


Alfa

by SarkaS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Werewolves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 226,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ida Quinnová přijíždí do Beacon Hills. Má důležitý úkol a hodlá ho splnit. Derek Hale a jeho vlkodlačí smečka nebudou problém, vždyť o nich ví všechno a má v plánu se jim držet z cesty. Udělala si domácí úkoly a připravila se na všechny varianty, co by se asi tak mohlo pokazit?<br/>---<br/>Tohle měla být oddechová 'levná' romance. Nemám tušení, co stalo. Viním svou neschopnost psát jednoduché, přímočaré a sladké příběhy. Pokračujte na vlastní nebezpečí a nekřičte na mě až se to zlomí v depresivní psychologiký román. Já vás varovala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upozornění: Povídka se shoduje s událostmi seriálu až do epizody 3x09, události 3x10 a dál zdárně ignoruje.
> 
> První díly budou spíše seznamovací, takže se mnou zkuste mít trpělivost. Předem se omlouvám za zprznění tak úžasného seriálu, ale nedokázala jsem si pomoct. A ne, nebude to MarySue, i když by to tak možná mohlo na první pohled vypadat.:)

 

Prolog

Stiles dopadl zády na tvrdou zem a zalapal po dechu. Marcy se k němu sehnula a rychle ho vtáhla za kmen stromu.

„Tohle nám úplně nevyšlo, nějaký další nápad?" zasípal a setřel si krev vytékající mu z koutku úst; její nasládlou chuť měl na jazyku poslední dobou až příliš často.

„Je na tom hůř, než jsem si myslela. Musí na ni mít vliv už moc dlouho," pronesla rusovláska nešťastně a posunula si brýle na nose.

Odněkusd se objevil Peter a přidřepl si k nim. „Co teď?" zeptal se příkře. Stiles postřehl, jak mu pohled neustále utíká směrem, kde byla za stromy skrytá Ida. A někde tam byl i Derek s Corou a Isaacem, pravděpodobně to ještě pořád nevzdali.

„Co Scott?" navrhl Stiles.

„Je mimo město, vždyť to víš."

„Mohli bysme mu zavolat."

Marcy zavrtěla hlavou. „Do té doby budou všichni mrtví. Musíme zmizet a vymyslet něco lepšího."

Peter vztekle zavrčel: „Chceš ji v tom nechat?!"

„Ne, ale takhle ničemu nepomůžeme. Kdo ji zachrání, když všechny povraždí? Myslíš si, že mně se to zamlouvá, fešáku? Je to moje nejlepší přítelkyně, nechci ji ztratit o nic víc než vy!"

„Tak něco vymysli!" zavrčel na ni. „Nenecháme ji tu, tečka."

Než mu mohla Marcy něco odseknout, přerušil je řev naplněný bolestí. Stiles sebou škubl a pokusil se vyškrábat na nohy. Marcy ho chytila za ruku a stáha ho zpátky na zem, obličej stažený strachem a nejistotou. Peter se třásl, cítil, co si oni mohli jen myslet.

Jejich alfa umíral.

 

1.

Ozvalo se frenetické klepání na dveře. „Ido, vstáváš už? Přijdeme pozdě.“ Ida rozlepila oči a podívala se na budík vedle postele. Chvilku jí trvalo, než si pospojovala souvislosti a došlo jí, proč budík i všechno kolem vypadá tak cize. Bylo to cizí. Přesněji, bylo jí to na půl roku propůjčeno.

„Haló!“ protáhla za dveřmi Lydie otráveně.

Budík ukazoval sedm hodin. Proč proboha měla vstávat tak brzy? Škola začínala od půl deváté, to byla ještě spousta času. Spousta spánku, kdy mohla nemyslet na to, že ji čeká první den na jiné škole. V jiné zemi. Na jiném kontinentu.

Zhluboka se nadechla a přetočila se na záda. Neměla by se zabývat něčím tak nepodstatným, jako jsou ostatní spolužáci, kteří ji budou hodnotit a zklamaně ohrnovat nosy nad svými poznatky. Kvůli tomu tu nebyla.

„Už vstávám!“ zakřičela na Lydii, která to komentovala pouhým odfrknutím. Ida slyšela, jak se její kroky vzdalují a na pár vteřin si ještě dovolila zůstat v posteli.

Když ji včera Lydiina matka vyzvedla a přivezla sem, byl to šok. Pro Idu i pro Lydii, která podle všeho dávno zapomněla na nějaký výměnný program. Když teď dostala na starost studentku z Londýna, byla otrávená. Kulantně řečeno.

Ne, že by Ida měla zrovna radost. Kdyby existovala jiná možnost, skočila by po ní, ale takhle to bylo nejsnazší. Podle informací, co dostali z Jacksona, dokázali zařídit, že namísto původního studenta se k Lydii dostala Ida. Perfektní pozice pro její úkol.

Teď už se jen musela vykopat z postele a dát se do práce.

\-----

Beaconhillská střední byla jako včelí úl. A Lydie byla královna. Podle Jacksona si tu pozici držela jen stěží, ale stále ji uznávali. Díky tomu se k nim otočilo množství očí – větší, než kolik by jich byla schopná přitáhnout Ida sama.

Lydie jí celou cestu vysvětlovala, jak to u nich na škole chodí, teoreticky ji seznamovala se všemi učiteli, předměty a většinou sportovních týmů. Slíbila, že ji každému představí, což se Idě dvakrát nezamlouvalo, ale držela se role zvědavé studentky z ciziny a vděčně přizvukovala.

Ve skutečnosti jí byli všichni ostatní úplně ukradení, zajímala ji jen Lydie. Kvůli ní letěla takovou dálku, což vzhledem k její aviofobii bylo opravdu něco. Možná mohl letět někdo jiný, ale vzhledem k vášním, které v jejích kruzích zprávy o Lydii způsobily, se toho ujala sama.

„Allison!“ zavolala najednou Lydie nahlas a zamávala přes hlavy ostatních studentů. Ida znala to jméno, ale neznala tvář. Možná ji nemělo tak překvapit, když se jejich směrem otočila usměvavá modelka. V duchu obrátila oči v sloup. Samozřejmě, holka z rodiny lovců nebude tlustá nebo kulhavá, ale tohle bylo trochu moc. Krásné vlasy, oči jako laň, oblečená stylově, ale ne křiklavě… Vsadila by se, že i její prospěch bude ukázkový. Nic to ale neměnilo na faktu, že byla lovec, a tak k ní Ida pocítila okamžitou nelibost. A strach – neexistovala možnost, že by tenhle fakt veřejně a dobrovolně přiznala. Ani Allisonin široký úsměv a přátelské vystupování to nemohlo přebít.

„Ahoj, co se děje?“

„Ale, jen jsem ti chtěla představit Idu. Je tu na výměnném pobytu a bydlí u nás.“ Idě přišlo směšné, jak Lydie u svých slov kroutila očima a křivila obličej, nejspíš to ale mělo být nenápadné, tak dělala, že si nevšimla.

Allison se otočila a natáhla k ní ruku. „Allison Argentová. Vítej v Beacon Hills.“

Ida si byla vědoma toho, že nesmí dát svůj odpor k dívce před sebou najevo, a tak jí potřásla rukou a pokusila se usmát. „Ida Quinnová.“

„Odkud jsi?“ zeptala se Allison, ale než stačila Ida třeba jen otevřít pusu, Lydie znovu převzala otěže.

„Je z Londýna. Bude u nás půl roku, viď že ano?“ Nebyla to skutečná otázka, Lydie okamžitě pokračovala: „Platí ty dnešní nákupy?“

Ida přestala poslouchat a nenápadně se rozhlížela kolem. Studenti se valili chodbou ve dvou proudech a po jednom se odpojovali, když se dostali ke svým skříňkám. Všimla si jich dřív, než Lydie s Allison. Kluk s tmavými vlasy a olivovou pletí pátral očima davem, dokud je neuviděl. Nebo spíš, dokud neuviděl Allison. Vsázela na jméno Scott McCall. Vlkodlak, ke kterému Jackson nechoval příliš vřelé city, přesto ho svým způsobem obdivoval. Ida to poznala z toho, jak o něm nerad říkal cokoliv dobrého, ale zároveň mu ve svém popisu nedokázal upřít žádnou zásluhu.

Kluk vedle něj tedy musel být Stiles. I o něm se dozvěděla od Jacksona. Říkal mu McCallův nohsled. Stín. Pobočník. Poskok. Dokázal vymyslet i horší pojmenování, každopádně se ale jednalo o Scottova nejlepšího přítele, který byl zasvěcený do jeho chlupatého tajemství. Přemýšlela, jestli je i členem smečky.

Rozhodně ale nečekala, že bude tak … zajímavý. Kdyby nebyla zodpovědná dospělá a neměla v Beacon Hills důležitý úkol, možná by nad ním přemýšlela trochu víc. I přes ten nahoru vytočený nos. Nebo možná právě kvůli němu.

\-----

„Scotte, to je blbej nápad. Jako vážně, nejblbější blbej nápad, co tě napadl, za hooodně dlouhou dobu. A to už fakt něco vypovídá.“ Stiles si svého nejlepšího přítele měřil, zatímco procházeli kolem skříněk na školní chodbě.

„Přeháníš.“

„Někde se tu potuluje temný druid, co podřezává krky téměř na potkání a to nemluvím o problému číslo dva. Potuluje se tu podělaná smečka alf, Scotty! Máš psychotický přání zemřít, nebo ti to jen nedochází? Je to jako Derek krát bůh ví kolik. A na rozdíl od něj, oni budou nejspíš vědět, co dělají.

Hele, jsem první, kdo ti řekne, že Derek zrovna nezáří pozitivním a přátelským přístupem, ale jsem si jistej, že je pořád přítulný štěně proti těm, co se s ním přišli porvat o území nebo o co jim to vlastně jde…“ Pokoušel se u toho nerozhazovat rukama, ale moc dobře mu to nešlo. Nedokázal „nepovlávat“, jak by řekl jeho otec. Nebo kdokoliv jiný, když na to přijde.

„Nemůžeme v tom Dereka nechat! Jestli ta smečka má Ericu a Boyda, pomůžu mu je najít. Zeptám se Allison, jestli něco nezaslechla od jiných lovců.“

Stiles se zamračil a ignoroval Scottovu průhlednou záminku, která mu měla zajistit pár minut pozornosti z Allisoniny strany. „Nesnáším, když mi o hlavu otloukáš svoji stránku morálně zodpovědného studentíka. Co se ti to přes léto stalo?“

Scott obrátil oči v sloup. „Nic se mi nestalo. Prostě to tenhle školní rok nepodělám, to je všechno. Hele, nejsou to Allison a Lydie?“ Kývl hlavou dál po chodbě a Stiles mu musel nechat, že ať už se změnilo cokoliv, pořád uměl skvěle odvracet jeho pozornost jiným směrem. Jakmile zaslechl „Lydie“, otočil hlavu jako pes, co zavětřil kost. Nebo vlkodlak zraněného turistu? Ne, to radši ne.

Každopádně to byla pravda. Lydie s Allison klábosily asi patnáct metrů od nich. Scott nezaváhal a vrhl se k nim.

„Nazdar,“ pozdravil Stiles energicky a zaměřil pohled na Allison. „Nějaké novinky o našich chl- Jau!“ Lydiin loket se mu zabořil přímo mezi žebra. Rychle uhnul, ale bylo pozdě. Ta modřina bude velká jak tenisák.

„Stilesi!“

„Co?“ zeptal se nechápavě a sledoval, jak Lydie trhla hlavou do strany. Sklouzl pohledem vedle ní na holku, které si předtím nevšiml a která je pozorovala s jedním obočím nepatrně pozdviženým v téměř pobavené grimase.

„Můžu pomoct?“ zeptal se zmateně. Usmála se na něj. Trochu, ale páni… Proč se na něj usmála? Udělal něco špatně?

„Stilesi, to je Ida. Výměnná studentka z Londýna, která u mě bydlí,“ pronesla Lydie jasně a důrazně. Zamrkal. Cože?

„Proč proboha?“

Lydie vypadala, jako by ho chtěla praštit. „Protože proto! Bude u nás půl roku. Ido, to je Scott McCall,“ obrátila se k hnědovlásce, která Scottovi tiše kývla na pozdrav. Stiles ji podezřívavě pozoroval. Nemůže to být podraz? Alfa v přestrojení nebo tak něco? Jasně, ta holka byla poloviční i proti němu – což byl z určitého úhlu pohledu docela umění, protože on nebyl zrovna zápasník těžké váhy – jenže u vlkodlaků rozměry moc neznamenaly. Nadpřirozená síla je prostě nadpřirozená. Netřeba dále vysvětlovat.

„Zrovna jsme se bavily o tom, že bychom zašly po vyučování kouknout na trénink,“ ozvala se Allison, ale Stiles si všiml, jak se Ida zamračila. Obočí se jí srazilo téměř k sobě nad neurčitě zbarvenýma očima. Stiles nedokázal určit, jestli jsou modré, zelené nebo šedivé. Čím víc se snažil, tím víc měl pocit, že brzy pozná jaké to je mít migrénu.

„Já na sporty moc nejsem,“ zamumlala se silným přízvukem. Prdlajz Londýn, tohle bylo buď Irsko nebo je Stiles leprikón. Lydie na něj zběsile mrkala, což mohlo znamenat dvě věci: za a, má zánět spojivek, nebo za b, něco po něm chce. Už jen zjistit, co ta šifra asi- Ahá!

„Lakros je super,“ vyhrkl s pohledem upřeným znova na Idu. Jmenovala se Ida, že jo? „A to neříkám jen proto, že ho hraju a stavy našich fanynek nedosahují zrovna hvězdných výšin. Co kdybych tě tu trochu provedl a přitom ti osvětlil, proč že stojí se na něj jít podívat a párkrát u toho zakřičet něčí jméno? Ideálně moje, že ano?“

Překvapeně si uvědomil, že její smích není výsměch, jen čisté pobavení. Lydie se zdála stejně zaskočená jako on, ale pak na něj vrhla spokojený pohled. Jasně, teď už se z toho nevykroutí. Odvést a zabavit, rozkaz šéfe. Alespoň že se zdálo, že Allison by pro Scotta přece jen mohla něco mít.

Jako obvykle zůstala těžká práce na něm. Proč už ho to ani nepřekvapovalo? Natočil se tak, aby se ocitl bok po boku s tou drobnou a neskutečně hubenou dívkou. Vážně, jak vůbec drží pohromadě? Poslepovala si kostru leukoplastí a navlékla do oblečení, nebo co?

Když souhlasila, vyrazil s ní po chodbě a vrhl přes rameno poslední pohled na ostatní, kteří okamžitě zvážněli a dali se do naléhavého šepotu. Klasika. Bude si to muset nechat od Scotta přetlumočit a ten vynechá dvě třetiny detailů, které jim díky tomu v budoucnu nebudou moct zachránit kůži. Proč je tohle jeho život?

„Takže… Londýn?“ zeptal se po prvních dvou nebo třech metrech. Kývla.

„Ale nejsem z Anglie. To nejspíš poznáš,“ pokrčila rameny s úšklebkem. „Mám daleko do jejich zpěvavého akcentu.“

Mávl rukou. „To je dobrý. My si v Americe na zpěvnost tolik nepotrpíme. Což nejspíš vysvětluje přítomnost Biebera na prvních příčkách hitparád,“ dodal s pokrčením a Ida nejistě mrkla.

„Koho?“

Dělala si z něj srandu? „Bieber? Zpívá jako myš hozená do míchačky? Plné piraní?“

„Promiň, neznám,“ zašklebila se a znovu pokrčila rameny. Pak nahodila trochu nadějný výraz a zeptala se: „Talking Heads? The Hives?“

Zamrkal. „Vezmi si mě!“ vyjekl na celou chodbu, což přilákalo pozornost několika nejbližších studentů. Prváci. No jo, ti si ještě pořád nezvykli, ostatní už jeho projevy nevzrušovaly. „Holka která ví, kdo jsou Talking Heads je podělanej poklad.“

Rozpačitě se uchechtla a pokračovala dál chodbou. Stiles ji rychle dohnal a začal objasňovat, co přesně za učebny to zrovna míjejí, a co za diktátory je běžně okupuje. Když minuli učebnu chemie, byl si jistý, že kdyby jeho hlavu a srdce neokupovala Lydie, nejspíš by se zamiloval. Holka, která odpálkuje Harrise s takovou dávkou graciézního opovržení, aniž by ho předtím viděla, je jeho ideální protějšek. Škoda, že netušila, do jakého pekla se dostala. Mohl jen doufat, že nenatrefí na některé z jejich problémů.

\-----

Školní den byl zvláštní. Čekala ho hektičtější, ale ukázalo se, že jediný, kdo je neustále v pohybu a spěchá, je Stiles. Povlával kolem v téměř pravidelných intervalech a nemístné poznámky z něj padaly jako mince z kouzelného oslíka. Točil se napůl kolem Scotta a napůl kolem Lydie – a tak trochu i kolem ní, pokaždé, když potřeboval odvést její pozornost od zbylých členů skupiny. Během celého dne to udělal minimálně čtyřikrát. Trochu ho litovala, protože si očividně vytáhl krátkou slámku.

Idu to nijak netěšilo, potřebovala být s Lydií sama, ale ta jako by kolem sebe někoho měla téměř neustále. Pokud si na odpoledne už taky něco naplánovala, Ida nebude mít šanci se s ní sblížit až téměř do večera.

Ale tak úplně na škodu by to taky být nemuselo. Potřebovala o tomhle městě zjistit víc, než kolik jí toho mohly říct mapy. Na zdejší poměry bylo Beacon Hills sice malé město, ale pořád mělo přes padesát tisíc obyvatel a slušnou rozlohu. Nehledě na to, že se tu bez problému mohli schovávat vlkodlaci, takže kdo ví, co dalšího by mohla najít. Nebo co by mohlo najít ji.

Chtěla taky zjistit, na kolik si tu bude moct doplnit zásoby. Nemohla si s sebou vzít mnoho, protože nechtěla budit zbytečnou pozornost. Ale má tu strávit půl roku, tudíž bude potřebovat místo, kam si dojít pro všechno potřebné k Lydiinu výcviku.

Navíc tu byl někdo, koho musela navštívit. A čím dřív to udělá, tím lépe.

\-----

Zastavila před veterinární stanicí. Nevypadala nic extra, což naprosto odpovídalo. Nenápadnost - největší výhoda pozorovatele.

Cedulka na dveřích hlásala, že je otevřeno, proto nijak neváhala a vešla.

Uvnitř bylo všechno čisté, upravené a… z jeřábu, jinak známého jako jasan horský. Velmi chytré.

„Dobrý den, mohu vám pomoci?“

„Emisar Deaton, jestli se nemýlím?“ usmála se Ida jemně. Tvář tmavého muže ztuhla, ale neustále na ní zůstával zdvořilý úsměv.

„Doktor Deaton. Veterinář. Máte problém s nějakým zvířetem?“

„Posílá mě Rada. Promluvme si,“ navrhla. Trochu se uvolnil, ale jinak zůstával obezřetný. „Už je to dlouho, co jste se naposledy zúčastnil Shromáždění. Pokud vím, ještě jsem nebyla na světě.“

„Bandraoi,“ pronesl přemýšlivě a s nepatrnou nejistotou, jako by to slovo musel vytáhnout z velké hloubky. Přikývla a on otevřel přepážku, která je oddělovala, aby mohla vejít. Ne, že by ji snad mohl jeřáb zastavit, ten působil na odlišná stvoření. Přesto se jeho úsměv nestal o nic upřímnější. Pořád zůstával napjatý. Měl by vědět, že mu od ní nebezpečí nehrozí. I když to v ní zároveň vzbuzovalo i určitou radost, to nemohla popřít. Věděl, že by mohla být nebezpečná.

„Přesně tak. Včera jsem dorazila z Londýna. Máme tu určitý zájem.“

„Zájem?“ zeptal se a stáhl si z rukou latexové rukavice, které odhodil do koše pod pultem.

„Ano. Dívka s možnostmi.“

„Lydie Martinová,“ pronesl, jako by ho to nijak nepřekvapovalo. Idu tím ale vyvedl z rovnováhy.

„Věděl jste o ní?“ zeptala se. Krátce kývl.

„Neměl jsem jistotu, ale dost by to vysvětlovalo.“

Ida se zachmuřila. „Pak nechápu, proč jste nedal vědět Radě? A proč jste se jí neujal?“

Deaton jí pokynul, aby ho následovala do zadní místnosti. Byla to ošetřovna. Čistá, upravená a páchnoucí po dezinfekci. A smrti. Nebylo to dlouho, co tu něco zemřelo. Ozvěna té události ještě stále rezonovala mezi stěnami.

Zamračila se. Jak dlouho to bylo, že Deaton ještě stále nevykonal očistný obřad?

„Nebyl jsem si jistý. Neprojevovalo se to. Nedávné události, ale…“ odmlčel se a prsty si promnul bradu. „Ví Rada, co se tu děje?“

Ida zmateně mrkla, ale pak se ovládla. „Rada ví to, co věděl vlkodlak Jackson Whittemore. Víme o rozepřích mezi vlkodlaky a neschopnosti nového alfy, ale to nás nezajímá. Pokud vím, jste rádcem jeho rodiny, ne? Měl by být vaší starostí. Naším zájmem je Lydie.“

„Hmm,“ protáhl Deaton. „Lydie právě teď není způsobilá pro výcvik. Zdejší situace se od odjezdu mladého Jacksona mnohem více vyostřila. Objevilo se několik nových figur.“

Ida se napůl posadila na nerezový vyšetřovací stůl a čekala, jak bude veterinář pokračovat.

„Zdejšího alfu vyzvala jiná smečka.“ Idě na tom nepřišlo nic zvláštního, to se mezi vlkodlaky stávalo. „Smečka alf.“ Ou. Dobrá, to bylo něco jiného. Přesto, nebyl to její problém. „Také je tu Scott McCall. Zdá se, že by mohl být skutečným alfou.“

Ida překvapeně vydechla. „To je velmi vzácné. Přesto, i když je to dobrá zpráva, nijak to neovlivňuje Lydii, nebo se pletu?“

„Ne, nic z toho na ni vliv nemá, alespoň ne příliš. To, co ji dělá neschopnou výcviku, je její spojení s darachem.“

Ida zasyčela jako kočka a seskočila z pultu. „Darach?!“

Deaton zachmuřeně pokýval hlavou. Zřejmě ho její reakce nijak nepřekvapila. „Už má na svědomí minimálně šest životů.“

„Proč o tom Rada neví?“

Deaton se na ni pochybovačně podíval. „Nikdo neví, kdo by to mohl být. Navíc… Rada je daleko,“ poznamenal, na Idin vkus až příliš hořce. Narovnala se a tvrdě na něj pohlédla.

„Už ne.“

\-----

V autě, které měla z půjčovny, se blížila k okraji města. Zaparkovala na školním parkovišti, odkud mohla jít do lesa, který byl všude kolem. Její auto tu nebylo jediné. Všimla si několika dalších a zelené terénní motorky. Nejspíš odpolední tréninky; Lydie se jí pokoušela zasvětit do rozvrhů různých týmů, ale Ida neměla důvod ani chuť si to pamatovat.

Prošla pod lampou a zamířila mezi stromy.

Les tu byl jiný už na první pohled. Prostornější. Volnější. Měl prostor pro růst a věděl to. Atmosféra kolem byla vzdušná. Přesto Ida zůstávala ostražitá. Pokud v tomhle městě byl víc než jeden alfa, byl pohyb po lese riziko. Sáhla do své háčkované kabely a nahmatala kulaté podlouhlé pouzdro. Spolu s úzkou trubičkou si ho strčila do kapsy džínsů a pokračovala dál. Potřebovala si brzy najít to správné místo.

Hledala už hodiny, a přesto zatím na nic nenarazila. Žádné místo ji neoslovilo. Žádný strom k ní nevztáhl svou sílu. Tohle byla velká nevýhoda cestování - opustit svoje bezpečné zázemí a hlavně svůj strom. Bylo obtížné za něj rychle najít náhradu, téměř nemožné. Minula řeku, skalnatý výběžek nad městem i opuštěnou budovu palírny, jejíž jedna stěna byla označena spirálou jasně vypovídající o touze nějakého vlkodlaka po vendetě. Chvíli ji zamyšleně pozorovala, ale nebyla dostatečně informovaná o zdejších poměrech, aby se mohla pokusit alespoň hádat, čeho se vendeta týkala nebo týká.

Ta síla ji zasáhla nečekaně a najednou. Obrátila se směrem, odkud ji cítila.

Nemeton.

Poznala by to kdykoliv a kdekoliv. Někde poblíž bylo místo zasvěcené jejím bohům. Strom, který uctívaly celé generace. Oslabené, ale existující a hlavně někde přímo před ní. Vyrazila s novou dávkou sil, nehledě na to, že slunce už se pomalu klonilo k západu.

Nakonec ho našla. Několik minut vstřebávala šok, protože před ní nebyl strom, jenom obrovský pařez. Někdo strom porazil. Bolelo ji to téměř fyzicky; navíc tu byl fakt, že poražení posvátného stromu provázely určité věci. Špatné věci. Beacon Hills muselo hodně trpět.

Nedaleko pařezu byly dveře vedoucí do uměle vystavěného podzemního úkrytu, zaprášeného a očividně už dlouho nepoužívaného. U jedné stěny byly obnažené silné kořeny starého stromu označené symboly a poznamenané krví. Klekla si do prachu před ně a chvíli jednoduše jen dýchala. Cítila sílu a energii nastřádanou za dlouhá léta ukrytou v cestičkách, kudy se ubírala míza. Měla pocit, jako by slyšela tepat srdce, natolik silný strom byl. Naplněný překvapivě velkou silou obětí, vzhledem ke svému stavu.

Po chvíli sáhla do tašky a vytáhla drobný bronzový nožík, jehož zaostřenou špičku si přitiskla k zápěstí. Pronikla kůží s hladkostí jehly. Ida natáhla ruku před sebe a nechala dopadat svou krev na spleť kořenů. Plně vnímala každou špetku bolesti, kterou nůž způsobil, protože potlačit ji, by znamenalo potlačit hodnotu oběti. Zavřela oči.

Požehnaná Morrigan, Královno přízraků, slyš mou modlitbu.

Nemodlím se o sílu, protože mi ukazuješ sílu ukrytou ve mně. Nežádám tě o odvahu, protože tě následuji dobrovolně. Nežádám ani o moudrost, protože mě učíš skrze zkušenost. Nežádám o požehnání, protože žiji požehnaná magií. Nežádám o blahobyt, protože jsem každý den vděčná za hojnost v mém životě. A nemodlím se ani za lásku, protože mnou jako voda protéká láska mých přátel a rodiny.

Modlím se, abych si byla schopná vzpomenout na všechny tyto dary, až mě pohltí zoufalství, ztratím svou cestu a zapomenu, že jsem dcerou tvých způsobů. Modlím se, abych si vzpomněla, až se podívám na svůj odraz; abych viděla tebe a mohla nést své břemeno s vědomím, že ty žiješ ve mně.

Skončila, ruku stáhla, palcem druhé ruky si ránu stiskla a zastavila krvácení. Kořeny před ní se leskly množstvím čerstvé krve. Ida vyčerpaně sklonila hlavu. Chvíli jen dýchala a snažila se uklidnit rozhoupaný žaludek – bez ohledu na to, kolikrát už to dělala nebo dělat bude, pach krve jí dělat dobře nebude nikdy. Sáhla do brašny a na ránu si nanesla aromatickou směs, která poranění téměř okamžitě zacelila.

Byla to neskutečná úleva. Po dlouhých hodinách strachu ve vzduchu znovu cítit zemi. Klečet na ní, dotýkat se jí prsty a čerpat z ní jistotu. Potřebovala kotvu k tomuhle místu, kde měla trávit další půl rok. Potřebovala skrýš, kam by se mohla uchýlit. Doufala ve strom, našla nemeton. Nemohla si přát jasnější znamení, že si zvolila správnou cestu.

Chystala se postavit, když uslyšela kroky. Otočila se ve chvíli, kdy vchod zaplnila vysoká postava. Tmou sklepa probleskly rudé oči.

Alfa.

Slyšela, jak nasál vzduch prosycený její obětí. Tlumeně zavrčel.

Potom sešel několik posledních schodů a stanul před ní. Tmavé vlasy, nepřístupný výraz, oblečený v černé kožené bundě. Odpovídalo to Jacksonovu popisu a Idě se nepatrně ulevilo.

„Derek Hale, předpokládám,“ promluvila, jak jen nejjistěji dovedla. Nedívala se mu do očí, ale na bradu. Nehodlala provokovat alfu v místnosti prosáklé vůní svékrve.

Mlčel. Kdyby o něm tolik neslyšela, nejspíš by ji to znejistělo, ale Derek Hale podle všeho jen málokdy zdvořile konverzoval. Nebo třeba i jen odpovídal.

„Nejsem hrozba pro tebe ani pro tvou smečku. Naše cesty se nemusí křížit víc, než bude nezbytně nutné,“ pronesla sebejistě, urovnala si tašku na rameni a pokusila se ho obejít. Udělal jediný úkrok stranou, čímž jí v tom účinně zabránil. Bezděčně se na něj podívala.

Tvářil se hrozivě a jeho oči stále plály vůdčí rudou barvou. Nevěřil jí. Považoval ji za nepřítele. No dobře, to dokázala pochopit, byla pro něj cizí. Jako by jí chtěl její domněnku potvrdit, vydralo se z něj výhružné zavrčení. Oči mu zaletěly ke krvi na kořenech stromu. Zdálo se, že trvá na vysvětlení.

Mlčela. Neměla v plánu mu cokoliv vysvětlovat. Byl to jen alfa, jeden z mnoha.

Znovu zavrčel a výhružně k ní vykročil. Jeho zuby se prodloužily v tesáky. Na moment byla skutečně překvapená. Nijak ho přece neprovokovala, ne? Došlo jí, proč ten nepřátelský postoj, když pohledem znovu zaletěl ke krvi na zemi.

„Nejsem darach,“ prohlásila a s největším sebezapřením před ním necouvla. Byla to jedna z nejtěžších věcí, jakou kdy neudělala.

Zastavil se a rudá barva z jeho očí zmizela, stejně jako zmizely tesáky. „Tak co jsi zač?“

Jeho hlas byl jiný, než čekala. Předpokládala hrubé skoro až zvířecí vrčení. On ale zněl úplně normálně. Škvírou mezi prkny na něj dopadalo světlo umírajícího dne. Všimla si, že jeho oči mají bledě zelenou barvu a taky, že jeho čelist je pořád vztekle zatnutá.

„Můžeš mě považovat za emisara, jako je Deaton.“

Překvapení setřelo z jeho tváře tu výhružnou masku, i když jen na pár vteřin.

„Co tu chceš?“

„Modlit se.“

Nechápavě povytáhl obočí. Popuzeně trhla hlavou ke kořenům stromu. „Stojíme ve svatyni. Nemyslíš si přece, že někdo postaví sklep uprostřed lesa jen tak pro nic za nic, že ne?“

Zavrčel. Dobrá, možná nemusela znít tak výsměšně, ale nutno podotknout, že to v ní svým postojem přímo probouzel.

„Ptal jsem se, co chceš v Beacon Hills. Nejsi zdejší.“

„Ne. Mám tu úkol. Neměla jsem tušení o potížích s darachem. Jakmile se situace trochu vyjasní, pokusím se podniknout určité kroky k nápravě.“

Ten výsměšný pohled si mohl ušetřit. Ida se zamračila. „Považuješ mě za slabou, Hale?“

Žádná odpověď, jen jedno obočí se mu na čele vyhouplo trochu výš, než to druhé.

„Pleteš se,“ konstatovala sebejistě a znovu se ho pokusila obejít. Tentokrát ji nechal. Ale následoval ji. Ušla několik metrů s tím, že čekala, kdy ji nechá být, ale držel se za ní jako stín.

Zvládla jít ještě pár desítek metrů, než se na něj naštvaně otočila. „Co?“ štěkla a znovu si posunula rukou tašku na rameni. Mlčel a zíral na ni. Přísahala by, že ho její vztek bavil. „Nepotřebuju doprovod nekompetentního alfy, dokážu si poradit sama.“

V další chvíli ji držel pod krkem a vyzývavě na ni zíral rudým pohledem. Sáhla do kapsy a vytáhla z pouzdra jednu šipku. Držela ji mezi špičkami prstů tak, aby hrot směřoval k němu. Bez námahy pronikl tenkou vrstvou látky trička a zapíchl se mu do kůže na břiše. Nemohlo to být moc bolestivé, takže sykl spíš překvapením.

Pustil ji a ustoupil. Vypadal zmateně, když se jí sesunul k nohám. Spokojeně se usmála. „Nejsem bezmocná a odsud to zvládnu ke škole sama, děkuju velmi pěkně.“ Žádná odpověď nepřišla a ještě dobrých deset nebo patnáct minut nepřijde.

Spokojená se svou ukázkou moci se k němu otočila zády a nechala ho tam spát.

\-----

S Lydií to bylo těžké. Neměla zájem o navazování nějak významných kontaktů s někým, jako byla Ida. Lydie se obklopovala krásnými a oblíbenými lidmi. Jedinou výjimkou byl podle všeho Stiles, ale ten byl výjimečný tak nějak celkově.

Ida nebyla krásná a obyčejně jí to nevadilo. Krásní lidé se v jejích kruzích považovali za znevýhodněné a dost často i primitivní; byli příliš snadno manipulovatelní vlastní i cizí krásnou. Ida měla vcelku hezký obličej, což i tak podle ní bylo až příliš. Jinak byla moc hubená na to, aby to ještě bylo hezké. Chyběly jí ženské tvary, jak to kdysi kulantně nazvala její spolužačka ze střední školy. Ida byla ráda, když studium ukončila a podobným hodnocením tak byl konec. Takže vracet se teď zpátky a předstírat, že je zase teenager, bylo obtížné a nepohodlné. V jedenadvaceti si připadala povznesená nad problémy dospívajících hormony posedlých uzlíčků neuróz, kterým se říkalo adolescenti. Měla poslání a její život měl jasně dané cíle. Bohužel se zdálo, že právě díky své povznesenosti nad problémy dospívajících nedokáže k Lydii účinně proniknout. Ironie.

Nečekala by, že všechno změní zrovna noční můry.

Byla v noci v kuchyni, kde si připravovala čaj na nespavost, způsobenou sny plnými rudých očí, když uslyšela zdmi chabě tlumený křik. Bylo to, jako by jí někdo řádil zubní vrtačkou v jádru kostí. Málem na sebe převrhla konvici s téměř vroucí vodou. Vyběhla po schodech až do Lydiina pokoje. Dívka se třásla v pokrývkách, z očí jí tekly slzy a celkově vypadala strašně. Ida nohou odsunula blok otevřený na stránce s kresbou stromu a přisedla si k ní.

„Klid, Lydie. Podívej se na mě. No tak,“ pobízela ji a nakonec ji chytla za bradu a otočila k sobě. „Soustřeď se,“ naléhala a fixovala Lydiin pohled na sebe. „Představ si strom, ano? Krásný, silný a vysoký. Větve, co při pohledu zespoda vypadají, že sahají až k nebi. A vzorek kůry. Když na něj položíš ruku, bude drsný ale pevný. Stejně pevný, jako je, když ho při bouřce drží v zemi kořeny. Mysli na to, jaké je být takový strom. Nic ti neublíží, nic tebou nepohne. Dýchej…“

Lydie na ni zírala jako zhypnotizovaná, ale její dech se prohloubil a nádechy prodloužily.

„Tak je to správně,“ chválila ji Ida polohlasem. Jemně tiskla Lydiiny ruce ve svých a dýchala spolu s ní. Vzduch pokoje byl prosycený Lydiiným parfémem. Ida neměla tušení, co je to za značku, ale rozeznávala směs narcisů a grepu. Přemýšlela nad tím, proč se neukázala Lydiina matka. Přece by to neignorovala, nebo ano? Je vůbec doma? Vzpomínala si, že Lydie něco říkala o tom, že občas doma nebývá. Kvůli práci nebo tak něco… Měla by dávat větší pozor. „Chceš trochu čaje?“

„Čaje?“ zeptala se Lydie prázdným vysokým hlasem.

„Budeš po něm spát beze snů. Chceš to?“

„Jo,“ přikývla vyděšená dívka. Vypadala, že začíná přicházet k sobě. Ida seběhla do kuchyně, nalila do dvou šálků z konvice hotový čaj a vrátila se nahoru. Jeden hrnek podala Lydii.

Chvíli bylo ticho, které nakonec Lydie přerušila otázkou. „Proč strom?“

Ida pokrčila rameny na znamení, že neví. Samozřejmě, že to věděla, pro druidy měly stromy speciální význam; byly posvátné. A nejen to. Pro Idu byl strom základ všeho, ale věděla, že by nebylo moudré to Lydii říct právě teď. „Mně to pomáhalo, když jsem mívala noční můry. Tak proč to nezkusit i u tebe?“

Lydie kývla a ušklíbla se nad chutí čaje. No, Ida netvrdila, že je ten čaj dobrý, jenom, že pomůže. „Je to hnus,“ zkonstatovala zrzka, když byla asi v polovině hrnku.

„Já vím, ale pomůže to, věř mi. Jen to musíš vypít celé.“

„Fajn,“ ucedila Lydie, která už se zase pomalu vracela do své normální panovačné nálady. Poslední loky do sebe obrátila se zavřenýma očima a pak Idě vtiskla hrnek do rukou. „Takže dobrou,“ řekla a zavrtala se zpátky pod pokrývku. Ida se jen ušklíbla a vypakovala se z pokoje. Sama měla hrnek ještě skoro plný, a tak vyšla na terasu, která byla za domem u bazénu a opřela se o sloupek porostlý povíjnicí.

Měsíční světlo se odráželo na hladině bazénu a přinutilo Idu zvednout tvář k nebi. Měsíc byl na ústupu. Úplněk byl před více než týdnem, takže ještě chvíli potrvá, než se objeví znovu. Brzy je čeká hvězdná noc bez měsíce. Idina oblíbená.

Upila a zašklebila se. „Na sny bez alfy,“ připila měsíci a obrátila do sebe zbytek čaje, pár kapek jí steklo koutkem na bradu. „Hnus,“ ulevila si, když dopila, a otřela si hřbetem ruky mokrou bradu.

Možná že teď ji konečně čeká trocha zaslouženého odpočinku.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Seděla v lavici a sepisovala seznam zásob, které si musí doplnit, když se k ní Lydie otočila.

„Jdeme dneska na párty. Chceš jít taky?“

Ida málem vyhrkla ne, ale pak si uvědomila, že tu není pro zábavu. Měla se s Lydií sblížit, pokud to vyžaduje jít na párty, udělá to. Navíc si uvědomila, že tohle je nejspíš Lydiin způsob, jak poděkovat za Idinu noční intervenci.

„Ráda,“ usmála se tak, aby to vypadalo radostně a vděčně. „Kam se půjde?“

„No… To uvidíš, je to underground,“ ušklíbla se Lydie. Zdála se víc než spokojená.

Bezva. Nelegální párty. Mohlo by to být ještě trochu víc mimo Idiny zájmy? Pochybovala o tom. „Super,“ pronesla dychtivě. Lydie vypadala, že jí to stačí, a otočila se zase zpátky na Allison. Povídaly si, dokud nevešla slečna Blakeová a nepřerušila ve třídě všechnu zábavu.

Idě se zamlouvala Lydiina inteligence. Sice ji ta holka ukrývala pod silnou vrstvou povrchnosti, ale Ida viděla její potenciál. Pokud se jí povede přivést ji na její cestu, bude to velký přínos. Rada ani neměla tušení, jaký poklad by v ní mohli najít.

Tedy pokud se najít nechá.

O nadšení přišla o pár hodin později, když jí Lydie oznámila, že na párty nemůže v tom, co má na sobě ani v tom, co si přivezla. Takže prostě musejí jít nakupovat. Idě by to nevadilo, kdyby to neznamenalo, že se musí nechat protáhnout dvaceti butiky a v každém si vyzkoušet alespoň půl regálu věcí.

Díky tomu byla večer vyčerpaná tak, že by nejradši celou párty strávila v posteli a spala tak tvrdě, že by si ji s mrtvolou spletl i profesionál.

Nebylo jí ale přáno.

\-----

Stiles zaparkoval v devět večer pře domem Martinových, kde měl vyzvednout Lydii s Idou. A zatímco první jmenovaná téměř zářila, druhá vypadala jako chodící mrtvola.

„Je ti dobře?“

Ida zamručela, jako by nechtěla ani nahlas mluvit, ale pak si to nejspíš rozmyslela, protože se na něj podívala a podala mu jednoslovné vysvětlení. „Nákupy.“

Soucitně ji poplácal po rameni a nechal ji vlézt do zadní části džípu. Nákupy s Lydií zažil jen jednou a ještě pořád se mu o tom zdály noční můry. Dokázal pochopit, proč Ida vypadala, jako by ji přejel tank a ještě si to pro dobrý pocit dvakrát zopakoval. Lydie na druhou stranu nevypadala jinak než dokonale a Stiles se musel ovládnout, aby se nezačal zubit stejně šíleně, jako když mu napsala, že to bude on, s kým pojedou na párty.

Buďte zticha, to byla velká věc! Vybrala si jeho.

Stilese.

Mohla říct Dannymu nebo Scottovi, ale řekla jemu. Ne, nebyl na sebe pyšný. Ani trochu. Úplně totálně! I když celou cestu nadšeně brebentila o tom, kdo všechno na párty bude, nebo nebude.

„Mám pocit, že už tam ani nemusim a klidně bych mohl zejtra vyprávět, kdo všechno tam byl, aniž bych lhal,“ poznamenal Stiles tiše, když pomáhal Idě ven z auta. Ta se souhlasně pousmála, ale nahlas nic neřekla, protože Lydie už obešla auto a slyšela by je. Chudák holka musela mít z Lydie fakt respekt - ne že by se divil. Lydie Martinová uměla být nejhorší noční můrou, když chtěla.

Scott a Allison už na ně čekali, spolu s Isaacem.

„Ido, tohle je Isaac.“

„Isaacu, o Idě už jsme ti říkali,“ zamával mezi nimi rukama. Doufal, že nevypadá, jako by se snažil chytit mouchu, která létá rychlostí světla. Vlkodlak jí kývl a Ida se trochu usmála. Stiles si začínal být téměř stoprocentně jistý, že není zrovna společenský tvor. Nevypadala moc nadšeně z toho, že jde na párty. Nelegální. Plnou nadržených lidí a alkoholu. Kruci, Stiles se na to těšil čtrnáct dní!

„Tak už můžeme?“ zeptala se Lydie otráveným tónem a Stiles k ní okamžitě přispěchal, aby jí otevřel dveře. Ida je následovala a Isaac šel za nimi. Připadalo mu, jako by jim kryl záda. Což byla asi pravda. Někde se tu potuluje smečka alf a temný druid, který z jakéhosi důvodu likviduje zdejší obyvatele.

Ne zrovna to nejlepší prostředí pro zábavu, připomněl si Stiles. Ale oni tu vlastně byli pracovně. Svým způsobem. Dobře, měli se pokusit něco zjistit od dvojčat, která měla přijít na popud Lydie a Dannyho. Ten sice neměl nejmenší tušení, že Stilesovi a ostatním pomáhá, ale ne, že by se kvůli tomu Stiles cítil nějak špatně. Danny z toho pořád měl celkem slušný sex. (Předpokládal, že musí být slušný, když to zatím Dannymu a Ethanovi klapalo.)

Hudba, která se valila prostorem, už když otevřel dveře, byla v suterénu, kde se párty konala, ještě mnohem hlasitější. Světla blikala, muzika se valila z přístrojů a všude kolem se vlnila a třela těla.

Isaac vrhl zvědavý pohled na Idu, která se rozhlížela kolem. Stiles se k ní přitočil. „Hledáš někoho?“

„Já? No… jeho,“ ukázala na někoho, kdo se zrovna objevil mezi křídly plechových dveří. Stiles se ušklíbl.

„Nerad ti kazím radost, ale Danny je gay.“

„Oh, vážně?“ zamrkala překvapeně. Nevypadala, že by jí to vadilo, ale než se nad tím stihl víc pozastavit, zaklel:

„Kruci, dvojčata.“ Ida mu věnovala zmatený pohled, ale pak se podívala na schody u dveří. Scházeli po nich dolů dva blonďáci s širokými rameny. Téměř identičtí, ale naštěstí alespoň každý oblečený do něčeho jiného.

„Nemáš je rád?“

Stiles zamrkal. Jasně, že je nemá rád. Jsou z nepřátelské smečky a zabili Ericu! Ne, že by jí tohle mohl říct. „Ale to ne, jen… víš jak… přijdou a sbalí všechny holky. Teda… Aiden sbalí všechny holky. Prostě otrava,“ trhl rameny, ale přitom se nenápadně snažil kopnout do Scotta, který podle všeho jeho nadávku přeslechl.

 „Tancujem!“ zakřičela vedle nich Lydie, chytila Idu i Allison za ruku a odtáhla na parket. Stiles pobaveně sledoval nevěřícnou hrůzu, která se Idě rozlila obličejem, než ji pohltila masa těl.

„Co se děje?“ otočil se na něj konečně Scott, když byla Allison mimo jeho dosah. Mozkové buňky se konečně rozhodly, že nastala chvíle na očekávanou funkčnost.

„Dorazili,“ pronesl Stiles normálním tónem. Nebylo třeba na Scotta křičet, jako vlkodlak slyšel dost dobře. Navíc na sebe nechtěl strhnout pozornost zmiňovaných dvojčat.

„Jen oni, nebo ještě někdo další?“ zeptal se Scott, který křičet musel. Jinak by byl Stiles bez šance.

Zavrtěl hlavou a střelil pohledem po Isaacovi, který těkal očima po okolí. „Objeví se Derek?“ zeptal se blonďatého vlkodlaka zvědavě. Ten jen pokrčil rameny.

V kapse mu zavibroval mobil. Byla to zpráva od Lydie.

**LM: -Hni pozadím. Musíš zabavit Idu.-**

Povzdechl si. Takže o tohle šlo. Proto Lydie neřekla Dannymu nebo Scottovi. Chtěla po něm aby zabavil holku přespočet.

Zkoušel nebýt zklamaný, ale moc mu to nešlo. Proč ji teda do háje zvala?

Dokud neuviděl, jak tam ta chudinka stojí jako dítě, co se ztratilo rodičům v obchoďáku. Stála tam s rukama přitisknutýma nervózně k bokům, kolem ní se všichni bavili a ona se snažila být co nejmenší a nejnenápadnější. Jako by ji tam mohl takhle nechat.

„Co je s tebou?“ zeptal se, když se k ní dostal tak blízko, aby ho slyšela.

„Já vlastně netancuju,“ přiznala Ida popravdě. Chvilku na ni zíral a přesvědčoval sám sebe, že by se neměl smát, protože už tak vypadala, že se brzy zhroutí. Namísto toho tedy ukázal na sebe.

„Copak já vypadám, že tancuju? Nebo Scott? Kdyby tu byl doktor, pravděpodobně by nám diagnostikoval epileptickej záchvat. Určitě nebudeš horší, než my,“ mávl rukou s naprostou samozřejmostí ke svému nejlepšímu příteli, který nikoho v nejbližším okolí nezranil jen proto, že ho Allison držela za ruce, takže jimi nemohl moc mávat kolem.

Ida ho ještě chvíli nerozhodně pozorovala, ale pak se trochu zhoupla v bocích. Stiles zvedl oba palce v pochvalném gestu a spokojeně se zubil, tak to zopakovala, zatímco on se vedle ní pustil do vlastního tance. Možná to kazil tak trochu schválně, ale to mu nikdo nemohl zazlívat, ne? 

„Nazdar!“ zavolal, když si všiml, že se k nim připojila Cora s Boydem. Ten něco řekl Scottovi a potom i Isaacovi. Pokud to odhadoval dobře, šlo o vzkaz od Dereka. Znamenalo to, že se neobjeví osobně? Něco se stalo? Cítil, že se atmosféra jejich malé skupiny změnila. Scott i Isaac vypadali ostražitěji. Pátrali očima v davu. Nenápadně, ale pátrali.

 „Děje se něco?“ zeptala se Ida vedle něj. Všimla si? Stiles ale jen rychle zavrtěl hlavou. Hudba se změnila na něco mnohem pomalejšího, a tak se přitočil ke Coře pod záminkou divočejší varianty ploužáku, aby z ní vytáhl, o čem to jejich šuškání bylo. Pokoušel se ignorovat vražedný výraz, se kterým se Haleovic potomstvo muselo nejspíš už rodit.

\-----

 Ida využila toho, že si jí nikdo nevšímá a prodrala se na kraj davu.

Něco tu bylo špatně.

Rozhlížela se kolem a všimla si dvojčat, o kterých se zmiňoval Stiles. Bylo to okamžité rozhodnutí založené na minimu poznatků, ale Stiles se choval až příliš divně a oni se právě pokoušeli nenápadně dostat stranou. Moc podezřelých okolností najednou.

Vydala se za nimi. Po cestě si strhla průsvitnou červenou košili, která kolem ní povlávala a děsně ji rozčilovala; natáhla ji na ni Lydie. Zůstala jen v šedých džínsech a podobně zbarvené tunice, která chytře zakrývala fakt, že měla Ida kapsy naplněné svým obvyklým nouzovým vybavením; skládací foukačkou, sadou šipek, pytlíkem drceného vlčího moru a léčivou mastí. Nebylo to všechno, co by si u sebe mít přála, ale byl to alespoň nejnutnější základ pro přežití.

Přebytečný kus oblečení přehodila přes jednu z tyčí starého lešení, které tam někdo nechal, a pokračovala dál, šťastná, že si vydupala kecky místo bot na podpatku. V čemkoliv jiném by byla nemožná, protože podlaha byla pokrytá špínou a místy jemným pískem, který jí pod podrážkami skřípal. Mohla jen doufat, že to hlasitá hudba přehluší.

Plíživě našlapovala, dokud nedošla až ke schodům. Nejistě se podívala dolů, ale nikoho neviděla. Opatrně tedy pokračovala, sešla asi čtyři schody a ohlédla se, nikdo za ní nebyl. Sklonila se tedy tak, aby viděla skrze schodiště a strop místnosti. Neskutečně se lekla, když hudbu přehlušilo zařvání.

Dole se bojovalo. Všimla si tří postav. Jedna z nich právě málem probořila zády zeď. Kožená bunda i černé vlasy zaprášené, vlkodlačí tvář stažená v masce bojovnosti. Než ale stačil útok oplatit, obrovská masa hmoty, která nejspíš byla jiným vlkodlakem, mu zabořila drápy do břicha.

Hale zařval, když ho obr zvedl a mrštil jím o strop. Třetí postava, žena, ho pak během pádu chytila a s praskavým zvukem ho mrštila přes místnost ke zdi pod schody. Dál Ida neváhala, vytáhla foukačku, namířila a trefila ženu bez jediného hlesu přímo do krku. Svezla se k zemi ve chvíli, kdy druhá šipka zasáhla do krku toho většího. Ten ale svou partnerku nenásledoval. Chytil se za krk a vytáhl si šipku. Malátně se otočil a málem přitom upadl, ale šipka ho neskolila. Alespoň ne tak, jak by měla. Ida se podívala na svoje pouzdro, kdyby použila druhou, tak by ho ta dávka jedu mohla zabít. To nechtěla. Rozhodla se pro druhou možnost.

Sáhla do kapsy pro pytlík a seběhla schody. Obrovský vlkodlak byl omámený, a tak, místo aby se na ni okamžitě vrhl, jen zmateně zavrčel. To stačilo, aby se k němu dostala dost blízko. Rozevřela ruku a přímo do tváře mu foukla fialový prach. Vlkodlak zasípal a sesul se jí k nohám. Děsivá potvora. Měl příšernou jizvu přímo uprostřed, jako by ho někdo od hlavy k patě rozetnul a pak zase sešil. Nedokázala si představit, co to mohlo způsobit. Nebo spíš, jak to mohl přežít.

Ida se nad tou představou oklepala a rychle sebrala obě šipky, které bezpečně uschovala zpět do pouzdra. Pak se otočila k poslednímu účastníkovi. Vypadal hrozně.

A pokoušel se postavit na nohy.

„Lehni,“ řekla mu, a když k ní obrátil už zase lidskou tvář se zelenýma očima, mohla jasně říct, že ho hned prvním slovem stihla vytočit. „Myslím to vážně. Lež chvíli,“ poručila mu vážně a vytáhla z kapsy krabičku s mastí. Na všechna jeho zranění to nebylo ani zdaleka dost, ale mohla mu pomoct s těmi nejhoršími. Zranění od jiného alfy se hojila déle a pekelně bolela. Hale tolik času neměl.

Vyhrnula mu cáry trika na břiše, aby se mohla na rány podívat. Pokusil se ji odstrčit. „Nech mě.“

„Vážně, vlku? Jednou ti to nestačilo?“ zeptala se ho a ani se neobtěžovala k němu zvednout pohled. Otevřela krabičku a nabrala na špičku prstu aromatickou směs. „Tohle bude bolet,“ upozornila ho, lítostivě se zašklebila a strčila mu ho přímo do otevřené rány.

Zařval tak, až jí z toho naskočila husí kůže velikosti horského masivu. Podívala se na něj. Oči mu rudě svítily a tesáky trčely z otevřených úst. To co dělala, byl zbytečný risk. Navíc ani nevěděla, proč že mu to vlastně pomáhá. Nic jí do něj nebylo.

Místo aby toho nechala, nabrala novou dávku a pokračovala s další hlubokou ranou. Obdivovala jeho snahu se ovládnout, ale věděla, že to nevydrží. Přesto se znovu ozval až u čtvrté rány. Snažila se zbylé dokončit co nejrychleji, ale přesto to nebylo dost rychle. Jeho vůle povolila dřív. Ocitla se pod ním s krkem sevřeným rukou s ostrými drápy. Jeho vlkodlačí tvář v beta formě na ni zírala ze vzdálenosti tak palce a půl.

„Chápu to jako přání, že už toho mám nechat,“ zasípala souhlasně, ale nepustil ji. Oči se mu leskly divokostí, která člověka už moc nepřipomínala. A zírat z očí do očí divoké šelmě byl vyloženě špatný nápad. Nenáviděla už samotnou představu, ale uvědomovala si, že ona není ta, kdo má situaci v drápech. Doslova - bohužel. Ida v sobě našla všechno sebezapření, které mohla, a odtrhla od něj pohled. Potom zaklonila hlavu a obnažila před ním krk.

Vteřiny odtikávaly do prázdna. Cítila, jak se Hale přiblížil. Slyšela, jak nasál její pach a jen stěží se ovládla, když se jeho zuby dotkly kůže nedaleko zběsile pulzující tepny a stiskly. A pak se konečně odtáhl; Ida měla pocit, jako by se z ní odkulila skála.

„Kurva,“ ozvalo se kus od ní. Derek seděl a opíral se zády o zeď. Hlavu zakloněnou, oči zavřené, zhluboka dýchal.

„To je dobrý,“ dokázala ze sebe dostat, jako by se jí snad omluvil, i když to znělo přiškrceně. „Ne že bych nevěděla, že když budu šťourat nasranému vlkodlakovi prstem v ranách, tak mi za to dost možná rozsápe krk.“

Derek vypadal, že ještě pořád nemá svoje divočejší já úplně pod kontrolou, proto si odpustila další poznámky a postavila se na nohy. Oprášila se, aby mohla nahoře alespoň trochu splynout a vydala se ke schodům. Přece jen se ale ještě otočila. Přistihla zelené oči, jak ji zamyšleně pozorují.

„Ti dva nevydrží omráčení věčně, jak dobře víš, tak se pro svoje dobro pokus co nejdřív vypadnout,“ poradila mu ještě a nechala ho tam. Pro jeden den měla akce až dost. Navíc pořád ještě nepřišla na to, kam zmizela ta dvojčata. A proč že se do toho ona sama vůbec pletla.

\-----

Podle všech ostatních se párty vyvedla prostě úžasně. Ida ovšem druhý den musela složitě maskovat odřeniny a otlačeniny na krku, protože jí nezbyla žádná mast. Běžně by s takovou krabičkou vydržela i půlrok. Nečekala ale, že ji celou vyplácá na zraněného (nevděčného a protivného) vlkodlaka během jednoho večera.

„Je ti zima?“ zeptala se překvapeně Lydie. Už si zvykli, že jejich podzim ona považovala za léto, takže jí chladno nebylo nikdy. Teď neměla, jak tu šálu vysvětlit.

„Ne, jen mě trochu bolí v krku.“

„Ty máš cucflek?“

Ida se vyjevila. „Cože? Ne! Vypadám snad jako někdo s cucflekem?“

„Jo,“ ozval se za jejími zády Stiles. Rychle se otočila a všimla si, jak ji se zájmem pozoruje a spokojeně se usmívá. Stačilo mu ke štěstí někoho uvést do rozpaků? Nebo vyděsit? V tom případě, teď se mu povedlo obojí najednou. Bravo. „Takže nemáš? Vsadil jsem se Scottem, že přesně to pod tou šálou schováváš.“

„Ne. Žádné cucfleky. Jenom nachlazení,“ zopakovala Ida zatvrzele. A než stihl ještě něco dodat, otočila se a vydala se ke své skříňce. Měla v plánu jít dnes po tělocviku do lesa, ale jelikož se právě rozhodla hrát nemocnou, mohla jít hned. Navíc by se mohli rozhodnout, že se chtějí podívat. Nastrkala všechny knihy do skříňky s tím, že si je vyzvedne, až se bude vracet, nebo si je tu prostě nechá do zítra. Může si půjčit učebnice od Lydie. Nebylo to tak, že by její známky byly podstatné.

Po cestě ze školy se vyhnula všem, co by se jí mohli ptát, kam to jde, a proč má na krku šálu. Ta druhá otázka byla mnohem děsivější, než ta první. Strčila si do uší sluchátka, aby mohla předstírat, že neslyší.

Cesta lesem se ukázala jako překvapivě nepříjemná záležitost. Díky šále jí bylo vedro a potila se, nakonec to nevydržela a strhla si ji.

„Mizernej vlkodlak,“ mumlala si pod nos, zatímco se pokoušela šálu nacpat do tašky. „Příště-“

„S příště bych nepočítal.“ Polekaně zvedla hlavu. Před ní stála dvojčata. Vlkodlaci… Samozřejmě. Nic překvapujícího. Alespoň by nemělo být. „Neměla ses plést do cizích záležitostí.“ Věděli to? Jak?

„Vlastně-“ ozval se druhý, který měl kostkovanou košili namísto červeného trika, které měl jeho bratr, a zpoza zad vytáhl ruku, ve které držel tu červenou hrůzu, kterou Ida v klubu zapomněla. Lydie ji za to neskutečně sjela. Teprve teď ale Ida uznala všechny nadávky na její hlavu za oprávněné. „-nevidím to na žádné příště.“ Jako jeden na ni vycenily najednou dlouhé tesáky. Oči jim zazářily barvou krve.

Alfové. Samozřejmě! Když v háji, tak pořádně!

Sáhla do kapsy, jen aby si uvědomila, že pouzdro se šipkami je v její tašce. Kurva.

Vlkodlaci se usmáli a rozhýbali se. Kroužili kolem.

Hráli si? Dvakrát kurva. Měla to vědět líp. Poštvat si proti sobě smečku složenou z alf, to se snad ani nedá nazvat školáckou chybou, to je pokus o sebevraždu. Pitomý Hale. Pitomá, _pitomá_ Ida!

„Co si o tom promluvit?“ navrhla v čirém zoufalství a nenápadně se pokoušela strčit ruku do tašky. Kdyby měla ještě trošku času- rána přišla zezadu, když ji jedno dvojče chytilo a mrštilo do prostoru. Neměla šanci ho vidět, bylo příliš rychlé.

Došlo jí, že to byla přihrávka, ve chvíli, kdy ji ještě ve vzduchu zachytily druhé drápy. Vykřikla, když ucítila, jak jí roztrhly kůži na pažích. Další rána její výkřik utnula, protože tentokrát mířila na tvář. Hlava jí odletěla bokem a před očima jí zablikalo. Kopanec ji vytrhl vlkodlakovi z drápů a poslal vzduchem o metr dál.

Měla pocit, jako by jí nadělal z vnitřností puzzle. V puse cítila chuť krve, ale to byla její nejmenší starost. Přes bolest se nedokázala natáhnout do tašky, která jí nějakým zázrakem ještě nespadla. Konečně se ukázalo, jak dobré je nosit ji přetaženou přes hlavu, i když jí za to Marcy vždycky nadávala.

Jistě, myslet na takové voloviny ve chvíli, kdy se z ní pokouší nadělat trhanec, to je jí podobné.

Do zad se jí zabořily ostré drápy. Vykřikla tak pronikavě, až jí samotné zazvonilo v uších. Vlkodlak nadšeně zavrčel a zatlačil je ještě hlouběji. Znovu vykřikla. Ona tu umře. A navíc pěkně blbě!

A pak přišla odpověď. Vyzývavý řev nového hráče.

Ida zvedla hlavu a setkala se se žlutým pohledem vysportované brunety. Vedle ní stál s vyceněnými tesáky rozkročený známý alfa v kožené bundě.

„Ta je naše,“ pronesl vrčivě, protože měl právě mnohem blíž ke své vlčí polovině. Měla by se urazit? Nechá to na později, rozhodla se přes závoj bolesti, který měla pevně utažený kolem mozku.

Odpovědí mu bylo naštvané vrčení, pak ji někdo chytil za paži a trhl tak prudce dozadu, že to její ramenní kloub vzdal a vyskočil z pouzdra. Ani tenhle výkřik nedokázala udržet uvnitř. Vyhrkly jí slzy.

Jestli to udělají znovu, zaručeně se počůrá a to už by snad vážně raději umřela.

Nedostali šanci. Derek se vrhl vpřed, následovaný svou malou betou. Mohla by to být Erica? Jackson zmiňoval nějakou Ericu. Zvuky rvačky pronikaly mezi stromy a Ida měla pocit, že se vlkodlaci musí rvát všude kolem ní. Zatnula zuby a funkční rukou, což byla bohužel levačka, se pokoušela dosáhnout do tašky.

Brunetka najednou proletěla nad ní a dopadla na zem tak prudce, až se kolem ní rozvířilo spadané listí. Někdo Idu chytil za kotník a zatáhl. Přetočila se a uviděla vzteklé dvojče s červeným tričkem. Naklonil se k ní s vyceněnými zuby, ale v další chvíli ho z boku smetl Derek.

Ucítila ruce v podpaží. Škubla sebou, ale pak si uvědomila, že dvojčata jsou obě před ní. Zaklonila hlavu a podívala se vzhůru. Byla to bruneta, táhla ji pryč od rvoucích se vlkodlaků. Ida se vzpamatovala a rychle levačkou nahmatala tašku, bolest v pravačce ignorovala. Nebylo to tak těžké, nedělala to poprvé. Pouzdro bylo naštěstí k nalezení snadno. Neobratně vytáhla i foukačku a vsunula do ní jednu šipku.

Zasáhla dvojče v košili přesně mezi krk a rameno. Vztekle zařval, když mu to došlo, a složil se Derekovi k nohám. Ten dostal od druhého dvojčete zásah na solar plexus a odletěl o kus dál, kde narazil zády na strom. Zapraskalo to. Vlkodlak se otočil k ní. Ale to už i přes třes v prstech zvládla do foukačky vsunout další šipku a zasáhla ho dřív, než stihl uhnout.

„Do hajzlu,“ uteklo mu ze zubaté tlamy, než se sesunul vedle svého bratra. Ida se zasténáním spustila ruku i s foukačkou a zaklonila hlavu, jak se snažila ustát bolest valící se z ramene. Bruneta ji pořád podpírala a její tvář se pomalu vracela do zcela lidské podoby. I jasná zlatě žlutá barva v očích se vytratila.

„Žije?“ ozval se Derek a Ida se na něj podívala. Oči mu ještě pořád žhnuly vůdcovskou rudou, ale tvář už měl stejně lidskou jako jeho beta. „Dobře. Tohle bude bolet,“ pronesl a sáhl po její ruce. Ida měla pocit, že v jeho očích zahlédla záblesk zvrhlého zadostiučinění. Pak se kloub vrátil na své místo a bolest všechno kolem zhasla, jako když otočí vypínačem.

\-----

Bolest ji i probrala. Houpavý pohyb jí dráždil nejen rameno, ale i celý zbytek dobitého těla.

Tohle se nemělo dít. Nebyla tu od toho, aby se rvala s vlkodlaky a řešila šílené mezismečkové problémy, nemluvě o zvrhlých druidech – i když to poslední tak trochu do jejích pravomocí spadalo – mělo jít hlavně o Lydii.

 Jak sakra vysvětlí Lydii svůj stav?

A když už byla v těch otázkách, jaký je vlastně její stav?

Otevřela oči a zamrkala do světla, pak zaostřila na bradu Dereka Halea. Zamručela nelibostí a on se na ni podíval. Zelené oči naprosto nic neříkající. „Už tam budeme,“ pronesl klidně a zase se zadíval před sebe.

Rozhlédla se kolem. Vcházeli právě do nějaké ošuntělé budovy. Bruneta šla vedle nich, a když nastoupili do prostorného výtahu, byla to ona, kdo stiskl tlačítko, které výtah s rachotivým zvukem rozpohybovalo vzhůru.

„Můžu stát,“ pronesla Ida po několika vteřinách naprostého ticha, kdy byly slyšet jen zvuky výtahu. Alfa s klidným výrazem mlčel a nijak nenaznačil, že by ji snad chtěl postavit na nohy.

„Fajn, tak jinak. Postav mě na zem,“ zamračila se na něj.

„Ne.“ A to bylo všechno. Neobtěžoval se na ni ani podívat. Vlastně vypadal, jako by se nedělo nic výjimečného. Vztekle se na něho zaškaredila, ale jediné, čeho tím dosáhla, byl kašlavý smích od bety. Ida se považovala za lepší bytost, a proto po ní nevrhla dotčený pohled.

Výtah se zastavil. Bruneta odsunula mříž a pak i těžké dveře na chodbě. Vešli do prostorné místnosti z cihel a dřeva. Přímo proti nim byla stěna ze zaprášených tabulek skla. Všimla si velkého stolu s několika židlemi, nalevo od nich točité schodiště a modrý gauč s konferenčním stolkem, co už viděl lepší časy, napravo u zdi postel se strakatým přehozem a vedle ní obrovská díra ve zdi.

„Fanda nekonformního minimalismu koukám,“ poznamenala trochu zaskočeně. To ji právě vzal k sobě domů? Ví, že se zná s Deatonem a rozhodně by se jí nějaká ošetřovatelská péče hodila, tak proč sem a ne na veterinární stanici? Nebo do nemocnice?

Položil ji na tvrdou pohovku, a i když se asi snažil být opatrný, stejně bolestí usykávala. Pak ustoupil a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Je čas si promluvit.“

Aha. Takže proto sem, a ne k Deatonovi. Bezva.

„Jsme si kvit. Stačí?“ zvedla k němu pohled, ale jinak se pokoušela nehýbat. Naklonil hlavu ke straně, u kohokoliv jiného by to vypadalo jako souhlasné gesto, ale u něj to působilo jako přesný opak. Rozhodně mu to nestačilo.

„Kdo seš?“ ozvala se za jeho ramenem bruneta a mračila se jako… no, podobně jako Hale.

Chvíli přemýšlela o tom, že ji bude ignorovat, ale pak si připomněla, že jí ta holka právě zachránila krk. Trochu vstřícnosti by si snad dovolit mohla. „Ida.“

Derek Hale mlčel a nespouštěl z ní pohled, což ji trochu znervózňovalo. Nesnášela tyhle vlkodlačí způsoby.

„Tak se jmenuješ, ale já se ptala, _kdo seš_?“

„Stačí, Coro,“ ozval se alfa a ona se stáhla. Idu ale zaskočilo to oslovení. Cora? Neměla to být Erica? Její zmatek se jí musel promítnout na tváři, protože Derek lehce nadzvedl obočí v němé otázce. Samozřejmě mu na ni nehodlala odpovídat. Čím míň toho ten chlap ví, tím líp. Natáhla se pro tašku, ale alfa byl rychlejší. Držel ji v ruce mimo její dosah.

„Děláš si srandu?“ div na něj nezavrčela.

„Ne, máš tam pár vážně šeredných věcí a já neplánuju skončit jako ti dva. Tentokrát žádné utíkání,“ prohlásil a ona překvapeně zamrkala. On zvládá i celá souvětí? Dnešek je samé překvapení.

„Fajn, tak já ti tu v klidu budu dál krvácet na gauč. Kdo potřebuje ošetřit, že jo?“ Kysele ho pozorovala. Zamračil se.

„Coro,“ oslovil betu a pak trhl hlavou vzhůru. Ta se vytratila po schodech nahoru, jen aby se vrátila zpět do napjatého ticha s krabičkou první pomoci.

Alespoň že tak. Derek odložil Idinu tašku mimo její dosah a pak kývnutím betu propustil. Ta na něj za jeho zády vrhla ošklivý pohled, ale poslechla. Idu to pobavilo. Smích ji ale přešel hned, jak se alfa začal v krabičce přehrabovat. To ji jako hodlal ošetřovat sám? Vlkodlak, co se uzdravuje sám od sebe? Copak by poznal náplast od obvazu?

„Já sama, děkuju pěkně,“ prskla a levačkou mu vytrhla lékárničku z rukou. Jak to, že tu vůbec lékárničku má? Možná kvůli Stilesovi a jemu podobným, co se poflakovali kolem vlkodlaků. Podle toho, že z ní stahoval zatavovací obal, ji tu ještě nikdo nepoužil. Asi měli větší štěstí než ona.

„Záda,“ pronesl. Návrat k jednoslovné konverzaci, prima.

„Jo, taky jedny mám. Překvapení,“ ušklíbla se kysele a vytahovala dezinfekci, obvazy, náplasti a nůžky.

„Nedosáhneš si tam,“ pronesl a tentokrát mu v hlase znělo nepopiratelné podráždění. Ida měla chuť se praštit. Jako by sama sobě neříkala, že by neměla provokovat vlkodlaky. Ale oni to v ní většinou probouzeli automaticky. Ty jejich dravčí způsoby, rvačky a násilí. Ida dávala přednost komunikaci slovy a rozhovory u kulatých stolů. Metaforicky řečeno, samozřejmě, ne že by měla nějakou obsesi na kulatý nábytek.

„Já si poradím.“

Jeho vrčení jí rozvibrovalo snad i kosti. Zvedla k němu pohled, zelená byla pryč.

„Fajn,“ pronesla a vrazila mu dezinfekci do rukou. Pak sevřela lem trička v levačce. Potřebovala si ho sundat, tak jako tak z něj byly spíš krvavé cáry. „Zavři oči,“ poručila mu.

Nevypadal ani pobaveně. „Ne.“

Co? „No to si… Fajn! Vlkodlaci, vážně, ani špetka taktu!“ vztekala se a alespoň se k němu otočila zády. Pokoušela se všechny nářky zadržet, ale jak je cedila mezi zatnutými zuby, znělo to, jako by podrážkou drtila myš. Nakonec selhala, když si pokoušela stáhnout triko přes poraněné rameno. Tekly jí u toho bolestí slzy. Nakopaná žebra a bolavé břicho zvládala, ale tohle bylo moc.

Nakonec to byl Hale, kdo jí stáhl triko úplně a odhodil ho na podlahu. Mohla by mu to mít za zlé, ale obyčejně dělala to samé. Cítila jeho prsty kolem rány na zádech.

„Bude to-“

„Jestli řekneš bolet, kousnu tě!“ Nepotřebovala to připomínat, bylo jí jasné, že to nebude zrovna lahoda.

„-nepříjemné,“ dokončil, jako by nic neřekla. Pak jí rány začal čistit. Pokoušela se přitom vyčistit si menší oděrky, co měla na tváři a rukou. Zkoušela nekňourat, vážně. Snažila se, ale tak jako tak po chvíli slyšela svoje bolestivé kňučení. Nedokázala se ovládnout, měla pocit, že to trvalo věčnost. A prokousla si ret. Dvakrát. To když moc přitlačil na pohmožděný bok.

„Otočit,“ vyzval, ji když skončil s ranami po drápech. Málem vyhrkla, že se asi zbláznil, ale pak si uvědomila, jak moc dětinské by to bylo. Poslušně se natočila tak, aby mohl na poraněné rameno. Pozorně ho přitom sledovala.

Vypadal asi stejně rozrušeně, jako kdyby připravoval míchaná vejce. (Ne, že by čekala, že ho sejme svým dokonalým vzhledem. Obvzlášť v tomhle stavu, kdy měla na těle víc odstínů červené než velká krabice pastelek.) Zatímco jí opatrně obvazoval a zpevňoval paži, ani jednou se nepodíval jinam, než na její rameno. Nepodceňovala sice jeho periferní vidění, ale i za tu snahu mu byla vděčná. Trošičku. Když skončil, kývl hlavou k jejímu břichu.

„To je v pohodě,“ řekla, než se stihl zeptat. „Jen pohmožděné, vnitřní zranění by bolelo víc.“

Věnoval jí trochu překvapený pohled. Jo, i někdo jako ona může vědět, jaké to je mít vnitřní zranění. Překvapivě její život nebyl zase tak odlišný od života vlkodlaků. V určitých ohledech.

Podívala se na triko na podlaze. To si teď opravdu obléct nemohla. Zdravou rukou se trochu rozpačitě poškrábala na krku, kde se hojily škrábance a pohmožděniny, které jí udělal na večírku. Sjel k nim pohledem a jeho výrazem se na moment mihla jasná provinilost.

Jemně jí položil ruku s roztaženými prsty na poraněný bok. Chtěla ho odstrčit, ale v ten moment se jí neskutečně ulevilo. Odčerpává její bolest! Uvědomila si a sledovala, jak stiskl víčka, zatnul zuby a otřásl se, když ruku odtáhl.

„Díky,“ pronesla úlevně. Všechna bolest nezmizela a zase se brzy vrátí, ale tohle byla i tak neskutečná úleva. Neodpověděl. Postavil se a přešel k posteli, ze které sebral velké triko.

Trochu nevěřícně se na něj dívala, když jí ho podal, ale poslušně si ho nechala navléknout. Bezděčně nasála jeho pach, kterým byla látka nasáklá. Cítila, jak ji zamrazilo vzadu na krku, a jemné chloupky se postavily do pozoru. I z jeho pachu bylo poznat, že je alfa.

Přistiženě si uvědomila, že ji pozoruje a krk jí zalilo horko. Paráda, obrátila v duchu oči k nebi, když si všimla té samolibé jiskry, co mu zablikala v očích.

Otevřela pusu, aby ho odpálkovala, když se odsunuly dveře. Dovnitř vešli Isaac s Boydem, celí napjatí a naježení. Než si jich všimli.

„Ido?“ zeptal se Isaac překvapeně, ale Derek se mezi ně postavil. Oba dva se ošili, takže se na ně nejspíš nedíval zrovna jako hostitel roku. „Nebyli jste tam. Nevěděli jsme, jestli se něco nestalo, tak jsme radši zamířili sem,“ vyhrkl Isaac. Derek jen přikývl a trhl hlavou, čímž jim naznačil, aby pokračovali dál ke stolu.

Isaac se na ni zadíval a zalapal po dechu. „Co se ti stalo?“ zeptal se a ukázal si rukou na krk. Idě došlo, že bez šály jsou modřiny jasně vidět. Sakra.

„Ehm… tohle? To se stalo už v klubu. Je to pasé,“ odpověděla tak pravdivě, aby měla jistotu, že ji srdce neprozradí.

„Kdo ti to udělal?“ Isaac vypadal rozzuřeně, což Idu zaskočilo. A maličko potěšilo, i když těžko říct proč. Vlkodlaci jsou hodně impulzivní stvoření, snadno se naštvou kvůli všemu, ani je to nemusí moc zajímat.

„Je to jedno, Isaacu, vážně,“ řekla a usmála se, aby tomu dodala váhu. „Není to nic vážného.“ Všimla si napětí v Derekových ramenou. Měl by se ovládat, pokud nechce, aby si toho všimla i jeho smečka. „Měla bych jít,“ ozvala se potom pořád bezstarostným tónem.

„Ne,“ ozval se Derek. Úspěšně tím pohřbil všechnu její snahu o nenápadnost. Probodla ho naštvaným pohledem, i když to nemohl vidět. „Nemůžeš řídit.“

„Zavolám si taxi.“

„Bez adresy těžko,“ ušklíbl se.

„Někoho se zeptám,“ prohlásila odhodlaně a snažila se nemyslet na to, jak opuštěně to kolem vypadalo, když se probrala.

„Ne,“ sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl klíče od jejího auta. Šokovaně se na ně zadívala, přeběhla pohledem k tašce a zpátky. „Odvezu tě,“ prohlásil rozhodně a otočil se na ty dva, kteří je sledovali jako nějaké tenisové utkání. „Vy dva tu počkáte. Musíme si promluvit.“ Pak zvedl z podlahy její tašku a ostentativně čekal.

Chvíli mu pohled vracela, ale pak se s tichým nadáváním – které samozřejmě žádnému vlkodlakovi nemohlo uniknout – zvedla. Bolelo to jako blázen, ale pomáhalo, že se na něj mohla celou dobu zuřivě mračit. Obešla ho a lehce kývla dvěma zmateným vlkodlakům, kteří se ještě pořád nehnuli z místa, kde se zastavili.

Nastoupila do výtahu a počkala, dokud alfa nenastoupí za ní a nezavře mříž.

Mlčeli, dokud nesjeli do přízemí i potom cestou k autu. Minuli černé camaro; při pohledu na naleštěnou kapotu si odfrkla, vůbec ji to nepřekvapovalo. Počkala, dokud neodemkne její toyotu z půjčovny a nasedla dovnitř. Zapnout si pás bylo obtížné a nepříjemné, ale zvládla to, aniž by do toho musel zasáhnout, což, jak věřila, by nejspíš udělal se škodolibou radostí.

„Nepotřebuju ošetřovatele,“ zamručela, když nastartoval a vycouval z parkoviště.

Věnoval jí další ze svých pohrdlivých pohledů, který jasně dával najevo, že o její blaho mu nejde. „Chci informace.“

„A já chci potkat krále Artuše,“ ušklíbla se s hlavou pohodlně zabořenou do opěrky. Odbočili a snítka sušené levandule, kterou si pověsila na zpětné zrcátko namísto té umělotiny z půjčovny, se při pohybu rozvoněla. Zhluboka se nadechla, ale zabolela ji žebra. Navíc tím znovu nasála Derekovu vůni. Otráveně se zadívala ven z okna, ale pak natáhla levačku a stiskla tlačítko přehrávače.

Derek na sedadle řidiče tiše zavrčel.

„Sklapni,“ doporučila mu. „Tohle je moje auto a já chci poslouchat hudbu.“

Zasténala bolestí, jak sebou auto trhlo ke krajnici a prudce zastavilo. Chtěla ho okřiknout, ale když se na něj podívala, ztuhla. Vedle ní seděl predátor. Velmi rozčílený predátor. Přitiskla se na okénko, když se k ní naklonil. Skrze vyceněné zuby se k ní neslo podrážděné vrčení. Naklonila hlavu ke sklu ve snaze se od něj dostat co nejdál, ale tím před ním neplánovaně odhalila krk.

Zarazil se a změnil směr. Přitiskl se jí nosem ke kůži a nasál její pach. Rachocení v jeho hrudi zesílilo. Cítila, jak jí po kůži putují jeho zuby a pak jí hlasitě cvakly přímo u ucha. Naposledy zavrčel a stáhl se. Trhaně vydechla a povolila ruku, kterou celou dobu zatínala v pěst. Byla úplně mokrá od potu.

A byla si naprosto jistá, že ať už z repráků hraje cokoliv, zběsilý tlukot jejího srdce to v jeho uších naprosto přehluší. I ona ho slyšela naprosto jasně a to nebyla vlkodlak.

Podíval se na ni se rty sevřenými do úzké linky a obočím staženým v přísné grimase. Pak se natáhl a přehrávač vypnul. Ida polkla a pro jednou se rozhodla, že mlčet bude to nejlepší řešení pro všechny. Hlavně tedy pro ni.

Ujeli pořádný kus cesty, než našla odvahu promluvit.

„Kolik alf je v té smečce?“

„Čtyři,“ odpověděl a nespouštěl oči z cesty.

„Jenom?“ podivila se.

„Bylo jich pět.“

Oh. „Proto ten konflikt?“

„Ne,“ zavrčel. „Ten byl jejich záměrem. Ennise zabil jejich vůdce. Deucalion. Jenom to na mě hodil.“

Zamračila se. „Proč?“

„Aby motivoval ostatní. Snaží se mě donutit zabít vlastního člena smečky.“

Ida se na něj trochu nejistě podívala. „Takže jsi to ještě neudělal?“

„Co?“ nechápal.

„Erica.“

Šokovaně se na ni zadíval. „Jak o ní víš?“

„Mám svoje zdroje,“ pokrčila zdravým ramenem. „Takže…“

„Já ji nezabil,“ zavrčel naštvaně. Zvedla ruku v obraně.

„Netvrdím, že ano. Jen se ptám. Bylo překvapivé zjistit, že ji nahradila jiná beta.“

Zamručel a podřadil rychlost, aby mohl sjet mimo hlavní silnici. „Chtěl jsem odpovědi získat, ne dávat.“

Ida se nepatrně pousmála a kývla. „Tys mi odpověděl, takže na oplátku. Ptej se, ale dobře si rozmysli, co chceš vědět. Nejsem google.“

„Proč jsi přijela?“

Povzdychla si. Tolik k rozmýšlení. „Už jsem ti řekla, že tu mám úkol.“

„Jaký?“ procedil a odbočil na světlech.

„Potencionální student, víc vědět nepotřebuješ.“

„Kdo?“

Otočila k němu tvář a věnovala mu jeden _to-jako-vážně_ pohled. Oplatil jí to, světlé oči naštvaně přimhouřené. Ale aspoň byly pořád lidské.

„Ještě nějaké otázky?“

„Co přesně jsi zač?“ vyštěkl. Opravdu po ní nechtěl málo. Mohla by mu hodit tuhle kost? V duchu se nad tou narážkou pobaveně zašklebila. „A neříkej emisar,“ dodal, než stihla promluvit.

„Dobrá. Jsem _bandraoi._ “

Zmateně mrkl, ale když se na ni podíval, aby mu to vysvětlila, jen se usmála. Víc mu říct nehodlala. Vypadal frustrovaněji, než když nastupovali do auta.

„Proč myslíš, že dokážeš udělat něco s  _darachem_?“

Našpulila pusu nad jeho slovy. Prokousnutý ret zabolel, ale to jí nevadilo. Oproti bolesti, kterou si dneska prošla, to byla maličkost.

„Neřekla jsem, že s ním dokážu něco udělat. Ale můžu se o to pokusit,“ připustila, když po ní vrhl další nevraživý pohled. Kus před nimi uviděla odbočku k veterinární stanici. „Zastav tam, prosím,“ požádala ho a ukázala tím směrem. Pořád se mračil, ale udělal, o co ho požádala.

Jakmile zastavili, odpoutala se a vylezla z auta. Uvědomovala si, že ji následuje, jen ji zajímalo, jestli to dělá záměrně.

Vešla dovnitř a tam byl Scott.

Zastavila se a Derek do ní málem narazil.

„Ido? Dereku?“ překvapeně si je měřil.

„Scotte,“ hlesla úplně vyvedená z konceptu.

„Co se ti stalo? Proč máš Derekovo tričko?“ zeptal se mladý vlkodlak zmateně. Jeho oči se v ten moment rozšířily.

„Ne!“ vyhrkla. „Rozhodně ne proto!“ Vyplašeně se na něj dívala a srdce jí zrychlilo jen z té představy. Sakra! Teď to vypadá, že právě zalhala. Morrigan, může tohle být ještě v něčem horší? „Je tu Deaton?“ zeptala se rychle, a když se ukázala doktorova tvář, rychle se sklopenou hlavou prošla kolem Scotta.

V ošetřovně bylo prázdno. Deaton se na ni díval s jasnou obavou.

„Došla mi mast,“ pronesla potichu.

Podivil se. „Tak brzy?“

„Ukázalo se, že zdejší kraj mi nesvědčí,“ ušklíbla se a pak si vyhrnula pravou stranu trička, aby odhalila rameno a záda. Deaton se zamračil.

„To vypadá zle. Na to nebude mast stačit.“

„Já vím. Udělám si později odvar, ale mast by trvala příliš dlouho. Nemůžu takhle chodit,“ připustila neochotně a mávla rukou ke krku. Deaton přikývl.

„Podívám se. Nějakou tu snad budu mít. Mám tu i směs, co pomůže tomu ramenu,“ mumlal a procházel nerezové skříňky. „Jak se to stalo?“

Ida se naklonila k průchodu do kanceláře, ale Scotta a Dereka neviděla ani neslyšela. Doufala, že šli ven, probírat vlkodlačí drby nebo tak něco.

„Dvojčata. Zapletla jsem se nejspíš trochu víc, než se hodilo,“ vysvětlila, když se doktor prudce obrátil. Vypadal, že má starost. Pousmála se. „Už vím, co čekat, budu si dávat pozor. Zaměřím se na Lydii a _daracha_.“ Nezdálo se, že by ho tím nějak uklidnila. „Ani nevím, se kterým z nich bude víc práce.“

Doktor se chápavě zasmál a pak konečně objevil, co hledal. Kelímek s mastí asi třikrát větší než byl ten její a několik lahviček. Kelímek jí podal a ona s díky přijala.

„Mám tu několik věcí, které pomohou rychleji než odvar. Namažte si ty rány, já to zatím připravím,“ pobídl ji. Poslušně přešla k zrcadlu nad výlevkou a zalapala po dechu. Krk měla fialovorudě pruhovaný, jak se pohmožděniny vybarvily, tvář nateklou a sedřenou, prokousnutý ret napuchlý a ve vlasech měla list.

A to se celou dobu pokoušela všem namluvit, že jí vůbec nic není? To jí nemohl nikdo uvěřit! Zarazila se ale nad Scottovou úvahou; to takhle po sexu s Derekem vypadala každá? Měl by se jít zapsat na kurzy zvládání agrese.

Opatrně nanesla mast na všechna otevřená poranění. Úleva přišla okamžitě. Výhoda mastí z požehnaných rostlin. Fungovaly jako kouzlo. Vlastně to bylo kouzlo. Trochu jiné, než jak si ho lidé v dnešní době představovali, ale mnohem skutečnější.

„Tady,“ ozval se doktor a ona se otočila. Vypletla si přitom z vlasů ten list, o kterém jí nikdo nebyl celou dobu schopný nebo ochotný říct. „Vypijte to, co nejdřív to půjde, ale do půl hodiny vás to zaručeně uspí.“

„Děkuju, Deatone.“

„Není za co. Ido ó Cuinn,“ dodal po chvíli s úsměvem a založil si ruce na hrudi. Překvapeně se na něj zadívala. Trochu rozpustile pokrčil rameny. „Provedl jsem pár hovorů, jen pro jistotu. Máte moji plnou podporu.“

Obočí se jí vyhouplo vzhůru, ale pak se spokojeně usmála. „V tom případě mi říkejte jen Ido.“

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ještě chvíli trvalo, než od Deatona odešla. Tak trochu doufala, že už je Derek pryč, i když by to znamenalo, že by k Lydii musela po svých.

Tenhle den ale nebyl její šťastný.

Hale se opíral o kapotu její půjčené toyoty a přikyvoval něčemu, co mu právě říkal Scott. Když si jí všiml, zabodl do ní pohled, ale dál poslouchal Scotta.

Nadechla se a pak dlouze vypustila vzduch mezi rty. Rozhodla se, že tohle nebude trapné, a to ani přes to, co předvedla v čekárně. Pevně sevřela v ruce kelímek s mastí a vykročila k nim.

„Vypadáš líp,“ usoudil Scott, když se na ni podíval. Okamžitě cítila horko na krku. Nebude to trapné. Nebude to trapné. Prostě _nebude_. Je dospělá, dokáže se vyrovnat s něčím tak směšným jako je sexuální narážka.

„Dík,“ vypustila ze sebe místo toho o něco vyšším hlasem, než jakým mluvila jindy. Odkašlala si. „Můžeme jet?“ zeptala se alfy a přitom sledovala vlastní odraz v okýnku od auta vedle jeho lokte.

„Ano.“ Díky bohům, alespoň nějaké věci se nemění. Pořád je napružený, což znamená, že by si mohl zbytek vyptávání odpustit.

Scott je pozoroval, dokud neodjeli. Zírala na něj v postranním zrcátku, dokud nezmizel za zatáčkou, jen aby to vypadalo, že něco dělá. Ticho v autě jí najednou přišlo mnohem trapnější než předtím. Rozhodla se vzít si doktorův lék hned. Dost možná jí to pomůže se Dereka zbavit.

Vylovila lahvičku z kapsy a odšroubovala víčko. Jednou rukou to šlo špatně. Silné aroma, které se vyvalilo ven, ji udeřilo do nosu.

Derek vedle ní zhnuseně zafrkal. „Argh, co to sakra je?“ zeptal se a měřil si lahvičku zděšeným pohledem. Došlo jí, že jeho nos, který je mnohem citlivější, právě dostává hrozné kapky.

„Radši se neptej,“ pronesla a naklopila to do sebe. Žaludek se jí okamžitě dvakrát obrátil, když se jí ta chuť rozlezla po jazyku. S námahou směs spolkla a rychle si přikryla pusu rukou. Za každou cenu to musí udržet uvnitř. Jak tohle mohlo někomu chutnat?

Hale ji sledoval s obavou, což chápala. Taky by nestála o to být svědkem cizího zvracení. Ida ale takovou věc nepila poprvé, takže věděla, jak si poradit. Myslela na to, jak chuť odplouvá s proudem čisté vody. Jak protéká do žaludku a už se nevrací.

Uvolněně vydechla.

„Hnus,“ zkonstatovala, když si byla jistá, že nebezpečí dávení pominulo.

„Co. To. Sakra. Bylo?“ zopakoval Derek a měřil si ji trochu nevěřícným pohledem.

„Takové vlkodlačí uzdravování v lahvičce. Jestli se chceš ještě na něco zeptat, máš na to asi dvacet minut, protože do půl hodiny tvrdě usnu a do rána budu úplně mimo. Ber to jako odměnu za pomoc s dvojčaty, protože pak už o ničem z toho debatovat nebudeme.“ Znova nevěřícně mrkl, nos pořád nakrčený. „Klid, ten zápach za minutu zmizí, klidně otevři okno, jestli ti to pomůže. Přece jen máš citlivější nos.“ Nechtěla znít tak posměšně. No fakt ne!

Samozřejmě ho neotevřel. Ukázat jakoukoliv slabost, byť tak nepodstatnou, by bylo _nealfovské_. Povzdechla si a pootevřela okno u sebe. V rameni ji z toho pohybu zabodalo.

„Takže to rameno…“

„Zítra bude jako nové. Podlitiny budou fuč, škrábance, rány na zádech… všechno. Však to znáš. Naštěstí nemám žádnou zlomeninu.“

„Hm,“ udělal a sevřel volant o něco pevněji. Chvíli bylo ticho a Ida sledovala, jak se kolem míhají domy. Blížili se k cíli. „Chci, aby ses držela dál od mé smečky,“ pronesl po chvíli. Nezaskočilo ji to, ale ani to neměnilo nic na její odpovědi.

„Nemůžu.“

Zadíval se na ni. „Jde o někoho z nich?“ Hrozba v jeho hlase byla nepřeslechnutelná.

„Nepřímo. Nemám zájem o žádného vlkodlaka.“ Možnosti se silně zúžily.

„Stiles? Ne,“ odpověděl si okamžitě a zatvářil se, jako by to bylo tak jednoznačné, že si připadal hloupě, když na to nepřišel dřív. „Lydie. Je to Lydie, že ano?“

Neodpověděla mu, neměla by o tom s nikým mluvit, ale nebylo to třeba. Přišel na to sám.

„Tohle prostředí je tak nevyhovující… _Darach_ , kanima, konflikty mezi smečkami. A lovci,“ odfrkla si znechuceně. „Pakáž.“

Derek znovu nasadil svůj nevěřícně tázavý výraz. Téměř ji to urazilo.

„Loví nás úplně stejně, jako loví vás. Pořád se najdou tací, co nás považují za hrozbu, tak jako vás za vzteklou zvěř. A jejich metody jsou brutální,“ pronesla temně. Nedokázala se ovládnout, mluvila z ní zkušenost.

„Ale ty jsi člověk,“ zamračil se. Naklonila hlavu na stranu a přemýšlivě našpulila pusu. Mast zabrala a už to nebylo nijak nepříjemné, ret se zahojil a splaskl.

„Svým způsobem,“ souhlasila po chvíli.

„Svým způsobem,“ zopakoval hluše a pak zkroutil tvář v ironické grimase. „Svým způsobem je člověk i _darach_ , ne?“

Zamračila se na něj. „Je asi tolik člověkem jako sériový vrah. Ale pokud se chceš bavit filozoficky, pak ano, je to člověk. Tak jako jsou lidmi čarodějové. Nebo vlkodlaci,“ dodala s přimhouřenýma očima a sledovala, jak sevřel volant o něco pevněji. „Nesuď rasu, ale jednotlivce,“ doporučila mu.

Chvíli vypadal, že jí řekne něco fakt od plic, ale nakonec mlčel a jen zíral před sebe.

Po chvíli trochu udiveně pokračovala. „Vlastně mě překvapuje, že se na to všechno ptáš. Od toho mají přece smečky emisary. Copak ti Deaton nic neřekl?“

Zamračil se ještě víc, když se na ni otočil.

„Deaton není emisarem mé smečky. Byl emisarem smečky mé matky, je v důchodu.“

„Prosím?!“ vyvalila na něj Ida oči. Nevypadal ale, že by chtěl něco dodat. Nadechla se a zadívala se ven z okýnka. Deaton nefunguje jako emisar smečky? Jistě, ztratil svou původní smečku, chápala by, že se stáhl, ale nepomoct nové smečce? Navíc smečce, kterou vede Hale? No do háje…

„Není divu, že jako alfa stojíš za prd.“

\-----

Něco se dělo. A nebylo to jako to obyčejné tajnůstkářské tancování, co kolem ní běžně prováděli. Tohle bylo sakra víc!

Z různých směrů už se jí podařilo zaslechnout, že Danny je v nemocnici. Nějaká otrava či co. Nebyla by to pro ni nijak zajímavá novinka, kdyby to nemělo co do činění s jedním z dvojčat. Ida si teď dávala velký pozor, aby je vídala jenom tam, kde musela. Ale zdálo se, že ji ignorují. Nebo ji jen kolébají, aby si přestala dávat pozor. To jí přišlo mnohem pravděpodobnější.

„Lydie, děje se něco?“ zeptala se, když se zrzka usadila do vedlejší lavice. Bylo už téměř odpoledne a Scott od minulé hodiny chyběl.

„Neděje, mělo by?“ zeptala se až příliš vysokým hlasem s očima dokořán. Ida už přišla na to, že to je její "lhací" obličej. Kdykoliv se něco podělalo, předcházel tomu tenhle výraz.

„Vůbec ne. Jenom vypadáš, jako by se ti něco stalo. Ráda bych ti pomohla.“ Věděla, že to nevyjde, už když to zkoušela.

„Všechno je fajn. Úplně naprosto v pořádku, nedělej si starosti,“ prohlásila Lydie upjatě a otočila se k tabuli. Nejspíš si ani neuvědomovala, že klepe propiskou o otevřený blok s kresbou stromu až freneticky. Ida jí to nemínila říkat. Ta propiska by mohla skončit zaražená v jejím mozku skrze oční důlek. Ne, díky. Dokázala si představit i mnohem příjemnější smrt.

\-----

Nemyslela na to, že právě teď nesmírně škodí svému krytí, když se vykradla ze školy před koncem vyučování. Jenže to, co vyslechla, když procházela chodbou na další hodinu, stačilo, aby jí bylo krytí naprosto volné.

_„Mohla bys to prosím alespoň zkusit?“ dožadoval se Stiles zoufale. „Nezapomeň, pro koho to děláme. Pro Scottova šéfa? Pro chlapa, kterej našemu kolektivu zachránil zadky při víc než jedný příležitosti?“_

Deaton.

Když pomine skutečnost, že se ho ta banda pokoušela najít za pomoci spiritistické tabulky, byla situace mnohem děsivější, než si představovala. Nejen, že se emisar na smečku Dereka Halea nevykašlal, jak si alfa myslel. A taky se teď Deaton stal předmětem zájmu _daracha_. A _to_ bylo sakra zlé.

Takže teď stála natisknutá na zdi veterinární kliniky u zadního vchodu a poslouchala, jestli zevnitř někoho uslyší. Bylo ticho.

Doufala, že policie už je pryč, nebo že se alespoň nevrátí okamžitě. Potřebovala se dovnitř dostat co nejdřív, dokud se ozvěny posledních událostí odrážejí místností.

Stejně jako smrt i _darachova_ moc se bude ještě nějakou dobu držet místa, kde ji použil. A byla to její nejlepší šance, jak zjistit, kdo _darach_ je.

S hlubokým nádechem proklouzla dovnitř. Nikde nebyla ani noha. Doufala, že je to proto, že Deatona všichni hledají. Ne, že by jim dávala moc šancí v tom ho najít, ale zvedalo mu to šance. I když jen nepatrně.

Když se dostala do místnosti, znovu se zhluboka nadechla, ale tentokrát ne aby se uklidnila. Zavřela oči a snažila se vnímat vrstvy atmosféry v místnosti. Jako by jí na kůži dopadal plísňový prach. Odporný pocit z pozůstatků zkažené magie. Dělalo se jí zle, ale nepřestávala. _Něco_ tu bylo.

Sehnula se a nahmatala cosi pod nerezovým stolem. Otevřela oči. Mezi prsty svírala za křídlo mrtvou můru.

„Vynalézavý parchant,“ zamumlala a hodila můru do gumové rukavice, kterou zavázala a schovala do tašky. Oči jí padly na misku, ve které bylo několik kuliček. Zamračila se a jednu sebrala.

Viscum album. Úplně obyčejné, ale přesto z něj něco cítila. Stopu _daracha_ , ale mnohem starší. „O co ti jde?“ zeptala se polohlasem. Jmelí bylo jednou z posvátných rostlin. Uzdravovalo duši i tělo, pokud ovšem… Pokud jste ovšem nebyli vlkodlaci.

Derek a smečka? Jak ti by mohli _darachovi_ vadit?

Potřebovala zjistit víc. Hodila kuličku zpátky do misky a s můrou bezpečně v tašce zmizela z ordinace.

\-----

Zjistit víc… To se snadněji říkalo, než dělalo. Mohla jen děkovat Morrigan, že jí Deaton řekl o zdejších událostech pár podrobností. Například, kde byli nalezeni mrtví a co je spojovalo. I když to byla podle něj zatím jen teorie.

Rychle obrátila list poznámkového bloku a snažila se vylovit z paměti co nejvíc detailů. Čím víc toho sepsala, tím jasněji v tom viděla skutečný vzorec, ani Deaton přece nemohl věřit tomu, že je to jen teorie. Musel tušit… Proto Scott zmizel ze školy, došlo jí najednou. Deaton na to musel přijít, dal Scottovi vědět, ale _darach_ už po něm šel.

„Vy blázne,“ ulevila si rozrušeně. Copak nemohl dát vědět jí? Sakra! Kdyby nad tím bádali společně, mohli už přijít na to, kdo _darach_ je, nebo alespoň, co chce.

Znovu se zadívala na zápisky.

Tři panenské oběti.

Tři válečníci.

A teď Deaton… To nedávalo vůbec smysl! Něco jí unikalo. Kruci… Co mohlo spojovat vlkodlaky s tímhle vším?

Začínala ji bolet hlava. Prošla už čtyři místa, kde byla nalezena těla, ale nikde nenašla víc než odraz smrti vsáknutý do země. Nic, co by odkazovalo na _daracha_ nebo jeho plán. Šest životů už pro něj zhaslo, ale pořád se nijak neprojevil, takže to nemohlo být všechno.

Bude víc vražd. Tím si byla jistá. To jmelí… mohl by chtít vlkodlaky otrávit?

Otrava! _Danny!_ Napřímila se. Včera večer ho přijali s otravou, sice nebyl vlkodlak, ale pohyboval se poblíž. Co když narušil _darachův_ plán? Mohl se otrávit něčím určeným pro Scotta, Isaaca nebo Boyda.

Nemocnice, to bude přesně to pravé místo, kde pokračovat v hledání.

\-----

Léčitelé.

Dva už jsou mrtví.

Deaton ale pořád nedává smysl. Ano, je veterinář a léčí, ale… Ne, v tomhle muselo být něco víc.

Ida vešla do Dannyho pokoje; na recepci jí řekli, který to je. Překvapivě se ani neptali, kdo je ona, nejspíš nebyla první, kdo za ním přišel. Ležel na posteli a tvrdě spal. Jako první si prohlédla jeho kartu, která visela v nohách postele.

Upoutalo ji to téměř okamžitě. Viscum album v trávicím traktu.

„To si děláš-“ zamumlala, ale přerušily ji kroky za dveřmi. Rychle pustila kartu a schovala se do roku pokoje, kde byla složená zástěna. Dýchala mělce a tiše. Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř někdo potichu vklouznul.

_Stiles._

„Danny, jsi vzhůru?“ zeptal se šeptem a naklonil se nad spící postavu. Trochu s ní zatřásl. „Danny?“ zkusil to znovu a Ida uslyšela slabé plácnutí. Co to dělá? Fackuje ho? Zvuk se párkrát zopakoval, čím dál hlasitěji. On ho fakt pleská! Danny sebou trhl a vzdychl. Stiles uskočil, jako by ho kousl had. Ida obrátila oči k nebi. Co sakra čekal, že udělá facka se spícím člověkem?

Pak si ale Stiles klekl vedle postele a rozepnul Dannyho tašku. Začal ji prohledávat.

„Co to děláš?“ ozvalo se mumlavě z postele. Ida měla chuť Stilese nakopnout. Ten se narovnal a zadíval se na Dannyho.

„Já nic nedělám. Tohle je jen sen, co se ti zdá.“

Skvěle, Stilesi, vážně super. Jako by snad sny oznamovaly lidem, že se jim zrovna zdají.

Tohle začínala být katastrofa. Stiles dál hledal.

„Proč se mi prohrabuješ věcma?“ ptal se dál Danny zmateně, neschopný otevřít oči.

„To dělám. Ale jenom ve tvém snu, pamatuješ?

Ve snu.

Ty sníš.“

„Proč bych snil o tom, že se mi prohrabuješ věcma?“

Bod pro Dannyho. I na prášcích a mimo dokázal poznat kravinu, když ji slyšel. Stiles vypadal iritovaný.

„Já nevím, Danny, jasný? Je to tvůj sen, přijmi za něj zodpovědnost! A teď buď zticha a jdi zase spát,“ poručil mu a vrátil se k prohrabávání. Netrvalo to ani půl minuty, když vytáhl z tašky svazek papírů. „Ou, Dannečku, ty jsi nejspíš fakt na něco kápnul. Telurické proudy… paráda,“ hlesl Stiles, zavřel tašku a stejně tiše jak přišel, tak i zmizel.

Telurické proudy. Telurické proudy? Ida si byla jistá, že už to slyšela. Kde jen to slyšela? Danny z postele tiše zachrápal. Vytrhlo ji to z myšlenek a ona si uvědomila, kde je. Vyklouzla zpoza zástěny a jako myš vyšla z pokoje. Stilese nikde neviděla, ale tady už se zdržovat nepotřebovala. Potřebovala zjistit, co jsou to telurické proudy.

Když vyšla před nemocnici, uviděla vzdalující se světla modrého džípu. Stiles byl pryč. Sáhla do tašky pro mobil a zapnula internet. Tetička Wikipedie jí teď bude muset zachránit život, protože knihovna už bude v tuhle hodinu zaručeně zavřená.

Netrvalo to dlouho. „Elektrické proudy indukované ve vodivých vrstvách Země proměnným magnetickým polem vnějších proudových zdrojů v ionosféře.“ Zamyšleně zírala na telefon. „Mají globální charakter.“

Proudy spojující místa a vyskytující se na celé planetě? Samozřejmě, že věděla, o co jde. Vždyť její předci kvůli tomu stavěli megality... do háje.

Tohle ještě zdaleka neskončilo, protože jestli jde _darachovi_ o telurické proudy, jde mu taky o sílu. O sílu celé Země.

_A do háje!_

\-----

Našli ho. Ida si nebyla jistá, proč se jim to podařilo a proč se Deaton nestal další obětí, ale byla ráda, že k tomu nedošlo.

Přesto ani tahle dobrá zpráva nedokázala zahnat hrůzu z faktu, že tu noc zemřel v jiné části města třetí léčitel. A že zemřel Boyd… Derekovou rukou.

Seděla u Deatonovy postele a sledovala jeho zachmuřenou tvář. Tohle všechno se dozvěděla od něj. Byl u toho, když Scottovi volal Stiles, aby mu řekl, co se stalo v Derekově bytě.

„Takže Kali proti němu a dvojčata držela ostatní v šachu Blakeovou… Deucalion je skutečně vynalézavý,“ přiznala mu neochotně.

„Nejsem si jistý, nakolik to byl jeho nápad a nakolik s tím přišla Kali, ale na tom nejspíš tolik nezáleží,“ řekl Deaton a natáhl se pro sklenici s vodou, jen aby ruku zase stáhl, protože jeho ruce a ramena byla poškozená dlouhým visením od stropu v bankovním trezoru. Sama se tedy pro vodu natáhla a přiložila mu sklenice ke rtům.

Napil se, a když ji odtáhla, vděčně kývl.

„A Derek dostal ultimátum?“

„Ano. Do úplňku se musí buď přidat k alfům, nebo mu zabijí smečku. A nepředpokládám, že by ho pak nechali naživu. Nejde jim o něj. Deucalion chce Scotta. Chce _skutečného_ alfu. Derek je jen cestička, která Scotta přivede.“ Deaton se unaveně opřel zpátky do polštáře. Ida si připadala mizerně, že ho vyčerpává, ale tohle bylo příliš důležité.

„Takže je opravdu…“ odmlčela se.

„Ano, je. Nebo brzy bude, zatím se to snaží popřít.“

Ida měla pocit, že se jí rozskočí hlava. Pokud se ze Scotta stane pravý alfa, tak dřív nebo později dojde mezi ním a Derekem ke konfliktu. Zuby, drápy a krev.

Deaton musel poznat, na co myslí, protože posunul ruku, nakolik to jen šlo, a lehce přikryl tu její. „Aby k tomu mohlo dojít, musí nejdřív oba přežít. A _darach_ je teď ještě větší hrozba než Deucalion a jeho smečka.“

„Ano,“ připustila s pokýváním. „Ty telurické proudy mě opravdu děsí. Pokud se mu podaří napojit na sílu Země, nebudeme mít proti němu šanci.“

„Síla Země… Vždycky jsem si myslel, že je to jen příliš ctižádostivý sen našich předků.“

Chvíli mlčeli, pohlceni tou představou.

Vyrušil je zvuk otevíraných dveří, do místnosti vešel Scott. „Oh. Ido. Neruším?“ zeptal se, ale Deaton s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak je vám?“

„Budu v pořádku,“ odpověděl Deaton. Scott vypadal, že se mu ulevilo. Zdálo se, že má k Deatonovi hlubší vztah, než je běžné u zaměstnance a zaměstnavatele. Ida to dokázala pochopit, takováhle traumata spojují a tohle nebylo jejich první. „Vypadáš hrozně, Scotte. Stalo se něco?“ Deaton měl očividně na mysli něco dalšího. Jako by toho už tak nebylo dost.

„Ne. Ne, nic dalšího. Jen… Derek se někam vytratil, nemůžeme ho sehnat,“ zamumlal a hodil k Idě nerozhodný pohled. Nebyl si jistý, jestli před ní mluvit. Chápala to. Otočila se k veterináři.

„Měla bych jít. Pokusím se poradit si s vaším problémem,“ usmála se na Deatona a doufala, že pochopil. Bude dál pátrat po _darachovi_ a uvidí, co se jí podaří objevit.

\-----

Už dlouho se nestalo, že by její taška nestačila. Tentokrát ale opravdu musela vzít věci do batohu, potřebovala toho až příliš a to včetně zásob, nevěděla totiž, jak dlouho to potrvá. Nemínila zůstat někde trčet bez jídla a jediné kapky vody.

Naposledy zkontrolovala, jestli má všechno a nasedla do auta. Lydie nebyla doma. Ani její matka. Pro jistotu jim nechala vzkaz, že si udělala výlet po okolí, aby kvůli ní neburcovali policii, i když se zdálo, že tuhle domácnost nerozruší naprosto nic.

Nasedla do auta a vyrazila směrem k lesu. Nemeton bylo to, co teď potřebovala ze všeho nejvíc. Na tom místě byl dostatek síly, aby se mohla pokusit _daracha_ vypátrat. Pořád neměla úplně jasno v tom, co je jeho plán, ale mohla zkusit najít telurické proudy s největší potencionální mocí. To by mohlo zúžit místa, kde se _darach_ pohybuje. Potom by ho snad bylo možné chytit do pasti.

Cesta lesem pro ni snad poprvé v životě byla opravdu nepříjemnou zkušeností. Nedokázala se zbavit představy alfů číhajících za každým stromem a navíc ji zaplavovaly myšlenky na Boyda. Téměř ho neznala, vlastně ho jen párkrát minula na chodbě, ani spolu nikdy nemluvili, a přesto pro něj cítila smutek.

Mnohem větší ale cítila pro Dereka. Použili ho jako zbraň proti vlastní smečce. Byly to jeho drápy, které dvojčata držela, když na ně Kali narazila Boyda. To on byl tím, co mu vzalo život, i když to v žádném ohledu nebyla jeho vina.

Možná je mizerný alfa, ale ne až tak moc. Ne tak jako Deucalion.

Vlastně to nebyl jen smutek, co cítila. Byla taky vzteklá. Vlastně byla strašně vzteklá. Jestli se jim podaří dostat _daracha_ , pomůže téhle smečce i proti alfům. Dokáže dělat to a zároveň získá pro Radu Lydii. Je z rodu ó Cuinn, kdo jiný by to měl zvládnout?

Dorazila k nemetonu během hodiny, ale než vstoupila dovnitř, vytáhla z batohu pytlík a nožem přeřízla tkanici. Prášek z jeřábu pak nasypala na zem a vytvořila z něj kolem vstupu hranici. Kruh s poloměrem asi metr a půl by měl stačit. Spokojeně si povzdechla, když se vytvořila bezpečnostní bariéra. Teď byla ukrytá před všemi vlkodlaky světa. 

Hodila si batoh přes rameno a s nožem v ruce sestoupila po schodech do svatyně.

„Vypadni.“

Ten hlas byl chraplavý, slabý a plný zloby. Poznala by Dereka, i kdyby neviděla skrčenou postavu v tmavých džínsech a kožené bundě. Potlačila překvapení.

„Nejsem tu kvůli tobě. Ale je dobře, že jsem tě našla,“ pronesla klidně a shodila batoh z ramene. Dopadl do prachu a nůž skončil na něm. Snažila se nevpustit do hlasu žádný ze svých pocitů. Hlavně žádnou lítost.

„Myslím to vážně. Vypadni.“

„Nemůžu, Dereku. Jak říkám, nejsem tu kvůli tobě, potřebuju najít _daracha_ a to můžu jen odsud.“

Červené oči se zableskly, jak k ní zvedl tvář. Ještě nikdy neviděla nikoho s tak prázdným výrazem. „Tak půjdu já.“

Smutně zavrtěla hlavou. „Je mi líto. Kdybych věděla, že tu jsi- Nemůžu kvůli tobě zrušit ochranou bariéru, promiň. Ne, dokud nenajdu _daracha_. Nemám už nic na její opravu.“

Napůl šílené vrčení mu rozechvívalo hrudník. Vycenil zuby. „Jsem tu v pasti?“

„Ber to jako bezpečí,“ pokrčila bezradně rameny a pak se k němu otočila zády. Snažila se, aby to vypadalo co nejpřirozeněji, ale pravda byla taková, že se musela otočit, aby neviděl, jak jí do očí vhrkly slzy. Nemohla se dívat na alfu na kolenou. Cítila jeho utrpení, vtisklo se do prostoru kolem nich. Musel tu být celou tu dobu. Schovaný před vlastní vinou a výčitkami, které čekal od ostatních.

„Přestaň s tím!“ zavrčel vztekle. Snažila se, opravdu ano, ale bylo to obtížné. Nenáviděl se _tak strašně_. Jenže pokud nebude sám sebe bránit, brzy ho někdo sesadí a zabije. Vtáhla vzduch v ostrém nádechu a znovu se na něj otočila.

„Já?! Ty se tu schováváš a lituješ se, zatímco na tebe čeká zoufalá smečka!“ Vztekle vrčel, ale jakmile začala, neuměla se zastavit. „Ty máš být Hale? Dědic jednoho z nejslavnějších rodů? Nedokážeš se postarat ani sám o sebe. Jsi troska,“ zavrtěla nad ním hlavou. Sledovala, jak se jeho tvář mění a vlk přebírá vládu. „Proč by tě měl někdo uznávat, když to ty sám nedokážeš?“

„Já jsem alfa!“ zařval vztekle, strhl si bundu a drápy vyryl několik rýh do podlahy.

Naklonila se k němu a vyzvala ho. „Tak mi to dokaž.“

Očekávala, že po ní vystartuje a tak stihla uhnout. Z batohu sebrala nůž. Potřeboval vidět hrozbu, jinak by se mohl ovládnout a ona chtěla, aby ze sebe ten vztek a frustraci dostal. Zařval. Znovu po ní skočil, tentokrát se jen tak tak stihla otočit, drápy ji minuly skutečně těsně. Nůž mu přejel po zádech, rozřízl látku i kůži, ale to bylo spíš omylem, než že by byla tak obratná.

Ze svých lekcí s nožem si pamatovala, jak stáhnout králíka a vyřezat oštěp. Boj tváří v tvář nikdy nebyl její silnou stránkou, od toho měla foukačku. A mozek. Proč že tohle dělala? Násilí obvykle nic neřešilo.

Zasáhl ji drápy do boku a roztrhl svetr, který na ní plandal. Po dlouhé době byla konečně zase ráda za to, že je jí veškeré oblečení příliš velké.

„Chceš být alfa? Tak mě donuť se ti podřídit,“ vyzvala ho a blýskla zuby v úsměvu. Jasná provokace. Pro zvíře v něm odhalené zuby znamenaly výhružku a on se podle toho choval. Další rána už ji zasáhla naplno. Proletěla vzduchem a narazila zády do zdi. Vyrazilo jí to dech. Valila oči, jak lapala po vzduchu, zatímco on se pomalu blížil. Něco v něm zůstávalo Derekem, protože zvíře by to skončilo rychle. Zuby, drápy a konec. Možná rychlá večeře. Derek ale potřeboval upustit páru, dokázat si, že je tím, kým by být měl. Jen netušila jestli i tím, kým být chtěl.

Konečně zase vdechla trochu kyslíku a mrskla sebou bokem. Čekal to, a tak ji snadno chytil a odhodil na druhou stranu místnosti. Narazila přímo do sloupu u schodiště, všechno kolem se zatřáslo a Idina záda vydala nepříjemně praskavý zvuk. Nebo to byl sloup? Těžko říct. Bolelo to, ale necítila nic katastrofálního. Dokázala se zvednout a natáhnout se pro nůž, který musela upustit během prvního letu přes sklep. Hodila ho po něm.

Uhnul, čepel narazila do stěny a dopadla na zem. Tolik k jejímu bojovému umu; ani do zdi nedokáže ten nůž zapíchnout, jak by si mohla myslet, že trefí vlkodlaka.

„Víc nedokážeš?“ pošklebovala se lacině, když příliš dlouho váhal s dalším útokem. Už to nemohlo trvat moc dlouho, protože kdyby jo, byla tu velká pravděpodobnost, že to nerozchodí. Když po ní skočil, pokusila se instinktivně schovat za sloup, ale tak hubená nebyla ani ona. Sevřel ji vzadu za krkem a přirazil břichem na podlahu. Automaticky se pokusila vzepřít a vstát, jenže to se mu nelíbilo. Sice se vyškrábala na kolena, ale jen aby ji vzápětí chytil za ruce a zkřížil jí paže za zády. Bolestí se prohnula jako luk. Vykřikla, ale nestaral se. Cítila ho za sebou, jak se naklání a zuby tiskne přímo tam, kde krk přecházel v rameno.

Cukla sebou, ale on zavrčel a nepouštěl. Přitáhl jí ruce ještě trochu víc; zkroutila se jako paragraf. Zakousnutá do vlastního rtu vzlykla, ale tohle mu prostě nesměla dát zadarmo. Bylo by to úplně zbytečné, musel to z ní dostat násilím.

Jako by to pochopil, naklonil se víc k ní a výhružně zařval. Jeho drápy se jí zabořily do kůže předloktí. Ještě trochu přitáhl a tam to bylo. Přesně v ten moment cítila, jak ji něco opouští a lne to k němu. Stočila se bokem a nastavila mu nejzranitelnější části těla; krk a břicho.

Byl těžký, jak na ní ležel a jeho teplý dech jí dráždil poraněnou čelist. Nasával pach její podřízenosti a pak ji šokoval, když jazykem očistil část její kůže od krve, která jí tekla z rány. Spokojeně zavrčel, když nijak neprotestovala.

Jeho vlk se těšil její podřízeností dlouhou chvíli, než tlak na její ruce povolil a pak byl vlk najednou pryč. Zvedla a natočila hlavu tak, aby na něj viděla, a pohled jí oplácel Derek se zelenýma očima a obočím staženým k sobě. „Právě mě přestala lákat kariéra terapeutky,“ prohlásila s vyčerpaným výdechem a nechala si hlavu dopadnout zpět na zem.

„To byl ten nejidiotštější nápad, co kdy kdo dostal! To trumflo i všechno, co kdy vypustil z pusy Stiles,“ zavrčel Derek už úplně lidsky a odvalil se stranou.

„Ale pomohlo to, ne?“ dívala se na něj z podlahy, protože i jen pouhá představa, že by měla pohnout prstem, byla bolestivá.

Chvíli bylo takové ticho, že slyšela šumět vlastní krev v hlavě. Pak Derek skoupě prohlásil: „Jo.“

„Dobře,“ oddechla si.

„Jak ti je?“ zabručel a otočil se čelem k ní.

Zasmála se, ale i to bolelo, a tak toho nechala. „Jako bys mě protlačil mlýnkem na maso, děkuju za optání.“

Zamručel a pak si k ní klekl, aby jí pomohl alespoň se posadit a opřít o sloup. Celou dobu u toho usykávala, jako ucházející konvice. „Au. Au, opatrně. Jauvajs. Opatrně říkám!“ zamračila se na něj a on jí to vrátil.

S bolestivou grimasou se natáhla pro batoh a pomalu si ho přitáhla. Z boční kapsy vytáhla pikslu s mastí. Otevřela a nabrala trochu na prst. Namazala si odřeninu na čelisti, i když trochu rozpačitě, protože si ještě vybavovala pocit, když ji Derek olízl. Nic ujetějšího ještě nikdy nezažila. Ne, že by v tom nebylo zároveň i něco děsivě přirozeného. Tak trochu doufala, že až se jí to rozleží, bude jí to připadat už jenom divné. Vlastně, hodně v to doufala.

Vyhrnula si tričko na boku a prohlédla si škody. Dva malé škrábance, to nebylo zdaleka tak hrozné.

Derek nasál vzduch. „Z čeho to je?“ zeptal se a Ida v tom slyšela neskrývanou zvědavost. Ne moc, ale trochu ano.

„Měsíček, šafrán, třezalka a pár dalších věcí. Natrhané ve správné době a tak. Není to zrovna jednoduché na výrobu,“ připustila. „Tahle krabička by čtyřčlenné rodině vydržela tak tři roky. Jenže tady se bojím, jestli s ní vyjdu do konce týdne. Tohle město rozhodně mému zdraví nijak zvlášť neprospívá.“

Skepticky se na ni podíval. _Nepovídej._ Jako by ho slyšela.

Znovu sáhla do batohu a nahmatala vodu a balíčky se sendviči. „Máš hlad?“

„Ne,“ zamručel.

„Ale nepovídej. Jsi tu už… kolik? Dvacet hodin?“

Neodpověděl, jen se na ni zamračeně díval.

„Mám tu okurkové sendviče,“ prohlásila a musela potlačit úsměv, když viděla, jak se zašklebil. „Nebo burákové máslo s džemem.“ Zamávala druhým pytlíkem. Nemusel nic říkat, viděla, jak se mu zaleskly oči. „Jo, myslela jsem si to. Na,“ řekla a úsporným pohybem mu hodila sáček se třemi sendviči.

Nepoděkoval, ale ani to nečekala. Jen sledovala, jak vylovil sendvič z pytlíku a na čtyři kousnutí ho spořádal.

Jasně, vůbec neměl hlad. Beze slova mu podala láhev s vodou. Přijal ji bez řečí.

Bylo ticho. Derek jedl a Ida odpočívala opřená o sloup. Zabývala se myšlenkou na nejbližší budoucnost, kdy bude muset vstát a začít dělat to, kvůli čemu sem přišla. Ale cítila se neskutečně rozlámaná. A záda ji bolela čím dál víc. Měla by si dát novoroční předsevzetí, že už nebude provokovat labilní vlkodlaky - a dodržet ho, ne jako všechna předchozí předsevzetí.

Derek dojedl a zmuchlal prázdný igelit. Jeho pohled zalétl k noži, který se válel na zemi u zdi. Zvedl se a došel pro něj. Byla to oboustranně broušená špičatá dýka z bronzu, rozhodně ne nijak moderní výrobek. Ani sama Ida přesně netušila, jak moc stará dýka byla, odhadovala to tak na tisíc až dva před Kristem. Dědila se v její rodině z matky na dceru.

„Dobrá rána,“ pronesl, když jí dýku podával.

Usmála se. „Vlastně jsem tě zasáhla omylem. Boj na blízko mi nejde,“ přiznala a Derekovi ztuhla čelist.

„Takže jsi proti vlkodlakovi vytáhla nůž, se kterým vlastně neumíš zacházet?“ Vypadal, jako by mu měla vybuchnout hlava.

„Umím s ní zacházet,“ ohradila se a prsty dýku lehce pohladila. „Jen s ní neumím bojovat,“ dodala pravdivě, než se stačil uvolnit. Popuzeně zavrčel. „Ale omlouvám se za to říznutí. Mrzí mě, že jsem tě zranila.“

Skepticky se na ni podíval. „Nemrzí,“ prohlásil s jistotou.

Zasmála se. „Pravda. Nemrzí, na to mě až moc bolí záda a ty se z toho brzy vylížeš, pokud se tak náhodou už nestalo. Bylo to mělké.“

Natočil se tak, aby se mohl podívat, jak na tom jeho záda jsou. Byla v pořádku, jen tričko měl v polovině rozetnuté. Ida si na něco vzpomněla. Sáhla do batohu a vytáhla Derekovo triko, které mu plánovala vrátit. „Tumáš. Můžeš si obléct něco neděravého a nezakrváceného.“

Překvapeně se na ni zadíval. Očividně by rád dostal vysvětlení, proč nosí v batohu jeho tričko.

Obrátila oči v sloup. „Měla jsem v plánu tě s ním najít, hned jak bych našla _daracha_. Tak trochu jsem to slíbila Deatonovi.“

„Najít? Jak?“

Pokrčila rameny a nakrčila nos, jak to zabolelo. „Mám svoje způsoby.“

„Jasně. _Bandraoi_ ,“ zamumlal.

Ida přikývla a sledovala, jak se Derek postavil a stáhl si děravé tričko. Stál k ní bokem, ale i tak si toho všimla. Měl něco na kůži. Se zájmem se naklonila, ale neviděla na něj dost dobře. Přitáhla se rukou za sloup a zvedla se na nohy. Konečně to viděla.

Tetování. Triskela.

„Ach bohové,“ vydechla a bezděčně se tetování dotkla. Derek ztuhl. „Trojice…“ Proudy. Jak nejlépe spojit ty proudy? Zeptala se sama sebe. Otočila se k oltáři z kořenů. Kašlala na bolest a doklopýtala k němu. Přímo nad skvrnami staré krve byl do kůry vyřezaný symbol. Keltský pětiuzel.

„Co?“ zeptal se Derek zmateně, ale Ida ho ignorovala. Dopadla na kolena na zem v rohu, kde byla podlaha stále pokrytá prachem. Několik rychlými gesty před sebe načrtla stejný symbol, jenom mnohem větší.

Měla pocit, že jí musí každou chvíli explodovat hlava. Najednou to tam všechno bylo. Viděla to před sebou, úplné a kompletní. Vytáhla z batohu blok a nalistovala stránku se seznamem obětí.

„Panenství, válečnictví, léčitelství… filozofie a ochrana.“ Vytřeštěně se otočila na Dereka, který ji sledoval úplně perplex, s tričkem ještě pořád v ruce. „Já vím, co chce udělat. A vím, _jak_ to chce udělat!“

„ _Darach_?“ zeptal se téměř zbytečně, protože to na ní musel vidět. Rychle si triko oblékl a pak si dřepl vedle ní. Natáhla ruku a prsty kreslila do každého z pěti uzlů.

„Nedotčení. Bývalí vojáci. Doktoři. Už zbývají jen filozofové a ochránci.“

„Ale jak to víš?“ nechápal.

„Dereku, už jsem ti řekla, kdo jsem, ale neřekla jsem ti, co to znamená-“

„ _Žena druid_ , vím.“ Zírala na něj nejspíš úplně omráčeně, protože pokrčil rameny a řekl: „Zadal jsem Stilesovi, ať mi to zjistí.“

Uchechtla se, ale hned zase zvážněla. „Dobrá. Jde o to, co jsme zač. Co nás tvoří. Jsme filozofové, léčitelé, válečníci, ochránci a panenství je nejvyšší oběť bohům.“

Nevypadal, že by to chápal. Ani trochu. „Dereku! On ty oběti nevzdává bohům, on je pohlcuje!“

„Pohlcuje… jako konzumuje?“

Zoufale si protřela obličej. Jak jen mu má tohle vysvětlit?

„Ne. On nechce těla, chce jejich podstatu. A ne jen jednu, od každé tři. Triskela je uzavřený kruh života. Země, moře a vzduch. Zrození, život a smrt. Existuje ve stovkách variant, ale je to pořád to samé. Když ji uvidíš, je vždycky tvořená jednou linkou, uzavřená, jako kruh.“

„Alfa, Beta, Omega,“ zašeptal potichu.

„Přesně,“ přikývla. „Tři jsou nerozbitná síla. Pokud bude mít sílu tří… Královno přízraků, jestli dokončí všechny oběti, bude mít dost síly ovládnout telurické proudy pod tímhle městem! To je… To je…“

„O čem to u všech všudy mluvíš?“ Derek vypadal rozčileně, ale musel být hlavně zmatený.

Ida se na něj podívala s opravdovou hrůzou. „O Atlantidě.“

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Ida nevěděla, co mu má říct. Třela si žebra, jak se snažila ukonejšit bolest, ale ta byla uvnitř, takže to, nijak nepomáhalo.

Derek si prohlížel její kresbu a mračil se. Ida ale poznala, že to není ze vzteku. Derek tomu jen vůbec nerozuměl a snažil se to pochopit.

„Deaton ti měl vysvětlit líp, kdo je. Pořád taky ještě úplně nerozumím tomu, proč s ním vlastně nespolupracuješ.“

„Nevěřím mu,“ zamručel a prstem obkreslil prostřední kruh na symbolu.

Nedokázala se neusmát, i když jen nepatrně. „Samozřejmě.“

Šlehl po ní pohledem, ale nic na to neřekl. „Takže ta Atlantida. Co tím myslíš?“

Povzdechla si. „Nejsem si jistá tím, že to chceš vědět.“ Jeho pohled jasně naznačil, že on sám ví nejlépe, co chce, jenže ona zase věděla, jak moc neinformovaná ta žádost je. Zaklonila hlavu a vydechla, protože příliš pohybu v nedávné minulosti způsobilo, že se jí dělalo z bolesti špatně. Natáhla se k batohu, ale byl rychlejší. Podal jí ho a čekal.

Hledala cokoliv, co by jí s tím pomohlo. Problém byl, že si vzala jeřáb na ochranu právě proto, aby se nic takového nestalo, takže… No, neměla zrovna moc možností. „Máme ještě vodu?“ zeptala se a on jí láhev beze slova podal.

Nalila trochu do malé kamenné misky, která sice měla původně sloužit trochu jinému účelu, ale nic jiného neměla. Přidala do ní přesně šest kapek šťávy z máku a špičkou nože rozdrtila dvě semínka z černé borovice. Přidala je tam. Taky na prach rozdrcenou vrbovou kůru. Pak se zarazila a zvedla k němu pohled. Vypadal fascinovaně „Potřebuju, abys teď zadržel dech.“

„Proč?“

Vytáhla malou lahvičku, uvnitř které byl jasně žlutý prach. „Tohle je speciální druh oměje. Pro mě velmi posilující, pro tebe… Řekněme, že je to taková extrémní vlkodlačí viagra. Nejsem ve stavu, kdy bych si poradila s nadrženým vlkodlakem. Navíc nejsi můj typ.“

Teď na ni vyloženě zíral. Vážně mu právě zacukaly koutky, nebo už má halucinace?

„Žádný problém,“ pronesl pak a ostentativně zatajil dech. Rychle odšroubovala víčko a začala opatrně odměřovat. Věnoval jí nevěřícný pohled.

„Musím být přesná,“ zamručela. „Když  tam toho dám moc, vrhneš se na mě tak jako tak, když málo, nepomůže mi to.“ Třásla se jí ruka, když  do vody vsypala druhou dávku. Vážně, vážně nechtěla zjistit, jaké to je být znásilněná vlkodlakem. Nervózně polkla, zavřela skleničku a prstem promíchala všechno v misce. Bylo by to účinnější, kdyby to mohla spojit nad ohněm, ale na to neměla prostředky ani čas. Zvedla misku a obsah vypila. Slyšela, jak se Derek nadechl.

Odložila prázdnou misku a zkoušela se nesoustředit na hořkost, která se jí lepila na jazyk i patro. Zvládla se nezašklebit.

„Takže… Kdy to zabere?“ zeptal se Derek trochu pochybovačně.

„Za pár hodin.“

Chvíli mlčel a pak se na ni zpříma podíval. „Nemělas to dělat.“

Na moment ji úplně zmátl, ale pak si všimla, že mu poklesla ramena. Nemluvil o lektvaru, ale o jejím terapeutickém zákroku.

„Neměla,“ souhlasila s ním. „Ale moc jiných možností jsem neměla. Navíc, jsem emisar, měla bych pomáhat a poskytovat rady. Jasně, měla bych to dělat pro svou smečku, ale vzhledem k tomu, že žádnou nemám,  závisí to čistě na mém rozhodnutí.“

„Tak ses rozhodla špatně,“ prohlásil prudce.

„Pochybuju. Dereku, jsi Hale. Pokud si mám vybrat v tomhle nepořádku někoho, komu pomůžu, budeš to ty.“

„Proč?“ nechápal a opřel se o sloup proti ní. O ten, na který ji předtím hodil. Mohla si vybrat nějaký lepší způsob, jak ho dát alespoň trochu do kupy? Jestli ano, nedokázala na něj přijít.

„Protože Haleovi jsou dobrý rod, dobří vlkodlaci. Vaše rodová linie patří k nejstarším a nejvýznamnějším na téhle straně kontinentu. Vaše slovo mělo váhu i mezi námi. Máš potenciál stát se úžasným, ale potřebuješ vedení. Tys neměl být alfa. To tvá sestra se jí měla po vaší matce stát.“

„Taky že stala,“ pronesl hluše s pohledem zabodnutým do podlahy.

„Ano,“ pokývala. „Ta událost s vaším strýcem. Všechno se zkomplikovalo, chápu to. Ale to nic nemění na faktu, že jsi syn své matky. Krev není voda. A přestaň se na mě laskavě dívat, jako bys mi chtěl vyrvat hrtan,“ požádala ho, když mu pohled zazářil vůdcovsky rudou. Na moment oči zavřel a ovládl se.

„Víš toho o nás dost.“ _Až moc_ , říkaly jeho oči.

„Měla jsem letět na jiný kontinent na území vlkodlačí smečky, která podle všeho nebyla nijak v pořádku. To si piš, že jsem si svoje domácí úkoly udělala důkladně. Pravděpodobně toho o tvém rodu vím víc než ty sám,“ poznamenala a sledovala, jak mu jedno obočí poskočilo výš. „To každopádně není tak podstatné. Jde mi o to, že ty sám sobě bráníš stát se alfou, jakým bys měl být. Nevěříš ani vlastní smečce a tím ji ničíš. A alfa bez smečky není víc než omega, to víme oba.“

„Chceš mi radit, jak být alfa?“ ušklíbl se sarkasticky.

„Když mě necháš, tak ano. Můžu ti radit; vlastně bys na tom byl mnohem lépe už dřív, kdyby sis nechal poradit od Deatona.“ Zavrčel na ni, ale nebyla v tom opravdová hrozba. I když ho ale asi vážně dost štvala.

„Jak můžu vědět, že vám můžu věřit?“ odfrkl si nevěřícně.

„Nemůžeš, samozřejmě. Ale to je to, co ty děláš. Nevěříš lidem, kterým bys věřit měl, a o to snáz uvěříš těm, kterým bys neměl. Vlastně by ses podle toho mohl docela dobře řídit,“ ušklíbla se pobaveně, i když na tom vlastně nic vtipného nebylo. Bylo to přímo k zbláznění smutné.

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Znám tvůj příběh jenom z doslechu, Dereku,“ povzdechla si, „ale i tak vím, že ti problémy způsobuje hlavně tvoje ego-“

V tomhle vrčení už hrozba byla.

„-a strach, že někdo uvidí, co jsi skutečně zač,“ dokončila klidně.

„Hovadina.“

Pokrčila rameny. „Mysli si, co chceš. Všechno, co říkám, je jen to, co vidím. Nehodlám se s tebou dohadovat, potřebuju nasbírat trochu sil, abych mohla vystopovat _daracha_. Jestli získá všechny oběti, tak už toho proti němu moc nezmůžeme.“

Derek vypadal, že změnu tématu vítá. Jeho zachmuřený výraz trochu povolil, i když pořád vypadal tak, že by mohl strašit děti i za pravého poledne.

„Takže víš, o co mu jde?“

„Ano. Udělal velkou chybu, když se pokusil odstranit Dannyho. Bez něj bych na to nejspíš nepřišla, dokud by nebylo pozdě.“

„Dannyho? Jak ten s tím souvisí?“

„Podle všeho dělá domácí úkoly stejně skvěle jako já. A to je přitom opravdový teenager,“ zavrtěla nad tím rádoby udiveně hlavou. Derek na ni ale jenom dál vyčkávavě zíral. Fajn, kdo potřebuje uvolňovat atmosféru. Suchar... „Dělal na výzkumu telurických proudů – víš co to je?“ zeptala se pro jistotu. K jejímu velkému překvapení kývl hlavou. „Eh. Super. Takže… Pokud se mu podaří telurické proudy pod městem spojit a napojit se na ně, bude mít přístup k síle Země. K něčemu, o čem odjakživa druidi sní, ale nikdy se to nepodařilo. Nebo spíš byli dost chytří, aby to nedělali. Je to nevyzpytatelná síla. Dokonce ani teoreticky neexistuje způsob, jak ji ovládnout, protože ji ovlivňuje příliš mnoho faktorů. Poslední, kteří se o to pokusili, byli Atlanťané.“

„Jakože to už někdo zkusil v Atlantě?“ zamrkal Derek. Ida by se rozesmála, kdyby nemluvili o něčem tak vážném.

„Ne. Atlanta je i se svým hip-hopem v bezpečí. Znáš mýtus o Atlantidě? Potopeném kontinentu?“

„Jakože…“ mávl rukou k symbolu, nakresleném ve špíně na zemi.

„Přesně. Pokusili se ovládnout tuhle enormní sílu a stálo je to víc, než si dokázali představit. Nevím, nakolik je pravda to o potopeném kontinentu, ale každopádně existovali přeživší té události, kteří se uchýlili do Egypta a do Anglie. V Británii se to  od nich pak dozvěděli druidi. Pozvedlo nás to k tomu, čím jsme dnes. Největší objevy lidstva jsou odvislé od téhle vědomosti.“

„To zní-“

„-šíleně?“ navrhla a potlačila zívnutí.

„Naprosto,“ přikývl.

„Já vím, ale je to pravda. Existují o tom dokonce i písemné záznamy, i když ty se samozřejmě drží pouze v našich kruzích, obyčejní lidé nemají o skutečnosti ani tušení.“

Derek dlouho mlčel. Vypadal, že opravdu přemýšlí nad tím, jestli tomu, co řekla, má uvěřit. Ida mezitím cítila, jak začínají účinkovat jednotlivé složky narychlo ukuchtěného léku. Zavíraly se jí oči. Snažila se tomu nepoddat, ale bylo to obtížné, když bylo kolem takové ticho.

„Dereku?“ zamumlala ztěžka, ale nebyla schopná udržet oči otevřené a on pořád mlčel. „Nesněz mi všechny sendviče,“ hlesla a odpadla.

\-----

Probudila ji zima.

Co zima, doslova mrzla! Vydechla a zamrkala. Kolem bylo hrozné šero. Chvíli trvalo, než dokázala na něco zaostřit. Opatrně se vyškrábala na všechny čtyři. Pořád ji pár částí těla dost bolelo, ale to byla  jen ta nejhorší zranění. Ta malá byla, když už ne uzdravená, tak alespoň méně otravná.

„Z-zima,“ zadrhla se, jak její čelisti nechtěly spolupracovat.

„Je po setmění.“ Obrátila pohled za hlasem. Derek seděl na spodním schodu, už zase navlečený do bundy a listoval poznámkovým blokem.

„Sendviče?“ zeptala se hlasem ochraptělým od spánku.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl. „Jsou s okurkou,“ pronesl, jako by to něco vysvětlovalo. Měl něco proti okurkovým sendvičům, nebo co?

Ospale na něj mžourala. Počkat. To čte její zápisky?!

„Nejsi trochu drzý?“ zamumlala, když se přesouvala k batohu. Měla pocit, že jí hlad do žaludku už vyleptal díru. Nejhorší špínu z rukou si otřela do vnitřní strany trička, která byla na rozdíl od zbytku ještě trochu čistá. Vylovila ze sáčku sendvič a zakousla se. Spokojeně zamručela.

Derek zaklapl blok a máchl s ním ve vzduchu.

„Jak je to s Lydií?“ zeptal se a opřel se lokty o kolena, zatímco sledoval, jak se Ida snaží polknout obří sousto.

„O fe-“ začala, ale pak se zarazila a radši nejdřív opravdu polkla. „To se tě netýká,“ řekla a tentokrát si kousla méně.

Věnoval jí pochybovačný pohled.

„Není součástí tvojí smečky, ne?“

„Ne,“ řekl, ale pak se zarazil. „Pravděpodobně ne.“

„Pravděpodobně?“

„S lidmi ve smečce je to obtížné. Pouto s alfou se tvoří celé roky, to musíš vědět.“

„Jistě,“ pokyvovala souhlasně. „S emisary je to podobné. Pokud se tedy nerozhodnou-“ zarazila se a zamračila se. Měla by si dávat větší pozor na pusu.

„Nerozhodnou co?“ zeptal se Derek.

„Ale nic. To není důležité. Každopádně s Lydií je to těžké.“

Odfrkl si. Úplně v tom slyšela _jako bych to nevěděl_.

„Typ lidí, jako je ona, mi nikdy nebyl moc blízký, nevím jak k ní proniknout. Pokaždé mě zazdí.“

„Přes Jacksona,“ poznamenal a hodil jí blok k nohám.

„Přečetl sis o něm, hm?“ poznamenala nevzrušeně. „Jackson přilákal hodně pozornosti, když se dostal do Londýna. Jako ostatně každý vlkodlak s modrýma očima. Nemá nejmenší tušení, že nám něco řekl, to jsme zařídili. Nezajímalo by nás to, kdyby nezmínil Lydii a její imunitu vůči vlkodlačímu kousnutí. Nehledě na to, jakou hrála roli ve znovuzrození tvého strýce.“

„Takže _je_ imunní,“ zamumlal Derek, jako by si doteď nebyl úplně jistý.

„Ano, jako já. Kdybys mě kousl, tak bys mě jen šíleně naštval, rozhodně bych neběhala nahá po lese a nelovila zatoulané turisty.“ Není to lež, když něco vynechá, no ne?

„My ne-“ začal, ale pak se jen ušklíbl. Vzdal se šance. Tohle malé vítězství ji neuvěřitelně potěšilo, ani pořádně nevěděla proč. „To je fuk. Takže co s ní bude dál?“

„Dál? Budu ji muset přesvědčit, že namísto vysoké plné večírků a kluků je mnohem lepší stát se učněm. Buď mým, nebo kohokoliv jiného z Rady.“

Derek pozvedl obočí. „S tím hodně štěstí.“

„Dík,“ ušklíbla se. „Přesně to jsem potřebovala slyšet. Každopádně se bude muset od začátku smířit s tím, že nikdy nedosáhne na pozici, na kterou by mohla, kdyby se uměla trochu ovládat. Je to škoda, je vážně neskutečně inteligentní.“

„Proč nemůže?“

„Nesplňuje požadavky,“ trhla rameny a dojedla sendvič. Zapila ho trochou vody a spokojeně si povzdechla. Po očku se podívala na Dereka, vypadal zamyšleně. „Jak ti je?“ zeptala se ho.

„Jde to,“ pronesl překvapivě upřímně. „Měl bych se asi vrátit ke smečce.“ To už tak upřímné nebylo, i když starost v jeho hlase byla nepopiratelná.

„Jsou v pořádku. A neděs se toho, že ti to vyčítají. Pokud vím, mají o tebe jen strach.“

Derek byl potichu, jen malinko kývl hlavou. Ida ho nechala být a vylovila z batohu zavázanou gumovou rukavici. Byl čas pohnout s tím, proč sem přišla. Čím dřív to zvládne, tím dřív ho bude moci nechat odejít.

Položila rukavici na zem vedle kořenů, vytáhla svíčky, zápalky a jabloňovou větvičku se třemi zvonky. Nůž ležel pořád vedle batohu, stejně jako byliny, které si s sebou vzala. Vytáhla i malý zaostřený bodec, který bude potřebovat k vykonání oběti.

„Co to-“

„Teď buď zticha a neruš.“ Nadechl se k protestu, ale utnula ho vážným pohledem. Třesoucími se prsty zapálila tři svíčky, z každé ukápla trochu na podlahu a pak je do loužiček postavila, aby je upevnila. Vytvořila před sebou rovnostranný trojúhelník. Pak se otočila ke kořenům, natáhla nad ně ruku a bodcem do ní pronikla tak, aby krev stékala na správné místo. Sklonila hlavu a bezhlesně začala odříkávat obvyklou modlitbu k Morrigan. Potřebovala všechno, co mohla dostat, protože její soupeř měl sakra velký náskok.

Než skončila, byl celý oltář pokrytý spoustou krve. Byla to mnohem větší oběť, než jindy a Idě se z toho trochu točila hlava. Stáhla ruku, ale namísto toho, aby si ránu ošetřila, nechala z ní vytékat další krev do misky. Chvíli to trvalo, než byla spokojená a konečně krev zastavila. Derek už tou dobou protestně vrčel, ale bylo vcelku snadné ho ignorovat.

Nakonec si ránu namazala trochou masti a ovázala kapesníkem, což byla poslední čistá látka, kterou u sebe měla. Opravdu doufala, že nebude v nejbližší době potřebovat smrkat.

Namočila do krve dva prsty a několika tahy načrtla správné symboly mezi svíčky. Doprostřed položila sušený vylisovaný čtyřlístek, jehož moc jí měla pomoct odhalit zlo. Byla by raději za čerstvý, ale tady neměla moc na výběr.

Do zbylé krve odměřila třicet tři kapek makové šťávy a patnáct kapek silice z vavřínových listů.

Z gumové rukavice opatrně vyndala mrtvou můru a dobře si ji prohlédla. Potom ji položila pod čtyřlístek, zatímco se snažila zapamatovat si co nejvíc detailů na všech úrovních.

Vzala do prstů jabloňovou větévku, první a nejdůležitější pomůcku každého, kdo je jako ona. Když spojila ruce, větévka se zatřásla a zvonečky zazvonily. Rozechvívalo to atmosféru kolem na úplně jiné úrovni, než jak to zvuk obyčejně dělá. Tohle byla linka s jinými sférami bytí. Sklonila hlavu pod úroveň spojených dlaní.

„Pomozte,“ požádala šeptem, „najít narušitele rovnováhy. Pohlcuje, co náleží vám. Skrývá svou tvář před námi, kdo mu v tom chtějí zabránit. Pomozte,“ požádala naposledy a znovu zacinkala zvonky. Nebyla si vůbec jistá, jestli to bude k něčemu dobré, protože tohle se vymykalo všem jejím zkušenostem. Nikdy o pomoc nežádala, ani si nebyla jistá, jestli by měla, ale tušila, že _darach_   je už příliš silný. Pokud stihl obětovat trojité panenství, dost možná ho nebude schopná najít vůbec. Byl by natolik mocný, že by se mohl zamaskovat před jakoukoliv její snahou.

Sebrala misku s krví a šťávami. Podržela ji nad každou ze svící, dokud kámen nezteplal a šeptala slova trojitého požehnání. Přitom tekutinu míchala špičkou bronzového nože, který si pak zastrčila za opasek.

Přitáhla si misku k sobě a několikrát se zhluboka nadechla. Pach krve jí zvedal žaludek, ale pomáhala vůně vavřínu.

„Ty to chceš vypít?!“ neudržel se Derek. Střelila po něm pohledem, ale přikývla. Chtěl ještě něco říct, ale zarazil se. Ona ale přece jen promluvila.

„Ještě nikdy… No, nikdy jsem to nedělala takhle slabá, takže… Mohl bys poslouchat moje srdce?“ požádala ho a než stačil něco říct, vypila obsah misky. Rozmlžilo se jí vidění, ale před tím ještě viděla jeho zhrozený pohled. Pak obraz zmizel, ale myšlenka zůstávala.

Něčemu v ní se nelíbilo, že se její alfa bojí.

\-----

Byla v lese.

A byla tma.

Kdesi za sebou uslyšela smích a otočila se. Něco narušovalo tmu. Tlumené světlo, které se do lesa nehodilo.

Něco ji polechtalo na ruce, otřela si ji o kalhoty a vydala se za světlem. Byl to stan. Smích se ozýval z něj.

Chtěla se podívat, kdo to je, ale šimrání na ruce se stávalo horším. Zvedla ji k očím. Po kůži jí lezli brouci. Ohromní hnědí brouci, jejichž pohyb způsoboval ten nepříjemný lechtavý pocit. Lehce je ze sebe smetla. Dopadli na střechu stanu, lezli dál.

A bylo jich víc. Někdo se rozkřičel.

Otočila se za tím zvukem, ale jak se otočila, všechno se změnilo. Stála v tmavé uličce mezi kontejnery s odpadky. O  kus dál se o zeď opíraly palety.

Uslyšela ťapkání drápků po asfaltu a pak zahlédla malého psa. Proběhl kolem a schoval se za palety. Co ho tak vyděsilo? Uslyšela kroky. Naklonila se, aby viděla, ale do očí jí pronikla záře žárovky.

Oslepilo ji světlo a slyšela troubení aut. Zakryla si obličej a celá se přikrčila, ale nic se nastalo. Když je otevřela, seděla na zadním sedadle auta. Všude kolem poletovaly můry.

Plácaly křídly a lechtaly ji na tváři. Usmála se a z předního sedadla tomu přizvukovaly zvuky zoufalství a paniky. Zavřela oči.

Když je otevřela, byla ve sprchách. Ve školních šatnách. Slyšela téct vodu a ucítila, jak se něco dotklo špiček jejích nohou. Podívala se dolů, byla to černá baterka. Pořád svítila a dlaždičky se v tom světle nazelenale leskly.

Zelené oči se třpytily v měsíčním světle. Zorničky roztažené, dech unikající mezi pootevřenými rty, černé vlasy rozcuchané. Ida cítila jeho ruce na svých zádech, na bocích. Přitáhl si ji blíž a políbil. Zasténala.

Bohové, Derek.

Nahý. S ní. V posteli.

Proč?

Slyšela, jak mu uteklo tiché zavrčení, když se ho dotkla n-

 _‚To od tebe není hezké,‘_ ozvalo se jí v hlavě. _‚Tohle je soukromé.‘_

Rozhlédla se kolem, Derek byl pryč, stála v lese. Před ní se rozkládalo údolí a město. Pouliční světla zářila do noci, jako kočičí oči.

_‚Teď tě budu muset zabít. Není to škoda?‘_

Bolest ji zalila jako vařící voda. Vykřikla a napjala se.

_‚Ššš, bude to rychlé, neboj se. I když asi hodně bolestivé.‘_

Bylo to strašné. Neskutečná agónie v každé buňce jejího těla, měl pravdu.

Vlastně, _měla_ pravdu.

\-----

Ucítila bolest na tváři, která byla mnohem skutečnější. „Ido, sakra! Prober se!“ Škubla sebou. Derek to ale nemínil vzdát, protože se bolest vrátila, tentokrát z druhé strany. Podařilo se jí otevřít oči.

Vlkodlak na ni zíral nefritovýma očima, ve tváři úzkost.

„Konečně,“ vydechl, ale pořád ji pevně svíral. Malátnost ji obestírala a pomalu zase přebírala vládu.

„…eku,“ hlesla sotva slyšitelně, i když se na něj původně pokoušela zavolat. Nesměl ji nechat spadnout zpět. Víc té bolesti už by dlouho nevydržela.

„Co je s tebou?!“

„…yč,“ dostala ze sebe. _Darach_ dost možná ví, kde jsou. Jeřáb ho nezastaví, na druidy neúčinkuje. Musejí se dostat pryč. „Musíme – pryč,“ vydechla trhaně. Cítila, jak ji vzal do náruče a vyběhl s ní po schodech nahoru. Pořád byla noc.

„Musíš přerušit bariéru,“ vyhrkl Derek a klekl si s ní na zem. Ida měla pocit, že ještě nikdy nebylo v jejím životě nic namáhavějšího, než udělat ten drobný pohyb rukou. Trvalo to celou věčnost, nebo alespoň jí to tak přišlo.

Nakonec se ale tmavý prach rozestoupil. Všechno kolem bylo zamlžené, ale Ida všechnu svou vůli soustředila na to, aby se udržela vzhůru. Sledovala Dereka, jak se rozhlíží, jak větří a jak mu oči zaplály rudou barvou alfy.

Houpala se mu v náruči, když běžel mezi stromy. Všechno kolem ní jí připadalo jakoby nehmotné, mlhavé. Stačilo by fouknout a nic by nezůstalo.

Derek vyskočil a tvrdě dopadl na nohy. Ida sebou škubla a udělalo se jí bolestí špatně. Pokoušela se dýchat, vydržet to, ale pak už to najednou nešlo. Derek jen tak tak zastavil a stihl ji položit na zem, když se jí z úst vyvalila vlastní krev, kterou předtím vypila. Dávila se a dusila, dokud nebylo všechno venku.

Ruce pod ní povolily a ona dopadla na zem. Naprosto vyčerpaná.

„No tak. Vydrž ještě chvíli, za chvíli tam budem,“ slyšela Dereka, když ji znovu zvedl do náruče. Jenže ona už neměla sílu se držet vzhůru. Pokusila se prsty sevřít jeho tričko.

„Zná tě,“ vydechla zoufale. Musí mu říct, kdo to je. To prostě musí zvládnout. Obrátil k ní tvář. Vybavil se jí okamžik, kdy měly jeho oči normální barvu a plnila je rozkoš. „Ona…“

Pustila jeho tričko ve chvíli, kdy se všechno zamlžilo. Už nebyl žádný Derek. Nebyl les. Zůstala jen Ida a hrůza.

 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Probuzení bylo jako vynořit se z hloubky prudce nad hladinu. Z ničeho nic už nebyla tma a ticho. Vysoký táhlý jekot jí pronikl do hlavy a tam rezonoval s naléhavostí umírajícího.

Vyděšeně třeštila oči do chabě osvětleného prostoru místnosti, zatímco se mysl snažila vzpamatovat z dlouhé tmy, když to přestalo. Ida slyšela jen spoustu obyčejných zvuků, cítila pod rukama hrubou strukturu látky, nos plný pachu dezinfekce a v puse chuť, jako by jí tam něco zalezlo na zimu a neplánovaně pošlo.

Připadala si trochu jako ve snu, ale ozvěna křiku jí pořád rezonovala v mysli. Obrátila hlavu ke straně a uviděla přístroje, ze kterých vedly dráty k ní. Tlumené pípání bylo ozvěnou jejího srdce. Podívala se na druhou stranu, kde měla do paže zavedenou infuzi.

„Dereku?“ zkusila se zeptat, ale vyšlo z ní jen zašumění. Měla úplně sucho v puse. Točila se jí hlava, uvědomila si, že do ní musí něco pumpovat. Zvedla těžkou ruku a se syknutím si vytáhla jehlu z paže. Zaštípalo to, protože nedokázala být moc opatrná. Položila hlavu zpátky na polštář a zhluboka dýchala. Potřebovala se napít, ale hlavně vstát z té postele.

Nebyla si jistá, kolik toho zvládla Derekovi říct a potřebovala ho najít. On znal _darachovu_ identitu. Mohli by to ještě stihnout a zastavit ji, než posbírá dostatek obětí.

Pokusila se posadit. Připadala si, jako by jí na těle ležely pytle s cementem a tlačily ji zpět do lůžka, ale nevzdávala to. Uvědomovala si, že je to tím, co jí píchli.

„Dereku,“ zkusila to znovu. Tentokrát už to opravdu vyslovila, ale pořád téměř neslyšným šeptem. Pro trochu vody by zaprodala duši.

Shodila jednu nohu z postele, ale ta byla tak bezvládná, že narazila do nočního stolku. Nejen, že to bolelo, ale taky to shodilo lampičku a ta s hlasitým bouchnutím dopadla na zem. Ida pár vteřin napjatě poslouchala. Ani v nejmenším neměla zájem o návštěvu sestry. Natáhla se a vypnula přístroje, aby ze sebe mohla všechno sundat bez obav z poplachu.

Zabralo jí téměř půl hodiny dostat končetiny pod kontrolu tak, aby mohla z postele slézt a opatrně dojít ke stěně do drobné koupelny, kde si do kelímku natočila vodu. Hodně vody. Pokusila se zbavit i té pachuti v ústech. Pomalu jí docházelo, že je to chuť její vlastní natrávené krve, a to nijak zvlášť nepomáhalo.

V zrcadle uviděla svůj odraz. Strhaná bledá tvář vypadající vyhubleji ještě víc než jindy. Zplihlé matné vlasy, které si strčila za uši, aby jí nepřekážely. Mnohobarevné oči, které se víc než jindy zdály šedé. Rozhodně byla vyčerpaná. Taky zbitá a otupělá, ale za tu otupělost nejspíš mohly léky.

Někdo ji převlékl do nemocničního andělíčka, což se jí ani v nejmenším nezamlouvalo, takhle totiž nemohla z pokoje. Okamžitě by si jí všimli.

Prohledala pokoj, jestli nenajde svoje oblečení, ale bylo pryč. Pravděpodobně nebylo v použitelném stavu. Nicméně v nočním stolku z bíle natřeného dřeva našla svůj mobil a nůž, obojí měla u sebe, když s Derekem opouštěli nemeton. Netušila, jestli by to tu doktoři nechali, takže to možná schoval Derek. Vzala si to s sebou, když opatrně otevřela dveře pokoje a vykoukla na chodbu.

Kolem nikdo nebyl. Na jednu stranu skvělé, na druhou, vážně by ráda věděla, kde Derek je. Sunula se podél zdi a rozhlížela se, jestli někde nenajde šatny, nebo něco podobného. Ten hadr, co měla, ji rozčiloval. Navíc pod něj táhlo.

„Hale, kde sakra seš?“ zamumlala a obešla roh chodby. V chodbě byla spousta dveří od pokojů, na jednom konci další odbočka a na druhém výtah. Ke svému zděšení uslyšela cinknutí, jak právě zastavil v jejím patře. Nohy jí zapleskaly o podlahu, jak se na nejistých nohou rozeběhla na druhou stranu. „Dereku, krucipísek!“ pyskovala, zatímco slyšela, jak se dveře výtahu otevírají. Pak ji něco chytlo za paži a vtáhlo do dveří jednoho z pokojů. Vyjekla do cizí dlaně.

Derek se na ni mračil jako sto čertů.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se, když se uvolnila a on jí sundal ruku z pusy.

„Hledám tě?“ nadhodila, jako by to snad nebylo jasné. Zabručel.

„Máš být v posteli,“ pronesl, obrátil se k ní zády a vrátil se k posteli. Chtěla odseknout, že je jí dobře, ale v posteli ležela Cora. V bezvědomí.

„Co se stalo?“ hlesla Ida a udělal několik bezhlesných kroků směrem k ní.

„Nevím. Nebyl jsem tu,“ pronesl, když sevřel Cořinu ruku do svých a zvedl si ji ke rtům. Znělo to neskutečně hořce.

„To je moje vina,“ zamračila se Ida a prohlížela si Cořinu tvář a ovázanou hlavu.

„Ne. Neměl jsem odcházet. Mělo mi dojít, že udělá něco zbrklého,“ zamumlal a zelené oči vyzařovaly smutek tak ohromný, až Ida musela zamrkat, aby se od nich odtrhla. „Nemůžu o ni přijít, víc už mi z rodiny nezbylo,“ zašeptal a jednou rukou odstranil vlas, který se Coře zachytil na rtech. Idě to konečně došlo.

„Je to tvoje sestra.“

Přikývl, aniž by zvedl pohled. Ida ho ještě chvíli pozorovala a tlumené bouchnutí dveří ji probralo. Cora teď nebyla to hlavní. _Darach_ byl. Byla.

„Dereku, _darach_ -“ začala, ale přerušil ji povzdechem.

„Teď ne. Slíbil jsem, že tu zůstanu.“

Ida ho chápala. Opravdu. Víc, než by mohl tušit, ale nemohla ho nechat utápět se v lítosti. Ne teď.

„Spal jsi s ní,“ pronesla tvrdě. Tím konečně upoutala jeho pozornost.

„Zbláznila ses?“ zavrčel naštvaně. Nespokojeně mlaskla.

„Nemluvím o Coře, nejsem padlá na hlavu. _Darach_ je žena.“

Ticho kolem bylo absolutní. Jakoby i přístroje na moment přestaly hlučet a byly v šoku přesně jako on.

„Ty víš, kdo to je. Řekni mi to!“ poručila a vytrhla ho z bezhlesného zírání.

„To není-“

„Jistě, že je! Má v sobě nevinnost tří nedotčených, s něčím takovým by dokázala svést každého. Tebe potřebovala, protože jsi alfa! Jak by ji mohl někdo podezřívat, když by teoreticky byla na vaší straně? Je pekelně chytrá,“ uznala Ida, ač strašně nerada. „A hůř. Ví, že o ní vím. Už se nemusí schovávat, teď si půjde za svým naprosto bez skrupulí. Musíme-“

Do místnosti vpadl zbytek smečky. V jejich čele stál Stiles s napůl šíleným pohledem.

„Je to slečna Blakeová! Ona je _darach_! Má mého tátu, musíme s tím něco udělat!“ ječel jako splašený.

„Spíš s učitelkou?“ vyjekla překvapeně. Rychle ale zavrtěla hlavou, na to teď nebyl čas. Odsuzovat ho může, až bude po všem. „Kolik je obětí?“ zeptala se příkře. Všechny pohledy se k ní stočily, většina úplně šokovaná z toho, že ji vidí.

„Ido?“ Scott byl jediný, kdo dokázal promluvit.

„Jo, Scotte, já. Víme, kdo je _darach_ , víme, co chce. Co nevíme, je, kolik má obětí a kolik jí ještě chybí, takže, co kdyby mi to někdo z vás řekl?“

Ticho.

„Ach bohové! Přestaňte tu stát jako sloupy a řekněte mi to konečně! Vysvětlím vám to potom,“ štěkla a Lydie se konečně ozvala.

„Chybí ochránci. Nejspíš dva,“ dodala váhavě a zadívala se na Stilesova záda. Do háje. Šerif? Proto Stiles vypadal, jako by… Kruci. Zaplavil ji pocit lítosti nad tím klukem s velkýma jantarovýma očima a kůží posetou znamínky. Stiles toho moc neměl, ale dokázal s tím žít, dokud mu zbýval otec.

„Najdeme ho,“ otočila se k němu Ida s naprostou jistotou.

„Jak?“ zeptal se zoufale.

„Protože naše drahá učitelka je hamoun a chce být co nejsilnější. Přijde si pro ochránce. Pro nejsilnějšího ochránce,“ pronesla s jistotou a otočila se na Dereka. „Tebe bude chtít jako poslední oběť, se silou alfy ke všem dalším obětem si s ní neporadí nikdo.“

„Ale to může klidně po tom, co mého tátu zabije!“ namítl Stiles.

„Musí ho zabít správně, Stilesi. Máme trochu času. Potřebuje umístit oběti na správná místa, aby spojila telurické proudy. Umístila všechna těla?“ zeptala se, opláceli jí pohledy čím dál zmateněji.

„Ne,“ ozvala se pak Allison. „Zabila tu klavíristku, ale místo ní zmizela se šerifem.“

„Dokud ji neumístí, nemůže vykonat další oběť, to je dobré,“ přikývla Ida.

„Ale táta byl zraněný. Bodla ho obětním nožem, co když to nevydrží! Co když- Co když-“

„Stilesi.“ Ida ho chytila za ramena. „Stilesi!“ křikla na něj, aby upoutala jeho pozornost, protože jeho pohled těkal po místnosti a strašně rychle cosi mumlal. Byl to Scott, kdo si stoupl vedle ní a probral přítele dobře mířenou fackou.

„Co kurva-!“

„Stilesi, poslouchej mě,“ řekla ostře a zadívala se mu do očí lesknoucích se panikou. „Chce tvého otce obětovat, což zatím nemůže. Musí ho udržet na živu. Jasné? Ona. Ho. Nenechá. Umřít.“ Dech se mu pořád zadrhával. Vzala ho za ruku a položila si ji na prsa. „Dýchej se mnou,“ poradila mu. Nadechovala se zhluboka a pomalu. Stiles ji začal napodobovat úplně bezděčně. Po chvíli vypadal, že už se možná nesesype.

„Díky,“ zamumlal a pak kmitl pohledem k jejímu úboru. „Je tu nějaká možnost, že seš pod tím  nahá?“

„Jo, už je zpátky,“ prohlásil Scott pobaveně, zatímco se podrbal na zátylku, napůl rozpačitě, napůl úlevně.

Ida se zavrtěním hlavy pustila Stilesovu ruku a ustoupila dozadu. Všichni zvážněli, když pronesla: „Pokud ho chce udržet naživu, bude k tomu potřebovat prostředí a vybavení. Rány obětním nožem se naším způsobem hojí jen špatně, bude potřebovat moderní medicínu, protože vlastní moc si potřebuje šetřit na velké finále. Což znamená,“ pronesla zamyšleně, „že s tvým otcem zamíří na jediné místo. Sem.“

„To si děláš…“ ozval se Isaac.

„Ne,“ pronesla Ida a podívala se postupně na každého z nich. „Přijde sem. A dost možná, už tu je.“

\-----

Nebyl čas se starat o pocity, ale Ida přesto nedokázala nevidět, jak se někteří členové smečky kolem ní jen tak tak drží.

Lydie vypadala, že se každou chvíli rozsype, tváře umazané od rozteklé řasenky. Ida neměla nejmenší tušení, co se jí stalo, protože jednoduše nebyl čas, aby se na to zeptala.

Stiles měl neustále nakročeno k panickému záchvatu a v chodu ho udržovala jen představa otce na dosah.

A pak tu byl Derek. Pokud by si měla vybrat mezi tím, že v temné uličce potká _tohohle_ Dereka, nebo smečku alf, brala by tu smečku. Od chvíle, kdy se potvrdilo, že je _darachem_ Jennifer Blakeová, neřekl ani slovo. Nemusel, jeho postoj říkal vše. Podvedla ho, zradila a navíc si dovolila zasáhnout do jeho smečky. Před Idou stál opravdový alfa. Instinkty všech v místnosti musely říkat to, co její; _drž se stranou a nelez mu do cesty_. Nebude mít problém překračovat mrtvá těla, aby se dostal ke krku té učitelky.

Ida ocenila, když se objevila Allison a v ruce držela oblečení. Sice ukradené a velké, ale cokoliv bylo lepší než to, co měla Ida právě na sobě. Zavřela se do koupelny a převlékla se. Mobil i nůž zastrčila do kapsy, kterou měla mikina na břiše. Vlasy si stáhla jednou z tkanic, které uřízla z toho hadru, co měla na sobě předtím. Pořád byla bosá, ale to jí nijak nevadilo.

Když vyšla ven, zjistila, že v pokoji přibyl další člen smečky. Peter Hale.

„Co je to za rusalku?“ ukázal na ni palcem a díval se přitom na Dereka, jako by neměl pud sebezáchovy.

„Ida. Výměnná studentka z Londýna,“ hlesl trochu nejistě Scott. Bylo mu asi trapné ji představovat takhle, když bylo očividné, že byla něčím trochu jiným, než jim tvrdila, ale nemohl vědět, co jiného říct.

„Slavný znovuzrozený Peter Hale,“ ušklíbla se, než mohl Peter něco říct, a založila si ruce na prsou. 

Zablýskl na ni úsměvem. „To už o mně slyšeli i v Evropě? Jsem polichocen.“

„Jeden z nejkatastrofálnějších alfů celé vlkodlačí historie,“ pokračovala Ida, jako by nic neřekl. „Najednou se situace zdá mnohem zoufalejší než před deseti minutami.“

„Už tolik ne,“ poznamenal promptně a kysele se ušklíbl. „Takže, co kdyby mi někdo řekl, co se tu děje?“

„Tvůj synovec randí se zabijáckou maniakální mrchou, která unesla mého zraněného tátu. Chystá se jeho a taky Dereka obětovat a stát se nepřemožitelnou zabijáckou maniakální mrchou,“ vychrlil ze sebe Stiles jako hasičská hadice. „Můžeme se už konečně pohnout?!“

„Ehm, jasně…“ odkašlala si Ida, zatímco ostatní se na Stilese dívali, jako by měl každou chvíli vybuchnout. Což byla mnohem reálnější možnost, než by se Idě líbilo. „Rozdělíme se do skupin a každý propátrá jedno podlaží. Pravděpodobně se bude držet v odlehlejších málo používaných místnostech, nejlépe poblíž skladiště nebo místnosti s léky.“

„Takže ty jsi tu teď šéf?“ zeptal se udiveně Peter.

Ida udělala dva kroky k němu s kamenným výrazem. „ _Já_ jsem vaše nejlepší šance, jak ji zastavit.“

„Bude to, jak řekla,“ ozval se konečně Derek. Jeho tón byl jako skleněné ostří, nikdo se ani nepohnul.

„Lydie, zůstaneš u Cory?“ požádala Ida dívku, než mohl Derek pokračovat. Ta vypadala, že se snad samou úlevou znovu rozpláče.

„Samozřejmě,“ vyhrkla a okamžitě se přesunula na židli, kterou předtím okupoval Derek. Stiskla bezvědomé dívce ruku a druhou ji pohladila nad obočím, kde začínal obvaz. Ida zachytila Derekův pohled, na moment v něm probleskla pozitivní emoce. Nestihla ji rozluštit, ale poznala, že byla namířena na ni. Nepatrně kývla hlavou a otočila se zpět na ostatní.

„Isaacu vezmete si s Allison horní patro, je pravděpodobné, že si vybere spíš spodní, ale musíme mít pokryté všechno. Nesmí odsud utéct, v případě nouze by mohla být ochotná místo Dereka obětovat i někoho slabšího. To nemůžeme riskovat.“

„Jasně,“ přikývli oba. Ida si všimla pohledu, který Allison věnovala Scottovi, ale teď nebyl čas na ohledy vůči románkům.

„Nezapomeňte, že bude mít schopnosti převzaté od všech obětí. Musíte ji alespoň zpomalit a dát nám co nejrychleji vědět. Nejlépe dát nám vědět, než si vás všimne. Moment překvapení je zásadní.“

Několikero kývnutí jí to odsouhlasilo.

„Skvěle, Stilesi, ty půjdeš úplně dolů spolu s Derekem.“

„Cože?! Proč ne se Scottem?“ vyjevil se mladík.

„Protože, když se ti podaří najít tvého otce, uděláš nějakou zbrklou pitomost, ve které ti tvůj kamarád nedokáže zabránit, zatímco Derek nebude mít problém. Kapiš?“ podívala se na něj se vší svou autoritou. Nebylo jí moc, ale stačilo to. Stiles něco zamumlal, hodil po Derekovi pohled, ale už neprotestoval.

„Vy dva,“ ukázala na Petera a Scotta, „se mnou. V boji na blízko stojím za prd, takže to bude na vás. Já se k ní jen potřebuju dostat s tímhle.“ Vytáhla z kapsy bronzový nůž. „My zajistíme přízemí. Bude tam hodně lidí, takže tak nenápadně, jak to půjde.“

Všichni kývli a vyrazili ze dveří. Ida ještě zachytila Dereka za paži, když ji míjel. Zavrčel na ni, ale pokoušela se tu hrozbu nevnímat.

„Když ji najdeš, mysli na smečku, a ne na sebe. Nenech ji, aby tě dostala,“ požádala ho tiše s očima upřenýma na jeho bradu. Byl příliš naštvaný, než aby se mu záměrně podívala do očí. Tohle stačilo, aby viděla jeho krátké úsečné kývnutí a pustila ho. Její strach to nijak nezmírnilo. Pořád ji děsilo, co je ta mrcha schopná s Derekovou psychikou udělat, i když se nebude nijak zvlášť snažit.

„Tohle bude kolosální průser,“ poznamenal Peter a zněl téměř vesele.

„Sklapni,“ vyhrkli se Scottem naráz.

Peter si povzdechl. „Žádné pochopení pro věk a zkušenosti,“ poznamenal a pak je následoval ke schodišti. Museli se dostat o patro níž.

\-----

Stiles s dupáním sbíhal po schodech v těsném závěsu za Derekem. Snažil se nemyslet na to, co všechno teď hrozí jeho otci, namísto toho se snažil soustředit na fakt, že podle Idy ho musela Blakeová udržet naživu.

Ida. Kurva... To bylo taky něco.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli je víc v šoku z toho, že podle všeho dobře věděla o vlkodlacích a situaci ve městě, nebo z toho, že Derek očividně v šoku nebyl. Naopak se zdálo, že je s tou holkou na jedné vlně.

Věděli to i ostatní? Trpce si v duchu odfrkl, protože by ho to nepřekvapovalo. Jemu se nikdy nic neřekne. Musel by jim na hlavu padat roj asteroidů, aby se mu s něčím svěřili dřív, než začne hrozit bezprostřední nebezpečí bolestivé smrti v palmenech a zmaru.

Zachytil předloktím dveře a odstrčil je z cesty. Kladly mnohem menší odpor, než by čekal, a tak ho rána, kterou vydaly při nárazu do zdi, docela zaskočila. Derek se na něj vztekle otočil.

„Buď zticha!“

A to byla poslední kapka. „Ty mi říkáš, co mám dělat? Když má tvoje psychotická vraždící přítelkyně, druhá, se kterou jsi chodil, mimochodem, mého tátu někde svázaného, čekajícího na to, až bude rituálně obětovaný?!“

Derekova čelist se pevně zatnula, ale na jinou rekci neměl čas. Později si Stiles uvědomil, že to bylo jeho velké štěstí. V tu chvíli ale Derekovu pozornost zaujalo něco dál po chodbě.

„Kotelna,“ zamručel směrem ke Stilesovi, aniž by spustil oči z dveří na konci chodby. Stiles to pochopil jako výzvu a rychle vytáhl z kapsy telefon. Hromadná zpráva se rozletěla k ostatním členům smečky v nemocnici.

Derek na něj nečekal, bez nejmenšího zvuku se plíživým klusem dostal ke dveřím a poslouchal. Tvář staženou do masky soustředění. Když se jeho oči znovu otevřely, už neměly lidskou barvu. To Stilesovi stačilo, odmítal tam stát jako zapomenutá vánoční ozdoba, když za těmi dveřmi šílená druidka drží jeho tátu.

Derek ale zmizel uvnitř, než se k němu stačil Stiles dostat.

„Dereku?!“ uslyšel překvapený hlas Jennifer Blakeové. „Jak jsi to-“

„Přestaň!“ slyšel alfu zavrčet a konečně vpadl do dveří.

Byl párkrát ve školní kotelně, ale tohle byla úplně jiná liga. Větší, čistší, ale pořád jasná kotelna. Pořád v ní bylo prašno a dusno jako v jiných. Mezi trubkami zahlédl kus volného prostoru, kde ležel jeho otec.

„Tati!“

„Stilesi!“ Derek ho chytil za oblečení na zádech a strhl ho zpátky. Stiles klopýtl pozpátku o kus trubky a dopadl na zadek asi půl metru za Derekem.

„Co to kurva-“ Chtěl se vztekat, ale pak si všiml, že Blakeová, která předtím stála před Derekem, se přesunula k jeho otci a ruku jen kus od nože zabořeného v otcově hrudi. „Ne!“ vyjekl a natáhl ruku před sebe, jako by jí mohl zabránit, aby se ho dotkla.

„Ani krok,“ zasyčela a její jinak krásná tvář zošklivěla pod maskou chladnokrevné lhostejnosti. Jako by nebylo nic obtížného vzít někomu život. „Vyslechni mě, Dereku. Není to, jak to vypadá.“

Derek zavrčel, ale Stiles na tohle neměl nervy. Jeho otec potřeboval ošetřit, pokud mohl soudit podle krvavé skvrny kvetoucí na jeho uniformě. Sevřel kus kovu, o který předtím zakopnul a vrhl se dopředu. Pohyb, který Blakeová udělala, se nezdál nijak významný nebo agresivní, ale Stiles najednou necítil pod nohama pevnou zem. Celá místnost se naklonila a praštila ho do hlavy. Bolest mu zatřásla mozkem jako sněhovou koulí a pak někdo zhasl.

\-----

Proplétali se mezi lidmi, jak jen nejnenápadněji to šlo. Ida v kapse zoufale svírala rukojeť dýky. To, co řekla Peterovi, byla pravda, ale ve skutečnosti si nebyla úplně jistá, jestli v tomhle stavu dokáže svůj temný protějšek alespoň ohrozit, natož porazit.

Došli k recepci, kde se chodba dělila na dvě. Ida se nerozhodně rozhlédla. „Scotte,“ řekla pak, „vezmi si tu vpravo.“

„Ale-“ začal namítat. Ida si zoufale skousla ret a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nemáme čas. Prostě jdi tam, my to zvládneme támhle,“ požádala ho. Chvíli na ni ještě nerozhodně koukal, ale pak přikývl a šel. Ida zahnula s Peterem do druhé chodby.

„Jsi si jistá, že to byla dobrá volba, rusalko?“ zamručel vedle ní Peter lehce výhružným tónem.

Ovládla třas, který obvykle následoval po mrazení v zádech. „Docela jistá. Právě teď zachraňuješ hlavně vlastní zadek a všichni víme, že to je tvoje priorita.“

„Hm,“ zamručel. „Nevím, jestli se mi zamlouvá, kolik toho o mně víš, vzhledem k tomu, že nemám nejmenší tušení, co jsi zač.“

„Jestli budeme mít štěstí, tak se to do konce večera dozvíš. Jestli ne, bude ti to jedno. Tak přestaň žvanit a pokus se najít šerifa.“

Pokračovali tak dlouho, dokud neobešli celé křídlo. Zkontrolovali všechno, co se dalo, ale _darach_ nikde.

Ida frustrovaně zaskučela, když ani další místnost nebyla ta pravá. Pak se ale Peterovi rozvibroval telefon. Byla to zpráva od Stilese, jediné slovo. _Kotelna._

Byli jen kousek od schodiště, Ida se k němu okamžitě vrhla, a zatímco sbíhala dolů, vytasila bronzovou dýku. Proběhla dveřmi a rozhlédla se. Chodba byla světle vymalované a osvětlená zářivkami jako zbytek nemocnice. Na jednom konci ale byly těžké dveře. Pootevřené. Rozběhla se tam.

Vrčení uslyšela ještě dřív, než se k nim dostala.

„Kdo sakra seš?!“ Derek. Kolem ní se mihl Peter a proběh dveřmi před ní. Jenom díky tomu nejspíš neumřela, jakmile jimi proběhla. Zásah totiž dostal Peter. S vrčením si vytáhl z boku čepel.

„Někdo, kdo může zachránit tvou sestru.“ Ida se podívala směrem k útočníkovi. Žena, kterou vídala na hodinách anglické literatury a která vypadala tak neskutečně mile, měla tvář lhostejnou a chladnou. Stiles ležel na zemi, viditelně v bezvědomí. Derek stál mezi ním a Jennifer, pokud se tak tedy vůbec jmenovala, na tváři proužek krve mizící ve vlasech. Nejspíš jeho vlastní.

„Dereku,“ oslovila ho Ida. Ale přilákala tím jen pozornost _daracha_.

„Ale… tak ty jsi ten vetřelec. Líbila se ti návštěva?“ usmála se Jennifer tázavě. Byl to dravčí úsměv. „Vsadím se, že moc. Vidět Dereka takhle…“ Ida opatrně sestoupila po schodech. Všimla si šerifa, ležel stranou, tak, že k němu nemohli. Bránila jim v tom.

„Voyerismus není nic pro mě,“ odpověděla Ida klidně. Pomalu se přibližovala tak, aby mohla zkontrolovat Stilese.

„Samozřejmě,“ zamumlala pobaveně Jennifer, když se Ida sklonila ke Stilesovi a nahmatala jeho tep, aniž by z ní zpustila oči. „Ale o tom přece nemluvíme, že ne?“ Zacouvala Blakeová trochu a dostala se tak na dosah šerifovi. Derek vztekle zavrčel, ale ona se rychle natáhla po noži v šerifově hrudi. „Ani krok, Dereku. Nebo je po něm. A to bychom přece nechtěli,“ zamumlala spokojeně, když se Derek trochu stáhl. Otočila se zpět na Idu. „Řekni mi, líbilo se ti, cos viděla? Líbilo se ti, cos _cítila_?“

Ida potlačila třes a sevřela dýku ještě pevněji. „Řekni!“ štěkla Jennifer a přitlačila na nůž v šerifově hrudi. Ten zasténal.

„Ano!“ křikla na ni Ida rychle. „Přestaň!“

Spokojeně se usmála. „Ochutnala jsi něco, co neznáš, viď? Jiný druh moci. Sladší.“

„Ano,“ připustila Ida vztekle.

Jennifer se ušklíbla. „Odpírají nám ji. Muži. Bojí se nás. Vědí, že už tak jsme silnější. Mocnější. Nechtějí, abychom je dokázaly ovládat něčím tak obyčejným jako je chtíč. Vášeň.“

„Možná,“ řekla Ida, jen aby udržela Jennifer soustředěnou na sebe. Peter už musel být uzdravený, ostatní blízko. Stačí ji zaměstnat. Bezděčně se podívala na Dereka, který propaloval ženu před nimi rudým pohledem. Zuby vyceněné, tělo napjaté.

Jennifer se zasmála. „Chceš ho. Právě teď. Ty jsi zkažená," prohlásila vesele, znělo to skoro jako pochvala. „Nedivím se. Byl dobrý. Dokonce _moc_ _dobrý_ ,“ prohlédla si Dereka. „Škoda, že nedostaneš šanci. I když… pokud mi pomůžeš, proč by sis nemohla trochu pohrát. To je férová nabídka, nemyslíš?“

„Proč to děláš?“ zeptala se namísto odpovědi Ida. Jennifer se zamračila. Všechno veselí zmizelo, jako by tam nikdy nebylo.

„Nemáte nejmenší tušení, proti čemu stojíte. Deucalion a jeho smečka jsou příliš velká hrozba. Chtějí příliš mnoho. Vzali si toho už moc!“ vrčela vztekle, ale Ida za tím vztekem viděla víc. Strach.

„Co chtějí? Co by mohlo být horší než to, co děláš ty?“

„Pravý alfa. Deucalion ho chce. A on vždycky dostane, co chce.“ Ida měla pravdu. Jennifer byla z té představy vyděšená.

„Ty víš, co plánuje? Jakmile ho dostane?“

Odfrkla si. „Proti jeho plánům se bude těch pár nutných obětí jevit jako úplné nic. Deucaliona nezastavíš ani ty, ani ten tvůj směšný mazlíček,“ odfrkla si s pohledem na Dereka. Ten vztekle zavrčel, ale jenom ji tím potěšil. Ida si uvědomovala, že Derek už se dlouho ovládat nedokáže. Potřebovala Scotta a ostatní. Už před minutou bylo pozdě.

„Je to Hale,“ poznamenala naoko klidně, „a nemá k tobě zrovna vřelý vztah. Není moudré ho urážet.“ Jennifer si odfrkla a pak se zaklonila a rozesmála. Ida v ten moment ucítila dotek na noze. Stiles, došlo jí. Byli tady. Nepodívala se dolů, aby ho neprozradila. Ani nikoho jiného; museli ji zaskočit...

„Tak oddaná. Snad si nemyslíš, že sis našla svou smečku? Oni už mají toho bláznivého veterináře a znáš pravidla,“ její hlas se prohloubil, táhl se sladce jako med. Med plný jedu. „Žádná smečka nemůže mít dva emisary. Vezmou ti ji. Zakážou ti je vídat. Odvedou tě od nich. Pošlou tě někam, kde posloužíš. Už žádní sladcí vlkodlaci. Žádný Derek.“

„Teď!“ hlesla Ida a vykročila vpřed. Kolem se mihli tři vlkodlaci. Peter skočil mezi Jennifer a šerifa. Scott a Derek skočili přímo na ni.

Jennifer překvapeně přepadla na záda. Každý vlkodlak jí držel jednu ruku a rameno a tlačil ji k zemi. Bojovala s nimi, prala se. Proti její umělé síle museli nasadit všechno, co měli.

Stiles se proplazil kolem přímo k otci. Peter ho už ale zvedal do náruče a spěchal s ním pryč.

„Dělej!“ štěkl na Idu Scott s námahou. Ta se vzpamatovala. O šerifa se může starat potom. Dosedla prudce Jennifer na břicho a sevřela nůž oběma rukama. Tvář před ní ovládla hrůza. Iluze pominula a oni viděli znetvořené cosi, co se skrývalo pod tím.

„Můžu zachránit tvou sestru!“ zavřeštěla na Dereka zoufale, ale Ida se usmála.

„To můžu i já.“ Napřáhla ruce vzhůru a pak bodla přímo dolů, tam kde bilo temnotou pohlcené srdce. Jennifer vydala děsivý křik, který se odrážel od stěn kotelny jako nekonečná spirála. Ida se naklonila nad nůž a víc zabrala. Nechutné praskání a čvachtání se mísilo s bolestivými skřeky.

Ida jednou rukou pustila nůž a ponořila ruku do otevřeného hrudníku. Nahmatala orgán zběsile zápasící o život a obemkla ho prsty. Trhla. Tělo sebou škublo a oči v hrůzné tváři se vytřeštily.

„Tvoje srdce patří mně,“ pronesla Ida hrubě. „Tvůj život patří mně.“ Zvedla srdce v dlani vysoko nad sebe. Zaklonila hlavu. „Tvá moc patří mně.“ Stiskla sval a krev z něj jí vystříkla do tváře. Stekla jí do úst a Ida se přinutila polknout.

Podívala se zpátky na Jennifer Blakeovou, která jí pohled stále oplácela. Třásla se na pokraji smrti, ale ještě nemohla zemřít.

Nejdřív jí to Ida musela dovolit.

Ta vzala do ruky zakrvácený bronzový nůž a přiložila jí ho k hrdlu. Sklonila se tak blízko, že cítila zbytky jejího dechu na své tváři.

„Smíš zemřít,“ zašeptala, jako by to bylo vyznání, a jediným hladkým pohybem jí rozřízla hrdlo.

Tělo znehybnělo. Bylo po všem.

\-----

Stála nad mrtvolou _daracha_ a třásla se. Ne strachy. Ani odporem nebo vysílením. Bylo to mocí.

Nikdy předtím se necítila tak neskutečně mocná. Zahlcovala ji, ztrácela se v ní.

Nedokázala se ovládnout. Křičela, jak se snažila vypustit přetlak, ale nepomáhalo to. Dopadla na kolena a opřela se o ruce. Té moci bylo tolik! Nesměla se jí poddat. Musela ji udržet pod kontrolou, poslušnou její vůli.

Nesměla se nechat pokřivit!

„Brianeeee!!!“ zaječela zoufale. Její kotva. Nejsvětlejší bod jejího života. Upnula se k němu celou svou bytostí, jak si moc prodírala cestu celým jejím tělem.

Cítila silné ruce, které ji pevně sevřely kolem pasu. Byl tu. Pro ni. Propnula se jako luk a tváří ke stropu znovu zaječela. Krk ji pálil, jako by si jím protahovala ostružiní. Snažila se nadechnout, ale spíš jen bezmocně lapala po vzduchu. Pak se zhroutila.

Třásla se na podlaze, neschopná se pohnout o vlastní vůli. Kolem bylo šero, ticho a teplo.

„Ido,“ ozvalo se jemně.

„Briane?“

„Ne. Scott. Jsi v pořádku?“

Scott? No ano, Scott. _Darach_ byl pryč. Byla tu se Scottem a s Derekem. Omámení opadalo a Ida se přetočila na záda. Někdo ji pořád držel.

Derek. Díval se na ni naprosto bez emocí. Zato Scott vedle něj vypadal, že o ni má opravdu starost. Ten jeho štěněcí pohled... Pravý alfa nebyl víc než dítě.

„Bude to dobrý,“ pronesla a pokusila se opřít o podlahu, aby se mohla posadit a dostat mimo Derekovu náruč. Jako bleskově se měnící snímky se jí přehrávalo všechno, co se stalo. V těch nejostřejších detailech. Odtáhla se od něj.

Hodně se toho řeklo.

A dost z těch věcí nebylo zrovna přesných nebo pravdivých.

„Co se to tu sakra stalo?“ zeptal se Scott, když ji podepřel, aby se mohla postavit. Derek si odfrkl, jako že by ho to taky zajímalo.

„Je mrtvá,“ zkonstatovala Ida vcelku zbytečně. „Její moc je teď moje.“

„Jako že je z tebe novej sériovej vrah?“ zhrozil se Scott. Ida zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne. Mohl být, ale není.“

Dívali se na ni s naprosto totožnými zmatenými výrazy. Povzdechla si. „Vysvětlení potom. Teď musím vyléčit tvou sestru,“ podívala se na Dereka.

„Teď,“ ozval se Scott naléhavě, „z tebe musíme dostat tu krev.“

Ah. Pravda. Ida se ušklíbla. „Jo, to asi bude třeba,“ připustila. Otočila se a vyrazila ke schodům. Nepodívala se znovu na tělo, které leželo na zemi. Ale když byla v polovině schodů, zastavila se a ohlédla se na Scotta.

„Až se budeš zbavovat těla, tímhle jí uřízni hlavu,“ řekla a hodila mu bronzový nůž. „Jen pro jistotu. A neztrať ho,“ požádala ho ještě, když kývl. V jemných rysech vepsanou nejistotu a zmatenost. Potřebuje rychle dospět, jestli má přežít. Děti umírají až příliš snadno. To Ida věděla líp než jiní.

Dveře byly zavřené, ale Derek štěkl rozkaz a hned se otevřely. Za nimi stál Isaac s Allison. Oba se na ni šokovaně zadívali. Allison dokonce s pusou dokořán.

„Co se tam stalo?“

„Bim bam, čarodějnice je mrtvá,“ pronesla Ida nevesele a prošla kolem nich. „Nesnáším tu písničku,“ pronesla z nějakého důvodu nahlas.

„Tudy,“ řekl úsečně Derek a rukou ji nasměroval do šaten pro zaměstnance nemocnice. Nedělal si starosti s tím, že by je mohl někdo vyrušit. Jednoduše za nimi zavřel a pobídl ji, aby se šla umýt. Předala mu svůj mobil a poslušně zašla do místnosti vedle, kde byly sprchy. Stáhla ze sebe oblečení promáčené krví natolik, že místy pronikla až na kůži a stoupla si pod sprchu.

Voda byla možná až příliš horká, ale Idě to nevadilo. Její tělo bylo nabité nepřirozenou silou, i kdyby mu voda nedělala dobře, dokázalo si poradit samo.

Sledovala, jak se voda barví na růžovo a stéká jí po nohách na bílé dlaždičky, kde tvoří abstraktní tvary připomínající květy, než mizí v odtokovém kanálku. Rukama si přejela po tváři a pak se opřela o zeď. Zanechala na nich jasné otisky, ze kterých pomalu stékaly rudé kapky směrem k zemi.

Neuvědomila si, kdy přesně se rozbrečela. V jednu chvíli pozorovala stékající krev a v další se snažila tlumit vzlyky hřbetem ruky.

To, co se stalo… Nikdy nic takového nechtěla podstoupit. Sakra, byla vegetariánka proto, že nechtěla vzít život jen pro své uspokojení. A teď vyřízla srdce z ženy. Živé. Nehledě na to, co s ním potom udělala. Jistě, nebylo tu zrovna dvakrát na výběr, ale to nic nemělnilo na faktu, že zabila.

A pak Brian... Pořád byl její pevnou součástí; bez něj by dnešek nezvládla. Vzala na sebe až příliš velký risk a málem prohrála. Děsila ji ta možnost, která tu byla. Na pár vteřin opravdu uvažovala o tom, že se nechá vtáhnout a pohltit. Bylo to opojné. Kdyby se v ní nevzbouřily dlouho vštěpované zásady… kdo ví.

Natáhla se pro mýdlo a přála si, aby ze sebe mohla kromě krve smýt i pocit selhání. Jenže tak to nefungovalo.

Vypnula vodu a zabalila se do jedné z erárních osušek. Bosá a mokrá přešla zpět do šatny. Derek tam pořád byl a na lavici na ni čekalo oblečení. Po dnešku si  zaměstnanci nemocnice nejspíš pořídí mnohem lepší zámky. Ne že by to snad proti vlkodlačí síle mohlo pomoct.

Tentokrát ho nežádala, aby se otočil. Udělal to sám od sebe. Stál k ní zády, zatímco na sebe natahovala příliš velké kalhoty a košili s krátkým rukávem. Vlhké vlasy jí máčely límec, ale to nijak zvlášť nevadilo.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se ho potichu. I přes to všechno, co tížilo ji, si uvědomovala, že ta žena, které vyřízla srdce, pro něj něco znamenala, i když třeba ne moc dlouho.

„Jo. Jen přemýšlím,“ zamručel. Chtěla se ho dotknout, když kolem něj procházela, ale nenašla k tomu odvahu. Nebyla ta pravá, kdo by ho měl utěšovat. Ať se stalo cokoliv, Ida pro něj neznamenala víc, než náhodného spojence. Bylo po bitvě a než začne další, nebude ji potřebovat.

Ale potřebovala ji jeho sestra.

Vyšli po schodech do horního patra, do pokoje, kde Cora ležela v bezvědomí v posteli a Lydie ji držela za ruku.

Zvedla k nim doširoka otevřené oči, zračila se v nich jasná otázka. Ida kývla a Lydie se uvolnila.

„Dobře,“ konstatovala a pak se na Idu znovu podívala. Už ne tak vyděšeně. „Musíme si promluvit.“

„Vysvětlím to všem naráz,“ kývla Ida a přešla k posteli. „Ustup stranou,“ požádala Lydii a ta poslechla. Derek to všechno sledoval s jasně viditelným napětím.

Ida otevřela Coře oči a prohlédla si je. Prsty nahmatala tep a tiše vnímala rytmus srdce a teplotu kůže. Naklonila se blíž a přičichla si k ráně na hlavě, kterou zakrývaly obvazy.

Když se odtáhla, usmála se a jemně pohladila dívku po čelisti. „Neboj se, vlče, budeš v pořádku,“ zašeptala. Potom se sklonila a políbila ji. Vlastně jen přiložila své rty na její a zhluboka dlouze se nadechla. Vtahovala všechno, co Coře otravovalo tělo. Co jí bránilo uzdravit se, jak by měla.

Odtáhla se prudce a s lapáním po vzduchu. Bolest jí procházela dutinami až do plic a odtud dál. Jenže ona teď měla sílu tří léčitelů, stačila jen chvíle a bolest se začala pomalu rozplývat. Do minuty z ní nic nezůstalo, přesto dál seděla na patách, na podlaze nemocničního pokoje. Její energie byla pryč, jako když ustoupí mořská hladina při odlivu.

Dokud Cora ospale nezamumlala Derekovo jméno.

Byl u ní tak rychle, že Ida ani nezaznamenala, kdy se pohnul. Pomalu se postavila a dívala se, jak Cora otevírá oči a hledá pohled svého bratra, který ji svíral za ruku. Slabý úsměv byl znamení, že všechno bude dobré.

Tu chvíli si Derek vybral, aby se na Idu konečně pořádně podíval, a ona si uvědomila, že teprve teď je po bitvě. Protože teprve teď Derek uvěřil, že jednal správně, když jí důvěřoval. 


	6. Chapter 6

Téměř všichni seděli nebo postávali kolem velkého prázdného stolu. Už se čekalo jen na tři poslední. Po okně stékal déšť a rozpouštěl znak alfa smečky. Ida sledovala, jak kapky stékají po skle; natáhla ruku a položila ji tam, kde už černé čáry zmizely; sklo chladilo její rozpálenou kůži. Déšť jí překvapivě chyběl, ale zrovna teď až příliš připomínal slzy.

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešel Derek s Corou a Stilesem. Ida se k nim otočila, stejně jako všichni ostatní.

„Jak je mu?“ zeptal se Scott a narovnal se na židli.

Stiles se unaveně, ale šťastně usmál. „Bude v pořádku. Otřesený, ale přežije to.“

Derek s Corou se zastavili, ale Stiles pokračoval dál, až k Idě. „Netuším, kdo seš, a nemůžu říct, že by mě to nezajímalo, ale do háje, jsem sakra rád, že tu jsi,“ prohlásil a pak ji objal. Ida překvapeně vydechla, jak ji pevně přitiskl k sobě.

Když ji nepouštěl, jemně mu položila ruce na záda. „Bude v pořádku, Stilesi. Nechala jsem mu jen minimální zranění, aby se vyhnul nepříjemným otázkám. Nijak ho neohrožují.“ Šerif byl silný. Ještě před tím, než ho vzali na sál, mu zahojila nejhorší zranění a doktoři se pak postarali o už neškodnou ránu.

Stiles se odtáhl a rychlým pohybem si hřbetem otřel vlhko pod očima. Široce se usmál. „Pořád nemůžu pochopit, jak můžeš dělat něco tak cool a přitom se chovat, jako že o nic nejde.“

Ida si povzdechla. „Ještě jsem tu představu nedokázala úplně přijmout.“ Shlédla na vlastní ruce a roztáhla prsty; téměř čekala, že budou vypadat jinak. Všechno ji pořád lehce brnělo, jak se moc usazovala v buňkách. „Je toho moc najednou. Pár týdnů mi to potrvá.“

„Takže…“ ozvala se Allison od stolu.

Jistě, přišel čas na otázky a odpovědi.

„Nemůžu vám odpovědět na všechno,“ řekla Ida klidně, „ale pokusím se vám vysvětlit, co půjde,“ dodala, když uviděla, jak se zachmuřili.

„To je fér,“ ozval se Derek.

„Můžeš začít s tím, co jsi vlastně zač,“ prohodil Peter rádoby bez zájmu a prohlížel si nehty, které se protáhly v ostré drápy.  Derek na něj zavrčel, ale Ida se usmála.

„Jsem _bandraoi,_ “ usmála se a podívala se na Stilese, který kromě Dereka jediný nevypadal zmateně. Kývla na něj, aby to přátelům přeložil.

„Žena druid,“ vyhrkl, jako by byl vyvolaný ve třídě; pyšný, že zná odpověď na otázku. „Je to stará irština.“

„Přesně tak. Jsem to, čím byla Jennifer Blakeová, než se z ní stal _darach_. Emisarem. Jako Deaton. Svým způsobem,“ dodala trochu váhavě.

„Svým způsobem?“ pozvedl obočí Isaac.

„Na rozdíl od Deatona, já nemám smečku. Proto jsem mohla přijet sem. Nejsem vázána na žádné místo.“

„Takže co… to jsi něco jako vlkodlak?“ nechápala Lydie. Ida se usmála.

„Ne. Jsem v podstatě přesný opak vlkodlaka. Proto jsme pro smečky tak důležití. Udržujeme rovnováhu.“

Derek se na ni upřeně zadíval, jak zachytil skrytou výtku v jejích slovech. Stranil se Deatona, a proto nebyla jejich situace nijak dobrá, doufala, že si to konečně uvědomoval. Byl jen vlkodlak, tohle nemohl sám zvládnout, čím dřív si to připustí, tím lépe.

„Nechápu,“ zabručela Lydie.

„Pokusím se to vysvětlit jinak. Představ si osu. Na jednom konci jsou zvířata, čisté instinkty. Na druhém síla mysli - bohové, duchovno, říkej tomu, jak chceš. Uprostřed je člověk. Má v sobě obě poloviny, což je rovnováha. Pokud se smečka skládá pouze z vlkodlaků má tendence přibližovat se jednáním až příliš zvířatům. Impulzivní, nepředvídatelní, nebezpeční.

Emisar je zástupcem opačného konce osy. Zastáváme rozvahu a moudrost, radíme, ukazujeme cestu a vychováváme. Přinášíme do smečky rovnováhu. Pomáhá to jim i nám. Druidi bez smečky mají tendence být trochu… ehm, povýšení a elitářští,“ pronesla rozpačitě. Ne, že by to byl její případ, ale zanala takové. „Vaše smečka má i lidské členy, což jí pomáhá. Hodně, ale nestačí to. Deaton by měl s vámi být propojen víc. Tak jako to bylo za dob Talie Haleové.“

„Vzpomínám si na to,“ ozval se Peter a jeho hlas tentokrát neskrýval žádný osten. Vypadal jen… smutně.

„Emisar dělá smečku silnou, tak jako dělá smečka silná jeho. Pokud o svou smečku přijde,“ Ida se odmlčela. „No, podepíše se to na něm. Možná proto se Deaton drží tolik stranou.“ Pokrčila rameny.

Chvíli bylo ticho, než se ozval Stiles. „Takže co, teď jsi ty náš emisar?“ Všichni se na ni podívali.

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou a pokoušela se nemyslet na to, co jí říkala Jennifer.

„Proč ne?“ nechápala Lydie. „Právě jsi nás všechny zachránila, ne? Proč bys to jinak dělala?“

Vždycky přímo k jádru pudla, viď, Lydie? Pomyslela si Ida kysele.

„Žádná smečka nemůže mít dva emisary. Na to jsou zákony. Směla jsem vám pomoct, protože to byl _darach_. To je náš problém, ne vlkodlaků. Teď se musím věnovat tomu, proč mě sem poslali.“

„A to je?“ zeptala se Lydie. Ida se narovnala a ten pohled jí vrátila.

„Ty.“

Tentokrát bylo ticho vražedné. Jen Derek nevypadal zaskočeně. Samozřejmě, proč by měl, když to věděl.

„Já?!“ vyjekla a rychle se zvedla. „Proč? Ne! Ne, já to nechci vědět! Mám toho dost. Pořád jenom já. Chodím na místa, kam nechci, nacházím mrtvoly, které nehledám, nemůžu spát a navíc se mě dneska pokusila podříznout učitelka angličtiny. Dost! _Už dost!_ “ ječela Lydie a couvala k točitému schodišti.

Ida byla první, kdo zareagoval. „Lydie. Klid. Nejsem tu, abych ti ublížila. Jen ti mám pomoct-“

„Já nechci! Chci zpátky svůj život! Nechci být nějaká pitomá bánší, nebo co to je,“ vrtěla hlavou.

„ _Co?_ “ vyhrkla Ida a tentokrát to byla ona, na koho se všichni dívali. Uvědomila si, že to téměř zakřičela. Omluvně si odkašlala. „Lydie, jak jsi slyšela, že-“

„To ona,“ vyhrkla Lydie. „Blakeová. Křičela jsem, když mě chtěla uškrtit, a ona řekla, že jsem bánší. Co je sakra bánší?“ ptala se Lydie vysokým hlasem, když viděla, jak na ni Ida zírá.

„Tos byla ty, co mě probudilo v nemocnici, že ano? Neslo se to tak daleko…“ vydechla nevěřícně. Tohle bylo- Bohové, co to vlasntě bylo? Bánší… Samozřejmě, jestli někde měla narazit na bánší, tak Beacon Hills bylo očividně to správné místo kam zamířit. Tohle město je tak-

„Taky jsem slyšel Lydii křičet,“ pronesl Derek zamyšleně, jako by se rozvzpomínal. Ida k němu obrátila pozornost.

„Málem mi praskly bubínky,“ pronesl Scott a Isaac mu přizvukoval.

Ida si Lydii fascinovaně prohlížela. „Všechno to dává smysl. Imunita. Říkáš, že nacházíš mrtvé. Perfektně to sedí.“

„Vysvětlete mi to!“ vřískla Lydie s očima rozšířenýma, až vypadala jako porcelánová panenka. Hororová porcelánová panenka s rozmazanou řasenkou pod očima, rudým zhmožděným pruhem kůže kolem krku a lesknoucíma se očima v kontrastu se světlou kůží a plnými růžovými rty.

Ida se nadechla. „Lydie, není to nic strašného. Vzácného, ano, ale strašného? Ne. Sedni si, uklidni se a já ti povím, co o bánší vím, ano?“ smlouvala a ukazovala na židli. Pak se podívala přes rameno na Dereka. „Máš tu alkohol?“

„Podám ho,“ ozvala se Cora, než stihl odpovědět. Ze skříňky vedle gauče vytáhla z poloviny plnou lahev zlatavého nápoje. Podala jí ho i se skleničkou. Ida se posadila na židli proti Lydii a nalila do sklenice asi na prst. Povědomá vůně ji donutila usmát se. Irská whisky.

„Dobrý vkus,“ ocenila alfu, aniž by se na něj podívala. Lydie ale neocenila správné podávání tohoto nápoje, vytrhla jí flašku z rukou a napila se přímo z ní. Derek zavrčel a Ida nespokojeně mlaskla. Lydie se téměř okamžitě rozkašlala.

„Dobrá, i tak se to dá pít,“ poznamenala Ida pobaveně. Zvedla naplněnou sklenici a obrátila ji do sebe. Na rozdíl od Lydie ale byla na whisky zvyklá. Nepila poprvé. Ani po tisící. Vzala teenagerce lahev a vrátila ji zpátky Coře. „Nepotřebuju, aby ses zlískala do bezvědomí,“ pronesla, když se na ni Lydie zamračila.

„Ale mně by to pomohlo,“ vrátila jí zrzka kousavě, což bylo nejspíš dobrou známkou. Ida zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tohle není něco, co bys mohla zaspat, Lydie. Nejsi to, co sis celý život myslela, že jsi a nemůžeš to změnit.“

„Co teda jsem?“ zeptala se Lydie a její bojovnost, jako by se úplně vypařila. Před Idou seděla zoufalá dívka, které se bořil svět pod nohama a ona se neměla čeho zachytit.

„Kvílící žena. Víla smrti. Pro tvůj druh existuje mnoho jmen. Nejsi člověk, ne úplně,“ řekla Ida pomalu, vědomá si toho, že tohle je ta nejhorší část sdělení, se kterou se bude muset Lydie vyrovnat.

Kolem nich bylo ticho. Nebyla si jistá, jestli proto, že jsou v šoku, nebo jestli je tak udržuje Derek, každopádně za to byla ráda.

„Jak… Jak nemůžu být člověk? Vždyť- Vždyť-“ Ida se natáhla, aby chytila její ruce do svých, ale Lydie se odtáhla, jako by ji děsila jen představa kontaktu. Ida jí to nezazlívala, narovnala se.

„Je to dědičné, ale nemusí se to projevit. Ber to jako takový latentní gen v krevní linii. Něco to probudí a od toho momentu se tvoje schopnosti začnou rozvíjet. Vlastně by ti to mělo lichotit, bánší jsou jen výjimečně krásné ženy. Tak zvěstují smrt, to je toho. Podstatné je, že ji nezpůsobují.“

„To sedí,“ ozval se Stiles. Ida se na něj otočila. „To s tou krásou!“ vyhrkl rychle, když viděl jejich pohledy. „Ne to s tou smrtí. To teda taky, ale já myslel tu krásu,“ dostával ze sebe a pak zrudl a zamumlal. „Pokračujte, jo?“

Ida ho pro vlastní dobro ignorovala a obrátila se zpět k Lydii. „Není to tak, že bys předvídala jakoukoliv smrt. Jen ty významné nebo týkajících se mocných rodů, případně vlastní rodiny. Je vcelku logické, že ses zapletla zrovna s Haleovými, v okolí se nevyskytuje žádný významnější rod. Taky to vysvětluje, proč jsi nacházela oběti _daracha_. To byla _velmi_ významná úmrtí. To, že se nám ho podařilo zastavit, by mělo vrátit tvůj život zpět do normálních kolejí.“

Lydie zamrkala. „Jakože už žádné toulání a nacházení mrtvol? Žádný jekot?“ ptala se opatrně.

„Snad jen ten úplně obyčejný, až zjistíš, že se mi podařilo obarvit tvoje oblíbené tričko na modro,“ připustila Ida.

„Co?!“ vyjekla Lydie a někdo se zasmál.

„Koupím ti nové,“ zamumlala Ida na oko zkroušeně ve snaze odlehčit atmosféru. „Slibuju,“ pronesla a zadívala se na ni. Doufala, že Lydie ten slib pochopí. Netýkal se jen trička.

\-----

Byla vyčerpaná jako nikdy. Už to trvalo celé dny. Vždycky se někde vyloupnul nějaký člen smečky a začal se „nenápadně“ vyptávat.

Snažila se před nimi schovávat, ale ve škole to dost dobře nešlo. Neustále okolo ní kroužili jako satelity. Jediný, kdo se neukázal a na nic se neptal, byl Derek.

Popravdě ji to znervózňovalo a víc než jen trochu. Ráda by mu vysvětlila, že to, co se stalo v nemocnici, nebylo tak, jak se to mohlo jevit. Jenže neměla odvahu se sebrat a jít za ním. Místo toho se schovávala v nemetonu. Snažila se tam soustředit a poznat moc, která se jí usazovala v těle.

Deaton se tím zdál stejnou měrou fascinovaný jako vyděšený. Děsilo ho ale hlavně to riziko, které na sebe vzala, když udělala, co udělala. Podle něj byla až příliš velká šance, že se to zvrtne, než aby to schválil. Zvlášť když byly okolnosti takové, jaké byly.

A pak tady taky byla ta věc s Lydií. Ida už v Beacon Hills neměla žádný úkol. Mohla by se sebrat a odjet. _Měla_ by se sebrat a odjet. Jenže… začínala si až strašidelně zvykat na neustálou přítomnost smečky. Zvykla se smát Isaacovým a Stilesovým vtipům, uštěpačně komentovat otlapkávání Scotta s Allison a taky tu byla Cora.

Derekova sestra se pasovala na něco, co mělo nebezpečně blízko osobní stráži. Nebylo to třeba, zvlášť když Ida mohla mást dvojčata drobnými iluzemi za pomoci nové síly, ale Cora si nedala říct. Až později si Ida uvědomila, že Cora do smečky nezapadá. Byla Derkovi v mnoha ohledech až příliš podobná, čímž automaticky vzbuzovala u ostatních nedůvěru.

Ale v jedné zásadní věci se lišili. Cora zapadnout chtěla.

„Myslím, že jsem ještě nikdy neviděla školu, kde by bylo víc suplujících učitelů než těch stálých,“ poznamenala Ida, když jim končilo vyučování a Cora se ušklíbla:

„Jeden by řekl, že si to rozmyslí, když poslední suplentka byla vraždící maniak.“

„Nezapomeň, že nikdo neví, že to byla ona,“ připomněla Ida a podržela Coře dveře. „Mimochodem, když už jsme u toho. Jak je Derekovi?“

„Tak to nemám tušení. Tváří se úplně normálně, ale to on vždycky. Zvlášť, když se v něm něco děje. Možná kdyby sis s ním promluvila ty…“

Ida zavrtala pohled do země.

„Něco se mezi váma stalo.“ Cora se ani tak nezeptala, jako to spíš konstatovala.

„To přímo ne.“

„Hele, možná se neznáme tak dlouho. Ale nejsem slepá. Máte nějaký problém. Derek ani normálně moc nemluví, ale když dojde řeč na tebe, mlčí naprosto. Ostatní už si taky všimli.“

„Možná to bude mít něco společného s tím, že jsem mu před očima vyřízla srdce z jeho milenky?“ nadhodila Ida kysele.

„Sám by ji byl zabil, takže tím to nebude,“ zamítla to okamžitě Cora. „Pochybuju, že by ti to vyčítal, i kdyby ses tím nějak obzvlášť chlubila, což ty neděláš.“

Idu zhnusila už samotná představa toho, že by se chlubila vraždou.

„Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat, myslíš, že bys mě mohla hodit domů? Derek mě dneska vyzvednout nemůže, něco prý má,“ vysvětlila Cora neobvyklý dotaz. Ida se usmála, ráda, že opustily téma problémů mezi ní a alfou.

„Jasně,“ souhlasila a odemkla auto. Potlačila výčitky svědomí z toho, že ji Cořina prosba tak potěšila. Jako by jí přímo nabízela výmluvy, aby se mohla zdržet v její přítomnosti o chvíli déle. O tom, že to byl špatný nápad Idu ujišťovala i skutečnost, že nebyla schopná o smeče mluvit s Marcy, když jí naposledy volala. Uvědomovala si, že dělat si ze vtahu ke smečce osobní tajemství je chyba, ale nedokázala si pomoct. Věděla, že to jednou musí skončit, ale zatím si je chtěla nechat jen pro sebe.

„Řídíš hrozně opatrně,“ poznamenala Cora po chvíli. Tvářila se, jako by zadržovala smích. Ida se na ni zašklebila.

„U nás se jezdí na opačné straně, musím se soustředit, abych se udržela ve správném pruhu,“ vysvětlila s mručením. Cora nebyla první, kdo si utahoval z jejího stylu řízení. Lydie jí to předhazovala v jednom kuse.

Zastavily před Derekovým bytem, ale Cora se natáhla ke klíčku v zapalování a vypnula motor auta, když se chtěla Ida rozloučit. Vytáhla je a strčila do kapsy. „Pojď se mnou. Není doma, tak se nemusíš stresovat,“ dodala rychle, když se na ni Ida zamračila. „No tak, Isaac je pořád u Scotta a bez Dereka jsem tu sama. Nudím se.“

Ida si povzdechla a prsty zaklepala o volant, věnovala Coře jeden otrávený pohled, ale musela si přiznat, že sama neměla na odpoledne žádné plány. Nejspíš by zase skončila v nemetonu. A taky s Corou být chtěla - krucinál.

„Fajn,“ souhlasila, „ale vrať mi klíčky,“ požádala s nataženou rukou. Cora jí věnovala jeden podezřívavý pohled, ale vrátila jí je. Možná nečekala, že Ida opravdu vystoupí a zamkne auto.

Derekův byt stejně prázdný jako vždycky. Ida měla pocit, že tam snad ani nežije. Nikde se neválelo žádné oblečení, rozečtená kniha nebo časopis. Buď tu opravdu nežil, nebo byl pedant na pořádek. Ta druhá možnost byla ta děsivá. Idin pokoj věčně vypadal, jako by se tam prohnalo tornádo následované vlnou tsunami. Ráda to nazývala kontrolovaný chaos; ostatní tomu říkali bordel.

„No tak, klídek. Nelhala jsem, fakt tu není,“ otočila se na ni Cora pobaveně. Ida si ani neuvědomila, že zastavila mezi dveřmi. A nejspíš jí i zrychlil tep – což ja naprosto přirozené, děkuju pěkně.

Vešla dovnitř a zavřela za nimi. Těžké kovové dveře se pohybovaly až překvapivě lehce.

Cítila se jako vetřelec, i když tu nebyla poprvé a pokaždé ji někdo pozval.

„Musíte mít mezi sebou něco fakt velkýho, když se tváříš takhle,“ zamumlala Cora, když deaktivovala alarm a hodila školní tašku na pohovku. Pak se natáhla pro ovladač a zapnula dobře ukrytou věž.

Ida se rozesmála. Tohle rozhodně Derek normálně poslouchat nemohl. Cora se zazubila. „Není pryč tak často, musím si to užít.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasila Ida. „Ale v tom případě mi vyndej tekutou první pomoc, protože já se jinak osypu. Pořád mám pocit, že odněkud vyskočí a chytí mě pod krkem.“

„Jo. To on dělá všem. Neber si to osobně,“ doporučila Cora pobaveně a vytáhla ze skříňky známou lahev. Nalila Idě skleničku a podala jí to. „Do dna,“ doporučila vesele.

„Asi tě nepřesvědčím, že nejsem alkoholik, viď?“ pronesl Ida, když vypila tu štědrou dávku na jeden hlt. Cora se jen zasmála a nalila jí další. Tu už dokázala Ida pít pomalu.

Nebyla alkohlik. Jen měla ráda whisky. A alkohol obecně.

Chvíli bylo ticho, jenom hudba se odrážela od stěn. Pak se ale Cora zeptala: „Posledních pár dnů vypadáš ustaraně. Děje se něco?“

„Nic,“ zavrtěla Ida hlavou, ale Cora jí věnovala kyselý pohled. No jo. To lhaní vlkodlakům… Kruci. „Nic, co by se týkalo smečky, neboj,“ ujišťovala ji.

„Já se ale neptám kvůli smečce,“ zamračila se Cora. „Můžu nějak pomoct?“ Ida si uvědomovala, že by Cora ráda splatila svůj domnělý dluh. Ida jí mohla dokola opakovat, že to není třeba, ale nepomáhalo to.

„Ne. S tímhle nemůžu nic dělat ani já,“ zavrtěla Ida hlavou a vypila zbytek alkoholu. Pak rozhodně odložila sklenici na stůl. „Nechci na to myslet. Říkalas, že se nudíš. Co budeme dělat, aby ses nenudila? A předem upozorňuju, že kluky s tebou probírat nebudu, protože se v nich nevyznám,“ zahrozila prstem, což Coru pobavilo.

„Nezdá se. Isaac se kolem tebe docela točí,“ zazubila se a Idě přišlo, že stejně jako její bratr má velmi zubatý úsměv. Skoro jako by měla až _příliš_ zubů.

„Co?“ zamrkala zmateně.

„Jasně. Ty sis nevšimla? Většinou tak nešaškuje, pokud není okolo Derek. Nebo Scott. Ale u toho to dělá, protože… vlastně, kdo ví proč.“

„Myslím že vidíš něco, co neexistuje,“ navrhla Ida očividné řešení.

„Ale prosím tě,“ odfrkla si Cora a doplnila jí sklenici. Ida pojala podezření, že ji chce mladá Haleová opít, ale neprotestovala. Bohové vědí, že už to bylo pár týdnů, co se naposledy pořádně opila. Sledovala, jak Cora napsala a odeslala zprávu.

„Věř mi. Nejsem typ, co by přitahoval kluky,“ usmála se Ida.

„Proč ne?“

„Jsi slepá?“ zeptala se Ida pobaveně. „Jsem plochá jak baterka a sem tam mi dokonce trčí kosti. Rozhodně nejsem objektem něčího zájmu.“

„Tak proč s tím něco neuděláš? Třeba se nenajíš?“

„Protože nemám potřebu,“ pokrčila rameny Ida. „Navíc hezcí lidé mají v životě obrovskou nevýhodu. Jsou nápadní, což není přesně to, co by emisar potřeboval.“

„Nevýhodu? Co je nevýhodného na tom být hezký? Většina je na tom díky tomu naopak líp.“

Ida si odfrkla. „Jsi si jistá? Podívej se na Dereka. Je nápadně krásný a co mu to přineslo? V životě ho obalamutily dvě pěkné tvářičky. Jedna ho připravila o rodinu a ta druhá málem o život.

Ne. Takhle je mi rozhodně líp.“

Cora na ni valila oči. „Takže… ty si myslíš, že Derek má špatný život, protože je hezký?“

„Ne. Ale myslím si, že ho díky tomu má horší, než by měl bez svého vzhledu. Kolik z těch všech holek, co po něm koukají, se zajímá o to, jaký opravdu je a co potřebuje?“ zeptala se Cory pochybovačně. Ta se zamračila, ale pak kývla.

„V tomhle máš asi pravdu.“

„Věř mi. Je snadnější nebýt hezká ani ošklivá. Lidé tě většinu času ignorují.“

„Takže tobě se můj bratr nelíbí? Nekoukáš po hezkých klucích?“ podivila se Cora. Ida se jejímu výrazu zasmála.

„Ne. Já koukám po zajímavých.“

„Jako třeba?“ Cora vypadala nedočkavě.

„Po takových jako je Stiles.“

Cora ztuhla. Na vteřinu jí oči zasvítili žlutě, ale hned se ovládla. Ida ji ale uklidnila. „Nekoukám po Stilesovi konkrétně. Je na mě moc mladý.“

„Moc mladý?“

„Je mi dvacet jedna,“ oznámila jí Ida s pousmáním.

„Ale jak-?“

„Falešné doklady,“ odpověděla Ida a vypila zbytek alkoholu. Rozhodla se sklenici odnést, ale když si stoupla, svět se jí trochu zahoupal pod nohama. Klopýtla dopředu. „Tys mě opila,“ obrátila se na Coru s obviňujícím pohledem. Ta se rozpustile zazubila.

„Jak jinak bych tě donutila se trochu bavit?“ Pak ovladačem zvedla hlasitost.

\-----

([music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anU4Id-hJ4s))

„Pártyyyy!“ zařval Stiles, když otevřel dveře Derekova bytu a seskočil ze schodů. Za ním se dovnitř vehnal Isaac. Po nich úplně klidně vešli Scott s Allison a Lydií.

Stiles byl zrovna u Scotta, když je zastihla Cořina hromadná zpráva. Trochu je to zaskočilo – dobře, hodně je to zaskočilo, Cora se nejevila jako někdo, kdo by pořádal večírky. Nebo s kým by byla zábava obecně – ale nikdo se jejímu nápadu nebránil.

Derek se zblázní. To byla jeho hlavní myšlenka, když sledoval, jak se kolem rozeběhly plechovky s pivem a veselá zábava. Někdo roztrhl pytlík s chipsy tak nešikovně, že se z půlky rozsypaly na podlahu. Ida se smála, když po nich Stilesovi ujela noha.

„Tancujém!“‘ zavřeštěla Lydie. Naprosto lidsky, ale o nic méně hlasitě, než co by zvládla jako bánší.

Stiles Idu vtáhl mezi ostatní, bez ohledu na to, že jí dělalo problém stát rovně. Stiles si to byl ochotný přiznat; měl tu cizí holku docela rád. Radši než je podle něj rozumná míra, protože o ní pořád nic moc nevěděl. Měla talent na stejně nic neříkající odpovědi jako Deaton. Stilese už několikrát napadlo, jestli je to vrozené, nebo je někdo v té disciplíně speciálně vycvičil. Něco na způsob agentů CIA.

Někdy v mezičase jí Cora strčila do ruky láhev se zbytkem whisky, Ida neprotestovala, jednoduše si přihnula. Stiles si od ní láhev několikrát půjčil, jen aby vytěsnil myšlenku na zuřivého Dereka, který se v jejich nejbližší budoucnosti zaručeně vyskytne.

Když o půl hodiny později vyskočil na stůl, cítil teplo ve tvářích a všechny jeho pohyby byly ještě o něco uvolněnější než jindy. Přišel si trochu gumový. Ida vyjekla, když ji Isaac vzal do náruče a postavil na desku stolu. Sám se vyhoupl za nimi. Stiles ji chytil kolem pasu stejně a ona je nechala. Hnědé vlasy rozvířené a neurčitě zbarvené oči téměř černé, jak jí alkohol rozšířil zorničky. Ve tváři byla lehce zrůžovělá, zatímco krk měla vyloženě červený a neustále se smála. Zvlášť, když Allison s Lydií začaly zpívat, nebo spíš ječet do rytmu hudby: „Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!“ A poskakovaly přitom na místě.

Ida vyletěla do vzduchu, jak ji Isaac nadhodil, a zaječela. Stiles se rozesmál a dopil plechovku piva (Isaacova falešná občanka byla učiněné požehnání), ale jejich smích přerušil řev, který rozvibroval každý atom v místnosti. Všichni okamžitě ztuhli. Ida se v Isaacově náruči otočila tváří ke dveřím.

Mezi futry stál Derek, tvář vlkodlaka, zuby vyceněné.

„Kurva,“ vyjekl Stiles hlasem trapně vyšším než jindy, když si uvědomil, že Derek podpírá Petera, který se zdál skoro v bezvědomí. Hudba ztichla, jak ji Cora honem vypnula a Isaac rychle seskočil ze stolu i s Idou v náruči. Pak ji postavil na zem, což mělo za následek její pád na zadek, protože to neustála.

„Au,“ konstatovala a Cora ji rychle vytáhla na nohy. Derek je propaloval pohledem.

„Co mu je?“ zeptal se Scott, který byl stejně jako ostatní vlkodlaci střízlivý. Vlkodlaci se dost dobře opít nemohli. Chudáci.

„Lovec,“ zavrčel Derek a dovedl Petera k pohovce, kam ho složil jako balík špinavého prádla. Peter sebou cukl, protože to nejspíš bolelo. Stilesovi to nijak nevadilo. Nejstarší vlkodlak byl děsivý a užíval si to. Stiles neměl problém s přehnanou lítostí k jeho osobě, spíš se musel ovládnout, aby mu nešel ještě trochu přitížit. 

„Kulka?“ zeptala se Cora.

„Nemáme,“ zavrtěl hlavou Derek, a vypadal, že je schopný někoho rozsápat na kousky, jen aby se mu ulevilo.

„Uhni,“ ozvala se Ida a strčila do Stilese. Vrazila mu do ruky prázdnou lahev a vykročila směrem k alfovi a raněnému. Nohy se jí okamžitě zapletly a nebýt Cory, poroučela by se k zemi.

„Jsi opilá,“ obvinil ji Derek temně.

„Ne, babičko, mám jen křivé nohy,“ utrousila uštěpačně. „Jasně, že jsem opilá, ale máš lepší nápad?“

„Můžeme ho nechat umřít,“ ozval se Scott nápomocně. Stiles s nadšením zakýval hlavou. Tenhle nápad se mu zamlouval. Mohli by hlasovat. Demokracie má ostatně i své světlé dny.

„No, to se možná stane tak jako tak,“ trhal Ida ramenem a malátně si klekla vedle Petera. Zvedla mu obličej. „Kam to dostal?“

„Do zadku,“ konstatoval Derek. Ida vyprskla smíchy a nebyla sama. Peterovy modré oči se pootevřely; v bledé zpocené tváři vypadaly téměř jako vlkodlačí, ale nebyly. Neměl by na přeměnu sílu.

„Ne… taková sran-da,“ vydechl namáhavě. Znělo to téměř dotčeně.

„Můžu to zkusit, ale… je to jen pokus. Soustředění,“ zvedla ukazováček s palcem přitisknuté těsně k sobě, „trošičku problém.“

„Bezva,“ vydechl Peter, ale nevypadal, že se hodlá bránit. Sklonila se k němu a přitiskla mu rty na jeho.

Stiles ztuhnul. „Co to do háje-?“ vyjekl, když uviděl, jak jí raněný vlkodlak vyšel naproti. Malátně se zakroutila, ale alkohol v krvi její koordinaci úplně nepomohl. Peter ji chytil za krkem a přidržel blíž. Vyjekla mu do úst a vzepřela se. Derek ji ze sevření okamžitě osvobodil. Zadýchaně se odtáhla. Alfa vypadal, že ho každou minutou klepne. Kolem bylo ticho.

„Ne- zlý, rusa-lko. F-akt ne zlý,“ zasmál se Peter a Ida zrudla.

„Vážně právě-?“ ozval se Scott konsternovaně.

„Ne!“ ozvalo se mnohohlasně. Stiles si uvědomoval, že jeho nesouhlas byl zdaleka nejhlasitější, ale odmítal to komentovat třeba i jen v duchu.

Ida se vzpamatovala a ohlédla se na Dereka. „Podrž ho, jo?“ požádala ho trochu otupěle. Derek poslechl a Ida na Petera znovu přitiskla rty. Tentokrát už se ani nehnul. Ida se zhluboka nadechla a… Co to sakra dělala? Stiles nevěřícně sledoval, jak do sebe vtahuje… _cosi_. Nejistě se podíval na prázdnou plechovku od piva, kterou měl pořád v ruce. Tři byly možná vážně moc.

Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se Ida odtrhla. Odstrčila se od Petera a přepadla z gauče na zem. Zasténala a obrátila se čelem k zemi. Stiles udělal krok dopředu, ale to už se k ní Derek přiblížil a chytil ji za paže. A pak se to zvrtlo.

„Asi budu zvracet,“ oznámila a bez delších průtahů to i vykonala. Přímo Derekovi na boty.

Paráda!

\-----

Převalila se na břicho a zaskučela. „Auuu.“ Měla pocit, že na ni někdo šlápl a ještě se otočil na patě.

„To znělo skoro jako Scottovo,“ ozvalo se pobaveně. Byl to-?

„Ať to byla noční můra. Prosím, prosím, ať se mi to jen zdálo,“ šeptala polohlasem, zatímco se otáčela na záda.

„To podle toho, rusalko. Myslíš to, jak jsi tancovala na stole, zvracela Derekovi na boty nebo naši malou chvilku sbližování?“

„Sklapni,“ ozvalo se vrčivě z kouta a Ida otevřela oči. Bylo docela šero, ale pořád ještě světlo. Zaskučela a přetáhla si přikrývku zpátky přes hlavu. „Jděte pryč,“ zaskučela.

„Já bych asi mohl, ale jinak je docela drzé vyhánět Dereka z vlastního bytu, potažmo z vlastní postele,“ pronesl Peter vesele.

Ida se napřímila tak rychle, až ji z toho píchlo v hlavě a žaludek se rozhoupal jak korek na rybníku. „Co?“ Rozhlédla se kolem. Měl pravdu. Ležela v Derekově posteli. Vybavila si, kdy v ní ležela naposledy a zrudla.

Bylo to dobré. _Moc_ dobré.

Počkat. _Ona_ v ní nikdy neležela. Ty cizí vzpomínky byly pěkně na pytel. „Měla jsem tě nechat umřít,“ zamumlala s pohledem na spokojeného Petera opřeného o rám okna.

„Možná,“ protáhl a pak zamrkal. „Ale nenechalas.“ Pak se otočil a zamířil pryč.

„Co to sakra-“

„To bylo jeho poděkování,“ konstatoval Derek a Ida měla pořád pocit, že to znělo víc jako vrčení, než jako řeč.

Byla chvíli potichu a prstem přejížděla po vzorech na pokrývce. „Jsi naštvaný?“ odvážila se pak zeptat, ale ne se na něj podívat.

„Ano.“

Bezva. „Ehm. A kdybys měl svoje důvody seřadit podle důležitosti, co tě štve nejvíc?“ zeptala se opatrně.

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Že ten lovec utekl.“ No. To nebylo zrovna to, co čekala.

„A dál?“

„Že se Peter nechal trefit.“

Fajn, bude muset změnit přístup. „A jaký je důvod pro tvůj vztek na mě?“

Neodpověděl. Zvedla k němu pohled. Vypadal zaskočeně. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejsem na tebe naštvaný.“

„Ne?“ vyjekla překvapeně.

„Měl bych být?“ opáčil.

„No… pozvracela jsem ti boty,“ nabídla poslední ze svých provinění.

Odfrkl si. „Taky bych zvracel, kdybych musel líbat Petera.“

Zakuckala se smíchy a prohrábla si vlasy. „Snad to radši ani nepřipomínej, pořád mi není dobře.“

„Do postele ne,“ prohlásil Derek tak rezolutně, že i kdyby snad chtěla, žaludek by si to nedovolil.

„Dobře.“

„Ještě kvůli něčemu bych měl být naštvaný?“ zeptal se po delší pauze, kdy zase začala obkreslovat vzory na pokrývce.

Chtěla by říct, že ne, nebo že neví, ale bylo jasné, že by to neprošlo. Srdce by ji prozradilo a Ida si dobře uvědomovala, že Derek právě poslouchá opravdu pozorně.

Nadechla se a vypustila vzduch nosem. „Kvůli tomu, cos musel poslouchat tam dole. V nemocnici.“ Ani to nedokázala položit jako otázku.

Vyšel z něj neurčitý zvuk. Něco mezi povzdechem a zavrčením.

„Nebyla to pravda. Alespoň většina z toho nebyla pravda,“ upřesnila a spojila ruce, jen aby se donutila nechat pokrývku na pokoji.

„Co přesně nebyla pravda?“

„Že… hm…“ Asi bude přece jen znovu zvracet. „Špatně se to vysvětluje,“ zamrmlala a strčila si vlasy za uši.

Zamručel, ale znělo to docela klidně. „Tak začnu já. Nemám moc jasno v tom, co se tam dole stalo, ale pochopil jsem dvě věci. Zaprvé. Nějakým způsobem stojíš o mou smečku.“

„Ano,“ přiznala se sklopenou hlavou.

„Dobře. Nemám s tím problém,“ pronesl a tím ji trochu vykolejil. Nedokázala na něj nezírat s poootevřenou pusou.

„Ne?“

„Ne.“

Ne. Nedokázala tu myšlenku vstřebat. Pořád byla v podstatě vetřelec, navíc se schopnostmi způsobit opravdové škody. A on nejen že ji nevyhání, ale dokonce by jí dovolil zůstat?

Uteklo jí trochu hysterické uchechtnutí. „Zrovna, když jsem si začala myslet, že už to nemůže být horší…“

Derek vypadal zmateně. „Cože?“

„Nedovolí mi to, Dereku,“ pronesla smutně. „Vlastně bych tu už neměla být vzhledem k tomu, že Lydie není uchazečka o post v naší společnosti. Měla bych se vrátit zpátky do Londýna a pak domů do Irska. Tvoje smečka už emisara má. Nemám na místo v ní právo.“

„Ale když jsi věděla o Deatonovi, tak proč…“

„Nebyla to zrovna vědomá volba, víš?“ ušklíbla se. „Nejste první smečka, co jsem potkala. Dokonce nejste ani v první desítce, ale jste první, se kterými-“ Kousla se do rtu, aby jí neuteklo zafňukání. Nechtěla před ním vydávat tak nedůstojné zvuky. Jednou to stačilo. „Prostě to nejde, ale teď když vím, že bys proti tomu nic neměl, je to ještě mnohem horší. Čekám, že mě odvolají každým dnem.“

Tiše zavrčel. „Určitě nejde něco-“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. A pak se pokusila usmát. „Takže… Co je zadruhé?“

„Co?“

„Říkal jsi, že tohle je zaprvé. Tak, co je zadruhé?“

„Aha. No, zadruhé jsem pochopil, že stojíš o mě.“

„Ne,“ vyhrkla rychle. Viděla, jak nadzvedl obočí. Pravděpodobně slyšel výkyv v jejím srdečním tepu. Což považovala docela za výkon, protože v jejím těle teď byo nastabilní naprosto všechno, včetně srdečního tepu. „Ne, takhle,“ upřesnila svou odpověď, aby to nebyla lež. Naklonil hlavu ke straně a čekal na vysvětlení.

„Nepodřizuju se každému, Dereku. To, že jsem to udělala u tebe, nechalo následky. Stojím o tebe, ale jako o alfu. Ne jako o-“

„Sexuální hračku?“ doplnil, když se nejistě odmlčela. Zkřivila pusu do úšklebku.

„Znělo to tak, co?“ zeptala se nejistě. Přikývl.

„Nechala jsem ji, aby si to myslela. Chtěla jsem ji rozptýlit, mrzí mě, jestli jsem nějak-“

Tiše se zasmál. „Netřeba se omlouvat. Už jednou jsi mi řekla, že nejsem tvůj typ. Proč si to ale myslela?“

Ida se trochu uvolnila a protáhla se. „Protože když jsem se tehdy pokoušela o vizi, napojila jsem se přímo na její mysl. Viděla jsem určité záblesky. Vzpomínky a tak…“ pronesla opatrně. „Musíš pochopit, že naše společenství funguje odlišně. Sex je nástroj, ale manipulovat jím je tabu,“ vysvětlovala pomalu. Nikdy o tom nemluvila, jen když nebylo zbytí. A teď se tomu ještě pořád mohla vyhnout. Nepatřilo to mezi její oblíbené vzpomínky. Pokud se někdo v jejich společenství dokázal propracovat až na vrchol, mohl svou moc znásobit největší obětí. Ne všichni jsou ochotní čekat se ztrátou panenství tak dlouho a opravdu ho obětovat. Je to… no, pravděpodobně to nejbolestivější co zažijí, pokud není jejich život nějak zvlášť výstřední a nebezpečný. (Jaké překvapení, že zrovna ten její je.) Musí být, aby to byla hodnotná oběť. Většina potom na sex z pochopitelných důvodů zanevře. Minimálně na nějakou dobu.

Slyšela ho tiše vrčet, ale nenechala se tím rozrušit. „Je to věc, která je součástí důležitých rituálů, a která má pravidla. Ona je porušovala a já mám teď tuhle část jejích vzpomínek pořád v hlavě,“ zamračila se Ida. „Rozptyluje mě to a rozčiluje. Pokud nejde o rodinu, většina z naší rasy souhlasí s názorem, že láska i sex jsou přeceňované - jen zamlžují rozum a zabírají čas. Udělala bych cokoliv, abych se těch vzpomínak zbavila, chápu, že je ti to asi nepříjemné stejně jako mně. Ale já nevím, jak se toho zbavit,“ zavrtěla nešťastně hlavou. „Mám to tady,“ poklepala si prstem na spánek a okamžitě toho zalitovala.

Dokázala si představit, jak zhnusený asi je. Sama si navíc připadala jako voyer.

Dlouho nikdo nepromluvil. Derek se za celou tu dobu nehnul ze židle, která stála kus od postele. Připomínal zhroucený pomník s andělem bez křídel, který kdysi viděla na jednom Berlínském hřbitově.

„Kdo je Brian?“

Ida zaťala zuby a pevně stiskla víčka, když to jméno uslyšela.

„Byl,“ řekla tiše.

„Co?“ nechápal Derek.

„Ne _je_ , ale _byl_ ,“ zopakovala. „Byl to můj starší bratr. Zabili ho lovci,“ řekla hluše, hlava jí třeštila. Měla by si dát panáka. Vytlouct klín klínem. Vyléčit se tím, co jí udělalo zle.

Slyšela tiché kroky a pak se postel zhoupla. Překvapeně zvedla pohled a uviděla Coru. Žluté oči jí v přítmí zářily jako roztavené zlato. Tiše zakňučela a pak se přisunula tak blízko k Idě, aby se jí mohla otřít tváří o bradu.

„Coro?“ zeptala se překvapeně, ale dívka se jí jen stočila kolem těla a položila jí hlavu do klína. Sledovala ji zářícíma očima. Ida jí bezděčně shrnula vlasy z tváře a usmála se na ni. Měla pocit, jako by jí někdo proměnil srdce v radiátor. Hřálo to. Pálilo až k slzám. Kdy naposledy jí někdo chtěl být takhle blízko? Cora zavřela oči a nechala se hladit po vlasech. Ida ignorovala otravně střízlivý hlas, který jí v hlavě pištivě opakoval: _nebezpečí, nebezpečí, nebezpečí!_

Jasně, že to není tak, že by ke Coře přilnula. Není blázen.

 „To je mi líto,“ pronesl Derek a vtáhl ji zpátky do reality. Ida mu to věřila. On věděl, jaké to je přijít o staršího bratra. O rodinu.

„Tys ho nezabil,“ řekla místo toho a pak se vyvlékla z Cořina objetí. „Koupelna?“ zeptala se a Derek kývl k točitému schodišti.

Vyšla nahoru, kde byla další místnost s několika matracemi, nejspíš pro zbytek smečky, a dveře do koupelny.

Natáhla se po páčce od sprchy, která byla nad vanou, a pustila ji naplno. Teprve potom se potichu rozbrečela. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jestli byla do té doby Cora její příležitostný bodyguard, teď se změnila v trvalý stín. Dokonce, když se Ida občas v noci vzbudila, našla ji několikrát spát u sebe v pokoji; na křesle, na zemi, kde bylo místo. Nakonec to nevydržela a řekla jí, že si může vlézt k ní. V těch pozicích by si nejspíš úplně zničila páteř, vlkodlak nevlkodlak.

Nezbavila se jí dokonce, ani když ji nechala, aby s ní šla do nemetonu a schválně tam strávila tři hodiny. Musela se pomodlit ke všem bohům a duchům, které si jen vybavila, k některým dokonce víckrát, ale s Corou to ani nehnulo. Seděla na schodech a tiše čekala, dokud Ida neskončí. Nakonec ji ještě musela téměř odnést, protože to Ida přehnala se ztrátou krve a točila se jí hlava tolik, že neudržela rovnováhu. Akorát se jí podařilo Coru utvrdit v tom, že potřebuje neustálý dohled.

Začínala mít vztek a to jí nebylo podobné. Většinu času byla velmi klidná a soustředěná. Skoro až splachovací.

Když Cora ale zavrčela na Isaaca, který pronesl nevinný vtip, Ida vybuchla.

„Dost už! Přísahám, že řeknu Derekovi, aby tě někam zavřel!“ Okamžitě toho litovala, když viděla Cořin ublížený pohled. Zůstala ale neoblomná.

„Úúú, tady se nám dělá nějak dusno,“ pronesl Stiles a zamával si rukou před obličejem.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekla nakonec Cora, i když to znělo přinejmenším neochotně. Isaac nad tím mávl rukou.

„Všichni jsme nervózní, jak se blíží úplněk,“ trhl rameny. Výraz netečný, ale modré oči plné obav.

Ano. Úplněk, to byl další důvod ke strachu. Derek dostal ultimátum od alfa smečky a to se pomalu blížilo ke konci. A Ida víc a víc myslela na to, co řekla Jennifer. Že nemají ani ponětí o tom, co Deucalion chce.

Scott ještě stále popíral, že on by byl tím skutečným alfou, o kterého jim jde, a to nijak nepomáhalo. Nehledě na to, že situace mezi ním a Derekem byla napjatá jako drát.

Alfa měl velký problém smířit se s tím, že by Scott mohl být tak výjimečný. Ne, že by se v něm Ida tak dobře vyznala, dával to ale najevo dost jasně i přesto, že se mluvení o Scottovi většinou vyhýbal jako čert svěcené vodě.

O problému s alfa smečkou se ale Ida rozhodla poradit s Deatonem. Vzhledem k tomu, že je emisarem Haleovy smečky, měl by se sakra zajímat. Zatím se ale zdálo, že mu jde spíš o to, aby měl dobře vedené účetnictví a dostatek obvazů.

„Musí tu přece být něco, co můžeme udělat!“ naléhala na něj už skoro zoufale.

„Ido-“

„Nějak je ochránit! Oba víme, že nestojí o Dereka, ale stejně si ho vezmou a zbytek smečky pozabíjí!“

„Nemůžeme je jen tak někam zavřít. Kali řekla, že když se k nim Derek nepřidá, tak jako tak je zabijí. Pokud je někam zavřeme, alfové to tam klidně zapálí, jen aby se ujistili, že té výhružce dostojí.“ Deaton to říkal naprosto klidně. Jako by se to, co právě popsal, už jeho smečce nestalo.

„Jennifer říkala, že je chce zastavit. Mohla bych to zkusit já,“ navrhla s nadějí.

Mohla bys. Ovládáš větší moc, než si Deaton umí představit.

Zamračil se. „Nemáš kompletní sílu, kterou chtěla, a navíc jsme se myslím shodli na tom, jakou měl její plán nevýhodu.“

„Atlantida,“ hlesla Ida nešťastně. Neměla by na to zapomínat. Taky nezapomněla, prostě jen… Do hajzlu! Tohle bylo šílené. Musí existovat způsob!

Kývl. „Atlantida. Bojím se, že rozhodnutí o osudu smečky bude nakonec tak jako tak na Derekovi. Mohl by je od sebe odehnat. Zachránit je tak před smrtí.“

Ida si složila obličej do dlaní a pak si prsty zajela do vlasů. „Já prostě nemůžu! Nemůžu nechat alfy, aby tohle udělali mé-“ Zarazila se. „Vaší. Vaší smečce,“ opravila se rychle. Deaton se na ni smutně podíval.

„Kdyby Scott přestal vzdorovat, bylo by to jednoduší pro nás pro všechny,“ povzdechl a opláchl nástroje v dezinfekčním roztoku.

Ida nevěděla, co tím myslel, ale přála si, aby měl pravdu. Zasloužili by si to trochu jednodušší.

\-----

Seděl na posteli obložený papíry jako sendvič, zatímco tiskárna zběsile plivala na koberec další a další. Scott, který právě otevřel dveře už ani nevypadal překvapeně.

„Něco novýho?“

Stiles si otráveně odfrkl, čímž považoval svou odpověď za kompletní a dostatečně výmluvnou.

Scott kývl a sebral ze země kupičku ještě teplých listů. Ještě nezaschnutá barva mu ulpěla na palci, a když si sedal proti Stilesovi, na jedno z mála ne úplně zakrytých míst, zamračeně se ji pokoušel setřít.

„Potřebuješ pomoct?“

Stiles se na něj nevěřícně podíval. Scott nakrčil nos.

„Jasně. Blbej dotaz. S čím mám pomoct?“

Stiles přelétl pohledem po kupičkách a pak jednu sebral a podal mu ji. „Tohle jsou indiánské legendy, které se mi podařilo sehnat v překladech. Zkus se podívat, jestli v nich není nějaká zmínka o alfovi alfů. Nebo alfech. Nebo vlkodlacích obecně,“ dodal notně zoufale a přihrál je svému nejlepšímu příteli. Scott je sebral a začetl se, zatímco Stiles se probíral německými pověstmi a báchorkami, které mu google překladač přenesl do alespoň napůl srozumitelné formy.

Někde přece muselo být _něco_. Cokoliv. V tuhle chvíli by bral i smyšlenou povídku, protože to byla alespoň nějaká informace a třeba by se autor náhodně trefil a přišel na to, jak si poradit s neporazitelným strojem na zabíjení, jakým byl Deucalion.

Nebo teoretickým strojem na zabíjení. Zatím se moc neprojevil, ale Stiles si nedělal naděje. Nejspíš si to jen šetří na velké finále, jako většina superpadouchů.

„Mluvil jsem s Deatonem,“ ozval se skoro po půl hodině tiché práce Scott. Stiles se ani neobtěžoval zvednout hlavu.

„Něco nového a zajímavého, nebo zase jen trousil kryptické poznámky, abychom se před nevyhnutelnou a bolestivou smrtí nenudili?“

„Nikdo neumře, Stilesi,“ pronesl Scott zatvrzele s otráveným podtónem. Možná to bylo tím, že to musel opakovat pětkrát denně a Stiles ho pořád ignoroval. Protože, proč si něco nalhávat, že ano, jestli rychle na něco nepřijdou, někdo určitě umře. Tady nebylo o čem pochybovat.

„Jasně. Takže? Co ti velevážený veterinář/emisar/vynálezce enigmy prozradil?“

Scott se zamračil, ale pak vzdychl. „Nic. Pořád trvá na tom, že bych se měl otevřít novým možnostem a nebránit si v růstu.“

„To mu nakukala jeho sestra? Zní to jako ona.“ Morrelová byla taky jedním z důvodů, kvůli kterým se Stiles dopoval Adderallem jako o život. Snažil se přijít na to, kde vlastně stojí, ale celá její osobnost mu nedávala ani za mák smysl. Allison tvrdila, že jim pomáhá, ale očividně patřila k alfa smečce a pomáhala jim ve všem, co dělali. To nevypadalo, jako že by byla zrovna jejich oddaný spojenec.

„Nemyslím si, že se s ní stýká. A každopádně se mnou o ní nemluví.“

„Jasně. Protože se tě snaží vemluvit do drastičtější varianty osobního růstu.“ Scott se mračil na papíry, které muchlal mezi prsty. Stiles vypustil vzduch z plic a znělo to skoro tak zoufale, jako se cítil. „Proč si myslíš, že nemá pravdu? Vždyť, když jsme si mysleli, že je Derek… mimo hru,“ dodal po krátkém zaváhání, protože mrtvý mu nějak nešlo přes jazyk, „ostatní tě poslouchali. Co když to v sobě máš?“

„Stilesi, já nechci bejt alfa! Do háje, já nechci bejt ani vlkodlak!“

Stiles si odfrkl. „Věř mi, já vím, ale ty zase víš, že lék neexistuje. A když už jsi vlkodlak, nebylo by lepší být alfa?“ Čistě logicky by bylo. Rozhodně. Stoprocentně. „Nemusel by ses nikomu podřizovat, to je přece výhoda, ne?“

Scott se pořád mračil.

„A navrch bys mohl nakopat zadek všemu, co by ti přišlo do cesty,“ ušklíbl se Stiles. „Včetně Dereka.“

Na to už se Scott zasmál. „Tobě jde jen o to vidět, kdo by vyhrál.“

Stiles se spokojeně zašklebil. „To si piš! Dopřej mi k tomu kýbl popcornu a nedovedu si představit lepší zábavu na sobotní večer. Jako psí zápasy, level Batman versus Superman. Ale abys věděl, vsadil bych na tebe.“

„To mě fakticky těší,“ ofrkl si Scott. „Radši se vrať k hledání, za to si ten popcorn možná vysloužíš.“

„Žádný ocenění pro pracovní třídu,“ zamručel Stiles a natáhl se za sebe na zem pro další štos papírů. Zamračil se na ně po prvním řádku.

„Co?“

„Tohle chce posilu. Zavoláš Lydii ty, nebo já?“

\-----

Stála v Derekově bytě a sledovala ho, jak zírá z okna.

„Nemůžeš to udělat,“ pronesla potichu. Cítila jeho odhodlání a děsilo ji to.

„Jsem alfa. Musím bránit smečku.“

„Stejně je zabijí,“ namítla zoufale.

Byl tak ztuhlý, že připomínal sochu. „Můžeš je ochránit?“ zeptal se a podíval se na ni přes rameno s vážným pohledem.

„Nejsem alfa,“ namítla. Přikývl.

„Přesto. Můžeš je ochránit?“

„Můžu se pokusit,“ kývla trochu neochotně. Připadala si, jako by mu tím dávala souhlas k tomu, co se chystá udělat. „Ale nedonutím je, aby mě poslouchali. Budou se tě snažit zachránit, to víme oba. A já nedokážu tvrdit, že jim v tom dokážu nebo budu chtít zabránit.“

Neznatelně se pousmál, ale na jeho tváři to bylo tak nezvyklé, že jí to připadalo neskutečně patrné. Přiblížila se k němu téměř na dosah, až cítila teplo, které vyzařoval.

„Víš, že jsi jen návnada, že ano? Spoléhají na to, že Scottův smysl pro povinnost ho donutí tě hledat a zkusit zachránit.“

Krátce kývl a pak se ušklíbl. „Nehádám se s ním proto, že by mě to obzvlášť bavilo.“

Ida překvapeně pozvedla obočí. „Ne?“

„Ne. Hádat se s puberťákem je na mém listu priorit až úplně u dna.“

„Chceš ho odehnat,“ konstatovala s pochopením.

„Jen potlačit jeho záchranářský komplex.“

Odfrkla si. „Jistě. Protože on tu tím trpí jediný.“

Krátké pokrčení ramen, než se k ní otočil čelem. „Když tě požádám, abys se mnou někam jela-“

„Jistě,“ přikývla dřív, než mohl domluvit. Pobaveně mu zajiskřilo v očích. Obrátila pohled k nebi. „Už jsem ti říkala. Nejsi-“

„Vím. Nejsem tvůj typ. Tak pojď,“ pobídl ji a vykročil ke dveřím. Následovala ho s uvolněným výrazem a myslí plnou obav. Proč jí tohle přišlo jako sbohem?

Vzal ji do domu, kde uhořela jeho rodina. Roztřásla se, jakmile vystoupila z auta. Málem jí to podlomilo kolena. „Bohové,“ hlesla s očima plnýma slz. Tolik bolesti.

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se zamračeně.

Ani náhodou, chtěla mu odpovědět, ale udržela se. „Máme naše vlastní zostřené smysly,“ řekla místo toho. „Můžeme vycítit otisk událostí na různých místech. Štěstí, strach, utrpení. Smrt.“ Kmitla k němu nejistým pohledem.

Zamračená grimasa se přetransformovala do masky smutku. „Zvládneš to?“

Oklepala se. „Samozřejmě,“ přikývla a pokoušela se nevnímat smrt a hrůzu vtištěnou do toho místa. Derek nezamířil ke vchodu, ale trochu stranou do lesa. Pochopila proč, když došli k dobře schovanému vchodu do podzemí. Mříže zaskřípaly, když je otevřel.

„Vodím smečku trénovat kolem domu už týdny.“

„Proč?“ zeptala se, zatímco se rozhlížela po stěnách kolem. Byla tam pekelná tma. Nakonec musela vytáhnout mobil, aby si svítila na cestu.

„Pachová stopa. Tohle místo a lesy kolem jsou jimi nasáklé.“

„Ale proč- Oh,“ zarazila se v náhlém pochopení.

„Přesně. Jejich pach se tu ztratí, pokud tudy projdou. Můžou zmizet na dost dlouho tady, aniž by je alfové byli schopní přesně vystopovat. Je tu místo, kde se k nim nedostanou,“ řekl a ukázal před sebe.

„Vidím jen stěnu,“ řekla zmateně Ida. Temně se usmál.

„Přesně tak.“ Pak se sehnul a těsně nad podlahou stiskl skrytý spínač. Ida ho neviděla, dokud ho opravdu nestiskl. Se zájmem sledovala, jak se nepravidelně tvarovaný otvor otevřel. Dveře se se zasyčením zasunuly a otevřely do strany. Derek sáhl na stěnu a rozsvítil. „Má to tu vlastní napojení na elektřinu. Peterovi se to za poslední týden podařilo trochu zvelebit a zásobovat. Je tu i malá koupelna,“ ukázal stranou. Vlastně to byla jen místnost velikosti dolního patra jeho bytu. Na zemi ležely matrace. V jednom rohu byly tři skříňky, na nich vařič a rychlovarná konvice. V rohu ležely nějaké zbraně a krabice s léky. Jenom to nejnutnější.

„Jak dlouho už to plánuješ?“

Hodil po ní pohled, který jasně říkal - _co zemřel Boyd_.

„Pamatuješ, jak jsem říkala, že jako alfa stojíš za pendrek?“ zeptala se a on pozvedl obočí. „Občas se i spletu.“ Usmál se. Smutně, ale přece.

„Dokážeš je tu udržet v bezpečí?“ zeptal se. Bylo poznat, jak moc se snaží neznít naléhavě.

„Pokud tu zůstanou, tak ano. Peter souhlasí s tím, že tě nebude hledat?“

„Záleží mu na vlastní kůži, nebyl takový problém ho přesvědčit. Pomůže ti udržet všechny uvnitř.“

„Co škola? Bude podezřelé, když zmizí tolik studentů, nemyslíš?“

„Stačí, když tu udržíš vlkodlaky. O Stilese a Lydii se postarají Deaton a Argentovi.“

Ida se při zmínce o lovcích automaticky zamračila. „Spoléháš na to, že tě lidská část smečky nebude hledat? U Lydie bych tomu možná věřila, ale Stiles?“ Pořád ještě nebyla schopná určit, jaký spolu ti dva vlastně mají vztah, ale nic to neměnilo na faktu, že měli pouto. Ačkoliv to oba vehementně popírali.

„Bude chránit svého otce, ten je pro něj důležitější, než děsivý vlkodlak, co s ním tříská ode zdi ke zdi.“ Pronesl to jen napůl vážně, ale pak se soustředěně zamračil. „Nejspíš se Scotta pokusí nalákat přes jeho matku, proto jsem šerifa požádal, aby ji vzal na nějakou dobu k nim. Deaton je snad zvládne udržet v bezpečí.“

„Tys vážně promyslel naprosto všechno, že ano?“ zeptala se celkem zbytečně. Přikývl. Chvíli se na něj dívala. Faktem bylo, že když ho viděla poprvé, byla zklamaná. Po tom, co všechno si o jeho rodu přečetla, čekala něco víc; někoho, kdo nebude tak neuvěřitelně zbrklý, nerozvážný a tápající ve tmě neznalosti. Jako by mu nikdy nikdo nic neřekl o jeho vlastním světě. Taky viděl, jak od něj všichni očekávají, že bude vědět co má dělat. A musela mu přiznat, že se snažil. Už předtím ji napadlo, že v něm možná přece jen bude kus vlkodlaka, kterého čekala, že potká. Teď si byla jistá, že je v něm víc, než jen trocha. Jen potřeboval trochu důvěry... a hromadu pomoci. Napřímila se. „Dobrá. Udělám to, ale něco od tebe za to budu chtít.“

Vypadal překvapeně. „Co?“

Teď to byla Ida, kdo ho vyzval, aby ji následoval. Opustili podzemí a Derek je odvezl, kam mu řekla. Přímo k Deatonovi.

Veterinář vypadal trochu překvapeně, když je uviděl, ale rychle se vzpamatoval. Dokud mu Ida neřekla, proč přišli.

„Chci Cejch,“ prohlásila s naprostou jistotou a mohla by přísahat, že doktorova čokoládová kůže zbledla.

Jistě, že zbledla. Je to nápad hodný titulu idiota roku!

„O co jde?“ zeptal se Derek zamračeně, když viděl jeho reakci.

„I když je to proti zákonu?“ zeptal se Deaton a Dereka ignoroval. „Nedá se to vzít zpátky. Nikdy.“

Ida přikývala. „Já vím.“

Derek se zamračil. „ _O co jde?_ “ zopakoval s vrčením.

„Řekla jsem ti, že od tebe budu něco chtít, pokud mám udělat všechno, jak si přeješ.“ Přikývl, ale nepřestal se mračit. „Chci, abys vybral můj Cejch.“

Doktor vypadal trochu zoufale.

„Co to znamená?“ zeptal se Derek.

„Nemůžu tě nechat jít jen tak, Dereku, ať už je to jakkoliv špatná volba, jsi můj alfa. Cejch mě s tebou spojí. Ať budeš kdekoliv, dokážu tě s ním najít.“ Ať tě odvlečou kamkoliv, chtělo se jí říct.

Derek oněměl. Jistě, často prostě mlčel, ale tentokrát mu slova chyběla úplně.

„Ale říkala jsi-“

„Ano. Deaton je pořád emisarem tvé smečky. To, co chci, je ilegální, a jestli na to Rada přijde… no, nebude to snadné ani příjemné.“

„Bude to extrémně zlé,“ pronesl doktor s výmluvným pohledem.

„Ne,“ řekl Derek rozhodně. Ida se napřímila.

„Pak ti nepomůžu. Nechám tvoji smečku, aby tě hledala, a budu jim v tom pomáhat.“ Vztekle na ni zavrčel, protože nelhala. Tvrdohlavě mu pohled oplácela.

Ticho mezi nimi se stupňovalo, ale nebyla to ona, kdo povolil první.

„Jak to funguje?“ obrátil se Derek ostře na veterináře.

„Cejchování je obřad, kdy alfa dobrovolně přijímá spojení se svým emisarem a naopak. Alfa vybere cejch, který potom vpálí holou rukou emisarovi do kůže. Alfa se samozřejmě zahojí beze stop, ale Cejch v něm zůstane. To spojení je nevratné, zruší ho jen smrt jedné ze stran.“

„Zbláznila ses?!“ obrátil se okamžitě zpátky k Idě.

„Nenechám tě napospas,“ pronesla zatvrzele.

„Nepřichází- Jak vůbec- _Proč sakra?!_ “ rozhodl se Derek konečně, co na ni vlastně chce zakřičet.

Ida se na něj zadívala. Vypadal zmateně, jako by vážně netušil, proč by něco takového chtěla udělat. Ne, proč by něco takového měla dělat obecně, ale proč by něco takového měla dělat _pro něj_.

„Věřím v tebe. Je to tak prosté,“ pokrčila rameny. „Nemáš jen potenciál pro to být skvělý alfa. Máš v sobě dost i pro to být úžasný člověk. Právě jsem to viděla tam dole. Nenechám tě se obětovat, dokud bude nějaká jiná možnost.“

Derek Hale naprázdno klapl pusou a pak udělal něco, co by se mělo tlustým písmem zapsat do učebnic historie. Zčervenal. Ida to sledovala naprosto fascinovaně.

Deaton si rukou přikrýval ústa, ale Ida by se vsadila, že se určitě usmívá.

„Máme jasno?“ zeptala se ho s pousmáním, které nedokázala zadržet.

Derek si odkašlala a zamračil se.

„Můžu ti ještě chvíli lichotit, jestli pořád nejsi přesvědčený,“ nadhodila a široce se usmála, když se zatvářil skutečně rozpačitě.

„Fajn,“ vzdychl nakonec. Vůbec ji nepřekvapilo, že i povzdech od něj zněl jako zavrčení. „Nechám tě to udělat, ale slíbíš, že udržíš všechny vlkodlaky z mé smečky i Scotta v bezpečí.“

„Víš moc dobře, že ano. Udržím je v bezpečí za každou cenu. Teď vyber cejchovadlo.“

Zamrkal. „Jak?“

Deaton do toho vstoupil. „Něco kovového, nejlépe ne moc velkého a s jasným vzorkem.“

„Takže minci asi ne, co?“ zamumlal Derek a Deaton zakroutil hlavou. „Fajn.“ Začal se šacovat. Zarazil se u zadní kapsy džínsů a vytáhl klíče od auta. Na řetízku se tam houpal široký kříž, znak jeho camara. Tázavě se podíval na Deatona, který kývl.

„To si snad děláš…“ zamumlala Ida při pohledu na cejch. „Ty mě hodláš označkovat klíčenkou od auta?“

Derek zavrčel. „Neměl jsem čas připravit si něco lepšího.“

„Pořád jsi si jistá?“ obrátil se na ni Deaton, kterému se očividně nezamlouvalo, jak se situace vyvíjí.

„Ano. Do toho,“ pobídla ho a Derek utrhl přívěšek z řetízku. Doktor ho převzal a odešel ho rozpálit do skladu, kde měl kahan.

V ordinaci se rozhostilo ticho.

„Víš, jak se říká lidem jako ty?“ ozval se Derek po chvíli.

„Osiny v zadku?“ nadhodila a sledovala, jak se pobaveně ušklíbl.

„To taky,“ uznal. „Ale já myslel mezi vlkodlaky. Ve smečkách.“

Ida zavrtěla hlavou.

„Matka smečky.“

Zamračila se. „Tou bývá alfova družka, ne?“

Přikývl. „To ano. Ale pokud alfa žádnou nemá, často se stane, že některý člen smečky zaujme pozici „matky“ a stará se o ostatní tak, jak to alfa vždycky nedokáže. Ty jsi na to ideální materiál. V tomhle ohledu se postaráš o smečku lépe než já.“

„Nejsem-“

„Ale ano. Staráš se o ně, cos je poznala, a oba víme, že to rozhodně nebyl důvod, proč jsi sem přiletěla.“

Ida se otřásla. „Nemluv mi o létání, prosím. Mám z něj hrůzu.“

Derek se rozesmál. Nahlas a spontánně. Zamračila se na něj. „To není k smíchu, víš, jak dlouho to sem trvalo? Ta paní, co seděla vedle mě, bude mít nadosmrti chromou ruku!“ Tím ho pobavila ještě víc. Neplánovala to, ale věděla, že se touhle vzpomínkou bude utěšovat celou tu dobu, dokud se zase nepotkají. A oni se potkají!

Deaton se vrátil, v kleštích rozžhavený přívěšek. „Kam?“ zeptal se.

„Čím víc bolesti, tím silnější pouto,“ řekla Ida a odhrnula si vlasy z krku, ukázala na místo mezi boční a zadní stranou. Deatonovi se na vteřinu rozšířily oči, ale udržel neutrální výraz. Obrátila se k Derekovi. „Můžeš to udělat rukou, jestli chceš.“

Místo odpovědi si sundal koženou bundu a naklonil hlavu ke straně. Přiblížili se s Idou k sobě. Deaton opatrně vsunul žhavý kov mezi ně. Pak se Derek pohnul a přitiskl ho svým krkem k jejímu.

Bolest byla strašná. Byla by jí rozpůlila mozek na dvě části. Jednou rukou sevřela Derekovo rameno a druhou ho chytla za volnou stranu krku. Napodobil ji, ale na rozdíl od ní ji nedrtil.

Ani si nepamatovala, jestli křičela. Věděla ale určitě, že Derek nekřičel.

\-----

Poslední noc před úplňkem zajišťovala celý jejich úkryt proti odhalení. Celé okolí vstupu do podzemí opatřila tak, aby tam nebylo možné zanechat čerstvý pach, stejně jako u vstupu z ruin domu.

Bezděčně se dotýkala ovázaného krku, kde se pomalu a bolestivě hojila spálenina.

Sem tam se objevil Peter s dalšími zásobami a vším, co mu ještě nakázala zajistit. Vládla mezi nimi nevyslovená dohoda; ani jeden nezmínil to, proč to vlastně dělají.

Jakmile odbilo poledne, Ida se vydala do města. Zastavila před oprýskanou budovou a už černé auto před vchodem bylo jako kopanec do žaludku. Opřela se o svou toyotu a zaklonila hlavu k bílému nebi.

„Nebuď jak malá,“ nabádala se šeptem, zatímco se jí krk stahoval pocitem úzkosti. „Nepotřebuje tě vidět takhle.“ To pomohlo. Dvakrát dlouze vydechla a pak se konečně rozhýbala. Nechala se vyvézt výtahem až nahoru. Mříž odsunula Cora, která se na ni překvapeně zadívala.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptala se Idy. Vedle ní stál Isaac.

„Vsadím se, že jde s Derekem probrat bojový plán na večer. Když je v tom teď s náma, nakopeme alfům zadky!“ Kéž by, přála si Ida. Takhle se na něj jen usmála, čímž se vyhnula přímé lži.

„Uvidíme se později,“ kývla jim, když nastoupili do výtahu. Zavřela za nimi mříž a sledovala, jak pomalu klesají. Neměli nejmenší tušení, že svého alfu vidí na nějakou dobu naposledy. Možná dokonce- _Ne_. Tahle možnost nebyla přípustná. Až když už nebylo slyšet žádné skřípání, otočila se. Derek se opíral o rám dveří s pažemi založenými na prsou, jako by čekal na pizzu.

Hystericky se uchechtla.

Světlé oči se na ni dívaly s pochopením. Na vteřinu jimi zalétl pohledem k obvazu na krku a přimhouřil je.

„Přišla jsem na panáka. Oba víme, že když už na nic jiného, tak alespoň na pití máš vkus dobrý,“ usmála se a prošla kolem něj do bytu.

„Alespoň na pití?“ povytáhl obočí udiveně, výraz neutrální.

Blahosklonně se usmála a naklonila hlavu ke straně. „Možná ještě na auta,“ připustila a vytáhla ze skříňky očividně novou, ještě neotevřenou lahev. „Dáš si taky?“ zatřásla s ní ve vzduchu.

„Neopiješ se zase?“

„Ráda bych, ale ne. Dneska to budu muset zvládnout střízlivá.“ Podal dvě skleničky a Ida jim oběma nalila štědrou dávku ignorujíc jeho povzdech.

Sedla si na stůl zády k oknu a jemně si s ním přiťukla. Upila a převalila ostrou chuť na jazyku. „Je to jako domov v lahvi,“ usmála se a zatočila teple zbarvenou tekutinou ve sklenici. „Drsná země a drsné pití, ale jakmile si zvykneš, nic jiného se nezdá dost dobré. Chybí mi.“

„Rodina?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Jenom Irsko. Nemám rodinu. Jen tvoji smečku,“ dodala trochu nejistě. Nebylo to tak, že by se do ní měla právo zahrnovat.

„Teď je to tvoje smečka,“ pronesl potichu, ale na rozdíl od ní nezněl nejistě ani náznakem. Ošila se.

 „Udělám z ní naši smečku.“ Bylo to přinejmenším smělé tvrzení, ale to neznamenalo, že to není pravda. Rozhodně měla v plánu to zkusit.

„Já vím, že jo.“

V tiché shodě ignorovali jeho očividnou lež a Ida s hranou spokojeností kývla. „Dobře.“

Chvíli byli potichu a upíjeli whisky. „Deucalion zlomí moje pouto ke smečce ve chvíli, kdy se k němu přidám. Nebo to alespoň zkusí.“ Jako by ho jen ta představa fyzicky bolela.

„I kdyby, nezlomí naše. Cejch se nedá ohrozit. Ať se stane cokoliv, budeš mít alespoň tohle. Tajemství. Lano zpátky,“ ujistila ho. Neodpověděl, alespoň ne hned.

„Isaac chrápe,“ hlesl. „A Cora má noční můry. Dej si pozor na její drápy, až ji budeš budit.“

Položila mu ruku na předloktí. Zíral do skleničky, jako by tam mohl najít řešení celé téhle podělané situace. Útěšně mu přejela prsty vzhůru po paži a chytla ho za bradu. Otočila jeho tvář k sobě.

„Budou v pořádku.“ Chtěla se usmát, ale místo toho nezadržitelně zívla. Rty se mu pobaveně prohnuly.

„Ještě máme trochu času. Pojď si lehnout,“ pobídl ji a podepřel ji, když sklouzla ze stolu. Nebyla opilá, ale nevypadalo to, že jí to ještě někdy uvěří. Povzdechla si.

Derek se uložil na postel s polštáři pod zády, sklenici v jedné ruce a druhou nataženou od těla v jasném pozvání. Zasmála se tomu a kupodivu to neznělo nervózně. To totiž nebyla. Lehla si na bok, čelem k němu a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno. Ruku mu opřela o hrudník a ve druhé, stejně jako on, držela skleničku s pitím. Bylo to tak nepřirozeně přirozené, že ani nevěděla, co si o tom myslet. Neznala ho ani měsíc. Dvě třetiny té doby se mu aktivně vyhýbala a ve zbytku toho času rozhodně nevedli sáhodlouhé debaty o svých životech. Ale i přes absenci jakýchkoliv sdílených informací se tělesná blízkost zdála v pořádku. Možná za to mohl Cejch – kdo ví.

Slyšela, jak mu bije srdce v pravidelném klidném tempu.

Mlčeli a upíjeli, zatímco kolem plynuly minuty. Sklenice se časem vyprázdnily a skončily na nočním stolku. Volnou ruku položila Derekovi na břicho a on ji přikryl svou. Idě bylo teplo a příjemně. Alkohol jí uspával unavený mozek, který doteď držely vzhůru stovky obav.

„Klidně spi,“ zamručel šeptem Derek. Ida se k němu víc přitiskla.

„Najdu tě,“ pronesla už napůl spící. Potřebovala mu to říct. Nesměl do toho jít s pocitem, že už se z toho nedostane, že ho odříznou. Ještě, než opravdu usnula, zachytila, jak jeho srdce zakolísalo, když říkal: „Já vím.“

Zdálo se jí, že je strom a její listy, větve i kmen prohřívá sluneční svit. Než přišel mráz.

Probudilo ji zvonění telefonu. Rozespale se po něm natáhla a podívala se na displej. Byl to budík, který jí oznamoval, že je přesně sedm hodin večer. Nevzpomínala si, že by si ho nastavovala. Uvědomila si, kde je a zvedla hlavu. Postel byla prázdná a tam, kde předtím ležel Derek, zbyl jen studený přehoz.

Nemusela se rozhlížet, aby poznala, že je pryč. Úplně.

Posadila se a shodila nohy z okraje postele. Na nočním stolku pořád stály jejich skleničky. Rukou odsunula polštář, aby se mohla opřít a postavit, ale prsty se dotkla bavlněné látky. Derekovo tričko na spaní. Sevřela ho v ruce a zvedla si ho k nosu. Bylo plné jeho vůně.

Rozhodla se vzít si ho s sebou. Než Dereka najde a přivede domů.

 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Do místnosti pod domem vešla přesně ve tři čtvrtě na devět.

„Hurá, konečně začíná válečná porada?“ ozval se Isaac, když zvedl pohled od karet, které hrál s Corou a Scottem. Peter stál opřený u stěny mezi nimi a dveřmi; tvářil se, jako by se nic nedělo. „Kde je Derek?“

Ida zavřela dveře a zasunula západku. Teprve potom se na ně otočila, Derekovo tričko pořád v ruce.

Jejich výrazy hasly stejnou rychlostí, jakou Peter shazoval bezstarostnou masku.

„Derek nepřijde,“ pronesla Ida a sledovala, jak jim to došlo. Cora se vrhla ke dveřím, ale Peter ji chytil, než se k nim mohla alespoň přiblížit. „Nedokázali jsme přijít na jiný způsob, jak vás ochránit.“

„Derek se obětoval?“ vyjekl Scott.

„Vrátí se. Jakmile budete v bezpečí, najdu ho a přivedu domů.“ Nevypadali, že by jí věřili. „Budu vás chránit, dokud alfa smečka neodtáhne. Deaton chrání ostatní, ale je to Scott, koho Deucalion opravdu chce. Proto musíte nějakou dobu zůstat tady.“

Cora se Peterovi vytrhla a přimkla se k Isaacovi, který pořád seděl na zemi, modré oči lesklé od zadržovaných slz.

„Je náš alfa,“ zakňoural blonďák. „Nemůžeme ho opustit.“

„Neopouštíte ho. Přežíváte, aby se měl ke komu vrátit. Derek si dokáže poradit s někým, jako je Deucalion. Co nedokáže zvládnout je ztratit vás,“ ukázala na ně.

„Já do jeho smečky nepatřím. Nesnáší mě,“ namítl Scott. Ida potřásla hlavou a její tvář to musela všechno říct. Obličejem se mu mihlo pochopení. „Manipuloval mnou?“ vydechl nevěřícně.

„Vlastně, _my_ jsme vámi manipulovali,“ ozval se Peter. Tři pohledy se na něj zadívaly, jako by neměly nejmenší problém tomu uvěřit. Peter se zatvářil uraženě.

„Jak víš, že ho dokážeš najít?“ zavrčela na Idu Cora a stiskla Isaaca v náručí. Tvářila se, jako by jí chtěla servat obličej vlastními drápy. Ida si sáhla na krk a odlepila velký polštář gázy.

„Protože mám tohle,“ ukázala jim spáleninu. Peter se zašklebil, ostatní ji sledovali nechápavě.

„Co to je?“ zeptal se Isaac, modré oči rozšířené. Nedokázala určit, jestli obavou nebo zvědavostí. Každopádně na tom nezáleželo.

„Cejch. Máme ho s Derekem společný. Dokud budeme oba živí, dokážu ho najít. Kdekoliv.“

Cořin výraz to nezměnilo. Peter vypadal zaujatě, Scott pořád nevěřícně a Isaac… Měla chuť to ztracené vlče obejmout a konejšit. Ne že by ji teď snad nechal. Ale vypadal tak ztraceně.

 „Nechci po vás víc než pár dní. Dokážete to pro Dereka vydržet pár dní?“ zeptala se naléhavě.

Isaac byl první, kdo přikývl. Scott se na něj překvapeně zadíval, ale pak kývl taky, i když s poněkud sveřepým výrazem.

„Pár dní?“ zeptala se Cora.

„Neopustíte ho, Coro,“ pronesla a pak se k ní pomalu přiblížila. Klekla si před ni a natáhla ruku s tričkem plné Derekovy vůně. „Dostanu tvého bratra zpátky, jen co přijdeme na to, jak alfa smečku přemoct. Slibuju.“

Cora si tričko vzala a zabořila do něj obličej. „Pár dní,“ zavrčela potom a položila se na zem s hlavou v Isaacově klíně.

„Tomu říkám týmový duch,“ prohlásil Peter spokojeně a Ida dostala chuť ho nakopat do té jeho postřelené zadnice.

„Být tebou, začnu hledat. Laptop máš támhle,“ natáhla ruku a ukázala k tašce postavené vedle skříněk s jídlem. Ušklíbl se, ale poslechl.

Ida se postavila a přešla ke Scottovi. „Chápu, že-“

„Ne,“ zarazil ji okamžitě. „Prostě ne. Mám tam mámu!“

„Je v bezpečí u šerifa, Deaton se o ně postará, stejně jako o Stilese a Lydii,“ ujistila ho.

Scott se zamračil, ale ramena se mu trochu uvolnila. „Pár dnů zůstanu, tím to končí. S touhle smečkou potom nechci mít nic společnýho.“

„Nechceš mít nic společnýho?“ zopakovala Ida nevěřícně. „Derek se kvůli tobě nechal vtáhnout do smečky zabijáků a _ty_ s tím nechceš mít nic společnýho?!“ Ignorovala fakt, že je Scott vlastně vlkodlak a chytila ho za triko. „Něco ti povím, ty sobecký štěně. Zkus jednou myslet míň na svoje osobní dramata a podívej se na celkový obraz. Mohlo by ti dojít, že se o tebe akorát každý stará a ty si přitom pořád jen stěžuješ,“ štěkla vztekle a odstrčila ho od sebe.

„A hned je celá atmosféra přátelštější,“ okomentoval to Peter s pozvednutým obočím, ale stačil jediný Idin pohled, aby zastrčil nos zpátky do počítače. Ida sebrala ze země páčidlo a přistoupila k bedně, kterou nechala Petera přinést ze skladiště na poště. Poslala si ji sem před odjezdem z domova. Všechno, co by se jí snad mohlo hodit. Kdyby se ovšem nepřipravovala na docela jinou situaci. Pořád trochu vztekle zarazila páčidlo do škvíry a zapáčila. Vytahované hřebíky zaskřípaly, což všichni kvitovali nespokojeným mručením.

Jakmile bylo víko dole, Ida se předklonila a prohlížela si názvy na hřbetech knih, které byly jediným obsahem bedny. Nebyly to přímo ty kousky, které by u sebe teď ráda měla, ale lepší než nic. Vytáhla tři knihy a každému z volných vlkodlaků jednu podala.

„Protože se všichni umíte ovládnout a úplněk by vám neměl dělat potíže, můžeme se vrhnout na hledání. Cokoliv, co by nám mohlo pomoct proti vlkodlakům, speciálně alfa vlkodlakům, někam zapisujte. A jestli mi uděláte na těch knihách oslí rohy, neřeknu vám, kam jsem schovala steaky.“

\-----

Pořád ještě četla, když se ozvalo Isaacovo první zachrápání. Ležel kus od ní s rukou pod hlavou, zatímco Cora si zabrala místo vedle něj, dál od Idy. Ida nečekala, že by vlkodlaci zvládli během úplňkové noci usnout, překvapeně je pozorovala.

Jako by Peter věděl na co myslí, zvedl hlavu od počítače.

„Bude šest, slunce už nejspíš vyšlo.“

„Už tolik?“ podivila se Ida. Scott bez zájmu o jejich konverzaci otočil stránku v knize.

„Letí to, když se člověk dobře baví, co?“ zašklebil se Peter. Ida protočila oči, ale taky se na něj zašklebila. Pak se podívala zpátky na ta dvě vlčata. Cora ze spaní nakrčila nos a odfrkla si. Ida chápala, proč se jí straní, ale hřálo ji, že jsou alespoň chvíli klidní, i když věděla, že ve chvíli, kdy se probudí, bude jejich zloba zpátky a plnou silou namířená proti ní.

Cos čekala? Zradilas je. Nenávist si přinejmenším zasloužíš.

Pravda, co čekala? Že jim oznámí, že se Derek odešel přidat ke smečce psychopatů a oni radostně zatleskají a budou tu s ní hrát karty, dokud se všechno nějak nevyřeší? Přišla sama sobě naivní, když si za celou tu dobu plánování neuvědomila, jak to bude vypadat, až se tu zavřou.

 „Uklidni se, rusalko,“ ozval se Peter vcelku vážně, aniž by zvedl pohled od počítače. Světlo obrazovky na jeho obličeji mu dodávalo trochu hororový vzhled. „Až sem z tebe táhne strach. Nechceš přece, aby je to probudilo.“

„Ne,“ hlesla Ida, odložila knihu a zhluboka se nadechla, aby se uklidnila. Nijak to nepomohlo. Dokud jí nepadl pohled na Derekovo tričko. Už jen sevřít ho v ruce stačilo, aby se dokázala zkrotit. Opatrně se dotkla odhalené spáleniny, ale kromě bolesti necítila nic jiného.

Byla si jistá, že to pouto v ní je, ale neměla tušení, jak ho objevit a použít. Chtěla vědět, jak na tom Derek právě je, ale to bylo jen přání.

Neuvědomila si, že klimbá, dokud ji neprobral zvuk esemesky. Rychle zvedla telefon a přečetla si krátkou zprávu.

„Deaton píše, že všichni ostatní jsou v bezpečí. Deucalion se ukázal poblíž, Derek a ostatní byli s ním. Prý vypadá v pořádku.“

Peter si odfrkl. „Samozřejmě, že vypadá v pořádku. Neudělal by mu nic z čeho by se rychle nezahojil. Nějaká zmínka jestli nás hledají?“

„Nic nepíše, ale nepochybuju o tom, že hledají,“ pronesla Ida a odložila telefon zase na podlahu. „Jen doufám, že se na něm Kali moc nevyřádila.“

„Je to sice psychotička, ale poslouchá Deucaliona skoro na slovo. Dokud on bude chtít udržet Dereka naživu, ona mu nic hrozného neudělá.“

Scott zvedl hlavu. „Jak ji vůbec dokázal ovládnout? Nějak nedokážu pochopit, proč by se Kali podřídila slepému alfovi. Nepřijde mi jako typ, co by si nechal poroučet.“

„Nejsi první, koho by to zajímalo,“ pronesl Peter a odložil laptop stranou. „Ale rozhodně bys byl první, kdo by na to přišel.“

Ida se zamračila nastejno se Scottem. Peter si povzdechl.

„Lidi, vážně? Kali je jeho nejsilnější zbraň, jistěže všechny zajímalo, proč se k němu přidala. Ennis měl vztek na lovce, Deucalion se jim chce pomstít, tam to nebylo nijak těžké rozluštit. Dvojčata-“

„-byla omegy,“ vstoupil mu do toho Scott. „Ethan nám vyprávěl, jak je Deucalion našel a naučil je to, co umí teď. Ale nejsou jako Kali. Bojí se ho, rádi by se od něj dostali pryč.“

„Dvojčata? Vážně?“ podivila se Ida.

„Jo, jenže se mu nepostaví. Už vůbec ne, když má Kali, kterou proti nim může použít. A protože nemají kam jinam jít.“

Ida se zamyslela. „Takže náš největší problém je Kali. Pokud se nám podaří odrovnat ji, je tu reálná šance, že se zbytek smečky obrátí proti Deucalionovi?“

Peter nespokojeně mlaskl. „Takhle to nefunguje. Deucalion by musel projevit nějakou slabost a všichni víme, že to není jeho styl. I slepotu dokázal přeměnit ve svoji výhodu.“

Ticho v místnosti přerušoval jen dech spáčů.

„A co když se nám podaří obrátit proti němu Kali?“ pronesla Ida pomalu. Zbylí dva vlkodlaci jí věnovali nevěřícné pohledy.

„A jak bys něco takového chtěla provést, rusalko?“ pronesl Peter, jako by mluvil se šílencem. Ida našpulila rty a usmála se. V hlavě se jí začal rýsovat plán. Chatrný a nejspíš neproveditelný, ale přesto plán.

Měla bys použít svou moc.

„Jestli je v téhle místnosti někdo, kdo dokáže z vlkodlaka udělat naprostého šílence a obrátit ho proti vlastním, jsem to já. Bude to chtít čas, prostředky, které zatím nemám, a nejspíš to bude i tak neproveditelné, ale ano. Teoreticky dokážu Kali poštvat proti Deucalionovi.“

Peter dvakrát mrkl a Scott na ni zíral skoro až vyděšeně.

„Pokud, opakuji _pokud_ , se to povede. Pravděpodobně se zbavíme jednoho soupeře. Ale pořád nám tu jeden zbude. A ten stále bude mít moc nad zbytkem smečky, což znamená, že jim nedovolí proti němu povstat. Víš, jak zlomit jeho pouto ke smečce?“ zeptal se Peter pochybovačně.

„Ne,“ přiznala Ida. Peter se plácl do stehen.

„A jsme zase na začátku. Nijak nám to nepomůže dostat Dereka zpátky, akorát Deucaliona poštveme proti sobě. Ještě víc, než teď,“ dodal, když zachytil jejich skeptické pohledy.

„Máš lepší plán?“ zeptal se Scott.

Peter mu věnoval výmluvný pohled, ale pak odsekl: „Ne.“

„Pak jsem pro to, co navrhla Ida,“ kývl Scott.

„Uvědomujete si, že může donutit Dereka, aby nás pozabíjel?“ zamručel Peter, ale znělo to, jako by se už smířil s tím, že tuhle bitvu nevyhraje.

„Shodli jsme se na tom, že k tomu ho donutí tak jako tak, ne?“

Peter mlčel a Scott se ušklíbl, než se otočil k Idě. „Jsi si jistá, že dokážeš Kali poštvat proti Deucalionovi?“

„Dokážu připravit něco, co to zvládne. Problém bude to do ní dostat.“

„Bezva,“ povzdechl si Peter. „Proč mám pocit, že tohle směřuje k šíleně riskantní, život ohrožující situaci?“

„Protože jsi tak inteligentní a předvídavý,“ zašklebila se na něj Ida a on tiše zavrčel.

„Nesnáším idealisty.“

\-----

„Tohle je špatnej plán,“ pronesl Stiles odhodlaně a obrátil se na svém pochodu skrze obývací pokoj. Lydie mu věnovala otrávený pohled. „Ne, vážně! Tohle je katastrofální plán, s pro nás katastrofálními následky a pro Dereka s karastrofálně nevyhnutelnou bolestivou smrtí!“

Další otrávený pohled jeho směrem, než se kouzelně zelené oči ponořily zpět do rozečtené knihy.

„Vážně? Ani trochu ti to nevadí?“ zeptal se jí nevěřícně po několika vteřinách ticha. „Oni nás tu v podstatě zamkli!“

„No a? Máš snad rande? Nebo návštěvu u zubaře?“ Neobtěžovala se zvednout oči, jen líně otočila stránku.

„Venku je smečka vražedně silnejch vlkodlaků, co by se po ránu rádi opláchli v naší krvi. Promiň, že nejsem bohrovně klidnej!“ máchl Stiles rukama.

„To by stačilo, nemyslíš?“ ozval se hlas jeho otce z kuchyně, okamžik předtím než se šerifova postava objevila mezi dveřmi. „Doktor mi odpřísáhl, že ví, co dělá.“

„Jasně. A ty mu věříš, protože ho tak dobře znáš,“ ušklíbl se Stiles.

„Stilesi.“ Jeho otec zněl pořád naprosto klidně a vyrovnaně, ale Stilesův radar zachytil varovný podtón.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal a zapadl do pohovky kus od Lydie. Ta se zamračila, když díky tomu lehce nadskočila. „Prostě jen… Kde je Scott? A Derek? Proč by dělal takovou blbost? Co je vlastně ten jejich geniální plán? Proč nám nikdo pořádně nic neřekne?!“

Melissa McCallová se objevila za zády Stilesova otce, tvář staženou do masky hlubokých obav. Stiles jí rozumněl. Oni byli tady, v relativním bezpečí za bariérou z horského jasanu, která vedla kolem jejich pozemku. Ale Scott? Nejen že tu nebyl. Ale Deaton jim ani neřekl, kde je. Mohli jen doufat, že ho někam schovali, protože to byl on, po kom ten vyšinutý démon/alfa/vládce světa šel.

„Musíme prostě věřit, že-“ Šerifa přerušilo tlumené cinknutí. Všichni se zarazili. O dvě vteřiny později se to ozvalo znovu. Jako když něco narazí do skla. Stiles se otočil k oknu, zvedl se a odhrnul záclonu stranou, když k němu došel.

Přímo na okraji ochranné bariéry stál Derek. A vedle něj Deucalion. Zatímco ten první měl na tváři svůj typicky zamračený výraz, jen snad ještě výraznější, než jindy, ten druhý se přátelsky usmíval. Stiles si byl jistý, že nic děsivějšího nikdy neviděl.

Deucalion zvedl levou ruku z hole, o kterou si obě opíral, a zakýval prstem v jasném gestu: Pojď blíž.

„Upadnuls na hlavu? Naser si,“ zamumlal Stiles a všiml si, jak se Derek vedle Deucaliona napjal.

Takže ho dostali. Přešel na temnou stranu síly. Anakin Skywalker je mrtev, ať žije Darth Vader. Stilese zaskočily všechny ty pocity, které ho zaplavily. Zvlášť proto, že nepřevažoval pocit zrady, jak by se dalo očekávat. Mnohem víc v něm bylo vzteku, že si někdo dovolil takhle s Derekem zacházet. Alfův život byla jedna velká mokvající katastrofa, tohle byla další rána pod pás, kterou si nezasloužil.

Stiles sebou trhnul, když uslyšel otevřít dveře.

„Tohle je soukromý pozemek.“

Stiles potlačil hysterické uchechtnutí, které málem vybublalo na povrch i přes tu panickou hrůzu z toho, že mezi vlkodlakem a jeho otcem už není ochranná stěna domu. Vybavilo se to i Derekovi, nebo ho měl Deucalion až tak v hrsti?

Vykoukl oknem, ale Derekova tvář byla nečitelná.

„Šerife,“ ke Stilesovi dolehl Deucalionův hlas. Naštěstí měl jeho otec dost rozumu, aby zůstal stát mezi dveřmi a nešel blíž k vlkodlakům. Možná nemohli bariéru překročit, ale Stiles si byl jistý, že vržená zbraň by ten problém neměla. „Kde najdu Scotta McCalla?“

„Nemám tušení,“ odpověděl šerif vyrovnaně.

„Hmm, zajímavé.“ Deucalion se nezdál popuzený nebo zaskočený. Jako by s tím počítal. „Ovšem jsem si jistý, že víte, jak tu informaci získat.“

„Ne.“

„A-a-a tohle byla lež.“

Stiles se otřásl. Něco bylo špatně. Něco, co jim nedošlo, ale Deucalionovi ano. Má v rukávu trumf, o kterém neměli tušení? Ale jaký sakra!

„Máte dobrý vztah se svými sousedy, šerife? Přátelský?“

Teplota v místnosti klesla jako kámen. Stiles so otočil na ostatní a viděl, že to došlo všem. Melissa byla tak bledá, až jí pleť skoro zelenala. A Lydie i přes snahu udržet kamennou tvář třeštila oči do široka. Jeho otec byl ticho.

„Jsem si jistý, že ano. Jste oblíbený, šerife. Paní Hurleyová o vás mluvila dnes ráno v obchodě moc hezky. A pan Axley? Věděl jste, že vás přirovnává k synovi?“

Kurva. Kurva, kurva, kurva!

„Necháte je na pokoji,“ ozval se po několika vteřinách, ale jeho hlas už nezněl vyrovnaně. Stiles poznal ten vztek v jeho hlase. Slyšel ho jen dvakrát v životě a z toho jednou ve své vlastní halucinaci.

„Jsem si jistý, že se můžeme dohodnout, šerife. Stačí mi jen znát místo. Čtyřiadvacet hodin by mohlo stačit, ne? Jsem si jistý, že ano. Tak tedy zítra.“

A pak byli pryč. Deucalion i Derek, jako by tam nikdy nestáli. Stiles pustil záclonu a nechal ji sklouznout zpět na místo. Dveře se s cvaknutím zavřely a Stiles se k nim otočil.

I tenhle výraz si Stiles vybavoval. Vídal ho často, když seděl v nemocnici, vedle matčiny postele a čekal. Takhle vypadala bezmoc.

\-----

Byla to poúplňková noc, když se Ida vydala ven z jejich úkrytu. Peter se ji snažil přinutit počkat, dokud to nebude bezpečnější, ale Ida nedokázala vydržet pohled Cory, která se pořád tvářila, jako by to byla ona, kdo od ní Dereka odtrhl. Odmítla tedy ztrácet čas, pokud oni zůstanou schovaní. Všichni věděli o hranici z jeřábu, přes kterou se nemůžou dostat, takže doufala, že to ani nebudou zkoušet.

Nedokázala by je tam ale nechat uvězněné, takže ji při odchodu přerušila. Byla tu reálná možnost, že ji chytí a oni by se pak nemohli dostat ven. Peter tvrdil, že to, co dělá, je šílený risk, ale i když měl pravdu, Ida neměla jinou možnost. Potřebovala věci, které neměla. Některé z nich by mohla najít u Deatona, ale jestli chce všechny, bude muset do specializovaného obchodu. Nejbližší byl v San Francisku.

Cesta do města jí trvala pekelně dlouho vzhledem k tomu, že musela po svých. Auto předtím nechala u Derekova bytu. Teď ale mířila do starých železáren a nervózně si hrála s klíčky, které musela z Petera doslova vyrazit.

Asi šestkrát jí zopakoval, že je naprostý magor a že ji Derek zabije, jestli to někdy zjistí. A on to zjistí.

Jako by snad měla na výběr.

Otevřela vrata, která jí Peter popsal a bezděčně se usmála. „Ahoj, krasavče. Protáhneme ti kola, co říkáš?“ zeptala se a stiskla klíč. Auto zablikalo, jako by ji pobízelo. Energicky otevřela dveře a sklouzla na sedadlo řidiče. Interiér byl nasáklý Derekovou vůní. Možná ji skutečně zabije, až zjistí, že nechala smečku samotnou a že si vzala jeho camaro bez dovolení. Ale to bude znamenat, že se jí povedlo, co má v plánu, takže, proč ne?

Otočila klíčkem v zapalování a motor se probudil. Zařadila, sešlápla plyn a opatrně vyjela z budovy. Tohle bude dlouhá noc, ale na druhou stranu Ida vždycky chtěla vidět San Francisko za rozbřesku.

Natáhla se a zapnula přehrávač, aby vypudila depresivní ticho a zároveň zvědavá, co Derek poslouchá. Nebyla si jistá co přesně čekat, ale house, který by oživil nejeden večírek, ji víc než překvapil.

Možná pozůstatek puberty? Měl vůbec pořádnou pubertu, vzhledem k tomu, co v té době jeho rodinu postihlo? Pochybovala o tom. Každopádně se to Idě zdálo docela příhodné. Když vyjela z města, stáhla okýnka a zesílila hudbu natolik, aby jí vytlačila z hlavy všechny myšlenky. Na pár minut si dovolila předstírat, že je celý její život naprosto v pořádku a nehrozí jí žádný brzký a bolestivý konec.

Namlouvej si to dál.

\-----

Seděla na zemi vedle camara a opatrně míchala všechny potřebné ingredience dohromady. V obchodě, kam si pro ně došla, vzbudila trochu rozruch, když si vyžádala šest různých druhů oměje, nehledě na to, že byla velmi specifická, co se týče doby a lunární fáze během sběru. Pro dva dokonce musela zajít k soukromému dodavateli a zaplatit neskutečně přemrštěnou částku. Už dlouho za něco neutratila tolik peněz, ale i přes její obvyklou šetrnost jí to nijak nevadilo.

Když se slunce přehouplo přes obzor a obarvilo mlžné moře nad San Franciskem na zlato, přidávala zrovna trochu své krve do směsi ze čtyř omějů a šťávy z blínu, která způsobovala šílenství i normálním lidem. Zbylé dva oměje byly spíš pro jistotu. Směs pro Kali Ida naplnila do deseti ampulek. To by mělo být dost pokusů.

Unavená ale spokojená se opřela o camaro a sledovala, jak most Golden Gate vykukuje z mlhy a rudě poblikává na svět. Podobný odstín měly oči Derekova vlka.

Bylo to přesně v ten moment, kdy červené světlo zhaslo a než se znovu rozsvítilo. Jemné zalechtání, které se proměnilo v silný impulz. Jako by slyšela bít dvě srdce místo jednoho.

Derek.

Nedokázala ovládnout emoce, když si uvědomila, že ho opravdu cítí. Konečně!

Ten pocit se v ní okamžitě ustálil. Jako by tam byl odjakživa. K smrti ji to děsilo. Z ničeho nic tvrdě postrádala jeho hmotnou přítomnost, ale tohle záchranné lano bylo dost, aby ji to udrželo na nohách a funkční. Chyběl jí skoro tak strašně, jako Brian, když o něj přišla. Tak jako rodiče. Jenže tam pořád cítila rozdíl. Derek nebyl její rodina, byl její alfa. To byla natolik specifická kategorie citu, že ji nedokázala připodobnit k ničemu z toho, co znala. Takhle si nepředstavovala přátelskou, mileneckou nebo rodinnou náklonnost. Tohle bylo jiné. Nenápadnější ale mnohem intenzivnější.

Přesto jí Derek připomínal Briana, což bylo ironické vzhledem k tomu, jak moc nepodobní si ti dva byli. Měli společné snad jen to, že oba byli starší bratři, ale jinak? Nejspíš by se nesnášeli. Vytáčeli by se navzájem k nepříčetnosti. Ta představa ji pobavila.

Jakmile se celé slunce vyhouplo nad obzor, nasedla do auta a vyrazila na cestu zpět.

Pořád s pocitem, že jí v hrudi tlučou dvě srdce místo jednoho.

\-----

Zírala mu do očí a cítila se jako myš, kterou hypnotizuje had.

Těsně předtím, než měla vjet do města, jí před auto někdo skočil. Dupla na brzdy tak prudce, až nebohému camaru pískaly gumy. Zastavila téměř na místě, ale prudký pohyb jí i přes bezpečnostní pásy vymrštil dopředu. Přitom ani nejela tak rychle; nechtěla se dostat do problémů. Nečekala, že problémy přijdou za ní. 

Problémy jsou to hlavní, co bys měla čekat. Huso.

V první chvíli, když uviděla Dereka, ovládla ji zahlcující radost. V další vteřině ale její mozek přetlačil srdce a ona si uvědomila, že tohle není v žádném ohledu radostná situace. Kdyby byla, nedíval by se na ni jako na kořist. Vlkodlačí tvář ukazovala lovce, ne přítele.

Když se okamžitě nepohnul, s mrkáním se na něj zadívala, protože měla pocit, že má z bolesti zamlžené oči. Vypadal, jako by zápasil. Nebyla si jistá, ale nemohla ztrácet čas. Rychle vylovila z kapsy všechny lahvičky a hodila je pod sedačku. Vytáhla mobil a odeslala nouzovou zprávu, kterou ji Peter donutil uložit si do telefonu. Teď mu byla vděčná. Doufala, že to dokážou i bez ní.

Derek se konečně pohnul, s vyceněnými zuby obešel auto. Když stál přede dveřmi, rychle je otevřela a plnou silou ho jimi praštila. Zavrávoral a vztekle zavrčel. Vyrazila na druhou stranu od něj, ale nestihla udělat ani dva kroky. Chytil ji za pas a pod krkem a zvedl ze země.

„Ne moc chytré, jezdit v tak nápadném autě,“ ozvalo se posměšně zpoza nich. Zazmítala se v Derekově sevření.

„Kali,“ zasípala, když je žena obešla. Oči rudé, zuby vyceněné v dravčí obdobě úsměvu. Ida si všimla, že má opravdu bosé nohy, jak říkali ostatní. S dlouhými drápy, jako bestie. Nebezpečná z každé strany. Ale to se říkalo i o volech.

„Takže ty jsi ta, co se o ní zmiňovali Ethan s Aidenem? Čekala jsem trošku víc,“ ušklíbla se.

„Nápodobně,“ zamumlala Ida a rukama se snažila odtáhnout Derekovu dlaň od svého krku. Alespoň trochu, aby ji tak nedusil. K jejímu překvapení to udělal.

Oddechla si. Dělá co mu Deucalion řekne, ale ne víc? Byla to útěcha, nepatrná, ale alespoň něco.

„Ještě mě neznáš,“ usmála se Kali, „Ale neboj, poznáš. Deucalion je zvědavý na tu, která podle všeho dokázala porazit _daracha_.“ Ida na ni překvapeně zírala. Jak to mohla vědět? Zrovna se tím nechlubila. „Máme svoje zdroje,“ pronesla Kali spokojeně, když to viděla. Pak kývla na Dereka a ten si ji přehodil přes rameno. Když míjeli camaro, na vteřinu ji shodil na zem, natáhl se pro klíče a zamknul ho. Potlačila kletbu. Potom ji opět zvedl a rozběhl se i s ní do lesa.

Deucalion je čekal - v železárnách! Měla chuť si nakopat. Naservírovala se jim sama a pěkně hloupě. Jenže nikdo z nich netušil, že jejich smečka má základnu zrovna tady. Sázeli spíš na opuštěný obchodní dům na druhé straně města. Železárny byly tak… očividné.

Takže ideální. Samozřejmě.

Derek ji postavil na zem před vrchního alfu a ustoupil stranou. Ida nikde neviděla dvojčata, ale za Deucailonem stál někdo, koho neznala. Žena tmavé pleti. Pátrala v paměti, jestli ji někdy někdo nezmiňoval, ale nemohla si nic vybavit. Přesto měla pocit, že už ji někde viděla.

„Zpátky z výletu?“ usmál se Deucalion mile. Ida měla pocit, že takhle nějak by se usmívali krokodýli, kdyby to dokázali.

Ida mlčela a zatvrzele vracela slepým očím upřený pohled. Deucalion se tiše zasmál. „Možná tvou zpupnost nevidím, ale určitě ji cítím. Kali?“ pohnul k ženě rukou v jemném gestu. Bylo téměř vznešené. Rána, kterou od Kali dostala, už nebyla vznešená ani trochu. Praskl jí ret a vyjekla, když dopadla na kolena. Derek začal zuřivě vrčet.

„Stačí, Dereku,“ ozval se Deucalion, ale nic se nestalo, Derek dál vztekle vrčel. „Dost!“ prohlásil Deucalion znovu, ale tentokrát se v jeho hlase odrážela moc alfy. Derek ztichl.

Ida byla fascinovaná. Derek ho neposlouchá jinak, než když na něj uplatní svou nadvládu? Byla na něj až nesmyslně pyšná. Jen si nebyla jistá, jek dlouho to Derek vydrží. Dřív nebo později ho Deucalion zlomí a Ida se bála, že mu právě do ruky vložila páku. Sebe.

„Takže. Kampak tě zavedla tvá noční projížďka?“

„Musela mě někam zavést? Myslím tím, viděl jste vůbec to auto? Ups,“ zatvářila se zaskočeně. „Pardon,“ usmála se omluvně. Kali už se napřahovala, když ji Deucalion zastavil. Udělal několik kroků k ní a dřepl si před ni. Pak si sundal sluneční brýle a upřel na ni mléčně rudé oči.

„Oba víme, že tahle tvoje… prostoduchost je jen hraná. Chceš oddálit nevyhnutelné? Dobře. Klidně budeme hrát hry. Kali si hraje moc ráda,“ usmál se a sevřel Idinu bradu mezi prsty. „Nebo že bych nechal hrát si Dereka? Co ty na to?“

Nenech ho s tebou takhle mluvit!

„Když to nebude na babu,“ pronesla Ida, jak jen nejklidněji dovedla a ignorovala vnitřní ponoukání. Nesměla porušit pravidla a zneužít vlastní moc. A rozhodně ji nesměla ukázat jemu. Deucalion zvedl palec, jako by ji chtěl pohladit po tváři, ale někde během toho pohybu mu narostl dráp a tak si místo pohlazení Ida vysloužila dlouhý škrábanec. Deucalion ji pustil a vsunul si zakrvácenou špičku mezi rty. Pak se spokojeně usmál a beze slova se zvedl.

Ida si uvědomila, že její srdce nemá daleko k explozi.

„Takže,“ řekl Deucalion spokojeně, „kam jsi jela?“

„Do San Franciska. Vždycky jsem chtěla vidět východ slunce nad mostem Golden Gate. Děsná romantika.“ Tu ránu čekala, ale bez ohledu na svou připravenost nedokázala nevykřiknout, když jí Kaliny drápy roztrhly kůži na zádech. Nezpomalily ji ani dvě vrstvy oblečení.

„Dnešní den bude velmi únavný,“ konstatoval Deucalion s hraným povzdechem.

\-----

Probrala ji bolest, jak se někdo dotýkal jejích ran. Nadzvedla hlavu tak, aby viděla, kdo nad ní klečí. Kdyby to byla Kali, radši by zase upadla do bezvědomí, ale byla to ta neznámá žena.

„Není nutné zbytečně je provokovat. Tak jako tak nebude tvůj pobyt tady nijak příjemný,“ poznamenala, zatímco jí nanášela známě vonící mast na otevřená zranění.

„Jste jejich emisar,“ hlesla Ida, protože to byla jediná logická možnost.

„Ano.“

„Proč?“ zeptala se Ida a žena se na ni zadívala.

„Víš proč.“

„Ale proč i teď? Deucalion je šílený,“ řekla Ida. Po dnešním dni o tom byla přesvědčená. Jestli v něm bylo něco normálního, pohřbil to tak hluboko, že už by to nejspíš sám nebyl schopný najít.

„Nebýval. Byl to úžasný člověk a dobrosrdečný muž s vizí o míru. Tohle z něj udělal Gerard,“ pronesla hořce.

„Ale neodešla jste,“ namítla nechápavě. Žena jí věnovala dlouhý pohled. „Cejch,“ vydechla Ida v hrůze. K tomu šílenci ji poutalo to samé, co Idu k Derekovi. Zachvěla se.

Udělalas chybu. Co když ho něco pokřiví a změní jako tu slepou zrůdu? Nemělas mu dát takovou moc.

Žena si stáhla stranu výstřihu tak, aby odhalila rameno. Byla na něm spálenina, která zobrazovala rozvitý růžový květ. „Jenom smrt mě od něj osvobodí, ale to ty přece víš, že ano?“ Odhrnula Idě vlasy z krku, kde byla její vlastní spálenina. „Vzhledem k tomu, že emisarem Haleovic smečky je můj bratr, tak pro toho vlkodlaka riskuješ mnohem víc, než za kolik stojí.“

„Jste Deatonova sestra?“ vydechla překvapeně. Žena přikývla.

Ida sykla, jak se žena přesunula k dalším zraněním. Tyhle měly na svědomí Derekovy drápy, Ida se snažila nemyslet na jeho výraz, když ho Deucalion přinutil je udělat. „Nevlastní. Marin Morrellová.“

„Vy přece učíte na zdejší střední?!“ vyjevila se Ida. Dostalo se jí shovívavého úsměvu.

„A můj bratr je veterinář. Musíme se nějak živit.“

„Ale vždyť vy stojíte _proti_ svému bratrovi!“ namítala dál.

„Úplně stejně stojí on proti mně. Každý volíme za sebe. Oba se snažíme udržet rovnováhu.“ Vypadalo to, jako by se jí celá situace nijak nedotýkala. Ida uslyšela kroky a zvedla pohled. Dovnitř vešel Derek. Držel v jedné ruce misku, ze které se kouřilo, a ve druhé jablko. Klekl si vedle ní a položil obojí na zem.

„Dereku?“ podívala se na něj. Zelené oči se mu třpytily, ale mlčel.

„Nesmí s tebou mluvit. A nesmí ti jakkoliv pomoct, proto jsem ho o to jídlo požádala já,“ usmála se Morrellová.

„A co dotyk?“ zeptala se Ida. „Ten má taky zakázaný?“ Než mohla Deatonova sestra odpovědět, Derek se natáhl a jemně jí přejel prsty po hraně čelisti. „Dobře,“ usmála se Ida. „A můžu s ním mluvit já? Nebude se muset zvednout a odejít, když začnu, nebo tak?“

Ošetřovatelka se zasmála. „Ne, Deucalion nebyl tak důkladný. Přesto bych doporučovala být stručná a potichu.“

„Děkuju,“ ozvala se Ida a myslela to naprosto upřímně. Dostalo se jí pokývnutí, pak se žena zvedla a odešla.

„Jsou v pořádku,“ vydechla Ida jako první věc a Derek se nepatrně pousmál. „Fyzicky. Psychicky… Cora mě nenávidí, Isaac nejspíš taky, i když u něj si nejsem jistá, jestli je vůbec nenávisti schopný a Scott... No, řekněme, že jsem našemu vztahu moc nepomohla, detaily jsou nepodstatné. Peter jediný nevyšiluje, ale že by zrovna pomáhal, to se taky říct nedá, znáš ho. Tu hřejivou atmosféru si nedovedeš představit,“ ušklíbla se. Pozvedl obočí v jasné  _to-si-jen-myslíš_ grimase. „Každopádně, tebe pořád zbožňují a nic ti nezazlívají. Alespoň ne víc než obvykle.“ Zkusila se posadit a trochu usykla, jak si natáhla zranění. Pak si vzala do ruky misku. Byl to jen vývar páchnoucí chemií, ale lepší než nic.

Všimla si, jak se lítostivě zadíval na její bok, kam ji zasáhly jeho drápy a pak taky na rameno.

„Vůbec se nezkoušej cítit provinile, Dereku,“ zamračila se na něj a on jí to oplatil. „Je to Deucalionova vina. Ale nebudeme si kazit večer. Je večer, ne?“ Derek se ušklíbl, což mohlo být ano i ne. „Mimochodem, můžu si ho ještě někdy půjčit?“ zazubila se. Zavrčel. „Ale no ták!“ protáhla a on se usmál. Docela viditelně. „Beru to jako ‚můžeš jezdit, dokud nevyschne nádrž.‘“ Pak mu pokynula rukou, aby se naklonil blíž.

„Dej jim, co nejvíc času můžeš,“ požádala ho tím nejtišším šeptem, aniž by plánovala dodat víc. Snad mu to dojde. Natáhl k ní ruku, ale než se jí mohl dotknout, Ida uslyšela hluk blížících se kroků. Derek zmizel a objevila se dvojčata.

Nic neříkali, jen se jako stráž postavili kus od ní a ignorovali ji, jako ona ignorovala je. Dopila zbytek vývaru a snědla jablko i s ohryzkem. Přemýšlela nad tím, jak je asi Coře a Isaacovi. Doufala, že je Peter zvládá. Řekl jim, co se jí stalo? Nebo pokračovali ve schovávání? U něj jeden nikdy nevěděl, klidně je může držet v nevědomosti, jen aby je udržel v bezpečí. Nebo spíš sebe. A možná to byla ta lepší varianta.

Zabalila se alespoň částečně do deky, na které ležela a pokusila se spát. Neměla tušení, kdy Deucalion uzná za vhodné, že je čas na další kolo vyptávání, ale nečekala, že by dostala moc času, vzhledem k tomu, že zatím ho nijak zvlášť neuspokojila. Deatonova sestra ji určitě neléčila, aby měla příjemnější pobyt. Naopak, Deucalion jí chtěl znovu dopřát potěšení z čerstvých ran.

Po pobytu v Americe si nejspíš bude muset dopřát roční dovolenou v lázních, aby se trochu oklepala.

Nějak ji ta vyhlídka neutěšila, jak by měla. Znamenala totiž, že Ameriku opustí. Vytlačila tyhle myšlenky, protože teď na ně nebyl správný čas. Ne, že by později byl čas o něco lepší. Ale potřebovala zůstat optimistická. Ve chvíli, kdy to vzdá, ji Deucalion zlomí a to nemohla riskovat.

\-----

Kali jí smýkla ke zdi, do které narazila hlavou. Tímhle tempem bude do večera mrtvá nebo alespoň s těžkým otřesem mozku. Derek to všechno sledoval ve vynuceném klidu.

„Přestává to být taková zábava,“ pronesl Deucalion znuděně.

„A mě to zrovna začínalo bavit,“ zasténala Ida ode zdi a sevřela si poraněnou ruku, kterou si přilehla. „Začínám si připadat jako opravdový člen rodiny.“

Kali ji kopla do žaludku. Ida se začala dávit. Jenže jedla a pila naposledy před dvaceti hodinami, nehrozilo, že by měla čím ji pozvracet. Ale že by si to užila.

„V tom případě bychom asi měli stejnou péči věnovat i našemu nováčkovi,“ pronesl Deucalion. Kývl na dvojčata, která ji zvedla ze země, a dotáhla před něj. Kali si to namířila k Derekovi. Ten se naježil, jenže Deucalion ho zarazil. „Nebudeš se bránit,“ přikázal mu pevně a Derek svěsil ramena.

Prvním nápřahem mu rozervala tričko a kůži na břiše. Ida viděla, že to není hluboké, ale nedělala si iluze, že by Kali měla problém přitvrdit. Prostě, tak jako vždycky, začínala něčím, co se dalo snadno stupňovat. Ida sebou škubla, když mu podruhé rozsekla kůži na prsou. Šlo to hlouběji, přesně, jak Ida předpokládala.

„Pořád nic?“ podivil se Deucalion. „Že bych přecenil, co pro tebe znamená?“

„Přeceňuješ spoustu věcí,“ zasyčela na něj Ida. Už dávno mu nevykala, přestalo ji to bavit někde v polovině prvního výprasku. Pochopitelné, vzhledem k tomu, že trval deset hodin.

„A přitom slyším, jak ti zrychlí srdce pokaždé, když se na něj třeba i jen podíváš. Slyšíš?“ zeptal se a přiložil si jednu dlaň k uchu, jako by to snad potřeboval. „Pokaždé, když Kali zasáhne, tvoje srdce o trošku zrychlí.“

Jako by chtěla jeho slova podpořit, zabořila vlkodlačí žena svoje drápy hluboko do Derekova těla. Ten se prohnul a skrze zuby mu unikl tichý výkřik. Zelené oči sledovaly jeho novou smečku s čistou nenávistí. Pak se podíval na ni.

Můžeš mu pomoct! Udělej to!

Neuvědomila si, že brečí, dokud jeho pohled nezjemněl. Chtěla mu říct, jak strašně ji mrzí, že ho tím nechává procházet. Že to nezastaví, ale věděla, že by to akorát přihrálo do karet Deucalionovi. I Derek to věděl. A tak nedělala víc, než že sledovala, jak mu Kali rve tělo na kusy.

Vyléčí se z toho, opakovala si jako mantru. Vyléčí se. Vyléčí se.

Někdy v čase, který následoval, mu Deucalion přikázal křičet tak, jak ho to skutečně bolí. Ida se zkoušela otočit zády, zacpat si uši, cokoliv, ale dvojčata ji držela jako v kleštích. Nemohla dělat víc, než to sledovat a poslouchat, ale uvědomovala si, že když promluví, bude to ta jediná věc, kterou jí Derek neodpustí.

Nakonec podnikla zoufalý pokus, vrhla se na jedno z dvojčat a zakousla se mu do paže. Automaticky ji praštil do obličeje a ona, vyčerpaná po tom všem bití, kterým si prošla, prostě omdlela. Doufala, že tím Derekovi získala pauzu.

Deatonova sestra ji znovu ošetřila, ale tentokrát se Derek neobjevil a Ida se ani nedozvěděla, jak mu je. Taky jí nikdo nedal žádné jídlo. Jen půllitrovou flašku vody. Snažili se ji připravit i o ten poslední zbytek síly, co ještě měla? V tom případě na to šli skvěle.

Spala neklidně, zdálo se jí o krvavých cárech masa a prázdném zeleném pohledu. Probudila se zpocená, rozlámaná a zakrvácená.

Když ji přivedli před Deucaliona potřetí, byla sotva tím, čím na začátku. Snažila se před ním udržet na nohách, ale když do ní Kali rádoby omylem strčila, dopadla na kolena a už neměla sílu se zvednout.

Derek stál vedle hlavního alfy. Vypadal bledě a vyčerpaně, nejspíš se mu ještě pořád nezahojila všechna zranění.

„Zníš na umření, drahá,“ pronesl Deucalion lítostivě. Neměla sílu na víc než na odfrknutí. „Jsi si jistá, že nám pořád nechceš říct, proč jsi vyrazila tak najednou z města? Nebo snad, kde se schovává zbytek smečky?“

Věnovala mu jeden obzvlášť zhnusený pohled a mlčela.

Deucalion mlaskl. „Škoda,“ přešel k ní a jemně jí nadzvedl bradu svou slepeckou holí, aby byla nucená se na něj dívat. Měl na špici té hole bodec. Jak moc vyšinuté to je? „Škoda, že tvůj druh nejde přeměnit. Vsadím se, že by z tebe byl neskutečný vlkodlak. Silný a odolný. Dost odolný, aby zabil alfu a přidal se k nám. Hmm, škoda…“ zopakoval a pustil ji.

„Zabiješ mě konečně?“ zeptala se otráveně. Dokonce se jí podařilo dodat tomu i trochu znuděný podtón.

„Chtěla bys?“ usmál se, jako by byl Santa a ona děcko na jeho klíně.

„Abys už sklapnul? Jo,“ kývla unaveně.

„Tolik síly!“ rozplýval se nad ní a pak se napůl otočil dozadu. „Víš, Dereku, připomíná mi tvou matku. Talia byla opravdu mimořádná. Nikdy nepřestanu litovat toho, co ji i celou vaši rodinu potkalo. Byl bych ji chtěl ve své smečce.“

„Nepřidala by se k tobě,“ vyplivl Derek. Ida se usmála. Slyšet jeho hlas, aniž by křičel bolestí, bylo prostě tak… Ani neměla slovo, které by to vystihovalo.

„Možná,“ připustil Deucalion. „A možná by to udělala už kvůli tomu, aby ochránila rodinu před tím, cos na ni přivedl ty.“

Teď ho skutečně nenáviděla. Všechno, co jí udělal, bylo ničím, oproti tomu, co dělal v téhle chvíli Derekovi.

„Ubožáku,“ vyplivla a zvedla k němu pohled. „Tys zapříčinil válku s Gerardem. Kde bereš tu drzost soudit Dereka?“

A tehdy slyšela Deucaliona poprvé zavrčet. Byl to zvuk z nejhorších nočních můr. Roztřásla se jako v záchvatu, tak moc ji děsil, ale nesklonila hlavu. Scott se s nimi podělil o informace, které od Gerarda získal. Samozřejmě, byl to jen jeho úhel pohledu a Ida vystřelila takříkajíc naslepo, ale přesto se jí podařilo Deucalionovi uštědřit opravdovou ránu. První a nejspíš poslední.

Vztekle ji chytil pod krkem a zvedl do vzduchu. Neměla sílu se mu bránit, prostě jen vysela a lapala po vzduchu jako ryba vytažená z vody.

„Nemluv o tom, o čem nic nevíš!“ štěkl Deucalion a sevřel prsty o něco těsněji. Začínalo se jí zatmívat před očima. Pokusila se ho chytit za ruku, ale minula. A potom najednou letěla vzduchem.

Dopadla Derekovi k nohám.

„Zavřete je,“ přikázal Deucalion ostře. „Dohromady.“

Ida cítila, jak ji někdo nešetrně sebral ze země a táhl pryč. Omámeně přemýšlela, co asi ten příkaz znamená. Co za mučení v tom bude tentokrát?

„A, Dereku,“ ozval se alfův hlas jasně, „odteď s ní můžeš mluvit. A dobře si zapamatuj, co ti bude říkat ona.“

Zavřeli je do něčeho, co dřív muselo být skladištěm. Alespoň Idě to tak připadalo. Stěny z kovových plátů, pár zamřížovaných průduchů těsně u stropu a víc nic. Ani klika. Byla utržená. Složila se na podlahu jako hadrová panenka.

Derek si rychle klekl vedle ní a jemně si ji přitáhl do klína.

„Je mi to tak strašně líto,“ zašeptala mu, když našla zelené oči v ustarané tváři. „Hrozně moc.“

„Ššš. Vedla sis úžasně,“ snažil se ji uklidnit a kontroloval její zranění, která se ještě úplně nezahojila. I masti a lektvary mají svoje limity. „Jak je ti?“

„Mám žízeň,“ hlesla a zavřela oči. Už celé hodiny měla pocit, že má místo jazyka gumovou podrážku. Slyšela ho tiše zavrčet a pak se něco teplého a vlhkého dotklo jejích rtů. Ucítila krev.

Šokovaně otevřela oči. Derek jí držel u rtů vlastní zápěstí. „To ne-“

„Pij,“ přikázal tvrdě. „Trochu to pomůže,“ dodal pak jemněji. Rozpačitě se na něj dívala, když poslušně lapala do pusy jeho krev, ale vypadal úplně klidně. Jako by nevěděl, že tu Ida umře.

Nemusíš. Použij svoji moc. Dokážeš se vyléčit. Můžeš zachránit Dereka!

Přestala, když se rána zahojila a Derek ruku odtáhl. Jemně jí přejel po tváři a palec se mu zaleskl vlhkostí. Ani si neuvědomila, že brečí.

„Neplýtvej,“ napomenul ji. Derek Hale se pro ni právě pokusil o vtip. Chtěla se zasmát, ale místo toho vzlykla.

„Nechci brečet. Vážně ne,“ omlouvala se mu a snažila se přestat. Ale čím víc se snažila ovládnout, tím víc a hlasitěji vzlykala.

Přivinul si ji do náruče, hladil na krku, kde neměla žádná zranění a bradou se jí otíral o spánek.

„Budu na tebe dávat pozor, Vlku,“ zamumlala mu unaveně do rozervaného trička. Konečně jí došlo, v čem spočívá tohle mučení. Nebylo namířené proti ní. Na ní už nezáleželo. Tohle byl trest pro Dereka. „Na vás všechny.“

„Ty neumřeš,“ zašeptal hlasem zhrublým naléhavostí.

Tlumeně se uchechtla. „Optimista až do konce, hm?“ Na moment spadla do tmy, odkud ji vytáhl až Derekův naléhavý hlas.

„Ido, sakra! Nemůžeš jen tak-“

„Nekřič na mě,“ zachraptěla vyčerpaně.

Zavrčel. „Takhle mě neděs,“ prohlásil a přitáhl si ji víc k sobě.

„Promiň,“ hlesla. Několik minut prostě jen mlčeli a ona se nechala kolébat v jeho náruči. „Dlouho to už nevydržím,“ zašeptala potom. „Kdybys mohl-“

„Ne!“ odmítl prudce. „Ne! Nechtěj po mě to, co Paige. Nemůžu znova…“

„Ššš. To je dobré,“ uklidňovala ho najednou ona. „Neměla jsem o tom začínat. Ještě chvíli to zkusím.“

„Nechci tě ztratit,“ zamumlal jí do vlasů. „Máš přece tu svou moc, proč-?“

Vidíš! I on to ví. Stačí se jen natáhnout. Pomyslet.

„Existují pravidla, Dereku. To je život. Nebyl by tak vzácný, kdybys ho nemohl kdykoliv ztratit. Jenom to nevzdej, jo? Kvůli mně?“ požádala ho a obrátila k němu oči.

Viděla slzy. Ale nedokázala rozlišit, jestli je má v očích ona nebo on. Asi ona. Derek je tvrďák, nebrečel by.

„Ty to vzdáváš,“ namítl drsně.

Usmála se a zavřela oči. „Nejsem silná jako ty.“

„Jsi. Jsi,“ šeptal zběsile. „Jsi.“

„Udělej mi službu, ano?“ požádala ho už stěží při vědomí. Jenom si představovala, jak se na ni dívá, neschopná otevřít oči. „Najdi si holku, která nebude psychopat, a postarejte se o vlčata.“ A to bylo poslední, co byla schopná říct. Než se všechno propadlo do prázdna, vzpomněla si, že mu neřekla, že ho počítá mezi to málo přátel, co měla. Snad to věděl.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

„Musíš něco sníst.“

Ida by ráda. Měla hlad, až to bolelo. Cítila vůni pečených jablek a skořice; to ji ještě víc týralo. Milovala jablka se skořicí. Lepší by byly už jen borůvky.

„Nechci.“

Ale chci! Hlásila se Ida hlasitě, ale nikdo ji, zdá se, neslyšel. Copak na ní nikomu nezáleží? Je tu! A má hlad!

„Už jsou to dva dny.“

Co? Od kdy? Je tohle peklo? Budou ji tu mučit vůní jablkového koláče? …Parchanti.

„Nechci!“

„Já jo,“ podařilo se jí konečně zakňourat.

„Ido!“

„Koláč,“ zdůraznila jim, aby nezapomněli. Ucítila ruce na tváři a nadzvedla těžká víčka. Její výhled vypadal jako nepovedená koláž předškoláka. Spousta tváří namačkaná na sebe, ne tak úplně dávající smysl. „Já ho chci,“ zopakovala jim. „Koláč.“

Někdo se zasmál a pak ucítila lahodnou vůni. Automaticky začala slintat.

„Nemyslím, že by měla-“

„Sklapni,“ doporučila dotyčnému mumlavě Ida společně s někým dalším. Vložili jí do pusy kousek sladké hmoty. Spokojeně zavřela oči a žvýkala. Polkla a usmála se.

„Ještě?“ Přikývla a pootevřela pusu. Dostala další kousek. Několik dalších minut proběhlo ve spokojeném tichu, přerušovaném jen zvuky plastové krabičky – nejspíš obsahující koláč - a jejím polykáním. Dostala i napít!

„Hotovo,“ prohlásil pak někdo spokojeně.

„Mnohem lepší,“ pochvalovala si Ida a znovu otevřela oči. Tváře byly pryč. Tedy ne _pryč_ pryč, spíš jen _dál_ pryč. Viděla Isaaca, Coru i Dereka. Usmála se na ně. Vlk a vlčata. Byla trochu překvapená, když jí to Cora s Isaacem vrátili. Modroočko si utřel vlhké tváře. Derek vypadal… jako Derek. Neměla tušení, co mu zrovna běží hlavou. „Takže…“ začala a odkašlala si. „Řekne mi někdo, proč jsem naživu? Ne že bych si stěžovala,“ dodala rychle.

Všichni se po sobě podívali. Všichni zahrnovalo i Stilese, Lydii, Allison a Scotta.

„No,“ ozvalo se z několika stran.

„No?“ pobídla je.

„Řekneme ti to později,“ řekla pak za všechny Cora. Ida tázavě pozvedla obočí, ale nekomentovala to.

„To vypadalo skoro jako Derekův pohled,“ poznamenal Stiles.

„Sklapni,“ zamručela Ida bezděčně. Scott vyprskl smíchy a Stiles si založil ruce na prsou.

„Totálně Derekův vliv.“

„Takže, kdo si dá kafe?“ zeptala se Allison z ničeho nic. Co tu vůbec dělala? Lydie se Scottem se zvedli. „Stilesi, dáš si kafe.“

„To je dobrý,“ zamumlal.

„To nebyla otázka,“ pronesla Lydie, chytla ho za loket a vytáhla ho ze židle. „Uvidíme se pak,“ podívala se na Idu a vytáhla Stilese na chodbu. V pokoji zůstala jen její smečka. Ne. Derekova smečka. Ne její. Zamručela. Na tohle byla moc mimo.

„Stále naštvaní?“ zeptala se Isaaca a Cory.

„Jo,“ odpověděli jednohlasně. Derek tlumeně zavrčel, ale ignorovali ho.

Ida si povzdechla. „Chápu to.“

„Nemyslím si,“ zavrtěla hlavou Cora a přešla od nohou postele na stranu, tak, že jí stála vedle lokte. Tvářila se vážně. Isaac se k ní připojil. Oba na ni shlíželi, jako by se chystali vynést rozsudek. A možná chtěli. Možná jí řeknou, ať už jim nikdy nechodí na oči. Že ji nechtějí ve smečce. Že… Že…

Přístroj, který měřil její tep, začal šílet.

Derek znovu zavrčel, tentokrát výhružněji.

„Jsme naštvaní, že bys nás nechala jen tak. Bez tebe,“ řekla Cora a Ida si uvědomila, že má dívka opuchlé oči. Něco v ní zahořelo. Musela se kousnout do rtu, aby bolestí překonala nával pohnutí. Kdy naposledy na ní někomu záleželo tak moc, aby to způsobilo slzy? Dávno. Hodně dávno.

Natáhla ruku, ve které jí vězela kanyla, a dotkla se Cořiny tváře.

„Chodila bych vás strašit.“ A najednou už nebyla v posteli sama. Isaac s Corou se jí každý tulili k jednomu boku. Muselo to být extrémně nepohodlné, ale ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že by jim to vadilo. Otírali se jí nosy o bradu, jako by byli opravdovými vlčaty. Občas bylo snadné zapomenout, že nejsou lidé, a že se občas jako lidé chovat nebudou.

Cítila na tvářích slzy, ale neměla potřebu si je utírat. Pro jednou se za ně nestyděla. „Bála jsem se, že mi to neodpustíte,“ přiznala šeptem, když zabořila Isaacovi ruku do vlasů a opřela si tvář do Cořiných vlasů; zavřela oči.

„Málem,“ zamumlal Isaac. „Přesně do chvíle, než nám Peter řekl, že tě dostali.“

„Šla jsi ven tak brzy jen kvůli nám. Byla to naše chyba,“ přitakala Cora.

„Nebyla. Chtěla jsem ho zpátky stejně jako vy. Šla bych, i kdybych nevěděla, že to chcete.“

„Ale ne hned,“ oponovala dál bruneta.

„Možná,“ připustila Ida neochotně. Nemělo cenu lhát, když byli kolem ní samí vlkodlaci a navíc měl její tep umělý zesilovač. „Přesto to nebyla vaše vina.“

Jejich případné námitky přerušil její žaludek, ve kterém hlasitě zaškvrndalo. Oba se roztřásli smíchy, bylo to jako sedět ve špatně seřízeném masážním křesle. „Velmi vtipné,“ poznamenala na oko nevrle.

„Chceš ještě koláč?“ zeptala se Cora a zvedla hlavu, aby se na ni podívala.

„On ještě je?“ Ida neměla hlad - vlastně se cítila přecpaná. Nejspíš něměla jíst, jakmile se probrala, hladověla přece jen docela dlouho. Jenže jablka a skořice… A výmluva to byla stejně dobrá jako jakákoliv jiná, když jim to dá důvod odejít.

„Není,“ zavrtěla hlavou, „ale s Isaacem pro něj dojdeme. Že jo?“

Isaac kývl a sesunul se z postele, stejně jako Cora. Vydali se ke dveřím, ale zastavil je Derekův hlas. „Buďte opatrní. Jestli půjdete mimo nemocnici, požádejte Scotta.“ Dostalo se mu dvojího kývnutí a pak byli pryč.

Ida spokojeně vydechla. Měla pocit, že alespoň něco se vrátilo na své místo. Otočila se na Dereka. „Jak ti je?“

Nevěřícně se na ni zadíval. „Vážně? Tys byla dva dny mimo, ale ptáš se, jak je _mně_?“

„No, jak je mně vím, takže se ptát nemusím,“ pokrčila rameny a zašklebila se na něj, když ji propíchl výmluvným pohledem.

„Je mi dobře,“ řekl pak klidně a podal jí novou sklenici vody.

„Fajn,“ pokývla spokojeně a napila se. „Nejsem ve stavu, abych se starala o potlučeného mrzutého vlkodlaka.“ Popichovala ho, ale nevypadalo to, že by ho bavila. „Ah,“ vydechla otráveně, „nech si ty kyselý obličeje, suchare. Radši mi řekni, co se tam stalo,“ vyzvala ho.

„Zachránili nás.“

„Díky, Sherlocku, teď jsi mi to vážně objasnil,“ zakroutila očima a posunula se do sedu.

„Nebude se ti to líbit,“ upozornil ji.

„Žiju. Nemyslím, že by mě to mohlo tolik zklamat. Pokud to nezahrnovalo další líbání s Peterem, v tom případě to nechci vědět. Ten koláč byl příliš dobrý, než abych ho vyzvracela.“

Konečně se usmál.

„Ne. Nic tak strašnýho,“ přistoupil na její tón. „Byla jsi nějakou dobu mimo, když dovnitř vpadla banda lovců spolu s naší smečkou. Dvojčata to nepřežila, co jsem slyšel, lovci se nijak nekrotili. Přesto Deucalion s Kali zmizeli. Možná zranění, možná ne.“

Naší smečkou. Ne, nebude brečet. Už to stačilo.

„Takže lovci…“ zamrmlala Ida nespokojeně. „Proč se nezapojili dřív?“

„Protože by nikdo z nich neriskoval krk pro vlkodlaka. Ale když zajali tebe, bylo to ohrožení civilisty. Allison jim zamlčela, kdo skutečně jsi,“ dodal na vysvětlenou, když se zatvářila překvapeně.

„Hm,“ zamručela. Neochotně si připustila, že ta holka možná nebude tak špatná. Na lovce.

„Ve finále zní celý příběh tak, že nás unesla parta nebezpečných vyděračů, protože chtěli peníze z pojistky za mou rodinu, kterou mi nedávno vyplatili. Naši přátelé se nás pokoušeli najít bez kontaktu s policií, protože tak to únosci požadovali, a proto chyběli ve škole. Šerif zařídil, aby lovci vypadali v papírech jako speciální zásahová jednotka pro takové případy.“

Ida zabublala smíchy. „A tomu někdo věří?“

Derek pokrčil rameny. „Ti, co do toho nevidí, ano a to je podstatné. Ostatní se toho účastnili, vědí, co se stalo.“

„Takže nás unesli?“ ujišťovala se znovu. Přikývl. „Dobře, budu hrát místo obyčejné teenagerky traumatizovanou teenagerku. Takový rozdíl to zase nebude.“

„Hrát?“

„Hm?“ zeptala se, protože se na vteřinu zamyslela. „Jo, no, hrát. Necítím se traumatizovaná, ale asi se to ode mě čeká, tak sebou pár týdnů budu trochu cukat.“ Mávla nad tím rukou.

Derek se postavil a naklonil se nad ni s výrazem jako bouřkový mrak. „Necítíš? Tři dny tě týrali hlady, žízní a bitím,“ zdůraznil, jako by snad na něco takového mohla zapomenout.

„Je mi dobře,“ řekla pomalu a upřeně ho pozorovala. Její srdce ani jednou nezakolísalo. Musel poznat, že nelže. „Vlastně, jak dlouho tu musím zůstat?“

Derek se narovnal a přešel k oknu. „Netuším,“ řekl, když se zadíval ven. Bylo světlo a podle jeho intenzity bylo pozdě k odpoledni. Jak mu dopadalo na tvář, odhalovalo unavené kruhy pod očima a propadlé tváře.

„Jak dlouho jsi nespal?“ zeptala se zamračeně. Neodpověděl. „A nejedl?“

„Co jsme vás našli,“ozval se Isaac mezi dveřmi. V rukou velkou krabici. Derek na něj vrhl zamračený pohled. „Hele co jsme sehnali.“

„Nevoní tak dobře jako ten první, ale lepší nebyl,“ pokrčila rozpačitě rameny Cora. „A radši jsme vzali celý.“

„Doufám, že jste donesli dost příborů, protože to sama nikdy nesním,“ zasmála se Ida a Cora se vytasila s celou hrstí umělohmotných vidliček.

„Jste úžasní,“ usmála se na ně vřele, když jí položili otevřenou krabici do klína. Pro ně mohla zachovat iluzi, že je všechno bezvadné a od teď dál to bude jen pohádka.

„Museli jsme to propašovat kolem sesterny,“ zazubil se Isaac. Cora jí podala vidličku, ale Ida jí pokynula, aby jí dala dvě.

„Dereku,“ oslovila alfu, který pořád koukal z okna. Zamručel. „Pojď k nám.“ Hodil po ní nabručený pohled, naklonila hlavu na stranu a vyzývavě se na něj zadívala. Povzdechl si a posadil se zpátky na svou židli.

„Nesnáším jablečný koláč,“ zamumlal, když přebíral vidličku.

„To jen potvrzuje tvůj mizerný vkus, takže sklapni a jez,“ pronesla. „Nebo jim řeknu, aby tě podrželi, a budu tě krmit.“

Vrhl na ni temný pohled, ale přece jen si kus koláče nabral. Isaac s Corou se na sebe zašklebili a Derek předstíral, že to neviděl. Ida si ale nedokázala pomoct.

„Tak je hodný. Když toho sníš dost, dostaneš za odměnu sendvič s burákovým máslem.“

Až na chodbu se neslo jeho podrážděné vrčení a veselý smích bet.

\-----

Nevěřil tomu, že to vyjde. Vážně ne. Ale teď, když stál v železárnách se Scottem, Lydií a Allison, bylo to nepopiratelné.

„Co že tu chceme najít?“ zeptala se Lydie a její přezíravý tón obsahoval nepříjemný podtón strachu. Ne, že by se jí Stiles divil. Osobně taky nijak nefandil nápadu jít na místo, kde se původně schovávala smečka alf. Bez ohledu na to, že teď už to nebyla ani tak smečka, jako spíš pár. Pořád nebezpečných a teď nejspíš i dost nakrknutých vlkodlaků. Proč že tu okouní?

„Museli zmizet rychle. Třeba tu nechali nějakou stopu, která by naznačila, o co jim jde,“ zamumlal Scott.

„Copak jsme si neujasnili, že jim šlo o tebe?“ nadhodil Stiles a rozhlédl se kolem. Nikde kolem nebyla žádná směrovka s tučným nápisem _Tajná skrýš tudy_. Nehledě na to, že tu pravděpodobně ani žádná tajná skrýš nebyla.

„Jasně. Chtěli mě,“ ucedil Scott kysela a zamračil se. „Jenže k čemu? Pochybuju, že by si mě chtěl Deucalion vystavit u zdi. Proč mě teda tak moc chtěl? O co mu šlo?“

Ticho bylo nepříjemné, ale spíš než kvůli mlčení kvůli těm myšlenkám, které je mlčet donutily.

„Tys to prostě musel říct, že jo?“ zamumlal nakonec Stiles nespokojeně, protože samozřejmě - Scott úplně postrádá schopnost ignorace potencionálně životně ohrožujících situacích. On se rozeběhne a skočí do nich po hlavě. A Stiles nemá jinou možnost, než skočit za ním, aby mu mohl zachránit zadek. „Nesnáším tě.“

„A napadá tě něco, nebo do toho jdeme naslepo?“ zeptala se Allison, protože Stilese jako obvykle ignorovali. I když Lydie se tvářila, že je vnitřně přikloněná na jeho stranu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to bylo utěšující.

„Musíme zkusit něco objevit.“

Všichni kývli. Allison s Lydií se vydaly vnějškem, Scott a Stiles šli dovnitř.

Několik minut bylo ticho, jak procházeli opuštěné prostory a sem tam odkopávali z cesty kusy palet a jiného nepořádku. Stiles se zastavil na místě, když matně šedivou barvu betonové podlahy narušily tmavé cákance. Za čtyři dny už stihla všechna krev zaschnout a červená byla tak tmavá, až se zdála černá. Nic červeného ani živého na ní nebylo. Jen stará stopa po něčem, co si Stiles nechtěl představovat.

Bylo jí tam hodně.

„Našels něco?“ Scott se mu objevil po boku a Stiles zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho nejlepší kamarád lehce nakrčil nos. Stilese něco napadlo.

„Poznáš komu patří?“

Chvíli to vypadalo, že mu Scott neodpoví, ale pak kývl. Stiles na malou chvíli zaváhal, pořád ne úplně přesvědčený,  že to chce vědět. Ale pak podlehl zvědavosti. „A?“

„Derekovi.“

Páni. „Tohle všechno?“

Scott kývl. Pak zvedl ruku a ukázal na místo asi dva metry od nich, podobně poskvrněné, i když koncentrace černých fleků byla menší. Byly víc roztroušené, jako by se oproti Derekovi ten druhý hýbal, když krvácel. Někdo menší, lehčí, kdo se bránil…

„Ida byla támhle.“

Jo, tohle slyšet nemusel. Do hajzlu. „Nutili je se dívat, že jo?“

„Pravděpodobně,“ připustil Scott, protože to vážně nemělo význam popírat. A hlavně, znělo to jako něco, co by Deucalion udělal…

Stiles to měl vědět. Měli tušit, že je něco šeredně špatně, když se Deucalion neukázal v dobu, kdy slíbil. Oni si namísto toho jen vydechli a brali to jako odklad. Proč se ale měl starat o ně, když měl v rukou někoho, kdo jim s klidem mohl říct, kam se Scott i smečka schovala?

Tři dny… „Kriste.“

Scott zamručel a šel dál. Stiles sledoval jeho záda a přemýšlel, jestli si to Scott uvědomuje. Že ji měli tři dny a stejně nevěděli, kde Scotta najít. Že jim to neřekla.

Tři dny.

Otřásl se a doběhl ho. „Proč myslíš, že to neřekla?“

Scott se překvapeně zarazil. „Co?“

„Mohla jim to říct, ne? Kde tě najdou. Pokusit se vyhandlovat Dereka za tebe. Nebo, že nechají zbytek smečky na pokoji.“

„Děláš si srandu?“ Scott vypadal nevěřícně.

Stiles pokrčil rameny. Bylo by to logické. „Není to tak, že tě měla ráda. Nebo že by tě znala. Kohokoliv z nás, když to tak vezmeš. Proč by měla chránit lidi, co nezná?“

„Já-“ Scott se zarazil. „Je to správný?“ nadhodil pak nejistě.

„A lidi dělaj vždycky, co je správný, že jo,“ ušklíbl se Stiles.

„Měli by.“ Scott se na něj tázavě zadíval. „Proč tě to vůbec zajímá. Udělala to, ne? Co na tom, záleží, proč.“ Fajn, tohle znělo silně hořce na někoho jako Scott. Ale to se Stiles rozhodl prozatím odložit. Byla tu jiná věc, co ho mátla. Chytil Scotta za ruku a otočil ho čelem k sobě.

„A co když zálěží? Co když Deucalion neby jedinej, komu o něco šlo?“

\-----

Byly tři ráno a Ida stála pod sprchou. Ještě se třásla po tom, co ji probudila noční můra.

Probrala se ztuhlá strachy a pocit, že umírá ji ne a ne opustit. Musela vstát a něco dělat, aby se trochu vzpamatovala. Sprcha byla snadná volba, vzhledem k množství potu, které se jí třpytilo na kůži.

Nechápala to. Byla přece úplně v pořádku. Dostala se domů z nemocnice, začala chodit do školy, vytrpěla si pár desítek zvědavých pohledů i podpůrných komentářů… všechno se zdálo v normálu.

Ale pak se začaly objevovat sny. Nejdřív jen záblesky a pocit znepokojení. Potom vzpomínky na mučení. A teď dokonce pocit, že umírá. Znovu.

Začínala být vyčerpaná z toho, jak se v noci pořádně nevyspala. Ale snažila se to maskovat, nechtěla, aby si Cora nebo Isaac všimli. Derek se toulal po městě a okolí, snažil se zjistit něco o tom, kam se vypařili Deucalion a Kali, zatímco nechával Petera, aby neoficiálně dohlížel na vlčata.

Scott se i přes své výhrůžky nedržel od smečky dál. Souhlasil s ostatními v tom, že je riskantní držet se stranou, když se ti dva toulají, kdo ví kde, pravděpodobně naštvaní a odhodlaní k pomstě.

Ale i přesto, že se všechno zdálo zpátky ve svých kolejích, nebylo to ani zdaleka tak skvělé.

Byla tu mrtvá (pro většinu jen pohřešovaná) dvojčata, což hodně zasáhlo Lydii a Dannyho. A i když Ida Dannyho nijak zvlášť neznala, bylo jí ho líto, když viděla, jak se plouží po chodbách se strhaným výrazem, zatímco Stiles se mu zkouší vyhýbat, aby se nemohl neustále ptát, jestli už policejní oddělení na něco přišlo. Stiles se taky konstantně děsil pomsty zbylých alfů a potácel se mezi smutnou Lydií a Scottem, který se sice nedržel úplně mimo, ale dost blízko taky ne. Ida si nebyla jistá, jestli by ho raději měla blíž nebo dál.

Jediní, kdo se zdáli perfektně spokojení byli Isaac s Corou, ale ani to nebyla tak úplně pravda. Ida si všimla, jak neustále sledují Dereka a pokoušejí se ho kontrolovat, kdykoliv to jen jde. Byli nervózní a podráždění, když se dlouho neozýval nebo se někde neplánovaně zdržel.

Takže ve skutečnosti byl ze všech lidí kolem v pořádku jedině Peter, který se nechal zaměstnat na škole na uvolněné místo učitele historie a přiváděl tak Idu i všechny ostatní na pokraj šílenství.

Samozřejmě si to naprosto užíval.

Ida zavřela vodu, setřela ze sebe přebytečnou vodu a vklouzla do tlustého froté županu. Nechtělo se jí vůbec spát a tak se rozhodla udělat si trochu čaje. Vzala si ho na terasu a spolu s dekou a iPodem si lehla na lehátko u bazénu. Bylo chladno, ale Idě se to líbilo. Jak ji štípala kůže chladem a do uší hulákali Nine Inch Nails, měla pocit, že je naživu.

Dívala se na hvězdy, které jasně zářily, když je nezastiňoval měsíc. Blížil se nov. Těžké uvěřit, že už to byl téměř měsíc od událostí s _darachem_. Často nad tím nepřemýšlela, ale zajímalo by ji, jak se s tím Derek vypořádává. Bála se, že ho to vezme mnohem víc, ale tomu vlastně zabránila smečka alf. Měl větší starosti, než přemýšlet o Blakeové. Doufala, že se s tím vypořádává a neodkládá to stranou. Netroufala si na to zavést řeč.

Ne, že by spolu mluvili moc často. Popravdě se Derekovi většinou vyhýbala. Nebyla si jistá jak se postavit k tomu, co se stalo ve starém skladišti. Dost toho řekla. A on taky, i když ne všechno jí dávalo smysl. Pořád netušila, kdo byla Paige, ale byla si jistá, že by se na to rozhodně ptát neměla. Něco v tom, _jak_ její jméno řekl, ji děsilo a fascinovalo zároveň. Byla ale rozhodnutá odolat zvědavosti.

Převalovala v hlavě ten problém tak dlouho, až nakonec v lehátku u bazénu usnula.

Už druhý den toho litovala, když vylekala většinu třídy hlasitým kýchnutím.

„Pardon,“ zamumlala a pokusila se ve své lavici vypadat co nejméně nápadně. Lydie se na ni vědoucně zadívala, ale Ida jen zavrtěla hlavou. Samozřejmě, že to byla Lydie, kdo ji ráno našel spát venku ,a dala jí jasně a hlasitě najevo, co si o tom myslí. Ida tedy začínala být smířená s tím, že ji čeká dlouhá řada _já-jsem-ti-to-říkala_ pohledů.

Než skončilo vyučování, byla si jistá, že má horečku. Potvrdil jí to Isaac, který to poznal, jakmile se k ní přiblížil.

„Měla bys jít k doktorovi,“ nabádal ji.

„Isaacu, za dobu co jsem v Beacon Hills, jsem byla v nemocnici častěji, než za posledních deset let mého života doma. Rozhodně se tam nepoženu s nachlazením. Zvládnu se vyléčit sama,“ odmávla jeho námitky a cpala si učebnice ze skříňky do tašky. V polovině si znovu kýchla a při pokusu zakrýt si pusu, všechno, co držela, rozsypala kolem. „Bezva,“ okomentovala to a klekla si na zem, aby to sesbírala.

„V pohodě?“ ozvalo se nad ní. Zvedla hlavu.

Stál nad ní jeden ze seniorů. Vybavovala si ho z lakrosových tréninků, na které ji Lydie zatáhla. „Jasně,“ hlesla úplně zmatená proč na ni mluví. O to víc, když si klekl a začal jí pomáhat sbírat věci. „Ehm, díky,“ dostala ze sebe, když jí podal její knihy.

„Uvidíme se,“ kývnul na ni s úsměvem a pokračoval chodbou dál. Ida za ním koukala úplně vyvedená z konceptu. Odněkud se vyloupla Lydie.

Dívala se stejným směrem co Ida a vypadala trochu nejistě a hodně nevěřícně. „Byl to-?“

„Adrian? Jo,“ řekl Isaac.

„Co ti chtěl?“ zeptala se Lydie Idy.

Ta trhla rameny. „Vím já? Pomohl mi posbírat věci, myslím.“

„Proč?“

Ida se na Lydii frustrovaně zadívala. „Asi proto, že mi upadly. Jak to mám vědět? Nic mi neřekl.“ Pak zabouchla skříňku a vyrazila ven ze školy. Na parkovišti si všimla, že Cora čeká na svém obvyklém místě na Dereka, až ji vyzvedne.

Znamenalo to, že se vrátil z dalšího pátrání?

Nečekala, aby to zjistila. Nastoupila a nastartovala. Začala couvat a vzápětí dupla na brzdu, když se s něčím srazila. Bylo to hnědé SUV a jeho řidič právě vystupoval.

„Ach bohové,“ vydechla šokovaně a rychle vystoupila. „Jsi v pořádku?“ Překvapeně se zastavila. Byl to ten senior. Jak se jen- Jo, Adrian.

Zvedl ruce před sebe. „Klid. Nic se nestalo,“ upokojoval ji. „Na to jsme jeli oba až moc pomalu.“

„Ah. Uf. Úplně jsem se zapomněla podívat do zrcátka. To musí být tou horečkou,“ zamumlala a protřela si rukou čelo, jako by ji tak mohla zahnat. Zatvářil se starostlivě.

„Je ti špatně?“

„Ne, to je dobré. Jen nachlazení. Zalezu si do postele s hrnkem čaje a bude mi fajn,“ zavrtěla nepřítomně hlavou, zatímco obhlížela, jestli mu přece jen něco neudělala s autem.

„Dobře,“ usmál se a prohrábl si krátké světlé vlasy. „Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, možná jsem přece jen trochu v šoku. Takže… co bys řekla, kdybych tě pozval někam ven? Jako terapie na mé emocionální trauma,“ navrhl a tvářil se u toho docela vážně.

„Emo- Co prosím?“ zeptala se zmateně. Rozesmál se.

„No tak dobře, to bylo levný. Ale to nic nemění na tom, že bych rád, abys se mnou šla ven.“

Zamrkala. „Mám asi halucinace z horečky,“ konstatovala. To ho pobavilo.

„Jsem si docela jistý, že nemáš. Ale samozřejmě pochopím, jestli se chceš nejdřív uzdravit. Můžeme si vyjít potom,“ nabídl.

„Tak… jo?“ zkusila to, protože si pořád nebyla úplně jistá, nakolik se to skutečně děje.

„Bezva. Takže, řekněme v sobotu ve čtyři?“

„Dobře,“ přikývla. Spokojeně se zazubil a nastoupil do auta. Zacouval, mávl jí a pak její auto objel. „Co to sakra-?“ zeptala se Ida sama sebe a zatřásla hlavou. Nasedla do auta a tentokrát se rozhlížela pořádně, než vycouvala a vyjela z parkoviště. Zahlédla v rohu černé camaro, do kterého právě nastupovala Cora.

Vypadala naštvaně. Ida snad radši ani nechtěla vědět, čím ji Derek stihl tak rychle vytočit.

Doma si přesně podle svého plánu zalezla do postele s velkým hrnkem čaje, který si připravila ze směsi bylinek na léčbu nachlazení. Byla si jistá, že jí do rána bude dobře. I když. Jeden den lenošení v posteli by nebyl úplně marný.

Zrovna se chystala zavřít oči, když jí do pokoje vtrhlo tornádo. Oprava - Lydie.

„Pozval tě Adrian na rande?“ vyhrkla hned mezi furty, jako by na tom závisel její život. Ida rozespale rozlepila oči.

„Co?“

„Je pravda, co jsem slyšela? Že tě na parkovišti pozval, abys s ním někam šla?“ zeptala se nedočkavě.

„Lydie,“ zamručela Ida, „já se tu snažím spát!“

„To můžeš v hrobě,“ odsekla zrzavá barbie s jasně růžovými rty.

„Jo. Jo, pozval mě ven. Šťastná? Můžu jít spát?“

„Ne! Kdy, kam, v kolik, jak, proč?! Povídej!“

„V sobotu, nevím, ve čtyři, mile, nevím. Všechno?“

Lydie se na ni zamračila. „Jsi nemožná. Nehodláš tam doufám jít v tom, v čem chodíš normálně, že ne?“

„Jasně, že jo. Nic jiného nemám a ne, nepůjdeme nakupovat. Jdu s ním jen proto, že jsem nepřišla na způsob, jak ho slušně odmítnout.“ Ida si rukou naklepala polštář a znovu se uvelebila.

„Ale… To je Adrian! Jeden z nejlepších hráčů v týmu, nominovaný na krále školy, a… a je senior!“

„Lydie. Je mi dvacet jedna. Co tě vede k tomu, že mi má imponovat o tři roky mladší kluk?“ zamumlala Ida rezignovaně, protože to nevypadalo na rychlý konec téhle úplně zbytečné debaty.

„Ale to…“

„Chápu. Je to senior. Dobře, uděláme dohodu. Když teď odejdeš a necháš mě spát, tak já tě nechám mi na sobotu vybrat oblečení,“ nabídla Ida zoufale. Lydie se napřímila, jako když Prada zavětří čokoládový bonbón – což je mimochodem děsivá schopnost, protože pokud by byla na poli o dvou hektarech jediná pralinka, ten pes ji najde!

„V tom případě, sladké sny,“ usmála se Lydie a vycouvala z pokoje.

Než Ida usnula, proletělo jí hlavou, jestli to nepřehnala. Dát Lydii volnou ruku, to mohlo skončit všelijak.

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Vzbudila se úplně stejně jako každou noc. Ani čaj nedokázal přemoct záchvat hrůzy z umírání. Přehodila nohy přes pelest a opřela se lokty o kolena. Oblečení propocené a nalepené na těle.

„Tak úplně v pořádku, jo?“ ozvalo se z rohu pokoje. Ida tlumeně vykřikla a rychle se otočila. Než stačila udělat krok, blikla lampička na stole a osvítila Derekovu tvář. Ida vydechla a spustila ruku.

„Tohle mi nedělej,“ pronesla a zavřela oči. Pak je ale zase otevřela a zamračila se na něj. „Co tu vůbec děláš?“

„Cora říkala, že ti není dobře. Přišel jsem se na tebe podívat.“

„Vážně?“ pozvedla obočí v nevěřícné grimase. „Kontrola ve tři ráno? Ke mně do ložnice? Uvědomuješ si, jak moc divný to je?“

Pozoroval ji úplně klidně. Odfrkla si. „Jasně, že neuvědomuješ. Vlkodlaci,“ ulevila si a pak na něj namířila prstem. „Zůstaň sedět.“ Zavřela se v koupelně a rychle ze sebe smyla noční pot. Tentokrát to nebyla dlouhá uvolňující sprcha jako jindy. Spíš něco jako sprint na sto metrů. Během tří minut byla hotová, oblečená do čistého pyžama a zabalená v tlustém županu.

Derek se ani nehnul, přesně jak mu nakázala. I když si nedělala iluze; kdyby chtěl, už by tam nebyl.

„Takže…“ začala, když si ji vyčkávavě měřil. „Jak pokračuje pátrání?“ zeptala se a přehodila si deku přes nohy.

„Zatím nic.“ To byla jeho obvyklá odpověď a lepší varianta, než když říkal _zase hovno_.

„Víš, kam zamíříš dál?“

„Asi si dám chvíli pauzu,“ pronesl. Překvapeně si ho změřila. „Nečekám, že nás nechají na pokoji. Bude lepší nemizet moc daleko. Třeba čekají právě na to.“

„Pravda,“ přisvědčila.

„Takže…“ napodobil její hloupý úvod do rozhovoru. „Co ti je?“

Mávla rukou. „Jen nachlazení, nic to není,“ zamumlala. Už když to říkala, byla jí jasné, že to neprojde. Věnoval jí soustředěný pohled. Neústupnost byla povahovým rysem, který jí u něj neskutečně lezl krkem. „Fajn,“ vydechla. „Tak mám noční můry. Žaluj mě.“

Ignoroval její uštěpačný tón. „O čem se ti zdá?“

Podívala se na něj stylem _to-myslíš-vážně_ , ale pořád na ni zíral. „O tom jak počítám lentilky a jezdím na jednorožcích, představ si to. Dereku, o čem asi tak myslíš, že se mi zdá?“

„Vím, o čem se zdá mně,“ trhl rameny. „Pokud je to podobné, třeba by sis o tom chtěla promluvit.“

„Ty si o svých snech promluvit chceš?“ Nedokázala zakrýt překvapený tón.

„Ne.“

Samozřejmě. „Tak proč bych měla chtít já?“

„Protože nejsi jako já.“

„Nebýt jako ty, automaticky neznamená být opak,“ namítla a prohrábla si mokré vlasy.

„Když myslíš.“ Měla chuť ho kopnout.

„Jestli sis nepřišel promluvit o svých nočních můrách, tak v tom případě nevím, co děláš v tuhle dobu v mém pokoji.“

Mrkl. „Mám odejít?“ Zamračeně si ho měřila. Štvalo jí, že odpovědět ‚jo‘ je jí tak proti mysli.

„Já to vidím tak, že máš dvě možnosti. Buď si sundáš bundu a zabereš si půlku postele na spaní nebo se zvedneš a použiješ okno případně dveře – ale nedělám si iluze - k opuštění mého pokoje. Neexistuje žádná třetí možnost, ve které bys seděl v křesle a pozoroval, jak spím, protože to je prostě ujetý. A pravděpodobně i protizákonný… alespoň doufám.

Já jdu spát v každém případě, protože jsem nachlazená a vůbec celkově vyčerpaná,“ prohlásila Ida, stáhla ze sebe župan a zabalila se do pokrývky. Pak ještě potichu, ale rozhodně dodala: „Kdyby ses náhodou rozhodl pro první možnost, tak mi ani omylem nezkoušej vlézt do postele v botách.“

Vlastně nečekala, že by zůstal. Když slyšela cvaknout lampičku, byla přesvědčená, že odejde. A pak zaslechla dopadnout na křeslo jeho těžkou koženou bundu. O podlahu zaduněla bota. A druhá. Postel se zhoupla a zaplnila. Cítila, jak se přisunul blíž ke středu. K ní.

„Neměla bys takhle mluvit s alfou. Navíc se svým,“ pronesl potichu a vrčivě.

Srdce jí tlouklo o žebra v jasném souhlasu s jeho slovy, ale ona se vždycky řídila spíš hlavou, než srdcem. „Až se alfa naučí klepat. Spi už, Vlku,“ pobídla ho, zatímco se k němu přisunula a opřela se mu o hrudník.

Tiše se zasmál a přehodil jí ruku přes břicho.

Noční můra se nevrátila. Alespoň pro tu noc.

\-----

Stiles překvapeně zvedl hlavu od knihy, když mu na stránky dopadl stín.

„Můžu pomoct?“ zeptal se Cora, která se usadila na židli vedle a natočila se čelem k němu. „Co víš o Jamesovi?“

Mrknul. „O kom?“

„Adrian James,“ zopakovala, či spíš procedila. „Co o něm víš?“

„Senior. Hraje lakros. Populární. Proč? Rozhodla ses ho ulovit?“ zeptal se s úšklebkem a otočil stránku v knize. Cora mu ji vytrhla a on se bezděčně přikrčil, protože tak trochu čekal, že ho s ní vezme přes hlavu. Ale to byl spíš Lydiin styl.

„Přestaň blbě vtipkovat, tohle je vážný,“ zasyčela a odhodila trigonometrii s hlasitým bouchnutím na stůl. Stiles bezděčně zaběhl pohledem ke knihovnici, ale ta za pultem nebyla. Klika. Byla tou nejděsivější osobou na škole – a to včetně všech vlkodlaků, i Petera.

„Co se děje?“

„Ida s ním jde na rande.“

Dobře, tohle nebylo překvapení. Stiles zaslechl, že ji někdo pozval. Jen si nemyslel, že by to měla být v jejich životech důležitá událost. Vzhledem k tomu množství nebezpečí, bolesti, zranění, téměř úmrtí a skutečných úmrtí. Zmiňoval už tu bolest?

„To je vážný!“ zdůraznila Cora, když ještě několik vteřin nechápavě mlčel. „Nelíbí se mi.“

„A to musí? Nezval tebe, ne?“

Praštila ho. To ho taky nepřekvapilo. „Ne takhle! Prostě jen… Já nevím. Isaac říká, že je to idiot.“

„Isaac má pravdu,“ připustil Stiles s pokrčením ramen. „I když asi ne doslova. Nemá špatný známky. Vlastně dost dobrý. Je namyšlenej, ale na druhou stranu, má nárok.“

„Proč myslíš?“

Pobaveně se na ni podíval. „Je jako starší míň bohatá verze Jacksona.“

Pořád vypadala nechápavě.

Došlo mu to. „A jo, tys ho vlastně neznala. Prvotřídní debil. Zbohatlík, lakrosový kapitán s pěkným ksichtem a tělem jako model, randil s Lydií… Mám pokračovat nebo máš obrázek?“

„Jo. Chápu.“

„Tak Adrian je to samý, jen míň peněz a víc mozku.“

„Pořád se mi nelíbí.“

Stiles se potichu zasmál. „Pochyboval bych, že jsi z rodiny, kdyby jo. Haleovi mají vzácnou tendenci prokouknout idioty, i když sami- Ehm.“

Cora povytáhla obočí v jasné výzvě.

„Jsou naprosto úžasní, samozřejmě,“ dokončil Stiles rychle a natáhl se pro knihu. „Mám hodinu, takže- Jo. Už půjdu.“ Rychle si shrnul věci do batohu. Cora mlčela a mračila se. Jako by ho ani nevnímala. Už byl skoro pryč, když ho chytila za paži a trhnutím otočila k sobě.

Jau! Do hajzlu s vlkodlaky, ale fakticky.

„Nech si zítra telefon u sebe. Pro jistotu.“ A s tou kryptickou poznámkou ho nechala za sebou v zorném poli naštvané knihovnice. Ale do háje!

\-----

Lydie byla… Ida by si přála říct postrach, ale víc ta holka snad připomínala důmyslnou mučící metodu. A Ida teď měla v tomhle oboru nějaké opravdové zkušenosti, takže to mohla posoudit vcelku obstojně.

„Lydie, já si nevezmu šaty!“ bránila se vehementně. Ale dostalo se jí jen pohrdlivého pohledu.

„Řeklas, že ti můžu vybrat, co si vezmeš.“

Ida se zamračila. „Tak trochu jsem doufala, že vybereš něco, co mi bude slušet a to, v čem nebudu světu předvádět, jak moc kostnatá mám kolena,“ zabručela polohlasně. Ale Lydie po ní vrhla pohled, který dokazoval, že to slyšela.

Bylo jedno, jak moc se Ida vzpírala. Tornádo si prosadilo svoje.

„Nebudu se líčit!“

„Nemůžeš si vzít tohle a nenalíčit se,“ oponovala Lydie rozhodně. Byly chvíle, kdy Ida litovala, že Lydii _darach_ nestihl uškrtit. Nebylo jich moc, ale našly se.

Alespoň že donutila Lydii nechat její vlasy rozpuštěné. I když v tomhle případě za to spíš mohl její Cejch. Lydie prohlásila, že tu odpornost je třeba dobře schovat. Což se Idy z nějakého důvodu dotklo.

Přesně ve čtyři se ozval zvonek u dveří.

„Připravená?“ zeptal se Lydie.

„Ne,“ prohlásila Ida nervózně. Bolestně si uvědomovala svůj nedostatek zkušeností v tomhle oboru. Nerandila. To prostě nebylo její. Ona byla jedna z nejvýznamnějších členek Rady a celého druidského společenství. Tohle… Měla najít nějakou výmluvu!

„Nekecej a jdi mu otevřít,“ postrčila ji Lydie. Ta její povzbuzovací taktiku neocenila. Neochotně sevřela kliku a otevřela dveře.

Adrian se usmál, když ji uviděl. Ida mu to nervózně oplatila a pokoušela se přitom na klukovi před sebou najít něco, co by ji zaujalo. Nějakou odlišnost. Jenže on byl od světlých vlasů přes hnědé oči až k ležérnímu oblečení jednoduše jen vážně hezký. Stáhl se jí žaludek. Nebyl vůbec její typ.

„Sluší ti to,“ pochválil ji. Cítila, jak jí hoří krk. „Můžeme jít?“

„Jasně,“ souhlasila. „Kam vlastně jdeme?“ zeptala se, když jí podržel dveře u auta a nechal nastoupit.

„Nechceš se nechat překvapit?“ zasmál se jemně, když sám nasedl za volant.

„Překvapení nejsou nic pro mě,“ přiznala s pokrčením ramen.

„Dobře. Říkal jsem si, že bychom mohli na bowling,“ vyzradil svoje dnešní plány. Ida překvapeně pozvedla obočí.

„Ale já ho nikdy nehrála!“

Spokojeně se usmál. „To je dobře. Učení je na něm ta nejzábavnější část.“

Skepticky se na něj podívala. „O tom silně pochybuju.“ Rozesmála ho.

„Věř mi. Bude tě to bavit.“

Ida spatřila první výhodu ve chvíli, kdy zjistila, že si musí obout speciální boty. Bez podpatků.

Adrian je odvedl k dráze a začal jí vysvětlovat, co se po ní chce. Pochopila to tak, že má vzít kouli a srazit kuželky daleko před nimi. Zdálo se to jednoduché.

No, nebylo. Přičetla Adrianovi plusový bod za to, že se jí nesmál. Alespoň ne moc.

„Ukaž, pomůžu ti,“ nabídl se a postavil se za ni. „Předkloň se,“ vybídl ji a kopíroval její pohyb. Jednu ruku jí položil ze strany na břicho, druhou na ruku s koulí. „Tak a teď zamiř. Rozpřáhni se. Pořád měj namířeno,“ upozorňoval ji.

Ida začínala chápat, proč mu přišlo učení nejzábavnější. Ne, že jí by to přišlo stejné. „Pusť!“ přikázal, když jí máchl paží a přitom se k ní bezděčně přitisknul. Koule vyletěla vysoko do vzduchu a s hlasitým třísknutím dopadla na plochu. Úspěšně minula všechny kuželky a zmizela ve tmě.

„Jo… Nějak v tom nevidím svou budoucnost,“ poznamenala Ida, zatímco Adrian se kousal do rtu, aby se nahlas nesmál. „Jen se klidně směj. Je to zdravé,“ doporučila mu, ale on zavrtěl hlavou.

„To nejde. Kdybych se ti smál na první schůzce, riskuju, že se mnou už na další nepůjdeš.“ Mrkl na ni. To jako fakt?

Zůstala na něj zírat. „No… já…“

„Ahoj!“ Otočila se ke dveřím uprostřed věty, která stejně neměla reálnou možnost dávat smysl. Blížila se k nim vlčata.

„Nazdar?“ odpověděla nejistě. „Co vy tu?“

„Řekli jsme si, že si s Isaacem trochu zahrajeme,“ pokrčila Cora rameny až neuvěřitelně entuziasticky, „a koho tu nenajdeme. Můžeme se přidat?“

Isaac se na ni prosebně zadíval. „No… proč ne?“ tak trochu se zeptala a podívala se na Adriana. Ten sice vypadal zaskočeně, ale přikývl.

„Bezva,“ pochvalovala si Cora a s Isaacem si vyzvedli boty u pultu.

„Kdo, že to je?“ zeptal se Adrian, když byli dost daleko, aby si myslel, že ho neslyší.

„Moje-“ zarazila se. Málem řekla smečka, ale to by asi nepochopil. „Moji přátelé. Cora Haleová a Isaac Lahey.“

„Hm, Lahey, ten je myslím se mnou v týmu,“ zamračil se Adrian přemýšlivě. Ida se na něj překvapeně otočila. Neměl by něco takového vědět určitě? „Takže,“ začal Adrian, když se vrátili, „co si z toho udělat párovou soutěž?“ zeptal se. Cora se nadšeně usmála.

„Jasně! Super nápad. A uděláme to holky proti klukům, aby to bylo zajímavější. Co vy na to?“

„Dobrý nápad,“ potvrdil Isaac. Ida měla pocit, že jí něco uniká, ale pokrčila rameny. „Proč ne? Ale upozorňuju tě, že prohrajeme. Můj nejlepší pokus srazil dvě kuželky a myslím, že to bylo čistě omylem.“

„Neboj. Ukážu ti jak na to,“ povzbuzovala ji Cora.

Ukázalo se, že ví, o čem mluví. Cora neminula ani jednou. Ida by ji podezřívala z používání vlkodlačích schopností, kdyby Isaac nebyl stejně katastrofický jako ona sama. No dobře, možná trochu míň. Takže se to nakonec vlastně zvrhlo v bitvu mezi Adrianem a Corou.

S Isaacem to po čase prostě vzdali a jen sledovali, jak se ti dva snaží předhánět. Několikrát se pokusila s Adrianem zavést řeč, ale Isaac si pokaždé vyžádal její pozornost. Nikdy nešlo o nic životně důležitého, ale on se tak tvářil. Začínala ho považovat za přehnaně úzkostného, možná by si o tom měla promluvit s Derekem. Nemohl by v tom hrát roli posttraumatický stres nebo tak něco?

Nakonec Adrian udělal několik chyb a Cora ukořistila vítězství pro tým žen. Adrian uznale kývl a prohlásil, že vítězky si zaslouží pití, i když Ida se stěží dala považovat za zasloužilou. Když odešel k baru, otočila se na ty dva a zamračeně si je prohlédla.

„O co tu jde?“

„Jde?“ vyhrkli oba naráz. „O nic nejde, ne? Hrajeme bowling,“ dodala Cora.

„Vážně? Jenom to?“

„Jenom to, čestný skautský,“ zvedl Isaac ruku v dětské přísaze. Cora přikývla. Ida si je ještě chvíli prohlížela, ale pak si přes jejich ramena všimla, že se vrací Adrian.

„Dobře. Předpokládám, že příště budeme muset jít někam, kde se neschází půlka školy,“ trhla rameny Ida a usmála se na Adriana.

Dobře slyšela vlčata vyjeknout. „ _Příště?_ “

Řekla to sice, jen aby se ujistila, že mají vážně za lubem něco víc, než tvrdí, ale popravdě nad tím opravdu uvažovala. Adrian byl docela příjemná společnost. Byl zábavný, ale nebyl vlezlý. Dokonce se statečně vyrovnával se skutečností, že kolem něj neustále krouží ti dva a snaží se ho držet stranou. Chápala, že vlčata jen chrání člena smečky, a možná si to ani neuvědomují, ale nakonec musela zakročit.

„Co kdybychom to pro dnešek zabalili?“ navrhla po třetí hře, kterou vyhrála dvojice Cora/Isaac – kterému to začalo záhadně jít, jen co nebyl ve dvojici s Adrianem. (Prý se musel jen rozehrát. Jasně. Cha.) Překvapeně se na ni podívali.

„Je teprve po šesté,“ namítla Cora. Ida se usmála a ohlédla se Adriana.

„Ještě nás čeká něco jiného, že jo?“

Chytil se přímo brilantně. „Samozřejmě. Tohle bylo jen takové rozehřívání,“ přikývl, jako by to bylo v plánu od začátku.

„A můžeme-“

„Ne,“ pronesla Ida rozhodně a zapíchla do nich pohled. „Vidím, že vás to baví, takže vás tu necháme pokračovat,“ usmála se mile. Viděla, jak Cora skřípe zuby. Isaac na ni jen valil svá modrá kukadla. Připadala si, jako by kopla do štěněte. Nesnášela, když to dělal. „Isaacu… Ne.“ Podřízeně sklopil pohled k zemi.

Adrian se pobaveně usmíval, když se na něj otočila. „Připravená jít?“ zeptal se.

„Jasně.“ U pultu se přezuli a Ida mu položila ruku na paži, když chtěl zaplatit. „Nech to na nich,“ pronesla se škodolibým úsměvem. Zasmál se a poslechl.

„Jsem si jistý, že příště si to rozmyslí, ale nečekal bych, že budeš pomstychtivá.“

„Nejsem,“ pokrčila rameny. „Ale zastávám názor, že malá lekce nikdy neuškodí.“

„Tak, kam teď?“ zeptal se, když vyšli před hernu. „Neměl jsem zrovna vymyšlený záložní plán,“ přiznal trochu rozpačitě.

„V tom případě, co třeba zajít na něco k jídlu?“ navrhla Ida trochu nejistě.

„Dobrý nápad,“ přitakal a pomohl jí do auta.

Dopadlo to tak, že si koupili sýrovou pizzu a vzali si ji do parku. Ujídali, zatímco se pomalu stmívalo a Adrian ji vyslýchal o tom, jaké to je v Evropě.

„Jsou tu rozdíly, samozřejmě,“ pokrčila Ida rameny. „Ale celkově se lidé nikde moc neliší.“

„To zní dost hlubokomyslně,“ popíchl ji a Ida cítila, jak jí krk zaplavuje horko.

„Ne tak moc,“ oponovala. „Ale už jsi mě zpovídal dost dlouho. Je řada na tobě. Vím o tobě jen, že jsi senior a hraješ v lakrosovém týmu.“ Poznatek o nominaci na krále školy si nechala pro sebe. Tak jako tak byla získaná jen z doslechu.

„Není toho moc co říct,“ ušklíbl se.

„Ale no tak, musíš přece nějak vyčnívat z průměru. Není na tobě nic zajímavého?“

„Střední proud ti nepřijde dost zajímavý?“ Škádlil ji, rozhodla se mu to vrátit.

„Ani ne,“ pokrčila rameny a nasadila znuděný výraz. „Ze středního proudu vycházejí právníci, pojišťováci a realitní makléři.“

„Táta je pojišťovák,“ zadíval se na ni vážně. Zarazila se. Trapas. Adrian se rozesmál. „Kecám, je instruktor ve fitku. Kdyby ses viděla.“

„Zákeřný,“ ocenila a úsměškem.

„Ale abych se vrátil k tvé otázce. Je pro tebe dost extra, když řeknu, že umím háčkovat?“

Zírala na něj, jako by právě přiznal, že mu rostou křídla. „Vážně?“

„Fakt,“ zasmál se, i když trochu rozpačitě. „Trávil jsem jako dítě hodně času u babičky, byla to její oblíbená zábava a naučila mě to. Jestli to ale někde řekneš, zničíš mi pověst tvrdého lakrosového hráče,“ varoval ji. Zazubila se.

„Mlčím jako hrob,“ slíbila a natáhla se pro láhev s vodou. „Řekla bych, že tohle tě zachránilo od trpkého osudu středního proudu. Alespoň na čas.“

„Tak to jsem si oddychl.“

„Nazdár!“ ozvalo se kus od nich nadšeně. Až příliš nadšeně. 

Ida se otočila přes rameno, jestli se jí to nezdá. Nezdálo. „Stilesi? Co tu u všech bohů děláš?“

„Já? Tohle je park ne? Mám rád parky. Skvělé místo na procházky, potkávání přátel,…“

„Stilinski?“ zadíval se na něj tázavě Adrian.

„Nazdar, Adriane. Včera ti to na tréninku šlo. Fakt paráda. Takže, o čem diskutujete, lidi?“ zeptal se Stiles a posadil se vedle nich. Natáhl se po kusu pizzy a hladově se zakousl.

„O chovu koní,“ odsekla Ida a vytrhla mu nakousnutý trojúhelník pizzy z rukou. Stiles huhlavě zaprotestoval. „Co tu děláš?“ zeptala se znovu důrazně.

Chvíli jí pohled oplácel, ale pak povzdechl. Ani nemusel nic říkat. Ida mu vrazila pizzu do ruky a utřela si ruce do ubrousku.

„Omlouvám se,“ zadívala se lítostivě na Adriana. Ten vypadal víc než jen vyvedený z míry. „Budu si muset něco zařídit. Myslíš, že bys mi mohl poskytnout odvoz?“ zeptala se rozpačitě.

„Jasně,“ vyhrkl a postavil se. Stiles se ládoval kusem pizzy, a když se na něj Adrian podíval, s plnou pusou se usmál a mávl. Když se vzdalovali od stolu, Stiles se vrhal na poslední dílek pizzy v krabici.

Ida řekla Adrianovi, kam chce, aby ji odvezl, a ten to udělal. Jestli mu přišlo divné, proč chce, aby jí zastavil před tak zašlou budovou ve špatné čtvrti, nedal to na sobě nijak znát.

Vystoupil a otevřel jí dveře, aby mohla ven. Ida si povzdechla a smutně se usmála. „Mrzí mě, že to dneska dopadlo tak…“ Ani neměla slovo, kterým by tu katastrofu popsala. Svlékla si hnědou koženou bundu, kterou jí dal v parku.

Adrian se usmál a vzal si ji. „Nedělej si s tím hlavu. Takhle alespoň víš, že když si se mnou vyjdeš znova, nebude to horší, než to bylo poprvé.“

Překvapeně se uchechtla. „Ty po tomhle stojíš o další schůzku? Jsi masochista?“ Rozesmál se.

„Ne, to doufám nejsem. Ale co bych to byl za hrdinu, kdybych to vzdal po prvním zaškobrtnutí. Slovy mé babičky - hochu, princeznu si musíš zasloužit.“

„No… páni. Asi nevím, co na to říct,“ zamumlala rozpačitě. Adrian jí dvěma prsty jemně odsunul vlasy z tváře. Zvedla hlavu, aby viděla jak se tváří, a přes jeho rameno zahlédla v okně nad nimi Derekovu tvář. On je poslouchá? Na vteřinu přestala dávat pozor a přesně ta vteřina stačila k tomu, aby ji Adrian políbil.

Chtěla uhnout, ale měla hlavu opřenou o auto a tak to nestihla dřív, než se odtáhl. Ani si pořádně nestihla uvědomit, jaké to vlastně bylo. Nedokázala se znovu podívat nahoru. Roztěkaně si uvědomila, že Adrian nejspíš čeká nějakou reakci.

„J-já…“ zakoktala se a on se usmál.

„Uvidíme se ve škole,“ nadhodil, když nepokračovala.

„Jo,“ vydechla. „Ano, ve škole. Děkuju za odvoz,“ řekla, když se trochu sebrala. Počkala, než nastoupil a odjel.

„Kdy se tvůj život takhle podělal, Quinnová?“ zeptala se sama sebe potichu. Obrátila pohled k velkému oknu a ušklíbla se. Jasně. Vlkodlaci.

\-----

S tou myšlenkou se jí vrátily původní emoce. Hlavně vztek.

Výtah jí tentokrát přišel obzvlášť pomalý. Nasupeně odtáhla mříž a otevřela dveře do bytu. Derek seděl u stolu a četl si knihu.

„Kde jsou?!“ štěkla nasupeně. Zvedl k ní překvapený pohled, ale nebylo to úplně upřímné. Pak trhnul hlavou ke schodišti. Cora s Isaacem na něm seděli a ani se nesnažili vypadat nenápadně.

Sešla ze schodů, podpatky hlasitě klapaly o podlahu a ten zvuk se odrážel od stěn jako výstřely. Na posledním schodu klopýtla. Naštvaně se za chůze zula a napřáhla boty jejich směrem.

„Co si vy dva myslíte, že děláte?“ zeptala se ostře a odhodila boty k pohovce. Mlčeli. „No? Vás dva, to bych ještě skousla, ale Stiles? _Stiles?!_ “

„Mrzí nás to?“ zkusila to Cora. Okamžitě si uvědomila, že neupřímná omluva nebylo správné řešení.

„Ohó, ne to vás teda nemrzí. Já sakra poznám, když vás dva něco mrzí a teď to rozhodně není!“ Nadechla se a pak trochu klidněji a tišeji pokračovala: „Proč jste to, do háje, udělali?“

„Je to idiot,“ vyhrkla Cora. Ida ještě chvíli čekala, ale nic dalšího nepřišlo.

„Co? A to je jako všechno? Myslíš si, že je idiot, a proto jste si hráli na hlídací psy?“

Isaac se ošil. „Ale on je fakt idiot.“

„To je snad na mně, abych posoudila jeho mentální stav. Uvědomujete si vůbec, že se vás to netýká? Tohle není záležitost smečky, to je moje osobní věc!“

„Ale Derek-“

„Netahej do toho Dereka, ten přijde na řadu po vás,“ štěkla Ida a Derek se dotčeně zamračil: „Co jsem udělal já?“

Ignorovala ho. „Chápu vás. Vážně. Máte starost a já si toho cením. Ale tohle byla první schůzka za posledních jedenáct let! A jelikož předpubertální schůzky se v podstatě nepočítají, byla to první schůzka vůbec. Neměli jste právo to zničit,“ ukázala na ně prstem.

Tentokrát byla jejich lítost upřímná.

„Nevěděli jsme to. Omlouváme se,“ zamumlali.

„Jo, nevěděli. Ale teď už to moc nezmění, že ne? Pro příště nechte můj život na starosti mně. Jsou věci, které si člověk do životopisu nepíše, ale to neznamená, že nejsou důležité.

Nechápejte mě špatně, mně nevadí, že jsem nerandila. Akorát bych si přitěžovala vhledem k tomu, co mě čekalo. Prostě jen-“ zmlkla a vydechla. „Už to příště nedělejte, jo?“ požádala je klidně. Slezli ze schodiště, jako zmoklé slepice. Obrátila oči k nebi. „Pojďte sem,“ vyzvala je a nechala je, aby se o ni lítostivě otřeli v nápodobě objetí. Pitomí vlkodlaci a ty jejich štěněčí pohledy.

Když ji pustili, vydali se ke dveřím.

„Kam jdete?“ zeptala se překvapeně. Cora se zašklebila.

„Stiles nám původně nechtěl pomoct. Museli jsme mu výměnou slíbit noční maraton.“

„Maraton?“

„Jo, všechny vykopávkové počítačové hry, co má. A on jich má _fakt_ hodně,“ povzdechl si Isaac, ale nějaký záhadným způsobem nevypadal zdaleka tak zdrceně jako Cora.

Ida potlačila úsměv. „Tak to si užijte krásnou noc,“ popřála jim a Derek se uchechtl. „A buďte opatrní,“ dodala, když už byli napůl ze dveří.

„Jasně, mami,“ dolehlo k ní dvojhlasně, než se dveře zavřely.

„Spratci,“ ulevila si a otočila se na Dereka. „Kde je tvoje autorita, když ji člověk potřebuje?“ zeptala se ho ublíženým tónem. Ušklíbl se a otočil stránku.

„Mám jim dát domácí vězení?“

„Příště? Možná jo,“ přikývla napůl vážně. Věnoval jí pochybovačný pohled a zaklapl knihu.

„Jaké bylo rande?“

„Vážně, Dereku?“ zeptala se nevěřícně. „A nebylo to rande,“ namítla, zatímco se ohýbala na obvyklé místo pro láhev whisky.

„Ne?“ podivil se a kývl, když se gestem zeptala, jestli chce taky. „A co teda?“

„Byla to schůzka. Nabourala jsem mu auto – jenom trošku – a on za to chtěl jít na schůzku. Nedokázala jsem rychle vymyslet žádnou výmluvu, tak jsem řekla jo. Nebylo to rande.“

„Já bych řekl, že bylo,“ namítl, když přijal sklenici.

„Ne. Nebylo. Rande je, když jdeš někam s někým, protože se ti líbí. Tohle byla schůzka.“

Přemýšlivě zamručel. „Ty se často líbáš s lidmi, se kterými chodíš na schůzky, protože jim nabouráš auto?“

„Nelíbala jsem se s ním!“ Pozvedl obočí, jako by říkal, _já viděl něco jiného_. „Nestačila jsem uhnout,“ zamumlala a upila ze sklenice.

„Začínám se děsit tvých sklonů k alkoholismu,“ poznamenal a sám se napil. Kysele se na něj zašklebila a drze si hodila nohy na stůl.

Zavrčel.

„Co?“ namítla. „Tys nikdy v podpatcích chodit nemusel, nemáš tušení, jak hrozné to je.“

„Pořád jsi mi neřekla, jaké bylo- jaká byla schůzka,“ opravil se a vrhl na ni pohled přes skleničku.

„Myslíš, když se kolem netoulala tvoje vlčata a nesnažila se mě ztrapnit?“ zeptala se s koutkem povytaženým do úsměvu. Přikývl. „Fakt to chceš vědět?“

„Copak bych se ptal, kdybych nechtěl?“ Jo. Taky pravda. Derek nebyl na zdvořilostí pokec. Trhla rameny.

„Vlastně ne tak špatná. Ale no…“

„Co?“

„Já vlastně nevím. Prostě je moc obyčejný.“ Derek nechápavě zvedl obočí. „Víš, jak. Střední proud. Pilný student, dobrý hráč lakrosu, nominovaný na krále školy, holky se za ním otáčí. Není to můj typ.“

Derekova sklenice hlasitě ťukla o stůl. „A jaký, že je tvůj typ?“

Podívala se na něj a trochu rozpačitě se usmála. „Vždycky jsem měla slabost pro ty, kterých si ostatní nevšímali. Byli mnohem zajímavější. Hezcí kluci mi vadí; většinou jsou nudní, nezajímaví a dost často i hloupí.“

Derek si odkašlal a významně se na ni zadíval. Zasmála se. „Ty ne, samozřejmě,“ ujistila ho blahoskloně. „Nejsi ani hloupý, ani nudný, natož nezajímavý. Možná máš trochu problémy s egem, tvrdohlavostí a máš slabost pro hezké tvářičky, ale jinak jsi fajn.“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsi mě právě urazila nebo pochválila,“ zabručel nespokojeně.

„Pro tebe mám speciální kategorii,“ pokrčila rameny.

Ticho a upřený pohled jasně naznačovalo, že čeká, až mu ji řekne.

„Nemůžu ti to říct, strašně by ses naštval,“ zaculila se a upila ze sklenice. Zavrčel. „Vidíš? Už teď se vztekáš a to jsem ještě nic neřekla.“

„Nenaštvu se.“

„Tak se urazíš. To je jedno.“

„Neurazím se.“

„Ale jo, urazíš. Taky bych se urazila,“ prohlásila a shrnula si vlasy stranou.

„To je tak zlé?“ zamrkal překvapeně.

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Je to jen infantilní.“

Narovnal se a otočil se k ní čelem. „Fajn, teď jsem regulérně zvědavý.“

„Právě proto ti to neřeknu. A jestli se budeš dál vyptávat, půjdu pryč,“ zamračila se na něj. Vydal frustrovaný zvuk, ale dal pokoj.

„Co to vlastně čteš?“ zeptala se Ida, když upíjela z druhé sklenice.

„Bílého tesáka,“ pronesl a Ida pokropila stůl sprškou whisky. Znechuceně se zašklebil.

„Promiň. Ale... cože?“ Nedokázala se nesmát.

„Mám rád klasické příběhy,“ pokrčil rameny. „Londona obzvlášť.“

„Přečti mi kousek,“ vyzvala ho, zatímco utírala dlaní poprskaný stůl. Zákeřně si ji pak otřela o šaty od Lydie, to ji naučí. Nevěřícně se na ni zadíval. „No tak. Nestydíš se, že ne?“

Zamračil se na ni. „Ale no tak,“ zopakovala a vytáhla ho na nohy. Postrčila ho k posteli a vzala jeho skleničku s pitím. Pohledem ho vyzvala, ať si sedne a vlezla si na druhou polovinu. „Tak čti,“ pobídla ho netrpělivě, když mlčel. Lehla si na bok s rukou pod hlavou a dívala se na něj.

Nejistě se podrbal na nose, pak něco zamručel a rezignovaně uhladil stránku knihy.

„Život v údolí Santa Carla byl složitý proti prostotě severu. A hlavní věc, kterou vyžadovaly tyto spletitosti civilizace, bylo sebeovládání, věc tak jemná jako třepetání ptačích křídel, ale zároveň tvrdá jako ocel…“

Ida spokojeně upíjela a poslouchala příběh, který sice znala, ale bylo to už dost dávno, co ho naposledy četla.

„Ty spíš,“ vytrhl ji z krásného uvolnění obviňující hlas. Pootevřela oko a zadívala se na Dereka.

„Nespím. Poslouchám,“ opravila ho. „Máš hezký hlas.“

„To není špatně?“ popichoval. „Jsem v šoku.“

„Pitomče,“ zamumlala a trochu neochotně se na rukou zvedla. „Ale jsem zralá na trochu spánku, to máš pravdu. Musím se vrátit k Lydii.“

Zaklapl knížku. „Musíš?“

„Co?“ zamrkala.

„Musíš k Lydii? Čeká na tebe?“

„No, nejspíš ne. Proč?“

„Můžeš spát tady,“ nabídl.

„Tady? V posteli?“

Obrátil oči v sloup. „Ne, na stole. Samozřejmě, že v posteli. Přiznej to, už napůl spíš.“

Usmála se a přistiženě zakývala na souhlas. „Dobře, najdu ti u sebe něco na spaní. Teda… pokud nechceš spát v tomhle,“ pokynul rukou k šatům.

„Nemáš ani ponětí, jak moc nechci,“ zamumlala a postavila se na nohy. „Půjčím si koupelnu.“

Počkala, než přikývl na souhlas, a vydala se po schodech nahoru. Voda ji příjemně probrala a smýt si lepkavý pocit, který jí zůstával na tváři po make-upu, bylo taky úžasné.

Vyšla ven v osušce a se šaty v ruce. Málem do Dereka vrazila. Zrovna pokládal jedno své tričko na Cořinu matraci.

„Díky,“ ozvala se jako první. Derek se ale díval na šaty v její ruce. Se zamračením natáhl ruku. „Můžu?“ zeptal se.

Ida mu je zaraženě podala a konsternovaně zírala, jak si je přitáhl k nosu.

„Uvědomuješ si, jak divně vypadá to, co právě děláš?“ zeptala se, když se neměl k vysvětlení. Překvapeně se na ni podíval.

„Hm? Ne. Ne, to jen. Zachytil se na nich jeho pach. Přijde mi nějak povědomý, tak jsem se jen chtěl ujistit.“

„A verdikt?“

„Nemám tušení. Ale přísahal bych, že už jsem ho někde cítil.“

Pokrčila rameny. „To je docela možné, je v lakrosovém týmu, mohl jsi ho cítit z kluků.“

Derek nepřítomně přikývl. „Mohl.“

Ida se sehnula pro Derekovo tričko a zacouvala zpět do koupelny, protože Derek se zdál ztracený v myšlenkách.

Když vylezla už oblečená do spodního prádla a trička, byl pryč. Sešla dolů, ale nebyl ani tam. „Dereku?“ zeptala se, ale nedostala žádnou odpověď. Nechápavě se rozhlédla, jestli jí nenechal lístek s vysvětlením, ale nic neviděla.

Nerozhodně postávala uprostřed místnosti, když se otevřely dveře. Derek se vrátil. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se, když si všiml jejího úzkostného výrazu.

„Já- Nevěděla jsem, kam jsi šel,“ zamumlala rozpačitě a nártem si přejela po zadní straně lýtka druhé nohy. Cíp trika žmoulala v ruce. Přišla si najednou docela trapně. Pokaždé, když se s Derekem dělila o postel, bylo to neplánované. Okamžitá hnutí mysli. Tohle…

„Chtěl jsem si zavolat. Promiň,“ zamumlal. „Zvyk. Když žiješ s vlkodlaky, naučíš se brát si telefony stranou.“

„Aha,“ pronesla a pousmála se. „Tak já-“ mávla rukou k posteli.

„Posluž si,“ přikývl a přešel k pohovce, na které ležela jeho rozečtená kniha, a posadil se. Ida přešla bosky k posteli a vklouzla pod přikrývku. Derekova vůně ji obalila, jako by ji objímal a neseděl na druhé straně místnosti. Spokojeně se usmála a přitáhla si jeden polštář do náruče. „Dobrou noc,“ zamumlala ospale.

Z pohovky se ozvalo tlumené zamručení. Ida usnula okamžitě.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Natahovala se po něm, ale byl moc daleko. Krev mu prýštila z otevřených ran. Křičel, zatímco mu další přibývaly. Nestačil se hojit. Nemohl.

„Dereku!“ Zelené oči se obrátily od útočníka k ní. Byla v nich prosba o pomoc. „ _Dereku!“_

Snažila se k němu dostat, ale něco ji obalovalo kolem těla a táhlo zpátky. Viděla, jak pohnul rty ve snaze něco říct a pak mu ostré tesáky rozervaly krk. Zachrčel a zelené oči znehybněly.

„ _Dereku!!!“_

„Ido!“

„Dereku.“ Ucítila horkou kůži. Někdo ji držel. Zmateně se v náruči zazmítala.

„To jsem já.“ Derek? Otevřela oči. Byla uprostřed postele těsně zamotaná v pokrývkách, Derek klečel vedle ní jen v kalhotách od pyžama a mokrý. Rychle mu rukama přejela po hrudníku. Ne krev, jenom voda.

„Jsi v pořádku,“ vydechla překvapeně. „Živý…“ Ta neskutečná úleva ji téměř zadusila.

„Jsem živý,“ zamručel a dlaněmi jí shrnul zacuchané vlasy z obličeje. Oči se mu třpytily ve světle měsíce za oknem a jejich barva byla nerozpoznatelná. „Jenom noční můra.“

Prudce ho objala. Vlastně se kolem něj doslova omotala, jako liána. Nebránil jí, jen ji držel a opatrně hladil po vlasech.

„Jenom sen,“ zopakoval klidně. Zabořila mu nos do krku a zhluboka se nadechla. Rty pootevřené, přitisknuté na kůži, aby cítila, jak pod ní tepe krev. Pomalu se uklidňovala.

„Dobrý?“ zeptal se po pár minutách.

Uvědomila si, že ho musí škrtit a povolila sevření. „Promiň,“ vydechla a odsunula se od něj až téměř ke zdi. „Já jen…“ Nerozhodně klouzala pohledem z pokrývky na své nohy, na tričko, co měla, na polštář a znovu na pokrývku. „Nikdy předtím tě nezabili. Nikdy to nedošlo tak daleko,“ mumlala a přitáhla si kolena k bradě.

„Zdá se ti to často?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha.

„Občas,“ připustila neochotně, pořád neschopná se na něj podívat. Ty prázdné zelené oči… Té vidiny se jen tak nezbaví. „Pořád to samé, jen dneska…“

„Pojď sem,“ vybídl ji, ale ona si dál objímala kolena.

„Nechtěla jsem tě probudit,“ zamumlala, jako by nic neřekl.

Povzdechl si. „Nevzbudila jsi mě, byl jsem ve sprše.“ No jo vlastně, byl mokrý.

„Já-“ zadrhla se a přece jen zvedla pohled. „Já křičela?“

Přikývl. „Promiň,“ hlesla znovu. Díval se na ni nejistě, jako by nevěděl, co dělat. Nedivila se mu, sama netušila. Sledovala, jak mu z vlasů kape voda, dopadá na ramena. Kapky mu kreslily mokré cestičky na hrudníku, který se zvedal v pravidelném rytmu dýchání. Důkaz, že je živý a zdravý. „Promiň, že jsem nic neudělala. Že jsem je nechala, aby-“ zadrhla se s pocitem nateklého krku. Jak se omluvit za tolik utrpení?

„Dost,“ řekl tiše, ale příkře. Jeho pohled trochu zjemněl, když se na něj nejistě podívala.

Natáhl k ní ruku. Chvíli ji pozorovala, ale pak mu vložila prsty do dlaně a nechala se k němu přitáhnout. Stulila se mu do náruče, ruku přitisknutou nad místem, kde mu bilo srdce. Prsty chytala kapky, které se moc přiblížily. Soustředila se jen na to, jak se voda blýská ve světle měsíce.

Nádherná srdce by se měla chránit. _Jak mohl někdo tolik ublížit někomu tak krásnému?_

„Myslel jsem, že nejsem tvůj typ,“ hlesl potichu.

Ida zamrkala. „Co?“

„Ale nic,“ zamumlal a odtáhl jí od tváře pramen zvlhlých vlasů. I tričko měla vlhké, jak se tiskla k jeho mokrému tělu. Nevadilo jí to, tak jako tak se v noci zpotila hrůzou. Tohle nic nebylo. „Chceš zase spát?“

„Ne,“ vyhrkla rychle, jen aby v zápětí potlačila zívnutí. „Jo.“

„Dobře,“ řekl a odhrnul pokrývku. Položil ji tam, jako by ukládal dítě a přikryl. Chytla ho za zápěstí, když se odtáhl. „Nechoď.“

„Vrátím se. Měl bych se usušit,“ znovu se odtáhl.

„Nechoď,“ požádala ho znovu a naléhavěji. Zarazil se. „Dobře,“ souhlasil pak a vlezl si pod pokrývku na druhé straně postele. Okamžitě se k němu přitiskla. Potřebovala mít jistotu, že ucítí, jak dýchá a hřeje. Ruku mu položila na prsa a bezděčně vyťukávala rytmus jeho srdce.

Přesto nemohla usnout. Jen ležela, zírala přes jeho tělo směrem ke dveřím a odměřovala jeho tep.

„Nespíš,“ ozval se Derek po víc než deseti minutách ticha.

„Nemůžu,“ přiznala. „Nejsem unavená.“

„Potřebuješ unavit?“

Zašklebila se. „Jestli plánuješ poslat mě oběhnout blok, tak na to rovnou zapomeň.“

„Jasně,“ odfrkl si. „Jako bych to chtěl zažít znovu,“ poznamenal s jasnou narážkou na den, kdy se ji pokusil zapojit do tréninku smečky. Málem ji to zabilo.

„Tak cos chtěl navrhnout?“

Povzdechl si. „Vlastně nic. Nevím, proč jsem to řekl. Spi.“

„Ráda bych,“ řekla popravdě, ale nebyla díky tomu svému přání o nic blíž. „Můžeš mi něco vyprávět,“ navrhla po chvíli.

„Jako třeba?“

Pokrčila ramenem. „Já nevím. Něco.“ Povzdechl si. „Nějakou šťastnou vzpomínku.“ Další povzdech a mnohem zoufalejší.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli tě tu ještě někdy nechám přespat,“ zabručel nespokojeně.

„Ale no tak. Žil jsi šestnáct let v úžasné rodině, musíš mít nějaké hezké vzpomínky.“

„Jak víš, že byla úžasná?“ zeptal se po chvíli. Usmála se. „Protože bys nebyl tak neskutečně zničený její ztrátou, kdyby nebyla úžasná,“ zašeptala jemně. „A protože znám tebe.“ Frekvence jeho dechu se zvýšila. Lehce ho hladila po břiše, dokud se zase neuklidnil.

„Řekneš mi nějakou svoji hezkou vzpomínku?“ zeptal se pak zhrublým hlasem.

„Jistě,“ přisvědčila. „Možná ti povím, proč jsem nikdy nerandila,“ poznamenala a usmála se mu do kůže na rameni.

„Hmm. Dobře,“ souhlasil pak. „Bylo mi jedenáct. Laura mi tenkrát slíbila, že spolu půjdeme sledovat zasedání smeček. Byli jsme zvědaví, jak to vypadá, ale nebyli jsme dost staří, abychom se mohli zúčastnit. Já se v tu dobu ještě ani neuměl přeměnit.

Ale stejně jsme šli. Vykradli jsme se před půlnocí z domu tunelem a plížili se lesem tam, kde mělo probíhat. Jenže tu noc byl úplněk. Asi v polovině cesty jsem si začal uvědomovat, že je něco špatně. Zavolal jsem na Lauru, aby se vrátila. Byla moc napřed. Přiběhla celá ustaraná, ale pak se z ničeho nic rozesmála a řekla: ‚Ty máš zuby jako králík, a ne jako vlk.‘

Vyděsila mě k smrti. Jasně, došlo mi, že se měním, ale myslel jsem si, že je něco špatně. Že jsem se nepovedl a bude ze mě králíkodlak nebo něco podobně bizarního.“

Ida pobaveně frkla, nemohla si pomoct. Derek ji jemně štípl, aby ho nepřerušovala.

„Později se ukázalo, že nic tak šíleného ze mě nebude. Přesto, přeměnil jsem se uprostřed lesa, daleko od všeho a hlavně od matky, která by mi mohla pomoc to zvládnout. Nedokázal jsem se ovládnout, ale Laura neztratila hlavu. Přinutila mě, abych ji pronásledoval. Zavedla mě hluboko do lesa, kde nebylo komu ublížit, a tam se se mnou do rána honila. Dokázala mě udržet u sebe a já tak nikomu neublížil.

Ráno jsme se vrátili domů, mokří, zablácení, obalení vším možným a v kapse jsem měl mrtvou ještěrku. Dodnes nevím, kde se tam vzala. Matka nám strašně vynadala, pak nás objala a řekla, že nikdy nebyla tak pyšná.“ Derekův tichý šepot se vytratil do naprostého mlčení. Ida cítila, jak je napjatý, a tak ho opatrně hladila, dokud se neuvolnil. Trvalo to téměř půl hodiny.

„Říkala jsem, že byli úžasní,“ usmála se potom a otírala mu tvář o hrudník, ve snaze ho ukonejšit. Vypadalo to, že mu doteky pomáhají. Jako ostatně všem vlkodlakům. Možná dokázali být vražední, ale v první řadě byli hlavně přítulní. Nulové uznávání osobního prostoru u nich bylo v ceně.

„Jo,“ hlesl a pak si odkašlal. „Jsi na řadě. Jak to, že jsi nikdy nerandila?“

Zasmála se. „Protože jsem měla staršího přehnaně ochranářského bratra, jako má Cora.“ Derek zamručel na protest. „To není výtka! Brian byl úžasný. Pamatuju si, že sem tam se u nás objevil někdo mého věku, ale pokaždé se k němu přitočil můj bratr a s tím svým andělským výrazem z nich chytře vytáhl, co mají za lubem. Když to přiznali, vzal si je stranou. Nikdo z nich se znovu neobjevil.

Jak já mu to měla v té době za zlé! A navíc mi nechtěl říct, co jim o mně říká. Byla jsem hrozně nervózní z toho, že jim vykládá nějaké zesměšňující pitomosti, jako třeba že mám kolena na druhou stranu a podobně.“

Teď to byl Derek, kdo se potichu smál, ale ona ho neštípla. Ten zvuk se jí líbil.

„Řekl mi to až o patnáctinách, když už jsem byla pevně rozhodnutá, že nikdo není tak důležitý jako výcvik. Pamatuju si, že pil horkou kořeněnou medovinu, a když vydechl, voněl mu dech po muškátovém oříšku. Přiznal, jakou neskutečnou báchorkou všechny obrátil na útěk.“

„Co jim říkal?“ zeptal se Derek a do jeho tichého hlasu pronikalo uvolnění a zvědavost.

„Všem tvrdil, že rodiče uzavřeli smlouvu s významnou vlkodlačí smečkou, aby se tak spojily dvě významné linie. A ve zkratce, kdokoliv by se ke mně přiblížil, skončil by prý s rozervaným hrdlem a vyrvanými vnitřnostmi. Můj bratr měl skutečný talent pro barvité popisy. Pochybuju, že by to pak někoho z nich napadlo na mě zkoušet.“ Ida se nad tou vzpomínkou usmála. „Patnácté narozeniny byly poslední, které jsem s Brianem strávila. Dal mi k nim velkého černého plyšového vlka se zelenýma očima. Řekl, že mě bude během nocí chránit, dokud si nenajdu opravdového ochránce. Má fluorescentní oči, takže každou noc svítily a vypadalo to, jako by opravdu hlídal. Zapomněla jsem ho v Irsku, když jsem jela sem,“ povzdechla si smutně. „Asi proto mě tu potkává jedna katastrofa za druhou.“

„Co se s ním stalo?“ zeptal se potichu Derek. Bylo jasné, že se neptá na plyšového vlka.

„Říkala jsem ti to. Zabili ho lovci. Jeho, sestru, rodiče a všechny ostatní, co tam tehdy byli.“

Derek se obrátil na bok a podepřel se loktem. Vypadal vyděšeně.

„Zabili ti celou rodinu?“

 „Hádám, že v tom nejsi sám. Ty máš Coru s Peterem a já zase Vlka.“

„Plyšovou hračku?“ zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Není to _jen_ plyšová hračka,“ odsekla uraženě. Zarazil se a zatvářil se omluvně.

„Nechtěl jsem- To jen… Jak to, že jsi tak-“

„Vyrovnaná?“ nabídla mu. Přikývl.

„Protože jsem to věděla. Proto mi Brian svěřil tu historku. Věděl, že jsou to poslední společné narozeniny. Můj bratr… měl talent,“ řekla opatrně. „Nechtěl být Nejvyšším jako já. Chtěl být dobrý jen ve svém oboru. Byl jedním z nejlepších věštců. Většinu svého života se snažil ochránit lidi před přírodními katastrofami a podobnými věcmi. Mohl je varovat, zajistit protiopatření. Ta moc měla ale i svou stinnou stránku.“

Derek tiše vydechl. „Věděl, kdy zemře.“

„Ne jen on. Viděl nás umřít všechny. Nikdy mi ale neřekl, jak zemřu já.“ Nechtěl, aby nesla závaží, které musel vláčet on. Byla mu za to vděčná.

Dlaní si setřela slzy z tváří a popuzeně se zašklebila. „Přesně kvůli tomuhle jsem chtěla, abys mi vyprávěl veselou historku. Nedokážu usnout, když mám plný nos,“ stěžovala si a Derek se nepatrně pousmál. Podal jí krabici kapesníků, která se válela vedle postele, a krátce se zasmál, když se hlučně vysmrkala.

Věnovala mu výmluvný pohled a ještě jednou to zopakovala, než byla spokojená.

„Fajn. Pobrečela jsem si a vyklopila ti svůj smutný příběh, tak už bychom snad mohli konečně spát,“ zabručela mrzutě. Ale nebylo to doopravdy. Bylo úlevné podělit se o trochu té tíhy, kterou v sobě nosila a kterou se snažila většinu času nevnímat.

Derek ji objal kolem pasu a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Idě se začaly oči zavírat překvapivě rychle.

Po chvíli se ozval jeho hlas. „Ido?“

„Hm?“ zabručela ospale na znamení, že vnímá.

„Říkáš mi Vlku.“

„Hm.“ Cítila, jak ji stiskl a spokojeně zamručela.

Už téměř spala, když se potichu ozvalo: „Není to infantilní.“

\-----

„Vstáváme, Růženky!“

Ida zamručela a pevněji sevřela svůj polštář. „Jdi pryč,“ zamručela na narušitele.

„Ouu, nejsou roztomilí?“ ozval se někdo další. Ida rozlepila oči ve chvíli, kdy se její polštář rozvibroval naštvaným vrčením.

Ležela na Derekově nahém hrudníku a u postele postávali čtyři vlkodlaci. Peter se široce usmál, když si všiml, že se probrala. Zaječela a rychle si vytáhla přikrývku až k bradě. Derek klečel vedle ní připravený se porvat s útočníkem.

Čtyři vlkodlaci před nimi se dobře bavili.

„Co je to sakra s váma, lidi?!“ štěkla Ida. „To mají všichni vlkodlaci touhu šmírovat spící lidi?!“

 „Jenom když spí, místo aby nás trénovali,“ pronesl Scott otráveně.

Derek se vzpamatoval, rudá v očích mu pohasla a zuby i drápy zmizely. „Kolik je hodin?“ zeptal se a vypadal zmateně.

„Synovče, ty mě překvapuješ. Alfa by se neměl nechat unavit tak, aby nevěděl, kolik je hodin,“ pronesl Peter šokovaně a pak se podíval na Idu. „Předčila jsi má očekávání, rusalko.“ Cora se zazubila.

Ida se nadechla. „My jsme ne-“ začala, ale to už se Isaac rozesmál a Derek si protřel obličej.

„Oni to vědí. Jenom jim nahráváš,“ poznamenal a postavil se vedle postele.

Ida se zadívala na smečku, která se skvěle bavila. „Vlkodlaci,“ vyplivla opovržlivě a praštila sebou zpátky do postele. „Jděte se honit za svými oháňkami a nechte mě být.“

„Ani náhodou. Víš, že jsi něco slíbila,“ zavrtěla hlavou Cora a zatahala jí za deku.

„Nevím. Spím. Jdi pryč,“ zabručela Ida a držela si deku u sebe.

„Budeš trénovat s námi. Alespoň boj.“

„Je moc brzo!“ protestovala Ida.

„Je jedenáct,“ ozval se Isaac.

„Hu? Už? Blbost.“

„Mají pravdu,“ ozval se Derek, který se podíval na svůj telefon. Ida si odfrkla. „Tak se přidám příště.“

„To už jsi říkala minule,“ poznamenal Isaac.

„A týden předtím taky,“ dodala Cora. Prudce trhla a přikrývka z Idy zmizela. Ta po ní okamžitě mrskla polštář a rychle si stáhla tričko přes zadek.

„Já jdu domů, tady se mi jenom ubližuje.“ Všichni se tázavě obrátili na Dereka. Ten zavrčel.

„Proč koukáte na mě? Je to vaše vina.“

„Bré ráno!“ ozvalo se ve dveřích a dovnitř vešel Stiles. „Kdo chce kafe?“ Vlkodlaci se k němu vrhli jako na povel.

„Tohle se musím taky naučit,“ zamumlala Ida obdivně. Derek nad svou smečkou jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tak jak to bude s tréninkem? S Allison máme na odpoledne plány.“

Ida se na Dereka prosebně zadívala. _Zruš to._ Vysílala k němu vlny. _Zruš to!_ „Uděláme ho intenzivnější a kratší,“ ozval se Derek namísto toho.

„Zrádče,“ zahuhlala si pod nos a shodila nohy z postele. Třeba, když se zabarikáduje v koupelně, mohla by se z toho vyvléct. Počkat, vždyť ona je tu přece v podpatcích. „Nemůžu cvičit, nemám tu správné oblečení!“ vyhrkla možná až trochu moc nadšeně na to, že to měla být omluva.

„Něco ti půjčím,“ mávla rukou Cora.

„Nemáme stejnou velikost bot,“ namítla Ida.

„Nebudeš běhat, nepotřebuješ, aby ti seděly přesně.“

„Aaaaah!“

„Čaj?“ zeptal se Stiles a podal jí horký kelímek. Srdečně se na něj usmála a přitiskla mu rty na tvář v náhlé záplavě náklonosti. „Alespoň někdo mě tu má rád. Děkuju, Stilesi.“

„Přinesl jsem i muffiny,“ zvedl pytlík a lehce s ním zatřásl. Tvář zarudlou. „Jako omluvu za ten včerejšek.“

„Borůvkové?“ zeptala se podezřívavě? Přikývl. „Není vůbec pěkný, že mě tak dobře znáš,“ poznamenala. „Odpuštěno.“ Převzala pytlík, jen aby se všechny pohledy přesunuly ze Stilese na ni. Přivinula si sáček k hrudi, když si toho všimla. „Ne. Moje. Nedám!“ vyhrkla a zbaběle se utekla schovat do koupelny i se svou snídaní. Nesla se za ní ozvěna hurónského smíchu.

\-----

„Nesnáším tě,“ prohlásila a mračila se ze země na Dereka, který stál nad ní a čekal.

„Je mi známo. Ale nijak ti to nepomůže, dělej,“ popohnal ji rukou a Ida se pokusila o další sérii sklapovaček. Třásla se u toho jako želé. (No co, už byla čtvrtá!)

„Zabij mě jinak, tenhle styl popravy je hrozně na dlouho,“ zaskučela, když sebou praštila o zem.

„Vedeš si dobře,“ poznamenal pobaveně. Pohrdavě se na něj podívala. „Ne, oni si vedou dobře,“ ukázala unavenou paží na bandu vlkodlaků, kteří vypadali naprosto v pohodě a přitom toho zvládli asi tisíckrát víc než ona. „Já umírám. Což bys měl poznat, už jsi to viděl.“

„To nebylo vtipné,“ zavrčel popuzeně.

„Taky nevtipkuju,“ pronesla vážně. Derek si povzdychl, sehnul se a hodil si ji na rameno. Vyjekla. „Neblbni, pozvracím ti záda! Borůvkovýma muffinama, což by byla děsná škoda!“

Ignoroval ji a zvedl k větvi, za kterou se měla chytit. Založila si ruce na hrudi a zavrtěla hlavou. „Nechci.“

„Ido,“ zavrčel popuzeně.

„Dereku,“ vrátila mu zamračeně. Z ničeho nic ji vyhodil do vzduchu a uhnul. Vykřikla a instinktivně se chytila větve. „Dereku! Okamžitě mě sundej! Mám závrať!“ Stačilo, aby se podívala dolů a bylo jí špatně. Mezi zemí a jejími chodidly byl alespoň metr a půl. „Hale, přísahám, že za tohle zaplatíš!“ vřískala, když se opřel o strom vedle a netečně ji pozoroval.

„Udělej deset shybů a sundám tě,“ pronesl líně.

„Pět,“ smlouvala.

„Deset.“

„Šest.“

„Deset.“

„Myslím, že ti uniká podstata smlouvání. Ty máš jít s číslem dolů,“ zavrčela na něj téměř po jeho. Věnoval jí další netečný pohled. Bylo jasné, že prohrála. „Nesnáším tě,“ řekla mu, než se začala s naříkáním přitahovat. Už u čtvrtého měla pocit, že spadne jako hruška, protože se tam neudrží, natož aby dál cvičila. Zvládla ještě jeden a pak to její ruce vzdaly.

Derek ji chytil do náruče a postavil na zem.

„Sadisto,“ obvinila ho a třela si bolavé ruce. Chtěl jí něco říct, ale vyrušilo je zvonění telefonu. Jejího. Věnovala mu vítězný úsměv, otřela si ruku o kalhoty a zvedla to.

 A najednou to bylo všechno pryč. Jako když sfouknou svíčku. Všichni se na ni otočili, když řekla: „Ano, pane, jsem to já.“

Nikdo se ani nehnul. Poslouchali hlas v telefonu, který Ida téměř nedokázala vnímat. Stěží zvládla odpovídat na pokládané otázky, a když to potom típla, nemohla se na ně podívat.

„Musím jít,“ hlesla a vyrazila k východu z parku.

\-----

([music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aW1o-Ont_s))

Seděla na posteli v pokoji, který měla u Lydie doma, a zírala do zdi. Už čtvrtou hodinu.

Chtěli, aby se vrátila. Dobře. S tím počítala. Přesto si myslela, že má ještě čas. Neuvědomovala si, že už tu byla téměř dva měsíce.

Nedokázala uvěřit, že už je to tak dlouho. Kdyby všechno kolem Lydie bylo tak, jak mělo, měla by ještě čtyři měsíce času. Takhle jí chtěli přidělit nový úkol.

Jak jen teď nenáviděla svoji ctižádost. Kdyby nechtěla být za každou cenu nejlepší, dokázat, že je skutečný potomek svého rodu, nemusela by se nechat postrkovat, jak se Radě zlíbilo. Takhle neměla na výběr. Neměla smečku, se kterou by se mohla svázat. Tedy měla, ale ta už svázaná byla.

A až se dozví o Cejchu… Složila si hlavu do dlaní.

„Proč jim neřekneš, že mě trénuješ?“ zeptala se jí Lydie, když přišla domů z lesa. „Proč nelžeš?“

„Protože to nejde,“ odpověděla jí Ida. „Kdybys opravdu byla mým učněm, musela bys projít zasvěcovacím rituálem a o tom by se dozvěděli.“

„Ale kdybys-“

„Tady není žádné ale, Lydie. Jediné, co by mohlo zajistit, že zůstanu, je mít vlastní smečku. A to já neudělám. Nevezmu Deatonovi jeho smečku. Nevezmu mu život, který tu vede.“

„Proč ne?“

Proč ne? Derek Deatona nechce, chce ve své smečce tebe. Co ti brání?

Ta otázka jí vězela v hlavě jako hřeb. Proč ne? Proč by to neudělala? Smečka ji chce. Derek ji chce. Ona je chce. Tak proč to neudělá?

Podívala se do zrcadla na stěně.

_…až mě pohltí zoufalství, ztratím svou cestu a zapomenu, že jsem dcerou tvých způsobů. Modlím se, abych si vzpomněla, až se podívám na svůj odraz; abych viděla tebe a mohla nést mé břemeno s vědomím, že ty žiješ ve mně._

Přísahala, že bude věrnou služebnicí Morrigan. Dělá, co musí. Sklopila pohled, protože nebyla schopná se dívat sama sobě do očí.

Nejsi věrná. Nechceš být služebnice. Víš, o co opravdu stojíš…

Začala se pomalu a systematicky věnovat balení svých věcí.

Dobře si všimla, kdy se oknem do jejího pokoje protáhl Derek, jenom nebyla schopná se na něj podívat, a tak ho ignorovala. Opatrně rovnala do krabiček lahvičky a pytlíky s různými rostlinami. Nechal ji to dodělat, než se pokusil o kontakt.

Chtěl ji chytit za paži, ale udělala dva kroky dozadu s očima upřenýma na koberec.

„Nemůžeš to vzdát.“ Říkal to tak naléhavě. Bolela ho taky ta představa, že je od sebe bude dělit oceán? Že o sobě budou vědět každou vteřinu každého dne, ale nebudou spolu? „Musí existovat možnost-“

„Nemusí. Neexistuje.“ Vyděsilo ji, jak prázdně její hlas zní. Jako vykradená hrobka.

„Ido.“

„Odejdi,“ požádala ho. „Prosím.“

„Nemůžu. Ty nemůžeš,“ pronesl s hrdelním zavrčením.

„Jsem jen nástroj. Tady pro mě není využití, posloužím jinde. To jsem si vybrala už před lety, necouvnu od svého závazku jen proto, že to bolí. Oběti mají bolet, od toho jsou to oběti.“

„Já nechci nic obětovat! Mám bolesti po krk,“ prohlásil a chytil ji za ramena. Podívala se na něj, ale snažila se ho nevidět. „Jsi součást mojí smečky. Můžu cítit tlukot tvého srdce ve svém těle. A jako jediné ti věřím, i když si pořád nejsem jistý proč. Jediné!“ zdůraznil. „Nemůžu nechat odejít někoho takového,“ namítl zoufale.

„To nestačí,“ zavrtěla hlavou a shodila jeho ruce. Odstoupil, jako by mu dala facku.

„Nestačí?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Ne jim.“

„A tobě?“

Odhrnula si vlasy z krku a odhalila spáleninu. Tady má odpověď.

„Tak to nevzdávej! Neříkej, že jsme prošli všechny možnosti. Deaton by přece-“

„Deaton nemá jinou smečku a má tu svůj život. Pokud nenajdeš alfu, se kterým by se mohl svázat místo tebe, nemáme o čem mluvit,“ prohlásila tvrdě.

Derek se mračil, ruce zaražené v kapsách kožené bundy. Při pohledu na ni měla obvykle tendence se usmívat, protože jí připomínala filmy s Jamesem Deanem. Dneska ale ne. Tentokrát měla pocit, že jestli odejde, v budoucnu se rozbrečí pokaždé, když někde třeba i jen zahlédne kousek černé kůže.

Její život bude nekonečné slzavé údolí.

„Už jdi. Musím balit.“

Záclony v okně se chvíli třepetaly, než znovu zplihly. Ida pustila to, co zrovna držela a sesunula se na podlahu vedle postele s hlavou opřenou o kolena.

\-----

„Já to nechápu. Neříkej mi, že neexistuje nějaká lež, která by ji z toho dostala?“

Stiles se podíval přes tác s jídlem na Lydii. Ta rozčileně nípala vidličkou do svého těstovinového salátu a vypadala, jako by jí někdo oznámil, že letošní slevové výprodeje zrušili. Stiles by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že ho to nepřekvapuje. Lydie, která se vážně stará, navíc o někoho, koho zná jen chvíli?

Pff, no jasně. A Santa Claus k nim v pátek zaskočí na rodinou večeři.

Chtěl se zeptat, proč jí to tak trhá žíly, ale místo toho řekl: „Musí vědět sama nejlíp, co by ji z toho dostalo. Když říká, že nic, tak nejspíš nic.“

Lydie po něm vrhla pohled, který ho donutil stáhnout všechny končetiny blíž k tělu, kdyby mu snad nějakou chtěla urvat a umlátit ho s ní.

„Fajn. Tak co chceš dělat?“ Hodil si do pusy hranolku s vyzývavým pohledem.

Lydie ho chvíli pozorovala a pak pokrčila rameny. „Můžeme zkusit hrát na city.“

„Prosím?“

„Nechce se jí pryč. Očividně,“ zakroutila na něj očima. „Když trochu přitvrdíme, mohl by se ten její smysl pro povinost zlomit, ne?“

„A jak si to představuješ? Podle mě její náklonost k nám, potžmo k tobě, trochu přeceňuješ.“

Trhnul sebou, když ho kopla. „Promiň,“ pronesla s umělým úsměvem. Zamručel. „A já tu nemluvím o nás. Nebo sis toho nevšimnul?“

„Čeho?“

„Smečka. Ne ten paskvil, co jí říka smečka McCall. Myslím Derekovu. On a všechny jeho bety se kolem ní motají jako omámené včely.“

Stiles senapřímil. „Myslíš, že je nějak omámila? Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, proč by jí Derek tak věřil-“

„Nebuď idiot. Nikdo z nich se nechová omámeně. Je v tom něco jiného.“

„Jako?

„Myslím, že Ida patří do smečky. Nevím, jak nebo kdy se to stalo, ale podle mě se to stát muselo. Jak jinak by ji tak přirozeně a rychke přijali?“

Stiles se zarazil s flaškou vody na půl cesty k puse. Ida je ve smečce? Ale vždyť-

„Ale vždyť jejich emisar je Deaton.“

„Není jejich emisar. Je lidská beta,“ prohlásila Lydie se spokojeným úsměvem. „Není vlkodlak, takže jí Derek nemůže jako alfa udržet na místě, ale smečka má silná emocionální pouta.“

„Lidská beta? To- To vlastně dává docela smysl,“ zamumlal nakonec neochotně. Lydie pohodila hlavou v samolibém gestu. „Takže ty v podstatě navrhuješ…“

„Emocionální vydírání, ano. Při aplikaci dostatečného tlaku se dřív nebo později zlomí.“

Stiles si odfrknul. „V tomhle případě by dřív bylo rozhodně lepší, než pozdějc.“

Lydie kývla. „Měl bys to zkusit nadhodit Derekovi.“

Málem se udusil, když mu význam její věty doputoval do správné oblasti mozku. Derekovi? On? „Proč já?!“

„Protože z nás dvou, komu bude spíš věřit? Tomu, kdo ho omámil a využil k magickému rituálu, nebo tomu, kdo mu zachránil život? Několikrát?“

„Občas tě vážně nesnáším.“

 


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles neměl nejmenší tušení, jak na to jít a Derekův výraz tomu vůbec nepomáhal.

„Říkals, že je to naléhavé,“ zamručel alfa, když uplynula další dlouhá chvíle ticha a Stiles pořád přecházel po pokoji sem a tam.

„Formuluju myšlenky.“

„Formuluj rychleji,“ zavrčel Derek. Kriste, copak mu těch dvacet minut života bude tak chybět? Radši by někde strašil v tmavých koutech a škaredil se na nic netušící obyvatela Beacon Hills, kteří ho budou bez povšimnutí míjet? Jo, jako by už tak tím způsobem netrávil devadesát procent dne.

„Nepomáháš,“ zamručel Stiles dotčeně ale vysloužil si tím jen další zamrčení a ještě výraznější zamračení. „Proč měla procit, že mám lepší šanci než ona? Blbost. Stejně mě neposlechneš.“

„Stilesi!“

„Fajn! _Fajn!_ “ vydechl Stiles a rozhodil ruce. „Nejdřív mi řekni, je, nebo není Ida součást tvojí smečky? Jako opravdická, pravidla a to všechno. Je, nebo není?“

Derekův výraz ztuhl a Stiles si byl jistý, že tady to končí, alfa vyskočí z okna a zmizí v nenávratnu. Možná mu předtím ještě rozbije hlavu o zeď, jako takový bonus.

„Je.“

Stiles šokem otevřel pusu. „Je?“

Derek kývl.

„Páni. Uf. No… tak dobře. V tom případě, by to mohlo fungovat.“

„Co by mohlo fungovat?“ Bylo jasně vidět, že se alfa ptá jen s největším sebezapřením. Jenže Idino jméno ho drželo na místě. A Stiles by se vsadil, že i zvědavost, i když by ze sebe radši nechal udělat předložku před postel, než by to přiznal. Šla by vůbec z vlkodlaka udělat předložka? Jak by to fungovalo? Jako trochu chlupatější lidská kůže? Nechutný. Stiles se nad tou představou zašklebil.

„Stilesi!“

„Co?“ trhnul sebou. „Jo. No, Lydie si myslí, že když to s Idou nejde přes rozum, tak by to mělo jít přes emoce. Smečka má přece silná emoční pouta, ne? Když je teda záměrně nesabotujou,“ dodal s výmluvným pohledem a Derek se zmaručením přeskočil pohledem na ošlapaný koberec Stilesova pokoje. „Takže, jestli má někdo šanci ji tu udržet, je to její smečka ne?“

„Teoreticky. A Ida není vlkodlak.“

Stiles zakroutil očima. „Jasně. My víme. Nemůžeš si dupnout a donutit ji zůstat. Ale emoce? To je něco jiného. Očividně vůči vám není lhostejná. Isaac s Corou se takhle k nikomu jinému nechovají, snad jen k sobě navzájem. No, Isaac možná ještě ke Scottovi, ale tam je to o něčem jiném,“ poklepal si na bradu. Scott byl šťastně nevšímavý vůči způsobu, jakým se na něj Lahey dívá. Ne všichni ale byli tak šťastní a Stiles si byl docela jistý, že Isaac je do Scotta až nezdravě zabouchnutý.

„Míříš k nějaké pointě?“ zamručel Derek trpitelsky aStiles si odfrknul.

„Jo. Lydie tvrdí, že je třeba ji citově vydírat. Já bych to nehnal do krajnosti. Možná jen… já nevím, dejte jí to nějak najevo?“

„Co?“ zamračil se Derek.

Stiles mu věnoval pohled ,kterým jasně sděloval, že si ty kraviny může strčit za klobouk, protože on mu to rozhodně nežere. „Že vám na ní záleží. Že je důležitá. Že ji nechcete ztratit,“ zdůraznil poslední návrh a sledoval, jak se alfa zamračil, a paže složené na prsou, se mu napjaly.

„Ona to ví.“

Stilesovo obočí vystoupalo vzhůru. „A to je ten problém, že jo?“ Derek se na něj nechápavě podíval. „Že to ví a stejně chce odjet. Dotklo se tě to.“

Zavrčení nebylo žádným překvapením.

„Tak by sis měl ujasnit, jestli ti víc zálěží na tom, že budeš muset trochu ustoupit z postu nejdrsnějšího alfy v okolí, kterého netrápí něco tak obyčejného jako lidské emoce, nebo na tom, aby tu Ida zůstala. Jako součást tvojí smečky. Kterou zmiňovaná smečka očividně zbožňuje. Jak bude Coře a Isaacovi, když ji nedokážeš přesvědčit, aby tu zůstala?“ Jak bude tobě?

„Myslíš si, jak tomu rozumíš, ale co ty víš o smečce?“ vyplivl Derek. „Co víš o nás?“

„Očividně víc, než sis myslel,“ odsekl Stiles, protože tohle bylo otravné. Derek se potřeboval probrat. Jasně, zatím něměl zrovna moc důvodů chtít u sebe někoho udržet, ale Ida na něj měla vliv. A dobrý, to musel Stiles uznat, i když si ještě pořád nebyl jistý, jestli je s ní všechno v pořádku. Na druhou stranu, zachránila jeho tátu, a jeslti se něco počítá, tak právě to.

Derek měl nejspíš poslouchání právě dost. Než se Stiles stihl nadechnout, už měl jednu nohu venku z okna.

„Věříš jí?!“ zavolal na něj trochu hlasitěji, než měl v úmyslu. Ale tohle byla plně relevantní otázka. Stiles tomu chtěl rozumět, a jestli Derek řekne, že ano… Vlkodlak se zarazil a viditelně zaváhal. Byla to stejně dobrá odpověď jako jakákoliv jiná. „Tak s tím něco udělej. Ukaž jí, že patří k vám, a ne k nim.“

\-----

Měla si zajistit nějaký odvoz, myslela si, když se vracela z půjčovny aut, kam vrátila svou toyotu. Čekal ji před sebou pořádný kus cesty a přitom slíbila Lydii, že bude brzy zpátky.

Trhla sebou, když za ní hlasitě zabrzdilo auto. Otočila se, ale do očí jí zasvítila světla. Zvedla paži, aby zastínila ostrou záři.

„Ahoj, Ido,“ ozval se známý hlas a ona se uvolnila.

„Adriane.“

„Spěcháš někam? Potřebuješ svézt?“ zeptal se a Ida slyšela bouchnout dveře auta.

„Vlastně… jo. Docela by se mi to hodilo. Díky,“ usmála se, nebo se o to alespoň pokusila. Proti světlům se vyloupla jeho silueta.

„Neměla bys takhle po tmě chodit sama. Poslední dobou není jisté, na koho v tomhle městě narazíš,“ poznamenal přátelsky.

„Pravda,“ přisvědčila. „Naštěstí jsem narazila na tebe.“

Konečně mu viděla do tváře. A přestože byla stejná jako posledně, vypadala jinak.

„Naštěstí,“ přikývl a usmál se. Vrazil jí jehlu do krku, dřív než mohla vůbec pochopit, že se to opravdu děje. Ohnala se po něm a bezpečně minula, pak už cítila, jak se všechno vzdaluje.

Tma se s ní houpala, jako by ji kolébala. Bylo to konejšivé, skoro jako v Derekově objetí, kde na ni nemohly noční můry. Prudké drncnutí ji ale z příjemné temnoty vytrhlo. Praštila se do hlavy a vyjekla bolestí.

„Nebuď jako malá,“ ozvalo se pobaveně. Pořád trochu ztěžka otočila hlavu za hlasem. Adrian seděl za volantem a usmíval se.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptala se nezřetelně. Něco jí bránilo v hlasitějším projevu. A taky se nemohla pořádně hýbat.

„Zabilas mi mistra, princezno. To od tebe nebylo hezký,“ poznamenal a hnul volantem tak, že auto koly na její straně najelo na hrbol. Drnclo to a její hlava opět potkala okénko. Sykla.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš,“ zamumlala, když se bolest vytratila.

Odfrkl si. „Ale prosím tě, nehraj divadlo. Jsi mizerná herečka, víme to oba.“

„Adriane, já vážně nevím-“

„Dost!“ štěkl. „Přestaň s tím kňouráním!“

Ida ztichla a pozorovala změnu, jakou vztek provedl s tváří kluka, kterého znala celá škola. Kolik přetvářky na to potřeboval, aby oklamal celou školu?

Část vědomí jí říkala, že jí neměl dost na to, aby oklamal vlkodlaky. Jenže to nebylo nic platné, protože ona je donutila nechat ho být. Dovolila si nechat se unést představou o normálním světě. O tom, že by byla alespoň na chvíli stejná jako ostatní.

Nejsi normální. Nikdy nebudeš normální. Smiř se s tím a využij to.

„…nějakou dobu mi trvalo zjistit si, jak na to.“ Zmateně zamrkala. Vůbec nedávala pozor na to, co říkal.

„Takže?“ zeptala se, aby zjistila, o čem mluvil.

„Takže to samozřejmě chci, co jiného,“ odpověděl otráveně.

„Nemůžeš to dostat,“ pálila naslepo. Zasmál se. „A v tom se právě pleteš. Vím přesně, jak dostat každou špetičku moci cos _darachovi_ vzala a ještě tu tvou navíc. Jako bonus.“

Ida ztuhla hrůzou. Chce její moc?

Nikdy!

„S vámi druidy je ta potíž, že jste moc ‚dobří‘. Světlá strana Síly. Udržujete rovnováhu, dostat z vás moc je neskutečně složité. Ale…“ usmál se spokojeně, „není to nemožné.“

„Nevíš, co děláš,“ vydechla, i když si uvědomovala, že ho asi jen víc naštve.

„Ale ne. Já vím přesně, co dělám. Navíc bude po všem, než ti tví vlkodlačí bodyguardi zjistí, že by tě měli hledat.“

„Ty víš i o nich?“

„Samozřejmě. Hale, ta coura, co mu říká brácho, Lahey a McCall. Naše týmové jedničky. To tak,“ odfrkl si. „Bez těch svých zvířecích poloviček by to byli pořád jen ubožáci jako dřív.“

„Chceš jim něco udělat?“ zeptala se v obavě. On si ale odfrkl.

„Neměla by ses bát spíš o sebe? S tvou mocí budu moct dělat, co budu chtít. Mohla bys mít cokoliv a ty se zatím držíš takové bandy kňouralů. Nechápu to.“

„To vidím,“ poznamenala. „Nechápeš rozdíl mezi světlem a tmou, nebo je ti to prostě jen jedno?“ zeptala se zvědavě.

„Je to pakárna. Proč by mělo být špatné používat vlastní schopnosti pro svůj prospěch? Co na tom, když budu používat svou moc na sebe?“

Dobrá poznámka.

Ida se zamračila. „Pokroutí tě to. Zničí to rovnováhu. Silní chrání slabé, tak je to správné.“

„Povím ti novinku, princezno,“ usmál se a podíval se na ni. Hnědé oči tvrdé a chladné. „Silní zabíjejí slabé, říká se tomu evoluce. Nechceš být silnou? Fajn, zabiju tě a naložím s tvojí silou líp.“

Další hrbol, další bolest. „Kam mě vezeš?“ zeptala se, když si znovu srovnala hlavu tak, aby na něj viděla.

Spokojeně se zašklebil. „Na místo _velké nerovnováhy_.“

Zamrazilo ji. Tady v okolí bylo jen jediné místo, které by se dalo nazvat velkou nerovnováhou.

„Dům Haleových.“

Adrian se zašklebil. „Chytrá holka,“ pronesl uznale. Auto teď nadskakovalo pravidelně. Museli sjet ze silnice na lesní cestu. Ida zkoušela víc rozpohybovat prsty. Potřebovala se dostat k telefonu. Stačilo by jen zmáčknout rychlou volbu. „Co myslíš, pozná vůbec někdo, že tam umřel někdo další? Nebo se tam jedna malá smrt úplně ztratí?“

Ida na to neměla odpověď. To místo ji pořád děsilo. Neměla odvahu se tam vrátit a znovu vnímat otisk bolesti a hrůzy těch, co tam zemřeli. Adrianovi to ale očividně problém nedělalo. Vlastně se zdálo, že se tam až zvráceně těší.

„Co by asi zdejší alfa řekl na to, že jeho rodina poslouží dobré věci i po smrti? Byl by hrdý? Těšilo by ho to?“

„Seš magor,“ pronesla Ida a vložila do toho všechno pohrdání a odpor, které k tomu šílenci cítila.

„Já bych řekl vizionář, ale chápu, že se ti to plete. Historie ty dva pojmy často zaměňovala.“

Auto zastavilo a Adrian vystoupil. Ida se znovu pokusila dostat k telefonu. Nestihla to, Adrian otevřel dveře a vyvlekl ji ven. Byla tma a zima. Nos jí naplnila vůně lesa a mokrého listí.

„Podívej se na to hvězdné nebe, princezno. Není naše druhá schůzka romantická?“ Odvlekl ji před vchod, kde nebyly stromy. Nad nimi bylo čisté nebe. Bez mraků a bez měsíce.

„Nov,“ vydechla.

„Přesně tak. Ani na nebi dneska není žádná rovnováha. Zklamaná?“

Mlčela. Sledovala ho, jak krouží kolem a uvažovala, na co asi čeká. Každopádně, jí to vyhovovalo. Potřebovala víc času, aby její tělo získalo trochu víc pohyblivosti.

Konečně ucítila, jak se prsty dotkly obdélníkového tvaru v kapse. Opatrně se ho pokusila vylovit.

Povedlo se. Už stačilo jen odemknout klávesnici a stisknout dvojku. Na jedničce byla Marcy, která by jí teď nebyla nic platná. Byla sama sobě vděčná, že nepodlehla nátlaku dotykových displejů, byla by teď v háji. Chvíli počkala a pak na Adriana zavolala: „Adriane, hodláš mě zabít ještě dneska, nebo si počkáme na nějakou lepší konstelaci hvězd? Tebe to možná netrápí, ale já mám výhled omezený jen na Derekův dům a to není nic moc.“

„Nějaká nedočkavá, princezno, nemyslíš? Říkal jsem si, že bys sis třeba chtěla vykoupit trochu času navíc. Slyšel jsem, že ten váš obětní rituál není nic moc. Co si to alespoň jednou užít s někým, kdo je v tom dobrý?“

Ida si odfrkla. „Jasně. Počkám, než někomu zavoláš.“

Vynořil se odnikud, a tak ji kopanec zasáhl zcela nepřipravenou. Vykřikla. „Nebo tě taky můžu vykuchat hned, proč se zdržovat, že jo?“

„Jasně. Vsadím se, že do rána máš napilno. Vyříznout mi srdce. Podrobit si svět. Vyhonit si ho ve sprše s pocitem moci. Vyhonit si ho ještě jednou, prostě jen proto, že si v nejbližší době stejně nevrzneš.“ Tenhle kopanec byl očekávaný, ale stejně vykřikla. Byl mnohem lépe namířený.

Nebyla si jistá, jestli Derek na její telefonát odpověděl, nebo jestli se dostala alespoň do schránky, ale pro svoje vlastní dobro doufala, že to zvedl. Mohla sice Adriana provokovat, aby ho zaměstnala, ale dřív nebo později mu dojde trpělivost a prostě ji zabije.

„Proč ses dal vlastně dohromady s  _darachem_?“

Uchechtl se. „Myslíš kromě toho, že mi otevřel nové obzory a ukázal jak se dostat k moci?“

„Jo, kromě toho,“ přikývla Ida. „Máš snad slabost pro učitelky?“

Odfrkl si. „Myslím, že si mě pleteš s tím svým vlkodlakem. To jeho dokáže ošálit každá trochu hezká tvářička. Což mě přivádí na otázku, co vy dva spolu máte?“

„Přátelství, to ty neznáš.“

„Ale prosím tě, nebuď patetická. Vsadím se, že nejsi tak jiná, jak se děláš. Rajcujou tě jeho svaly a kožená bunda? Nebo je to tím fárem? Kdybych se teď rozhodl, že si to trochu užijem, volala bys jeho jméno nebo moje?“

„Měl bys přestat číst červenou knihovnu, Adriane, kalí ti to tvůj mozek superpadoucha,“ konstatovala znechuceně. Jen se zasmál a Ida ucítila jednu jeho ruku vysoko na stehně. „Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“

„Ale no tak, princezno, nebuď taková netýkavka. Sledoval jsem tě už od začátku, co ses tu objevila. Za jiných okolností bych bral randit s tebou čistě pro zábavu.“

„Neuraz se, že to nebudu brát jako pochvalu, když to říkáš zrovna ty.“ Ruka se posunula výš; chybělo sotva pár centimetrů, aby ji fakt naštval. „Jestli tu ruku posuneš ještě výš, tak slibuju, že ti ji vyrvu z kloubu, i kdybych to měla udělat vlastníma zubama!“

A lesem kolem se rozlehl vzteklý řev vlkodlaka. Adrian se usmál, natáhl se pro její telefon, vypnul ho a zašeptal. „Naši zvláštní hosté právě dorazili.“

Ida na něj zůstala konsternovaně zírat. On tu smečku chtěl?!

Viděla zářící oči, které se vynořily z lesa. Několik zlatých, modré i rudé. Na ty se Ida zaměřila. Neviděla Derekovu tvář, ale věděla, že je tady. To pomáhalo.

„Vítejte, přátelé,“ rozpřáhl Adrian paže. „Dnešní představení právě začíná. První bod programu,“ otočil se na ni a šíleně se usmál, „vyříznutí princeznina srdce.“ Měla jasno. Adrian potřebuje psychiatra. A zakázat přístup k béčkovým filmům.

Odněkud vytáhl obřadní nůž. Podobný tomu jejímu, jen o dost novější.

„Nevíš, co děláš,“ štěkla na něj. „Nedokážeš tu moc ovládnout!“

„Věř mi trochu, princezno. Jsem schopnější, než bys čekala.  A budu víc, až si od nich vezmu, co chci,“ kývl hlavou ke smečce. Vlkodlaci zoufale kroužili kolem, ale nemohli blíž.

„Jeřáb,“ vydechla bezděčně. Bohové, on chce smečku obětovat, jakmile bude mít její moc?!

Něco takového mu zajistí neskutečnou sílu. S tvou mocí se ani nezapotí, až je bude vraždit. Nebudou mít šanci.

„Samozřejmě. Přece bys nechtěla, aby nás rušili nevychovaní vlkodlaci. Můžou se dívat, to jim bude muset stačit.“ Pak se zarazil a usmál se. „Teď mě tak napadá, jak by se ti líbilo, kdyby se Hale díval?“

„Přísahám, že jestli mě nezabiješ, tak tě při příští takové poznámce pozvracím.“

Adrian se zamračil. „Jak si přeješ.“ Nožem rozpáral obě vrstvy jejího oblečení až pod prsa. Cítila jeho prsty na holé kůži břicha a zazmítala se.

„Ale no tak, princezno, nemel sebou. Nechceš přece, abych minul a musel to dělat nadvakrát, že ne?“ Slyšela Dereka řvát a viděla záblesky barev, jak se snažil dostat skrze bariéru. Nebyl od ní ani tři metry a přesto se zdálo, že by stejně tak mohl být na jiném kontinentu. A pak se k němu přidal pár… dalších rudých očí?

Dva alfové útočili na magickou hradbu z jeřábu s hlasitým řevem.

Ida to fascinovaně sledovala a pak si uvědomila, že oni nevědí, co je čeká. Nebojují za sebe. Bojují za ni.

Neměla bys je v tom nechávat samotné.

Adrian neměl pravdu, použít svou pro sebe bylo špatné, i když to v tom neviděl.

Nemůže být tak zlé použít vlastní moc k záchraně sebe sama, když to děláš pro jiné, ne? Jde ti o život.Jde i o tvoji moc, nemůžeš ji nechat přejít k někomu, jako je on.

Hlavně ale šlo o její smečku.

Zavřela oči a natáhla se po moci, ukryté hluboko v ní od chvíle, kdy ji pohltila a přemohla. Našla tam přesně to, co potřebovala. Nemohoucnost jejího těla opadla. Když otevřela oči, bylo to akorát včas, aby zachytila Adrianovu klesající ruku. Nůž se zastavil jen pár centimetrů od její kůže.

„Co to sakra-?“

„Máš pravdu. Radši bych si představovala jeho,“ vydechla namáhavě a pak vykopla nohou. Nabrala ho kolenem do zad. Přepadl na ni, nůž naplocho sevřený mezi jejich těly. Využila svažitého terénu a překulila ho na stranu. Odstrčila ho a vyškrábala se na nohy.

Ale to i on. A on navíc měl v ruce nůž, ona ne.

„Děláš si to těžší, princezno, a proč? Aby tvůj ubohý vlkodlak viděl, jak jsi statečná?“

„Kdybys byl tak chytrý, jak si myslíš, netroufl by sis o něm říct ani slovo.“ Adrian si pohrdlivě odfrkl. „Víš, proč vlci loví, hrdino?“ Cítila, jak ji pálí kůže na rukou. Kus od ní ležel kus větve, mrskla sebou na stranu a chytila ho do rukou. Natáhla ho před sebe ve chvíli, kdy se ohnal nožem a zablokovala jeho ránu. Leva nohou ho kopla do holeně. „Z hladu. Ale vlkodlaci?“

S naštvaným rykem po ní skočil. Nůž sjel po větvi a zařízl se jí do ruky. Zatnula zuby, pustila zdravou rukou větev a praštila ho pěstí do brady. Překotil se dozadu, protože díky _darachově_ moci měla sílu vlkodlaka. Postavila se nad něj a větví mu vyrazila z ruky nůž. „Jednoduše pro ten pocit _zabít_. Ženou svou kořist klidně celé kilometry jen pro zábavu z pronásledování.“ Nahnula se k němu a přitlačila ho rukou k zemi. Zasípal. „Když se nabaží, strhnou kořist k zemi a rozervou jí hrdlo. Měl bys s nimi mluvit slušně, Adriane.“

„Silná slova, princezno. Ty nejsi vlkodlak,“ zasmál se přidušeně a pak jí vrazil pěst do žaludku. Zaskučela, ale nepustila ho. Slyšela Dereka zařvat. Ida natáhla ruku a pak jedním mávnutím přerušila hranici z jeřábu. Všechno ztichlo.

Naklonila se k Adrianovi. Chce špatné filmy? Má je mít. Usmála se a zašeptala: „Já ne, ale oni jsou. Běž jako o život, hrdino, protože lov začíná a ty jsi kořist. Než vyjde slunce, budu mít na památku tvoji hlavu.“

Pustila ho a odstoupila. S rukou na pohmožděném břiše sledovala, jak vyrazil. Zapomněl na auto i na všechno ostatní, prostě se jen vyřítil do lesa. Hlupák. Scott a Peter vyrazili za ním. Sledovala, jak mizí ve tmě a tělo se jí třáslo mocí, která se snažila prodrat ven. Chtěla být používána. Ida zalapala po dechu, jak se pálení v rukou zhoršovalo. Zatnula je do pěstí a ovládla třas prstů.

Musí se uklidnit. Nesmí se nechat svést. „To. Už. Stačí!“ přikázala si úsečně a tělo se jí orosilo námahou, jak kus za kusem strkala moc zpátky do hlubin podvědomí. Slyšela, jak se k ní smečka přibližuje a to bylo poslední kapkou, která převážila váhy v její prospěch. Nechtěla je nijak ohrozit. _Nemohla_ je nijak ohrozit! Pálení v rukou ustalo.

První u ní byl Derek. Cítila, jak ji pevně svírá drápy a boří jí obličej do krku. Vrčel a vdechoval ji. Byl hrubý, ale to už se vlkodlakům stávalo, když byli vzteklí.

„Je mi dobře,“ zamumlala a otřela se mu tváří o drsnou vlkodlačí čelist. „Děkuju, že ses stavil,“ zamumlala a usmála se.

„Nepotřebovalas to,“ zavrčel přes tesáky. Trochu se odtáhla – jen tak, jak jí to dovolil – a zavrtěla hlavou. „Jistě, že potřebovala, Dereku. Bez vás bych se mu nepostavila. Neměla bych důvod. Neměla bych koho chránit.“ Snažila se, aby to znělo klidně a rozhodně. Bylo tu ale něco, co ji děsilo.

Udělalas to skutečně pro smečku? Nebo pro sebe?

Chtěla věřit, že to bylo pro ně.

Komu lžeš? Zachovala ses jako Adrian. Využila jsi svou moc pro sebe. Zachránila sis kůži bez ohledu na pravidla.

„Podstatné je, že žiješ,“ pronesl a pak se otočil k lesu, odkud vyšli Scott s Peterem. Peter držel Adriana za zadní stranu krku a ten tak byl tažený v předklonu. „On už dlouho nebude.“

Scott se zaraženě zastavil. Zato Peter smýkl Adrianem na zem a trochu lítostivě pronesl. „A to jsem ho měl docela rád. Jeho domácí úkoly byly ty míň stupidní.“ Když se na něj všichni podívali, pokrčil rameny. „Co?“

„Nemůžete ho zabít,“ namítl Scott. Derek mu nevěnoval pozornost, sledoval Adriana. Všechno na jeho postoji křičelo, že se ovládá jen stěží.

Ida se na něj ale otočila. „Je to _darachův_ učeň, Scotte. Chce mít moc a bude se jí snažit získat jinak. To znamená spoustu mrtvých lidí. Tohle je skutečná práce smečky. Hlídá si své území proti škodné,“ snažila se mu to vysvětlit.

„Je to jen kluk, sakra! Jako my!“

„Kluk, co se mi pokoušel vyříznout srdce,“ připomněla mu Ida suše.

Zaslouží si zažít ten pocit, když se do něj boří drápy se záměrem vzít mu život.

Cítila, že v ní vře něco cizího. Něco, co ji děsilo a vzrušovalo zároveň. Krvežíznivost. Než Scott stačil říct něco dalšího, Derekova paže se mihla a na trávu kolem nich dopadly kapky krve.

Všichni šokovaně ztichli, jenom Adrianovo chrčení a zvuky umírání rušily noc kolem nich.

„Tys-“ vydechl Scott nevěřícně, ale Derek do něj zabodl rozhodný pohled.

„Chtěl ji zabít,“ zavrčel, neschopný ovládnout svou divokost. Hlasitě zařval. Vlkodlaci kolem sebou cukli a sklopili hlavu. Všichni až na Scotta, ten oplácel Derekovi pohled pevný jako skála. Ida se na Dereka nejistě zadívala, ale on zíral jen na Scotta. „Ona je moje.“

 


	13. Chapter 13

Vztah mezi Derekem a Scottem dosáhl chladu Vostoku. Ida chápala oba. Scott byl idealista a to, co Derek udělal, mu přišlo jednoduše špatné. (Ne, že by zabití bylo v jakémkoliv směru dobré. Ale byly tu okolnosti!) Viděl svět černobíle.

Ida byla na Derekově straně. Ten kluk byl hrozba a bylo úplně jedno, že byl ještě mladý. Derek to musel udělat, patřilo to k povinnostem alfy. Byť by situaci možná pomohlo, kdyby Adriana nezabil ve vzteku a z pomsty.

Také si uvědomovala jednu zásadní věc. I ona byla hrozba. Od té noci se cítila jinak. Poškozená. Jako nádoba s malou prasklinou. Možná ještě nepřekročila onu pomyslnou linii, ale byla tomu pekelně blízko a od těch událostí v lese se té hranici nedokázala vzdálit. Moc v ní neustále vřela a Ida netušila, co je tím plamenem, který ji k tomu nutí.

Bála se.

„Jak je ti?“ ozvala se Cora. Ida se otočila k oknu, kterým Derekova sestra vešla, a už se ani neobtěžovala dělat poznámky o vynálezu dveří.

„Mohlo by být líp,“ přiznala popravdě. „Co tu děláš?“

„Něco nás napadlo.“

„Vás?“ zeptala se Ida zvědavě.

„Vlastně Stilese,“ přiznala a uhnula stranou. Ze tmy za oknem se vynořila Stilesova bledá tvář.

„Jak jsi-?“ chtěla se zeptat. (Její okno bylo skoro čtyři metry nad zemí.) Zvedl ruku a útrpně zavřel oči.

„Neptej se. Na jeden den jsem měl toho ponížení až dost.“

Ida se pousmála a sledovala, jak se Stiles vsoukal dovnitř. „Takže? Jaký jsi dostal nápad?“ zeptala se, když byl bezpečně uvnitř.

„Vlastně to není ani tak nápad, spíš dotaz. Horský jasan může použít každý, kdo uvěří, že funguje, že jo?“ Ida přikývla, nejistá si tím, kam tou otázkou míří. „No a řekněme, že když takový obyčejný člověk použije jeho prášek na ochranný kruh a on mu dojde moc brzo, je čistě hypoteticky schopný zvládnout ho dokončit pouhou silou myšlenky?“

Ida se rozesmála. „Ne, Stilesi. I pro některé slabší druidy by bylo to, co popisuješ, obtížné.“

Cora se rozzářila a Stiles se pousmál. „Myslel jsem si to.“

„Jak tě to vůbec napadlo?“ podivila se Ida.

„No… Já už to dokázal. Když byl Jackson kanima a chtěli jsme ho chytit do pasti. Deaton řekl, ať věřím, tak jsem věřil, jenže mi chyběl prach na dobrých padesát stop a měl jsem jen jedinou hrst. Vystačila mi na celý chybějící kus.“

Ida vyskočila na nohy. „Cože?!“

Stiles trochu zčervenal, ale Cora do něj šťouchla a usmála se. „Říkala jsem ti, že to není normální.“

„To říkáš často a většinou s úmyslem mě urazit,“ poznamenal kysele.

„Stilesi…“ vydechla Ida a pak ho naprosto spontánně objala. „Stilesi!“

„Takže to znamená, že když to dovedu, zvládnu víc?“

Ida se odtáhla, ale nedokázala se přestat usmívat. „O moc víc, Stilesi. O moc víc! Zvlášť, když budeš mít mistra.“

„A budu mít?“ zeptal se rozpačitě.

„Budeš můj nejlepší žák, slibuju,“ vydechla Ida a pak si ho stáhla níž, aby mu mohla vlepit pusu na čelo. Cora se vedle nich šklebila spokojeností.

„Znamená to, že jsem druid?“ zeptal se nejistě. „Protože mně se docela líbí, že jsem člověk.“

„Ne, neznamená to, že jsi druid. Znamená to, že máš talent. Druidi jsou imunní vůči vlkodlačímu kousnutí, ale předpokládám, že tímhle testem si projít nechceš.“ Sledovala, jak zblednul, a zasmála se. „Neboj, nemusíš. Abych tě mohla učit, postačí, že máš talent.

Kdy tě to vůbec napadlo?“ zeptala se pak a znovu se posadila na postel. Jen pro jistotu, protože její nohy najednou vůbec nebyly tak jisté, jako před chvílí.

„Když jsem Coře vyprávěl o tom, co se tu dělo, než jsme ji našli. A ji napadlo, že to třeba nebude tak úplně normální, jak jsem si myslel.“

Ida se najednou otočila a skočila na postel šipku pro telefon. Vytočila Londýn a čekala. Tohle jí nemůžou neuznat.

\-----

„Takže, jen jestli jsem to pochopil správně,“ pronesl Derek pomalu. „Stiles má i jiný talent, než mě vytáčet k nepříčetnosti,“ ukázal na Stilese, který mu věnoval spokojený pohled. „Což ho dělá tvým učněm,“ přesunul prst Idiným směrem, „takže nemusíš odjet pryč. A na to přišli s Corou, která u něj trávila večer, i když mi tvrdila, že jde za Isaacem,“ konečně prst přesunul ke své sestře.

„Eh, k tomuhle,“ ozval se Stiles a podrbal se na zátylku, a nafoukl tváře ve snaze vymyslet, co říct. „Coro?“ otočil se pak na ni trochu zoufale. Ta na něj vycenila zuby v naštvané grimase.

„Netvrdila jsem, že jdu za Isaacem. Jen jsem… tě neopravila, když jsi k tomu závěru došel,“ řekla opatrně.

Derek je pozoroval. I to stačilo k tomu, aby se Stiles začal potit a Cora ošívat.

„Jen jsme si povídali,“ vyhrkl Stiles. „Vážně! A stáli jsme každej na jiný straně místnosti. V zimních bundách. A čepicích! Mezi náma bylo dost místa na dvouproudovou silnici!“

„Dereku,“ ozvala se Ida pobaveně a položila mu ruku na loket. „Přestaň ho děsit. Jestli dostane infarkt, budu muset odjet.“

„To je dobrá poznámka,“ ozval se Stiles ve snaze pomoct a Derek mu věnoval jeden zaručeně umlčovací pohled. Stiles se stáhl.

„Pamatuješ na naši debatu o příliš ochranářských starších bratrech?“ Zavrčel, ale podíval se na ni. „Je jí sedmnáct a je to vlkodlak. Co myslíš, že by jí mohl Stiles udělat, kdyby nechtěla?“

„Snažím se nemyslet na to, co by jí mohl udělat, kdyby chtěla,“ vrčel tlumeně.

„Hele!“ ozvala se Cora, ale Ida zvedla ruku.

„Nehledě na to, že nejspíš děláš ukvapené závěry a ti dva jsou jen přátelé, tak taky znáš Stilese. Víš, že by si mohla vybrat mnohem hůř, ne?“

Věnoval jí pochybovačný pohled. „Ale taky mnohem líp.“

„Hele!“ Vážně? Jak měla Dereka uklidňovat, když ti dva se sami neudrželi chvíli v klidu?

„Co kdybyste šli na zmrzlinu?“ vyzvala je a nepřestávala se dívat na Dereka. Vyhýbala se mu od té chvíle u spáleného domu. Uvědomovala si, že je to zbabělé a že si o tom dřív nebo později budou muset promluvit, ale doufala, že to bude spíš později.

„Jasně,“ vyhrkli ti dva. Derek si jich nevšímal. Pomalu dýchal a Ida sledovala, jak mu oči mění barvu na karneolově rudou. Když se zavřely dveře, chtěla od něj ustoupit, ale nemohla. Pevně ji svíral kolem pasu.

„Dereku. Pusť mě,“ vyzvala ho tiše, ale důrazně. Slyšela, jak mu v hrudi tlumeně rachotilo, když se rodilo vrčení. „Pusť,“ zopakovala a on mrknul. Pak znovu a rudá zmizela. Odtáhl od ní ruce a ustoupil.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal a otočil se k ní zády.

Přešla ke stolu, aby mezi ně dostala nějaký prostor a posadila se na hranu. „O tomhle majetnickém postoji si musíme promluvit, jestli tu mám zůstat.“

„Jestli?“ otočil se na ni překvapeně. Pokrčila rameny. Samozřejmě, že hodlala zůstat, ale tohle bylo vyjednávání, nemohla jen tak zahodit svoje trumfy. „Nedělám to schválně.“

„Pravděpodobně ne,“ připustila, ale neznělo to věrohodně ani jejím vlastním uším.

Zamračil se. „Nevěříš mi?“

„Ale no tak, Dereku.“ Oba věděli, že takhle to nefunguje. Ida toho znala o vlkodlacích a jejich poutech dost. Tohle nebyla Derekova životní šance, jen jedna z možností. A ona byla rozhodnutá. Nechtěla se vydat touhle cestou.

„Proč?“

 „Najdeš si někoho, kdo se k tobě bude hodit víc. Do té doby se budu držet stranou.“

\-----

Dodržet své předsevzetí se ale ukázalo mnohem obtížnější, zvlášť když se Derek rozhodl, že jí v tomhle prostě nevyjde vstříc. A spolu s ním proti ní byli i ostatní vlkodlaci ze smečky.

Vlastně se ke Stilesovi chodila schovávat, ale ani tam nebyla vždycky v bezpečí. Občas narazila na Coru, případně jim Cora vletěla oknem přímo do programu. Ten se tak zvrhl v  _ne_ nápadné ukecávání a nahlodávání.

V podstatě se všichni kolem zdáli tou představou nadšení a nikdo nechápal, proč je proti. Nejspíš to pro ni vnímali jako rapidní zlepšení. I mnohem hezčí by měly problém ulovit Dereka Halea a ona si troufala ho odmítat. Nedokázali tu myšlenku přijmout.

Netušili, že o tom to není.

Proto se rozhodla Stilese učit v nemetonu, i když tam kvůli zimě nikdy nevydrželi dlouho. Za ochranou stěnou z jeřábu (což se ani náhodou nejevilo paranoidní a Stiles jí to ani v nejmenším nepředhazoval).

„Podívej se na to,“ podala mu otevřenou knihu a prstem upřesnila místo na stránce. „Poznáváš to?“

„Derekovo tetování?“ pozvedl Stiles obočí.

„Triskela. Přesně tak. Spirály a symboly obecně jsou velmi silné. Nemusíš mít magické nebo přírodní substance, abys sebe nebo svůj domov ochránil, pokud znáš správné symboly a jejich použití.“

Stiles se na ni překvapeně zadíval a pak se vrátil pohledem ke knize. „Tenhle už jsem někde viděl.“ Ida se naklonila, aby viděla, a usmála se.

„Je vyrytý na několika místech Derekova bytu, včetně dveří. Malý, ale je.“

„Proč? A proč malý?“

„Nejdřív druhá otázka. U symbolů mnohem víc, než na velikosti záleží na přesnosti. Velikost je podstatná pouze v otevřených venkovních prostorech. Pokud chceš chránit, řekněme byt, stačí ti nenápadně umístěný malý symbol. Čím je ale přesnější a detailnější, tím větší ochranou moc bude mít.“

„A co znamená tenhle?“

„Tvoje latina pořád moc nepokročila, viď?“ usmála se a Stiles zavrtěl hlavou s otráveným úšklebkem. „Řeknu Lydii, aby ti dávala víc hodin.“

„Ale no tak! Už takhle mám stěží čas na školu a lakros!“

„Tohle je stejně důležité,“ pronesla Ida pevně. „A co se týče toho symbolu, je to ochrana proti ohni.“

„Ou,“ udělal překvapeně Stiles. „Dobrý nápad, řekl bych.“ Podíval se na ni zkoumavě, jako by ona sama byla neznámý symbol. „Má kolem a uvnitř bytu ještě nějaké další?“

„Pár,“ pronesla Ida neurčitě. Trvalo jí věčnost umístit těch dalších šestnáct symbolů kolem, ve správné době a tak, aby si jí nikdo nevšiml.

„Něco proti Deucalionovi a Kali?“ zeptal se s nadějí. Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nemůžeš dost dobře ochránit vlkodlačí doupě proti vlkodlakům. Pokud tedy nechceš, aby si museli najít jiný domov.“

„Jo, říkal jsem si, že takové štěstí mít nebudeme,“ ušklíbl se a dýchl si na prsty, aby si je zahřál. Zmateně se na něj zadívala. „Jak dlouho už tu jsme?“

„Skoro dvě hodiny. Mrzne mi zadek. Vlastně, nejsem si jistý, jestli už nezmrznul. Necítím ho.“

„Měl jsi něco říct,“ pokárala ho a pomohla mu na nohy. „Víš, že zapomínám sledovat hodiny.“

Vyšli ven a Ida se pořádně zachumlala do šály a rukavic. Ne, že by tu byla zrovna bílá zima. Spíš lezavý chlad a spousta uschlých rostlin pokrytých jinovatkou, což bylo mnohem horší.

„Už jsem myslela, že snad nevylezete,“ ozvalo se, když ušli asi deset metrů. Cora seskočila z větve, na které seděla, a usmála se na Stilese. Ida si pořád nebyla jistá tím, co mezi těmi dvěma je. Vypadali, že si rozumí, ale přitom je nikdy nenačapala při nějakém fyzickém kontaktu, tedy větším než letmý dotyk. A ne, že by je nachytat chtěla. Jen ji zajímalo, jestli to tak dobře tají nebo jsou opravdu jen přátelé.

„Máte snad něco v plánu?“

„Chtěli jsme se učit na testy,“ prohlásil Stiles. Ida se ušklíbla. „Jasně.“

Zatvářil se dotčeně. „Co? Proč mi nevěříš? Fakt jsme měli v plánu se učit!“

„Klid. Je mi to jedno. Jen si do příště dobře prohlédni tu knihu a pokus se zjistit, co se v ní píše. Jsem si jistá, že existuje i překlad do angličtiny, ale není moc přesný. Každopádně by ti možná mohl trochu pomoct se zorientovat.“

Ida chtěla odejít, ale Cora ji chytila za ruku. „Vlastně tu čekám na tebe. Derek mě požádal, abych ti vyřídila, že s tebou potřebuje mluvit.“

„Jestli se jedná o smečku, měl by si o tom promluvit s Deatonem.“ Měla za to, že tohle už si vyjasnili, když to zkoušel posledně. Dala mu jasně najevo, že není jeho emisar, než za sebou zavřela dveře.

„Myslím, že s ním už o tom mluvil. Takže, mohla bys za ním zajít?“ Cora vypadala vážně. Ida zaváhala jen na vteřinu a pak kývla. „Zajdu tam zítra, dnes jsem slíbila pomoct Lydii. Bude doma?“

„Určitě jo. Poslední dobou je doma často.“

Cora se otočila a spolu se Stilesem vyrazili svou cestou. Nechali tam Idu stát a přemýšlet nad Cořinou nevyslovenou výtkou. Čím si tohle zasloužila?

\-----

Zastavila se před těžkými dveřmi a opatrně na ně zaklepala.

„Pojď dál,“ ozval se Derekův hlas, trochu zkreslený kovovou překážkou. Odsunula je a vešla. Seděl na židli u stolu, levý kotník opřený o pravé koleno, ruku v klíně a v ní otevřenou knihu. Vypadal uvolněně, žádná šílená obava, co by se mu zračila ve tváři.

„Myslím, že to je poprvé, co na ty dveře někdo zaklepal,“ pronesl lehce pobaveně a s klapnutím knihu zavřel.

Ida se trochu ošila, ale pak pokrčila rameny. „Možná bys měl svou smečku naučit troše slušného chování. Třeba by pak místo oken začali používat dveře.“

„Možná bych měl,“ přikývl pořád uvolněně. „Ale těžko je učit, co sám neovládám,“ pokrčil rameny. Vážně ji popichuje?

„Jsi nějak dobře naložený. Myslela jsem, že se mnou chceš mluvit kvůli něčemu vážnému,“ dívala se na něj a založila si ruce na prsou.

„Mluvit ano. Vážnému… To ani tak ne. Spíš závažnému,“ upřesnil a pokynul jí rukou ke stolu.

„Dobře. Ale pokus se to odbýt rychle,“ požádala ho a sedla si. Poprvé viděla, jak jeho pohodový výraz zakolísal.

„To je ti moje společnost až tak nepříjemná?“ Udržoval si klidný výraz, ale oči říkaly, že ho to ranilo. Měla chuť ho nakopnout, aby měl důvod, cítit se raněný.

„Ne, ale musím se vrátit do školy. Mám teď dvouhodinovou pauzu, tak jsem to chtěla stihnout během ní.“ Nezmiňovala, že to byla taková její pojistka, aby ji nemohl moc zdržovat, protože tušila, že by to mohl mít v plánu.

„Aha,“ poznamenal a znovu se uvolnil. Dokonce se usmál. Sakra, co to s ním bylo? Nikdy nevypadal takhle. Bezděčně se prohlédla. „Čemu se tak usmíváš?“ nechápala, když shledala, že je všechno v pořádku.

Vypadal zaskočeně. „Musím mít důvod?“

„Samozřejmě, že musíš. Ty se obvykle neusmíváš, ani když důvod máš, tohle je… Děsí mě to,“ přiznala nejistě. Nevěřícně si ji prohlížel.

„Děsí tě, když se usmívám,“ zopakoval hluše.

„No… jo,“ přikývla a sledovala, jak si rukou prohrábl vlasy a pak se poškrábal v dlouhém strništi.

„Tak s tím jsem nepočítal,“ přiznal potom a sednul si na židli ob tu vedle ní.

„No, jeden by čekal, že si všimneš toho, jak všichni kolem tebe znejistí, když se usměješ. Ale o tom jsi asi mluvit nechtěl. Takže, o co jde?“

Vzdychl. „Natěšená, abys už byla pryč, skvěle…“

„Začněš se zase chovat rozumně?“ zeptala se s nepatrnou nadějí. Zmizela okamžitě, když popuzeně zavrčel.

Ida pokrčila rameny. „Fajn, tak nejsi nerozumný. Jenom ses spletl. To se stává, Dereku. Už jsem to viděla. Alfa si myslel, že našel družku, ona se mu podřídila, i když si nebyla jistá, a on o rok později zjistil, že se spletl, když našel lepší. Způsobil utrpení třem lidem a jen proto, že byl zbrklý.“

Derek se zamračil. „Já se nepletu,“ zavrčel rozhodně.

„Ale jistotu nemáš. Nemůžeš mít. Dereku, vážně, tohle stejně nevyřešíme, tak co kdybys mi řekl, co jsi chtěl, abych se mohla vrátit do školy předstírat pilnou studentku?“

Zabodl do ní trpký pohled. „Deaton chce odstoupit z pozice emisara mé smečky.“

Zůstala na něj zírat s otevřenou pusou. Uběhlo několik vteřin ticha, než se vzpamatovala natolik, aby se zeptala, co se stalo. „Proč by to dělal?“

„Objevil se alfa, ke kterému cítí pevnější pouto. Ale protože slíbil mé matce, že mi pomůže, neudělá to, dokud si nebude jistý, že má moje smečka jiného silného emisara.“ Ida vstala tak prudce, že židle odlétla po podlaze a vydala nepříjemný ostrý zvuk. Přešla k oknu a zadívala se ven. Padal déšť se sněhem, a tak ve skutečnosti vůbec nic neviděla. Celý svět byl jenom jedna velká rozpitá skvrna.

Jak dlouho se modlila, aby se tohle stalo? Aby Deaton našel jinou smečku a uvolnil jí místo? Byl tohle trest za to, že použila moc ve svůj prospěch? Když by konečně mohla mít všechno, nejde to, protože Derek… Derek stál těsně za ní. Ani si nevšimla, kdy k ní došel. Ucítila, jak jí položil ruce na ramena, ale setřásla ho a vyklouzla z mezery mezi ním a oknem.

„Musím jít,“ vyhrkla a ani se nesnažila o omluvný tón. Prostě jen utekla do výtahu a jako zběsilá mačkala tlačítko, které by ho donutilo k pohybu. Vyběhla z domu k autu, ale když se k němu dostala, uviděla, že jedna z pneumatik na nově půjčené hondě je prázdná.

Vytryskly jí vzteklé slzy. Všechno bylo špatně. Derek, Deaton a teď ještě ta pitomá guma, kterou ani neuměla vyměnit! Zuřivě do ní kopla a opřela se o kapotu. Zvedla obličej k nebi. Ledové kapky jí bodaly do kůže a stékaly po tvářích spolu s teplými slzami. Nikdo by nepoznal rozdíl.

„V čem mě tohle posílí?“ zeptala se hlasitě nebe. „Řekněte v čem, protože já to nevidím. Je to tak těžké, nechat mě pro jednou trochu dýchat?!“ Věděla, že je to zbytečné, ale už to v sobě nedokázala udržet. Copak se nesnažila? Celý život dělala, co se od ní čekalo, ale jediné, co dostávala, byly další rány a kopance. Musela skládat další a další oběti vyššímu záměru, kterému byla úplně ukradená. Vždycky dodržovala pravidla, dokonce i když to znamenalo přijít o rodinu. Má vážně přijít o další?

„Ido…“

Podívala se za sebe. Derek stál dva metry od ní a déšť mu rychle máčel vínové triko. Pomalu od ramen černalo vlhkostí, ale nezdálo se, že by tomu chtěl zabránit a jít se schovat. Voda mu máčela i vlasy a kreslila mu na tváři průhledné vzory. Zelené oči chráněné pod silným tmavým obočím si ji lítostivě prohlížely.

„Já nemůžu, Dereku. Chci, ale nejde to. Ne teď, když…“

Nic neřekl. Jen tam stál a díval se na ni, jako by mu trhala svět na kousky. Jenže to byl její svět, co se rozpadal. „Pojď, odvezu tě do školy,“ řekl pak a vytáhl z kapsy klíčky od auta.

„Dereku…“ téměř to zakňučela.

„Jenom tě odvezu,“ slíbil tiše. Nerozhodně přešlápla, ale pak otevřela zadní dveře auta a vytáhla tašku, kterou si hodila přes rameno. Zamkla za sebou a přešla ke camaru. Bliklo, když ho odemkl a připomnělo jí tak den, kdy si s ním udělala výlet do San Franciska. Nejspíš pro něj bude mít už napořád slabost. Tak trochu jako pro jeho vlastníka. Proč by jinak neutekla zpátky za oceán?

Nasedla, vědoma si toho, že absolutně promáčí sedačku. Derek ale té své udělal podobnou službu, takže to neřešila. Opřela si hlavu o okýnko a zírala na stékající vodu.

Derek mlčel od chvíle, kdy nastartoval, až dokud nezastavil před školou.

Vypnul motor a prostor auta se naplnil tichem. Tlačilo ji do uší, skoro jako by je plnilo vatou.

„Jsme tu,“ pronesl úplně zbytečně.

„Díky,“ hlesla, ale nehnula se. Na auto dál dopadaly provazce vody. Udělaly z kabiny odříznutý soukromý koutek světa, kde byli jen oni dva. „Děsí mě to.“

„Co?“ zeptal se a podíval se na ni. Sevřela v ruce kliku dveří, ale než vystoupila, vrátila mu pohled. Cítila, jak se jí zrychlil tep.

 _Že to bude jen jiný druh vězení._ Řekni to, pobízela se. Věř, že ti to dokáže vyvrátit. Řekni mu to! „Ale nic.“  Vystoupila a zabouchla za sebou dveře, než mohl něco říct. Když běžela ke škole, použila na sebe všechny nejhorší nadávky, které si dokázala vybavit.

\-----

Měla tušit, že to skončí takhle. Měla to vědět a měla mlčet! Místo toho se nechala unést iluzí, že si Cora vybere její stranu namísto Derekovy. Teď to má. Dostává se jí propalujícího odsuzujícího Haleovského pohledu a to víc než vrchovatě. Už chybí jen výhružky a obnažené tesáky.

„Myslím, že by ho urazilo, za jak moc povrchního ho máš.“

„Neříkám, že je-“

„Ale jo. Říkáš,“ přerušila ji Cora. „Myslíš si, že tě odkopne, jakmile uvidí nějakou povolnou dlouhonohou slepici. S jeho štěstím navíc mentálně narušenou. Jenže si neuvědomuješ, že kdyby o něco takového opravdu stál, byl by kompatibilní s mrchou číslo jedna nebo dvě. Jenže jsi to ty, koho chce.“ Idě se najednou nezdálo tak chytré, že Coře svěřila jen střípek problému odtržený od ostatních. Nebo si možná měla vybrat nějaký jiný.

„Jsem to já, koho chce jeho vlčí část,“ namítla Ida potichu a prstem obtahovala okraj polštáře. „Navíc čistě pro… Víš co,“ zamumlala neochotně. Celá tahle situace byla nepříjemná a trapná. Derek je idiot, že to musel tak zkomplikovat!

Cora si odfrkla. „Derek i já jsme se jako vlkodlaci narodili, Ido. Nemáme vlčí a lidskou část, jak to občas cítí pokousaní. Jsme celek. Vlkodlak, který je něco mezi člověkem a zvířetem, takže to není tak, že by tě chtěl vlk Derek a nechtěl člověk Derek. Chce tě vlkodlak Derek. Tak to prostě je, přestaň se vymlouvat.“

Ida se zamračila. „Hrozně to zjednodušuješ.“

„Já?“ podivila se Cora. „To ty z toho děláš větší drama, než jaké to je. Navíc mého bratra ničíš, což mě popravdě trochu sere.“

Ida pozvedla jedno obočí. Nechtěla se o tom dál bavit. „Určitě jsi sem nepřišla kvůli tomuhle.“

„To nepřišla, ale taky jsem nečekala, že tě najdu, jak bulíš do polštáře. Zákrok byl nutný.“

Ida to nekomentovala. Sama si přišla pořád ještě trapně, protože se nechala nachytat.

„Vlastně jsem se chtěla zeptat, jestli umíš bruslit a nechceš jít s námi na kluziště. Jdou všichni. Teda, když si odmyslíš Petera s Derekem,“ dodala váhavě.

Ida na ni zkoumavě zírala, ale pak se pousmála. Cokoliv pokud to znamená změnu tématu. „Proč ne? Nebruslila jsem už roky.“

Cora se usmála. „Alespoň to bude fér. Taky jsem na tom dlouho nestála,“ přiznala a vytáhla Idu z postele ostentativně překračujíc hromádku posmrkaných papírových kapesníků.

Za půl hodiny byly na místě, Stiles už tam čekal spolu s Lydií a oba se něčemu smáli. Ida si všimla, jak Cora ztuhla. Chtěla se zeptat, jak to s nimi je, ale radši mlčela. Ještě by na sebe přivolala další vztahovou debatu. Brzy po nich dorazil Scott s Allison a Isaacem. Ten se k Idě vrhl jako radostné štěně. Jenom o hodně větší a silnější štěně, než byla ona sama. Zvedl ji v náruči do vzduchu a zase položil.

„Děláš, jako bys mě neviděl měsíc, a ne dva dny,“ zasmála se a drcla ho do ramene. Scott jí kývl, což byl z jeho strany nejvřelejší pozdrav, jakého se jí mohlo dostat po událostech s Adrianem. Allison se usmála a jako obvykle malinko trhla rameny, jako by říkala _ještě ho to nepřešlo_.

Ida si půjčila brusle a sedla si na lavičku, aby si je nazula. Vedle ní se posadil Stiles a obouval si své vlastní.

„Slyšel jsem o Deatonovi,“ začal jako by mluvil o vánoční výzdobě ve městě.

„Hm.“

„Scott by byl vážně rád, kdyby ho mohl Deaton trénovat. Ale nemyslím si, že by byl schopný nebo ochotný ti to říct.“ Ida si myslela, že _nový alfa_ bude nejspíš Scott, ale doteď to byla jen domněnka.

„Proč mi to teda říkáš?“ otočila k němu hlavu a začala si zavazovat druhou brusli.

„Protože máš dlouhý bílý fousy a červenej oblek, Santo,“ ušklíbl se. „Protože to můžeš zařídit, proto ti to říkám,“ pronesl, jako by to snad nevěděla.

„Uvědomuješ si, do jak hnusné situace mě stavíš, že ano?“ zamračila se na něj. Postavil se a podal jí ruku. Nechala se vytáhnout na nohy.

„Nestavím, už v ní stojíš dost dlouho. Jen bys s tím konečně mohla začít něco dělat. Všechno kolem se zdá na rozpadnutí a přitom by výjimečně mělo být všechno v pohodě, když na nás konečně jednou nikdo neútočí.“

„Zapomínáš na Deucaliona a Kali.“

Odfrkl si. „Ne, to teda nezapomínám. Věř mi, pořád se mi o nich zdají vlhký sny a to _vlhký_ rozhodně nemíním v pozitivním slova smyslu. Ale teď tu nejsou a místo pohody se smečka třese stresem, protože Derek nedokáže většinu času udržet na uzdě vlastní emoce. Cora říkala, že to je čím dál horší a lepší to nebude, protože tak to u spárovaných alfa vlkodlaků chodí, když jim seberou partnera.“

Ida se kousla do rtu. Když s Derekem mluvila, zdál se docela v pořádku. „Nejsme partneři.“

Stiles jí věnoval výmluvný pohled a pomohl jí na led. Počkali na Coru, která k nim rychle připajdala, což u Stilese vyvolalo smích. Což vyvolalo reakci v podobě rány uštědřené Corou do jeho ramene. Což vyvolalo pád na zadek na obou strnách.

Ida od nich trochu poodjela a zachytila přitom Isaacův smutný pohled. Jakmile si ale všiml, že se na něj dívá, nahradil ho úsměvem a dojel k ní. Chytl ji za ruku a táhl za sebou, až jim museli ostatní lidé uhýbat na stranu.

Vlče se ji snažilo potěšit, zatímco mu ona rozbíjela smečku. Připadala si jako ten nejhorší člověk na světě.


	14. Chapter 14

Už Dereka neviděla týden. Nebo tedy, snažila se nevidět. Smečka, Derek i celý podělaný vesmír se stavěli proti ní. Věděla, že stačí, aby si to Derek rozmyslel a všechno se spraví. Nemohl být přece vážně tak pitomý, aby se poddal prvnímu náznaku potencionální družky ve svém okolí.

Fyzická kompatibilita nebyla nic tak vzácného. Vlkodlaci nemají jen jednoho potencionálního druha. Spíš tak deset. Nebo patnáct. Alespoň z těch, na které mají šanci narazit. Možné shody na druhé straně planety nikdo nepočítá.

Tohle bylo všechno úplně zbytečné, když to bude Derek ignorovat, ono to po čase přestane být tak intenzivní. Musel by to přijmout, aby se z toho stalo něco víc. Musel by se rozhodnout, že to chce, a on přece sám říkal, že se nerozhodl, takže…

„Kurva!“ štěkla naštvaně a strhla si sluchátka, zatímco odhazovala knihu stranou. Beztak byla už skoro dvě hodiny pořád u stejného odstavce.

Notebook se nastartoval s tlumeným vrněním, Ida jen doufala, že bude mít trochu štěstí a Marcy bude on-line. Potřebovala střízlivý názor někoho, kdo nemá žádnou vlastní agendu.

Marcy byla zvláštní. Tedy ne _zvláštní_ zvláštní, jen měla pro Idu zvláštní význam. Byla to, co by ostatní nejspíš nazvali nejlepší přítelkyní, jenže Idě se to označení nezdálo dost výstižné. Byla spíš něco jako kříženec mezi nejlepší přítelkyní a členem rodiny - ať už to znělo sebestrašněji. Měla z obojího tu lepší část a Ida ji postrádala. Bolestně.

Skype se ze zapípáním přihlásil a Ida projela seznam. _Sexywitch offline_. Do hajzlu.

Chvíli nakrknutě klepala prsty o stůl, ale když chtěla zaklapnout víko, šedivé kolečko se změnilo na zelené. Radostně zahalekala. Přece jen ždibec štěstí.

„Ido?“ ozvalo se a na obrazovce na ni přes brýle zamrkal známý obličej.

„Kdo jiný?“ zazubila se Ida spokojeně.

„Vydrž. Musím si přeleštit čočky,“ mávla Marcy rukou a Ida sledovala, jak se na moment ztratila mimo obraz a pak se zase objevila, zatímco měkkým hadříkem pucovala brýle. Když si je nasadila zpátky, mrkla a zamračila se. „Ne, nepomohlo to. Pořád vypadáš děsně. Co se ti to tam u všech všudy děje? Připomínáš potapetovanou kostru.“

„Děkuju, taky tě ráda vidím.“

„Pche, já neřekla nic o radosti. Hlady ti přestaly fungovat už i uši?“

„Ha. Ha. Jím pravidelně a dostatečně, tak mi dej svátek. Nevolám kvůli přednášce o mizerné životosprávě.“

Světlé obočí se vyklenulo nad obroučky brýlí v překvapené grimase. „Ne? A proč teda voláš? Po měsíci.“ Ida si vzdychla, tohle ji nemělo překvapit. „Po tom, co jsem se dozvěděla, že máš učně od někoho, koho jsem čirou náhodou potkala na trhu a nikdy předtím jsem ho neviděla. I když on si mě očividně odněkud pamatoval. Na druhou stranu, jednoho potěší, když zanechá dojem. Ono se to nezdá, ale-“

„Já vím. Omlouvám se, měla jsem ti to dát vědět. Bylo to tu trochu… hektické.“

„Chm.“ Světlé oči si ji pochybovačně měřily a mělo to sílu bouracího kladiva, i když jí mizerné rozlišení dělalo z modrých duhovek pixelové čtverečky. „Jestli to není proto, že jsi měla hřísné množství sexu s nějakým mladým bohatým sexy amíkem, tak mě tvoje výmluvy absolutně nezajímají.“

Ida se kousla do tváře, jak sebou škubla.

„Měla?“ zeptala se Marcy se špatně skrývaným nadšením.

„Ne! Jasně, že neměla!“ Ale mohla by mít.

„Ty jsi ztracená. Amerika je zaručeně přímo narvaná kvalitním genetickým materiálem - když prosyješ ty nejhorší hňupy, samozřejmě, ale to je beztak jen třetina populace – a ty se místo toho zahazuješ s partou puberťáků, co se snaží umřít před dvacítkou. Copak jsi nedávala pozor, když jsem ti popisovala cestu do Holywoodu?“

„Nemám čas jít lovit do rybníčku holywoodských hvězd, už jsem ti to říkala! Navíc L.A. je odsud pořádný kus autem.“

Ten pohled si Ida nezasloužila, ale stejně ho dostala. „Nanejvýš čtyři hodiny! Já jsem za oceánem a nejspíš nikdy nepotkám Meraze! Nezabilo by tě si užít a pak mi to barvitě vyprávět, já tu trpím!“

„Ty trpíš?“ ušklíbla se Ida pochybovačně a nedokázala potlačit pobavení.

„Jo!“

„A pomůže ti, když si to já rozdám s nějakým nabušeným vypatlaným hercem?“

„Jo!!!“

„Zkusím si vzít o neděli volno a něco s tím udělám.“

„Děkuju,“ kývla Marcy rázně. „A teď mi řekni, proč voláš. Obyčejně si vystačíš s mobilem.“

Ida na ni vyplázla jazyk. „Chybí mi tvůj obličej, ještě mi to zkus vyčítat,“ vystrčila dotčeně spodní ret. Marcy se usmála a začala se houpat na židli.

„Samozřejmě že ti chybí. Je to jedinečný obličej. Lidi by měli platit za to, že ho vidí.“

„Rozhodně,“ kývla Ida se smíchem, ale ryhle ji to přešlo.

„Co se děje?“

„Mám problém.“

Chvíli bylo ticho. „A nějak to rozvedeš?“ ozvalo se po chvíli netrpělivě.

Ida obrátila oči ke stropu. „Snažím se!“

„Snaž se rychleji. Musím za-“

„Fajn. Fajn. Mám problém s Derekem.“

Marcy se zamračila, jak ji vteřinu trvalo, než si spojila jméno s tím, co už o něm slyšela. „Ten alfa? Hale?“

„Jo. Přesně ten.“

„Ten, co s ním tak vycházíš?“ Její tón teď byl regulérně zvědavý.

Ida zamručela. „Jo. Očividně s ním vycházím až příliš dobře.“

„Óóó, tohle zní zajímavě. Pokračuj,“ pobídla ji s mávnutím a poposunula si brýle na nose.

Ida se rozhodla to neprotahovat. Řekne to rychle. Jako když se strhne náplast. To nevadí, že to bolí jako sviňa, když strhnete náplast rychle. Prostě řekne, že- „Chce mě jako emisarku. Do svojí smečky.“

„Oh.“ Vážně to znělo zklamaně? Houpání se na moment zastavilo, než zase začalo. „Dobře… To by znamenalo, že tam zůstaneš.“

Nebylo to otázka. Jako emisarka by neměla jinou možnost. Jenže Marcy netušila, že už tak je tu Ida uvázaná. Cejch bylo nejspíš ukvapené rozhodnutí. Jasně, mohla by odjet, ale pořád by byla s Derekem spojená.

Ale můžeš kdykoliv odjet! Nemusíš zůstat napořád jen s ním!

„Jo.“ Bylo to chabé, ale nevěděla, co jiného na to říct.

„Ty o tom uvažuješ.“ Neznělo to jako obvinění nebo výčitka, porstě jen konstatování, přesto měla Ida problém se podívat na monitor.

„Hmm,“ zamručela nakonec.

„Stojí ti za to?“

„Nevím,“ pokrčila rameny. „Chce mě za družku.“ Vypadlo to z ní úplně přirozeně. Jako by zmiňovala svoji oblíbenou značku čaje. Marcy vyjekla, jak se i s židlí překotila dozadu.

Ida jí říkala roky, aby se nehoupala.

„Ani slovo!“ ozvalo se, i když byla rudovláska pořád mimo obraz. Pak se její tvář znovu objevila; brýle posunuté až na špičku nosu, světlé oči přepůlené obroučkou. Dobře, že Ida netrpěla na učitelské fantazie, tahle grimasa měla určitý potenciál. „Řekni mi to ještě jednou.“

„Chce mě za emisarku. A za družku,“ dodala, když se Marcy nadechovala, aby ji okřikla, že to na mysli neměla.

„Ty vole.“

„To mi povídej.“

„Ten frajírek si troufá. Kdyby zamířil ještě trochu výš, musel by se nechat vystřelit do vesmíru. Uvědomuje si, do čeho se žene? Neber si to zle, ale nejsi zrovna typ na vlkodlačí družku.“

„Já vím! Snažím se mu to vysvětlit, ale nedá si říct!“

„Vsadím se, že mu to dojde, až s ním poprvé vytřeš podlahu.“

Ida obrátila oči v sloup. „Tuhle fázi už máme za sebou. Očividně to na něm nezanechalo potřebné následky.“

„Vlkodlaci vyžadují submisivitu. Musí si uvědomovat, že ty se-“ Když si Ida povzdechla, Marcy na ni vyvalila oči. „Tos neudělala,“ vydechla nevěřícně. Ida nakrčila nos ve výmluvném gestu. „Udělala?! Vau. A dobrovolně?!“

„Byl to blbej nápad, já vím! Nemusíš mi to předhazovat. Myslela jsem si, že mu to pomůže, a tak to prostě… Prostě to nějak vyplynulo, no.“

„Ne. Ne, počkej. Já neříkám, že je to chyba, jen… Páni. Nečekala bych to zrovna od tebe. Nebudem si nic namlouvat, nejsi typ, co by si nechal poroučet.“

Ida vyprodukovala cosi mezi dotčeným a souhlasným zamručením.

„Co teď budeš dělat?“

„Kdybych to věděla, tak bych nevolala o radu, nemyslíš?“

„Pravda. A chceš to?“

„Co? Zůstat nadosmrti s jedním chlapem? Ne.“ Ne, že by to už neudělala. Do háje.

„Dobře, budu ignorovat očividnou lež, protože obě víme, že se chceš vdát a žít šťastně až do smrti, to chce každá. Je něco speciálního, co ti na tomhle tak vadí?“

Všechno! Dobře, ne tak docela, ale Derek prostě nebyl to, co by chtěla. Moc zbrklý, moc zatvrzelý, moc hezký. Nechtěla se celý život potýkat s tím, že po něm půlka města půjde jako slepice po flusu a druhá na to bude myslet. „Já se k němu prostě nehodím, nechápu, proč to nevidí. Jsme každý někde úplně jinde.“

Tázavé obočí jí pobízelo aby to rozvedla.

„Vím, že by to nefungovalo. Prostě to vím. Nemáme nic společného.“

„Chm.“ Ida útrpně zavřela oči. Nesnášela tohle pochybovačné odfrknutí. Byla na něj doslova alergická. Do večera jí naskáčou pupínky, jestli ho uslyší ještě jednou.

„Co?“ zeptala se neochotně.

Marcy se naklonila blíž k obrazovace a ukázala na ni prstem. „Já si myslím, že se bojíš, že by to fungovat mohlo. Ale protože ho neznám, nemůžu to tvrdit určitě. Znám ale tebe a už poznám, když máš brouka v hlavě. Ty tam zůstat chceš.“

A co na tohle měla říct? Obzvlášť, když to byla pravda.

\-----

Slyšel otevření okna, ale neodtrhl oči od knihy. Měl dva dny na to, aby si zapamatoval obsah šedesáti stran a to tak, aby byla Ida spokojená. Ať už po něm chce kdokoliv cokoliv, byl si jistý, že si můžou poradit bez něj. Ukousl si další kus jablka a hlasitě chroupal, zatímco si opakoval větu o nevýhodách přespřílišného užívání symbolů.

„Ahoj.“

Málem se udusil, když trochu sladké šťávy překvapením vdechl. Plácnul knihu do polštáře vedle hlavy a vyšvihl se do sedu. Cora stála vedle už zavřeného okna.

„A-ahoj,“ odkašlal si, aby vrátil hlas do normálu. „Nazdar. Co se děje?“ Opodstatněný dotaz, vzhledem k tomu, že se tvářila, jako by jí umřelo štěně.

„Nic.“

Odfrkl si a pokynul k nohám postele. Znérvózňovala ho, když stála nad ním. Připadal si jako kořist. Teda… víc než obvykle. „Jasně. Proto ten sešlej výraz. Pro samou radost.“

Zavrčela na něj, ale sedla si.

„Fajn, neříkej mi to. Nech mě hádat.“ Přikryl si rukou oči, jako by se těžce soustředil. „Moje vnitřní oko mi říkááá… Derek. Ne, počkej, možná ti na lovu utekl králík, je to trochu nejasný… Ne, myslím, že zůstanu u Dereka.“

Cora si odfrkla, ale znělo to lehce pobaveně. Podíval se na ni. „Pořád to není lepší?“ zeptal se už beze stopy humoru.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Unaveně vydechl a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Tahle situace stála za starou bačkoru, ale pro Stilese to bylo o to horší, že mu přišlo, že je to jeho vina. Všechno to bylo až moc přesně načasované. Co když se Derek řídil jeho radou a díky tomu se všechno ještě zhoršilo?

Řekl mu, aby ji tu udržel, aby jí dal důvod zůstat.

Na druhou stranu, koho by napadlo, že to ten zabedněnej vlkodlak požene tak do extrému?! Nemohl jí třeba říct, že ji mají rádi a nechtějí, aby odjela nebo tak něco? Nemohl za ní běžet s kytkou na letiště a prosit na kolenou? Ve filmech to vždycky tak skvěle zabere! Ne, on se musel pustit do vlkodlačího namlouvání, které rozkládalo už tak dost křehkou a nahlodanou smečku zevnitř. A zrovna když to mohlo začít fungovat, když s Corou přišli na to, jak ji tu udržet.

„Jsi cítit,“ ozvala se Cora s nakrčeným nosem.

Vytržený z úvah se na ni dotčeně podíval. „Byl jsem ve sprše dneska ráno!“ obhajoval se a bezdečně si přitáhl tričko k nosu. Možná si vzal špinavé oblečení?

Cora obrátila oči ke stropu. „Nemyslím, že smrdíš. Jsi cítit jako úzkost.“

Čelist mu spadla na podlahu. „Ty umíš vyčmuchat emoce?“

„Já nečmuchám!“ ohradila se naštvaně, ale pak kývla hlavou. „Ne emoce, ale jejich tělesné projevy. Z kontextu se pak dá uhodnout, o jakou emoci pravěpodobně jde.“

„Jasně, protože slyšet cizí srdeční tep je málo,“ pronesl Stiles suše a protřel si obličej.

Cora to nekomentovala. „Proč jsi tak cítit?“ zeptala se namísto toho.

Pokrčil rameny. Pravděpodobně proto, že to nejspíš posral, jak jen mohl, i když se snažil pomoct. Protože to vždycky skončí mnohem hůř, než jak by mohlo a mělo.

Cukl sebou, když na rameni ucítil Cořinu dlaň. Jemně mu stiskla napjatý sval, dlouhé štíhlé prsty sevřely látku trička s komiksovým potiskem. Překvapeně se na ni otočil, ale nedívala se na něj. Sledovala svou druhou ruku ležící v klíně. Mračila se, ale nevypadala naštvaně, jen unaveně a smutně. Bez přemýšlení zvedl levačku a přykryl jí ruku na svém rameni. Palcem přejel po kůži na hřbetu ruky a zkusil se usmát. Docela se mu to podařilo, i přes pochmurnou atmosfíru.

„Derek se z toho dostane. Derek se vždycky ze všeho dostane,“ dodal a nedokázal zabránit, aby mu do hlasu nepronikla dávka obdivu. Alfova schopnost přežít všechno, co na něj život svrhl, byla fascinující.

Cora ale zavrtěla hlavou. „Ty to nechápaš, Stilesi. Takhle to nefunguje.“ Nejistě ji pozoroval. „Jestli to takhle bude ještě chvíli pokračovat, oslabí ho to natolik, že bude až směšně snadné ho zabít. První, kdo ho vyzve, ho i potazí. A vždycky se najde někdo, kdo alfu vyzve.“

Stiles polkl. Byl si jistý, že Cora má na mysli přesně to samé, co on.

Petera.

\-----

Zrušila Stilesovi všechny lekce. Rozhodla se, že si její student zaslouží o prázdninách opravdový oddech, protože se jindy tak snažil. Nebo si alespoň namlouvala, že to dělá proto. Možná jen chtěla, aby měl čas zabavit Coru, až ona půjde za Derekem.

Byla rozhodnutá něco udělat. Několik dní byla rozhodnutá. Přesto netušila, jak se stalo, že stála přede dveřmi se smítkou jmelí v ruce a přemýšlela, jestli zaklepat, nebo rovnou vejít.

Zaskočilo ji, když se dveře otevřely a ona se setkala s Peterovým modrým vlčím pohledem. „Pojď,“ vyzval ji příkře a ustoupil stranou. Trochu váhavě udělala krok dopředu a on jí hlavou pokynul, aby pokračovala.

Sešla ze schodů a pokračovala dál, dokud si ho nevšimla. Seděl na kraji postele, lokty opřené o kolena, hlavu svěšenou, oči zavřené v obličeji úplně bledý.

„Dereku,“ vydechla a přispěchala k němu. Dřepla si před něj a vzala mu tvář do dlaní. Nereagoval. Ani se na ni nepodíval. Otočila se na Petera. „Co je mu?“

„Snaží se popřít pouto,“ ozval se Peter suše.

„Cože?“ otočila se na něj Ida. „To jde?“

„Ne. Alespoň ne tak, aby to ve zdraví přežil. Ne že by si to nechal vysvětlit. Doufám, že jsi na sebe hrdá,“ ušklíbl se Peter. Derek jakoby je vůbec nevnímal. Uvědomoval si vůbec, že tam jsou?

„Copak ho nemůžeš zastavit?“ namítla a snažila se Dereka probrat.

Peter si odfrkl. „Copak si myslíš, že jsem to nezkoušel? Je v tom moc hluboko.“

„Tak co se s tím dá dělat?!“ Ida setřela palci Derekovi pot z čela. Byl studený.

„Můžeš to konečně přijmout. To by dost pomohlo,“ ucedil a provrtával ji zářivě modrým pohledem těch, co vzali nevinný život.

„Jak?“ zeptala se po vteřině váhání. Peter nadzvedl obočí. „Ty víš jak,“ poznamenal a upřeně na ni zíral. Jistě. Věděla, o čem je splynutí druhů. Neptala se na to, jak to udělat. Ptala se, jak se s tím má vyrovnat.

Nedělej to. Musela by ses mu poddat, vzdát se sama sebe. Nestojí za to. Nechceš mu nad sebou dát takovou moc.

„Nechci ho. Nikdy jsem nechtěla.“ Byla to chabá námitka. Peter si to uvědomoval taky.

„Oba víme, že na to už je pozdě. Považuje tě za víc, než jen kompatibilní shodu. Derek byl vždycky-“

 „Co když to není pravda?“ přerušila ho. „Může to být uměle vyvolané.“ Dotkla se spáleniny krku.

„Na tom už nezáleží. Pro něj je to opravdové. Kdyby nebylo, nemohl by se dostat do tohohle stavu.“

Mlčela a nerozhodně se kousala do rtu.

Nedovol mu tě ovládat! Nedělej to!

„Nemusíš ho milovat. Nečeká to od tebe,“ pronesl Peter téměř šeptem. „Nemyslím si, že věří tomu, že by někdo mohl.“

Trhaně se nadechla a zavřela oči. „Fajn.“

„Co?“ Vypadal zaskočeně.

„Říkám fajn. Teď vypadni,“ vyzvala ho zamračeně.

„Vážně?“ Peter pořád vypadal, že tomu nevěří.

Zavrčela na něj hezky po lidsku. „Rozhodně se nebudeš koukat. Jdi a drž odsud i ostatní. Vezmi je třeba do kina, nebo co já vím. Ty jsi strýček,“ odmávla ho a sledovala, jak se zakřenil.

„Koupím jim třeba i cukrovou vatu, rusalko,“ mrkl na ni a zmizel za dveřmi. Otočila se zpátky k Derekovi. Pořád ji nevnímal. Měla pocit, že se třese. Nebo to možná bylo ona, kdo ví.

„Dereku, no tak. Prober se,“ zamumlala a poplácala ho po tváři. Nulová reakce. Jak ho má dostat zpátky?

Sedla si mu obkročmo na klín a držela mu hlavu tak, aby se díval přímo na ni. Kdyby tedy měl otevřené oči. „Dereku, vrať se ke mně. Udělám to, slyšíš?“

Nic. Tohle bylo zoufalé, byl jako hadrová panenka. Sklonila se k němu a přitiskla své rty k jeho. Byly studené, ale ne tolik, aby je neodkázala těmi svými ohřát. Jemně se o ně otírala a hladila ho ve vlasech. „Prosím, nenechávej to na mně,“ žádala ho šeptem a pak rukama sjela k okraji jeho trička. Vyhrnula mu ho a pak přetáhla přes hlavu. To samé udělala se svým rolákem. Vzala ho za ruce a položila si je na záda.

„Jestli se okamžitě nezapojíš, bude to katastrofa, to ti můžu slíbit,“ upozornila ho téměř bezhlesně a znovu ho políbila. Konečně ucítila reakci. Zatnul jí prsty do kůže, jako by nechápal, co to drží. „Dereku,“ zašeptala znovu a políbila ho do koutku úst, na bradu, na hranu čelisti a pod ucho.

Zavrčel, když ho kousla do ucha. A pak ucítila jeho zuby ona. Otřely se jí o kůži na krku. Byly to zatím jen nepatrně prodloužené špičáky, ale stačilo to, aby jí naskočila husí kůže. Když stiskl její kůži mezi zuby, zamručela.

Odpovědí jí bylo mnohem intenzivnější vrčení.

„Vítej zpátky,“ zamumlala mu do ucha a pak se ocitla na zádech na posteli. Díval se na ni rudým pohledem a s hladovým výrazem. „Udělej to,“ vyzvala ho a prsty ho jemně pohladila po tváři. Vousy ji zaškrábaly do dlaně. Znovu zavrčel, jako by se pral sám se sebou; s vlastními instinkty.

„Přestaň,“ vyzvala ho a chytila za bradu. „Udělej to,“ požádala a přitáhla si ho k polibku. Vzdal to ve chvíli, kdy se jejich rty dotkly. Slyšela ho zasténat, když mu přejela dlaní přes kůži pod lopatkou. Ucítila, jak se mu na prstech nehty mění v drápy. Zatajila dech, ale jediné, co udělal, bylo, že roztrhl její podprsenku, zatímco klouzal rty dolů po krku. Cítila, jak jí drápy jemně přejíždí po kůži, ani jednou neměla pocit, že by ji měl zranit. Pak se zahákly za opasek jejích kalhot a udělaly z nich kobercové třásně. Zajíkla se a Derek zavrčel. Jemně ji kousl do ramene.

„Neutíkám,“ poznamenala pobaveně, i když trochu zajíkavě. Aby mu to dokázala, přitáhla si ho za vlasy k sobě a políbila tak, jak se jí o tom zdálo po vpádu do mysli Blakeové. Sevřel ji pevněji. Uslyšela další trhání látky. Nic jejího už to být nemohlo; musely padnout jeho kalhoty, uvědomila si rozpačitě. Sevřel jí stehno a přitáhl si ji k sobě tak těsně, že mezi nimi nemohla zbýt ani molekula vzduchu. Otřel se o ni a tlumeně zamručel.

Ida se kousla do rtu, jen aby nevydala nějaký ponižující zvuk. Když zvedl hlavu a všiml si toho, popuzeně zavrčel. Vysvobodil její ret vlastními zuby a znovu se o ni otřel. Tentokrát už stenu nemělo co zabránit. Spokojeně zamručel.

„Dereku…“ zašeptala, když ji pohladil po jemné kůži na vnitřní straně stehna. Pomalu stoupal centimetr za centimetrem a Ida se zajíkla, když do ní jeho prsty plynule vklouzly. Své mu bezděčně zatnula do ramen. Několikrát pohyb zopakoval a Ida se spokojeně propnula. Znala svoje tělo dobře, ale způsob, jakým ho objevoval on byl odlišný. A sakra příjemný.

Nespokojeně zamručela, když ruku odtáhl, ale znovu ji zaskočil. Fascinovaně sledovala, jak ji zvedl k ústům a s rudým pohledem upřeným na ni prsty ochutnal. Když ji pak políbil, připadala si jako ve zvráceném snu. Velmi vzrušujícím zvráceném snu. Instinktivně mu obtočila nohy kolem boků a v podstatě ho přinutila, aby to dál neprotahoval.

Jakmile ho ale ucítila v sobě, ztuhla. Záblesk vzpomínky z obětování protrhl závoj obluzení. Instinktivně se začala odtahovat, ale nenechal ji. Zvedla tvář a v ten moment se rudá z jeho očí vytratila. Díval se na ni Derek. Zadýchaný, vzrušený a nádherný Derek. Na pár vteřin zapoměla na to, proč že to vlastně dělá. Tenhle pohled jí přišel jako dostatečný důvod.

„Ahoj,“ kuňkla hloupě, ale on se usmál.

„Ahoj,“ zamumlal nazpět a natáhl se, aby ji políbil. Vyšla mu naproti. Zasténal, když ho znovu objala nohama a přimkla se k němu. Všechno se změnilo ve změť stenů, pohybů a dotyků. A o to šlo. Sex byl její dnešní úkol. Nedělá to, protože by si to vybrala, musí si to pamatovat. Potom se může obléct a vrátit se k tomu, co bylo před půl hodinou. Není to tak, že by měla vklouznout do role životní družky. O to nestála. Prostě se zvedne a… Pevněji ho jednou rukou objala kolem krku a druhou rukou se zapřela o čelo postele. Napodobil ji, jen jeho druhá ruka ji k němu přitahovala za bedra. Přírazy se staly tvrdšími. Rychlejšími. Tesáky jí svíral krk nedaleko tepny a napnutá kůže vibrovala pokaždé, když mu uteklo ničím netlumené zavrčení.

Byla to ona, kdo vykřikl jako první. Ale předehnala ho jen o vteřiny. Cítila jeho uvolnění nejen ve svalech pod dlaní, ale i v okolní atmosféře. Zadýchaně se dívala na strop a prsty mu zanořila do zpocených vlasů na krku.

„Oceňuju, že jsi neřekl _moje_ ,“ pronesla, když měla pocit, že je ticho příliš dlouhé a jejich dech už na vyplnění ticha nestačí. Bezhlesně se rozesmál. Převalil se na záda a přitáhl si ji na prsa.

„Odolat mě stálo všechny síly,“ poznamenal se zavřenýma očima, jeden koutek lehce povytažený vzhůru.

„Já vím. Proto si toho vážím.“ Položila mu bradu prsa. „Je ti líp?“ zeptala se a na moment ji napadlo, jak moc je celá ta situace špatně. Neměla by znít tak vážně, ne? Normální pár by si šeptal, vtipkoval, vyměňoval si něžnosti. Jasně… oni nebyli normální pár. Nebyli vůbec pár.

Otevřel oči a podíval se na ni. „Ne.“

Překvapeně zamrkala. „Ale Peter říkal, že to pomůže.“ Ve všech knihách četla, že-

„Taky ano. O tom nemluvím,“ zamručel Derek.

„Tak o čem tedy?“ zeptala se zmateně.

„O tom, proč jsi to udělala. Nechtěla jsi to. Prostě ses obětovala a já byl moc sobec na to, abych to odmítl.“

„Myslím, že ti uniká pravá podstata oběti. Muselo by mi to být nepříjemné, aby to byla oběť.“ Proč to teď vytahoval? Byl to v první řadě on, kdo jí nedal na výběr. Na lítost bylo trochu pozdě. A nebylo to, jako by se mu to nesnažila vymluvit.

Derek přimhouřil oči. „Utahuješ si ze mě?“

„Jak bych mohla?“ zamrkala posměšně, ale pak zvážněla. „Je pravda, že jsem sem přišla z jiného důvodu. Chtěla jsem ti říct, že Deaton je ode dneška Scottův emisar a já váš, ale pak…“

„Co?“

Byla slabá a měkká, jenže to mu říct nehodlala. Nabídla mu tedy druhou menší pravdu. „Ty ses kvůli mně opravdu pokoušel to pouto zlomit, i když to pro tebe nemohlo skončit nijak dobře. Pokud ty dokážeš tohle, tak já se dokážu nějak vyrovnat s tím, že-“ Zarazila se.

Vyrovnáš se s tím, že tě odteď může ovládat? Nahlodávat tvoje přesvědčení? Že už s ním musíš zůstat napořád?

„S čím?“ zeptal se a opřel se o lokty, když se od něj trochu odtáhla a přitáhla si pokrývku k tělu. „S čím se vyrovnáš?“ naléhal.

„To je jedno,“ zamumlala a pokusila se vyklouznout z postele.

„Ne,“ prohlásil a sevřel ji kolem pasu. „Dneska chci dostat všechny odpovědi.“

„Nikdo nedostane všechny odpovědi,“ poučila ho a otočila se tak, aby ji k sobě nemohl pohodlně přitisknout. Měla by se obléct a odejít.

 „Tak já budu výjimka. Dokonči, cos chtěla říct,“ přikázal. Řekl to jemně, ale díky tomu to nebyl příkaz o nic méně.

„Není to důležité. Nech to být,“ zamumlala a sevřela okraj matrace.

Zavrčel. „Řekni mi, co je to, s čím se musíš vyrovnávat.“

„Dereku, přestaň,“ přikázala klidně, ale vracel jí jen pořád stejně zatvrzelý pohled. Odfrkla si. Jak chce, vždyť ona mu to konec konců klidně říct může. „Tohle nic nezměnilo. Ať si myslíš cokoliv, nejsem tvoje družka.“

„Ale ano, jsi.“

„Fajn,“ vzdychla otráveně. „Tak jsem, ale to neznamená, že ty jsi můj druh. Nevybrala jsem si tě. Nechci tě.“ Trhnul sebou. Uvědomila si, jak to muselo znít a zavrtěla hlavou. „Neber si to osobně, nejde o tebe. Nechci nikoho.“

„Tak proč jsi-?“

Odfrkla si. „Měla jsem tě nechat, aby ses zničil? Vybral sis a ani tě nenapadlo, že to třeba nemám stejně. Teď máš, cos chtěl, ale to neznamená, že já se prostě vzdám. Máme _pouto_ , budeme ho udržovat ke spokojenosti tvého vlka, protože odmítám riskovat nepříčetného alfu, ale to je všechno.“

Derek ji sledoval bez pohnutí. Kdyby ho neznala, nejspíš by si myslela, jak klidně to bere, ale ona už dokázala postřehnout drobnosti; napětí v jeho ramenou, vrásku nad obočím, kterou měl, jen když ho něco opravdu rozčílilo, napřímená záda…

„Nebudu tě poslouchat a nenechám se od tebe omezovat,“ dodala i přesto, že viděla, jak to v něm začíná vřít. Musí mezi nimi být jasno.

„Je to všechno?“  Z hlasu mu čišela odměřenost. Idu to nezastrašilo, kývla hlavou, když shazovala nohy z postele. „Prozatím.“

Nečekala tak prudký pohyb a vyjekla, když se po ní natáhl a přitáhl si ji zpátky k sobě, oči rudé a čelisti napjaté, jak drtil zuby o sebe.

„Co to-“

Zavrčel. „Ještě nejsem spokojený.“


	15. Chapter 15

Probudila se do světla. Buď nespala dost dlouho, nebo naopak příliš. Vsadila by na tu druhou možnost. Protáhla se a spokojeně zamručela.

Obvykle nesnášela vstávání, ale tentokrát jí bylo skvěle. Cítila se vláčná jako rozměklé máslo. Ale pak ji zaplavily vzpomínky na to proč. Ztuhla. Otočila se na Derekovu stranu postele, ale byla prázdná. Nepřekvapilo ji to. Derek nebyl spáč, rozhodně ne tak, jako ona.

Podívala se ke stolu, ale nebyl ani tam.

Natáhla se na zem, pro tričko, které mu včera stáhla a navlékla si ho. „Dereku?“ zavolala nejistě, ale žádná odpověď nepřišla. Odešel? Byt byl tichý, až moc tichý na to, aby to snesla. Došla k věži a zapnula ji. Pak se sehnula ke známé skříňce a vytáhla whisky. Nalila si do sklenice štědrou dávku a upila.

Rozkašlala se. Takhle brzy po probuzení byl alkohol silné kafe i na ni. Jenže cítila, že to potřebuje. Nebyla si jistá, co teď dělat. Asi by se měla obléct a jet domů. Jo… to bude asi nejlepší řešení. Znovu se napila.

„Jen alkoholik pije hned po probuzení,“ zabručel Derek ze schodů.

Ida se na něj otočila a spolkla kousavou odpověď. Sušil si vlasy světlým ručníkem s osuškou kolem pasu a lehce se u toho mračil nad hrající hudbou. Nebo možná nad tím alkoholem, kdo ví.

Přešel k ní a Ida bezděčně odtáhla sklenici z jeho dosahu, kdyby jí ji chtěl sebrat. Derek se ale namísto toho zhluboka nadechl a tlumeně spokojeně zavrčel.

„Jsi cítit mnou. A sexem,“ pronesl tiše. Dvakrát mrkla, a pak se otřásla, jak jí naskočila husí kůže. Mozek jí zaplavily obrazy z průběhu noci. Bylo jedno, jak moc byl Derek naštvaný po tom, co mu řekla. Sex byl… něco jiného.

„Definitivně musím do sprchy,“ pronesla s pocitem, že by na ní tričko už dávno vzplanulo, nebýt ochranných symbolů všude kolem. Vážně? Bude ji vzrušovat už jen to, že na ni bude mluvit? Zoufalství.

„Ne. Líbí se mi to,“ přitáhl si ji blíž. Políbil ji dřív, než stihla začít třeba jen myslet. Chytil ji za boky a vytáhl do náruče. Automaticky mu obmotala nohy kolem pasu. Zavrčel a změnil polibek z majetnického na hladový. Zasténala, když ucítila jeho prsty.

„Máš vůbec někdy dost?“ zeptala se zadýchaně mezi polibky.

„Ne.“ Zněl tak podělaně vážně. „A ty?“

Nestálo jí to za odpověď. Zapletla mu prsty do vlasů a přitáhla si ho blíž. Nespokojeně zamručela, když se odtáhl. Komentoval to ušklíbnutím a pak se zadíval směrem ke dveřím. „Ostatní jsou tu.“

Vystřízlivěla, jako by ji hodil do fontány. Vyjekla a pustila se ho tak rychle, že by spadla na zadek, kdyby ji nedržel. Spustil ji na zem.

„Jdu do sprchy,“ pronesla a s posledním zbytkem sebeúcty vyšla po schodech nahoru. Pokoušela se přijít na to, proč ho nechala, aby ji tak vyvedl z konceptu. Měla plán. Chtěla se obléct a odjet domů, proč ji vůbec nenapadlo, že by měla říct ne a poslat ho do háje i s jeho šikovnýma rukama?

Slyšela, jak se otevírají dveře a vklouzla do koupelny dřív, než mohla zaslechnout jakékoliv poznámky o tom, co se dole celou noc dělo.

Sprchovala se tak dlouho, jak to jen šlo, aniž by to bylo příliš okaté. Když vylezla z vany a utřela se, zvědavě se naklonila a čichla si ke kůži na paži. Byla pořád cítit Derekem? Její nos to nedokázal poznat.

Rychle si půjčila nějaké oblečení od Cory ze skříně a s hlubokým nádechem sešla dolů. K její nesmírné radosti dole nebylo celé shromáždění. Jenom Cora seděla u stolu a pozorovala Dereka, který do sebe cpal sendvič. Ida se raději ani neptala kolikátý, ale vcelku velký tác před ním vypadal s posledními dvěma sendviči trochu směšně.

„Ahoj,“ otočila se k ní Cora s úsměvem. Ida ji ještě nikdy neviděla takhle spokojenou. Poprvé od chvíle, kdy se rozhodla, ji napadlo, co si o tomhle asi myslí smečka. Mají je teď s Derekem za pár? Měla by jim to vyvrátit, nebo by tím uškodila Derekově pozici? Nechtěla narušit rovnováhu smečky, když konečně udělala něco, co ji mohlo spravit. Jenže když bude lhát, tak to přece poznají, ne?

„Ahoj?“ odpověděla nejistě v očekávání nějaké poznámky.

„Nemusíš se tak bát. Já se umím ovládat,“ poznamenala Cora vesele. „Proto může můj zadek ještě pořád sedět na téhle židli. Všichni ostatní byli… Bylo jim nabídnuto, že můžou zůstat a být z ticha, nebo odejít nechat si hrtan tam, kde je.“

Ida se zašklebila a vrhla postraní pohled na Dereka, který se tvářil naprosto neutrálně, když si oblizoval z prstu zbytek džemu. Což mimochodem vyvolalo několik extrémně znepokojujících vzpomínek. Připadala si zkaženě, když si uvědomila, že nedokáže ani tři minuty věnovat pozornost něčemu normálnímu.

„Ale no tak,“ zamručela Cora a Derekovi zajiskřily oči. „Nemůžete to chvíli vydržet?“

„Jistě,“ vydechla Ida a násilím odtrhla od Dereka pohled. Dělal to naschvál? Odfrkla si, no jasně že dělal. „Bez problému,“ zamumlala a on se ušklíbl. Ida se natáhla pro jeden ze sendvičů odhodlaná soustředit se na něj. Zatímco jedla, sebrala z nočního stolku mobil – i když si byla jistá, že ona ho tam rozhodně nedávala – a ze země tašku, kterou tam upustila předchozí odpoledne. Na zemi ležela snítka jmelí, kterou přinesla jako smírčí gesto. Bez ohledu na to, že se jím dal vlkodlak otrávit, pořád to byla rostlina přinášející štěstí a Ida doufala, že Derek má tolik rozumu, aby se ho nepokusil sníst. Teď jí to ale přišlo směšné, nacpala větévku do tašky a tu si hodila přes rameno.

„Ty někam jdeš?“ ozvala se Cora překvapeně.

„Mám teď nějakou práci.“ Derek mlčel.

„Teď? Nevyrazíme si spíš někam? Co jít na pizzu?“ navrhla bruneta aktivně. Ida jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Možná odpoledne?“ navrhla nejistě, když viděla, jak zklamaně se Cora zatvářila.

„Ale co Lov?“

Ida dvakrát mrkla. Copak si Cora vážně myslela, že-

„Ne,“ ozval se konečně Derek.

„Ale-“

„Stačí, Coro.“

Jeho sestra podrážděně zavrčela, ale pak si povzdechla. „Fajn, tak ne. Kdo potřebuje tradice.“

Ida chtěla namítnout, že tohle je všechno, jen ne tradiční, ale radši mlčela. Nepotřebovala šťouchat do vosího hnízda víc, než už to dělala. Namísto toho si přehodila před ramena bundu a u dveří zaváhala. Měla by něco říct?

Zachránila ji Cora, když se zeptala: „Takže odpoledne?“

Ida jen kývla a přitakala: „Odpoledne.“ S tím odsunula plechové dveře a vyšla ven.

Ke svému překvapení po cestě k autu nepotakala ani Isaaca ani Petera. Pravděpodobně se klidili mnohem dál, než Cora naznačovala. Idě to nevadilo. Čím míň řečí uslyší, tím lépe. Už tak měla dost co dělat s vlastní hlavou.

Chtěla vyjít Derekovi alespoň částečně vstříc a namísto toho skončila v takové kaši. Zase udělala něco, co se nedalo vzít zpátky. Proč se nikdy nepoučí?

Jsi slabá. Ovládají tě emoce.

Kdy se to stalo? Kdy přestala poslouchat mozek? Bylo to tímhle městem nebo z ní sentimentálního blázna dělají jeho obyvatelé? Odpověď neměla a bez odpovědi jen těžko mohla přijít s řešením.

K Martinovým dorazila během čtvrt hodiny. Bylo tam ticho a prázdno. Paní Martinová byla buď pryč, a nebo ještě spala. Lydie… kdo ví, kde ta asi byla. Pravděpodobně s Allison, nebo na nákupech. Každopádně Ida ocenila ticho i samotu. Potřebovala se postarat o potencionální problém.

Bylo dobře, že vlkodlaci nemohli přenášet pohlavní choroby, vzhledem k tomu, že Derek na bezpečný sex zrovna dvakrát nemyslel. Na druhou stranu by tím popřel důvod, proč tak prahnul po družce. A to od něj Ida neočekávala. Nemohl popřít základní instinkty, takže se musela postarat sama, aby z jeho snahy nic nebylo. Možná byla ochotná stát se alfovou novou postelovoou hračkou, ale ani v nejmenším se nehodlala nechat zbouchnout a starat se o jeho štěně. Měla svoje limity a tohle bylo daleko za nimi.

Byť to znamená pít něco vrcholně odporného z čeho ji bude bolet žaludek. Možná tu whisky přece jen neměla pít.

\-----

Seděli v pizzerii ve městě. Úplně všichni. Jako úplně naprosto všichni - i šerif a Scottova matka, kterou Ida viděla asi tak jednou nebo dvakrát.

Museli srazit tři stoly dohromady, aby se nějak poskládali.

„Tak na šťastný pár,“ prohlásil Stiles hlasitě a zvedl trojúhelníček sýrové pizzy jako v přípitku. Dostalo se mu několik nevěřícných pohledů a dvou zavrčení. „Co?“ zeptal se. „No tak, lidi, chováte se, jako by to nebyla výjimečná chvíle. Copak si neuvědomujete, že už nebude mít čas na nás vrčet, když je teď zadaný?“ Derek na něj znovu hrozivě zavrčel a Stiles se stáhl. „Fajn, fajn. Jako bych nic neřekl,“ prohlásil a otočil se na Coru, která seděla vedle něj a potměšile se šklebila.

Ida se na něj zadívala, zatímco si mnula brnící prsty. „Stilesi, víš, jak jsme se bavili o tom úkolu?“

„Jo?“ zeptal se nejistě.

„Ještě slovo na tohle téma a budeš ho dělat každý večer celý měsíc.“

Stiles zblednul. „Jasně. Ani slovo. Přísahám, slibuju, ani neceknu. Proč že to tu vlastně jsme?“ brebentil rychle. Zachránil ho Scott, který nadhodil nějaké bezpečnější téma hovoru. Rozběhla se debata o lakrosových trénincích a po chvíli se do toho většina přítomných natolik zažrala, že se Ida mohla nenápadně odplížit na toalety.

Chtěla se zhroutit. Potřebovala se zhroutit. Jestli se brzo nestočí do klubíčka v nějakém koutě, nejspíš se rozbrečí přímo před smečkou. Nebo rozkřičí. Nebo někoho brutálně rozkuchá příborovým nožem.

Opláchla si horký obličej studenou vodou a pozorovala se v zrcadle. Zase tak moc ji nepřekvapilo, když se otevřely dveře. Ale překvapilo ji, že to byla zrovna Lydie.

„Co je s tebou? Kazíš zábavu,“ obvinila ji s našpulenými rty.

„Jo, strašná zábava,“ ušklíbla se Ida. „Je mi jen trochu zle, za chvíli se vrátím.“

„Chystáš se vyzvracet?“

„Možná,“ připustila Ida zamračeně. Už jí nebylo tak zle, jako když do sebe nalila ten blivajz proti početí, nejspíš to byla jen planá hrozba, ale třeba to dostane Lydii pryč.

„Jsou i jiné způsoby, jak si udržet dobrou postavu, víš?“

Ida zamrkala. „Cože? Lydie! Nejsem bulimička,“ pronesla dotčeně, když jí došlo co nazančuje. Zrzka trhla rameny.

„Jen mě to tak napadlo. Jsi fakt hubená.“

„Dík… myslím,“ pronesla Ida nejistě. U Lydie člověk nikdy nevěděl, jestli ho chválí nebo uráží.

Ta si toho nevšímala. „Takže, proč ten protažený obličej. Myslím tím, klofla jsi Dereka Halea. Nechci znít divně, nebo tak, ale haló, on je jeden z nejlepších kousků v okolí. Teda, když si odmyslíš jeho byt. A chování. A to, že je vlkodlak. Ale jinak je fakt blízko špičce,“ mávla Lydie rukou ve výši ramen.

„Jo. Skáču radostí,“ poznamenala Ida suše. „Jsem já to ale šťastlivka. Je mi jednadvacet a můj první vztah byl asi tak v pořádku, jako celej můj podělanej život. Fakt důvod k oslavě,“ pronesla a přes zrcadlo se na Lydii zašklebila.

„Takže o tom to je? Že to není podle příručky? Neřekla bych do tebe, že ti bude záležet zrovna na tom-“ nakrčila Lydie čelo.

„Ne, je mi to u prdele, Lydie! Jde o to, že ho vůbec mám!“ křikla Ida vztekle a pak zatřásla hlavou. „Promiň, to jen… Takhle to být nemělo.“

„O co jde?“ Najednou Lydie nezněla tak neskutečně otravně. Idina chuť praštit ji do obličeje opadla. Trochu. „Vážně. Můžeš mi to říct.“

Ida si povzdychla a sklopila hlavu. „Jde o to, Lydie, že jsem něco slíbila. Tohle se nemělo stát.“

„Co jsi slíbila? Nebo spíš… komu?“ zeptala se Lydie váhavě. „Je v tom jiný kluk?“

„Co? Ne. Ne, není to v tom jiný kluk,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Ale možná by to bylo snazší.“ Otočila se a opřela se zády o umyvadlo. Něco slíbila své matce. Slibovala jí to každý rok, co si pamatuje, dokud nezemřela. Ida se nevesele uchechtla. Slíbila, že se jednou vdá z lásky. Namísto toho zkejsla s vlkodlakem, který ji chce jen jako inkubátor pro vlastní potomky. Jo, fakt důvod k oslavě. Měla by bouchnout bublinky.

„Tak?“ trhla Lydie rameny.

Ida se na ni smutně zadívala. „Jednou jsem se chtěla vdát, víš? Kdybych našla někoho, koho bych zvládla milovat. Namísto toho jsem s ním. Bez šance, že bych mohla někdy potkat někoho, o koho bych vážně stála.“ Zamračila se a pak s výdechem zavrtěla hlavou. Nesplnitelné přání, když se na to teď Ida zpětně dívala. Nikdy nebyla materiál na lásku. Lydie se zatvářila soucitně. Jako opravdu soucitně, nebyla to žádná společensky vyžadovaná maska.

„Je mi to líto,“ hlesla Lydie a Ida si hřbetem ruky otřela mokrou tvář. Nebyly to slzy, jen voda.

Usmála se. „To je dobrý. Jsme na tom vlastně podobně; on už taky nemá šanci potkat někoho pořádného. Jsme zaseklí v něčem, z čeho nemůžeme ven.“

Lydie vytáhla ze zásobníku na zdi dva papírové ubrousky a začala jí sušit tvář – pořád ještě horkou. Pak jí prsty trochu pročísla vlasy, ale nakonec protočila oči a vyndala z kapsy skládací hřeben. Ida si ho s díky vzala, hned to šlo lépe.

„Třeba se do Dereka ještě zamiluješ. To se přece stává, ne?“

„Třeba,“ utrousila nepřesvědčeně. „Jenže mám pocit, že na lásku je třeba trochu víc, než jen skvělý sex.“

Lydie se spokojeně zašklebila. „Takže byl skvělý?“

„Lydie!“ okřikla ji Ida napůl zhrozeně, napůl pobaveně.

 „No co? Jsem jen člověk… no, přinejmenším holka,“ dodala trochu neochotně zrzka, protože o jejím lidství se dalo diskutovat. „A jsem zvědavá!“ Ida ji ještě chvilku pohoršeně pozorovala, ale pak protočila oči.

„Tak fajn. Byl víc než jen dobrý. Spokojená?“ zašklebila se na ni kysele.

„Áááá! Já to věděla!“ vypískla Lydie hlasitě.

„Ššš, nekřič tak! Šmariá!“ brzdila ji Ida vyplašeně. „Chceš, aby tě slyšela celá restaurace?“

„No co, jako by to snad bylo něco špatného. Všichni by věděli, že máš pořádnýho chlapa a záviděli by ti,“ protočila oči.

„Lydie Martinová, jsi strašná a já už ti nic neřeknu! A opovaž se o tom někde mluvit.“

„Ale no ták!“ zaskučela Lydie. Ona to snad vážně plánovala nebo co, napadlo Idu. Nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou.

„Stačí, že jsem to řekla tobě. Už to by Derek nejspíš nepřekousl, kdyby to věděl.“

„No, vzhledem k těm všem jeho kouzelným vlkodlačím schopnostem to nejspíš slyšet musel, ne? A zatím ho za dveřmi vrčet neslyším,“ poznamenala Lydie. Ida se na ni šokovaně zadívala. „Ou. Tys na to zapomněla, že jo?“ zeptala se Lydie, když uviděla její výraz. „No. Ale třeba nedával pozor. Nemusel to slyšet, ne? Nebo jo?“

Ida zalapala po vzduchu. „U toho stolu sedí pět vlkodlaků, Lydie. Jak- Oni- Ach bohové!“ vyjekla a zakryla si pusu rukama, které ji napětím téměř bolely. „Oni to mohli všechno slyšet,“ vykvikla a rozhlédla se kolem.

Lydie ji pozorovala a pak naprosto stoicky prohlásila: „Jestli myslíš na to, na co si myslím, že myslíš, tak odpověď zní ne. To okýnko je moc malý, aby ses jím protáhla ven.“

„Můžu to alespoň zkusit, říkalas, že jsem hubená.“

„Hubená jo. Z gumy? To už ne. Navíc je dva metry vysoko. No tak, nebuď srab, třeba neposlouchali, dost živě se tam diskutovalo, když jsem odcházela. To si děláš srandu, ty to jdeš vážně zkusit?!“ vydechla nevěřícně, když se Ida pokusila šlápnout na umyvadlo.

„Neexistuje žádná varianta budoucnosti, ve které bych prošla těmi dveřmi zpátky do restaurace,“ prohlásila Ida a natáhla ruku k okýnku.

Lydie ji za ni ale chytla a zatáhla k sobě. „Jsi dospělá, tak se tak chovej, pro pána.“

„Lydie, nech toho! Netahej mě tak,“ bránila se Ida, ale Lydie byla o dost silnější, což bylo na pováženou vzhledem k tomu, že měla sílu asi jako vrabec. Ida se jí ale vzpírala. Derek nejspíš slyšel všechno, co tu říkala. Neděsilo ji to, co řekla Lydii o jejich noci. Mohla o ní říct mnohem horší věci. Děsilo ji to, co řekla předtím. Nechtěla, aby to věděl a už vůbec nechtěla, aby se to dozvěděl takhle!

Lydie znovu zatáhla a v tom se to stalo. Tlaková vlna ji vzala a hodila proti stěně. „Lydie!“ vyjekla Ida a vrhla se k ní. Zrzka byla mimo. „Ah, do háje, Lydie, tohle mi nedělej. Nebuď mrtvá, jen nebuď mrtvá,“ škemrala Ida v panice a rychle hledala kamarádčin tep. Když ho našla, byl silný a pravidelný, neskutečně se jí ulevilo. Zkontrolovala, jestli nemá nějaké zranění, ale zdála se v pořádku. I když nejspíš bude mít na hlavě pořádnou bouli.

„Tak pojď,“ zamumlala Ida a hodila si jednu její ruku přes krk. Namáhavě ji zvedla a opřela o sebe. Málem ji to převážilo. „Za tohle tě vezmu na nákupy, slibuju,“ mumlala. „Tolik mě to mrzí.“ Otevřela dveře a s pořád bezvědomou Lydií se vydala k jejich stolu. Derek stál na nohou a koukal jejich směrem. Kousla se do rtu a vyhnula se jeho pohledu.

Stiles vyskočil na nohy, spolu se šerifem a Scottovou matkou.

„Co se jí stalo?“

„Uhodila se do hlavy,“ řekla Ida a pokusila se ji lépe chytit, když jí začala sklouzávat. Šerifovy paže se objevily odnikud a převzaly její zátěž.

„Vezmeme ji do nemocnice,“ pronesl klidně a vyrazil z restaurace následovaný Idou, Stilesem a Scottovou matkou, která trvala na tom, že pojede s nimi a po cestě na Lydii dohlédne.

Naložili Lydii k šerifovi do auta, k ní si sedl z jedné strany Stiles a z druhé Melissa. Ida musela sedět vpředu.

Cesta probíhala potichu a Ida celou dobu zírala do zpětného zrcátka, protože se k nim téměř okamžitě připojilo černé camaro a ona se děsila chvíle, kdy zastaví. Neměla nejmenší tušení, co by měla Derekovi říct.

Žes mu už tak dala víc, než si zaslouží.

Před nemocnicí se Lydie probrala. Zmatená, kde se tam vzala a co se stalo. Ida se jí stihla dvanáctkrát omluvit, než ji paní McCallová odvedla na vyšetření, ale ani to jí nepřišlo dost. Co se to sakra stalo?

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ozval se za ní Derek, když zůstala koukat na zavřené dveře.

„Co se jí stalo?“ zeptal se v tu chvíli Stiles. Omluvně se na něj zadívala. Vypadal rozrušeně, ale ne tolik, jak by mohl být.

„Dostala zásah mocí,“ zamumlala Ida. Stiles se zatvářit nechápavě.

„Mocí? Jak jako zásah? To jde?“

„No… ano. Špatně se to popisuje. Je to spíš instinktivní a nejde to vždycky. Ale já tuhle sílu nikdy použít neuměla. Ne víc, než co by zatřáslo tulipánem,“ zamumlala zahanbeně.

„Pořád si zvykáš na velké množství cizí moci, ne?“ řekl Stiles konejšivě a položil jí ruku na rameno. Derek protestně zavrčel a Stiles se stáhl. Ida sebou cukla. Přesně tohle nechtěla, aby se dělo. Aby ji takhle omezoval.

„Zvykám, ale tohle… Mohla jsem ji zabít, Stilesi. Mohla jsem ublížit i někomu dalšímu,“ pronesla vyplašeně a rukama si zakryla obličej, protože nesnesla koukat na jeho souhlasný výraz. „Musím přijít na to, proč se to stalo.“

„To nebude tak těžké, ne? Vždyť jste byly na záchodě, co se tam mohlo dít?“ zašklebil se pobaveně. Pokusila se mu to oplatit, ale byla roztřesená.

„Jo. Co by se mohlo dít,“ přikývla. Něco se s ní dělo. Cítila, jak ji pálí kůže. „Já… počkám venku, jo? Přijď mi říct, až ji pustí. Nechci riskovat, že tu někomu ublížím.“

Odešla hned, jak na ni souhlasně kývl. Za rohem se rozběhla, a když se ocitla venku, pokračovala dál. Zastavila se, až když dosáhla trávníku a stromů na druhém konci parkoviště. Opřela se v předklonu o kmen platanu a zasténala. Pálení se zhoršovalo, cítila, jak se v ní něco zvedalo. Jako vlna proti útesu.

Vyděšeně vyjekla, když kůra stromu pod jejími prsty začala doutnat. Uskočila a přitiskla si prsty na prsa.

„Ido.“ Derek stál na kraji asfaltu a pozoroval ji.

„Jdi pryč,“ vyzvala ho, ale on místo toho udělal krok k ní. „Jdi pryč!“ křikla na něj. Pálení začínalo být nesnesitelné, nedokázala se vypořádávat navíc ještě s vinou a strachem z Derekovy reakce. „Nechci ti ublížit,“ zavrtěla hlavou a couvala od něj pryč. Ignoroval její prosby, jen se dál pomalu přibližoval.

„Neměl jsi poslouchat,“ vyhrkla naprosto hloupě, vzhledem k situaci. Sledovala, jak mu tváří proběhla malá křeč, ale nedokázala k ní přiřadit žádnou emoci. „Zastav se. Prosím!“ požádala ho zoufale. Konečně ji poslechl. Otočila se k němu zády a natáhla ruce před sebe. Snažila se všechnu svou vůli upřít k tomu, aby uvolnila napětí, které se v ní hromadilo. Zasténala, když pálení vykrystalizovalo v ostrou bolest.

Zavřela oči a vrhla sílu proti prázdnému prostoru v lese. A pak bylo po všem. Bolest zmizela stejně jako pálení. Stejně tak zmizela i její energie. Sesunula se na kolena, přímo do mokré trávy. Zvedla pohled a sledovala, jak zvířené tlející listí pomalu klesá zpátky k zemi z výšky dobrých pěti metrů.

„Co to sakra bylo?“

„Obrana,“ zašeptala. „Tohle by se nemělo dít. Ne tak nekontrolovatelně.“ Cítila se slabá jako moucha. Nedokázala se ani zvednout na nohy. Sklonila hlavu a zhluboka dýchala.

Když ucítila Derekův dotek na rameni, schoulila se ve snaze před ním uniknout. „Jdi pryč. Může to být nebezpečné.“

„Ne.“ To bylo všechno, co řekl. Pak ji chytil pod pažemi a vytáhl na nohy. Držel ji za nadloktí a vedl zpátky k nemocnici. Stiles se rozhlížel před vchodem. Když je uviděl, otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale pak ztuhl. „Co se stalo?“ zeptal se vyplašeně. To vypadala tak strašně?

„Vypustila jsem trochu moci. Teda… trochu víc, než bylo třeba. Pro jistotu,“ dodala a posadila se na zídku u schodů. „Jsem unavená.“

Stiles si před ni dřepl a chytil ji za ruce. „Můžu nějak pomoct?“ Derek popuzeně zamručel, ale Stiles se na něj zamračil. „Sklapni, tebe jsem se neptal. Beztak je to určitě tvoje vina.“

Derek ho drapnul za cípy košile a zlostně na něj zíral.

„Dost! Oba dva,“ snažila se jim přikázat, ale i tak to znělo spíš jako žádost. „Stilesi, bude mi dobře. Určitě je to jen nějaká anomálie spojená smocí převzatou od Blakeové. Zkrat z nervů nebo tak. Nemůžeš mi nijak pomoct.“ Nepopřela, že to byla Derekova vina, ale pochybovala o tom. Byla to její vina. Co si začala zahrávat s pravidly, bylo všechno divné. Tohle mohl být další z následků toho, co udělala té noci s Adrianem. Stiles si odfrknul, ale pak kývl.

„Dereku, pusť ho,“ ozvala se unaveně. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec vlkodlak mladíka pustil. „Co Lydie?“

„Je v pořádku. Má bouli, ale jinak jí nic není.“

Ida ulehčeně kývla. „Musel to být jen malý únik. Ještě že tak, mohla dopadnout mnohem hůř.“ Pak k němu zvedla pohled. „Jak moc je naštvaná?“

„Ne tolik, aby to pořádné nákupy na tvůj účet nespravily,“ ozvalo se od vchodu. Lydie stála vedle šerifa a k hlavě si tiskla obklad.

Ida se unaveně usmála. „Kdykoliv se ti to bude hodit,“ kývla a Lydie se spokojeně usmála.

„Takže, mohl by mě někdo hodit domů?“ zeptala se zrzka a šerif jí položil ruku na rameno. „Máme to při cestě, pojď Stilesi.“ Ten ještě vrhl na Idu poslední nečitelný pohled, ale pak vyrazil za odcházející dvojicí. Scottova matka se rozhodla zůstat, stejně jí měla začínat směna.

Ida zůstala sama s Derekem. „Můžu se s tebou svézt domů?“ zeptala se, aniž by se na něj podívala.

„Jistě,“ pronesl neutrálně a pomohl jí na nohy.

I tahle cesta byla tichá, dokud Derek neminul odbočku k Lydiinu domu. „Kam to jedeš?“ podivila se.

„Říkala jsi domů, ne?“ nechápal.

„Jo, domů. K Lydii domů,“ upřesnila a ukázala palcem za ně. „Bydlím tam, víš?“

Nevrle zavrčel, ale na nejbližším možném místě to otočil. Dovezl ji až před dům a vypnul motor.

„Slyšel to ještě někdo?“ zeptala se, zatímco svírala kliku dveří.

„Nejspíš ne. Dohadovali se o dezertech.“

Uvolněně vydechla. „Dobře.“

„I když u Petera to nemůžu říct určitě, ten nejspíš poslouchá vždycky a všechno. Má to v povaze.“

„Bezva,“ ucedila a volnou rukou si protřela kůži mezi obočím. Chvíli byli ticho.

„Ty bys mi to neřekla, že ne?“ zavrčel, jako by nebyl schopný udržet svůj hněv na uzdě. To pro něj bylo netypické.

„Nic ti do toho není!“

„Samozřejmě,“ pronesl odměřeně. Vypadal tak vyrovnaně a přece měla dojem, že mu křivdí. Jenže to byl on, kdo to podělal. Ale možná si to přece jen uvědomoval. „Nevěděl jsem, že-“

„Vůbec nevíš, kdo jsem,“ přerušila ho příkře. „Samozřejmě, že nemáš nejmenší tušení, co pro mě je a není důležité.“ Zíral na ni s rozšířenýma očima. „Nejspíš tě taky neznám. Jinak by mě tak nepřekvapilo, že-“ zarazila se. „To je fuk. Tohle stejně nevyřešíme. Alespoň ne teď a tady. Potřebuju se umýt a vyspat.“ Otevřela dveře a vystoupila.

„Ido!“ zavolal na ni. Zarazila se uprostřed zavírání dveří a podívala se na něj. Vypadal ztraceně. A nerozhodně. Chvíli mlčel, ale pak se naklonil na stranu spolujezdce a zeptal se: „Jaká je tvoje oblíbená barva?“

Překvapeně zamrkala. Vtipkuje? Vypadal ale docela vážně. A vážně nervózně. Neusmála se, ale cítila, jak ji opouští ten šílený vztek. Dívala se mu do očí, když odpovídala.

„Zelená.“

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ida to vydržela přesně den a půl, než se objevila na prahu Derekova bytu. A podařilo se jí vpadnout přímo doprostřed sourozenecké hádky.

„Nechci to tu,“ štěkl Derek popuzeně. Cora se na něj mračila stejně usilovně, jako on na ni. Byla jediná, kdo dokázal vytvořit na svém obličeji něco stejně tak výhružného jako on.

„Jsou Vánoce a my jsme konečně zase pohromadě! Je to jen stromek, Dereku, ne výzdoba z celého obchoďáku!“

„Na tom nezáleží.“

„Jenom ten stromek, Dereku. Copak chci tak moc?“ vztekala se Cora.

Ida se tiše zasmála, což samozřejmě přilákalo pozornost jich obou. Cora se zatvářila spokojeně. „Ido! Řekni mu, že mít vánoční strom je důležité.“

„Je to jen dekorace,“ zavrčel popuzeně a obrátil oči v sloup.

„Vlastně, Cora má pravdu.“ Cora se rozzářila a Derek přimhouřil oči. „Vánoční stromek má ochranitelskou funkci pro rodinu, která ho doma má. Samozřejmě, nejlépe funguje zavěšený nad jídelním stolem špičkou dolů, ale hádám, že postačí ho i postavit do rohu, kde o něj nikdo nezakopne.“

„Ty. Jsi. Báječná,“ prohlásila Cora a drápy roztrhla síť, ve které byl strom zabalený.

„Já nesouhlasil!“ peskoval Derek, ale Cora ho ignorovala. Dál se prodírala mezi jehličím. Ida se spokojeně nadechla, když se rozvonělo bytem.

„Díky,“ ucedil otráveně Idiným směrem.

„Nemáš zač,“ usmála se mile a posadila se za stůl. „Takže,“ začala a hodila si nohy na židli vedle. „Jaká je _tvoje_ oblíbená barva?“

Derek dvakrát zmateně mrknul, pak se ušklíbl. „Zkus hádat,“ vyzval ji a opřel se o schodiště. Cora vydala tlumený zvuk zavánějící nadšením, mihla se kolem něj a ohnula se ke skříňce pro whisky. Položila ji na stůl a vedle ní postavila jednu sklenici. Ida udiveně nadzvedla obočí. Chystá se ji opít?

„Když uhodneš, napije se on. Když ne, napiješ se ty.“

Odfrkla si. „Přinejmenším nefér, vzhledem k tomu, že se jako vlkodlak nemůže opít.“ Derek se na sestru mračil. Idě se ale ten nápad vcelku zamlouval, potřeboval jen malé vylepšní, co se férovosti týče. Sáhla do tašky a vytáhla lahvičku s jemným modrofialovým práškem.

„Uděláme to spravedlivé,“ řekla a opatrně nasypala dvě špetky do flašky. Derek to nevěřícně sledoval. Schovala lahvičku, položila dlaň na hrdlo lahve a pořádně obsah promíchala. Když dlaň sundala, olízla si stopu whisky, která jí zůstala na kůži.

„Hodilas právě do mého pití oměj?“ zeptal se ohromeným tónem.

Pobaveně našpulila pusu. „Nevěříš mi snad? Nedala bych ti nic, co by ti ublížilo,“ pronesla pak vážně. Nelhala, ale netvářil se o nic důvěřivěji, aspoň se ale přesunul ke stolu a s povzdechem nalil do sklenice minimum nápoje. „Zbabělče,“ okomentovala to. Propíchl ji dotčeným pohledem. „Když naliju víc, budeš nadraná, než přijdeš na odpověď k první otázce.“

„K první?“ podivila se. „Bude jich víc?“

„Samozřejmě. Tempo jedna otázka za dva dny je slabota. Trochu to popoženeme.“ Pobaveně se ušklíbla, ale souhlasně kývla.

„Černá,“ řekla a vysloužila si tím jeho pohrdavý pohled říkající: _vážně?_ Odhodlaně do sebe kopla drtek whisky. „Musela jsem ti dokázat, že to není otrávené, no ne?“ Což vlastně nebyla tak docela pravda. Její nápad byl založený na faktu, že je oměj jedovatý a v tomhle množství způsobí Derekovi (a jí taky) pocit podobný opilosti. Možná nějaké menší halucinace. Ale byla to whisky a ona nikdy neodmítne whisky. Nebo alkohol obecně.

„Jistě,“ poznamenal stoicky. „Takže?“

„A máš vůbec nějakou?“ přimhouřila podezřívavě oči. Kývl. „Fajn. Modrá.“ Zamračil se. Povzdechla si a znovu se napila. „Tohle bude na dlouhé lokte. Nechceš to zúžit?“ Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dobře,“ povzdechla si a rozhlédla se kolem, ne že by tu snad bylo něco, co by jí mohlo- Cora na ni zpoza Dereka zamávala a ukázala na sebe. Na své vlasy.

„Hnědá?“ Derek překvapeně pozvedl obočí a kývl. Zvedl skleničku a vypil obsah. Cora jí ukázala vztyčené palce a Ida se spokojeně zakřenila. Tohle bude zábava.

„Dobře, oblíbené roční období. Jaké je moje?“ zeptala se ho, když přestal zkoušet chuť vylepšeného pití na jazyku. Byla to hloupá otázka, ale taky naprosto bezpečná. Navíc, triviálnosti jsou taky důležité, ne? Byl to přece on, kdo s tím začal.

„Jaro,“ prohlásil sebejistě, čímž ji vytrhl z úvah.

Vyvalila na něj oči. „Jak to víš?“ zeptala se, když panáka vypila. Pokrčil rameny a pousmál se. Cora na ni znovu mávla a začala se ovívat rukou.

„Léto?“ Derek uznale pokývnul a vypil obsah sklenice. Ida si připadala jako děsný zmetek, ale na druhou stranu se jí líbilo spojenectví s Derekovou sestrou proti němu. Vsadila by ruku na to, že ho Cora chtěla vidět opilého stejně tak moc jako ona. (Ne že by to byl její životní cíl, ale když se naskytla možnost, rozhodně ji neodmítne.)

„Oblíbený hudební žánr,“ řekl Derek vyzývavě. Ida se ale k jeho překvapení sebejistě usmála.

„House,“ prohlásila s naprostou jistotou. Beze slova vzal sklenici a vypil obsah. Cora na ni překvapeně zírala a Ida pokrčila rameny. Alespoň k něčemu byla ta cesta do San Franciska dobrá, když už jinak kompletně vyhořela.

„Fajn… folk?“ zkusil to Derek. Odfrkla si a přisunula mu doplněnou sklenici. Poslušně ji vypil. „Pop?“ Zasmála se a dolila mu. „Klasika?“ Dolila mu znovu. „Dobře, tak… rock!“ prohlásil se špatně skrývaným zoufalstvím. Kývla. Slyšitelně si oddechl a protřel si rukou obličej.

„Je tu teplo,“ zamumlal a Ida se rozesmála.

„Začínáš být opilý.“

„Blbost!“ protestoval.

„Nikdy předtím jsi nebyl, takže to nepoznáš. Věř mi, takhle to začíná,“ smála se Ida. Cora to fascinovaně sledovala a přisunula se blíž.

„Co vaše oblíbené jídlo?“ zapojila se.

Derek se přemýšlivě zamračil. „Zelenina?“

„Ne,“ zasmála se Ida. Ale byl to dobrý pokus, vzhledem k tomu, že byla vegetariánka.

„Borůvkové… cokoliv?“ navrhl, když dopil. Usmála se a kývla. Vypila svou dávku.

„Burákové máslo,“ řekla vcelku s jistotou – musel ho mít rád, když ho tím Cora věčně uplácela. Zašklebil se a znovu se napil.

„Tak teď oblíbená kniha,“ řekla Cora vesele.

„Víš ty vůbec, kolik je tu možných variant?“ zeptala se Ida vykuleně. „Mám spíš oblíbenou knihovnu, než knihu. To necháme na jindy, mimo soutěž.“

„Fajn,“ zašklebila se Cora. „A co například, co se vám na tom druhém nejvíc líbí?“ Ida se na ni otřeseně podívala. To jí dělá naschvál, že jo?

„Ty myslíš jako vlastnost nebo-“

„Obojí,“ přerušila ji Cora. „Ty řekni, co si myslíš, že se líbí Derekovi a on, co se líbí tobě.“

„Eh… Jako vážně?“ zeptala se Ida a Cora přikývla. Měli radši hrát flašku, na pravdu nebo něco podobně stupidního. Tohle se neplánovaně zvrhávalo osobním směrem.

„Netvař se tak, tahle otázka má psychologickou hodnotu.“ To byl právě ten problém.

„Ty nejsi psycholog,“ utrousila Ida suše ve snaze ji odradit. Cora jen trhla rameny.

„Chodím na hodiny ve škole. Například tohle je jasn-“

„Začni,“ pobídla Ida Dereka rychle (a zbaběle) a přerušila tím cokoliv, co mohla Cora říkat. Ten přimhouřil oči a vypadal, že nad tím opravdu přemýšlí. Nejspíš už se necítil na střílení od boku.

„Oči,“ řekl jako první a Ida kývla. Nepřekvapilo ji, že to uhodl. I když to vyvolávalo nepříjemné otázky, jako třeba jestli postřehl, jak ráda se mu do očí dívá. Nebo jak přemýšlí nad tím, jak se jejich odstíny mění s rozdílnými náladami. Čeho všeho si všiml? „Ale vlastnost…“ Podrbal se ve vlasech. „Odvaha?“ zkusil trochu nejistě. Ida zavrtěla hlavou a postrčila mu sklenici. Vzdychl a vypil ji. Derek nepochybně byl v určitých směrech odvážný, ale Ida na tom neshledávala nic hodného obdivu. U něj se odvaha rovnala zbrklosti. „Nemám zase tolik dobrých vlastností,“ zamumlal.

„Věř mi, my víme,“ pronesla Cora pobaveně. Ida sledovala, jak se Derek snaží přemýšlet, ale vypadalo to, že mu zároveň dělá problém na sestru zaostřit, když se snažil na ni zlostně zírat. Nad kořenem nosu se mu čelo třpytilo potem. Dýchal mělce a rychle. Zamračila se na Coru místo něj a vrazila jí do ruky řádně odlehčenou lahev.

„Odnes to,“ řekla, natáhla se pro sklenici a vypila její obsah. „Starostlivost,“ pronesla pak. Zvedl k ní překvapený pohled. Postavila se, podala mu ruku a pomohla mu na nohy. Zakymácel se jako strom ve větru.

„Uf, zvláštní pocit,“ pronesl a zadíval se někam nad její hlavu. Neurčitě zabroukal a Ida se musela kousnout do tváře, aby se nezasmála. Měl toho vážně dost.

„Tohle stojí za všechny prachy,“ vydechla Cora fascinovaně. Zadívala se na zbytek alkoholu v lahvi. „Mohla bych to dát Peterovi?“

„Opilý Peter? Chceš nás všechny zabít? Ani náhodou, to už to snad radši dej Scottovi,“ zamumlala Ida a sevřela Derekovo tričko, aby ho udržela na místě. Nebylo to snadné, vzhledem k tomu, že sama měla pocit, jako když plave na moři. Na whisky byla zvyklá, ale oměj způsoboval, že se všechno kolem zdálo lehce vzdálené a neskutečné.

Cora se usmála. „To je nápad! Tak já mizím, bavte se,“ zamrkala a rychle se vypařila.

Ida zůstala na Dereka sama. Doufala, že vlkodlak dokáže dojít až k posteli, protože kdyby spadl, už by s ním nehnula.

Nespokojeně zamručel. „Mám pocit, že se všechno kolem vlní.“

„Známka toho, že ti mozek plave v alkoholu,“ zavtipkovala Ida, ale jeho výraz byl na pár vteřin upřímně vyděšený. „Pojď, Vlku,“ pobídla ho pobaveně a navedla ho směrem k posteli. „Bude bezpečnější, když si lehneš. Navíc na tebe nepůsobí alkohol, ale oměj.“

„Nesnáším ten plevel,“ zabručel a přetřel si dlaní čelo. „Starostlivý? Ne přehnaně ochranářský?“ zeptal se, když ho posadila na postel.

„Zvládáš s přehledem obojí,“ zazubila se. Šlo to až děsivě snadno, jako by měla tváře udělané z žužu. Chtěla se od něj odtáhnout, ale chytil ji za zápěstí a zastavil ji.

„Proč oči?“ zeptal se nejistě. Ida se zarazila, ale Derek dál čekal. Vrátila se zpátky a posadila se mu na kolena, čelem k němu. Nohy se jí zdály moc nespolehlivé.

„Protože mi občas ukáží, co se opravdu děje za tím zamračeným výrazem. Dokážou křičet to, co ty nejsi schopný nebo ochotný nikomu říct. Bez ohledu na jejich barvu.“ Palcem mu přejela po obočí a pak po jemné kůži pod okem. Plácá voloviny. Proč tak moc mluví? Neměla by tak moc mluvit. „Nelžou mi,“ vydechla v rozporu s vlastními myšlenkami, zatímco sledovala, jak se jeho zorničky překvapením roztahují.

„Ruce,“ vydechl potichu, masku úžasu pořád na tváři.

„Co s nimi?“

„Mám je rád. Tvoje. Z podobného důvodu. Hodně jimi říkáš, i když o tom nevíš.“ Jemně vzal její dlaně do svých a zvedl je mezi jejich těla. Podíval se na ně a silnými prsty obkreslil jejich kontury. „Zázračné ruce. Zvládnou všechno. I vlkodlaka,“ usmál se, když zvedl pohled. Nikdy na něm takový úsměv neviděla. Připomínal dítě.

Fascinovaně ho poslouchala. Jako by byl Derek gramofon a někdo právě přehodil desku na druhou stranu. Na tu, kterou už dlouho nikdo neposlouchal, protože nebyli dost odhodlaní nebo zvědaví zjistit, co na ní je. Ta první se jim nelíbila, a tak ztratili zájem. Jenže druhá strana… Ta byla úžasná. A bolestně poškrábaná.

„Ty jsi úplně na hadry,“ zasmála se, aby zakryla pohnutí. Derekovy zuby zasvítily v dalším širokém úsměvu. Vypadal rozkošně.

Sklonila se k němu a jemně se mu otřela o rty. Bez důvodu, prostě jen proto, že chtěla. Vydechl a zavřel oči. Vypadal tak spokojeně. Chytila jeho tvář do dlaní a zopakovala ten pohyb. Lehce ho kousla. Vyšel jí naproti a jednou rukou ji chytil za šíji, aby nemohla uhnout. Jako by snad chtěla.

„Dereku,“ vydechla mu do úst, když ucítila, jak jí druhou rukou vklouzl pod tričko. Neskutečně hřál. „Jsme mimo,“ zamumlala, aby mu připomněla, že mu to úplně nemyslí. A jí taky ne.

„Ne tolik,“ hlesl naléhavě a pak ji rychle přetočil pod sebe.

„Takže víš, co děláš?“ zeptala se zadýchaně, když přesunul rty k jejímu hrdlu. Vyjekla, když ji kousl, a on se zasmál.

„Možná ne,“ připustil. „Ale to neznamená, že to dělat nechci.“ Vyhrnul jí tričko a přitiskl jí horké rty pod okraj podprsenky. Cítila, jak mu povyrostly tesáky. „Dva dny,“ zamumlal jí do kůže na břiše, jako by ho to bolelo. „Měla bys být tady. Pořád.“ Natáhla se po něm a přitáhla si ho zpět ke rtům. Při té příležitosti ho zbavila trika, tentokrát šedého. Bezděčně ji napadlo, jak by asi vypadal v nějakém jasně barevném tričku. Nejspíš by celému městu způsobil z šoku zástavu. Přitiskla mu rty na odhalenou kůži, aby zadusila smích.

„Sundej si to,“ poručil mumlavě.

„Co?“ zeptala se zmateně.

„Všechno.“

„Pojď sem,“ přikázal tlumeně, když se poslušně zbavila oblečení. (Nebylo to jednoduché, vzhledem k její pochybné či spíš neexistující rovnováze.) Poslechla a trochu roztřeseně sledovala, jak se mu mění tvář. Přitiskl jí nos k břichu, cvakl tesáky a zavrčel. Bylo to nesmírně majetnické gesto. O to víc, když jí podtrhl nohy a ona se tak skulila pod něj, bez ochrany před ostrými zuby. Mělo by ji to děsit a děsilo by ji to, kdyby se na ni nepodíval.

V očích žádného predátora ještě nikdo nemohl vidět takovou něhu. Jen díky alkoholu zvládla neuhnout pohledem před tou intenzitou. A díky alkoholu ani nebyla schopná rozkódovat, co jí tím asi mohl sdělovat.

Natáhla k němu ruku a dotkla se vlkodlačí tváře. Zavřel oči a spokojeně zavrčel. Změnil se zpět na člověka a připlížil se blíž, aby ji mohl políbit.

„Jsi moje,“ vydechl spokojeně. Dotčeně zamručela. „Ale jen protože jsi opilý,“ zahučela a jemně ho kousla do brady. Vyjekla, když ji přetočil na břicho. Přitiskl se k ní a zavrčel mnohem hrozivěji. _„Moje,“_ zopakoval a Ida se otřásla. Poslušně odhalila krk.

Kousl ji ve chvíli, kdy do ní pronikl. Vyjekla víc šokem, než bolestí, přesto ji to znejistělo. Ale tentokrát v něm bylo něco, čemu se neodvážila odporovat. Chtěl ji submisivní, a tak byla.

Byla v ní dokonce část, která to přijímala s radostí. Část, která chtěla být jeho a nikoho jiného. Část, kterou Ida pohrdala, ale nedokázala se jí zbavit. A právě ta její část by neměla problém Dereka přijmout za druha.

Ale to jí Ida nemohla dovolit. Nechtěla se vzdát své nezávislosti.

A tak je to správně. Pro nikoho. Nikdy.

\-----

Vzbudilo ji sténání. Rozlepila oči a zadívala se na Dereka, který měl paži přes oči a zbytek obličeje bolestně zkřivený. Naprosto ho chápala.

„Kurva,“ hlesla a protřela si dunící spánky. Škubl sebou a otočil se na ni. Vypadal šokovaně, že ji vidí, navíc zjevně nahou, schovanou jen pod pokrývkou.

„A kdy se tohle stalo?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Ida se zamračila.

„Ty si nevzpomínáš?“

„Copak bych se ptal, kdybych si to pamatoval?“ zašklebil se a protřel si rukama spánky podobně jako ona.

„No… skoro bych doufala, že si to budeš pamatovat. Kdybych neměla vlastní mezery v paměti. Ale na několik věcí si pamatuju. Na některé i opakovaně,“ zamručela a zamrkla, když se pohnula. Au!

Věnoval jí nevěřícný pohled. Pak sklouzl pohledem ke svému tělu. „To hodně vysvětluje,“ poznamenal a se zasténáním se posadil.

Odfrkla si. „Ty si stěžuj, to já jsem tu ta pokousaná.“

„Co?!“ vyjekl naprosto nederekovsky. Odhrnula pokrývku a ukázala mu důkazy. Kousnutí na rameni, stopy po zubech na lopatce, kousanec na levé půlce a ještě jeden na pravém stehnu. „To jsem- Já?!“

„Ne, víla zubnička,“ poznamenala a zakroutila nad ním hlavou. „Jasně, že ty. Dotkni se jich, třeba si vzpomeneš,“ navrhla mu a po chvíli ucítila váhavý dotek na lopatce.

„Pořád temno,“ ozval se po chvíli. „Proč jsi mi to dovolila?“

Nevěřícně se na něj ohlédla. „Dovolila?“ Pak ale nakrčila nos. Nějak pochybovala, že by to udělal bez dovolení. „Asi protože mám pud sebezáchovy. Nevím jak tobě, ale mně nepřijde jako dobrý nápad říct majetnickému vlkodlakovi _ne_ , pokud se chci dožít středního věku. Nebo dalšího rána, když na to přijde.“

„Udělal jsem- “ Vypadalo to, že je vážně zděšený už jen tou myšlenkou, natož aby ji vyslovil. Posadila se a natáhla k němu ruku. Nejistě se na ni podíval.

„Dereku, klid. Neudělal jsi nic, co bych nechtěla. Alespoň, co si zvládnu vybavit. Víš, že bys mi neublížil.“ Nevypadal přesvědčeně, i když to musel vědět, druhové měli mezi sebou daná pravidla. Rozhodla se to nechat být. „Už žádné opíjení, amnesie se mi nezamlouvá.“

Překvapeně ji pozoroval. „Máš otisk mých zubů na zadku a tohle je všechno, co řekneš?“ Viditelně nechápal.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem si v podstatě začala… Kousla jsem tě první a tak… Jo, úplně v pořádku. Nekousl jsi mě, abys mě přeměnil, a i kdyby ano, jsem imunní.“ Ne, že by si tím chtěla ještě někdy projít. Vyklouzla z postele a nahá přešla ke schodišti. Uvědomila si, že je to divné, až když na ni zůstal fascinovaně zírat. Zarazila se. „Nepamatuješ se, proč mi tohle přijde v pořádku?“ zeptala se ho nejistě.

Složil si hlavu do dlaní a zamručel, jako by ho něco neskutečně iritovalo. Uvědomila si, že on nejspíš zažívá první kocovinu v životě.

„Možná si časem vzpomenu,“ pokrčila rameny a vyšla po schodech do koupelny. Tiše se zasmála, když ho slyšela nadávat.

Když se vrátila, stále ještě seděl na posteli zamotaný jen do deky. Hlavu pořád v dlaních, jak se nejspíš snažil rozvzpomenout.

„Něco nového?“

„Pořád tma,“ zabručel zklamaně. Posadila se vedle něj, už čistá, ošetřená a trochu oblečená. „Co posledního si pamatuješ?“

„Hádání,“ zamumlal.

„A přesně?“

„To je právě to. Moc přesně ne…“ Zasmála se, ale přestala, když po ní vrhl zamračený pohled. „Jsi naštvaný?“ zeptala se s obavou.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen zmatený, že ty nejsi naštvaná.“

„Já byla ta, co nás otrávila,“ pokrčila rameny. Sypat oměj do lahve nejspíš nebylo tak- Zděšeně se napřímila. „Do hajzlu.“

„Co?“ zabručel Derek, jako by čekal další perličku z jejich společného odpoledne.

„Cora si odnesla zbytek toho alkoholu. Chtěla ho dát ostatním, pokud si dobře vzpomínám.“

 _„Cože?!“_ Teď už rozhodně vzteklý byl.

 „Nekoukej tak na mě! Taky jsem nebyla úplně při smyslech,“ bránila se Ida, ale fakt byl, že oproti Derekovi na tom byla líp. Rychle se natáhla pro mobil a začala vytáčet. Ale na druhém konci to nikdo nebral.

„Jestli to dala Peterovi…“ Ida si nervózně okusovala nehty, což nedělala od svých sedmi. Derek si natahoval džíny a hledal triko, když to ale řekla, na místě zamrznul.

„ _Peterovi?_ Ono to chtěla dát tomu psychotickému vlkodlakovi?!“

„Řekla jsem jí, aby to nedělala, ale kdo ví, jestli mě poslechla,“ zasténala Ida a přemýšlela nad tím, jak mohla být tak neopatrná. Derek se ale uvolnil.

„Dobře.“ Nechápavě se na něj zadívala. „Jsi polovina alfa páru a ona je beta, poslechne tě stejně dobře jako mně.“

Idu polilo horko. „Ale kurva!“ vykřikla a začala na sebe natahovat oblečení.

„Co? Co?!“ dožadoval se Derek.

Zoufale se na něj podívala. „Jestli mě poslechla, tak máme problém. Neskutečný, obrovský problém. Já totiž řekla, ať to Peterovi nedává, když už, tak ať to dá Scottovi.“

Derek zesinal. „Scott je alfa…“

„Já vím!“ vyštěkla. „Kde mám sakra klíčky od auta?!“

„Jedeme mým,“ prohlásil a oba vyběhli z bytu. Po cestě se Ida pokoušela dál dovolat Coře. Pak zkusila i Isaaca a Scotta, ale nikdo z nich to nebral. Dokonce ani Stiles to nezvedal.

Pak zazvonil telefon Derekovi. Zvedl to a zaposlouchal se. Viděla, jak jeho tvář tuhne. „Jsi si jistá, že to byl Scott?“ zeptal se pak. Kývl, jako by to snad mohl volající slyšet. „Dobře. Najdeme ho. Kterým směrem se dal?“ Derek okamžitě změnil směr jízdy a Ida se vyděšeně chytla palubní desky.

„Tak?“ zeptala se, když to položil.

„Pokusil se dostat k Allison asi před půl hodinou.“ Samozřejmě. Krucinál! „Podařilo se jim ho odehnat, ale Allison říkala, že zamířil do města.“

„Kam do města?“ zeptala se. Derek se na ni otočil.

„Jen jen jedno místo, kam Scott chodí, když ho Allison odkopne.“

„Stiles,“ vydechla a pokoušela se zahnat neodbytnou představu toho, proč Stiles nezvedá telefon. „Byli s ním Isaac a Cora?“

Derek zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic takového nezmiňovala. Doufám, že ti dva měli rozum.“

Nevěřícně na něj zírala. „Je jim sedmnáct, Dereku. A měli alkohol, po kterém se skutečně mohli opít.“

„ _Kurva_.“ Bylo jasné, že situaci pochopil.

„Pravděpodobnější je, že měli spoustu práce sami se sebou,“ zamumlala si pro sebe, ale Derek to slyšel.

„Vysvětlit,“ poručil nabroušeně.

Ida si nervózně prohrábla vlasy. „No, vzhledem k tomu, co zatím víme, jsou tu dvě možné varianty vývoje událostí, pokud se opravdu opili.“ Derek její zdlouhavý úvod neocenil. Zavrčel, aby to zkrátila. „Fajn. My dva jsme skončili v posteli. Scott se vydal hledat Allison, takže se dá předpokládat, že-“ Tohle vrčení rozvibrovalo celé auto.

„Ne,“ prohlásil.

„Jsou to puberťáci, Dereku.“

„Ne,“ zopakoval. „Fajn, pak je tu ještě o něco méně lákavá varianta. Že je přemohla druhá stránka jejich pudů a vydali se na lov.“ Podívala se na jeho znepokojený výraz. „Pořád ti sex přijde jako ta horší varianta?“

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Ano.“

Odfrkla si. Straší bratři. Všichni stejní.

\-----

([music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTGT1HR7sec))

Zastavili před domem Stilinských a Ida znovu vytočila Stilesovo číslo.

„Slyším to zvonit, ale doma nikdo není,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Počkej tu,“ řekl pak a vystoupil z auta. Ida sledovala, jak obchází dům tam, kde má Stiles pokoj.

Když se vrátil, tvářil se ustaraně. „Scott tu byl. Cítil jsem je oba v pokoji a bylo to čerstvé. Podle všeho se Scott nezdržel a nejspíš vzal Stilese s sebou, ať už šel kamkoliv.

„Nějaká nápověda, kam by mohli jít?“

„Stilesova lakrosová výzbroj je taky pryč.“

Překvapeně zamrkala. „Oni si šli zahrát lakros?“

„Možná,“ trhnul ramenem. „To nic nemění na faktu, že musíme Scotta najít a pak z něj dostat informaci, kde je Cora s Isaacem.“ Hlas mu při zmínce o členech jeho smečky potemněl. Možná si svou teorii o zvýšených sexuálních pudech měla nechat pro sebe.

Camaro muselo porušit snad všechna rychlostní omezení, která cestou minuli, což Idu obzvlášť děsilo, vzhledem k namrzlé silnici.

Neuvědomila si, že se potichu modlí, dokud nezastavili a Derek její ruku jemně neodpáčil z okraje sedačky. Vyhnula se jeho pohledu čistě pro jistotu a vystoupila. Školní parkoviště bylo prázdné, tedy až na Stilesův džíp. Ida rychlým tempem vyrazila k lakrosovému hřišti. Byla jen kousek, když Stilese uslyšela.

„Ha ha ha, děsně vtipné, Scotte.“ Znělo to až děsivě nejistě. „Fakticky, kámo. To by stačilo.“ Rozeběhla se, aniž by se na Dereka podívala. Proběhla mezi tribunami a uviděla Scotta stojícího v brance a před ním Stilese s lakrosovou pálkou. Na vteřinu se uklidnila, protože ti dva očividně jen trénují, ale pak uslyšela Scottovo zavrčení.

„Scotte!“ křikla okamžitě. Jeho ne tak docela lidská tvář se otočila k ní. Vběhla mezi něj a Stilese. „Vypadni,“ sykla na něj.

„Co s ním je? Nemůže se přece vážně opít, ne?“

„Oměj,“ štěkla. „Vypadni už!“ Viděla Dereka, jak se ke Scottovi blíží zezadu. Jenže Scottovi se nejspíš její tón nezamlouval. Skočil po ní.

Minul jen díky tomu, že ji Stiles chytil za ramena a společně se odkutáleli stranou. Derek zavrčel a skočil na Scotta, který se chystal útok zopakovat. Zablokoval drápy, které mu mířily na hlavu, a vrazil mu pěst do žaludku.

„Prober se, Scotte,“ zavrčel na něj Derek a podtrhl mu nohy. Mladší vlkodlak ho ale nabral nohama do hrudi a odhodil stranou.

Stiles jí pomohl do stoje. „Jak ho z toho dostaneme?“ zeptal se naléhavě.

„Nijak, musí se z toho vyspat.“

Stiles se na ni nevěřícně podíval. „To jako vážně? Chceš mu zazpívat ukolébavku?“

„Zmlátit ho do bezvědomí by mohlo fungovat stejně dobře,“ poznamenala Ida. „Nebo,“ pronesla a natáhla se do tašky. Ruka jí sáhla do prázdna. „Do prdele!“

„Co?“

„Nechala jsem tašku u Dereka. Nemám ho čím omráčit.“

„Můžeš zkusit zazpívat,“ poznamenal Stiles věcně.

„Stilesi!“ okřikla ho. „Špatná doba na vtipy!“ Copak může za to, že některé rituály vyžadují zpěv?

„No jo. Tak jak mu zabránit, aby mě pokousal? Protože to je to, co má v plánu. Jen předem upozorňuju. Moc ho nezajímá, že nemám zájem,“ poznamenal a nesouhlasně se zamračil. „Člověk by řekl, že mi v tom dá alespoň na výběr.“

„Buď rád, že se tě nerozhodl ulovit,“ poznamenala na půl úst.

Stiles se zamračil. „To mi nijak nepomohlo, díky.“ Derek zdvihl Scotta do vzduchu a odhodil stranou. Ida si všimla, že Derek má roztrženou jednu nohavici a látka je vlhká krví.

„Hele,“ vyjekl Stiles, „hele a co ta tvoje schopnost házet lidma o zeď?“

Ida se zamračila. „Už jsem ti říkala, že to neumím.“

„No, nechci ti do toho mluvit, ale pro Dereka to nevypadá moc dobře. Což je tak trochu typický. Možná bys na tom měla rychle zapracovat,“ poznamenal Stiles a ukázal na bojující dvojici. Derek právě proletěl vzduchem a těžce dopadl na zmrzlou zem pokrytou jinovatkou.

„Jasně,“ vydechla Ida. Problém byl, že netušila, jak to udělat. Natáhla ruce před sebe a představovala si, jak z nich vychází tlaková vlna. Samozřejmě, že se nestalo vůbec nic. „Nějaké další nápady?“ zeptala se Stilese s úšklebkem.

„Bacha!“ zaječel ten. Podívala se před sebe a uviděla Scotta. Blízko. Až moc blízko. Zaječela a prsty jí projela bolest. Tlaková vlna vlkodlakem škubla a posadila ho na zadek. Zatřepal hlavou a znovu se postavil.

„Plán B?“ zeptala se Stilese.

„Běžíme!“ vyjekl Stiles a chytil ji za ruku. Vyrazili k parkovišti.

„Nem-ůžeme utéct vl-kodlakovi,“ zalykala se Ida, když minuli tribuny.

„Máš lepší nápad?“ zeptal se Stiles, když ji prudce zatáhl za roh. „Scott právě vyřadil Dereka. Nic lepšího než útěk nemáme. Nesnáším jeho novou alfa osobnost!“

Znovu zahnuli a málem vrazili přímo do Scotta. Zadíval se na ně vítězně, jako by jejich útěk byla celou dobu hra. Dost možná, že byla.

„Nenechám tě ho kousnout,“ pronesla Ida roztřeseně, když viděla, jak se zadíval na Stilese. Odpovědí jí bylo naštvané vrčení. Vrhl se na ně. Nemohli nic dělat, dokázal je s přehledem udržet oba najednou.

„Kámo, to fakt není vtipný!“ vykvikl Stiles, když se Scottovy zuby prodloužily v tesáky. Sklonil se k Stilesovu rameni. Ida sebou mrskla. Podařilo se jí uvolnit pravou ruku. Než si vůbec stihla uvědomit, co dělá, vrazila ji Scottovi do otevřené tlamy. Automaticky skousl.

Zakřičela. Být imunní totiž ještě neznamená, že to míň bolí. Naopak, je to o to horší.

„Ido!“ Stiles sebou zoufale mlel, ale Scott je držel.

A pak je něco odtrhlo. Dvojí zavrčení rozvibrovalo vzduch. Ida si přitiskla zraněnou ruku na prsa a zvedla pohled. Mezi nimi a válejícím se Scottem stála vlčata.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ doplazil se k ní Stiles.

„Ne,“ vydechla upřímně. V ruce ji bodalo, jako by jí tkáň mrzla. Znala ten pocit, už ho jednou zažila, ale vzpomínka na to byla vzdálená a zamlžená. Tohle bylo mnohem horší, než čekala.

Vlčata se pustila do rvačky se Scottem. Stiles jí pomohl vstát a rychle spěchali dál od potyčky. Zpátky na hřiště.

Derek se zrovna zvedal na kolena, když je uviděl. Jejího zranění si všiml okamžitě. Oči mu zářily vztekem a obavou, když k nim doběh.

„Pomoz vlčatům,“ pobídla ho okamžitě. „Bude to fajn.“

Nedůvěřivě se na ni zadíval.

„Běž!“ řekla důrazně a pobídla ho zdravou rukou. Isaac za nimi zařval. To Dereka nejspíš přesvědčilo víc než její gesta. Vrhl se do rvačky.

Stiles jí pomohl na lavici na kraji hřiště. Opřela se o něj, vědoma si toho, že se třese jako v zimnici.

„Co se s tebou děje?“

„Anafylaktický šok,“ vydechla Ida roztřeseně. Tohle bylo prostě typické. Kdykoliv jindy by to určitě zvládla bez život ohrožující komplikace, ale tentokrát ne. Proč taky, že jo? „Alergická reakce. Stilesi, musíš mě udržet při vědomí,“ žádala ho naléhavě.

„Cože? Nemáš být imunní?!“ vyjekl.

„Nebude ze mě vlkodlak,“ sípala namáhavě. „To neznamená, že nemůžu umřít. Potřebu- potř-“ Lapala po dechu. „Lék. Doma,“ dostávala ze sebe namáhavě.

„U Lydie?“ vyděsil se. Přikývla. Pár vteřin vypadal, jako by nevěděl, co má dělat, ale pak si její zdravou ruku přehodil přes rameno a začal ji táhnout k parkovišti.

Idě se zatmívalo před očima a pocit, že má prázdné plíce, ji nutil lapat po vzduchu. Uviděla Dereka a vlčata. Ti dva mezi sebou drželi bezvědomého Scotta. Derek se k ní rozběhl.

„Co se děje?“ Ida se mu pokusila odpovědět, ale jen se tím zhoršil pocit, že nemá vzduch.

„Upadá do šoku. Musíme ji dostat k Lydii domů, má tam lék,“ vysvětlil Stiles a Derek ji rychle vzal do náruče.

„Zůstaň s nimi,“ přikázal Stilesovi a rozběhl se ke camaru.

Usadil Idu na sedačku, připoutal ji a vklouzl za volant. Motor zařval, jak bezohledně sešlápl plynový pedál.

„Zůstaň vzhůru,“ mluvil k ní tiše. „Můžu tě tam odvézt, ale nevím co ti dát. Neomdlévej, jasné?“ Ida netušila, že se dá zastrašovat tak potichu. Usmála by se, kdyby nepanikařila.

„Mluv,“ dostala ze sebe namáhavě mezi nádechy.

„Jo. Jasně. Vlčata jsou v pohodě. Nepili. Ne moc. A nemusím Isaaca zabít. Zatím.“ Blábolil, ale nevadilo to. Hlavně, že se Ida mohla soustředit na jeho hlas. Udržovalo to tmu, která na ni tlačila, mimo. „Na něco jsem si vzpomněl. Jen mlhavě, ale vrací se to. Takže si možná vzpomenu i na zbytek.“

Prudce zastavil před Lydiiným domem. Nezdržoval se vchodem, vyskočil i s ní v náruči k jejímu oknu. Nijak ho netrápilo, že by ho mohli vidět. Otevřel ho a pomohl jí dovnitř. Ve chvíli, kdy ji pustil, se sesunula na koberec a lapala po dechu. Cítila, jak se to zhoršuje. Natáhla prst k prádelníku.

Derek k němu přiskočil a začal prohledávat zásuvky. Krabičku našel hned ve druhém šuplíku u ponožek. Otevřel ji a nešťastně se zadíval na řady malých nádobek.

„Která to je?“ Ida k němu natáhla ruku. Klekl si na kolena a přistrčil jí krabičku. Třesoucími prsty se ji pokusila vytáhnout, a když se jí to povedlo, málem ji rozmáčkla, jak ji zachvátila další křeč. Derek jí lahvičku nekompromisně vytáhl ze sevření a odzátkoval. Pak jí silně zmáčkl čelist, takže ji i přes křeč otevřela. Vlil jí obsah do krku a přikryl pusu i nos rukou.

Jakmile polkla, pustil ji a ona zoufale zkoušela popadnout dech. „Omlouvám se. Nejrychlejší možnost,“ pronesl a pak ji vytáhl do sedu a opřel si ji tváří o rameno.

Dýchat se jí začalo snadněji téměř okamžitě. Jenže bolest v ráně se začala mnohonásobně zhoršovat. Vyjekla a pak se mu zakousla do bundy, když chtěla začít křičet.

„Co? Co se děje?“ naléhal. Zvedla pokousanou ruku, a tak mohli oba vidět, jak z rány vytéká černá tekutina a doslova se z ní kouří. I ten kouř byl černý. Ten pohled byl děsivý, ale Derek ji jednoduše chytil za paži těsně nad ránou a Ida viděla, jak vstřebává její bolest. Trochu se jí ulevilo, zatímco on se napjal a zatínal zuby. Ale Ida věděla, že to strašné teprve přijde.

Vytrhla se mu ze sevření ve chvíli, kdy její ruku pustil, a využila chvíle, kdy byla schopná bezbolestného pohybu. Přeplazila se po koberci do koupelny a naklonila se nad záchodovou mísu ve chvíli, kdy se jí černá esence vyřinula z pusy. Derek stál mezi dveřmi a bezradně ji pozoroval. Byla by raději, kdyby to nedělal, ale neměla prostor mu to říct.

Když zvracet přestala, bolestný křik se okamžitě odrazil od stěn koupelny, než si stihla nacpat do pusy zdravou ruku a utlumit to. Sledovala pokousanou ruku a čekala. Bolest pomalu ustupovala. Z rány už se nekouřilo a černá tekutina jen odkapávala, už netekla.

Ještě několik minut trvalo, než přešlo i to. Odvážila se vyndat si ruku z pusy. Bylo na ní několik krvavých ranek od zubů, ale to nebylo nic hrozného. Unaveně se opřela o zeď koupelny. „Au,“ konstatovala, protože ji bolelo celé tělo.

„Dobrý?“

Podívala se na Dereka. Vypadal přinejmenším otřeseně. Měla pocit, že ho tak poslední dobou vídá až příliš často. „Jo. Ty?“ Shlédla na jeho poraněnou nohu.

„Zahojí se to,“ konstatoval a klekl si před ni. Natáhl ruku a setřel jí ze rtů černou tekutinu. Zašklebila se.

„Jo. Sprcha je v pořadí,“ zamumlala a pokusila se postavit. Pomohl jí. „Je to všechno moje vina,“ zamumlala, když se opřela o sprchový kout.

„Nevěděla jsi, co Cora udělá.“

Zamračila se na něj. „To je právě to, Dereku. Nedávala jsem pozor. Jsem emisar, můj hlavní úkol je dávat na smečku pozor. Tohle…“ Otočila kohoutkem a pustila vodu. „Podělala jsem to ve velkém stylu. Nedokážu udržet roviny svého života od sebe, jak bych měla.“

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se a opatrně ji přidržoval, zatímco si sundávala oblečení nasáklé černou esencí.

„Všechno. Nezvládám to. Emisarka, mistr, falešná teenagerka a teď bych měla zvládat ještě základy pro družku? Sakra, je toho hodně. Dneska jsem upřednostnila tebe před smečkou a mohlo to někoho stát život. Tyhle chyby nesmím dělat.

Nehledě na to, že to ovlivnilo jiného alfu. Tudíž i jiného emisara. Deaton to nevezme snadno,“ zavrtěla hlavou a odhodila kalhoty stranou. Derek mlčel. Podívala se na něj a všimla si, že pozoruje kousanec na jejím stehně.

Natáhla se a chytila ho za paži, aby upoutala jeho pozornost. Když se na ni zadíval, zavrtěla hlavou. „To není to samé.“

„Pořád je to kousnutí od alfy. Proč jsi mě nechala?“ Pousmála se a pak mu z ramen stáhla bundu. Překvapeně se podíval na její ruce, když mu vyhrnula tričko poskvrněné černotou.

„Protože jsi mi nechtěl ublížit, ani mě přeměnit. Chtěl sis mě podřídit. Což by bylo mimochodem fajn, kdybys už nedělal. Dokážeš ovlivnit, kdy tvoje kousnutí někoho přemění, Dereku, to přece víš. Navíc jsem nebyla kompletně při smyslech.“

„Jak sis mohla být jistá?“ nechápal a nechal si špinavé tričko přetáhnout přes hlavu. Ustoupila dozadu pod proud teplé vody. „Protože znám někoho, kdo to ví, a kdo mi to řekl,“ vysvětlila a natáhla k němu ruku. Vysvlékl si zbytek oblečení a přidal se k ní.

„Kdo?“

„Přítel,“ pronesla tónem, kterým jasně dávala najevo, že tohle téma je uzavřené. Vypláchla si pusu a ušklíbla se. „Nesnáším tu chuť starého vlhkého popela,“ poznamenala a umývala mu černou tekutinu z hrudi.

„Už se ti to dřív stalo?“ zajímal se, zatímco jí prsty pročesával mokré vlasy.

„Kousnutí?“ Přikývl. „Jo, už jsem to zažila. Součást výcviku. Ne zrovna oblíbená. Jen jsem předtím nedostala anafylaktický šok,“ podotkla s ušklíbnutím. „Už jsem si ale ani tak zdaleka nepamatovala, co to obnáší. Jinak bych asi nebyla tak hrr, strkat Scottovi ruku do tlamy.“

Zarazil se. „Počkej. Tys mu ji tam strčila?!“

„Chtěl kousnout Stilese. Mám za toho kluka zodpovědnost a pak, nechtěla jsem, aby si tímhle musel projít, dokud nebude připravený.“

„Takže jsi jednoduše strčila alfovi ruku do tlamy,“ pronesl nevěřícně. Ošila se.

„Když to řekneš takhle, zní to, jako že jsem idiot,“ stěžovala si a opatrně si oplachovala pokousanou ruku. Jediné, co z ní teklo teď, byla krev, což bylo dobře.

„Buď to, nebo jsi blázen. Nechám tě vybrat.“

Zašklebila se na něj, pak vyplázla jazyk a zašilhala. „Spím s tebou, to je jasný důkaz, že jsem blázen.“

Dostala lehký pohlavek. „Nejsi vtipná.“

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dostat Scotta k Deatonovi nebylo nijak těžké. Vlkodlak byl pořád v bezvědomí. Horší to bylo s těmi dvěma, co byli při vědomí. Vypadali našlápnutě. Oči jim neustále měnily barvu na žlutou a zpět, zatímco jim občas uteklo tlumené vrčení, když se ozval zvuk, který nečekali, nebo se někdo pohnul moc rychle. Stiles se na to pokoušel nemyslet, když strkal Scotta na sedadlo spolujezdce a zapínal mu pás.

„Jedete?“ otočil se na Isaaca s Corou, když se mu to konečně podařilo, ale za ním nikdo nebyl. Zůstal sám s bezvědomým a částečně šíleným alfou. Paráda.

Nastoupil do auta a nastartoval. Obezřetně hodil pohledem po Scottovi. Nevěděl, co si myslet o tom, co se stalo. Proč by ho chtěl Scott kousnout? Věděl přece, že Stiles nechce a pravděpodobně ani nemůže být vlkodlak.

K Deatonovi dojel tak rychle, jak jen to šlo, protože netušil, jak moc mimo Scott bude, až se probere a nechtěl, aby se to stalo za jízdy v autě. V jeho autě. S ním za volantem. Ne, taková varianta budoucnosti v jeho diáři rozhodně nebyla.

Přehodil si Scottovu paži přes ramena a vytáhl ho z džípu, doufal jen, že Deaton nebude mít zrovna napilno, neměl tušení, jak by tohle vysvětlil někomu, kdo by tam čekal, než mu naočkují trpasličího pudla. Nebo jakékoliv jiné zvíře, když na to přijde. Bezvědomého člověka většinou člověk při smyslech zaveze do nemocnice, a ne na veterinu.

Ovšem vlkodlaka... (Ne, nikdy ho nepřestane bavit, že vlkodlaci se nechávají ošetřovat od veterináře. Prostě nikdy.)

„Pane Stilinski?“ Deaton překvapeně zvedl hlavu od recepčního pultu. „Co se stalo?“ zvážněl okamžitě, jak pochopil, že je Scott mimo.

„Opilý,“ vysvětlil Stiles. Ale Deatonův pohled mu řekl, že to nebyla dostatečná odpověď. No jo vlastně, vlkodlaci se nemůžou opít, moc rychlý metabolismus. „Oměj.“ Tenhle dodatek stačil, aby se veterinář hnul a podebral bezvládného alfu pod druhou paží.

Položili ho na vyšetřovací pult a Stiles od něj ustoupil okamžitě, jak jeho podpora přestala být nutná.

„Co se přesně přihodilo?“ ptal se Deaton, zatímco prohlížel Scotta. Po jednom mu zvedl víčka a zkontroloval reakci zorniček na světlo. „Upadl do bezvědomí sám?“

Stiles zavrtěl hlavou. „Museli ho knokautovat. Snažil se mě pokousat, ale Ida mu strčila ruku do cesty.“

Ida. Kristovy rány, ona vážně strčila alfovi ruku do tlamy a nechala se pokousat. Aby nemohl pokousat Stilese.

Nebyl si jistý, jak by měl tuhle myšlenku zpracovat. Nebyl si ani jistý, jestli to jde.

Ani nevěděl, jestli je v pořádku. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil, ale žádná zpráva na něm nebyla. Kdyby to nezvládla, dali by mu vědět, ne? Do háje! Na co to myslí? Proč by to neměla zvládnout? Jasně, že to zvládla, byla to Ida, prokrista. A měla u sebe Dereka.

Jenže ta úzkost nemizela a popravdě, Scottova blízkost tomu nijak nepomáhala.

„Jestli si už poradíte, doktore, tak já musím jít. Chci vědět, jestli je Ida v pohodě.“

„Slečna Quinnová se nemůže přeměnit,“ poznamenal Deaton vyrovnaným hlasem. Stiles na to jen kývl a nerozváděl celou situaci kolem kousance a toho, co se stalo potom. Udělal krok ke dveřím, ale pak se zastavil.

„Kdyby se probral.“

„Pošlu zprávu.“

Stiles se nervózně ošil. „Jo, dík. Ale spíš jsem myslel…“ Deaton se na něj vyčkávavě podíval. Jenže Stiles nevěděl, jak by to měl říct.

„Nechám si ho tu přes noc,“ bylo nakonec to, co se ozvalo, a řekl to Deaton. „Nebude tě… obtěžovat.“

„To ne! On neo- Ehm, prostě jen. Kdyby ho to ještě nepřešlo a pořád chtěl někoho kousnout, nechci aby ohrozil tátu.“ Byla to jen poloviční pravda, ale pořád to byla pravda.

Doktor chápavě kývl. „Dám pozor, aby nikomu nic neudělal.“

„Dík, doktore,“ zamumlal Stiles a s pocitem, že je naprostá sketa, se dal na ústup.

Dojel do prázdného domu a zarazil se s pohledem na malý umělý vánoční stromek stojící na stolku před televizí. Neměl ani deset palců a byla to jediná vánoční výzdoba, kterou v domě měli. Stiles si šokovaně uvědomil, že je Boží hod. S nepříjemným pocitem v žaludku přešel do kuchyně a vytáhl ze skříňky nad linkou balík sušenek. Tolik ke sváteční večeři.

Ne, že by nějakou za posledních osm let měli. Neslavili Vánoce od doby co… Jo. Prostě neslavili. Jeho otec si pravidelně bral na Štědrý den i Boží hod službu, aby ti ze stanice, kdo měli normální rodinu, mohli svátky strávit s ní. Stejně tak to dělala i Scottova matka, od doby, co byli dost staří, aby se o sebe dokázali postarat sami. Teď to byla rozhodně výhoda. Nebude se muset bát, až Scott nepřijde dnešní večer domů. Pokud to tedy u Deatona bude trvat tak dlouho. Stiles neměl tušení.

Přibral ještě flašku Mountain Dew a pomalým krokem vyšel po schodech do pokoje.

Málem ho trefil šlak, když otevřel dveře a našel na zemi sedět Coru s Isaacem. Leknutím si upustil flašku pití na nohu a sušenky odletěly stranou, kde narazily do zdi a s protivným křupáním skonaly na podlaze. Ten zvuk jasně prozrazoval, že teď už je bude moct jíst tak jedině lžičkou. Nesnášel rozdrobené sušenky!

„Krucinál, lidi. Dveře?“ navrhl a mávl oběma rukama za sebe směrem k přízemí. Isaac k němu zvedl jen s námahou soustředěný pohled a pak se natáhl po pití, které se dokutálelo po modrém koberci napůl cesty k němu. Odzátkoval ho a Stiles sledoval, jak v něm jeho nejmilejší pití mizí jako v písku na Sahaře.

„Jasně. Jako doma,“ pronesl suše, sebral sušenky a zavřel za sebou dveře. „Kromě obvyklé ignorace společenských pravidel je vám dobře? Nějaká přetrvávající touha honit, napadat, či okusovat nevinné přihlížející?“

„Tolik jsme nepili,“ ozvala se Cora potichu. Vypadala překvapivě sešle.

„Máte kocovinu, nebo co?“

„Trochu,“ ozval se Isaac, když konečně přestal polykat limonádu. Stiles si nedokázal nevšimnout, že čtvrtina dvoulitrové lahve zmizela v nenávratnu. Potlačil povzdech a hodil vlkodlakovi balík rozdrobených sušenek; on už je stejně jíst nebude.

„I s takhle slabou otravou trvá, než se naše těla vzpamatujou,“ pronesla Cora a objala si kolena. Stiles se zamračil. Chovala se divně. Napadlo ho, jestli…

„Je Ida v pořádku?“ zeptal se a přitáhl si židli od stolu. Isaac se zachmuřil, jak krčil rameny, zatímco drápem páral balík sušenek. Naprosto ignoroval jasně označený proužek s šipkou říkající „otevřít zde“. Stiles nad tím v duchu zakroutil očima, ale nekomentoval to. Měl naléhavější dotazy. „Derek se neozval?“

Cora vydechla. „Ten má teď zaručeně větší starosti.“

„Myslíš, že Ida-“ Nedokázal to říct. Cora se napjala a ostře se na něj podívala.

„Ne! Ne… To ne. Kdyby- Prostě, to bychom poznali.“

„Tak proč teda-“

Isaac vypadal podobně nejistě a Stiles si uvědomil, že blonďák není vlkodlakem déle než pár měsíců. Nejspíš neví, co se děje, o nic víc než Stiles. Proto nezbývalo, než páčit vysvětlení z Cory. Která byla obyčejně asi tak sdílná jako její bratr.

Stilesovi zapípal mobil, ohlašující příchozí zprávu. Byla od Deatona. Scott byl v pořádku, ale pořád mimo, proto zůstane zavřený na klinice až do zítřka. Stiles zprávu předal dál a zatlačil zpátky výčitky z toho, že nechal nejlepšího kamaráda o samotě, když byl tak mimo. Jenže pud sebezáchovy byl pud sebezáchovy.

„Pořád nechápu, jakto, že ho Derek nezabil,“ zamumlala Cora. Stiles se napjal.

„Dobře, Scott to možná torchu přepískl, ale to ještě neznamená, že by ho za to měl někdo zabíjet. Nebyla to jeho vina,“ bránil ho Stiles vehementně. Cora ale zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ty to nechápeš. Scott napadl Idu.“

„Já vím. Byl jsem tam.“ Kam tím mířila?

Cora si ale pohrdavě odfrkla a přejela pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Nejsi vlkodlak, proto to nechápeš. Ida je jeho družka. Derekův primární instinkt je ji chránit. Zabít každého, kdo by ji mohl ohrozit. Tak to je. Družka znamená potomci, rodina. A pokud je to navíc družka alfy, kterou napadne jiný alfa? To je recept na představení, vedle kterého bude Hellraiser vypadat jako pohádka pro děti. A on ho přesto jenom omráčil.“ V jejím hlase jasně zazníval obdiv.

Stiles mlčel, protože kdyby promluvil, nejspíš by na jeho hlase bylo poznat, že k obdivu má daleko. Cítil se vnitřně spřízněn se záchodovou mísou, protože se s ní nejspíš brzy podělí o obsah svého žaludku. Alespoň pokud mu mozek nepřestane promítat možné scénáře s utrhanými končetinami a vnitřnostmi plujícími vzduchem jako konfety na Nový rok.

„Musí existovat něco silnějšího, co ho donutilo nechat Scotta být,“ pronesl po pár minutách ticha, když se mu podařilo představivost zkrotit.

„Ida byla pokousaná,“ ozval se Isaac. „Slyšeli jsme ji, když se to zhoršilo.“

„Takže její záchrana proti pomstě?“

„Instinkt,“ Cora přikývla a s povzdechem se sesunula tak, že se hlavou opírala Stilesovi o stehno. Jednu ruku mu obtočila kolem lýtka a zavřela oči. Stiles se pokoušel nemyslet na jemný pohyb palcem, který si nejspíš mylně zaměňoval s hlazením. Protože to není možné. Cora by ho nehladila. Nebo jo? Ne. Určitě ne. Ale je to cítit jako hlazení.

Násilím se odtrhl od úvah o palcích a džínách, které propouštěly překvapivé množství tělesného tepla. „Derek mi nepřijde jako typ romantickýho hrdiny. Nebo romantickýho cokoliv. Myslím, že to přeháníš.“

Cora tlumeně zavrčela. „Nemluvím o romantice pitomče. Derek chce rodinu. Vždycky chtěl rodinu a teď konečně našel někoho dost kompatibilního na to, aby byla jeho družkou. Udělá všechno, aby o tu možnost nepřišel.“

\-----

Seděli kolem stolu v Derekově bytě. Smečka s Idou, Scott s Deatonem a mimo všechny Stiles s Lydií.

„Pokud to chápu,“ pronesl Deaton pomalu. „Jednalo se o oměj v alkoholu, který byl určený pro Dereka po jeho souhlasu. Jak se tedy dostal ke Scottovi?“

„To je moje vina,“ vyhrkla Cora, ale Ida zvedla ruku.

„Ne. To není. Je to má vina. Řekla jsem něco, co jsem si dobře nerozmyslela. Nemělo by to takový účinek, pokud bych byla jen emisar, ale to není omluva. Byla moje chyba, když jsem si neuvědomila, že cokoliv řeknu, bude bráno ne jako doporučení, ale jako příkaz, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem polovinou alfa páru. To bylo neodpustitelné přehlédnutí a Cora za to nenese žádnou odpovědnost.“

„Byl můj nápad, aby se napili i ostatní,“ zamračila se na ni Cora. Ida to ignorovala.

„To, co se stalo, je moje chyba a Scott za své jednání není odpovědný.“ Derek nespokojeně zavrčel, což nikoho nepřekvapilo, ale to, že si odfrkl Stiles, k němu obrátilo pohled celého stolu.

„Scott rozhodně alespoň trochu věděl, co dělá. Byl docela v pohodě, když si přišel postěžovat na Allison. Jo, jasně, choval se trochu divně, ale pak mu to prostě cvaklo v hlavě a rozhodl se, že budu jeho parťák na věčnost.“ Otočil se čelem ke svému nejlepšímu příteli. „Ne, že bych si nevážil péče, ale, brácho, to fakt nebylo v pohodě.“

„Mrzí mě to, Stilesi. Vážně, kámo, strašně mě to mrzí. Víš, že bych ti to nikdy neudělal,“ snažil se Scott, ale něco na tom, co říkal, nebylo správné. Isaac se jeho směrem zamračil. Taky si toho všiml?

„To je právě to, Scotte,“ mávl rukama Stiles. „Už to nevím. Co když ti prostě někdy rupne v bedně a ty mě stejně kousneš? Navíc se možná ani nemůžu stát vlkodlakem, jako Ida a Deaton.“

„Nekousnu tě!“ namítl Scott, ale jeho výraz říkal, že pochybuje. Ida naklonila hlavu na stranu.

„Kdy to začalo, Scotte?“ zeptala se ho potichu.

Otočil se na ni. „Co?“ zeptal se a uhnul před jejím upřeným pohledem.

„Tvoje potřeba smečky.“ Několik pohledů se na ni tázavě obrátilo, u Dereka a Deatona se ale mihlo pochopení.

Scott si povzdechl a sklopil hlavu. „Když se mě ujal Deaton.“ Zmiňovaný se zachmuřil.

„Mělo mě to napadnout. Alfa bez smečky… To nikdy nevydrží dlouho. Doufal jsem, že pravý alfa to zvládne, ale zjevně má stejné potřeby jako jakýkoliv jiný alfa.“

„Potřeby?“ zeptal se Isaac. Deaton se na něj podíval.

„V první řadě potřebu smečky. Byl tu důvod, proč se Derek po tom, co se stal alfou, pustil do přeměňování teenagerů. Tak, jako tu byl důvod, proč Peter Hale pokousal tebe, Scotte.“

Ten se napřímil a zamračil. „Nebudu jako Derek!“ prohlásil tvrdě a vrhl po starším vlkodlakovi nevraživý pohled. „Nezatáhnu někoho do tohohle života plného lovců a kanim a kdo ví čeho všeho ještě.“

„No,“ pronesla Ida pomalu. „Mít smečku neznamená, že si musíš všechny její členy sám vytvořit. Můžeš přijmout omegu.“

„Počkat,“ zarazil se Scott, „to jako jen tak? Potkám omegu, řeknu mu, že může být v mojí smečce, a on se stane betou?“

„Více méně,“ připustil Deaton. Ida se ušklíbla. To bylo řečeno velice zjednodušeně.

„Musí se ti podřídit, ale ano. Tak nějak to funguje,“ řekla a zaklesla prsty do sebe. „Přesto to není snadná cesta.“

„Jak to? Vždyť co může být těžšího, než vytvořit vlkodlaka a učit ho se ovládat. Omega přece bude už zkušený vlkodlak, ne?“ zeptal se Scott.

„Omega má většinou důvod pro to být omegou,“ vložil se do toho Derek. „Proto jsem si radši vytvořil vlastní vlkodlaky.“

„Chceš říct, zničil třem lidem život,“ poznamenal Scott kousavě.

„Hej,“ ozval se Isaac překvapivě ostře. „Erica s Boydem jsou možná mrtví, ale ani oni ani já jsme neměli před Derekem lehký život. Bylo nám líp jako jeho smečce. Jasně, dělá chyby, ale za okolnosti Derek nemohl a okolnosti byly to, co připravilo Ericu a Boyda o život.“ Ida se při pohledu na mladého vlkodlaka neubránila pýše. Zároveň ji ale bodla lítost, když ucítila, jak se vedle ní Derek zaskočeně napjal. Nečekal od Isaaca, že se ho zastane.

„Zatím jsi neprokázal, že bys byl dobrý alfa, takže si odpusť kritiku,“ vyzvala sama Scotta tvrdě, zapomínajíc na své předsevzetí, že bude kajícná.

„Možná nám tenhle incident nakonec poslouží,“ ozval se zamyšleně Deaton. „Mohlo se klidně stát, že by se ti ta potřeba vymkla někde, kde by tomu neměl kdo zabránit. Teď, když to víme, můžeme se na to soustředit a pokusit se to vyřešit.“

„Co to znamená pro nás potencionální oběti?“ ozval se Stiles obezřetně.

Deaton se zlehka usmál. „Znamená to, Stilesi, že se můžeš dál soustředit na studium, aniž by ti ze Scottovy strany cokoliv hrozilo.“

„Takže páteční večery pořád platí?“ zeptal se Stiles o poznání spokojeněji. Byla to olivová ratolest a Scott to poznal. Vděčne se usmál. „Jasně, kámo. Přinesu křupky.“

„Fajn,“ ozval se Stiles. „Takže, co dalšího je na pořadu schůze?“

Ida se zamračila. „Nepospíchej, Stilesi. Pořád nevím, co-“

„Nic,“ řekl Scott. „Nech to být. Udělalas chybu a napravilas ji tím, žes zachránila Stilese. Za mě je to v pořádku.“ Vděčně kývla hlavou a podívala se na Deatona.

„Souhlasím se Scottem. Předpokládám, že podobné experimenty už se opakovat nebudou?“ zeptal se s pozdviženým obočím.

„Ne,“ vyhrkla ve stejný moment jako Derek. „Rozhodně ne,“ dodal ten ještě.

„Výborně. Pak myslím, že je to všechno. Budu se muset vrátit do ordinace. Scotte, ty máš dnes taky práci, neopozdi se.“ S tím vstal, rozloučil se a odešel. Scott odsunul židli a přešel ke Stilesovi. Natáhl k němu ruku, ten ji chytil, nechal se vytáhnout ze židle a pevně obejmout. Rozevlátě poplácal Scotta po zádech a s tím bylo mezi nimi všechno dobré. Fascinující.

Stiles se otočil na Idu. „Budeš ještě dneska něco-“

Otráveně mávla rukou, ale usmála se. „Padej odsud. Přes Vánoce se s tebou nebudu trápit. To musí jen chudák Lydie.“

Zmiňovaná si zoufale povzdechla. „Za to byste mě měli brát na nákupy každý týden,“ poznamenala. Stiles se k ní zhrozeně otočil. „Nestačilo by ti jít s náma na bowling?“ Lydie našpulila pusu, odfrkla si a pak pokrčila rameny. „Tak jo.“

Všichni tři se vypakovali z bytu během minuty.

„No, to nešlo tak špatně,“ poznamenal Peter, který to všechno celou dobu pozoroval ze schodů. Seděl napůl skrytý za středovým sloupem, i když o něm samozřejmě všichni věděli.

„Jasně, máme tu jen alfu, který má tendence vytvořit si vlastní smečku. Třikrát hurá,“ poznamenala Ida a protáhla se.

„Měl jsem spíš na mysli, že tě neukřižovali za otrávení většiny vlkodlačí populace ve městě,“ poznamenal s pokývnutím, „ale dobře.“

„Díky, vždycky ráda slyším, jak ti záleží na mém zdraví,“ ušklíbla se a věnovala mu opravdu kyselý pohled. Peter blýskl pokřiveným úsměvem.

„Jestli je to všechno, tak mě omluvte, rád bych si užíval volna, dokud to jde. Kariéra středoškolského učitele je náročnější, než by se mohlo zdát.“

„No jasně,“ odfrkla si Ida společně s Corou a Isaacem. Peter na ně vrhl pohrdavý pohled a s upozorněním, ať mu nevolají, pokud nepůjde o život – speciálně o jeho ‒ zmizel. Ida se obrátila na Dereka. Teď přišel ten správný čas, aby udělal to, o čem spolu diskutovali, když jí pomáhal ošetřit zranění od Scotta.

Nepatrně kývl.

„Coro?“ oslovila dívku. Ta k ní zvedla pohled. Vytáhla z kapsy klíčky od auta. „Mohla bys skočit do mého auta? V kufru je krabice, kterou bych potřebovala přinést. Je docela těžká.“

„Jasně,“ přikývla dívka, ale vrhla na ni trochu podezřívavý pohled. Ida to chápala. Obyčejně by o něco takového řekla Isaacovi nebo Derekovi. Mrkla na ni a usmála se. Coře to stačilo, aby se uklidnila. Když odešla, Ida se přesunula na postel, sebrala z nočního stolku knihu a zapnula věž, aby vytvořila alespoň zdání soukromí.

Slyšela Derekův hlas, ale přes hudbu mu nerozuměla. Upřímně doufala, že to nepohnojí. Snažila se předstírat, že čte, ale v podstatě celou dobu oba vlkodlaky hrozně nenápadně pozorovala přes horní okraj knihy.

Viděla, jak Isaac znervózněl, když k němu Derek přistoupil. Jak překvapeně otevřel pusu – což byla, doufala, reakce na Derekovu omluvu. Ale hlavně viděla, jak se jejímu vlčeti rozlézá po obličeji výraz nevěřícného štěstí. Když mu pak Derek položil jemně ruku na rameno, mladý vlkodlak štěstím téměř vibroval.

Ida se za knihou spokojeně culila. Když od sebe ustoupili, rychle zabořila oči zpět do textu. Ani vlastně netušila, co to čte.

„Vím, že v tom máš prsty ty,“ ozvalo se nad ní tiše. Zvedla pohled od knihy s udiveným výrazem.

„O čem to mluvíš?“

Isaac nemohl přestat zářit. „To, že mě Derek požádal, abych se vrátil sem. Bydlel tu. Vím, že je to z tvé hlavy.“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nemám vůbec tušení, o čem to mluvíš, vlče,“ prohlásila a po chvíli ticha se zeptala: „A vrátíš?“

Isaac se vrhl k ní na postel a Ida ho automaticky objala. Bylo snadné si zvyknout na vlkodlačí přítulnost. „Jsi skvělá. Fakt. Asi tě miluju,“ hlesl vděčně, jak se tulil.

Idino srdce zaškobrtlo a spadlo ze srázu. Roztřeseně vydechla do světlých vlasů, vděčná, že jí Isaac nemůže vidět do obličeje. Nedokázala se ovládnout, zhrozeně zírala do zdi.

Tohle bylo špatně. Nechtěla slyšet nic ani vzdáleně připomínajícího to, co řekl. Nechtěla, aby ji měl kdokoliv takhle rád. Bylo by až příliš snadné to opětovat a to prostě nemohla. Nikdy. Už to nechtěla.

Jenže namísto, aby od sebe Isaacova slova odmrštila a zadupala tu slabou jiskru do země, pevně ho v objetí stiskla a položila mu bradu do vlasů. Voněl teplem a stejnou aviváží jako Scott, kousla se do rtu, aby nevydala nějaký nedůstojný zvuk, který by rozhodně musela vysvětlit. Isaac se jí jen zavrtal pod bradu, jako přerostlé kotě. Ida zahlédla pohyb a uvědomila si, že Derek na ně oba zírá. Jeho výraz ale rozluštit nedokázala, nebyl čas. Vrátila se Cora.

„Co v tom prosím tě máš?“ ozvala se ode dveří, když dovnitř vpochodovala s obrovskou krabicí v náručí.

„Se podívej,“ usmála se Ida rychle a trochu falešně, zatímco postrčila Isaaca jejím směrem. „Jdi taky.“

„No to si-“ vydechla Cora, když drápem roztrhla lepenku a odklopila části víka. Ida znovu vycítila Derekův pohled, ale zatvrzele sledovala vlčata.

„Veselé Vánoce,“ popřála jim. Vzpomněl si vůbec někdo z nich, že byl včera Boží hod? Pochybovala o tom.

„Dárky?“ Isaac zněl nevěřícně.

Souhlasně zamručela. „Klidně si je můžete naskládat pod stromek, ale- Hádám, že tím se zdržovat nebudete,“ dodala, když viděla, jak se pustili do trhání obalů. Stromek stál stejně  ještě pořád v koutě úplně holý. Nikdo neměl čas nebo náladu, aby ho ozdobil.

„Hele, tenhle je pro tebe,“ vyjekla Cora a hodila malý balíček Derekovi, který ho pohotově chytil. Věnoval Idě tázavý pohled, ale ta jen pokrčila rameny a usmála se.

Sledovala ho, jak ho dvakrát obrátil v rukou, než zastrčil prst pod vánoční papír a trhl. Vytáhl tmavé pouzdro s hladkým povrchem a jeho obočí vyskočilo ještě o trochu výš. Ida se musela kousnout do malíčku, aby se přestala tak bláznivě šklebit.

Sledovala, jak otevřel víčko a jeho výraz přešel z tázavého na překvapený a pak na pobavený. Sáhl dovnitř a vytáhl na prstě navlečenou novou klíčenku se znakem camara.

„Co?“ zeptala se a bláznivě se zubila, když se na ni podíval.

„Děkuju.“ Mrkla na něj a obrátila pozornost zpět k vlčatům. Cora s Isaacem se oba jevili mnohem mladší, když tak seděli uprostřed potrhaných barevných papírů a jásali nad úplně obyčejnými dárky.

„Tak dělej, Dereku, máš tu další!“ vyzvala ho Cora netrpělivě.

„Vážně?“ Vypadal překvapeně.

„Co, myslel sis, že to bylo všechno?“ zasmála se Ida a bavila se jeho rozpačitým výrazem. Popohnala ho gestem směrem ke krabici, kde mu Cora vrazila do náruče několik balíčků. Nerozhodně tam stál, držel je v rukou a mračil se. Ida ho pozorovala. Přehnala to? Neměla ho do téhle zábavy zatahovat? Říkala si, že něco normálního by mu mohlo prospět, ale možná pro něj bylo normální až moc nenormální. Třeba nevěděl, jak si s normálním poradit.

Zvedla se a došla k pohovce, u které rozbalovací akce probíhala. Posadila se a poklepala na místo vedle sebe. Derek si sedl, pořád zamračený.

Naklonila se k němu. „Mohl by ses na ně třeba podívat,“ poznamenala. Přikývl, ale nepohnul se. „Co se děje?“ zašeptala otázku a sledovala, jak kmitl očima k dárkům a k holému stromku.

„Nic, jen-“ zarazil se a zamrkal. Vlčata zvedla hlavu a úzkostně se na něj dívala. Idě došlo, že ho něco muselo rozhodit. Natáhla se a jemně jeho tvář přetočila k sobě. Zelené oči v bolesti přímo plavaly. Měla chuť se praštit, namísto toho mu stiskla předloktí.

„Nemysli na to,“ zašeptala, „ať je to cokoliv. Soustřeď se na jejich radost,“ kývla hlavou k vlčatům, která se okamžitě zase vrhla na rozbalování. Derek přikývl a pak se nadechl. Zahákl prst za kus lepenky na jednom dárku a trhnul.

Položila mu ruku na jeho. „Nemusíš to dělat,“ poznamenala. Pousmál se.

„Jsem docela zvědavý.“

Ida se pohodlně opřela o záda pohovky a poslouchala dohadování Isaaca s Corou o tom, kdo je na řadě s rozbalováním dalšího dárku.

Když Cora vyjekla, Ida si uvědomila, že došla k dárku, na který byla opravdu pyšná. Pro každého měla jeden takový.

„Co to je?“ zeptal se Isaac. Jenže Cora neodpovídala. Zírala na Idu.

„Jak jsi- Kde jsi to našla?“ zeptala se potichu.

„Dalo to trochu práce, ale přece jen existovaly i nějaké mimo vaši rodinu. Stačilo dobře hledat.“ Derek, zaujatý těmi slovy, se zadíval na Cořin dárek. Ida se ale naklonila do krabice a vytáhla plochý balíček s jeho jménem. „Tenhle je pro tebe.“

Cora se nahnula, aby viděla, co se skrývá pod papírem.

Byla to fotka. Ne moc kvalitní a ani moc velká, ale přesto…

„Jak?“ vydechl Derek, klouby na prstech úplně bílé, jak v nich svíral leštěný rámeček.

„Mám své způsoby,“ pokrčila Ida rameny a nejistě ho pozorovala. „Ehm, líbí se ti, nebo se mám vyhodit z okna?“

Nečekala, že ji políbí. Do háje, to _ani trochu_ nečekala. Když ji pustil, trochu omámeně zamrkala. „No,“ poznamenala po vteřině, „to budu brát jako líbí.“

\-----

([music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX9COjWpmX8))

O pár hodin později vlčata spala a Ida uklízela papírovou drť, kterou po sobě nechali na podlaze. Taky krabice od ‚sváteční‘ pizzy, kterou si objednali k pozdnímu obědu.

Byla už skoro hotová, když ji Derekovy ruce zastavily uprostřed pohybu. „Řekneš mi někdy, jak se ti podařilo ty fotky sehnat?“

„To už bych pak nebyla tak děsně tajemná,“ zakřenila se na něj. Pozvedl jedno obočí. „Jasně, chápu, tajemno je tu tvoje doména,“ připustila a vyprostila se z jeho držení, aby se mohla obléct a vyrazit domů.

„Nezůstaneš tu?“ zeptal se potichu. Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tvoje postel je stejně obsazená,“ poznamenala a kývla hlavou k Isaacovi, který sice měl v jiné části bytu svou, ale podařilo se mu vytuhnout spolu s Corou při sledování nějaké vánoční komedie na jeho laptopu. „A tohle alespoň po cestě vyhodím,“ kývla hlavou ke krabici s papíry. K ničemu jinému stejně nebyla třeba. Nechtěla být třeba.

Derek vypadal smířeně, což bylo fajn, nechtěla se hádat. Po tom všem to nakonec byl docela dobrý den. Rozloučila se s ním a sjela výtahem dolů. Krabice skončila v kontejneru poblíž dveří a u auta se Ida ještě podívala nahoru. Derek stál u okna a ostražitě se rozhlížel kolem.

Definitivně na něm měla nejradši jeho starostlivost. Když se na ni podíval, mávla mu na rozloučenou a pak vyrazila k Lydii domů. Dorazila akorát, aby dala dobrou noc její matce, která se chystala spát. Do pokoje došla jen středně unavená, ale přesto se na malou chvíli opřela o dveře a zavřela oči. Byl to náročný den. Musela se vypořádat s velkými dávkami emocí a to hlavně cizími velkými dávkami emocí. Stáhla si tašku a hodila ji na zem vedle postele. Kabát i boty letěly do kouta, protože neměla náladu je ukládat. Svetr přistál uprostřed pokoje. Kalhoty u prádelníku. Tričko na kře-

Vyjekla a poskočila leknutím. Tričko ve skutečnosti přistálo Derekovi na klíně. Pobaveně ho jedním prstem zvedl.

Opřela se o stěnu a přitiskla si ruku na prudce bijící srdce. „Co tu u všech všudy děláš?“ zeptala se, když se trochu uklidnila.

Naklonil hlavu na stranu a trhl rameny. „Napadlo mě, že tvoje postel obsazená není.“

Samozřejmě. Protože jí to nemohl dělat jednoduché.

„A ty si myslíš, že si v ní zasloužíš místo?“ pozvedla obočí tázavě a založila si ruce na prsou. „Za to, žes mi málem způsobil zástavu?“

„Hmm,“ protáhl a postavil se, „mohl bych si ho zasloužit.“ Roztáhl rty do líného úsměvu a Idino srdce vynechalo úder. Sledovala, jak si pomalu stahuje koženou bundu a odkládá ji na křeslo. Jako by si dával záležet na každém pohybu.

„Ty mě svádíš?“ zeptala se nevěřícně, když se na ni zadíval a jí to došlo.

„Hmm,“ zamručel znovu a překonal čtyřmi kroky vzdálenost, která je dělila. „Ty mi to řekni. Svádím tě?“

„Když řeknu ne, uvěříš mi to?“ zeptala se. Znovu ten líný úsměv.

„To podle toho. Trpíš srdeční arytmií?“ Prstem jí zlehka přejel po hraně čelisti a pak směrem dolů po krku.

„Hlavně v poslední době,“ přikývla naprosto vážně. Věnoval jí další ze svých pobavených pohledů. Shlížel na ni dolů, tak blízko, že by stačilo, aby se trochu natáhla… Nehýbal se. Štvalo ji to. „Takhle si chceš zasloužit místo v posteli?“ povytáhla obočí. „Zatím si nejsem jistá ani místem na rohožce.“

Usmál se, jako by reagovala přesně, jak si přál.

Ucítila, jak jí prsty jeho druhé ruky zlehka šplhají po boku. Plně si uvědomovala, že před ním stojí jen ve spodním prádle, zatímco on si sundal jenom bundu. Bylo to vyloženě nefér, ale nehodlala mu dát ve všem zapravdu tím, že by z něj oblečení servala. Místo toho napjatě očekávala, kdy se putující ruka zastaví - a hlavně kde.

Ani si to neuvědomovala, ale když dosáhl prsty ramene, byla zadýchaná, jako by uběhla míli. Zavřela oči a snažila se uklidnit. Bylo to naprosto marné.

„Pořád mám spát na rohožce?“

„Vlastně přemýšlím, že tě vyhodím po hlavě z okna,“ zachraptěla k jeho nesmírnému pobavení. „Mluvím vážně,“ zamračila se na něj.

„Já vím,“ přikývl pořád stejně pobaveně. Zavrčela na něj. To ho úplně vyvedlo z míry. Chtěla ho od sebe odstrčit, ale když mu opřela ruce o hrudník, zjistila, že není jediná, komu srdce buší jako v posledním tažení. Zarazila se a překvapeně k němu zvedla pohled.

Přesunul je do postele, aniž by pronesl jediné další slovo.

„Měli jsme dohodu,“ chtěla mu připomenout tvrdě, namísto toho to sotva zakňourala.

Přikývl. „Já vím.“

„Tak co tu děláš?“

„Dohoda zněla spokojený vlk.“ Zamračila se. Od posledně to nebyly ani dva dny. „Nemůže být spokojený, když ty nejsi.“

Zamrkala překvapením. Prosím?

Vnímala, jak prsty putuje po její odhalené kůži. Občas se zastavil a nějaké místo pohladil palcem, jako by pro něj mělo obzvláštní důležitost. Nechápala jeho systém. Ale když se to tak vezme, nechápala ani jeho. Proč by mu mělo záležet na tom, jestli je spokojená? A jak přišel na to, že není? Jejich poslední odpoledne a nejspíš i většina noci byl v podstatě jen samý sex.

Pokoušela se soustředit a ignorovat cestu z polibků, kterou dělil její tělo na dvě poloviny téměř přesně uprostřed. Zahákl dva prsty z každé strany kalhotek a zbavil se jich. Přemýšlela o tom, jestli ho zastavit. Požádat ho, aby odešel.

Ještě, když jí jemně roztahoval nohy, nebyla si jistá, jestli ho neodehnat, jenže pak se celá její myšlenková centrála zkratovala. Při prvním dotyku trhla boky vzhůru a pryč od něj, ale rychle ji chytil a zatlačil zpátky do matrace. Vyjekla a zabořila prsty do polštáře pod hlavou. „Kurva!“

Slyšela, jak Derek pobaveně frknul. Dobře, asi to nebyla ta úplně nejromantičtější věc, kterou mohla říct, ale o to nešlo, ne? S Derekem si nehráli na romantiku a svíčky a růže. Chtěl, aby byla spokojená. No… tohle byla rozhodně správná cesta.

Zasténala, když si ji přitáhl za boky o něco blíž. Strčila si palec mezi zuby a zakousla se, aby se trochu utlumila. Moc dobře jí to nešlo. Nedokázala se soustředit. Krucinál…

„Žádná rohožka, do háje. Zapomeň na rohožku,“ blábolila a pak se zajíkla, když jí vzal jednu ruku a přitáhl si ji k hlavě. Automaticky mu zapletla prsty do vlasů. Spokojeně zamručel a ten zvuk ji srazil z útesu jako žárlivá milenka.

Když později unavená a spokojená ležela vedle něj, myslela na to, jak by její večer vypadal, kdyby se Derek neobjevil. Překvapeně si uvědomila, že se jí ta představa nelíbí.

Přisunula se k němu blíž, položila mu hlavu na rameno a nechala ho, aby kolem ní obtočil volnou paži.

Necháváš se ovládat sexem. Měla jsem tě za silnější.

„Dereku?“ zašeptala. Palcem ji pohladil po zádech, aby naznačil, že poslouchá. „Buď tu až do rána, ano?“ požádala ho potichu po krátkém zaváhání a snažila se nemyslet na to, jaká je slaboška. Přetočil se na bok a celou ji tak schoval do pevného objetí.

„Dobře.“ Ten šeptaný souhlas ji uklidnil, i když si nebyla jistá tím, co ji přesně vlastně rozrušovalo. Jenom se pohodlněji uvelebila v jeho pažích a klidně usnula.

\-----

Bylo po Novém roce, když si Stiles překvapeně uvědomil, že to všechno vážně funguje. Stál právě v Derekově bytě a Ida se ho snažila naučit správné relaxační techniky. Ukázalo se to jako opravdu složité vzhledem k jeho hyperkinetické poruše. Stiles nebyl schopný přestat myslet na všechno kolem a čím víc se o to snažil, tím to bylo horší.

„Stilesi!“ napomenula ho Ida už snad po sté. Otráveně se na ni zadíval.

„Je to těžký!“ bránil se. Nebylo to tak, že by to dělal naschvál.

„Fajn,“ vzdychla. „Vstávej. Dám ti něco, na co se budeš soustředit.“

Podezřívavě si ji změřil. „Hodláš mě praštit?“ zeptal se s přimhouřenýma očima. Dotčeně se na něj zadívala. „Vypadám snad jako Derek?“

Z postele se ozvalo odkašlání.

„Ne,“ připustil Stiles, „ale poslední dobou vnímám určité společné rysy. Zvlášť pokud jde o mě,“ dodal. Ida vzdychla.

„Vážně? Nemůžeme to už přejít? Nechtěla jsem tebou praštit o zeď,“ rozhodila ruce v bezmocném gestu.

Stiles si odfrkl, čímž jasně naznačil, že tomu za mák nevěří. Protože nevěřil. Rozhodně si vybavoval ten zákeřný záblesk v očích, než zadní část jeho lebky narazila do cihlové zdi. Jasně, přežil a vcelku mu nic nebylo, ale do háje, neřekl toho tak moc, aby si to zasloužil. Takže ne, nic se přecházet nebude.

„Sklapni,“ doporučila mu.

„Vidíš! To je jasnej Derekův podpis. Kazí tě a já jsem ten, kdo to odnáší. Jsem jedinej, komu to přijde nefér?“

„Tak trochu,“ připustila Ida s pokrčením ramen, jako by ji to ani v nejmenším nerozrušovalo. „A teď sem dokopej ten svůj dotčenej zadek, nebo přísahám, že zapomenu, co jsem ti slíbila minulý týden.“

Stiles vyskočil na nohy a došel k ní, i když si neodpustil pár poznámek o vydírání a ztracených iluzích. Vydírání byla jeho patentovaná technika, neměla právo proti němu využívat jeho osvědčené zbraně. A už vůbec ne, když hrozí, že při prozrazení jistých citlivých informací skončí s Derekovými zuby hluboko v hrtanu. Děkuju pěkně, ale on měl svůj hrtan rád přesně tam, kde je, a ve stoprocentním stavu. A ta záležitost s camarem byla v podstatě hlavně Cořina vina, on se v tom ocitl naprosto nevině.

„Fajn, hodný kluk. A teď si stoupni za mě a pevně mě obejmi.“

„Co?!“ vyjevil se Stiles a přeskočil pohledem na Dereka, který je teď zamračeně pozoroval.

„Nedívej se na něj, dívej se na mě,“ doporučila mu. „Prostě Dereka ignoruj, jako by tu nebyl. Nebudeš dělat nic, co by ho mohlo vytočit. A pokud ano, sám moc dobře ví, co si myslím o jeho majetnických sklonech. Takže?“ pobídla ho a čekala.

„Mrtvý. Jednoduše mrtvý. Jestli ses mě chtěla zbavit, mohla jsi vybrat humánnější způsob,“ zabručel a poslušně se postavil za ni. Zlehka jí položil ruce kolem pasu, ale nechal mezi nimi dost místa, aby se tam vešel ještě přinejmenším jeden člověk. Vzdychla si, chytila ho za paže a přitáhla těsně k sobě.

„Do háje!“ vyjekl Stiles, když se na ni nalepil. Pak si obtočila jeho paže kolem hrudi těsně pod ňadry. Nadechla se a vydechla.

„Cítíš?“ zeptala se. Nebyl si jistý, jestli se má rozbrečet nebo… Rozbrečet, definitivně rozbrečet. Derek vypadal, že ho zaživa stáhne z kůže.

„Jo… Hm, co přesně? Je toho dost, co-“

„Dýchání, Stilesi,“ poznamenala Ida klidně. „Soustřeď se na můj dech a zkus ten svůj se mnou sladit.“

„Víš, pořád si nemyslím-“

„Sklapni a udělej to!“

„Jo! Jasně. Klid, dýcháme, Derek se na mě nedívá, jako by mě chtěl naporcovat do psího žrádla. Bože, proč já?“ drmolil Stiles a pokoušel se vlkodlaka ignorovat.

„Stilesi. Dýchání,“ připomněla mu a on si uvědomil, že namísto napodobování frekvence jejího dechu přestal dýchat úplně. „Zavři oči a mysli na hezké šťastné místo. Nejlépe bez Dereka,“ dodala polohlasně. To se lehko řeklo, ale alfa držel v ruce otevřenou knihu a namísto čtení je přes okraj vazby pozorně sledoval.

„Šťastné místo. Šťastné místo,“ opakoval si Stiles tichým šeptem a jeho dech se konečně začal uklidňovat. Opřel se čelem o její hlavu a dýchal jí za krk. Několik minut jen zápolil s dechem, dokud nedýchali naprosto jednotně.

„Vnímáš, jak se ti plíce plní vzduchem,“zašeptala tiše. „Představ si to, Stilesi. Představ si, jak tvoje plíce pracují. Zvětšují se a zmenšují… Kyslík se spojuje s krví a proudí ti tělem. K srdci. K mozku. Do končetin. Tělo se osvěžuje, nabíjí se. Jak se cítíš?“

„Odpočatý,“ hlesl.

„Tak je to správně,“ pochválila ho. „Kolik kostí je v lidském těle?“

Ta byla lehká. „Plus mínus dvě stě šest,“ odpověděl okamžitě.

 „Autor Iliady?“

„Homér.“

„Použití vrbové kůry?“

„Odvar na srážení horečky a proti bolesti.“ Nic na tom nebylo. Informace jako by byly hned pod povrchem.

„Dobře,“ prohlásila spokojeně Ida. „Dýchání a soustředění ti může zachránit život, i když nic jiného nemáš. Jediné, co potřebuješ k přežití, je tvůj rozum. Už jsi chytrý, Stilesi, ale máš potenciál být úžasný.“

„Myslíš?“ Nedokázal zakrýt nejistotu v hlase. Slovo úžasný ve spojení se svým jménem neslýchal zrovna často.

„Samozřejmě. Kdybys ho neměl, učil by tě někdo méně důležitý. Má rodina se vždy věnovala jen těm nejlepším a nejnadanějším studentům.“

„Proč?“ vydechl stále soustředěný na svůj dech.

„Protože rod ó Cuinn patří k nejstarším a nejvýznamnějším. Podle některých záznamů náš rod sahá až k samotné Brigid.“

„Té bohyni?“ Už dávno s Idou prošel panteonem keltských bohů, Brigid Ida věnovala dlouhý čas, teď Stiles chápal proč. Být potomkem bohyně bylo rozhodně něco, co by si napsal do životopisu. Obvzlášť, když ona bohyně umí věštit budoucnost. No dobře, i léčit a má slabost pro těhotné, ale věštění… Kruci, to by byla věc!

„Ano té. Tak jako se Derek narodil vlkodlakem, já se narodila jako _bandraoi_. Lovci většinu našich starých rodů vyvraždili, proto se považuje za nejvyšší čest pro studenta, když ho učí někdo jako já.“

„Jak to, že tě nechali odejít, když je vás tak málo?“

„Protože Lydie vypadala až příliš lákavě a já měla jedinečnou šanci dostat se k ní blízko. Mezi námi není nikdo jiný, kdo by mohl předstírat, že je student střední školy. Jsem nejmladší Nejvyšší.“

„Jak to?“

„Výcvik trvá dlouho. Nikdy sice ne déle než dvacet let, ale tak čtrnáct bývá průměr. Já ho zvládla za šest. Oběť jsem podstoupila v osmnácti.“

Stiles se zajíkl a jeho soustředění se rozpadlo. „Čtrnáct let?!“ vyjevil se a Ida se na něj otočila. „Co sis myslel?“

Stiles afektovaně trhl rameny. „Něco jako… do konce střední?“ prohodil rádoby klidně.

Usmála se. „Do konce střední zvládneš základní úroveň. Když se budeš snažit,“ dodala. „Teď začni znovu.“

Než stačil Stiles odpovědět, otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešla Cora s nákupem.. Venku muselo začít pršet někdy během jejich cvičení. Stiles si toho nevšiml. Ale teď si to uvědomoval až bolestně, Cora byla úplně promočená. Ztěžka polkl.

„Ahoj, jak vám to jde?“ zeptala se, když odložila tašky na podlahu. Sundala si promočenou bundu a odtáhla si od těla mokré tričko, co se na ni lepilo. Stiles ztuhl a Ida si povzdechla.

„Vážně doufám, že to jsou tvoje klíče, Stilesi,“ poznamenala smířeně. Rychle od ní ustoupil a Derek varovně zavrčel. Jen Cora tomu nevěnovala žádnou pozornost. Což bylo ohromné štěstí, posledně to bylo vážně příjemné, takže si to nechtěl zkazit něčím tak obyčejným, jako že by mu dala ránu do zubů. Ale bože, to tričko!

„Pro dnešek toho necháme. Myslím, že když už víš, jak to má vypadat, dokážeš to zkoušet sám. Navíc si potřebuješ najít vlastní cestu, jak toho dosáhnout, ne pokaždé tam bude někdo jiný, na koho by ses mohl soustředit. Za dva dny se přesuneme dál, do té doby to musíš zvládnout.“

„Jasný,“ zamumlal Stiles pořád trochu rozpačitě. Nekoukej se na Coru. Nekoukej se na Coru. _Nekoukej se na Coru!_ Ida ho poklepala po rameni.

„Mysli na to, co jsem ti říkala. Máš potenciál, který nemá každý. Stačí si k němu najít cestu.“ Trochu se pousmál a pak si hodil batoh přes záda. Škola už byla zase v plném proudu a on se teď musel dostat ke Scottovi, aby se mohli učit. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusit, než skončí u hraní Halo, jako minule. A předminule. _Ale, bože, to tričko!_

\-----

Když Stiles odešel, Derek odložil knihu. „Hodně na něj tlačíš,“ poznamenal a jeho klidným výrazem probleskl náznak zvědavosti.

„Ano,“ přiznala a sledovala dveře, za kterými její učeň zmizel. „Řekněme, že mám předtuchu.“

„O?“ zeptal se Derek a postavil se na nohy. Podívala se na něj a na chvíli nechala vyplout na povrch svoje obavy.

„O tom, že Deucalion má plán a já- _my_ možná budeme potřebovat Stilese v takové formě, do jaké ho jen budu schopná v té krátké době dostat.“

Derek ji jemně chytil za ramena a zadíval se jí do očí. „Deucaliona s Kali nech na mně.“

Smutně se pousmála. „To je právě to, Dereku. Pokud mám pravdu. Budu to já, kdo bude muset chránit vás, protože vy budete bezmocní jako koťata.“

Zarazil se. „Co tím myslíš?“

„Blíží se zatmění měsíce, Dereku. Ty víš, co to znamená.“

Cítila, jak se napjal. Cora se na ně otočila. „Co se děje při zatmění měsíce?“

Derek se nejspíš jen kvůli ní pokusil zachovat bezvýraznou tvář, když říkal: „Ztratíme všechny naše schopnosti.“

 


	18. Chapter 18

Ida si přestávala být jistá tím, jestli svěřit se Derekovi se svými obavami byl dobrý nápad. Od té doby se totiž veškerý její čas dělil mezi školu, spánek a tréninky smečky.

Derek se rozhodl, že se všichni musí umět ubránit bez schopností, což se ukázalo poněkud problematické, protože i on sám měl potíže reagovat jako obyčejný člověk, natož ostatní. I když, možná to bylo pro Dereka přece jen horší, on člověk dost dobře nikdy nebyl. Jediný, kdo s tím problém vůbec neměl, byl Peter, protože podle všeho po svém znovuzrození téměř žádné schopnosti neměl.

Největší zátěž ale spočívala na Idě a Stilesovi, protože pokud měli být schopni smečku a Scotta ochránit, tak je nesměla vyřadit jediná facka. (Ano, už se to stalo a Idě bylo pořád ještě trapně pokaždé, když si na to vzpomněla.) A přesně to dostal na starost Peter, jakožto nejzkušenější.

„Mrtvá, rusalko. Třikrát,“ prohlásil, když se z ní zvedl a nechal ji vyškrábat se na nohy. „Nejsem nadšený z toho, že bych ti měl svěřit svůj život do rukou, když ten svůj jsi ztratila osmnáctkrát během posledních patnácti minut.“

„Taky mě nijak zvlášť netěší ti ho hlídat,“ vyplivla naštvaně, protože ji všechno bolelo a Peterovy posměšky nijak zvlášť nepomáhaly. „Asi na něj nedopatřením zapomenu, až přijde na věc.“

„Au,“ ušklíbl se Peter. „To bolelo a já myslel, že jsem tvůj oblíbenec, vzhledem k naší minulosti.“

„Já. Ty. Žádná minulost,“ prohlásila rozhodně. Vytočilo ji, když si tím vykoledovala jen další úšklebek. Byla unavená tak, že už se jí z toho dělalo fyzicky špatně, ale přesto ho nechala znovu zaútočit. Kvůli tomu tu nakonec byla. Dokázala zablokovat čtyři údery, než jí podrazil nohy a přitiskl drápy ke krku.

„Začíná to být nuda,“ pronesl otráveně. Ida zadýchaně ležela na studené zemi. Zavřela oči. Měla se naobědvat, nedělalo by se jí teď hlady zle.

„Ido?“ ozval se Stiles. Otevřela oči a uviděla jeho velké hnědé oči mnohem blíž, než čekala. Klečel vedle ní, zatímco Peter se zpovzdálí tvářil nejistě. „Je ti něco?“

„Jsem jen unavená,“ zamumlala.

„Jsi úplně bílá,“ prohlásil Stiles jako by ji obviňoval. Objevil se u nich Derek. „Co se děje?“

„Nic. Jen únava,“ odbyla ho. „A možná hlad,“ připustila neochotně.

Zaslechla Coru, jak říká: „Vidíš? Říkal jsem, že jsme ji neviděla na obědě.“ Derek se zamračil, když to slyšel.

„Jen potřebuju chvilku oddech. Pár minut, pak budeme pokračovat,“ zamumlala a znovu zavřela oči. Jen si trošku vydechne a ovládne nutkání všechny je pozvracet (které by možná nebylo takové, kdyby ji tak neprudili), to bude stačit. Jenom minutku.

Probudila se ve svém pokoji.

Zmateně zamručela a rozhlédla se. Byla sama, ale na pracovním stole ležel tác s jídlem. Vyhrabala se z peřin a došla k němu, zatímco si vytírala ospalky z očí.

 _Sníst. Všechno._ Stálo na přiloženém lístku.

Nemusela dvakrát hádat, kdo to psal. Styl byl sám o sobě výmluvný až dost. Ale i přes jasný apel a vyleptanou díru v žaludku se rozhodla dát si nejdřív sprchu. Venku bylo pořád světlo a ona ze sebe chtěla smýt slabošství, které tak ukázkově předvedla celé smečce.

„Jsi ubohá, Quinnová,“ pronesla k tváři v zrcadle, které míjela. „Neskutečně ubohá. Nic nevydržíš. Kdyby před tebou trhali smečku na kusy, tak ty si prostě kecneš na zadek, protože jsi moc unavená.“ Mířila na sebe prstem, dokud si neuvědomila, co to dělá. „Jasně. Ubohá a navíc magor. Mohlo by to být ještě lepší?“

Sprcha samozřejmě nepomohla, pocit zhnusení se jí držel. Fajn, Peter ji zrovna nešetřil, ale o tom to přece bylo. Potřebovala se naučit bránit těm, co ji šetřit nebudou, a ne těm, co si dají pozor, aby jí neublížili.

Dokážeš se jim ubránit. Stačí se jen natáhnout pro všechno, co se snažíš potlačovat. A ty víš, že to tam je. Víš, že to chceš. Ochránit je by byla hračka.

Zatřepala hlavou. Odpovědnost za smečku nepomáhala. Jak s tím dokáže Derek žít a nezbláznit se?

Vlastně… dost se tím toho vysvětlovalo. Možná by ho měla přestat tak kibicovat pokaždé, když je na svoje bety moc přísný nebo nepříjemný. No, alespoň na Petera by ho mohla nechat být víc od rány. Sama dobře netušila, proč toho vyšinutého vlkodlaka občas brání.

Snad, že byly chvíle, kdy se nezdál tak psychopatický. Zvlášť co se zapojil do normálního života. I když jako učitel byl pořád na zabití.

Po tom, co snědla většinu jídla z tácu, se usadila v křesle s jednou ze svých knih. Snažila se zjistit víc o účinku zatmění na vlkodlaky.

Jistě, věděla, že je připraví o schopnosti, ale netušila, jestli třeba neexistuje nějaký způsob jak tomu zabránit. Protože jestli existuje a Deucalion ho najde, pak budou mít _opravdový_ problém.

Pokud ne, Deucalion nejspíš zařídí, aby smečku vyřídil někdo za něj, protože nebude víc než člověk; navíc slepý. Nejpravděpodobnější je, že na Derekovu – jejich – smečku poštve lovce. Nebo čarodějky. Ty udělají v podstatě cokoliv, pokud se jim dobře zaplatí.

Venku se pomalu stmívalo, když se Ida natáhla pro misku borůvek, která byla taky připravená na tácu. Pokoušela se vymazat ten bláznivý škleb, ale dost dobře to nešlo. Byla nechutně potěšená, když si jich všimla. A ten pocit nechtěl zmizet.

 „Ahoj,“ ozvalo se tiše. Idu napadlo, že by si možná měla na okno přidělat nějaké zvonky, aby ji pokaždé tak nevyděsilo, když jím někdo proleze dovnitř. Nebo rolničky.

 Jo, rolničky nejsou špatný nápad.

„Ahoj Coro,“ usmála se a sledovala, jak brunetka vklouzla do místnosti a zavřela za sebou okno stejně tiše, jako ho otevřela.

„Tak jak ti je? Ještě nikdy jsem neviděla nikoho tak rychle a tvrdě usnout,“ zazubila se a sedla si Idě k nohám. Ta jí nabídla borůvku, na což se Cora zatvářila překvapeně, ale pak se uculila a vzala si. Takže byly vážně od Dereka.

„Je mi dobře. Ale bylo by fajn, kdyby to šlo přejít mlčením, už tak je to trapné,“ ušklíbla se Ida rozpačitě.

Cora jen mávla rukou. „Vůbec ne.“ Ida jí věnovala skeptický pohled. „No dobře, trochu trapný to bylo, ale lepší, než když Stiles zakopl o vlastní tkaničku a spadl Peterovi k nohám předtím, než ten vůbec zaútočil.“

Ida se zasmála. „Šikovný kluk. Hádám, že bude na boj talentovaný asi tolik jako já, ale to už tak u nás bývá. Jen výjimečně se někdo stane v boji opravdu dobrým. Proto sázíme na nenápadnost.“

„Ne že by byla moc platná, když už se jednou prozradíte,“ poznamenala Cora. Ida přikývla. „To je fakt. Proto se většina z nás nikdy neprozradí. Není zase tolik měst jako Beacon Hills. Tohle místo je jako inkubátor všeho aspoň trochu šíleného.“

„Taky fakt,“ zašklebila se Cora. „Ale bez ohledu na to, jak šílený, tohle byl vždycky náš domov,“ řekla a dotkla se medailonku, který jí visel ve výstřihu. „Už jsi přišla na to, jak to uděláš?“

Ida zamrkala. „Co?“

„Jak vyřešíš to s tím falešným věkem, když tu teď zůstáváš,“ vysvětlila svůj dotaz Cora. Ida se zarazila. „Zůstáváš tu přece, ne?“

„Já- Ještě jsem nad tím nepřemýšlela,“ přiznala pravdu Ida. Nevrátit se do Irska? Na to nechtěla myslet. Věděla, že nemůže, ale prostě na to _nechtěla myslet_. Nikdy.

Cora se napjala. „Nepřemýšlela? Jako, že jsi na to neměla čas, nebo že tě vůbec nenapadlo, že by ses nevrátila?“

Ida mlčela, ale Cořin pohled neztrácel nic ze své intenzity. „Ani jedno,“ přiznala tedy potichu. Cořiny oči se nepatrně rozšířily. „Pochop mě, Coro. Je to můj domov a já ho miluju.“

„Ale- Copak my-“

„Já vím!“ vyhrkla Ida naléhavě. Zrovna teď nepotřebovala ještě tyhle problémy. Zatmění mělo být za dva týdny. Měla priority. „Teď není správný čas na to myslet. Není to tak, že bych se chystala odjet. Tedy hned.“

„Ale přiznáváš, že odjet chceš,“ pronesla Cora a zněla zrazeně. Ida by si přála říct, že ne. Opravdu by si to přála, ale nemělo význam lhát.

„Ano. Jo, chci zpátky domů. Jenže představa, že bych měla opustit smečku… Nevím jak to udělat, ani jedna varianta pro mě není přípustná. Nemůžu přijít o domov a nemůžu přijít o vás.“ Zavrtěla hlavou v zoufalém gestu. Opravdu netušila, jak si s tímhle poradí. „Teď nemáme čas nad tím přemýšlet. Musíme se soustředit na Deucaliona,“ prohlásila tvrdě. Cora se stáhla.

„Jasně. Samozřejmě,“ přitakala, ale mračila se.

Ida se k ní natáhla. „Promiň,“ omluvila se. „Přehnala jsem to. Jen jsi mě tou otázkou vyděsila.“

„To je dobrý,“ zavrtěla Cora hlavou, ale napřaženou ruku nepřijala. „Měla bych už jít. Slíbila jsem, že se vrátím a řeknu jim, jak ti je.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasila Ida, protože nemělo cenu Coru zdržovat. Byla impulzivní; mnohem víc než Derek. Možná později, až se jí to trochu rozleží, dá Idě šanci uvést všechno na pravou míru. „Jenom. Neříkej nikomu o tom, o čem jsme se teď bavily, ano? Radši bych jim to řekla sama, až budu vědět, co vlastně říct, “ požádala Coru, která už byla napůl venku z okna. Pokud to bude třeba, dodala v duchu. Dostalo se jí krátkého přikývnutí; bylo to víc, než v co doufala.

Doufání bylo vůbec teď její hlavní zálibou. Doufala, že porazí Deucaliona s Kali. Doufala, že s ní Cora později bude mluvit. A taky doufala, že z toho všeho zvládne vyváznout se zdravým krkem. U toho posledního doufala zvlášť usilovně.

\-----

Stiles se natáhl a tupým koncem tužky do Idy několikrát šťouchl. Naštvaně zamručela. Zněla jako kombinace ospalého medvěda a nakrknutého kotěte. Přidal několik silnějších šťouchanců.

„Co zas?“ Otevřela jedno oko a rozhlédla se kolem. S Corou a Isaacem ji pobaveně pozorovali. Ospalým výrazem se rozlilo pochopení a následně cosi připomínající zrazenost. „Už zase?“ zeptala se otráveně. Ani nemuseli kývat, bylo očividné, že usnula. Zase. Když zvedla hlavu z učebnice historie, obálka se na jednom místě leskla podezřele jako sliny. Ida zívla. „Nesnáším Petera za ty jeho úkoly.“

„Řekla bych, že to ví. A že se mu to líbí,“ zamumlala Cora a pozorovala ji, jak se protahuje. „Jak ti je?“

„Spala bych,“ přiznala popravdě emisarka a vykoledovala si tři pobavené, ale smířené úsměvy. Už je ani nepřekvapovalo, že sem tam usnula uprostřed dne. Měla toho moc. A tím moc Stiles myslel víc než on. A on toho měl sakra hodně!

Po nocích hledala ve svých knihách, dopoledne chodila do školy, jako všichni ostatní, a odpoledne se trénovalo. Spala kdykoliv se jí naskytla příležitost. Dereka v podstatě ignorovala, až na (podle vlkodlačích nosů existující) příležitostný sex, na který se Stiles snažil nemyslet stejně usilovně jako oni.

„Co myslíte, nechá mě po škole, když se mu na to vykašlu?“ zeptala se a zhnuseně si prohlížela poslintanou učebnici.

„Spíš tě ve třídě ztrapní a ty mu to nebudeš moc vrátit,“ usoudil Stiles docela logicky. Peter byl… parchant. Lepší slovo pro to nebylo. Nebyl typ parchanta, jakým byl Harris, ale pro štiplavou poznámku nešel daleko a do svých studentů se trefoval s neskutečnou přesností. Stiles ho podezříval, že si ty dobře maskované urážky trénuje před spaním a ráno ještě jednou před zrcadlem, aby k nim našel i odpovídající pohrdlivý výraz.

„Nesnáším ho,“ zopakovala a natáhla se pro svoje poznámky. Isaac se napřímil a otočil se ke dveřím ve chvíli, kdy se otevřely a dovnitř vešel Derek. V rukou držel několik krabic s pizzou.

„Jídlo,“ vydechl Stiles vděčně a v jeho žaludku žádostivě zakručelo. Cora se uchechtla. Derek donesl jídlo až k nim na stůl a hned tu první podal Idě.

„Najez se,“ přikázal. Stiles se kousl do rtu, aby potlačil úsměv, když mu věnovala otrávený pohled, ale poslušně si ji vzala. Odklopila víko a ven se vyvalila vůně horkého jídla. Stilesův žaludek znovu zanaříkal.

 Ida ale jen nakrčila nos a její obličej mluvil zcela jasně. K tomuhle jídlu nechovala jediný kladný cit. „Já… si asi nedám.“

„Je s ní něco špatně?“ Stiles se radši zeptal a zastavil ruku na půl cesty ke krabici se sýrovou.

Isaac si začichal. „Vegetariánská pizza, stejná jako jindy,“ pokrčil rameny.

Ida kývla hlavou. „Právě.“ Odsunula krabici ještě o něco dál, obličej bledší než před pár minutami. Tmavé kruhy pod očima se najednou zdály jako vojenské maskování.

Derek si ji starostlivě prohlížel. Unaveně se na něj usmála. „Nedívej se takhle. Je mi dobře.“ Zhluboka se nadechla. „Možná budu jen trochu zvracet.“

„Zvracení nebývá příznakem toho, když je člověku dobře,“ zabručel Derek.

„To je tím, že jsem unavená a nervózní. Navíc máme pizzu tak často, že se mi o ní začínají zdát noční můry; žaludek se rozhodl, že už jí bylo dost.“ Isaac si nechápavě odfrknul, podle něj bylo nemožné přejíst se pizzy. Stejně jako podle něj nebylo možné přejíst se mexickou kuchyní. Nebo v podstatě jakýmkoliv jiným jídlem, když se to tak vezme. Stiles ho chápal. Pizza byla jídlo bohů, pokud by se někdo ptal na jeho názor. Což se neptal.

„Vzal jsem i tohle. Na svačinu,“ pronesl po chvíli Derek s rezignovaným, ale zamračeným výrazem a vytáhl krabičku se salátem. Ida si vydechla, vděčně ji přijala a s tisícerými díky se do ní pustila.

„Měla bys dneska vynechat trénink,“ ozval se Isaac a sledoval, jak opatrně napichuje kousky zeleniny na umělohmotnou vidličku.

„Hloupost,“ odfrkla si. „Potřebuju ho.“

„Před chvílí zase usnula,“ ozvala se Cora a Ida po ní vrhla ošklivý pohled. Derek se zamračil ještě víc.

„Rozhodně bez tréninku,“ řekl tónem, proti kterému se málokdo odvážil něco namítat. Kromě Idy. (A Stilese, na což byl on osobně velmi pyšný.) „Vyspíš se. Dřeš víc než všichni dohromady. Takhle budeš při zatmění polomrtvá a k ničemu.“ Otevřela pusu, aby se s ním hádala, jenže někde mezi tím si musela uvědomit, že měl pravdu. Nakonec tedy místo protestů přikývla, což všechny víc než jen překvapilo. Derek se zatvářil spokojeně a přitáhl si její vegetariánskou pizzu.

Po jídle jim Ida pomohla se zbytkem úkolů. S její pomocí to bylo definitivně rychlejší. Měla v určitých oborech mnohem větší znalosti než průměrný vysokoškolák, i když oficiálně žádnou vysokou nikdy nestudovala. Tvrdila, že nemá potřebu se učit nic, co by jí někdy nemohlo být nějak prospěšné. Na studium čistě pro vědění měla celý zbytek života. (V případě, že přežije zatmění, ale to přestala dodávat vcelku rychle, protože si všimla, jak vražedně se na to Derek tváří.)

Stiles do ní drknul, když začala nad Isaacovým úkolem znovu klimbat. „Pardon,“ zamumlala a promnula si obličej. Stiles ji nevaroval, a tak hlasitě vyjekla, když jí židle zmizela pod zadkem. „He?“ udělala překvapeně, ale to už ji Derek nesl k posteli. Isaac bez zájmu obrátil stránku v učebnici a zamračil se na nové řádky integrálů.

„Alespoň mě nech se zout!“ protestovala za nimi Ida, když ji Derek položil na přehoz. Stiles sledoval Derekovo blahosklonné gesto, jako že smí, a pak ji okamžitě zabalil do deky.

„Nejsem dítě,“ stěžovala si huhlavě, když jí koukaly jen oči.

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl alfa, ale naprosto nic to neznamenalo. „Teď spi, až se vrátíme z tréninku, vezmu tě domů.“

Ida se s odpovědí buď nenamáhala, nebo okamžitě usnula. Ale ona to stejně nebyla otázka, spíš rozkaz.

Cora zvedla hlavu a zadívala se k posteli. „To bylo rychlé,“ zašeptala po půl minutě.

„To už spí?“

Isaac kývl.

„Je na tom hůř než nejvyždímanější hadr na světě,“ konstatoval Stiles s potřesením hlavy.

„Taky si připadáte blbě, když nám pořád se vším pomáhá?“ zeptal se blonďatý vlkodlak, modré oči plné výčitek.

Cora souhlasně zamručela, ale Stiles zavrtěl hlavou, což mu vysloužilo pobouřený pohled. „Hele, buď tu může bejt s náma a dělat úkoly, nebo se zahrabe do těch svých knih a zapomene na to, že je člověk s biologickýma potřebama. Dokud je s náma, někdo ji může vždycky donutit dát si pauzu.“

Na to nikdo neměl co říct.

„Měli bysme jít a nechat ji vyspat,“ navrhla Cora, když zaklapla učebnici chemie. Isaac kývl. Stiles se otočil na Dereka, ale ten je nevnímal. Díval se na Idu.

Stilesův první instinkt byl se otočit, protože to, co viděl, mu přišlo až moc intimní, jenže to taky bylo něco, co nikdy dřív neviděl. Ne u Dereka. Vlkodlak stál u postele a pozoroval hromadu přikrývky, jako by se měla každou chvíli obrátit v popel.

Což mu přišlo ještě mnohem horší, jen co Stilesovi došla ta spojitost a výstižnost přirovnání.

Na moment chtěl k Derekovi prostě dojít, položit mu ruku na rameno a dát mu najevo, že je to v pohodě. Že je normální bát se o lidi, obzvlášť když jsou vaše smečka… nebo družka. Ne, že by si kdy myslel, že někdy uvidí Dereka s družkou. Co to vůbec do háje znamená? Nemělo by to být něco ve stylu ‚šťastně až do smrti‘? Protože tak to nevypadalo. Když ti dva byli spolu, nekonalo se nic, co by naznačovalo, že mají vztah. Žádné důvěrnosti, polibky, ani doteky, nad rámec obvyklé kvóty. (Ta byla u vlkodlaků ale trošku vyšší než u lidí. Stiles už si na to ale vcelku zvykl.) Nečekal by to v měřítku hodném Scotta a Allison, ale přece jen, vůbec nic? To, co řekla během svátků Cora, předtím nebral vážně, ale s ubíhajícími dny si uvědomoval, že z ní možná fakt nemluvil oměj.

Přešel k alfovi a zastavil krok za ním. „Bude v pohodě.“

Derek zamručel a pak se na něj zamračeně otočil. „Co?“

„Ida,“ kývl hlavou k posteli. „Jakmile se trochu vyspí. A nají. A nebude muset zachraňovat naše kolektivní zadky před nevyhnutelnou a bolestivou smrtí.“ Zarazil se a odkašlal si. „Bude jí dobře. Po zatmění.“

Vlkodlak kývl, ale napětí z jeho výrazu nevymizelo. Bez dalšího slova nebo pohledu vyšel ven z bytu a Stiles ho rozpačitě následoval. Měl pocit, že všechno podělal. Nesnášel ten pocit!

\-----

 Klečela v budově železáren a kolem nebylo víc než trosky a nepořádek. Nadechla se zaprášeného vzduchu a ucítila krev. Vyděšeně se krčila, ale uprostřed prázdného prostoru se nebylo kde schovat.

Za ní se ozvalo zavrčení. Prudce se obrátila a nevěřícně vydechla. „Vlku?“ zeptala se. Ze stínu u stěny se vynořil velký vlk se srstí jako smola.  Natáhla k němu ruku, ale zvíře zavrčelo a ve tmě se zaleskly oči. Rudé namísto zelených. Cukla sebou; to nebyl její Vlk. Ten pohyb ji donutil uvědomit si, že něco není v pořádku. Podívala se dolů na svoje nohy. Byly nepřirozeně ohnuté. Zlomené. Bolest ji zasáhla najednou a stoupala. Do stehen, do kyčlí, přes boky výš, až k pasu. Obtočila jí břicho a stiskla jako had.

Vykřikla a víc se schoulila. Vlk znovu zavrčel a přiblížil se.

Ida čekala, že ji napadne, ale neudělal to. Stál pár metrů od ní a pozoroval ji. Cítila, jak jí po tvářích tečou slzy bolesti, ale nebyla schopná se pohnout, ani volat o pomoc.

Jenže to už k ní přistupoval a natahoval se vedle jejího levého boku. Překvapeně ho sledovala, ale nevypadal, jako by jí chtěl ublížit. Pomalu a nejistě natáhla ruku a dotkla se dlouhé srsti. Zamručel, ale nechal ji, aby ji prsty pročísla, jako to dělala plyšové hračce od Briana.

„Pomoz mi,“ zašeptala. Věnoval jí dlouhý zpytavý pohled. „Prosím,“ zaškemrala. Bolest neustávala. Naopak.

Někdo se zasmál. Žena. Ida se otočila přes rameno, ale nikoho neviděla. Když se otočila nazpět, vlk byl pryč. Opuštěně vykřikla. Jak ji tu mohl nechat?

Další výkřik nepatřil jí. Byl silnější a mužský. Před ní dopadlo tělo s hlubokými šrámy a rozervaným hrdlem.

Byl to Derek. Zelený pohled vyhaslý a prázdný. Ze stínů zavrčel vlk.

Znovu se rozkřičela.

\-----

Když se smečka vrátila z tréninku, Ida se ještě pořád choulila v koutě. Byla v něm od chvíle, co se probrala z noční můry. Držela v rukou Derekovo tričko, třásla se zimou od studené podlahy, ale nedokázala se donutit vstát.

Byl to Isaac, kdo ji objevil.

„Ido?“ vyjevil se. „Kriste, co ti je?“

„Derek?“ hlesla sotva slyšitelně a zadívala se na něj. „Derek?“ zopakovala hlasitěji, ale i tak to byl jen zlomený chrapot. Její emoce už dávno překročily hranici paniky, když se nemohla Derekovi dovolat a potom ani nikomu dalšímu ze smečky. Teď visela za špičky prstů nad propastí hysterického záchvatu.

„Derek jde hned za námi,“ ujišťoval ji Isaac, ale Ida se nedokázala přestat třást. „Dereku!“ zakřičel tedy kamsi za sebe.

Ať není mrtvý. _Prosím, ať není mrtvý_. Jenže pořád nedokázala zahnat vidinu prázdných zelených očí.

„Pojď. Vstaň z té země,“ pobízel ji Isaac opatrně, ale to už se objevil jeho alfa. Rychle si klekl na zem vedle Idy.

„Jsem tu. V pořádku. Pojď ke mně,“ pobídl ji a napřáhl k ní ruce. Vrhla se na něj. (A později se za to do hloubi duše styděla.)

„Nevěděla jsem- Já- Mobily nefungovaly-“ snažila se mu všechno vysvětlit, ale hlas se jí lámal.

„Donutil jsem všechny vypnout telefony, když jim pořád chodily esemesky. Nedošlo mi, že by se mohlo něco stát. Že bys mohla potřebovat-“ Zarazil se a zvedl ji do náruče. I s ní se posadil na postel. Zabořila mu tvář do prsou, kde mohla slyšet a cítit jeho tlukoucí srdce a pracující plíce.

„Jsme naživu. Oba,“ zamumlal a zvedl její ruku ke svému srdci. Tlouklo jí pod prsty silně a stabilně.

Ida myslela na vlka, který ho měl ve snu na svědomí. Derek to vůbec nechápal. „On byl můj.“

„Byl to jen sen. Nic to neznamená.“

Doufala, že má pravdu. Jenže zároveň měla pocit, že jí něco důležitého uniká. Něco _opravdu_ důležitého.

„Jsi ledová,“ poznamenal nespokojeně.

„To je fuk,“ zamumlala a otřela se mu nosem o klíční kost. Jenom malinkou útěchu. Nechtěla to přehnat. Pak se odtáhla a podívala na Isaaca, který pořád ztuhle stál kus od nich. „Nechtěla jsem tě vyděsit. Omlouvám se.“

„Dobrý,“ usmál se, ale nevypadalo to ani trochu upřímně. „Nevěděl jsem, že máš taky noční můry.“

„Každý je někdy má,“ pronesl klidně Derek, jako by ho konejšil. Ale ten tón pravděpodobně patřil jí. „Já, ty, Cora, Ida a docela určitě i Peter.“

„Doufám, že ty jeho zahrnují naše domácí úkoly. Bylo by to jen spravedlivý, když nás je nutí psát,“ zamumlal Cora stojící kus od nich.

„Abych ti příště nedal práci navíc,“ ozval se Peter z pohovky pohotově. Ida se tam podívala přes Derekovo rameno. Peter vypadal, že jejich malé drama ignoruje. Problém s Peterem ale byl, že jakmile vypadal, že si nevšímá, znamenalo to, že ví přesně, co se děje.

Ida se zadívala na Dereka. „Vezmeš mě k Lydii, prosím?“ Přikývl. Postavil ji na nohy, ale když se chtěl postavit, zarazila ho. Dřív, než si to stihla rozmyslet, dala mu pořádný pohlavek. Překvapeně na ni zíral.

„Za ten debilní nápad vypnout všem telefony.“

Povzdechl si a kývl. „To je fér.“

Než odešla, Cora i Isaac ji pevně objali. Na vteřinu ji zaskočili, ale pak jim to vrátila s téměř dvojnásobnou intenzitou. Isaac zašeptal tiché ‚ _mám tě rád‘_ a ona mu to vrátila slovy _‚já tebe taky‘_. Byla natolik fyzicky i emocionálně vyčerpaná, že ji to ani nedokázalo vyděsit. Byl to prostě fakt. Pak se podívala na Coru. „I tebe.“ Derekova sestra se na ni zářivě usmála a pak ji poslala do postele. Za což ji Ida odměnila unaveným smíchem.

„A já nic?“ zeptal se Peter, jako by ho ranila. Ida se na něj zadívala s přimhouřenýma očima. „Tebe toleruju.“

Peter se zazubil. „To ujde, rusalko, ale ještě to vylepšíme.“

„Jasně,“ odfrkla si. „Sni dál.“

Derek ji následoval do výtahu a k autu. Cesta k Lydii proběhla v příjemném tichu. Ida výjimečně neklimbala, i když se nedalo říct, že by nebyla unavená.

Když zastavili, otočila se na něj. „Půjdeš se mnou?“ Už to bylo skoro pět dní, kdy za ní naposledy přišel. Věděla, že minimálně jeho vlčí část je z toho nešťastná.

„To není moc dobrý nápad,“ zavrtěl hlavou vážně.

„Proč?“ nechápala. Vždyť mu to právě nabídla, ne? Nedělala by to, kdyby to byl špatný nápad.

„Potřebuješ se vyspat,“ pronesl s jasnou narážkou, že pokud by šel nahoru, spánek by se nekonal. Idě by to ani v nejmenším nevadilo. Mohla spát potom. Nebylo to tak, že by jim to zabralo víc než patnáct minut, když to nebudou protahovat. Pět dní je pět dní.

„Spala jsem odpoledne.“

„Ne dost. Jdi a vyspi se,“ pobídl ji téměř klidně. Téměř.

Pozorně si ho prohlédla. Byl napjatý jako luk, ramena ztuhlá, zatímco prsty pevně svíral volant. „Děje se něco?“

„Ne.“

„Dereku,“ vzdychla si a opřela se bokem do sedačky tak, aby na něj pohodlně viděla a mohla si opřít i hlavu. „Řekni mi, jestli ti něco straší v hlavě. Víš, že jsem dobrý posluchač. Navíc, je to moje práce,“ pousmála se.

„Nic to není. Vážně. Jdi spát.“

„Jak myslíš,“ vzdychla, když viděla, že jí opravdu nic neřekne. „Obvykle s tebou alespoň nemívám noční můry, ale nevadí, můžu si na to něco vzít. Uvidíme se zítra na tréninku.“ Sevřel volant ještě pevněji. _Co mu je?!_

„Dobrou noc,“ popřál jí a počkal, než vystoupí a dojde ke vchodu. Potom se rozjel a zadní světla camara brzy zmizela za zatáčkou. Ida zašla do domu s hlavou plnou hypotéz. Co se stalo mezi jeho bytem a tímhle domem, co ho mohlo tak rozhodit?

Během toho, co si připravovala čaj na spaní, na nic nepřišla a ani později, když si čistila zuby, ji nic neosvítilo. Když už ale byla v posteli a téměř spala, ucítila, jak se matrace pod ní zhoupla, když se těžké tělo složilo na druhou polovinu postele. Usnula s úsměvem.

\-----

Ida zavírala dvířka skříňky, když bezděčně zvedla hlavu a uviděla Dereka. Studenti mu automaticky uhýbali z cesty. Nevypadalo to, že by o ní věděl. Což byla samozřejmě hloupost; spíš si jí nevšímal. Což bylo logické, protože problém s Idiným falešným věkem byl pořád aktuální.

Ale podívat se na ni mohl. Pozdravit nebo tak.

Všimla si několika seniorek, které ho pozorovaly, a zamračila se. Mohly by mít alespoň slušnost a nekoukat na něj jako na kus masa.

„Co se děje?“ objevila se Cora z ničeho nic.

„Co? Nic,“ obrátila se na ni Ida a pokoušela se nedívat směrem, kde se Derek vyskytoval.

„Nelži.“ Cora si ji zkoumavě prohlížela, pak naprosto bez okolků začenichala jejím směrem. Ida na ni nevěřícně zírala. „Co to děláš?“

„Ty žárlíš!“ vyjekla Cora pobaveně a v očích se jí zajiskřilo. Ida se uraženě ohradila: „Nežárlím.“ Ohlédla se za Derekem, jedna ze seniorek se na něj usmála a vypjala hrudník. Mnohem obdařenější, než ten Idin, nutno dodat. To nemají ani kapku sebeúcty?

 „Jo, jasně,“ podotkla Cora suše.

Ida obrátila svůj pohled k ní, částečně proto, aby neviděla ani Dereka ani čtvrťačky. Nepotřebovala sledovat, jak se mu budou vrhat pod nohy. Nehledě na to, že nechtěla vidět, jak se na ně bude dívat on. Na nich se totiž bylo na co dívat. „Co tu vůbec Derek dělá?“ zeptala se s pečlivě udržovaným tónem nezájmu. Cora nevypadala, že by jí to baštila.

„Peter mu zavolal, aby přišel. Neříkal proč, takže nevím, ale asi to bude důležité.“

Ida si odfrkla. „To by mělo být, protože-“

Cora se rozesmála. „Richardsová se mu právě vrhla pod nohy. Asi to mělo být nenápadné zakopnutí. Nemyslím, že čekala, že ji překročí.“ Ida se rychle ohlédla. Naštvaná černovláska s výstřihem hlubším, než byl před deseti minutami, se naštvaně sbírala na nohy. Ida vyprskla smíchy.

„Alespoň že první hezkou studentku nezatáhl do kumbálu. Měla bych mu asi přiznat větší kredit,“ zamumlala pobaveně, ale Cora si ji prohlédla s tázavým výrazem.

„Vážně? Ty si myslíš, že tě odkopne kvůli hezčí?“

Pokrčila rameny. „No, řekněme, že pouto nic nezměnilo. Pořád vypadám stejně a pořád to za moc nestojí. Vlastně… myslím, že jsem zase zhubla,“ zamumlala nespokojeně a podívala se kriticky na svůj zadek. Cora si ji prohlédla a zakroutila hlavou.

„Fajn. Budeme se do tebe snažit nacpat víc jídla. Ale to nic nemění na faktu, že si tě Derek vybral a má tě rád.“

 „Co?“

„Co co?“ nechápala Cora. Idě došlo, že by se neměla tak divit. Druhové by se měli mít přinejmenším rádi, ne? Derek to nejspíš předstírá lépe ne ona. „Neříkej, že tě to překvapuje?“ Cora si ji překvapeně měřila.

„No,“ Ida trhla rameny a nejistě se na ni podívala. „Jo. Trochu. Neber to nějak zle, ale tobě Derek přijde jako někdo, kdo-?“ zarazila se a opřela o cizí skříňky.

 „Co tím myslíš?“ zeptala se Cora nejistě.

„To je fuk, nech to být.“ Ida sklopila oči k podlaze.

„Ne, řekni mi to. Cos myslela? Že Derek nemá kapacitu na city? Myslíš si, že je-“

„Ne!“ vyhrkla Ida a přerušila Cořin rozčilený monolog. „Takhle jsem to nemyslela. Prostě jen… Hele, poslední ženská, který se rozhodl dát šanci s ním epicky vyjebala a já si nemyslím, že je ochotný do toho zatáhnout pocity. Alespoň teď už ne. Já bych nebyla.“

„Poslední kluk, co tě pozval ven, ti zkusil vyříznout srdce.“

„Přesně.“

Chvíli bylo mezi nimi ticho. „Snažíš se mi tu naznačit, že ty jsi ta, která ho nemá ráda?“

Ida sebou cukla. „Mám ho ráda,“ vyhrkla rychle, ale pak zaváhala, „svým způsobem.“

„Svým způsobem? A to sakra znamená co?“

„Je součást smečky. Tebe s Isaacem mám ráda, to víš ne?“

Cora se zamračila. „Takže chceš říct, že ho máš ráda jako součást smečky, ale-“ Tázavě se na Idu zadívala.

„Já vlastně nevím,“ vydechla Ida poraženecky. „Nevím, co si o něm myslet od chvíle co se rozhodl, že mě chce za družku. Z logického hlediska to asi chápu, ale-“

„Jasně, protože Derek je proslulý svým logickým uvažováním,“ zašklebila se Cora znechuceně.

Ida se zamračila. „Proč to vlastně řešíš? Souhlasila jsem s tím, že mu budu dělat družku, takže co na tom záleží? Navíc tohle jde mimo tebe, ne? Ne, že bych se snažila říct, že se nemáš o Dereka starat, ale tohle se tě vážně netýká.“

„Nestarám se o Dereka. Starám se o tebe.“

„Není třeba,“ pronesla Ida pevně, ale do hlasu se jí vloudil měkký podtón. „Radši si pospěš, máš hodinu na druhé straně školy,“ mávla pak rukou směrem k chodbě. Cora se zamračila, ale neprotestovala.

„Ještě se k tomu vrátíme. Nemůžeš mě zazdít.“

Ida se zašklebila. „Ani jsem nedoufala.“ Cora se zatvářila spokojeně a pak vyrazila pryč. Ida se za ní ještě chvíli dívala, nemusela spěchat, měla volnou hodinu.

O čem chtěl Peter s Derekem mluvit? Podařilo se mu něco zjistit? Ohlédla se přes rameno směrem, kde zmizel Derek. Hlavou jí vířily dohady.

Proč se prostě nezeptáš? Jsi emisarka, pro všechny svaté, chovej se tak!

No… jo. Pravda.

Hodila si tašku přes rameno a rychlým tempem prošla mezi studenty, aby zahnula do stejné chodby jako Derek. Peterova kancelář byla o dvoje dveře dál vlevo.

Zastavila se s rukou na klice, ale mělo jí dojít, že na to je pozdě.

„Pojď dál, rusalko.“ Peterův hlas byl přes dveře trochu zkreslený. Vešla.

„Co se děje?“ vyhrkla a vzápětí stiskla rty. Tolik k nenápadnosti. Derek pozvedl jedno silné obočí. Idu na moment napadlo, jestli poslouchal její rozhovor s Corou, ale doufala, že ne. Chodba byla hlučná a nebyl nijak blízko, takže pokud by se opravdu nesnažil, neměl by je slyšet.

„Nějaké novinky,“ pronesl Peter a opřel se do židle, ta se zvedla na dvě nohy a on se lehce zhoupl.

„Jaké?“ zeptala se, když nic dalšího nedodal.

„Kolují drby a tak.“

Zamračila se. „Dělá ti dobře, že to z tebe musím lámat?“

Peter se usmál. „Neskutečně.“

Derek tlumeně zavrčel a Peter vzdychl. „Není s vámi žádná zábava. Od tebe bych to čekal, synovče, ale ty jsi mě, rusalko, zklamala.“

„Budu to muset přežít,“ procedila. „Jaké drby?“

„Lovci,“ pronesl s pokrčením ramen, ale škádlení z jeho tónu vymizelo.

„Kolik? Kde?“ zeptal se Derek úsečně a Peter k němu obrátil pohled.

„To budeš muset zjistit ty. Nemůžu odsud jen tak odkráčet, mám ještě tři hodiny.“

„Kde jsi to zjistil?“ Po tom, co řekl, si uvědomila, že Peter byl od rána ve škole.

„Mám svoje způsoby.“

Derek znovu zavrčel a zíral svému strýci do očí, ale ten neuhnul. Ida je ignorovala, namísto toho přešla k oknu. Z něj bylo vidět přímo na parkoviště. Ušklíbla se. Drby z parkoviště? Vážně, Petere? Zasmála by se, kdyby nebyla tak nervózní. Byli tu lovci. Jasně, ti tu byli v podstatě pořád. Lovci byli neustále v pohybu, přicházeli a odcházeli, jen málo z nich zůstávalo na jednom místě delší dobu. Allison s otcem byli výjimka, ale také byli v podstatě na odpočinku.

Jenže tihle konkrétní lovci v tuhle konkrétní dobu… Přímo to křičelo Deucalion. A přesně toho se Ida celou tu dobu bála.

„Co se děje?“

Škubla sebou. Nevšimla si, že k ní Derek došel.

„Jen pocit.“

„Nijak příjemný, hádám. Je z tebe cítit úzkost,“ pronesl Peter uvolněně. Až příliš uvolněně.

„Co, když jsou tu na jeho popud? Obhlížení terénu, aby mohli přichystat past?“

„Teď o nich víme. Přijdeme na to, co mají v plánu. Mohli by nás dovést k němu.“

Odfrkla si. „Deucalion není idiot. Jestli je sem poslal, nebudou vědět, že je vlkodlak nebo jak vypadá. Nebude riskovat vlastní krk, vzhledem k tomu, že bude stejně zranitelný jako vy.“

„Poradíme si.“

Derek optimista? Měla chuť ho kopnout.

„Jasně,“ pronesl Peter téměř vesele. „Stiles je teď přece uchazeč o dokonalost. Když se všechno podělá, vběhne na scénu a zachrání den.“

Derek ztuhl a pak s mručením zavřel oči, na tváři výraz naprostého zoufalství. „Jsme v hajzlu.“

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Noční můry se zhoršily. Mrtvého Dereka teď vídala pravidelně každou noc.

Vzhledem k tomu, že se snažil pátrat v okolí po lovcích a zjistit něco o jejich plánech, nebyl poblíž, aby ji ujišťoval, že jsou to jen sny. Ida si uvědomovala, co je důležitější, a ani to po něm nechtěla. Vlastně, i kdyby chtěla, neměla by kdy mu to říct, nevídali se téměř vůbec.

S přibližujícím se zatměním se aktivita smečky znásobila z horečné na šílenou. Dokonce i Peter byl tak unavený, že přestal ve škole zadávat úkoly. A Ida to ani nedokázala ocenit, měla z nervozity tak podrážděný žaludek, že by si podle jejího zvracení mohla smečka řídit hodinky. Kdyby se o spánku někdo občas nezmínil, nejspíš by zapomněla, co to slovo znamená, protože i když měla čas na pár hodin odpočinku, mozek jí nedovolil vypnout.

Vstala z postele bez ohledu na to, že byla ještě pořád noc a teple se oblékla. Potřebovala si vyčistit hlavu. Přehodila si tašku přes rameno a vyrazila k nemetonu.

Šla po svých, protože Lydiin dům byl nedaleko lesa, a tak nebyl problém to vzít do rezervace přes něj. Ida se za dobu, co byla v Beacon Hills naučila, kudy se kam dostat, aniž by musela objíždět půlku města autem. Navíc měla čas. Nebylo to tak, že by se chystala vrátit do postele.

Lesní ticho kolem ji dráždilo, měla díky němu dost prostoru k přemýšlení a její myšlenky zrovna neplnilo nic příjemného. Otráveně vytáhla z kapsy sluchátka a nacpala si je do uší. Potřebovala, aby jí hlasitá hudby vyřvala z hlavy poslední zbytky noční můry.

Záblesky Dereka s rozervaným hrdlem a vyhaslýma očima.

Pocit vlčího kožichu mezi prsty.

Nejhorší ze všeho bylo, že v těch snech byla na straně vlka. Byl to její vlk. Chránil ji. Dokonce i před Derekem.

Dělalo se jí zle.

Před ní se ze tmy vynořily elektricky modré oči. „Ááááíííííííííí!“ Baterka jí vyletěla z ruky a zablikala, jak se otočila ve vzduchu. Rychle si vyškubla sluchátka z uší.

„Sakra, rusalko!“ Peter si tiskl ruce na uši a křivil obličej.

„Petere! Petere?“ Nevěřícně na něj zírala. „Co to sakra děláš?“

„Já? Co děláš ty? Tady. Sama. V noci. Den před zatměním. _Zbláznila ses?_ “

Dotčeně se zamračila. „Umím se o sebe postarat.“

„Jistě. Supersonickým křikem. Moje nejnovější noční můra,“ poznamenal kysele. „Fakticky, jak moc hloupý nápad je jít v noci lesem se sluchátky v uších, když se kolem potuluje vlkodlačí dvojka na válečné stezce? No tak? Na stupnici od jedné do deseti, když deset je sebevražda? Dej mi číslo, rusalko,“ pronesl kousavě.

„Fajn,“ odsekla. „Dobře, uznávám. Nepatří to k mým zářně inteligentním nápadům, ale měla jsem blbou noc.“ O spánkové deprivaci nemluvě.

„Bezva, tak teď ji máme blbou dva. Jdeme,“ přikázal a chytil ji za ruku. Začal ji táhnout, odkud přišla, ale vytrhla se mu. Nebo to spíš zkusila.

„Potřebuju na druhou stranu,“ protestovala.

„Jasně. Tam si jdi ráno. Živá.“

„Přeháníš. A vůbec, co ty tu sakra děláš?“ zeptala se nakrknutě, když se dal znovu do pohybu. „Hlídám perimetr. Co sis myslela? Derek má jinou práci.“

„Jakou?“ zajímala se a trochu popoběhla, aby ho dohnala. Nechat se táhnout bylo ponižující.

Peter si odfrkl a zářícíma očima se rozhlédl kolem. „Konečně narazil na stopu těch lovců, takže kdybys byla tak hodná a hnula zadkem, mohl bych tentokrát vyváznout bez kulky v tom mém.“

S otráveným frknutím přidala do kroku a narazila do něj, když prudce zastavil. Sykl na ni a připlácl jí ruku na pusu, když mu chtěla vynadat. Gestem naznačil, ať je ticho. Ztuhle pozorovala, jak zavírá oči a naklání hlavu na stranu. Natáčel se za zvukem, který ona nemohla slyšet.

Najednou měl oči znovu dokořán a Ida v nich jasně četla: _Pryč!_

Neudělala víc než pět kroků, když ho slyšela zavrčet. Ten zvuk skončil stejně tak rychle, jako začal. Otočila se, ale ostrá bolest jí projela hlavou a pak se všechno propadlo do černoty.

\-----

„Ido… Ido, prober se,“ někdo ji pleskal po tvářích. Omámeně zamrkala. Hlavu měla jako vzducholoď, nebo jí to tak alespoň připadalo, jen zdaleka nebyla tak lehká.

„Dereku?“ zamumlala a pokusila se zachytit jeho tvář. Mihly se před ní zelené oči.

„Jsi vzhůru. Dobře. Už to začalo, Ido. Jsou tady.“

„Co?“ O čem to mluvil? Co začalo?

Sevřel jí bradu jemně mezi prsty. „Přišli dřív, slyšíš? No tak, potřebujeme tě.“

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se a konečně si srovnala zrak tak, aby rozeznala, co vidí. „Byla jsem v lese. Peter a- Bohové, moje hlava. Asi mi praskne,“ zasténala, protože čím víc se snažila myslet, tím to bylo horší.

„Je to dobrý. Peter se z toho dostal. Přišel pro mě a pomohl nám tě najít. Ale jsou tady, Ido. Deucalion, Kali, lovci. Přibližují se. Musíme se odsud dostat,“ prohlásil a přehodil si její paži kolem krku. Pomohl jí na nohy. „Tu máš. Vypij to,“ přikázal jí a přitiskl jí něco k puse. Poslušně to polkla. Okamžitě se jí ulevilo.

„Ah. To je lepší,“ zamumlala a trochu se narovnala. Už na něm nevisela, ale pořád ji podpíral.

„Můžeš jít se mnou?“ ptal se. Přikývla. Vydali se dopředu. Ida se rozhlížela. Byla tma, ale měla pocit, že to tu poznává. „Železárny?“ zeptala se překvapeně.

„Jo. Zase tě zavřeli sem. Asi jim to přišlo vtipné.“

„To by sedělo,“ zamumlala a soustředila se chůzi. „Co to je?“ zeptala se po chvíli.

„Co?“ nechápal Derek, který se rozhlížel kolem.

„To ťukání. Ty to neslyšíš?“ podivila se. Jasně, byl to tichý zvuk, ale ne zase tolik.

„Ne. Museli tě praštit hodně,“ zamumlal nespokojeně. Nedokázala by mu odporovat, i kdyby to nebyla naprostá pravda. Ťukání ale nemizelo, vytáčelo ji to.

„Dereku!“ ozvala se Cora a Ida uviděla, jak k nim brunetka běží s vyjeveným výrazem. „Dereku, jsou všude kolem. Nedostaneme se odsud. Zatmění začíná!“

„Už?!“ vyjekla Ida.

Derek kývl. „Jo. Najít tě nám trvalo celý den.“

„Omlouvám se,“ vydechla Ida. Připadala si hrozně. Kvůli ní jsou teď všichni po kolena v problémech. „Nechtěla jsem-“

„Ššš, to je teď jedno. Nemůžeme nic udělat, Ido. Neubráníme se jim. Ne takhle. Lovci jsou v přesile.“

„Potřebujeme tvoji pomoc,“ ozvala se Cora naléhavě. Oči doširoka otevřené plné strachu.

Ida zasténala. „Ah, do háje. Nemyslí mi to. Je tu Stiles?“

„Nevěděli jsme, jestli tě tu najdeme, tak zůstal se Scottem.“

„Kurva,“ ulevila si. Derek zastavil a přitiskl se i s ní ke zdi. Ida slyšela hlasy. Cora se k nim přitiskla. Ida ji automaticky objala a přitiskla k sobě. Cítila napětí v dívčiných ramenou. „Bude to dobré, vlče. Bude to dobré,“ slíbila tiše. Hlasy se přibližovaly. Pokusila se vykouknout zpoza rohu, ale přes Dereka to nešlo.

„Co uděláme?“ zeptala se Cora vyděšeně. Ida se podívala kolem nich. Byly tu jen dvě cesty. Ta, kterou přišli a ta, kterou přicházeli oni.

Braň je. Odveď pozornost a vyčisti jim cestu. Lovci proti tobě nebudou mít šanci.

„Dereku, vezmi ji odsud,“ přikázala mu. „Najděte Isaaca s Peterem. Zmizte.“

„Nenechám tě tu.“

Ida se na něj zadívala. „Ano, necháš. Já si poradím, vy jste teď jen lidi. Jděte. Jděte!“ sykla naštvaně a popostrčila je směrem nazpátek. Vrhl na ni neurčitý pohled, ale pak chytil Coru za ramena a strkal ji nazpět, odkud přišli.

Ida se zhluboka nadechla. Pokoušela se uklidnit a soustředit. Teď si nemohla dovolit selhat. Musela ochránit svou smečku.

Tak je to správně. Cítíš tu moc? Patří k tobě. Pusť ji ven.

Síla se jí rozlila svaly a kůží. Vykročila zpoza rohu. Přímo před ní stála dvojice lovců, napřáhla k nim ruce a tlaková vlna oba lovce vzala a praštila s nimi o zem dvacet stop daleko. Ida k nim doběhla, zrovna když se jeden pokusil vstát.

„Co to sakra-“ Nedopověděl, protože ho kopla do hlavy. Omdlel na svého společníka, kterému tekla krev z nosu a úst.

Nezdržovala se u nich, pokračovala dál. Slyšela další hlasy a jejich majitele potřebovala zastavit, než najdou její smečku. Její rodinu. Freneticky dýchala z neskutečného výdeje moci, ale odhodlání ji drželo funkční.

Dalšího lovce zneškodnila u dveří, zdálo se, že hlídá. Musel si ji splést s někým od nich, protože neudělal poplach, když ji viděl se blížit. Rána do hlavy ho překvapila. Sesunul se jí k nohám.

„Ido!“ slyšela volat Dereka. Rozběhla se zpátky. Proběhla skladištěm až do velké místnosti plné rozpadlých palet. Ztuhla hrůzou. To místo si vybavovala. Z nočních můr.

Byli přímo před ní. Deucalion a Kali drželi Dereka na zemi a útočili na něj. Všechno to utrpení, které si prožila během nocí, kdy ho sledovala umírat znovu a znovu, se v ní vzedmulo jako tsunami a vyhrnulo se v obrovské tlakové vlně. Chytilo oba pomatené vlkodlaky a praštilo jimi o zeď, až se ze stropu sesypal prach.

„Dereku!“ Vrhla se k němu. Ležel na zemi a lapal po vzduchu; krvácel z ran na pažích a trupu. Pomohla mu a přitáhla si jeho hlavu do klína. „Jsi v pořádku?“ ptala se a opatrně kontrolovala rány. Pousmál se.

„Už ano. Děkuju,“ hlesl. Usmála se na něj.

„Můžeš vstát? Kde je Cora?“ ptala se a opatrně mu pomáhala na nohy. „Tady,“ ozvalo se ode zdi. Opírala se o stěnu a držela se za žebra.

„Co ti je?“ vyděsila se Ida, vědoma si toho, že se Cora bez vlkodlačích schopností neumí hojit.

„Je to dobrý, jen mě zaskočili. Jsou mimo?“ zeptala se a měřila si Kali s Deucalionem, kteří leželi ve špíně na zemi.

„Doufám,“ vydechla Ida unaveně. „Nejsem si jistá, jestli bych to zvládla ještě jednou,“ přiznala a prohrábla Derekovi vlasy špičkami prstů. Cítila v nich prach, jak ho srazili na zem, nebyly tak jemné jako jindy.

Zvládneš to tolikrát, kolikrát bude třeba.

„Vedla sis úžasně.“

„Ale vyřídila jsem kromě těchhle dvou jen tři lovce. Ostatní tu určitě někde budou.“

Cora se zasmála. „Myslím, že vzali roha ve chvíli, kdy viděli, jak jejich kamarádi lítají vzduchem.“

Ida se polichoceně usmála. „Co s nimi?“ kývla hlavou k bezvědomým tělům.

„My se o ně postaráme. Svážeme je, ty si zatím odpočiň.“

„A kde jsou Isaac a Peter?“ zeptala se ještě, když ji Derek zatlačil na zem, aby se posadila. Alfa se usmál. „Poslal jsem je na průzkum, když jsem viděl, jak úžasně jsi to zvládla.“

Ida mu úsměv vrátila a unaveně se opřela o zeď. Hlava jí neustále tepala bolestí a chtělo se jí spát. Ale nemohla si to dovolit, teď ne. Sledovala, jak Derek s Corou svazují zajatce řetězy, které se povalovaly kolem.

Stihli to akorát. Skončili s posledním lovcem ve chvíli, kdy se Deucalion začal probírat. Cora stála stranou a Derek se postavil před něj.

„Co sakra-“ začal, ale Derek mu vrazil ránu. Ida se vyškrábala na nohy a postavila se mu po boku. Derek ji jednou paží objal.

„Co s nimi?“ otočil se na ni. „Návrhy?“

„Musíme je zabít, Dereku. Zatmění brzy skončí. Nemůžeme riskovat, že se jim vrátí síla,“ pronesla klidně. Neměla žádné výčitky, přestože mluvila v podstatě o popravě.

Zaslouží si smrt za to, co ti udělali.

Za to co udělali všem.

Derek se na ni zadíval. „Jsi si jistá?“

„Je to povinností správného alfy, víš to jako já. Nemůžeme nechat toho šílence pobíhat a vraždit.“

„Ido,“ zasípal Deucalion. Prudce se obrátila a hřbet její ruky se setkal s jeho tváří.

„Sklapni! Máme na to právo. Nevím, kolik lidí jsi zabil, ale vím alespoň o některých. Erica. Boyd. Mučil jsi Dereka. Mučil jsi mě. Donutil jsi vraždit a sám jsi zabíjel jen pro zábavu. Ty a Kali, Deucalione. Oba dostanete, co si zasloužíte.“ Ustoupila a nechala se od Dereka obejmout.

„Máš pravdu. Zabijeme je hned,“ přikývl a pak se k ní sklonil. Polibek byl dlouhý a trochu hrubý, ale Ida si nestěžovala. Když se odtrhl, byla zadýchaná a Derek se usmíval. Ještě ho nikdy neviděla usmívat se tak široce. Otočil se na Coru. „Máš zbraň? Dochází nám čas.“

Ta mu s přikývnutím podala nůž. Zadíval se na zajatce. „Bude to rychlé,“ slíbil a vykročil k Deucalionovi.

Ve tmě vybuchlo ostré světlo. Ida vykřikla a klopýtla nazpět a zakryla si rukou oči. Do něčeho zády narazila a vzápětí na ni spadlo cosi těžkého. Vykřikla bolestí. Cítila, jak jí to drtí nohy.

Slyšela Dereka klít a pak ženský smích.

„Ne!“ vyjekla. „Dereku! _Dereku!_ “ Něco svištělo vzduchem. Poznala šípy. Lovci!

Někde zařinčely řetězy. A pak se to ozvalo. Vrčení. Hluboké a temné.

„Vlku,“ zašeptala a třeštila oči do tmy, která se stahovala kolem ní. Světelný šíp ji připravil o všechno noční vidění, co měla.

Něco se o ni otřelo. Kus nalevo Derek zaklel a vrčení zesílilo. Slyšela drápy škrábat o betonovou podlahu. Najednou jí to připadalo jako sen. Všechno tak známé a přitom nejasné. Věděla, co přijde. Slyšela vrčení a výkřiky.

Přímo před ni dopadl Derek. Krvácel z hlubokých ran. Příliš hlubokých. Natáhla k němu ruku, ale byl moc daleko. I přes bolest v nohou chtěla něco udělat. Cokoliv.

Hluboké vrčení rozvibrovalo temnotu a dlouhé bílé tesáky se zaleskly, než se zabořily Derekovi do krku. Zelené oči vyhasly a zmrtvěly. Její moc zaprskala a zhasla, jako vyhořelá sirka.

Ida se rozkřičela.

\-----

Spoutali ji a zalepili jí pusu. Nechtěli, aby mluvila. Nebo křičela.

Někam ji vezli.

Deucalion, Kali, lovci. Snažila se jim bránit, ale neměla šanci. Potom, co černý vlk ve skladišti rozerval Derekovi hrdlo, křičela až do ochraptění. Snažila se dostat zpod zátěže, ale nešlo to. Nemohla víc, než se dívat, jak krev vytéká jejímu alfovi z krku a tvoří nerozluštitelné obrazce v prachu betonové podlahy.

Brečela, když ji táhli pryč. Prala se s nimi. Chtěla ho zachránit, i když viděla, jak život z jeho očí vyprchal. Nedokázala ho přestat prosit, aby se zvedl. Nic ji nedokázalo přinutit vzdát se naděje, že pořád žije. Že se uzdraví.

Vnesli ji dveřmi do nějaké místnosti. Rozsvítilo se ostré světlo a zabodlo se jí do pálících očí. Zazmítala se, ale drželi ji pevně. Prošli dalšími dveřmi a Ida si konečně uvědomila, kde to je. Veterinární klinika. Odnesli ji k Deatonovi. Začala se zmítat ještě silněji. Musí se osvobodit. Říct mu, co udělali.

„Tohle mě fakt vytáčí. Je jako ryba,“ ozval se jeden z lovců otráveně.

„Sklapni a drž ji pořádně. Takhle si akorát ublíží,“ ozval se Deucalion. K čemu ji chce? Posledně, mu vůbec nezáleželo na tom, jestli je v pořádku. Nebo jestli přežije…

Deaton vešel dovnitř a vypadal neskutečně vážně. Ida se pokusila na něj zakřičet, ale přes pásku jí nebylo rozumět. Veterinář ji vyjeveně pozoroval. „Co se to tu děje?“

„Je úplně mimo, doktore,“ ozvala se Kali. Ida se ji pokusila kopnout, ale Deucalion ji chytil za nohy. Ostrá bolest ji donutila vykřiknout a on ji okamžitě pustil.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Deaton a přešel k její hlavě. Podržel ji a zadíval se jí do očí. Proč se chová, jako by se nic nedělo? Proč jí nepomůže? Je to nějaká taktika?

„Jako by to snad někdo z nás věděl. Ona nám to taky neřekne.“

„Možná to má co dělat s tou páskou?“ nadhodil jiný lovec, tenhle vypadal docela mladě. Ještě skoro dítě… a už z něj udělali zabijáka.

„Tebe to snad bavilo poslouchat?“ zeptal se kousavě ten, co si stěžoval na její zmítání.

Deaton si odkašlal a pak se opatrně natáhl a opatrně jí začal pásku odlepovat. Tahalo to, ale nebyla si jistá, jestli by to při rychlém strhnutí nebylo horší. Konečně ale byla pryč.

„Deatone, nemůžete mu pomáhat!“

Zatvářil se zmateně. „O čem to mluvíš, Ido?“ zeptal se jemně.

„Oni ho zabili. Oni- On je-“ Slzy se jí vyřinuly z očí. „Nepomáhejte jim,“ škemrala. „Oni Dereka-“

„Dereka? Co je s Derekem?“ zeptal se Deaton téměř něžně. Ten kontrast jeho hlasu se situací dělal všechno ještě mnohem šílenější a děsivější. Jako by to byla jen nějaká otřesná halucinace. Jenže nebyla. Zvedla hlavu z pultu a zadívala se na Deucaliona.

„On ho zabil,“ kývla k němu hlavou. „Deucalion.“ Zadívala se do míst, kde se slepé oči skrývaly za tmavými brýlemi. Když od hlavního alfy nepřišla žádná reakce, pokusila se znovu dostat z pout, ale nešlo to a její nohy tak strašně bolely.

„Už to chápete, doktore?“

„Vidím problém,“ přikývl Deaton a narovnal se. „Nevím ale, jak vznikl. Bez toho…“

„Chcete říct, že takhle zůstane?“ vyjekla Kali zděšeně.

„Mrcho,“ procedila Ida vztekle. Deaton vypadal, jako by se ho nedotklo nic z toho, co řekla. Copak mu na Derekovi nezáleželo? Je snad na jejich straně?

„Jste s nimi! Vy jste nás zradil!“ zaječela, když jí to došlo. Věděl Scott, co je jeho emisar zač?

„Nemůžeme ji zase umlčet?“ ozval se otrávený lovec. „Myslím, že mám na její hlas alergickou reakci.“

„Zmlkni na chvíli!“ okřikl ho Deucalion a obrátil se na doktora. „Dá se něco dělat? Nějak ji probrat?“

Doktor se zamračil. „Možná by tu byl způsob. Stejný jako s Isaacem. Jenže ona není vlkodlak. Bylo by to víc než jen riskantní.“

„Pomůže to?“ zajímal se Deucalion napjatě.

„Potřebujeme vědět, co se stalo. Co si pamatuje. Možná ví, co se jí stalo, i když si neuvědomuje, že se jí něco stalo.“

Ida zaječela a vzepjala se na pultu. Chtěla dosáhnout na svou moc, ale ta jako by dočista vyhořela. Zmizela.

„Fajn!“ štěkl Deucalion. „Fajn, uděláme to. Hned teď,“ dodal a všichni kolem se začali horečně pohybovat. Odtáhli ji stranou a přinesli velkou plechovou vanu, ve které nejspíš Deaton koupal psy, když to bylo třeba. Z hadice do ní napustili vodu a donesli pytle s ledem. Sledovala, jak ho sypou do vody a vzpírala se proti tomu, kdo ji držel. Plivala kolem zlobu, dokud jí otrávený lovec nezacpal pusu.

Kousla ho. Smála se jeho vzteklým nadávkám.

„Zahojí se ti to,“ odsekl Deucalion, zatímco vyprazdňoval další pytel do vany.

„Rusalko, buď od tý dobroty a zavři pusu, nebo mi fakt rupnou nervy,“ zavrčel jí lovec do ucha.

„Peter,“ vydechla šokovaně. Všichni se na ni otočili. „Peter! Co jste udělali Peterovi? Co jste mu udělali?!“ ječela na ně, ale když nikdo neodpovídal, rozbrečela se. „Co bude s vlčaty? Peter by se postaral… Peter… Jsou jen děti. Neubližujte jim,“ prosila je. „Nikoho nemají. Nikomu neublíží.“

„Ach bože.“ Kali zmizela za dveřmi. Ida ji ignorovala, dívala se na Deucaliona.

„Neubližuj jim. Udělám cokoliv, jen je nech na pokoji. Prosím,“ kňourala zoufale. Proč si to neuvědomila? Vztek a smutek jí zatemnily rozum, kdyby se chovala jinak, možná by… Možná by měli mladí vlkodlaci naději, že je nechají jít. Nebo jim alespoň dají náskok. Šanci.

Možná je právě zabila…

Jestli už nejsou mrtví.

„Jsou naživu,“ pronesl alfa a netečně si ji prohlížel. Roztřásla se úlevou. Cora s Isaacem jsou naživu. Jsou naživu.

„Dejte ji dovnitř,“ poručil Deaton. Nebránila se. Bylo to jedno. Nemohla nic udělat. Derek byl pryč. Peter byl pryč. Její smečka zmizela. Ale vlčata žijí, uklidňovala sama sebe. Vlčata jsou pořád naživu.

Ponořili ji do ledové vody. Zalapala po dechu a vzepjala se proti jejich rukám. Zatlačili ji zpět. Její hlava se ocitla pod hladinou. Milióny ledových střepů ji bodaly do tváře i skrze oblečení. Bolest z nohou splynula s bolestí působenou mrazem. Uši jí naplnila voda a všechny zvuky se staly příliš vzdálenými na to, aby jim rozuměla.

Bojovala. Snažila se dostat na hladinu, ale mráz z ní vysával poslední zbytky sil. Cítila, jak jí tuhne krev a zpomaluje srdce. A pak odešly i poslední zbytky její vůle se bránit. Kolem ní nebylo nic, než ticho a chlad.


	20. Chapter 20

Všechno to vypadalo tak nadějně!

Měli plán. Vážně. Pro jednou měli skutečný plán s taktikou a tím vším okolo. Každý věděl co dělat a speciálně co nedělat. Dobře, to se týkalo hlavně jeho, ale Stiles to bral s nadhledem. Pořád ještě se opájel pocitem, že tentokrát je on ten silný. Vlkodlaci neměli být při zatmění o nic lepší než obyčejní lidé a na rozdíl od něj neměli Idin výcvik.

Fakticky. Bylo to perfektní. Přesně do chvíle, než se objevil Peter s bokem rozpáraným od podpaží ke kyčli a zlomenou levačkou.

Stiles si přesně neuvědomoval posloupnost následujících událostí, ale jisté bylo, že vyvrcholily bezvědomím. Jeho i některých dalších členů smečky. A způsobila ho Ida.

Kdyby to věděl, zůstal by doma. (Knokautovala ho ta, kterou se snažil zachránit, aby bylo jasno. Měl právo na mizernou náladu!)

Jakmile viděl, že se k němu Ida blíží, chtěl začít jásat, protože to znamenalo, že ji jedna z dvojic našla a oni můžou vypadnout, jenže pak se jeho lebka střetla se stěnou budovy a než všechno zhaslo, jemu došlo, že je něco kurevsky špatně.

Probral se svázaný, ve tmě a v hlavě ohňostroj, co by bez problému zastínil i ten ze Dne Nezávislosti.

A pak měl umřít.

Byl si zatraceně jistý, že mu sudičky přešmiknou nitku během následujících dvou minut a on s tím už nic neudělá. A věděl jistě, že to jeho tátu zabije. Když umřela jeho máma, byl to Stiles, kdo nakonec vytáhl otce z neustálého oparu alkoholu, který se kolem něj vznášel celé měsíce. Šerif se mohl soustředit na něj, na to, co potřeboval a později už i na práci. Vlastně se do ní zabral natolik, že mu to vyneslo zvolení šerifem.

Jestli Stiles umře, práce nebude dost, aby to udrželo šerifa mimo láhev. Ve finále utopí vlastní játra v ethanolu a bude to jen Stilesova vina. Tak jako nedokázal pomoct mámě, tak nedokáže nic udělat ani s tímhle.

Už jen ten pocit viny ho málem zabil.

A pak se celá situace obrátila. Jediný výbušný šíp zvrhl situaci v jejich prospěch. Krvavý úspěch čítající určité ztráty na životech, které nikoho dvakrát nemrzely. Snad jen, že to bylo odbyté tak rychle. Některé věci by si zasloužily svůj čas.

Jenže radost rychle pominula, jak ji vytlačil Idin křik. Něco bylo špatně. Strašlivě špatně.

„Co se děje?“ zakřičel Stiles, pořád ještě připoutaný k židli.

„ _Dereku!_ “ Stiles ztuhl. I chloupky na pažích se mu hrůzou napjaly, když uslyšel ten výkřik. Dokázal si to představit. Kdyby jeho otec zemřel, dokázal si představit, že by v jeho hlase zaznívala přesně taková bolest, jakou slyšel u Idy.

„V pořádku. Je mrtvý. Ido, podívej se na mě.“ A přesně takovou úlevu by cítil, kdyby mu někdo řekl, že to byl falešný poplach. Derekův hlas zněl chraptivě, ale nepopiratelně živě.

„Ne! Ne! Jdi ode mě! Táhni! Nesahej na mě!“

Dobře. Tohle nebylo v pořádku.

Stiles mrkal, protože ho šíp připravil o schopnost rozeznávat ve tmě jakékoliv tvary. Kdyby potkal slona, nakráčel by přímo do něj, pokud by to zvíře nebylo chytřejší a neuhnulo. Sloni jsou velmi inteligentní, takže vsázel na to, že by uhnul, ale kdyby ne, Stiles by to napálil přímo do té jeho sloupovité nohy. Do jedné z těch čtyř. Jo, přesně taková tragédie by to byla.

„Co to sakra-“ Peterův hlas zněl nezvykle zmateně. „Co je to s ní?!“

„Jak já to mám vědět?!“ štěkl Derek nazpět. Stiles ucítil, jak ho někdo zbavil řetězů. Byla to Cora.

„V pohodě?“ zeptala se ho, když mu pomohla na nohy a opatrně se dotkla jeho krku, kde cítil něco teplého. Pravděpodobně krev. Jeho vlastní. Ta, která by správně měla být uvnitř něj a ne na něm. Zamotala se mu hlava. „Asi tak moc ne,“ odpověděla si sama a podepřela ho.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Stiles v naději, že ona třeba něco vidí.

„Netuším. Pořád nechápu, proč to udělala.“

„ _Co_ vlastně udělala?“

„Napadla nás-“

„Vás taky?“ zamručel lehce překvapeně. „A já myslel, že to byla jen nějaká osobní zášť, kterou ke mně chovala. Asi by se mi mělo ulevit, že je to zřejmě kolektivní vina, ale nějak mi to nepřijde lepší.“

„-a líbala se s Deucalionem.“

Tak fajn. Tohle byla hodně studená sprcha. „Asi budu zvracet.“

„Myslíš, že máš otřes mozku?“ zeptala se starostlivě. Přišlo by mu to milé, kdyby kompletně neminula jeho pointu.

„Nemám tušení, ale asi by to bylo lepší než ta představa, která se mi právě usadila v hlavě. Proč by u všech všudy dělala něco takového? Museli ji něčím nadopovat.“

„Stiles má pravdu,“ ozval se Isaac. „Museli jí něco dát. Vždyť se na ni podívejte, nemá nejmenší tušení, kdo jsme. Absolutně netuší, že mluví s Derekem.“

Ozval se další nářek, jak Ida křičela Derekovo jméno.

„Má zlomené nohy,“ ozval se Peter. „Bude muset do nemocnice.“

„V tomhle stavu?“ vyjevil se Stiles a postavil se na nohy, jen aby si zase kecl na zadek, jak se mu zatočila hlava.

„Taky budeš muset nechat někoho, aby se ti na to podíval,“ poukázala Cora napjatým hlasem. Nejspíš ji děsilo, co se zrovna dělo s Idou. Stiles jí to nezazlíval, sám z toho byl trochu mimo. Hodně mimo. Idina hlava byla její zbraň, jestli se jí někdo mohl dostat dovnitř… Kurva. Tak nějak si představoval začátek apokalypsy.

„Nemocnice ne. Nemůžete vzít šerifova syna do nemocnice a doufat, že si toho nikdo nevšimne. Navrhuju Deatona. Navíc by mohl vědět, jak jí udělali to, co udělali.“ Mávl neurčitě směrem, kde tušil Idu s Derekem. Ruce ho ještě bolely, jak mu je Kali spoutala. „Doprdele,“ hlesl, když si to uvědomil.

„Co?“

„Kde je Kali?“

Ticho nebyla odpověď, kterou si představoval.

„Vážně, lidi?! _Vážně?!_ “ Dobře, tak trochu vyšiloval, ale to mu nemohli mít za zlé. Byla to Kali! Peter přesto zavrčel. A taky neodpověděl, jak si Stiles všiml.

„K Deatonovi. Hned.“ Nikdo z nich si nevšiml, že se k nim Derek přiblížil. Stiles sebou škubl a sykl.

„My ji vezmeme. Ty se obleč,“ zamumlal Peter a s Isaacem zmizeli. Stiles Idu slyšel celou dobu, co mu Cora pomáhala znovu na nohy a někam ho vedla, až ji najednou neslyšel.

Venku byla pořád zaparkovaná dodávka s otevřenými dveřmi, která nejspíš patřila Deucalionovi. Allison a Scott nebyli nikde v dohledu. Stiles na vteřinu zadoufal, že třeba šli po Kali, ale téměř okamžitě si to zase rozmyslel. Scott možná byl alfa, ale Kali byla zabiják. Rozhodně nechtěl, aby se jeho kamarád pustil do křížku s někým takovým, ani když měl s sebou Allison a její luk.

Cora mu pomohla na sedačku spolujezdce a sama si sedla za volant. Stilesovo vidění se zlepšilo, když vyšli ven na světlo měsíce a oslněné oči si pomalu začínaly znovu přivykat na tmu kolem. V zrcátku viděl, jak tři vlkodlaci nakládají dozadu bránící se tělo. Idu. Bránící se Idu. Ať už jí udělali cokoliv, neměl by si ji odosobňovat. Ještě ne. Neznamená to, že o ni přijdou. Jako o Boyda. Ericu. Nebo Heather.

Kurva.

Cesta k Deatonovi byla rychlejší, než by si myslel, že je možné. Zvlášť, když neměl tušení, že umí Cora řídit. Dodávku.

„Nějaké další talenty, o kterých nemám tušení?“ zamumlal, když řízla jednu zatáčku obzvlášť ostře a zezadu se ozvalo několikero bouchnutí a proud nadávek.

„Spousta,“ odvětila temně a zařadila vyšší rychlost. Jak jen se Stiles modlil, aby nepotkali žádnou z policejních patrol. Byl si jistý, že z tohohle by se nedokázal vylhat ani on.

Před ordinací bylo prázdno a tma. Stiles vážně doufal, že doktorovi dal někdo echo. Nebo že držel pohotovost prostě pro jistotu, protože ani s tím nejlepším scénářem nikdo nepředpokládal, že dnešní noc proběhne bez zranění. Cora objela ordinaci k zadnímu vchodu, aby nebyli vidět z ulice a taky proto, že všichni ze smečky věděli, kde je klíč k zadní místnosti a dál dovnitř to zvládnou díky Stilesovi, který může přerušit bariéru z horského jasanu.

Jakmile to udělal, objevil se Deaton. Jak to probíhalo dál si Stiles moc nevnímal, protože ho Cora usadila na jednu ze skříněk u zdi a v rychlosti, kterou nestíhal, mu připravila obklad z namočeného hadru. Mohl si zkusit hrát na statečného, ale hlava se mu točila tak, že tu myšlenku zavrhl, jen se vylíhla. Hrdinu bude dělat někdy jindy.

„Tumáš,“ hlesla Cora a podala mu obklad. Beze slova si ho přiložil tam, kde to bolelo nejvíc, a znovu sykl. Opřel se loktem o koleno a zhluboka dýchal, protože se mu ze všeho toho pohybu pořád trochu motala hlava.

Pokoušel se nevnímat, co se před ním dělo, ale ignorovat Idin nářek bylo nemožné. Očividně věřila, že Derek je Deucalion. Cora byla podle všeho Kali, jak si vysvětlovala ostatní, netušil, ale v pozitivním světle to nebylo. Dokonce kousla Petera.

Rozhodli se ji nechat podstoupit to, co Isaaca, když mu alfové pomíchali vzpomínky. Což byl kardinálně špatný nápad. Chtěl jim to říct, ale pak se podíval na Dereka.

Brečel. Dobře, ne tak úplně, ale Stiles by vsadil ledvinu na to, že má v očích slzy. Cora utekla z místnosti. Ida ho prosila, doslova škemrala, aby neubližoval betám, které podle ní ještě mohly být naživu. A Derek na ni jen zíral a s výrazem ztraceného kluka, protože nevěděl, co na to má říct. Ona věřila, že je mrtvý. Že je tím, kdo ho zabil – nehledě na to, že Stiles pořád netušil, jak to do háje Derek udělal - a přesto žadonila o životy zbytku smečky. Do prdele, teď už brečel i Stiles!

Chtěl někdy někdo důkaz o tom, že ta holka smečku miluje? Tady ho má. Mohla by se u Deucaliona jednoduše vykoupit, kdyby mu řekla, jak moc je silná. Namísto toho se sebou nechá jednat jako s hadrem a ještě škemrá.

„Jsou naživu,“ dostal ze sebe Derek přiškrceně s tím nejneutrálnějším výrazem, jaký podle Stilese dokázal za daných okolností vyprodukovat. Bylo to chabé. Víc než to, bylo to jen vlásek od naprostého opaku. Stiles o tom doteď nepřemýšlel, ale teď když Dereka viděl… Ida byla jeho družka, ať už to znamenalo cokoliv, znamenalo to hodně. Tolik, že by to Dereka mohlo poslat tam, kam to nedokázala ani smrt jeho rodiny.

Otřásl se a nemělo to co dělat s tím, že Idu ponořili do vody plné ledu.

„Řekněte mi, jakmile její srdce dostatečně zpomalí,“ vyzval je Deaton napjatým hlasem. Derek kývl a nespouštěl z Idy oči ani ruce.

„Teď,“ zamumlal po nespočtu dlouhých vteřin a nechal ji vyplout na hladinu.

„Víte co dělat,“ zamumlal Deaton. „Nikdo ani slovo, dokud to nedovolím. Je křehčí než Isaac.“ Počkal na kolektivní kývnutí, než se nad ni znovu naklonil. Stiles bezděčně spustil ruku s obkladem – beztak už byl teplý. „Ido. Ido, slyšíš mě?“ 

„Ano.“ Nikdo ani nedutal. Idin hlas byl lehce ochraptělý, ale jasný. A prázdný, bez emocí.

„Pamatuješ si Petera, Ido?“ Deaton se nezdržoval. Stilese napadlo, jak moc je ta celá věc asi nebezpečná pro někoho, kdo není vlkodlak a neumí se uzdravovat.

„Ano.“ Tentokrát nebyla odpověď tak neutrální. Drobný záchvěv nerozpoznatelné emoce, který ho donutil se napnout.

„Kdy jsi ho viděla naposledy?“ Idina tvář se zkrabatila v zamračení, jako by si nebyla jistá, na co se jí ptá. „Kde?“

„V lese. V noci.“ Znělo to váhavě.

„Cos tam dělala?“ Dobrý dotaz. Proč šla do háje v noci do lesa?

„Nemohla jsem spát. Šla jsem do nemetonu. Chtěla jsem se nebát.“ Ah. Derek tlumeně zavrčel, ale Deaton po něm šlehl pohledem a alfa se okamžitě utišil.

„Co tě strašilo?“

„Sny. Každou noc. Derek umíral. Pořád. Pořád. Pořád.“ Už jen to, co říkala, bylo strašidelné, ale Stilese děsilo mnohem víc to, jak to říkala. Naprosto nezúčastněně. Jako by nemluvila o sobě. „Derek! Mrtvý! Derek! Derek!“ Náhlá panika v jejím hlase ho naprosto zaskočila. Takže nebyla odstřižená od emocí? Dělo se toho v ní víc, než se dostávalo k nim? Stiles si periferním pohledem všiml, jak se Isaac zachvěl a ustoupil trochu stranou.

„Šššš. To jsou jen sny. Nic se neděje.“ Přestala sebou škubat. „Co se stalo v lese, Ido?“

Několik pomalých nádechů, než znovu promluvila. Neměli by ji vytáhnout? Jak dlouho to může vydržet? „Něco slyšel. Vrčení. Někdo byl za stromem. Rudé oči. Vidím rudé oči. Petere. Něco mu udělali. Něco je s Peterem. Taky mi ublíží!“

„To je dobré, Ido. Peter je v pořádku. Jsou to jenom vzpomínky. Teď mi řekni,“ pokračoval Deaton, „co se stalo potom?“

„Nevím,“ zamumlala. Bezradně se zamračila.

„Víš, Ido. Probudila ses. Co jsi viděla?“

Vteřiny utíkaly. „Auto,“ vydechla pak, jak našla v paměti něco, o co by se mohla podělit. „Dodávka.“

„Výborně, Ido. Vidělas ji zvenku?“ Proč se ptá? Tou dodávkou se sem přece dostali.

„Ne. Byla jsem uvnitř. S někým…“ zamračila se. „Se ženou.“

„Byla to Kali?“

„Ne. Nebyla vlkodlak.“

„Znalas ji?“

„Ano.“

„Co ti říkala?“ Deaton zněl naléhavěji a pohled mu utíkal k náramkovým hodinkám. Byly z umělé hmoty. Digitální. Pravděpodobně vodotěsné, protože se nezdálo, že mu dělá starosti voda, do které předtím strkal ruce.

„Neuvidíš,“ zamumlala Ida. „Říkala ‚ _Neuvidíš_ ‘. Ne. Ne, já nechci. Nedělejte to! Ne! Marin, nenuťte mě!“

„Ido! Ido, uklidni se!“

„Ne! Nechci! _Áááááá!_ “

„Ido! Nic se neděje. Nic dělat nemusíš, jsou to jen vzpomínky. Ido. Ido!“ Isaac musel Derekovi pomoct, aby ji znehybnili, aniž by jí ublížili. Říkala Marin? Stiles vydechl. Jako Marin Morellová?

Deatonův výraz nic neprozrazoval, ale dávalo by to smysl. Koho jiného by Deucalion na něco takového využil, než emisarku vlastní smečky?

„Dereku,“ ozvala se najednou Ida šeptem a úplně jiným tónem. „Coro. Co tu děláte?“ Stiles sledoval, jak se usmála. Nikdo se ani nehnul. Stilesovi došlo, že nedýchá a rychle to napravil. Ida se dál usmívala. „Jistě, že vám pomůžu. Kam to jdeme?“ Deaton se úzkostlivě zadíval na hodinky. „Dereku, proč se usmíváš? Říkala jsem, že-“ Ida se zajíkla a pomalý tón se vytratil do ticha.

„Ven!“ Přikázal Deaton nahlas. „Rychle, vytáhněte ji! Musíme ji okamžitě zahřát,“ přikazoval a vytahoval deky z jedné skříňky. Derek bez zaváhání roztrhal většinu Idina mokrého oblečení a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Obtočil kolem ní paže, zatímco Isaac si stáhl tričko a přitiskl se k ní z druhé strany. Veterinář je všechny zabalil do dek, zatímco vlkodlaci předávali Idě všechno tělesné teplo, co mohli.

Cora se přiřítila zpátky, ale už pro ni nebylo místo. Derek držel Idu ve vzduchu tak, aby se její zraněné nohy nedotýkaly podlahy a Isaac mu pomáhal. Na Coru a Petera zbyl úkol odnést vanu, zatímco Deaton vracel na místo ošetřovací pult. Pak se otočil na Stilese.

„Podívám se na tebe, než se budu muset vrátit k ní. Ty nohy budou potřebovat spravit a bude lepší to dělat, dokud je mimo sebe. Anestetika a to, co jí chci dát, se moc dobře nesnáší. Ty na druhou stranu… Ukaž mi to,“ vyzval ho Scottův emisar a počkal, než Stiles skloní hlavu. „Měl by ses nechat prohlédnout v nemocnici, kvůli otřesu mozku.“

„Ne,“ odmítl to Stiles. „Moc otázek.“

„Melissa by jistě na něco přišla.“

„Nemá dneska v noci službu. Vážně, doktore, bude to fajn. Nebyla to až taková rána.“

„Dost na to, abys krvácel. Nebudu tě nutit, ale přinejmenším by tě měl někdo hlídat, abys neusnul. Alespoň dokud Melissa nebude ve službě a nezkontroluje tě, jak se patří.“

„Já ho pohlídám,“ ozvala se Cora dřív, než Stiles stihl něco namítnout. Deaton kývl.

„Dobře. Zatím ti to alespoň vyčistíme.“ Pracoval rychle a tiše, zatímco Stiles poslušně držel. Možná to nedělal úplně dobrovolně. Možná za to mohl fakt, že se neodvážil pohnout od chvíle, kdy Cora propletla jejich prsty dohromady a druhou rukou mu úzkostně tiskla nadloktí. Nechtěl, aby ho pustila, protože až do téhle chvíle si neuvědomil, jak moc chce, aby se ho někdo držel.

Tahle noc byla o tolik horší, než si představoval. A ještě pořád nebyla u konce.

\------

Ležela v posteli.

Uvědomovala si kolem sebe měkkou pokrývku a pod hlavou polštář. A taky si uvědomovala bolest v nohou. Zasténala.

„Ido?“

Zamručela. Měla sucho v puse.

„Jak ti je?“ ozvalo se starostlivě.

Ida si unaveně odfrkla. „Zase noční můra,“ přiznala upřímně, hlas spánkem ochraptělý, že ho téměř nepoznávala. „A nejspíš jsem si přeležela nohy.“ Otevřela oči. Nad ní se skláněla Cora. Vypadala nevyspale.

„Kolik je hodin? Za jak dlouho je zatmění?“ zeptala se Ida trochu omámeně.

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli jsem ta pravá osoba, na vysvětlování,“ hlesla Cora a sevřela její ruku ve svých.

Ida se zamračila. „Děje se něco?“ Pokusila se posadit, ale bolest v nohou se stala intenzivnější. „Ah, krucinál, co to je?“ zeptala se a odhodila pokrývku. Šokem otevřela pusu dokořán. Obě její nohy byly až nad kolena v sádře.

Všechno se jí to vrátilo. Železárny. Deucalion. Derek. Bylo to jako rána traverzou přímo do obnažené šedé kůry mozkové.

Prudce se obrátila na Coru. „To není- Přece nemůže -“ Přitiskla si ruce k ústům, aby ztlumila kvílivý zvuk. Derek! Kde je Derek? Proč tu není? Nemůže přece být- Nemůže-

„Ido, klid!“ vyjekla Cora. „Je v pořádku. Derek je naživu. Dýchá, chodí, nadává, přesně jako vždycky. Dýchej, sakra. Dýchej,“ nabádala ji a odtáhla jí ruce z obličeje.

Ida se poslušně nadechla a dlouze vydechla. Několikrát to zopakovala, než se zeptala: „Kde je?“

„On je-“ Cora se zarazila.

„Kde, Coro? Kde je Derek?“

„Loví.“ To slovo nebylo nijak složité. Čtyři písmena. Jasný význam. Neslyšela ho poprvé. Přesto teď, když ho Cora řekla, nechápala to. Derek tu nebyl? Po tom všem, _on tu nebyl?!_

Zvedl se jí žaludek. „Mohla bys mi prosím pomoct do koupelny?“ zeptala se Ida hluše.

Cora se kousla do rtu. „Snaží se chytit Kali. Ztratila se, jakmile jsme zase získali zpátky naše schopnosti. Chce ji chytit.“

„Prosím, Coro,“ požádala Ida znovu tiše. Dívka se na ni zadívala a pak ji zvedla do náruče. Odnesla ji opatrně po schodech nahoru a pomohla se vším, co bylo třeba. Ida to skoro nevnímala. Dokonce si ani neuvědomila, že jí tečou slzy, dokud jí je Cora nezačala utírat.

Snesla ji zpět do postele a podala jí něco k jídlu. Ida ale neměla vůbec chuť něco jíst, i přesto, že měla neskutečný hlad.

Zklamala. Smečku. Sebe. Ale obzvlášť Dereka. Vždyť to byla ona, kdo je málem zabil. Dělala všechno, co Deucalion a Kali chtěli. Chránila je. Pomáhala jim.

Slyšela Coru, jak obvolává ostatní. Hlásila, že se Ida probrala a že ji poznává. Zněla u toho tak šťastně. Ida si přála znovu usnout, ale její tělo na to bylo příliš odpočinuté. Mozek a svědomí v tomhle ohledu neměly hlasovací práva.

První se objevil Stiles. Prošel dveřmi s úsměvem, jako by to nebyl jiný den, než dřív. Došel k posteli, kde seděla Ida, a aniž by řekl slovo, objal ji. Nedokázala se ani pohnout. Měla pocit, že když to udělá, rozpadne se.

„Pozdravuje tě Lydie, Scott, Allison, táta, Deaton, Scottova máma a Allisonin otec. Jo, dokonce i ten. Kdyby Derek nezakázal návštěvy ve velkém, určitě by tu teď stáli se mnou. No, i když Chris asi ne,“ připustil po menším zaváhání.

Čekal, co mu na to řekne. Ale Ida nevěděla, co by na to měla říct, a tak mlčela. Dívala se do peřiny a snažila se nevnímat jeho pohled. Cora se postavila a chytila překvapeného Stilese za ruku. Odvedla ho stranou a něco mu šeptala. Odpovídal jí stejně tiše.

Ida poznala, kdy vstoupil zbytek smečky, přesto, že byli naprosto tiší. Atmosféra v místnosti téměř jiskřila napětím.

Měla pocit, že jestli se na ně okamžitě nepodívá, exploduje, ale přitom doslova panikařila už jen při tom pomyšlení, že by se na ně podívala.

Isaac byl první, kdo to nevydržel. Přispěchal k posteli, klekl si vedle ní a objal ji kolem pasu. Vzlykla a přitiskla ho k sobě. „Isaacu. IsaacuIsaacuIsaacu,“ drmolila šeptem a prsty se mu probírala ve světlých kudrnách.

„Jsi zpátky,“ pronesl se zahlcující úlevou v hlase, čímž ji rozbrečel ještě víc. Čím si zasloužila takovou oddanost?

„Mrzí mě to. Tak strašně mě to mrzí,“ omlouvala se a hlas se jí třásl. „Ublížila jsem ti. Všem jsem ublížila. Mohla jsem vás zabít. Chtěla jsem- Já-“

„Chránila jsi nás,“ ozval se Peter a v jeho tónu nebylo nic posměšného. Zavrtěla hlavou. Takhle se na to nesmějí dívat.

Isaac zvedl hlavu, modré oči uslzené. „Je to pravda. Slyšeli jsme to. Možná pomíchali, co jsi viděla, ale všechno, co jsi udělala, bylo pro nás.“

Cora se přiblížila z druhé strany postele, vyšplhala na ni a lehla si vedle ní tak, aby jí mohla složit hlavu do klína. Ida se třesoucími se prsty dotkla její tváře. „Měla jsem takový strach,“ hlesla. „Tak strašný strach.“

Stiles si pobaveně odfrkl. „Mně jsi přišla nebojácná až jéje, když jsi mnou praštila o vrata.“

Ida vykvikla napůl smíchy napůl hysterií. Derek na Stilese zavrčel, ale Ida se na něj vděčně zadívala. „Doufám, že jsem nepoškodila tvůj mozek natolik, abych za tebe musela dělat domácí úkoly,“ hlesla chabě. Byl to hrozný vtip, ale Stiles se přesto zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

Kus od něj stál Peter. Netečně ji sledoval, ale chyběla tomu jeho obvyklá odměřenost.

„Myslela jsem, že tě zabili.“

Ušklíbl se. „Nerad tě zklamu. Mě není tak lehké se zbavit, rusalko.“

„To mi povídej,“ odfrkl si Stiles a Peter na něj zazíral. Pak se otočil zpátky na Idu a kývl.

Nebyla si jistá, kde vzala odvahu podívat se konečně na toho nejdůležitějšího člena smečky. Na toho, jehož ztráta ji málem dohnala k šílenství.

Derek vypadal ještě zachmuřeněji než jindy. Vousy delší, vlasy rozcuchané, na tričku několik skvrn od hlíny a krve. Ale byl živý. Tak nádherně dokonale živý.

Hystericky vzlykla, když se dostala k jeho očím. Chtěla mu říct, jak moc ji to mrzí. Jak strašně se nenávidí za to, že nedokázala proniknout iluzí a poznat ho. Vybavovala si všechno, co se v železárnách dělo. I to, co se dělo předtím v dodávce. Přesto to měla dokázat. 

„Neopovažuj se mě opustit,“ vyhrkla místo toho jako největší zoufalec. V další chvíli už tam nestál, klečel na posteli a drtil ji v objetí. Zabořila mu nos do špinavého trička a nechala se obklopit jeho teplem. Slzami mu máčela triko i krk a ani jednoho z nich to netrápilo. Ucítila, jak se Cora přesunula a přidala k nim svoje paže, stejně tak Isaac a dokonce i Stiles.

Jedna velká hromada, ze které trčely jen její bolavé zasádrované nohy. Mezerou mezi těly našla jediného vlkodlaka, který stál mimo. Modré oči jí pohled oplácely. Peterova tvář na malou chvilku roztála a on nepatrně stočil jeden koutek vzhůru. Idě to stačilo. Spokojeně se usmála, zavřela oči a nechala se utopit v hřejivé přítomnosti své smečky. Ať už to znělo sebeubožeji, nedokázala si představit, že by o ni měla přijít. Byli její a ona jejich. Tečka.

\-----

Ida nechtěla znát krycí historku. Nedokázala si představit, jakou šílenost musel někdo vymyslet, aby ospravedlnil její zasádrované nohy. Pravděpodobně potom vypadala jako naprostý idiot pro celou školu. Jistě, nebyl to dostatečný trest za to, jak moc to zpackala doopravdy, ale nevědět bylo výjimečně lepší, než vědět. Zvlášť, když se vezme v úvahu, že výmluvu zařizoval Peter.

Odkašlala si, aby přitáhla Derekovu pozornost. „Mohl bys?“ zeptala se a natáhla ruce do vzduchu. Okamžitě vstal a vzal ji do náruče. Ida už se pomalu dostávala přes rozpaky z toho, že ji pokaždé na záchod musel někdo odnést. Cora jí dokonce pomáhala ze začátku i tam, ale s Derekem to nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Z jejího bezmocného stavu tak plynulo, že v podstatě nikdy nebyla sama. Někdo ze smečky byl neustále v jejím pokoji, aby jí pomáhal nebo ji zabavil. Ida měla nejraději dopoledne, protože ta s ní trávil Derek, který neměl tendence ji neustále zkoušet bavit. Většinu času strávil v křesle nebo vedle ní na posteli a tak jako ona si četl. Na jednu stranu to s ním bylo nejhorší, na druhou, čas s ním byl nejpříjemnější. Vyhýbala se ale jakémukoliv mluvení o tom, co se stalo v železárnách a po nich. Jediné, co věděla, bylo, že mezi zatměním a jejím probuzením uběhl týden. Nikdo se nezmínil, co se stalo během něj.

Ida měla v hlavě spoustu obrazů a vzpomínek, které nejspíš nebyly pravdivé nebo reálné, ale přestože věděla, že ji zmátla emisarka alfa smečky, nedělalo to události z jejího pohledu o nic méně realistické. Jen ji to děsilo ještě mnohem víc. Nikdy ji nenapadlo, že by se musela postavit jinému emisarovi, ti se málokdy zapojovali do půtek mezi smečkami.

Když byla zpátky v posteli, všimla si, jak si Derek zkontroloval telefon. „Nějaké novinky o Kali nebo Morrellové?“

„Ne.“

„Zdržuju tě. Omlouvám se, vím, že bys je teď radši hledal.“

Zamračil se a sedl si na kraj postele. „Ne. Radši bych je chytil.“

„Klidně můžeš jít, Dereku. Nepotřebuju hlídání čtyřiadvacet hodin denně,“ pousmála se.

Zamračil se. „Možná ne. Ale já potřebuju vědět, že ho máš.“

Dotčeně se zamračila. „Nejsem dítě. Navíc, nikdo by si sem netroufnul. Tenhle pokoj je cítit vlkodlaky na kilometry, tím jsem si jistá. Kali by neriskovala, že tu narazí na smečku, na tebe nebo na mě, když ví, co dokážu. Klidně můžeš jít a hledat.“

„Ne.“ Jeho tón nepřipouštěl žádnou další diskuzi. Vzdychla si. „Taky dobře,“ zamumlala a položila se na polštář. Derek se ale natáhl ke stolku a podal jí lahvičku plnou léku od Deatona. Ida se znechuceně zašklebila. „Už zase?“ Derek věnoval výmluvný pohled jejím nohám. „Fajn. Dobře. Dej to sem,“ vytrhla mu lahvičku z ruky. Než ji mohla otevřít, sklonil se k ní a políbil ji. Paradoxně jí teplé rty přitisknuté k jejím způsobovaly mrazení. Když jí utekl první vzdech, odtáhl se. Nespokojeně se zamračila, ale když si všimla, jak Derek ztěžka polyká, usmála se. S tím může žít.

„Budu předstírat, že to nebyl úplatek, abych to bez řečí vypila,“ pronesla pobaveně a pak do sebe rychle obrátila obsah lahvičky. Bylo to stejně odporné jako kdykoliv jindy – nebo možná ještě víc, protože Deaton změnil složení ‒ a chvíli jí trvalo, než potlačila touhu zvracet.

Když to zvládla, Derek ji zatlačil zpět do polštáře a pak na chvíli otevřel okno. Ida se zasmála. „To máš z toho,“ poznamenala a on jí věnoval zamračený pohled. Jeho citlivý vlkodlačí nos pach léku nesnášel. Ale aspoň konečně přestal předstírat, že mu to nevadí.

„Přežiju to, když to pomůže,“ zabručel.

„Uvidíme,“ pokrčila rameny. „Možná by mi zítra mohl Deaton sádru sundat. Neřekli jste nikomu, že to mám zlomené, ne?“

„Ne. Jen, že nemůžeš nějakou dobu chodit.“

„Dobře,“ oddychla si. „Nerada bych předstírala, že se mi hojí zlomeniny ještě dalších šest týdnů. I těchhle pár dní je příšerných.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ještě si stěžuj. Obyčejný člověk by byl rád, že bude v pořádku už po šesti týdnech.“

„Jenže já žiju s vlkodlaky, kterým se takovéhle zlomeniny zahojí za deset minut,“ poznamenala trpce. „Nikdo je nemusí nosit do koupelny.“ Vůbec to neznělo hořce. Rozhodně ne.

Derek to ignoroval. Vzal ze stolu krabičku s borůvkami a strčil jí ji do rukou. Jak ji spolehlivě umlčet? Začínalo jí připadat, že se v ní Derek vyzná až příliš.

„Rozmazluješ mě,“ poznamenala a nasypala si několik plodů do pusy. Jejich chuť okamžitě začala potlačovat pachuť léku. Tázavě pozvedl obočí. „Já si nestěžuju,“ zavrtěla hlavou rychle. „Jen tě přátelsky varuju, že bych si mohla zvyknout.“

„Dobře,“ kývl. „Budu s tím rizikem počítat.“

„Fajn,“ zazubila se na něj. Pobaveně povytáhl koutky. Zarazila se a jazykem si ověřila svoje podezření. No jasně, slupka na zubech. Typické.

Poklepala na místo vedle sebe. Když se posadil a opřel o tmavé čelo postele, odložila ovoce a přitiskla se k němu. „Nevadí?“ zeptala se. Namísto odpovědi ji jednou paží objal a přitáhl si ji ještě blíž. Spokojeně zamručela. Od železárny bylo pro Idu vrcholem blaha, jen se k němu tisknout a poslouchat tlukot jeho srdce. Cítit jak se mu hruď zvedá v rytmu nádechů a výdechů. Přišlo jí to jako ta nejvzácnější věc na světě. Něco, co by mohla až příliš snadno ztratit.

„Ššš,“ ozval se tiše, když vycítil její úzkost.

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlala a povolila prsty, kterými svírala jeho tričko. Zhluboka se nadechla. „Chovám se nemožně,“ pronesla, zklamaná sama ze sebe.

Ucítila, jak se jí Derek jemně otřel bradou o vlasy. „Vedeš si skvěle. Chce to čas. Nedovedu si představit, jak bych na tvém místě obstál já. Vidět tě umírat. Věřit, že se to děje…“ zmlkl a pokoj naplnila atmosféra žalu. Viděla, jak mu na rukou vyrostly drápy, a jak ruku zatnul do pěsti.

Ida si všimla, že jediné chvíle, kdy Derek ztrácí kontrolu, jsou v situacích, jako je tahle. Isaac jí jednou řekl, že Derekova kotva je vztek. Neměnil se, jako ostatní, když ho něco naštvalo nebo ohrozilo. Ale měnil se, když něco ohrozilo ji. Třeba i jen imaginárně. Nedokázal kontrolovat strach.

Natáhla se a přitáhla si jeho ruku ke rtům. Políbila napjatou kůži na kloubech. „Nikdy nebudeš muset,“ zamumlala a otřela se mu tváří o hřbet ruky. Uvolnil se.

Zívla. Lék začínal zabírat. Neměla víc než pár minut bdělosti, než ji na dlouhé hodiny uspí. Pohodlně se uvelebila a prsty pohladila Dereka na holé kůži břicha. Když zamručel, usmála se a zašeptala: „Ta sádra jde zítra dolů.“


	21. Chapter 21

„Žertuješ?“ zeptala se Ida Lydie, když zrzka nakráčela do Derekova bytu a oznámila jim svoje plány.

Lydie vypadala udiveně. „Měla bych?“ nechápala. Cora se objevila téměř okamžitě. „Já jsem pro.“

Ida ale zavrtěla hlavou. „Jak tě to vůbec napadlo?“

„Je to ples, ne? Všichni chtějí na ples,“ pronesla Lydie, jako by pochybovala o Idině mentálním zdraví.

„No, nerada ti kazím iluze, ale všichni ne. Nebyla jsem na plese, ani když jsme opravdu studovala střední.“

Lydie na ni pochybovačně zírala. „Ani na maturitním?“ Ida rozhodně zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsem neplesový typ. Hele, ty víš, že tě mám ráda, ale tohle po mně nechtěj. Nemám partnera, to zaprvé, a za druhé… Nestačí už to zaprvé?“

„Máš Dereka,“ mávla Lydie rukou. Ida nevěřícně otevřela pusu dokořán.

„Dereka?“ zopakovala. „Lydie, _Dereka?_ “ zeptala se jí, jako by už jen to jméno samo o sobě všechno nevyvracelo.

„No a?“

Cora se do toho vložila. „Řekla bych, že on na svůj maturitní ples taky nešel, takže byste vlastně měli takový společný zážitek, o který jste přišli.“

„To by bylo rozkošné,“ vzdychla Lydie a Ida si nebyla jistá, jestli je ironická nebo vážná. Ani co by ji mělo děsit víc. To už Lydie zase koukala na Notebook? Ida měla nakročeno k nervovému kolapsu.

„Já nechci jít na žádný ples. Ani nakupovat šaty. Ani se líčit. Ani česat. A už vůbec nechci jít za Derekem a ptát se, jestli mě doprovodí. Kapiš?“

Lydie zvedla ruce v obraně. „Fajn. Fajn. Co někdo jiný?“ Otočila se na Coru. „Už máš doprovod?“

Ta zavrtěla hlavou. „Ještě je čas, ne?“

„Jistě,“ mávla Lydie rukou. „Je to až příští pátek. Ale je nejvyšší čas sehnat si šaty.“

Cora sice chvíli vypadala nejistě, ale pak se usmála a kývla. Obě se zadívaly na Idu. „Pořád tam nejdu,“ ujistila je. Lydie se zasmála, jako by nic z toho, co řekla, nebylo podstatné.

„Šaty můžeš mít i tak. Co když tě někdo pozve?“

Ida se zamračila. „Posledně, když mě někdo někam pozval, chtěl mi vyříznout srdce. Děkuju pěkně, myslím, že případného zájemce odmítnu.“

„To není pozitivní přístup,“ prohlásila Lydie a pohodila vlasy, když se otočila ke dveřím. Byla v polovině cesty přes byt, když se na ně otočila. „Tak co stojíte? Jdeme!“

\-----

„Nesnáším tě!“ prohlásila Ida z kabinky, když jí Lydie strčila novou dávku šatů.

„Nekecej a zkoušej!“

Ida se nasoukala do úzkého černého modelu z kůže. Vypadala směšně. Odhrnula závěs a vrhla na Lydii vražedný pohled. „Snažíš se mě sladit s Derekovou image? Vypadám jako domina!“ Cora vyprskla smíchy. „Vidíš?!“ ukázala na ni Ida. Lydie zpražila obě pohrdavým pohledem, ale pak mávla rukou, ať si tedy zkusí další. Z repráčků v obchoďáku se na ně nekvalitně valila nová Britney Spears a Ida začínala mít pocit, že ztratila otěže nad vlastním životem.

I když... Otěže už byly v háji dávno, teď se spíš zuby nehty držela sedačky a doufala, že nespadne pod kola.

„Tak co bude?!“

Přísahala si, že Lydii vymyslí nějakou neskutečně děsivou pomstu. Možná, že kdyby takhle postupoval Deucalion, už by si dávno podrobil svět. Zastrašovat lidi pomocí Lydie.

Ida se roztřásla. _Příliš brzy_ , vynadala si, když si opřela hlavu o stěnu kabinky. Deucalion ji pořád až moc děsil, než aby o něm mohla vtipkovat, byť třeba i jen v duchu.

Cora strčila hlavu dovnitř. „Co je- Ido, jsi úplně zelená. Co se děje?“

„Ale nic,“ zamumlal Ida. „Asi už mám pro dnešek šatů dost,“ zamumlala a rychle se nasoukala zpátky do džínsů a trička. Se svetrem přes ruku vylezla ven, pořád trochu roztřesená.

„Je ti špatně?“ ptala se Cora opatrně.

„Trochu,“ přiznala Ida. Lydie se na ni podezřívavě dívala. Nejspíš si myslela, že simuluje.

„Hlavně nezvracej na šaty,“ poznamenala kysele a probírala se vším, co kolem sebe nashromáždila. „Tyhle byly nejlepší,“ prohlásila a vytáhla z hromady jedny v odstínech pavího peří. „Ladí ti k očím.“

Ida ji ale nevnímala, snažila se potlačit nevolnost, která ji sužovala od doby, co do sebe začala lít Deatonovy lektvary. Sice ji rychleji uzdravily, ale nebyla si jistá, jestli jí to stojí za takhle rozdrážděný žaludek. Cora ji starostlivě pozorovala a poskočila, když Ida prohrála bitvu, rychle se zvedla a rozběhla na záchod. Stihla to jen taktak.

Opírala se o mísu, zvracela, ale její mozek dál horečně pracoval. Lektvary by ji neměly ovlivňovat, když už je nepila. Ale byla pořád ve stresu. Měla noční můry a to všechno. Stalo se toho poslední dobou moc. Od _daracha_ až po železárny, nehledě na komplikovaný vztah s Derekem, který byl ještě komplikovanější teď, když její zranění odstranila z jejich vztahu jediného společného jmenovatele, čímž byl sex… Hodně sexu.

„Ido?“ ozvala se Cora starostlivě. Ida se donutila zvednout z podlahy, spláchla a vyšla z kabinky. Vypláchla si pusu a podívala se do zrcadla. Její tvář byla ještě bledší než jindy. Téměř připomínala mrtvolu.

„Nebude vadit, když už pojedeme domů?“ zeptala se mdle. Hlava se jí točila, protože z čista jasna byla úplně prázdná. Jako by ta myšlenka zablokovala všechny ostatní. Vážně by mohla? Cora zavrtěla hlavou. Idu napadlo, že by to měla poznat, ne? Cora je přece vlkodlak, nepoznala by, kdyby byla Ida v tom? Nebo Derek? Je poznat těhotenství na pachu? Byli by na to dost zkušení, aby to poznali?

Nechala se Corou odvést nazpět k Lydii, která už na ně čekala s taškami v rukou. Každé dala jednu s tím, že příští nákupy ona rozhodně platit nebude. Ida jí poděkovala a neprotestovala, když si ji brala. Obě dvě si ji podezřívavě měřily.

Jako první odvezla Coru, vyhodila ji u Derekova bytu s tím, že se uvidí později.

Lydii dovezla domů, ale místo aby vystoupila s ní, požádal ji jen, aby jí dala tašku s šaty do pokoje, že si musí ještě něco zařídit. Lydie pokrčila rameny a zmizela v domě. Ida otočila auto a vyrazila do centra.

Jestli měl někdo dostatek zkušeností, aby jí mohl odpovědět, byl to Peter.

\-----

Už na ni čekal. Musela mu zavolat, protože neznala jeho adresu. Skoro ji překvapilo, že na ni opravdu počkal. Do telefonu téměř nebyla schopná mluvit, jak se jí třásl hlas a dobře věděla, jak nerad se s ní Peter vyrovnává, když je v takovémhle stavu.

„Vypadáš strašně,“ pozdravil ji mezi dveřmi a pustil dál. Ida vešla a překvapeně se zastavila. Tohle mělo daleko do Derekova sparťanského pojetí bydlení. Peterův byt byl jednoduše krásný. Vybavený a vkusně zařízený i přesto, že byl typicky mužský.

Odfrkl si, když viděl její výraz. „Nemusíš být tak okatě šokovaná. Vlkodlak neznamená žít jako zvíře, Derek se to zatím jen nenaučil.“

Ida si odkašlala. „Promiň. Jen… Je to tu hezké,“ zamumlala a posadila se na kraj kožené pohovky, kam ji navedl rukou. Nervózně si promnula ruce.

„Hádám, že to nebude společenská návštěva, vzhledem k tomu, že se ti srdce snaží probít skrz hrudní koš,“ poznamenal a posadil se na opěradlo křesla proti ní. Opřel se loktem o stehno a vyčkával.

„Potřebuju něco vědět,“ začala Ida opatrně. Peterův výraz se nezměnil, a tak pokračovala. „Dokážou vlkodlaci vyčenichat těhotenství?“

„Vážně? Vyčenichat? Ani malá snaha o zachování fasády normálnosti?“ ušklíbl se Peter, ale Ida k němu zvedla zoufalý pohled.

„Dokážou?“

„Proč to chceš vědět? Plánuješ snad mého synovce překvapit dítětem? Není to zrovna rodičovský materiál, ti rozjívenci, co jim říká bety, mluví za vše. Asi bych si to na tvém místě rozmyslel,“ prohlásil a narovnal se s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi. Ida se ale ani nehnula a on překvapeně mrkl. „Počkej, ty to myslíš vážně? Opravdu tě to zajímá?“

„Ano. Opravdu. Dokáží to?“

Podrbal se ze strany na krku. Bylo to na něj nezvykle nejisté gesto. „No… Někteří určitě. Ti, co už se setkali s něčím podobným a rozpoznají hormonální změny. Ti ostatní? Mohli by to zjistit, ale spíš náhodou a rozhodně ne hned.“

„Dokážeš to ty?“ vyhrkla tu nejdůležitější otázku. Peterova tvář potemněla.

„Už je to dlouho,“ zamručel. Ida si uvědomovala, na jak tenkém ledu stojí. Připomínat Peterovi minulost se mohlo zvrtnout. Nebezpečně a hlavně rychle.

Natáhla k němu ruku zápěstím vzhůru. „Dokážeš to?“ zopakovala naléhavě. Podíval se na její ruku, pak na ni a nakonec jí pohledem sjel na hubené břicho.

„Ty myslíš že…“ zmlknul, když viděl, jak se jí roztřásla brada. „Oh, sakra.“ Postavil se na nohy a udělal krok k ní, než se nerozhodně zastavil. „Není tu žádná jiná možnost? Co tě nutí si to myslet?“

„Kromě zvracení, únavy a dvouměsíčního zpoždění? Dost možná to, že jsem v tom chaosu naprosto vypustila myšlenky na nějakou ochranu,“ vychrlila ze sebe všechno, na co za posledních čtyřicet minut stihla přijít.

Peter dvakrát mrknul. „Pádné argumenty,“ uznal a pak se zašklebil. „Ale vážně? Žádná ochrana?“

Nevěřícně se na něj podívala. „Výzkum, trénink, Deucalion, Kali, zatmění – přijde ti to málo?“ pronesla lehce hystericky. Peter zvedl ruce v obranném gestu.

„Fajn. Fajn, netřeba se rozčilovat.“ Pak se zadíval na její zápěstí a pohrdlivě stočil koutky. „Nový parfém?“ zeptal se kousavě. Zmateně se zamračila. „Čekáš snad, že těhotenství vyčenichám ze zápěstí? Vyhrň si triko,“ pobídl ji. „A lehnout,“ dodal, když se na něj nedůvěřivě zadívala.

„Tohle je tak-“

Zavrčel. „Nápodobně. A teď se zkus uklidnit. Strach z tebe táhne tak, že mi to úplně válcuje mozek.“

„Uklidnit se? Na to jsem moc vyděšená. Vlastně myslím, že budu mít panický záchvat, jestli to budeš natahovat.“ Peter si odfrkl a klekl si vedle pohovky. Ida sledovala, jak mu oči zazářily elektricky modrou barvou. Instinkt ji donutil se roztřást. Chtěla vyskočit a utéct, ne před tím predátorem odhalit nechráněné břicho.

„Neublížím ti,“ zašeptal Peter a jeho špičáky se protáhly do tesáků. Cítila ho tak blízko své kůže, že by přísahala, že se jí dotýká. Zhluboka se nadechl. A pak udělal něco, co Idu donutilo sebou škubnout. Přiložil jí ucho na spodní část břicha a zavřel oči.

„Bože,“ vydechl po chvíli. „Slyším ho.“

„Cože?“ zašeptala Ida téměř bezhlesně.

Peter otevřel zářící oči. „Slyším v tobě další srdce.“ Odtáhl se a kus od ní ustoupil. Vypadal přepadle. „Není to-“ Protřel si tvář a nadechl se. Pak to zkusil znovu. „Není to slyšet moc, ale dost na to, abych si byl jistý. Jsi těhotná.“

Ida se posadila a přitiskla si ruku na břicho. Takže to byla pravda. Všechno, co mělo být příznaky stresu, byly první vlaštovky těhotenství.

„Co se týče pachu. Je to slabé. Nemyslím, že by to Derek poznal po čichu, ale velmi pravděpodobně to brzy sám uslyší. Všichni ze smečky to uslyší.“

„Co mám dělat?“ hlesla Ida. Ne, že by snad chtěla po Peterovi radu. Byla to spíš otázka do éteru. K těm, co by jí mohli odpovědět, ale neudělají to. Zakryla si rukou ústa.

„Řekni to Derekovi,“ doporučil jí Peter. Vyjeveně se na něj zadívala. „Před chvílí jsi mi řekl, že není materiál na otce a teď chceš, abych mu řekla, že jím bude?“

„No, ne že by na to sám časem nepřišel, ne? Do týdne nebo dvou to zjistí.“ Peter vypadal naprosto klidně.

„Takže mám týden?“ zajíkla se Ida. Bylo to čím dál tím horší. „Nejsem na to připravená. Ani trochu. To přece-“

Naklonil hlavu ke straně. „Přemýšlíš, že si ho necháš vzít?“

„Ne!“ Zbláznil se snad? Potrat? Kéž by to šlo, ale ne. Nemohla by jít na potrat. „Ne, žádný potrat.“

„Pak nemáš moc jiných možností. Buď mu to řekneš, nebo ne a on na to přijde po svém. Dovol mi podotknout, že pak se bude ptát, proč jsi mu to tajila.“ Ida kníkla a zakousla se do vlastní pěsti.

„Jak mu to mám říct?“

Peter se zatvářil vyjeveně. „Proč se díváš na mě? Já nikomu nikdy neříkal, že s ním čekám dítě.“

„Jasně. Tak já-“ zmlkla a ukázala na dveře. Peter ji sledoval, jak odcházela. „Díky za… hm.“

„Dobrou zprávu?“ navrhl. Ida se smutně pousmála. „Jo, tak nějak,“ přikývla. Musel tu lež slyšet. Peter se chtěl otočit, ale uprostřed pohybu se zastavil. „On to zvládne. Dej mu šanci, dospěje k tomu. Derek býval srdce rodiny. Neměl z něj být tvrdý alfa, byl stvořený pro to být optimistickou důvěřivou betou. Tu část v sobě pořád má, jen ji musíš vyhrabat zpod té kupy sraček, co mu život hodil na hlavu.“

Idiny oči se zalily slzami, ale rychle je mrkáním zahnala. Přikývla. „Snad máš pravdu.“ Nebyl to ale Derek, o kom pochybovala.

\-----

Seděla na schodech v nemetonu a proklínala se za svou slabost a zbabělost. Už to byly čtyři dny, kdy jí Peter potvrdil její obavu a ona se od té doby všemožně vyhýbala Derekovi i smečce. Se smečkou to bylo těžké, musela chodit do školy a tam je potkávala, ale nejhorší byl ve skutečnosti Peter, protože jí věnoval vědoucí pohled pokaždé, když ho potkala.

Jako by potřebovala připomínat, že Derekovi pořád nic neřekla. Připomínalo jí to i zamčené a zakryté okno, které mělo Derekovi zabránit, aby za ní přišel. Ne, že by ho mohlo zavřené okno zastavit, ale trochu doufala, že by se ho nepokusil vylomit. Prostě by akceptoval, že to znamená ‚nechoď dovnitř‘ nebo ‚chci být sama‘.

Slunce začínalo zapadat, byl čas se vrátit.

Poslední dobou si přišla zoufale nemožná, až příliš toho neměla pod kontrolou. A ještě víc toho nevěděla; zvlášť proto, že se bála zeptat. Všechno od sebe odsouvala a snažila se namlouvat sobě i okolí, že je to dobré. Možná se v noci třásla v posteli a ráno v koupelně sípala v návalech paniky, ale přes den se dokázala tvářit, jako by se nic strašného nedělo. Jako že jí nechybí kus života, na který si nepamatuje, a že chápe, jak se jim jí podařilo dostat z oblouznění vyvolaného Morrellovou. Jenže Ida to nevěděla. Netušila, co ji přivedlo zpátky, když to nedokázala ona sama.

A teď se měla vyrovnat s něčím tak příšerným jako je těhotenství? Ona krucinál nechce dítě!

Pravidelný zvuk jejích kroků v listí něco přerušilo. Jiné zašustění. Zvedla hlavu a na místě se zarazila.

„Ty.“ Před ní stál velký černý vlk. Ida si bezděčně promnula oči, ale on tam pořád byl. Měla živý sen? Zdá se jí to? Mohla by vůbec ve snu přemýšlet o tom, jestli se jí to zdá?

Vlk se ani nehnul. Jenom na ni zíral jasně rudýma očima.

„Jsi vlk nebo vlkodlak?“ zeptala se polohlasně sama sebe. „Nejsi sen nebo vzpomínka, že ne? Zabils Deucaliona. Ale jestli jsi vlkodlak, jak bys to udělal, když bylo zatmění? Nemůžeš být vlkodlak, ale když jsi vlk, tak proč ty oči?“ brebtala zmateně a chytila se za hlavu. „Bolí mě mozek. Jako bych toho snad měla málo.“

Vlk pořád stál a bez reakce ji pozoroval.

Opřela se o strom, protože se jí zamotala hlava. Klesla podle něj na zem a opřela se o něj. Na moment zavřela oči a jen hluboce dýchala. „Kdybych začala zvracet, neber si to osobně, ano? To se mi teď děje často,“ zamumlala. Tiché zašustění listí ji donutilo oči otevřít. Vlk se vydal k ní. Pomalu, což mohlo znamenat, že jí nevěří, nebo že ji nechce vyděsit. Sázela na to první. Proč nebyla překvapená, že ještě pořád může sázet? Proč ji neděsil?

„Jsi hezký,“ pronesla tiše, když sledovala pohyby velkého těla. „Krásnější, než jak jsem tě vídala ve snech. A větší. O dost větší,“ dodala s pousmáním. Po probuzení z těch snů se vždycky cítila neskutečně provinile. Sledovala černého vlka, jak trhá Derekovo hrdlo a přitom ho nedokázala nenávidět. Nedokázala se ho bát. Byl její.

Derek nebyl Derek. To teď chápala. Jen úryvek její budoucnosti s vychytralým Deucalionem v hlavní roli. Mrtvým Deucalionem.

Bezděčně zvedla ruku a vlk se zastavil. „Oh, omlouvám se,“ zamumlala rozpačitě. Ve snu byla zvyklá ho hladit, jenže tohle nebyl sen. Rychle ruku stáhla. „Nechtěla jsem- Promiň. Asi tě to urazilo. Přísahám, že jindy mi to myslí alespoň průměrně obstojně.“ Oči se jí zalily slzami, za což se okamžitě začala nenávidět, ale to všechno jen zhoršilo. „A taky normálně pořád nebrečím. Přísahám, že ne. Bohové, na tohle fakt nejsem připravená.“

A co teprve Derek. Jak on by na to mohl být připravený? Snaží se sžít se smečkou s tím, že je alfa, tohle… „Jako bych mu rozkopala základy, co si tak pečlivě buduje. Ale Peter má pravdu, jednou se to dozví a měl by to vědět ode mě. Nemůžu se mu pořád vyhýbat.“ Zadívala se na vlka uslzeným pohledem. „Jenže, co když ho to naštve. Nebo zklame. Nebo… co já vím?!“ Ztuhla. „Ale ne. Vážně budu zvracet,“ vyhrkla a rychle se vyškrábala na nohy. Doběhla jen k dalšímu stromu, kde vyzvracela oběd i obě svačiny. Z tašky vytáhla lahev s vodou a vypláchla si pusu. Proč se tomu u všech všudy říkalo ranní nevolnosti, když se to děje odpoledne?

Vlk zakňučel. Otočila se na něj a unaveně se usmála. „Omlouvám se. Vážně bych to nedělala, kdyby tomu šlo zabránit. Navíc mám zase hlad. Mám teď pořád hlad. Ironie.“

Odstrčila se od stromu a udělal několik kroků směrem k domovu. Přidal se k ní. Překvapeně se na něj zadívala.

„Umím se o sebe postarat, víš?“ Nulová reakce. „Tedy až na to, že bych před tebou měla pravděpodobně utéct na strom. V tomhle ohledu můj pud sebezáchovy stojí očividně za starou belu.“ Sáhla do tašky znovu a tentokrát vytáhla sendvič s burákovým máslem. Neskutečným množstvím burákového másla. „Normálně bych tohle nejedla, ale věř mi, teď mám pocit, že je to nejlepší věc na světě. Trochu Dereka chápu. No, možná ho chápu až příliš, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem snědla množství, co by se vyrovnalo jeho měsíčním zásobám za dva dny.

Spokojeně zamručela, když se zakousla. Bylo to nechutné, ale míň nechutné než maso, jehož představa ji pronásledovala téměř neustále. Doslova se třásla touhou po vnitřnostech, bez ohledu na to, že je vegetariánka.

Vlk jí kráčel po boku, stačilo by jen natáhnout prsty a určitě by se ho dotkla. Kousla se do rtu.

„Ah, k čertu s tím. Možná mě za to kousneš, ale co nadělám,“ hlesla a pak mu zabořila ruku do srsti. Byla přesně taková, jakou ji měl ve snech. Trochu hrubá, ale přitom hustá a měkká. Zpomalila a prohrábla prsty pruh kožichu nad jeho páteří. Vlk se ani nehnul.

Zasmála se a zastavila. Rudý pohled se na ni obrátil, jako by se ptal. Byla to tak známá grimasa, až jí zaskočilo. Přísahala by, že kdyby měl obočí, vypadal úplně stejně jako… Derek.

„Ale ne. Ne. Nenenenene. To prostě…“ zmlkla a zhluboka se nadechla. Čtyřikrát. „Dereku?“ zasípala nevěřícně. Vlk se přiblížil a opřel se jí o nohy. Zvedl k ní hlavu. Naprosto ohromená mu přiblížila ruku k čenichu a on do ní jemně šťouchnul.

„Ty jsi… Ty…“ Opřela se o strom a zatřásla hlavou. „Ne. Neomdlívat. Teď ne. Teď se to fakt nehodí. No tak,“ nabádala se a pokoušela se setřást pocit otupělosti. Podařilo se jí to. Znovu se na něj zadívala.

„Jak jsi- Proč-“ Hluboký nádech. „Proč jsi vlk? Totiž nechápej mě špatně. Celková přeměna, úžasný a tak, ale- Proč ses nepřeměnil, když jsi mě našel? Proč- Ale ne. Já řekla- Málem jsem-“ Sesula se na zem jako pytel brambor. Vlk – Derek – se k ní přiblížil a jazykem ji olízl od brady k uchu.

„Fuj,“ vyhrkla dřív, než si to stihla uvědomit. Vlk zavrčel. Znělo to dotčeně. „Ehm, promiň. Já jen- Ah, to je fuk. Můžeš se přeměnit zpátky?“

Vlk frknul a tlumeně zavrčel. Brala to jako ne. Trhla sebou. A znovu. A pak se rozesmála. Hystericky se chechtala, až jí tekly slzy. Skulila se na bok a dusila se smíchy. Derek do ní šťouchl čumákem.

„Omlouvám se. Promiň. Nechci se smát. Jen… Nečekala jsem, že by to všechno mohlo být ještě o něco horší,“ pronesla, když to přešlo, a zadívala se do jeho červených očí. Zvedla ruku a podrbala ho pod uchem. Natiskl se na její ruku trochu víc, než si uvědomil, co dělá a uhnul. Usmála se.

„Nedělej si starost, nikomu to neřeknu,“ slíbila a prsty mu pročísla srst nad tlapou. Teprve teď si všimla, že jsou jeho tlapy na vlka příliš velké a mají delší drápy. Rozhodně vlkodlak, a ne vlk.

„Takže… Co teď?“ Vlk jí věnoval dlouhý pohled. „Hm, tos mi moc neporadil. Půjdeme k tobě, ke mně nebo někam jinam?“ Šťouchl do ní čumákem. „Takže ke mně. Dobře. Jsem si jistá, že paní Martinovou ani v nejmenším netrefí šlak, když si domů přivedu velkého černého vlka.“ Kdyby mohla ke svojí moci, mohla by zkusit iluzi, ale takhle? Bude muset být nenápadný. Prohlédla si ho a přemýšlela, jestli je vůbec něco takového možné. „Spíš na zemi,“ dodala potom. „Jsi jako čuně.“

Derek zavrčel. Jo, rozhodně to bylo dotčené.

\-----

Vyšla ze sprchy zabalená do županu a s ručníkem na hlavě. Derek zvedl hlavu ze země.

 „Takže, jak dlouho už jsi vlk? Od oběda?“ Zatřásl hlavou. „Od rána?“ Zase zatřesení. „Od včerejška?“ Kývl. „No… hádám, žes nejspíš vyzkoušel, co se dalo, že jo?“ Kývl. Vzdychla si. „Bezva. Tak půjdeme spát.“ Věnoval jí nevěřícný pohled, tak nevěřícný, jak jen dokázala vlčí tvář vytvořit.

Otočila se k prádelníku a vytáhla jedno z uloupených Derekových triček, ve kterých si zvykla spát. „Cos čekal? Nevím, jak tě z toho dostat. Budu to muset najít a na to už dneska nemám sílu. Potřebuju spát a ty taky.“ Dál na ni zíral. „Dereku…“ zaskučela. „Fajn. Zkusím něco najít už teď, ale-“ Derek se zvedl a zmizel v koupelně. Než stačila něco říct, ozvalo se zaťukání a dovnitř vešla Lydie. Samozřejmě nečekala na vyzvání.

„Lydie. Děje se něco?“ zeptala se s povytaženým obočím.

„Nic moc. Jen jsem ti chtěla říct, že bych pro tebe měla na pátek rande.“

„Rande?“ zamrkala Ida popleteně. Lydie se zatvářila, jako by to snad bylo jasné.

„Jasně. Rande. Pátek. Ples. Vzpomínáš?“

„Ale Lydie!“

Umlčela ji mávnutím ruky. „Jestli tvoje námitka nemá co dělat s tím, žes požádala Dereka, aby šel s tebou, a on souhlasil, tak ji nechci slyšet. Máš šaty. Máš mě. Takže máš všechno, co potřebuješ, abys zažila úžasný školní ples a vzhledem k faktu, žes na žádném nikdy nebyla…“ zmlkla a vědoucně se na ni s potutelným úsměvem zadívala. „Požádalas teda Dereka?“

Idě vzplanul krk rozpaky. „Ne. Pořád trvám na tom, že tam nechci jít.“

„Ale prosím tě. Každá holka chce jít alespoň jednou na ples. Je jedno jak moc si myslí, že nechce. Nic se nevyrovná pocitu, když ji vyzvedne nějaký fešák v hezkém autě, chvíli s ní na plese tancuje a pak se s ní muchluje někde v tmavém koutě.“ Lydii se zablýskly zuby v úsměvu. „Takže jak říkám, doprovod máš zajištěný. A je to docela pěkný kousek, ne že ne.“

„Lydie. Nepůjdu na ples s nějakým cizím klukem. Vlastně. Nepůjdu tam vůbec.“ Ida měla chuť vzít Lydii něčím těžkým po hlavě.

„Ale jo. Buď tam půjdeš s Derekem, nebo s Dylanem. Pořád ještě se můžeš toho svého vlkodlaka zeptat,“ pokrčila rameny bezstarostně. „Ples je až pozítří.“

„Nesnáším tě,“ pronesla Ida. Lydie se povýšeně zasmála. „Jsme si docela jistá, že mě zbožňuješ.“ Mávla a zmizela z pokoje.

„Ne. Docela jistě tě nesnáším,“ prohlásila Ida s pohledem zabodnutým do bíle natřených dveří. Vztekle se navlékla do velkého trička s výstřihem do V a otočila se k posteli. Derek stál ve dveřích koupelny. Výhružně na něj ukázala. „Vůbec na mě nezkoušej ten svůj pohled,“ prohlásila a pak se otočila ke stolu, aby našla správné knihy.

Když se otočila, Derek stál jen dvacet čísel od ní a měřil si ji odhodlaným pohledem.

„Ne,“ pronesla pevně a pokusila se ho obejít. Jeho velké tělo ale vyplňovalo podstatnou část pokoje. „Dereku, uhni a nech mě najít způsob, jak tě dostat do lidské podoby, abych tě odsud mohla vyhodit.“ Nejlépe po hlavě a z okna. „Všechno, cos slyšel, je naprosto bezpředmětné a měl bys to ignorovat. A když už jsme u toho, to, co jsem řekla v lese, je taky bezpředmětné a opět, měl bys to ignorovat.“

Tiše zavrčel.

„Nevrč na mě,“ štěkla na něj potichu ale o nic méně naštvaně. Znovu ho zkusila obejít, ale vstoupil jí do cesty. „Ale tak! Do háje už s tebou!“ vztekala se. „To jsem za tebou měla přijít a pozvat tě někam, kam ani nechci jít? ‚Ahoj Dereku, víš teď je sice všechno k ničemu, motá se tu Kali a podobně, ale nechtěl bys se mnou v pátek jít na středoškolský ples?‘ Jo, to by bylo fakt něco!“ vyjela na něj. Zavrčel. „Nech toho! Nehraj si na- My dva nejsme puberťáci a máme na práci důležitější věci. Teď uhni a nech mě ti pomoct.“

K jejímu překvapení ustoupil. Stáhl se stranou a lehl si na zem u nohou postele, hlavou ke dveřím. Idě nějak nedokázalo záležet na tom, jestli ho urazila. Měla na to sakra právo, nikdo ji nebude nutit chodit někam, kam nechce! Obzvlášť někdo, kdo ji zbouchnul a zajistil jí tak dalších devatenáct let v podstatě ve vězení.

Sedla si na postel a otevřela knihu, kterou si opřela o kolena. Čím rychleji něco najde, tím dřív ho bude moct vyhodit z pokoje. Z domu. Ale nikdy ze života.

Nikdy neměla přijít s tím idiotským nápadem a nechat si od něj vpálit do těla Cejch. Nebo souhlasit a stát se jeho družkou. Neměla vůbec chtít do jeho smečky, to zaprvé!

„Doprdele práce,“ zaklela potichu, když na stránky knihy dopadlo několik kapek. Vztekle ji odhodila a hřbety rukou si začala otírat tváře. Nebylo to nic platné, slzy tekly dál. Měla pocit, že se proti ní všechno spiklo. Copak se nesnažila? Chtěla jen udělat všechny věci dobře, jenže namísto toho tu sedí, neschopná, k ničemu a těhotná. Proč do háje nemohla alespoň v tomhle ohledu rozhodnout za sebe?

„Doprdele, doprdele, doprdele,“ drtila zuřivě, než to vzdala, přitáhla si do klína polštář a zabořila do něj obličej, aby udusila škytavé vzlyky. Co se to s ní do háje děje?

Ucítila šťouchnutí do nohy.

„Nech mě být,“ zamumlala do polštáře a odtáhla se.

Postel se zhoupla a Ida bezděčně zvedla pohled. Černý vlk stál nejistě na kraji a vyvažoval rovnováhu na měkké matraci, do které se mu bořily tlapy. Škytla a zasmála se.

„Sedni si, spadneš,“ doporučila mu. Udělal to a pak jí položil těžkou chundelatou hlavu na kolena. Vyčkávavě se na ni díval, dokud neuhnula pohledem. „Nic to není,“ zamumlala a natáhla se, pro papírové kapesníky z krabičky na nočním stolku. Hlučně se vysmrkala a pak kapesník hodila směrem na koš. Minula a skoro ji to zase rozbrečelo, kousla se do rtu a zavrtěla hlavou. Tohle nebylo normální.

„Nechci o tom mluvit, tak se přestaň takhle tvářit,“ ohradila se, když se pohledem znovu setkala s červenýma očima. „Jak se vůbec dokážeš takhle tvářit? Seš vlk. Vlci se netváří. Neovládají odsuzující a vyčítavé pohledy bez ohledu na to, co si myslíš. Tvař se laskavě jako vlk a ne jako ty, udělej nám oběma službu.“

Vlkovi se mezi očima udělala lehce tázavá téměř vyzývavá vráska. Odfrkla si.

„Nesnáším tě,“ zamumlala dětinsky. Teď byla řada na něm, aby si odfrknul, zvládl do toho vložit nepříjemnou dávku posměchu. Měla chuť mu odseknout, ale někde v pokoji se rozezvonil její mobil.

_I can‘t seem to face up to the facts, I‘m tense and nervous and I can‘t relax._

Derek se napřímil a otočil hlavu směrem k oknu. Vyhrabala se z postele, teď z větší části obývané chlupatým a špinavým vlkodlakem.

_I can‘t sleep 'cause my bed's on fire. Don‘t touch me I‘m a real live wire._

Zběsile prohrabávala stůl, ale bylo na něm až moc věcí a mobil pořád zvonil.

_Psycho Killer. Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Podívala se mezi stůl a křeslo, jestli tam náhodou nezapadl. Zapadl. Samozřejmě. Nemusela se dívat, kdo volá, tahle melodie byla specifická pouze pro jednu osobu.

„Petere? Děje se něco?“ Vlkodlak na posteli dvakrát mrknul a pak si z ničeho nic lehl na břicho a packy si přehodil přes čumák. Ida na to nevěřícně zírala. To mělo znamenat jako co?

„Jo, je tady. … Ne, neřekla jsem mu to. … Mlč, buď tak hodný. Oba víme, že by to slyšel. … Petere! Není to tak snadný!“ Nespokojeně zamručela. „A že mu to nepovíš sám, když si myslíš, že je to taková hračka. … NE! Ani slovo. Správně jsi podotknul, že se tě to netýká. Nemáš na práci něco lepšího, než mě dennodenně uhánět? … Ne? Tak si něco najdi, já zavěšuju. … Ne, neposlouchám, zavěšuju, sbohem, nevolej, vypínám si telefon. Nazdar,“ odsekla a típla hovor. Derek se na ni už zase díval úplně vážně. Ukázala na něj rukou s mobilem.

„Ani nezačínej. Nebudu s tebou mluvit, dokud nebudeš mít zase jenom dvě nohy. Jdu si udělat čaj,“ prohlásila rozhodně a vyšla z pokoje dřív, než mohl udělat něco, čím by jí v tom zabránil.

Zoufale si opřela hlavu o jednu ze skříněk, zatímco čekala, než se začne vařit voda.

Co to dělá? Jak si tímhle pomůže? Není to tak, že by měla schopnost vrátit čas a nakopat svému o pár měsíců mladšímu já zadek.

Měla by to Derekovi říct. Čím dřív to udělá, tím dřív se s tím alfa smíří.

Na rozdíl od ní z toho možná nebude tak nešťastný, vzhledem k tomu, že to je ten důvod, proč chtěl družku. I když nejspíš nečekal, že se dočká tak brzy. Do háje! Neměla zapomínat, bez ohledu na to, co všechno se před měsícem dělo a jak moc byla vyčerpaná. _Prostě. Neměla. Zapomínat_.

„Kurva. Kurvakurvakurvakurva.“ Ale co když ho nebude chtít? Co když instinkt vlkodlaka nepřekoná jeho pochroumanou lidskou část? Jak by ho mohla nutit být otcem? Ne. Ne, to neudělá. Nikdy ho nebude nutit, zvládne to sama. Po světě je spousta svobodných matek, nebude žádná výjimka.

Nechce být svobodná matka! Chce, aby měl radost, do háje! Aby se překvapeně napjal, až mu to řekne, a pak vyskočil na nohy, tak plný radosti, že nebude vědět co s rukama a nohama. Chtěla, aby jí slíbil, že to všechno bude v pořádku a úplně úžasné, protože bude úžasná matka a vůbec se nemusí bát, že by na to byla sama.

Matka.

Zastavila se s rukou na madle konvice. Matka.

„Já budu matka. Bohové. Budu mít dítě.“ Zavrtěla nad tím nevěřícně hlavou a zalila si čaj. Osladila ho dvěma lžičkami cukru, který pomalu míchala lokty opřená o linku, zatímco minuty utíkaly. Její mozek ten fakt nebyl schopný zpracovat. Ta představa byla natolik nereálná, že to prostě nešlo.

Vyjekla, když ji silné ruce chytily za pas a obrátily o sto osmdesát stupňů. Před ní stál Derek.

„Jak dlouho to víš?“ Pár vteřin jí trvalo, než si uvědomila, o čem to mluví, a pak se jí srdce proměnilo v kámen. Slyšel to. Samozřejmě, že to slyšel. Je tak neskutečně pitomá!

Derek ji sledoval očima nepřirozeně rozšířenýma, obočí stažené v grimase někde mezi zmatením, rozčílením a údivem.

„Asi týden,“ přiznala popravdě, když jí došlo, že s ničím jiným než s pravdou nepochodí. „Peter mi to potvrdil.“

„Peter? Jak ten se k tomu dostal?“

Ida sklopila pohled, protože tahle část se Derekovi líbit nebude. Speciálně tahle. „Jela jsem za ním.“ Derek se napjal. „Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli vlkodlaci třeba nedokážou poznat těhotenství po čichu a trochu jsem zpanikařila.“ Ida si pokusila bezděčně přejet dlaní po břiše, ale při tom pohybu narazila na Derekovu ruku, kterou měla pořád v pase. Zdálo se, že chce udělat to samé, ale bojí se pohnout. „Od té chvíle jsme se snažila přestat panikařit. Moc mi to nešlo,“ přiznala a zvedla k němu pohled. Pořád čekala, kdy přijde nějaká reakce.

Naklonil se nad ni a pohledem kmital po její tváři. „Proč jsi panikařila?“

„Pořád panikařím. Nejsem na to připravená, ale mnohem víc mě děsí, že na to třeba nejsi připravený ty. Že ti to ublíží. Nám to ublíží.“ Jak by mu mohla říct, že to dítě nechce?

Chvíli bylo naprosté ticho.

„Měla ses zeptat,“ ozval se potom.

„Na co?“ nechápala a zamračila se.

„Jestli s tebou půjdu na ples. Jestli dokážou vlkodlaci cítit těhotenství. Na všechno, na co jsi chtěla znát odpověď. Měla. Ses. Zeptat,“ odsekával napjatě.

„Já- Nevěděla jsem jestli-“

„Věříš mi?“ zeptal se tvář staženou do úzkostlivé grimasy. „Nebo mi nedůvěřuješ dost ani na to, aby ses zeptala? Abys mi o tom řekla?“

Kousala se do rtu, dokud neucítila na jazyku krev. „Nevím,“ přiznala pak popravdě. „Myslím, že tě neznám. Že mě nenecháš, abych tě znala. Myslím, že v tomhle nevěřím ani sama sobě.“

„Chápu.“

 „Jsi naštvaný,“ vydechla po chvíli Ida, když se nezdálo, že Derek ještě něco řekne.

„Proč bych měl?“

Rozpačitě pokrčila rameny. „Já nevím. Že jsem neřekla, co jsem měla. Že jsem ti zkazila život. Nebo že-“ Zarazil ji jednoduše tím, že jí položil dlaň na pusu. Vypadal vážně.

„Nejsem naštvaný,“ pronesl naprosto jasně. „Jestli jsem v tobě vzbudil pochybnosti o tom, že mi můžeš něco svěřit, je to moje vina, ne tvoje. Mimo to jsem vyvedený z míry. Taky nejistý, přesvědčený, že si to nezasloužím. Nemáš tušení, co mi dáváš.“

Ida byla ohromená. Ze všech věcí na světě, které mohla kdy vidět, si byla jistá, že tohle nikdy neuvidí. Jenže tady to bylo - Derek s výrazem ztraceného dítěte a neskrývaně dojatý.

Musela vypadat přesně tak ohromeně, jak se cítila. Sklonil se k ní a otřel se jí nosem o kůži na spánku, těsně u hranice vlasů.

Nejistě se ošila. Měla pocit, že mu musí ještě něco říct. Nechtěla, aby si myslel, že-

„Nic po tobě nechci. Víš to, že ano? Tohle neznamená, že když-“ Zbytek věty zanikl v polibku. Hrubém a naléhavém, jako by se jí jím pokoušel vynadat, ale přesně tak reálném, aby otupil ostré hrany paniky. Nebyla v tom sama.


	22. Chapter 22

Věděl, že to byla blbost. Vlastně ani dost dobře netušil, proč to vlastně řekl. Jeho ADHD převzalo kontrolu a on to ze sebe doslova vychrlil, aniž by si uvědomoval, že ty hlásky, co ze sebe sype, dávají dohromady potencionálně vražednou větu.

Proč na sebe byl ale vážně naštvaný, to mělo něco společného s neodbytnou a naivní jiskrou naděje, když z něj ten dotaz vypadl. A přesně ta jiskra naděje byl podle něj důvod, proč se na něj Lydie podívala tak lítostivě. On už to přece překonal! Lydie už nebyla nedosažitelná modla, byli teď přátelé. Zeptal se prostě proto, že mohli jít spolu. Jako kamarádi. Jenom pro zábavu.

Mělo ho napadnout, že někdo jako Lydie nebude dva dny před plesem bez doprovodu. Jenže to, že se to pokusil vzít téměř okamžitě zpátky, už nic nezměnilo.

„Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad, Stilesi.  A už doprovod mám,“ pronesla tak jemným tónem, že se Stilesovi téměř obrátil žaludek. Lydie se mu snažila neublížit. Jako by byl štěně, do kterého nechce kopnout, ale už ji nebaví, jak se za ní pořád batolí. Přímo cítil, jak jeho ego padá jako nezabržděný výtah do šachty.

„Jasně- Byl to jen návrh. V pohodě- Prostě-“

Lydie se smutně usmála. Bylo to mučení. Stilesovi se krutě zastesklo po dobách, kdy ho jednoduše ignorovala, protože to si nepřišel tak obnažený. Tak špatně pochopený. Tak ubohý…

„Musím jít na hodinu,“ pronesl co možná nejživěji, ale jeho pokus o bezstarostný tón selhal někde mezi _jít_ a _na_. Radši jen mávl rukou za sebe a než mohla Lydie dodat nějakou lítostivou poznámku, nebo hůř, nabídku, že mu někoho najde, odspěchal opačným směrem.

Jakmile mezi nimi byly dvě chodby a jedno schodiště, zastavil se. Neměl kam jít. Měl zrovna volnou hodinu a původně ji plánoval strávit s kuřecím sendvičem, který měl v tašce. Jenže hlad ho nějak přešel. Pravděpodobně právě podělal nadějně se rozvíjející přátelství, měl na sebe vztek.

A částečně i na ni. Lydie věděla, že z něj občas padají věci, které vlastně říct nechce. Mohla to ignorovat, ale namísto toho ho litovala. Copak byl do pytle takový břídil, aby ho musela litovat?!

„Ahoj.“

Trhnul sebou a ramenem narazil do rohu skříněk. Plech vydal nepříjemně hlasitý zvuk, doprovázený jeho zaklením.

„Kriste! O tomhle jsme už mluvili!“ štěkl a zamračil se na Coru, která stála proti němu, i když před minutou po ní nebylo ani stopy.

K jeho překvapení se zatvářila omluvně. „Promiň. Ruším?“ Hnědé oči se ve světle zářivek zdály ještě o něco tmavší než jindy. Blátivě hnědá se pod tmavým obočím jevila téměř černě, jako dvě jámy. Pořád ještě nepřišel na to, co se v nich skrývá. Ale na druhou stranu ho bavilo to objevovat.

„Hm?“ udělal tázavě, než si uvědomil, že se ho ptala. „Ne. Ne, to je dobrý. Mám volnou hodinu.“

„Tak proč stojíš tady?“ nechápala a rozhlédla se. „Čekáš na někoho?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Co ty tu děláš?“ zeptal se, aby odvedl pozornost od sebe.

„Hledala jsem Lydii. Nepamatuju si její rozvrh,“ zamručela nespokojeně. Stiles se ušklíbl. Pokud mu bylo známo, nepamatovala si ani svůj. Kdyby ji Derek nenutil, ani náhodou by ve škole nebyla. Algebra jí prý život nezachrání, když na to přijde.

„Má teď dvouhodinovku historie,“ pronesl a nadhodil si batoh na rameni. Chtěl zamířit do knihovny, zapracovat na eseji z angličtiny, ale Cora mu položila ruku na rameno a úspěšně mu tak zabránila v pohybu. Nevytrhl by se jí, kdyby nechtěla, to už věděl.

„Jsi naštvaný. Co se stalo?“

Překvapeně pozvedl obočí. „Jak jsi na to přišla?“

V odpovědi nakrčila nos. Jasně. Cítila to. Paráda.

„Je to v pohodě. Jen taková kravina.“

„Stilesi,“ pronesla potichu ale nesmlouvavě. „O co jde?“

Vnitřně si povzdechl. Uvědomoval si, že ze sebe udělá blázna dvakrát v patnácti minutách, ale Cora byla… Poslední dobou mu byla blíž než ostatní. Když teda nepočítá Scotta, protože Scott byl jen jeden a to se nemohlo změnit. A Ida… no, řekněme, že Stiles mohl vydržet jen určitou míru poučování, a i když ji měl rád, po všem tom peskování neměl většinou náladu se s ní bratříčkovat nad miskou salátu.

Cora na druhou stranu byla zábavná a dalo se s ní mluvit. Jasně, pořád byla děsivá, ale jak se adaptovala na život v Beacon Hills, opadávaly i její vlkodlačí manýry. Takže třeba…

„Pozval jsem Lydii na ples.“ Cora ztuhla a překvapeně na něj zírala. Jo, tohle čekal.

„A co řekla?“ zeptala se pak slabě. Cítila se za něj trapně?

„Jde s někým jiným. Ale o tom to není. Já ji vlastně pozvat nechtěl. Nevím, proč jsem to řekl,“ zamumlal a opatrně se vyvlékl zpod Cořiny ruky. Buď jí to nevadilo, nebo byla ještě pořád tak v šoku, že mu v tom ani nebránila.

„Takže s ní nechceš jít?“ zeptala se s nechápavým zamračením.

Trhnul rameny, prtože si nebyl jistý, že by nelhal, kdyby řekl ne. „Asi jsem to řekl ze zvyku. Ptal jsem se jí každý rok a teď to ze mě prostě nějak vypadlo. Jako obvykle. S kým jdeš ty? Jdeš vůbec?“

Cora se napřímila a pokrčila jedním ramenem. „Ještě nevím.“

„Co? Jestli jdeš nebo s kým?“

„S kým,“ objasnila kysele a přehodila si rukou vlasy na jednu stranu. Odhalila tak dlouhý štíhlý krk a Stiles po něm vyšplhal pohledem až k ostře řezané čelisti a plným rtům staženým do otrávené linky. Bezděčně se usmál. Jasně, že Coru ples otravoval. Nejspíš by ji Derek vydědil, kdyby se tvářila nadšeně kvůli něčemu tak banálnímu.

„Nechceš tam jít se mnou?“ zeptal se ten den už podruhé, ale tentokrát si uvědomoval, co dělá. „Lepší jít tam s někým, kdo tě nebude úplně iritovat a s kým se nebudeš muset hlídat, ne?“

„Někdo, kdo mě nebude iritovat? A to máš být ty?“ zeptala se s obočím pozvednutým à la Derek.

Zazubil se. „Nesnaž se si nic nalhávat, jsi z té představy na větvi. Máš pro mě slabost stejně jako tvůj bratr.“

Cora vypadala šokovaně. „A j-jak jsi na to přišel?“ nepatrně se zadrhla.

Stiles si odfrkl a mávl rukou. „Kdyby ne, už bych to měl dávno za sebou. Nikdo není tak imunní jako Scott, ti ostatní mě prostě mají rádi,“ pokrčil rameny a široce se zazubil. Byla to maska, ale doufal, že to zabere. Vážně nechtěl dostat košem dvakrát v jednom dni, ale mnohem víc nechtěl, aby ho někdo znovu litoval.

Cora si odfrkla a Stilesovi zatrnulo. Jenže pak se jí jeden koutek vyšvihl do pokřiveného úsměvu a ona kývla. „Tak fajn. Půjdeme spolu.“

\-----

„Žertuješ?“ zeptala se Ida Cory, když ji brunetka vyhledala u skříněk s panikou jasně vepsanou ve tváři a svěřila se jí, co se děje.

„Ani trochu. Nemohla bys s tím něco udělat?“ požádala ji prosebně.

Ida se na ni nejistě dívala, ale Cořin nešťastný výraz jí nedovolil odmítnout. Kdy se z ní stala taková měkkota? Zamyslela se. „V kolik tě má Stiles vyzvednout?“

„Ve tři čtvrtě na osm.“ Ida si znovu povzdychla a vytáhla mobil. Je dospělá, tohle zvládne. „Ale dělám to jen proto, že nechci poslouchat stížnosti celý další měsíc, jasné?“ pronesla směrem ke Coře. Ani v nejmenším jí to neleželo v hlavě celou noc. Ne, ani náhodou. Cora vypadala zmateně, dokud se v telefonu neozval Derekův hlas.

„Ahoj, Dereku. … Ne. Nepanikař, všechno je v pořádku. … Poslouchej, prosím. Vzpomínáš na to, jak jsi řekl, že jsem se měla zeptat? … Ano, přesně to. Takže, šel bys tam se mnou?“ Cora se rozzářila pochopením a Ida si přiložila prst ke rtům, aby zabránila případnému prozrazení. „Vážně? Skvěle, v tom případě tě budu čekat v půl osmé. A Dereku? Neber si džínsy,“ varovala ho napůl žertem. „Ano, jsem v pořádku. Cítím se skvěle. … Kdybych nebyla v pořádku, nechtěla bych tam jít, ne? … Tak vidíš,“ upokojila jeho obavy a usmála se. „Uvidíme se večer.“ Típla to a spokojeně se na Coru zašklebila.

„Tys to dokázala. Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Můj velký alfa bratr ti zobe z ruky.“

Ida se zasmála, zavrtěla hlavou a nastrkala si věci ze skříňky do tašky. „Teď může Stiles přijet a vyzvednout tě bez obav z toho, že ho Derek bude děsit a nakazovat mu, v kolik tě má přivézt domů. Na druhou stranu, bude na plese s vámi, takže na muchlování si budete muset najít jiné místo,“ zašklebila se na Coru. Poznámku o zobání z ruky raději ignorovala.

„Tak to není. Pozval mě, ale je to čistě kamarádské,“ zamumlala Cora.

Ida se ušklíbla. „Ale prosím tě. Stiles se ti líbí a já se ti nedivím. Prostě zařiď, aby to nebylo jen kamarádské.“

„Je pořád zblázněný do Lydie.“

„Ale na ples jde s tebou, ne?“ namítla Ida. Cora vypadala čím dál smutněji.

„Protože Lydie mu řekla, že už jde s někým jiným. Když mi to říkal, vypadal mizerně. A když jsem řekla, že taky nemám doprovod, navrhl abychom šli spolu. Takže tak…“ Ida se zamračila. Byla Cora pro Stilese jen náplast na Lydii? Ida si tím nebyla úplně jistá. Možná jen bylo pro Stilese lehčí pozvat Lydii než Coru. Přece jen, pořád byly chvíle, kdy ho trochu děsila. Hodně děsila. Nakonec se usmála.

„Snadná pomoc. Ukaž mu, že jít s tebou je tisíckrát lepší, než jít s Lydií,“ pokrčila rameny a lehce ramenem do Cory drcla. „Navíc, teď doma nebude velký alfa bratr, který by ho zastrašoval, no ne?“

\-----

Lydie řádila jako Černá ruka. Jakmile jí Ida řekla, že na ples půjde a že ji Derek vyzvedne v půl osmé, byla jí naordinována zkrášlovací procedura, která zabrala celé čtyři hodiny volného času, co jim zbýval. Ida byla překvapená, že během té doby zvracela jen jednou, protože z toho, co jí Lydie nanášela na obličej, se jí chtělo zvracet permanentně. Allison se jen smála a patlala to na sebe dobrovolně. Sem tam se k Lydii připojila, což Ida kvitovala nespokojeným mračením, protože to byla nefér přesila.

Když s ní skončily, Ida se nepoznávala. Prohlížela se v zrcadle a snažila se najít nějaké podobné rysy s tváří, kterou vídala každé ráno. Možná tvar čelisti? Nebo nos? Jo, nos jí byl docela podobný.

„Vypadám směšně,“ prohlásila rozhodně.

„Vypadáš skvěle,“ oponovala Lydie.

Ida přikývla. „No právě. Vypadám směšně, protože vypadat takhle skvěle, to pro mě není normální.“

Lydie nad ní zoufale zakroutila hlavou. Sama vypadala naprosto perfektně. „Proč se s tebou vůbec namáhám?“ zeptala se podrážděně.

„Abych ti neudělala ostudu,“ prohlásila Ida bez zaváhání. Lydie našpulila pusu a kývla. „Pravda.“

„Připravená?“ usmála se Allison a uhladila jí sukni u šatů, které byly až směšně krátké.

„Ne, ale hádám, že na tom moc nezáleží. Kolik je hodin?“

Lydie se podívala na mobil a spokojeně se usmála. „Bude půl osmé. A-,“ natočila hlavu ke straně, jak zaslechla povědomý zvuk motoru, „zdá se, že tu máš odvoz.“

Ida se nervózně ohlédla k oknu a pak se znovu zadívala do zrcadla. Potlačila zoufalou touhu setřít si Lydiinu hodinovou práci ubrouskem. Jako by to tušila, Lydie ji odtáhla z dosahu všech odličovacích prostředků.

„Vypadáš skvěle, ani na to nemysli. Allison, můžeš Derekovi otevřít?“

„Jistě.“ Odspěchala z pokoje a Ida se za ní bezmocně dívala. Pak se zoufale obrátila na zrzku.

„Lydie, tohle je rande. Já nikdy rande neměla.“ Tak malinko vyšilovala, no. Snad na to měla nárok, ne? Kolik holek bylo těhotných dřív, než se jim podařilo jít na rande? Měla na paniku kurva právo!

„Ach bože,“ vzdychla si Lydie a znovu si poklepala rtěnkou na rty. „Už s ním spíš jak dlouho? Dva měsíce? Jste prakticky manželé, nechápu, čeho se děsíš. Jdi už,“ vybídla Idu otráveně a zesílila přehrávač, ze kterého se valila jakási Katty. Nebo Terry? Vždyť je to fuk. 

Cesta ze schodů ke dveřím jí přišla jako dvoumílová. Než obešla roh do haly, zhluboka se nadechla a ze shora se ozvala písnička ještě hlasitěji.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter. Dancin' through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion._

„Za tohle ti schovám Notebook do sklepa. A Nevěstu na útěku taky,“ zamrmlala a naposledy si přejela rukama po šatech. Proč, že souhlasila s něčím tak upnutým a krátkým? Nemohla dostat něco až na zem? A ten výkus vepředu nebyl nutný. Chtěla něco po kolena, ne to, co má vepředu chybějící kus, který někdo přišil dozadu a považoval to za dobrý nápad.

Allison nikde neviděla, Derek se opíral o ostrůvek v kuchyni a čekal. Neměl džínsy. To si uvědomila okamžitě. Měl černé kalhoty a košili tak tmavě šedou, že byla taky skoro černá, a u krku měl povolených několik knoflíků. Ida si okamžitě začala připadat ještě hůř. Bude vedle něj vypadat jako klaun, navíc v šatech, které měly barvu pavího peří. Zakroutí Lydii krkem! Opatrně našlapovala na vysokých podpatcích, ale zakopla o koberec a málem si zvrtla kotník. Jenže Derek tam najednou byl a pomáhal jí získat rovnováhu.

„To bude katastrofa,“ zamumlala a zvedla k němu pohled. Jeden koutek se mu stáčel v pobaveném úsměvu. Možná měla začít znovu a trochu optimističtěji. „Ahoj.“

„Ahoj,“ odpověděl a podal jí ruku. „Připravená?“ Proč se jí na to všichni ptají?

 „Ne.“ Tiše se zasmál. „Kde je Allison?“ zeptala se ho, aby rozptýlila rozpaky.

„Scott přijel hned za mnou, už odjeli.“

Překvapeně mrkla. Takže ho nakonec opravdu vzala na milost?

„Sluší ti to,“ poznamenal jakoby mimochodem. Podezřívavě přimhouřila oči. Nevypadal ale, že by to myslel jako sarkasmus.

„Děkuju,“ rozhodla se to přijmout jako pochvalu. „Tobě taky.“ Blýskl zubatým úsměvem. Slovo katastrofa jí znovu vytanulo na mysli.

\-----

([hudba](http://www.youtube.com/embed/-AL7QGou7tQ))

Jel pomalu. Dokonce i na Idu, která jezdila pořád šíleně opatrně. „Jsi si jistý, že se tam dostaneme, než ten ples skončí?“ ušklíbla se, když přibrzďoval už padesát metrů před stopkou, a obrátila oči k nebi. „Dereku, jsem těhotná, ne skleněná. Šlápni na to, nebo tam bude dokonce i Cora dřív.“

Zamračil se. Netušila jestli kvůli tomu, že tam jeho sestra bude, nebo protože ho peskovala za rychlost. Každopádně přidal a tak parkovali téměř ve stejnou dobu jako Stilesův džíp.

Když si jich Stiles při vystupování všiml, jeho úsměv trochu ztuhnul. Ale Ida na něj mrkla a rukou ho popohnala, aby Coře otevřel dveře. Udělal to a džentlmensky jí pomohl vystoupit. Cora na sobě měla krátké černé šaty s hlubokým výstřihem na zádech a širokou sukní.

„Jestli vy nebudete sourozenci,“ utrousila Ida a zakroutila nad tím hlavou. Derek sledoval dvojici ostřížím zrakem, a tak ho Ida na moment otočila k sobě a poklepala po tváři. „Nech ji trochu dýchat,“ poznamenala pobaveně.

„Dýchá,“ konstatoval suše, ale nechal se přitáhnout dolů a políbit, než vyrazili ke vchodu. Derek vypadal, jako že ho bolí zuby. Chápala to.

„Nemusíme tu být dlouho,“ uklidňovala ho potichu. Jen něco neurčitě zamručel. Ida u vchodu odevzdala vstupenky. Kus před nimi zahlédla Scotta s Allison. Tančili na parketu a vedle nich tancoval Isaac s Dannym.

„Oh,“ pronesla Ida překvapeně. Derek se na ni zadíval a pak sledoval její pohled. „Tys to nevěděla?“ zeptal se a zněl docela překvapeně.

„Měla jsem?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Danny je z Isaaca cítit už skoro tři týdny. Ale občas zapomínám, že nemáš naše smysly,“ pronesl omluvně.

„Oh,“ zopakovala, ale pak se usmála. „Dobře.“

„Dobře?“ nechápal Derek.

„Danny je milý kluk, i když se zdá, že má nevědomou slabost pro vlkodlaky. Jestli se má tohle vlče k někomu tulit, mohlo si vybrat i mnohem hůř,“ pronesla spokojeně a zamávala Isaacovi, který jí to mnohem divočeji oplatil. Přes hudbu ji nejspíš neslyšel, ale i kdyby, nezáleželo by na tom. Ida ho ráda viděla šťastného. Většinu času totiž až moc připomínal Dereka, když postával v koutech a vrhal na lidi kradmé pohledy. A to rozhodně nebylo zdravé.

Obrátila pohled na Dereka. „Máš snad něco proti?“ zeptala se příkře. Usmál se a zavrtěl hlavou. Jemně ji objal kolem pasu a vedl ke stolu s občerstvením. Jak mohl vědět, že má hlad? Spokojeně se usmála, když jí podal nějaké ovoce. Chtěla mu dát děkovnou pusu, ale důrazným pohledem ji vyzval, ať to nejdřív sní. Povzdechla si, ale poslechla. Rozhlédla se kolem ve snaze zahlédnout Coru se Stilesem. Našla je nedaleko. Seděli u stolku a povídali si. Derek si všiml jejího pohledu a Ida zahlédla výraz jeho tváře těsně předtím, než ji začal postrkovat jejich směrem.

„Dereku, to přece nemyslíš vážně,“ protestovala, ale to už stáli u stolu. Stiles k nim zvedl pohled v domnění, že jsou někdo jiný. Kdokoliv jiný. Ztuhl, když mu došlo, že vážně vidí Dereka.

„Taky za zábavou, hm?“ zeptal se trochu přiškrceně a Ida věnovala Coře lítostivý pohled. Stiles ale najednou ztuhl naprosto odlišným způsobem a zíral ke dveřím do sálu. „No to mi nasaďte rolničky a říkejte Rudolfe,“ vydechl nevěřícně. Všichni tři se otočili tím směrem, stejně jako spousta jiných studentů.

Ve dveřích stál někdejší královský pár školy. Lydie a Jackson.

„U všech bohů, co on tu dělá?“ vydechla překvapeně Ida. Derek se napjal. Rychle mu položila dlaň na paži a jemně stiskla. Lydie si jejich malé skupinky všimla a široce se usmála. Pohodila zrzavými kudrnami a vstoupila do davu, který se rozšuměl. Většina se začala hrnout k příchozím a vítat Jacksona, jako by se vrátil z války.

„No, celý večer se najednou stává mnohem více o Lydii a mnohem méně o zábavě,“ poznamenal Stiles a otočil se na Coru. „Zatancujeme si, když je tam najednou tolik místa?“

„Ehm, jasně,“ souhlasila a Ida na ni významně koukla. Cora pochopila a chytila Stilese za ruku s trochu větší vervou než bylo nutné. Překvapeně se na ni podíval, ale usmál se. Ida si s Corou imaginárně plácla.

„Chceš si s ním jít promluvit?“ zeptala se Dereka, když viděla, jak sleduje skupinu lidí kroužící kolem Jacksona.

„Ano. Ale ne teď,“ pronesl zamračeně. Jemně ho pohladila a pak poslušně dojedla zbytek ovoce. Odložila tácek na stůl, zatímco Derek pořád sledoval Jacksona. Než si utřela prsty do ubrousku a našla koš, lidé kolem něj se trochu rozptýlili. Derek se na ni otočil. „Nechci tě poblíž Jacksona, dokud nebudu vědět, jak na tom je.“

Chtěla mu odseknout, ale jeho výraz nebyl ani za mák vstřícný, a tak jen kývla. „Půjdu k ostatním,“ řekla a jemně ho pohladila po předloktí, než odešla. Zamířila přímo ke své smečce. Stiles a Cora se přidali k Isaacovi a Scottovi s Allison. Většina z nich už zdaleka nebyla tak uvolněná, jako když s Derekem vešli. Všichni se snažili nedívat příliš okatě směrem k Jacksonovi, který se právě vítal s Dannym.

„Kde je Derek?“ zeptal se Stiles.

„Chystá se promluvit si s Jacksonem,“ pronesla, ale sama si nebyla úplně jistá, co bude ta Derekova rozmluva obnášet. Hudba zpomalila. Isaac se na ni usmál a přitáhl si ji k sobě.

„Takže… Danny?“ zeptala se, když se pomalu houpali do rytmu. Isaacovi se zatřpytily oči potlačovanou radostí. „Dobrá volba,“ pochválila ho. Zasmál se a objal ji trochu pevněji. Pohladila ho po zádech a spokojeně zavřela oči. Isaac voněl jakousi kolínskou, ale Ida pod tím pořád cítila jeho obvyklou vůni, která jí připomínala pach štěňat, mimin a vůbec všeho malého, bezbranného a roztomilého. Pravděpodobně to byla jenom projekce, ale nemohla si pomoct. Když byla s Isaacem, cítila se zase jako velká sestra, a kdyby mu chtěl někdo pocuchat jedinou z těch jeho zlatých kudrn, musel by si to nejdřív rozdat s ní.

Tančili jen chvíli, než hudba znovu zrychlila. Ida se rozhlédla, ale neviděla ani Jacksona, ani Dereka. Podívala se na Scotta, ale ten jen pokrčil rameny. Taky netušil, kam se poděli. Ida se rozhodla podívat se po nich. Obešla taneční parket, ale nic neobjevila.

Nerozhodně postávala na kraji parketu, když ji někdo jemně chytil za rameno. Otočila se. Byl to Derek.

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se. Přikývla a podívala se za něj.

„Kde je Jackson?“

„S Lydií.“

„Řekl ti, proč se vrátil?“

„Prý kvůli nemocné matce. Zbytek jsme se rozhodli nechat na zítra.“ Překvapeně se na něj zadívala. Trhl rameny v neurčitém gestu.

„Lydie by udělala scénu, kdyby dneska večer zmizel,“ pronesl pak otráveně a Ida se lehce pousmála. Derek ji vzal za ruku a vtáhl mezi tančící studenty.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptala se popleteně. Přitáhl si ji do náruče a křivě se usmál, když jejich těla rozhýbal do rytmu hudby. Překvapeně vydechla. Derek tancuje? S ní? Na plese? Svět se musel začít otáčet na opačnou stranu.

„Proč mě nepřekvapuje, že to umíš?“ poznamenala, když ji k sobě tiskl.

„Nevím. Proč tě to nepřekvapuje?“ zeptal se škádlivě. Zavrtěla nad ním hlavou. Něco s ním bylo, ale Ida neměla žádné vodítko, tak se rozhodla to prozatím nechat být. A i kdyby si to chtěla trochu užít, kdo jí to mohl vyčítat?

„Asi jsem nikdy úplně nevěřila tomu, že vrcholem zábavy je pro tebe mlátit lidmi o zeď. I když se nedá popřít, že to tě baví taky.“ Shovívavě se na ni zadíval. „Ale asi zase tolik nelituju, že jsem se tě zeptala,“ přiznala s úsměvem.

Udiveně pozvedl obočí. „Zase tolik nelituješ?“

Trhla rameny. „Středoškolské plesy pořád nestojí za nic, ale ty to děláš snesitelné.“

„Proč ses nakonec rozhodla jít?“ zeptal se a naprosto ignoroval, že hudba hraje na pomalý tanec moc rychle. Ida se pousmála.

„Kvůli Coře, přece,“ řekla, jako by to bylo jasné. Věnoval jí udivený pohled. „Nemohla jsem tě nechat vyděsit její doprovod už mezi dveřmi,“ dodala na vysvětlenou. Zatvářil se ohromeně.

„Tys mě pozvala, abych nepřekážel mojí sestře?“

Zazubila se. „Když to řekneš takhle, zní to hrozně. Řekněme, že jsem poskytla tvé betě trochu prostoru a rozhodla se zabavit velkého zlého alfu.“

„A tohle mělo znít líp?“ zeptal se pochybovačně.

„Rozhodně,“ prohlásila spokojeně. Tázavě se na ni díval. „Rozhodla jsem se, že alfu zabavím důkladně. Nejspíš mi to zabere celou noc.“

Tiše se rozesmál. „Svádíš mě, abych ti odpustil tu manipulaci?“

„To záleží…“ zadívala se na něj a pokoušela se zakrýt svoji nejistotu.

Usmál se. „Funguje to,“ odpověděl dřív, než stihla větu dokončit. Sklonil se k ní a dlouze ji políbil. Ida se rozhodla, že plesu má tak akorát dost. Chtěla jít pryč. Hned. Jako teď _hned_. Ani by to nemuselo být daleko. Dost možná by si vystačila i se zadní sedačkou auta na parkovišti.

„Eh, najděte si pokoj,“ ozvalo se vedle nich pobaveně. Ida se v Derekově náruči zaklonila a podívala se na Lydii, která se na ni šklebila z Jacksonova náručí.

„Lydie. Sklapni,“ doporučila jí a ucítila, jak se Derekovy rty na jejím krku zkroutily do úsměvu.Měla pro tenhle druh jeho úsměvu slabost. Mával s ní a ani ho nemusela vidět. Stačilo vědět, že to dělá, a bylo jí skvěle. Přišel jí o tolik upřímější, než ty široké zubaté výtvory, ze kterých jí nabíhala husí kůže. Možná Derek časem přijde na to, jak se smát správně; upřímně.

Všimla si, jak ji Jackson zkoumavě pozoruje. Pamatoval si ji? Nebyla si jistá.

„Co to tu je? Debatní kroužek?“ vložil se do toho Stiles, který se vynořil z davu s Corou po boku. Následoval je Isaac s Dannym i Allison a Scott.

Ze dvou smeček byla na moment jedna velká. Bez ohledu na neshody, odcizení, zrady a ublíženost. Byli tu spolu a bavili se. Ano, skutečně se bavili. Dokonce i Derek, i když vypadal trochu nesvůj, že ho přitom někdo vidí. Natáhla ruku směrem ke Stilesovi. Napodobil ji a jemně o sebe brnkli prsy. Isaac se naklonil a lehce se čelem dotkl jejího. Cora se usmála a zlehka se otřela o Dereka.

Pak okamžik pominul a všichni se rozhýbali v divokém rytmu. Ida se zářivě usmívala, i když ji Stiles vytáhl z Derekovy náruče a nutil ji doopravdy tancovat. Po chvíli vzdala pokusy uniknout zpátky do bezpečného přístavu alfových paží a nechala se unášet hudbou.

Nevšimla si, kdy se ocitla v Cořině náruči a už vůbec nepostřehla, jak ji beta donutila dělat ty pohyby, co dělala, ale byla si zatraceně jistá, že na rozdíl od Cory nejspíš vypadala naprosto směšně. Vysvobodil ji Isaac, který ji přitáhl k sobě a Dannymu, když začínala mít pocit, že už toho je na ni moc.

Když se jí skoro o hodinu později podařilo dostat zpátky k Derekovi, byla zadýchaná, zpocená a točila se jí hlava. „Myslím, že na tohle nejsem dost opilá,“ pronesla zoufale.

„Nejsi vůbec opilá,“ zamračil se nechápavě.

Věnovala mu dlouhý pohled. „No právě.“

Derek se usmál a prstem jí zvedl bradu. „Žádné pití,“ zapředl spokojeně a rukou zabloudil na její břicho. Překvapeně na něj zírala. Vážně vypadal šťastný? 

„Pche. Neraduj se. Místo whisky ti budu likvidovat zásoby burákového másla,“ slíbila mu naprosto vážně. Nevypadal tak zhrozeně, jak doufala. „Nechceš se nenápadně vypařit?“ zeptala se a rozhlédla se kolem. Ostatní se pořád dobře bavili, nevypadalo to, že by si jich všímali. „Nebo prostě jen vypařit?“

Derek vrhl pohled ke Stilesovi a Coře. Cora právě zkoušela trochu zkoordinovat Stilesovy taneční pohyby. Tiskla se k němu a ovládala je pomocí svých.

„Nebuď suchar,“ dloubla Ida Dereka pod žebro. Zavrčel. Cora se na ně podívala a Ida na ni mrkla, pak chytla Dereka za ruku a odtáhla ho směrem k východu.

Čerstvý vzduch jí dal ránu do tváře. Okamžitě se jí podlomila kolena. Derek ji rychle zachytil a zamračil se.

„Měl jsem tě odtamtud vytáhnout dřív,“ zabručel.

Jen zavrtěla hlavou a narovnala se. „To je dobrý. Nic mi není,“ uklidňovala ho, když se nepřestával mračit. „To je těmi podpatky.“

Podle jeho výrazu bylo jasné, že jí to nevěří. S otráveným protočením očí vyrazila směrem ke camaru, ale zem se jí začala houpat pod nohama, jako lodní paluba.

„Dereku?“ zamumlala a ucítila, jak ji bere do náruče ve chvíli, kdy se přítmí kolem změnilo v úplnou tmu.

\-----

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že s tebou vážně nějaká šla, Stilinski,“ ozvalo se vedle něj posměšně a Stiles se napjal. Už to přišlo. Ta neodolatelná touha chytit Jacksona za vlasy, praštit mu hlavou o stůl a následně ho utopit v míse s přeslazeným ovocným punčem.

Namísto toho se ho ale pokoušel zcela dospěle ignorovat.

„Jak dlouhos ji uháněl? Nebo jsi jí snad slíbil prachy?“

„Víš,“ otočil se na Jacksona přes rameno, „fakts mi nescházel. Nechceš se zase vrátit dělat dojem do Londýna? Nebo tam z tebe nebyli tak urvaný jako smetánka z Beacon Hills?“ Stiles se ušklíbl a naplnil i druhý pohárek s punčem. Zatím ho nikdo nestihl říznout, možná to mělo co dělat s trenérem Finstockem, který si přitáhl rybářskou sesličku a rozložil si ji u kraje stolu. Právě teď sledoval Stilese i Jacksona jako našňupnutá veverka, které někdo krouží kolem stromu se zimními zásobami.

„Závidíš, Stilinski? Štve tě hodně, že ty z tohohle města paty nikdy nevytáhneš?“

Stiles se zasmál, protože to bylo doopravdy směšné. Bez ohledu na to, co se v tomhle městě nebo v jeho životě děje, on rozhodně paty vytáhne. Jeho otec by ho radši zastřelil, než by dopustil, aby Stiles nešel na vysokou někam mimo Beacon Hills.

„Mysli si, co chceš, ale když dovolíš, čeká na mě někdo zábavnější než seš ty.“

„Lydie zmínila, žes ji zkoušel pozvat. Zase.“ Ten posměšný tón byl poslední kapka. Stiles odložil oba pohárky na stůl a otočil se čelem k té ještěří hlavě.

„Jo. Zkoušel. Víš, tady se teď taková věc, říká se jí přátelství. My s Lydií ve skutečnosti jedno máme. Ale chápu, že tomu nejspíš nerozumíš.“ Vřelo to v něm, ale i  tak se snažil udržet co nejlhostejnější tón.

Jackson si odfrkl. „Veř mi, Stilinski, já si všimnul. Nedá se přehlídnout, že se trochu pozměnili členové té vaší patetické bandy.“

„Myslíš té, co do ní patří i Lydie?“ Stiles se ušklíbl. „Jsem si jistý, že tvoje hodnocení ocení.“

Nagelovaný sportovec ztuhl a na vteřinu zaváhal, než se mu vrátil sebevědomý výraz. „Lydie můj názor zná.“

Stiles přikývl. „Já vím. A je jí naprosto ukradený. Jako ostatně každému, kdo měl tu smůlu, abys mu ho sdělil.“ Jackson se napjal.

„Dej si pozor, Stilinski,“ zavrčel na něj tlumeně, skoro neslyšně přes hlasitou hudbu. V další vteřině byl vedle Stilese Scott a atmosféra kolem se zničeho nic změnila. Z výhružného postoje se Jackson stáhl do obraného během jediné vteřiny. Stilesovi to došlo okamžitě. Scott byl alfa, ergo byl silnější, ergo Jackson jako správný tyran stáhl ocas mezi nohy a dal se na ústup. Neměl koule na to postavit se alfovi. Stiles uznával, že to dokazovalo jistou úroveň inteligence. Ale možná to byl jen pud sebezáchovy.

„Přestaň dělat problémy, Jacksone,“ řekl Scott ostře a Stiles si vychutnával Wittemorův šokovaný obličej. Pravda, on nejspíš neměl tušení, že Scott krapet povýšil v potravinovém řetězci.

Stiles chvilku uvažoval o tom, že mu v tom vymáchá čumák, ale pak prostě jen sebral punč a s přátelským drcnutím do Scottova ramena se vydal zpátky za Corou. Ta na něj čekala na kraji parketu. Podal jí jeden pohárek.

„Promiň, že to tak trvalo. Srážka s blbcem.“

Pousmála se a podívala se přes rameno za něj. Nejspíš ale netušila koho hledat, protože se zase vrátila pohledem k němu. „Hlavně, že jsi vyvázl bez zranění.“

Ušklíbl se. „Ale bylo to jen taktak.“ Sledoval, jak Cora upila a vzápětí vytvořila škleb století.

„Eh, fuj,“ otřásla se a s nevírou sledovala, jak do sebe Stiles obrátil pohárek téměř na ex.

„Jo. To mi povídej,“ kývl pak hlavou a zapitvořil se nad cukrovou explozí, která se mu odehrávala v puse. Vsadil by půlroční kapesné, že na rozdíl od Cory přitom ale nevypadal ani za mák roztomile.

Málem se rozesmál nahlas. Kdo by to řekl, že jednou u některého z Haleů použije přívlastek roztomilý. Měl by si to někam zapsat, to bude rozhodně událost desetiletí.

Ale fakt byl, že to byla pravda. Když Cora nechutí nakrčila nos a lehce našpulila rty, vypadala jako úplně neškodná sedmnáctiletá holka, v krásných šatech a očima plnýma něčeho, co Stilesovi dělalo kličku na vnitřnostech.

No do háje, to mu tak ještě scházelo.

\-----

„Nesnáším to,“ zamumlala unaveně a otevřela oči. Za hlavou jí pípal nějaký přístroj, vedle postele seděl Derek. „Vážně. Nesnáším ten zvuk. Je hrozně otravný,“ postěžovala si a zvedla ruku, která měla na prstu připnutý snímač. „Co se stalo?“

„Omdlela jsi.“

Vypadal, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozpadnout. „A dál?“

„Něco bylo špatně.“ Jemně mu stiskla silné prsty. Nadechl se. „Vzal jsem tě sem, ale zatím mi nic neřekli.“

Ida se zamračila a podívala se na Derekovu ruku položenou na jejím plochém břiše. Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešla Scottova matka. Usmála se, když viděla, že je Ida vzhůru. „Jak se cítíš?“ zeptala se a zkontrolovala údaje na přístrojích.

„Unavená,“ přiznala se Ida. Melissa McCallová přikývla a zvedla desky, které přinesla. „Máme výsledky krevního rozboru.“

„A?“ zeptala se Ida, když se žena odmlčela.

„Nejsou tak dobré, jak jsem doufala,“ pronesla Scottova matka pomalu. „Ale není to ani úplně hrozné,“ dodala rychle, když viděla Derekův výraz, „i když by se to mohlo hrozným snadno stát. Některé hodnoty jsou skutečně vysoké. Hádám, že poslední týdny nebyly zrovna klidné?“

Ida se tiše zasmála. „Slabě řečeno.“

Melissa chápavě přikývla. „Je potřeba, abys byla v klidu. Chybí ti vitamíny a celkově vykazuješ znaky podvýživy a celkového vyčerpání. Musíš dodržovat správnou životosprávu, nenamáhat se a být naprosto v klidu.“

„Něco lehčího by tam nebylo?“ podívala se na ni Ida nespokojeně, ale jediné čeho dosáhla, byl káravý pohled. Z obou stran. „Dobrá. Pokusím se nestresovat,“ prohlásila Ida a nasadila uvolněný spokojený výraz. „Naprosto nic mě- Oh do háje!“ vyjekla. „Co moje záznamy?“

Melissa se usmála. „Podařilo se mi upravit tvoje nemocniční záznamy na skutečnost. Je ti dvacet jedna, jak ve skutečnosti, tak papírově.“

Ida se otočila na Dereka. „Někdo bude muset upravit záznamy ve škole. Co nejdřív, nejlépe hned. Kdo by-“ Derek ji zarazil a vytáhl z kapsy telefon.

„Zavolám Peterovi. Udělá to hned, je jako dozor na plese.“ Rychle se zvedl a odešel za dveře, aby to vyřídil. Melissa vydechla.

„Pořád mě děsí.“

„Derek?“ podivila se Ida.

„Ne,“ zavrtěla Scottova matka hlavou. „Peter. Každopádně. Dám ti jednu dávku podle předpisu, co ti napsal doktor, ale budeš muset dělat, co jsem řekla. Navíc docházet na pravidelné kontroly. Už jsem tě zapsala ke zdejšímu gynekologovi.“

„Děkuju,“ hlesla Ida vděčně a sledovala, jak Melissa vypíná přístroje a připravuje injekci. Otočila se stranou, když jí ji zapíchla do kůže. Sice ji jehly neděsily, ale nechtěla riskovat, že se jí udělá špatně. Asi by se na to měla taky zeptat, to šílené zvracení pravděpodobně taky nebylo úplně normální. Ta podvýživa nakonec nebyla zase takové překvapení.

„Propustíme tě domů. Až budeš připravená, přijď podepsat papíry a já ti řeknu, kdy se musíš přijít ukázat.“ Pak odešla a nechala Idu o samotě. Ta odhrnula přikrývku a shodila nohy z postele. Nebyla tak zesláblá, aby ji neunesly. Rychle hledala svoje boty a snažila se nemyslet na ten šílený úkol, který před ní byl. Udržet se v klidu a bez stresu? Neměla nejmenší tušení, jak to udělá.

„Hotovo. Peter je-“ Derek se zarazil, když uviděl prázdnou postel. „Co to děláš?“ zavrčel, když ji viděl obouvat se.

„Řekla mi, že můžu domů. Jen musím podepsat nějaké papíry.“

„Ale-“

„Ale nic, Dereku. Nemám se stresovat, vzpomínáš? Nevím, jak tebe, ale mě rozhodně stresuje ležet v nemocnici.“ Došla k němu a položila mu ruce na hrudník. „Vím, že jsem ti slíbila zajímavější noc. Omlouvám se, že jsme zase skončili tady.“

Opatrně ji objal a přitiskl k sobě. S tichým vrčením jí zabořil tvář do krku a zhluboka se nadechl. Naklonila hlavu na stranu a beze slova ho vybídla. Cítila jeho tesáky na měkké, citlivé kůži. Byl rozrušený víc, než dával najevo.

Původně sice plánovala, že zajistí jeho byt prázdný pro vlčata, ale zrovna teď se necítila na pokoj u Martinových. „Ráda bych z téhle noci přece jen alespoň kousek zachránila.“ Derek se na ni tázavě podíval. „Pojedeme k tobě.“

Neprotestoval.

\-----

([hudba](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6F3dWkDddk))

Ležela v posteli s hlavou na Derekově břiše a prsty mu jemně ťapala po horké kůži. „Jak jste mě dostali zpátky?“ zeptala se potichu, protože narušit sametovou tmu hlasitým zvukem jí přišlo skoro jako svatokrádež.

Derek tázavě zamručel a prsty jí přeběhl po páteři od kříže až ke krku. Idu trochu překvapovalo, že se jí nikdy nezeptal na tetování, která tam měla. Ale fakt byl, že ona se na to jeho taky nezeptala.

„Po tom, co mě unesl Deucalion a Deatonova sestra mi zmátla mozek. Jak se vám podařilo mě napravit?“

„Ty si to nepamatuješ?“ zeptal se potichu.

Malinko se protáhla a přitiskla se k němu blíž. „Ne. Poslední, co si pamatuju vcelku jasně, je tvoje smrt, potom pár zmatených záblesků z veteriny, zimu a víc nic. Až později Cořin obličej, když jsem se probudila tady, v posteli.“

„Deaton potřeboval zjistit, co se ti stalo. Vypadalo to, že nemáš tušení, že je něco špatně,“ zmlknul. Ida se na něj podívala. Derekova tvář byla stažená v grimase. Vylekaně se opřela o loket, ale on se okamžitě ovládl. „Kdysi dostal stejným způsobem do transu Isaaca, když jsme potřebovali najít Boyda a Ericu. Teď jsme hledali důvod, proč jsi nás viděla jako nepřátele. Našli jsme ho, ale zdálo se, že Deaton tak jako tak nevěděl, jak tě z toho dostat. Šílela jsi.“

„Mrzí mě to,“ zamumlala a opatrně se ho dotkla. Neměla se na to ptát. Vůbec to neměla vytahovat, byl to pitomý nápad.

„Nebyla to tvoje vina. I když, tím to asi bylo ještě horší.“ Přetočil se na bok a přitáhl si ji do náruče. „Zdálo se ale, že nejvíc tě ničí moje údajná smrt a Deatona napadlo, že pokud dokážeme vyvrátit to, zbytek by se mohl spravit sám. Naštěstí měl pravdu.“

„Jak jste mě přesvědčili, že žiješ? To, co jsem viděla v železárnách… Ještě pořád jsou chvíle, kdy tomu věřím,“ přiznala téměř bezhlesně.

„Proč jsi mi to neřekla?“

„Protože s tím nemůžeš nic udělat. Tak jako nemůžeš změnit Isaacův strach z těsných prostor nebo Cořiny noční můry. Musím si najít vlastní způsob, jak se s tím vyrovnat,“ zamumlala a nechala ho vklínit koleno mezi její nohy.

 „Chtěl jsi mi říct, jak jste mě přesvědčili, že pořád žiješ,“ připomněla, když mlčel. Jeho prsty jí sklouzly na krk, tam kde měla jizvu po spálenině. Pochopila. „Cejch.“

„Jo. Paměť ti možná říkala, žes mě viděla umírat, ale nakonec se nám povedlo tě přesvědčit, že žiju. Trvalo čtyři dny, než se mi podařilo naučit se ovládat pouto tak, abych ti mohl ze své strany pomoct. Většinu toho času tě Deaton udržoval otupělou. Později, jakmile sis uvědomila, že mě cítíš naživu, našla sis mě sama. Tvůj mozek se s tím šokem ale nedokázal vyrovnat a tys ztratila vědomí a několik dnů ses neprobouzela. Deaton řekl, že tě máme nechat, že se probudíš, až budeš připravená. Měl pravdu, zase; probudila ses tady s Corou.

Nemluvila jsi o tom, co se stalo, tak jsme to nevytahovali ani my. Nenapadlo mě, že si to nepamatuješ.“

„Děsila jsem se zeptat. Právem, řekla bych. Jestli ti to nevadí, nechci vědět víc. Snad jen… cos myslel tím ovládnutím pouta?“

_Můžu dělat tohle._

Ztuhla. Bylo to, jako by na ni promluvilo její srdce. Ne přímo, ale jako by mělo vlastní myšlenky a o ty se s ní dělilo. Otřásla se. „Trochu děsivý.“

Derek se napnul. Ale nebyla to reakce na její slova. „Někdo jde,“ pronesl potichu. Ida se rychle natáhla pro deku a přetáhla ji přes ně. Dveře se otevřely. Ve světle z chodby Ida poznala Coru a Stilese, rychle připlácla Derekovi ruku na pusu, kdyby se snad chtěl ozvat a přehodila přes něj nohu, aby nemohl z postele.

„Takže…“ začal Stiles trochu nervózně. „Díky, žes se mnou šla. Nejsem asi zrovna ideální partner. Ty boty mě fakt mrzí.“

„To je dobrý, Stilesi. Stejně bych si je asi už neobula. Podpatky nejsou nic pro mě.“

„A ty šaty. Nebylo to naschvál, vážně. Jeden by čekal odolnější materiál,“ mumlal s rukama v kapsách kalhot. Jeho silueta jasně vystupovala proti tlumenému světlu jediných dvou žárovek v chodbě.

Cora potřásla hlavou. „Já vím, žes to neudělal schválně. Ehm, nevadí, když ti to sako vrátím příště?“

„Jasně. Vůbec ne. Klidně si ho nech. Teda totiž, jestli chceš, tak si ho nech, ne že bys musela nebo tak. Prostě jen, jestli se ti líbí. Nebo ho potřebuješ. Klidně si pořídím jiný, vůbec si s tím nelam hlavu,“ plácal a pak si rukou prohrábl vlasy. „Uf, možná jsem neměl pít tolik punče.“

„Nebyl v něm alkohol,“ poznamenala Cora pobaveně.

„To ne, ale bylo v něm dost cukru. Nejspíš neusnu ještě dva dny. Ale to tě nezajímá, takže já bych měl,“ ukázal za sebe. „Asi bych už… Snad se ti to alespoň trochu líbilo.“

„Bylo to vážně prima,“ řekla Cora potichu a shrnula si vlasy za ucho. „Děkuju za pozvání.“

Ida si povzdechla. „No tak, Coro,“ zašeptala jen pro její vlkodlačí uši. „Pochlap se trochu,“ pobízela ji.

„Takže já už… Dobrou noc,“ začal Stiles couvat.

„Nenech ho takhle odejít, Coro,“ zamumlala Ida skoro zoufale a ignorovala Derekovy pokusy ji ze sebe shodit. „Polib ho. Hned teď. Dělej!“

„Stilesi!“ vyhrkla Cora a on se rychle obrátil. Akorát včas, aby chytil Coru do náruče, když se na něj vrhla a políbila ho. Ida se vítězoslavně usmála a podívala se na Dereka. Vrhal po ní vražedné pohledy. Spokojeně ho políbila na rameno a pak se otočila zpět na dvojici. Pokoušela se nepřipadat si jako šmírák.

Derekovi se konečně podařilo odtáhnout si její ruku od rtů. „To by mohlo stačit, ne?“ zavrčel popuzeně.

„Nekaž jim to,“ napomenula ho Ida, chytila mu ruce a vzepřela se tak, aby mu je celou vahou tlačila k posteli. Cora se od Stilese odtáhla. Otevřel oči a vyjeveně na ni zíral.

„Budu muset jít…“ hlasitě polkl, „napsat závěť a tak, protože až se tohle Derek domákne, zabije mě. Ale do zápisu, jestli to udělá, stálo to za to,“ vydechl energický mladík a široce se usmál. Cora se potichu zasmála. „Takže, v případě, že se dožiju dalšího dne, nechtěla bys-“

„Jasně,“ vyhrkla Cora.

„Vážně? Paráda! Takže, ve čtyři? Ne, co už ve dvě? Nebo v jednu?“

„V jednu to bude fajn,“ souhlasila Cora a znovu ho políbila. Tentokrát už se Stiles aktivně účastnil a Ida si začínala dělat starost s tím, jak dlouho ještě Derekovy zuby vydrží, než začnou praskat.

„Možná to malinko uspiš,“ špitla na Coru obezřetně. Ta naštěstí pochopila situaci a rychle se se Stilesem rozloučila. Když zavřela dveře, dokonce i Ida slyšela Stilesovo vítězné: _Jo!_

Ida Dereka pustila a spokojeně se stulila vedle něj. Cora tiše prošla kolem, ale pod schody se ještě zastavila a s úsměvem se na ně otočila.

„Dobrou noc,“ popřála jim a vyběhla schody s nosem zabořeným do Stilesova saka. Ida se spokojeně rozvalila do polštářů. Měla pocit dobře vykonané práce. Derek se převalil na bok a usilovně se na ni mračil.

„Ale no tak, je skoro dospělá a Stiles je skvělý kluk.“

„Stiles je idiot,“ zavrčel Derek temně.

„Ale idiot, kterého máš rád, a nezkoušej to popřít,“ poznamenala pobaveně. Dostalo se jí pichlavého pohledu. Chytila ho za krk a přitáhla si ho k sobě, aby ho mohla políbit. Během několika minut byl Stiles zapomenut. Namísto toho Ida zkoušela zastavit požár, který tak neúmyslně rozpoutala.

„Je tu tvoje sestra,“ mumlala zadýchaně, když Derekovy rty začaly ochutnávat citlivou kůži na prsou. Zamručel, což mohlo znamenat cokoliv. „Dereku,“ zasténala, když si jednu její nohu přitáhl k sobě a prsty jemně kroužil po vnitřní straně stehna. Mráz jí přebíhal po kůži jako statická elektřina.

„Ano?“ zeptal se téměř sametově a dvěma prsty do ní pronikl.

Kousla se do rtu. „Vlastně nic,“ zavrtěla hlavou a snadno zapomněla na pár vlkodlačích uší o patro výš. Derek jí přikryl ústa svými a ochotně polykal všechny její výkřiky.

Když později oba uvolněně oddechovali, uslyšeli znovu otevírání dveří a tentokrát Isaacův hlas, jak říká: „Byla to zábava.“

Derek ji bleskově sevřel v náruči a přikryl jí pusu rukou, což bylo jasné sdělení _tentokrát ne_. Ida se mu usmála do dlaně a poslušně předstírala, že spí, dokud se Isaac s Dannym nerozloučili. Nevadilo jí to. Isaac nepotřeboval žádné pobídky, aby se rozloučil, jak se patří.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Ani kdyby prohlásili, že po lese pobíhá vraždící jednorožec, nezpůsobili by tak šokované ticho.

Ida se nejistě ošila Derekovi na klíně, zatímco sledovala tváře jejich smečky a přátel.

„To jako vážně nebo je to vtip, který nechápeme?“ zeptal se Stiles. Derek obrátil oči ke stropu.

„Ano, Stilesi, je to vtip, kterým jsme si chtěli zpestřit sobotní odpoledne,“ prohlásil kousavě. Stiles se po něm překvapeně podíval.

„Nežertujeme,“ řekla Ida a usmála se. Nebo to alespoň zkusila, vyšel z toho spíš nervózní škleb. „Ale chápu, že by to bylo jako vtip uvěřitelnější. My už si na to stihli trochu zvyknout.“

„To jako, že už to víte nějakou dobu?“ zeptala se Cora. „A neřekli jste nám to?!“

„Neřekli to vám,“ prohlásil Peter s gauče znuděně. „Já to vlastně věděl jako první. Dokonce dřív než Derek. Nedělá mě to nějak extra výjimečným?“ zeptal se se zájmem.

„Jedině extra na zabití,“ odfrkl si alfa a bezděčně pohladil Idu palci po břiše. Otřásla se při tom doteku. A lhala by, kdyby řekla, že za to částečně nemohly výčitky svědomí. Derek byl o tolik nadšenější než ona… Oprava - na rozdíl od ní _byl_ nadšený.

„Takže jako vážně? Jsi těhotná?“ ozval se Isaac ze židle se zájmem a zíral jí na břicho, jako by se mělo z čista jasna nafouknout na velikost medicinbalu.

„Vážně, Isaacu. Říkáme vám to proto, že byste to zaprvé stejně brzy poznali a zadruhé, ukázalo se, že se budeme muset trochu přizpůsobit.“

„Jak to myslíš?“ ozval se Stiles. „Teda bez urážky, chápu, že to ovlivní Coru s Isaacem, ale proč by to mělo mít vliv na nás ostatní?“

Derek na něj zavrčel. „Protože nechci, aby zase skončila v nemocnici.“

„Zase?“ zeptala se Lydie a namotávala si u toho vlasy na prst, jako by se bavili o počasí na příští týden.

„Ukázalo se, že mi události posledních týdnů nijak zvlášť neprospěly. Ale není to tak hrozné, jak to od Dereka zní,“ namítla a propíchla dotyčného zlobným pohledem. Ignoroval ji. Samozřejmě.

„Potřebuje péči, hodně jíst, pohodlí a žádný stres.“ 

Stiles si odfrknul. „A jestli má naše tlupa na něco talent, je to vytváření vrcholně stresujícího prostředí. Jo, začínám to chápat.“

„Uvědomujete si, že jestli to prosákne ve škole, tak to bude stresová smršť?“ nadhodila Lydie. Ida ale zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ve škole to stačí udržet v tajnosti měsíc a to snad nebude problém. Každopádně Peter už pro jistotu změnil moje záznamy tak, aby odpovídaly mému skutečnému věku a opatřil je potřebným vysvětlením.“

Peter se samolibě ušklíbl. „Krásný životní příběh; velmi smutný, pohnutý, ale plný naděje. Nikdo, kdo si ho přečte, nebude stát proti nebohé dívce tolik zkoušené osudem.“

„Skvěle,“ pronesla Ida suše. Znovu se vrátilo její přesvědčení, že to měl udělat někdo jiný. „Za měsíc se vracím do Londýna, tím by měly středoškolské problémy skončit.“

Ticho v místnosti bylo téměř vražedné. „Vracíš do Londýna?“

„Papírově. Ne fyzicky,“ doplnila Ida rychle a se zvláštním pohnutím sledovala, jak si vlčata oddechla. Stejně jako Stiles. Pak se ale zaraženě podívala na Lydii, jak si něco uvědomila. „Vlastně, měla bych se podívat po nějakém bydlení.“

Cora se zatvářila překvapeně. „Nebudeš tady?“ Ida pozvedla obočí a podívala se na Dereka, který vypadal stejně překvapeně jako Cora.

„Bez urážky,“ pronesla s úsměškem, „ale tady není ani topení. Jediný způsob jak tu přežít zimní měsíce je tulit se k vlkodlakům a pít whisky. Nemluvě o absenci pořádné kuchyně, ložnice, prádelny, knihovny, pokoje pro hosty a místa na dětský pokoj.“

„Když to řekneš takhle,“ připustil Isaac. Derek se mračil, ale mlčel.

„Mám rodinné peníze, takže by neměl být problém sehnat si dům někde stranou, kde nikoho nebudou rušit vlkodlaci šplhající do oken svých pokojů.

Nepředpokládám, že byste z ničeho nic začali používat dveře?“ zeptala se s nepatrnou nadějí a vyjekla leknutím, když ji Isaac vytáhl z Derekova klína do své náruče. Pevně ho chytila kolem krku, aby nespadla, kdyby ji náhodou pustil. Derek vztekle zavrčel a postavil se proti Isaacovi.

Beta ji opatrně postavil na zem a sklonil před vzteklým alfou hlavu.

„Nemyslíš, že to přeháníš?“ zadívala se Ida na Dereka, ale o vteřinu později si uvědomila, že vypadal strašidelně mimo. Drápy vytasené, ruka napůl napřažená. Ida se postavila mezi ně a rychle Isaaca odstrkala dál od alfy. „Dereku, přestaň!“ přikázala mu ostře. Ignoroval ji. Znovu. Jeho přístup jí opravdu lezl na nervy.

„Tolik k prostředí bez stresu,“ zamumlala Stiles. To Dereka probralo. Spustil ruku volně k boku, ale drápy nezatáhl. Jen se otočil a vyšel z bytu. Ida to zaraženě sledovala, zatímco Isaac si za ní oddechl.

„Nechtěl jsem ho naštvat.“

Otočila se k němu a jemně ho pohladila po paži. „To nic. Tohle nebude tvoje vina,“ zamumlala a ohlédla se přes rameno.

„Jen jsem rád, že nás chcete u sebe. Napadlo mě, že třeba nebudete chtít…“ Rozpačitě se ošil. Ida se na něj zadívala.

„Myslel sis, že bychom vás vyhodili?“ Podívala se na Coru. Vypadala podobně rozpačitě jako Isaac. „Vážně?“ pronesla Ida nevěřícně. „Vážně jste si mysleli, že by vás Derek opustil? Nebo já?“

„Pochopitelná obava, když se to tak vezme,“ ozval se Peter z gauče. „Lidé běžně tráví líbánky o samotě někde mimo společnost. U vlků se alfa pár odtrhne od smečky klidně i na několik měsíců. Takže proč by to u vlkodlaků mělo být jinak?“ Vrhnul po nich pohled. „Pro vaši informaci, není to jinak.“

Ida se přemýšlivě zamračila. „Nejsem vlkodlak. A nikdy jsem nebyla fanoušek do dlouhých procházek po pláži a všech těch líbánkových záležitostí. Úplně mi postačí ložnice s dveřmi,“ ušklíbla se s krátkým pohledem k posteli. „Chci mít smečku u sebe.“ Zadívala se na Petera, který si čistil drápy s nezúčastněným pohledem.

Překvapeně se na ni zadíval, když se ticho natáhlo tak, že si toho všimnul. „Já se svého bytu nevzdám, jestli naznačuješ tohle,“ pronesl zhrozeně.

„Ale no tak,“ ozval se Stiles nevěřícně. „Přece bys fakt nechtěla žít pod jednou střechou s ním?“ natáhl ruce k Peterovi. Ten mu věnoval pohled přimhouřených modrých očí.

„Patří do smečky, Stilesi,“ pokrčila rameny Ida. „Navíc je součástí rodiny, alespoň pro Dereka a Coru.“

„Jasně, hodný strýček, co zabil jejich sestru,“ ušklíbl se Stiles. Peter zaskučel a spustil hlavu na opěradlo. „Ale no tak! Nemůžeme se přes to už konečně přenést? Ano, zabil jsem Lauru a Derek za to zabil mě. Řekl bych, že je to docela vyrovnané.“

„Technicky ne tak úplně, ty žiješ, ona ne.“ Ida na Stilese vrhla pohled, který mu měl jasně naznačit, že jestli nesklapne, tak mu s tím pomůže.

„Dobrá, chápu, že chceš zůstat ve vlastním. Přesto, mohl bys alespoň zvážit častější návštěvy?“ požádala ho trochu neochotně.

„Budou se pořádat nedělní rodinné obědy?“ zeptal se výsměšně. Přimhouřila oči. „Vidím to spíš na sobotní grilování,“ ucedila s jasnou výhružkou. Peter obrátil oči ke stropu a otráveně si povzdechl.

„Fajn. Žádné pochopení pro svobodného ducha, jak vidím. Budu se ukazovat častěji.“

Ida se spokojeně usmála. „Skvěle.“

„Neměl by k tomu něco říct i Derek?“ ozvala se Lydie s rukou napůl ve vzduchu, jako by se chystala přihlásit.

Stiles se na ni nevěřícně zadíval. „Tos sis schrupla? Nevidělas, jak odtud vypálil, jako by mu hořela koudel u ocasu?“

„No, jo, ale i tak. V podstatě tu zrovna překopáváte jeho život, ne? Měl by mít možnost k tomu něco říct.“

Ida si vzdychla. „Bude lepší, když zjistím, co s ním je. Sama,“ dodala, když viděla jejich vyčkávavé tváře. Pochopili to po svém a začali se zvedat. Zastavila je zdviženou rukou. „Zůstaňte tu, podívám se po něm.  A možná… objednejte něco k jídlu. Ne pizzu,“ dodala rychle, protože věděla, kam jejich myšlenky zamíří.

Vykročila ke dveřím a nechala je za sebou. Než ale stihla vyjít ven, Peter ji chytil za ruku. Vrhla po něm překvapený pohled. „Co?“

„Možná bys to měla nechat na někom jiném, rusalko,“ pronesl potichu a vážně. Získal si tím její plnou pozornost.

„Proč?“

„Protože tohle není záležitost, se kterou bys mu mohla poradit. Zranilas jeho ego,“ vysvětlil, jako by to bylo samozřejmé.

Jeho ego? Jak mohla ranit jeho ego?

Peter musel na jejím obličeji poznat, co se jí honí hlavou. Důrazně kývl. „Ano, ego. On je ten, co by se měl starat. Je alfa a navíc, přiznejme si to, zatvrzelý idiot. Ty jsi na druhou stranu jeho těhotná družka. Vlkodlaci nejsou zrovna zastánci rovnocenných partnerství; máme určitou hierarchii. Ty jsi právě zkusila převzít jeho místo,“ vysvětloval, jako by mluvil s malým dítětem. Dost možná za to mohl její výraz údivu a nevěřícnosti.

„Žertuješ?“ zeptala se šeptem. Věnoval jí upřený pohled. „Nežertuješ,“ přikývla rychle. „Fajn. Takže jinými slovy, zranila jsem jeho mužskou hrdost.“

Peter souhlasně přikývnul. „Naštěstí to nevzal jako opravdovou hrozbu.“

Zoufale vydechla. „Co mi radíš?“

Trochu se od ní odtáhl a pokrčil rameny. „Nech ho získat ji zpátky.“

„Jak?“

Nevině se usmál. „Zkus na něco přijít sama.“ Podíval se na hodinky. „Musím jít, mám rande.“

„Ty- Co?“ vyvalila na něj oči, ale pak rychle zvedla ruce a zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Beru to zpátky, nechci nic vědět. Užij si zbytek dne.“ Pokoušela se nemyslet na to, že Peter snad opravu bude trávit večer s nějakou ubohou ženou, která nemá nejmenší tušení, co je zač. Věnoval jí ještě jeden všeříkající pohled a pak se vypařil.

Ida zůstala stát mezi dveřmi. Nejistá co udělat dál. Nakonec vytáhla telefon a napsala Derekovi zprávu. Bude lepší nechat volbu na něm.

**IQ: -Když budeš chtít mluvit, budu v nemetonu.-**

Odeslala ji a ohlédla se na čtyři teenagery, kteří se vzrušeně dohadovali o tom, co se dozvěděli. Nebudou ji nějakou dobu postrádat, tím si byla jistá, a ona upotřebí trochu času pro sebe, který neměla... Asi za celou dobu, co je v tomhle městě. Přesto, než zavřela, tiše zašeptala: „Vrátím se za pár hodin.“

\-----

„Takže,“ pronesl Stiles, když se dveře za Idou zavřely. V Derekově bytě zůstal jen on s Isaacem, Corou a Lydií.

„Takže?“ zopakovala po něm Lydie tázavě, jako by nevěděla, co tím myslí.

„Trochu šílený, ne?“

Lydie si odfrkla. „Co přesně máš na mysli? Že se z Dereka stala hysterická puberťačka? Že dva skoro teenageři budou mít malého vlkodlaka? Nebo to, že by si někdo mohl skutečně myslet, že tohle místo je vhodné k bydlení?“

Stiles stiskl rty k sobě, pak je našpulil a mlaskl. „Všechno?“ zeptal se pak rozvážně.

„V tom případě – jo, šílený,“ kývla Lydie, přehodila si nohu přes nohu a opřela se do židle. Vypadala naprosto vyrovnaně, jako by ji nic z toho absolutně nepřekvapilo… což vlastně u Lydie nebylo tak zarážející. Možná na rozdíl od nich tohle všechno dávno věděla. Možná znala zadání testů ze všech předmětů na příští týden. Možná věděla všechno, na co se oni báli třeba i jen pomyslet.

Otočil se tedy radši na Coru. „Co ty si myslíš?“

Cora ale jen pokrčila rameny a zírala do země. Stilesovo obočí překvapeně vystoupalo vzhůru.

„Coro?“ Takhle ji snad ještě nikdy neviděl.

„Hm?“ Jo, definitivně divné.

Přešel k ní, ale než se jí dotkl, zaváhal. Může to udělat? Radši zase připažil. „Tobě to vadí?“

Prudce zvedla tvář. „Cože? Jasně, že ne! Derek bude skvělý rodič. Vždycky byl s dětmi jednička.“

Stiles si zaraženě uvědomil, že je Derek je vlastně z velké rodiny. Že měl sourozence  a nejspíš i nějaké bratrance a sestřenice. Dost možná kolem něj byly celý život děti. (Než je všechny zabila jeho maniakální přítelkyně.) Byl nejspíš ten starší bratr, co hlídal a staral se.

„Staral se o i tebe?“ zeptal se potichu a i přes vnitřní nejistotu ji chytil za ruku. S nepatrnou prodlevou mu stisk lehce oplatila.

„O mně, Josepha a Caty.“

„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se Isaac ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Stiles sám sebe v duchu napomínal, že ptát se by všechno jen zhoršilo. Atmosféra v místnosti byla téměř pohřební.

„Náš nejmladší bratr a sestřenka. Derek nás měl většinu času na starost.“ Cořin hlas zněl prázdně, když zapíchla pohled zpátky do podlahy.

„Nejmladší? Znamená to, že jste měli ještě dalšího?“ nakrčila Lydie přemýšlivě. Stiles měl chuť křičet. _Trocha taktu, lidi!_

„Patrick byl nejstarší. On- Patric nebyl vlkodlak. Narodil se jako člověk, stejně jako Caty. Nechtěl přeměnit. Hned po střední začal pracovat, měl nějakou firmu a dělal z domova nebo co- Už si to nepamatuju-“ Hlas se jí konečně zlomil a Stiles hodil všechny bavy za hlavu. Obtočil kolem ní paže, které většinu času jen neužitěčně povlávaly vzduchem kolem něho. Teď ale konečně jejich délka k něčemu byla, když Cořino obyčejně tvrdé a zocelené tělo schoval do své náruče. I zatvrzelí a zhrublí vlkodlaci měli nárok na chvíle křehkosti. Obvzlášť pokud byli Haleovi.

„Mrzí mě to,“ zamumlal jí téměř bezhlesně do vlasů a pak překvapeně ucítil, jak k němu přilnula. Nechala se objímat a nepokoušela se ho odstrčit, naopak, její ruce se mu pomalu kradly po opasku, až mu je spojila za zády.

„Mám o něj strach,“ ozvala se Cora po minutě nebo dvou. Isaac, který se na něco šeptem ptal Lydie, zmlknul.

„Proč?“ zeptal se Stiles a nechal ji odstoupit, když se začala odtahovat. Co nečekal, byl její nevěřícný pohled, namířený jeho směrem.

„Copak jsi ho neslyšel? Už byla v nemocnici. Něco by se jí vážně mohlo stát. Nebo dítěti.“

„Když bude opatrná tak-“

„Stilesi! Derek něco takového nepřežije. Už jen ta možnost z něj udělala hysterický uzlíček nervů, jak Lydie trefně poznamenala.“

Zrzka si odfrkla. „To se mi zdá přehnaně dramatické.“

Cora po ní vrhla ostrý opohled. „Protože to nechápeš. Kdyby se jí, nebo jim oběma, něco stalo? Derek by se nezabil,“ zavrtěla hlavou odmítavě. „Bylo by to mnohem horší. Stal by se z něj Peter. A zabít bychom ho museli my.“

\-----

Černé camaro bylo zaparkované na školním parkovišti. Ida zastavila vedle něj a vypnula motor. Derek tu nebyl. Nečekala, že bude, ale přítomnost auta naznačovala, že její zprávu četl. Pravděpodobně nebude daleko. I kdyby byl naštvaný sebevíc, nenechal by ji jít samotnou do lesa. Ne teď.

Ida si nepřipadala provinile, že tuhle vědomost využívá ve svůj prospěch. Připadala si mizerně, protože si neuvědomila, že ohrožuje Derekovu pozici alfy. Nedělala to vědomě. Jen blázen by stál o takovou pozici; té zodpovědnosti bylo příliš. Už teď to stěží zvládala. Nehledě na to, že má teď vlastní zodpovědnost. Za dítě.

Nebyla si jistá tím, co si vlastně o tom malému tvorovi uvnitř myslí. Nepochybovala o tom, že kdyby se mohla vrátit v čase a zabránit početí, udělala by to. Jenže jak věděla, to nešlo. Bude se muset naučit žít s tím, že už nebude jen sama za sebe.

Mohlo se zdát, že sama za sebe není od chvíle, kdy si našla alfu a smečku, ale to nebyla pravda. Pořád jednala sama za sebe. Za to, co chtěla ona. Teď? Musí jednat a myslet za dva životy. Nemůže dost dobře být sobecká.

A taky sobecká být musí. Nesobecká mysl, sobecké tělo, tak by to teď mělo vypadat. Jednadvacet let žila přesně opačně, nedokázala si představit, že to ze dne na den změní, kvůli něčemu, co není větší, než nehet na malíčku.

Ale byl tu tlukot srdce… Nepopiratelný život. Položila si ruku na břicho, zatímco pomalu stoupala do svahu.

„Jak bych ti měla říkat?“ zeptal se potichu zamyšleně. „Vlčata už mám. Vlka taky mám. Co ty budeš zač?“ Poprvé ji napadlo, že neví, co vlastně bude jejich dítě. Vlkodlak? Druid? Člověk? Je vůbec naděje, že by mohl být normálním člověkem? Pochybovala o tom.

„Nemůžu ti dost dobře říkat Chyba nebo Omyl, že ne? To by nejspíš správná matka neměla,“ pronesla lehce zoufale. Potřebovala si nějak spojit nepatrnou anomálii v děloze s něčím opravdu živým a důležitým. Jméno by pomohlo. Mohla by z něj udělat osobnost.

Bylo by snazší pamatovat na potřeby osobnosti, než na potřeby shluku buněk.

 _Do pekla._ Na mateřství fakt nebyla zralá.

„Co Derek junior?“ zeptala se, ale okamžitě se zašklebila. „Ne, to zní hrozně. Navíc, třeba budeš holka.“ Promnula si čelo. „Nic mě nenapadá. Ale třeba něco později napadne Dereka. Pokud na mě přestane být naštvaný.“ Přelezla padlý strom a vyjekla, když jí na mrtvém listí ujela noha. Tvrdě dopadla na zadek. Do očí jí vhrkly slzy, které neměly s naraženinou nic společného. Vztekle si je utřela. „Nemohl bys s tím přestat?“ osočila se na břicho. „Nutíš mě brečet skoro pořád. Vypadám jako úplná emocionální troska!“ Vyškrábala se na nohy. „Brečím, zvracím a spím. Trénuješ si na mně, co tě čeká?“

Přišlo jí, že nemeton snad nikdy nebyl tak daleko. Když vylezla na další vyvýšeninu, zatočila se jí hlava. Opřela se o strom a chvíli odpočívala. „Nemělo by mi být takhle mizerně až později? Až budu připomínat vzducholoď? Děláš ze mě trosku naprosto ve všem a vůbec ti to není blbý, rozhodně budeš po tátovi. Snad budeš holka, protože mít doma další mužský ego, jako je to jeho? No _jasně_. Měla bych šediny ještě před třicítkou.“ Vyrazila dál plně ponořená do jednostranné konverzace.

Mluvit sama k sobě jí vždycky pomáhalo utřídit si myšlenky. Teď ale aspoň nebyla zas takový blázen, protože skutečně mluvila s někým dalším. Neměl víc než centimetr a rozhodně nebyl schopný odpovídat, ale to zase tolik nevadilo.

„Vlastně jsem čekala, že bude mít radost,“ zamumlala po chvíli sklesle. „Nemá tušení, jak těžké bylo rozhodnout se zůstat tu. Napořád.“ Pořád to bolelo. Představa, že už se domů nepodívá. Myslela na dům, kde vyrůstala. Pořád ho měla. Téměř tam nejezdila, ale věděla, že tam kdykoliv může. Jenže takhle? Tak daleko?

„Kurva,“ zaklela a setřela si slzy, které tentokrát neměly nic společného s rozkolísanými hormony. „Prostě jen… _kurva!_ “

„Kdo seš?“

Ida vylekaně strnula.

Před ní stál Jackson. Naprosto bez výrazu ji pozoroval, paže spuštěné podél boků. Ruce měl ale zaťaté do pěstí, což dokazovalo, že nebyl klidný a v pohodě.

„Co?“ hlesla a o krok ustoupila, ve snaze mezi ně dostat víc prostoru a kmen stromu.

„Kdo. Seš?“ zopakoval důrazně. Ida si nebyla jistá, co říct. Pamatoval si na ni nebo ne?

„Lydie ti to neřekla?“ zkusila z něj dostat, co ví. Odfrkl si.

„Něco málo.“

„Tak proč se tak ptáš?“ nechápala. V duchu si udělala poznámku, že si musí s Lydií promluvit o tom, co může a nemůže posílat do éteru.

„Protože jaká pravděpodobnost je, že spolu nesouvisí, můj odjezd do Londýna a to, že si odtamtud někdo najde cestu do Beacon Hills?“ pronesl kousavě. Modrý pohled stále stejně ledový.

„No…“

„Nelži mi,“ varoval ji. „Poznám to.“

„Jasně, že poznáš. Jsi vlkodlak,“ pronesla podobně kousavým tónem. Mrknul. To bylo všechno, čeho tím dosáhla.

„Takže, mám pravdu? Souvisí to se mnou?“ Udělal krok směrem k ní. Instinktivně couvla, ale šlápla přitom do prohlubně a ztratila rovnováhu.

Pravděpodobně jí to zachránilo život, protože cokoliv, co se chystalo skočit na ni, přes ni přeletělo a srazilo Jacksona. Dvojí zavrčení prořízlo chladný odpolední vzduch.

Jackson vyskočil na nohy. Ve vlkodlačí tváři zářily modré oči, tmavě modrý, draze vypadjící svetr měl na rameni roztržený. Za ním se zvedal ze země vlkodlak se zlatavě žlutým pohledem. Jenže to nebyl nikdo z Idiny smečky. Tenhle byl cizí. Jackson na něj naštvaně zavrčel.

Cizinec zvedl hlavu a zavyl.

K Idině hrůze se z lesa ozvala odpověď. A ne jen jedna.

„Co chceš?“ procedil Jackson mezi vysunutými tesáky. Ruce s dlouhými drápy připravené k obraně. Vlkodlak přesunul divoký pohled z něj na ni. Idino srdce vyděšeně zakolísalo, ale naštěstí neztratila rozvahu. Foukačku už měla v ruce a než vlkodlak stačil udělat víc, šipka se mu zabodla do krku.

Vlkodlak se při dalším kroku sesunul k zemi. Jackson to nechápavě sledoval.

„Musíme jít,“ vyhrkla Ida. Postavila se a vytáhla šipku vlkodlakovi z krku. Jackson se na ni otočil.

„Co to bylo?“

„Uspávací šipka. Jsou blízko, poběž,“ pobídla ho a chtěla vyrazit, když ji chytil za ruku.

„Co to sakra znamená?“

Vztekle se na něj podívala. „Že máme za zadkem cizí smečku vlkodlaků, kteří nás z nějakého důvodu loví. Mohl by ses konečně pohnout?!“

„Loví tebe. Ne mě,“ pronesl klidně. Všiml sis toho pohledu, hm? Jenže Ida si uvědomovala, že pokud šli po ní, tak šli i po vlkodlacích, co byli s ní. A teď s ní zrovna byl Jackson.

„Jsi si jistý? Riskneš to a zeptáš se jich osobně?“ zasyčela na něj. Obličejem mu prolétl nejistý výraz.

„Fajn,“ vyplivl pak, „ale takhle by nás dohnali. Drže se a nepřekážej,“ přikázal a hodil si ji na záda. Nestačila ani heknout. Vyrazil směrem, odkud žádné vytí neslyšeli. Ida kolem něj poslušně obtočila nohy a ruku. Druhou se pokoušela dostat šipku do foukačky. Šlo to špatně, protože na Jacksonových zádech naskakovala jako pytel zrní.

Někde před nimi se ozvalo vytí. Jackson prudce změnil směr, až mu to na listí a vlhké hlíně podklouzlo. Ida slyšela, jak se vlkodlaci blíží. Jackson jim nemohl utéct, když ji nesl. Navíc byl pouhá omega.

„Támhle,“ vyjekla a ukázala na skalní výběžek. Pod ním byl sráz, mohli je napadnout jen zepředu. „Tam zastav,“ přikázala.

„Šílíš?“ vyjekl Jackson zadýchaně.

„Neutečeme jim. Tam se můžeme bránit, než se objeví Derek.“ Zněla sebevědomě, ale uvnitř se klepala nejistotou. Proč se Derek neukázal hned? Copak nebyl poblíž? Na parkovišti přece bylo jeho auto.

„Proč by měl?“ odsekl Jackson, ale poslušně zastavil, když se ocitli na skále. Ida z něj sklouzla na zem. V jedné ruce foukačku v druhé připravené šipky. „Protože ho zavoláš,“ odsekla. Vyjeveně se na ni díval. „Možná nejsi jeho smečka, ale proměnil tě. Když zavoláš o pomoc, uslyší tě.“

„Jak to víš?“ zeptal se a rozhlížel se kolem. Trhal hlavou ve třech různých směrech. Museli se tedy blížit minimálně tři další vlkodlaci.

Ida napjatě vydechla a pátrala očima mezi stromy, aby mohla zaútočit hned, jak se někdo objeví. Mezi hranicí stromů a okrajem srázu nebylo víc než sto stop. Bude mít jen tak tak čas na reakci, vzhledem k vlkodlačí rychlosti. „Jsem emisarkou jeho smečky a taky jeho těhotná družka. Když tě uslyší v mojí blízkosti, garantuju ti, že tu bude jako na koni.“

Jackson se na ni otočil s konsternovaným výrazem a zrovna tu chvíli si první vlkodlak vybral, aby se vynořil zpoza stromů. „Bacha!“ vyjekla Ida. Jackson se přikrčil, ale vlkodlak ho stejně zasáhnul. Odletěli stranou zapleteni do klubka drápů a tesáků.

Ida se otočil a ve chvíli, kdy se objevil další. Šipka ho zasáhla hned, jak se přiblížil na dostřel. Dopadl na tvář. Minimálně dalších patnáct minut si s ním nikdo nemusí dělat starosti.

Jackson zařval, když ho druhý vlkodlak kousnul. Napřáhl se a drápy vetřelci roztrhl tvář. Krev mu vystříkla do tváře a modré oči zahořely chtivostí.

„Zavyj sakra!“ štěkla po něm Ida a rychle strkala další šipku do foukačky. Ruce měla naprosto klidné. Bylo to poprvé za celou věčnost, co se jí prsty netřásly. Adrenalin jí proudil tělem a dodával jí pocit, že je nabitá energií, i když se ještě před půl hodinou cítila jako vyždímaný hadr.

Jackson odkopl vlkodlaka na dobu potřebnou k tomu, aby zaklonil hlavu a zavyl. Vlkodlak se kolem něj pokusil prosmýknout k Idě. Nestihla se ani nadechnout, ale Jackson ho chytil za nohy a trhnul nazpět. Kopla vlkodlaka do čelisti, až mu poskočila hlava. Nic mu to neudělalo.

Vzpíral se Jacksonovi, jak se snažil dostat k ní. Bylo jasné, o koho jim tu jde především. Kdyby se teď Jackson rozhodl utéct, nepronásledovali by ho. Zaměřili by se na ni. Podívala se na něj. Modré oči zářily krvelačností. Měla štěstí, zrovna teď na útěk nemyslel; chtěl se rvát. Snažila se nepředstavovat si, co se stane, až nebude mít s kým. Obrátí se proti ní?

Všechny ty myšlenky jí probleskly hlavou ve vteřině nebo dvou. Udělala několik kroků od bojující dvojice a otočila se ke stromům. Vynořili se dva vlkodlaci najednou. Jak _velká_ ta smečka byla?!

Ida foukla, ale šipka minula, jak vlkodlak vyskočil do vzduchu. Hmátla po další, ale uvědomovala si, že nemá čas. Ukročila dozadu, ale pod patou cítila okraj srázu. Jasně žluté oči se vítězně zaleskly.

Přikrčila se ve chvíli, kdy bylo jasné, že nemá šanci tesákům a drápům uniknout. Namísto nárazu zemí pod ní zatřáslo vrčení. Ida nejistě zvedla hlavu ze své schoulené polohy a uviděla černého vlka, nořícího tesáky do krku útočníka. Ostré drápy trhaly kůži i maso pod ní. Slepá zuřivost nebo vypočítavá krutost? Ida neměla tušení a bylo jí to vcelku fuk, ale zdálo se, že jedné z těch možností Derek podlehl.

Chropot umírajícího zkroutil tváře ostatních vlkodlaků do grimas hrůzy. Člen jejich smečky umíral. Ida očekávala, že na Dereka zaútočí, ale místo toho se obrátili na útěk. Nechali svého partnera krvácet na skalnaté podloží a zmizeli mezi stromy.

Jackson se s vrčením postavil na nohy. Na tváři měl dlouhý krvácející šrám a několik takových se mu táhlo i přes hruď a nohy. Ida ale viděla, že už se pomalu hojí.

Zvuky trhání utichly. Stejně jako zvuky umírání. Teď už před Derekem neležela bytost, ale jenom kus masa.

Ida se se zalapáním po vzduchu otočila na druhou stranu a začala zvracet přes hranu převisu. Za ní se ozvalo tlumené zavrčení. Otřela si rty a otočila se. Derek stál mezi ní a Jacksonem. Mladý vlkodlak ho sledoval netečně, ale Ida poznala, že má strach, podle toho, jak si zatínal drápy do stehen. Snažil se udržet na místě a neutíkat.

„Dereku,“ hlesla potichu. Vyčerpání se vrátilo. Vlk přestal vrčet, ale neobrátil se k ní. „Zachránil mi život,“ pronesla potichu. „Mohl mě v tom nechat.“

Vlk tiše frknul, ale jeho postoj se trochu uvolnil. Jackson přeběhl pohledem z něj na Idu a zpátky. „Vlk,“ pronesl pak hlubokým nejistým hlasem a proměnil se zpátky na člověka. Musel si odkašlat. „Je z tebe podělanej vlk.“ Protřel si rukama tvář, čímž si po ní rozmazal krev svého protivníka. „Nesnáším tohle město.“

Ida sledovala, jak se Jackson bez dalšího slova otočil, přeskočil sráz a zmizel opačným směrem, než jakým se dali cizí vlkodlaci. Povzdechla si a vyplácla si pusu vodou, kterou se u sebe naučila nosit neustále. Byla stejně důležitá jako foukačka. Ta se mimochodem válela na skále kus od ní. Natáhla se, sevřela ji a schovala zpět do tašky.

Podívala se ke stromům, kde měl ležet omráčený vlkodlak, ale ten byl pryč. Alespoň toho tu nenechali. Obrátila pohled ke zkrvavené mrtvole. Několikrát se nadechla, ale pak se vzchopila a po kolenou k němu přelezla. Začala mu prohledávat kapsy. Slyšela Derekovy drápy, jak jemně ťukají o skálu, zatímco se k ní přibližoval.

Nahmatala peněženku a vytáhla ji. Byla tam občanka i řidičák. „Thomas Duke, Beacon Hills.“ S nadávkou spustila ruku dolů. „Byl zdejší.“ Otočila se na Dereka. „Co myslíš? Kali?“ zeptala se vlka. Souhlasně kývnul hlavou.

„Bylo jich pět. Minimálně. Vytváří si proti nám armádu.“ Derek tiše zavrčel, Ida schovala doklad zpět do peněženky a tu zasunula do kapsy mrtvého. Pak vytáhla mobil. „Zavolám šerifovi, že tu má další položku do statistik o zvířecích útocích.“

 


	24. Chapter 24

([hudba](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1o0G1fJToU))

Když bylo po všem, měla Ida pocit, že usne za chůze. Šerif přenechal místo i tělo zástupcům a odvezl ji domů. Po cestě mu řekla, co se opravdu stalo. Vypadal, že by nejraději zastavil a něco zastřelil. Nebo někoho. Ida ho chápala. V jeho městě umírali lidé a on i se všemi svými pravomocemi nemohl dělat téměř nic. Tohle bylo mimo jeho ligu.

Nechala ho jeho chmurným úvahám a dívala se z okénka. Sem tam se mezi stromy mihlo velké černé tělo, které běželo souběžně se šerifovým autem. Derek se musel schovat, když jednala se šerifem. Odejít úplně ale odmítnul.

Když vystupovala, poděkovala šerifovi a věnovala mu jeden snad trochu povzbuzující úsměv. Nebyla si jistá, nakolik povzbuzující opravdu byl. Dost možná prostě jen vypadala tak uboze, jak se cítila.

Když odjel, vešla do domu a prošla jím k bazénu. Po cestě se přesvědčila, že nikdo není doma; bylo tak bezpečné vyzvednout Dereka za domem a provést ho do pokoje. Sledovala, jak se položil vedle postele, zatímco ona si svlékala pletený kabát. Celou dobu ji sledoval, i když šla do koupelny, kde si opláchla krev z rukou a vyčistila zuby.

Trochu váhavě se k němu pak přiblížila s papírovou utěrkou. „Ta krev musí dolů,“ poznamenala tiše, když po ní loupnul očima. Nevypadal nadšeně, ale nechal si ji z čenichu otřít. Jakmile ale byla hotová, vyškubl se jí z rukou a odtáhl se.

Vzdychla a ustoupila. „Pořád naštvaný,“ konstatovala potichu. Dostalo se jí krátkého pohledu, pak se zvednul a odešel pod okno, kde se znovu položil na zem. Jasněji už jí odpovědět nemohl.

Chvilku ho pozorovala, ale pak se otočila a sebrala ze sloupku knih u postele tu druhou od shora. „Pokusím se najít něco, co by ti pomohlo. Hádám, že zas nemůžeš zpátky?“ Tiše frknul. Brala to jako souhlas.

Posadila se a opřela o čelo postele. Atmosféra v pokoji byla tak neveselá, že bylo úlevné moct zírat na stránky a soustředit se na obsah vět. Kniha byla psaná latinsky a tak se Ida musela soustředit. Jen díky tomu dokázala částečně vypustit z vědomí přítomnost naštvaného Dereka.

Ozvalo se tiché zachrápání. Oprava. Spícího Dereka.

Problém byl, že její hlavou vířilo příliš myšlenek. Derekova přítomnost jen nahrávala úvahám o tom, co se stalo. A nemyslela tím útok cizích vlkodlaků, i když už jen to samo o sobě stačilo, aby se nemohla soustředit. Leželo jí v hlavě Derekovo chování. Copak si vážně myslí, že by mu to udělala naschvál? Jasně, měla se ho zeptat. Měla si s ním promluvit stranou, dřív než to řekla smečce, ale to nedělalo jeho reakci o nic méně přemrštěnou.

Možná vidí to, co ty vidět nechceš. Jsi silnější než on. Mocnější. Máš právo na pozici vůdce. Ohrožuješ ho.

Zakručelo jí v břiše. Zamračila se a ignorovala to. Zakručelo jí v něm hlasitěji. Nespokojeně zafuněla. „Dej pokoj,“ zamručela.  Žaludek její přání ignoroval a dál se dožadoval potravy. „Je to tři hodiny, co jsme jedli naposledy. Přestaň. Nechci,“ syčela vztekle a zatvrzele zírala do knihy. Další zakručení už by dost možná bylo možné zachytit seismografem. Práskla s knihou o postel. „Fajn!“ štěkla a vstala. Zamířila do kuchyně, aby vyrabovala spižírnu.

Vrátila se nahoru s tácem, na kterém bylo snad všechno, co tam našla, protože na všechno dostala chuť, jakmile to uviděla. „Jsi naprosto potatěný, to ti teda řeknu. Zatvrzelý.“ Zabouchla za sebou dveře. „Sobecký.“ Zula si boty a dosedla na postel. „A já tě nesnáším.“ Zakousla se do sýru a odmítavě žvýkala. „Doufám, že jsi šťastný, protože studený sýr taky nesnáším.“

Sebrala knihu a znovu se pokusila začíst. Jenže se cítila provinile. Co když je pravda, že dokážou nenarozené děti vnímat? Mohl by to slyšet, i když ještě nemá uši? Nebo mozek? S povzdechem knihu zase odložila a přitiskla si ruku na břicho.

„Promiň. Neměla jsem to říkat. Není to pravda. Já jen vážně nemám ráda studený sýr,“ zamumlala a opatrně si vyhrnula triko. Bylo to na ní už vidět nebo ne? Mučivá chuť na sýr ji přešla. Překvapeně mrkla na břicho a pak se usmála. „Díky. Zmrzlina je rozhodně lepší volba,“ pronesla a sebrala misku čokoládové od Bena & Jerryho.

„Za tím ostatním si ale stojím. Jsi celý on. Oba máte talent mě otrávit, i když je mi zrovna výjimečně skvěle, nedá se s vámi smlouvat a chcete, aby bylo všechno po vašem. Vůbec si neuvědomujete, že aby to tak bylo, ostatní se musí něčeho vzdát,“ mumlala vážně mezi sousty.

„Kdyby nehrozilo, že po něm zdědíš jeho ego, chtěla bych, abys byl kluk. Mohl bys po něm mít zelené oči a tmavé vlasy. A mozek po mně.“ Zasmála se. „To zní jako zbraň hromadného ničení. Nikdo by před tebou neobstál.“ Spokojeně se pousmála, když narazila v misce zmrzliny na kus brownies. Otočila hlavu k Derekovi, který pořád ležel a spal. Ale ani ve spánku nevypadal krotce a neškodně. Byl predátor. Občas na to dokázala zapomenout, když spolu leželi v posteli a ona poslouchala, jak se mu zpomaluje a prohlubuje dech. Sem tam měla pocit, že jsou úplně obyčejní a jejich životy normální.

Těch chvil bylo neskutečně pomálu.

„A jeho úsměv,“ hlesla potichu. „Bohové, i kdybys po něm neměl nic jiného, bylo by to dost. Má krásný úsměv, víš? Neumí ho používat, ale má ho. Možná ho někdy uvidíš, když se zapomene a přestane všechny kolem zastrašovat.“ Odložila prázdnou misku a studenými prsty pohladila holou kůži svého břicha. „Nebo ho to možná naučíš. Bude se smát kvůli tobě. To zní jako plán, nemyslíš? Za to možná stojí i jíst ten sýr,“ zamumlala. Chvilku jen tiše ležela a přemýšlela nad tím obrázkem, který se jí vytvořil v hlavě. Smějící se Derek s jejich dítětem na ramenou. „Jo. Definitivně to stojí za trochu přemáhání.“

Natáhla se pro knihu a pokračovala v hledání.

\-----

Neochotně se probudila. „Au,“ zasténala a rukou zašátrala za sebou. Nahmatala tác s jídlem i misku, kterou postavila vedle sebe. Lžička teď byla zapíchnutá v jejích zádech. „Krám,“ zamumlala a posadila se. Měla těžkou hlavu a tak si ji podepřela dlaněmi. Kdy usnula?

Něco do ní šťouchlo.

Otočila hlavu stranou. Derek na ni zíral. „Co?“ zeptala se ho ochraptělým hlasem. Kývnul hlavou ke straně. Zadívala se tam a všimla si, že na telefonu svítí upozornění o nepřijatém hovoru. Se zasténáním se natáhla a vzala ho do ruky. Dvakrát stiskla zelené tlačítko a přiložila si mobil k uchu.

„Co je?“ zeptala se, když se ozvala Cora. Dívka na ni začala chrlit slova jako kulomet. Ida poslouchala a unaveně mrkala. „Hm. … Hm. … Jo, jsem v pohodě. … Hm. Derek je taky v pohodě. … Jo, je z něj vlk. … Ne, není to super. Neumí se přeměnit zpátky.“ Ignorovala Derekovo tlumené zavrčení. „Jasně. Myslím, že tě slyšel a nemusím to opakovat. … Jo. Zapracujeme na tom. … Neboj se, myslím, že už jsem na něco přišla.“ Derek se postavil na všechny čtyři. Vypadal napjatě. „Jasně. … Ne, dám vám vědět. … Netuším, co byli zač, ale ten, co ho Derek zabil, byl zdejší. Dost možná ho přeměnila Kali. Dejte na sebe pozor, ano? Byla bych radši, kdybyste nebyli v bytě. Jeďte k Peterovi. … Taky pozdravuj Isaaca.“ Típla hovor a upustila telefon na podlahu. Derek se přiblížil a šťouchl do ní.

„Jdi do háje,“ zamručela Ida unaveně. „Celou dobu jsi uražený, tak mi udělej službu a jdi se urazit znova.“

Tiše si odfrknul. „A neprskej na mě,“ dodala nespokojeně. Derek se přiblížil k posteli a cvakl jí zuby u ucha. „Jasně. Klidně si kousni,“ zamumlala se zavřenýma očima. Ucítila, jak ji tahá za svetr a zamručela. „Potřebuješ vyvenčit nebo co?“ zeptala se, když konečně otevřela oči.

Vlkodlak jí pohled oplácel. Pak se sehnul a čumákem šťouch do knihy, která jí musela někdy během spánku spadnout.

Chtěl, aby mu řekla, na co přišla? Teď? „Jdi se bodnout,“ pronesla odměřeně a přetočila se na druhý bok. Málem si lehla do jídla. Odsunula ho opatrně na noční stolek. Tác balancoval na hraně sice jen taktak, ale držel.

Derek postel obešel a položil si velkou hlavu na peřinu. Upřeně na ni zíral. Odfrkla si. „Tohle ti nepomůže. Ne po dnešku. Já možná udělala chybu, ale neúmyslně. Tys jsi sobec naprosto záměrně. Tak si teď vyzkoušej, jaké to je. Jdu sobecky spát. Dobrou,“ pronesla a přetáhla přes sebe přikrývku, kterou mu vytrhla zpod hlavy.

V pokoji bylo naprosté ticho. Derek se ani nehnul. Možná čekal, že to Ida vzdá, ale to se pletl. Byla unavená, bolela ji hlava, jak se dlouhé hodiny probírala latinskými texty, a byla otrávená z Derekova přístupu.

Postel se zhoupla, když na ni velký vlk vyskočil. Ida se na něj vytřeštěně dívala, když se postavil přímo nad ni a vycenil zuby.

„Ne!“ štěkla vztekle a strčila do něj. Trochu zakolísal, ale nespadl. „Táhni k čertu, Dereku. Nech mě být a možná – _možná_ – ti zítra pomůžu.“ Další zavrčení. Vztekle se zpod něj vysunula, tak, aby se mohla posadit. „Co si o sobě vůbec myslíš? Co pro tebe jsem? Někdo do koho si můžeš klidu kopnout a přitom čekat, že ti bude pořád k dispozici? To si myslíš?“ Vlk zíral. „Tak to se pleteš,“ zasyčela na něj vztekle. „Nebýt smečky, vykašlala bych se na svoje rozhodnutí zůstat tu a vrátila bych se do Irska. To je totiž co si přeju já, víš? Jenže tebe to nezajímá. Místo, abys ocenil, že kvůli vám – kvůli tobě – opustím svůj domov, tak se dočkám jen uraženého prásknutí dveřmi a vyceněných tesáků.

Jenže o to já nestojím. Chceš pomoct? Fajn. Nech mě vyspat a možná budu mít zítra chuť ti říct, jak se z toho dostaneš. Pokud o to stojíš, tak slez z té postele, zapadni do kouta a dělej, že neexistuješ!“ štěkala na něj s napřaženým prstem. Vlk ukročil dozadu. Ale pak místo aby seskočil dolů, položil se jí na nohy a s tichým kňučením sklopil hlavu.

Ida překvapeně zamrkala. Spustila ruku do klína. Derek natáhl krk tak, aby se jí čumákem přiblížil a pak ji začal olizovat. Sledovala, jak se jí růžový jazyk jemně otírá o hřbet ruky.

„To má být omluva?“ zeptala se nejistě. Vlk jí zabořil čumák pod ruku a nadhodil ji tak, že by mu přistála na hlavě, kdyby ji nezastavila. Znovu do ní šťouchl. Opatrně natáhla prsty a přejela jimi po srsti nad očima. Pak mezi nimi. Rudý pohled ji sledoval, zatímco hlava se dál tiskla do jejího klína. Pohladila ho trochu víc. Prsty jí bloudily v černé srsti, zatímco poslouchala občasné tiché zakňučení.

Nakonec si povzdechla. Sjela prsty stranou a podrbala ho pod uchem. Uteklo mu tiché zamručení. „Fajn. Nemusíš do kouta, ale aspoň ze mě slez.“ Poslušně se odplazil stranou. Fascinovaně to sledovala. Neodešel. Odplazil se. Ida si stáhla džíny i svetr a znovu se zachumlala po peřinu. Jednu ruku položila na Dereka a jemně mu prsty pročesávala kožich za krkem.

Ležel na břiše a pozoroval ji. Ida si toho nevšímala. Snažila se usnout, ale nešlo jí to. Únava zmizela někde během toho, co na Dereka chrlila všechno, co se jí nashromáždilo v hlavě během doby, kdy hledala, co by mu pomohlo.

„Občas je to s tebou těžké,“ zašeptala, zatímco zírala do stropu. „Většinu času si přeju, aby sis nevybral mě.“ Tiše zakňučel. Rozhýbala prsty v jeho kožichu trochu intenzivněji. „Ale jsou i chvíle, kdy jsem ti vděčná, žes to udělal. Ráda bych mezi nimi našla rovnováhu.“ Ušklíbla se. „Možná je to deformace. Hledat rovnováhu i tam, kde není možná. Třeba to prostě má být nahoru a dolů. Já nevím…“ Derek zamručel. Stočila k němu pohled. Naklonil hlavu ke straně, jako by poslouchal. Možná naznačoval, že má mluvit dál?

„Nevím, jestli se o sebe dokážu dělit. S tebou. S ním,“ kývla bradou k břichu. „Byla jsem sama za sebe tak dlouho. Dnešek byl jasným důkazem. Měla jsem pocit, že to, že tu zůstanu, je pro tebe dost. Že ti to má stačit a zbytek si můžu udělat podle sebe. Ještě nikdy mě nic tak nepřekvapilo, jako když jsi odešel.“ Odfrkla si a volnou ruku si dala pod hlavu. „Ale mělo mě napadnout, že někdo jako ty si s tím nevystačí. Že budeš chtít všechno.“

Derek ji sledoval bez pohnutí. Rukou mu zabloudila mezi uši a pak je obě jemně protáhla mezi palcem a ukazováčkem. Trochu s nimi trhnul, v duchu se nad tím pousmála. „Nemůžu ti dát všechno, Dereku,“ pronesla a zadívala se mu do očí. „Nejsem na to připravená. Nevím, jestli na to vůbec někdy budu připravená. Dost možná nebudu schopná se změnit, ani kvůli dítěti.“ Derek tiše zamručel, odfouknul si a pak hlavu přesunul tak, aby jí čumák mohl přitisknout na břicho. Ida ho podrbala pod uchem.  „Můžu zkoušet hrát podle pravidel vlkodlačí smečky, ale já nejsem vlkodlak. To, co pro tebe může mít nějaký význam, ho už nemusí mít pro mě. Budu dělat chyby. Ty je budeš dělat taky. Nemůžeš pokaždé odejít a nechat mě tápat.“ Naléhavě se na něj zadívala. „Potřebuju se naučit ti rozumět.“ Nadzdvihla se a oběma rukama sevřela srst po stranách jeho krku. „Dokážu žít ve tvém světě, ale potřebuju pomoc ho pochopit. Stejně jako ti můžu pomoct pochopit můj, když budeš chtít. Chci toho moc?“ zeptala se a myslela to vážně. Nebyla si jistá, jestli toho po něm nechce příliš. Sklopila oči.

Jemný čumák se jí otřel o bradu a přinutil ji tak znovu zvednout pohled. Rudé oči byly tak blízko, že se jí zdály téměř dvojnásobné. Nadechla se a pak varovně zašeptala:

„Jestli mě teď olízneš, tak přísahám, že se s tebou budu muchlat dokud neumřeš. Jako s obyčejným plyšákem.“ Vlk mrknul jednou. Podruhé. A pak se mu čenich nakrčil a on vycenil zuby v něčem, co silně připomínalo úsměv. A co nejspíš i měl být úsměv.

„Až budeš jednou chtít Stilese vážně vyděsit, takhle se na něj usměj. Garantuju ti, že se zastaví až u oceánu,“ zazubila se a pak vyjekla, když ji hrubým jazykem olíznul od brady až k obočí. „Ty! Jak chceš, řekl sis o to,“ zahrozila a vrhla se na něj. Přesně jak mu slíbila, mazlila se s ním, jako by nebyl víc než obrovský plyšák. A i když jí to mohl kdykoliv zarazit, nechal ji.

Když se unavila, lehla si vedle něj a spokojeně vydechovala. „To. Byla. Paráda,“ pronesla spokojeně a Derek jí věnoval výmluvný pohled, který říkal, že jak pro koho. „Nemáš nemenší tušení, co sebeovládání mě stálo to neudělat už dřív.“

Zamručel a překulil se z boku zpátky na břicho. „Přísahám, jestli bude naše dítě alespoň trochu po mně, bude tvůj život naprosté peklo,“ usmála se spokojeně. Hluboce si povzdechl, ale netvářil se, že by ho to zase tolik trápilo.

Pomalu zvedla ruku a pohladila ho po zvrásněné kůži mezi očima. Natáhla se a přitiskla mu rty tam, kde ho před pár vteřinami hladila. „Je o tolik snazší s tebou mluvit, když nejsi schopný odpovídat,“ usmála se už napůl spící. „Dobrou noc, Vlku.“

Usnula s rukou zabořenou do jeho husté kožešiny.

\-----

([hudba](http://youtu.be/ucoMbielSKY))

Byly čtyři ráno, když stepovala kolem bazénu a čekala, než se Derek vrátí. Před pár minutami ji vzbudil a s nesmělým pohledem – neskutečně vtipným u děsivého vlkodlaka – naznačil, že potřebuje jít ven. Ida se pečlivě snažila skrýt pocit zadostiučinění, za všechny ty dny, kdy ji nosil na záchod, když měla nohy v sádře.

Kdyby měla deníček, dnešní zápis by rozhodně začínal slovy: _Drahý zápisníčku, dnes jsem poprvé venčila vlkodlaka. Bylo to překvapivě obyčejné, jen vlkodlakovi to bylo trochu trapné. Myslím, že si nikdy nepořídím psa._

Ida začala poskakovat na místě a v duchu Dereka popoháněla. Byla hrozná zima. Bezděčně začala poskakovat z dlaždice na dlaždici, jako by skákala panáka. Broukala si u toho popěvek, který jí zničehonic přišel na jazyk.

Opakovala svou skákací trasu potřetí, když se jí podařilo zakopnout a bouchnout se o dřevěné lehátko do holeně. „Au, kurva,“ zaklela a poskakovala na jedné noze, zatímco si zraněnou tiskla dlaněmi k tělu. „Máš ale blbý nápady, co, Quinnová? Ještě se zabiješ.“

Zvedla pohled a všimla si Dereka, který seděl o kus dál a pozoroval ji. „Jak dlouho už tam sedíš?“ zeptala se, ale pak zvedla ruku. „Ne. Radši to nechci vědět. Jdeme. Čeká na mě teplá postel.“

Derek se prosmýknul kolem ní a vyběhl do patra. Když došla do pokoje, seděl na zemi a mezi jeho tlapami ležela kniha. Otráveně se na něj podívala.

„Vážně? Ve čtyři ráno?“ Kývnul. „No tak. Nevydržíš to ještě pár hodin? Není to tak, že bys to nejhorší už neměl za sebou, ne?“

Tenhle pohled znala. Měl stejný ve všech podobách. „Fajn,“ vydechla, a když míjela postel, natáhla se k nočnímu stolku. Sebrala trochu oschlou kyselou okurku a spokojeně se usmála. Za to nemohly těhotenské chutě. Pro kyselé okurky měla vždycky slabost. Vydala se přes postel k Derekovi, jen aby to v polovině cesty otočila a vrátila se k tácu. Sebrala z něj celou misku a teprve pak se posadila.

„Tak dobře. Řeknu ti, co jsem našla. Není to zase tak těžké, mohls na to přijít sám.“ Tiše zavrčel. Obrátila oči ke stropu. „Jednoduše. Plnou transformaci má na svědomí nějaký popud, který ti říká, že to co chceš, nejlépe zvládneš jako vlk. Pokud chceš zpátky, musíš si najít něco, co nejlépe zvládneš jako člověk a na to se soustředit.“

Pochybovačně se na ni podíval, ale pak zavřel oči a ztuhnul. Několik minut uteklo v tichu, přerušovaném jen jejím chroupáním. Když se na ni znovu podíval, vypadal vystresovaně a pořád stejně chlupatě. A vystresovaný vlk? Ne zrovna hezký pohled.

„Nestačí si to jen představit. Musíš to chtít. Být si naprosto jistý, že to nemůžeš udělat jinak, než jako člověk.“ Vycenil na ni zuby. Pokrčila rameny.

„Neřekla jsem, že bude snadné se přeměnit, jen že ta myšlenka je jednoduchá.“

Věnoval jí další zavrčení.

„Myslím, že se půjdu osprchovat,“ pronesla po několika dalších minutách, když vyprázdnila misku. Rudý pohled ve tmě pokoje zasvítil, když si stáhla tričko a hodila ho na postel. Usmála se. „Když to zvládneš, smíš se přidat. Protože mě rozhodně napadá pár věcí, které můžeš udělat jenom jako člověk.“

Stačila sotva pustit vodu a vlézt si do sprchy, než se objevila vysoká postava. Vsunul se k ní pod sprchu a z ‚málo místa‘ se stalo ‚žádné místo‘.

„To šlo rych-“ Nebyla schopná větu dokončit. Ne s jeho jazykem v puse.

Do deníčku by si rozhodně poznamenala i to, že opírat s přitom o studené dlaždičky je mnohem méně příjemné, než jak to může vypadat ve filmech.

Sledovala Derekovu tvář, po které stékaly stružky vody, když se opíral o její čelo. Zavřené oči, pootevřené rty, příliš dlouhé strniště… „Co?“ zeptal se potichu, ale oči neotevřel.

„Nic.“ Zvedla ruku a prsty mu přejela po hraně čelisti. Vypadal tak uvolněně. Mohla spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, kolikrát ho tak viděla.

„Lhářko,“ zamumlal a otevřel oči. „Slyším tvoje srdce.“

„Nic špatného,“ opravila se tedy s pousmáním. Pozvedl jedno obočí.

„Řekni,“ vyzval ji jemně a přivinul blíž k sobě. Na záda studená od dlaždiček jí přiložil teplé dlaně. Spokojeně přimhouřila oči. „Přemýšlím nad tím, o kolik snazší je vyjít s tebou, když jsi vlk.“

„Být vlk _je_ jednoduší,“ odpověděl vážně. Překvapeně se na něj podívala.

„Jak to?“

„Myšlenky přestanou být tak důležité. Vedení převezmou emoce a ty jsou celkově o dost jednodušší. I když ne úplně snadno ovladatelné. Pochybnosti skoro přestanou existovat.“

Ida se od něj trochu odtáhla a přemýšlivě našpulila rty. „Takže ty v podstatě říkáš, že jako vlk jsi upřímnější.“ Netečně ji pozoroval. „Vlastně to dává smysl,“ pokrčila rameny a souhlasně kývla. „Musím si to pamatovat a všechno důležité probírat s tvým roztomilejší já.“

Nevěřícně se na ni podíval a pak odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemám žádné roztomilé já.“

Zasmála se. „To říkáš jen proto, že ses neviděl.“

Protočil oči. „Nikdy jsem tě to neměl nechat udělat.“

Spokojeně se zašklebila. „Pozdě. Teď už vím jistě, že nejsi jen velký-zlý-alfa typ, ale jak říkal Peter, máš někde v sobě i kus přátelské hravé bety.“

Derek se ušklíbnul. „To ti řekl Peter?“ Ida trhla rameny a naklonila se, aby ho mohla políbit na mokrý hrudník. Neprošlo jí to. Prstem ji chytil za bradu a zvedl jí tvář nahoru. „Proč by ti něco takového říkal?“

„Je to Peter. Proč říká, co říká?“ zkusila to. Derek na ni vyčkávavě zíral. „Dobře, on možná použil přívlastky optimistický a důvěřivý, ale to není zase takový rozdíl.“

Derek čekal.

„Ale no tak! Vážně? Výslech? Už mi začíná chybět chlupatá verze. Co _nemluví_ ,“ zabručela a zamračila se na něj. Nic to s ním neudělalo. „Nesnáším, když tohle děláš,“ zamumlala otráveně. Ticho plnilo sprchový kout rychleji, než by to zvládla naplno puštěná voda.

„Fajn. Občas mi Peter něco řekne. Svým způsobem mi radí.“

„V čem?“ pronesl Derek pomalu.

„Tak různě.“

Dlouhý pohled.

„Tak trochu mi dává lekce v soužití s vlkodlakem jeden na jednoho. Spokojený?“

„Ani náhodou. Nelíbí se mi, že mu věříš,“ mračil se. Obrátila oči ke stropu. „Není to tak, že mu věřím. Teda jo, věřím, ale jen v něčem,“ dodala rychle, když viděla jeho pohled. „Nemyslíš si, že jsi jediný, kdo má nějaký instinkt, že ne? Ne, že bych nás chtěla srovnávat. Můj je totiž opravdu užitečný,“ ušklíbla se.

„V čem mu věříš?“ Byl neodbytný.

Natáhla se kolem něj a zavřela tekoucí vodu. Měla po náladě. „V tom, že v tobě zkusila Kate zničit naprosto všechno, ale neuspěla. Ne úplně. Že stojíš za záchranu,“ pronesla klidně a proklouzla kolem něj ven, kde se zabalila do osušky.

Vešla do tmavého pokoje a mokré vlasy si po cestě stočila do drdolu, do kterého zabodla první věc, která se jí dostala pod ruku. Došla až k oknu a položila si čelo na studené sklo. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla a pokaždé, když vydechla, sklo před ní se bíle zamlžilo.

Zvedla prst a do matného oválu nakreslila soustředěnou spirálu. Nebyla si jistá proč, ale něco v ní to chtělo. Když slyšela Dereka vycházet z koupelny, jediným pohybem symbol smazala. Nezanechala víc než šmouhu na skle.

Až když jí položil ruce na ramena, uvědomila si, že se chvěje. Ne chladem, ale vztekem.

„Jsi naštvaná.“ Konstatoval to úplně klidně. Ušklíbla se.

„Jo.“ Naštvaná bylo slabé slobo. Zuřila.  „Ale ne na tebe,“ dodala po chvíli ticha.

„Je mrtvá.“

„Já vím.“ To byl právě ten problém. Kate Argentová byla mrtvá. Ida ji nemohla zabít, i když po tom křičel každý nerv v jejím těle. Jako by někdo obrátil její osobnost naruby. Všechno, co kdy odmítala a zavrhovala, se v ní při myšlence na tu děvku vzedmulo.

Zabíjet takové jako ona není špatné.

Ucítila jeho rty krku. Jemně se jimi otřel o kůži, pod kterou vystupovaly krční obratle. Vydechla, a když to zopakoval, uvolnila se.

„Já vím,“ zopakovala znovu už bez napětí. Pořád si ji přála zabít, ale když byl tak blízko, dokázala se smířit s tím, že to nebude možné. Dokázala na to nemyslet, protože Derekovy rty ji jemně přiváděly na mnohem příjemnější myšlenky.

Trvalo několik minut, než někdo z nich znovu přerušil ticho. Byl to Derek a v jeho hlase znělo pobavení, když se ptal:

„Je nějaký speciální důvod, proč máš ve vlasech vidličku?“

 


	25. Chapter 25

Stáli uprostřed Derekova bytu. Ida se rozhlížela – vlastně doslova zírala – kolem. Byt vypadal, jako by se jím prohnalo tornádo.

Všechno bylo zničené. Opravdu všechno. Někdo si dal viditelně záležet.

Opatrně přešla ke stolu a dlaní přejela po zjizvené desce. Velké soustředěná spirála – stejná, jakou před pár hodinami nakreslila na okno – teď hanobila tmavé dřevo.

„Kali,“ konstatovala Ida očividné. Derek přikývnul a ona vytáhla telefon. Srdce jí bilo až v krku, dokud se neozval Isaacův rozespalý hlas. „Jste v pořádku?“ vyhrkla rychle. „Kde jste?“ Derek se na ni přes rameno ohlédnul, zatímco lovil něco pod pochroumaným nočním stolkem.

„Dobře. … Ne. Zůstaňte tam,“ odpověděla Ida, když jí řekl, že jsou u Petera. „Přijdeme za vámi. … Ano, hned. Radši je prober, než tam dorazíme.“ Típla to a podívala se, co to Derek drží. Byla to úzká brašna, víc poznat nedokázala. Beze slova se vydal ke dveřím. Ida ho následovala.

Uskočila, když na něco šlápla a to zapraskalo. Podívala se pod nohu. Byl to rámeček s fotkou. Sehnula se a zvedla ho. Sklo bylo rozbité, rámeček zlomený, ale fotka byla v pořádku. Opatrně ji vyndala a zbytek odhodila zpátky na podlahu. Když dohonila Dereka ve výtahu, beze slova mu ji podala. S kývnutím ji přijal a zastrčil do vnitřní kapsy bundy.

Celou cestu dolů mlčel.

„Je mi-“

„Jsou to jen věci,“ přerušil ji bez emocí. „Naštěstí tam nikdo nebyl. Díky tobě,“ podíval se na ni krátce. Nebyla si jistá, co tím pohledem chtěl říct a tak to jednoduše přešla mlčením. Posadila se za volant a nastartovala. Z rádia se ozvala hlasatelka, rozebírající včerejší událost. Beacon Hills mělo na kontě další zvířecí útok.

Jestli to půjde dál tímhle stylem, brzy sem zamíří lovci z celého kontinentu.

S povzdechem rádio vypnula a vážně zauvažovala o tom, že si pořídí nahrávku se zpěvem velryb. Alespoň pro ten pocit, že se _snaží_ proti stresu bojovat. I falešná iluze je lepší než skutečnost, že se zase po hlavě žene do něčeho, co zavání drápy a krví.

\-----

Isaac i Cora byli v šoku, když jim Ida řekla, co se stalo v bytě. Peter se nezdál překvapený ani trochu.

„Můžou zůstat ještě nějakou dobu u tebe?“ zeptala se Ida Petera. „Tvůj byt je pořád tajemství i pro Stilese a ostatní. Budou tu ve větším bezpečí.“

Pochybovačně frknul, ale přikývl. „Když si nebudou brát jídlo k televizi,“ dodal výhrůžně a zadíval se na mladší vlkodlaky. Ti se zatvářili otráveně.

„Kde bude Derek?“ zeptala se Cora. Ida se nadechla, aby řekla, že u ní, ale pak se zarazila a otočila se na něj. Slíbila, že se bude snažit dodržovat jeho pravidla. Nechat ho mluvit sám za sebe, bylo rozhodně jedno z nich.

„Kolem domu Martinových je všude náš pach. Pokud Kali pustí svoji smečku na volno, dost možná na něj narazí. Pokud vy dva zůstanete tady, budu já tam.“

„Hodláš tam sedět jako holub na střelnici a čekat, kdo se první trefí?“ zeptal se Peter kousavě. Derek po něm šlehnul pohledem.

„Hodlám ochránit svou družku a rodinu, která jí poskytuje střechu nad hlavou.“ Něco v tom co Derek řekl, nebo jak to řekl, nedovolilo Peterovi odpovědět. Jen uhnul pohledem a mlčel.

„A co Kali? Nemůžeme ji jen tak nechat přeměňovat lidi, no ne?“ ozval se Isaac. „Dva kluci z týmu se už pár dní neukázali. Co když je-“

„Dost možná,“ přikývla Ida. „Všichni, které jsem viděla, byli mladí. A co zatím víme, neproměnila žádnou dívku.“

„To něco znamená?“ nechápala Cora.

Peter vydechl v pochopení. „Jasně. Musí je někde lovit,“ pronesl, jako by si to měl uvědomit už dávno. „Nenajde snadnější kořist, než nadržené puberťáky.“

„Přesně,“ souhlasila Ida a Derek tlumeně zavrčel.

„Ale vždyť je jí minimálně třicet, ne?“ ošklíbal se Isaac. Ida se pousmála.

„To z ní nedělá o nic méně přitažlivou. Pokud si odmyslíš její okouzlující povahu, kterou jim nejspíš nepředvádí, nemůže být takový problém dostat je stranou a kousnout.“

„To zní, jako když jsme děsně jednoduchý,“ ozval se Isaac dotčeně. „A to nejsme.“

„Ale jsme,“ odbyl ho Peter. „ _Speciálně_ pubertální pitomci utopení v hormonech.“

Cora jejich debatu utnula. „Co s ní teda uděláme? Není to tak, že bychom měli nějakou návnadu, takže jak ji vylákat?“

„Vlastně…“ pronesla Ida pomalu. Pohledy se stočily k ní. „Řekla bych, že návnadu máme. Nemáme plán, jak zařídit, aby návnada neumřela. Takže pokud máte nějaké návrhy?“ nadhodila.

„Koho?“ nechápal Isaac.

Věnovala mu trochu nevěřícný pohled. „Mě přece. Dávej pozor,“ napomenula ho.

„Zešílelas?“ ozvala se Cora dřív, než to stihl někdo jiný.

Ida zavrtěla hlavou. „Kali se na mě zaměřila jako na první. Dá se předpokládat, že od toho nápadu jen tak neupustí, takže proč to nevyužít v náš prospěch?“

„Protože by se jí to vážně mohlo povést?!“ ozval se Isaac v panice. „Ani omylem. Nebyla tu náhodou celá ta věc s nestresováním se, těhotenstvím a tak?“ Zadíval se na Dereka.

Ten mlčel. Mračil se s rukama založenýma na hrudi, čelist pevně zaťatou. Ida si položila ruku na břicho. Isaac měl pravdu.

„Ty o tom vážně uvažuješ?“ ozval se Peter a pozoroval Dereka. Do obvyklého tónu nezájmu mu pronikla stopa nevěřícnosti.

„Ne,“ pronesl Derek klidně. Ida se na něj otočila. „Budeme potřebovat pomoc.“ Podíval se na Isaaca. „Zavolej Scottovi. Řekni, že se s ním sejdu u Deatona.“ Pak se konečně podíval na ni. „Jsi emisarka naší smečky, jdeš se mnou. Ostatní zůstanou tady.“

„Ale-“ začala Cora. Stačil jediný Derekův pohled, aby to vzdala. Ida překvapeně pozvedla obočí. Cítila z něj něco, co ona nemohla? Protože jinak si nedokázala vysvětlit, že i Peter se tváří jako poslušná beta. Žádné obvyklé úšklebky a poznámky. „Jasně.“

„Jdeme,“ vyzval ji.

„Co?“ Vždyť sem teď přijeli, neměli by se pokusit najít jiné řešení?

„Jdeme,“ zopakoval a pak ji jednoduše chytil za loket a vedl ke dveřím. Ida se překvapeně otočila na smečku. Ani jeden z nich nevypadal překvapeně nebo šokovaně, jak se cítila ona. Co se sakra děje?

Nestačila říct ani píp a už byla zase v autě. Derek počkal, než si zapne pás a pak sešlápnul plyn.

„O čem to mělo být?“ ozvala se, když i po několika minutách mlčel. „Nic jsme přece nevyřešili.“

Věnoval jí tvrdý pohled. „Ty jsi naštvaný?“ zeptala se překvapeně. Později jí došlo, že to nebyla nejspíš ta úplně správná otázka. Nebo tón. Dost možná měla mlčet a předstírat, že sublimuje.

„Naštvaný?“ zopakoval úplně potichu. „Ne. Zuřím.“

„Proč?“ (A ano, při zpětném pohledu si rozhodně uvědomovala svoje chyby.)

Prsty mu zbělely, jak stisknul volant plnou silou. Uslyšela tiché praskání. Bezděčně se od něj trochu odsunula.

„Ty,“ začal, ale pak zarazil a chvíli jednoduše dýchal, než mohl pokračovat. „Tys právě navrhla, že budeš návnada. Riskovat život. Svůj? Fajn, na to máš právo, ale do hajzlu, uvědomuješ si, že bys riskovala dva a ne jeden?!“

Ida sebou škubla pokaždé, když nějaké jeho slovo šlehlo vzduchem. Nevzpomínala si, že by na ni někdy křičel. Jako opravdu křičel. Vzteky bez sebe.

A nebyla si jistá, jestli někdy zažila něco děsivějšího.

„A o mně říkáš, že jsem sobec,“ poznamenal s úšklebkem, který neobsahoval ani gram opravdového pobavení. Jeho vztek se změnil na bolest ve zlomku vteřiny a to ji zasáhlo víc, než všechen křik.

„Omlouvám se,“ hlesla a sledovala, jak se jeho pohled na vteřinu přesunul od silnice k ní a zase zpátky. Stačilo to, aby pochopila, že je Derek vyděšený. „Já-“ Zvedl jednu ruku a zarazil ji, než mohla pokračovat. Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Teď ne. Sejdeme se se Scottem. Zkusíme přijít na to, co udělat s tou divokou smečkou.“ Znovu se na ni podíval a oči se mu zbarvily do ruda. „Nehneš se ode mě na krok,“ pronesl a jeho hlas vibroval mocí. Ten příkaz přišel od alfy, ne od druha.

Schoulila se na sedačce. Dohnala ho tak daleko?

Jen na pár minut jednala jako dřív. Instinkt a zaběhlé vzorce chování převzaly kontrolu. Chování, které si už nemohla dovolit. Neměla by zapomínat. Nebo to ignorovat.

Vážně navrhla, že ze sebe udělá návnadu. Ani na pitomou pikovteřinu ji nenapadlo, že by neměla. Nevzpomněla si na žádný důvod, proč to neudělat.

A to se bála, že Derek možná nebude rodičovský materiál. Jestli v tom někdo stojí za pendrek, tak je to ona. Je přímo katastrofická a přitom je sotva na začátku.

Samozřejmě, že jsi katastrofická. Cos čekala? Někdo jako ty nemůže být dobrý rodič.

Pravda, jak by mohla…

K Deatonovi dojeli v napjatém tichu. Ida si celou dobu kousala spodní ret, aby se nezačala znovu omlouvat. Přestala, až když na jazyku ucítila chuť krve. Potichu následovala Dereka, když vystoupil a zamířil do ordinace.

Scott už tam byl a bavil se s Deatonem. Když vešli, otočili se k nim s vážnými výrazy. Scott se ještě víc zachmuřil, když vycítil Derekovu náladu.

„Nová smečka, hm?“ ozval se jako první, když se za nimi zavřely dveře. „Kde se tu vzala?“

„Kali.“ To jméno na vysvětlení stačilo. Druhý alfa i jeho emisar pochopili o co jde.

„Kolik jich je?“

„Minimálně pět,“ ozvala se Ida a pokoušela se znít normálně. Podle Scottova pohledu se jí to moc nepodařilo. Přeběhl očima mezi ní a Derekem. To je tak průhledná? „Bylo jich šest.“

„Co se stalo?“

„Napadli mě včera v lese.“

Deaton vypadal překvapeně. „Ubránila ses šesti vlkodlakům?“ Ida mu věnovala nevěřícný pohled.

„Samozřejmě, že neubránila. Byl tam se mnou Jackson. Dokázali jsme je odrážet, dokud nedorazil Derek. Když zabil prvního, ostatní utekli. Nebyli vycvičení. Vůbec. Řídil je vztek a instinkty. Nemohlo to být od dlouho, co je pokousala.“ Po jejích slovech se na chvíli rozhostilo ticho.

„Chybí dva hráči v týmu,“ pronesl pak Scott pomalu. Podíval se na ni z pod obočí. „Nemohli náhodou-“

„Jo. Mění zdejší. Alespoň ten mrtvý byl odsud.“

Leknutím poskočila, když Scott vztekle praštil do vyšetřovacího stolu; udělal do něj prohlubeň. Deaton mu položil ruku na rameno. Scott dlouze vydechl a pak se pevně zadíval na Dereka. „S čím ti mám pomoct?“

\-----

Byla ve svém pokoji a proti ní seděl Stiles. Zavolala mu ve chvíli, kdy s Derekem odešli od Deatona. Snažila se nemyslet na to, že to udělala částečně proto, aby nemusela být s Derekem sama, až přijedou k Martinovým.

Jen samotná cesta byla nepříjemná, ale naštěstí byl ponořený do vlastních myšlenek, než aby se mu chtělo mluvit o tom, co udělala nebo udělat chtěla.

Celé hodiny se Derek se Scottem dohadovali o tom, jak vyřešit situaci. Jejich hlavní problém spočíval v tom, že zatímco Scott chtěl nové vlkodlaky zachránit, Derek si nedělal hlavu s jejich zabitím. Deaton stál na Scottově straně.

Ida se nemohla rozhodnout.

Dřív by neváhala a souhlasila by se Scottem. Jenže všechno nebylo tak, jako to bývalo dřív. Ida už neměla takovou averzi k braní životů, jak by si přála. Před necelým dnem sledovala Dereka, jak přímo před ní rozerval živou bytost doslova na kusy, a nic to s ní neudělalo. Pokud pomine zvracení, neměla s tím problém. Klidně pak mrtvolu prohledala, jen aby získala informace.

A všichni ti ostatní vlkodlaci, co je včera pronásledovali? Představa, že z nich nezbude víc než mrtvé kusy masa, s ní nic nedělala.

Jsou jako vzteklí psi. Nebezpeční a agresivní. Chtěli tě zabít, máš právo jít jim po krku.

„Můžeme využít tvou moc? Ido?“

Trhla sebou a zvedla hlavu. „Co?“

„Ptal jsem se, jestli můžeme v plánech počítat s tvou mocí,“ zeptal se Stiles znovu. Ida si zimomřivě přejela po pažích, i když to nebyl chlad, co ji trápilo.

Vidíš? I on ví, že ji máš používat. Přestaň ignorovat, co se stalo.

„Jo. No. Co se mé moci týče…“ odmlčela se. Stiles se na ni vyčkávavě díval. „Žádnou nemám.“

Ticho.

„Co?“ zeptal se, jako by jí nerozuměl.

Podrbala se na čele a přemýšlela nad tím, jestli je Derek dost blízko, aby jejich konverzaci slyšel, nebo hlídá dům z větší vzdálenosti. „Od zatmění. Nemám nic.“

A čí je to vina?

„Jak to?“ zeptal se nevěřícně a pak se zamračil. „Když říkáš nic. Myslíš nic z  _darachovy_ moci nebo nic celkově?“

Zoufale si projela rukou vlasy. „Myslím naprosto nic. Ani _darach_ ani já. Žádná moc. Pas. No. Keine. Aon. Jak jinak to mám ještě říct?“ vyjela rozčileně. Stiles ji zaraženě pozoroval. Roztřeseně se nadechla. „Omlouvám se.“

„Jak můžeš přijít o moc?“ zeptal se opatrně. Ida zavrtěla hlavou a kousla se do rtu.

Když jsi zbabělec.

„Když odmítneš sám sebe,“ pronesla potom potichu. „Když zapřeš nějakou svou část a vyvedeš se tak z rovnováhy.“

„Proč bys něco takového dělala? Teda, jako já chápu, že to bylo trauma. Věř, vím to. Ale vypadalas, žes to zvládla překonat. Celou tu dobu, bylas v pohodě, ne?“

Ida pokrčila rameny. Byla v pohodě. Jenže to byla pohoda vykoupená nevědomostí. Odsunula to, co ji tak strašně vyděsilo, mimo a pokusila se zapomenout. Kdyby měla víc času nebo jen trochu míň starostí, asi by jí došlo dřív, že to nebude fungovat.

Stiles se zamračil, když mlčela. „Kali jde po tobě právě proto, že zná tvou sílu, že jo? Ví, že jestli má uspět, nesmíš jí stát v cestě.“

Ida se ušklíbla. „Bude zklamaná, až zjistí, že se nehodím víc než na návnadu, kterou ze sebe stejně udělat nesmím. Tentokrát vám asi nic moc platná nebudu.“

Stiles se napřímil. „A co já?“

Usmála se. „Jsi ještě učeň, Stilesi. A hodně na začátku. Máš jiskru, ale přetvořit ji v moc trvá roky. Naučit se s ní zacházet. Zkoušet to teď? Tvoje nervová soustava na to není připravená, pokud by ses o to pokusil, spálil bys ji.“

„To nezní dobře,“ zamumlal.

Přikývla. „Ani to dobré není. Naučím tě to, slibuju, ale ne teď.“

„Tak co teda budeme dělat? Co budeš dělat ty? Nemůžeš na tom nějak zapracovat? Co nějaká odborná pomoc?“

Ida se na něj skepticky podívala. „Nemám zrovna obvyklé trauma, nemyslíš? Nemůžu se jen tak objednat k psychologovi a vyklopit mu, co se mi přihodilo.“

„No,“ našpulil přemýšlivě pusu, „já nejsem zase tak špatná vrba. Celoživotní zkušenosti se Scottem, který nemá k normálu zdaleka tak blízko, jak se dělá, a tak,“ nadhodil nenásilně. Ida se na něj zadívala zpod přimhouřených víček.

„Stilesi, to je sice milá nabídka, ale jsem si celkem jistá, že tam se vydat nechceš.“ Nejistě se podrbala na čele. „Moje hlava umí být děsivé místo, když na to přijde.“

„Tak děsivé jako Derekova?“ zeptal se pochybovačně.

„Popravdě. Minimálně tak děsivé jako Derekova. Jediný rozdíl mezi námi je, že já měla v životě daný cíl, ke kterému jsem se upnula. Derek neměl nic než sestru, o kterou přišel.“

„Takže chceš říct, že zatímco on se v bolesti topil, tys ji odsunula za přehradu?“

Ida se zamračila, příliš to zjednodušoval. „Ne tak úplně. Spíš bych řekla, že zatímco on se topil, já se naučila plavat. Ale to se nedá vydržet věčně. Ber to tak, že po zatmění mi došly síly. Vyškrábala jsem se na první vor, který se objevil, od té doby se z něj bojím slézt.“

„Pokud jsi na voru, znamená to, že jsi v pasti, ne?“ poznamenal a opřel se o pelest její postele. „Nemůžeš z něj dolů, aniž by ses nezačala topit.“

„Jo.“ Těžce přikývla. „To nemůžu.“

„A tvoje moc je schovaná někde pod hladinou?“

„Tobě se ta metafora hodně líbí, viď?“ ušklíbla se.

Stiles se pousmál. „Přijde mi přesná. Ale dobře, nebudu ti navrhovat, aby sis pořídila potápěčskou výstroj. Co takhle začít hledat břeh?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nemyslím si, že nějaký existuje.“

„Přistupuješ k tomu stejně jako Derek,“ zamručel Stiles nespokojeně. „Vy dva jste si vůbec nezdravě podobní.“

Ida smíchy vyštěkla. „Jsme jako oheň a voda. On jsou samé instinkty a vášeň, zatímco já jsem ta, co používá a hlavu a chladně kalkuluje. Občas až moc chladně, jak je vidět.“

„Souvisí tahle poznámka nějak s tím, proč se Derek tvářil, jako by mu někdo camaro objel klíčem?“ zeptal se nevinným tónem. Ida si s povzdechem opřela hlavu o stěnu a zadívala se na mladíka proti ní.

„Závidím ti, Stilesi,“ pronesla pak potichu. Oslovený nechápavě zamrkal. „Co?“ zeptal se zmateně.

„Máš všechno, co k životu potřebuješ a dost síly k tomu, aby ses vypořádal s čímkoliv, co tě čeká. Všechno je teprve před tebou.“

Odfrknul si. „Jasně. Vůbec to nezní poraženecky od někoho, kdo je jen o čtyři roky starší, než já.“

„Věk může být důležitý míň, než si myslíš,“ povzdechla si a bezděčně si položila ruku na břicho. „Můj život je někde jinde, než jsem čekala. A než jsem si přála.“

„No, co kdybych ti ho trochu zrekapituloval? Jsi děsně úžasně mocná druidka, kterou všichni uznávají. Jsi emisarkou vlastní smečky. Máš naprosto úžasného studenta. Jo a taky nesmíme zapomenout na to, že máš druha a čekáš s ním dítě. Kde přesně, že se stala ta chyba?“ zeptal se s notnou dávkou sarkasmu v hlase.

Slepě se na něj zadívala. „Když jsem nechala zemřít svoji rodinu.“ Stiles šokovaně vydechl, zaostřila na jeho tvář, která na ni ztuhle třeštila oči. „Nemůžu to udělat znovu, Stilesi. Pokud si Kali bude muset vybrat mezi vámi a mnou s Derekem, půjde po nás. Tolik toho vím, abych si mohla být jistá. Mohli bychom ji odlákat.“

„Odlákat a nechat se zabít? To zní jako plán z Derekovy hlavy,“ protestoval Stiles. „On je většinou ten, s  _všichni-musí-umřít_ a _obětuju-se-pro-vyšší-zájem_ přístupem. Obvykle se ale snaží obětovat sám sebe, jen když jde do tuhého. Ty se s tím rozhodně nemažeš,“ prohlásil energicky a mávnul rukama v trochu zoufalém gestu. „A co to vůbec je s tou rodinou? Uvědomuješ si, že rodina jsi ty, Derek a vaše dítě? Protože tak to je, víš? Rodiče a dítě, to je definice rodiny. Takže když chceš rodinu zachránit, tak ji nemůžeš obětovat, to se vylučuje.“

„Stilesi, ten plod nemá ani dva centimetry. Ještě se nenarodil.“ Ida nemá rodinu. Nechce rodinu. Už nikdy.

„Ale to neznamená, že nežije, ne?“

„Jenže to taky neznamená, že si všimne, když umře,“ odsekla. Ticho v pokoji bylo děsivé. Ida si sevřela nos mezi prsty. „Nechápu, proč tyhle věci říkám. Není to tak, že bych byla bezcitná mrcha…“

„Tak co jsi?“ zeptal se Stiles a pozoroval ji s vážným výrazem, který u něj nevídala nijak často. „Protože to vypadá, že jestli ti něco vážně vadí, tak je to to dítě.“

„Možná,“ pronesla Ida s lehkým zaváháním. „Nebudu ti lhát. Kdybych mohla nějak zabránit tomu, abych otěhotněla, udělala bych to. Bez váhání. Není správné, aby někdo jako já měl dítě…“

Stiles chvíli mlčel, než se ozval: „Někdo jako ty?“

„Jo. Nikdy jsem nechtěla rodinu, Stilesi. Jednu jsem ztratila a ať si namlouvám cokoliv, nebyla jsem tam pro ni, když to bylo potřeba. Nezachránila jsem je. Ani jsem to nezkusila, i když jsme věděla, co je tam čeká. Seděla jsem v knihovně, koukala z okna a myslela na to, že zrovna v tu chvíli moji rodinu věší na větve posvátných dubů. Že zatímco já sedím v bezpečí a dělám, co se mi řeklo, oni se snaží bojovat o každý další nádech a prohrávají!“

Neměla sílu, setřít si slzy. Prostě je nechala téct a olizovala si slané kapky ze rtů, když se tam dostaly.

„Brian mi řekl, kdy se to stane. ‚Nemůžeš tomu zabránit, vlčice,‘ říkal mi, když jsem se s ním hádala. ‚Zemřeš tam s námi, když to uděláš.‘ Ale neměla jsem ho poslechnout. Měla jsem tam být a zkusit to!“

„Můj bože,“ hlesnul Stiles. „On to věděl? Jak to mohl vědět?“

„Brian byl věštec. Věděl toho víc, než se mi kdy uvolil říct a než nakolik jsem se já odvážila zeptat.“

„A on ti řekl, že…“ Stilesův hlas se vytratil do ticha.

„Chtěl, abych je našla,“ řekla Ida dutě. „A já to udělala. Šla jsem přímo do lesa a našla je tam, kde mi řekl. Viseli na větvích jako slaměné vánoční ozdoby. A já je odřezala. Jednoho po druhém. Pokaždé, když někdo z nich dopadl na zem, zapraskalo to. Jejich tváře… bohové, nikdy nezapomenu, jak vypadaly jejich obličeje. Moje malá sestra měla ještě pořád bradu mokrou od slz.“ Ida se podívala na Stilese, který byl ve tváři úplně bledý. „Bylo jí osm, Stilesi. Kdo dokáže vymyslet omluvu pro oběšení dítěte, jako byla ona? Jmenovala se Kyla. Víš, co to znamená?“

Stiles nemně zavrtěl hlavou. „Láska. Znamená to láska. A ona byla. Milovala všechno a všechny. To ona mě naučila, že zabíjet je špatné bez ohledu na důvody. Proto jsem nikdy nejedla maso. Jakékoliv zabíjení mi přišlo jako špinění její památky. A pak jsme přišla sem…“ Nedokázala se ubránit hořkému tónu, „…a zabila jsem Jennifer. Vyřízla jsem jí srdce a spolykala její krev. A od té doby na to nemůžu přestat myslet. Už jsi někdy myslel na zabíjení, Stilesi? Chladně kalkuloval, kolik životů se vyplatí vzít? Protože já ano. Dělám to každý den. Pokaždé, když mě napadne, že by někdo mohl ublížit mé smečce. Tobě. Lydii. Derekovi. Dokonce i Peterovi. Myslím na to, kolik lidí a vlkodlaků musí zemřít, abych vás udržela v bezpečí.

Co to ze mě dělá, Stilesi?“

„Matku.“ Nebyl to Stiles, kdo odpověděl. Byl to Derek. Stál ve dveřích, výraz plný bolesti. „Dělá to z tebe matku.“

Ida se na něj chvíli netečně dívala. „Ne,“ řekla pak chladně. „Dělá to ze mě vraha.“

 


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles odešel a nechal ji tam s Derekem, i když ho žádala, aby zůstal. Ne nahlas. Ale doufala, že její výraz je dostatečně výmluvný.

Pokusila se Dereka obejít a dostat se z pokoje, ale nenechal ji. Držel ji jako by se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli jí má jen bránit nebo ji obejmout.

„Řekla jsem ti, že sis vybral špatně,“ pronesla a odvrátila od něj tvář. „Měl bys mě nenávidět. Ničím i to, co ti ze života ještě zbylo.“

Opatrně ji přitáhl blíž k sobě a pevně ji objal. Tiskla se k němu pravým bokem, tváří pořád ke dveřím, nejistá, jestli se mu vytrhnout nebo ne. Nechal by ji vůbec?

„Cítím se prázdná,“ zamumlala hlasem, který zněl jako by ho protlačila přes struhadlo.

„Nejsi prázdná,“ zamumlal a přitiskl jí rty k vlasům. „Nemůžeš být. Máš ráda Coru. A Isaaca. I Stilese – a toho není lehké mít rád.“

Ignorovala jeho pokus o zlehčení a dlouze vydechla. „To je jen další důvod, proč bys mě měl nenávidět. Že jsem tak sobecká. I přes všechno, co vím, se od vás nejsem ochotná oddělit. To je hodné přinejmenším opovržení.“

„Pořád si myslím, že jsi moje nejlepší rozhodnutí.“

Nevesele se usmála. „I když se ukazuje, že jsem stejně psychotická jako tvoje předchozí aféry?“

„Nejsi. I když si myslíš, že to v sobě máš, oba víme, že ty nejsi chladnokrevný zabiják.“ Derekův hlas byl tak tichý, že ho téměř nebylo slyšet.

On tomu pořád věří. Neví, že bys to dokázala. Že bys chtěla.

„Ale já je chci mrtvé. Měla bych být jako Deaton. Jako Scott. Jenže já dokážu myslet jen na to, že by ti vlkodlaci měli skončit jako ten první.“

„Protože chráníš něco cennějšího. Scott nemá vlastní smečku, alespoň zatím. Netuší, jak silné pouto ji pojí. Kolik je toho člen smečky ochotný pro ostatní udělat. Speciálně alfa a matka.“

„Nejsem matka. Jestli mi nějaká role nejde, pak je to tahle,“ prohlásila odhodlaně.

Derek si odfrknul. „Jsem si docela jistý, že by ti naše smečka řekla, že se mýlíš. Spojila jsi nás, jak bych to já nedokázal. Nikdy bych nepožádal Isaaca, aby se vrátil. Nepřišel bych na to, jak vrátit Coře obyčejný život. Odehnal bych ostatní. A nikdy bych nenechal Deatona, aby se k mé smečce přiblížil, jak by měl.“ Obrátil ji k sobě v zelených očích naléhavost. „Bez tebe by tahle smečka dávno neexistovala. Já bych byl pravděpodobně mrtvý. Cora a Isaac nejspíš taky. Peter by se schovával někde v díře, dokud by ho jednou taky nenašli a nezabili.“

Zavrtěla hlavou, ale on se nenechal přerušit. „Dala jsi nám budoucnost a nic sis od nás nevzala na oplátku. Teď potřebuješ pomoct. Tak nás neodháněj.“ Každé slovo pronesl s důrazem, jaký dokáže vytvořit jen alfa. Nebyla si jistá, jestli jí toho kdy řekl tolik najednou.

_Neodháněj mě._

„Já už tím nechci projít, Dereku,“ zavrtěla hlavou a opřela mu čelo o hruď. „Ztrácím sama sebe a děsí mě to víc, než si dokážeš představit. Jsou chvíle, kdy už se nepoznávám, a děsí mě, že mě to neděsí. I když mě to vlastně děsí strašně. A teď už ani nedává smysl, co říkám,“ zašeptala zoufale. Silné prsty ji překvapivě jemně chytly za bradu a zvedly tvář tak, aby na ni viděl.

„Dává to perfektní smysl.“

„Nedává. Jen pořád doufám, že ta krvežíznivá stvůra ve mně nejsem já a přitom mě straší, že bych to mohla být já. A pokud jsem, co s tím mám dělat? Jak žít a být někým, koho vlastně nenávidím? Jak bys ty mohl žít s někým takovým?“

„Mohl bych žít s tebou,“ pronesl klidně, „protože nedokážu žít bez tebe. Ty jsi světlý bod v mém zatraceně tmavém životě. Ať už to zní jakkoliv lacině.“

Ida vydechla a zavřela oči. „Zabila jsem vlastní rodinu, Dereku.“

„Ne, to nezabila. Přežila jsi, to je rozdíl. Věř mi, já to vím, protože jsem to z nás dvou já, kdo zabil vlastní rodinu,“ pronesl hořce.

„Nezachránila jsem je. Vůbec jsem to nezkusila. Zasloužím si opovržení.“

„Ne.“ Řekl to tak samozřejmě, že ji to donutilo se na něj podívat.

 „Ty si to vážně myslíš,“ vydechla překvapeně. Přikývl. Pevně ho objala a zabořila mu tvář do hrudi. Poslouchala pravidelný tlukot srdce a vnímala jeho teplo. „Nezasloužím si tě,“ zamumlala, „ale nechat tě jít taky nedokážu.“

„Nemusíš,“ zašeptal a políbil ji do vlasů.

Dlouhé minuty prostě jen stáli a Ida se nechala objímat. „Slyšel jsi všechno, co jsem Stilesovi říkala?“ zeptala se, když dokázala ukočírovat rozdivočelé emoce.

„Ano.“

„A nejsi naštvaný.“

„Ne,“ souhlasil.

„Nemám žádnou moc,“ hlesla a zvedla k němu tvář.

„Na tom nezáleží. Udělám, co bude Scott chtít, pokud mi pomůže. S ním dokážu ochránit tebe i smečku. Ty máš stejně i bez toho spoustu práce.“

„Mám?“ zeptala se překvapeně. Přikývl a lehce se usmál. „Musíš hledat dům.“

\-----

Ida se Lydie několikrát zeptala, jestli si nedělá srandu, ale odpověď byla pokaždé zamítavá. Nakonec jí nezbylo než se smířit s faktem, že se tomu nevyhne.

Teď tedy seděla u stolu při společné večeři s Lydií, Jacksonem a její matkou. Mělo to být cosi jako rozloučení, než paní Martinová odjede na služební cestu. Ne, že by nebyla Ida ráda, že bude pryč, speciálně s celou tou vlkodlačí situací a Derekem, který teď v podstatě bydlel v jejím pokoji.

Pokud zrovna nehlídkoval venku, jako to dělal zrovna teď.

Váhavý rozhovor se točil hlavně kolem Jacksona a jeho pobytu v Londýně, z čehož nebyl vlkodlak nijak nadšený. Přesto se ovládal a vcelku milým tónem vyprávěl, jaké to tam bylo. Neodpustil si ale sem tam pohled jejím směrem, který dával jasně najevo, že nepatří mezi jeho užší výběr, se kterým by zvažoval jít na večeři. Neměl ji rád. Moc tomu nepřidávala ani Derekova přítomnost, i když s nimi nebyl v místnosti.

„Setkal ses tam s nějakými zajímavými lidmi?“ zeptala se paní Martinová a uřízla si kousek z lososa, kterého měla před sebou. Ida měla tofu a popravdě ostatním záviděla. Její chutě ji pořád vyváděly z míry tím, jak ji nutily chtít věci, které běžně nejedla, nebo je dokonce nesnášela.

Jackson znovu střelil pohledem k Idě. „Dá se to tak říct,“ připustil. Takže si ji pamatuje? Alespoň trochu? „Myslím, že na ně tohle město udělalo dojem, a rozhodli se ho vidět na vlastní oči.“ Jo, definitivně si na ni vzpomínal.

„Tohle je velmi zajímavé místo,“ ozvala se Ida a paní Martinová jí věnovala potěšený úsměv.

„Jsem ráda, že se ti tu líbí, Ido. Zdá se, že jsi skvěle zapadla.“ Ida v tom slyšela lehké překvapení, ale nic co by nedokázala pochopit. Fakt byl, že nezasvěcenému pozorovateli se muselo zdát, že zapadla přímo neskutečně.

Ida pokývala hlavou. „Našla jsem si tu spoustu přátel. Za tu krátkou dobu se mi stali skoro rodinou.“

„To je báječné.“

Jackson se na ni otočil. „Nepřijde ti to tu… divoké? Nebezpečné? Přece jen, je tu kolem spousta zvířecích útoků,“ nadhodil konverzačním tónem.

Lydie se ho očividně pokusila kopnout, ale minula a trefila stůl. Skleničky zacinkaly, ale Ida to ignorovala. „Beru to jako dobrodružství. U nás se nedá potkat nic nebezpečnějšího než divoké prase. Dokonce ani hady nemáme,“ věnovala mu úsměv a sledovala, jak zatnul čelisti.

„Těžko si to vůbec představit, že?“ ozvala se společensky paní Martinová a pořádně si zavdala bílého vína. Nejspíš nebyla úplně imunní vůči atmosféře v místnosti. „Zůstáváš tu natrvalo?“ zeptala se Jacksona. „Nebo se vracíš zpět do Londýna?“

Trhnul rameny. „Ještě nevím. Doufám, že bych tu mohl zůstat. Zatím tu budu, dokud nebudeme vědět, jak to s matkou bude.“

Všimla si starosti, která mu probleskla výrazem. Skoro ji to zaskočilo, nečekala by ji od chladného Jacksona. Nepatrně se pousmála do talíře. Mělo ji napadnout, že je důvod, proč na něj nemůže Lydie zapomenout, něco zvláštního v něm být muselo.

Rozhovor se stočil na banální témata a Ida poslušně dojedla hlavní chod i dezert. Paní Martinová vypila ještě tři sklenice vína a potom se rozloučila, když Ida řekla, že se o nádobí postará. Jen co byla mimo, dovnitř vešel Derek.

„Jacksone,“ oslovil ho a pak kývl hlavou k terase, odkud přišel. Modrooký vlkodlak se zatvářil odmítavě, ale Lydie se ho jemně dotkla na paži. Podíval se na ni, a když na něj s výmluvným výrazem kývla, odložil sklenice, které držel v ruce a následoval alfu ven.

Lydie Idě s nádobím pomohla. Opatrně ho skládaly do myčky a snažily se přitom ne moc nápadně vykukovat ven. Z Dereka i Jacksona viděly sotva kousek, a neslyšely vůbec nic.

„Co mu Derek může chtít?“ zeptala se Lydie, když už to nevydržela. Ida se narovnala a opřela se o kuchyňskou linku.

„Pravděpodobně ho zasvěcuje do nejnovější situace. Jackson toho dost zmeškal, když byl v Londýně.“

„No, a jaká vlastně je ta situace?“ zeptala se Lydie uštěpačně. „Nikdo se mi totiž neobtěžuje nic říct.“

Ida se zatvářila provinile. Fakt byl, že Lydie se ocitla uprostřed hurikánu, o kterém se jí zapomněli zmínit. Nebo spíš ‒ vykašlali se na to. „Víš jak. Kali, vlkodlaci, utrpení, bolest, smrt. Je to pořád to samé v bledě modrém.“

„Jací vlkodlaci?“ zamračila se Lydie.

„Kali si rozhodla postavit vlastní armádu, zdá se, že loví puberťáky z vyšších ročníků, dělá z nich vlkodlaky a posílá je, aby nám ničili životy. Doslova.“ Lydie na ni zírala bez špetky rozrušení. Pak pokývala hlavou.

„Jasně. Naprosto normální. Proč mě to už vůbec nepřekvapuje?“

„Jackson mi před nimi včera zachránil život. Neříkal ti to?“

Lydie pozvedla obočí v překvapené grimase. „Zapomněl se zmínit,“ pronesla a vrhla přes rameno pohled, který jasně zvěstoval hromy a blesky na jeho hlavu, jen co se vrátí.

„Každopádně to vypadá, že by se mě Kali ráda zbavila. Derek zůstává u mě, protože tohle místo by klidně mohlo být cíl číslo jedna. Což mě mimochodem vážně mrzí, protože mě ani v nejmenším netěší, že jsem z tvého domova udělala válečnou zónu.“

Lydie vypadala, jako by se bavily o počasí. „Dobře.“

„Dobře?“ nechápala Ida.

„Jo. Dobře. Fajn. To je fuk. Očividně v tomhle městě nehrozí, že bych mohla mít alespoň trochu normální život. Takže… prostě dobře,“ vyprskla a mávla rukama v poraženeckém gestu. Ida si povzdechla.

„Pokusíme se to vyřešit, co nejdřív to půjde. Slibuju.“ Pak se zarazila a trochu nesměle se zeptala. „Myslíš, že by byl Jackson schopný ubytovat tě na pár dní u něj? Jsem si jistá, že by tě ochránil. Tvoje matka tu nebude, a tak i kdyby nás napadli, nebyla bys v ohrožení. Udělala bys to pro mě, Lydie?“

Zrzka jí pohled pochybovačně oplatila. „Pro tebe? Proč ti na tom záleží?“

„Protože jsi moje přítelkyně, Lydie. Možná že ty mě za ni nepovažuješ, ale já tebe jo a přátel mám vážně poskrovnu. Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo, navíc když by to bylo očividně kvůli mně.“

„Nějak to zařídím,“ ozval se mezi dveřmi Jackson. Lydie se na něj otočila a její zamračená tvář na chvíli propustila její skutečné pocity. Strach, nejistotu a nervozitu. Jackson pro ni otevřel náruč a ona se mu do ní s nepatrným zaváháním schovala, jen aby se na něj vzápětí zamračila a uštědřila mu ránu do ramene. „Jak to, že přede mnou tajíš bitvy na život a na smrt?“

Ida se na Jacksona provinile podívala a pokrčila rameny. On si jí ale nevšímal. Místo toho strčil Lydii vlasy za ucho, jemně ji políbil a řekl: „Sbalíme ti nějaké věci a zítra pojedeme ke mně.“

Sledovala je, jak odcházejí po schodech a trochu ulehčeně se usmála. Pokud v tomhle domě nebude nikdo kromě ní a Dereka, bude to mnohem jednoduší.

„To byl dobrý nápad,“ pronesl Derek potichu a objal ji zezadu kolem pasu. Pousmála se. „Jo. Pořád ještě se najdou chvíle, kdy mi to obstojně myslí, i když je jich poslední dobou zatraceně málo.“

„Čemu to dáváš za vinu?“ zeptal se se rty jen kousek od jejího ucha.

„Čemu? Spíš komu. Tobě, samozřejmě,“ usmála se a pohladila ho po pažích, které měla obtočené kolem hrudi.

Vydal nevěřícné odfrknutí. Otočila se mu v náruči, aby mu viděla do očí. Díval se na ni něžně. To se nestávalo často a už vůbec ne mimo postel. „O čem jsi s Jacksonem mluvil?“

„Dokud se to nevyřeší, přidá se k mé smečce. Jen dočasně. Je to výhodné ‒ pro obě strany.“

Ida se zamračila a kousla se do rtu.

„Co?“ zeptal se nejistě. Pustila ret ze zubů a nakrčila noc. „Nejsem si jistá, jestli mu dokážu říkat vlče. A už vůbec, jestli bych to měla zkoušet.“

Derekovi zacukaly koutky. „Myslím, že by ostatní vlčata mohla žárlit.“ Ida se pobaveně zašklebila a odtáhla se od něj, aby dokončila úklid nádobí. Trochu ji překvapilo, když jí Derek začal pomáhat. Věnovala mu srdečný úsměv a pak spustila mycí program.

Bylo neskutečné, že pouhé dvě minuty něčeho tak obyčejného jí mohly přijít natolik výjimečné. Bylo to jako záblesk budoucnosti. Tohle si dokázala představit. Ona, Derek a jejich neobyčejně obyčejný život.

Natáhla k němu ruku a užívala si pocit, když ji chytil a jemně stiskl.

Doufala, že se té budoucnosti všichni dožijí.

\-----

Během noci, když se probudila, všimla si, že Derek sedí v křesle a zírá z okna. Budík ukazoval půl druhé ráno.

„Spi,“ pronesl potichu, aniž by se na ni podíval.

Ospale si protřela oči. „Co ty?“ zeptala se a opřela se o loket.

Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nemůžeš hlídat celou noc. Potřebuješ se vyspat,“ namítla otupěle a zamračila se. Střelil po ní pohledem.

„Ne tolik, jako ty. Vydržím vzhůru bez problému i dva dny.“

„To nemůže být zdravé,“ zahuhlala a plácla hlavou zpět do polštářů. Všimla si, jak se mu na vteřinu koutky vytáhly do úsměvu, než se zase vrátil ke strnulé masce.

„Spi,“ řekl namísto odpovědi. Jenže Ida už byla až moc vzhůru. Vysoukala se z postele, v koupelně si vzala župan, do kterého se zabalila, a vyčistila si zuby – měla neustálou hrůzu z Derekova vlkodlačího čichu. Když se vrátila do pokoje, místo do postele drze vklouzla Derekovi na klín. Stočila se tak, aby měla chodidla mezi jeho stehnem a opěrkou, zatímco hlavu mu položila na rameno.

Neprotestoval. Paží ji objal kolem zad a povytáhl trochu výš, aby seděla pohodlněji.

Chvíli jen mlčeli a Ida se zavřenýma očima odpočívala, obklopená jeho teplem. Připadala si jako ještěrka na kameni.

„Můžeme je zachránit?“ zeptala se potichu, když se číslo na budíku změnilo z jedničky na dvojku. Derek zamručel.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli se o to chci pokoušet.“

„Zatím jsou nevinní,“ připomněla mu a prsty pohladila linii jeho krku.

„A nebezpeční,“ zamručel. „První dny po přeměně jsou důležité. Pokud jim Kali dostatečně nevštípí zásady, budou jako psi se vzteklinou. Příliš instinktů a málo rozumu.“

„Můžete jim pomoct. No… ty můžeš. Scott to může zkusit,“ dodala trochu váhavě. Derek se potichu zasmál.

„To máš v moje schopnosti takovou důvěru?“ zeptal se s nádechem humoru. „I když jsem _mizerný_ alfa?“

Rádoby bez zájmu pokrčila rameny. „Lepšíš se,“ přiznala mu a nosem se otřela o jeho čelist. Vousy ji škrábaly, ale nevadilo jí to. Nedokázala si ho představit bez nich, i kdyby snad našla odvahu ho požádat, aby se oholil. Dovedla si představit pohled, který by jí věnoval. Zašklebila se mu do jemné kůže na krku.

„Co?“ zeptal se lehce zvědavě.

„Vůbec nic,“ ujistila ho a na stejné místo, kam tiskla úsměv, mu teď vtiskla polibek. Slyšela, jak se z něj vydralo tiché zamručení. Pocit spokojenosti se jí rozlil na prsou jako teplý sirup. Pootevřela rty a jazykem ochutnala jeho kůži.

Tentokrát to byl regulérní povzdech. Zopakovala to a pak se přesunula výš. Pohybovala se směrem k čelisti po centimetrech. Otírala se rty, dráždila jazykem, přejížděla zuby a šimrala dechem. Trvalo celou věčnost, než překonala vzdálenost od klíční kosti k uchu. Ale ve chvíli, kdy to zvládla a špičkou jazyka obkreslila jeho konturu, Derekův dech zněl jako by hodinu běžel do kopce.

Byla na sebe neskutečně hrdá. Přiložila rty těsně k jeho uchu a zašeptala nejtišeji, jak dokázala: „Pojď do postele.“

„Špatná… chvíle,“ dostal ze sebe trhaně přes zatnuté zuby.

„Je mi to jedno,“ šeptla zcela sobecky a jednou rukou mu vklouzla pod tričko, zatímco stiskla jeho ucho mezi zuby. Vyšlo z něj něco mezi zavrčením a zakňučením. Ten zvuk jí rozechvěl páteř jako ladičku. „ _Prosím._ “

Vstal i s ní v náruči a přešel k posteli, na kterou ji téměř upustil, když mu jazykem přejela po ohryzku. Ve tmě pokoje jeho karneolové oči zářily. Natáhla k němu ruce ve chvíli, kdy se sklonil a snadno mu tak přetáhla triko přes hlavu. Spokojeně vydechla, když se její prsty rozeběhly po nahé kůži. Naklonila se dopředu a ochutnala ho stejně jako v křesle. Hrudním košem mu otřásalo vrčení.

Když zvedla hlavu, byla jeho tvář proměněná a tesáky prodloužené. „Jsi krásný v každé podobě.“

Netušila, proč to na něj tak vyhrkla, ale k jejímu překvapení z něj vyšel potěšený vrčivý zvuk, vzdáleně připomínající předení. Ještě nikdy předtím ho neslyšela. Každopádně to, co řekla, byla pravda a bylo to víc než jen nefér.

Políbila ho a zamručela, když se posunul níž a stiskl kůži pod rtem mezi zuby. Odtáhl se, jen aby z ní mohl stáhnout oblečení. Sledovala, jak se jeho svaly pod kůží pohybují. Byl živoucím hmotným ekvivalentem pro slovo _síla_. Vzrušovalo ji jen se na něj dívat.

Zavrčel. Věděla, že to cítí. Vždycky poznal, když byla třeba i jen nepatrně vzrušená. A tohle… Doslova se třásla nedočkavostí.

„Dereku,“ prosila ho. Bezděčně zakroutil krkem, ve snaze potlačit přeměnu. Jeho tvář nabyla znovu lidských rysů, jen oči zůstávaly rudé. To bylo dobře. Dneska nechtěla ohleduplného Dereka. Chtěla alfu. Zaklonila hlavu a nabídla mu krk.

Derek podlehl. Ať už se chtěl držet zpátky z jakýchkoliv důvodů, tohle je pohřbilo pod sutinami jeho sebeovládání.

Ida potřebovala ukonejšit. Získat znovu pevnou půdu pod nohama. Neměla už téměř žádné jistoty, ale jejich pouto? Tuhle jistotu si mohla připustit. Ať se dělo cokoliv, nikam nemizelo.

Myslela na budoucnost, kterou by mohli mít. Opravdovou. Smečku, domov, rodinu. Možná, kdyby si to dovolila, mohlo by to fungovat.

Ale na druhou stranu tu byl strach. Hrůza z toho, že by mohla další rodinu vidět tak, jako tu první. Že by to nebyla její malá sestra, koho by našla viset na stromě, ale její dítě.

„Otoč se,“ poručil chraptivě a ona to poslušně udělala. Nechtěla myslet, jen jednat. Velkými dlaněmi jí pomalu přejel od ramen až na boky a trhnutím si ji přitáhl těsně k sobě. Bez průtahů do ní vnikl. Zasténala a narovnala se z předklonu tak, aby se mu zády tiskla na prsa a ruce mu mohla spojit za krkem. Prsty mu zabořila do vlasů. Sklonil hlavu a zabořil jí tvář do ohybu krku. Cítila, jak ochutnává její kůži a stejná místa označuje kousanci. Zanechá po sobě viditelné značky.

Kousala se do rtů, aby potlačila hlasité steny. Uvědomovala si, že v domě jsou další tři osoby a z toho jeden je vlkodlak.

„Přestaň,“ zavrčel Derek. Otočila na něj hlavu. Prsty jí vysvobodil ret ze sevření. „Hlasitěji.“ Ida nejistě zamrkala. „ _Hlasitěji_ ,“ vyzval ji a hlas se mu třásl žádostí. Další prudký výpad ji donutil zalapat po dechu. Zopakoval to. Ida se prohnula ve snaze dostat toho víc, ať _to_ bylo cokoliv.

Vlny tepla se jí šířily tělem, jako předzvěst orgasmu. Ida to poznávala víc než dobře. „Dereku!“ zaprosila zoufale, protože kašlal na to, jak blízko byla. Řídil se vlastní touhou. Musela si připomínat, že to chtěla. Mělo to být o něm, ne o ní. Přesto ji její sobecká část nutila žadonit. Jediné, čeho tím dosáhla, bylo spokojené vrčení.

Pevně ji objal a přitiskl k sobě, když se z něj vydral sten plný uspokojení. „Moje,“ zachraptěl jí u ucha a pak se zakousl těsně pod něj. Ida explodovala. Ta čtyři písmena, dvě slabiky, jediné slovo. Jako by to byl nitroglycerin. Vydala zvuk, který ji bude strašit ve snech ještě celé měsíce, tím si byla jistá.

Zadýchaně ji držel, protože její tělo ochablo, jako by už nesneslo ani vteřinu nést vlastní váhu. Odtáhl se a složil ji do peřin, aby se sám mohl natáhnout vedle. Opíral se o loket a pozoroval ji, zatímco ona byla stěží schopná udržet oči otevřené. Přesto mu pohled statečně vracela.

„Přijalas,“ pronesl hlasem chraplavým uspokojením.

„Co přesně?“ hlesla zmateně.

Prsty se zlehka dotkl její tváře. „Mě.“

Zamračila se. „To už jsem přece udělala dávno.“ O čem to mluvil?

„Ne. Souhlasila jsi s tím, že budeš moje družka, ale nikdy ses mi nepoddala. Ne tak, jako dneska. Sama od sebe. Něco se změnilo.“ Vypadal, že ho zmátla. „Co se stalo?“ zeptal se a prsty jí sevřel bradu tak, aby nemohla uhnout pohledem, jak to měla v plánu. Začínalo ji děsit, jak moc se ji naučil znát. „Řekni,“ vyzval ji, když mlčela.

„Nevím,“ zamumlala a zvedla jednu těžkou paži tak, aby se ho mohla dotknout.

Zamračil se. „Tvůj tep tvrdí opak.“ Nespokojeně si povzdechla. Jak jí mohl neustále zrazovat orgán, který ji drží při životě?

„Možná je to tím, že ti věřím,“ připustila unaveně, příliš utahaná, než aby se s ním chtěla dohadovat.

„Věřilas mi už dřív,“ zavrtěl hlavou odmítavě.

„Ne v tomhle,“ vzdychla a prsty obkreslila konturu jeho prsních svalů.

„A co je _tohle_?“ zeptal se klidně, i když v tom slyšela zvědavost, kterou nezvládl skrýt.

„Že mě neopustíš.“ Ztuhl. „Že si možná vážně zasloužíme šanci na život. Že to může fungovat. Vyber si.“

„Jsi moje družka, samozřejmě, že tě neopustím,“ prohlásil s výrazem blizardu. Plýtval energií, už dávno ji jeho plané hrozby neděsily. „Nemohl bych. Nejspíš bych ani nebyl schopný to chtít, bez ohledu na to, co by se mohlo stát.“

Jeho družka. Potlačila povzdech. Zajímalo by ji, co pro něj to slovo znamená. Pro ni to bylo prostě slovo. Dávala to za vinu své nevlkodlačí podstatě. A některé věci v knihách jednoduše nebyly.

„Já vím,“ hlesla. „Jen mi trvalo tomu uvěřit. Děsilo mě to.“

„Co přesně?“

„Že přijdu o svou identitu. Že mě to přetvoří do něčeho, co nejsem. A když to přijmu a spolehnu se na tebe, tak mě zničí, když odejdeš. Nechtěla jsem to riskovat,“ přiznala a trochu zahanbeně myslela na to, co mu neříkala. Na strach, že ji ovládne. Nechtěla, aby jí směl poroučet. Nechtěla ho _muset_ poslouchat jako nějaká slabá beta.

Derek se zatvářil zklamaně a trochu se odtáhl. „Nenapadlo mě, že to bereš takhle. Tak špatně.“ Rychle se po něm natáhla a teď to byla ona, kdo se snažil zabránit někomu v uhýbavém pohledu.

„Přestaň,“ požádala ho a palcem ho pohladila po nepatrně svraštěném obočí. „Je to složité… I když, vlastně ne,“ zarazila se, jak ji napadlo srovnání. „Tebe zradili. Trvá ti, než začneš někomu vážně věřit. Rozdíl mezi námi je jen v tom, že já se bojím.“

„Ty nemáš problém s důvěrou,“ zamračil se. Lehce se pousmála. „Ne. Ale mám problém se k někomu upnout. Vlastně je strašidelné, jak rychle jsem přilnula k tvé smečce.“

„Naší,“ zamručel, ale neznělo to vyčítavě.

„Naší smečce,“ opravila se.

 „Já jen nechci znovu ztratit rodinu, Dereku, a ty… No…“

„Co?“

„Já nevím… Vlastně mám pořád pocit, že tě tak úplně neznám. Kdykoliv začnu mít pocit, že vím, co uděláš, vyvedeš mě z míry,“ zamračila se nespokojeně. „Tajíš svoje myšlenky, o pocitech nemluvě. Skoro nemluvíš, zatímco já na sebe vyžvaním i to, co nevím. Jako to dělám zrovna teď,“ zabručela nespokojeně, což u něj vyvolalo pobavené zamručení. „Zvykla jsem si mluvit sama se sebou, protože jsem žila polovinu života o samotě. Špatně se toho zvyku zbavuje,“ vysvětlovala, aby si nemyslel, že je blázen. I když si nebyla jistá, jestli to svým vysvětlením spíš nepotvrdila.

„Líbí se mi to,“ pronesl vyrovnaně. Tázavě se na něj podívala. „Když mluvíš sama se sebou,“ dodal. „Dozvídám se to, co bys mi nikdy neřekla. Je to výhodné.“ Velmi… pragmatické.

„Jak pro koho,“ poznamenala. „Navíc, tolikrát jsem se před tebou zase unést nenechala.“

Potměšile se usmál. „Ne, ale stává se ti to, když si myslíš, že nejsem poblíž nebo že nedávám pozor.“

Přimhouřila oči. „Co tím myslíš?“

Naklonil se blíž a zblízka se jí zadíval do očí. Zelená jiskřila pobavením. „Vím, že vážně nemáš ráda studený sýr.“

Několikrát mrkla, než její mozek našel v kartotéce správnou složku a vytáhl staré zápisky. Nebylo to tehdy, jak… Doprdele.

„Neříkej, že jsi to slyšel!“ sledovala ho s očima rozšířenýma děsem. Usmál se.

„Každé. Jedno. Slovo,“ pronášel potichu a s každým slovem jí jemně přejel palcem přes spodní ret. Cítila, jak jí hoří krk. Derek se natáhl ještě trochu blíž; téměř se dotýkali nosy. „A aby mezi námi bylo jasno. Myslím si, že by mělo mít oči po tobě.“

 


	27. Chapter 27

Připadala si trapně. Všechno kolem nich se mohlo každou chvíli zhroutit a udusit je v prachu a sutinách a ona se nedokázala přestat usmívat.

Seděla v kantýně a trhala na kousky zeleninový sendvič, zatímco ostatní kolem se bavili o tom, co zatím věděli.

„Z naší školy se pohřešují tři,“ řekl Stiles, zatímco listoval záznamy, které měl v mobilu. Nejspíš i sledoval, jestli se neobjevily nějaké novinky.

„Tak odkud jsou ti další?“ zamračil se Scott.

„Nemusí to být studenti,“ poukázala Ida, vytržená ze snění, když do ní Cora drcla loktem. „Ten, co mě napadl jako první, rozhodně nevypadal na studenta, i když starý taky nebyl.“

„Hádal bych mu devatenáct nebo dvacet,“ přikývl Jackson a ukousl si pořádný kus kuřete. Ida se snažila nemyslet na to, že mu ho závidí. Pořád se držela svého rozhodnutí, že bez ohledu na chutě masu odolá.

„Takže co?“ zeptal se Stiles. „Neomezuje se jen na střední školu? Proč si teda rovnou nevybere nějaké dospělé chlapy?“

„Protože je u nich nižší šance, že kousnutí přijmou,“ poznamenala Ida. Všichni se na ni překvapeně zadívali. „Co?“ zeptala se. Bezděčně si přejela jazykem po zubech, jestli se jí na nich něco nezachytilo.

„On může přeměnu ovlivnit věk?“ podivila se Allison.

„Derek vám to neřekl?“ zeptala se Ida překvapeně. Zavrtěli hlavami. „Je to tak. Největší šanci mají lidé mezi třinácti a pětadvaceti. Tělo se v tom období hodně mění, a tak má větší šanci vypořádat se i s takovou změnou, jakou je přeměna na vlkodlaka. Mladší nebývají dost silní. Derek si nevytvořil smečku z teenagerů proto, že by ho to těšilo,“ poznamenala trochu posměšně.

„Takže Kali přeměňuje lidi, kteří jsou v tomhle věku? To se nám to docela zúžilo, ne?“ Isaac vypadal, že ho to potěšilo.

„Vlastně ne. Víme, že se snaží hledat oběti mezi dospívajícími kluky, kteří se nechají snadno odlákat stranou. Je dost silná na to, aby si s nimi poradila, nebo si to alespoň myslí.“

„Blíží se úplněk,“ pronesl Scott zamyšleně. „Zvládne je i při něm?“

Ida se zachmuřila. „Pochybuju,“ ozval se namísto ní Isaac. „Při našem prvním úplňku jsme byli jen tři a Derek nás zvládnout nedokázal.“

Ida se na něj překvapeně podívala. „Ale nikoho jste přece nezabili,“ namítla.

Isaac kývl. „Našel jsem svou kotvu a pomohl mu Boyda uklidnit, Ericu omráčil sám. Bylo to o fous.“

Cora se na něj překvapeně zadívala. „O tvém prvním úplňku? Páni. To nedokáže jen tak někdo.“

Scott se trochu překvapeně zamračil. „Ne?“

Ida se potichu zasmála. „Ne, Scotte. Je důvod, proč se zkazky o vlkodlacích táhnout celou lidskou historií. Je běžné, že vlkodlakům trvá, než se naučí ovládat, zvlášť když nemají dobré vedení. Krvežíznivost a touha zabíjet je jejich primární touhou. Derek měl štěstí, že si členy smečky vybral tak dobře,“ poznamenala a věnovala Isaacovi pyšný úsměv.

Scott se uculil. „Chceš říct, že za úspěch nemůžou jeho vůdčí kvality?“

Ida obrátila oči v sloup. „Jasně. Povídej mi o nich ještě trochu,“ ušklíbla se, ale pak zvážněla. „Derek nebyl vychovaný, aby byl alfou. Je ale Hale, jeho vlkodlačí dědictví je silnější a čistší, než má většina vlkodlaků - a teď mluvím o světovém měřítku. Možná mu to potrvá, ale bude skvělým alfou. Speciálně, když zvládne alespoň malinko potlačit svoje ego,“ dodala, aby svoje prohlášení odlehčila. Podívala se na Scotta. „Nebuď na něj tak tvrdý. Vím, že si myslíš, že je příliš bezohledný k životům ostatních, ale pro něj je jeho smečka na prvním místě. Teď, když víš, jaká je potřeba po smečce, dokážeš pochopit, proč do tohohle světa vtáhl Isaaca a Boyda s Ericou, ne?“

Scott se zamračil, ale pak kývl. „Chápu, proč to udělal, jen si pořád myslím, že to dělat neměl.“

„Mohli odmítnout,“ namítla Ida. Isaac přikývl.

„My to chtěli, Scotte,“ zamumlal potichu a alfa se na něj zadíval. Nakonec povzdechl. „Dobře. Přestanu mu to předhazovat, o to ti šlo, ne?“ zeptal se Idy a ta se spokojeně usmála.

„Vidí sice svět trochu jinak, než ty, ale má tě rád, Scotte,“ pronesla potichu a zvedla pohled k jeho udivené tváři. „Jsi nový alfa na jeho území a on se tě ani jednou nepokusil vyzvat,“ objasnila mu.

„Nechci jeho území a on to ví, ne? Tak proč by to dělal?“ Ida si povzdechla a odložila sousto, které si chtěla vložit do pusy. Ostatní je potichu pozorovali.

„Na tom nezáleží. Pokud se střetnou alfové, vždycky se musí jeden z nich podřídit podmínkám toho druhého. Jsou momenty, kdy to dělají dobrovolně, jako například při setkáních, ale to jsou jen krátkodobé záležitosti a existuje na to něco jako protokol. Tahle situace je jiná. Derek tě měl vyzvat ve chvíli, kdy ses rozhodl, že přijmeš svůj post alfy.“ Cora při jejích slovech souhlasně kývala. Scott vypadal zmateněji než předtím.

„Tak… proč to neudělal?“

Ida se na něj zadívala se zoufalstvím. Jak to může nevidět? „Protože tě považuje za svou rodinu, Scotte. A vlkodlaci neútočí na svou rodinu. Pokud tedy nejsi psychotický strýc, který si začal,“ dodala s pokrčením ramen.

„Oh.“ Scott vypadal zaskočeně. A nebyl sám, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Lydie, ti všichni vypadali překvapeně. Jen Isaac s Corou se tvářili, jako že to pro ně není taková novinka.

Chvíli bylo ticho. Scott držel v prstech vlastní kus obalovaného kuřete a lehce jím klepal o tác. „Myslel jsem si, že mnou jen manipuloval,“ pronesl pak a zněl zamyšleně.

Nechápavě se na něj podívala. „Když jsme se poznali a on mě zachránil před lovci, řekl, že jsme bratři. Po všem, co se stalo, jsem si byl jistý, že se mě jen pokoušel dotlačit k tomu, abych mu pomohl.“

„Možná se snažil,“ pokrčila rameny, Scottovo obočí tázavě vystoupalo vzhůru. „Nemůžu ti říct, co si myslel tehdy. Ale co si myslí teď, to je něco jiného…“ S povzdechem odšroubovala víčko a napila se. „Jen na to zkus příště myslet, až s ním zase budeš mluvit,“ požádala ho. „A jestli mu povíš, co jsem ti tu teď řekla, zařídím, aby se ti až do konce života každou páteční noc zdálo o kopulaci s chobotnicí.“

Allison vyprskla smíchy, když uviděla Scottův výraz a přerušila tím napětí u stolu. Ostatní se pochechtávali a Ida se spokojeně ušklíbla. Ignorovala Stilesův nešťastný povzdech, kterým oznamoval světu, že jeho dnešní noční můra se mu právě usídlila v mozku.

\-----

Ida se rozhodla, že odpoledne půjde na trénink lakrosu spolu s ostatními. Lydie byla od Jacksona naprosto neoddělitelná, co se vrátil, Allison, co se dala znovu dohromady se Scottem, na tom byla podobně a Cora chtěla podpořit Stilese.

„Nějaký pokrok?“ zeptala se Ida potichu po tom, co spolu s Corou zajásala nad zákrokem, který se Stilesovi opravdu povedl – prvním a nejspíš i posledním.

„Co myslíš?“ zeptala se Cora s až příliš nevinným výrazem. Ida se zašklebila.

„Ještě pořád visí na Lydii nebo už se konečně od té pupeční šňůry odstřihnul?“

„Pokud mluvíte o Stilesovi, tak můžu s radostí prohlásit, že už mým směrem dlouho nechrlil žádné šílené lichotky,“ naklonila se Lydie dopředu a strčila hlavu mezi Idu a Coru.

„Posloucháš cizí rozhovory?“ vrhla na ni Ida káravý pohled.

Lydie si odfrkla. „Samozřejmě. Vždycky poslouchám cizí rozhovory.“ Ida se zašklebila a nekomentovala to.

„O co jde?“ naklonila se dopředu i Allison, která seděla vedle Lydie za Corou.

„Podle všeho o Coru a Stilese,“ vysvětlila Lydie briskně. Cora po ní vrhla zamračený pohled. Allison se na ni zvědavě zadívala. „Chodíte spolu?“

„Ne.“ Když to Cora říkala, znělo to víc než jen nespokojeně.

„Ale na plese jste byli spolu,“ ozvala se Lydie s přemýšlivým výrazem. Ida se pousmála a nezmiňovala schůzku, kterou si ti dva domluvili při loučení.

„Vypadal, že se dobře baví,“ připojila se Allison.

Cora zavrčela a Ida jí jemně položila ruku na koleno. Vlkodlaci se neradi nechávali zahánět do kouta.

„Co se mi tak zmiňoval,“ pronesla Ida klidně a přilákala jejich pohledy na sebe, „tak se bavil skvěle.“

„Říkal ti něco?“ vyhrkla Cora rychleji, než se stačila zarazit. Lydie se široce zašklebila.

Ida ale jen pokrčila rameny. „Nevyptávala jsem se. Jen jsem se zdvořile zeptala, jak si užil ples, nic víc.“ Lydie si opovržlivě odfrkla. „Není moje vina, že se tak rozkecal,“ dodala potměšile.

„To bylo zákeřné,“ poznamenala Lydie a znělo to až znepokojivě uznale. „Takže?“

Ida si povzdechla a uklidňovala sama sebe tím, že po ní Stiles nechtěl žádnou přísahu mlčenlivosti. „Ples si užil a svůj mnohaletý plán na získání Lydie vzdal už před týdny. Jen si prý musel po tolika letech odvyknout. A co se týče tebe,“ zadívala se na Coru, „říkal, cituji: ‚Je to Haleová.‘“

Cora se nejistě ušklíbla. „A to znamená?“

Lydie s Allison se rozesmály. Ida se taky lehce uchechtla. „To znamená, že se mu líbíš. A že ho děsíš,“ vysvětlila. „Věř mi. Mám jedinečný náhled na věc.“

Cora se rozesmála. „Derek tě děsí?“

Ne doopravdy. Už ne. Ale to nikdo vědět nemusí. A navíc tu pořád byly momenty… „Samozřejmě. Vím, že mi neublíží, alespoň ne fyzicky a záměrně, ale probůh… Dokáže se podívat tak, že mám občas chuť si sloupat vlastní kůži a položit mu ji k nohám jako dárek na usmířenou.“ Cora vybuchla smíchem, čímž k nim přilákala spoustu pozornosti.

„Když takhle děsí tebe, tak nechápu, jak s ním můžou ostatní přežít první setkání,“ zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tebe nikdy neděsí?“ zeptala se Allison překvapeně. Její vztah s Corou nebyl zrovna vřelý, ale tak jako Ida, i Cora po čase podlehla Allisoninu kouzlu a začala s ní normálně mluvit.

Derekova sestra zavrtěla hlavou. „Pokud mi vyloženě nevyhrožuje, tak ne. Ale to je asi tím, že já znala toho Dereka, kterým byl kdysi; ochotného dostat se do průšvihu, jen aby mi zvednul náladu,“ usmála se a pak zesmutněla. „Občas pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že se tak moc změnil. Většinu času se chová jako úplně jiná osoba.“

„Ty ses taky změnila, nebo ne?“ zeptala se Ida jemně a Cora kývla.

„Jo. To asi jo.“

„Fajn,“ pronesla Lydie ostře. „Konec s tou pohřební náladou. Zpátky k tématu. Stiles… Randíte nebo ne?“ Rozhodně se nezdržovala nějakým zaobalováním.

Cora se otočila k hřišti, kde právě Stiles předbíhal Dannyho, jen aby chytil míček. Úspěšně ho minul a ten ho trefil přímo do helmy. Jackson se vedle něj zlomil smíchy v pase. Všechny se otočily stejným směrem, ale Ida si přesto všimla malého pousmání, které Coře uteklo, když jí Stiles rozpačitě mávl.

„Jo. Asi randíme.“

\-----

Po tréninku dál seděly na tribunách, povídaly si a čekaly, než se vrátí kluci z šaten.

Cora byla ta, která to slyšela první. Vyskočila na nohy, čímž upoutala pozornost ostatních.

„Co se děje?“ zeptala se Lydie, ale Cora místo odpovědi zavětřila. Allison ze své tašky vytáhla dvě ze svých oblíbených dýk a začala se rozhlížet. Ida vylovila foukačku.

„Co se děje?!“ zopakovala Lydie naléhavě, i když to musela vědět stejně dobře, jako ostatní. Cora to ani nemusela říkat, přesto skrze zuby procedila: „Vlkodlaci.“

Kromě nich po tréninku na hřišti nikdo nezůstal. Proč si to Ida neuvědomila dřív? Měly jít s ostatními. Takhle tu jen dřepěly jak křepelky na střelnici.

Seběhly z místa, kde seděly, a přesunuly se na hřiště. Postavily se zády k sobě a snažily se vidět na všechny strany.

„Odkud?“ zeptala se Ida Cory.

„Nevím,“ zamračeně odtušila bruneta a nejistě se rozhlížela. „Mám pocit, že se blíží-“

„Z několika směrů,“ dopověděla za ni Ida. „Jo. Tak to bylo i předtím. Zdá se, že je to jejich oblíbená taktika. Hádám, že ani netušíš, kolik jich je.“

„Ne.“

„Volám Jacksonovi,“ vyhrkla Lydie. Nikdo ji nezastavil. Objevili se hrozně rychle. Tak rychle, že se Idě zdáli rozmazaní. Neměla šanci zamířit.

Cora zavrčela a Ida ji chytla za bundu, když proti nim chtěla vyběhnout. „Zůstaň u nás,“ poručila. „Allison, nemáš ještě něco?“ zeptala se Ida, aniž by z nich spustila oči. Allison se rychle ohnula a z vysoké boty vytáhla nůž, který jí beze slova podala. „Díky.“

„Jacksone! Jsou tu ti vlkodlaci, vraťte se!“ vyjekla Lydie do telefonu v momentě, kdy první z nich překročil okraj hřiště. Bylo jich pět a všichni kluci, přesně jak si mysleli.

Ida se bezděčně rozhlédla, jestli neuvidí Kali, ale nikde nebyla. A co hůř, nikde nebyl ani Derek. Říkal, že bude hlídkovat kolem školy, takže proč tu teď nebyl? Ani jeden z důvodů, které ji napadaly, nebyl dobrý.

„Jsou na cestě,“ hlesla Lydie a zastrčila si telefon zpět do kapsy. Ida se rozhlédla a povzdechla si. Lydie to pochopila. „Nestihnou to, že ne?“ Ida neodpověděla, svým způsobem tím ale řekla všechno, co měla na mysli.

Cora vyzývavě zavrčela. Vlkodlaci se pohnuli všichni najednou. Ida měla v jedné ruce nůž ve druhé šipku, potřebovala jen, aby se některý z nich dostal dost blízko.

Sluce už zapadlo a šero bylo s každou minutou větší, vlkodlaci se pohybovali tak rychle, že snad jen Cora byla schopná je vidět jasně. Ida slyšela, jak čísi drápy roztrhly látku; následné zaskučení ji zahřálo u srdce, protože bylo na Coru příliš hluboké. Pak se ale musela začít soustředit na svou vlastní obranu. Jantarově žluté oči se zastavily jen kousek před ní. Jen tak tak stihla zvednout ruku s nožem, aby se střetla s výpadem ostrých drápů. Cítila, jak nůž zajel do masa, ale nebylo to dost.

Jedním máchnutím jí vlkodlak ruku s nožem odrazil a chytil ji pod krkem. Zachrčela, když ji zvedl a mávla druhou rukou. Šipka se mu zabodla do prsou. Nebyla to silná rána, takže se nezapotácel, ani ji nepustil. Jen otráveně zavrčel, než jeho sevření povolilo a on se složil na zem.

Slyšela Allison a Coru bojovat. Cítila Lydii, která se schovávala mezi nimi a tiskla se jí bokem k zádům. Chtěla ji uklidnit, ale netušila, co by řekla. Navíc její krk právě úplně dobře nefungoval. Ten vlkodlak ji stiskl neskutečně silně.

Ten nápad jí do hlavy vklouznul sám od sebe.

„Lydie, zakřič!“ vyjekla bleskově.

„Cože?“ nechápala zrzka. Další vlkodlak se před ní objevil jako duch a tentokrát už žádnou šipku neměla.

„Zakřič, Lydie. Jako bánší!“ Vrhla nůž, ale vlkodlak ho bez problému zachytil a odhodil do tmy. „Kurva,“ hlesla Ida ve chvíli, kdy ji ostré drápy popadly a zaryly se jí do paží. Vlkodlak jí smýknul a odhodil ji od ostatních. V ten moment se Lydie rozječela.

Ida se schoulila a zakryla si uši. Cora se vedle Lydie s kňučením zhroutila, stejně jako všichni vlkodlaci kolem. Allison neváhala a otočila se na Idu, aby ji zdvihla ze země.

„Mě nech, pomoz Coře,“ odbyla ji Ida a škrábala se na nohy. Lydie nedokáže křičet dlouho a ve chvíli, kdy přestane, je mají znovu na krku.

Cora se nebyla schopná hnout, a tak ji Allison doslova vláčela co nejdál od Lydie. Ty vyběhla směrem ke škole. Její jekot umlkl. Ida ji následovala a potřásla u toho hlavou.

Slyšela bánší na jiné úrovni, než vlkodlaci. Ty prostě týral ten zvuk, Idu ničila ukrytá zpráva. Je jedno, jestli Lydie křičela, aniž by kolem byli mrtví, v jejím křiku byla ozvěna smrti a Ida ji cítila v hlavě jako ostrý hřeb.

Někdo ji chytil za nohy. Vyjekla a upadla. Dlaně ji pálily, jak si je sedřela, ale horší bylo, že ji pevně svíraly ruce s dlouhými drápy. Přetočila se na záda a vykopla volnou nohou. Minula.

Vlkodlak jí věnoval děsivý zubatý úsměv a po zemi si ji přitáhl k sobě tak, že jí škubl za nohu. Vykvikla, protože její kotník takové zacházení vůbec neocenil. Útočník jí zblízka zavrčel do tváře a vycenil tesáky.

Ida ještě nikdy neviděla tak divoký pohled. A takový hlad.

Někdo zařval a vlkodlak od ní odtrhl pohled. Mávl jednou paží a odrazil Allisoninu dýku; s bolestivým zavrčením. Zranila ho, to Idu potěšilo. Zaklonila hlavu a uviděla, že se Allison i Cora vracejí zpátky na hřiště. Běžely směrem k ní, ale mezi nimi byli tři zbylí vlkodlaci.

„Jdeme,“ zavrčel na ni ten, co ji chytil, a přehodil si ji přes rameno. Snažila se mu vymanit, mlátila ho a kopala, ale nezdálo se, že by mu tím působila problémy. Běžel s ní někam pryč.

Za nimi se ozval řev její smečky. Kluci konečně dorazili. Ida si nepatrně oddechla, Cora s Lydií i Allison budou v pořádku.

Zvedla hlavu a ve stejnou chvíli dostala přes obličej tenkou větví. Cítila, jak jí kůže na tváři praskla a pálí. Vlkodlak se napjal a zavrčel.

Do háje.

Shodil ji z ramene na zem a zavětřil. Zíral na její tvář jako hypnotizovaný a z hrudi mu vycházelo dunivé vrčení. Poznala ten zvuk. Takhle zněl Derek, když chtěl lovit. Jenže tohle bylo nekontrolované, divočejší. Děsivější.

Vůbec si neuvědomila, že vydává nějaký zvuk. Dokud vlkodlak neztichl a ona se neslyšela. Odhodlaně stiskla rty, rozhodnutá, že tolik potěšení mu nedopřeje. Zvládne být zticha, zatímco ji bude párat drápy. Dokáže to. _Dokáže!_

Když se pohnul jejím směrem, měla pocit, že jí musí explodovat srdce. Místo toho ale jako by se zpomalilo. Všechno se zpomalilo.

A pak jí zkolaboval software a udělala se tma.

\-----

Když se kolem něj vlkodlaci zkroutili jako hořící papír, došlo Stilesovi, že jsou v opravdovém průšvihu.

„Lydie?“ zeptal se a Scott s rukama na uších přikývl. Od Jacksona vpravo od něj se ozvalo zavrčení v podivně zoufalé tónině. Vzpamatoval se jako první a vyrazil směrem k lakrosovému hřišti. Isaac byl hned za ním.

Přijdou pozdě.

Stiles to věděl. Přijdou pozdě. Vždycky přijdou všude pozdě.

Scott se po něm otočil, ale Stiles jen mávl rukou. Nikdo z nich by se neměl zdržovat čekáním na něj, ubohého neschopného člověka, když je potřeba každá vteřina. Scott bez zaváhání poslechl a zmizel za zbylými vlkodlaky. Stiles byl ten, který měl dost času na všechny katastrofické scénáře, které mu jen jeho aderrallem poháněný mozek zvládl naservírovat.

Když tam konečně doběhl, bylo po všem.

Lydie seděla na lavičce u tribuny a Allison ji držela kolem ramen. Měla roztržený rukáv a z dlouhého šrámu na předloktí jí látku bundy barvila krev. Khaki se měnila na tmavě hnědou jako umírající listí. Jackson stál dva kroky od nich, tváří obrácený ke stromům, tělo napjaté a ruce od těla, jako by chtěl zaútočit. Jenže nebylo na koho a jeho ruce i zbytek těla byly úplně lidské.

Oproti tomu Scott cenil tesáky a oči mu zářily červeně. Vrčel na Isaaca a Coru, kteří se před ním krčili na zemi. I oni krváceli z otevřených ran.

„Co se to kurva-“ začal, ale přerušila ho Cora, když se obrátila. Tváře měla mokré od slz, ale přitom se tvářila rozzuřeně. S děsem si všiml, že jedna její ruka jí k tělu přiléhá ve špatném úhlu. Pak se na něj podívala. Nemusel se znovu rozhlížet. Už při prvním pohledu bylo jasné, že tu není.

Ida byla pryč.

„Ježiši,“ zamumlal a pro nedostatek jakýchkoliv jiných výrazů nebo myšlenek, to jednoduše zopakoval, jen o něco hlasitěji: „Ježiši.“

„Šli po ní. Od začátku,“ ozvala se Allison zpoza něj. Otočil se k nim. Lydie zírala před sebe, tvář prázdnou. Takhle vypadala, když nedokázala udržet masku nezájmu, ale ještě nebyla ochotná to úplně vzdát. Takhle bylo taky snadné poznat, že se v ní děje něco silnějšího, než jen obyčejný strach. Buď byla vyděšená, nebo panikařila. V obou případech se cítila bezradně. Jako když ji napadla slečna Blakeová.

„Jak- Je Ida- Byla-“ Stiles nedokázal dokončit ani jedinou myšlenku. Ani v jeho hlavě totiž nebyly kompletní. Jen rozrůstající se obava, mu obtáčela mozek, který se nebyl schopný prodrat k pragmatičnosti, která jediná by teď mohla být užitečná.

„Nemůžeš za nima, Isaacu! Je jich moc, i když budete dva!“ vrčel Scott vztekle a chytil zraněného blonďatého vlkodlaka pod krkem ve chvíli, kdy se kolem něj zkusil prosmýknout. Pak jím praštil o zem a chytil Coru za pas, když zkusila to samé. „Dost! Musíte se zahojit! A potřebujeme plán!“

Plán? Stiles se v duchu ušklíbl nad tou ironií. Scott byl ten, co se vždycky chtěl jako první vrhat na pomoc, zatímco Stiles přicházel s plány, díky kterým skutečně mohli uspět. Za jiných okolností by byl na svého nejlepšího přítele hrdý. Teď na to neměl myšlenky.

„Ztratíme jejich pach!“ Isaacův hlas byla čistá panika. Nebyl rozčílený, že ho Scott držel. Jednoduše panikařil. Na nic jiného neměl kapacitu.

„Potřebujeme Dereka! Kde do háje je?“ Scott se rozhlédl, ale po alfovi nebyla ani stopa.

Jackson, který něměl víc, než rychle mizící šrám na tváři, se pohnul, vyrazil směrem ke trojici, ale minul je. Doklusal téměř do poloviny hřiště a sehnul se k zemi. Když se narovnal, držel v ruce nůž. Stilese už ani nepřekvapilo, když si ho přidržel u nosu a zhluboka se nadechl.

„S pachem nebude problém,“ ozval se potom klidně.

„S čím pachem?“ ozvalo se za Stilesem zvědavě známým hlasem. Rychle se obrátil a všiml si, jak Allisonina zdravá ruka bezděčně sjela k noži za pasem. Peter vypadal nevzrušeně.  

„Proč mě nepřekvapuje, že ses objevil teprve teď?“ pronesl Stiles kousavě. Tohle bylo tak typické, že se mu z toho už ani nedělalo špatně. Peter byl jako sup, vždycky se objevil až po rvačce.

„Nemůžu se nechat rozptylovat pokaždé, když se někde rozječí slečna v nesnázích. Na druhou stranu, tohle není zrovna bezpečná doba. Bylo lepší se přesvědčit.“ Nejstarší vlkodlak přeběhl pohledem hřiště a zamračil se. „Kde je Ida?“

Stiles mlčel. Nikoho nejspíš moc nepřekvapilo, že to byla Cora, kdo mu nakonec odpověděl.

„Vzali ji.“

Peter se nezeptal kdo. Vzhledem k okolnostem by to byla úplně zbytečná otázka a on nikdy nepokládal zbytečné otázky. Jen ty nepříjemné.

„Varoval jsem ho,“ řekl namísto toho zcela nečekaně, než se zeptal. „Kudy se dali?“

A znovu to byla Cora, kdo odpověděl. „Několika směry. Každý jinam. Neviděla jsem, kudy šel ten, co-“ Zmlkla.

„Derek bude chtít víc, než jen to.“ Byla v tom jasná výhružka. Nebo spíš varování.

„Kdyby tu byl, nemusel by se ptát,“ ozvala se Lydie, která už se zřejmě trochu oklepala. Teď se mračila na Scotta, který měl ještě pořád ruce na obou mladých vlkodlacích patřících do Derekovy smečky. „Máme na něj teď čekat? Každá minuta jim dává náskok. Co když ji neunášejí, co když ji prostě zabijou, jakmile budou mít možnost?“ Možnost, kterou jim právě dáváme, říkat nemusela. Všichni to pochopili.

„Můžeme sledovat tohle,“ ozval se Jackson a mávl nožem v lhostejném gestu,“ ale je to jen jeden pach. Jestli se rozdělili,“ trhl rameny a větu nedokončil.

Ida byla s někým, ale oni nevěděli s kým. Jít po jedné stopě byl risk, že ji ztratí. Ale nejít po žádné-

„Jacksone, jděte s Isaacem,“ přerušil jeho myšlenky Peter. Všichni se na něj překvapeně otočili. „Co?“ štěkl, jako by se ho ty pohledy dotkly. „Derek je jediný, kdo ji dokáže s určitostí najít a ten tu není. Musíme zkusit, co se dá a třeba se vám podaří něco zjistit. Zbytek tu na Dereka počká a půjde po nich s ním.“

„Kdo tě udělal velitelem?“ zeptal se Stiles zamračeně.

„Jde o Idu. A o smečce rozhoduje vždycky jen smečka. Jestli se ti to nelíbí, měl jsi přijmout moji nabídku, když jsi měl možnost,“ odsekl Peter a otočil se na Jacksona. Ten ještě chvíli přejížděl pohledem mezi Peterem, Stilesem a Scottem se znuděným výrazen, ale pak úsporně kývl a vytáhl Isaaca ze Scottova sevření. Oba zmizeli, jakmile Isaac nasál pach krve zraněného vlkodlaka.

Stiles jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Paráda, takže teď děláme, co řekne kdejaký psychopat?“

„Jako by pro tebe naše společné zážitky nic neznamenaly,“ pronesl Peter se svým typickým úšklebkem. Všechny známky po stresu zmizely. Buď nikdy ve stresu nebyl, nebo je zvládl ukrýt. Stiles by vsázel na tu první možnost. Peter byl chladnokrevný zabiják a Stiles měl na jeho činy v několika případech výhled z první řady. Ani na vteřinu nevěřil tomu, co tu teď předváděl. Nezáleželo mu na smečce ani na Idě, ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Měl nějaký machiavellistický plán, jak se dostat k moci.

Stiles koutkem oka zahlédl pohyb a v dalším okamžiku byl v jejich středu zběsile vypadající černý vlk. Rudé oči se mu leskly a odráželo se v nich cosi, nejsnáze pospatelného jako šílenství. Prudce trhl hlavou ze strany na stranu, jako by se rozhlížel a pak upřel svůj pohled na Petera, který udělal drobný krok kupředu.

„Je pryč.“ Vlk – Derek – zavrčel a Peter sebou trochu trhl. „Nebyl jsem tu. Skoro nikdo tu nebyl.“ Stiles neochotně uznal, že Peter má odvahu. On by se tváří v tvář takovému monstru neodvážil žádnou výtku naznačit. Netroufl by si na ni ani pomyslet. Jenže on si taky zatím neměl možnost uvědomit vůbec nic. Ještě pořád se nevzpamatoval z toho, že před ním vážně stojí skutečný vlk. Vlkodlačí vlk, jasně, ale měl čtyři tlapy, ocas, chlupy a plnou tlamu zubů. Nemluvě o těch očích. Hororový pohled hodný čestného místa v jeho sbírce nočních můr.

Jenže pak se vlk zachvěl. Nebylo to bezhlesné vrčení ani předzvěst útoku. Ne. Byl to obyčejný třas. Pak pozvedl tlamu k nebi a zavyl. Stiles ještě nikdy neslyšel nic žalostnějšího.

Dolehlo to na něj jako balvan. Derek se bál. V tom zvuku se nesla panika a výčitky svědomí. Uvědomoval si, že selhal. A Ida tu nebyla, aby ho uklidnila. Jenže teď nebyl čas na zpytování špatného svědomí.

Ida nebyla jen jejich smečka. Byla jeho Mistr. A do háje, taky přítelkyně, i když tomu ještě pořád míval trochu problém uvěřit. Roztřeseně se nadechl a udělal krok kupředu. Někdo musel Derekovi připomenout, že na zyptování svědomí bude čas, až Idu najsou. Stiles byl při stopování cizí smečk y k ničemu, ale tohle bylo něco, co udělat mohl.

Bože, jen doufal, že u toho nepřijde o žádnou končetinu.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Probrala ji facka. Vyjekla. Tvář jí hořela. Vlastně – obě tváře jí hořely. Tohle nejspíš nebyla první facka, kterou dostala.

„Kurva,“ ulevila si a zvedla pohled. Před ní stála lehce rozkročená Kali. Bosá, s dlouhými drápy, jako obvykle. Dlouhé vlasy trochu pocuchané, jako by nedávno běžela, oči rudé a s úsměv, který Idě postavil chloupky na krku. „Proč nejsem překvapená?“ zeptala se ale namísto druhé možnosti (hysterického křiku), a narovnala se tak, aby se mohla opřít hlavou o židli – k té byla mimochodem přivázaná. Velmi pevně.

„Jsi chytrá,“ usmála se Kali, ale z nějakého důvodu to vůbec neznělo jako pochvala, spíš jako výsměch.

„Ty moc ne,“ poznamenala Ida. „Vážně si myslíš, že mě nenajdou?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Vážně myslíš, že mi to vadí?“ Sáhla do kapsy a vytáhla lahvičku s tmavě modrou tekutinou. Ida ztuhla.

„Ne.“

Kali se potěšeně usmála. „Takže to poznáváš? To jsem ráda, nemusím ti nic vysvětlovat. Jsem si jistá, že tentokrát to dopadne dobře. Pro mě,“ dodala a spokojeně máchla rukou za sebe. „Mám je. A s tebou na mé straně… Řekněme, že mi tvoje smečka nedělá starosti. Ani dva alfové.“

Ida se rozesmála. Nemohla si pomoct. Ano, v tom rozhodně bylo neuvěřitelné množství ironie, ale to na tom nic neměnilo. Nedokázala přestat.

Až když ji Kali chytila za vlasy a prudce jí škubla hlavou vzhůru, záplava smíchu utichla. „Co?“ zavrčela na ni.

„Klidně to do mě nalej,“ pokývla Ida hlavou k lahvičce. „K ničemu ti to nebude. Od našeho posledního setkání nemám žádnou moc. Až přijdou - a obě víme, že přijdou – budu na ně jen koukat a ječet. Vlastně dost možná zase omdlím.“ Pobaveně se na Kali šklebila, nemohla si pomoct.

Další facka, kterou dostala, jí zanechala na tváři škrábance po drápech. Přetnuly jí ránu od větve, na kterou se Idě podařilo zapomenout. Teď ji znovu ucítila a zašklebila se.

„Lžeš,“ pronesla Kali. Ida zavrtěla hlavou.

„Víš, že ti lhát nemůžu. Poslechni si moje srdce,“ vyzvala ji. Kali nepatrně naklonila hlavu ke straně a Ida se usmála. „Nemám. Žádnou. Moc.“ Každé slovo pronesla pomalu; mazlila se s nimi. Neskutečně ji těšilo, že to mohla říct. Poprvé jí přišlo dobré, že všechna její moc zůstala zablokovaná spolu s kusem minulosti, ke kterému se nechtěla vracet.

Kali vztekle zavrčela a čtyři vlkodlaci za ní se přikrčili.

„Jak to?!“ štěkla a Ida pokrčila rameny. Tedy pokusila se, byla příliš pevně spoutaná na to, aby se jí to podařilo. Kali se k ní přiblížila, předklonila se a opřela si ruce o její stehna. „Něco v tom musí být. Byla jsi až moc silná na to, aby to z tebe zmizelo. Co se stalo? Jak to vrátíš?“ Ida znovu pokrčila rameny. „MLUV!“ zařvala Kali a obličej se jí na krátkou chvíli přeměnil do beta formy. Zdaleka už to nebyla taková fešanda, když přišlo na zarostlé čelo a tesáky.

„Nedokážu to vrátit,“ pronesla Ida klidně, protože i když věděla, že by to šlo, byla si zároveň jistá, že to nedokáže. Nebude se k tomu vracet, obejde se bez moci.

Zabije tě. Probuď svou moc a budeš to ty, kdo je zabije!

Kali na ni vycenila zuby, ale pak se zarazila. Ida mohla přímo skrze její oči vidět, jak se jí v mozku rodí nápad. „Vsadím se, že vím, jak v tobě tvou moc obnovit,“ pronesla alfa spokojeně a dlouhým drápem přejela Idě po bradě. Ta mlčela a pozorovala ten zlověstný výraz. Nesnášela, když Kali něco napadlo. Končilo to špatně pro všechny zúčastněné, kromě Kali samotné. „Vsadím se,“ zopakovala potměšile, „že tvůj pud sebezáchovy je silnější než cokoliv, co ti brání v užívání tvé síly.“

Ida bezděčně zatajila dech a Kali se spokojeně usmála. „Věř mi, nikdo neumí pud sebezáchovy probouzet tak dobře, jako já.“

„Tak to nefunguje,“ namítla Ida, ale byla to zbytečná námaha a ona to věděla. Kali pokrčila rameny v podivně rozpustilém gestu. „Nevadí. Stejně to zkusíme. Když to zabere – dobře; když ne, alespoň si užijeme trochu zábavy. Mám ve své smečce taky pár talentů, víš?“ Otočila se na skupinku. „Vy, hlídat. Ty,“ ukázala na tmavovlasého vlkodlaka, který ji unesl, „pojď sem.“

Když se postavil pod zářivku opuštěného kadeřnictví, poznala jeho obličej. Byl to ten, který jako první napadl ji a Jacksona v lese. Pořád se na ni díval, jako by byla kus masa a on měl fakt velký hlad. Dělalo se jí špatně.

„Tady Jednička má zajímavé záliby, Ido,“ pronesla Kali spokojeně a její jméno vypustila ze rtů téměř mazlivě. „Je to takový můj student. Taky jednoho máš, že ano? Toho neschopného troubu, jak jen se jmenuje?“ otočila se na Jedničku. Něco jí pošeptal. „Ah ano. To je on. Děsné jméno. Ale to je teď jedno. Jen jsem ti chtěla říct, že máš tu čest posloužit nám jako učební pomůcka.“

Kali zatřepala prsty s drápy a usmála se. „Lekce první, jak hluboko můžeš zatnout drápy, aniž by kořist vykrvácela.“

Ida vykřikla, když ji drápy zasáhly do tváře. Jednička vypadal fascinovaně. Zopakoval po Kali úder přes její druhou líc a alfa se spokojeně usmála.

Další rány na sebe nenechaly dlouho čekat a Ida neměla sílu nekřičet, i když se snažila. Spodní ret si rozkousala do krve; tak moc se pokoušela.

Spáry dopadly na rameno a roztrhly oblečení, kůži i maso.

Tohle už zažila. Přežila to předtím, přežije to i teď.

Jednička přišel s nápadem. Neslyšela ho, protože šeptal, ale brzy na něj přišla sama. Odešel, a když se vrátil, nesl v rukou misku. Kali jí zvedla tvář vzhůru a pevně ji držela. Ida instinktivně zavřela oči.

Ještě nikdy tak nekřičela, jako když jí silně slaná voda stékala do ran na obličeji.

_Ido!_

Zamrkala, když to uslyšela. Kali s Jedničkou ale nijak nereagovali. Spokojeně se bavili o tom, kam vést příští úder, čímž ji nejspíš chtěli vyděsit. Dařilo se jim to.

Možná si to jen představovala. Zoufalství už jí muselo zamlžit mozek. Škubala sebou, když jí rozdrásali stehna. Od křiku už v ní rachotilo jako ve starém výfuku. Zvuky, co vydávala, už se ani nepodobaly křiku, spíš chropotu.

_IDO!_

„Dereku,“ zašeptala vysíleně. Třeba je blízko, možná ji uslyší. Ona ho přece slyší, nebo ne? Nespletla by si Derekův hlas.

„Ten se ještě chvíli neukáže, zlato. Nechali jsme pachové stopy jinde a sem se dostali kanálem. Nemá šanci tě tu vyčmuchat, ne dřív, než v tobě probudíme to, co potřebujeme.“

„Jdi k čertu,“ hlesla Ida a snažila se myslet na těch několik posledních míst, která ji ještě nebolela. Představovala si, že se z nich šíří _nebolest_ tam, kde je její kůže rozervaná na cáry. Nefungovalo to.

„Ale ale, těmhle způsobům sem naučila od něj? Od tvého _druha_?“ pošklebovala se Kali. Ida k ní vyčerpaně zvedla pohled. „Jistě, že to vím. Táhne z tebe do dálky. Jsi jím přímo nasáklá,“ ohrnula nos nechutí. Jemně jí nadzvedla bradu. „Zamilovala ses do velkého zlého vlka, Karkulko? Měla ses poučit z pohádek, malé holčičky si s vlky nehrají. Ne, pokud se chtějí dožít dospělosti,“ dodala s úšklebkem.

Ida mlčela a odvrátila od ní pohled.

Proč ji nikdy nenapadlo, že by se to mohlo stát?

„Dostal jsem nápad,“ ozval se Jednička. Idě vytryskly tiché slzy. Z jeho posledního nápadu se ještě pořád úplně nevzpamatovala. Snažila se nemyslet na to, co s jejími ranami slaná voda udělá. Nikdy nebyla marnivá, takže co sejde na pár jizvách. Hlavně, když to přežije. Pokud to přežije…

Proč se nepokusíš? Projdi trochou té bolesti kvůli přežití!

Překvapeně vydechla, když ucítila, jak jí rozvazují ruce. Shodili ji ze země na podlahu. Kali si klekla před ni a prsty jí opatrně odlepila zkrvavené vlasy z obličeje. „Jednička ti ukáže, jaké je to hrát si s vlky. Jsem si jistá, že se tvoje moc umoudří, ale jestli ne-“ zmlkla a pokrčila rameny. „Dokážu porazit Dereka i bez tvé pomoci,“ prohlásila, pak se zvedla a odešla. Ida se za ní zmateně dívala, dokud neuslyšela hudbu. Překvapeně sebou škubla a podívala se přes rameno. Jednička odkládal na špinavý pult mobil, z jehož nekvalitního repráku se linuly tóny Tainted Love od Soft Cell. Ida vůbec nic nechápala, dokud neucítila ruce na opasku kalhot. Jednička jí škubl tak, aby ležela na břiše.

Pokusila se vzepřít, ale přišla si slabá jako moucha. Ruce jí klouzaly na špinavé podlaze, která byla na několika místech kluzká krví.

Její krví. Možná proto se cítila tak slabá.

Hudba se odrážela od stěn a mísila se s šustěním látky, stejně jako s kňouravými zvuky, o kterých ani nevěděla, že je vydává. Pokusila se obrátit na bok, ale bylo to jako zkoušet přeprat balvan. Proti vlkodlačí síle by to bylo těžké, i kdyby byla v pořádku.

Chtěla mu poručit, aby přestal, ale vyšlo z ní jen naříkavé zasténání. Zasmál se.

„Pobavíme se,“ dostalo se jí odpovědi. Chytil ji za zraněná stehna a silně stiskl. Bolest ji donutila povolit; lehce se vecpal mezi ně.

 „Možná bys měla zkusit přidat pár slz, aby to stálo za to,“ ozvalo se jí u ucha výsměšně. Vzápětí si v agónii prokousla i horní ret.

Měla ses pokusit! Mělas hledat svoji moc…

Tentokrát žádná milosrdná tma nepřišla. Minuty utíkaly, ale Ida se soustředila jen na jediné. Je to jen maso. Tělo není víc než maso. Maso se zahojí.

Jenže tohle mučení nebylo namířené jen proti ní. Tohle bylo kvůli Derekovi. Výsměšná facka, až ji najdou.

Bylo ironií, že ve chvíli, kdy jí došlo, že mohla s Derekem mít něco víc, ztrácí ho pro moc, o kterou se nikdy neprosila.

\-----

Choulila se v rohu, když přišli.

Slyšela je venku. Nářek. Vrčení. Jekot plný bolesti.

Bylo jí to jedno. Už na tom nezáleželo.

„Tady je!“ Poznala ten hlas. Cora. Přesto, když se k ní přiblížila, nedokázala neucuknout. Schovávala si tvář pod pažemi, kolena přitažená k bradě.

„Kriste,“ ozval se další. Peter. „Coro, nesahej na ni.“ Ano. Nasahejte na mě. Nechtě mě tu a jděte pryč. Ida jim to říkala. Křičela to na ně, ale jen v duchu.

„Ale-“

„Derek zešílí,“ zamumlal Peter a v jeho hlase zněl náznak opravdové hrůzy.

„Ido,“ zašeptala Cora.

„Jděte pryč,“ zaprosila Ida ochraptělým hlasem. „Prostě jen… jděte pryč,“ zopakovala zoufale a ještě víc se schoulila, nehledě na rány, které bolely pořád stejně, ne-li víc.

Že do místnosti vešel Derek, poznala okamžitě. Vzduch kolem zhoustl, pach krve se znásobil a celou místnost rozvibroval jeho vztek. Stačilo mu pár kroků, aby se zvuk drápů přiblížil na dosah. Přesně tolik, kolik jí stačilo, aby se sesypala.

Se zakňučením se zkroutila , břichem přitisknutá k podlaze. Jeho vztek ji zavalil. Připadala si jako pod balvanem.

Připadala si nehodná.

Kdykoliv jindy by se té myšlence zasmála, ale teď jí připadala naprosto přesná. Nezasloužila si, aby se jí dotkl. Když se o to pokusil, zoufale se odplazila mimo jeho dosah a roztřásla se.

Odešel. Cítila, jak se vzdaluje, slyšela zvuk drápů na betonu, ale nic se nezměnilo. Balvan na ní ležel dál.

Někdo se rozkřičel a zase rychle zmlkl.

„Potřebuješ ošetřit,“ ozvala se potichu Cora. Ida ucítila lehký dotek na rameni a škubla sebou. „No tak. Jsem to jen já. Neublížím ti. Přísahám, jenom tě ošetřím. Krvácíš.“

Ida se se zaváháním pootočila. Ztuhla, když se měla otočit úplně, ale další jemný dotek, ji donutil. Ozvalo se několik zalapání po dechu a zavrčení. To okamžitě ztichlo, jak někdo vyběhl ven.

„Pojď,“ pronesla Cora a hlas se jí u toho třásl. Ida se pokusila postavit, ale krutě selhala už na prvních dvou palcích. Než mohla znovu dopadnout na podlahu, Cora ji chytila do náruče a zvedla. Ida se schoulila. „Bude to v pořádku.“

Ida neměla to srdce jí říct, že nebude. Nic nemohlo být v pořádku. Když procházeli kolem Petera, Idina ruka vystřelila a sevřela vlkodlakovu paži. Cora ztuhla.

„Neodpustí mi to, že ne?“ zeptala se Ida potichu, aniž by se na něj podívala.

Přesně jak doufala, Peterův hlas zněl vyrovnaně. „Myslím, že to neodpustí sobě.“

To je mnohem horší, pomyslela si Ida. „Není to jeho vina.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, než Peter tvrdě pronesl. „Tím si nejsem tak jistý.“ Ida ruku spustila a Peter vyšel z vybydleného kadeřnictví před nimi.

„Ježíši,“ slyšela Scotta zalapat po dechu a pokusila se schovat Coře pod bradu. Dívka na to ale byla moc malá a tak jí jen zabořila zraněnou tvář do vlasů.

Další vrčení rozvibrovalo vzduch. „Zabijeme je,“ ozvalo se zuřivě. Ten hlas Idu překvapil. Byl to Jackson.

„Nevěděli jsme to! Přísaháme, neměli jsme tušení, co se tam dělo. Kali nás poslala pryč!“ ozývaly se vyděšené hlasy.

„Neměli tušení?“ ozval se Peter posměšně. „Co jste si mysleli? Že tam s ní hrajou kanastu?!“

„Jednička,“ hlesla Ida potichu a všechno ztichlo. „Jednička. Jednička. Jednička,“ opakovala šílenou rychlostí. „Jednička.“

„Šššš. Šššš. Ido, to je dobrý. Podívej. Támhle je,“ zamumlala Cora, ale Ida ho nechtěla vidět. „A taky támhle. A támhle. A kousek i tady vedle,“ dodala Cora s temnou radostí v hlese. Ida tedy přece jen vypletla tvář z tmavých vlasů a rozhlédla se kolem.

Byli ve starém obchodním domě. V hale. Kus od nich byly nepojízdné eskalátory a všechno pokrývala špína a prach. Na podlaze kolem nich byly kusy těla. Asi metr a půl nalevo od ní a Cory ležela noha. Rozcupované torso kus od hranatého betonového sloupu.

„Dobře,“ zamumlala. „Dobře.“

„Můžeme tě teď vzít do nemocnice?“

Ida vzlykla, cítila se jako jedna velká otevřená rána. Někdo zakňučel. Nejspíš Isaac.

„Kali?“ zeptala se místo toho.

„Ještě není mrtvá, ale brzo bude. Derek po ní jde a tentokrát ho už nesetřese. Byla zraněná.“

Jako by to chtělo něco potvrdit, zaslechla Ida tlumený výkřik. Byl v něm strach a bolest. Ale podle Idy ne dost. Vůbec ne dost.

\-----

Je v nemocnici.

A bude v nemocnici nejspíš ještě několik dnů. Přinejmenším.

Požádala, aby k ní nikoho nepouštěli, a tak jediný s kým mluvila, nebo spíš koho ignorovala, byli lékaři a sestry. Melissa jí přinesla lék od Deatona, který na tom prý trval. Byla jí za to vděčná. Nešlo jí ani tak o zranění, která to mělo pomoct vyléčit - ve chvíli, kdy je nechala, aby ji vzali do nemocnice, bylo rozhodnuto, že se zranění nezahojí beze stop - stála o dvanáct hodin bezesného spánku, které jí lék zaručil.

Dvanáct hodin, kdy nemyslela na to, co se stalo. Kdy neopovrhovala svojí neschopností. Kdy mohla ignorovat pouto, které ji volalo Derekovým hlasem.

Dvanáct hodin, kdy si neuvědomovala, že mohla ztratit víc než jen jeden život. Drobné srdce pořád tlouklo. Možná, kdyby netlouklo, bylo by to snazší. Mohla by od všeho utéct. Napořád.  

„Ahoj,“ ozvalo se potichu ode dveří. Ida se otočila a zmateně zírala na Lydii.

„Řekla jsem, že sem nemají nikoho pouštět,“ pronesla potichu a otočila se zpátky k oknu.

„Jo. No. Nevědí, že tu jsem,“ přiznala Lydie. „Necháš mě vyhodit?“

Ida mlčela. Zrzka obešla její postel a sedla si na židli mezi postelí a oknem. „Je mi to líto.“

Nepotřebovala lítost. Nepotřebovala nic jiného, než být sama. Natáhla se pro zvonek na sesternu.

„Počkej,“ vyhrkla Lydie. Ida se automaticky zarazila. „Počkej,“ zopakovala pak o něco klidněji, „alespoň mě nech říct, kvůli čemu jsem přišla.“

Ida pořád nic neříkala, ale ani se nesnažila zvonit. Čekala, co z Lydie vypadne. „Vím, že to muselo být strašné. Pravda, neprošla jsem si tím samým, ale pár traumat už za sebou mám. Nepomůže ti, když od sebe budeš držet lidi, kteří tě mají rádi.“

„Je to všechno?“ zeptala se Ida mdle.

Lydie si povzdechla, ale pak se zamračila. „Ne. Vlastně je tu pár dalších věcí. Danny se dozvěděl o vlkodlacích, Scott s ním o tom mluvil a zařídil, že to nikomu nepoví, jenže Danny odmítá vídat Isaaca. Ten je naprosto zoufalý už jen z toho a taky z té záležitosti kolem tebe, to že ho od sebe držíš dál, všechno jen zhoršuje. Cora přestala chodit do školy. Nehne se z domova a čeká, až jí zavolají, že může za tebou. Stiles se jí pokouší dělat společnost, ale je na tom stejně jako ona jen v bledě modrém. Scott se snaží vypořádat se čtyřmi novými vlkodlaky, ale je na to s Jacksonem sám, protože Derek už tři dny sedí tady v nemocnici a čeká. Proklouznout kolem něj bylo mimochodem zvlášť těžké, musela jsem jít přes prádelnu.“

„Všechno?“ zamumlala Ida otupěle. Nechtěla na to myslet. Nechtěla ty informace v hlavě.

„Ne. Allison, kterou ani nemáš ráda, je stejně na prášky jako všichni ostatní a mně se po tobě stýská. A mně se nestýská po nikom! Dobře, možná po Jacksonovi, ale to je jiné. Když Allison odjela na čtyři měsíce do Francie, nebylo to ani náhodou tak těžké jako tyhle tři dny. A Peter… no, kdo ví, co dělá Peter,“ pokrčila rameny trochu nejistě.

„Je mi to jedno,“ zamumlala Ida a se zamrkáním zahnala rodící se slzy.

„Není.“ To prohlášení bylo tak nesmyslně rozhodné, až se Idě zkroutily koutky do úsměvu. Okamžitě toho nechala, protože rány na obličeji se ještě úplně nezahojily.

„Mělo by být.“

Lydie se usmála. „Nemělo. Rodina nebo smečka, je jedno, jak tomu říkáš, potřebuješ nás stejně, jako my potřebujeme tebe. A zrovna teď se tvoje smečka rozpadá.“ Lydie se zvedla, vylovila z kabelky Idin iPod a položila jí ho na noční stolek. Bez dalšího slova obešla postel a sevřela kliku dveří.

„Řekni jim, že můžou přijít.“

„Všichni?“ zeptala se Lydie potěšeně.

Ida ale zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Derek sem nesmí.“

Zrzka se zachmuřila. „Jsi si jistá?“

Ida se otočila zase zpátky k oknu. „Ano. Nechci ho vidět.“ Nechci, aby on viděl mě.

Lydie krátce kývla a vyšla ven. Dveře se s tichým klapnutím zavřely a Ida s trhaným výdechem nechala slzy volně téct. Štípalo to jen nepatrně.

_Proč?_

Ida se v posteli schoulila bez ohledu na zranění.

 Jdi pryč. Nech mě být.

Chtěla si to přát upřímně, možná by potom vážně zmizel.

\-----

První se objevila Cora s Isaacem. Netrvalo to ani dvě hodiny. Vešli do pokoje tak opatrně, jako by tam na ně čekala bomba k deaktivaci.

Ida věděla, že musí vypadat mizerně, měla obvazy v podstatě všude, ale ty nejstrašidelnější byly na obličeji. Cora zůstala u dveří, ale Isaac ne. Téměř místnost přeběhl a zastavil se až těsně u postele.

Díval se na ni s nejistým pohledem a ruce měl napůl natažené.

„Ahoj, vlče,“ zamumlala a podala mu jednu ruku, kolem které se opatrně, ale pevně, obmotal, jako by se účastnil konkurzu na liánu.

„Ahoj,“ zamumlal a s oddaným pohledem se usadil vedle postele, tak blízko, že na ní téměř z poloviny ležel.

 „On se vzpamatuje, uvidíš,“ zamumlala a volnou rukou zlehka prohrábla vlnité vlasy. Modrý pohled se zatřpytil slzami. Lydie měla pravdu. Isaac byl na střepy. „Dej mu trochu času. Ne všichni vlkodlaky skousnou snadno. Ale on to zvládne. Jeho kluk, nejlepší kamarád a část přátel jsou vlkodlaci. Vlastně mu ani nic jiného nezbývá,“ pousmála se Ida a Isaac jí to trochu nejistě oplatil.

„Jak ti je?“ ozvala se ode dveří Cora tiše.

„Strašně,“ odpověděla Ida popravdě. „Ale bude mi hůř, jestli se rozbrečíš, takže toho nech a pojď si sednout,“ vyzvala ji co nejmilejším tónem a lehce trhla hlavou k židli.

Cora poslechla, ale vrhla po ní postranní pohled, když pronášela: „Já nebrečím. Isaac to zvládá za nás za oba.“

„Hej!“ ozvalo se v protestu, ale neznělo to nijak zvlášť dotčeně.

„Už jsem unavená a to jste teď přišli,“ povzdechla si Ida a sklouzla níž, aby si mohla položit hlavu na polštář. „Jak to jde ve škole? Mám se ptát, jaká historka provází _tenhle_ pobyt v nemocnici?“

„Jsi hrdinka. Našli díky tobě zmizelé studenty, ale jak jsi to udělala, to se neptej. Zařizoval to Peter se šerifem. Pokud vím, tak nikdo ve škole neví o tom…“ nejistě se odmlčela. Ida ztuhla v okamžitém návalu vzpomínek, ale rychle je zase vytěsnila.

„To je dobře.“

„A jak-“ začala Cora, ale Ida zvedla ruku.

„Nechci o tom mluvit. Jak se má Stiles?“

„Čeká na chodbě,“ zamumlal Isaac a jemně se jí tváří otíral o hřbet ruky. „S Derekem,“ dodal jakoby nic.

Ida se zamračila. Nehodlala s Derekem mluvit.

„Jsi na něj naštvaná?“ zeptal se Isaac. Uhnula pohledem.

„Naštvaná? Proč bych měla být naštvaná?“

Isaac pokrčil rameny, ale Cora našpulila pusu. „Protože tam nebyl a neochránil tě. Nejsi naštvaná na nás? Taky jsme tě neochránili,“ zamumlala provinile, jako by slyšela ten nepříjemný hlas v její hlavě, který už hodiny opakoval jediné:

Nebyl tam. Neochránil tě.

„Nejsem naštvaná na nikoho,“ prohlásila Ida rozhodně, ve snaze přehlušit je i své myšlenky. „Tedy alespoň na nikoho živého. Je Kali mrtvá, že ano?“

„Jo. Natrhaná na drobno. Doslova.“

Ida se spokojeně usmála. Mělo by se jí z té představy udělat alespoň špatně, ale ona byla jen spokojená, že Kali dopadla, jak dopadla. Stejně jako Jednička.

„Co ti čtyři vlkodlaci?“ zeptala se a nedokázala skrýt nechuť v hlase. Popravdě by je taky raději viděla na kousky. „Slyšela jsem, že dávají Scottovi zabrat. Proč mu nepomůžete?“

Oba nastejno vztekle zavrčeli.

Cora se vzpamatovala jako první. „Nemůžeme. Skočila bych jim po krku, jen bych je viděla a Isaac je na tom stejně. Dokonce i Stiles prohlašoval, že je měli zabít. Derek ještě pořád zuří, když se o nich někdo třeba i jen zmíní.“

„Oni nic neudělali,“ pronesla Ida měkce s velkým sebezapřením.

Isaac se vztekle zašklebil. „To je právě ten problém.“

„Oh. Takže stavíte na precedentu, že kdo zločinu nezabrání, jako by ho sám spáchal? To je trochu tvrdé.“

Oba pokrčili rameny. Nevyčítala jim to, milovala je za to. Nekriticky je zbožňovala za jejich snahu ji mstít.

„Pojďte ke mně,“ vyzvala je a rozpřáhla ruce. „Opatrně,“ dodala, když viděla rychlost, s jakou se zvedli. Počkala, až se jí uvelebí každý u jednoho boku a jemně je hladila ve vlasech. Chvíli bylo úplné ticho, vlčata měla zavřené oči a spokojeně se usmívala.

Ida se sama po chvíli uvolnila a pokoušela se trochu relaxovat. Bylo to snazší, když tentokrát nebyla napojená na žádné přístroje.

„Oh,“ vydechl najednou Isaac a opřel se o loket a očima dokořán. „Co se děje?“ zeptala se Ida starostlivě. Obrátil k ní velké modré oči, ještě víc zvětšené údivem.

„Já ho slyším,“ vydechl a naklonil se trochu dopředu. Natočil hlavu, jako by jí chtěl přiložit ucho na břicho, ale zůstal skoro dvacet čísel od ní. „Coro, slyšíš to taky?“

Bruneta napodobila jeho pozici a se zavřenýma očima se zaposlouchala. Široce se usmála, když uslyšela to, co Isaac. Ida je trochu přepadle pozorovala. Vypadali tak nadšení.

„Zavolejte dovnitř… Stilese,“ dodala po menším zadrhnutí. Její prvotní touha byla po Derekovi, ale to nemohla. Nedokázala by se mu podívat do očí. A už vůbec nechtěla, aby se on díval na ni. Zaprvé tušila, že to není hezký pohled a za druhé by mu to ublížilo ještě víc, než její slabost.

Vlčata se po sobě podívala, ale pak Cora vytáhla mobil a vyťukala krátkou zprávu.

Dveře se otevřely téměř okamžitě a dovnitř nakoukla Stilesova pihovatá tvář. „O co jde? Pyžamová párty?“ zeptal se s úsměvem. Ida mu ho srdečně vrátila. Stiles nikdy nezklame.

„Oni tvrdí, že slyší srdce, tak jsem si řekla, že si sem musím pozvat někoho, kdo je stejně hluchý jako já, abych si nepřipadala odstrčeně,“ pronesla s úsměvem a mávla na něj, ať jde dovnitř. Přešel k nim a postavil se u nohou postele opřený o pelest.

Podíval se na ni přes hlavy rozzářených vlkodlaků a jedním pohledem jí sdělil naprosto všechno. Někdo by mohl tvrdit, že Stilesovou hlavní doménou jsou slova, ale Ida zastávala názor, že je nejlepší v komunikaci pohledem - tak jako Derek. Měli překvapivě mnoho věcí společných, i když celkově byli protiklady.

Lehce na něj kývla, ale úsměv, který mu věnovala, byl přinejmenším falešný, což kvitoval starostlivým zamračením. Němě naznačila ‚později‘ a on lehce kývl; tím byl celý jejich vážný rozhovor u konce.

„Neměl by u tak významného okamžiku přítomný i otec?“ zeptal se Stiles a s úšklebkem sledoval, jak se vlčata předhání v tom, kdo uslyší srdce z větší dálky.

„Ne,“ vyhrkla Ida rychle. Stiles lehce nakrčil čelo. „Totiž jo, ale ne teď. Dokážu se vyrovnat s vámi, ale ne s ním. Potřebuju trochu času. To není nepochopitelné, ne?“

„Není,“ přitakal Stiles. „Asi by to neznělo tak hrozně, kdyby on nevypadal tak pateticky, ale tak… Je to Derek, zubožené výrazy jsou jeho parketa.“ Ida se na něj lehce zamračila, ale jeden koutek jí lehce cukl v souhlasném úsměvu.

„To dělá to obočí,“ zamumlala Cora bezděčně.

Ida se zazubila, ale namítla: „Proti jeho obočí ani slovo. Patří k jeho lepším částem.“

„On má i nějakou horší část?“ zachechtal se Stiles.

„Jo. Ego. To je rozhodně jeho horší část,“ zamumlala Ida potichu, ale myslela spíš na jeho zbrklost. Stiles se zazubil a vlčata po ní vrhla souhlasné pohledy. Idě zakručelo v břiše, natáhla se po mobilu, aby se podívala, kolik je hodin. „A kruci, to už je tolik? Dneska se s tou večeří nějak flákají. Mohli byste to omrknout?“ požádala Coru s Isaacem. Ti se zašklebili, ale přikývli. Ida se usmívala, dokud se za nimi nezavřely dveře.

Málem se rozbrečela. Stiles obešel postel tak, aby se mohl posadit na židli, kde dřív toho dne seděla Lydie. Jenže on si ji bez okolků přisunul blíž.

„Je to zlé,“ konstatoval. Přikývla.

„Lydie říkala, že jsou ve srabu,“ kývla hlavou ke dveřím.

Stiles se zamračil. „Tak ses rozhodla je z toho vytáhnout? I když jim vlastně celou dobu lžeš do obličeje?“

„Není to lhaní. Jen nechci, aby si se mnou dělali hlavu víc, než je nezbytně nutné.“

Nevesele se uchechtl. „Smiř se s tím, takhle to ve smečce chodí. Každý si dělá hlavu se vším. Pamatuju si doby, kdy mi Derek fakt lezl krkem, a stejně jsem si o něj dělal starosti, když se vypařil na moc dlouho. Ze zkušenosti můžu říct, že oprávněně, většinou se pak odněkud vynořil napůl mrtvý, nebo alespoň napůl šílený. A to jsem se ani do smečky nepočítal.“

„Dělal to často?“ 

Stiles obrátil oči v sloup. „Nemáš ani představu. Jen jsem tak trochu doufal, že bys po něm nemusela přebrat štafetu.“

„Jo,“ ušklíbla se nevesele, „začínám uvažovat, že bych si tu mohla jeden pokoj koupit, dost možná by to ve finále vyšlo levněji. Třikrát sláva zdravotní pojistce.“

„Jak já říkám, sarkasmus je známkou dobrého zdraví,“ zahlaholil optimisticky. „Dostaneš se z toho,“ pronesl pak už vážně.

Nejistě se na něj podívala. „Jsem vyděšená,“ hlesla. Zatvářil se chápavě, ale byla si jistá, že nechápe. „Myslím opravdu. K smrti vyklepaná.“

„Pochopitelné. Nestane se každý den, že by tě někdo znásilnil,“ zamumlal. Byl v podstatě první, který to tak otevřeně pojmenoval. Dokonce i doktoři se tomu termínu vyhýbali.

„O tom nemluvím,“ zavrtěla hlavou. Stiles překvapeně pozvedl obočí. „Nerada bych si to zopakovala, ale _obětování_ bylo horší. Maso se vždykcy uzdraví. Děsí mě něco jiného.“

„Co?“ zeptal se Stiles potichu. Ida zamrkala a trochu zaklonila hlavu ve snaze zahnat slzy. Nechtěla brečet. Jestli něco v tuhle chvíli nepotřebovala, bylo to škytání uprostřed slov. Brečet může sama po tmě.

„Derek je vlkodlak. Navíc alfa. Tohle musí brát jako vrcholnou zradu. Co když to nedokáže překousnout? Co když to já nedokážu překousnout?“ šeptala. Ať už byl Derek kdekoliv, nechtěla, aby ji slyšel.

„To myslíš vážně?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. „Jasně. Myslíš to vážně. Jsi magor. Ale chápu, ještě jsi ho neviděla, nemáš tušení, jak moc mizerně na tom je.“

Tušení Ida měla, jenže nevěděla, proč je na tom mizerně. Mizérii mohl způsobit i jeho vlk, který se rozhodl, že pro ně není dost dobrá.

„Neopustí tě,“ prohlásil Stiles rozhodně.

Ida si mávla k obličeji. „Už předtím mezi námi byl nepoměrný rozdíl, co když si tohle sundám a můj obličej budou jedny velké piškvorky? Copak by mohl žít vedle někoho takového?“

„Neopustí tě,“ zopakoval Stiles zatvrzele a doprovodil to zamračením. „Ty tomu pořád nerozumíš, že ne? Něco ti řeknu.

Derek. Se. Usmívá.“

„Co?“ zamrkala nechápavě. Usmívá? Jako právě teď?

„Derek se nikdy neusmíval. Nikdy v životě jsem ho neviděl se upřímně usmát. Vůbec nikdy. Dokud jsi nepřijela ty.“

„Nikdy?“

„Ne. Teda pokud nepočítám tu aféru, kdy musel na policii odvádět pozornost, abych se mohl vloupat k tátovi pro klíče od cel. To jsem ho viděl usmát se na policajtku, která měla noční směnu. Mohla by jí za oknem bouchnout supernova a ona by si toho nevšimla,“ pronesl kysele. „A to ani zdaleka nebylo upřímný.“ Ida se jemně pousmála, tentokrát upřímně.

„Je to síla, viď?“ zamumlala chápavě. „Když se usměje, je mnohem nebezpečnější, než když si nechá narůst drápy.“ Pak našpulila pusu. Nemohla si pomoct. „Odváděl pozornost?“

Stiles se zazubil. „Jen s ní flirtoval. Myslím, že i jeho smysl pro povinnost má svoje meze. Žárlíš?“ popíchl ji.

„Možná,“ pronesla nerozhodně. Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou.

„Nepokoušej se odbíhat od tématu. Neopustí tě.“

Pochybovačně na něj zírala. „Baví tě to opakovat?“

„Ne. Věř mi, nebaví. Vlastně nechápu, proč tě o tom musím ujišťovat. I kdyby vás na ulici potkal slepej cizinec, bylo by mu jasný, že je ten blb po uši zamilovanej. Což by se už samo o sobě mělo stát osmým divem světa,“ pronesl rozhodně.

„Není do mě _zamilovanej_ ,“ odmítla Ida jeho teorii, „jsem jeho družka.“

Stiles na ni nechápavě zíral.

„Co?“ zamračila se.

„To byl nejspíš ten největší protimluv, co jsem kdy slyšel,“ poznamenal. „A že už jich trenér Finstock vypustil hromadu.“

„Nebyl. Ale na tom nezáleží. Já prostě…“ Nedokázala najít slova. „Nechci, aby na mě mluvil, nebo se mě dotknul, nebo mě litoval… Když ho sem nechám jít, něco z toho určitě udělá. Nejspíš to udělá všechno najednou.“

Na to Stiles neměl co říct. Mlčeli, dokud se nevrátila vlčata s jídlem.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Budily ji noční můry. Ztuhlá strachy lapala po dechu a třeštila oči do tmy nemocničního pokoje.

Měla pocit, že události posledních měsíců se v jejím mozku spojily v jednu obrovskou mučivou černou díru, která se jí pokusila vcucnout pokaždé, když usnula. Bylo tam všechno a Ida si uvědomovala, že se toho stalo moc. Až příliš…

Svezla se z postele a bosýma nohama přešla po studeném linoleu do malé koupelny.

Když se pak zadívala do zrcadla nad umyvadlem, vracela jí pohled unavená tvář s kruhy pod očima, zplihlými vlasy, na většině míst zakrytá bílými polštářky gázy. Opatrně si je začala odlepovat.

S každým odkrytým centimetrem jí bylo hůř a hůř. Tváře jí pokrývaly rány sešité drobnými stehy pokryté dezinfekčním roztokem, který jí dodával vzhled něčeho, co už se určitou dobu rozkládá.

Svlékla si nemocničního andělíčka a začala sundávat gázu i ze zranění na těle. Ta vypadala ještě mnohem hůř. Na tvářích se někdo alespoň snažil o drobné a úhledné stehy, na těle už tolik ne. Chápala to, ale to neznamenalo, že se jí z toho pohledu nedělalo špatně.

Pustila vodu ve sprše a se syknutím se zbavila poslední gázy. Vstoupila do vany a zatáhla poloprůsvitný závěs. Opatrně natáhla ruce před sebe a nechala na ně dopadat slabý proud vody. Nebylo to příjemné, ale bylo to snesitelné. Opatrně si stoupla pod sprchu celá. Natočila se k ní zády, protože její zadní strana unikla drápům díky tomu, že byla přivázané k židli.

Kdyby nad tím někdo přemýšlel, muselo by jim přijít divné, že nějaké zvíře dokázalo zasadit tak promyšlené rány. Jenže v tomhle městě bylo tolik zvířecích útoků, že se nad tím nikoho pozastavovat nejspíš nenapadlo. Vždyť před pár dny sama nahlásila jeden takový.

Nestihla se víc, než předklonit, když začala zvracet.

Pevně tiskla víčka k sobě, zatímco se v ní vnitřnosti obracely naruby. Měla pocit, že slyší, jak za ní někdo dýchá. Bezděčně zakňučela strachy a dopadla na zraněná kolena. Bolest přerušila vzpomínky, které se jí vkrádaly do hlavy, a s nimi přicházející paniku.

_Jsem tu._

Derekův hlas, který vytloukalo druhé srdce, jí pomohl se uvolnit. Trochu. Zvládla se postavit na nohy a ztěžka se opřít o zeď. Voda odnášela zvratky pryč a smývala je z jejích nohou.

„Vlk,“ zašeptala tiše přes vodu, která jí stékala po rtech. „Vlk,“ zopakovala. Zhluboka se nadechla, protože najednou to šlo. „Vlk.“ Bylo to jako mantra. Šeptem opakovala to jediné slovo, zatímco se umývala. Soustředila se jen na to. Žádné jiné myšlenky nebo vzpomínky neměly v její hlavě místo.

Do pokoje se vrátila až téměř po hodině, ale bylo jí líp. Sprcha trochu zmírnila pocit odporu, přestože si uvědomovala, že něco se smýt nedá. Na okamžik byla vděčná, že není vlkodlak a nemůže ze sebe cítit Jedničku, i když ostatní to určitě dokáží. I to byl důvod, proč se bála Dereka pustit dál. Když to ucítí, bude to nezvratný důkaz, že tomu nedokázala zabránit. 

Přišla si jako oblíbená hračka, kterou si někdo půjčil a rozbil. Dereka to rozčílí a bude z toho smutný, ale nic to nezmění na tom, že rozbité hračky se vyhazují. Že se pořizují nové.

Zarazila se s pohledem upřeným na postel. Na rozházené pokrývce leželo něco tmavého. Ida se přiblížila a zvedla černého plyšového vlka. Jeho zelené oči zářily do tmy pokoje, když ho obrátila tváří k sobě.

_Jsem tu._

\-----

Když vystoupil z výtahu, nebyl překvapený, že ho viděl.

Seděl na umělohmotné židličce, shrbený, lokty opřené o kolena a zíral do podlahy. Vypadal jako bezdomovec.

Stiles neměl problém to přiznat. V duchu. Obyčejně upravené vlasy měl zplihlé, obličej měl šedavý odstín, který ještě u žádného vlkodlaka nidky neviděl. Vousy měl dlouhé tak, že se už v žádném případ nedaly nazvat strništěm, tohle byl regulérní plnovous. Derek vypadal na čtyřicet.

A Stiles by vsadil levou ruku na to, že má stejné oblečení jako posledních několik dnů.

Byl si jistý, když si sedl vedle něj a bezděčně nakrčil nos.

„Smrdíš.“

Derek se ani nenamáhal odpovědět. Nezavrčel, nezamručel ani nijak jinak nereagoval. Stiles ani nedokázal odhadnout, jestli ho vůbec vzal na vědomí.

„I kdyby ti řekli, že tam můžeš, ty bys tam takhle šel?“ neodpustil si úšklebek. Nebyl si přesně jistý, jak s Derekem v tuhle chvíli mluvit, ale rozhodl se, že lítost nebude ta správná cesta. Na druhou stranu naštvat ho by alespoň mohlo vyprovokovat nějakou odezvu.

„Mohlo by se jí udělat špatně. Vážně, člověče, měl by ses dát trochu do kupy. Jsi dost možná to nejtoxičtější v téhle nemocnici. Ještě den a strčí tě do karantény.“

Derek pomalu otočil hlavu a Stiles v duchu zalapal po dechu. Čeklal pichlavý pohled nebo zachmuřené obočí, ale dostalo se mu jen dvou prázdných jam. Tam, kde se obvykle odrážely Derekovy myšlenky a nálady, nebylo nic. Zelené oči se na něj dívaly, jako by viděly skrze něj a dál do nicot.

„Kriste pane. Tohle dál nejde,“ zamumlal a sevřel vlkodlakovu paži nad loktem. Derek ho nechal. Ani se nehnul. Nulový pokus zbavit se nevyžádaného doteku. „Vstávej,“ poručil mu Stiles. Jindy by si netroufl, ale teď neměl pocit, že by byl tón důležitý. Derek ho beztak ignoroval.

„Dereku.“ Vlkodlak zíral před sebe. „Fajn, uděláme dohodu. Ty se teď zvedneš a půjdeš se mnou. Já pak na oplátku zkusím Idu přesvědčit, aby tě pustila alespoň na chvíli dovnitř. Dohodnuto?“

S Idiným jménem ve dvojbarevných očích problikla jiskra života. Alfa se zamračil, jako by se probouzel a nechápal, co se děje, ale téměř okamžitě zase upadl do toho téměř katatonického stavu.

Cukr očividně nefungoval. Ale když ne cukr, tak bič. Stiles na vteřinu zaváhal, ale pak se rozhodl. Dřepl si před Dereka, pak si jedním kolenem klekl na podlahu, aby se mu lépe držela rovnováha, a z pořádného nápřahu vlepil Derekovi hlasitou facku.

Několik pacientů a jedna sestra, kteří byli na chodbě, se překvapeně podívali jejich směrem. Vlkodlakova hlava poskočila lehce do strany a pak se otupělý pohled konečně zaostřil na Stilesovu tvář. Ten v duchu hystericky křičel, protože právě propleskl bdělého alfu a ztráta končetiny se najednou stala mnohem pravděpodobnější verzí budoucnosti, než by si přál.

„Vnimáš mě konečně? Paráda. Tak si můžeš vybrat: buď teď půjdeš se mnou, nebo řeknu Idě, že dělá dobře, když tě k sobě nepouští.“

Výhružné vrčení nebylo neočekávané, ale i tak Stiles trochu ztuhl, než se opanoval.

„Máš minutu, aby sis to rozmyslel, pak jdu dovnitř a řeknu jí, že by tě měla poslat k čertu.“

Vrčení zesílilo a Stiles se na chvíli bál, že by to třeba mohl někdo slyšet. Jenže všichni, kdo byli kolem, se vypařili. Nejspíš v zájmu slušnosti. Nebo nechtěli být další, komu přiletí facka. Stiles sázel na tu druhou možnost.

Postavil se a otočil se čelem ke dveřím Idina pokoje. Stačil z podlahy zvednout nohu jen napůl, když se mu kolem zápěstí sevřely silné prsty.

„Fajn.“ Derekův hlas byl ochraptělý, jak ho nějakou dobu nepoužíval. Stiles na něj shlédl dolů a Derek mu pohled oplácel. Vypadal vyčerpaně, ale živě. „Fajn, ale sklapni konečně.“

Stiles se bezděčně zazubil a počkal, než se Derek zvedne. Z nemocnice ho nechal vyjít jako prvního a sledoval ho s odstupem kroku a půl. Když míjeli recepci, zachytil pohledem Scottovu matku a spiklenecky na ni zamrkal. Když opadl její šok z toho, že viděla Dereka odcházet, poslala Stilesovi krátký úsměv a vrátila se k práci.

Do casa de la Stilinski dorazili rychle a Derek poslušně vylezl z džípu, než mu došlo, že nejsou u jeho bytu. Zamračil se.

„U tebe je to ještě pořád na cáry. Pojď,“ pokynul mu a vydal se odemknout dveře. Skoro cítil, jak se Derek mračí, ale když otevíral dveře, měl alfu za zády. Hodil klíče do misky na odkládacím stolku a zavřel za nimi. Derek se zastavil uprostřed prostoru a vypadal pateticky a bezbranně. Stiles měl touhu si začít rvát vlasy.

„Kde je koupelna víš. Zkusím najít něco, co ti padne. Aspoň trochu. Nechám ti to za dveřma.“

Vlkodlak se po něm krátce podíval, ale pak odtrhl pohled a beze slova vyšel po schodech nahoru.

Byl troska. Stilese nikdy nenapadlo, že by vážně mohl vidět Dereka zničeného. Hale byl vždycky synonymem síly a odolnosti. Nejen, že jeho tělo vypadalo jako vytesané z kusu šutru, ale i ty nejhorší situce od sebe vždycky odrážel jako skála. Tohle bylo… podivně ohrožující. Jestli se může zlomit Derek, tak se můžou zlomit všichni. Což bylo sice úplně logické, ale to uvědomění Stilese zasáhlo silou beranidla.

Zavrtěl nad sebou hlavou a následoval alfu do schodů. Našel mu tričko, které dostal od Scotta k Vánocům, a které mu bylo velké, i když bylo absolutně cool. Modré a s hláškou Hana Sola přes prsa. Stiles doufal, že Dereka přežije. Přidal k tomu jedny šerifovy staré tepláky a nechal to za dveřmi, jak řekl.

Sešel do kuchyně a dal se do přípravy jídla. Derek pravděpodobně neměl jídlo už nějakou dobu, a když už, byly to nejspíš jen tyčinky z automatu.

Po přibližně čtvrthodině se ozvaly na schodech Derekovy těžké a pomalé kroky. Jak moc byl vlkodlak vyčerpaný? Spal vůbec někdy, zatímco seděl vedle Idiných dveří a čekal, až mu dovolít jít dovnitř? Stiles si odfrkl. Těžko.

„Sedni si a jez,“ poručil Stiles krátce a položil na malý jídelní stůl talíř s omeletou z osmi vajec. Přihodil k tomu ještě talířek se šesti tousty a doufal, že to zažene nejhorší hlad. Když se Derek nehýbal, podíval se na něj. „Co?“ zpetal se, když si všiml povytaženého obočí.

„Měl bych se vrátit.“

„Blbost,“ frkl Stiles a Derek se zamračil. „Věř mi. Všem prospěje, když se najíš a vyspíš. Mám z dobrého zdroje, že začínáš lézt krkem nejen personálu.“

Derek se dál mračil a Stiles obrátil oči ke stropu. „Prostě si sedni, jo? Sněz to a pak se můžeš rozhodnout co dál.“

Po pár vteřinách Derek kývl a sesunul se na židli. Vzal do ruky vidličku a začal zpracovávat obrovskou hromadu vajec.

Stiles si sednul proti němu s hrnkem kafe a třemi tousty s máslem. Neměl moc hlad, obědval před hodinou a půl.

Minuty utíkaly v tichu, než se ho Stiles znovu odvážil vyrušit. „Takže…“ začal a Derek vydechl, jako by ho už to jedno slovo stihlo otrávit k smrti. „Hele, alespoň mě vyslechni, jo? Jen to, než začneš vrčet a vezmeš roha oknem v prvním patře.“

Derekův podmračený pohled mu hrůzu nenaháněl. A ta známá emoce na strhnané tváři stála za trochu provokací a možné zmrzačení. Alfa mručivě odfrkl, což nejspíš znamenalo pobídku, ať Stiles pokračuje.

„Zmínil jsem se tátovi o tom, co se stalo tvému bytu. A možná jsem taky trochu nastínil tvoje zvyky, co se týče bydlení. A celá tahle sitauce navíc, prostě jsme se tak nějak dostali k tomu, kde-“

„Stilesi,“ přerušil ho Derek ostře. Nebo to nejspíš mělo být ostře. Bylo smutné, že ani jeho normálně ostrý tón v sobě neměl žádné hrany. Zněl jen unaveně.

„Jasně,“ kývl rychle Stiles. „Prostě jen… zůstaň tu.“

Derekovo obočí se nechápavě stáhlo k sobě.

„Táta i já si myslíme, že bys tu měl bydlet. Alespoň prozatím. Máme tu jedne pokoj úplně volný a není to tak ,že bysme měli hosty tak často, takže je vlastně nepoužívaný-“

„To nejde,“ přerušil ho Derek, ale Stiles to čekal. Trochu se zamračil a naklonil hlavu ke straně, než se mu rty roztáhly do úsměvu.

„A to je právě to. Jde. Táta na tom v podstaatě trvá a měl bys vědět, že je hrozně vytrvalý, když mu o něco jde. Tuhle okouzlující vlastnost mám po něm. A po mámě taky. Takže to by ti mělo naznačít, že nemáš šanci. A není to tak, že bys měl zase tolik na výběr a nemůžeš věčně sedět v nemocnici. Scottova máma říkala, že už tak vzbuzuješ moc pozornosti. Akorát si zaděláš na problémy. Můžeš zůstat tady. Měl bys zůstat tady.“

Derek mlčel.

„Táta je dokonce smířený s tím, že budeš lézt dovnitř oknem,“ nadhodil Stiles a Derek povytáhl jedno obočí vzhůru. Stiles se pokrčil rameny. „Není důvod, abys to odmítnul. Nechceme tě zotročit. Jen tu máš postel, ve které se můžeš vyspat. A koupelnu s tekoucí vodou. A jídlo.

Co ty na to?“

„Stilesi-“ začal Derek váhavě, ale Stiles ho mávnutím ruky přerušil.

„Možná mě nepočítáš do smečky a popravdě, mně to vyhovuje - jestli mám být v nějkém vlčím paktu, budu se nejspíš držet Scotta. Ale taky myslím, že po takové době je blbost namlouvat si, že tě neberu jako přítele. A Stilinski nikdy nenechá kámoše ve štychu, jasný? Ty potřebuješ místo, my máme místo, nedělej to složitější, než to je. I tak ti toho na talíři zbyde ještě spousta.“ Dlouze vydechl, když ze sebe vychrlil všechny ty hlásky a zmknul s pohledem upřeným na vlkodlakův krk.

Chvíli bylo ticho, dokud nezaškrábala vidlička o prázdný talíř. Pak si Derek potichu odkašlal a řekl měkkým tónem: „Moc mluvíš.“

Stiles se široce usmál a zvedl pohled k zeleným očím v unavené tváři. Derek ho sledoval s nečitelným výrazem, ale jeho ramena byla uvolněná a vráska mezi obočím už nepřipomínala Mariánský příkop.

Stiles se v duchu spokojeně poplácal po rameni. Tak, to by bylo. Teď už jen najít povlečení bez komiksových potisků.

\-----

Doktoři – pořád v šoku z jejího rychlého uzdravování - jí vytáhli stehy a nechali ji jít domů. Z pokoje vycházela s Vlkem pod paží a ve volném oblečení, které jí přivezla Lydie. I přes pravidelnou nemocniční stravu se jí podařilo zhubnout, a tak na ní všechno trochu viselo. Což se nelíbilo nikomu, Melisse McCallové obzvlášť.

„Připravená?“ zeptala se Lydie a malou kabelu s Idinými věcmi měla přehozenou přes rameno. Ida přikývla a nervózně se kousala do už zdravého rtu. Rozhlédla se po chodbě a uvolnila se; Derek tam nebyl. Jenom Jackson čekal opřený o stěnu chodby a zvedl k ní pohled.

Všimla si, jak pohledem přeběhl po jejích jizvách a oči mu na půl vteřiny zasvítily ocelově modrou.

„Trvalo vám to věčnost,“ pronesl pak otráveným tónem a Ida se usmála.

„Pomiň. Děláš řidiče?“ zeptala se a posunula si plyšového vlka o trochu výš.

Přikývl a vytáhl z kapsy klíčky. Potom vyrazil napřed, i když ne moc.

„Myslím si, že to přehání, ale nenechá si to vymluvit,“ pronesla Lydie a přehodila si rukou husté vlasy přes rameno.

„Co přehání?“ nechápala Ida a následovala ji k východu z nemocnice.

Lydie mávla rukou k Jacksonovi, který se právě mračil na nějakého muže, který se motal v chodbě a rozhlížel se po cedulích. „Tu jeho ochranářskou roli. Je to vážně sladké, ale od toho, co se stalo na hřišti, to dělá bez přestávky dvacet čtyři hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu.“

„Možná už nikdy nechce zažít tvůj supersonický křik,“ zašklebila se Ida. Lydie dotčeně našpulila pusu. Vyšly ven a následovaly Jacksona na parkoviště. Ida se překvapeně zastavila, když uviděla, jak otevírá stříbrošedé porsche.

„To je… hodně malé auto,“ zamumlala nervózně. Lydie se na ni otočila.

„Budeš mít problém? Vadí ti Jackson? Promiň, vůbec mě nenapadlo, že třeba-“ Ida zvedla ruku, aby ji zastavila.

„V něm to není,“ zavrtěla hlavou. Problém byl ten malý prostor. Z nějakého důvodu jí vadilo nechat se zavřít do auta a nacpat se na téměř neexistující zadní sedačky, odkud se nebude moct dostat. „To je dobrý. Bude to v pohodě, zvládnu to,“ usmála se. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusila.

„Můžeš sedět vepředu. Pomůže to?“ zeptala se Lydie nápomocným tónem. Ida vděčně přikývla.

„Co si o tom, co se stalo, myslí tvoje matka?“ zeptala se Ida, zatímco se Lydie soukala dozadu do auta.

„Ještě se nevrátila ze služební cesty. Nic jsem jí neřekla. I když, asi na to přijde,“ nejistě poznamenala a zadívala se Idě na poznamenanou kůži. Ida doteď nenašla odvahu se podívat.

„Je to tak zlé?“ zeptala se potichu.

„Ne,“ vyhrkla Lydie až moc rychle. „Bude to v pohodě, až se ti to úplně zahojí.“ Byla to lež, ale Ida to nechala být. Posadila se do auta a zabouchla dveře. Možná trochu moc slině.  Jackson potichu zavrčel. „Promiň,“ hlesla a sevřela Vlka trochu pevněji.

Jestli čekala, že se Jackson bude řítit silnicemi smrtonosnou rychlostí, tak se pletla. Jel pomalu. Hodně pomalu. Napadlo ji, jestli je tohle záležitost všech vlkodlaků, nebo to v nich možná probouzí ona, že čím lepší auto, tím pomaleji s ní jezdí. Neocenila to. Ale na rozdíl od Dereka, Jacksona si nedovolila napomenout.

Těšila se, že si bude moct zalézt do pokoje a nějakou dobu nevystrčit nos. Rozhodla se, že zamkne okno, aby se vyhnula návštěvám. Počká, než se to zahojí. Mast by mohla pomoct. Může si ještě pár dní dovolit ignorovat svět, nebo ne?

Zastavili před domem Martinových a Ida si oddechla, ani si neuvědomila, jak moc si na ten dům zvykla. Byl bezpečný.

„Díky za odvoz.“

Vydala se ke dveřím, aniž by čekala na Jacksona s Lydií.

„Překvapení!“

Oprava. Býval bezpečný. Stiles spustil ruce, když se k němu s pokřikem nikdo nepřidal. Zatvářil se otráveně. „No tak, tohle má být oslava,“ napomenul ostatní v místnosti. Ida vyděšeně ucouvla a zády narazila do cizího těla. Smýkla sebou ke zdi se srdcem až v krku.

Ticho mělo příchuť šoku a rozpaků. Ida na sebe v duchu křičela. Mohla ještě nějak lépe dokázat, jaká je z ní troska?

„Pomiňte,“ vydechla a pak rychle přeběhla místnost ke schodišti. Ničemu nepomáhalo, že na ni byly upřené všechny pohledy.

„Skvěle, Stilinski,“ uslyšela zavrčet Jacksona.

„Hele! To nebyla moje vina. To to vaše zírání. Vážně, ještě jste si ji mohli začít fotit,“ pronesl v obraně.

Měl pravdu. Ida nečekala, že ji to tak vezme. Tolik pozornosti najednou prostě… Nesnesla myšlenku, že všichni v místnosti zírají jen na ni. Doufala, že tam nebyl Derek. Neviděla ho, ale ani se dvakrát nerozhlížela, takže ho mohla přehlédnout.

Jen chvíli po tom, co se schovala v pokoji, se ozvalo tiché zaklepání.

 _Jděte pryč_ \- chtěla říct, ale nedokázala otevřít pusu.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ozval se Stilesův hlas. „Ne, jasně že nejsi. Promiň, blbá otázka.“

Ida se opřela zády o dveře.

„Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit… že jsme třeba všechno nepodělali? Ale my to vlastně podělali, takže nic. Oslava na přivítanou nebyl nejlepší nápad, měl jsem jim v tom zabránit, ale no… Už jsi někdy zkoušela Lydii v něčem zabránit?“

Chápavě vydechla. Mělo jí dojít, že za tím nápadem stojí Lydie. Podle ní byl dobrý večírek tím nejlepší lékem na všechno. Ida její teorii asi právě trochu pošramotila.

Natáhla se po klice a otevřela dveře. Překulila se po nich a přes hranu se podívala na Stilese. Měl na tváři provinilý poloúsměv.

„Ahoj,“ hlesl.

„Ahoj,“ odpověděla mu stejně tiše.

„Naštvaná?“

„Na sebe,“ přiznala s povzdechem.

Zamračil se. „Byla to naše chyba.“

„Jen jste chtěli být milí,“ přiznala jim Ida, i když jim za to nijak vděčná nebyla. Stiles to na ní určitě poznal, protože se zašklebil a polehčující okolnost, kterou jim přiznala, nepřijal.

„Takže… je nějaká naděje, že přijdeš dolů, nebo mám všechny poslat do háje?“

„Radši bych nechodila. Ale nemusíš je vyhazovat. Lydie si zaslouží večírek, hádám, že normálně večírky mívá, když není její máma doma. Nechci jí to kazit.“

„Kriste,“ obrátil Stiles oči k nebi, „ty to vidíš!“ zvolal a pak se na ni kysele zadíval. „Nemůžeš být ještě trochu víc nesobecká? Zatím se mi nechce zvracet,“ pronesl káravě. Uchechtla se.

„Dám ti k Vánocům jednu svou ledvinu, když na tom trváš.“ Stiles se zazubil. Chvíli mlčeli, než se Ida odvážila zeptat. „Je tu Derek?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemyslel si, že bys ho tu chtěla. Pletl se?“

„Ne.“ Jasně patrná naděje ve Stilesově výrazu pohasla, místo toho se zatvářil smířeně. „Jak mu je?“ zeptala se potichu. Pokoušela se necítit tak provinile, ale šlo to špatně.

„Mizerně, ale to tě asi nepřekvapuje, že ne?“ Nečekal na její odpověď a pokračoval: „Snaží se vyjít vstříc Scottovi. Taky se stará o Coru a Isaaca. Pokud vím, pokusil se dát do pořádku byt.“

Uvědomila si, že zapomněla na to, že Derek v podstatě od chvíle, kdy mu zničili byt, bydlel tady s ní.

„On tam znovu bydlí?“ zeptala se trochu zděšeně. Stiles zavrtěl hlavou. „Chtěl. Ale ne. Nebydlí tam. Táta trval na tom, aby byl u nás. Teda, trval na tom, když jsem na tom trval já. A bylo by fajn, kdyby se to Derek nedozvěděl,“ dodal Stiles nejistě, ale vypadal, že je sám se sebou spokojený. Ida by ho nejradši objala, ale jestli se na něco necítila, tak to bylo objímání. Kohokoliv, kromě vlčat. Ta jí z jakéhosi důvodu nevadila, spíš naopak.

Natáhla alespoň ruku a sevřela jeho ruce, které měl spojené před tělem. „Děkuju,“ řekla a pokusila se do toho vložit všechen vděk, který cítila.

Trhl rameny. „To nic. Dělám si dobré oko u staršího násilnického bratra holky, která se mi líbí,“ pronesl ledabyle. „Navíc to není tak, že by nám bivakoval v obýváku a vyjídal lednici. Stěží se ukáže. Většinu času strávil v nemocnici.“

Jasně. Provinilost vůbec nebořila zažité hranice.

„Nejspíš se na tom nic nezmění, akorát teď bude místo okolo nemocnice brousit okolo tohohle domu.“

„To není třeba, ne?“ zamumlala Ida. „Není to tak, že by tu byl ještě někdo, kdo by nám mohl jít po krku.“

Stiles si odfrkl. „A ty myslíš, že na tom záleží? Popravdě, jediná věc, která teď podle Petera dokáže přehlušit jeho chuť uštvat a ulovit ty čtyři vlkodlaky je potřeba vědět, že ty jsi v bezpečí a v pořádku. Takže jsi teď něco jako jejich životní pojistka.“

„To mě má těšit?“ zeptala se s povytaženým obočím. Zašklebil se. „To sakra ne, ale říkal jsem si, že bys třeba měla vědět, proč po nich nejde.“

Povzdechla si a opřela se spánkem o dveře. „Asi je to dobře. Derek nepotřebuje na rukou zbytečnou krev.“

„Pochybuju, že by si zašpinil ruce,“ poznamenal Stiles a vycenil na ni zuby v něčem, co mělo připomínat Derekovu vzteklou grimasu. Ida vyprskla smíchy.

Obrátil oči k nebi. „Bezva, tolik k mé potencionální vlkodlačí budoucnosti. Hádám, že v tomhle směru kariéru neudělám.“

„Promiň,“ dostala ze sebe mezi pochechtáváním a pak mu znovu lehce stiskla ruce. „Bude z tebe mnohem lepší emisar, než vlkodlak.“

„Myslíš?“ zeptal se a zněl vážněji, než by čekala. Přikývla. „S jistotou.“

„Dobře,“ usmál se už zase živě. „Tak já je jdu odemisarovat někam jinam. Když budeš něco potřebovat, stačí zavolat, ale to ty víš,“ zamrkal a zmizel dál po chodbě.

Ida zavřela dveře a s výdechem se obrátila do pokoje. Došla k prádelníku a ze zásuvky vytáhla poloprázdný kelímek masti.

V koupelně se postavila před zrcadlo a skousla si ret, když uviděla jasně viditelné rudé jizvy. Ještě nebyly úplně uzdravené, a tak doufala, že by mast mohla zabrat. Svým způsobem to stále byla otevřená zranění.

Vyklouzla z oblečení, aby si mohla ošetřit všechno, a další pohled ji opravdu vyděsil. Vypadala jako kostra potažená kůží. Se zjizvenou zarudlou kůží.

Rozhodně bylo dobře, že ji Derek takhle neviděl. Sama by se nejradši nedívala.

\-----

Zůstala v pokoji dva dny. Strávila je z větší části ošetřováním zranění a brouzdáním po internetu se sluchátky v uších. Hledala dům, protože to, co řekl Stiles, ji jen utvrdilo v tom, že ho potřebuje. I kdyby ne kvůli Derekovi, tak kvůli sobě určitě. Potřebovala se někam usadit. Nechat si přivézt věci z domova. Obzvlášť knihy.

Nebo si alespoň namlouvala, že to potřebuje. Mohla se tak soustředit na něco normálního, ne na to, že se bojí třeba i jen podívat z okna. A že je to horší s každou minutou, kdy je zavřená v tomhle pokoji.

Prudce se postavila, rozhodnutá vyjít ven – už počtvrté. Jenže místo toho zamířila do koupelny a zadívala se na svůj odraz. Mast přestala účinkovat už v noci. Bylo to jasné z toho, že ranní dávka už nezměnila vůbec nic. Kůže na Idině tváři měla normální barvu, ale přesto ji na několika místech křižovaly světlejší stopy. Nebyly tolik vidět, ale když zvedla ruku, cítila je pod prsty naprosto jasně.

Slíbila si už dávno, že nebude marnivá. A zkoušela to. Pokoušela se nemyslet na to, jak to vypadá, a snad by se to i dařilo, kdyby jí jakýsi vnitřní hlásek neustále nepředhazoval, že je jedno, jak moc málo je to vidět, protože je to pořád dost cítit. Kdykoliv se jí Derek dotkne, ucítí pod prsty místo hladké kůže zjizvenou tkáň. Na tom nebylo co popřít. Nedalo se to ani nijak zlehčit, byl to prostý fakt; ten dotek nebyl příjemný.

Vyhrnula si tričko. Jizvy na těle byly ještě horší. Mnohem jasnější. Přemýšlela nad tím, co se stalo v železárnách, a jak ji z toho Morrellová dostala bez poskvrny. Kdyby ji vzali místo do nemocnice k Deatonovi, dokázal by to taky? Možná. Ale nakolik by byl lék kompatibilní s těhotenstvím? Netušila, a tak upřednostinila dítě před vzhledem.  Nějak to nedokázala vidět jako chybu, i když ten odporný vnitřní hlas se jí snažil tvrdit něco jiného.

Nenáviděla ho za to neustálé ponoukání. Měla pocit, že ho vytvořily události posledního půl roku. Nikdy předtím neměla problém, že by se neshodla sama se sebou. Že by pochybovala o tom, co dělá, nebo co si myslí.

Unavovalo ji to. Otravovalo.

Vrátila se do pokoje a vyhnula se pohledu na zavřené okno.

Tak je to správně. Schovej se tu. Ignoruj svět venku. 

Vztekle mrskla na postel knížkou, kterou si vzala ze skříňky. Rukama si prohrábla vlasy. To se nedalo vydržet. Byla zoufalá. Ze sebe, z toho, co se dělo, i z toho, co se naopak nedělo. Speciálně z toho, co se nedělo!

Nedělo se to, že by byla schopná se donutit vyjít z tohohle domu. Do háje, nebyla schopná se donutit vyjít ani z tohohle podělaného pokoje!

V návalu vzteku prudce otevřela dveře, až práskly o zeď, a vyběhla na chodbu. Rukama se opřela o studenou zeď.

„První krok,“ hlesla sama pro sebe, aby si to potvrdila. „Teď se seber a sejdi ty posraný schody do kuchyně,“ přikázala si hlasitěji. Plná rozhodnosti sevřela ruce do pěstí a vyrazila ke schodišti. Nad horním schodem nepatrně zaváhala s přáním schovat se zpátky do pokoje, ale krátké ponouknutí vnitřního hlasu k tomu, aby to opravdu udělala, stačilo, aby ten krok dokončila.

Neudělá své zbabělé polovičce radost. Ani. Náhodou.

Než schody sešla, byla zadýchaná a zpocená, ale spokojená sama se sebou. Ve skutečnosti nejspíš o nic nešlo, tenhle dům je beztak prázdný, ostatní jsou ve škole nebo někde-

„Džus?“

Nechtěla zaječet. Opravdu ne.

„Rusalko!“ ozvalo se podrážděně. Peter si ji měřil popuzeným pohledem.

Srdce jí tlouklo jako zvon. Měla pocit, že ji ten tlukot ohlušuje, nebo to možná byla krev, co jí šuměla v uších, kdo ví. „Petere?“

Ušklíbl se. „Takže si na mě pamatuješ? Bezva. Zkus si to příště uvědomit, než začneš ječet,“ poznamenal a upil ze sklenice džusu, kterou držel v ruce, zatímco se opíral o kuchyňský ostrůvek.

„Co tu sakra děláš?“ zeptala se podivně klidná. Peter ji tak vyděsil, že vlastně neměla čas, na to, aby se začala opravdu bát. A teď tu stál, šklebil se tak jako vždycky a vypadal znuděně a přezíravě.

„Hlídám. Derek se někdy potřebuje vyspat, ale nedokáže to, když nemá jistotu, že je poblíž někdo, kdo na tebe dá pozor. Většinou to obstará Jackson, ale ten zrovna pilně studuje, zatímco já už mám odučeno, takže…“ Mávl rukou ke své osobě.

Ida ho sledovala ze svého místa dva metry od něj. I přes to všechno, co řekl nebo dělal, se zdál divně ztuhlý.

„Dobře,“ řekla pak hlasem, který se skoro netřásl. Vykročila směrem k lednici a všimla si, že on ve stejnou dobu udělal krok opačným směrem. Nekomentovala to. Obešel ostrůvek z druhé strany, aby ho dostal mezi ně. Přemýšlela nad tím, co to má být, když jí konečně došlo, že se jí pokouší nechat prostor tím, že mezi ně postavil překážku.

Otevřela lednici a začala vytahovat věci na sendviče. Do nosu ji uhodila vůně. Zvedla hlavu a všimla si talíře přikrytého alobalem. Vzala ho do ruky a podívala se pod něj. Byla to polovina kuřete. Chtěla ho vrátit, ale namísto toho kuře vytáhla a položila na ostrůvek. Lednice se s tichým ducnutím zavřela.

Zírala na ten talíř naprosto nerozhodnutá, co by měla udělat dál.

„Pánuješ ho hypnotizovat tak dlouho, dokud nezačne zase lítat?“ pronesl Peter po několika minutách.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Zakručelo jí v břiše. „Plánuju ho sníst,“ pronesla trochu nejistě. Zvedla k němu pohled. Vypadal jenom lehce překvapeně, což nejspíš znamenalo, že prodělal velký vnitřní otřes.

„No, tak s chutí do toho?“

Ida prsty odloupla kus bílého masa. Chvilku ho převalovala mezi prsty a pak si ho vložila do pusy.

„Tak?“ ozval se po chvíli Peter.

„Je to suché,“ konstatovala Ida, když polkla. Pobavila ho. „Dej to sem,“ vyzval ji. „A podej majonézu, salát a rajčata,“ nakázal, zatímco před sebe rozprostíral plátky bílého chleba. Trochu zaskočeně ho poslechla a sledovala ho, jak zkušeně připravuje několik sendvičů. Obíral maso a kousky skládal do vyrovnaných vrstev, jako by stavěl dům, a ne připravoval jídlo.

„Tumáš,“ podal jí jeden, když skončil, a sám si jeden taky vzal. Naznačil přiťuknutí a spokojeně se zakousnul. Ida pořád trochu nevěřícně zpracovávala, že jí Peter opravdu udělal sendvič. „Jez,“ přikázal, když polknul.

Poslušně se zakousla a… byla to lahoda! Neovládla se a spokojeně zamručela. Peter se samolibě usmál.

„Bohové, to je dobrý,“ zamumlala s plnou pusou. „Jak to může být tak dobrý?“

Peter blahosklonně mávl rukou. „Moje neuvěřitelná schopnost dělat excelentní sendviče se nedostala za oceán? Jsem zklamaný.“

„Pitomče,“ pronesla s malým úsměvem. Krátce se na ni zamračil, ale pak obrátil oči v sloup a pobídl ji, aby pokračovala v jídle.

Dělili se o sendviče v tichosti a Peter při tom většinu času koukal do svého iPhonu, jinam se podíval, jen když sahal pro pití. Přemýšlela nad tím, jestli se opravdu tak snaží se na ni nedívat, nebo je mu to jednoduše jedno. U Petera si totiž nemohla být jistá, skoro by vsázela na to, že je mu to fuk, kdyby se neozval.

„Vím, jaké to je. Není to tak hrozné, jak si myslíš, pořád vypadáš jako ty. Byl jsem na tom podstatně hůř.“

Povzdechla si. „Jenže ty ses dokázal vyhojit.“

„Jo. Po šesti letech a vraždě vlastní neteře. To zrovna není cesta pro každého,“ zamumlal a podíval se na ni. „Věř mi, když říkám, že na tom nejsi tak zle, jak si myslíš.“

„To není to, co mi vadí,“ zamumlala Ida potichu. Peter lehce naklonil hlavu ke straně, což dělal vždycky, když ho něco zaujalo.

„Chceš mi tvrdit, že ti ty jizvy nevadí? Protože to by byla lež, oba to víme.“

„Vadí,“ přitakala Ida. „Ale ne proto, že by byly ošklivé. Teda, jasně, radši bych je neměla, ale už dřív jsem za moc nestála, takhle to není zase o tolik horší.“ Znuděně na ni zíral. Otráveně vydechla. „Derek je alfa.“

„Měníš téma?“ zeptal se nechápavě. „Jestli jo, bylo by efektivnější zkusit to s informací, která není veřejně známá.“

Zavrtěla hlavou, nejistá si tím, jak by to měla vysvětlit, aniž by to neznělo pateticky.

„Oh.“ Peter se najednou napřímil. „Oh,“ zopakoval a oči se mu trochu rozšířily. Nejistě se na něj podívala. Došlo mu to, nebo se jeho reakce týkala něčeho, co ona nechápe? „Ty si myslíš, že-“

Ztichl. Než se ale stihla zeptat, Peter se otočil čelem ke dveřím na terasu. Ida se tam podívala taky.

Ve dveřích stál černý vlk.

Bylo to jako neskutečná nehmotná síla, která ji srazila na zem. Pozadu se odplazila do kouta s hlavou skloněnou k zemi. Vlasy jí spadaly kolem tváře tak, že mezi ní a vlkem tvořily záclonu. Třásla se a nedokázala to zastavit. Mozek jí vypovídal službu, nedokázala se soustředit na jedinou myšlenku. Byla tu jen potřeba klesnout co nejníž.

„Můj Bože,“ vydechl Peter. Slyšela jeho kroky, ale neodvažovala se zvednout hlavu, protože pořád cítila vlka v místnosti. „Ono to vlastně dává smysl.“

Vlk zavrčel a v odpověď na to zaznělo místností zakňučení. Ida si šokovaně uvědomila, že ho vydala ona. Nechápala, co se děje. Měla pocit, jako by ji někdo oddělil od jejího těla. Netušila, proč dělá, co dělá, ale nedokázala to nedělat.

„Dereku, jdi ven.“ Další zavrčení následované Peterovým netrpělivým odfrknutím. „Chápu, že máme určité potíže s důvěrou, ale tentokrát to prostě překousni a věř mi. Jen si chci něco ověřit. Jdi ven.“

Ida se tiskla k podlaze, roztřesená a zmatená, dokud z ničeho nic ta neskutečná tíha nezmizela. Uvolnila se a zvedla hlavu.

Peter ji pozoroval, když se opatrně postavila na nohy a rozhlédla se. Co to sakra bylo? Roztřeseně vydechla a opřela se o zeď.

„Na něco se zeptám a chci po tobě pravdu,“ pronesl Peter klidně. Podívala se na něj. Pravdu? Copak by mu mohla lhát, aniž by to poznal? Přikývla. „Myslíš si, že je to tvoje vina?“

Mohla by zkusit předstírat, že neví, o čem mluví? Když se mu zadívala do očí, okamžitě tu možnost zavrhla. Díval se na ni vlkodlak. Zářivá modrá ji ale zvláštním způsobem uklidňovala. Připomínala jí bezpečí, což bylo ironické vzhledem k tomu, co modrá barva očí u jejich druhu znamenala.

Nadechla se a zavřela oči. Peterovi to může říct. Je to možná psychopat, ale je to psychopat na její straně. Ať si o ní myslí cokoliv, byl pokaždé tam, kde ho potřebovala. 

Navíc to není tak, že by to nebyla pravda. Můžeš si za to sama.

„Jo,“ hlesla potichu. „Je to moje vina.“

Dlouze vydechl. „Myslíš si, žes zklamala svého alfu?“

„Ano.“ Znovu se na něj podívala. „Nezasloužím si smečku. Ani _jeho_. Měla jsem tomu zabránit. Neměla jsem mu dovolit Dereka ponížit.“

Ida překvapeně poslouchala slova, která vypouštěla z pusy. Nepoznávala je. Co v ní ji donutilo tohle říkat?

Ale přesto, to, že je nepoznávala, neznamenalo, že by byla méně pravdivá. Cítila, že to tak je.

„Fascinující,“ vydechl Peter. Věnovala mu nechápavé zamračení. Lehce zatřepal hlavou. „Promiň. Já jen… Tohle by nemělo být možné.“

„Co?“ zeptala se nechápavě.

„Mluví z tebe vlk. Přesněji řečeno _tvůj_ vlk.“

„Nejsem vlkodlak,“ pronesla Ida zjevný fakt. Peter rychle zakýval.

„Právě! Proto je to fascinující. Nikdy jsem neslyšel, že by si člověk vypěstoval vlastního vlka jen díky poutu druhů. Muselo by tu být nějaké další spojení, něco co…“ Zarazil se. „Samozřejmě. Máte víc než jedno spojení,“ pronesl pomalu a ukázal jí na krk.

Bezděčně se dotkla křížové spáleniny. „Nejsem vlkodlak,“ zopakovala s jistotou.

„Ne, to nejsi,“ souhlasil. „Ale vaše spojení je silnější, než by mělo být, takže je docela možné, že se vaše osobnosti na určité úrovni mísí.“

„To jako, že-“

„Ano. Ty máš v sobě kus Dereka a Derek v sobě kus tebe. Proto jednáš jako vlkodlak. Proto _cítíš_ jako vlkodlak. Jedině vlkodlak by v tvé situaci měl tvoje pocity.“

Točila se jí hlava. Nic z toho nedávalo smysl. Kdyby měl Cejch takové projevy, vědělo by se o tom. Tohle určitě nebylo správně…

Jenže. Cejch bylo něco výjimečného. Ida neznala téměř nikoho, kdo by ho byl ochotný podstoupit a už vůbec nikoho, kdo by se s tou samou osobou spojill  jako druh. Mohlo by něco takového zmnohonásobit účinek Cejchu?

„Ale to-“ zarazila se a podívala se na Petera. Oči mu zářily, ale už ne vlkodlačí modří, teď byly obyčejně lidské a svítilo v nich objevitelské nadšení. Fascinace. „Co to znamená?“

Peter si dlaněmi protřel tváře a pak se pousmál. „Že tvůj problém můžeme vyřešit po vlkodlačím způsobu.“

„Nechápu,“ přiznala Ida popravdě.

„Je to jednoduché. Z tvého vystupování submitivita doslova sálá. Instinkt ti říká, že se máš poddat alfovi. Když to přijme, celá záležitost se maže.“

Prudce zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne! Ne, ne, ne, ne.“ Ustupovala dozadu. „Nemůžu. Ne teď-“

„Musí tě jen znovu kousnout,“ přerušil ji Peter a Ida se zastavila. Kousnout? „Jenom kousnout,“ zopakoval Peter uklidňujícím tónem.

„Kousnout?“

„Nic jiného,“ potvrdil Peter. „Když mu to dovolíš, alespoň tahle tvoje úzkost zmizí. Věř mi.“

„Věřím,“ hlesla potichu. Překvapeně mrkl. „Vážně?“ vyžbleptnul nevěřícně. Přikývla. „No… to je dobře. Řekl bych. Zvláštní pocit.“

Ida ho ignorovala, bylo tu něco naléhavějšího. „Nemůže mě kousnout jako vlk,“ pronesla hluše. Peter se zamračil v otázce. „Mohla bych mít alergickou reakci. Zase. Tentokrát to nemůžu riskovat,“ zamumlala a výmluvně se dotkla břicha.

„Pravda. V téhle podobě každé jeho kousnutí může proměnit,“ zamručel Peter, pak pokrčil rameny. „Může to udělat jako člověk. Nezáleží na formě, jde o význam.“

Roztřásla se. Derek ve stejné místnosti. Derek, který by se jí dotkl. Který by z ní cítil, co se stalo.

Žaludek se jí obrátil a jen tak tak stihla doběhnout ke dřezu, než se pozvracela.

Svírala okraje nerezové výlevky, až jí bělely prsty. Někde mezi zvuky dávení byla schopná rozeznat i vzlyky, které neměla sílu zastavit, jakmile jednou začaly.

Byla sama sobě tak odporná! Slabá, ubohá, pitomá, pitomá, _pitomá!_ Měla řešení přímo před nosem, ale neměla dost síly a odvahy, aby po něm sáhla. Místo toho pustila vodu a vypláchla si pusu.

„Nemůžu,“ řekla pak prázdným hlasem a nenamáhala se otočit na Petera.

Schovej se. Uteč. Nenech ho dotknout se tě.

_Nechoď._

Měla pocit, že ji to roztrhne. Zastavila se napůl cesty mezi kuchyní a schodištěm do patra.

„Tvoje smečka tě potřebuje.“ Něco na tom, jak to Peter řekl, ji přinutilo se otočit.

„Jsi ty v té smečce?“ zeptala se ho potichu. Dlouho se na ni jen díval. Jeho obličej nepropouštěl žádné emoce. Potom přikývl.

„Jsem. A ty jsi rodina,“ pronesl nakonec. Překvapeně se na něj zadívala. „Nosíš v sobě naši krev. To z nás dělá rodinu.“ A ty bys už znovu neublížil své rodině? Chtěla se zeptat. Ale nebylo to třeba. „Nedělej to pro sebe, udělej to pro rodinu,“ požádal ji rozvážně. „Nech ho se tě dotknout.“ 

Ida si setřela vlhkost z tváří.

Uteč!

Svezla se na kolena a sklonila hlavu.

Ne.

„Dereku,“ ozval se Peterův hlas. Ucítila jeho přítomnost téměř okamžitě. Roztřásla se a přitiskla víc k podlaze. Slyšela zvuk bosých nohou, které se k ní blížily bez náznaku zaváhání.

Nenech ho se tě dotknout! Nedovol mu mít takovou moc!

Sklapni. Sklapnisklapnisklapni!

„Nemysli na sebe. Mysli na nás,“ ozval se Peter, když se nekontrolovatelně rozklepala. Bylo slyšet, jak jí zuby cvakají o sebe. Dlouze vydechla. Kroky se zastavily těsně u ní. Pevně stiskla víčka k sobě a sklonila hlavu tak, až se čelem opírala o zem.

Ať už to přestane. Prosím! _Prosím!_ Ať už to zmizí, škemrala v duchu, zatímco jí pocit nicotnosti tlačil k podlaze.

Cítila, jak jí prsty opatrně odsunuly vlasy z krku na opačné straně, než byla jizva po spálenině.

Prchej!

Zuby se jí zatnuly do krku tak náhle, až vykvikla. Bolest jí projela místem, kde pronikly kůží, ale neucukla. Znovu se roztřásla, ale tentokrát úlevou. Ten šílený tlak byl pryč. Cítila, že se může zvednout.

Jenže to neudělala.

Derek byl tak blízko, že cítila, jak jí kůži ohřívá jeho teplo. Byl až příliš blízko. Ve chvíli, kdy ji pustil, sebou smýkla mimo jeho dosah.

Přísahala by, že cítí jeho bolest z toho pohybu, ale nedokázala se ovládnout. Několikrát se hluboce nadechla a dlouze vydechla, než se vyškrábala na nohy. Cítila, jak jí z rány stéká trocha krve po klíční kosti. Ovládla touhu se zranění dotknout. Místo toho se otočila k odchodu.

_Nechoď._

Tentokrát neposlechla. Vyběhla po schodech do pokoje a zabouchla za sebou dveře s pocitem, že měla pravdu. Derek si nemohl vybrat nikoho horšího.


	30. Chapter 30

([hudba](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rf3aUaAG0U))

„Jsi si jistá?“ zeptala se Allison, když se objevila ve dveřích se sportovní taškou přes rameno.

Ida rozhodně přikývla. Trvalo celý den najít k tomu odvahu, ale byla pevně rozhodnutá. „Nejsem úplný začátečník, jen jsem se na to nikdy přímo nezaměřovala.“ Lépe řečeno, nikdy jí to nešlo a Ida nesnášela, když jí něco nešlo.

Allison se usmála. „Dobře. Zapracujeme na tom. Všimla jsem si, že jsi dobrá v míření. Tak se nejdřív zaměříme na vrhání.“

„Tak s tím by problém být taky neměl. Někdo by měl definitivně změnit název _ranní nevolnosti_ ,“ poznamenala Ida a Allison se rozesmála.

„Naznačuješ, že si mám dávat dobrý pozor, abych do toho nespadla, protože není o co stát?“

Ida se zašklebila. „Jo, tak nějak. Zatímco ostatní se rozplývají, já trpím. Definitivně hrozné.“ Pustila Allison do domu.

„Kam půjdem?“ zeptala se tmavovláska.

Ida mávla rukou k terase. „V lese za domem to půjde?“

„Jasně. Neuvidí nás tam někdo, ne?“

„Zaručeně ne. Paní Martinová ještě není zpátky ze služební cesty a nikdo jiný tam nezabloudí.“

Došly ke stromům, kde Allison shodila z ramene tašku. Začala z ní vytahovat zbraně a Ida to pozorovala s žaludkem staženým do těsné kuličky. Rozhodla se v noci, když ji znovu vzbudila noční můra.

Nedokázala tomu zabránit, protože byla neschopná. Bez své moci se nebyla schopná ubránit. Alespoň ne na blízko a proti víc než jednomu protivníkovi. Nikdy dřív neměla potřebu něco takového dělat, jenže Beacon Hills se jí rozhodlo dokázat, že na život nemá nárok, pokud si ho nedokáže sama ochránit. Nezbyla jí jiná možnost, než se to naučit a Allison byla logickou volbou.

„Připravená?“ zeptala se adeptka na titul lovce roku a postavila se vedle ní s šesti černými čepelemi v ruce. „Zkusíme to tady na ten,“ ukázala na nejbližší strom.

„Ne.“ Allison se na ni zaraženě podívala. „Ten je živý,“ vysvětlila Ida. „Támhle ten je suchý, neublíží mu to, můžeme to zkoušet tam.“

„Ublížit mu? Je to strom,“ poznamenala Allison udiveně a Ida se zamračila.

„Pro tebe. Pro mě je to bytost jako každá jiná. Druidi se ke stromům chovají s úctou,“ zamumlala a nedokázala úplně potlačit pedantství v hlase. Allison ji ještě pár vteřin pozorovala, ale pak pokrčila rameny. „Fajn. Tak teda tamten,“ ukázala k mrtvé sosně. Ida se spokojeně uvolnila.

„Takže, technika. Pokud chytíš nůž za rukojeť, musí udělat celou otočku, aby se ti ho podařilo správně zabodnout. Tohle jsou pakistánské vrhací nože, na jednu otočku jsou to asi tři metry. Pokud je chytíš za čepel, bude to otočka a půl, podle toho musíš upravit vzdálenost, jasné?“ začala Allison vysvětlovat. „Čepel ve tvaru oštěpu je na vrhnutí pro začátečníka snazší, takže dokud je nezvládneš, budeme se jich držet. Bereš?“

Ida trhla rameny. „Ty jsi tu šéf. Udělám, co řekneš,“ pronesla a postavila se přibližně tři metry od stromu. Allison se zatvářila spokojeně. Ida se napřáhla.

Zklameš.

Nůž protnul vzduch, minul strom a skončil někde za ním v hlíně. Ida vydechla překvapením.

„První pokus, to nic,“ pronesla Allison s mávnutím.

Druhý nápřah.

Ubožačko.

Minula o dobrý metr. „Krucinál!“

„Klid,“ usmála se Allison, „nečekám, že ti to půjde hned. Natoč se lehce bokem,“ dodala potom. Ida se kousla do rtu, aby nevyplivla něco kousavého a poslušně se natočila. Nadechla se a znovu se napřáhla.

Nezvládneš to. Víš to. Nikdy ti to nešlo, kdyby ano, mohlas něco udělat pro svou pravou rodinu.

Ruka jí klesla. To byla pravda. Jak mohla doufat, že ochrání sebe, když to nedokázala ani kvůli nim. Její racionální část se jí snažila připomenout, že se nemohla za ten týden stát zázračnou bojovnicí.

Jenže tys to ani nezkoušela. Že ne? Jednoduše jsi seděla a čekala, než bylo po všem. Vždycky jen čekáš, než bude po všem.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se Allison a přerušila Idin tok myšlenek. Ta zamrkala.

„Jistě. Promiň,“ hlesla a znovu se napřáhla. Tentokrát nůž minul strom jen těsně. „Vidíš?“ usmála se Allison. „Mnohem lepší.“

„Jo,“ usmála se Ida falešně. Znovu se napřáhla a vrhla další nůž. Minul. Nápřah. Vrh. Nic. Nápřah. Vrh. Nic. Allison jí donesla nože. Potichu si je vzala. Nápřah. Vrh. Nic. Nápřah… Během půl hodiny se jí podařilo strom zasáhnout jen dvakrát. Frustrovaně mručela.

Vidíš. Jsi k ničemu. Jenom přítěž.

„Dokážu to,“ procedila skrze zuby a prudce švihla dalším nožem. Se zaduněním se odrazil od kmenu a kmitavě odletěl stranou. Frustrovaně zavrčela.

Vzdej to. Schovej se. Je to o tolik jednodušší.

Ne.

Nebuď hloupá, vždyť tě může někdo chránit. Proč se namáhat?

„Nepotřebuju chůvu!“ štěkla zuřivě a vrhala jednu čepel za druhou. Ozvalo se několik dutých zvuků, které oznamovaly, že se trefila.

Nezvládneš to. Stěží trefíš strom. Pohyblivý cíl? Ani ve snu.

„Už se to nestane.“

„Ido.“

„Už ne! Už ne! _Už ne!_ “ S každým ne, vypustila jednu čepel.

„Ido!“ zakřičela na ni Allison. Prudce se na ni otočila. Tmavovláska vypadala nejistě a ustaraně. „Co?“ zeptala se Ida zadýchaně.

„Nestane se to znovu,“ ozvala se Allison potichu. „Derek by nedovolil-“

„Derek tam nebyl!“ vyštěkla Ida vztekle. „Věděl, že jsou někde kolem a nebyl tam!“ Ztichla a udělala krok dozadu, jak se jí zatočila hlava. „Nebyl tam…“ Ten šepot byl plný zklamání. Zklamání, o kterém nevěděla, že ho vůbec cítí. Nic přece Derekovi nezazlívala. Nebo možná...

Slíbil, že tam bude. Měl tě chránit. Zklamal tě.

Ano, slíbil to. Měl tam být.

„Měl tam být,“ zopakovala nahlas tvrdě a otočila se na Allison, která ji pozorovala s nejistým výrazem. „Stačila jediná rána na špatné místo a bylo by po všem, Allison. Kdyby ho slyšeli, určitě by to zařídili. Takhle málo chybělo,“ zvedla ruku s dvěma prsty jen kousek od sebe. „Když už mě zbouhnul, měl by mít alespoň tolik slušnosti, aby si vybral ochranu rodiny před procházkami v přírodě!“

„Možná to nevíš, ale pronásledoval Kali. Snažil se ji chytit.“ Samozřejmě. Jak jinak. Zbrklý idiot.

Ida zavrtěla hlavou a nevesele se usmála. „Ne. Nechal se od ní chytit do pasti. Kdyby jen trochu přemýšlel, došlo by mu, že by se Kali neukázala, když měla tolik poskoků. Jenže on se neobtěžoval. Skočil po ní jako pes po kosti, přesně jak si to ona naplánovala. A kdybych měla svoji moc, jak si myslela, bylo by dávno po všem. Celá smečka by byla mrtvá. Jak chceš takovou chybu omluvit?“

Allison zavrtěla hlavou. „Nesnažím se ho omluvit, jen říkám, že to neudělal záměrně.“

„Ale na tom nezáleží, ne? Cena by byla stejná.“ Allison neodpověděla. Ida si v její tváři přečetla, že odpověď nemá. „Musím se naučit ubránit sama. Nedokážu odjet a opustit je. Jenže tohle město je jako pekelná jáma a já tu nehodlám umřít. Nemůžu se na Dereka spolehnout a riskovat, že znovu zklame.“

Allisonin výraz se změnil z nejistého na zděšený. Oči se jí rozšířily, jak se zadívala Idě přes rameno. Ida ty svoje zavřela. Nemusela se otáčet, aby věděla, koho tam Allison vidí, ale stejně to udělala. Projela jí vlna lítosti.

Věděla jsi, že tu někde je. Nenamlouvej si nic jiného. Chtěla jsi, aby to slyšel. Aby to věděl.

Proti tomu neměla argument a tak mlčela, dokud černý vlk nezmizel mezi stromy.

\-----

 I přes to, co udělala, Allison jí dál chodila pomáhat. Nemluvily o tom, co Ida řekla. Vlastně nemluvily vůbec, pokud to nebylo nutné. Několik dnů trénovaly jen s noži za domem, pak jí Allison přinesla Bo. Ukázalo se, že cvičení s tyčí je mnohem efektivnější, než s noži, už proto, že Ida s ní nikdy neměla problémy. Jenže pak najednou Ida zjistila, že dům není v dohledu a že běží vedle Allison po chodníku, zatímco jí bruneta napomíná pokaždé, když přestane správně dýchat.

Tak se z tréninku s noži stalo celkové zocelování. A Ida se nebránila. Dokud měla co dělat, nemusela myslet na to, co udělala Derekovi, nebo na to, že od toho odpoledne o něm neslyšela. Pouto jí prozradilo, že se drží v okolí, ale ne v doslechu domu. Nedivila se mu a nevinila ho.

Začala znovu pracovat se Stilesem a chodit do školy. Ale ať se snažila předstírat cokoliv, nebyla v pohodě.

Nesnesla, když sejí někdo neočekávaně dotkl. Nepouštěla si nikoho za záda. A pak tu taky byli dva vlkodlaci, kteří se vrátili do školy, jakmile jim to jejich nový alfa dovolil. To, že se stali Scottovou novou smečkou, ji nemělo překvapit. A neměla by to brát jako zradu. Jenže…

Stála v tělocvičně, kde ji Allison nechala po cvičení, které jí naordinovala místo volné hodiny. Ida měla ještě jednu, a tak se rozhodla zůstat, teď si za to nadávala. Neměla tam zůstávat sama. Sebedůvěra, kterou cítila během cvičení s Allison se vypařila, jakmile si jich všimla. Teď stála proti nim a lapala po vzduchu. Stěny se houpaly a uhýbaly, jak se k nim snažila dostat, aby se mohla opřít.

Bylo jedno, kolik ji toho Allison dokázala naučit, když viděla jejich tváře, kolena se jí roztřásla a vnitřnosti proměnily v tekutý kov. Slyšela, jak jí srdce tluče v lebce a krev šumí v uších.

Nemohla dýchat. Nešlo to. Něco jí svíralo plíce a nedovolovalo jí to víc, než zbytečně lapat po kyslíku.

Udělali krok k ní. Zmateně couvla a narazila zády na zeď. Odsunula se po ní dál od nich, ale ztratila rovnováhu a dopadla na zem.

Tohle nemohla. Nedokázala se na ně dívat, věděla, že ji pozorují dravci. Mají sílu a drápy, zatímco ona má v ruce jen ubohou násadu od koštěte. Vlastně už ani to ne. Musela ji někde upustit.

Někdo ji sevřel za rameno a vytáhl na nohy. Pak si stoupl před ni. Slyšela výhružné vrčení a viděla, jak oba vlkodlaci ustupují a mizí ve dveřích na druhé straně tělocvičny. Nic z toho ale nepomohlo. Svět se pořád kymácel a ona se dusila.

„Ido.“ Před očima se jí mihly zrzavé vlasy. Lydie. „Má panický záchvat.“

„Co s ní máme dělat?!“ Jackson?

„Ido!“ zvýšila Lydie hlas. Ida ji vnímala, ale jako by to nic neznamenalo. Lapala po vzduchu.

„Nemůžu-“ sípala. „Nemůžu-“ Natáhla ruku před sebe a zoufale sevřela první oporu, kterou nahmatala. Potřebovala svět zastavit.

„Co se tu děje?“

Peterův hlas ji přinutil otočit hlavu jeho směrem. Připadal jí hrozně vzdálený, jako by ho někdo vystřihl a vlepil do jejího světa. Nereálný.

„Sakra,“ vyplivl. „Uhněte,“ odstrčil oba teenagery stranou a okamžitě ji začal strkat před sebou. „Musíme ji vzít někam stranou, než se uklidní. Nechtěli byste mi říct, co se tu ksakru stalo?“

„Museli jí něco udělat,“ pronesla Lydie, když otevírala dveře do prázdných dívčích šaten. Peter Idu vtáhl dovnitř a usadil ji na jednu z lavic, Jackson za nimi zavřel a opřel se o dveře.

„Kdo?“

„Ben s Nedem,“ zamručel Jackson. „Byli tu s ní.“ Peter zavrčel, ale pak se naklonil k Idě a prsty jí sevřel bradu. Zírala mu do očí, ze kterých zíral vlkodlak. „Dýchej se mnou,“ poručil jí příkře a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl.

Zářivě modré záchranné lano. Natáhla se po něm. Oběma rukama ho chytila za předloktí, jak se pokoušela nezmizet v tom šíleném víření a ujistit se, že je vážně skutečný.

„Tak je to dobře,“ pochválil ji, když po něm dokázala opakovat důkladné nádechy. Zírala mu do očí a nechala se uklidňovat. Trvalo dlouhé minuty, ne se jí podařilo potlačit třas a uvolnit se. Uvědomila si, že zatíná nehty do Peterova předloktí a rychle ho pustila. Drobné ranky se mu začaly okamžitě hojit.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se Lydie, když se Ida narovnala a odtáhla se od Petera.

To byl správný dotaz. Co se to, do hajzlu, stalo? Jak to, že se tak sesypala?

„Ido?“

„Přišli,“ zamumlala potichu.

„A?“ pobídl ji Jackson netrpělivě.

Otočila se na něj. „To je všechno. Přišli.“

„No potěš,“ zamumlal Peter.

Ida si zabořila obličej do dlaní. „Je ze mě troska. Nezáleží na tom, co dělám, když se sesypu bez příčiny.“

„Moc na to spěcháš,“ zamračil se Peter. Vrátila mu to.

„Tohle místo mě sežvýká a vyplivne, když se z toho rychle nedostanu.“

Lydie obrátila oči k nebi. „Není to tak strašné, jak tvrdíš. Není tu nikdo další, kdo by nám chtěl jít po krku.“

„Jenže na jak dlouho? Kdy naposledy ti přišlo, že je tvůj život normální? Nebo alespoň bezpečný?“ zeptala se Ida s úšklebkem. Lydie se nadechla, ale mlčela.

„Už to bude chvíle,“ připustila, když ji Jackson lehce objal kolem ramen.

Peter si založil ruce na hrudi. „Možná bys měla odjet.“ Nevěřícně se na něj otočili. Pokrčil rameny. „Bylo by to nejlepší řešení, alespoň na čas.“

Má pravdu. Neexistuje bezpečnější místo než domov. Můžeš tam čerpat sílu, budeš mít klid. Byla bys na místě, kde žila tvoje rodina po staletí. Kde by to mohlo být lepší?

Zamrazilo ji náhlým návalem touhy. Domů.

„Nemůžu,“ zamumlala pak ale hlasem, jako by byla v bolestech. Svým způsobem i byla. Jenom představa toho, že by se mohla vrátit ke klidnému životu v milované zemi, byla extatická. Ale bylo tu něco dalšího, něco palčivějšího.

Narovnala se a zadívala se na nejstaršího vlkodlaka. „Nenechám je, aby mě odsud vyhnali,“ prohlásila jistě.

Jsi slabá, jak bys jim v tom chtěla zabránit?

Zaťala ruce v pěst a postavila se. Umlčí ten posměšný hlas jednou pro vždy.

Obnoví svou moc. A stane se jejich osobní noční můrou.

\-----

Idino rozhodnutí se ukázalo obtížnější, než čekala. A ona čekala opravdu hrozné věci.

První, co musela udělat, bylo přestat brát svoje uklidňující směsi, které jí dovolovaly spát a nebudit se hrůzou. Už to ji málem zlomilo.

Zrcadlo jí po dvou dnech začalo ukazovat tvář s permanentním make-upem, sestávajícím se z šedavé kůže, krví podlitých očí a kruhů, že by se na nich mohla houpat. Dalo se to alespoň částečně zamaskovat skutečným make-upem, který začala nosit kvůli paní Martinové. Nechtěla, aby si všimla jizev na tváři a tak je za pomoci Lydie začala maskovat. Teď se to hodilo.

Další věcí, která všechno ztěžovala, byl Derek. Vlastně jeho nepřítomnost a fakt, že ji neustále trápily výčitky svědomí. Uvědomovala si, že i když měla pravdu, to co jí řekla Allison, byla taky pravda. Ať už to Derek podělal sebevíc, neudělal to schválně. A navíc to, co Ida udělala, byť v afektu, bylo hnusné. Záměrně Derekovi ublížila. Hodlala to napravit – nebo to alespoň zkusit.

Zaparkovala před domem Stilinských.

Od Stilese věděla, že Derek se vrací do domu v době, kdy on odjíždí do školy, protože v tu dobu Idu a Lydii vyzvedává Jackson, který za něj v podstatě přebírá hlídku. Takže tentokrát namísto do školy jela sem. Stiles jí dal už den předem náhradní klíč od domu. Tvářil se u toho tak spokojeně, jako by ho sám vykoval. V sopečném kráteru.

Ida vstoupila do domu a potichu za sebou zavřela. Trhla sebou, když se otočila a uviděla šerifa, jak ji zamyšleně pozoruje. Nedokázala najít hlas, tak mu na pozdrav jenom kývla.

„Po schodech nahoru, druhé dveře zleva,“ řekl jí, když se přestat tvářit tak zadumaně. Pročísl si rukou krátké vlasy přesně, jako to dělal Stiles, když si nebyl něčím stoprocentně jistý. Znovu mu kývla a ustoupila stranou, aby mohl projít ven.

Neuvědomila si, že strnule stojí, dokud neslyšela, jak šerif nastartoval a odjel. To ji probralo. Nejistě se zadívala na schody do patra. Možná to nebyl tak dobrý nápad. Třeba ji vůbec nebude chtít vidět. Vlastně je dost pravděpodobné, že ji nebude chtít vidět.

S roztřeseným výdechem se vydala po schodech nahoru. Před správnými dveřmi se znovu zarazila a s rukou na klice váhala několik minut.

Potřebuješ to vyřešit. Musíš ho ze sebe konečně setřást. Zbavit se ho.

Kvůli tomu tu nebyla! Chtěla se mu omluvit, ne ho od sebe ještě víc odehnat. Chtěla mu říct, že je to její vina stejně jako jeho. Neměla se na něj tak spoléhat a zároveň tím na něj klást tolik zodpovědnosti. Byli druhové, měli zodpovědnost rozdělenou rovným dílem.

Otočila klikou a potichu vešla.

Ležel na posteli a byl úplně oblečený. Dokonce v botách. Ležel tváří ke dveřím a tak mohla vidět, že spí. Vypadal strašně. Vlastně podobně hrozně jako ona.

Sundala si tašku a položila ji vedle dveří. Několika kroky překonala vzdálenost mezi dveřmi a postelí. Ta, stejně jako všechno ostatní v pokoji, působila neosobně. Dominantní barvou pokoje byla okrová, ideálně neutrální barva pro pokoj pro hosty. Ida se přistihla, jak přemýšlí nad tím, jestli pokoj zařizovala Stilesova zesnulá matka nebo někdo jiný.

Derek se ani nehnul. Jak strašně asi musel být vyčerpaný, když ho nevzbudila přítomnost někoho dalšího u jeho postele?

Klekla si a zblízka si ho prohlížela. Dokonce ani ve spánku se jeho tvář neuvolnila, pořád měl mezi obočím ustaranou vrásku. Potlačila chuť mu ji palcem vyhladit. Byl bledý a kruhy pod očima měl téměř tak tmavé, jako by si nanesl vojenské maskování. Strniště, které běžně nosil, se změnilo v krátké vousy. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a kolem tváře slepené potem.

„Je mi to strašně líto,“ zamumlala bezhlesně a špičkami prstů ho pohladila na tváři nad linií vousů. Smutně se usmála. „Říkala jsem ti, že sis vybral špatně. Máš mizerný vkus na ženské.“ Nečekala, že zareaguje, a tak nebyla zklamaná, když dál spal. Naposledy ho zlehka pohladila a postavila se. Na cestě z pokoje se ale zastavila a vrátila se zpět, jen aby mu opatrně sundala boty a přikryla ho alespoň tím kusem deky, na kterém neležel.

Pak za sebou potichu zavřela dveře, vyšla z domu, který zamkla, a vydala se do školy.

\-----

Stiles nebyl nadšený, když mu řekla, že plán promluvit si s Derekem tak úplně nevyšel.

„Neměla jsem to srdce ho budit. Vypadal strašně,“ přiznala zahanbeně, když stála vedle svého učně ve frontě na oběd.

Stiles si odfrknul a vzal si talíř se smaženým kuřetem. „Cos čekala? Že se přijde vyspat a přitom bude vzhůru, kdyby ses chtěla stavit?“

„Nečekala jsem, že bude tak vyčerpaný, že ho neprobudí, když přijdu. Nikdy jsem ho neviděla jinak než ve střehu.“ Stiles trhl rameny, jako by to pro něj nebyla žádná novinka. „Nic jsi mi neřekl,“ dodala vyčítavě, protože se tomu nedokázala ubránit.

„Nechtěl to. Vlastně to podal svým osobitým stylem, což zahrnovalo výhružku mému tělu jeho zuby. Nerad bych Coru stavěl do situace, kdy by mě musela bránit před vlastním bratrem. Už kvůli mé mužnosti, která by tím definitivně skončila na seznamu vyhubených druhů.“

Idě dalo práci se neusmát. Místo toho se na něj jen skepticky zadívala a sundala z vrchního pultu misku s modrým želé, kterou si přidala na tác ke špagetám a flašce vody.

„Zkusíš to znovu?“ zeptal se Stiles po cestě k rohovému stolu, kde si mohla Ida sednout do chráněného kouta.

„Mám to v plánu. Ale asi budu muset vymyslet lepší způsob. Když teď vím, jak mizerně na tom je, nehodlám mu ukrajovat ze spánku, zvlášť když si z něj očividně utrhuje on sám.“

„Jo. Není to zrovna spáč,“ zamumlal Stiles s plnou pusou. „Co přijet dřív a počkat na něj, než se vrátí?“ Ida zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tak trochu pochybuju, že by vůbec vešel, kdyby věděl, že tam na něj čekám. Ne, že bych se mu divila. Podělala jsem to. Ve velkém stylu.“ Nešťastně namotávala špagety na vidličku a ignorovala kručící žaludek, který se jich hladově dožadoval.

„To není optimistickej přístup. Navíc, dá se vůbec uvažovat o takové možnosti? Podívej se, Derek je na tom bídně hlavně proto, že se mu vyhýbáš, tolik jsem ještě pochopit dokázal, a to nejsem vlkodlak, co by do toho nějak obzvlášť viděl. Taky jsem si všimnul, že ostatní vlkodlaci ze smečky jsou na prášky, což neříkám proto, aby ti bylo hůř. Spíš proto, abys to dál neprotahovala.“ Mávl rukou, ve které držel kuře a kus smaženého těstíčka, které se z něj utrhlo, si udělalo letecký výlet napříč prostorem. Ida ho sledovala zapadnout mezi židle, jen aby se vyhnula Stilesovu pohledu.

Jak moc zoufalá jsi? Musí ti radit takové dítě? Víš přece, co musíš udělat. Urovnej všechno, co je potřeba, a najdi v sobě sílu bránit se.

„Dobře, zkusím to po vyučování. Třeba budu mít štěstí a ještě bude v domě,“ pronesla Ida a vyvolala u Stilese úsměv plný sebeuspokojení.

Než dojedli, přisedla si k nim Cora s Isaacem a rozhovor se stočil na školu a Petera, který se rozhodl, že by bylo milé, kdyby mu uprostřed semestru sepsali speciální esej na vylosované téma. Zbytek rozvoru se vlastně převážně skládal z velmi originálních a procítěných nadávek.

Po vyučování spolu s Corou vyšla před školu, kde měla v plánu počkat na Stilese. Jeli sice každý svým autem, ale přišlo jí to slušné. Navíc mu vrátila klíč od domu, takže…

„A kruci,“ hlesla Cora a Ida zvedla hlavu. Automaticky se otočila směrem, kam se bruneta dívala.

Derek stál opřený o camaro na druhé straně parkoviště a Idino srdce se při tom zjištění rozhodlo, že života v hrudi má dost a odteď bude tlouct v krku.

„Promiň, nevím, co ho to napadlo,“ začala Cora okamžitě, ale Ida jí jemně stiskla předloktí. „To je dobrý. Stejně jsem měla v plánu s ním promluvit.“

„Vážně?!“ vyjekla Cora překvapeně a možná až příliš nadšeně, vzhledem k tomu, jak se Derek tvářil. Tak trochu jako vlkodlak, kterému právě vytrhli tesáky.

„Myslíš, že bys mohla počkat ta-“ zarazila se uprostřed slova, když se kus za Corou objevily dvě povědomé tváře. Udělala tři kroky nazpět, ještě než si vůbec uvědomila, co dělá. Pak se okamžitě zastavila a úsilím udržet se na místě zatnula ruce v pěst. Cora se obrátila a výhružně zavrčela, protože jí z Idina chování muselo dojít, o koho jde. Oba vlkodlaci okamžitě zmizeli.

„Dobrý?“ zeptala se pak Idy starostlivě, zatímco ta se snažila zhluboka dýchat a uklidnit šíleně tlukoucí srdce. Nenáviděla tyhle chvíle slabosti. Nesnášela strach, co v ní probouzeli.

Nesnažíš se dost! Oni by se měli bát tebe!

„Bude to dobrý,“ zamumlala Ida zahanbeně. Tyhle výpadky sebeovládání byly ponižující. Dokázala to snést v noci, když byla sama ve svém pokoji a drtila ji hrůza ze zlých snů, ale ve dne na školním parkovišti to bylo něco jiného.

Úkosem se podívala na Dereka. Jeho výraz se změnil, byl úzkostnější. Víc napjatý.

„Bezva,“ ucedila, „přesně to jsem teď potřebovala.“ Vypadat před Derekem jako ještě větší slaboch, než si o ní doteď myslel.

Objevil se Stiles po boku s Jacksonem. Vyměňovali si uštěpačné poznámky, ale přestali okamžitě, jak si všimli Dereka. Ida útrpně zavřela oči. Jestli něco nepotřebovala, bylo to Stilesovo povzbuzování. Jako naschvál byla jeho první reakce gesto, kterým ji popohnal Derekovým směrem, a významný pohled. Zamračila se na něj, což ho nijak nezastrašilo. Jen se pousmál a seskákal po schodech k ní.

„Tak co tu tak stojíš. Teď je vzhůru,“ poznamenal téměř vesele. Potlačila chuť ho nakopnout. Jackson se postavil vedle Stilese a založil si ruce na hrudi s vyzývavým výrazem. Ida se na něj překvapeně zadívala.

„I ty?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Je to můj alfa.“ Znělo to trochu rozpačitě a neochotně, ale ani jedno nedokázalo zakrýt fakt, že to tak Jackson vážně bere. Ida si uvědomila, že je vlastně pořád členem smečky. Původní dohoda zněla, že si půjde svou cestou, jakmile pomine ohrožení od cizích vlkodlaků. Jenže Jackson zůstal a co víc – pomáhal.

„Díky.“ Nebylo jisté, kdo je šokovaný víc, jestli Jackson, nebo Ida. Vypadlo to z ní tak nějak nechtěně.

„Dojemné,“ ušklíbl se Stiles a Jackson na něj zavrčel. Stiles si ho nevšímal a obrátil se zpátky k Idě. „Zdržuješ.“

Zmoženě vydechla. „Jo. Můžeš mi to snad vyčítat? Ještě nikdy jsem se neomlouvala za neomluvitelné. Jak se něco takového dělá?“

„No,“ pokrčil povzbudivě rameny, „na to budeš muset přijít. Všechno je někdy poprvé. Padej,“ kývl hlavou k Derekovi. Věnovala mu poslední zamračený pohled, ale pak se poslušně obrátila.

Čtyřicet stop jí ještě nikdy nepřišlo tak dlouhých. Musela to jít celou věčnost, protože měla pocit, že během té doby zestárla o několik let.

A asi bude zvracet. Zase.

Zastavila před Derekem a palci si mnula hřbety rukou v marné snaze vymyslet jak začít.

„Omlouvám se.“ Zvedla šokovaný pohled a nevěřícně na něj zírala.

„He?“

„Za to že jsem tě zklamal.“ Neslyšela v tom žádný sarkasmus. Proč?

„Ty?“ zeptala se hloupě. „No… tohle jsem nečekala,“ zamumlala spíš pro sebe než pro něj. „Teď se cítím ještě asi tisíckrát hůř. A to jsem si nemyslela, že to jde.“ Uchechtla se, ale nebylo v tom nic veselého, jen špatně potlačovaná hysterie. „Já jsem z nás dvou ta, co by se měla omlouvat, ne ty.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Řeklas pravdu. Nechal jsem se unést a udělal neodpustitelnou chybu.“ Vypadal, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozsypat. „Všechno, co se ti stalo… Je to moje vina. Zklamal jsem tě stejně, jako všechny před tebou.“

Nejistě překonala poslední dva kroky, které je dělily. Sevřela mu tvář v dlaních.

„Jestli někdo může za to, co se mi stalo, jsem to já. Kdybych nebyla zbabělá, mohla jsem mít svou moc a nic z toho by se nestalo. Neměli by šanci mě vůbec odvléct. Nikdy jsem neměla říct, co jsem řekla, nebylo to k tobě fér. Mám stejný díl viny.“

„Řeklas, co si myslíš, na to máš právo. Je to lepší, než kdyby sis to jen myslela. Nevěděl bych, jak… Nemůžeš bojovat proti něčemu, o čem nevíš, že to existuje; to říkala moje matka.“

„Dobrá rada,“ zamumlala Ida a špičkami prstů mu přejela pod očima. Spánek mu pomohl, už nevypadal tak strašně jako ráno. „Taky bych si od ní teď nechala ráda poradit.“ Díval se na ni nerozluštitelným pohledem. „Ublížila jsem ti. Hodně. Mrzí mě to.“

Díval se na ni tak odevzdaně, až ji to děsilo.

„Měl bys na mě křičet. Říct mi, že jsem mrcha a nechat mě, abych tě přinejmenším odprosila. Namísto tohohle…“ mávla k němu rukou, „tohohle… něčeho,“ povzdychla si zoufale.

„Nechci tvoje omluvy,“ zavrtěl hlavou a k Idině hrůze v tom nebyla ani stopa zloby nebo odmítavosti. Měla chuť frustrovaně ječet. Jak se má zbavit toho provinilého pocitu, když ji ani nenechá se omluvit? Ne tak, jak by měla. „Nezáleží mi na tom. Když jsem se vzbudil a došlo mi, že jsi u mě vážně byla a nebyl to jen další sen,“ odmlčel se, když mu zakolísal hlas. „Žes mě chtěla vidět…“

„Pořád jsem tě chtěla vidět. Každou minutu jsem si přála, abys byl se mnou,“ mumlala a prsty mu bezděčně obkreslovala kontury tváře.

Nechápavě se zamračil. „Tak proč-?“

„Nechtěla jsem, abys ty viděl mě. Alespoň ne hned,“ přiznala a k její nelibosti to znělo zahanbeně. „Vyčítal bys sis to ještě mnohem víc. A tohle…“ dotkla se rukou tváře, kterou make-up nemohl dost dobře zakrýt. Ne pro jeho oči. Sklopila hlavu. „Není to dobré a ani nebude, ale je to lepší.“

Natáhl k ní ruku. Ida ale bezděčně uhnula stranou.

Strnul.

Vyděšeně se na něj zadívala. Tentokrát nedokázal zakrýt bolest. „Promiň. Omlouvám se. Odpusť mi to,“ šeptala zběsile a chytila mu ruku do dlaní. Přitiskla mu ke hřbetu ruky rty, jak šeptala další a další omluvy. „Nechtěla jsem-“

„Proč?“ zeptal se potichu.

„Doteky mi pořád dělají problém, ale já si zvyknu. Vím, že si-“

„To jsem nemyslel,“ přerušil ji znovu se zavrtěním hlavy. „Chápu, proč jsi uhnula.“ I když mě to nebolí o nic míň – zůstalo nevyřčené.

„Tak co tedy?“ nechápala Ida.

Naklonil hlavu ke straně, nefritový pohled naplněný něčím, co Ida ještě neviděla. „Proč mě chceš? Cos mě potkala, tvůj život jde od desíti k pěti. Teď už bys mě měla nenávidět. Zvlášť teď,“ hlesl a pohledem zabloudil k její zjizvené tváři. Idin pohled se rozšířil, když viděla ty zamlžené oči.

„Chceš vědět, proč tě neopustím?“ zopakovala zaskočeně. Přikývl. „Já nevím,“ přiznala po chvíli ticha. „Neumím to pojmenovat. Jsou chvíle, kdy se na tebe dívám a občas, jen někdy, mám pocit, že vidím něco… někoho… kým jsi byl před tím ohněm. Před Kate a Lauřinou smrtí a před Jennifer, před Deucalionem s Kali a vším tím ostatním, co tě nutí snažit se nepustit nikoho moc blízko k tělu. Někoho, kdo se i přes všechny ztráty nedokáže nestarat o každého, kdo mu zkříží cestu. Kdo nechce víc než úplně obyčejný normální život a trochu klidu.“ Přejela mu palcem pod okem a chytila vlhkost, která přetekla přes okraj spodního víčka. „A tenhle _někdo_ je mi neskutečně blízký.“

Trhaný dech mu unikal mezi pootevřenými rty, zatímco Ida se snažila pochytat vlastní myšlenky.

„Většinu času ti to jen chci dát. Zajistit, aby ti nikdo další neublížil. Ale většinu času jsme to já, kdo ti ubližuje,“ pronesla hořce.

„Většinu času děláš můj život snesitelným,“ opáčil vážně. „A občas mě přiměješ zapomenout. To nikdo jiný nedokáže.“

Nepatrně se pousmála. „Nikdo jiný si netroufne nasypat ti do pití oměj.“

„Pravda,“ usmál se a byl to opravdový úsměv. Téměř nepostřehnutelný, ale upřímný. Derekova tvář se při něm proměnila, uvolnila. Srdce se jí nad tím pohledem zajíklo a vypadlo z rytmu.

Oplatila mu ho a trochu ustoupila, protože se vrátila nejistota. Měla pocit, že se to všechno děje až moc rychle na to, aby to bylo skutečné. Možná, že zlehčování bude ta správná cesta, jak se trochy toho napětí zbavit. „Na takovéhle drama se cítím moc stará, měla bych ho přenechat skutečným puberťákům. Chybí mi chvíle, kdy bylo největším vzrušením tvoje zastrašování Stilese za to, že randí s Corou.“

Ušklíbl se. „Není pro tebe trochu brzo na pocit stáří?“

„Pochybuju. Mám pocit, že jen poslední měsíc mi přidal tak deset let,“ zamumlala nespokojeně. „S takovou si budu muset zažádat o důchod, ještě než přijdou další Vánoce.“

„Zvládneme to,“ pronesl Derek s vážným pohledem.

„Já vím, že jo,“ přikývla. „Ale nebude to rychle.“

Vypadal spokojeně. „Máme čas.“

Několik okamžiků strávili v tichu a Ida si užívala jen ten pocit, že ho má na dosah. Najednou jí přišlo jako heroický úkol, že se od něj dokázala držet tak daleko. Skoro cítila tu magnetickou sílu, jak je to k sobě táhlo. Jen strach, že by to mohla zkazit, ji držel mimo jeho náruč. Věděla, že by ji neodmítl, kdyby se k němu přitiskla. Jenže, ať už jí chyběl sebevíc, tuhle hranici zatím překročit nedokázala.

Derek se zamračil. „Jak jsi to myslela, když jsi řekla, že _randí_ s Corou?“

 


	31. Chapter 31

Nebylo to normální, vlastně se to normálu ani zdaleka neblížilo, ale byl to pokrok.

Mluvili.

Derek přicházel – nepravidelně a nepředvídatelně – a povídali si. O tom, co celý den dělali, o jejím tréninku a jeho zkoumání schopností ve vlčím těle, o Idině snažení s hledáním nového bydlení i o naprostých hloupostech. Vlastně obzvlášť o hloupostech.

Ida to vnímala jako něco, o co přišli během událostí kolem pouta, nemluvě o všech těch dalších, které ohrožovaly jejich životy. Takže zatímco předtím skočili po hlavě do manželství po dvaceti letech, teď se pracně prokousávali naprostými začátky, kterými se nějak zapomněli obtěžovat dřív.

Ida se snažila přinutit, aby nereagovala tak odmítavě pokaždé, když se Derek moc přiblíží, ale nedokázala si pomoct. Snesla doteky od celého zbytku smečky, ale od něj ne. Uvědomovala si, že mu tím ubližuje, ale nebyla schopná tomu nijak zabránit. Od té chvíle na parkovišti se ho nedotkla a on to po dvou katastrofálních pokusech už znovu nezkusil.

Jejich rozhovory se většinou odehrávaly u bazénu za domem Martinových, nebo – pokud byla Lydiina matka doma – při procházkách v nejbližším okolí, tak jako tomu bylo zrovna teď.

„Jak pokračuje hledání?“ Derek k ní natáhl ruku s kelímkem sladké limonády, napůl roztátý led zarachotil o stěny z tvrdého papíru. S vděčným úsměvem ho přijala a upila. Bylo teplo. Vlastně vedro na tak brzké jaro, alespoň pro ni.

„Pořád nic,“ zavrtěla hlavou se skleslým výrazem.

„Vážně?“ Nevypadal zase tak překvapeně. Nedivila se tomu. Vzhledem k tomu, kolik cavyků kolem nového domu nadělala, ho nemohla vinit, že nečekal brzký úspěch. Sama se snažila nebýt z toho moc zklamaná, ale Beacon Hills jako by jí odmítalo vyjít vstříc i v tomhle. Všechna místa, která viděla, byla nevyhovující. Nic se nezdálo… správné.

Povzdechla si, ale pak nasadila zatvrzelý výraz. „Ještě mám čas.“

Nehádal se s ní. Namísto toho ukázal k dětskému hřišti, které bylo před nimi. Bylo prázdné, a tak nebyl důvod tam nejít a nezabrat si houpačky pro sebe. Derek ji nikdy nenechal chodit moc dlouho. A mračil se pokaždé, když mu vyprávěla, jak ji Allison prohání. Pohyb jí dělal dobře, ale podle něj měla nejspíš sedět zabalená v dece na kanapi a hýbat se jen v těch absolutně nejnutnějších případech. Radši mu nezmiňovala chvíle, kdy při tréninku občas schytá nějakou ránu. Nebyl důvod, aby zbytečně vyšiloval, Allison si dávala pozor, aby nikdy nezasáhla nic jiného než ruce a nohy. A to až potom, co se ujistila, že se Ida opravdu zahojila.

Dosedla na houpačku, ale dělala to nejspíš moc zprudka, protože řetezy zachrastily a sedátko uhnulo. Málem sebou sletěla po zádech do bláta, ale Derek rychlým pohybem řetězy chytil a ustálil. Vděčně se na něj zašklebila, zatímco ignorovala jeho vrčení.

„Nemusíš s tím tak spěchat,“ ozval se, když se usadil na houpačku vedle ní. Zkoušela si nevšímat toho, jak se dvakrát ujistil, že ona sedí tak, aby nespadla, a drží se řetězů.

„S čím?“

„S tou koupí domu. Můžeme najít jinou možnost.“

Překvapeně k němu zvedla pohled. Jak to myslel? Za pár dnů se musí vystěhovat někam pryč a on říká, že nemá důvod spěchat?

„Dočasnější,“ dodal po pár vteřinách.

„Nechci nic dočasného. Chybí mi místo, které by bylo jen moje.“ Zarazila se. „Nebo naše. Dokážu se smířit s lidmi navíc, myslím,“ pousmála se trochu škádlivě, aby zakryla fakt, že pořád ještě myslí víc za sebe, než za ně.

„Dobře.“

„Dobře?“ nechápala. Derek jen pokrčil rameny a botou odkopl malý kámen o kus dál. Dopadl do kaluže a rozcákl bahnitou vodu kolem.

„Dobře,“ zopakoval, „nic dočasného.“ Neobtěžoval se svoje myšlenkové pochody rozvést a tak se Ida rozhodla dopít zbytek limonády, aby nějak zaměstnala pusu, když nevěděla, jak by měla odpovědět. Nebo jestli vůbec.

Led zachrastil v prázdném kelímku. To jí zase bude špatně.

\-----

([hudba](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeaIvjoH1FY))

S trhnutím se probral, když mu tlustá bichle vyklouzla z prstů a sjela po něm z postele na zem, kde přistála s hlasitou ránou.

„Kruci,“ zamumlal a trochu rozmáchle se pro ni natáhl, aby se ujistil, že přežila bez úhony. Byla v pořádku, ulevilo se mu skoro neskutečně. Ovšem stejně se o tom Ida nedozví. Byla extrémně násilnická, pokud šlo o bezpečí jejích knih. Ale Stiles si byl téměř jistý, že kdyby si měla vybrat mezi svojí knihovnou a smečkou, opravdu by závahala… než by smečku předhodila žralokům.

„To od tebe bylo vrcholně nezodpovědné,“ ozvalo se za ním ostře a Stiles leknutím vyjekl. Rychle se obrátil, div si nezlomil vaz, ale namísto rozzuřené Idy se na něj zubila Cora.

„Co to-“ začal, než to jeho otupělému mozku došlo. „Mrcho,“ ulevil si a dřepl si s výdechem zpátky na postel. Vlkodlačice se tiše škodolibě zasmála a seskočila z parapetu. Zavřela za sebou okno a přešla k posteli. Z výšky se na něj pobaveně uculovala, zatímco on se snažil tvářit alespoň neutrálně, když už ne dotčeně.

„Zase ti zadala termín?“

Unaveně vydechl a vzdal zadržování úsměvu. Cořina blízkost na něj měla divný vliv. Obyčejně neměl tendence se křenit jako blbec, když se nějaký Hale vyskytoval v jeho blízkosti. Spíš tu byly tendence ke strachu a obavám o vlastní bezpečí, vzhledem k tomu, že kde byli oni, obvykle bylo i něco, co se je snažilo zabít. Případně provést hemikorporektomii.Kdyby měli štěstí, až po smrti, kdyby ne… Otřásl se.

„Co?“ zeptala se Cora a klekla si jedním kolenem na matraci.

Máchl rukou. „Ale nic. Zbloudilá myšlenka. Co tu vůbec děláš?“

„Mám odejít?“ zeptala se s jedním obočím pozvednutým a vyklenutým do ladného obloučku. Rychle zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tak jsme to nemyslel. Zůstaň. Jsem rád, že tu jsi. Vůbec jsem tím nemyslel, že bych nebyl rád, že-“

Zasmála se a složila se vedle něj na břicho a prstem mu přitlačila bradu tak, aby mu udržela pusu zavřenou. „Klid. Žertuju.“

Stiles se nad tím výběrem slov pozastavil. Nikdy dřív ho nenapadlo použít _Hale_ a _žert_ v jedné větě. Popravdě, ani v jednom odstavci.

„Myslela jsem si, že ses nejspíš pohřbil pod knihami a řekla si, že bych tě mohla vytáhnout na čerstvý vzduch. Co bys řekl na kino?“

Skepticky se na ni podíval. „Tam je čerstvý vzduch?“

Věnovala mu patentovaný haleovský pohled a pak zakroutila očima. „Když půjdeme pěšky, určitě nějaký potkáme. Film je bonus.“

„V tom případě, počítej se mnou. Cokoliv, jen když se vyhnu další stránce latiny. Víš vůbec, kolik druhů měničů existuje? Vlkodlaci nejsou zdaleka tak suprcool, jak jsme si myslel. Ale začínám si myslet, že jsou tou nejpřítulnější a nejmíň nebezpečnou variantou. I kanima oproti některým vypadá jako roztomilá ještěrka.“

Cora se na něj skepticky dívala. „Vážně jsi právě o vlkodlacích řekl, že nejsou nebezpeční?“

„Oproti tomu, co běhá jinde po světě?“ zeptal se Stiles a ignoroval její nevěřícnost. „Úplná štěňata. Víš vůbec, co dělá takový-“ věta zanikla ve vysokém jeknutí, jak se mu do tenké kůže na krku zaryly ostré drápy. Tiché vrčení mu zježilo chloupky po celém těle.

Cořin obličej se přesunul nad něj. Oči žluté, dlouhé tesáky vyceněné, ale tvář pořád lidská. Přesto o nic méně děsivá. „To, že jsou nebezpečnější tvorové, nás nedělá o nic méně nebezpečné. Nezapomínej na to, že ty jsi pořád jen člověk a nebezpečný by pro tebe byl i obyčejný pes,“ zavrčela přes špičaté zuby, než je nechala zmizet a oči ztmavly na její obvyklou hnědou. Drápy ale zůstaly a Stiles cítil, jak mu jemně kloužou po krku ke klíční kosti a k okraji kulatého výstřihu tmavě zeleného třička s logem Green Lanterna.

Nejdnou se mu těžko polykalo z úplně jiného důvodu. Coře se uvolnily vlasy zpoza pravého ucha a zakryly mu výhled na jednu stranu jako sametový závěs. Polkl.

„Bojíš se?“ Cořin hlas byl stěží šepot, jak se mu její levačka usídlila na hrudníku, na místě, pod kterým zoufale pumpovalo jeho srdce.

„Tvůj brácha spí vedle,“ hlesl Stiles a šokovaně zjišťoval, že jeho hlas nezní ani trochu normálně. Byl hlubší, trhaný a on ho vůbec neovládal.  Skoro to znělo, jako by lapal po dechu.

„Jo,“ zamumlala Cora a očima mu kmitala po tváři. „Spí,“ pronesla, jako by mu to potvrzovala. Což… asi dělala. Její prsty se přesunuly od výstřihu k jeho bradě a pak mu zlehka přejely pod spodním rtem. Drápy byly pryč. A pak překročila tu jemnou hranici mezi tváří a rtem. Zašimralo to, když přejela po jemné kůži a Stilesova nervová soustava se rozblikala jako světýlka na vánočním stromku.

Střetli se na půl cesty. Vlastně se téměř srazili. Stiles spolkl Cořin prudký výdech a zanořil jí prsty do vlasů. Neuvědomoval si, kdy zvedl ruce z postele, nebo kdy jimi překonal vzdálenost od boků k její hlavě, ale uvědomoval si jemnost jejích vlasů mezi prsty.

Matně si uvědomoval, že tohle teprve je podruhé, co Coru líbá, ale jeho jindy hyperaktivní mozek na tom neshledával nic stresujícího ani znepokojivého. Jako by ho ten pocit tepla a vlhkosti ukonejšil do stavu mezi spánkem a bděním. Zamručel a pokusil se ještě trochu nadzdvihnout. Chtěl víc a ani v nejmenším se za tu hamižnou touhu nestyděl. Navíc když Cora tak očividně nebyla proti. Kousla ho do spodního rtu a Stiles sebou cukl, ale neuhnul. Znovu zamručel, protože mu to tak přišlo správné a jednu ruku vypletl z dlouhých vlasů, aby ji mohl sevřít kolem pasu.

Jakmile se mu to povedlo, přetočil ji pod sebe. Její ruce mu okamžitě vklouzly pod okraj trička na zádech a Stiles ucítil, jak se mu tupé lidské nehty vtiskly do kůže nad páskem kalhot. Spokojené zamručení, které se z něj vydralo, ho zaskočilo. Stejně jako fakt, že se potřebuje nadechnout. Odtáhl se, jen aby se k němu Cora zase přisála.

„Kys-lík,“ vydechl namáhavě, zatímco se pokoušel odtáhnout a zároveň přitisknout blíž.

„Přežitek,“ zamumlala mu Cora do rtů a Stiles nedokázal své puse zabránit, aby se nezkroutila do pobaveného šklebu.

„Křehký člověk – pamatuješ?“ vydechl, ale nijak se nebránil, když ho obrátila na záda a napůl na něj vyšplhala.

„Moc mluvíš,“ zamumlala, ale přece jen ho nechala dvakrát nadechnout, než vtáhla mezi zuby jeho horní ret a dvakrát ho kousla. Sykl a oplatil jí to se spodním. Pokoj rezonoval jejich zrychleným dechem a Stiles by přísahal, že slyší kromě svého splašeného tlukotu i ten její. Ale pravděpodobně si to jen představoval.

Co si ale nepředstavoval, byly ruce, které se objevily odnikud, stáhly Coru z jeho těla a v dalším momentě ho tiskly ke zdi pokoje.

„Co to kurva-“ Nedořekl. Derekovy rudé oči a vyceněné zuby byly příliš blízko, než aby si troufl vypustit třeba jen další hlásku. Před očima mu neproběhl celý život, ale rozhodně se tam ukázalo několik životních událostí, kterých se nejspíš nedožije.

„Dereku!“ Cořin hlas přerušil to napjaté zírání, které na něm Derek praktikoval, když k ní starší vlkodlak stočil pohled. „Co to do háje děláš?“

„Něco, co bys měla dělat ty, když na tebe šáhne,“ zavrčel alfa a Stiles se i přes celou tu život ohrožující situaci zamračil. Copak má lepru?

„Přestaň se chovat jako idiot,“ pronesla Cora opovržlivě. „Pusť ho.“

Derek obrátil pohled zpátky ke Stilesovi a ten se pokusil udržet tvář i obsah střev. Bohužel se zdálo, že jedné věci se bude muset vzdát. Ještě si nebyl jistý které. Asi bude záležet na tom, jestli ho Derek praští do zubů nebo do žaludku.

„Pusť ho, nebo to řeknu Idě.“

Tlak povolil. Stiles překvapeně mrkl, než ho Derek úplně pustil a on sjel po zdi na želatinové nohy. To jako fakt?

„Tohle nezkoušej. Ida nemá slovo v tom, jak se o tebe budu starat.“

„Starat? Teď se nestaráš, jen prudíš. Měla jsem ti vyřídit, že tě Ida chtěla vidět, ale pochybuju, že by o to stála, když se chováš takhle,“ máchla k němu rukou zamračeně a pak si založila paže na hrudi, čímž úspěšně napodobila Derekovu typickou pózu.

Ten ale jako by úplně zapomněl na to, že se chtěl hádat. V jednu chvíli celý zamračený vyhrožoval Stilesovi odtržením přebytečných končetin a v další se za ním zavíraly dveře. Stiles to jen nevěřícně pozoroval a do mysli se mu vplížilo několik vtipů o psech a jejich pánech. A o píšťalkách, definitivně o píšťalkách.

Cora si povzdechla a posadila se na postel, zatímco Stiles zabručel: „Asi jsem ho měl radši, když měl špatnou náladu.“

\-----

„Proč nezůstaneš u Lydie?“ nechápala Cora, když pomáhala Idě balit věci – převážně knihy – zpátky do krabic, ze kterých je před pár měsíci vybalovala.

„Protože bych musela vysvětlovat… v podstatě všechno,“dořekla po malém zaváhání. „Bude lepší to nechat tak, jak si lidi myslí, že to je. V podstatě se ani nemusí dozvědět, že zůstávám ve městě. Není to tak, že by Beacon Hills bylo až tak malé město,“ ušklíbla se. „Motel není špatná možnost.“

„Můžeš zůstat u nás,“ trhl rameny Stiles. Ida se na něj překvapeně otočila. „Proč ne? Derek u nás je, a jelikož vy dva jste v podstatě manželé, tak by to tátovi nevadilo. Alespoň myslím… Nemělo by. Hypoteticky. V pokoji pro hosty je postel pro dva, takže by to neměl být problém, ne?“

Zírali na ni. Isaac s Corou vypadali, že je ten nápad nadchnul a Stiles se zdál pyšný sám na sebe.

„Nemyslím si, že-“

„Takže dohodnuto. Zeptám se táty, jakmile dorazí domů.“

Co mu na to měla říct? Ne díky, už jen z té představy se mi dělá zle?

Vždycky můžeš říct, že máš strach. Vymluvit se na svou bolavou dušičku a schovat se do nejbližšího kanálu.

Ztichni!

„Fajn,“ div na Stilese nevyštěkla ve stejném tónu, jakým utišovala otravný vnitřní hlas. Ovládla se ale a místo toho se zkusila vděčně usmát. „To od tebe bude hezký.“

Upřímněji by zněla snad i v případě, že by ji někdo přinutil popřát vše nejlepší té děvce Argentové.

\-----

„Poslední den ve škole,“ ozvala se Lydie. „Jak se cítíš?“

Ida se ušklíbla. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až bude za mnou,“ přiznala po pravdě. „Předstírání, že mi záleží na tom, co se mi tu snaží nacpat do hlavy, je únavné. Navíc to znamená, že už nebudu potkávat ty dva.“

Ano, oba senioři byli stále problém. Ať se Ida snažila sebevíc, pořád ji přepadaly záchvaty úzkosti, kdykoliv je třeba jen zahlédla.

Pořád jsi ubohá. Dost se nesnažíš.

To byla pravda. Pořád se ještě nedokázala ponořit do sebe a najít problém, který ji odtrhl od její moci. Co hůř, čím víc to odkládala, tím míň si byla jistá, co je vlastně tím problémem. Už ji toho děsilo příliš. Byla jeden nechutný chodící uzel nervů, který mohlo podráždit naprosto cokoliv.

Lydie do ní bolestivě drcla. „Posloucháš mě?“

„Co? Jo, promiň.“

„Slyšelas, co jsem říkala?“

Ida zavrtěla hlavou, čímž si vysloužila podrážděné zamračení.

„Mluvila jsem o tom, že jsem s mamkou domluvila, že tě na letiště nepoveze. Nevadilo jí to, když jsem řekla, že bychom tě chtěli odvézt sami.“

Ida vděčně kývla. „Díky. Je to lepší, než jí vysvětlovat, proč nenastoupím do letadla.“

„Jo. Dík, že ji do toho nezatahuješ,“ pousmála se Lydie upřímně.

Ida kývla. Lydii toho v životě moc normálního nezůstalo, a vzhledem k tomu, nakolik ji Ida poslední dobou ohrožovala, bylo tohle to nejmenší, co mohla udělat.

„Každopádně trvala na té rozlučkové večeři,“ vrátila se Lydie ke svému obvyklému tónu. „Takže všichni přijdou dneska na sedmou.“

„Všichni?“ zeptala se Ida zmateně. Lydie pokrčila rameny.

„Jackson, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Cora, Isaac-“

„Tolik?“

„Cos čekala? Má to být rozlučka, takže by tam měli být všichni, ne?“

„Ale Derek ne, že ne?“ ujišťovala se Ida a dala se znovu do pohybu.

Lydie si odfrkla. „Ne. Jasně že ten ne, o něm máma neví. Naštěstí. Pochybuju, že by tak velký věkový rozdíl bezbolestně skousla.“

„Imaginární věkový rozdíl,“ poznamenala Ida s úšklebkem.

Lydie se na ni pochybovačně podívala. „Je starší, ne? Navíc, kdo ví o kolik vůbec.“

„O tři roky, osm měsíců a pět dnů,“ pokrčila Ida rameny. Teď to byla Lydie, kdo se zarazil na místě.

„Ty víš kolik mu je? A kdy má narozeniny?“

„Samozřejmě,“ rozesmála se Ida. „Četla jsme jeho rodokmen, než jsem sem jela.“

„Takže je mu dvacet čtyři?“ pronesla Lydie nevěřícně. „Vypadá starší.“

Co na to mohla Ida říct. Byla to pravda, Derek vypadal starší a mohl za to hlavně jeho neustále zachmuřený výraz. Když se smál, roky jako zázrakem mizely. No, možná by mizely víc, kdyby shodil ty vousy, co si bude namlouvat. „Vlastně je mu už dvacet pět.“

„Víš i kolik je Peterovi?“ zeptala se po chvíli Lydie tónem, jako by se proklínala za svou zvědavost. Ida to chápala. Lydie k bývalému alfovi neměla nijak vřelý vztah, vlastně bylo neskutečné, že ho dokázala vůbec tolerovat.

„Příští měsíc mu bude třicet jedna.“

„Jenom?“ vyjekla Lydie. Ida pokrčila rameny. „Derekova matka byla jeho nejstarší sestra. Mezi nimi byli ještě další dvě sestry. Peter byl tak trochu benjamínek, od té poslední ho myslím dělilo pět let. Ale úplně přesně si to už nevybavím.“

„Páni.“

„Co?“

„Tys jejich rodinu vážně studovala, než jsi sem přijela, že jo?“ Lydie to pronesla způsobem, který v Idě probudil nepříjemný pocit. Skoro jako by ji Lydie považovala za stalkera. Její talent urazit lidi, aniž by si to přála, nejspíš Idu nikdy fascinovat nepřestane.

„Není jen tak vetřít se na území vlkodlačí smečky. Je dobré si o ní zjistit co možná nejvíc, pokud chceš přežít. Ne, že by mi tady ty informace nějak zvlášť pomohly. Pokusilo se mě zabít všechno ostatní, kromě Haleovic smečky.“

„Já ne,“ pronesla Lydie dotčeně. Ida se zasmála a lehce do ní drcla, což Lydie kvitovala zamračením. „Ty ne, to je pravda. I když je fakt, že jsem sem přiletěla jen kvůli tobě. Kdybych chtěla, mohla bych to všechno svalit na tebe,“ zazubila se Ida, když došly ke skříňkám.

„No to teda nemohla. Mohla sis klidně sbalit kufry a zmizet, když jsi zjistila, že nejsem to, co sis myslela. Jenže ty ses rozhodla zůstat kvůli smutným očím nejmenovaného vlkodlaka, takže to na mě neházej,“ ohradila se Lydie bez zájmu, zatímco si přendávala věci z tašky do skříňky.

„Nerozhodla jsem se zůstat kvůli-“ Lydie na ni vrhla svůj _ani-to-nezkoušej_ pohled a Ida zmlkla. „Možná trochu,“ připustila neochotně. „Fajn, tak bych to mohla hodit na něj, to už je jedno.“

„Nebo bys prostě mohla připustit, že ses rozhodla tu zůstat ze své vůle, takže nemůžeš nikoho vinit z toho, co se ti tu stalo. Tedy až na ty, kteří se toho zúčastnili.“

„Jsi nechutně rozumná,“ poznamenala Ida, ale neubránila se pobavenému úšklebku. Tak jako tak nebylo nic z řečeného myšleno vážně. Uvědomovala si, že z toho co se stalo, nemůže nikoho vinit.

Můžeš vinit sebe. Nic si nenalhávej, můžeš z větší části takřka za všechno.

Zamračila se. Pravda. Byly tu věci, za které definitivně mohla ona a nikdo jiný. Špatná rozhodnutí, volby… Vlastně si úspěšně ničila život.

_Co se děje?_

Ida sebou bezděčně škubla, když v ní zarezonovala jeho obava. Lydie si toho naštěstí nevšimla. Ida potlačila odfrknutí a vylovila z tašky telefon.

**IQ: -Náhodou vím, že vlastníš skvělý vynález zvaný mobil, takže co kdybys ho občas zkusil použít, namísto abys mi strašil v hlavě, kde ti tak jako tak nemůžu odpovědět?-**

Netrvalo to ani půl minuty, když jí telefon zavibroval v ruce.

**DH: -Promiň. Co se děje?-**

Obrátila oči ke stropu a s určitým znechucením si všimla, že je na něm přilepený kus brambory. „Fuj,“ konstatovala, čímž přilákala Lydiinu pozornost.

„Co?“ zeptala se zrzka a Ida ukázala prstem ke stropu. „Nechutný,“ ulevila si Lydie a pak zamávala kamsi přes Idino rameno. Ida se otočila a uviděla Jacksona, jak si to k nim štráduje mezi studenty, batoh přes rameno a na tváři přezíravý výraz. Ida si ještě pořád nebyla jistá, co se pod ním skrývá, ale už si byla jistá, že tenhle výraz není ani za mák upřímný.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ho a přijala jeho chladné pokývnutí. Nic si z toho nedělala. Neměli určeno, jaký vlastně jejich vztah je. Ida předpokládala, že ji pořád nemá rád, přesto ji z nějakého důvodu ochraňoval s nasazením podobným Derekovu.

A když už je řeč o Derekovi…

**IQ: -Nic. Odvolej poplach.-**

„Jdeš s námi?“ zeptala se Lydie, když se s Jacksonem jaksepatří přivítala. Telefon se znovu rozvibroval. Ida mávla rukou. „Jděte napřed.“ Ignorovala jejich výrazy a otevřela novou zprávu.

**DH: -Něco tě rozhodilo.-**

**IQ: -Říkám, že to nic nebylo. Jen zbloudilá myšlenka. Nesliboval jsi, že přestaneš načuhovat?-**

Mračila se na displej, když se ozvalo zvonění. Rychle zamířila do třídy a sesunula se do lavice za Isaaca, který se na ni unaveně usmál. Derek je zase v noci vyhnal na cvičení?

**DH: -Načuhovat?-**

Otráveně protočila oči.

**IQ: -Jo, načuhovat. Špízlovat, slídit, potají poslouchat. Slíbils, že toho necháš. Moje emoce jsou moje. Mimochodem, proč Isaac vypadá, že usne za chůze? Už zase noční trénik?-**

**DH: -Nedokážu tomu pomoct. Ale zkusím se ovládnout.-**

**DH: -Žádný trénink nebyl.-**

Překvapeně zvedla hlavu a zadívala se na Isaacova shrbená záda, za kterými se vcelku úspěšně schovávala před pohledem učitelky.

**IQ: -Bydlí pořád u Petera, ne?-**

**DH: -Jo.-**

Ida se pobaveně ušklíbla. Bylo utěšující vědět, že je přes textovky stejně výmluvný jako osobně. Ne, že by si s ním někdy moc psala. Oba byli spíš typ zavolat-a-rychle-vyřídit. Tohle bylo… nové.

Ida se pousmála a rychle vyťukala další zprávu.

**IQ: -Co děláš?-**

**DH: -Čtu si. Proč?-**

Otráveně si odfrkla, než si uvědomila, že je ve třídě. Isaac se na ni překvapeně otočil, ale jen mávla rukou, vděčná, že si nevšimla učitelka.

**IQ: -Protože je můj poslední školní den a já si uvědomila, že jsem ještě nikdy neignorovala učitele, abych si mohla psát s klukem. Napadlo mě, že mám poslední šanci to změnit. Vadí?-**

Trochu nejistě se zazubila, když stiskla tlačítko Odeslat.

**DH: -Vůbec. O čem si chceš psát?-**

**IQ: -Nemám tušení. Tohle je moje poprvé. Tak trochu jsem doufala, že ty jsi zkušený.-**

**IQ: -Napsané to nezní zdaleka tak dobře jako v mé hlavě. Ignoruj prosím tu dvojsmyslnost.-**

Zoufale si protřela čelo. Najednou už jí to nepřišlo jako tak dobrý nápad.

**DH: -Pokusím se. Co se týče zkušeností, v tomhle směru tápu stejně jako ty.-**

Vděčně si oddechla.

**IQ: -Chceš naznačit, žes prožil svůj život bez tak důležitého okamžiku?!-**

**DH: -Bohužel. Můj život je tragičtější, než by se mohlo na první pohled zdát. Na střední i vysoké jsem trapně dával pozor.-**

Vykulila oči na displej. Vysoké?!

**IQ: -Vysoké?-**

**DH: -To zní nelichotivě překvapeně.-**

**IQ: -Promiň. Možná jen trochu zaskočeně? Cos studoval?-**

**DH: -Hádej.-**

**IQ: -To už tu bylo…-**

**DH: -A svým způsobem se to osvědčilo, ne?-**

**IQ: -Ne.-**

**DH: -Dobrá. Americkou literaturu. Můžeš se smát.-**

Ida si vyprskla do dlaně, čímž upoutala pozornost učitelky. „Problém?“ zeptala se ta.

„Promiňte. Jen nachlazení,“ zamumlala Ida omluvně a předstírala, že hledá kapesník. Učitelka kývla a přestala jí věnovat pozornost.

**IQ: -Nesměju se.-**

**DH: -Jistě.-**

**DH: -Je to dobrý obor. Rád čtu.-**

**IQ: -Já vím.-**

Pokoušela se přestat tak stupidně usmívat, ale nešlo jí to.

**IQ: -Možná tě nechám prohrabat mou knihovnu, až přepluje oceán.-**

**DH: -To zní slibně. Možná ti odpustím ten smích.-**

Bezděčně se rozhlédla kolem a vyhlédla ven z okna. Derek samozřejmě nikde nebyl.

**IQ: -Jak to víš?-**

**DH: -Teď už to vím.-**

Zalapala po dechu.

**IQ: -To bylo podlé!-**

**DH: -Co na to říct. Vlkodlak.-**

**IQ: -Na to se nemůžeš vymlouvat pořád…-**

**DH: -Neberu to jako výmluvu, spíš jako taktickou výhodu.-**

**IQ: -Jistě.-**

**IQ: -Myslím, že jsem si to s tou knihovnou rozmyslela. Pustit vlkodlaka mezi mé poklady se mi nezdá jako dobrý nápad.-**

**DH: -A tohle nebylo podlé?-**

Ida se zazubila.

**IQ: -Co na to říct. Žena.-**

**DH: -Touché.-**

Trhla sebou, když se ozvalo zazvonění. Překvapeně zvedla hlavu. Už je konec hodiny? Všichni kolem se zvedali a uklízeli věci do tašek. Rychle je napodobila a po cestě ze třídy datlovala další zprávu.

**IQ: -Myslím, že už vím, co na tom všichni mají. Ještě nikdy mi hodina neutekla tak rychle. Díky.-**

**DH: -Není za co. Co máš ještě před sebou?-**

Chtěla mu odepsat, když narazila do Isaaca, který se zarazil na místě. Zvedla k němu hlavu a všimla si, že vypadá jako nakopnuté štěně. Sledovala dráhu jeho pohledu a všimla si Dannyho, který stál o kus dál a naprosto evidentně Isaaca ignoroval.

„Isa-“

„Musím jít na tělocvik,“ vyhrkl rychle, přitáhl si volný svetr víc k tělu a rychle vyrazil po chodbě pryč. Ida se otočila zpátky na Dannyho a všimla si, jak se za Isaacem krátce podíval, než se otočil zpátky ke skříňkám.

„Tak to by stačilo,“ zamumlala Ida a smazala rozepsané slovo ve zprávě. Namísto toho napsala jinou.

**IQ: -Vydrž, musím do jedné hlavy vtlouct trochu rozumu.-**

Počkala, než Danny zahnul za roh chodby, kde nebylo tolik studentů, než na něj vyjela. Vlastně, ani tak nevyjela, spíš jím praštila o zeď.

„Co to kruci-“

„Poslouchej, Mahealani, měls čas. Víc, času, než bylo třeba. Scott ti všechno vysvětlil a nezkoušej tvrdit, že ne. A jsem si docela jistá, že nemáš problém s Jacksonem, takže co to do hajzlu děláš Isaacovi?!“

Tmavé oči v protáhlé tváři na ni vytřeštěně zíraly.

„No?!“ vyjela na něj a přitáhla mu triko trochu těsněji.

„T-to-“

Otráveně vzdychla. „Nekoktej mi tady. Isaac tě má z mně neznámého důvodu rád, což znamená, že tě toleruju. Nebo spíš, že tě toleruju, dokud mu děláš život příjemnějším, jenže to ty teď neděláš, že ne? Máš vůbec tušení, co jsem zač?“

„N-ne,“ přiznal vyjeveně, pořád tak v šoku, že se ani nepokusil uvolnit z jejího sevření, což by mu nedalo žádnou práci, to si Ida uvědomovala. Blafovala.

„Isaac patří do mé smečky a ty mu ubližuješ. Klukovi, co si v životě vytrpěl víc, než kolik si zasloužil, a nepotřebuje víc. Klukovi, co by radši ublížil sobě než tobě, zatímco ty se k němu chováš jako k usvědčenému vrahovi. Probouzíš ve mně touhu rozervat ti krk.“ Naklonila se k němu blíž. „Vlastními zuby,“ dodala se zasyčením.

„Tak to není! Není to tak, že bych-“ zarazil se a cukl pohledem stranou.

„Co?“ zeptala se a trochu uvolnila ruku, kterou ho tlačila ke zdi.

Danny se ošil a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemyslím si, že by mě chtěl vidět po tom, jak jsem se choval.“

Ida překvapeně mrkla, ale pak se vzpamatovala. „A už ses zkoušel omluvit?“ zeptala se a hodně se snažila, aby to neznělo, jako když mluví s natvrdlým. I když on byl zaručeně natvrdlý.

„Nevím jak.“

Vzdychla si. „Zkus to upřímně. Nejen kvůli tomu, že je Isaac schopný poznat, když mu lžeš. A hlavně si pospěš, ty jeho utrápené pohledy jsou k nevydržení.“

„Takže on by-?“ nedořekl a nejistě se na ni podíval. Zoufale protočila oči.

„Z nějakého důvodu je do tebe blázen, takže jo, nejspíš ti to odpustí. I když by sis zasloužil, aby tě v tom nechal pořádně vymáchat.“

Danny se pousmál. „Jo, to asi zasloužil,“ přiznal. Chvíli bylo ticho, než si Ida uvědomila, že ho pořád drží za triko. Rychle ho pustila.

„Promiň,“ zamumlala automaticky, pak se zarazila a zamračila. Danny to kvitoval dalším polovičním úsměvem. Vzdychla si. „Už padej,“ pobídla ho a sledovala, jak mizí chodbou.

To nebylo špatné.

Jo, to nebylo.

Spokojeně vytáhla telefon, kde na ni čekala zpráva od Dereka.

**DH: -Mám připravit lékárničku na potlučené klouby?-**

**IQ: -Není třeba. Stačilo jen správně pohrozit.-**

**DH: -Mám se ptát komu a jak?-**

**IQ: -Možná ti to řeknu, když potlačíš svou nezkrotnou vlkodlačí povahu a budeš se chovat slušně. Teď ale musím letět, čeká mě tělocvik a pak nějaká úředničina se sekretářkou. Uvidíme se zítra.-**

Seběhla po schodech o patro níž do šaten, kde počkala, než budou všichni pryč, než se začala převlékat. Bylo sice veřejným tajemstvím, že se jí stalo něco, co ji poslalo na dlouhou dobu do nemocnice, ale to neznamenalo, že chtěla, aby někdo viděl tu odpornost, co teď měla místo těla. Kůži na mnoha místech křižovaly tmavě růžové jizvy a zvlněná tkáň, která už se nikdy nezahojí, jak by měla. Navíc tu byla vyboulenina, jasně viditelná, když si sundala tričko. Byl nejvyšší čas ze školy vypadnout.

Když ale strkala věci do skříňky, nedokázala odolat a ještě zkontrolovala telefon. Byla tam.

**DH: -Zítra. Budu se těšit.-**

Radostně se zaculila.

Ty jsi tak ubohá.

S bezstarostným pokrčením ramen mobil schovala a vydala se na tělocvik. Nehodlala se nechat rozhodit. Ani vlastním zákeřným já.

\-----

Ida si nebyla jistá, kolik trapnějších okamžiků ve svém životě zažila, ale nemohlo jich být moc. Její „rozlučka na oko“ se rozhodně řadila mezi TOP 5.

Paní Martinová se snažila, ale ne všichni byli tak dobří herci jako Lydie a Jackson, tudíž vyvstávaly nejrůznější situace… a nejrůznější přeřeky…

„Jsem si jistá, že to bude fajn. Zajdeme tam spolu a já ti pomůžu vybrat tu nejlepší,“ mávla Ida rukou, když se jí Cora ptala, jakou encyklopedii by měla vybrat pro Petera. Měl to být jakýsi dárek za to, že je nechal u sebe bydlet.

„Zlatíčko, ty ráno odlétáš, ale jsem si jistá, že Lydie by Coře mohla pomoct,“ ozvala se za nimi paní Martinová. Ida se málem udusila džusem.

„Pravda. Já… Promiň, Coro. Úplně mi to vypadlo,“ zamumlala omluvně a paní Martinová soucitně pokývala hlavou a lehce ji objala.

„Taky nám budeš moc chybět.“

A tak to probíhalo celý podvečer. Někdy v době, kdy se setmělo, už z toho Idu hlava bolela jako střep. Odplížila se na terasu a opřela se o pergolu.

Neuvědomila si, že vytáhla telefon z kapsy, dokud nezačala psát první slovo. Zarazila se, ale pak lehce trhla rameny v proč-sakra-ne gestu.

**IQ: -Závidím ti, že tu nemusíš být. Přísahám, jestli mi ještě někdo popřeje šťastnou cestu, utopím se v bazénu.-**

**DH: -Je to tak zlé?-**

**IQ: -Horší. Řekni, že alespoň ty máš příjemný večer.-**

**DH: -Jsem s Peterem.-**

**IQ: -Ou. To znamená, že mi závidíš můj hrozný večer?-**

**DH: -Tak nějak.-**

Ida se zasmála a přesunula se k bazénu. Zula si boty a vyhrnula kalhoty ke kolenům, aby mohla nohy ponořit do vody.

**IQ: -Navrhuju výměnu. Já strávím večer s Peterem a jeho nechutně úžasnými kuřecími sendviči, zatímco ty budeš tady předstírat, jak strašně je ti smutno z toho, že opouštíš město.-**

**DH: -Nechutně úžasnými? Měl bych si dělat starosti?-**

**IQ: -Ne. Měl by ses je naučit dělat taky.-**

Voda v bazénu byla příjemně teplá díky ohřívání. Ida si uvědomila, že jí tohle místo vlastně bude docela chybět a ne jen kvůli bazénu, do kterého téměř nechodila. Mělo svoje kouzlo. Pocit domova – i když cizího.

**D: -Proč myslíš, že je neumím? Matčin způsob.-**

Překvapeně povytáhla obočí.

**IQ: -Naznačuješ, že umíš vařit?-**

**DH: -Ne. Sendviče nejsou vaření, jen vrstvení už hotového jídla.-**

**DH: -Správným způsobem.-**

**IQ: -Mluví z tebe skromnost, nebo mě jen nechceš v budoucnu zklamat?-**

**DH: -Pravděpodobně to druhé. Nemůžu riskovat, že bych ti pak musel pravidelně vařit.-**

**IQ: -Vychytralý plán. Neboj se, zvládnu si uvařit sama. Něco jednoduchého a nejspíš nechutně zdravého.-**

**DH: -Bezva.-**

**IQ: -Budu předstírat, že jsem v tom neslyšela ten sarkasmus. Definitivně špatné vlkodlačí manýry.-**

Něco se kolem ní prohnalo a v další vteřině ji do obličeje zasáhla vlna vodní tříště. Vyjekla a telefon jí vyklouzl z ruky a se žblunknutím zajel pod vodu.

„Stilesi!“ zaječela na něj, když se hlava provinilce vynořila nad hladinou.

„Co?“ zazubil se. Zoufale mávla směrem k hlubinám.

„Můj mobil, ty pošuku!“

Jeho výraz okamžitě pohasl a nahradila ho provinilost. „Ou.“ Zmizel pod hladinou, aby se o chvíli později vynořil s tmavou krabičkou, ze které crčela voda. Podal jí to s výrazem štěněte, které udělalo loužičku na pánově oblíbeném koberci.

„Bezva,“ vydechla a obrátila přístroj v prstech. Zkusila ho zapnout, ale ještě než tlačítko vůbec stiskla, věděla, že je to marná snaha.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal a vydrápal se na kraj bazénu vedle ní.

Nespokojeně zamručela a vytáhla z přístroje simkartu, kterou si zastrčila do zadní kapsy kalhot - ta byla jediná suchá. Doufala, že bude pořád funkční, když ji strčí do jiného přístroje. Sice měla kontakty zálohované mimo telefon, ale byla by spousta práce a otravování, s tím znovu je nahrávat na jinou kartu a rozposílat číslo.

„Nebudeš na mě ječet?“ zeptal se Stiles nejistě.

„Co? Jo. Ne, nebudu,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Nejsem ječící typ, však víš,“ zamumlala a vytáhla nohy z vody. Rychle přes zjizvenou kůži srolovala nohavice. Teplá voda už se nezdála tak lákavá, když tu nebyla sama.

„Fakt mě to mrzí. Vypadalo to, že jsi mimo, tak jsem-“ zarazil se a zašklebil. „Teď zpětně to nedává moc smysl. Vlastně to nedává vůbec smysl. Nevím, proč jsem to udělal.“

Uchechtla se. „To vlastně dává dokonalý smysl.“

Zakřenil se. „Jo. To asi jo. Hádám, že to můžu svést na nedostatek adderallu v krvi.“

Zavrtěla nad ním hlavou. Objevila se Cora s Isaacem. „Pořádáte soukromou miss mokré tričko?“ zeptal se blonďatý vlkodlak pobaveně.

„Chceš se taky zapsat?“ zeptal se Stiles a odtáhl si od těla mokrou látku, která se s vlhkým zvukem zase okamžitě přicucla.

„Já bych mohla,“ prohodila Cora a Ida potlačila smích, když si všimla, jak Stiles zrudl. Dvakrát naprázdno otevřel pusu, než z něj vyšel nějaký zvuk.

„Jo. Jo, ty bys definitivně mohla. Dokonce myslím, že bys nemusela platit zápisné. Vlastně by platili tobě. Teda ne jakože bys chtěla, spíš jakože-“

„Blábolíš,“ utnula ho milosrdně Ida. Stiles rozpačitě zmlkl a rukou si prohrábl mokré vlasy. Cora se zasmála a přitiskla mu rty na tvář, čímž u něj vyvolala téměř dávivou reakci, jak se v něm bouřila slova, která by nejradši vypustil na svět, ale netroufl si.

„Tys byl vždycky zoufalec, Stilinski,“ ozval se pohrdlivě Jackson ode dveří.

„Od tebe to beru jako pochvalu,“ ozval se Stiles spokojeně, protože Cora se sesunula na zem vedle něj, obtočila mu ruce kolem pasu a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno. Ida se rozhlédla kolem, ale nikde neviděla Lydiinu matku, tázavě se otočila na její pokrevní příbuznou.

„Bolela ji hlava,“ dostalo se jí odpovědi. Typická šifra pro _měla moc vína_. Jackson Lydii jemně stiskl ruku ve své. Ida kývla hlavou, tady nebylo třeba, aby se angažovala. Vlastně už ji nikde nebylo moc třeba. Trochu ji děsilo, že se stala tak zbytečnou.

Postradatelná, přesně to jsi. Přítěž.

Možná. Ale to neznamená, že by se měla přestat starat. Nebo ano?

 


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles nesl její kufr směrem ke dveřím šerifova domu. Bylo to všechno, co s sebou měla, kromě tašky na rameni, protože krabice s knihami převezl už před pár dny, aby to nebylo podezřelé paní Martinové, když se s ní dnes ráno loučila.

Jackson a Lydie kolem nich projeli, zatroubili na pozdrav a zmizeli za vlastní zábavou. Přesně jak se domluvili.

„Připravená změnit bydliště?“ zeptal se Stiles, když kufr se zafuněním postavil na verandu.

„Pořád si připadám divně, když se vám mám nacpat do domu,“ zamumlala Ida nejistě. Stiles si odfrkl.

„Jsi na hlavu? Poslední týdny bydlím s Derekem. S Derekem,“ zdůraznil. „Neexistuje realita, ve které by existoval horší spolubydlící než věčně nabručený vlkodlak s úzkostnou poruchou!“ Konec věty už téměř křičel do zavřených dveří.

Ty se otevřely a objevila se šerifova shovívavá tvář. „Synku, jak já říkám, nech si svoje postřehy pro sebe, dokud nemáš větší zuby než on. Navíc, žije se s ním snáz než s tebou.“

„No dovol! Vždyť ho skoro nevidíš!“ ohradil se Stiles. Šerif mu věnoval výmluvný pohled. „Aha,“ ozval se Stiles, když mu to došlo.

„Když jsme si to vyjasnili, vezmi ten kufr nahoru, ať ho Ida nemusí přeskočit, aby se dostala dovnitř.“

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravila ta, když se na ni šerif usmál a mávnutím ji pozval dovnitř. „Děkuju, že mě tu chvíli necháte. Nechci být na obtíž,“ začala rychle, ale jedním pohybem ji umlčel.

„Vůbec to neber jako laskavost. To ty ji spíš děláš nám, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi jediná, kdo má na mého syna alespoň trochu dobrý vliv. Uznávám, že se ještě pořád neorientuju v té emisaro-vlkodlačí záležitosti, ale je mi jasné, že za jeho pokroky stojíš ty. Tohle je to nejmenší, co můžeme na oplátku udělat.“

Ida na něj konsternovaně zírala a krk jí rozpaky doslova hořel. Neměla absolutně nejmenší tušení, co by mu na to měla říct. On ale očividně odpověď nepotřeboval.

„Snídani?“ zeptal se a mávl rukou ke kuchyni.

„Jistě,“ dostala ze sebe přiškrceně a vykročila za ním.

„Přidáš se, Dereku?“ zeptal se šerif přes její rameno. Rychle se otočila a střetla se s pohledem tmavovlasého vlkodlaka. Srdce jí poskočilo jako nakopnutý klaun.

Derek jen přikývl a následoval je do kuchyně. Byla úplně obyčejná, jako ve většině domácností. Vratký jídelní stůl uprostřed místnosti, kolem něho čtyři židle, u dvou stěn skříňky a mezi nimi sporák s troubou. Na jedné ze skříněk byl postavený kávovar, ze kterého se linula příjemná vůně.

Šerif nalil kávu do třech hrnků, aniž by se zeptal, jestli si dají, podal jim je a vlastní pozvedl v určitém náznaku přípitku. „Pere se v sobotu, koš vynáší ten, kdo si vzpomene, a tvoje služba na nádobí je v úterý a ve čtvrtek.“

Tím bylo její zasvěcení do domácnosti u konce, šerif dopil kávu, sebral z talíře jednu vafli a rozloučil se s tím, že musí do práce o něco dřív.

Než se Ida stačila rozkoukat, byla s Derekem v kuchyni sama. Zaraženě se zadívala na alfu, který vypadal naprosto klidně.

„Co je dneska za den?“ vyjekla v náhlé panice.

Jeden koutek mu povyskočil v úsměvu. „Sobota.“

„Dobře,“ oddechla si a opřela se o skříňku. Upila z hrnku, jen aby se vzápětí pocintala, když vyplivla tekutinu zpátky. Její chuťové pohárky zalilo cosi naprosto neurčitelného. „Oh, kurva, co to-“

Teď už se Derek usmíval nepokrytě. „Zvykneš si.“

„Dehet, že jo? Pořád mu říkám, že kafe neumí,“ ozval se Stiles pobaveně a došel k nim, aby si dobrovolně jednu dávku nalil. Jeho škleb, když upil, by s přehledem převálcoval Jima Carryho a ještě přes něj zacouval. Oklepal se a srdečně vydechl: „Domov, sladký domov.“

\-----

Dobrá, možná se snažila udělat dobrý dojem, ale copak jí to někdo mohl zazlívat? Navíc už hodinu poslouchala Stilesův kručící žaludek, což bylo samo o sobě podobné středověkému mučení. Nehledě na to, že pronesl cosi, co až podezřele moc znělo jako objednáme si pizzu.

Její návrh, že uvaří, uvítal sice překvapeně, ale vcelku nadšeně. Přičítala to tomu, že zatím nemá s jejím vařením zkušenost. Na tisíc procent byla lepší v míchání bylinných odvarů než ve vaření poživatelného jídla. Ale naštěstí bylo pár jednoduchých věcí, co zvládla.

Pro Dereka to musel být zvláštní obrázek, když se vrátil a našel ji u plotny, jak loupe brambory, zatímco vysvětluje Stilesovi, co bylo hlavní myšlenkou Platónova učení.

Zaraženě stál v průchodu mezi chodbou a kuchyní, dokud si ho Ida nevšimla. „Už jsi zpátky? Co Peter chtěl?“

„Planý poplach,“ zamručel Derek a stáhl si z ramen bundu, kterou přehodil přes opěradlo židle. „Můžu pomoct?“

„Mami, táta je doma,“ zazubil se Stiles. „Můžeš mi pomoct s úkolem z matiky, jestli ti to udělá radost,“ nabídl ochotně a přisunul mu jeden ze sešitů, které měl rozložené kolem sebe. V další chvíli se mu od čela odrazila napůl oloupaná mokrá brambora. „Jau!“

„Neutahuj si z něj, děkuju pěkně. Ještě bude mít komplex,“ pronesla Ida na oko přísně. Derek si povzdechl, ale nevypadal skutečně rozladěně. Ida se k němu otočila. „Mohl bys mi podat z lednice vejce?“ Derek kývl a vrátil se do chodby, kde stála lednice.

„Já to ale myslel vážně,“ ohradil se Stiles. „Potřebuju pomoct s matikou!“

„Ne, to nepotřebuješ,“ zamítla Ida a mávla nožem v ruce. „Umíš ji nejlíp ze všech, co znám. Jenom ho popichuješ. Nemysli si, že si s tebou neporadím, když jsem zvládla Dannyho,“ namířila na něj špičku nože a věnovala mu pohled přimhouřených očí.

„Cos udělala Dannymu?“ zeptal se podezřívavě Stiles.

„To bys chtěl vědět, viď? Nic hezkýho, takže se radši soustřeď na Platóna. Taky se musím soustředit, nebo ten oběd budeme mít až k večeři.“

Stiles po ní vrhl otrávený pohled, ale poslechl. Derek jejich výměnu názorů nekomentoval, položil vejce na pult, pak se opřel trochu stranou a jen je pozoroval.

„Cos řekla Dannymu?“ ozval se až téměř po čtvrt hodině, když postavila hrnec plný oloupaných a nakrájených brambor na plotnu.

Ida se pousmála a zapálila plyn pod hrncem. „Vysvětlila jsem mu, že nemá nejmenší tušení, s kým si zahrává, když ubližuje Isaacovi.“

„A to zabralo?“ zeptal se Stiles od své práce udiveně. Derek vypadal podobně překvapeně.

Pokrčila rameny. „Naprosto skvěle. I když přiznávám, možná jsem zmínila i něco jako, že by se mé zuby mohly střetnout s jeho krkem, když se nesrovná.“

Pár vteřin bylo naprosté ticho, než se ozval smích. Překvapivě nepřišel od Stilese.

„Bože, má na tebe destruktivní vliv, fakt že jo,“ zavrtěl nad tím Stiles hlavou, ale zdál se přitom stejně jako ona fascinovaný Derekovým smíchem. „Ještě chvíli a začneš nosit černou kůži.“

„Ta mi nesluší,“ odmítla to Ida s mávnutím ruky. Stiles tázavě pozvedl obočí. „Co?“ ohradila se. „Lydie mě přinutila!“

„Tím se utěšuješ po nocích?“ ušklíbl se Stiles. Podívala se na Dereka, který se na ni spokojeně zubil.

„Ah, sklapni!“ zamručela. Až když se Stiles rozesmál, uvědomila si, že mu nahrála přímo do karet. Zoufale obrátila oči ke stropu. „Za co?“ Než to stihl postřehnout, vzala ho utěrkou po hlavě.

„Jak to, že ti to Danny uvěřil?“ zeptal se Stiles zvědavě, když si upravoval vlasy do původní podoby.

Pokrčila rameny. „Očividně mu nikdo neřekl, co jsem zač. Nebylo tak těžké mu vnuknout myšlenku, že jsou vlkodlak.“

Stiles se zazubil. „Proto ti tvůj brácha říkal Vlčice? Protože k tomu máš sklony?“

Ida ztuhla. „Co?“ hlesla překvapeně. „Jak víš, že mi tak říkal?“

Rozpačitě se podrbal na zátylku. „No, zmínilas to. Jednou. Promiň, asi jsem to neměl vytahovat. Vystřelilo to ze mě bez rozmyslu. Jako ostatně všechno,“ zamračil se sám na sebe.

„To je dobrý. Říkal mi tak, ale z jiného důvodu. I když je fakt, že já byla asi ze všech nejdravější. Na naše rodinné poměry,“ pousmála se. Stiles nasadil výraz zvědavého dítěte. „Co?“ zeptala se nejistě.

„Proč ti tak říkal? Relevantní dotaz vzhledem k okolnostem, nemyslíš?“ dodal, když se zatvářila odmítavě.

„Stilesi,“ zamručel Derek výhružně.

„To je dobrý,“ mávla Ida rukou. „Je to vlastně docela hezká historka, ne?“ Derek trochu váhavě souhlasil.

„Ty už jsi ji slyšel?“ podivil se Stiles. Derek znovu kývl, tentokrát jistě. „Super, takže to není tajemství. Sem s ní,“ mávl rukama a odsunul stranou úkoly.

Ida nad ním zavrtěla hlavou, ale nebránila se. Přitáhla si před sebe zeleninu a zatím, co krájela, vyprávěla mu stejný příběh jako Derekovi. O klucích, co se nevraceli, a záhadných výhružkách. Nakonec i o vymyšleném příběhu o vlkodlakovi a plyšovém vlkovi, který se zrovna mačkal v jejím kufru.

„Zní skvěle,“ zamumlal Stiles když skončila. „Musí bejt super mít sourozence.“

Ida i Derek mlčeli. Jejich pohledy mluvily za ně. Mít sourozence bylo skvělé, ale ztratit je… V tomhle směru oba záviděli Stilesovi.

„Hej! Hele!“ vyjekl Stiles docela jiným tónem.

„Co?“ zeptala se Ida nechápavě.

„Páni,“ vydechl a přeskočil pohledem z ní na Dereka a zpátky. „Nemyslím si, že si to vymyslel,“ zavrtěl hlavou energicky.

„Co?“ zopakovala Ida pořád stejně zmateně.

„Ten- tu historku! Vždyť se na to podívejte, jako bys ve zkratce shrnula… no, vás dva,“ mávl k nim rukou.

„Stilesi, o čem to sakra mluvíš?“ ozval se zamračený Derek.

„Bože, vy to nevidíte?!“ vydechl a znělo to skoro zoufale. „Vždyť to musí každýho praštit do hlavy!“

„Je ti dobře?“ zeptala se Ida s obavou. Chtěla mu sáhnout na čelo, ale ovládla se. Stilesovy oříškové oči se leskly zběsilostí, jako by v něm bylo něco, co ho každou chvíli donutí explodovat. „Měl jsi adderall?“

„Jasně, že měl. Sakra lidi, vždyť je to tak očividný. Tvůj brácha viděl budoucnost, ne? Nevymyslel si tu báchorku. Viděl, jak se to stane!“

Ticho.

Hrnec na plotně zasyčel, jak zpod poklice utekla trocha zpěněné vody a stekla do plamenů.

„Co?“ ozvala se pak Ida hluše, jako by její mozek nedokázal komunikovat jinak než přes tuhle otázku.

Stiles se napřímil. „Viděl tě s Derekem,“ zopakoval s jistotou, kterou by mohli tesat do kamene. „Všechno to dává smysl, ne? Vlkodlak ze starého rodu. Nový ochránce, co by pro tebe roztrhal každého, kdo na tebe sáhne. Doslova. A ten plyšák? Černý vlk se zelenýma očima? Jestli tohle není narážka na Dereka, tak se přejmenuju na Beavise,“ pronesl a založil si ruce na prsou. „Viděl jsem už hromadu plyšových vlků, ale žádný nikdy nebyl černý a už vůbec neměl zelené oči. Muselo mu dát práci takového sehnat, takže pro to přece musel mít důvod, ne? Třeba, že se dotyčný bude měnit v černého vlka, což mimochodem neumí jen tak někdo, nemám pravdu?“

„Ale proč by-“ Ida zmlkla. Mozek jí nedokázal informace zpracovávat tak rychle. Ne tyhle informace.

„Proč by ti tvrdil, že si to vymyslel? No, nemohl ti dost dobře říct, že potkáš chlápka s pohledem sériovýho vraha, co se občas prohání lesem po čtyřech a děsí ho blechy. Natož, aby ti řekl, že až ho najdeš, tak s ním otěhotníš a budete žít šťastně až do smrti. Tohle byla chytrá nápověda, jak ti říct, že se ho máš držet, až ho potkáš. Která by ti mimochodem byla úplně k ničemu, kdybych na ni nepřišel já. Jak jsi to mohla minout? Vždyť je to jako obrovská neonová šipka namířená na Dereka. Nebo ty?“ obrátil pohled ke zmíněnému, který stál jako totem. „Vždyť je to jako pěst na oko, lidi. Mimochodem, gratuluju, osudovou lásku jeden nenajde každej den,“ zakřenil se Stiles.

Ida se prosmýkla kolem stolu do předsíně a vyběhla po schodech do patra. Zabouchla za sebou dveře pokoje dřív, než si uvědomila, že je to pokoj, kde přespává Derek. A teď vlastně i ona. Klekla si na zem vedle kufru, otevřela ho a vytáhla plyšového vlka.

Mohl by mít Stiles pravdu? To, co řekl… Až děsivě to připomínalo Briana. Všechno. A pokud to byla pravda, Brian by věděl, že tomu neuvěří bez důkazu. Ta představa byla až moc divoká.

Vyšla z místnosti a sešla schody zpátky do přízemí s plyšovým vlkem stále v ruce. Stiles stál na nohách a Derek se k němu přes stůl nakláněl se vzteklou grimasou. Oba ztuhli, když vešla. Ignorovala je a natáhla se po noži, který ještě pořád ležel na prkýnku vedle nedokrájené zeleniny.

Stiles vyjekl, když čepel zajela do plyšového těla a prostorem se rozlehl trhavý zvuk párané látky. Ida zabrala, dokud v sobě měla dost odhodlání. Pokud se mýlila, pak právě zničila nejcennější věc, kterou měla.

Zabrala a oddělila vyztuženou hlavu od měkkého těla. S výdechem odložila nůž stranou a s nádechem zabořila prsty do měkké cupaniny uvnitř vlka. Necítila nic, co by tam nemělo být; roztřásla ji panika. Možná se spletla. Možná tam vážně nic není a všechno, co Stiles řekl- Prsty se dotkly díry ve zvířecí hlavě a mezi měkkými kousky zavadily o něco s jinou strukturou.

Zatajila dech.

Opatrně to vytáhla a sevřela v dlani. Bylo to váleček dlouhý přesně tak, aby když sevře ruku v pěst, nikde nevykukoval, ale přece jí plnil ruku.

„Je to vážně to, co si myslím?“ hlesl Stiles.

„A co si myslíš?“ zeptal se Derek bezmyšlenkovitě, zatímco sledoval Idu.

„Tajná zpráva!“ vyjekl Stiles nadšeně.

Ida je oba ignorovala. Zahlcovaly ji desítky emocí a stovky představ. Tolik let měla u sebe něco tak cenného, a přitom o tom neměla tušení. Přes všechnu inteligenci, kterou si myslela, že panuje, nikdy nepřišla na to, že by Brianova povídačka mohla mít skutečný základ. Nikdy by nepřišla na tohle…

Rozevřela dlaň a třesoucími se prsty zvedla plastový váleček. Odšroubovala jednu jeho stranu a do dlaně si vyklepla stočený papír.

Přišlo jí, že všechno kolem ní letí rychlostí světla, jak jinak by to mohlo být tak rozmazané? Každý její pohyb jako by vážil tunu. Trvalo věky, než papír opatrně rozložila na velikost obyčejné á čtyřky.   
„Brian,“ vydechla téměř neslyšně. „Tohle napsal Brian,“ vzlykla, jak si v tom nedokázala zabránit. „Tohle- To-"

Někdo ji chytil a usadil na židli. Ruce se jí třásly tak, že nedokázala rozluštit žádnou další větu, než tu první.

‚Našla jsi ho.‘

\-----

Seděla na pohovce s hrnkem dehtového kafe v rukou a dekou přes ramena. Stiles byl už dávno pryč. Nechtěl jít, ale Ida na tom trvala, nepotřebovala kolem sebe víc lidí, a kdyby s Corou neodešel jinam, znamenalo by to, že by Cora zůstala tady.

Zrovna teď se jí i tichý Derek zdál jako příliš velká společnost.

Bylo snazší nemyslet, dokud měla něco na práci. Jenže jakmile dovařila jídlo, nemohla se vyhnout tomu, aby dočetla dopis od Briana, který předtím nacpala do kapsy. Nedokázala ho číst okamžitě. Málem ji zničil už fakt, že nějaký dopis existuje, a první věta, která potvrdila Stilesovy domněnky.

Celý její život, všechna rozhodnutí, cokoliv udělala… Bylo to její? Pokud tohle všechno mohl Brian vidět už tenkrát, znamenalo to, že na tom nemohla nic změnit?

Osud. Najednou to slovo dostávalo úplně jiný význam. Už se nezdálo jako blábol. Už mu nedokázala nevěřit. V ruce měla důkaz.

„Třeseš se.“ Derek ji sledoval z konferenčního stolku, na kterém seděl. Z nějakého důvodu ignoroval místo na hnědém manšestrovém gauči s odřenými rohy a vytahanými nitěmi přesto, že byl neskutečně pohodlný. Dával jí prostor.

To teď byla vlastně jeho hlavní denní náplň; dávat jí prostor.

„Promiň,“ zamumlala nesoustředěně a přitáhla si nohy blíž k sobě.

Tiše a nevěřícně frknul. „Omlouváš se, že se třeseš?“

„Promiň,“ hlesla znovu, když se na něj podívala. Zoufale zavrtěl hlavou.

„Přestaň se omlouvat. Je ti zima?“ zeptal se a hlas mu při otázce zjemněl.

Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Mluv se mnou,“ požádal ji. Uvědomoval si, jak moc ironická ta žádost je, když vychází od něj? Popotáhla a utřela si nos do hřbetu ruky, bylo to automatické gesto, protože nebrečela a nos měla už nějakou chvíli suchý. Naštěstí.

„Nejsem si jistá, co bych měla říkat,“ zamumlala a upila hořkou tekutinu, kterou tentokrát už nevyplivla. Možná měl Derek pravdu. Dalo by se na ni zvyknout. Tak za deset, dvacet let.

„Co tě tak vyděsilo?“

Nevěřícně se na něj zadívala. To jako vážně? Hystericky se uchechtla. „Chceš to chronologicky nebo abecedně?“

„Co třeba podle důležitosti?“ navrhl a ignoroval osten v jejím tónu.

„Co třeba, že je vlastně jedno, jak se kurva rozhodnu, protože můj život očividně probíhá podle nějakých podělaných pravidel s předem daným výsledkem?!“ štěkla na něj. „Nebo že jsem nedokázala prohlédnout tak chabě maskovaný vzkaz od vlastního bratra?! U všech bohů, vždyť mi to Stiles musel vysvětlit! Stiles, který neměl tušení, jaký můj bratr byl, na to na rozdíl ode mě přišel!“ Nadechla se, protože z ní slova padala rychleji, než jak stíhala nabírat kyslík. „A taky to, že jsem celé roky spala s dopisem, ve kterém mi Brian vysvětluje, proč je můj život, jaký je, i když už je celé roky mrtvý!“ Sípavě lapala po dechu a hrnek se jí v rukou třásl tak, že jí z něj kafe stříkalo na kalhoty. Derek jí ho sebral z rukou a postavil na stolek vedle sebe. Idu napadlo, že tam mokrý hrnek udělá kolečko.

„Není celá ta věc s předvídáním budoucnosti víc postavená na faktu, že je člověk díky své povaze předvídatelný? Dá se přece odhadnout, jak kdo zareaguje. Neznamená to, že je tvůj život pevně daný až do smrti.“

Zamračila se. „Odvoláváš se na pravděpodobnost?“

Trhnul rameny. „Spíš na zákon akce a reakce. Každý člověk reaguje na podněty podle zažitých vzorců, tudíž se dá jeho chování předvídat.“

Ida našpulila pusu, jak nad tím přemýšlela. „To je docela chytrý argument,“ přiznala pak.

Derek pozvedl obočí v lehce pobavené grimase. „To znělo otřesně překvapeně.“

„Promiň,“ zašklebila se provinile.

„A už jsme zase u toho omlouvání,“ povzdechl si.

„Ne. To je dobrý. Já- Já asi vím, jak to myslíš. Děkuju. To pomohlo,“ přiznala. Pořád sice měla pocit, že má vnitřnosti ze železa, ale to železo už nebylo rozžhavené do běla. Protřela si pálící oči; přišlo jí, jako by strávila hodiny na sněhové pláni, která jí odrážela slunce do očí. Jen bez sněžné slepoty jako finálního výsledku.

Derekova teze nemohla vysvětlit všechno, ale dokázala částečně zmírnit ten nejhorší strach. Obavu z toho, že by Ida už do smrti nemohla nic změnit. Když dokáže změnit sebe, může změnit svoji budoucnost. Stačí se jen dost snažit.

Přesto… pořád tu byl fakt, že Brian předpověděl Dereka. Dopis to říkal jasně, Derek byl ten, o kom byla jeho báchorka. Vlastně… už ne báchorka, jen upravená vize. Trocha toho pohádkového žargonu a z vize se stal uvěřitelný vymyšlený příběh.

Ta představa byla jednoduše příliš.

Ida přestala věřit na pohádkové prince ještě dřív, než mohla vůbec začít. Nikdo takový neexistoval, ale jestli si někdy ve slabé chvilce představovala, že takový existuje, zasazovala ho do Brianovy povídačky.

A teď byla jednoduše zmatená. Nemohla se rozhodnout, jestli být nadšená, zklamaná nebo to zkusit ignorovat.

Čím víc si přála uskutečnit třetí možnost, tím míň jí připadala možná.

„Tobě ta představa nevadí?“ zeptala se po chvíli, jak jí až v ten moment došlo, že se to vlastně netýká jen jí.

Chvíli se zdálo, že se jí zeptá, co má na mysli, ale pak si to musel rozmyslet. Prsty si projel už zase krátkým strništěm a podrbal se na tváři.

Šokovaně na něj zírala. „Tobě to nevadí,“ odpověděla si sama.

„Spíš mě to nepřekvapuje,“ připustil trochu neochotně. Její výraz mu musel naznačit, že by měl svoji myšlenku rozvést. A vysvětlit - nejlépe v prezentaci s obrázky a grafy. „Byl jsem mimo, když jsi zmínila poprvé, co tvůj bratr uměl. Měl jsem díky tomu pár bezesných nocí, ale to už je týdny zpátky. Takže… zvykl jsem si na tu představu.“

„Že je možné předvídat budoucnost nebo na to, že jsi v podstatě neměl na výběr než skončit se mnou? Protože to by naznačovalo, žes věděl, jak to je, a neřekl mi to, což bych-“

„Na představu předpovídání budoucnosti,“ skočil jí do toho Derek, jak se začala intenzita jejího hlasu stupňovat. Netvrdila ještě před nedávnem Stilesovi, že není ječící typ?

Přikryla si tvář rukama. „Omlouvám se. Tohle totálně nezvládám,“ zamumlala do měkké kůže dlaní. „Pořád si nejsem jistá, jestli to není jen nějaký nový druh noční můry. Připadám si tak trochu nereálně. Na druhé straně, neděje se tu nic, co se běžně děje v mých nočních můrách, takže…“ Pokrčila rameny.

Derek vypadal klidně a vyrovnaně jako vždycky.

Zase jsi to ty, kdo se hroutí. Proč tě to vůbec překvapuje?

Pravda. Proč ji to vůbec překvapovalo…

„Vedeš si docela dobře. Ne každý den dostáváš dopisy od bratra, co je-“ Odmlčel se.

„Mrtvý? Jen to klidně řekni. Brian je mrtvý a pořád toho ví o mém životě víc než já. Ví, že jsem s tebou, ví, že jsem těhotná a očividně ví, že nežiju zrovna klidným životem. Alespoň tak soudím z jeho kryptických poznámek, co mě teď budou strašit i v bdění, protože proč bych si u všech ďasů měla dávat pozor na lišky?!“ Vzdychla si a rukama se zatahala za vlasy, aby svůj mozek přinutila soustředit pozornost na jednu věc a ne lítat od myšlenky k myšlence jako zfetovaná včela. „Bohové, kéž bych teď dokázala usnout a měsíc se neprobudit. Nebo rok. Smrt ve spánku se teď jeví ještě lákavější než dřív.“

„Přestaň.“ Spustila ruce a zadívala se na něj. Mračil se, rty stažené do úzké linky. „Nemáš důvod panikařit, copak se něco mění?“

„Já nevím. Mění? Protože doteď jsem si myslela, že všechno, co udělám, závisí jen na mně a mých volbách. Doteď jsem si myslela, že se můžu sbalit a jít, jenže očividně bych tím narušila Brianův velký kosmický plán. Mám vůbec právo něco takového udělat?“

„Sbalit a jít?“ zeptal se potichu. „Chtělas odejít?“

Překvapeně se na něj podívala. „Co? Ne. Proč bych měla odcházet?“ zeptala se nechápavě.

„Teď jsi řekla, že sis myslela, že můžeš. Takžes nad tím přemýšlela?“ Vypadal rozčileně, ale jinak než před chvílí. Zdálo se, že… panikaří?

Narovnala se. „Dereku,“ oslovila ho tiše. „Nikam nejdu.“

Nevypadalo to, že by ji vnímal. Ruce opřené o kolena se mu sevřely do pěstí, tělo vibrovalo napětím, zuby skřípaly téměř slyšitelně. Instinktivně se k němu natáhla a sevřela jednu jeho ruku do své. Překvapeně zamrkala, když ucítila v dlani jeho teplou kůži. Bylo to dlouho, co se ho naposledy dotkla.

Muselo ho to překvapit stejně jako ji, protože se trochu uvolnil, zelené oči rozšířené údivem.

„Nechci nikam jít,“ zopakovala klidně. „Rozhodně ne bez tebe.“

Sledovala, jak znovu zavřel oči a vydechl. „Já- Dokážu se držet stranou. Jen ode mě neodcházej,“ požádal ji potichu.

Smutně se usmála. „Jako bych toho snad byla schopná. Omotal sis mě kolem prstu dřív, než si jsem ochotná připustit. Teď se musíš smířit s tím, že se mě jen tak nezbavíš.“  
Derekova tvář se uvolnila. „S tím dokážu žít.“

„Ve skutečnosti od tebe nemůžu utéct, i kdybych snad chtěla. Vždycky mě dokážeš najít,“ poznamenala a rukou si přejela po cejchu na krku.

„Radši bych, kdybych tě hledat nemusel. Už nikdy,“ dodal a propletl jejich prsty. Ida se kousla do rtu, jak ji na chvíli ovládla touha se mu vytrhnout. Překonala ji ale, teď nebyl ten správný čas na sobectví.

„Děsí mě to,“ přiznala Ida. Derek k ní zvedl tázavý pohled. „Jak moc mě pohlcuješ. Čeho všeho jsem ochotná se pro tebe vzdát. Nechci to dělat a přece si v tom nedokážu zabránit. Já prostě…“

„Co?“ zeptal se, když nepokračovala.

„Chci zpátky svojí svobodu. Nechci skončit jako tvůj stín.“

Překvapeně mrknul. „Nechci tě jako svůj stín,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Mám rád tvoji nezávislost. Pomáhá mi udržet si čistou hlavu.“

„Vážně?“ zeptala se užasle. Kývl. „Takže není tvůj záměr, aby se můj život točil jen kolem tebe?“

Uteklo mu tiché zasmání. „Ne. Ale vím, co máš na mysli. Moje perspektiva se změnila, co ses rozhodla souhlasit, že se mnou zůstaneš. Naučil jsem se nevěřit příběhům, co mi vyprávěli, ale byla v nich čistá pravda; vedle družky se zbytek světa stane nepodstatným, tak to prostě je.“

„Pořád pro mě slovo druh nic neznamená, ale ten pocit, co popisuješ, znám. Jen mi dělá problém se s ním smířit.“

„Je to neustálý život na hraně,“ pronesl Derek pomalu, čelo nakrčené v přemýšlivém výrazu.

„Co?“

„Mít druha. Nevím, jak bych ti vysvětlil ten pocit.“ Volnou rukou si promnul kořen nosu a pak jí mávl do prostoru mezi nimi. „Je to jako žít v ráji, který stojí na podlaze z křišťálu.   
Když se ten křišťál rozbije, spadnu přímo do pekla.“

„Zajímavá metafora,“ zamumlala. „Co ten křišťál představuje?“

„Tebe.“

Takovou upřímnost nečekala. Derek to pronesl tónem beze stínu pochybnosti.

„Takže ty říkáš, že…“

„Jsi největší odměna a zároveň největší hrozba,“ kývl krátce. „Vlkodlak ztrátu druha málokdy přežije, ale ne proto, že by si lehnul a umřel smutkem. Postihne to jeho příčetnost. Potlačí pud sebezáchovy.“

„Myslíš tím, že zešílí žalem?“ zeptala se nevěřícně. To znělo až moc jako z béčkového filmu. Jenže Derek se tvářil pořád stejně vážně. Na něco si vzpomněla. „Peter měl družku.“

Derek nevypadal překvapeně, že to ví. Překvapená byla ona, když řekl: „Byla těhotná.“

Ida zalapala po dechu a bezděčně se schoulila.

Těhotná družka? Byl div, že Peter zvládl být v Idině blízkosti, muselo to v něm probouzet vzpomínky. Bohové, vždyť ona za ním dokonce šla, aby jí těhotenství potvrdil!

Jeho družka uhořela v tom domě stejně jako zbytek Derekovy rodiny.

Ida si jako zásah bleskem vybavila ten neskutečný pocit bolesti, když si myslela, že je Derek mrtvý. Jako by ji někdo rozerval na kusy a některé z nich schoval. Nedokázala se za žádnou cenu spojit dohromady. Přišlo jí, že už to nikdy v životě nedokáže.

Vyděsilo ji to k smrti.

Jak můžeš strpět představu takové závislosti na někom jiném?

Závislost je relativní pojem.

Je to tvoje největší slabina. Může tě zničit, že o něj přijdeš. Jak s tím chceš žít?

Nenechám si ho vzít.

Jak?!

Když ho ochráním, ochráním sebe.

Ida se zadívala na svoje ruce. Najednou se to všechno zdálo jasné. Pořád doufala, že tu je nějaké jiná možnost, že existuje něco, co by mohlo zabránit, aby ještě někdy prožila takové šílenství. Jenže ono nic neexistovalo. Stála na podlaze z křišťálu a jediné, čím mohla zabránit pádu do pekla, byla snaha za každou cenu ten křišťál ochránit. Pokud ho nic nezničí, nikam se nepropadne.

Ergo, pokud bude dost silná, aby ochránila Dereka, nemá se čeho bát. Pokud ho bude mít u sebe, neexistuje nic, co by ji mohlo srazit na kolena.

On není balvan, co ji táhne ke dnu, ale záchranný kruh, co ji drží u hladiny.

Ve špičkách prstů ji lehce zabrnělo.


	33. Chapter 33

Rozpačitě přešlápla mezi dveřmi pokoje. Měla na sobě dlouhé pyžamové kalhoty a jedno z ukořistěných Derekových triček s dlouhým rukávem. Vlasy ještě pořád mokré, jak před pár minutami vylezla ze sprchy.

Derek stál u okna a díval se ven. Na první pohled se nic nezdálo divné, ale Ida si dobře uvědomovala jeho strnulost i napětí v ramenou.

Stejně tak si byla vědoma toho, že jí srdce tluče jako závodnímu běžci po sprintu na sto metrů. Pro jeho vlkodlačí uši to muselo být jako palba z kulometu.

Ještě dvakrát přešlápla, než přešla k posteli, jen aby se zase zastavila a nerozhodně se rozhlédla.

Nezáleželo na tom, kolik velkých prozření za celý den zažila. Když přišlo na to, že by měla skutečně s Derekem vlézt do jedné postele, nešlo to. Roztřeseně se natáhla a přitáhla si jeden z polštářů do náruče.

„Vyspím se na gauči,“ zamumlala a ze skříně vytáhla náhradní deku.

„Nemusím spát. Zůstaň tu, půjdu já,“ zamumlal. Pokoušel se nedat najevo žádné emoce, ale Ida do něj viděla víc, než jim v tu chvíli bylo oběma milé. Ať se snažil chovat jakkoliv, bral její chování jako odmítání a pro někoho jako on to bylo těžké skousnout. Byl naštvaný a zraněný.

„Ne. Tohle je tvůj pokoj. Jsem malá, gauč mi bude bohatě stačit,“ pokusila se to odlehčit. Z jejího úsměvu vyšlo cosi ne nepodobného výrazu pacienta zubařské pohotovosti. Nechala zbytečné snahy a přehodila si deku přes rameno. „Mrzí mě, že je se mnou tolik potíží. Pomůže, když řeknu, že mě to štve ještě víc než tebe?“

Natočil hlavu stranou tak, že mu světlo v pokoji osvětlovalo polovinu obličeje, kterou z něj viděla. Všimla si trochu trpkého úsměvu.

„Vím to.“

Odfrkla si. „Jasně. Pouto, které umíš ovládat jen ty. Paráda.“

Vyšlo z něj něco, co mohlo být tlumeným smíchem, ale taky odkašláním.

„To jsem na mysli neměl,“ pronesl klidně.

„Oh,“ vydechla překvapeně. „Ne?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou nepatrně. „Dáváš najevo, co ti běží hlavou, docela jasně, nepotřebuju… načuhovat,“ dodal s úšklebkem, jako by mu to slovo nechutnalo.

„Hm. Když to říkáš,“ pokrčila rameny. „Každopádně já…“ mávla rukou směrem za sebe. Přikývl na její chuť až moc poraženecky. Ještě chvíli se na něj dívala a bojovala s touhou ujistit ho, že ho chce a nic z toho, co se děje, není jeho vina. S velkým úsilím zadupala svoje patetické já pod koberec podvědomí a konečně za sebou zavřela dveře.

Na gauči to ušlo. Ale i přes to, že byla malá, musela mít pokrčené nohy, aby se na něj vešla. Ale nestěžovala si. Komu taky, když to byl její nápad.

Ve tmě pokoje si prohlížela svoje ruce. Temné obrysy v šeru kolem.

Pořád v nich cítila určité napětí.

Cítila jak jí moc pomalu zaplňuje každou buňku těla. Ten pocit byl jako vybavit si dlouho zapomenutou vzpomínku. Uvědomovala si detaily, které už ani netušila, že zná.

Nikdo Dereka neohrozí.

Nikdo neohrozí tebe.

Ano.

Nikdo neohrozí ji. Ne znovu.

V hlavě jí jako na povel vyvstala vzpomínka na část Brianova dopisu. ‚I když se může zdát, že tam dávají lišky dobrou noc, dej si pozor. Obzvlášť na lišky.‘

Co tím sakra chtěl říct?

\-----

Probudil ji šerif, který vstal brzo, protože ho čekala práce, a málem dostal infarkt, když ji našel spát na pohovce.

„Co se stalo?“ nechápal, když na něj Ida zamžourala přes opěradlo.

„Eh?“

„Problém s postelí?“ zeptal se, když se trochu vzpamatoval. Ida se posadila a promnula si tvář, i když by si mnohem radši promnula mozek. Pořád si přišla napůl ve snu.

„Ne. Posteli nic není.“

„Takže?“ Díval se na ni s nepatrně pozvednutým obočím. Připomínal jí Stilese; takhle se teenager tvářil vždycky, když mu někdo odpíral nějakou informaci. Kde se to asi naučil…

„Kopu ze spaní,“ zamumlala první, co ji napadlo. Levé obočí vystoupalo ještě o trochu výš. „Mám noční můry, Derek by se vůbec nevyspal.“

Šerifovou tváří problesklo pochopení. Kývl a otočil se ke kuchyni. „Kafe?“ zeptal se přes rameno.

Plácla sebou zpátky na pohovku a zabořila hlavu do polštáře. „Ne, díky,“ zavolala a pak šeptem dodala jen pro sebe. „Na takovouhle sebevraždu ještě nejsem dost zoufalá.“ Nedokázala ale ležet dlouho a po pár minutách se vyštrachala na nohy. Vytáhla z lednice láhev mléka a přešla do kuchyně. Šerif neochotně žvýkal jakousi celozrnnou housku, kterou Stiles koupil, a hojně ji zapíjel zabijáckou kávou. Před sebou měl rozložené noviny.

Vzala si sklenici ze skříňky a ztěžka dosedla na volnou židli proti němu. Nalila si mléko a pak si celou sklenici přiložila k tváři s tím, že ji studený povrch třeba probere. Šerif se pousmál, aniž by zvedl pohled od novin.

„Děkuju za večeři,“ ozval se z ničeho nic. Ida překvapeně mrkla.

„Není za co,“ zamumlala Ida rozpačitě. „Nejsem dobrá kuchařka.“

Šerif se na ni pochybovačně zadíval, jako by říkal: Jsem otec s dospívajícím synem, jehož vrcholnou dovedností je osmažit slaninu. Zašklebila se na něj a on kývl. „Děkuju. Vlastně, nikdy jsem ti nepoděkoval, žes mi tehdy zachránila život.“

Chvilku jí trvalo, než si vybavila, o čem to mluví. Nevěřícně si uvědomila, že se jí události s  _darachem_ zdají jako věčnost. Mávla rukou, aby zahnala rozpaky, které jí rozpálily kůži na krku.

„To je dobré, šerife. Vlastně to bylo mnohem snazší, než uvařit poživatelnou večeři,“ zašklebila se pobaveně. Zavrtěl hlavou, ale usmál se. „Navíc mě u sebe necháváte bydlet, to je jako poděkování až dost.“

„Dobře. A nemusíš mi říkat šerife,“ pronesl, když otočil stránku. Ida trhla rameny a pak se trochu rozpačitě chopila sklenice s mlékem.

„Jestli to nevadí, tak bych u toho zůstala. Líbí se mi, jak to zní.“ Překvapeně se na ni podíval. Znovu pokrčila rameny. „U nás šerify nemáme.“ A chtěla si udržet alespoň malý odstup. V tomhle pekelném městě přilnula až k přílišnému množství lidí.

„Dobrá,“ kývl s úsměvem, „tak zůstaneme u šerifa.“ Dopil zbytek kafe a složil noviny, které si zasunul pod paži. Odnesl prázdný hrnek do dřezu a pak prošel kolem stolu. Když ji míjel, zvedl ruku, jako by ji chtěl poplácat po rameni, ale zarazil se. Ida se uvolnila, až když ji minul. Všiml si toho? Proto se zastavil?

V duchu si nad sebou znechuceně odfrkla. Nic se nezměnilo. Síla jí proudí každým kouskem těla, ale přesto sebou nedokáže neškubnout, když je někdo za ní. Dokonce i někdo jako šerif, u koho si byla jistá, že by jí neublížil. Alespoň dokud by neohrozila Stilese.

Zůstala sedět u stolu, i když se šerif chystal do práce a pak skutečně odešel. Upíjela ze sklenice a zírala z okna.

Až když vyprázdnila druhou sklenici, zvedla se a vyšla po schodech do koupelny, kde si dala horkou sprchu, aby si prohřála zmrzlé končetiny. Možná nebyl tak dobrý nápad sedět v kuchyni na boso.

Svoji chybu si uvědomila ve chvíli, kdy stála zabalená do ručníku s pyžamem v ruce. Večer si nevzala nic na převlečení, všechno zůstalo v pokoji s Derekem. Nešťastně se podívala na holé nohy poznamenané dlouhými jizvami. O rukou nemluvě.

Zavřela oči. Nepřicházelo v úvahu, aby je Derek viděl. Uvolnila si napjatý krk a soustředila se. Šokovaně zalapala po dechu, když iluze naskočila okamžitě. Jako když se škrtne zápalkou. Ještě nikdy to nezvládla tak rychle.

Zvládneš víc, když se nebudeš bránit.

Ta představa byla opojná.

Zatřepala hlavou. Teď jí stačí tohle. Nepotřebuje víc, než schovat před Derekem ty nejjasnější důkazy.

Vyšla z koupelny a opatrně otevřela dveře pokoje pro hosty. Derek ležel úhlopříčně přes postel a spal. Pažemi objímal polštář, na kterém mu spočívala hlava natočená tváří k ní. Překvapilo ji to. Tedy ne to, že byl tváří k ní, ale že spal. Musel si zvyknout na hluk, který šerif dělal, aby ho to nebudilo.

Z nějakého nesmyslného důvodu ji to naplnilo pýchou. Zatřásla hlavou a potichu otevřela skříň, aby našla něco na sebe. Na jednom z křídel dveří bylo přidělané velké zrcadlo a Idin pohled k němu neustále utíkal. Odráželo obraz Dereka, který ležel na břiše, měl pokrývku shrnutou do pasu a očividně se neobtěžoval tričkem. Mezi lopatkami bylo jasně zřetelné tetování, které se spolu s kůží, svaly a kostmi zvedalo v rytmu jeho dechu.

Polkla a dlouze vydechla, když si uvědomila, že zadržuje dech. Vůbec jí to neusnadňoval.

Pořád měla pocit, že si ho nezaslouží, a stále nechtěla, aby někdy v životě sahal na její poškozenou kůži, ale nebyla z kamene a tenhle pohled… Potily se jí ruce, jak křečovitě svírala dveře skříně.

Soustřeď se. Soustřeď se. Soustřeď se. Chceš se obléct. Hledej oblečení.

Když potřetí vytáhla to samé Derekovo tričko, vzdala to a oblékla si ho. Zahodila mokrý ručník. Šlo to rychleji, když mohla hledat oběma rukama. Ani tolik nevadilo, že přitom nekoukala, kde hledá. Kalhoty vytáhla se spokojeným zafuněním, ale jakmile se na ně podívala, došlo jí, že tyhle její nebudou.

„Chceš i boty?“ ozvalo se z postele potichu, ale pobaveně, ospalým hlasem. Mrkla do zrcadla. Derek ležel pořád stejně, jenom měl teď otevřené oči. Bezděčně si stáhla tričko ještě níž, i když už takhle ho měla skoro jako šaty.

„Promiň. Nechtěla jsem tě vzbudit,“ omluvila se téměř šeptem. Atmosféra v místnosti se jí nezdála dost stabilní na normální hlasitost.

„Nevadí. Kolik je hodin?“ zeptal se a opřel se o loket, čímž se nadzvedl a natočil k ní horní polovinu těla. Mozek jí zablikal a zhasl.

„He?“

„Hodiny?“ zeptal se znovu a podrbal se ve vlasech.

„Nemám tušení,“ pronesla o něco vyšším hlasem, než jakým mluvila normálně. Odkašlala si a odtrhla pohled od zrcadla, aby konečně našla nějaké kalhoty. Podařilo se jí to rychle, když se konečně dívala pod ruce. Natáhla si je, jak jen nejrychleji dokázala, a konečně se k němu otočila čelem.

„Můžu si ho pro dnešek nechat?“ zatahala za tmavé triko s dlouhým rukávem, které na sebe v zoufalství natáhla. Kývl. „Díky,“ pousmála se a rozhlédla se, nejistá, co by měla udělat teď. Odejít, zůstat nebo se vrhnout po hlavě z okna a všem to ulehčit?

„Spalo se ti dobře?“ zeptala se a okamžitě si za to chtěla nakopat, když viděla jeho výraz.

„Jako vždycky,“ zamumlal a posunul se tak, aby si mohl hlavu opřít o čelo postele. Jednu nohu pod tenkou pokrývkou pokrčil a sledoval ji, zatímco prsty bloudil strništěm, které trochu povyrostlo. Rozespalý výraz a rozcuchané tmavé vlasy byly už jen třešničkou na dortu jejího utrpění. Dělal to naschvál? Uvědomoval si, že vypadá jako jeden z těch modelů, kteří se občas objevovali u reklam na spodní prádlo a drahé parfémy? Až na to, že jeho by do žádného časopisu vytisknout nemohli. Celé vydání by se jim samovolně vznítilo.

Nedokázala víc než stát a… nedělat naprosto nic. I tak jí to přišlo vyčerpávající. Nutit se k nádechům a výdechům. Makačka.

„Šerif je pryč?“ přerušil ticho konečně Derek, když už se stávalo víc než jen společensky nevhodným.

Ten dotaz ji donutil se trochu sebrat. Zamrkala a narovnala se.

„Jo. Odešel před… no, už to chvíli bude,“ pronesla přemýšlivě. Vzhledem k tomu, že neměla tušení, jak je na tom čas, nemohla to určit moc přesně.

„Stiles?“

Ida se zašklebila. „Oba víme, že víš líp než já, kdo se po tomhle domě pohybuje, tak nepředstírej, že potřebuješ moje hlášení,“ pronesla možná až trochu moc příkře.

Znovu kývl, tentokrát smířeně.

„Jestli ti jde o to, abych tu zůstala, nepotřebuješ k tomu zbytečné dotazy.“

Vypadal zaskočeně, ale pak se lehce pousmál. „Dobře. Promiň.“

Teď byla překvapená ona. Že to nepopřel.

„Sedneš si?“ zeptal se a posunul nohu stranou tak, aby uvolnil široký pruh postele. Nejistě se ošila, ale pak sama sebe okřikla. Je to Derek, není důvod si nesednout.

Udělala to a pokoušela se ignorovat, jak je prostěradlo stále teplé od jeho těla. Z nějakého důvodu ji to přesvědčilo, že na sobě nemá ani žádné kalhoty. Dlouze vydechla.

„Co máš na dnešek v plánu?“ zeptal se klidným hlasem a Ida se na něj podívala. Vypadal, jako by se nedělo nic neobvyklého. Jako by neslyšel její nespolehlivě pracující srdce, které reagovalo na všechno kolem - jeho spánkem ochraptělý hlas, lehce omačkanou tvář, nahé torso a podobně nahý zbytek těla. Nemluvě o teplu, které vyzařoval a vůni, která jí plnila nos. Pokoj byl Derekem doslova nasáklý a Idě to způsobovalo permanentní mrazení.

Musela se hodně soustředit, aby dokázala udržet normální tón a základní životní funkce. „To podle toho. Ty máš dnes nějaký program?“

Obočí mu poskočilo do pozice číslo tři - jsem překvapený a trochu zvědavý. Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Potřebuju si promluvit s Peterem. Přidáš se?“

Pozice šest – rád bych věděl, o co ti jde, ale trochu mě děsí možná odpověď.

Když mlčela, nespokojeně zamručel, ale přikývl. Čekala to, ale stejně ji to potěšilo. Usmála se a mávla rukou. „V tom případě vykopej svoje žhavé pozadí z postele, ještě jsem nesnídala, takže se zastavíme někde, kde se snídaně neskládá z ohřátého dehtu a suché housky.“

Věnoval jí pobavený pohled, ale poslušně odhodil přikrývku stranou. Zabořila obličej do kolen dřív, než si mohla ověřit svou teorii o absenci jakéhokoliv oblečení. Slyšela jeho tlumený smích, ale hlavu nezvedla, dokud se za ním nezaklaply dveře pokoje. Pak si dlouze vydechla a slabošsky přelezla přes postel tam, kde doteď ležel a kde bylo prostěradlo od jeho těla vyhřáté. Zabořila nos do polštáře a se zavřenýma očima vdechovala.

„Nemáš to jednoduchý, Quinnová,“ zamumlala zmoženě a zavřela oči.

Otevřela je znovu, až když jí Derek zatřásl ramenem. Překvapeně si uvědomila, že ve vyhřáté posteli usnula – a že to bylo mnohem příjemnější než na pohovce.

Derek dřepěl vedle postele, oblečený a s  vlasy vlhkými po ranní sprše. „Vážně chceš jet? Můžeš ještě spát,“ navrhl potichu. Proč ji teda budil?! Ale ne, žádné spaní, potřebovala dát věci do pohybu.

„To je dobrý. Potřebuju s ním mluvit co možná nejdřív,“ prohlásila a vyškrábala se do sedu. Ta neustálá potřeba spánku byla otravná. Jak se umenšovala frekvence zvracení, zvyšovala se její únava. Nebyla si jistá, co je horší. Jestli to, že se záchodová mísa dostala mezi jejích top pět nejlepších přátel, nebo tendence usínat při sebemenší pauze v pohybu.

Zamračil se. „Co mu chceš?“

Vyškrábala se na nohy a protáhla se. „Potřebuju jeho pomoc.“

Nevypadalo to, že by ho potěšila. „Už zase?“ zeptal se a jeho obočí znovu zkoušelo ten starý trik, při kterém předstíralo, že tvoří jedno masivní naštvané V.

Ignorovala to.

Jestli něco nepotřebovala, bylo to ospravedlňovat se za to, že chce mluvit s Peterem. S někým, kdo jí opravdu dokázal při několika příležitostech pomoct.

\-----

Do domu, kde byl Peterův byt, vešli o necelých dvacet minut později. Ida vítězně třímala téměř prázdný půllitrový kelímek černého čaje s mlékem a poslední koblihu ze čtyř, které si poručila. Měla pocit, že exploduje – z mnoha důvodů.

Netrpělivě poskakovala ve výtahu, zatímco ten líně stoupal vzhůru. Dělej, dělej, dělej. Neuvědomila si, že ho popohání nahlas, dokud se Derek tiše nezasmál. Vrhla po něm pobouřený pohled, ale jen zvedl ruce v omluvném gestu. Nechala to být, protože se dveře otevřely a ona měla moc práce s tím, že vybíhala ven.

Jakmile Peter otevřel, vrazila mu do rukou kelímek i zbytek koblihy a prosmýkla se kolem něj tam, kde věděla, že má koupelnu. A hlavně záchod.

„Taky tě rád vidím!“ ozvalo se za ní se silně ironickým podtónem. Mávla rukou, než za sebou zabouchla dveře. Už nikdy víc půllitrový čaj. Alespoň ne na cesty.

Když se vrátila k zpátky k ostatním, obě vlčata se přesunula od Dereka k ní. Zatímco on jejich dorážení snášel s maskou naprostého klidu, jako správný alfa, ona jim náklonnost vracela plnými doušky. Zvlášť proto, že se jí stýskalo.

„Isaacu, to lechtá,“ zahihňala se proti svojí vůli a pleskla ho přes prsty. Pak zvedla pohled k Peterovi, který si právě olizoval špičky prstů a odhazoval kelímek do koše. Prázdný kelímek. „Moje snídaně!“ obvinila ho nevěřícně.

Trhnul rameny, jako by říkal: _A cos čekala?_ Odfrkla si a naklonila hlavu ke straně, jak se jí Cora otírala nosem o bradu. Zvykla si na proces značkování rychle a snadno, o tom žádná, ale byly chvíle, kdy byla vděčná za to, že Peter se na rozdíl od Cory a Isaaca umí ovládat. Nedokázala si představit, že by se nechal takhle unášet. Vystačil si s občasným téměř neznatelným dotekem na loktech nebo ramenou. A dával si zatracený pozor, aby přitom nebyl poblíž Derek.

„Takže, co vás sem přivádí v tak nekřesťanskou hodinu?“ zeptal se a mávl směrem k pohovce, kam se Ida přesunula a nechala oba mladé vlkodlaky zabořit se do polštářů po obou stranách. Dnes byli obzvláště mazliví.

Peter si sedl do křesla naproti a Derek zůstal stát jedním ramenem opřený o zeď.

Ida si odkašlala a počkala, než se ti dva trochu stáhnou. Cora jí opřela hlavu o rameno a Isaac se jí bez rozpaků složil do klína. Zavřel oči a na tváři mu pohrával spokojený úsměv, zatímco si jemně poklepával prsty o stehno. Až po chvíli jí došlo, že vyklepává rytmus dětského srdce.

Dojalo ji to. Skoro až k slzám. Měla chuť se nakopnout. Namísto toho začala věnovat pozornost Peterovi, protože kvůli tomu tu byla.

„Chtěla jsem tě požádat o pomoc. Nebo možná spíš o laskavost, jak se to vezme,“ dodala pak nejistě. Peter jemně naklonil hlavu ke straně na znamení, že poslouchá. Ida si nebyla přesně jistá, jak by měla svoji žádost podat, aby nezněla… no, hloupě.

„Potřebuju prostředníka. Pro celé tohle město jsem včera opustila tenhle kontinent a byla bych ráda, aby to tak zůstalo,“ začala pomalu. Všem v místnosti nejspíš došlo, že jí nejde o obyvatele jako takové, spíš o pár, kteří byli čirou náhodou vlkodlaky a členy McCallovy smečky, a kteří si tak jako zbytek mysleli, že je pryč.

„Na?“ zeptal se Peter.

„Na pomoc s plánováním stavby, samozřejmě. Někoho důvěryhodného.“

Všechno ztichlo.

„Takže?“ zeptala se, když Peter nic neříkal.

„Proč on?“ ozval se namísto toho Derek. Mračil se tak, že z něj každou chvíli mohlo začít pršet. „Dobrá otázka,“ zamumlal Isaac.

Peter nehnul ani brvou.

„Protože potřebuju někoho spolehlivého, kdo umí jednat s lidmi a bude vědět, jaká je správná odpověď na otázku, jestli je na kuchyňské obložení lepší třešeň nebo ořech.“

„Dub,“ ozval se Peter bezděčně a Ida máchla rukou se spokojeným výrazem. „Vidíš? Jestli mi má někdo pomoct se stavbou pořádného domu pro smečku, je Peter naprosto ideální. Nehledě na to, že má úžasný vkus.“

Nejstarší vlkodlak se ušklíbl. „Snažíš se mi lichotit?“

Obrátila oči ke stropu. „Ne. Jen říkám očividné,“ máchla rukou znovu, tentokrát k bytu kolem nich. „Mohl bys mi teda pomoct? Prosím?“ zeptala se vážně.

Chvíli mlčel, ale pak jeho výraz změkl. „Proč ne. Když už trváš na těch sobotních obědech, tak alespoň budou někde, na co se zvládnu dívat.“

Neovládla se a uteklo jí malé zakřenění. Pohaslo okamžitě, když se podívala na Dereka a všimla si, jak zuřivě zatíná zuby.

„Ne, Dereku,“ utnula ho, ještě než se mohl vůbec nadechnout k nějaké pitomé poznámce. „Ani se neodvažuj začínat. Možná jsi alfa a možná s ním máš svoje problémy, ale já Peterovi věřím, konec, šmitec. Nebudeš mi říkat, komu mám a nemám věřit.“

Cítila, jak se Cora s Isaacem stáhli stranou. Peter mlčel a nehýbal se. Všichni tři museli cítit něco, co Idě unikalo, což jasně ukazovalo na fakt, že to něco cítí z Dereka.

Ten se téměř třásl.

„Zabil Lauru.“ Ano. Jistě, nebylo překvapení, že něco takového Derek nedokázal jen tak odpustit, ale kruci…

„Tys zabil jeho. A on tu přesto je a snaží se pomáhat,“ vrátila mu to.

 „Nemusel bych, kdyby mi nezabil sestru! Nemluvě o spoustě dalších!“ Derek zuřil. Vypadal jako kotel před výbuchem. Z nějakého důvodu to Idu rozčílilo.

„Děláš si srandu? Ty lidi mu zabili rodinu! _Vám_ zabili rodinu! Kdybych měla schopnosti najít ty svině, co rozvěšeli mou rodinu po stromech, udělala bych to samé! Jasně, Laura… To bylo něco jiného, ale krucinál, copak z toho můžeš vinit jen Petera? On v tom domě byl, Dereku! Doslova hořel zaživa, ale přežil. A cos udělal ty s Laurou? Opustili jste ho. Nechali jste ho šest let zavřeného v nemocničním pokoji, kde po něm neštěkl ani pes! Nemyslíš, že by to mohlo dopadnout jinak, kdybyste se na něj nevykašlali? Kdyby kolem sebe měl zbylou rodinu, když se uzdravoval? Napadlo vás vůbec, že vás třeba potřebuje? Ne, utekli jste na druhou stranu země a pak vás překvapilo, že se s tím vším vypořádal po svém. Jako kurva normální člověk, kterému všechno sebrali, a který roky trpěl, zatímco mu ta hrůza běhala hlavou!“

Cora zakňourala a Ida sebou škubla. Na vteřinu vypadla z té vlny rozbouřených emocí, která ji strhla. Netušila, proč se to z ní, začalo tak hrnout, ale když už začala, hodlala to dokončit. Otočila se na Dereka, který byl v obličeji zsinalý jako duch. Na vteřinu si to chtěla rozmyslet, ale pak se v ní znovu vzedmul ten hněv.

„Řekls, že ty bys tu zrátu neustál, že by ji nikdo neustál, jenže ty bys kolem sebe měl někoho, kdo by ti mohl pomoct. Svoji smečku, přátele. Koho měl Peter, Dereku? Nikoho, protože vy jste se na něj vykašlali. Lauřina smrt je stejnou měrou jeho vina, jako tvoje a její. Stačilo tak málo, ale vy jste neudělali ani to. Jsi pokrytec, jestli z toho viníš jen jeho.“ Odmlčela se a sledovala jeho semknuté rty a tvrdý pohled v očích. „Možná mu nechceš dát druhou šanci, ale to neznamená, že bys neměl. A když mu jí nedáš ty, tak si sakra piš, že to udělám já.“

S tím se posadila zpátky na pohovku. Trhla sebou, když dveře od bytu hlasitě práskly, jak se jimi Derek prohnal ven.

Se zavřenýma očima spustila hlavu na opěrku. Proč mu to vmetla do tváře? Navíc takhle?

„Kurva,“ ulevila si potichu a otevřela oči. Peter seděl proti ní, tvář skloněnou a stočenou bokem, takže pořádně neviděla jeho výraz.

„Nemělas to dělat,“ ozval se potichu. Jeho hlas nepřipomínal ani náhodou nic z toho, co od něj kdy slyšela. Byl tichý, skoro ochraptělý. A byly v něm skutečné emoce.

Pokrčila rameny, i když to nejspíš neviděl. „Takhle to nemohlo jít do nekonečna.“

Peter zvedl hlavu a blýskl po ní modrýma vlkodlačíma očima. „Nemělas to dělat,“ zopakoval a mezi rty mu vykoukly prodloužené špičáky. „Nemělas o tom mluvit,“ zavrčel potichu. Idě se postavily chloupky na krku.

Měl pravdu. Řekla toho víc, než měla. Příliš detailů. Příliš… vzpomínek.

„Omlouvám se, já-“

Přerušil ji, když vyskočil na nohy. Dveře zopakovaly hlasitý zvuk, když se za ním zavřely. Povzdechla si. Nebezpečí ze situace, kterou nechtěně vyvolala, se chvíli odráželo od jejího podvědomí jako ozvěna, dokud nevyprchalo.

„Tebe by měl někdo zaměstnat jako rozháněče večírků,“ ozval se po chvíli Isaac a Cora na druhé straně souhlasně vydechla. Napětí se z místnosti vytrácelo jen pomalu.

Přikývla. „To mi povídej.“ Nechala je znovu se přitulit, protože v ten moment stejně nevěděla, co jiného dělat. Nebyla sebevrah, aby šla za Peterem. A jít za Derekem?

Ne. Bude si to muset přebrat v hlavě sám.

Popravdě, ona sama si to taky bude muset přebrat, protože pořád netušila, proč řekla to, co řekla. Nebylo to tak, že by jejím životním posláním bylo chránit Petera. Naopak, když už by měla někoho chránit, tak Dereka. On byl její druh. Místo toho…

Jen jsi mu řekla, co si myslíš. Navíc pouhou pravdu, takže co na tom?

Možná. Ale snad mohla tu pravdu říct lepším způsobem.

\-----

Vyzvedl ji Stiles, když se ani o dvě hodiny později ani jeden z těch dvou nevrátil. Isaac s Corou jeli s nimi. Nevypadalo to, že by se v Peterově bytě zdržovali rádi, i proto Ida se stavbou bydlení tak spěchala.

Teď se ale zdálo, že svůj plán odsoudila k nezdaru. Vlastní prořízlou pusou a nedostatkem ovládání. Měla by se naučit, že být emisar neznamená strkat nos vždycky do všeho. Ušetřila by nervy sobě i okolí. Měla by to dělat jako Deaton, nechat je vymáchat se v tom a přijít s prosíkem.

Chvíli se zdržela v obýváku s ostatními, ale pak je nechala u videoher s tím, že si potřebuje dovybalit věci z kufru.

Nakonec udělala nejen to. Přerovnala Derekovo i svoje oblečení, aby to svoje vzápětí vytahala a protřídila. Měla věci, které jí začaly škrtit, což byl trochu šok, vzhledem k faktu, že jí celý život bylo vždycky všechno volné. Skončila u zrcadla ve skříni, příliš velké vyhrnuté triko držela bradou a rukama si ohmatávala břicho. Nedalo se to popřít, pod kůží se rýsovala vyvýšenina, která tam ještě před pár týdny nebyla.

Byl to divný pocit. Mít v rukou fyzický důkaz toho, že uvnitř ní vážně něco roste. Vlastně… byl to kurva děsivý pocit! Ida definitivně nikdy nepřišla na chuť filmům s vetřelcem. A tohle bylo… Ble. Až moc podobné. Ještě že se v ní zatím nic nehýbalo.

Opravdu mateřský postoj.

Pořád si nebyla jistá, jestli je z dítěte víc šťastná nebo nešťastná. Zatím byla většinu času vyděšená, na nějaké obzvlášť velké mateřské pocity nebyla připravená. I když občas na povrch vybublaly.

A když už byla řeč o vybublávání… Pozdravila záchodovou mísu jako dlouho ztraceného přítele – pevným objetím. Nevšimla si, kdy přesně si stihla zvyknout na pocit zvracení, ale už nějakou chvíli jí to přišlo jako jedna z mála normálních věcí v jejím životě. No, jestli _to_ nebylo smutné, tak už nic.

Vyčistila si zuby a vrátila se do pokoje, kde sebou praštila do postele. Zabořila nos do polštáře a nadechla se. Derekova vůně jí zamotala hlavu.

A kromě toho s sebou přinesla i provinilost.

Proč mu říkala, že je pokrytec? Sama byla pokrytec. Copak ona svou rodinu neopustila? Jak mu to mohla vyčítat? Neměla právo s tím začínat.

Natáhla se do zásuvky nočního stolku, kam ráno uložila dopis od Briana. Rozložila ho a přitáhla si ho k nosu. Byl cítit papírem a stářím. Kdyby byla vlkodlak, mohla by z něj cítit Briana? Alespoň trochu? Po tolika letech, pochybovala o tom.

Přejížděla prsty po slovech a větách, jak si je četla znovu a znovu. Snažila se přijít na něco, co by tomu dopisu dalo větší smysl. Zdálo se, že jsou to spíš nahodilé myšlenky a úvahy, než opravdový dopis. Nemělo to formu sdělení, snad až na úsek o Derekovi, ten byl jasně potvrzující. Vždyť, u bohů, Brian odkazoval na Derekovo jméno, to už přesahovalo jakoukoliv možnost, že se jedná jen o náhodu nebo dezinterpretaci.

Jenom… Nemohla se zbavit úvah o tom, na co asi Brian myslel, když ten dopis psal. Byla to jen taková pojistka? Měl už v tu dobu jistotu, co se stane? Věděl, že poslechne a nepřijde jim na pomoc? Protože jestli ano, Ida si nebyla jistá, jestli s tím pocitem dokáže žít. Jestli její bratr zemřel a přitom věděl, že ona se neobtěžuje s jeho záchranou… Měla to udělat. Měla tam jít a umřít spolu s rodinou!

Zabořila tvář do polštáře a ten ochotně polykal všechny tiché slzy. Nenáviděla se za slabost a zbabělost; za to, co dělala Derekovi.

Nikdy sem neměla jezdit. Zničila tím víc životů, než jen ten svůj. Tohle město… změnila ho v peklo.

Tak to sprav. Udělej z tohohle místa ráj pro sebe i smečku. Můžeš to udělat. Obrátit všechno k lepšímu. _Teď_ už to dokážeš.

Možná že…

Dlužíš jim to.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Probudila se během noci a ospale se rozhlédla. Ležela na posteli, tak jak ji přepadl spánek, v Derekově tričku a teplácích. Brianův dopis napůl zapadlý mezi matrací a nočním stolkem. A byla sama.

Rozespale se natáhla po budíku a otočila ho směrem k sobě. Půl čtvrté ráno.

Derek se nevrátil.

Buď to, nebo se mu něco stalo. Vyhrnula si dlouhé rukávy a zašmátrala na nočním stolku ve snaze najít telefon, ale nebyl tam. Až po chvíli jí došlo, že tam být ani nemůže. Ještě si nepořídila nový. Simkarta byla pořád v její peněžence, užitečná asi jako Cora na kongresu o pletacích vzorech.

Vysoukala se ze zamotané pokrývky a postavila se na bosé nohy. Přešla přes pokoj i chodbu až do Stilesova pokoje. Opatrně otevřela a vklouzla dovnitř.

Stiles spal roztažený na posteli v pozici hvězdice; končetiny rozhozené do stran, hlavu zvrácenou a tiše chrápal. Normálně by se otočila a vrátila zpátky do postele, ale s vědomím, že už toho ten den podělala příliš, si to nedovolila.

„Stilesi,“ zamumlala, když k němu došla a klekla si vedle postele.

„To lechtá,“ dostalo se jí odpovědi. Pobaveně pozvedla obočí; ani se ho nedotkla.

„Stilesi!“ zvýšila trochu hlas. Škubnul sebou a vytřeštil oči do tmy.

„Co- Co?! Co?“ panikařil, dokud ho nechytila za rameno. Znovu sebou škubnul, ale pak na ni zaostřil a uklidnil se. „Co se děje?“ zaskřípal ospalým hlasem a podíval se na hodiny, které měl na nočním stolku. „Půl čtvrtý? Děláš si prdel…“ zasténal a praštil sebou zpátky na polštář.

„Promiň. Nevíš něco o Derekovi?“

„Derekovi?“ zopakoval nechápavě.

„Jo, Derekovi. Velkej, tmavý vlasy, nasranej výraz. Nenapsal někomu?“

„He?“ udělal Stiles, ale pak mu obličejem probliklo pochopení. „Nevrátil se?“

Ida zavrtěla hlavou.

„Myslíš, že se mu něco stalo?“ zeptal se znovu.

Pokrčila rameny.

Trochu neohrabaně ji poplácal po rameni. „Klid. Je to velkej zlej alfa, bude v pohodě. Navíc v tomhle městě výjimečně není nikdo, kdo by mu šel po krku. Jedna noc venku ho nezabije.“

Ida se otřásla.

„Promiň, špatnej výběr slov. Vydrž, podívám se, jestli třeba nedal vědět,“ zamumlal a natáhl se pro telefon. Ida mohla vidět, že na displeji žádná nová zpráva ani zmeškaný hovor nejsou. „Hm. Napíšu mu.“ Než mohla říct, aby to nedělal, vyťukal krátkou zprávu a odeslal ji.

Podle Idy to byla zbytečná snaha. Pochybovala, že bude Derek v náladě na odepisování.

„Tak,“ vydechl spokojeně a připlácl si telefon na hrudník oděný v modro-oranžovém triku. Už se jí dostalo poučení o tom, že jsou to barvy Mets, což byla podle všeho velká věc. Pro Stilese. Ostatní jeho vášeň pro onen tým nesdíleli. Ida jaksi postrádala i vášeň pro baseball jako takový. Jenže ona postrádala vášeň pro jakýkoliv sport, takže…

„Chceš mluvit?“ zeptal se Stiles a Ida si uvědomila, že už několik minut klečí vedle jeho postele, což asi musí působit trochu hloupě. Vlastně hodně hloupě.

„Promiň, že jsem tě vzbudila,“ zamumlala ještě jednou omluvu.

„To je dobrý,“ mávnul rukou. „Beztak je moje chyba, že jsi bez telefonu.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, Ida se sesunula na podlahu, bokem opřená o postel. Pak se na něj podívala. „Myslíš si, že dělám chybu, když jsem k němu upřímná?“

„Rozhodně ne. Derek je…uf… jo, 'upřímně' je dobře, věř mi. Nesnáší, když se mu lže. Pořád ještě Scottovi neodpustil tu lež ohledně Gerarda, myslím. Ne, že bych se mu moc divil.“

„Ale?“ zeptala se, protože slyšela váhavost v jeho hlase. Trhnul rameny. „Nevím, nebyl jsem u toho.“

„Něco máš na jazyku, vysyp to.“

„No, je nutné některé věci načínat? Neber si to zle, ale možná že tohle nebylo to-“

„Copak ty to můžeš vydržet? To jejich neustálé nepřátelství?“

Znovu trhnul rameny. „Vzhledem k tomu, že se mě Peter pokusil zabít, pokousal Scotta a Lydii, kterou následně dovedl málem k šílenství, zabil Lauru a svoji zdravotní sestru, byť ta byla magor… Ne, nemám problém s tím, že na něj Derek vrhá škaredé pohledy. Pořád ještě občas uvažuju, jestli ho nepožádat, aby ho znova inhumoval.“

„Jenže teď se snaží, ne? Přišel na způsob, jak zachránit Jacksona, pomohl proti Jennifer, alfům. Pomáhá mi…“

„Jo. To je ta věc. Jsi jediná, koho tu nezradil. Nebo teda téměř jediná, proto ho vidíš jinak. Jenže z Derekova pohledu?“

„Derek ho nechal na pospas, nemyslíš si, že na tom nese taky svůj podíl viny? Peter měl družku, těhotnou připomínám. Uhořela mu před očima.“

Od Stilese se valilo jen zhrozené ticho. Překvapeně zvedla hlavu. „Tys to nevěděl?“

„To- Nikdo to nevěděl! On měl ženu?! _Peter?!_ “

Nevesele se zasmála. „Jo. Měl ženu a rodinu. A zatímco Derek měl Lauru, on šest let ležel v pokoji a každou minutu mu hlavou probíhalo, jak jeho rodina umírá v plamenech.“

„Chápu, proč mu přeskočilo,“ hlesl Stiles a vytáhl se na posteli trochu do sedu. „Když máma umřela, taky jsem měl pocit, že se zblázním.“

„Naštěstí jsi měl otce,“ poklepala ho jemně po ruce.

„Jo. Táta… Zvládl to dobře. Na to, že-“ odmlčel se, když mu přeskočil hlas.

Sevřela mu ruku do své. „Je to pochopitelné. Všechno. On potřeboval pomoc stejně jako ty. Měli jste se navzájem a vyšli jste z toho silnější. Máš s otcem úžasný vztah, snad ještě lepší, než jsem měla já se svým. A věř mi, to je co říct.“

„Fakt?“ zeptal se a trochu se uvolnil.

„Jo. Táta byl úžasný člověk, a i když jsem si jistá, že nás miloval všechny stejně, pro mě měl slabost. Možná proto, že jsem byla zvědavější a divočejší než Brian a Kyna. A jako dítě jsem rozhodně nedělala čest svému jménu, i když… to asi nedělám ani teď,“ připustila neochotně. Měla by. Styděla se za to. Uhnula pohledem a rychle se na Stilese usmála. „Nechám tě spát. Historky z dětství ti povím někdy jindy,“ poplácala ho a vyšvihla se na nohy. Chvilku nerozhodně stála, než kývla a vydala se ke dveřím.

„Ido,“ zavolal na ni Stiles. Otočila hlavu.

„Hm?“

„Myslím, že vypadají docela frajersky,“ pronesl Stiles už zase svým obvyklým tónem.

„Co?“ nechápala.

Mobil ve Stilesově  klíně se rozsvítil a ona ve náhlém světle viděla, jak mávl rukou jejím směrem. „Tvoje jizvy. Vypadáš drsně.“

Úplně zapomněla na iluzi; nejistě se zašklebila a stáhla si rukávy. Nepřipadala si drsně; leda tak na dotek.

„Žije,“ pronesl pak Stiles nespokojeným tónem. Zpráva byla nejspíšl lakonická. Ida si přesto oddechla.

Dobře. „To je dobře.“

\-----

Podruhé ji probudil povědomý zvuk motoru. Rozespale zamžourala na budík a vyjevila se, když rozluštila prapodivné číslice. Bylo půl jedné.

Šerif ještě z práce doma být nemohl. Ani Stilesovi ještě neskončila škola.

Mozek konečně vytřídil správnou informaci. Tenhle zvuk mělo jen camaro.

Dveře do pokoje se otevřely dřív, než stihla vymyslet, co by měla udělat.

Zachmuřený Derek zůstal stát mezi veřejemi, nevypadal jinak než jindy, snad jen že se zdál trochu uzavřenější, když měl ruce zaražené v kapsách kožené bundy. Jednu ruku vytáhl a něco jí hodil. Chytla to automaticky a pustila přitom deku, kterou si bezděčně tiskla k tělu.

„Za hodinu máš být v nemocnici,“ pronesl a bez dalšího slova se otočil.

„Dereku!“ zavolala za ním. Netušila, jestli to víc překvapilo ji nebo jeho, když se zastavil. „Omlouvám se. Že jsem se pletla do tvých věcí. Příště si nechám svůj názor pro sebe.“ Nebyla schopná se přinutit k tomu, dát mu víc. Lepší omluvu. Uznat, že udělala chybu.

Protožes ji neudělala.

Možná od ní očekával lež. Bral by to jako snahu, kdyby přiznala chybu, kterou neviděla?

Slyšela ho vzdychnout. Ještě chvilku jen stál, než se obrátil tváří k ní.

„Zabil Lauru. Je jedno, co to způsobilo, nebo co si myslíš, že to způsobilo. Neexistuje omluva, díky které bych mu to odpustil. Jsem ochotný ho strpět ve smečce, ale jen kvůli tobě.“

Překvapeně zamrkala. „Kvůli mně?“

Kývl. „Z nějakého důvodu ho chceš mít u sebe, nebudu ti bránit, ale je to jediný důvod, proč jsem ho nevyhnal. Víc po mně nechtěj.“

Sklopila pohled a doufala, že to vypadá vděčně a kajícně, ve skutečnosti ale skrývala iracionální úsměv, který nedokázala ovládnout.

„Ještě jedna věc,“ ozval se, když mlčela. „Laura je odteď tabu.“ Vytřeštěně se na něj zadívala, ale jeho tvář to říkala jasně. Neodpustil jí, co řekla. Překročila čáru, když ji do toho zatáhla.

Na moment ji ovládl vztek, že jí chce říkat, o čem má a nemá mluvit, ale vzápětí ho nahradila provinilost. Použila proti němu jeho mrtvou sestru. Kdyby to udělal on, rozhodně by se od ní nedočkal snadného a rychlého odpuštění.

„Děkuju.“

Vypadal zaskočeně. Nejspíš takovou odpověď nečekal. Ida taky úplně nemohla uvěřit, že to řekla, ale rozhodla se za tím stát.

„Chceš jet se mnou?“ zeptala se a zvedla klíčky od camara. „Chtějí mi dělat ultrazvuk,“ dodala, když váhal.

Když mu poklesla ramena, věděla, že ho dostala. Alespoň prozatím se k ní zády neotočí.

\-----

Držela v ruce obrázek _čehosi_. Nespokojeně krčila nos a snažila se najít to, o čem doktor tak nadšeně prohlašoval, že je jejich budoucí potomek.

„Já to prostě nevidím,“ vzdala to zoufale a hodila fotku na palubní desku. Derek se pro ni natáhl a přitáhl si ji před sebe. Trvalo asi čtyři vteřiny, než jeho výraz zjemněl a on poklepal na jedno místo.

„Tady je,“ pronesl spokojeně. Vztekle našpulila pusu a vytrhla mu obrázek z rukou. „Kecáš!“

Pokrčil rameny a nastartoval.

„Odmítám být z těch matek, co nedokážou najít na fotce vlastní dítě. Zvlášť, když je na ní jediné! Kdyby to sakra alespoň nebylo černobílé, kdo se v tom má vyznat,“ pyskovala a Derek vedle ní pobaveně frknul.

Zírala na to odhodlaně celou cestu domů, ale ke konci už ani nevnímala a nehledala. Její dítě se očividně rozhodlo z fotky zmizet pokaždé, když se na ni podívala. Možná byla jako obrazy z Harryho Pottera a jejich potomek ji chtěl překvapit a nenechat se vidět před porodem.

Derek zaparkoval a otočil se na ni. Snažila se předstírat, že ji v očích neštípou slzy.

„Ukaž mi to,“ ozval se jemně a naklonil se blíž.

„Jsem naprosto neschopná!“ zavyla zoufale, jak se jí vzteklé a zoufalé slzy stékaly po tvářích. „Na co šáhnu, to podělám! Ani vlastní dítě nenajdu…“

Přitáhl si ji na rameno a nechal si máčet bundu.

„Mrzí mě, co jsem ti řekla. Nevím, proč jsem na tebe tak vyjela. Občas mám pocit, že mám v hlavě ještě někoho, kdo mi dělá ze života peklo, jakmile to začne vypadat, že by se mi mohlo dařit.“ Zabořila mu vlhkou tvář do krku. „Nezlob se, prosím tě.“

„Ukaž mi to,“ vyzval ji znovu, a aniž by čekal, až zareaguje, vzal jí fotku z rukou. „Vidíš tohle?“ přitiskl prst vedle jedné ze skvrn na snímku.

„Jo,“ napůl škytla Ida, když se trochu odtáhla.

„Tak to je on. Nebo ona.“

Zamračila se. „Tahle skvrna? Tu jsem viděla celou dobu,“ nakrčila nespokojeně čelo. Tiše se zasmál.

„Tak vidíš. Našla jsi ho úplně sama. Nejsi špatná matka.“ Možná ne. Ale definitivně je pořád špatná družka.

Odtáhla se a otřela si tváře hřbetem ruky. Chtěla vystoupit, ale chytil ji za rameno. Ten jeho vážný výraz začínala z duše nenávidět. Překvapeně povytáhl obočí a Ida si uvědomila, že svou poslední myšlenku řekla nahlas. Zoufale stiskla víčka. Jestli se někdy v životě měla zastřelit, tak lepší důvod než teď už nejspíš mít nebude.

„To, co jsi řekla. Něco mi to připomnělo.“

„Co?“ zeptala se nejistě.

„Tvoje oči. Když jsi… mluvila o Peterovi, změnily barvu.“

Teď to byla ona, kdo se tvářil překvapeně. Pak ale pokrčila rameny. „To se stává. Většinou, když používám svoji moc, dřív sis toho nevšiml?“ Ida si byla vědoma toho, že její oči zbělají, když ji použije moc výrazně. Její běžně tříbarevné oči se změnily z modro-zeleno-šedých na kouřově bílé.

„Nikdy dřív mi to nepřišlo tak výrazné. Znamená to, že máš svou moc zpátky?“ zeptal se zamračeně.

Jo. Tohle mu vlastně taky neřekla. Nestála za prd jen jako družka, ale i jako emisarka. Tohle mu rozhodně říct měla.

Přikývla. „Všechnu. Proto jsi ještě neviděl moje jizvy. Většinu z nich,“ opravila se, protože znal ty na jejím obličeji.

„Jak to spolu souvisí?“ nechápal. Rozpačitě pokrčila rameny a natáhla se po klice. „Ido.“

Nesnášela tenhle rozkazovačný tón. Není žádná jeho beta, aby na ni mohl zkoušet tyhle triky s všemocným alfou.

„To je jedno.“

„Mně ne,“ ozval se klidně. Vzdychla.

„Používám iluzi.“

„Iluzi?“

„Jo, iluzi. Jenže si neměním podobu kompletně, jen překrývám poškozenou kůži iluzí zdravé,“ připustila neochotně.

„Proč?“

Nevěřícně se na něj otočila. „Protože je hnusná? Vlastně je doslova ohyzdná. Nechci, aby se na to musel někdo dívat. Stačí, že to mám před očima já,“ zašklebila se a vykroutila se mu ze sevření. Konečně se dostala z auta. Jenže byl hned za ní.

„Nemám problém s jizvami. Nechci, abys mi podstrkovala iluze,“ mračil se.

„Tak to máš smůlu,“ štěkla, ale pak se zarazila a otočila se na něj s provinilým pohledem. „Promiň. Prostě jen… Jsem stěží schopná se pohybovat ve tvé přítomnosti s touhle tváří. Nechtěj po mně, abych ti ukazovala víc jizev, než musím. Nemůžu, alespoň ne teď.“

Byla na půl cesty ke dveřím od domu, když se ozval. „Tohle dělala Jennifer. Schovávala se za falešnou fasádu. Lhala.“

Ida se zarazila. Takhle to viděl? Že mu lže? No, jestli jo, byla to jeho věc…

„V tomhle ohledu ji úplně chápu,“ pronesla a zmizela v šerifově domě.

\-----

Stiles nebyl zvyklý na tak tíživou atmosféru v jejich domě. Jasně, ne vždycky se s tátou vznášeli na obláčku štěstí, ale tohle byla úplně jiná liga. Napětí vysávalo vzduch z místnosti pokaždé, když se ti dva ocitli pospolu. Zatímco Derek se tak většinu času snažil držet mimo dům, Ida řešila veškeré problémy tak, že si nacpala do uší sluchátka s hlasitou hudbou, vzala si některou ze svých knih a upíchla se do starého křesla, které jí Stiles snesl z půdy a postavil do rohu, když kňourala o otevřeném prostoru a minimu klidu ke studiu.

Přesně to se dělo i teď. Stiles mohl rozumět textu písničky, i když byl přes dva metry od ní a snažil se dodělat úkoly do školy.

Vrhl pohled na hodinky – už asi posedmé za poslední půlhodinu – a konečně si řekl, že už by mohl jít udělat něco k večeři. Večere v půl páté přece není zase tak brzo; a ti, co tu nejsou, si to můžou ohřát, on není žádná hospodyňka, aby vařil na čas.

Ida ani nezvedla hlavu, když se zvedl z gauče a za zvuku jejího lehce falešného pobrukování zamířil do kuchyně. Ulevilo se mu. Ať už to znělo sebehůř, byl to fakt. Ida byla natolik zaměřeená na všechno kolem, že by nejspíš skončili u další lekce a Stiles toho měl už tak dost. Neustále ho nutila do dalších a dalších věcí s tím, že nemají čas, ale neřekla mu, proč ho nemají. V podstatě mu neřekla nic. Stiles si připadal tak trochu jako Scott, když ho tenkrát pokousal Peter a Derek ho učil, jak být vlkodlakem. Zmatený a manipulovaný.

Pokusil se zeptat  Cory, ale ta nic nevěděla. Dokud jí Derek neřekl, že byl Deaton emisar jejich rodiny, vůbec netušila, že někdo takový existuje. Jen mu doporučila, ať se zeptá Idy. Jako by to snad neskoušel už stokrát. Dokonce vyzkoušel i Dereka, ale to mu bylo v podstatě úplně stejně k ničemu, jako ptát se Cory.

Překvapivě byl vlkodlak výjimečně ochotný dělit se o informace, jenže neměl, o co by se dělil. Tak jako Cora nic nevěděl. O emisarech mu nikdy nikdo nic neřekl a o jejich výcviku už tuplem žádné vědomosti neměl.

Stiles krtáce uvažoval o tom, zeptat se Deatona, ale neudělal to. Z nějakého důvodu si myslel, že by to Ida nevzala dobře. Takže mu nezbývalo, než jí věřit a nechat se dál sekýrovat, ať už šlo o výklad symbolů, účinky rostlin nebo schopnosti přežít v přírodě bez jakéhokoliv vybavení - naštěstí jen teoretické.

Vytahoval z ledničky věci na dušenou směs, když se narovnal a málem ho trefil šlak. Derek stál u stolu a upřeně ho pozoroval.  

„Tohle mi nedělej!“ zamračil se na něj Stiles a otráveně odložil papriky a rajčata na linku.

„Co se stalo?“ ignoroval jeho výtku Derek. Svým dotazem Stilese úplně zmátl.

„Co by se mělo dít?“

„Táhne z tebe úzkost. Je něco-“

Stiles rychle zavrtěl hlavou, když Derek obrátil hlavu k obýváku. „Ida je v pohodě. Teda, relativně. Po fyzické stránce, je v pořádku. Celý den se nehla z křesla, takže tak.“

Derek se zamračil. „Relativně?“

Stiles si odfrkl a vedle prkývka odložil dvě cibule a misku s masem. „Slyšíš, ne?“ zeptal se, aniž by se na vlkodlaka podíval. Nemohl se ovládnout, měl pocit, že Derekův přístup je přinejměnším vágní. Měl se snažit to spravit, ne? Copak neprohlašoval, že se Ida nemá stresovat? Namísto toho měli něco na způsob tiché domácnosti.

Vrhl po vlkodlakovi pohled. „Její dnešní volbu, přece.“

Derek mu věnoval nechápavý pohled a Stiles se neubránil ohromení. „To jako vážně? Nevšiml sis?“

„Čeho?“ téměř zavrčel Derek. Stiles si ale uvědomil, že to dává smysl. Derek byl pryč, jak by mohl vědět, jaké má Ida zvyky.

„Poslouchá Bleeding out.“

Derekovo obočí se stáhlo do ještě výraznější grimasy zmatení a podráždění. Stiles si odfrkl a vytáhl nůž. Opatrně ozkoušel ostří palcem. Měl je nechat zase nabrousit. To znamená najít nové místo, protože pan Green minulý týden umřel na infarkt. Stiles si pamatoval, že k němu nosila nože ještě jeho matka.

„Stilesi!“

Škubl sebou. „Hm?“

Derek potichu zavrčel. „O čem to sakra mluvíš?“

He? Mluví? O čem- Ah, Ida. „Má vražednou náladu, už v tom jede víc jak čtyři hodiny.“

„V čem?“

„To sis toho vážně nikdy nevšiml?“ zeptal se Stiles pořád trochu nevěřícně. Neměl mít něco jako nadpřirozené pozorovací schopnosti nebo tak? Vlkodlačí sluch a to všechno okolo?

„Mám to z tebe vytlouct?“ zavrčel Derek výhružně a naklonil se do jeho osobního prostoru.

„Fajn. Fajn. Schovej drápy,“ zamručel Stiles. „Ida má specifický zvyk. Neposlouchá hudbu jako normální lidi. Pouští si jednu skladbu pořád dokola, klidně celý hodiny. I kdybys ji měsíc neviděl, můžeš s klidem určit její náladu, podle toho, co zrovna poslouchá. Jako by na tebe řvala zhudebněná podoba jejích myšlenek. Je to trochu strašidelný,“ přiznal a rozkrojil cibule na poloviny. Derek okamžitě o krok ustoupil, jak ho zasáhl ostrý odér.

„Máš nějakou pointu?“

„Jo. Jestli nemáš touhu skončit s omějem v jídle, tak ji necháš na pokoji. Už čtvrtou hodinu poslouchá Bleeding out. Netřeba génia jako jsem já, aby ti došlo, že k tobě dneska nechová zrovna vřelé pocity. Poslouchej.“

Ve skutečnosti nebylo třeba vlkodlačího sluchu. Po takové době opakování už Ida většinou mumlala slova skladeb nahlas. Od první hodiny začínala broukat melodii, od třetí už mumlala slova, aniž by si to uvědomovala. Ani Stiles neměl problém ji slyšet. Platilo pravidlo, čím naštvanější, tím hlasitější. A Ida byla očividně něčím nakrknutá hodně, protože její falešný rádoby zpěv doléhal i jeho lidským uším.

„I’ll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins. And I close my eyes and I take it in.“

Derek se na něj nechápavě zadíval. Ale Stiles jen zakroužil nožem ve vzduchu v gestu, kterým naznačoval, ať poslouchá dál.

„When the hour is nigh and hopelessness is sinking in. And the wolves all cry to fill the night with hollering. When your eyes are red and emptiness is all you know.“

Stiles ho chytil za loket ve chvíli, kdy Derek udělal první krok.

„Špatnej nápad, chlupáči. Nech ji být, jestli se chceš vyhnout hádce. Očividně jí toho leží dost v hlavě.“

Derek na něj znovu zavrčel. „Měl bych si s ní promluvit.“

„Měl. Ale ne teď. Když za ní půjdeš teď, akorát se pohádáte. Počkej, až bude poslouchat Lanu, to bude mnohem vstřícnější.“

„Prosím?“ Derekův zmatený výraz by byl za jiných okolností k nezaplacení, ale Stiles se na to cítil až moc unavený. Nebyl schopný si to vychutnat, a to ho otravovalo.

„Lana Del Ray. Nic? Bože, řekni Coře, ať tě trochu vzdělá. Já na tohle nemám čas. Ida ze mě ždímá, co se dá, a tvoje kulturní gramotnost už je mimo možnosti mého časového rozvrhu.“

„Oh you tell me to hold on. But innocence is gone. And what was right is wrong.“ Idina kolísavá polo-recitace donutila Dereka znovu otočit hlavu k obývacímu pokoji. Derek naslouchal opakujícím se slovům refrénu, který už znal Stiles dávno nazpaměť, a tomu se zatím podařilo dokrájet cibuli, hodit ji do misky a začít krájet maso.

Uměl všeho všudy čtyři jídla a tohle bylo jeho méně oblíbené, ale bylo s masem a Stiles doufal, že trocha masa dokáže vlkodlaka ukonejšit alespoň tak, aby Idu ještě víc neprovokoval. Uvědomoval si, že je to vlastně manipulace, ale bylo mu to fuk. Chtěl mít ve vlastním domě trochu klidu.

Ida začala zase znovu od začátku a Stiles si povzdechl.

„Tohle dělá každý den?“ zeptal se Derek po dlouhé chvíli ticha.

„Každý ne. Jen když má horší dny.“

„A ta Lana. Co ta znamená?“

Stiles se nejistě kousl do tváře. Mohl soudit jen podle textů, ale byl si vcelku jistý, že se tehdy projevoval její stesk. Bylo to pořád dost depresivní, ale zdaleka ne tak riskantní, jako kdyby si s ní šel promluvit teď. Znovu se pustil do krájení.

„Že ti dá šanci promluvit.“ Derek se naježil a Stiles ho začal rychle uklidňovat. „Hele, já neříkám, že je to tvoje vina. Ani náhodou, oba máte podíl a zdaleka nejvíc na tom maj podíl ti, co vám šli po krku. Ale Ida má očividně větší problémy se s tím vyrovnat než ty. A i když si myslim, že ta holka vydrží hodně, jsem si sakra jistej, že existuje hranice, kde se zlomí. Většina z nás by se zlomila už před hodnou chvílí.“

Když k Derekovi zvedl pohled, zjistil, že tam, co vlkodlak stál, nikdo není. Byl v kuchyni sám. Poplašeně se naklonil do chodby vedoucí k obýváku, ale Dereka tam neviděl a z obýváku se pořád neslo falešné deklamování textu. Když se otočil na druhou stranu, všiml si, že zadní dveře nejsou dovřené.

„Typický,“ odfrkl si a vytáhl z jedné skříňky hrnec. „Vlkodlaci.“

\-----

V tomhle městě definitivně byly čarodějky.

A byl to Stiles, kdo přišel s prvním důkazem.

„Jen jsem se chtěl poptat,“ stěžoval si, když mu Ida podávala šálek s lektvarem, který by měl zarazit tu neskutečnou kaskádu škytání, kterou Stiles trpěl už pět hodin. A která náhodou začala po tom, co se v jednom krámku vyptával na anděliku sbíranou během novu. Za což se mu chystala Ida ještě dodatečně vynadat, protože přece nemohl být tak pitomý, aby jen tak někam nakráčel a v podstatě oznámil, že o nich ví a chce se proti nim chránit. Byť o tom v podstatě nejspíš neměl tušení.

„Vypij to,“ poručila mu a ignorovala Derekovo mračení. „Jsi idiot, Stilesi. Buď rád, že jsi skončil jen se škytavkou.“

„Jak to, že _já_ jsem idiot? Bezdůvodně mě začarovaly! Začarovaly mě, že jo?“ zeptal se pak trochu nejistě.

Mávla rukou. „Je to jen drobnost. Přátelské varování, ale měl by sis teď chvíli dávat pozor na neznámé ženy, mohly by si to rozmyslet a říct si, že stojíš za námahu.“

„Proč by to dělaly?“ ozval se Derek.

Přes rameno se na něj podívala; měl ruce založené na prsou a ztuhlá rameny. Bral si útok na Stilese osobně. To nebylo dobré.

„Protože tady ten pitomec nakráčel do obchodu čarodějky a zeptal se jí, jestli má anděliku sbíranou během novu.“

Derek povytáhl obočí. Nechytal se.

Vzdychla. „Andělika v novu je nejsilnější ochranná bylina proti čarodějkám. Je to, jako by někdo přišel za tebou a řekl si o oměj.“

Derek se zachmuřil a pak se podíval na Stilese. „Věděl jsi to?“

Ten kývl. Neochotně, nutno podotknout. „Chtěl jsem ji mít do zásoby, jak jsem měl vědět, že je ta ženská čarodějnice? Vypadala mile!“

„Jo,“ odfrkla si Ida, „protože všechny čarodějnice mají hrb a bradavici na nose. Stilesi…“ zamumlala zoufale a protřela si tvář. „Je to moje chyba. Měla jsem ti říct, jak se jedná během obchodování. Nenapadlo mě, že si začneš shánět byliny, aniž by ses předtím zeptal mě nebo Deatona, kam pro ně jít.“

„Netušil jsem, že je to třeba!“ ohradil se Stiles a pak se překvapeně narovnal, když si uvědomil, že už nějakou chvíli neškytá. Široce se usmál. „To je úleva. Proč jsem to nemohl vypít hned?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

„Protože sis to zasloužil,“ pronesla Ida rozhodně a vzala mu šálek z rukou. Derekovi drobně zacukal koutek, když ho míjela.

„To není pravda!“

„Je,“ pronesla s jistotou, když se vrátila. „Úplně stejně sis totiž mohl na čelo napsat: Jsem nováček a fušuju vám do řemesla. Navíc jsi jim dal dost drze najevo, že o nich víš a nebereš je zrovna jako svoje spojence. A je úplně jedno, že jsi o nich ve skutečnosti neměl tušení.“

„Jak víš, že je jich víc?“ zeptal se Derek zmateně.

„Protože kdyby byla jedna, nejspíš by to ignorovala. To, že ho varovali, znamená, že je tu celý coven a že si s nimi nemá zahrávat. Takové přátelské šťouchnutí, než ho přivážou k hranici, vyvrhnou mu vnitřnosti a upálí. Ještě pořád dýchajícího a skučícího,“ vrhla na Stilese zamračený pohled a s uspokojením si všimla, že zezelenal.

„Budou dělat problémy?“ Derek ignoroval její barvitý popis Stilesovy možné budoucnosti a zaměřil se na podstatnější problém. Ida netušila co mu říct.

„To je otázka… Mohly by, ale taky nemusí. Nemám tušení, jestli jen praktikují, nebo chtějí vytěžit co nejvíc. Ale jsme v Beacon Hills, takže…“ máchla rukama v jasném gestu. Bude lepší čekat problémy.

„Jak se přesvědčit?“

„Řekl bych, že zeptat se nebude nejlepší cesta,“ podotknul Stiles ne zrovna nápomocně. A hlavně chybně.

„Přesně naopak, Stilesi. Zeptat se je přesně to správné řešení. Jen se musí ptát ta správná osoba.“ Ida se usmála, jak se jí v hlavě začal líhnout plán. „Teď to ale pár dnů nechte být, musí nejdřív zapomenout na Stilese.“

Derek si odfrkl. Kdo ví, jestli tím chtěl říct, že to bude snadné, nebo naopak. Ani Ida si nebyla jistá, kterou možnost by zvolila. 


	35. Chapter 35

Peter se objevil po čtyřech dnech od hádky u něj v bytě. Jednoduše se ukázal u domu Stilinských a zazvonil.

Ida otevřela dveře a vyjeveně na něj zírala, když jí se svým obvyklým výsměšným výrazem mávl a prošel kolem ní dovnitř. „Doufám, že už máš návrhy, nechce se mi na tom dělat od nuly,“ pronesl a rozhlédl se po obývacím pokoji s jasnou nechutí vepsanou v každém mimickém svalu.

„Jasně,“ hlesla, pořád ještě stojící u dveří.

„Něco se děje?“ zeptal se a podíval se dolů na své tělo. Pak nakrčil obočí. „Mám králičí chlupy v zubech?“

Znechuceně se zašklebila, ale nedokázala zakrýt pobavení. Zabouchla dveře a mávla k pohovce.

„Myslím, že se ti tam zasekl kus ucha, ale můžeš ho spláchnout trochou dehtu, co si rád nechává říkat kafe.“

„Myslím, že si to odpustím,“ pronesl střízlivě a sedl si. Stolek před ním byl pokrytý rozpracovanými návrhy a poznámkami, protože Ida byla zrovna uprostřed plánování, když se objevil. Okamžitě se na ně zaměřil. Ida si nebyla jistá, jestli je to dobré znamení nebo naopak. Znovu si vynadala za to, že se nechala tak unést. „Tohle nevypadá vůbec zle,“ pronesl a znělo to urážlivě překvapeně.

Obešla pohovku a usadila se do křesla, což byla bezpečná vzdálenost. Nehodlala pokoušet štěstí, Peter pořád byl labilní vlkodlak a ona ho zvládla rozhodit. Metr mezi nimi je minimální bezpečná vzdálenost.

„Jsem ráda, že se ti to líbí. Je to částečná kopie mého domova v Irsku.“

Lehce pozvedl obočí. „To je nechutně sentimentální.“ Ale pochopitelné. To už sice nahlas neřekl, ale z jeho výrazu se občas něco vyčíst dalo. Ida mu podala jedny desky.

Pobaveně si odfrkl, když je otevřel, ale netvářil se nijak pohoršeně, namísto toho si začal pročítat nabídky stavebních firem, které Ida tiskla dopoledne celé dvě hodiny. Což jí připomnělo, že musí Stilesovi koupit nové tonery do tiskárny.

Uběhly téměř tři hodiny, kdy se s Peterem zabrali do plánování tak, že si ani neuvědomila, když si přesedla vedle něj, aby se věčně nepřetahovali o náčrtky.

Nepřekvapilo ji, když nad spoustou jejích nápadů ohrnul nos; dalo se to skousnout, protože pokaždé přišel s něčím lepším. Nakonec spíš díky němu než jí přišli na správnou stavební firmu.

„Budeš tam muset jít. Minimálně kvůli podpisu smluv a tomu všemu okolo.“

„Dobře. Zvládnu iluzi udržet už i několik hodin v kuse, takže by to neměl být problém, alespoň pokud potom budu moct prospat další den,“ zamumlala bezděčně. „Navíc je čas, ještě pořád nemám pozemek.“ Ten fakt ji víc než jen otravoval. Doufala, že hledání půjde rychleji.

Až když se ticho mezi nimi protáhlo, zvedla hlavu. Peter vypadal překvapeně. „Iluzi? Ty už zase zvládáš svoje voodoo kousky, rusalko?“

Ohrnula nos. „Není to voodoo,“ bránila se. „ A jo. Mám moc zpátky, sice se vrací postupně, ale každý den je jí trochu víc. Iluze nebude problém.“

„Možná bych ti měl namísto rusalko říkat čarodějko, ne?“ zašklebil se.

„Ne. Děkuju pěkně, těch je tu víc než dost. Navíc bych se asi urazila.“ Peter vypadl trochu pobaveně, ale Ida se zamračila. „Když už mluvíme o čarodějkách… Teď se vydám na tenký led, takže – pokus se mě neroztrhat, jo?“ Peter se zamračil a Ida se bezděčně trochu odsunula. „Měla vaše rodina nějakou dohodu s čarodějkami na vašem území? Dohodla se Talia s nějakým covenem? Nebo spíš, nevíš o tom, že by tu nějaký coven byl?“

„Čarodějky?“ zeptal se zaskočeně, ala pak se opřel a ušklíbl se. „Sestra s nimi měla dohodu - jestli některá z nich strčí nos do Beacon Hills, budou mít co dělat s celou smečkou. Talie je nijak zvlášť nemusela.“

Ida se zamračila. „Takže žádné vřelé vztahy, říkáš?“

„Nebylo to tak, že by šla a zabila je, ale… Ráda je neměla a rozhodně je nechtěla nikde poblíž. Respektovaly to. Proč?“ zeptal se s přimhouřenýma očima.

„Stiles na ně narazil. Chtěla jsem vědět, jaký mají vztah k vaší rodině, pokud se s nimi budeme muset střetnout. Smečku bude lepší zatím vynechat.“

Peter se napřímil a nespokojeně se zamračil. „Ve městě jsou čarodějky a smečka to neví? Nic se nedělá? Proč?“

„Byla by až moc velká náhoda, kdyby proti nim smečka vystoupila hned po setkání se Stilesem. Mohly by se na něm chtít mstít.“

„Ne když budou mrtvé.“

Zamračila se. „Zatím nevíme, jestli jsou hrozba. Sám jsi řekl, že Talie taky neútočila bez důvodu. Nevím, proč by Derek měl. Navíc už plán mám.“

Dotčeně se na něj podívala, když frknul a pronesl: „Proč mě to neuklidňuje?“

\-----

„Tohle je špatný plán,“ zamručel Derek nespokojeně. Stiles překvapně vykulil oči.

 „Ty víš, jaký má plán? Řekla ti to?“

„Ne,“ odsekl alfa. „Právě proto je špatný.“

„Souhlas,“ ozval se Jackson nabručeně a Stiles se pobaveně zašklebil.

„Ty sklapni, Wittemore. Vadí ti jen proto, že zahrnuje tvoje auto.“ Jackson po něm vrhl nakrknutý pohled, ale neprostestoval. Zvlášť proto, že to byla pravda.

„Ale proč nemohla použít camaro?“ zaskučel potom a naštvaně kopl do kusu cihly, která přeletěla přes prostor nádvoří a vysklila jedno ze starých oken železárny.

„Protože je profláknuté,“ zopakoval Stiles Idin argument. V tom s ní souhlasil. Jestli v tomhle městě existuje nějaká nadpřirozená undergroundová komunita, tak se nejspíš obecně ví, že místní alfa má černé camaro. Jackson nebyl vě městě déle než půl roku a běžně se se smečkou nepoflakoval, jeho porsche nebude podezřelé.

„Proč to musí být ona?“ zamumlal Isaac nespokojeně. Stiles si všiml Derekova pohledu, který jasně naznačoval, že Derekovy myšlenky se ubírají stejným směrem jako Isaacovy.

„Protože…“ začal Stiles, ale pak se zarazil. Všichni se na něj otočili. „Ne. Nenapadá mě žádný rozumný důvod, proč by je měla špehovat ona. Nedává to smysl. Vlkodlak by byl mnohem nenápadnější, ne?“

Jackson si odfrknul. Isaac ale přikývl a zamračil se. „Mohl bych to udělat já. Co myslíš Dereku?“

Alfovo obočí se spojilo do černého chundelatého V, jak se mu hlavou honily myšlenky. „Něco nám neřekla.“

Stiles si frknul. „No nekecej. Zasloužil bys Nobelovku za objev roku.“ Derek zavrčel, ale v další chvíli on i všichni ostatní vlkodlaci ztuhli. „Co?“ zeptal se Stiles. „Už je slyšíte?“

Ida měla přijet, vysvětlit jim plán a při té příležitosti u nich vyhodit Allison a Lydii, které jí pomáhaly s… kdo ví s čím. Pak to uslyšel taky. Kvílící gumy.

„Kdo sakra řídí?“ hlesl nevěřícně a následně se zachechtal, když si všiml Jacksonova výrazu. Vypadal, jako by mu někdo trhal jeden zub za druhým. Bez umrtvení. Stiles nemohl za to, že si to užíval. Jeden rok dokonce o něco podobného napsal Santovi. Bylo mu deset a Jackson mu týden předtím zničil výtisk komiksu se Spideym. Měl na takové přání právo!

Stříbrné porsche se objevilo mezi budovami a blížilo se-

„Ona nás přejede!“ vyjekl Isaac ve chvíli, kdy nad tím samým začal Stiles přemýšlet. Auto dunící hudbou se ale se zakvílením otočilo bokem asi pět metrů před nimi a zastavilo.

 _Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it!_ Z otevřených dveří spolujezdce se hrnuly slova z písničky od Rihanny a spolu s nimi vystoupila i Lydie a Allison, obě se spokojeným výrazem, i když se Stilesovi zdály malinko nervózní. _But chains and whips excite me!_ Pochopil proč, když se otevřely dveře u řidiče…

…a ven vystoupila vysoká blondýna.

„Co to do hajzlu?!“ vyjekl překvapeně. Na krátký moment ho napadlo, že je to Erica, ale okamžitě tu myšlenku zavrhl. Jediné, co měla tahle ženská společné s Erickou, byla hříva natočených blond vlasů a záliba v černé kůži.

Její tvář měla srdčitý tvar a dominovaly jí velké modré oči a plné růžové rty. Její míry byly… dokonalé? Jo, tak trochu dokonalé. Byl si jistý, že prsa má minimálně trojky.

Cora vedle něj zavrčela a on se zajíkl. Řekl něco z toho nahlas? Jenže když se na ni podíval, tmavovlasá vlkodlačice si jen výhružně měřila novou osobu.

„Ale no tak,“ ozvala se blondýna medovým hlasem, který  Stilesovi způsobil příjemné mrazení v zádech. Kdo to krucinál je? „Čichni si vlče, nemaskuju svůj pach jen kvůli vám,“ pronesla pobaveně a opřela se o auto, zatímco si dlouhé nohy v těsných džínsech a vysokých kožených botách překřížila v kotnících.

„Ido?“ vydechl Isaac nevěřícně.

„To je můj kluk,“ usmála se a lehce si přehodila vlasy přes rameno. „Ale teď je to Iris, pamatuj si to.“

Derek popuzeně zavrčel. „Nezdá se ti to trochu moc?“ zeptal se zamračeně, zatímco kmital pohledem po jejím novém těle. Stiles možná nebyl vlkodlak, ale i tak z něj cítil nechuť.

Ida – vlastně Iris – rozpažila ruce a podívala se na sebe, volná světlá tunika pod ní se tím pohybem trochu vyhrnula. Stilese napadlo, jestli ji má na sobě, protože iluze nedokáže zamaskovat těhotenství. Udělal si v duchu poznámku, že se na to musí později zeptat. Černá kožená bunda jí ladila k botám, což byla nejspíš zásluha Lydie. Pravděpodobně toho bylo víc, co bylo její zásluhou. Dost možná bylo právě tohle to, s čím měla Idě pomáhat. K čemu asi potřebovala Allison?

„Něco je špatně? Naprostý opak mi přišel jako skvělé krytí.“

„Říkala jsme ti, že je to až moc dokonalé,“ zamumlala Lydie a blondýna jí věnovala pobavený pohled.

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, odmítlas mě pustit z domu, dokud nebudu dokonalá.“ Lydie se zamračila, odfrkla si a pak přešla k Jacksonovi, který kolem ní obmotal paže a zabořil jí nos mezi krk a rameno. Stiles obrátil oči k nebi. Spárovaní vlkodlaci jsou nemožní. Ne, že by to někdy řekl nahlas. Nechtěl zase trávit odpoledne sám.

„Takže tohle je ten slavný plán? Tělo supermodelky a drahé auto? Nechci ti do toho fušovat, ale nemají být špehové nenápadní?“ ušklíbl se na Idu – Iris, sakra – Stiles.

Zasmála se. Málem se mu z toho zvuku podlomila kolena. „To je správná úvaha, Stilesi, ale jen pokud chceš zůstat skrytý. Pokud chceš udělat to co já, neuškodí trochu návnadu osladit.“

„A co přesně chceš udělat?“ zavrčel Derek. Vypadal, že mu její proměna způsobuje mnohem větší potíže než všem ostatním.

„Přidat se ke covenu, samozřejmě. Jak jinak bych mohla zjistit, o co jim vážně jde?“

Ticho od Dereka bylo téměř smrtící, kdyby Stiles stál v jeho směru, nejspíš by ho to svléklo z kůže. Sám by ji pak položil Derekovi k nohám, jen aby si ho udobřil.

„To je na hlavu,“ pronesla Cora zamračeně. „Nemůžeš přece tak riskovat!“

„Nemůžu riskovat, že je ve městě coven, který chystá něco proti smečce. A stejně tak nemůžu riskovat, že moje smečka zmasakruje skupinu nevinných čarodějek. Tohle je skvělý způsob, jak si ověřit, jestli je nějaký zákrok vůbec potřeba.

Iris je mladá talentovaná čarodějka, která se ráda baví a ještě radši si užívá. Ideální materiál pro coven. Stačí se prokázat jako schopná,“ pokrčila rameny a odlepila se od auta. Stiles téměř slyšel Jacksonův úlevný výdech.

„Prokázat? Jak?“ zeptal se Isaac nejistě.

„Něco jim vyčaruju, samozřejmě,“ usmála se blondýna šelmovským úsměvem. Stiles zasténal.

„Mohla bys toho prosím nechat?“ požádal ji zmoženě. „Nemůžu přemýšlet, když to děláš.“

„Co?“ zamračila se nechápavě.

„Usmívat se. Přestaň s tím. Nevím, kolik moci do toho dáváš, ale jsem si docela jistý, že je to o hodně víc, než je třeba, abys průměrného chlapa donutila prodat pro tebe vlastní orgány kvůli diamantovému náramku.“

Nervózně si odkašlala a napětí ve Stilesovi trochu ustoupilo. „Promiňte. To ta síla tří panenských obětí. Ještě jsem ji předtím nikdy neužila. Je to lepší?“ zeptala se a Stiles vděčně kývl. 

„Díky. A teď k tomu, jak se prokážeš. Nejsi čarodějka, neumíš čarovat,“ poznamenal Stiles. Věděl to ze všech nejlíp. Druid neznamená čaroděj.

„Neměj starost, Stilesi. Mám dost moci, abych mohla kouzla předstírat,“ usmála se a tentokrát se to obešlo bez pocitu, že sebou sekne na zem.

„Předstírat kouzla?“ zopakoval Jackson nevěřícně. Blondýna obrátila oči v sloup a pak máchla pravou rukou. Něco vyklouzlo z Isaacovi zadní kapsy a přeletělo to prostor mezi nimi. Chytila to do ruky se spokojeným výrazem, který zmizel, když se na to podívala. Modré oči se rozšířily a krásná tvář se zbarvila do růžova.

„Ehm… blahopřeju, myslím?“ zamumlala k Isaacovi rozpačitě a radši rychle schovala ruku i s obsahem zpět do kapsy. Stiles se naklonil tak, aby na Isaaca viděl. Blonďákova tvář doslova hořela.

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it!_

Stiles se kousnul do rtu, aby se nezačal smát. Podle toho, jak se poslední dobou Isaac s Dannym tvářili spokojeně, mu došlo, co asi mohlo Idě – už na to kašle! – vklouznout do ruky.

„Každopádně…“ pokračovala Ida po trapné odmlce, „levitační kouzla patří k pokročilým, takže tohle by mělo bohatě stačit, aby mě uznávaly.“

„Ne,“ pronesl Derek tvrdě.

„Co tím myslíš? Jak ‚ _ne‘_?“ zamrkala Ida zaraženě. Světlé obočí se stáhlo do grimasy nelibosti.

„Je to moc riskantní, takže ne. Tenhle uhozený plán se konat nebude.“

Ida pozvedla jedno klenuté obočí vzhůru a křivě se usmála. Nebylo na tom nic veselého a mrazení kolem Stilesovy páteře tentokrát žádné příjemné pocity nevyvolávalo.

„Já se tě ale neptám na svolení, Dereku. Udělám to, ať s tím souhlasíš, nebo ne. Je to nejlogičtější a nejmírovější postup. Kdyby se cokoliv podělalo, mám svou moc, a kdyby náhodou,“ sáhla si oběma rukama na záda a s tichým zvukem vytáhla dvě tmavé špičaté dýky. Už chápal proč Allison, „mám ještě tohle.“

„Jsem alfa. Můžu ti to zakázat,“ zavrčel Derek, který doslova vibroval.

Ida se rozesmála, čímž Stilese šokovala. On by v téhle fázi už lezl na nejbližší strom, jen aby byl od Dereka dál. Ona udělala dva kroky blíž.

„Nejsem vlkodlak, Hale. Můžeš si zakazovat, co chceš, ale ne mně,“ hlas jí zhrubl a ochladl. „Původně jsem chtěla zapojit smečku, ale zdá se, že bude lepší, když se o to postarám sama.“ Vrátila nože zpátky na místo, což bylo nejspíš dvojité pouzdro, které měla přímo na těle. Stiles potlačil nežádoucí vzrušení, které ta myšlenka vyvolala. Ne, že by to snad byla jeho vina. Byl nadržený puberťák, vzrušilo by ho i ořezávátko na tužky, kdyby ho někdo přidělal na dívčí tělo. Nebo mužské tělo, když se to tak vezme. Možná.

„Ido!“

„Polib si, Dereku. Nejsem tvůj majetek a budu dělat to, co považuju za správné,“ prohlásila Ida. Nastoupila do auta a zabouchla za sebou dveře, než stačil Derek říct ještě něco dalšího, co by ji vytočilo.

Porsche zařvalo a vyrazilo z železáren pryč.

„No,“ přerušil Stiles po minutě ticho. „To nešlo ani trochu dobře, velký alfo. Až se jednou budu chtít zbavit nějaké ženské, půjdu pro radu za tebou.“

Naštvané vrčení ho přinutilo stáhnout půlky zadku k sobě a přitisknout se blíž ke Coře.

„Nějaké návrhy?“ ozval se pak Isaac. „Budeme ji sledovat?“

„Samozřejmě,“ vyhrkl Jackson, ale Stiles ho podezříval, že mu jde jen o jeho auto.

„Co když vás najdou, jak slídíte kolem? To by ji přece mohlo ohrozit, ne?“ nadhodil Stiles. Cora se zamračila a dál zírala na Dereka. Ten vypadal, že každou chvíli vybuchne.

Jenže pak se začal svlékat.

„Je vážně ten pravý čas na striptýz?“ zeptal se Stiles nejistě, když Derek odhodil tričko a začal se zouvat. „A místo? A obecenstvo?“

Derek ho ignoroval, obrátil se na Coru. „Jděte domů. Všichni. Postarám se o to sám.“

„Co tím myslíš?“ ozvala se Cora s Isaacem unisono.

„Jako vlk?“ zeptal se ve stejnou chvíli Jackson.

Derek kývl.

„To má vlastně docela logiku,“ připustil Stiles neochotně. „Velkého psa mezi popelnicemi by si nikdo všimnout nemusel.“ Ignoroval Derekovo zavrčení, když ho nazval psem. „Rozhodně to bude míň podezřelé než banda teenagerů, jen tak se poflakující v uličkách.“ Nakrčil nos. „Co to kecám? Banda teenagerů by byla definitivně nenápadná."

Derek se zarazil a dlouze se na něj zadíval. Stiles prodělal malou srdeční příhodu, když se alfovy rty zkroutily do nepatrného spokojeného úsměvu.

„Možná máš pravdu. Ale nejdřív odsud dostaňte auta a moje oblečení. Pak si smíte vyrazit do zaplivaných uliček periferie.“

„To nás vážně těší,“ ozvala se Lydie znechuceným tónem, ale to už velký černý vlk mizel směrem, kudy se dalo stříbrné auto. Stiles ještě pořád zíral na místo, kde se válelo Derekovo oblečení. Když se ho Cora dotkla, oklepal se. Copak vlkodlaci nemají žádný stud a ohledy?! Obrázek Derekova měnícího se těla bude hrát v jeho nočních můrách prim přinejmenším týden. _Přinejmenším!_

\-----

Proč se zase musel projevit jako majetnický vůl? Ida věděla, jak se chovat při jednání s čarodějkami, nebylo se čeho bát. Možná později, jestli se dostane do covenu, ale do té doby? Asi tak nebezpečné jako jet na nákup do obchodu.

Ida skřípala zuby, když zahýbala do ulice, kde byl krámek, kam Stiles zabloudil při svém doplňování zásob. Měla štěstí, mohla zaparkovat přímo před krámem, což jejímu nástupu dodá potřebný švih.

Potřebovala se jevit jako znuděná talentovaná holka, která si pro trochu švandy dokáže zašpinit ruce, ale neprohrává. A porsche rozhodně bylo pádným důkazem, že prohra je Iris cizí.

Než vystoupila, naposledy se ujistila, že všechny vrstvy iluze drží. Nebylo překvapení, že ji to vyčerpávalo, překvapivé ve skutečnosti bylo jak málo. Právě se snažila oklamat čtyři smysly z pěti a to bylo hodně. Nikdy předtím nevydržela tolik, alespoň ne na víc než patnáct minut. Teď ale měla pocit, že by to zvládla hodiny.

Zvládla bys i dny. Ještě pár týdnů a kdo ví, co pak dokážeš…

Vystoupila, zamkla za sebou a s neslyšným nádechem vešla do krámku.

Okamžitě ji zasáhl nespočet vůní a to neměla tak dobrý čich, jako vlkodlaci. Jen obyčejně lidsky nespolehlivý. Přesto na první nádech dokázala rozeznat tabák, třezalku, růže, jasmín, mátu a alespoň dvacet dalších. Jakmile se vzpamatovala z prvního omámení, rozhlédla se. Nebyla to ani omylem tmavé zaprášená místnost, kde by ze stropu visely sušené svazky kytek a mezi nimi slepičí pařátky. Naopak, stěny byly vymalovány světle růžovou, podlaha byla z příjemně šedivých dlaždic a sem tam na ní byly malé koberečky, které se zdály ručně dělané. V jednom rohu byly proutěná pohovka a dvě křesla, mezi nimi stolek se skleněnou deskou a na něm kouřící hrnek čaje a rozečtený časopis.

Před ní pak byla stěna plná polic s jasně označenými sklenicemi, balíčky a krabičkami. Dělil ji od ní naleštěný pult, na kterém se povalovaly různé drobnosti, ale nic z toho se nezdálo jako nepořádek. V rohu proti sedačce pak bylo točité schodiště, které vedlo k ochozu, na kterém byly kolem dokola další sklenice, šuplíky a kdovíco dalšího.

V rohu úhlopříčně od pohovky a proti schodišti pak byl průchod dozadu, oddělený závěsem z korálků, který jemně zacinkal, jak jím prošla přibližně pětadvacetiletá dobře vypadající bruneta s rozpuštěnými vlasy a tmavýma úzkýma očima v podlouhlé tváři.

„Zdravím, můžu pomoct?“ zeptala se a její úsměv se rozšířil tak, aby vítal a přitom nebyl příliš vlezlý. Tuhle práci už asi nějaký ten pátek dělala.

„Doufám,“ pronesla Ida s úsměvem. „Na nějakou dobu jsem zavítala sem do města a potřebovala bych si doplnit zásoby pro svá dobrá rána.“ Pohodila bohatými vlasy v elegantním gestu, které si nacvičovala před zrcadlem dobrých dvacet minut.

Prodavačka/čarodějka lehce pozvedla obočí, ale neztratila nic ze své profesionality. „Samozřejmě. Nějaké speciální přání?“

Teď byl ten správný moment. „Rozhodně nějaký heřmánek a meduňku,“ začala nevinně, než nasadila dravčí úsměv. „A pak taky fialky, lopuch a růži stolistou. Přece jen, jsem tu za zábavou,“ dodala a opřela se o leštěný pult.

Profesionální úsměv zmizel. „Tohle není to správné město, kde dělat problémy,“ pronesla bruneta chladně. Ida se na ni pobaveně zadívala.

„Vypadám, že chci dělat problémy?“ nadhodila fakt, že si otevřeně přišla pro snadno dostupné ingredience. Nemusela se prozradit, kdyby nechtěla. „Jde mi jen o zábavu.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale pak se žena proti ní lehce usmála. „Fialka, lopuch a růže stolistá? To bude velká párty,“ pronesla a její ruce se rozeběhly po sklenicích.

„Preferuju malé, ale časté dávky. Nejsem fanda do skupinového sexu. Tři se přece jako skupina brát nedají, ne?“ zazubila se a natočila si pramen vlasů na prst.

„Dobrý přístup. Kolik toho chceš?“

„Tak na třicet dávek od každého.“ Tím si vysloužila trochu udivený pohled. Pokrčila rameny. „Říkala jsem, že se asi chvilku zdržím. Poslední dobou je všude hrozná nuda, zaslechla jsem, že tady se občas stane i něco zajímavého.“

„Občas,“ připustila bruneta a položila před ni tři balíčky. „Ten heřmánek a meduňku taky?“ zeptala se trochu pobaveně, jako by už předem znala odpověď.

Ida se zašklebila. „Ne, díky. Se spánkem vlastně ani problém nemám.“

„Myslela jsem si to. Dělá to čtyřicet osm dolarů,“ kývla hlavou ke zboží na pultu. Ida spokojeně kývla a sáhla do vnitřní kapsy bundy a pak se zarazila.

„Málem bych zapomněla,“ klepla se prstem do čela a natáhla ruku k polici. Do prstů jí vletěla malá lahvička opiové tinktury. „Ještě tohle, prosím,“ usmála se rozkošně. Brunetiny oči se na vteřinu rozšířily, než se zase ovládla.

„Tak to bude pět dolarů navíc,“ přikývla a Ida jí odpočítala peníze a přidala dva dolary navíc. Shrábla zboží z pultu a s laxním ‚příště‘ se vydala ke dveřím.

„Říkalas, že se zdržíš?!“ ozvalo se předtím, než se mohla dotknout kliky. V duchu udělala jeden spokojený šťastný taneček, než se otočila.

„Jo. Nějakou chvíli určitě.“

Bruneta se na ni zadívala, pak se sehnula a následně obešla pult, papírek mezi prsty natažené ruky. „Kdyby se ti chtělo za jiným druhem zábavy,“ kývla k jejímu nákupu, „zavolej mi.“

„Jasná věc…“ Ida převzala papírek a zadívala se na číslo a jméno. „Tery,“ dodala potom a vsunula si číslo do kapsy. Otočila se znovu ke dveřím a pak, jako by si teprve vzpomněla, se otočila. „Iris,“ pronesla, ale nenatáhla k brunetě ruku, jen mávla a vyklouzla ze dveří na ulici. Nasedla do porsche, vědoma si toho, že ji Tery sleduje skrze okno ve dveřích, i když ji Ida přes záclonu nemohla vidět. Hodila věci na sedadlo spolujezdce a vyrazila pryč. Čekalo ji ještě několik desítek minut křižování městem, dokud nevyprchá pravděpodobné sledovací kouzlo.

Spokojeně se usmála do zpětného zrcátka a navlhčila si rty. Tohle vyšlo naprosto perfektně, líp by si to představit ani nedokázala. Derek se zase jednou projevil jako mizerný alfa, když to neviděl.

Zatočila a bezděčně se podívala do postranního zrcátka. Všechno v ní ztuhlo, když tam zahlédla siluetu velkého tmavého vlka s červenýma očima, jak se za ní dívá.

„Ale kurva!“ hlesla bezděčně a vlk zmizel za zatáčkou. Takže on šel s ní. Po tom všem, co udělala, aby na ní nebo na tomhle pitomém autě nezůstal ani atom vlkodlačího pachu, on se celou dobu potuloval kolem. „Imbecil!“ štěkla a praštila rukou do volantu. Bolest jí trochu pomohla usměrnit myšlenky.

Teď už to bylo jedno, měla v kapse číslo, Tery se chytla. Plán byl v pohybu a žádný vlkodlak jí ho nezkazí!

\-----

Téměř o hodinu později už byla doma, ve svém oblečení a ve své podobě. Byla to úleva.

Ležela na pohovce v obýváku a snažila se doladit Stilesovu lekci na další den. Doufala, že Stiles pokročil v přípravách natolik, aby mohli do konce měsíce dojít k Zasvěcení. Bude se muset zeptat Lydie, jak je na tom s latinou, speciálně s výslovností.

Slyšela, kroky na schodech.

„Jdi k čertu,“ zamručela Ida, aniž by zvedla oči. Nebylo to třeba, věděla, že je to Derek. Cítila to.

„Musíme si promluvit,“ zavrčel alfa.

Odfrkla si. „To nemusíme. Možná si promluvíme, až zase zapneš svůj mozek, do té doby ti nemám co říct.“ Dobře, možná byla trochu tvrdá, ale to jí dost dobře nemohl nikdo vyčítat. Ne po tom, co se krucinál tak snažila, aby z toho smečka vyvázla s co nejmenšími škodami.

Vrčení se stalo hlasitějším a hrozivějším. Podívala se na něj. Rudé oči mu plály chabě potlačovanou zuřivostí.

Zamračila se. Snažil se ji zastrašit? Pomalu se postavila a sledovala, jak se mu prodlužují tesáky. „Pokoušíš se mě vyděsit?“ zeptala se a k její nelibosti to neznělo tak otráveně, jak doufala. Byla v tom slyšet nejistota.

„Ne,“ zavrčel, což bylo svým způsobem fascinující, vzhledem k nedostatku vrčivých hlásek v tom krátkém slovu. Udělal krok zpátky a natočil se k ní zády. Viděla, jak je napjatý a pokouší se zhluboka dýchat.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ Možná na něj byla naštvaná, ale tohle nevypadalo dobře. Starost v ní vyklíčila úplně automaticky.

„Nemáš vypadat jinak. Máš vypadat jako ty. Mít hlas jako ty. Být cítit jako ty, sakra! Ty máš být _ty_!“ otočil se s tváří už kompletně proměněnou. Dlouhé tesáky mu trčely mezi rty, tváře porostlé srstí a oči zářící v naštvané tváři. „Jsem alfa a ty patříš do mé smečky, vlkodlak nebo ne, máš mě poslouchat!“

Místnost byla naplněná jeho zuřivostí. Ne uraženou ješitností nebo něčím podobně lidským, ale opravdovou animální zuřivostí z toho, že ho neuznávala. Navíc ho ponížila před smečkou, uvědomovala si, že se jí to později vrátí, už když to dělala, ale tohle… To bylo neočekávané.

Jsi jeho družka. Nemůže ti ublížit.

Nebyla si jistá, jestli bylo chytré na to spoléhat.

„Nemáš mě odmítat.“ To už neznělo zuřivě. Znělo to zoufale. „Takhle to-“ zmlknul a protřel si už zase lidský obličej. „Nemáš mě nenávidět,“ hlesl potichu, zelené oči zabodnuté do podlahy u jejích nohou.

Nenávidět? On si myslí, že ho nenávidí?

„Proč?“ pronesla svojí myšlenku nahlas. Šokovaně se na ni podíval. „Proč si myslíš, že tě nenávidím?“ rozvedla svoji otázku, protože ta se dala vyložit různě.

Trochu nevěřícně pozvedl obočí. Jako by se ptal: to myslíš vážně?

Zoufale si promnula oči a pak máchla k pohovce. „Sedni si,“ požádala ho. Nejistě se zamračil. „Dereku! Prostě… sedni si, sakra,“ zamumlala rezignovaně. „Prosím,“ dodala pak a zabořila se zpátky do odřených polštářů.

Počkala, dokud si nesedne. „Nenávidím způsob, jakým se ke mně chováš, že mě bereš jako něco, co je pod tebou,“ přiznala popravdě. „Nedokážu vystát pocit, že nechceš, abych ti byla rovná. Možná za to může tvoje vlkodlačí podstata, ale popravdě, jestli jo, je mi to u zadku. Necítím se ti podřízená a nechci ti být podřízená. Ale ani náhodou to není tak, že nenávidím tebe.“

Nejistě si odkašlala. Měla by to vydržet, vysypala na něj upřímně všechny špatné věci, tak by měla zvládnout i ty dobré. Nejde tu o to mu ublížit, ale vysvětlit situaci. Vysvětlit, proč se k němu chová jako kardinální mrcha. Pokud nějaké vysvětlení existuje… „Nezůstala jsem tu kvůli smečce, nebo protože jsem těhotná – po světě běhá dost svobodných matek a jsou docela spokojené. Držíš mě tu ty. Nebudeme si nic namlouvat, Lydie měla pravdu, omotal sis mě kolem prstu mnohem dřív, než jsem si ochotná připustit. Ale nic z toho neznamená, že tě budu poslouchat nebo respektovat, když si to nezasloužíš. Tu svou vlčí logiku na mě neaplikuj. Ať už se na mě od tebe poutem přenáší cokoliv, daří se mi to úspěšně odsouvat do pozadí, což je popravdě docela úleva. Nejsem stavěná na vlčí uvažování, je to na mě příliš instinktů a málo individuálního myšlení.“

Mít zpátky moc bylo dobré v mnoha ohledech. Pořád neuměla pouto ovládat, snad i proto, že netušila jak na to, ale dokázala ho alespoň částečně blokovat. Žádné další zoufalé touhy po kousání a značkování ostatních členů smečky. Ne že by se tomu vyhnula z jejich strany, ale to jí nijak zvlášť nevadilo. Většinou.

„Je to lež,“ pronesl dutě. Vyjevila se. Chce jí namluvit, že lže? Než stačila otevřít pusu v protestu, pokračoval: „Ta iluze je přesně to, co dělala Jennifer. To, co zmínil Stiles- Přesně to udělala. Vidět to u tebe- Nedokážu si pomoct. Je to zrada.“

Zírala na něj doslova a s pusou dokořán. Zrada? Tohle?

„A ta věc s nadřazeností… Taky si nedokážu pomoct. Mrzí mě, že to bereš takhle, bylo by to mnohem jednodušší, kdybys byla vlkodlak. Když Peter vyřešil tu záležitost s poutem, byl jsem nadšený. Možná ti to zní strašně, ale ta představa, že se tvá podřízenost mně stane tvojí prioritou, byla neskutečná. Kdybys cítila jako vlkodlak, bylo by všechno o tolik jednodušší,“ povzdechl si. „Problémy by se překonávaly snáz, nechtěla bys-“

„Co?“ zeptala se, když nepokračoval. „Co bych nechtěla?“

Zadíval se na ni, nefritové oči zešedlé smutkem. „Abych se držel stranou.“

„Jenže to je to, Dereku. Já chci, aby ses držel stranou, protože potřebuju čas. Protože nejsem vlkodlak, co to může přebít loajalitou. A nejšílenější na tom je, že díky tomu víme, že v podstatě nic nemáme.“

„Co tím myslíš?“

„My nejsme pár, Dereku! Nikdy jsme nebyli,“ rozhodila Ida ruce zoufale. „Skočila jsem s tebou do postele, protože jsi vypadal tak zničeně. Od té doby to byl buď sex, nebo problémy. Když jsme teď odečetli sex, zbyly jen ty problémy. Jestli chceš mluvit o zradách a iluzích, tak bys měl začít tady, protože největší iluze byla, že máme něco důležitého, protože víš co? Je to kravina, nemáme nic. Absolutně nic.“

„To není pravda,“ zamračil se na ni.

„Ne?“ podivila se. „Tak mi řekni, co máme, Dereku. Zkus pro jednou použít slova a vysvětli mi to, protože to, co vidím já, je jen patetický fakt, že jsem se připoutala k někomu, komu je ve skutečnosti u prdele, co si myslím, a nechce víc než příležitostnou rohožku. A určitě pochopíš, že to je sakra málo,“ založila si vztekle ruce na hrudi.

„Pleteš se,“ pronesl odměřeně.

Odfrkla si. „Jasně. Protože z nás dvou jsi to rozhodně ty, kdo se skoro nikdy neplete, že jo?

Víš co? Je to jedno. Můžeme si o tom všem promluvit za pár týdnů, až budeme mít z krku ty čarodějky, protože na tohle já teď nemám nervy ani náladu. Jsem unavená a jediné, co teď vážně chci, je spánek. Tohle drama čekalo celé měsíce, tak ještě pár týdnů vydrží.“ Postavila se a vyrazila ke schodišti; chtěla ho prostě jen obejít, ale chytil ji za loket a vyšvihl se na nohy. Zíral na ni s výrazem naštvaného dobrmana.

„Probereme to hned,“ pronesl tvrdě. Zkusila se mu vyškubnout, ale nedala do toho moc síly, a i kdyby ano, stejně by nejspíš neuspěla.

„Tady není co probírat, Dereku. Všichni mi tvrdí, že tohle – my dva – je správná věc, jenže já to nevidím, víš? Nevidím žádnej důvod, proč by to sakra měla bejt pravda. Každej se chceme dostat do cíle jinou cestou. A kdo ví, jestli máme vůbec společný cíl.“

„Tak najdeme nějakou střední!“

„Jo? A co když tady žádná taková není, hm? Občas prostě kompromis neexistuje, Santa Claus nenosí dárky a život není fér! Oba nás potopil dost hluboko do žumpy, takže by ti nemělo dělat problém se s tím smířit. A já už se prostě nechci – _nechci_ \- vyrovnávat s něčím dalším! Nechci řešit Petera, nadpřirozené hrozby, násilnické vlkodlačí parchanty, tvoji neochotu ustoupit, můj nedostatek rodičovského instinktu nebo jakoukoliv jinou další sračku! Chci mít klid a chci zpátky svůj starý život!“ Zabořila mu tvář do prsou a sevřela jeho tričko na zádech do pěstí. Hrubě ji objal a zabořil jí tvář do vlasů, zatímco ona vydávala nedůstojné a odpudivé zvuky nepotlačitelného štkaní.

„Jsem tak strašně unavená. Chci spát. Proč nemůžu prostě jen spát?“ zamumlala mezi popotahováním.

„Vezmu tě nahoru,“ zašeptal a vyhoupl si ji do náruče. Bezděčně ztuhla, ale neodtáhla se od něj. Měla pocit, že všechna ta slova, všechny emoce… že to z ní vysálo každou špetičku síly, kterou ještě po celém dni měla. Nechala se bez protestů vynést do patra a položit na postel. Až potom se od něj odsunula tak, aby byla na druhé straně matrace.

„Chci tu zůstat.“ Neznělo to úplně nejistě, ale mělo to k tomu zatraceně blízko. Než mohla zavrtět hlavou, dodal: „Jako vlk.“

„Dobře,“ hlesla potichu a přetáhla přes sebe pokrývku, než si rozepnula a sundala kalhoty. Hodila je jednoduše vedle postele a otočila se k němu zády, když se začal svlékat. Během minuty a půl se matrace zhoupla pod těžkým tělem. Otočila se zase zpátky a zabořila ruku do tmavého kožichu. Vlk tiše zakňučel a přitiskl se k ní o něco blíž. Nechala ho. Chyběla jí přítomnost druhého těla během spánku. Možná ho nedokázala snést tak blízko jako člověka, ale tohle bylo přijatelné. Bezpečné.

Nebylo to tak, že by ho nenáviděla. Ale nebyla si jistá, co vlastně cítí. Jestli to všechno, co si myslela, že ví, nebyla jedna velká nechutně lákavá iluze.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Scott se rozvaloval vedle Stilese na pohovce u McCallů doma a patou netrpělivě tloukl do podlahy, jak se snažil neprohrát se Stilesem další kolo.

„Vzdej to, nemáš šanci,“ posmíval se Stiles. „Alfa nebo ne, stejně jsem lepší.“

Scott zavrčel a pak otráveně rozhodil ruce, když se na obrazovce objevila tabulka, která modrým a červeným písmem ohlašovala, že Stiles vyhrál. Zase.

Ten se spokojeně zašlebil a poplácal svého nejlepšího přítele rádoby soucitně po rameni. „Smiř se s tím. Krále neporazíš.“

„Říká někdo, kdo odsuzuje ostatní, když o sobě říkají, že jsou alfa.“

„Pravda. Ale neber mi tuhle malou radost. Tenhle tejden byl peklo. Kdybych tušil, že to bude tak strašný, nikdy bych jim nenabízel, aby u nás bydleli.“

Scott si odfrknul a usmál se. Oba věděli, že je to kec. Každopádně byl Scott dost kámoš na to, aby to nerozmazával. „Neříkals, že spolu nemluví? To tam musí být docela ticho, ne?“

Stiles se zašklebil. „Nemluví spolu, ale to neznamená, že nemluví vůbec. Teda… Derek mluví asi tak jako jindy, ale Ida. Bože… Jak může mít někdo takovej hudební hluch?“

Scott se rozesmál. „Pořád si zpívá?“

„Jo! A nejhorší je, že si to neuvědomuje, tak jí za to člověk nemůže ani nic říct!“ Zoufale se natáhl pro dílek chladnoucí pizzy a s plnou pusou pokračoval: „Faktem zůstává, že když už spolu mluví, jsou to decibely, že by nám to mohlo vymlátit okna v celém přízemí. A Derek se ne a ne poučit.“

„A co by měl podle tebe dělat?“

„Omluvit se.“

„Za co?“

„To je fuk. Za cokoliv.“

Scott obrátil oči v sloup. „Zase ta tvoje teorie.“

„Hele! To je stoletími ozkoušený recept. Chlap se musí omluvit, je fuk za co. To je prostě to, co děláme. Omlouváme se. Funguje to, tak to nezpochybňuj. Allison tě taky vezme na milost, když se omluvíš, oba to víme.“

„To je něco jiného,“ zamračil se Scott a ošil se.

Stiles si odfrkl. „Jasně. Jako by to samé nefungovalo u Jacksona a Lydie. Ten se musel omlouvat taky a řádně, než mu odpustila, ale zabralo to. Derek by tomu měl dát alespoň jeden pokus. Pro můj klidný spánek.“

„Jo. Protože tvůj klidný spánek je to, co Derekovi leží na srdci.“

Fajn. To byla dobrá poznámka.

„Navíc, nic z toho bys mu neřekl do očí. Nechceš si rozhádat staršího bráchu svý holky.“

„Jasně. A že ty jsi tak odvážnej, když narazíš v potravinách na Chrise Argenta?“ Posledně, když se to stalo, Scott se schovával za stojanem s nachos a salsou, dokud se obávaný lovec na odpočinku nerozhodl, jestli chce radši čokoládové lupínky nebo medové. Stiles mu slíbil, že to nikomu neřekne. O posmívání nepadlo ani slovo.

„To nemůžeš srovnávat! Je to její otec!“

„A Derek je straší brácha. A jsou to sirotci. Myslím, že je to úplně to samý,“ odpálkoval ho Stiles rozhodně.

„Argent má skříň plnou funkčních zbraní a umí je používat!“

Stiles mu věnoval neohromený pohled. „Derek je vlkodlak.“

Scott se zamračil , ale pak frknul. „Fajn. Remíza. Ale protože to Derekovi do očí neřekneš a Ida tě většinu času ignoruje, moc možností nemáš,“ vrátil se alfa k předchozímu bezpečnějšímu tématu.

„Proč myslíš, že jsem tady? Potřebuju se napcpat pizzou a otupit si mozek videohrama až do stavu naprostého nezájmu o svět a život. Pak možná přežiju další týden, aniž bych jim všem nasypal do kafe oměj.“

Scott se ušklíbl a hodil Stilesovi ovladač. „To zvládnu. Máme šest hodin na to vyřadit tě ze světa vnímajících bytostí.“

„Šest hodin? To je překvapivě specifické?“ nakrčil Stiles tázavě čelo. Scott pokrčil rameny.

„Mám na noc naplánovaný trénink.“

Jasně. Scottova smečka. Pořád trochu ožehavé téma. Stiles si nebyl jistý, co si o čtyřech vlkodlacích myslet. Jasně, ty dva - Bena s Nedem - potkával ve škole, ale zbylé dva neznal v podstatě vůbec. Znal jejich jména a věděl, že jeden je barman, zatímco druhý pracuje v místní posilovně, ale to bylo všechno. Na druhou stranu, nebylo to zrovna tak, že by se mohl přetrhnout, aby se o nich něco dozvěděl.

Scott s nimi trávil většinu svého času. Stiles se na dnešní odpoledně těšil skoro čtrnáct dnů, protože už téměř neměli čas si jen tak orazit a prostě jen relaxoat. Pořád tu bylo něco. Stilesův trénink. Scottovy výcviky nové smečky. Stiles taky trávil čas s Corou. Scott s Allison. Nemluvě o tom, že měl pořád práci u Deatona, kde se ke všemu učil od svého emisara, co to je, být pravý alfa.

Vídali se v podstatě jen ve škole, kde nebyl na nic čas, protože haló – škola.

Stiles si povzdychl a dobrá nálada mu o poznání klesla. Takhle si jejich život nepředstavoval, když navrhl, aby se šli podívat do lesa po té půlce těla.

„Stilesi?“ Scottův hlas ho vytrhl z myšlenek o tom, jaké by to bylo, kdyby nebyl před rokem a půl tak podělaně zvědavý. Podíval se na něj. Scott měl nasazaný svůj štěněcí výraz, kterým tak skvěle maskoval alfu uvnitř. „Dáme Call of Duty?“

Stiles se zakřenil a hodil otrávenost za hlavu. Stejně neměl páku, jak věci změnit. Ani si nebyl jistý, jestli by chtěl, když by na to přišlo.

„Jasně. Ale smiř se s tím, proti mně nemáš šanci.“

„Pff. Tolik si nefandi.“

\-----

Už dlouho tam nebyla. Možná za to mohl fakt, že se po dlouhé době zase podívala do železáren, nebo to bylo tou odpolední hádkou s Derekem. Jako by se jí hlava snažila dokázat, že to, co ji napadlo před usnutím, je pitomost. Každopádně, vrátilo ji to tam, kam si přála už nikdy nejít.

Bezmoc; to byla příchuť všeho kolem ní. Nemohla než sledovat, jak na tělo před ní dopadají rány a trhají na cáry kůži, svaly i vnitřnosti. Slyšela ho řvát bolestí, ale nedokázala se hnout z místa. Natahovala se k němu, křičela, prosila, naříkala… Nezáleželo na tom, sledovala, jak tělo dopadá na zaprášenou zem a ve špíně kolem se rozlévá tmavá kaluž krve. Zelené oči zhasly.

Všechno se v ní stáhlo, jako by jí do těla zarazili trubici vysavače a ten vsakoval všechny její orgány. Cítila to vlhké trhání, mlaskání a nepříjemný tah, jak mizely a zanechávaly za sebou jen dutou prázdnotu.

Derek byl pryč a bez něj… Nic nezůstalo, jenom pustina s ozvěnou tupé bolesti.

Probudila se do tmy pokoje s pocitem, že ji v krku dusí vlastní srdce. Zajíkavě se nadechovala a mrkala, jak ji v očích štípal pot. Nebo možná slzy.

Vedle ní se ozvalo tlumené zakňučení a něco těžkého jí kleslo na rameno.

Byla to vlčí hlava.

Derek. Byl pořád s ní. V rozporu se vším, co řekla nebo udělala předchozí večer, se natáhla a začala ho hladit. Červené oči se na ni ještě chvíli dívaly, než se zavřely a velké tělo se trochu uvolnilo. Jemně mu zaplétala prsty do srsti, zatímco se uklidňovala a přemýšlela nad tím, co se to s její hlavou vlastně děje.

Tohle město proměnilo její život v nejdivočejší horskou dráhu na světě, to věděla na sto procent. Nemohla ale popřít, že kromě propadů a okamžiků hrůzy tu bylo i stoupání a pocit beztíže, který nikdy předtím nezažila. A obojí, to nejhorší i nejlepší, se pojilo s Derekem. S jeho získáním i s jeho ztrátou. Možnou ztrátou, opravila se v duchu rychle.

Nutilo ji to uvažovat, jak by si vedli jinde. Jestli by vůbec mohli fungovat jako normální pár – chodit na schůzky, hádat se o nádobí a pak se usmiřovat na kuchyňské lince, bavit se se společnými přáteli, chodit do práce.

Když na něj vyjela, že nejsou pár a nikdy nebyli, nebyla to úplně pravda. Bylo pár chvil, kdy si připadala téměř normální. Nebylo jich moc, ale existovaly.

Unaveně si oddechla a pak ze sebe shodila pokrývku. Derek se odsunul, jakmile ucítil, že se pokouší vstát. Potichu přešla k prádelníku a u stěny a z horní zásuvky vytáhla jednu z lahviček s první pomocí. Už před týdny se smířila s tím, že si bez předem připravených směsí neporadí. Vytáhla jednu ze dvou třetin prázdnou a nespokojeně jí zatřepala. Přípravek na spaní si brala téměř každou třetí noc někdy i častěji. Jediná věc, kterou si brala alespoň přibližně tak často, byly kapky na nevolnost.

Beze slova vyšla z ložnice a zamířila do kuchyně, kde napustila do konvice horkou vodu a čekala, než se začne vařit.

Trhla sebou, když se ozvalo klapnutí vchodových dveří.

„Ahoj.“ Stiles se opřel v průchodu do kuchyně, paže založené na prsou a v jedné ruce točil klíči od domu. Zamračil se, když viděl na lince tmavou lahvičku. „Už zase?“

Pokrčila rameny v bezmocném gestu.

„Není to návykové?“

„Ne. Nevzala bych si to, kdyby bylo.“ Pravděpodobně.

Trhnul ramenem, jako by říkal, že si nemůže být jistý. Nespokojeně mlaskla. „Je Derek doma?“ zeptal se pak docela jiným uvolněnějším tónem.

„Jo, je v posteli.“

Vypadal potěšeně, ale jen na minutu, pak se zase zachmuřil. „Nezníš moc šťastně, ale na gauči rozestláno nemáš,“ ohlédl se přes rameno do obýváku.

„Je vlk. Tak se to dá zvládnout.“

Stiles si odfrknul. „Perete vy. Já odmítám obírat chlupy z povlečení.“ Ida se zatvářila pochybovačně. „No nekoukej tak. Ty černé chlupy jsou vidět na všem. Posledně se mě ve třídě zeptali, jestli jsem si nepořídil psa!“

Zasmála se. „Dobře. Slibuju, že nestrčím povlečení do pračky bez vyklepání, spokojený?“

Rázně kývl. Konvice cvakla a Ida nalila horkou vodu do velkého modro-oranžového hrnku s nápisem Mets. Stiles jí ho dovolil používat, když mu přísahala, že ho nerozbije, neodře, neodštípne ani jakkoliv jinak nepoškodí. Málem ji to přinutil podepsat vlastní krví. Přitom to obarvené tričko rozhodně nebyla její vina!

„Jak to šlo s tou čarodějkou?“

„Copak tobě nepřišla zpráva?“

„Jo. Pochopil jsem z ní, že jsi naživu, ale ne jak to probíhalo, takže?“

Zatímco čekala, než teplota vody klesne na správný stupeň, otočila se k němu. „Šlo to přesně podle plánu. Zaujala jsem ji, nalákala a vzala si od ní číslo. Teď už jen stačí počkat optimální dobu, aby se Iris nezdála moc nedočkavá. Alespoň tak týden, protože jsem si toho od ní vzala dost, aby to na nějaké ty dny zábavy vydrželo. Pak se jí ozvu a nechám se pozvat na zábavu podle jejího gusta. Jakmile se setkám s ostatními, bude jednoduché zjistit, jestli je musíme eliminovat.“

„Říkáš to dost klidně,“ zamručel. Trhla rameny a odměřila do hrnku třicet kapek, taková dávka ji uspí až do oběda. Nikam nemusela, takže proč ne, bude dobré si odpočinout. „Tak to chodí. _Zabij, nebo budeš zabit_ je sice barbarské, ale účinné. Chápu, že je ti to asi proti srsti.“

„Ne tak úplně,“ připustil, „ale před mým tátou o tom radši nemluv. Jedna věc je vědět, že jsem zapletený do nadpřirozeného světa a druhá, že plánuju několikanásobnou vraždu,“ zašklebil se nad tím slovním spojením. I když velmi přesným.

„Neboj. Není to tak, že bych o svých plánech mohla s někým přátelsky debatovat,“ poznamenala a znělo to mnohem zahořkleji, než by si přála.

„Takže jste se zase neshodli, hm?“

„Ne.“

„V čem přesně?“ vyzvídal a přesunul se ode zdi ke stolu. Odsunul židli a sedl si na ni s unaveným povzdechem. Kolik vůbec bylo hodin?

„Vlastně v ničem. Poslední dobou se nikdy neshodneme. Derek chce, abych se chovala jako ochočená beta. Já to nechci.“

„Jo. Tenhle problém s ním mám taky,“ zamumlal s malým úsměvem. Překvapeně na něj zírala. „No fakt. Už co jsme se potkali. Štve ho, že ho neposlouchám na slovo jako všichni ostatní. Scott by mu asi od začátku vzdoroval míň, kdybych s ním nebyl já.“ Stiles nevypadal, že by ho to trápilo. Vlastně se zdál pyšný. Zavrtěla nad ním hlavou, ale uvnitř ho docela chápala. Byl to dobrý pocit, neposlouchat alfu na slovo.

„Jak jste to vyřešili?“

„No,“ podrbal se nejistě vzadu na krku, „my měli – máme – trochu jinou situaci, než vy dva. Navíc je tu fakt, že se mnou může třískat ode zdi ke zdi, což tobě neudělá, i když by možná chtěl.“

„Věř mi. Rozhodně by chtěl,“ zasmála se Ida potichu. „Taky bych sebou občas řízla o stěnu, být na jeho místě.“

„Krok první, uvědomit si problém. Myslím, že jsi na dobré cestě, mladý padawane,“ pronesl moudře Stiles a uhnul, když se ho pokusila kopnout. „Ale teď vážně, co s tím chceš udělat?“

Povzdechla si. „Nic. Nejspíš. Nenapadá mě, co bych tady mohla udělat.“

„Tady - jako u nás?“ nechápal Stiles.

„Ne. Tady, jako v tomhle městě. Mám pocit, že se mi tu všechno sype na hlavu. A čím víc se to snažím napravit, tím horší to je, když to zase spadne. Jsme pořád v jednom kole, nemáme čas řešit podružnosti - jako jsou naše životy.“ Nešťastně zamíchala nápoj na spaní a přičichla si. Meduňka a heřmánek držely ve směsi vůní jasný prim.

„To zní poraženecky.“

„Možná. Teď ale nedokážu vymyslet nic lepšího. Možná až tohle vypiju a trochu si odpočinu, přijdu s nějakým zázračným plánem, který promění můj život v pohádku od Disneyho. Zatím to spíš vypadá na budoucnost ve stylu bratří Grimmů.“ Upila několik velkých doušků a snažila se nevnímat, jak je tekutina horká.

„A co v ní seš? Červená karkulka?“

Nevesele se ušklíbla, dopila zbytek lektvaru, a než vyšla z kuchyně, poplácala ho po rameni. „Spíš velký zlý vlk. Dobrou noc, Stilesi.“

\-----

Něco bylo špatně.

Něco bylo neskutečně špatně.

Když otevřela oči, svět kolem ní se hýbal. A nejen to, doslova se míhal a mizel daleko za ní.

„Doprdele!“ vyjekla a škubla sebou bokem, jen aby se jí do těla něco bolestivě zařízlo.

„Dobré ráno,“ ozvalo se vedle ní naprosto klidně. Prudce otočila hlavu nalevo. Derek seděl za volantem, oči upřené na silnici před nimi a vypadal, jakoby se nedělo nic výjimečného.

„Co to kruci-?“ vyjekla Ida a rukama si přejela po místech, kde ji zmáčkl pás. Kdy si zapnula pás? Kdy nastoupila do auta? Proč nastoupila do auta? A kdy se u všech všudy probudila?!

„Uklidni se. Nic se neděje.“

„Nic- Nic se neděje?“ zopakovala po něm vyjeveně. „Kam to jedeme? Proč tam jedeme?! _A co tu do háje dělám?!_ “

„Ber to jako únos. Přátelský únos,“ upřesnil Derek a podíval se na ni.

„Přátelský únos…“ hlesla a pak se zatvářila pochybovačně. „Jeden z nás dvou je magor a já si teď absolutně nejsem jistá kdo.“

„Nikdo.“

Tyhle úsporné odpovědi jí nijak nepomáhaly. Ani z hlediska informačního, ani z toho uklidňovacího. „Dereku, o co sakra jde? Pamatuju si, jak jsem si šla udělat něco na spaní i to jak jsem si vlezla do postele, tak proč sedím v autě, které někam jede?“ Podívala se dolů a překvapeně zjistila, že má na sobě džínsy, tričko a mikinu. Bezděčně si zvedla výstřih a podívala se… jo, podprsenku měla taky. Kdy se oblíkla?! CO SE DĚJE?!?!

„Jedeme pryč z města.“

„Co?“ zeptala se hloupě. Klidný tónem jí to zopakoval. Chvilku se na něj dívala, a pak se zeptala znovu: „Co?“

Mezi rty mu unikl tichý povzdech. „Odjíždíme. Z města. Ber to jako opožděné líbánky. Dovolenou. Výlet. To je jedno. Jen my dva na týden mimo všechny problémy.“

„Co?“ zopakovala potřetí, ale tentokrát do jejího tónu pronikla hysterie. „Tys mě unesl z města? Z postele?! _Hráblo ti?!_ Co čarodějky, smečka, Stiles-“

„Sama jsi řekla, že máš alespoň týden, než se můžeš čarodějkám ozvat – čímž neříkám, že se mi ten nápad zamlouvá. Smečka nemá problém, naopak, doslova nás vykopali ze dveří. Scott slíbil, že mě na týden zastoupí ve hlídání města, prý to nebude problém, zvlášť když má k dispozici ke svým ještě i moje čtyři bety. Stiles si byl jistý, že se může týden věnovat samostudiu a případně se ve stavu nouze obrátit na Deatona. Ještě něco? Jo, plány má na starosti Peter, přesně jak sis přála.“

„Ale- To ale-“

Tázavě se na ni zadíval, v obličeji jasně vepsanou sebejistotu, jako by věděl, že nemá šanci ho doběhnout.

„Nemocnice-“ začala zoufale, ale jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Další kontrolu máš až téměř za měsíc.“

„Kdo mě oblékl?“ zeptala se po dlouhé chvíli ticha, kdy byl slyšet jen motor camara. Těžko uvěřit, že ji to nevzbudilo už dřív. Kolik je vůbec hodin?

Poprvé od chvíle, co se vzbudila, se jeho obličejem mihlo něco jiného než samolibá spokojenost.

„Jasně,“ zamumlala a odtála se.

„Cora,“ řekl pak. Vypadalo to, že ho to doslova bolí. „Nemyslel jsem si, že bys chtěla, abych-“

Slyšitelně si oddechla. Myslel správně. Alespoň něco. „Díky,“ zamumlala vděčně a trochu se uvolnila. Krátce kývl.

„Je tu nějaká šance, že bys to mohl obrátit zpátky?“ zeptala se, i když tušila, že naprosto zbytečně. V tuhle chvíli si nebyla úplně jistá, co by měla dělat. Nevěděla, kde jsou, nebo kam jedou. Mohla by zkusit jít po silnici zpátky a doufat, že dojde do Beacon Hills, ale to jí přišlo extrémní.

Otočil k ní pohled a lehce pozvedl obočí.

„Jasně…“ zamumlala. „Co přesně od toho čekáš?“

„Chci vyvrátit tvojí teorii, že nejsme pár. Protože jsme. Ať už si myslíš cokoliv.“ Pronesl to s obdivuhodným odhodláním. Nebo by alespoň bylo obdivuhodné, kdyby jí nepřišlo zoufalé. Nejspíš se to vůbec nesnaží dokázat jí, tak jako to chce dokázat sobě.

Opřela si hlavu o opěradlo a protřela si oči. „Kam jedeme?“

„Kam budeme chtít,“ řekl s pokrčením ramen a natáhl ruku k přehrávači. Pustil hudbu a ztlumil ji tak, aby jim nebránila v rozhovoru. Ne, že by nějaký vedli. Alespoň ne takový, co by stál za to.

„Nemyslím si, že ti budu v plánování trasy co platná. Mimo Beacon Hills jsem byla dvakrát; jednou, když jsem přiletěla a jela z letiště a podruhé ten výlet do San Franciska. Nemám nejmenší tušení, kam bychom se měli vydat.“

Vrhl na ni postranní pohled a lehce se usmál.

„Proč mám pocit, že ti to nevadí?“ zeptala se podezřívavě. Neodpověděl na to, jen jeho úsměv se malinko rozšířil.

\-----

Stiles seděl na sedačce v klubu a točil téměř prázdnou sklenicí, zatímco čekal, že se Cora vrátí s novým pitím. Byla na ní řada. Isaac s Dannym se svíjeli kdesi na parketu a Jackson zmizel na záchod. Lydie naproti němu se tvářila znuděně.

„Stilinski, proč se tváříš, jako by ti ulítly včely?“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nápad,“ přiznal zamyšleně. Musel skoro křičet, aby ho bylo přes hlasitou hudbu slyšet.

Zrzka mu věnovala odsuzující pohled. „Byl to tvůj nápad.“

„Já vím.“ To na věci nic neměnilo. „Možná výjimečně nebyl naprosto geniální.“

Její odfrknutí možná neslyšel, ale rozhodně viděl odpovídající průvodní pohyb a dokázal si ho za ta léta bezchybně představit.

„Jestli tě to utěší, tak myslím, že pro jednou si to nepodělal. Potřebovali zmizet. Nebylo s nima k vydržení.“

To byla pravda. Derek s Idou lezli na nervy všem. Bez výjimky. Celá smečka uvítala jeho návrh poslat je pryč.

Když za ním Derek přišel necelou půl hodinu po tom, co Ida odešla spát, Stiles to prostě nevydržel a řekl mu, ať ji proboha někam odveze a tam si to vyříkají. Čekal, že za takový návrh dostane ránu, ale namísto toho Derek souhlasil. Během tří hodiny bylo všechno domluvené, zabalené a Cora nakládala tvrdě spící Idu do auta za asistence Isaaca, který strkal dvě tašky do kufru auta, zatímco Derek se se Scottem dohadoval na posledních detailech. Asi stokrát mu zopakoval, že jestli se cokoliv stane, mají zavolat, a Scott pravděpodobně stokrát zopakoval, že to udělají.

Všichni si pak ještě museli vyslechnout poučení o tom, že nemají dělat pitomosti a držet se mimo dohled a v bezpečí. A moc se nebratříčkovat s vlkodlaky ze Scottovy smečky. A neprovokovat čarodějky (řekl to s pohledem významně upřeným na Stilese, což podle jeho mínění nebylo nutné, děkuju pěkně). A zavolat, kdyby se jim cokoliv nezdálo.

Pak ho museli ještě jednou ukecat, když si to při nastupování do auta téměř rozmyslel, protože Isaac neprozřetelně nadhodil, jak strašně bude Ida vytočená, až se probere v jiné části státu, než kde usínala. Cora ho kopla a pak svého staršího bratra v podstatě vtlačila do sedačky a zabouchla za ním dveře.

A teď byli pryč už celý den.

A v Beacon Hills zatím všichni žili. Měli všechny končetiny. Neutrpěli žádnou psychickou újmu – pokud se nepočítá fakt, že byl Stiles nucen sdílet prostor s Wittemorem. Stiles měl prostě pocit, že to jde až moc hladce.

„Jsi nechutně paranoidní,“ prohlásila Lydie a přisunula se k němu blíž, aby nemusela tak křičet. V podstatě se k němu přimáčkla celým bokem.

Stiles si překvapeně uvědomil, jak málo ho ten fakt vytrhuje. Ještě před pár týdny by byl extatický. Teď… bylo to příjemné, ne že ne, ale nebylo to nic, co by mu způsobovalo srdeční dysfunkci. Snad jen to na tom bylo úžasné, že se to dělo s takovou samozřejmostí. Lydie Martinová a Stiles Stilinski byli přátelé. Svět by se měl otřásat v základech, ale neotřásal. Bylo to jen správné. Ten pocit dával perfektní smysl. Stiles se nemohl neusmívat.

„Všimla sis, kde žijeme? Tohle je jako podělaný Sunnydale. Kdybych na ulici vrazil do Buffy, ani trochu by mě to nepřekvapilo.“

„Nikdy ti neodpustím, žes mě přinutil ztratit tři hodiny mého času u něčeho takového…“

Stiles dotčeně frknul. „To že nedokážeš ocenit klasiku, je tvoje hlavní mínus,“ poznamenal a dopil zbytek zteplalé koly s rumem. Radši ani nechtěl vědět, jak se Lydii podařilo vymámit z obsluhy alkohol.

„Jen podle tebe,“ pronesla povýšeně a shrnula si perfektně zvlněné vlasy na stranu. „To je ale mimo pointu. Bylo dobře je poslat pryč. Když nebudou mít kam utíkat, třeba si konečně všechno vyříkají. Potřebujou to jako sůl.“

„Jenže teď je nejpravděpodobnější, že se něco podělá. Bylo by to typický. Pošleme dva nejsilnější obránce mimo město a tady se objeví podělaná Godzilla, dej na mě.“

Lydie místo kousavé poznámky chytila Stilese za bradu a otočila ho k sobě. „Přestaň vidět katastrofu za každým rohem. A přestaň koukat na filmový odpad.“

„Godzia e kasika,“ podařilo se mu dostat ze zkřivené pusy a Lydie se zamračila.

„Někdo by ti měl vysvětlit, co to znamená klasika.“ Stiles si v duchu odfrknul. „A přestaň konečně sýčkovat. Nese se pití.“ Zmateně na ni ze dvou palců zamrkal a pak stočil pohled směrem k baru. Cora byla s tácem pití asi sedm stop od nich. Lydie ho pustila a odtáhla se. Zacvičil mimickými svaly, aby je vrátil do původní podoby. Chtěl se natáhnout pro Coru, ale už tam nebyla.

„Kam se ztratila?“ zeptal se zmateně Lydie, ta s úšklebkem kývla vlevo, kde se Cora právě prodírala směrem ke dveřím. Stiles na to nechápavě koukal, dokud do něj Lydie nekopla. Sykl a dotčeně se na ni otočil.

„Na co čekáš? Jdi za ní!“

Stiles byl dost chytrý na to, aby se neptal proč a prostě to udělal. Po cestě málem srazil Jacksona, který po něm hodil něco zaručeně nelichotivého. Dohnal Coru, když od sebe odstrkovala nějakého kluka. Chytil ji za ruku a vzápětí si uvědomil svou chybu, když kolem ní proletěl a ramenem naboural do černé zdi.

„Au. Kurva.“

„Stilesi?“

„Jop. Já,“ odsouhlasil Cořin překvapený dotaz, a pak se narovnal, aby nevypadal jako úplná zhroucená chudinka. Vzhledem k tomu, že teď dobrých dvacet lidí vidělo, jak s ním o hlavu menší holka praštila o zeď. Nemohl opustit i tu poslední špetku mužnosti, co mu ještě zbyla. „Někam jdeš?“

Cořin výraz se změnil z lítostivého na naštvaný za nula celá nula jedna vteřiny.

„Proč se staráš?“

Fajn. Tohle bylo regulérně podezřelé. Ještě před patnácti minutami Cora zářila nadšením z toho, že se celá ta věc mezi Idou a jejím bratrem konečně vyřeší. Teď vypadala, jako by jí někdo ukradl mazlíčka a naporcoval jí ho k snídani.

„Proč bych se neměl starat?“ nechápal a chytil ji za ruku, tentokrát tak, aby na to viděla. Hřála stejně, jako Scott a Isaac. Vlkodlaci a jejich pošahané schopnosti… fakt. Občas měl pocit, že by se na nich dal pražit popcorn, speciálně, když byli naštvaní. Což ho přivádělo zpět k faktu, že se na něj Cora dívala, jako by on byl ten, co jí naservíroval zbytky mazlíčka.

„Já něco provedl, že jo? Něco, o čem nemám nejmenší tušení?“ Lehce povytáhla obočí a Stiles si povzdechl. „Mrzí mě to. Ať už je to cokoliv. Nechtěl jsem to udělat.“

„Ty se omlouváš, aniž bys věděl za co?“ zeptala se trochu nevěřícně a uhnula z cesty páru, který se opilecky proklátil kolem.

Pokrčil rameny.

Frkla. „To je-“

„Správně?“ navrhl.

„Neskutečný!“ štěkla a vytrhla se mu ze sevření a zmizela v davu. Tentokrát věděl, že ji nedožene. S naštvaným výdechem se vrátil ke stolu, kde si dřepl na místo proti Lydii s Jacksonem, kteří byli právě uprostřed francouzské konverzace. Stiles hrábl po jedné flašce piva a přitáhl si ji ke rtům.

Co se kurva stalo? Proč po něm Cora tak vyjela?

„Dostals kopačky, Stilinski?“ ozval se Jackson spokojeně, když se na chvíli odtrhl od Lydie. Ta jen obrátila oči v sloup. „Zase?“ dodal ještě Jackson s úšklebkem.

„Polib si, Wittemore,“ zamumlal Stiles, protože věděl, že to vlkodlak bez problému uslyší.

„Neboj se, ještě dostaneš šanci si někoho najít,“ pronesl Jackson blahosklonně a Stiles se na něj nevěřícně zadíval. „Tak za deset dvacet let. Po plastice,“ dokončil Jackson a Stiles pevně sevřel hrdlo lahve. Ovládla ho touha vzít jí vlkodlaka po hlavě. Neudělal to jen proto, že věděl, že by mu tím stejně žádnou trvalou škodu nezpůsobil.

Lydie se na Jacksona dlouze zadívala a ten jí to chvilku oplácel, než s povzdechem odvrátil oči a zatřepal hlavou. „Fajn,“ zamumlal a napil se z vlastního piva.

„Stilinski, seber se,“ otočila se Lydie ke Stilesovi. Ten jen něco neurčitého zavrčel a znovu upil. Lydie k němu natáhla ruku a položila mu ji na loket. V další chvíli Stilesem něco smýklo a on se ocitl na nohách opřený zadkem o hranu stolu. V další vteřině měl plné ruce a pusu práce, když se na něj Cora se zavrčením nalepila.

Nestačil se ani rozkoukat, a už měl její jazyk v puse a její ruku pod tričkem. Prsty mu přejela po břiše a on se otřásl, částečně, protože to zalechtalo, částečně proto, že byl puberťák a tohle bylo jen kousek od místa, které se začalo dožadovat pozornosti, už když mu bylo dvanáct.

Mělo by mu vadit, že ho má nějaké holka tak v hrsti a mává s ním kolem sebe jako s hadrovou panenkou, ale nebylo. Sakra, bylo mu to úplně fuk, pokud to znamená, že ta druhá ruka- Jo, už je za páskem kalhot. Doprdele!

Neuvědomil si, že je zády téměř na stole, dokud do něčeho nedrknul a neozvalo se Jacksonovo nadávání. Cora se odtáhla a zářivě žlutýma očima zazírala na dvojici sedící u stolu. Připadali si taky tak perplex jako Stiles? Protože on si připadal jako Alenka v Říši divů a navíc na tripu.

Bezděčně sledoval Cořin pohled zamířený na Lydii. „Můj,“ zavrčela Cora zrzčiným směrem a i Stiles v tom jako člověk rozpoznal varování.

Jackson se napjal, ale Lydie jen pokrčila rameny. „Jasně.“

Cora vypadala, že jí to stačilo, obrátila pohled ke Stilesovi a varovný pohled se zapíchl do jeho. „Můj,“ zopakovala, ale znělo to méně jako výhružka a nerozpoznatelně víc, jako dotaz.

Stilesovi by to v ten moment nevadilo ani jako rozkaz. Nasucho polkl, než ze sebe dostal přiškrcené, „jasně.“ Cora se spokojeně usmála a otřela se o něj boky. Málem mu explodovala hlava, jak úpěnlivě se snažil neudělat do kalhot a zároveň potlačit zakňučení.

Vlkodlaci, člověče. Vždycky věděl, že budou jeho konec.

 


	37. Chapter 37

„Tohle město je obří!“ prohlásila Ida zaraženě, když už celou věčnost křižovali ulicemi a přitom to nevypadalo, že se blíží mrakodrapům uprostřed. „Nesměj se!“ ozvala se dotčeně, když se z něj vydralo tlumené uchechtnutí.

„Copak nejsi z Londýna?“

„Ne,“ prohlásila zamračeně. „A to, že ho znám skoro nazpaměť, nijak nesouvisí s rozlohou L.A.“

„Už jsi viděla velké město, ne?“ objasnil jí svou pointu Derek.

„Jasně, ale tohle,“ mávla rukou k okolí, „je směšné. Je to jako… Já nevím, lidi z okraje si musí vzít celodenní dovolenou, když chtějí do centra, ne? Kruci, my máme auto a pořád ještě jsme nikam nedojeli.“

Pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. „Za chvíli tam budeme,“ prohlásil. „Budeš mít víc věcí k obdivování.“

No dobře, tak možná reagovala trochu přehnaně, když viděla ten Hollywoodský nápis. Na její obranu, viděla ho jen ve filmu a to dohromady asi tak čtyřikrát. Nečekala, že bude tak divné ho vidět naživo. Nebo že začne vyšilovat a vykřikovat ‚hele, hele‘. Obvykle se dokázala ovládnout.

Dobře, nedokázala. Obvykle ji jen tolik věcí nezaujme.

„Proč Los Angeles?“ zeptala se, aby změnila téma.

Pokrčil rameny. „Znám to tu. Docela. Můžeme jít na večeři.“

„Na večeři,“ zopakovala hluše. Kývl. Unesl ji spící z postele a veze ji do jiného města kvůli večeři?

„V Beacon Hills ti nechutná?“ Nedokázala zamaskovat výsměšný tón. Ignoroval to.

„V Beacon Hills bys nikam nešla. Držíš se stranou lidí.“

Pravda. „Takže sis řekl, že jinde to tak nebude?“

Znovu kývl. Mlčela a prohlížela si ho. Na první pohled vypadal úplně klidně, ale byla dost blízko na to, aby viděla, jak má zatnutou čelist a napjatá ramena. Byl naštvaný? Nebo nervózní? Ale proč by- Zasmála se. Překvapeně se na ni otočil s tázavě pozvednutým obočím.

„Něco mě napadlo, ale je to k smíchu,“ mávla rukou v přehnaném gestu, protože v duchu se vůbec nesmála.

„Co?“ zeptal se klidně a obrátil oči zpátky k silnici.

„Chystáš se mě vzít na schůzku?“ zeptala se s přimhouřenýma očima podezíravě.

„Na rande.“ Vyjeveně otevřela pusu, ale ne proto, aby něco řekla. „Na schůzky chodíš s lidmi, kterým nabouráš auto. Se mnou půjdeš na rande.“

„Ale-“ vyhrkla zbrkle, aniž by věděla, co chce vlastně říct. Když zase zmlkla, autem se rozhostilo trapné ticho. Derek se díval před sebe, jako by neřekl nic neobvyklého. Možná neřekl. Třeba je to pro něj normální, on nejspíš na rande chodil. Proč by taky nechodil, že ano? Je ten typ. Takový ten, co po něm holky skáčou jako hladovějící po pečeném králíkovi. Je její vina, že jí to přijde divné? Trapné? Nejspíš jo. „Proč?“ zeptala se, když si alespoň malinko utřídila myšlenky.

„Jsem tvůj druh a mělas pravdu. Nevěnovali jsme si dostatečnou pozornost.“

Nechápavě protáhla obličej. Co to žvaní? „Jasně, že věnovali. Vždyť jsme spolu byli skoro pořád,“ namítla. Zavrtěl hlavou. Zamračila se. „Jde o tu randící záležitost? Dereku, není mi patnáct. Tohle fakt není nutné.“

„Nechceš?“ zeptal se, a i když jeho hlas přímo vibroval sebejistotou, cítila z něj nervozitu. Pak si uvědomila, na co se jí zeptal. Chce? Nechce, ne? Chodit na rande, když se kolem dělo všechno to-

Jenže kolem se nic neděje. Jsou mimo Beacon Hills, kde by hrozilo, že se rande promění v boj o život. V tak velkém městě je jednoduché nepoutat pozornost. Být normální. Alespoň na chvíli.

Navíc mu dost dobře nemohla zalhat.

„To jsem neřekla,“ zamumlala tedy nakonec trochu neochotně.

„Dobře. Ubytujeme se a pak si můžeme projít město,“ kývl spokojeně, nervozita byla pryč.

„To zní jako plán,“ připustila a otočila se zpátky k okýnku. Ne že by ji tak zajímala scenérie, jen nedokázala potlačit úsměv. Možná to není doopravdy nebo napořád, ale je to alespoň něco, ne?

\-----

„Zítra hrají,“ poznamenala Ida, když prozkoumala informační tabuli. Otočila se na Dereka, který se tvářil nezvykle. Nezvykle nadšeně, přesněji řečeno. „Chceš jít?“

„Tebe zajímá baseball?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

„Ne,“ pronesla pobaveně a pokrčila rameny. „Ale je to tvůj oblíbený tým.“ Mávla rukou k domácímu stadionu Dodgers, před kterým právě stáli, a ke kterému je Derek nejspíš nenápadně směroval celou tu dobu.

„Jak to víš?“

„Stiles mi to řekl,“ trhla rameny. „Ani nevím proč,“ připustila. „Možná, když se mi tenkrát snažil vysvětlit pravidla.“ Derek ji překvapeně sledoval, dokud ho gestem nepopohnala. „No nekoukej, jdi pro lístky. Můžeme se přece zdržet, ne? Nebo se mám bát, že se zase proberu v autě dvacet mil za městem?“

Zakřenil se. „Můžeme se zdržet.“

Když se vrátil, usmíval se.

Nedělal to dost často. Přitom tohle byla v podstatě prkotina, jen lístky na zápas. Idu zalila provinilost. Derek nebyl jediný, kdo kašlal na tuhle stránku jejich vztahu. Ani si neuvědomovala, že tu taková stránka je, dokud nepřišli o všechno ostatní.

Vypravili se od stadionu do čínské čtvrti. Procházeli mezi krámky, restauracemi a neskutečnou spoustou lidí. Už po pár metrech si Ida uvědomila, jak strašně jsou oba ztuhlí a napjatí. Čekali, kdy na ně něco vyskočí, jako by nosili nad hlavami neonové ukazatele s nápisem ‚oběť pro nadpřirozené šmejdy‘. Případně pro jakékoliv jiné šmejdy, i když se Ida nebála, že by si Derek neporadil s nějakým obyčejným zlodějíčkem. V tomhle ohledu měla spíš strach o dotyčného zloděje.

Málem dostala infarkt, když se Derek z ničeho nic zastavil a začenichal. _Už je to tady_ , myslela si. Přesně půl dne trvalo, než jsme se dostali do nějakého průšvihu; to se klidně můžeme vrátit domů. Tam alespoň budou vědět, pod jakými jmény nás mají pohřbít.

Jenže namísto do bezpečí ji Derek dotáhl k jednomu ze stánků. Ukázal prstem na hrnec, ze kterého se kouřilo, a zvedl dva prsty. Žena v tmavém vytahaném svetru se na něj usmála a do dvou velkých papírových kelímků nalila jakousi polévku.

Ida to nechápavě sledovala, dokud Derek ženě nepodal desetidolarovou bankovku a neodmítl šest dolarů, které mu chtěla vrátit. Vzal si od ní kelímky a dvě plastové lžíce, zatímco ho prodavačka nevěřícně, ale vděčně pozorovala.

„Jez,“ strčil jí jeden kelímek do ruky a Ida si uvědomila, že Derek vypadá naprosto neskutečně. Jako malý kluk na Haloweena. Když se nehnula, gestem jí pobídl. „Věř mi. Budeš to milovat. Nemůžu věřit, že to tu ještě pořád vaří, naposledy jsem to tu jedl ještě s tátou.“

Pokusila se neexplodovat z té náhodné zmínky o jeho rodině. Už si jakžtakž zvykla, že něco utrousil o Lauře nebo Talii, ale otce ho slyšela zmínit prvně. Nejistě odklopila víčko, zatímco pomalu pokračovali ulicí, a přivoněla si. Žaludek se jí stáhl náhlým hladem a začala nezvladatelně slintat. Vonělo to neskutečně!

Když ochutnala, mozek se jí rozprskl v lebce a pomalu stékal, aby dole vytvořil loužičku naprosté blaženosti. Ty chutě – zelenina, vývar, nudle, maso, koření! Bylo to zahlcující.

„Bohové,“ zasténala, „tohle mě dělá šťastnou. Fakticky neuvěřitelně šťastnou,“ zamumlala a nabrala si další lžíci. Derek vedle ní spokojeně zamručel a s hlasitým srknutím vtáhnul mezi rty několik nudlí. Ida se zazubila a její úsměv se odrazil v jeho pohledu.

Nedokázala sníst všechno, musela nechat svou porci dojíst Dereka, i když nerada. On s tím žádný problém neměl. Když pak najedení a spokojení vyhodili kelímky do jednoho z mnoha košů, šlo se jim líp. Ta šílená úzkost téměř zmizela. No dobře, nezmizela. Ale zmenšila se. A to tak, že dokázali mezi krámky nejen bloumat, ale skutečně se zajímat o to, co se v nich prodává.

Derek ji zavedl někam, kam chodil se svou rodinou. Bylo to jako tržnice nejrůznějších rostlin. Jenom bylin tu byly stovky, ne-li tisíce. Vlastně, určitě tisíce.

Derek se potom zastavil, když narazili na stánek, kde bylo mezi zbožím i dobrých dvanáct druhů vlčího moru. Ida koupila dva a vrátila se k němu s omluvným pohledem. Zastrčila je v igelitovém pytlíku hluboko do zadní kapsy kalhot. Sušeným už to stejně nemohlo nijak ublížit.

Trvalo ještě dvě hodiny, než se z čínské čtvrti dostali. Když se jim to nakonec podařilo, byli těžší o čtyři druhy čajů, dvě masti a parfém, který Idě vybral Derek. Podle ní nebyl téměř cítit, podle něj se k ní hodil. Navíc prohlásil, že má alespoň výmluvu, proč nepoužívat nic od Lydie. Kroutil u toho nespokojeně nosem, což nejspíš znamenalo, že k vůni mají její parfémy daleko. Alespoň pro něj. Přijala to mlčky a s pousmáním. Tak jako tak parfémy moc nepoužívala.

Přesto by si přála vědět, jak tenhle voní. Derek jí to neřekl.

\-----

„Jsem. Úplně. Grogy,“ pronesla, když se dostali do hotelového pokoje. Byly čtyři odpoledne. Plácla sebou na jednu ze dvou postelí a zasténala. „Bolí mě nohy.“

„Promiň,“ ozval se Derek, ale nezněl ani trochu upřímně. A šklebil se. Pobaveně.

„To není vtipné. Ty jsi vlkodlak, vydržíš mnohem víc! Nesnáším tě,“ zamručela dotčeně, když slyšela, jak se potichu směje. 

„Chceš napustit vanu?“

Zasténala. „Dobře. Nesnáším je asi silné slovo. Ano, prosím,“ požádala ho a sledovala, jak mizí v koupelně. Nelhala, byla vyčerpaná. Ale bylo to příjemné. Nemělo to co dělat s únavou v době, kdy se snažili porazit Deucaliona, ani s tou po nočních můrách. Prostě jen obyčejná únava z obyčejného dne.

Rozkošnicky se protáhla a vzdychla.

Taky tu byl fakt, že Derek pro ně najal pokoj s dvěma postelemi. Patřilo to nejspíš k nejhezčím gestům z celého dne, a že jich neudělal málo. Jakoby se snažil jí všechno vynahradit v co nejkratším možném čase. Usmála se na strop a pak se natáhla na noční stolek pro ovladač od ploché televize visící na protější zdi. Zapnula ji a mačka tlačítko plus tak dlouho, dokud nenašla nějakou hudební televizi. Pustila ovladač na postel vedle sebe a spokojeně zavřela oči. Trvalo jen pár vteřin, než začala houpat do rytmu nohou, která jí trčela z postele ve vzduchu.

Když písnička skončila a začala nová, Ida bezděčně poskočila. „Oh. Oh!“ Rychle nahmatala ovladač a přidala hlasitost. Spokojeně se houpala do rytmu.

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out. To let you know that you're not alone._

Derek se objevil mezi dveřmi s tázavým výrazem. Ida nevině zvedla a spustila ramena. „Moje láska. Už celou věčnost.“

Nechápavě na ni zíral. Kývla hlavou k televizi. „Nickelback. Od první chvíle, kdy jsem je slyšela. Moje největší vášeň. Vlastně moje jediná vášeň, která se netýkala práce a studia.“

_Please let me take you out of the darkness and into the light. Cause I have faith in you._

„Nikdy ses nezmínila,“ pronesl pomalu, zatímco odložil ručník, do kterého si předtím utřel ruce.

„Nejspíš na to nepřišla řeč,“ pokrčila rameny a obrátila oči k televizi. „Chad Kroeger byl jediný chlap, do kterého jsem se kdy zbláznila. Když mi bylo třináct,“ upřesnila, když viděla jeho pohled. „Brian prohlašoval, že být fanynka AC/DC a zároveň i Nickelback je svatokrádež a měli by mě zavřít jako exponát do muzea. Jako by snad on neměl zhoubnou slabost pro Eurithmics a Annie Lenox. Pokrytec.“

Loni měli Nickelback vystupovat v Londýně – a nejspíš i vystupovali, ale ona už tou dobou byla v Beacon Hills. Pořád ji to mrzelo. Vážně se těšila, že pro jednou udělá něco pro sebe. Že si něco užije.

Jako obvykle to nevyšlo. Snad si alespoň Marcy její lístky užila.

Vzdychla si a unaveně si stoupla. „Můžu do té vany?“

Přikývl. Prošla kolem postelí k jedné z tašek, které přinesli z procházky. Zabloudili čirou náhodou do antikvariátu a Ida tam našla hned čtyři pravděpodobně zajímavé knihy. Vytáhla tu o krystalech a zamířila do koupelny. Mezi dveřmi se ale zastavila a otočila se na Dereka. Díval se na ni téměř bez výrazu, jako obvykle. Usmála se. „Děkuju,“ pronesla a než mohl něco dodat, zavřela se do koupelny.

\-----

„Kurva!“ vyjekla, když ji probrala kniha, která jí vyklouzla z uvolněných prstů a plácla o hladinu chladnoucí vody ve vaně. Rychle ji vytáhla, ale škoda už byla napáchána; ohmataný paperback nasákl téměř okamžitě. „To se na to-“ zamručela nespokojeně. Nesnášela, když se tohle stalo, zvlášť dobrým knihám. Tahle to naštěstí nebyla.

„V pořádku?“ ozval se dotaz tlumený dveřmi.

„Jo!“ zavolala nejspíš až zbytečně nahlas, vzhledem k tomu, že osoba na druhé straně byla nadprůměrně vnímavý vlkodlak.

Odložila poničenou knihu na okraj vany a natáhla se pro osušku. Spokojeně zamručela, když se měkká látka dotkla její kůže. Kouzlo hotelů bylo rozhodně v měkkých ručnících. Nikdo nikdy nedosáhne tak měkkých ručníků. Vsadila by svoje jmění, že hotely mají na měkké ručníky monopol, který střeží za pomoci ozbrojených sil velikosti spojených národů.

O županech ani nemluvě…

Vylezla ven s promáčenou knihou v ruce. Derek pozvedl jedno silné obočí v lehce pobavené grimase.

„Usnula jsem,“ pronesla trochu provinile a pak poslala knihu dobře mířeným obloukem do odpadkového koše. Teď už vypadal regulérně překvapeně. „Byl to brak,“ pronesla. „Každou dobrou informaci, kterou tam měl, se snažil vyvrátit hromadou neskutečných žvástů. Pochybuju, že krystaly někdy použil i jinak, než jako těžítka. Idiot.“

Derek si odfrknul, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Vrátil se zpátky k tomu, co dělal. Ida zvědavě natáhla krk, když si všimla roztažené mapy.

„Co to děláš?“

„Potřebujeme si naplánovat trasu,“ odpověděl jí na půl úst, aniž by odtrhnul pohled od mapy.

„Trasu? Nejedeme naslepo?“ podivila se upřímně.

„Chceš jet naslepo?“ zeptal se a lehce natočil tvář jejím směrem, i když se na ni pořád nepodíval.

Chvíli nad tím přemýšlela, ale pak trhla rameny. Ten pohyb narušil statiku ručníkového turbanu, který měla na hlavě, takže mu odpovídala, zatímco se ho snažila chytat. „Je mi to vlastně fuk. Vyber podle sebe.“

Odpověděl jí až po chvíli nesoustředěného mračení. „Radši mám plán.“

„Dobře. Tak plánuj. Nevadí ti u toho televize?“ zeptala se, než se natáhla po ovladači. Zavrtěl hlavou.

Usadila se na posteli a pročesávala si schnoucí vlasy, jenže televize nebyla zdaleka tak zajímavá, jak Ida doufala. Snažila se vnímat, ale čím dál víc jí pohled utíkal k Derekovi, který se hrbil nad mapou a poklepával tužkou o její okraj.

Vlastně se až tak nehrbil. Nebyla si jistá, jestli by to vůbec dokázal. Jeho držení těla bylo pokaždé přímé, bylo jedno, jestli byl zmlácený, vyčerpaný nebo jakkoliv jinak vyvedený z normálu, vždycky držel hlavu zpříma. Vyzařovala z něj rovnováha, i když moc dobře věděla, že do té má sakra daleko. Měl hromadu problémů, a i když se mu nějaký podařilo náhodou vyřešit, odněkud se objevily dva další a přidaly mu k tíze světa, kterou odmítal přestat vláčet na ramenou, něco navíc.

Měla by mu pomáhat. Trochu té tíhy odebrat, nebo ho přesvědčit, aby si tolik nenabíral, jenže ji nenechal. Ke všemu měla pocit, že místo pomoci mu pokaždé spíš přitíží. Byla mizerný emisar. Ironie byla, že když přijela, bylo to obráceně. Ona zářila ve všem, co udělala, zatímco on zkazil, na co sáhl. Ale možná že i to byla jen iluze.

„Co?“ ozval se Derek po nějaké době. Ida už chvíli ležela na boku a bez skrupulí ho sledovala.

„Nic,“ odpověděla

„Zíráš.“

„Jo.“

Dlouhou dobu bylo ticho. Ida už si nemyslela, že Derek řekne něco dalšího. Spletla se. „Proč?“

„Protože chci,“ zakřenila se na něj. „Vadí ti to?“ zeptala se pak trochu vážněji. Nepatrně se pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Kam pojedeme?“ pokračovala v dotazování.

„Se podívej,“ řekl a podal jí mapu. Vzala si ji a zvědavě přejela pohledem po vyznačené trase. Překvapeně nakrčila obočí.

„Vegas, baby?“ podívala se na něj zpod řas. „Promiň,“ zasmála se jeho výrazu, „nedokázala jsem to zastavit. Ale vážně, proč tam?“

„Proč ne?“ trhnul rameny v rozverném gestu, které u něj vypadalo asi tak přirozeně jako ondulace na králíkovi.

Podezřívavě přimhouřila oči. „Odmítám se nechat oddat Elvisem, jen aby mezi námi bylo jasno,“ pronesla přísně a naoko se na něj zamračila. Vrátil jí to pochybovačným pohledem.

„My už jsme manželé.“ Zněla v tom námitka a jasně citelná dotčenost.

„Ne. To nejsme,“ zavrtěla hlavou docela vážně. „Jsme druhové, ale ne manželé. Mám doklady, které to jasně dokazují, ať už si myslíš cokoliv.“

„A chceš?“

„Co?“

„Manželství,“ objasnil a vypadal docela zaujatě. Valila na něj oči. Vážně se ptá takhle? Jako by chtěl vědět, co bude k večeři?

„Nechci o tom mluvit,“ zamručela a obrátila se na záda. Nelhala. Nepříjemné bylo slabé slovo pro pocity, které v ní tohle téma probouzelo.

„Chceš být se mnou.“ Zněl zatraceně sebevědomě, když to říkal. Ani v nejmenším o tom nepochyboval.

Ale ty pochybuješ.

„Pravděpodobně,“ přiznala mu naprosto upřímně.

Ticho. Otočila k němu hlavu. Vypadal… jako kdykoliv jindy. Naprosto bez výrazu, až na obočí stažené do drobného zamračení - které v podstatě bylo jeho obvyklým výrazem.

„Pravděpodobně?“

„Jo.“

„Pochybuješ o tom?“

„Věci se změnily,“ povzdechla si.

„Věci?“

„Já.“ Stěží se slyšela, ale pro jeho uši to stačilo. „Nejsem, kdo jsem si myslela, že jsem, takže, jak můžu mít jistotu, že vím, co cítím? Jestli vůbec něco cítím? A proč to vlastně cítím?“

„To-“ odmlčel se a protřel si oči. „To znělo jako by tu seděl Stiles.“

Napětí ve vzduchu prasklo jako bublina, když se Ida rozesmála. „Nejspíš na mě má špatný vliv.“

Odfrkl si. „Byli jste si nebezpečně podobní už předtím.“

„Nebyli!“ ohradila se Ida dotčeně. Věnoval jí pohled, který jasně říkal, že může nesouhlasit dle libosti, ale jeho názor nezmění. Ida si ale taky stála na svém, Stiles byl hyperaktivní dítě s poruchou pozornosti, ani náhodu si nebyli podobní. V ničem. Nikdy. „Možná malinko,“ zahuhlala nakonec, ráda, že se dostali do bezpečnějších vod než manželství a city. To téma bylo asi stejně příjemné jako myšlenky na odpíraný sex. Takže vůbec.

I když… Byly tu drobnosti. Třeba polibky. Ty jí vážně chyběly. Nespokojeně si povzdechla a zaměřila se znovu na televizi. Do těchhle vod se brouzdat rozhodně nepůjde.

\-----

„Co se děje? Co se stalo?“ nechápala Ida a rozhlížela se po jásajícím davu kolem. „Něco jsme vyhráli?“

Derek se na ni zadíval, jako by mu přejela štěně. „Ještě ne,“ řekl pak a ukousl si kus velkého a rozhodně nezdravého hotdogu. „Získali bod.“

Ida přikývla, aby dala najevo, že pochopila. Zaměřila pohled na hřiště daleko pod nimi. „A my jsme ti s modrými čapkami, že jo?“ ujistila se s pohledem přes rameno na Dereka. Můžou vlkodlaka bolet zuby?

„Jo,“ hlesl trochu nešťastně.

„Hele! Měj se mnou trpělivost! Tohle je moje první hra, na kterou vážně koukám!“

„A co ty zápasy u Stilese?“ podivil se.

Pobaveně si odfrkla. „Jen jsem jásala pokaždé, když to dělal Stiles. Hračka.“

A Derek se rozesmál. Nahlas a šíleně. Zaklonil hlavu přes sedačku a vydával burácivé zvuky, které od něj ještě neslyšela. Nikdy. Jako _nikdy_! Kdyby byla jen o trochu méně v hajzlu, nejspíš by mu propadla úplně znovu jen kvůli tomuhle. Bezděčně se natáhla a propletla jejich prsty.

Podíval se na ni s hlavou pořád trochu v záklonu a s úsměvem plným zubů. Kupodivu méně hrozivým, než by čekala.

„Dobře. Ptej se, když nebudeš vědět. Budu ti to vysvětlovat,“ pronesl s kývnutím a natáhl se pro pití druhou rukou, i když to musel vzít přes sedačku křížem, protože mu správnou ruku zabrala pro sebe.

Trvalo to dvacet minut, než si poprvé troufla vyskočit ze sedačky a jásat spolu s ostatními. Ne, že by ji baseball tak bral, ale… jo, vlastně ji to bralo hrozně. Byla to skvělá hra. Doteď v životě tak moc fandila jen při hurlingu, což byla tak trochu povinnost vůči rodné zemi. A dost možná ani tehdy tak moc ne. Zvlášť, když naposledy byla na zápase s otcem a Brianem. Potom se už nedokázala donutit na žádný zápas jít nebo se třeba jen dívat v televizi.

Ze vzpomínek ji vytrhl Derekův palec, který jí jemně kroužil po hřbetu ruky, kterou původně držela kelímek s pitím. Teď ležela na jeho dlani. Sledoval ji, zelené oči zastřené starostí.

„Co?“ zeptala se překvapeně.

„Jsi cítit smutkem.“

„Cítit…“ zamumlala nespokojeně, ale pak si s povzdechem řekla ‚ale co‘. „Chodila jsem jako dítě s otcem a Brianem na hurlingové zápasy. Jen se mi to vybavilo,“ vysvětlila a volnou rukou mávla ve vzduchu, aby svým slovům dodala bezstarostnost, kterou nedokázala vecpat do tónu.

Kývl hlavou a pak ukázal na druhou stranu stadionu. „S tátou a bráchou jsme vždycky seděli támhle. Přesně proti těmhle místům.“

Pevně mu sevřela prsty a pousmála se, víc nebylo třeba říkat. Oba měli svoje duchy minulosti. Někdy živější, jindy zasunuté hluboko v podvědomí, ale nikdy zapomenuté.

Natáhla se a sebrala mu z klína poslední ze tří hotdogů, které koupil od stánkaře. Vypadal překvapeně, když ho rozbalila a zakousla se. Nejspíš netřeba dodávat, že myšlenka vegetariánství, jakkoliv ušlechtilá, nepřežila první zátah na kuře v domě Martinových. Jako kladivem ji uhodily vzpomínky na všechna ta dobrá jídla, která jedla doma, než její sestra přišla s novou životní filozofií.

Holt sourozenci míní, těhotenství mění.

Derek si nestěžoval. Nechal ji jíst, dokud chtěla a pak zbytek, co nechala, spořádal na dvě kousnutí. I když to byla ještě půlka hotdogu. S cibulí, zelím, omáčkou… Dost dobře se tomu ani nedalo říkat hotdog, protože to bylo hříšně dobré. Lepší než by čekala, a dokonce než by doufala.

Když skončil, natáhla se a palcem mu setřela ze spodního rtu zbytek omáčky. Strčila si prst mezi rty a olízla ho. Neměla to být provokace, ani si to pořádně neuvědomila, prostě neměla po ruce ubrousek. Jenže Derek na ni zíral s pohledem vlka, co týdny nežral, a to ji okamžitě probralo. Zamumlala omluvu, vyprostila mu ruku ze sevření a obě ruce si složila do klína.

Mohla si gratulovat. Možná by měla přispět světu a napsat příručku Jak zničit atmosféru za pět vteřin a méně. Byl by to trhák.

\-----

„Ido.“ Derek s ní třásl. Uvědomovala si to. Slyšela ho. Jenže hrůza ji držela jako ostnatý drát. Chtěla něco říct, ale vyšlo z ní jen stěží slyšitelné zakňourání. Sevření na pažích zesílilo až bolestivě a to konečně prolomilo bariéru mezi polospánkem a bdělostí.

Dlouhé prsty jí přeběhly po tvářích. „Už je to dobrý. Seš vzhůru.“ Uvědomila si, že jí utírá slzy z tváří a rozpačitě uhnula pohledem. Pak si rychle zbytek vlhkosti setřela hřbety rukou.

„Promiň,“ omluvila se. „Už je to dobrý. Jenom sen.“

Ve chvíli ticha, které se mezi nimi rozprostřelo, si uvědomila, že auto stojí u krajnice. Nejistě se rozhlédla. „Píchli jsme?“ zeptala se pak hlasem ještě pořád ochraptělým od spánku. Nesnášela, když usnula uprostřed dne. Většinou se po probuzení cítila dvakrát unavenější, než před usnutím.

„Ne.“ Překvapeně se na něj podívala, ale při pohledu na jeho částečně utrápený a částečně starostlivý výraz jí to došlo. Musel zastavit kvůli ní.

„Tos nemusel,“ zamumlala a cítila, jak se jí po krku rozlévá teplo. Trapas. „Byl to jen sen.“

„Bylas vyděšená.“

„Byl to zlý sen.“

Nespokojeně se zamračil, ale pak se podíval trochu nejistě. „Chceš mi říct o čem?“

Bleskově zavrtěla hlavou. Ne. Ani náhodou nechtěla s Derekem mluvit o tom, co se jí zdálo. O opuštěném obchoďáku a o tom, co se dělo na podlaze špinavého kadeřnictví. Kdyby si měla vybrat jedinou věc ze svého života, o které s ním nikdy nebude mluvit, tak to byla tahle. Nikdy. Vůbec nikdy. Sakra, jen ta představa ji děsila pomalu stejně, jako ta vzpomínka!

„Fajn,“ vypustil mezi rty jako povzdech. „Vážně je ti dobře?“

Pokaždé, když se takhle staral a ujišťoval, Ida byla na hraně nerozhodnosti, jestli být dojatá nebo ho nakopnout. Zatím se nikdy nerozhodla ani pro jedno; jen skřípala zuby. Naštěstí si to přebral jako potvrzení, že je jí fajn a znovu nastartoval.

Z okýnka nebylo moc na co koukat. Nebo alespoň si to museli myslet všichni, co byli zvyklí na scenérie plné skal a písku. Ida byla nadšená. Stáhla okýnko a vpustila do auta horký vzduch z venku. Přinesl s sebou pach rozpáleného asfaltu, sucha a něčeho mrtvého - ten naštěstí jen slabý a rychle mizící v dálce za nimi. Opřela si ruce na okýnko a položila si na ně hlavu. Musela se nepatrně stočit směrem dozadu, aby v té rychlosti vůbec dokázala dýchat, ale nevadilo jí to. Rychlost měla něco do sebe a bylo fajn si ji jednoduše jen užívat.

Zastavili asi o čtyřicet minut později. Na benzínce.

Ida vystoupila, zatímco Derek tankoval a vešla dovnitř. Klimatizace hučela naplno a v místnosti bylo asi tak o patnáct stupňů chladněji než venku. Otřásla se. Než Derek naplnil nádrž, prošla mezi regály a nabrala nějaké sendviče, vodu a pak se zastavila u mrazáku se zmrzlinami.

Tam ji Derek našel ještě o pět minut později, když se pořád nedokázala rozhodnout, kterou vlastně chce. Bezradně si prohlížela všechny příchutě a nespokojeně odfukovala pokaždé, když už si myslela, že má vybráno a na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslela. Naklonil se jí přes rameno a tělem ji lehce přimáčkl k mrazáku.

„Jsem pro čokoládovou.“

Odfrkla si. Samozřejmě, že on s rozhodováním problém neměl. „Nevím, jakou si vybrat.“

„Máš něco proti čokoládové?“ zeptal se a znělo to skoro dotčeně.

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Ale přijde mi moc jednoduchá. Tobě ne?“

Pokrčil rameny a natáhl se přes ni, aby vytáhl dvě čokoládové zmrzliny. „V jednoduchosti je dokonalost.“ Vzal jí z náruče zbytek nákupu a odešel zaplatit. Beze slova za ním zírala.

No vážně, copak na tohle měla rychle najít argument? Navíc měl pravdu. I když to úsloví správně zní, že v jednoduchosti je krása. Ale jeho verze taky ušla.

Uvědomila si to, až když byla na cestě k autu. Bylo to jako rána pánví, málem zakopla na naprosté rovině, jak ji to vyvedlo z rovnováhy.

Derek stál za ní.

Doslova se na ni tiskl.

A jí to nevadilo.

Ani trochu.

„Do háje,“ vydechla nevěřícně. Přišlo to z ničeho nic. V kontrastu s jejím dnešním zlým snem to bylo ještě jasnější a neuvěřitelnější. Celé dny a týdny za sebou nedokázala prakticky nikoho vystát.

Až teď Dereka. Prostě jen tak.

„V pořádku?“ ozval se za ní zmiňovaný vlkodlak a starostlivě se mračil. Nedokázala zastavit široký úsměv.

„Úplně. Všechno je perfektní.“


	38. Chapter 38

Las Vegas.

Na to nebyla slova. Snad jen… páni!

Netušila, jestli Derek jejich příjezd naplánoval na dobu, kdy už bude tma, nebo to byla náhoda, ale moc na tom nezáleželo. Tak jako tak to bylo jako vjet do halucinace po požití extáze (bylo to jednou a z čistě vzdělávacích důvodů!). Ida si nebyla jistá kam se dívat dřív, připadala si tak trochu jako dítě, které někdo vzal poprvé na pouť.

„Klid,“ pronesl Derek s otravně blahosklonným úsměvem. „Mohlo by ti explodovat srdce.“

„Sklapni, Vlku,“ doporučila mu, aniž by se odvrátila od okýnka. V odrazu ale viděla, že jen dál sledoval silnici s lehkým úsměvem na rtech.

„Už jsi tu někdy byl?“ zeptala se, když odbočili z hlavního bulváru a ona dokázala na minutu nebo dvě odtrhnout oči od excentrické podívané.

„Jednou. S Laurou.“

Překvapeně zamručela.

„Ještě pře tím ohněm. Zařídila nám falešné občanky a našim řekla, že mě bere na víkend z města, abych se vzpamatoval z toho, co-“ Zarazil se, ale pak si odkašlal a pokračoval. „Z toho, co se stalo Paige. Nemyslel jsem si, že to zabere, ale vypadala tak odhodlaně, že jsem jí to nevymlouval.“

„A pomohlo to?“

S úsměvem přikývnul. „Jo. Dva dny jsem na to dokázal skoro nemyslet.“

Zamyšleně pozorovala jeho výraz. Vypadal ztracený ve vzpomínkách a kupodivu šťastný. Jak moc ho ve skutečnosti Beacon Hills dusilo? Jeho denní náplň bylo brouzdat po městě a běhat v lesích, a ujišťovat se, že se neobjevila žádná nová hrozba. Několikrát denně křižoval místa, kde zemřeli různí členové jeho rodiny a ještě častěji chodil místy, kde na něj duchové těch, které ztratil, vyskakovali z jeho vzpomínek na šťastné časy. Existovalo v tom městě vůbec nějaké místo, které by mu nepřipomínalo, o co přišel, a jak moc to bolelo? Přesto dokázal fungovat vcelku normálně.

Pokud chtěl z města pryč, proč ji vzal do L.A., kde ho obklopovaly vzpomínky na otce a bratra? Proč do Vegas, kde byl s Laurou? O co mu jde?

„Jsme tu.“ Zastavili před kasinem. Jedním z mnoha, které minuli.

„Proč tady?“

Jen se na ni krátce podíval a vystoupil z auta. 

No jasně, kdo potřebuje odpovědi? Ona rozhodně ne. S povzdechem ho napodobila a vystoupila. Derek už měl v rukou jejich tašky a předával klíče od auta klukovi v červené uniformě. Nevěřícně to sledovala. Derek se dobrovolně vzdal klíčků od auta a navíc je dal někomu, koho nezná?

„Kdo jsi a cos udělal s Derekem?“ zabručela potichu, když si ho měřila a vysloužila si tím krátké zamračení. Ten výraz mu zůstal celou dobu, co procházeli velkou halou k recepci. Vypadalo to, že jde najisto, což nechápala. Ta budova byla jako malé město! Všude byly hrací automaty (všude!) a přitom každá ulička měla alespoň ukazatelů, které směrovaly hosty k obchodům, barům a všemu, co si jen Ida dokázala představit. Ten hluk byl neskutečný, a přitom se zdál jakoby vzdálený a tlumený. Cinkání, hudba, hlasy, klapání podpatků - bylo to k zešílení. Za recepcí byla obrovská tabule, která oznamovala, kde přesně se dá co najít. Restaurace byly dole, ale taky úplně nahoře, ve druhém a třetím patře byly jenom obchody a služby. Psí kadeřnictví? Proč u všech všudy měli v kasinu psí kadeřnictví?!

„Jdeme?“ zeptal se Derek, když se na ni otočil. Ida si všimla, jak se recepční zklamaně zamračila a pohrdlivým pohledem přejela Idin zevnějšek. Ida jí musela uznat, že vážně nevypadala nejlíp. Vlastně tu byla doslova jako pěst na oko. Oprané džíny, obyčejné triko a vytahaný svetr byl v tom luxusu kolem něco jako neonová cedule s nápisem ‚zkrachovalec‘. Nejistě si zatahala za rukáv.

Přestaň jednat jako by měla pravdu! Máš tolik síly, že bys ji mohla natrhat do salátu!

Rychle se narovnala a upřeně se na recepční dívala, dokud ta neuhnula pohledem a nezabodla ho do počítače před sebou. Ida se samolibě usmála a s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou vyrazila k výtahům. Když nastoupili, Derek se opřel proti ní a pobaveně si ji měřil.

„Co?“ zeptala se ho se vzdorným pohledem.

„Nic,“ prohodil a nepřestával se uculovat.

„Dereku!“

Zasmál se. „Líbí se mi to sledovat, když se necháš ovládat instinkty.“

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ zamumlala odmítavě a zadívala se na stěnu vedle jeho hlavy.

„Poznám boj o dominanci, když ho vidím,“ pronesl a zase to znělo odporně blahosklonně.

Nespokojeně našpulila rty. „Viděls špatně.“

„Jistě.“ Kdyby ho kopla, bolelo by to víc ji, nebo jeho?

Výtah s cinknutím zastavil ve chvíli, kdy se rozhodla, že trochu bolesti vydrží, pokud se jí potom uleví. Frustrovaně zafuněla, když Derek vyšel ven a zamířil okrově vymalovanou chodbou vpravo. Temně modrý koberec s vysokým vlasem tlumil jejich kroky tak dokonale, že je Ida vůbec neslyšela.

Derek kartou otevřel dveře pokoje a podržel jí je otevřené.

„Vau,“ vydechla ohromeně. Tohle bylo něco trochu jiného než jejich hotelový pokoj v L.A. Tenhle pokoj měl opravdový prostor. A víc nábytku než jen postel. A výhled! „Je to-?“

„Jo,“ usmál se Derek a odložil tašky na zem.

„Je krásná!“ Ida a sledovala barvy ve vodě Tančící fontány. „Můžeme se na ni jít podívat zblízka?“ zeptala se a naprosto ignorovala fakt, že zní až směšně nadšeně kvůli jedné fontáně.

„Nejsi unavená? Můžeme tam jít zítra.“

„My neodjedeme?“ otočila se na něj překvapeně. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Máme pokoj na dvě noci.“

Znovu se otočila k oknu a nejistě se zašklebila. Těžká volba, jít hned nebo- Zakručelo jí v břiše. „Hm, tak asi zítra,“ nakrčila nos nespokojeně. Derek se natáhl ke stolku mezi křesly na druhé straně místnosti, než stála ona a něco jí hodil. Neohrabaně to chytla.

„Vyber si. Necháme si večeři donést sem.“

Vypadalo to, že ví, jak to tu chodí. I po tolika letech si to pamatoval? Nic se nezměnilo? Sledovala ho, jak si sedá do křesla a čte si vlastní lístek. Vypadal jako někdo… nevypadal jako Derek, kterého znala. Tuhle stránku v něm nikdy neviděla. Tu, která mohla existovat mimo Beacon Hills, mimo neustálé ohrožení. I když ani na vteřinu nevěřila tomu, že by polevil v ostražitosti, nezdálo se, že by byl nějak napjatý nebo nervózní.

Zvedl k ní pohled přes okraj kvalitního papíru a Ida ke své nelibosti cítila teplo na krku. Jako by vidět ho takhle bylo až moc intimní. Nevěřícně si uvědomila, že jí to přijde mnohem intimnější než sex. Důležitější. Zabořila oči do nabídky, kterou jí hodil, a pokusila se vytlačit ty úvahy z hlavy.

Jídlo jim přivezli za necelou hodinu.

Derek převzal vozík mezi dveřmi, takže Ida neviděla, kdo přesně ho tam dovezl, ale nijak zvlášť jí to nevadilo. Seděla v pohodlném velkém ušáku, nohy prohozené přes jednu z opěrek a pozorovala světelné paprsky nad městem. Bylo to jako sledovat laserovou show z pohodlí domova.

„Jez,“ pobídl ji Derek, když jí podal jeden z talířů s jarními závitky. Ida okamžitě začala slintat.

„Děkuju,“ usmála se na něj, když zaklonila hlavu. Udělal pohyb směrem k ní, ale po pár palcích se zarazil. Ida si uvědomila, že ji chtěl políbit. Derek ale uhnul pohledem a pak se otočil ke zbytku jídla.

Překvapeně zjistila, že je zklamaná. Dělal přesně to, co chtěla, ne? Nebo to, co si myslel, že chtěla.

Co vlastně chtěla?

Vzala do prstů závitek a zakousla se. Jenže ani pocit z jídla a úžasná chuť nezabránily myšlenkám dál plout jejich směrem. Chtěla, aby to udělal. Chybělo jí to. Nešlo o líbání (dobře, nešlo _jen_ o líbání), ale o dotyky a celkovou blízkost. Za tu krátkou chvíli si na to stihla až moc zvyknout.

„Něco se stalo?“ ozval se Derek vážným tónem. V duchu si odfrkla, protože ji ten dotaz nepřekvapil, jak by asi měl. Dala se frustrace vyčuchat? Nebo za to mohlo pouto? Asi na tom nezáleželo.

„Nic,“ pronesla a pro jednou tahle odpověď nebyla lež. Nestalo se nic a Idu to štvalo. Byla natolik chlap, aby si to připustila. Teda, ženská. Byla natolik ženská. Do háje…

Derek na to nic neřekl, usadil se na pohovku šikmo od ní a tak mohla vidět jeho a zároveň i světla nad městem. On mohl koukat jen na ni. Z nějakého důvodu ji to potěšilo, a tak další sousto ukousla se špatně potlačeným úsměvem.

Všimla si, že vytáhl z kapsy telefon a zkontroloval ho. Její nový mobil zůstal v Beacon Hills. Záměrně. Derek pronesl něco ve stylu, že by nedokázala všechny nekontrolovat. Když nadhodila, že on si svůj vzal, tak prohlásil, že je to jen pro případy nouze. Myslel si, že neví o tom, jak čas od času kontroluje, jestli se někdo neozval.

„Novinky z domova?“ zeptala se a odložila prázdný talíř na stůl.

„Žádné,“ zamumlal a mračil se na přístroj.

„Nebyl to účel?“ škádlila ho a olízla si mastné prsty. „Žádné Beacon Hills a žádné problémy? Je velký alfa nervózní?“

Odfrkl si, ale pak se na ni usmál. „Možná trochu,“ připustil. „Scott je možná alfa, ale-“

„Má Deatona,“ přerušila jeho obavy. „Zvládne to. Vážně se bojíš zrovna o něj, nebo jen nechceš přiznat, že máš strach o Coru?“

„Cora se o sebe umí postarat.“

„Já vím. Navíc má Stilese. Jsem si jistá, že ten-“

„Ne.“ Derek svým výrazem připomínal boha hromu – a vůbec špatného počasí obecně.

Ida se zasmála. Derekovy výrazy už ji nějakou dobu neděsily.

„Ani to nezkoušej,“ prohlásil, „nevracíme se.“

„Já se nechci vrátit,“ pokrčila rameny. „Líbí se mi být jinde. Což nijak nemění fakt, že na Cořině místě bych byla nadšená, kdybych se na pár dnů zbavila dozoru staršího bratra a jeho citlivého nosu. O ostatních smyslech nemluvě.“

„Mrcho,“ zabručel nespokojeně.

„Klid.“ Postavila se a došla si pro lahev vody. „Je chytrá, jsem si jistá, že se poučila z tvých chyb a neudělá z tebe strýčka nijak předčasně.“

„Ah, sklapni!“ Přitiskl si ruce na uši a stiskl víčka k sobě. Vypadalo to neskutečně roztomile.

Rozesmála se. „Dětino.“

„Ty máš co mluvit,“ zamručel, ale sundal si ruce z uší. Ne, že by mu tam byly co platné, že ano. Postavil se a vzal jí lahev z ruky. Spolknul několik loků, než ji vrátil a Ida sledovala kapku, která mu zůstala na spodním rtu, dokud ji bezděčně neolíznul. Vypustila dlouhý výdech mezi rty. Když si toho všiml, překvapeně se na ni zadíval. Nadechl se a zamrznul. „Musím ještě něco zařídit. Jdi spát,“ pronesl pak potichu a opatrně jí přejel po paži. Bylo to stěží pohlazení, ale i tak Idě naskočila husí kůže.

„Počkám. Ještě se mi nechce spát,“ dodala, protože měla pocit, že musí nějak omluvit svoje přání. Derek mrknul, ale pak kývl a obešel ji. Po cestě ke dveřím sebral z postele bundu a Idu napadlo, jestli to nemají vlkodlaci obráceně. Čím teplejší kraj, tím teplejší oblečení si berou.

\-----

Usnula na pohovce s puštěnou televizí. Při přepínání kanálů skončila na kanálu pro děti a pohádka o krásce a zvířeti ji ukolébala k spánku.

Probudil ji Derek, když ji z pohovky zvedl a nesl do ložnice.

„Cože?“ zeptal se, když na něj promluvila.

„Už ho políbila?“ zeptala se Ida znovu, pořád trochu omámená spánkem.

„Koho?“ Derek se zastavil a sledoval ji zmateným pohledem.

„Zvíře přece,“ usmála se Ida. „To je ta nejlepší část,“ vysvětlila mu a spokojeně se mu zavrtala pod bradu, kde bylo krásně teplo.

„O čem to mluvíš?“ Jeho šepot zněl jako tiché vrčení, jen v něm nebyl ani náznak zloby.

„A Kráska políbila Zvíře, které se proměnilo v prince a žili spolu šťastně až na věky,“ odrecitovala mumlavě do kůže jeho krku, aby mu na to místo vzápětí přitiskla už tiché rty v polibku.

„Fanynka pohádek od Disneyho?“ zeptal se překvapeně a Idě se zdálo, že to zní nelichotivě pobaveně.

Zavrtěla proto hlavou. „Jen mám slabost pro Zvíře… asi od vždycky,“ dodala pak zamyšleně. „A Kráska hodně četla.“

„Zní to povědomě?“ Už to neznělo pobaveně. Jen hezky. Idě se líbilo, že se svět pohupuje, znovu ji to uspávalo.

„Hmm,“ zamumlala souhlasně. Přemohla se a těžkýma rukama ho objala kolem krku. „Ale Zvíře je lepší. Vždycky bylo… silnější…“ S tou myšlenkou se odebrala do snů. Byly v nich ostré, nebezpečné tančící příbory a zámek s nevkusnými sochami vzteklých psů.

\-----

Vyhrabala se z postele téměř poslepu. Mozek se odmítal probrat, přestože vyslal do nohou signál, že se mají dát do pohybu směrem k dostupnému vodnímu zdroji. Měla neskutečnou žízeň.

Bez úhony prošla dveřmi z ložnice a tiše je za sebou zavřela, aby nerušila spícího Dereka. Venku už bylo světlo, a tak na cestu viděla, ale bylo to špinavě šedivé ranní světlo, kdy je i slunce ještě moc líné na to, aby zář měla pořádné grády.

Vešla do koupelny se zívnutím, ze kterého jí doslova zalehly uši, a pustila studenou vodu. Na hotelech byla báječná ta věc, že ať vešla do jakékoliv koupelny, pokaždé byl vedle umyvadla kelímek nebo sklenička. Líně čekala, než se sklenička naplní, a vzápětí ji do sebe obrátila. Spokojeně vzdychla a celou proceduru zopakovala, ale vypila už jen polovinu. Z náhlého popudu předklonila hlavu a vylila si ledovou vodu na hlavu, aby se probrala. Nespokojeně kníkla, ale mozek konečně nakopnul pohon.

Odložila sklenici a nabrala si vodu do dlaní. Chrstla si ji do tváře, tentokrát už připravená na ten pocit, kterým kůže reagovala na střet se studenou vodou. Protřela si oči a konečně je otevřela víc, než jen na provozuschopné minimum. A zaječela.

Derek sebou trhnul.

Obrátila se čelem k němu. Stál ve sprše ručník v rukou a tělo ještě kompletně mokré. Idě bušilo srdce, jako by se k němu chtělo prodrat, a tak si ho bezděčně přidržela uvnitř tak, že si přitiskla ruce na prsa.

„Dobré ráno?“ zkusil to a zněl pobaveně. Elegantně vystoupil ze sprchy a pozoroval ji s pozdviženým obočím. Uvědomila si, že na něj pořád zírá.

„Já- Já tě neslyšela,“ vysvětlila svůj vpád do koupelny, která byla očividně _ocupado_. Byla tak mimo, že přeslechla sprchu? Neuvěřitelný…

„Všiml jsem si.“ Pořád vypadal pobaveně a Idě došlo, že by asi měla vycouvat a nechat ho tu- Jo, měla by vycouvat.

„Promiň,“ dostala ze sebe trochu přidušeně a nahmatala za sebou kliku od dveří. Vyklouzla ven, než stačil něco říct a hlasitě zabouchla. Až moc hlasitě. „Kurva. Kurva, kurva, kurva,“ nadávala šeptem, když přecházela přes pokoj ke dveřím na malý balkon. Vyšla ven a okamžitě se do ní opřelo slunce. Možná bylo brzy ráno, ale i tak mělo sílu. Byla oblečená v teplácích a tričku s dlouhým rukávem, do kterého se převlékla včera večer. Nebylo to moc, ale i tak jí v tom bylo teplo.

V takových chvílích jí chybělo Irsko. Nikdy nebyla moc do teplých krajů a poušť se rozhodně neřadila do jejích top pěti nejmilejších míst pro dovolenou.

Prsty si prohrábla vlasy mokré od drastického zákroku s vodou a unaveně se opřela o bytelné zábradlí. Co teď?

Uvědomovala si, že nešťastně uvízla mezi dvěma protipóly. Na jedné straně byly chvíle, kdy byl její vztah s Derekem v určitých ohledech takřka perfektní a bylo v něm hodně ( _hodně!_ ) sexu. Na druhé byly chvíle, kdy ho nechtěla vidět, slyšet, ani na něj myslet a z představy, že by ho nechala sahat na svou poškozenou kůži, se jí dělalo špatně.

Teď na doteky myslela. Hodně. Jedna věc je ale myslet a druhá konat. Ironií bylo, že by neměla problém se sexem, přes to všechno s Jedničkou a Kali Dereka chtěla. Jenže Derek byl… Derek. Chtěl být s ní. Byla si stoprocentně jistá, že by mu nevadilo skočit po hlavě do toho, co měli, ale ty jizvy... Když si ale odmyslí odhalování kůže, nemohla by mít alespoň něco? Něco, u čeho by zvládla nevyšilovat?

Možná by ses s ním měla držet za ručičku. Už jsi na to dost velká holčička? Za rok nebo dva bys mu mohla dát i pusu, vždyť tě přece nikdo nehoní, ne? On na tebe určitě počká, vždyť to není tak, že by mohl mít potřeby…

„Agrh! Drž kušnu,“ zamručela Ida a protřela si obličej. Ne, že by to nebyla pravda. Uvědomovala si, že jsou tu dvě strany a jen ona je tu ta poškozená. Derek byl naprosto v pořádku a nejspíš už-

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ozvalo se za ní. Obrátila se k němu čelem.

„Vadí ti, že nemáme sex?“ zeptala se dřív, než si v tom stihla zabránit. Překvapeně zamrkal, ale pak svůj výraz vrátil k obvyklé neutralitě.

„Ne.“

„Lháři,“ odfrkla si a jeden koutek se jí vyhoupl v ne úplně chtěném nebo plánovaném úsměvu. Otočila se k němu zase zády.

Vzdychl. „Vadí není správný označení,“ řekl a opřel se vedle ní. „Jestli se ptáš na to, jestli mi chybí, tak jo. Jasně, že mi chybí. Sex je fajn. S tebou úžasnej. Ale jestli se ptáš na to, jestli mi vadí, že nechceš, tak ne. Pokud o něj nestojíš, tak fajn, nemám problém žít bez něj. Nehodlám tě nutit.“

Nejistě našpulila rty a zahýbala jimi ze strany na stranu.

„Ani ho nepůjdu hledat jinam,“ dodal a zněl otráveně, jako by ho štvalo, že to musí říct nahlas. „Moje ruce jsou v pořádku.“

Vyprskla smíchy a vrhla po něm postraní pohled. Vypadal spokojeně a i přes neutrální výraz mu zelené oči pobaveně jiskřily. Než mohla něco říct, pokračoval: „Objednám snídani, než se vysprchuješ. Až se najíme, mám vstupenky do rezervace. Na oběd máme stůl v Mirage a tam nás čeká Secret Garden. Zbytek dne bude překvapení,“ pronesl a gestem ji popohnal směrem ke koupelně.

Tázavě se na něj zadívala, ale nasadil nesmlouvavou masku, a tak jen obrátila oči k nebi a vrátila se do pokoje. Jestli má Derek plány na celý den, tak nebude vůbec špatné ho začít dlouhou sprchou a trochou relaxace po tak infarktovém startu.

A možná by měla zkusit nemyslet na Derekovy ruce.

Jo, rozhodně by neměla myslet na Derekovy ruce!

\-----

Derek ji nesl.

A ne jen chvíli. Nechal ji, aby mu vyšplhala na záda a nosil ji po městě, zatímco na ně ostatní udiveně zírali.

Nikdy se nebavila líp.

„Drž mě!“ vyjekla, když vlkodlak přeskočil okraj chodníku.

„Neboj se.“

„Tobě se to mluví, ty stojíš na vlastních nohách.“

„Chceš dolů?“ zeptal se škádlivě a trochu si vyvrátil krk, aby se na ni mohl podívat. Pevněji ho objala kolem krku a zabořila mu nos do vlasů.

„Ne,“ zamručela odmítavě. Rozesmál se. „Tak si nestěžuj.“

Různé varianty tohohle rozhovoru už probíhaly téměř tři hodiny. Tak jako její dotaz: „Nejsi unavený?“

Obrátil oči k nebi a zavrtěl hlavou. Ušli ještě několik set metrů, než zastavil.

„Tady tě budu muset sundat.“

„Proč?“ zafňukala mu do krku.

„Protože jdeme dovnitř,“ kývl hlavou k obchodu, „a vypadalo by to divně. Ještě víc než doteď,“ dodal s širokým šklebem. Tedy širokým na něj, velmi rezervovaným pro zbytek světové populace.

Když mu Ida sklouzla ze zad, protáhl se s útrpným zasténáním a uhnul ráně, kterou mu chtěla dát do ramene. „Proč tam jdeme?“ zeptala se a měřila si butik, který se zdál nechutně luxusní a ještě nechutněji drahý. Ve výloze měli šátek s cenovkou, za kterou by si mohla na týden pronajmout průměrné auto.

„Potřebujeme na večer něco lepšího než džíny,“ poznamenal suše a otevřel jí dveře. Nespokojeně našpulila pusu. Trousil narážky na večer už od rána, ale odmítal jí říct víc. Odolala touze vypláznout na něj jazyk a vešla dovnitř.

Mělo ji napadnout, že to nebude tak lehké. Téměř okamžitě je od sebe oddělili a Dereka odvedla jedna z prodavaček do pánského oddělení. Ida se pokoušela nemyslet na to, že ta ženská vypadala jako modelka s výrazem hladové kudlanky nábožné a familiérně se Dereka dotýkala, což si její vlkodlak naštěstí nenechal líbit. Otázka byla, jestli si chtěl udržet odstup kvůli sobě, nebo proto, že cítil Idino pobouření. Bylo jí to fuk, dokud mezi těmi dvěma zůstane alespoň dvacet čísel volného prostoru.

Pak začalo peklo. Snažili se jí vnutit šaty. Jasně, došlo jí, že Derek asi něco takového očekává, ale problém byl s tím, že jen málo šatů vyhovovalo jejím požadavkům. Musely jí zakrývat nohy, ruce a celý předek trupu už ke krku. Nechtěla se otravovat s udržováním iluze, kvůli jizvám. Další požadavek byl, že se v nich musí dát hýbat. Eliminovala tak devadesát procent zboží a to ještě žádné neviděla.

Nakonec ale našla něco, co vyhovovalo. Jakžtakž. Na její vkus to pořád bylo příliš… těsné, ale prodavačka vypadala, že pokud si Ida něco nevybere, spáchá ta nebožačka rituální sebevraždu, jako by neúspěch nepřipadal v úvahu. Alespoň že s botami nebyl problém, nezáleželo na tom, jak vysoké ty podpatky budou, tak jako tak na nich nebude umět chodit.

Derek na ni musel čekat skoro hodinu. Ale netvářil se o nic hůř než jindy, a tak si nebyla úplně jistá, jestli ho to štvalo, nebo ne. Každopádně to byl jeho nápad, takže mohl vinit jen sebe. Ida ho vinila určitě.

Do jejich kasina/hotelu si vzali taxi.

Ida se zlomyslně rozhodla, že mu neřekne, co si koupila. On ji trápil celý den, takže proč by měla, že ano? Přesně. Jen ať trpí.

Nevypadal, že by mu to trhalo žíly.

Tolik k oplácení.

\-----

Dívala se do zrcadla, najednou nejistá, jestli to všechno není úplně špatný nápad.

Džínsy by byly lepší. Bezpečnější. Otočila se k zrcadlu zády a polkla. Definitivně bezpečnější!

Vypadala směšně. Měla si nechat rozpuštěné vlasy. Účesy nikdy nebyly její silná stránka – a to ani i když to bylo v podstatě jen shrnutí vlasů na jednu stranu tak, aby zakryly spáleninu ve tvaru kříže.

A ten výstřih. Bohové! Přísahala by, že vidí podstatnou část svého zadku. Holého! I když ta prodavačka jí tvrdila, že je to v pořádku a sedí jí přesně, jak mají. Hovadina. To byl její zadek! Pozná svůj zadek!

Alespoň že zbytek jejího těla byl zakrytý přesně, jak si představovala. Látka malachitové barvy jí obepínala ruce jako druhá kůže. To samé v podstatě dělala i s trupem a Ida si nejistě přejížděla po drobné bouli, která se jí rýsovala v oblasti břicha. Prodavačka prohlásila cosi o tom, že je to kouzelné, ale Ida si byla docela jistá, že se jí snažila jen prodat šaty a konečně se jí zbavit. Nejspíš proto ji umluvila k tomu, aby si vzala něco s tak šíleným střihem sukně, protože látka ji obepínala až téměř ke kolenům a teprve od nich se rozšiřovala do něčeho, co silně připomínalo ocas mořské panny.

Do háje, v podstatě to mělo tak trochu vlečku… Zabije se. Je to jisté, nedožije se západu slunce.

Pokud už nezapadlo. Jak dlouho je tu zavřená?

Jako by jí Derek četl myšlenky, lehce zaťukal na dveře. „Musíme jít,“ pobídl ji vyrovnaným tónem. Ida se hystericky uchechtla. Jak vyrovnaný asi bude, až uvidí, jak jí ze šatů kouká zadek?

Natáhla se pro dlouhý šál ve stejném odstínu, jako šaty, jen z průsvitné látky. Alespoň něco bude dělit její… odhalené části od zbytku světa. Naposledy se podívala do zrcadla a asi po sté zalitovala, že tu není Lydie a její krabička první pomoci. Přejela si zuby po rtech, aby jí trochu zčervenaly. Co se týkalo make-upu, byl to vrchol, co mohla dokázat, když u sebe nic na líčení neměla.

„Už jdu,“ hlesla a otevřela dveře koupelny.

Měl černou košili. Zase. A šedostříbrný oblek. A kravatu!

Derek Hale měl kolem krku podělanou kravatu! Neuvědomila si, že kňourá, dokud k ní nedošel a nezvedl jí prstem bradu.

„Nic se neděje. Uklidni se,“ mluvil k ní tiše.

„Jasně, že děje,“ zakníkala, ale ovládla se a nevmetla mu do očí fakt, že má kravatu. Nemohla mu říct, že ji tak rozhodil kousek látky. „Nemám tušení, co se bude dít!“ obvinila ho místo toho a on se usmál. Nabídl jí rámě. Naplánoval si, že jí způsobí infarkt?!

„Dozvíš se to včas,“ téměř zapředl, což ji znovu donutilo rozšířit oči překvapením, a pobídl ji, k chůzi. Než otevřel dveře z pokoje, naklonil se k ní. Přísahala by, že se jí otře rty o ucho, ale ani se jí nedotkl, jen jeho teplý dech ji zašimral těsně pod uchem. „Sluší ti to.“

A tos mě viděl jen zepředu, pomyslela si okamžitě. A vzápětí zrůžověla. Nenechal ji odpovědět, otevřel dveře a pobídl ji k chůzi. Zhluboka se nadechla a poslechla ho.

Slyšela, jak překvapeně zasyčel.

Neovládla se a otočila se tak, aby ho viděla alespoň koutkem oka… a viděla hlad. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, sekne to s ní, než dojdou k výtahu.

Derekův výraz jasně říkal, že ta prodavačka lhala. Idě je vidět zadek!


	39. Chapter 39

([hudba](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPnh2sa4Fek))

„Pořád nevěřím tomu, žes dokázal zajistit místo,“ žasla Ida znovu. „Gordon Ramsay. Ten Gordon Ramsay! S mámou by to šlehlo.“ Ida si tím byla jistá, její matka - která normálně patřila k nejváženějším z Nejvyšších – vedla fanklub Gordona Ramseyho od doby, kdy se poprvé dostal k vařečce.

Derek se usmíval.

Byli v klubu, kde nějaká žena imitovala Julii London (a popravdě byla vážně dobrá). Kolem nich v přítmí popíjeli ostatní hosté a Ida s Derekem se pohupovali na tanečním parketu mezi několika dalšími páry.  Byli tam bezkonkurenčně nejmladší.

Čekala katastrofu každou vteřinou a pokaždé, když další z nich utekla a nic se nastalo, byla Ida v šoku.

Posunula ruku z Derekova ramena na tmavě zelenou kravatu a prsty po ní s úsměvem přeběhla. Zavrtěla hlavou a zvedla pohled vzhůru.

„Proč tohle děláš?“ zeptala se ho. Mělo to vyznít vážně, ale protože se nedokázala přestat usmívat, vyšlo jí to ze rtů spíš spokojeně.

„Potřebuju důvod?“ naklonil hlavu nepatrně ke straně.

„Jsi Derek Hale, ty nikdy nepotřebuješ důvod, když chceš něco udělat,“ pronesla škádlivě. Lehce se na ni zamračil, ale nevydržel to ani dvě vteřiny. „Ale měla jsem na mysli spíš fakt, že tohle všechno,“ mávla rukou k prostoru kolem nich, ale měla na mysli víc. Celý ten únos a rozmazlování, protože to rozmazlování bylo, nebudou si nic namlouvat. „Neodpovídá to tomu, za koho jsem tě měla.“

„To záleží na tom, za kohos mě měla,“ pousmál se tajemně.

„Víc za typ vychován-vlky-v-pustém-lese, než za vím-kde-najdu-vidličku-na-salát,“ ušklíbla se v nadsázce a cítila, jak jí jemně vtiskl prsty do holé kůže zad. Roztřeseně vydechla, protože to na ní mělo docela jiný účinek, než asi plánoval. „Nechci, abys něco dělal se sebezapřením,“ řekla už docela vážně a obočí se jí přiblížilo k sobě, když se v obavě zamračila.

„Není to v sebezapření,“ pronesl potichu, po chvíli vyplněné jen hudbou, kdy je dál vedl parketem. „Je to… ze šťastnějších časů,“ dokončil pak trochu nejistě.

Naklonila hlavu ke straně v otázce.

„Matka byla nejváženější alfa v Kalifornii, pro všechny až na nás. Pro mě byla hlavně tou, co po večerech poslouchala Julii London z gramofonu po dědovi, snažila se přimět tátu k tanci a učila mě kroky valčíku. Ta, co vždycky v nás všech viděla to dobré. Šťastnější časy. Tohle,“ napodobil její gesto, ale jen dvěma prsty, aby nemusel pouštět její ruku, „to ti…“

„…ukazuješ rodinu?“ dokončila v otázce, když se zasekl. Kývl.

Neřekla mu, že by je měla ráda. Neměla jistotu, že by to tak bylo. Možná by ji polovinu času vytáčeli a druhou otravovali, ale nějak tomu nedokázala věřit.

Zbožňovala by je.

Nejspíš by pro ni byli jako její vlastní.

„Nebreč.“ Znělo to jako rozkaz, přestože to řekl jemným hlasem. Tiše se rozesmála.

„Promiň,“ hlesla a rukou si setřela zrádnou slzu, která se nějak vydrala na svět. „Předstírej, že jsi to neviděl,“ zamumlala s úsměvem.

Zavrtěl nad její pošetilostí hlavou, ale usmál se. Vyjekla, když ji rychle zatočil a přitiskl k sobě, aby neztratila rovnováhu. Srdce jí zrychlilo na dvojnásobek, než si stihla uvědomit, že už je vlastně po všem. Derek se tiše smál.

„Padouchu,“ ulevila si, když se uklidnila. Ale nebylo to od srdce.

Přimhouřil oči. „Uhlazené,“ popíchl ji.

„To je tím prostředím. Jestli chceš drsnější slova, počkej, až někdy půjdeme na pivo do baru.“

„Žádné pivo,“ zašeptal spokojeně a sklouzl pohledem mezi ně, jako by mohl vidět srdce, které nejspíš slyšel tlouct.

Obrátila oči ke stropu. „Já vím. Despoto.“

Rozesmál se. „Hodláš mi lichotit celý večer?“

Hodila za hlavu poslední zábrany a jednoduše na něj vyplázla jazyk. Udržela tím jeho hladinu veselí.

„Za tohle filmové klišé si to zasloužíš,“ poznamenala, ale nijak ho tím neurazila. Nejspíš za to mohl fakt, že zněla nechutně spokojeně. Opřela si mu čelo o prsa a zavřela oči. Cítila tep jeho srdce ve své hrudi tak silně, jako už dlouho ne. Byl silný a pravidelný. Uklidňující.

Během několika minut se všechno kolem rozplynulo v neurčitý šum, ze kterého vystupoval jen ten pravidelný zvuk.

Škubla sebou, když ucítila dech na uchu.

„Měli bychom jít. Usínáš.“

Zamručela částečně na protest, protože se jí nechtělo nijak výrazně hýbat, částečně v souhlasu, protože to byla pravda. Měla pocit, že je vzhůru už celou věčnost.

„Mmmdobře,“ souhlasila nakonec a neochotně se od něj odtáhla.

Derek ji vyvedl ven, kde počkali, než jim přistavili camaro. Pomohl jí nastoupit, protože to v těch šatech nebylo nic jednoduchého, a pak obešel auto. Ida ho celou dobu sledovala a užívala si, jak se mu v obleku vyjímají široká ramena. Derek Hale v tu chvíli vůbec nepřipomínal vlka, spíš velkou kočkovitou šelmu.

Cesta do hotelu proběhla v tichosti, protože Ida byla příliš unavená na udržování povrchní konverzace a Derek… no, byl to Derek.

Jízda výtahem se konala v tom samém omámení únavou, ale ve chvíli, kdy překročili práh pokoje, něco se změnilo. Ida ze sebe nějakým záhadným způsobem setřásla únavu a nahradilo ji jiskření, které ji dráždilo na kůži. Zastavila se u křesla v předpokoji a sundala si šál, který opatrně složila na opěrku. Část jejího mozku jí neustále připomínala, že stál tolik, co koberce do celého domu.

Když se otočila, Derek stál kus od ní, bez saka a s kravatou v ruce. První dva knoflíčky na košili povolené. Polkla, ale měla úplně sucho v krku. Na stolku stála ještě zpola plná láhev s vodou, kterou si přinesla z procházky v rezervaci. Natáhla se pro ni a rychle polkla několik loků.

„Máš žízeň?“ zeptala se potichu.

Ukázal na minibar u zdi. „Dám si whisky,“ odpověděl chraplavě a okamžitě se podle toho zařídil. Vytáhl malou lahvičku, která obsahovala přesně jednoho panáka, a přelil si ji do sklenice. Vypil ji na ex.

Nespokojeně se zašklebila, protože se v ní všechno bouřilo, proti takovému pití dobré whisky. Nalil si další. Tu už ale nezhanobil. Lehce si usrkl a vydechl.

„Nemůžeš se opít,“ poznamenala potichu.

„Já vím.“ Znělo to zklamaně. Čtyřmi kroky překonala vzdálenost, která je dělila, a jen nepatrně zaváhala, než mu položila ruku na záda. Černá košile byla lehce vlhká od potu. V tomhle ohledu měl nedostatek látky na jejích šatech výhody. Pod prsty cítila hru svalů, když se napjal.

Jemně mu stiskla paži a donutila ho otočit se. Měl pevně zatnutou čelist a uhnaný pohled v očích.

„Máš to se mnou tvrdé,“ pronesla lítostivě.

K jejímu údivu se Derek pobaveně ušklíbl. „Nemáš ani tušení.“

Došlo jí to o vteřinu později. Zrudla napůl rozpaky, napůl potěšením. Pořád jí přišlo neuvěřitelné, že ji tak chce. Že ji _vůbec_ chce. Utekla očima ke skleničce whisky. „Chybí mi ta chuť.“

Vysoké podpatky měly své nesporné výhody. Zatímco kdykoliv jindy, by se musel Derek sehnout, aby na něj alespoň trochu dosáhla, teď to nebylo třeba. Stačilo se jen lehce natáhnout, aby mohla nosem přeběhnout po strništi na jeho bradě, přes rty až tak, aby jeho spodní ret obemkla svými.

Nereagoval, dokud nevystrčila mezi zuby špičku jazyka a lehce s ní neobkreslila spodní část jeho rtu. Vydechl a Idu obklopila vůně whisky. Derek se lehce sklonil, aby se nemusela tak natahovat, a otřel se rty o její ústa. Třásl se. Cítila pod rukama napjaté svaly vibrovat, jak se ovládal.

Jak dlouho už to bylo? Kdy naposledy se líbali?

„Až moc dlouho,“ zamumlal Derek zoufale. Ignorovala fakt, že ventilovala svoje myšlenky nahlas, protože ten moment si uzurpoval Derek pro sebe, když jí jazykem vklouzl mezi rty.

Na vteřinu ji napadlo, že by tu whisky měla ochutnat, protože něco tak dobrého ještě neměla. V další chvíli jí došlo, že to vůbec není alkoholem. Takhle chutnal Derek. Hluboko ukrytá vzpomínka na předchozí polibky se vynořila z míst, kam ji Ida násilím zasunula.

Zasténala, jako by to snad mohlo uvolnit přetlak, který způsobilo zahlcení smyslů. Obklopovalo ji jeho teplo, vůně, chuť, cítila ho pod rukama, a kdyby byla schopná otevřít oči, určitě by viděla, jeho téměř bolestný výraz, jak se snažil ovládnout.

Dotkl se jí na bocích tak opatrně, jako by byla mýdlová bublina a mohla každým okamžikem prasknout. Ani v nejmenším jí nevadilo, že na ni sahá, naopak. Přimkla se k němu o trochu blíž a posunula tak jeho ruce víc dozadu. Usmála se, když neodolal a špičkami prstů obkreslil okraj výstřihu. Bezděčně se otřásla, když tu hranici překonal a dotkl se její holé kůže. Za ten večer to nebylo poprvé, spíš tak podesáté, ale teď to byl docela jiný dotyk.

Okamžitě se začal odtahovat, jako by zareagovala špatně. Nebo si to špatně vyložil.

„Nechoď,“ zaprotestovala šeptem do jeho rtů. Zasténal, ale neposlechl ji.

„Teď nebo vůbec,“ zachraptěl a Ida od něj téměř uskočila. Na okamžik se mu na tvář promítlo několik emocí, ze kterých stihla rozeznat jen dvě: bolest a lítost.

„Omlouvám se.“ Připadala si jako idiot. Co čekala? Že si může uzobávat podle libosti a nic neriskovat?

Zavrtěl hlavou a otevřel oči. Byly rudé. „Je to moje vina. Měl bych se umět ovládnout. Já-“ zarazil se a vzápětí se za ním zabouchly dveře koupelny. Chvíli na ně jednoduše jen zírala, než se ozvalo zaškrábání.

Nejistě vzala za kliku. Kolem nohou se jí protáhl černý vlk, ve chvíli, kdy dveře otevřela dostatečně doširoka.

„Oh.“

Stál vedle křesla jako spráskaný pes. Bylo by to komické, kdyby to nebylo tak… Povzdechla si.

„Jestli se takhle cítíš líp,“ pokrčila nakonec rameny, ohnula se a zula si boty. Když se bosými prsty zabořila do koberce, málem se jí blahem podlomila kolena. Zasténala a opřela si hlavu o zeď. Jediné, na co teď dokázala soustředit svou pozornost, byla vidina postele. Drama můžou řešit zítra. A všechny dny potom.

„Chceš spát se mnou?“ zeptala se vlka. Neměla s tím problém. Jakékoliv vzrušení a napětí se vypařilo ve chvíli, kdy mu vyrašila srst a narostl ocas. Na obou stranách. Zůstaly jen ryzí pocity, jako náklonnost, starost… a frustrace. Našpulila pusu a pak se obtížně pokusila v šatech kleknout vedle něj. Když se jí to podařilo, zabořila mu prsty do srsti po stranách krku, aniž by čekala, jestli jí to dovolí. Prostě se mu pověsila okolo krku a zabořila mu tvář do tmavé srsti.

Vydechl a uvolnil se. Těžkou hlavu jí opřel o lopatku. Několik minut strávili bez pohnutí, pak se Ida začala tiše smát. V Derekovi to tázavě zabublalo.

„Dokázala bych takhle usnout,“ pronesla pobaveně a trochu se odtáhla. Rychle ho podrbala pod uchem a namáhavě se zvedla. „Počkej na mě.“

Zavřela se v koupelně, kde ze země sebrala oblečení, které ze sebe Derek nejspíš doslova serval. Dostat se z jejích šatů bylo naštěstí mnohem snazší, než se dostat do nich, takže do minuty stála pod sprchou a spokojeně nastavovala unavené svaly proudu teplé vody. Jakmile se jí prohřála kůže, začaly se jí zavírat oči, takže bez ohledu na to, jak moc příjemné bylo tam jednoduše stát, se rychle umyla, usušila a vklouzla do hotelového županu.

V ložnici se ale zamračeně zarazila. Měli s Derekem každý svou postel a ani jedna z nich nebyla dost široká pro ni a vlka. S povzdechem si klekla na koberec a podívala se, jestli je postel nějak připevněná k podlaze. Nezdálo se. Dokonce ani ke zdi.

„Tak fajn,“ zamumlala a vyhrnula si příliš dlouhé rukávy tlusté bílé róby. Zapřela se do postele a zatlačila.

Hnula se. Velmi neochotně.

Ida zafuněla námahou, ale nepřestávala tlačit. Nohy postele se obtížně sunuly vysokým vlasem koberce a Derek to ode dveří nevěřícně sledoval. Když pelesti s tichým ducnutím narazily o sebe, byla Ida skoro zpocená.

„Mrcha těžká,“ zamumlala a opřela se o matraci, aby se vydýchala, než se narovnala, a odhodila si vlasy z obličeje. „Na co čekáš?“ zeptala se Dereka a mávla k posteli. S frknutím vyskočil na matraci a plácl sebou do peřin. „Nebude ti teplo?“ zeptala se ho trochu nejistě s pohledem na jeho kožich. Pokoj byl klimatizovaný a byla noc, ale Las Vegas bylo horké a Ida si pamatoval, jak vyprahlá byla po předchozí noci, kdy spala oblečená, jak byla zvyklá.

„Zavři oči,“ požádala ho. Odfrknul si, což kvitovala povytaženým obočím a vyčkávavou pózou s rukama zkříženýma na prsou. Červené oči se schovaly za víčky; vlčí tvář zvládla Derekův otrávený výraz naprosto perfektně. Ida ze sebe shodila župan a vklouzla pod pokrývku. Spokojeně zamručela a přitáhla si tenkou látku až ke krku.

Perfektní.

Obrátila se na břicho s jednou rukou pod polštářem a druhou zabořila do tmavé srsti. Derek byl mnohem temnější než tma v pokoji. Připomínal díru do nicoty, až na to, že v něm nebylo nic, co by ji děsilo. Naopak, byl ve tmě tím nejbezpečnějším a nejlákavějším bodem.

Zamručel a přisunul se blíž, tak aby jí mohl položit hlavu na záda.

Tolik k naději, že jí v noci nebude vedro.

Neměla ale sílu mu něco říct, nebo se tím nějak zvlášť trápit. Usnula téměř okamžitě.

\-----

Stála mezi dřevěnými lavicemi, nos plný pachu citrónové leštěnky, vřesu a vlhkosti.

Poznávala to místo. Bezděčně se usmála, když zaklonila hlavu a nad sebou uviděla klenutý strop, na který se jako malý dívala pokaždé, když se bohoslužba stávala moc nudnou. Nevěřila v Boha. Alespoň ne v tohohle, i když Ježíš byl nepopiratelně skutečná historická postava, pochybovala, že si věřící lidé vykládají zkazky o něm dobře. Ale chápala, proč věřit chtějí.

To, co nechápala, bylo, jak se tu ocitla.

„Ne tak sama,“ ozvalo se za ní rozvážně. Prudce se otočila a zalapala po dechu.

„Briane?“

„Sluší ti to,“ usmál se na ni její bratr. Vypadal přesně stejně, jak ho viděla naposledy. Vytáhlý, hubený s vážným výrazem a jiskrami smíchu v tmavých očích, kdy se na ni díval. Vypadal skoro jako dítě. Nezestárl ani o den, zatímco ona…

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptala se přidušeně. „Co já tu dělám?“ rozhodila rukama a rozhlédla se po prázdném kostele.

Rozesmál se. „Celá ty. Kdo jiný by dokázal zapomenout na vlastní svatbu.“

Mrkla. A znovu. „Co?“

Teď to byl on, kdo máchl rukama v širokém gestu. Jenže od něj to působilo správně a elegantně. Na rozdíl od ní nepřipomínal větrný mlýn ve vichřici.

Uši jí zaplnil šeptaný hovor. A když se překvapeně ohlédla, viděla, že kostelní lavice jsou zaplněné lidmi. Některé i poznávala, jako Coru, Isaaca, Scotta… Prarodiče, kteří byli mrtví už víc než patnáct let? Laura Haleová? Hystericky se uchichtla. Lavice kolem byly ozdobené bílým vřesem a barevnými stuhami. Z nějakého důvodu ji zrovna ten fakt vyděsil ze všech nejvíc. Ne mrtví lidé, ale květiny.

„Nelíbí se ti to? Vždycky jsi chtěla na svatbě bílý vřes, nebo ne?“

„Jo,“ kníkla bezmocně.

Brian se usmál, když se na něj zase podívala, a kývl. „Dobře. Matka bude mít radost. Dala si záležet.“

„Máma?“ zajíkla se. „Máma tu je taky?“

„Samozřejmě,“ podíval se na ni, jako by nechápal, čemu se tak diví. „Co sis myslela? Jsou s otcem vzadu, myslím, že mluví s Derekem.“

„S Derekem?!“ vyjekla zděšeně.

Zasmál se, přistoupil k ní a poklepal ji soucitně po rameni. „Neboj. Určitě ho nevyděsí tak, aby tě nechal stát u oltáře a prchnul s ocasem mezi nohama. Doslova,“ zazubil se.

Automaticky máchla rukou a praštila ho do hrudi. Malá kytice, o které nevěděla, že ji drží, se při nárazu zatřásla a několik květů se sneslo na zem. Překvapeně mrkla a pak se podívala dolů. Měla na sobě bílé vzdušné šaty, které splývaly k zemi přes vyklenuté břicho. Mnohem vyklenutější, než by mělo být. Než si pamatovala, že je.

„To máš z toho, žes čekala na duben. Jako by to snad mohlo něco ovlivnit,“ odfrknul si Brian. Zamračila se na něj.

„Je to tradice.“

Obrátil oči v sloup. „Je to pověra a víme to oba.“

Našpulila pusu, ale nic neřekla. Pak nejistě zvedla ruku k hlavě a zajíkla se, když pod prsty ucítila věnec z květů, od kterého jí přes ramena spadal lehoučký průsvitný závoj. Opatrně ho promnula mezi prsty.

„Co se to děje?“ zeptala se Briana úzkostlivě. „Proč tu jsem? Co chceš?“ Brianova tvář zesmutněla. „Jsi mrtvý. Rodiče jsou. Kyna je. Babička s dědou. Nikdo z vás nežije a já mám být na druhé straně planety!“

„Taky jsi. My všichni jsme někde jinde. Tohle tady,“ pronesl pomalu a ukázal kolem „se nikdy stát nemohlo,“ dokončil smířlivě. „Nikdy nemohlo být všechno perfektní.“

„Já vím…“

„Nevíš,“ odbyl ji tvrdě, jak to dělal vždycky, když ho přestalo bavit jejich dohadování. Jeho výraz zjemněl. „Tohle je sen a nikdy to nebude víc. Už nikdy tuhle představu nenaplníš, jak sis ji vysnila.“

Kousla se do rtu, aby nic neodsekla. Sakra, moc dobře si uvědomovala, že tohle nemůže mít! Nepotřebovala to připomínat!

„Ale potřebovala,“ pronesl Brian pevně. „Nemůžeš mít všechno… Ale můžeš mít něco,“ usmál se tajemně. Natáhl před ni ruku sevřenou v pěst a pak prsty rozevřel. Na dlani mu ležel známý prsten. Srdce s korunou mezi dvěma dlaněmi.

Natáhla prázdnou ruku, aby se ho dotkla, ale pak se zarazila. Brian nespokojeně mlaskl a chytil ji za levačku. Bez nejmenšího zaváhání jí ho nasunul na prsteníček hrotem srdce k tělu.

„Ale to-“ začala namítat, ale mávnutím ji zarazil.

„Je to, jak to je. Všechny tvoje problémy jsou tady,“ poklepal jí prstem na čelo. Pak se usmál.

Ida si uvědomila, že na ně všichni zírají. Šťastné a usměvavé tváře všude kolem.

Je támhle Derekova máma?

„Seber se, vlčice,“ zamumlal jí Brian do ucha a otočil ji směrem k oltáři. Stál tam Derek a jeho tvář doslova zářila. Bylo to až nepřirozené, vidět ho tak nadšeného… šťastného. Po jeho boku byl někdo, koho nepoznávala, ale měl stejně tmavé vlasy a ostře řezanou tvář jako její vlkodlak. Byl to jeho bratr? Proti němu stála Kyna a zářila v barevných šatech jako kytice natrhaná na letní louce.

„Je čas říct mu ano,“ ozval se Brian tónem, ve kterém slyšela úsměv. A najednou byl vedle jejího prázdného místa před oltářem a oprašoval si oblek, který ještě před chvílí určitě neměl.

„Připravená?“ ozvalo se vedle ní potichu hlubokým hlasem.

Jako by někdo zadrnkal na struny harfy, kterou nosila hluboko uvnitř. „Tati?“

Tak bolestně známá tvář vedle ní se usmála a hrubé teplé ruce jí setřely slzy z tváří. „Vybrala sis správně. Nepochybuj o tom,“ píchl ji prstem do hrudi, kde se ukrývalo srdce tlukoucí v rytmu radostného utrpení.

„Miluju tě,“ vyhrkla rychle, protože se jí nic na světě nic najednou nezdálo tak důležité. „A mámu. Briana a Kynu. Všechny!“ Museli to vědět. Ještě alespoň jednou.

„Víme to. Cítíme to. Každý den,“ usmál se na ni, pak ztišil hlas do spikleneckého šepotu. „Jestli sis to rozmyslela, stačí říct. Rozptýlím je a můžeš utéct. Pořád budeš moje holčička,“ nabídl jí a Ida se zazubila. Derek u oltáře se zatvářil jako by mu někdo šlápl na kuří oko. Tiše se rozesmála.

„To je dobrý, tati. Myslím, že ho chci.“

„Myslíš?“ pozvedl její otec vážně obočí. Škádlivý tón trochu ustoupil do pozadí. Ida naklonila tvář a otřela se o teplou dlaň.

„Vím. Vím to. Určitě ho chci.“

„Dobře,“ roztáhla se jeho rty spokojeně a pak se narovnal. Ida se roztřeseně nadechla a vykročila kupředu. Když se postavila před oltářem čelem k Derekovi, nedokázala ovládnout svůj obličej; usmívala se tak široce, až to bolelo. Věděla, že jí tečou slzy a nejspíš má flekatý obličej a červený nos a celkově musí vypadat směšně, ale nezajímalo ji to.

Uvědomovala si, že nedává pozor, ale přesto ji zaskočilo, když jí na rameni přistála ruka a Brianův hlas se jí pobaveně ozval u ucha. „Teď máš říct ano.“

Vážně? Už? Podívala se na Dereka, který čekal s drobným úsměvem na rtech, pak se otočila na Briana.

Jenže její bratr byl pryč. Zblízka se na ni usmívala Jennifer. Ida sledovala, jak se k ní bývala emisarka naklonila blíž a s úsměvem se ozvala: „Stačí jen jedno ano.“

„Ale co-“ začala Ida zmateně.

„Ano. Řekni ano.“ Tvář se změnila ve znetvořenou hrůzu. „ŘEKNI ANO!“

\-----

Samostudium. _Samostudium!_ To se snadno řekne, ale do háje, to to nemohli psát anglicky?!

Louskal už třetí svazek o čarodějkách, ale nedokázal z toho vytáhnout víc, než pár obecných informací. Tajnůstkářské, teritoriální, odsuzované,…

Bolela ho z toho hlava, protože v tom byl už dny. Kdyby si neodpočinul, zbláznil by se. Pak by nebyl už vůbec k ničemu. Dělá to vlastně pro dobro všech.

Zvonek ho přinutil vymrštit se na nohy, a kdyby byl vlkodlak, nejspíš by vytrhl dveře z pantů, s takovým nadšením je otevřel.

„Wow, v pohodě?“ zeptal se Scott trochu zaraženě a pomalu zvedl ruce před sebe.

„Angličtina,“ zasténal Stiles blaženě. „Pokračuj, Scotty, mluv na mě anglicky,“ pobídl svého přítele a vtáhl ho za ruku do domu. Danny mu věnoval trochu nejistý pohled a Isaac vypadal, že neví, jestli se smát nebo bát.

„Brácho, ty fakt potřebuješ pauzu,“ poznamenal Scott pobaveně.

„Nemáš ani tušení,“ souhlasil Stiles. „Přísahám, že, jestli v nejbližších dvanácti hodinách uvidím latinu, něco uštvu a zakousnu.“

„Malinko nervní?“ zeptal se Isaac a strčil mu do rukou krabice s pizzou, vůně sýra a salámu Stilese zasáhla jako rána pěstí. Moc příjemná rána pěstí. Okamžitě začal slintat.

„Jídlo,“ zasténal blaženě. „Xbox.“

„Myslím, že zkratoval,“ pronesl po chvíli Danny pořád ještě trochu nejistě. Isaac si ale odfrknul.

„To je dobrý. Stačí do něj bouchnout, on zase naskočí.“

„Řekni, že tak nespravuješ všechno?“ zeptal se Danny s hranou úzkostí. „Mohl bych před tebou začít zamykat svoji techniku.“

„To je pravděpodobně chytré,“ zamumlal Stiles. „Víš jak, vlkodlaci. To je skoro jak neandrtálci.“

Scott se na něj zraněně zadíval. „Brácho! To nebylo v pohodě,“ zakňoural dotčeně, ale Stilese neoblafnul. Už teď se skvěle bavil.

„Zná tvůj názor Cora?“ zašklebil se Isaac ďábelsky a Stiles se na něj podíval skrz přimhouřené oči.

„To bys neudělal, Lahey.“

Isaac jen drknul do Dannyho. „Myslím, že máme s Dannym přednostní právo hrát a můžem vybrat hru, nebo se pletu?“

„Jsi nebezpečnější, než se jevíš,“ zamumlal Stiles a trhnul hlavou ke gauči. „Vybírej. Jdu udělat popcorn.“

„Sýrovej!“ ozvalo se ze tří chlebáren v perfektní synchronizaci. Stiles měl chuť si poskočit, zatímco na ně bude nadávat, protože konečně nebyl chvíli sám a nemusel mít nos zabořený ve starém papíru.

Když se vrátil s vonící náloží pukané kukuřice, zřítil se na gauč vedle Scotta a strčil mu jednu ze dvou misek do rukou. „Něco novýho?“ zeptal se, než si plnou hrst narval do pusy. To jen tak na rozehřátí před pizzou.

„Myslíš něco konkrétního?“

„Ty ježibaby, samozřejmě. Nezajímá mě, jestli jste s Allison objevili novou polohu do kámasutry,“ odfrkl si a Danny se zasmál.

„Slyším závist?“

Stiles mu lehce kopl špičkou boty do lokte a s pocitem zadostiučinění sledoval, jak se Dannyho tmavěmodré subaru vyřítilo z ostré zatáčky a sletělo dolů ze srázu. Jop, takhle se to dělá.

„Ne, žádná. Tak co ty čarodějky?“

Scott pokrčil rameny a přitáhl k nim krabici s feferonkovou pizzou. „Držíme se stranou toho krámku, a nikde jinde zatím nic podezřelého. Třeba to bude v pohodě. Nemůžou bejt všichni masoví vrazi, ne?“

Stiles potlačil odfrknutí. Jestli někde mohla být většina populace vyšinutá, tak to bylo Beacon Hills. Rozhodně by se nespoléhal na to, že budou čarodějky přítulné a vstřícné. Ale nechal to být; byla tu pizza a videohry, všechno ostatní mohlo počkat.

Přejedený a spokojený se rozvaloval na gauči i o čtyři hodiny později a sledoval, jak se Isaac snaží porazit Scotta v Halo. Neměl šanci, ale kdo byl Stiles, aby mu bral naděje. Obzvlášť, když byla taková zábava ty chabé pokusy sledovat. Danny se zrovna vracel s novou várkou pití, když se ozvalo zaklepání.

„Já tam jdu,“ řekl s úšklebkem, když Stiles jen zmoženě zaskučel a vrhl ke dveřím útrpný pohled.

„Jsi nejlepší,“ zamumlal Stiles vděčně a přehodil jednu nohu přes opěradlo pohovky. Slyšel Dannyho otevírat, i jak někoho pozdravil, ale víc nic. Jeden by čekal trochu víc, když v tuhle hodinu někdo zaklepe na dveře. Namísto toho se Danny jen zasmál.

„Tak kdo to je?!“

„Překvapení,“ objevila se nad ním zničeho nic Cořina tvář se zubatým úsměvem. Vyjekl a mrskl sebou jako ryba na suchu. Byl přejedený a noha mu uvízla za Cořinou paží, kterou si opřela o opěradlo pohovky. Nemohl vůbec nic.

„Hej- Cor- Já, hej, ahoj- Co ty tu?“

Scott s Isaacem se smáli. Na jeho účet. Nikdy si je k sobě neměl zvát. Cora se pobaveně natáhla přes Stilesovu hlavu ke stolu, kde pod lampou odpočívaly zbytky studené salámové pizzy s extra porcí slaniny navíc. Něco takového se v tomhle domě neobjevilo už celou vděčnost, a ne jen proto, že se Idě z pizzy chtělo zvracet. Tohle byl dobře vonící infarkt, který Stiles odmítal svému tátovi přivodit.

„Derek je pryč.“

Stiles nakrčil obočí. Věděl, že občas některým lidem trvá, než si uvědomí určitá do očí bijící fakta, ale tři dny byly vážně hodně. Musela na něm poznat, co mu běží hlavou, protože obrátila oči ke stropu s otráveným výrazem.

„Derek - můj starší bratr, ten co má tendence neočekávaně vrthnout do tvého pokoje, kdykoliv tu jsem - je pryč.“

„Ohh,“ pronesl Stiles nepříliš inteligentně, když mu to došlo. Ale na jeho obhajobu, mozek nebyl to místo, kde se právě jeho krev shromažďovala.

„Kluci-“ začal, ale Scott už byl v tu dobu na nohách a tahal na nohy i Isaaca.

„To je dobrý, trefíme ven sami, stejně už jsme chtěli zmizet, je pozdě a tak-“

Stiles se na něj významně zadíval. Zpráva byla jasná: _prostě sklapni a vypadněte, Scotty_.

Nebyl by to Isaac, kdyby se ještě ve dveřích nezastavil a s přiblblým šklebem se na ně nezadíval. „Hezkou noc a opatrně děcka. Nechcete, aby se Derek vrátil jako strejda.“

Krabice od pizzy se odrazila od zavřených dveří, ale stejně ještě slyšeli, jak se směje. I Stiles se svým obyčejným lidským sluchem.

„Blbec,“ zamručel, ale v další chvíli mu na břiše přistála Cořina váha a Stilesovi zatrnulo, když se k němu nahnula. „Tohle není dobrá volba, mohl bych tě pozvracet. Jako vážně, reálná hrozba zvratků naprosto všude,“ varoval naléhavě. Cora si jen pobaveně odfrkla a posunula se níž, jakmile dal konečně nohu dolů z opěradla. Okamžitě se mu ulevilo.

„Lepší?“

„O moc,“ potvrdil spokojeně a zlehka jí položil ruce nad kolena. Nechtěl udělat něco špatně, ale v příští vteřině, jí je zatnul do stehenních svalů, když se v nové pozici zavrtěla. Málem bylo po všem dřív, než mělo něco šanci vážně začít.

„Coro,“ procedil, ale nevypadala, že by chtěla změnit polohu v něco více… nebo spíš méně… Kriste, nad čím, že to přemýšlel?

Cora se naklonila a jak nosem přejížděla po jeho hrudi ke krku, zhluboka se nadechla. Tlumené vrčení znělo jako bouřka, která je sice ještě padesát mil daleko, ale člověk věděl, že přijde a nebude hezká.

„Jsi nasáklý Scottem,“ procedila potichu a Stilesovi se zježily chloupky na krku. „Nelíbí se mi to,“ pronesla naprosto zbytečně; plně si to uvědomoval z toho, jak mu prsty obtáčela nadloktí (ty modřiny by jeho táta vidět radši neměl) i z toho, jak zatínala zuby.

„Ještě, že nejsi žárlivej typ,“ nadhodil ve falešně lehkém tónu. Uvědomoval si, jak se všem posmíval, když na ně jejich vlkodlaci vytasili svou majetnickou stránku. Teď už to tak směšné nebylo. Ale tohle byla Cora, Stiles byl ochotný dělat ústupky. „Pomůže, když to ze sebe shodím?“ Co řekl si uvědomil s dvouvteřinovým zpožděním a cítil, jak mu na obličeji vyskakují rudé fleky rozpaků.

Cora na to neodpověděla, namísto toho mu vsunula ruce pod tričko a nos zabořila do krku.

„Chyběl jsem ti?“ zeptal se škádlivě, když se s nosem vtisknutým do citlivé a jemné kůže znovu zhluboka nadechla. Vyšlo z ní cosi mezi zamručením a zakňučením, zvuk, který by si u ní nedokázal představit ani v těch nejdivočejších snech.

„Tři dny,“ zamručela nespokojeně a pak ho kousla. Nasála kůži přímo nad místem, kdy byl jeho puls cítit nejsilněji a Stiles okamžitě věděl, že tam bude mít cucflek. Že přesně to je její záměr – označkovat si ho.

A uvědomoval si taky, že je s ním něco zatraceně špatně, když ho to vzrušuje. A to hodně. Do háje, jestli toho brzy nenechá, tak se Stiles strašně ztrapní!

Zpětně si uvědomoval, že to možná nebylo nejlepší řešení, ale v tu chvíli nad tím nijak nepřemýšlel. Jednoduše chytil jednou rukou Coru kolem pasu a přetočil se tak, aby ona byla dole. Největším překvapením bylo, že se mu to podařilo, aniž by jim něco zlomil a něco rozbil. Taky to, že hnul s někým, kdo má nadpřirozenou sílu, mu docela pohladilo ego.

„Uzavřeme dohodu,“ pronesl a v duchu zaúpěl nad tím, jak zadýchaně zní. „Já shodím oblečení, ze kterého táhne můj nejlepší kamarád, když ty začneš používat slova, jako to dělají normální lidi.“

Cora nejistě zamrkala, jako by se probírala z nějakého obluzení, velké hnědé oči trochu rozšířené, takže připomínala laň chycenou ve světlech. Několik vteřin trvalo, než se do nich jeho slova vsákla a pak na něj neptrně vycenila zuby. Úplně lidské zuby v trochu vlčí grimase.

„Sundej si tričko. Kalhoty si nech,“ poručila potom a nečekala, než ji poslechne, vyhrnula mu triko až k ramenům, než se konečně pohnul a přes hlavu si ho přetáhl už sám. Upustil ho na zem a naklonil se zpátky nad Coru. Než vůbec stihl začít přemýšlet nad tím, jestli byl dobrý nápad odhalit bledou a neduživou schránku někomu, kdo je tak očividně fit, Cora přeběhla očima od břicha, přes hruď, až k tváři a spokojeně se usmála.

Stilesovi se v hlavě něco roztavilo a steklo mu to po páteři s hřejivým pocitem, že něco dokázal. Nevěděl co, ale moc na tom nezáleželo, když si ho Cora stáhla k sobě a konečně ho políbila.


	40. Chapter 40

Camaro zastavilo na štěrkové cestě v lese. Před nimi byl bungalov se zabedněnými okny, natřený zašlou barvou. Ida se radostně vydrápala z auta a spokojeně se protáhla. Poslední tři dny byly namáhavé.

Z Las Vegas odjeli celkem brzy, ale místo aby následovali Derekův plán, který vymyslel, Derek vyslyšel její stížnost na nedostatek přírody a pohybu. Možná až příliš doslovně a ochotně. Dva dny strávili v Yellowstonském národním parku, což Idu vyléčilo z její touhy řídit auto, protože byla ve finále ráda, že mohla za jízdy spát a nehýbat se víc, než bylo třeba k dýchání.

Ne, že by to snad nebylo úžasné. Yellowstone byl nádherné místo, to bez debat. Jen by si dost možná odpustila přespávání ve stanu uprostřed něčeho, co byla v podstatě divočina. Derek sice tvrdil, že je to naprosto bezpečné, zvlášť když se Ida dělí o stan s vlkodlakem, ale to její noc v Pebble Creek neudělalo nijak příjemnější. Nakonec si s ní Derek musel téměř polovinu noci povídat, dokud nebyla tak unavená, že i přes strach usnula.

„Unavená?“ zeptal se Derek, když vytáhl z auta jejich tašky plus jednu další, ve které byly čerstvě nakoupené zásoby jídla.

„Ani trochu,“ zavrtěla Ida hlavou a prohlížela si dům před sebou. „Tohle má být to překvapení?“ trhla hlavou ke stavbě a Derek se pousmál.

„Vydrž a uvidíš,“ pronesl a položil tašky u dveří. Vzápětí vyskočil do vzduchu, odrazil se od kmenu a zachytil se větve o čtyři metry výš. Vyhoupl se na ni a pak zašátral rukou v něčem, co vypadalo jako dutina. Spokojeně se zakřenil, když vytáhl nějaký pytlík. Seskočil k ní na zem a Ida si všimla, že je ten sáček z kůže. Derek ho otočil dnem vzhůru a vysypal si na dlaň kroužek se třemi klíči.

„Jak jsi to věděl?“

„Patří mi to tu. Teda nám. Coře taky. Jezdili jsme sem na prázdniny.“

Ida nechápavě vyklenula obočí. „Vážně? Vaše prázdniny byly o tom jet z domu v lese do domu v lese?“ Už teď litovala malého Dereka, jestli to takhle vypadalo při každých jeho prázdninách.

Derek se ale jen zasmál. „Poslouchej,“ vybídl ji a přikryl jí pusu, když se chtěla zeptat co.

Pak jí to došlo. Ten šum. Považovala to za vítr mezi stromy, ale tohle bylo až moc pravidelné. Známé.

„Moře?“

„Oceán.“

„Kde?“ rozhlédla se zamračeně, protože všude kolem byl prostě jen les.

„Přímo za domem,“ ukázal přes rameno a Ida se nejistě naklonila.

„Blbost.“ Za domem byly stromy, stejně jako vedle domu a před domem. Všude byly stromy. A oceán není zrovna něco, co by se dalo snadno přehlédnout, ne?

Očividně dalo. Derek odemkl dům, pootvíral okenice a zatím, co kontroloval, v jakém je příbytek stavu, Ida to obešla, aby se přesvědčila, že ji nelakuje.

A oceán tam byl. Všude tam před ní a hluboko pod ní.

Stála na kraji útesu, jehož část se na jednom místě rozestupovala; někdo tam udělal schody. Ty vedly k malé pláži, která byla obkroužená skalami ve tvaru srpku měsíce. Místo dokonale odříznuté od okolí.

„Místní sem nechodí a turisti tímhle směrem zabloudí jen výjimečně. Většinou míří k jezerům a ne k oceánu,“ ozval se Derek, když odbednil zadní vchod na terasu. „Nikdo o tom tady nevěděl, takže bylo bezpečné tu na chvíli přestat dávat pozor.“

To Ida chápala. Derekova rodina si nejspíš neustále připadala v ohrožení. Tohle místo… Jo. Chápala, proč sem jezdili.

„Můžeme tu zůstat?“ Až když to řekla, jí došlo, že to znělo dvojsmyslně. Derek naštěstí její dotaz pochopil správně.

„Všechno funguje,“ přikývl. „Asi to ale bude chtít pár hodin větrání,“ nakrčil nespokojeně nos. Prošla kolem něj dovnitř a překvapeně se usmála.

Haleovic prázdninový dům nebyl, co si představovala. Ani jedna jediná věc tu nebyla sladěná s ostatními, nic se nezdálo drahé, luxusní, nebo praktické. Ten dům byl doslova organizovaný nepořádek. Všude se povalovaly drobnosti. Kamínky, mušle, neumělé ozdoby z papíru i hlíny, které se zdály dělané ručně. Na stěnách visely obrazy vedle obrázků malovaných pastelkami a uhly. Nad jedním šokovaně zarazila, když si všimla, že je na něm vysoká černovlasá žena, kterou drží za ruku stejně černovlasý kluk se zelnýma očima. Pod nimi bylo napsáno ‚pro mamku od dereka.‘ Každé písmeno bylo jinak velké i tvarované a Derekovo jméno ani nemělo na začátku velké písmeno, ale i tak obrázek visel hned vedle kopie Leknínů od Moneta.

Nebude brečet. Ne. Je silná a tohle se jí vlastně vůbec netýká. Ida se nabádala k výdrži, ale nakonec to byl Derek, kdo zajistil, že se nerozbrečela, když prohlásil, že někdo očividně před sedmi lety zapomněl vyhodit odpadky. Zněl tak nešťastně, že se rozesmála.

O dvě hodiny později leželi v houpací síti, kterou Derek našel a natáhl mezi stromy. S tváří opřenou o jeho rameno poslouchala vlny, které narážely na kameny trčící z vody kolem pláže.

„Má to svoje kouzlo.“

Souhlasně zamručel.

„Nikdo tu nebyl, že ne? Celou tu dobu.“

„Ne,“ řekl po chvíli a zapletl jí prsty do vlasů. Nechala ho. Posledních pár dnů… to bylo jiné. Ida nebyla hloupá ani naivní, aby to přičítala na vrub snům plných lidí, kteří jí chyběli a jejichž rady ve skutečnosti bolestně postrádala. Fakt ale byl, že sny nejsou víc než popletené a promíchané myšlenky denních událostí. Občas nám dávají jinou perspektivu na to, co běžně v mysli ignorujeme nebo potlačujeme. A Idu ani nijak nepřekvapilo, že se ze snu stala během vteřiny noční můra. Jestli to nebyl její život, tak už nic.

Přesto, když se před třemi dny probudila, došla k rozhodnutí. Chtěla Dereka. Byl její a ona ho od sebe nechtěla odhánět. Tečka.

A tak to prostě přestala dělat. Tak jednoduché to bylo. Nebála se Dereka, věřila mu, jakmile se přestala bát opaku, nebylo tam nic, co by jí způsobovalo nepříjemné svírání žaludku, když se ho dotkla, nebo naopak.

Jasně, ostatní lidi byli pořád trochu problém, ale ve srovnání s tou neskutečnou úlevou, když chytila Dereka za ruku beze stopy obav, to byla podružnost.

A Derek to cítil. V prvních chvílích tomu nevěřil. Trvalo dva dny, než na ni sáhl jako první čistě ze své iniciativy. Stáli na mostě nad řekou v Yellowstonském parku a sledovali v dálce dole po proudu medvědy ve vodě, když k ní opatrně přistoupil a jednou rukou ji objal kolem pasu. Usmála se a spokojeně se mu opřela o hruď, protože od opírání o zábradlí měla už pomalu otlačené lokty.

Cítila, jak jí zabořil nos do vlasů a pak se sehnul ještě víc, aby jí ho mohl přitisknout mezi krk a rameno.

Stáli tam skoro hodinu, beze slova, jen se dotýkali a dýchali. Ida si nebyla jistá, jestli kdy zažila něco intenzivnějšího a intimnějšího. Pochybovala o tom. Štěstí bylo rozhodně ta nejintimnější emoce. Zvlášť sdílené.

„Děkuju, žes mě sem vzal,“ zvedla k němu tvář. Vážně se na ni díval.

„Patříš sem.“ Zatajila dech nad tím bezpochybným prohlášením. „Patříš k nim,“ zašeptal potichu s pohledem upřeným ke korunám stromům.

„Rodina,“ hlesla po chvíli souhlasně. Derek ji k sobě přitiskl o něco těsněji a pevně semknul rty, což byla známka nějaké silné emoce. Nemohla mu říct jasněji, že ho u sebe chce.

„Už žádná pochybnost?“ zeptal se hlasem o něco chraplavějším než před pár minutami.

„Žádná,“ usmála se mu do ramene. Přivinul si ji blíž a vtiskl tvář do vlasů, když zašeptal: „Dobře.“

\-----

Chtít někoho a nemít s ním žádný problém, to jsou dvě odlišné věci. Velmi odlišné.

„Je mi dobře takhle,“ zopakovala už počtvrté a počtvrté si vysloužila pochybovačný pohled. Z nějakého důvodu si Derek nechtěl nechat vysvětlit, že jeho tepláky a triko s dlouhým rukávem, jsou pro ni naprosto vyhovujícím oblečením. A že to, že se potí, neznamená, že je jí nesnesitelné vedro.

„Dobře. Tak kašli na plavky, pojď v tomhle,“ pronesl a trochu zoufale rozhodil ruce. Nebylo to divoké gesto, jakými se obyčejně pyšnil Stiles. Vlastně to bylo spíš drobné mávnutí, kde pohyb končil u loktů, ale i tak. Na Dereka to docela divoké gesto bylo.

„Mám jít do vody v teplácích?“

„Nezdá se, že by se ti chtělo je sundat, takže jo. Jdeme.“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou a dál mávala starým výtiskem časopisu Vogue, aby se ochladila. Dobře, možná jí bylo trochu vedro. Bylo asi pětadvacet stupňů, takže to bylo docela pochopitelné.

Derek jen povytáhl jedno obočí, pak se sehnul a zvedl ji do náruče. Vyjekla a v další chvíli byli na schodech, kde ji Derek napomínal, aby se moc nevrtěla, jinak to vezmou dolů po hlavě.

Celou cestu dolů byla ztuhlá jak žehlicí prkno, dokud ji Derek nepostavil do vyhřátého písku, který jí okamžitě zalezl do mezer mezi prsty. Nespokojeně nakrčila nos, jak jí drhl o kůži.

„Nechci se koupat,“ zamumlala zatvrzele, ale Derek ji ignoroval. Stáhl si přes hlavu šedý nátělník a hodil ho do písku. Pak ji popadl a nesl do vln. „Dereku! Dej mě dolů!“

„Ne.“

Nedával jí zrovna moc prostoru k rozumné diskuzi.

„To není vtipný!“

„Nesměju se.“

To byla lež. Viděla, jak mu cukají koutky!

„Já nechci! Bude to studený a slaný. A mokrý!“

Tiše se rozesmál. „V tom spočívá kouzlo vody. Je mokrá.“

„Pořád nejsi vtipnej!“ štěkla, když mu kotníky omyla první vlna. Automaticky se mu přitáhla ke krku, aby byla co nejvýš.

„Dereku…“ zakňourala, ale nezdálo se, že by to mělo větší účinek než křik.

„Poslední šance se svlíknout,“ nabídl jí s vlčím úsměvem.

Její jizvy-

Byly to poslední, co jí prolétlo hlavou, než ji hodil do vln. Zmizela pod hladinou a jediné, co stačila udělat, bylo zavřít oči. Nos i pusu měla plnou nechutně slané vody. Divoce kopala, dokud nenarazila nohama na písčité dno a nepostavila se. Hlava jí vykoukla nad hladinu spolu s celou horní částí trupu. Voda jí tu sahala do pasu.

Prskala a kašlala kolem sebe, jako přitopené štěně. Odtáhla si mokré vlasy z obličeje a zamračila se na něj. Oblečení měla nasáklé a těžké, jak se na ni lepilo.

„Varoval jsem tě.“ Vypadal neskutečně spokojený sám se sebou. Popuzeně plácla dlaní o hladinu a jeho směrem vyletěla sprcha slané vody. Dosáhla mu stěží k ramenům, ale očividně to stačilo, aby to vzal jako výzvu. Pozdě si uvědomila svojí chybu.

„Dereku, n-!“ Vykopla nohama do vzduchu, přeletěla tři stopy a plácla sebou zpátky do vody. Tentokrát ale aspoň zabránila vodě ve výplachu nosních dutin. Vyhrabala se na nohy za zvuku Derekova bohatě znějícího smíchu.

„Řekl sis o to,“ prskla a máchla rukou přímo před sebe. V prstech ji zaštípalo a tlaková vlna zvedla Dereka z vody. Jeho vykulený výraz zmizel pod hladinou o deset stop dál. Ida se spokojeně usmála a prsty si shrábla vlasy dozadu. „K čemu je ti teď ta vlkodlačí síla, hm?“ ušklíbla se ve směru, kde Derek zmizel pod hladinou.

A kde se ještě nevynořil.

„Dereku?“ Zamračila se. „Dereku!“ zavolala hlasitěji, ale nic se neozvalo. Naštvaný vlkodlak se s prskáním nevynořil z hlubin, aby vykonal nějakou nepříjemnou pomstu. Větší vlna s hlasitým plesknutím narazila na jeden z velkých balvanů trčících z vody.

Do háje. Co když ho odhodila moc daleko? Pod hladinou klidně mohl být nějaký kámen, kdyby si dal do hlavy- Mohl by se topit!

„Dereku!“ Prodírala se vodou, která ji nechutně zpomalovala. „Dereku!“

Musela začít plavat. „Jsi úplně blbá, Quinnová. Úplně, strašně, děsivě blbá,“ nadávala si, jak doplavala tam, kde se Derek ponořil. Jenže pod hladinou se žádný zákeřný balvan neschovával.

Něco ji zvedlo do vzduchu. Zaječela.

Derek se zasmál.

Byl naživu a v pořádku. Kretén.

„Ty seš takovej debil, Hale! Fakticky!“ zaječela, srdce pomalu až v krku. „Málem mě strachy kleplo!“

„Proč?“ nechápal a spustil ji dolů k sobě. Přitiskl si ji na hruď a bez obtíží je udržoval na hladině, protože on očividně pořád dosáhl na dno.

„Mohla jsem ti ublížit! Vůbec jsem nepřemýšlela, když jsem tě odhodila. Co kdyby tam byl kámen?! Máš debilní smysl pro humor!“ prohlásila odhodlaně a praštila ho pěstí do ramene. Ani to s ním nehnulo, nejspíš to ublížilo víc jí, než jemu.

„Nic se nestalo. Máš bod za to, žes mě zaskočila,“ usmál se pochvalně. To jí jako lichotil?!

Bylo by jednodušší se zlobit, kdyby to na ni neúčinkovalo. „Blbče,“ zakňourala, aby si udržela fasádu, ale asi to nebylo ono, když ho přitom objala kolem krku.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal potichu a víc ji k sobě přitiskl. Obmotala mu nohy kolem pasu, protože jí vadilo, jak jí ve vodě povlávají.

Zamručela mu do teplé kůže na krku a otřela se o něj nosem. Pak ho ale pustila a kysele se na něj zadívala. „Už mnou nebudeš házet, jasné?“

Přikývl.

„Dobře. Když už jsi mě namočil, tak si alespoň zaplavu. Teda, až se zbavím tohohle,“ zatahala s odporem za mokré triko. Pousmál se a pustil ji. Odplavala tam, kde stačila a stáhla si nejprve tričko a pak tepláky. Měla namísto plavek spodní prádlo, ale na tom až tak moc nesešlo. Nebylo to tak, že by ho snad ještě mohla zachránit, když už v té slané vodě byla.

Než se k němu otočila, soustředila se na to, aby jizvy zakryla iluze neporušené kůže. Udělala by to už předtím, kdyby jí dal víc času než dvě vteřiny. _Vlkodlaci_ , odfrkla si v duchu.

Derek na ni čekal. Se zamračením přejel pohledem její ruce, které vypadaly hladké a naprosto v pořádku. Nemusel nic říkat, jeho výraz mluvil za něj. Ignorovala to a obrátila se na záda. Vždycky nejraději plavala na znak. Bylo mnohem příjemnější koukat na nebe, než na vodu kolem, která mohla skrývat naprosto cokoliv.

A už to tu bylo zase. Nesnášela svůj mozek nesmiřitelnou záští pokaždé, když jí tohle udělal. Teď bude myslet na to, co asi může plavat kolem. Jsou tu žraloci?

Ztuhla a zakňourala.

Derek, který už odplaval o kus dál, se objevil hned vedle ní. „Co je? Je ti špatně?“

Podívala se na něj tak, aniž by se přitom hnula. Když bude předstírat, že je kus dřeva, žraloci ji budou ignorovat, ne?

„Co se děje? Srdce ti pracuje jak pneumatické kladivo,“ poznamenal zamračeně.

„Jsou tu žraloci?“ zeptala se šeptem. Doufala v okamžitou zamítavou odpověď, ale Derek jen trochu nejistě pokrčil rameny.

„Jo.“

O minutu později se vyškrábala na pláž, zadýchaná a vyděšená. Chtělo se jí zvracet. Žraloci. Fuj, tady klidně mohli být žraloci. Bohové, mohlo ji něco sežrat. Zespodu. Ani by nevěděla, že se to blíží. Otřásla se.

Derek k ní pomalu došel, zatímco Ida sledovala, jak jí okraje vln omývají špičky prstů na nohou. Jak blízko ke břehu se žraloci odváží? Kosatky klidně vylezou i na břeh a pak zase zpátky. Dělají to i žraloci? Nemohla si vzpomenout.

„Ty se vážně bojíš?“

Nevěřícně se na něj podívala. „Ty ne?“

Chvíli vypadal, že se rozesměje, ale pak jen zavrtěl hlavou. Ocenila to. „Proč?“

„Protože tě sežerou. Zespodu.“

Dobře, ten vděk bere zpátky, protože teď už se rozesmál. Chtěla ho nakopnout, ale pořád nebyla schopná se přestat třást. Beztak měla nohy jako z gumy.

„Vlkodlaci zabijou ročně víc lidí než žraloci,“ poukázal, za což mu věnovala nepěkný pohled.

„Děkuju za tak povzbudivou informaci,“ prskla otráveně.

Zatvářil se nejistě. „Chtěl jsem tím říct, že vlkodlaků se nebojíš, ne?“

Šokovaně na něj zírala. „Myslíš, že jsem padlá na hlavu? Jasně, že bojím! To, že se nebojím tebe nebo Cory nebo Isaaca ještě neznamená, že mi chybí základní pud sebezáchovy. Vzteklej vlkodlak je jako noční můra.“

Překvapeně ji pozoroval.

„Jenže s vlkodlakem se domluvíš. Zmateš ho, odlákáš, zastrašíš, prostě něco. Žralok tě sežere. Zaživa. Zespodu. S tím si moc nepokecáš.“

Smířlivě kývl. „Když to bereš takhle.“

„Jo,“ zafuněla a ostražitě pozorovala hladinu vody.

„Když zůstaneme na mělčině, nic nám nehrozí. Neplavou tak blízko ke břehu,“ nadhodil po chvíli ticha. Loupla po něm očima, protože si nebyla jistá, jestli to neříká jen tak.

„Ani se nesnaž,“ vzdychla potom. „Jakmile to mám jednou v hlavě, nic mě nedonutí se tam vrátit. Přísahám, že za to budu Spielberga nenávidět až do smrti.“

„Čelisti? Vážně?“ zeptal se a koutky mu cukaly. „Je to jen film.“

„Já vím! Jsem si plně vědoma toho, že se to nestalo a ten žralok vlastně nebyl žralok, ale robotická hračka, které říkali Bruce. A taky, že se chovám směšně a dětinsky, ale kruci, viděla jsem to, když mi bylo šest a já se těch potvor prostě bojím.“ Naštvaně vystrčila bradu, ale nebyla ani tak naštvaná na Dereka, jako spíš na sebe. Uvědomovala si, jak je její strach nepodložený. Jenže…

„Ok. Pláž je taky dobrá,“ ozval se Derek po chvíli, zvedl se z kleku a přesunul se za ni, kde se usadil s nohama kolem ní. Pořád si ztuhle objímala kolena, když ji objal, ale po pár minutách se začala uvolňovat a přitiskla se mu na hrudník, ještě pořád mokrý a chladnější než vyhřátý písek kolem nich.

„Klidně se tam vrať,“ pobídla ho po chvíli. „Slibuju, že se pokusím neječet ‚žralok!‘ každých deset vteřin.“

Zavibroval tichým smíchem. „Je mi dobře tady.“ Přitiskl jí rty ke krku a nadechl se.

„Dobře,“ vydechla spokojeně.

„Dobře,“ zopakoval mručivě a sevřel jemnou kůži vzadu na krku mezi zuby. Bezděčně se otřásla. Naskočila jí husí kůže. Zvedla ruku, aby se na ni podívala. Místo husí kůže uviděla dlouhé hrbolaté jizvy.

Všechno zamrzlo.

Kůže, neustále schovaná pod nějakým oblečením, se neměla šanci opálit a byla bledá, jizvy přesto jasně vystupovaly. O několik odstínů světlejší hrbolaté čáry, na různých místech přerušované, jak Kali s Jedničkou drápy vytáhli a začali znovu o kousek níž. Ať už kvůli provazům, kterými ji připoutali k židli, nebo prostě jen protože chtěli.

Voda na ní pomalu osychala a zanechávala za sebou stopy soli. Dodávalo to celé podívané ještě mnohem horší nádech; jako by trpěla kožní chorobou, při které kůže na rukou puká - jako líheň, ze které vyleze kdoví co nechutného.

Rychle připažila, ale v polovině pohybu ji zastavila Derekova ruka. Pevně ji sevřel kolem zápěstí a znovu ji natáhl.

„Co to-“

Protest se jí zasekl v krku, když placem přejel po konci jediné jizvy, která dosahovala až téměř k zápěstí.

„Pusť mě,“ hlesla, ale ignoroval ji. „Dereku, prosím. Je to-“

„V pořádku,“ přerušil ji.

„Ne. Je to nechutný,“ opravila ho. Odvrátila tvář, když ruku posunul výš a prsty přejel po dalších jizvách. Cítila, jak mu prsty přeskakují přes poškozenou tkáň. Copak se mu nedělalo špatně?

Obnovila iluzi, kterou musela ztratit při svém vyšilování nad žraloky.

„Ne,“ vyhrkl Derek. „Ido, ne. Nech toho. Nelži mi.“ Bylo to nejblíže žadonění, co kdy slyšela Dereka se dostat. Pořád to tak vůbec neznělo, u kohokoliv jiného by to připomínalo spíš výhrůžku, ale Ida už ho trochu znala. A v tomhle žádná výhrůžka nebyla, byla v tom prosba.

„Proč?“ zeptala se ho. „Není to příjemný pohled. Vlastně je to dost hrozný pohled.“

„Ale je to pravda.“

Řekl to, jako by to byl jeden ze základních faktů života. Netušila, jaký by měla použít argument, když stála proti takové jistotě.

„Nelži mi. Ne mně.“

Za tohle by ho měla nenávidět. Ale cítila přesný opak.

Jsi patetická.

Já vím.

Se zavřenýma očima pustila iluzi. Ta změna byla tak nepatrná, že necítila rozdíl. Ani na těle, ani v síle. Co ale cítila, byly Derekovy prsty. Rozeběhly se po stopách způsobených ostrými drápy.

„Vypadají děsivě,“ pronesl po chvíli. Srdce jí spadlo až do žaludku. Co čekala? Jsou odporné, uvědomovala si to, slyšet to od něj by nemělo být tak hrozné. „To je dobře.“

Freneticky zamrkala a obrátila se tak, aby na něj viděla. „Co?“

Derek se na ni nedíval, sledoval vlastní prsty, křižující zjizvenou kůži na jejím rameni. „Pokud se ti někdo postaví, uvidí, cos přežila. Pochopí, že se postavili proti vítězovi.“

Tak nějak se musel cítit člověk, kterému explodoval mozek v lebce. Prázdný. Dočista dutý. Neměla jediné slovo, jedinou myšlenku, nic.

„Jsem na tebe hrdý. Nemám na to právo, ale nemůžu si pomoct. Cokoliv z toho tě mohlo zabít, ale ty tu jsi a oni ne.“

Cože?

Zabořil jí nos do krku a zhluboka se nadechl. „Jsem šťastný, že tu jsi. Tak moc, jako jsem nebyl už… dlouho,“ dokončil se zaváháním. Otíral se jí tváří o kůži a vdechoval jejich smíšené pachy. V zádech cítila jeho bušící srdce.

Odkašlala si, aby trochu uvolnila sevřený krk. „Stiles prostě řekl, že vypadám drsně,“ řekla pak přiškrceně a usmála se, když k ní zvedl oči, ve slunečním jasu ostře zelené. „Ale hádám, že tvoje verze je lepší.“

Napjatá vráska kolem úst se mu uvolnila v letmém pousmání.

„Pořád je nedokážu vidět jako něco dobrého. Ale jestli je tak vidíš ty… stačí mi to,“ kývla hlavou a otřela se mu nosem o tvář a příliš dlouhé strniště. Zaškrábalo to, ale příjemně.

„Říkají, žes přežila. Nemůžou mít lepší význam,“ zamručel potichu.

„Dobře.“

„Dobře,“ zopakoval znovu a položil jí hlavu na rameno, jako to dělal, když byl vlk. Chytila ho za paže a obtočila si je kolem pasu, aby se o něj mohla pohodlně opřít.

Slunce jí prohřívalo kůži, oceán šuměl před nimi a sedět v písku bylo pohodlné. Derek ji viděl, a chtěl vidět, takovou jaká byla. Pro tu chvíli si nedokázala představit nic dokonalejšího.

\-----

V domě u oceánu už byli třetí den a bylo to až příliš snadné.

Jen oni dva a žádné problémy… Bylo lehké si na to zvyknout. Procházeli se po rezervaci, poslouchali na gramofonu hudbu ze starých desek, hodiny jen seděli vedle sebe a četli si, Ida vařila a Derek u toho zdatně asistoval, což znamenalo, že polovinu věcí snědl dřív, než je vůbec stihla použít.

Na druhé straně téhle idyly byl stesk a strach.

Derek postrádal smečku. Ida samozřejmě taky, ale nebyla na tom zdaleka tak špatně. Během dne i noci, byly momenty, kdy se Derek připlížil jako zpráskaný pes a tiskl se k ní v touze po blízkosti. Jenže to nebyla její blízkost, co mu skutečně chybělo, té měl dost. V těch chvílích nejčastěji zíral na tichý telefon, jako by měl každou chvíli zazvonit. Nikdy se ale neozval. Už čtyři dny nepřišlo ani písmenko. Ida si nebyla jistá, jestli to je dobrá nebo špatná zpráva, ale doufala, že dobrá, vzhledem k tomu, že to tak mělo být. Žádný kontakt, pokud to nebude nutné.

Strach byl Idina doména. Jistě, bála se o ty, které nechali v Beacon Hills, ale mnohem víc ji děsilo, že ta idyla musí v brzké době skončit. Návrat do reality bude bolet, o tom nebylo pochyb. Nechtěla to. Líbilo se jí být stranou, jen s Derekem. Měla k němu tak blízko, jako ještě nikdy dřív. Skutečně s ní mluvil, a ne o hloupostech. O rodině. O pocitech. O tom, co ho děsilo.

Nebyla to žádná zpověď, ale spíš drobnosti. Poznámky, které sem tam utrousil, nebo vzpomínky, o které se podělil, když se zarazil nad některou drobností v domě. Uvědomovala si, že o tohle přijde ve chvíli, kdy nebudou sami. Derek by se před nikým dalším neodhalil.

Až se vrátí, nasadí si zpátky masku nabručeného alfy a splyne s denním programem složeným s hlídkování kolem města a výcvikem bet. Nebude příležitost, kdy by si mohla sednout na pohovku s jeho hlavou v klíně a prsty se mu probírat vlasy, zatímco si budou číst.

„Budu brzo zpátky,“ ozval se Derek a prsty jí zavadil o krk v lehkém pohlazení.

„Dej na sebe pozor,“ usmála se na něj automaticky, když zvedla pohled od časopisu. Pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou, ale pak kývl a vyšel na terasu, odkud se rozběhl po své obvyklé trase. Chodil běhat dvakrát denně, protože ho podle jeho slov povalování nedokázalo unavit tak, aby spal celou noc.

Ida s únavou problém neměla. Naopak, spalo se jí skvěle, z nějakého důvodu neměla už několik nocí žádnou noční můru. Rozhodně si nestěžovala!  Ale bylo to zvláštní. Byla z toho trochu nesvá. Všechno to bylo až moc perfektní.

Odhodila časopis stranou a nespokojeně vydechla. Potřebovala se trochu zaměstnat. Derek měl možná pravdu, unavit tělo je dobrý způsob, jak uklidnit mysl. Navíc, Ida vypadla z tréninku, když odjeli z Beacon Hills. Pokud ji Allison nemá úplně zničit, až se vrátí, trocha cvičení neuškodí.

Zamířila ke dveřím ven, ale po cestě se zarazila u gramofonu. Police nad ním byla plná desek a Ida si už den předtím všimla několika pokladů, které by si ráda poslechla. Chvíli se jimi nerozhodně přehrabovala, než vytáhla desku Talking Heads.

Když se ozvala skladba ‚Psycho Killer‘, snažila se nepřemýšlet nad tím, jestli třeba Peter jako dítě tu desku neposlouchal moc často. Několik minut se pobaveně šklebila, než jí došlo, že to vlastně vůbec není vtipné.

Trocha černého humoru, no. To je toho.

Zamračila se, ale pak zatřásla hlavou a vrátila se ke cvičení. Potřebovala si zahřát svaly, po tolika dnech polehávání.

Než skončila, deska dohrála a Ida ji vyměnila za další od Joan Jett, pak sebrala ze země připravenou tyč. Vlastně to byla odšroubovaná násada od koštěte, ale tohle místo nebylo zrovna vybavené, co se Bo tyčí týkalo. Musela si vystačit s málem.

Bylo třeba zdůraznit, že Ida začínala být docela dobrá. Nejen, že konečně způsobovala škody svému okolí namísto sobě, ale dokázala i záměrně trefovat určitá místa.

Zabrala se do toho natolik, že si nevšimla, kdy se Derek vrátil, dokud její další výpad nezachytil a nevyvedl ji tak z rovnováhy.

„Ah, už jsi zpátky?“ Bylo dost zbytečný dotaz, vzhledem k tomu, že stál před ní, ale vypadlo to z ní tak nějak automaticky.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se s povytaženým obočím. Očividně měl taky náladu na zbytečné dotazy.

„Trénuju. Obyčejně s Allison trénujeme každý den, nebo alespoň ob den.“

„Nepamatuješ si, co ti řekla Melissa?“

Odfrkla si. „To bylo ze stresu, ne z pohybu. Já nejsem ve stresu, naopak. Navíc, pohyb je v těhotenství třeba.“

Zamračil se. „Pohybem v těhotenství se myslí chůze, ne bojové sporty.“

Zasmála se. „Bojové sporty. Jasně.“ Pak se zarazila. „Oh, ty to myslíš vážně?“ zeptala se, když viděla jeho výraz. „Dereku,“ protáhla nešťastně, „neříkej, že budeš z těch otců, co přenášejí nastávající matky z pokoje do pokoje už od třetího měsíce a nedovolí jim zvednout ani hrnek s čajem.“

Nespokojeně se kabonil. Vyzývavě ho sledovala. „Ne,“ zamručel pak. Ale přísahala by, že za tím staženým obočím se odehrává celá poučná přednáška o tom, proč je právě takový přístup ten správný.

„Když už tu jsi, nechceš mi pomoct? Obyčejně se mnou cvičí Allison, ale…“ nemusela větu dokončovat, gesto kolem nich obsáhlo celou jejich odloučenost.

Teď se zatvářil pobaveně. „Jsem vlkodlak.“

Vyděšeně se na něj zadívala. „A proč jsi mi to neřekl už dřív?!“ vyjekla v hraném zděšení. Obrátil oči k nebi.

„Nemáš šanci.“

„Neříkám, že mám. Chci cvičit, ne se s tebou servat na život a na smrt,“ pokrčila rameny. „Nebo ses mě snad plánoval zbavit takhle drastickým a krvavým způsobem.“

Další zamračení. „Nejsi vtipná.“

„Vidíš a zrovna o tom bych se hádala,“ zamrkala na něj nevinně. „No tak, Dereku. Je to jen cvičení. Máš strach, že bych se do tebe skutečně mohla trefit, nebo co?“

Odfrkl si. Nebrala si to osobně. Moc. Fakt byl, že pokud by se do něj trefila, bylo by to z devadesáti osmi procent nejspíš čirou náhodou. Možná z devadesáti devíti.

Joan začala vyzývavě zpívat o dotecích a Ida se pobaveně zašklebila. „Nebuď kuře, Dereku. Zkus se mě dotknout.“

Že to vzdal, poznala ještě dřív, než vypustil otrávený povzdech. V zápětí jí došlo, že ji to mělo zmást, když po ní nečekaně skočil.

Stačila uhnout jen proto, že do toho nedal vlkodlačí sílu. Roztočila tyč a Derek pozvedl obočí.

„Není to trochu nefér?“

Odfrkla si. „Jasně. Jako bych mohla alfovi ublížit násadou od koštěte. A kdyby náhodou, zahojíš se,“ nakrčila nos pobaveně. Rozesmál se.

„Taky pravda.“

Tentokrát už do toho sílu dal. Odrazil tři její údery, než pronikl její obranou a vytrhl jí tyč z rukou.

„To netrvalo dlouho,“ zamumlala nespokojeně. Derek jí hodil falešnou zbraň zpátky a ustoupil o dva kroky dozadu. Byla to jasná pobídka, ať to zkusí znovu.

Celý postup zopakovali ještě čtyřikrát, než se něco změnilo.

Když se po ní Derek ohnal, Ida věděla, že to nestihne. Obrnila se proti ráně, kterou musela nevyhnutelně dostat, ale přesto, že věděla, jak je to zbytečné, se ho pokusila odrazit. A pak se to stalo. Síla se jí rozlila tělem, jako voda z protržené hráze. Zasáhla jeho ruku tyčí a odrazila ji stranou, aby v dalším momentě zasáhla druhým koncem tyče Dereka do boku.

Zalapal po dechu spíš překvapením, než bolestí a klopýtl dozadu. Okamžitě se stáhla.

Několik vteřin bylo ticho, kdy na sebe jen překvapeně zírali, Ida rychle dýchala, protože ať už to s ní ve finále vypadalo jakkoliv beznadějně, pořád se při tréninku snažila a unavovalo ji to.

„To bylo-“

„Jo,“ kývla hlavou. Pustila levačkou násadu a překvapeně ji sevřela v pěst. Už to bylo nějakou dobu, kdy naposledy cítila takovou sílu. Usmála se. „Teď to teprve bude sranda.“

Derek se narovnal.

„Troufneš si na mě, když teď máme vyrovnané síly?“

Pochybovačně se na ni díval. „Nepřeceňuješ se?“

Pokrčila rameny. „To zjistíme.“

Byla to ona, kdo zaútočil jako první. Rychle. Mnohem rychleji, než by měla být jako člověk schopná. Ohnala se po něm, ale zablokoval ji, jen aby se rychle přikrčila a zkusila nový výpad.

Nevěřícně sledovala, jak se její tělo míhá. Připadala si trochu jako při panickém záchvatu, odtržená od světa, jako by to byl jen film a ona se pohybovala mimo obraz. Derek po ní hrábl a Ida ho odrazila. Skutečně odrazila, ne že by se zastavil sám, jako vždycky. Skočil po ní, ale místo aby se mu postavila, bezděčně zapíchla jeden konec tyče do země a vymrštila se do vzduchu. Naprosto užaslá ho obloukem přeskočila a přistála v podřepu za ním s pažemi nataženými do stran a dozadu. Odhodila si vlasy z obličeje a široce se usmála.

„Paráda!“

V další chvíli ji Derek špendlil ke stromu.

„Neparáda,“ vydechla překvapeně. Naklonil hlavu ke straně a vycenil na ni zuby v dravčím úsměvu.

„Předčasná radost,“ pronesl posměšně a vytrhl jí násadu z ruky. „Pro dnešek to stačilo.“

„Ale-“ začala, ale Derek ji jediným pohledem zarazil. „Zrovna to začala být zábava,“ našpulila Ida spodní ret zklamaně. Derek vypustil krátké syknutí mezi zuby, a pak mezi ně ret chytil. Přejel po něm jazykem a lehce zatahal. Pochopila to jako výzvu a přitiskla se k němu.

„Dobře,“ zamumlala po chvíli zadýchaně. „Tohle by mohla být taky zábava,“ souhlasila a srdce jí zakolísalo nad jeho krokodýlím úsměvem. Obtočila mu ruce kolem krku a nechala se vytáhnout do náruče. Prsty mu zapletla do vlhkých vlasů. Byl zpocený, ale ona na tom nebyla o nic líp. Vlastně spíš hůř.

K čertu s tím, pomyslela si.

Líbat Dereka bylo omamující. Bylo irelevantní, že to i v její hlavě znělo jako děsivé klišé, protože to byl fakt. Bylo to horké, vlhké, intenzivní a ve všech směrech hříšné - a to i pro Idu, která neuznávala standardní koncept hříchu. Jakmile začala, bylo těžké si i jen představit, že by toho měla nechat. Její buňky se rozpouštěly v čistém požitku ze sametového dotyku jeho jazyka. Bohatá chuť připomínající horkou čokoládu a chilli papričky se jí z úst přenášela přímo do mozku a tam se vlisovala hluboko do amygdaly.

Neuvědomila si, že kňourá, dokud se od ní Derek neodtáhl s tázavým výrazem. Musela se pár vteřin soustředit, než jí došlo, proč vydává ten nespokojený zvuk.

„Mám větev v zádech,“ pronesla pomalu a nejistě se otočila. „No jo. Mám větev v zádech. A bolí to.“ Možná její tón neměl znít tak objevitelsky, pak by se Derek nerozesmál. Dotčeně se na něj otočila. „Je to tvoje vina. Pokračovat se bude jinde.“

„Pokračovat?“

Zněl překvapeně. Ida znejistěla. „Ty nechceš? Nemusíme. Vlastně, já-“ Zbytek věty mu zamručela do pusy, když si ji přitáhl zpátky. Cítila, jak se dal do pohybu, když mu obtočila nohy kolem pasu. Prošel přes terasu do domu a cestou zarazil Joan uprostřed slova. Všechno se najednou stalo hlasitější.

Jeho kroky; krev, která jí šuměla v hlavě; jejich zrychlený dech. Když míjeli pohovku, natáhla nohu a odstrčila je stranou, aby Derek pochopil, že tam nechce. Uvědomovala si, že ho vyvedla z míry, když se zmateně odtrhnul a podíval se, co je s pohovkou špatně.

Naklonila se k němu tak blízko, že jí nemohl vidět do tváře, když zamumlala tichý pokyn: „Do ložnice.“ Jemně ho kousla do spodní části ucha, aby svůj manévr trochu omluvila.

Ocenila, že se nezeptal, jestli si je jistá. Sakra, nebyla si ani trochu jistá. A popravdě, až do téhle chvíle nepřemýšlela nad tím, co chce v ložnici vlastně dělat. Třeba lhal a její jizvy vůbec nejsou v pořádku… Možná by mohla říct, že je unavená a zkusit spát?

Nebo bys mohla chvíli zkusit jednat jako dospělá a svéprávná. Máš strach? No bú, tak to se honem uteč schovat do skříně. Proč by ses tomu měla postavit, že ano? Takhle je to pohodlnější.

Donuť mě.

Popuzeně zavrčela a prohloubila jejich polibek. Z frustrovaného se stalo náruživé. Chuť jeho slin byla ostřejší a dráždivější. Tvář jí doslova hořela, jak ji odíralo jeho strniště, ale bylo snadné to ignorovat. Špičky prstů se jí třásly, když si uvědomila stoupající horkost ve vlastním těle.

Bohové, jak dlouho už to necítila?

Derek se zhluboka nadechl a hluboko v hrdle se mu zrodilo temné zavrčení.

„Ty-“

„Já vím,“ přerušila ho, aniž by byla ochotná přestat ho líbat.

„Nemusíš-“

„Sklapni,“ doporučila mu drsně a prsty ho zatahala za vlasy. Zasténal a vzápětí klopýtl o postel. S nadáváním na ni dopadl s ní přitisknutou na sobě. „Vlkodlačí reflexy hadr,“ ocenila to štiplavě, aniž by se od něj odtáhla.

„Sklapni,“ zamumlal jí do rtů a Ida se zakřenila. Sklouzla mu prsty po krku na ramena a pak přes prsa až k pasu, kde vklouzla pod okraj tílka. Spokojeně přimhouřila oči, když ucítila pod rukama horkou kůži a pod ní pracující svaly. Přejela nehty po stranách jeho břicha, když sebou zacukal. Překvapeně se zasmála a zopakovala to.

„Nech-“ začal protestovat, ale nedala mu prostor. Přesunula ruce výš, ale v duchu si zapsala do paměti tlustou fixou ‚lechtivý‘. Tuhle možnost rozhodně v nejbližší budoucnosti prozkoumá.

Vyhrnula mu tílko a stáhla mu ho přes hlavu, když se lehce nadzvedl, aby jí to ulehčil. Byla to jediná chvíle, kdy byla ochotná se od jeho rtů vzdálit na víc než palec. Vzdychla, když se natáhl a jemně ji kousl do brady. Pohyboval se po hraně čelisti, dokud konečně nesklouzl na místo pod uchem a pak dolů na krk. Sevřela pokrývku v prstech zkroucených do pěstí a prohnula záda. Zatímco jazykem ochutnával její kůži, přesunul ruce na odhalený pruh zad mezi tričkem a okrajem tepláků.

Jenže to bylo všechno. Váhal.

„Dereku,“ zašeptala a zamračila se. Nechtěla znít tak hrozně nejistě. Odkašlala si. „Dereku,“ zkusila to hlasitěji. Odtáhl se. Zelené oči plné obavy. Myslel si, že zašel daleko. Potlačila protočení očí. „Jsem v pořádku. Jen… zůstaň přede mnou. A dole. Můžeš zůstat dole?“ Nebyla si jistá, jestli po něm nechce moc. Derek byl alfa, a i když už ji nahoru pustil, nedělal to často ani moc ochotně.

„Jasně,“ vydechl s očima téměř černýma. Překvapený? No, to byli popravdě nejspíš oba.

„Přestaň se bát,“ pronesla docela klidným tónem, i když netušila, jestli to říká víc jemu nebo sobě. „Dokážu ti říct ne, když to bude třeba. Dokážu tě přehodit přes celou místnost dveřmi ven, když to bude potřeba,“ zašklebila se sebejistě. To pomohlo, v očích se mu zajiskřilo pobavením.

„To neuděláš,“ zamručel spokojeně.

Překvapeně se na něj koukala. „Proč myslíš?“

„Víš, že bych se vrátil oknem,“ blýskl zuby v sebejistém úsměvu a Ida se rozesmála.

„Pravda. Uzavřeme dohodu. Já tě neprohodím dveřmi, když začneš používat svoje ruce k něčemu užitečnému. Bereš?“ zamumlala z takové blízkosti, že se o něj otírala špičkou nosu. Zachvěla se, když jí vklouzl rukama na holou kůži zad.

„Takhle?“ zamručel jí do rtů provokativně. Třemi prostředními prsty jí zlehka přejel po páteři odspoda vzhůru, jak mapoval řádku jejích tetování. Kousla se do rtu.

„To je dobrý začátek,“ zakývala entuziasticky a přisála se mu ke spodnímu rtu. Potřebovala, aby se přestal děsit, že udělá něco špatně, protože Ida se bála dost za ně za oba. Čekala na jakoukoliv známku odporu - to by nesnesla. Ale mohly by ji zaplavit i pocity, které by si s Derekem nikdy dobrovolně nespojovala. A pokud tomu zvládne zabránit, nikdy si je s ním nespojí.

Cítila, jak jí látka trička klouže po těle vzhůru. Spokojeně zamručela, když ji Derek začal hladit na žebrech krouživým pohybem palců. Nepokojně se zavrtěla a vlkodlak pod ní vzrušeně zamručel. Ten zvuk po ní stékal jako tmavý med. Točil se jí kolem páteře a kapal dolů s příchutí teplé sladkosti.

„Víc,“ zamumlala mu do ucha, když rty pročísla tmavé strniště a uštědřila mu drobné kousnutí pod hranu čelisti. Sevřel okraje jejího trička, aby ho stáhl, když se ozvalo zvonění telefonu.

Oba dva naprosto ztuhli. Zvonění se zařízlo do zadýchaného ticha jako nůž do masa. Cukla sebou, když se ozvalo druhé zazvonění a pak se nevěřícně otočila k nočnímu stolku.

To byl vtip, že ano? Nějaký nechutně nedomyšlený žert vesmíru. Derek se opřel na loktech se zamračeným výrazem. Cítil se taky tak frustrovaný jako ona?

Někdo by měl radši umírat, myslela si, když se natahovala k nočnímu stolku.

„Ano?“ štěkla do telefonu ostře.

„Ido?“ ozvalo se na druhé straně překvapeně.

„Ano, Isaacu, jsem to já. Nebo jsi snad čekal, že Derekův telefon zvedne nějaká jiná žena?“ zeptala se kysele. Vlkodlak, který se s ní právě dělil o osobní prostor, se usmál. Potlačila touhu ho nakopnout. Nebyla jeho vina, že Isaac zavolal. Jestli to ale nebylo smrtelně důležité, tak-

„No, trochu jsem čekal, že Derekův telefon zvedne Derek,“ ozvalo se váhavě. „Je tam?“

„Jo. Poslouchá. Co chceš, Isaacu?“ vydechla rezignovaně.

„Můžu s ním mluvit?“ Dobře. Tohle neznělo ani trochu dobře. Derek natáhl ruku, ale Ida ji srazila stranou.

„Ne. Slyší tě. _Co se děje_ , Isaacu?“

Na druhé straně bylo chvíli ticho.

„Isaacu,“ protáhla varovně. Jestli je vyrušil kvůli tomu, aby rozpačitě mlčel, stáhne ho z kůže a udělá si z něj předložku před postel. „Mám tě donutit předat telefon Coře, aby mi řekla ta, co se děje? Ty _víš_ , že to _můžu_ udělat.“

„No, to je právě ten problém,“ vypadlo z vlkodlaka na telefonu.

Zamračila se. „Co je problém?“ nechápala.

„Cora. Nemůžu ti ji dát, protože ji tak nějak nemůžeme najít.“

Telefon jí zmizel z ruky.

„Co tím myslíš, nemůžete najít?!“ zavrčel Derek do telefonu. Ida sledovala jeho měnící se výraz. Uvolněné svaly tvrdly a stahovaly se do staré známé masky, podezřívavosti, ustaranosti a bolesti. Její Derek, její druh, byl pryč. Tohle byl alfa z Beacon Hills, který se právě dozvěděl, že jeho smečka má další problém.

Ani to nemusel říkat. Ida věděla, co to znamená.

Vracejí se domů.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Pořád to nedokázal vstřebat. Jak mohla  být pryč? Ještě noc předtím byla s ním a jasně, možná to nebylo úplě ideální ale… Do háje, přece by vážně neudělala  takovou blbost?!

„Brácho, uklidni se. Mám pocit, že dostaneš infarkt,“ chytil ho Scott starostlivě za loket a Stiles se musel kousnout do rtu, aby se mu tím loktem nepokusil zlomit nos. Jak se měl do háje uklidnit?!

„Scotty, udělej mi službu a mlč. Prostě jen… nemluv. Mlč.“

„Tak co se do háje stalo?“ mračil se Jackson, zatímco stál uprostřed místnosti s rukama založenýma na prsou, jako by ho už samotný fakt, že stojí v obývacím pokoji Stilinských osobně urážel.

„To je to. Nic! Jasně, bavili jsme se o čarodějkách a Cora navrhla, že by bylo dobře podívat se na ně blíž, ne jen hlídkovat kolem toho jejich krámu, ale shodli jsme se, že to chce promyslet. Nešla by do toho sama. Slíbila, že do toho nepůjde sama.“ Prohrábl si vlasy rukama a pak zvedl hlavu, porotože jen on a Scott seděli. Isaac stál kus před ním a vypadal nervózně. Točil v prstech mobilem a co chvíli se na nej podíval.

Stiles se nemusel ptát, na co myslí. Tohle rozhodně spadalo do kategorie naléhavých případů.

„Jak je to dlouho, co je pryč?“ zeptal se Scott aniž by Stilese přestal utěšovat. Touha praštit se mísila s touhou vymačkat z něj duši v naprosto nemužném objetí a vzlykat mu do krku, protože jestli je tohle Stilesova vina… Už jen ta představa ho přiváděla na pokraj záchvatu úzkosti.

Vyřešili to přece. Dohodli se, že počkají, žádné tlaky. Dobře, možná si představoval něco trochu jiného, když Cora přišla, ale sakra, dokázal se ovládnout. Může zvýšit počet uvolňujících chvil ve sprše ze tří na pět nebo tak něco. Není z těch, co by holku nutili, když nechce. To, že ho ranilo, když Cora nechtěla, je věc jiná, ale vypořádal by se s tím. Do oběda by byl v pohodě; byl puberťák, ne kretén.

Proč by dělala takovou pitomost? Co ji to popadlo? Stiles tomu nerozumněl. Měl za to, že je všechno v pohodě, když odcházela vystřídat Jacksona na hlídce. Trapné, ale v pohodě.

Scott do něj drknul a Stiles si uvědomil, že se ptal jeho.

„Asi dvě hodiny. Plus mínus půl hodina,“ zamručel a Isaac se znovu ošil. Byl to on, kdo ji měl vystřídat a kdo ji nenašel na svém místě. Stiles a Jackson byli první, koho zburcoval.

Stiles se na něj znovu podíval a když zachytil modrý pohled kývl. Jestli ho život v Beacon Hills něco naučil, takže o pomoc je lepší zavolat dřív než později. I když je ta pomoc pravděpodobně vážně nasranej strarší bratr a alfa vlkodlak.

\-----

„Vy jste _co_?!“ Nevěřila vlastním uším. Jak mohli- Proč vůbec- Oni snad- „Argh!“ vyrazila ze sebe vztekle.

Derek stál u stěny a emoce, které z něj sálaly, udržovaly všechny vlkodlaky na opačné straně místnosti. Vlastně nejen vlkodlaky.

„Na naši obranu, dělali jsme to pro vás,“ máchl Stiles rukama jejich směrem.

Zoufale zamávala rukama v nedostatku vhodných slov. „Co?“ vyjekla nakonec to jediné, co její mozek zvládl procedit. „Jak- Jak je tohle pro nás?“

„No víš jak,“ trhnul Stiles rameny. „Když bysme to tu vyřešili, nemuseli byste se brzo vracet. Takže víc času na poznávání, sbližování, bourání nesmiřitelného strachu z dotyků a případný sex,“ vyjmenovával Stiles zaníceně. „Když už jsme tak u toho, jak to šlo?“

„Stilesi!“ Ten zvedl ruce a ustoupil zpátky o ten krok, který předtím udělal dopředu.

„Jasně, jasně. Teď se to nehodí, chápu. Takže, jak jsem říkal, dávali jsme na ně pozor z dálky. Teda Jackson, Isaac a Cora dávali. Na střídačku. Isaac měl Coru vystřídat před šesti hodinama. Nebyla tam, co měla, a její telefon je mimo.“

„Její pach z toho místa nikam nevedl, jako by se vypařila do vzduchu,“ dodal Isaac a nešťastně si mnul ruce. I přes svůj vztek měla Ida chuť k němu jít a obejmout ho. Ovládla se. Namísto toho si rukama protřela obličej.

„Proč jste tam vůbec lezli? Jasně, vaše ušlechtilé důvody jsme už slyšeli,“ přerušila Stilese, než mohl vypustit nějakou další obhajobu o tom, jak to dělali pro jejich dobro. „Mě zajímají detaily. Proč jste tam lezli, jaký byl váš plán? A když už jsme tak u toho, kde je krucinál Peter, a proč vám to dovolil?“

Několik odfrknutí se ozvalo z různých směrů. Obrátila oči v sloup.

„Fajn, proč vám to dovolil Scott?“

Zamručení pro ni nebylo dostatečně výmluvnou odpovědí.

„Jo. No. Scott to tak nějak úplně nevěděl?“

Zafuněla. „Vážně? Scottovi za zády?“ Alespoň, že Stiles s Isaacem měli dost slušnosti, aby se zastyděli. „Víte co, to je fuk. Na tom teď nezáleží. Budeme se soustředit na Coru. Kde měla přesně být? Jak dlouho? Co tam měla dělat?“

Isaac to ze sebe sypal jako protržený. Ida se mračila. „Jak ji najdeme?“ zeptal se pak blonďatý vlkodlak úzkostlivě.

„Z její strany dost dobře pomoc čekat nemůžeme, takže-“

„Proč ne?“ Isaacův hlas obsahoval naději. Vážně se toho držel? Nedocházelo mu to?

„Protože kdyby mohla, už by to udělala. To, že se to nestalo nám ale taky něco řekne.“

„Jako třeba?“

Zamračila se na Stilese. „Logicky,“ zdůraznila jeho směrem, „můžeme odhadnout, že když nepřivolala smečku, buď nemůže, nebo může, ale nechce. Ať tak nebo tak, je to zlé. Cora je pořád vlkodlak, což znamená, že ji muselo potkat něco, co vědělo jak na ni. Budeme předpokládat, že to byly čarodějky. Našli jste něco tam, kde měla být?“

„Jako co?“

„Cokoliv. Stopy po boji, vzkaz, něco, co by vypadalo jinak?“

„Ne.“

„Pak se přikláním k variantě, že nikoho zavolat nemůže, protože ji nejspíš omráčily bez boje. Přece jen ale bude lepší počítat s pastí. Pokud ji chytily, musí vědět, že dřív nebo později ji bude hledat alfa, tudíž ji drží buď jako návnadu, nebo jako rukojmí. Bez motivu, který pro to všechno mají, to odhadneme jen těžko. Dost možná je to jen reakce na vaši provokaci.“

„My ne-“

„Vy jo!“ štěkla hlasitě. Nedokázala se ovládnout, ne když cítila, jak do ní prosakuje cizí hrůza. Derek panikařil.

Ohlédla se přes rameno, ale tvářil se pořád stejně temně. Tělo napjaté, ruce podél boků, prsty zaťaté do stehen - vsadila by cokoliv na to, že si do svalů zatínal drápy.

_Ne Cora._

Kousla se do rtu, aby zastavila to, co se jí dralo na jazyk. Derek se ze všech sil snažil neukázat před smečkou, jaký má strach. Neměla právo ho prozradit.

_Ne další tělo._

„V-vy,“ zakoktala se pod tou tíhou emocí. Nadechla se. „Podělali jste to.“ A já si nejsem jistá, jak z toho ven, dodala v duchu. „Scott je-“

„Tady,“ ozvalo se ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se otevřely dveře Stilesova pokoje. „Byl jsem v lese. Přišel jsem, jakmile se mi podařilo dát dohromady smečku. Pomůžeme hledat Coru. Čím víc nás bude, tím větší šanci máme.“

Derek se pohnul. Ida ztuhla, ale jediné, co starší vlkodlak udělal, bylo, že sevřel Scottovi rameno. Bylo to gesto vděku. Scott se zatvářil, jako by mu právě předal klíčky od camara. Ta nevěřícnost by jindy byla komická. Teď Idu ale jen o to víc rozjitřila.

„Běžte hned. Všichni vlkodlaci. Scott má pravdu. Čím víc vás bude, tím větší máte šanci ji najít. My zkusíme něco vymyslet.“

Derek se na ni zadíval. „Nechci, aby ses do toho zapletla.“

_Jen víc těl k nalezení._

Kousla se do rtu, aby nevyhrkla ujištění, že to se nestane. „Zničili můj plán, Vlku. Iris je teď naprosto zbytečná. Nemáme ani rychlost ani smysly, abychom byli co platní. Druidi nejsou čarodějky, nemám moc ji vystopovat kouzlem. Je to na vás.“

Kývl. Odhodlání v nefritových očích mělo odstín modré. Byla to Derekova skutečná barva. Základ pod rudou, která značila alfu. Jako by v něm zůstával její stín a vztek a zoufalství ho vynášely k hladině.

„Běžte hned,“ vybídla ho naléhavě. Ale v rozporu se svou žádostí sevřela jeho triko v pěsti. Na dvě vteřiny si dovolila utopit se v jeho pohledu, snažila se mu očima říct všechno, co nemohla říct nahlas; ujistit ho, ukonejšit, ubezpečit, že všechno dobře dopadne. „Najděte ji,“ hlesla místo toho potichu a hlas jí zakolísal pod náporem jejich kombinovaného strachu.

Derek kývl a Ida ho pustila. Jackson, Isaac i Scott ho následovali ven ze dveří. Během pár vteřin byli všichni vlkodlaci z domu pryč. V pokoji se rozhostilo ticho, které vydrželo několik minut. Ida se zavřenýma očima stála kus ode dveří. Poslouchala. Vnímala.

Dokud neměla jistotu.

„Ale nebudeme sedět na zadku a čekat, že ne?“ zeptala se Lydie otráveně, jako by se jednalo o banální záležitost všedního dne. Ida se na ni podívala.

„Zavolejte Dannyho a Allison, budeme je potřebovat oba.“

Stiles překvapeně pozvedl obočí v tázavé grimase.

„Ať si Danny vezme počítač a Allison zbraně. Stilesi, kde mám mobil?“

\-----

„Ještě jednou, proč že o tom nesměl nikdo z chlupáčů vědět?“ zeptal se Stiles, zatímco natahoval krk ze zadního sedadla Allisonina auta.

Ida k němu otočila Irisinu tvář a potlačila škodolibou spokojenost, když si všimla, že blonďatá hříva pošimrala Stilese na nose a on ho nespokojeně nakrčil.

„Myslíš kromě toho, že by s tím Derek nikdy nesouhlasil?“ Stiles kysele kývl. „Protože vlkodlaky čekají. Pokud by se s námi táhl jejich pach a vůbec jejich přítomnost, bylo by to jako nakráčet do pasti.“

„Takže…“ začala Allison. „Tos je poslala do pasti napřed?“

„Je jich dost, aby si poradili. Není to tak, že bych je obětovala. Spíš nám poslouží jako odvrácení pozornosti.“

„Abysme…?“

„Abysme se dostali dovnitř, aniž by nás prozradil velký naštvaný vlkodlak,“ ušklíbla se Ida. Podívala se na navigaci, která je vedla na místo, které označil Danny jako to, kde najdou Tery. Ida možná nemohla používat pátrací a vyhledávácí kouzla, ale dost dobře to nepotřebovala, když mohla Dannyho nechat vyhledat Tery podle mobilu.

Danny zůstal s Lydií u Stilese v ‚hlavním štábu‘ a sledoval, jestli se Tery někam nevydá. Zatím ale podle všeho zůstávala v domě na periferii, který Dannyho hackerské schopnosti určily před hodinou. Lydie, kromě toho, že v boji nebyla moc co platná, zůstávala proto, aby v několika Idiných knihách zkusila najít něco, co pomůže. Už to bylo zatraceně dost let, co se Ida naposledy potýkala s čarodějkami a tenkrát to navíc probíhalo v dost přátelském duchu. Nebylo třeba hledat způsoby, jak se celého covenu zbavit rychle a jednoduše, nejlépe bez potřeby následného úklidu.

„Jak se dostaneme dovnitř? Nechci vypadat jako pesimista, ale tvůj plán zní jako ze špatnýho filmu,“ poznamenal Stiles a mávl k její falešné podobě.

„Máš lepší nápad?“

„Ne,“ připustil. Allison si povzdechla. „Nerada to říkám, ale Stiles má pravdu. Je to šíleně riskantní. I kdyby to vyšlo, Derek nebude mít radost.“

Ida to nepotřebovala připomínat. Plně si uvědomovala, jak moc nelibě to alfa ponese. Jenže na druhou stranu, ani jeden z jejích společníků necítil to, co ona. Derekova hrůza byla sžíravá. Proplétala se všemi jejími zábranami, dokud se nedostala k tvrdohlavému jádru, které v sobě ukrývalo její touhu dělat si věci po svém.

Proto teď seděla tady a mířila přímo do pravděpodobné pasti. Jen musela spojení s Derekem zablokovat, aby vůbec byla schopná přemýšlet.

„Prostě to zkusíme, když to nevyjde, budeme improvizovat.“

„Improvizovat?“ Stilesův hlas zněl víc než jen nepřesvědčeně. Ida mávla rukou k tašce, které ležela na zadní sedačce vedle jeho levého stehna. Byla zavřená, ale všichni znali její obsah. Dvakrát pětačtyřicítka Desert Eagle, které Allison sebrala svému otci, tři devítky, které bude mít u sebe Stiles – jako syn šerifa si s nimi uměl dobře poradit – jedna z nich byla pro Idu. Nebyla nijak výjimečná střelkyně, ale byla dobrá, a kdyby se cokoliv pokazilo, bylo vždycky lepší mít pojistku. Navíc když se její cíl nebude moc hýbat, bylo pravděpodobné, že se trefí.

Mělo by ji děsit, jak lehce se jí přemýšlelo o tom, že někoho zastřelí. Neděsilo. Poslední půlrok udělal z jejího předchozího života špatný vtip, celý její postoj k životu a jeho uctívání – kravina. Tohle město, tenhle svět, všechno to bylo jen o jednom; zasadit smrtelnou ránu dřív, než to stihne ten druhý. Kyna by to pochopila, kdyby měla šanci zestárnout a poznat na vlastní kůži, jak to chodí.

Nebo si to Ida alespoň mohla namlouvat.

„Fajn, jsme tu,“ vytrhl ji z myšlenek Allisonin hlas. Auto zaparkovala mezi dvě oprýskané cihlové budovy, které vypadaly na tuhle čtvrť ještě docela slušně, i když poměrně opuštěně. Vzhledem k denní době byla většina obyvatel nejspíš ještě pořád v práci.

Vystoupili a Allison otevřela kufr, že kterého vytáhla pouzdro s lukem. Stiles svíral tašku se zbraněmi v jedné ruce, druhou si mnul krk a nejistě se rozhlížel.

„Uvědomuje si tu někdo, jak katastrofální by bylo, kdyby nás někdo našel s takovým arzenálem? Na tátu by to nijak pozitivní světlo nevrhalo.“

Ida se zarazila. „Máš pravdu. Jestli chceš, klidně se vrať. Pomoz Lydii-“

„Ani náhodou!“ Stiles vypadal vážně šokovaně, jako by ho překvapilo, co řekla. Nešlo mu snad o to, dostat se z tohohle nepořádku? „Z tohohle mě nevyšoupneš, zapomeň. Očividně ti uniká, že Cora je moje přítelkyně, takže neexistuje varianta, ve který bych z toho vycouval.“

„Tak proč-“

Pokrčil rameny a ušklíbl se. „Jen mi to přišlo ironický, to je všechno.“ Allison nad tím zavrtěla hlavou a vzala od něj tašku. Rozepnula ji a obě otcovy zbraně si zasunula do pouzder pod bundou. Vytvořilo to na ní jasně viditelné boule, ale když si ji nechá rozepnutou, nebude to tak zlé. Stiles zastrčil dvě zbraně za opasek, jednu do velké kapsy mikiny, kterou měl na břiše.

„Fakt nenápadné,“ zamručela Ida. Znova pokrčil rameny a chytil boxer, který mu Allison hodila. Pak s tichým bouchnutím kufr zavřela a auto zamkla, zatímco Ida zkontrolovala mobil, jestli se neozval Danny nebo Derek, ale když nic nenašla, vzdychla a nasadila odhodlanou masku.

„Jdeme na to. Nakopeme nějaké ty čarodějnické prdele, které považovaly za dobrý nápad zahrávat si s naší smečkou.“

\-----

Zabere to, zabere to, zabere to.

Ne že by opakování si toho mělo nějakou zásluhu na tom, jestli to fakt vyjde nebo ne, ale Ida nedokázala přestat.

Soustřeď se!

Když vycházela po schodech, prsty ji brněly mocí, ktrou jen taktak držela v sobě. Soustředila všechno na perfektní iluzi a podmaňovací schopnosti.

Máš sílu čtyř panenství, přestaň se stresovat.

Tří.

To tvoje se taky počítá.

Pravda.

Zaťukala na omšelé kovové dveře, ze kterých se slupoval odporně modrý lak. Spolu s tmavě červeným nátěrem na cihlových stěnách to bylo obzvlášť odpuzující.

Dveře se otevřely a před Idou, vlastně před Iris, stála žena se špinavě blond vlasy, asi třicetiletá s tázavě pozvednutým obočím nad chladně modrýma očima.

„Přejete si?“

„Tery mi volala,“ usmála se na ni Ida mile, ale ne příliš přátelsky. „Taky se ráda pobavím.“ Máchla rukou a šála z ženina krku jí vklouzla do ruky. „Gucci?“

Ta překvapeně zamrkla a pak zlostně sykla. „Venku ne!“ Vtáhla Idu dovnitř a vytrhla jí šátek z ruky. „Tery mi to měla říct,“ mračila se blondýna zlostně a prohlížela si Idinu falešnou tvář.

Ta se zatím rozhlédla kolem a znechuceně se ušklíbla. „Ne že bych měla něco proti klišé, ale… jo, vlastně mám. Vážně? Něco čistšího jste k dispozici neměly?“ Přejela prstem po špinavém zábradlí přišroubovaném na zdi a pak si s odporem otřela prsty o sebe. Všechno kolem pokrývala vrstva špíny Ať už zem, stěny nebo jen stěží držící poštovní schránky.

„Časem,“ dostalo se jí odpovědi a dalšího přimhouřeného pohledu. Ida jen pokrčila rameny ve smířlivém gestu, poděkovala, a když se žena otočila, Ida ji nepatrným gestem mrštila proti zdi. Jen taktak ji stihla chytit, než se omráčená čarodějka skácela na podlahu. Přikrčila se, protože zvuk nárazu, který tělo vydalo při setkání se zdí, byl až příliš hlasitý. Nikdo se ale neobjevil. Spustila bezvědomou čarodějku na podlahu a otevřela dveře. Máchla rukou a během minuty byli Stiles s Allison u ní. Potichu za sebou zavřeli. Stiles držel tlustou elektrikářskou lepicí pásku. S Allison podebrali ženu pod pažemi a začali ji potichu táhnout do schodů, jak jim Ida naznačila. Ta se namísto toho vydala dolů.

V cestě už žádné další dveře nebyly. Nebo si to alespoň myslela, dokud nenarazila do bariéry. Neviditelné, samozřejmě.

„Kdo jsi?“ ozvalo se dřív, než uviděla, kdo to řekl.

„Iris,“ odpověděla klidně. „Jsem tu za Tery.“

„Tery má práci.“

„Já vím,“ usmála se Ida. „Proto tu jsem.“

„Nic o tobě neříkala. Nepatříš do covenu.“ Baculatá zrzka si ji prohlížela.

„Copak bych se dostala přes dveře, kdybych tu neměla co dělat?“ zeptala se Ida pobaveným tónem, doufajíc, že to stěží dospělou dívku před ní ukonejší. Ta se zatvářila nejistě. „Klidně se Tery zeptej, já tu počkám.“

„Nemáme ji rušit,“ zamumlala zrzka. Samozřejmě, že ne, ušklíbla se Ida v duchu.

„Začala beze mě? Musí to chtít vážně hodně. Nebude nadšená z toho, že jdu pozdě,“ pronesla Ida vážně ustaraně. Zrzka ztuhla.

„Ty víš, co dělá?“

„Jasně, že vím. Proč bych se sem jinak tak hnala? S vlkodlaky jde vždycky hlavně o čas.“ Ida vařila z vody. Byl to risk, ale zrovna teď neměla víc, mohla jen doufat, že je dost přesvědčiná, aby jí to prošlo.

Zrzka ještě chvilku váhala, ale pak mávla rukou a Ida udělala krok dopředu. Bariéra byla pryč. „Díky,“ usmála se přátelsky. „Jsem Iris, mimochodem. Zdá se, že máš vážně talent, když ti nechaly na starost bariéru.“

Dívka se trochu začervenala. Lichotky, ty nikdy nezklamou. A trocha toho přesně zacíleného okouzlení. „Clara,“ podala jí dívka ruku. Ida ji lehce stiskla a udělala dva kroky tak, aby ji otočila k chodbě zády. Skoro se cítila provinile, když Allison poslala dobře mířenou ranou dívku do bezvědomí. Ida počkala, dokud ji se Stilesem nesvážou a neschovají stranou.

„Zatím to jde docela dobře,“ poznamenal Stiles a Ida zasténala.

„Musels to říct, že jo?“ zasténala šeptem a zamračila se na něj.

„Co?“

„Jakmile tohle někdo řekne, něco se podělá. To ses ještě nic nenaučil?“ Allison obrátila oči v sloup. Ida se na ni taky zamračila. „Moc se netvař, víš, že je to pravda.“

Potichu pokračovali dál, chodba už dávno nebyla chodbou. Spíš se z ní stalo něco jako kotelna, jen mnohem větší a prostornější, než by příslušelo obytnému domu.

„Co že to tu mělo být?“ zeptala se Allison šeptem.

„Nějaké centrum. Kanceláře a tak,“ pokrčil rameny Stiles. Obě se na něj překvapeně zadívaly.

„Hele já nevím, jo? Hrozně často se to tu měnilo. Nikdo se dlouho nezdržel.“

Ida si odfrkla s pohledem kolem. „To by mě fakt zajímalo proč.“

„Sklapněte oba,“ sykla Allison. Ida si uvědomila proč. Odněkud se nesly hlasy. Ida natáhla ruku a Stiles jí do ní vložil zbraň, kterou měl v kapse. Zasunula si ji za opasek na zádech, kde si jí snad nikdo na první pohled nevšimne.

‚Rozumíš jim?‘ naznačila Ida němě a ukázala dopředu. Allison zavrtěla hlavou. Pravda. Byla lovec, ne vlkodlak. Ida se nadechla a vydechla, aby se trochu uklidnila. Ne, že by to moc pomohlo. „Jdu první, držte si odstup,“ zamumlala téměř bezhlesně. Oba kývli a nechali ji jít šest stop před sebou.

Ida se sunula dopředu opatrně ale s odhodláním. Byli tak zatraceně blízko. A zaručeně na správném místě, podle toho, jak reagovala na její slova ta zrzka.

„On to neudělá,“ ozvalo se někde před ní, ale nedalo se přesně určit kde – protože ozvěna, že ano. Pech. Ida měla sevřený žaludek, nechtěla vpadnout do otevřeného prostoru a strhnout na sebe pozornost. Jinak řečeno, nechtěla umřít. Bylo jasné, že s Tery to neuhraje, ať už je ta ženská kdokoliv. Nečekala, když s ní mluvila, že bude až tak důležitá, ale to, jak o ní všichni mluvili… Kruci, tohle bylo jako píchat do vosího hnízda.

Přikrčila se, když obešla jeden ze spojů spletitých trubek a uviděla zábradlí. To vysvětlovalo hodně. A ještě víc, když si všimla provazů, které visely od stropu a vlnily se, jak s nimi někdo očividně zápasil. Ida se skrčila ještě víc k podlaze a vykoukla mezi příčkami zábradlí.

Byl to Derek.

Samozřejmě, že to byl Derek, kdo jiný by taky mohl být takový zbrklý idiot, že by se nechal chytit do pasti!

Bohové, proč že si ho to vybrala? Jo jasně, ona si ho nevybrala, to on byl ten, co si vybíral. To tolik vysvětlovalo…

„Tak to je dobře, že žijeme v jednadvacátém století a není dost dobře nutné, aby kvůli tomu vyl na Měsíc,“ pronesl známý hlas.

„Nechoď k němu tak blízko!“

„Klid,“ prohodila Tery. Ida sledovala, jak Dereka obešla a sáhla mu do kapes od bundy. Když nenašla, co hledala, nadzvedla ji a spokojeně se usmála. „Moc hezký,“ pronesla, než mu sáhla do zadní kapsy a vytáhla jeho mobil. Ida zatnula zuby, protože její ruka se tam zdržela rozhodně o déle, než bylo nutné.

To je moje, ty mrcho! Peskovala v duchu, ale ovládla se a neřekla to nahlas. Místo toho se pozorněji zaměřila na provazy. Podle očekávání byl do nich vpletený oměj, Derek neměla šanci se z nich dostat, navíc když vypadal takhe. Zdálo se, jako by byl napůl mimo; víčka pokleslá, hlava mu v nepravidelných intervalech dopadala na prsa, jako by ji nemohl udržet vzpřímeně, a pot, co se mu třpytil na spáncích; všechno to naznačovalo, že ho něčím nadopovali.

„Proč je tu vůbec chceš? Ještě pořád zbývají hodiny, než budeme moct začít.“ Dole byly kromě Tery ještě další tři ženy. Alespoň, co Ida viděla. Jenže horší bylo, co neviděla. Neviděla Coru. Musely ji držet někde stranou a nebylo pravděpodobné, že by tam byla sama. Takže to jsou dvě vyřízené, čtyři před ní a kdo ví kolik stranou? To byl sakra velký coven na město jako Beacon Hills.

„Přesně. Bude lepší chytit je všechny najednou teď, než aby nám pak vběhli doprostřed rituálu, nemyslíš?“

Rýpalka se nadechla, aby něco řekla, ale pak zavřela pusu a kývla.

„Hm… Allison, Chris Argent, Cora, Dr. Deaton, Ida, Isaac, Jackson, Lydie, Melissa McCallová, Peter, Scott, Stiles, šerif Stilinski. Nevedeš zrovna společenský život, co, Dereku?“

„Není Deaton veterinář?“ ozvala se jedna z ostatních a ostatní se rozesmály.

Tery obrátila oči v sloup, ale taky se uculovala. Ida zatnula zuby. Jestli může někdo dělat psí vtipy, tak je to ona, a ne takové nablblé, otravné-

„Ty nám asi nepovíš, kdo je smečka, že ne? To by bylo moc jednoduché.“ Derek jí věnoval jeden ze svých nejlepších vražedných pohledů, i když silně ovlivněný jeho neschopností ovládat drobnou mimiku. Svaly na pažích měl úsilím napjaté, jak se snažil dostat z provazů, ale očividně to nebylo dost. „Tak to asi napíšeme všem, pro těch pár lidí navíc se místo najde vždycky. I když, asi vynecháme šerifa,“ zašklebila se Tery pobaveně.

Fajn, tohle nebylo dobrý. Jestli rozešle zprávu, všichni se sem nahrnou jako kobylky a nechají se pochytat. Kdo by taky věřil, že se někomu podařilo Dereka chytit. Dobře, možná kdyby použili mozek, mohlo by jim to dojít, jenže... Tery začala psát a Ida si uvědomila, že musí něco rychle udělat.

„Nazdar děvčata,“ pozdravila hlasitě, když se postavila, a usmála se. Otočily se k ní čtyři nevěřícné pohledy a jeden velmi, ale opravdu velmi, naštvaný.

„Iris?“ ozvala se Tery nevěřícně. „Co tu sakra-“

„Jo, k tomuhle,“ usmála se Ida a rozpačitě rozhodila ruce. „Možná jsem tak trošku lhala a řekla, žes mi zavolala, abych se dostala přes tvoji ochranku. Za to sorry.“

Přešla stranou, ke schodišti, které vedlo dolů, a sešla schody skoro do poloviny, než zase promluvila. „Začala jsem se nudit a můj poslední úlovek mi naprosto bezděčně prozradil, že tu máte nějakou zábavu. Věděly jste, že zdejší smečka má i lidské členy? Jeden je takový fešák, tmavovlasý, udělaný. Havajské kořeny, řekla bych. Obyčejně gay, ale víš jak…“ Široce se usmála. „Mám svoje způsoby, jak ho přinutit změnit názor na opačné a lepší pohlaví.

Ale abych neodbočovala, tak tenhle fešák mi zašeptal pár hezounkých tajemství o holce, co se pohřešuje a jejích vlkodlačích parťácích, co ji hledají u čarodějek. Původně jsem vám jen chtěla dát echo, ale koukám, že jste si už docela hezky poradily.“ Během řeči sešla až úplně dolů a teď obcházela jejich skupinu z Derekovy druhé strany. „Kdo je tenhle fešák? Mělo mě napadnout, že si nejlepší kousky schováš pro sebe,“ ukázala na Tery obviňujícím prstem s hravým tónem.

„Je to vlkodlak,“ odfrkla si jedna z třech neznámých a Iris pokrčila rameny.

„Co na to říct, vždycky jsem byla spíš na psy než na kočky a tenhle je tak… Hmmm,“ protáhla spokojeně a přejela Dereka pohledem. V duchu se k němu snažila vyslat asi tak tisíc proseb za odpuštění. Takhle si dnešní den rozhodně nepředstavovala. Odtrhla od něj pohled a obrátila se k Tery. „Takže, jak můžu pomoct?“

Ta se naštvaně mračila.

„Vypadni,“ navrhla jedna z těch tří, měla ve vlasech modrý pruh. Ida našpulila spodní ret ve zraněném výrazu, ale Tery zvedla ruku.

„Počkej s tím,“ pronesla směrem k modré čarodějce. „Je dobrá. Mohla by se hodit, až sem naběhne smečka.“

„Ou jé, víc kousků jako tenhle?“ zeptala se Ida nadšeným tónem. A rýpavá se uchechtla.

„Sni dál. Jen puberťáci.“

Ida pokrčila rameny. „Nemám problém se zajíčky. Jsou snaživí a mají spóóóusty energie na rozdávání.“ Obešla Dereka zezadu a přejela mu prsty po páteři. Jeho tělo se okamžitě uvolnilo a ona rychle ucukla; snad si toho žádná z nich nevšimla. „Když to zkombinuju s mými zkušenostmi, jsou to hodiny a hodiny báječné zábavy.“

„Fajn, dost keců. Jdeš do toho?“ zeptala se ostře Tery. Ida se zasmála.

„Jestli mi pak půjčíte pár vlčků na hraní, tak jsem celá vaše,“ přikývla souhlasně s rukama za zády, jako nedočkavá školačka.

Tery jí věnovala ještě jeden pohled, ale pak znovu začala psát do telefonu.

„Víš…“ začala Ida znovu a čarodějka otráveně zvedla hlavu. Zbylé tři ji pozorovaly s naštvaným výrazem, muselo se jim přinejmenším nelíbit, že Tery přizvala do jejich kruhu cizinku a ani se neobtěžovala jim to vysvětlit. „...nejsem si úplně jistá, jestli to, co děláš, je dobrý nápad. Všem přijde stejná smska, i těm, kdo třeba vůbec nejsou ve smečce. Nemyslíš, že si to řeknou? Budou očekávat past a neskočí ti na to.“

„Jak dlouho jsi nás poslouchala?!“ štěkla modrovlasá a Ida se ušklíbla.

„Chvíli,“ připustila Ida s výsměšným trhnutím rameny. „V tomhle smyslu stojíte za prd.“

Tery se zamračila, ale ne na ni. Na ostatní, jako by byla jejich vina, že toho Ida slyšela tolik.

„Co navrhuješ?“ zeptala se pak a stejně jako Ida nešetřila výsměchem v hlase. Jenže Ida už měla v hlavě plán. Doufala jen, že na rozdíl od toho jejich ona bude úspěšná.

„Jeho družku.“

Derek se vzepjal proti provazům a vztekle zavrčel. Znělo to ale slabě a unaveně, jak nebyl úplně při smyslech.

„Družku?“ ozvalo se překvapeně hned od dvou najednou. Ida teatrálně obrátila oči v sloup.

„Vážně? Víte vy o nich vůbec něco, kromě toho, že jsou vlkodlaci? Ne, neodpovídejte. Očividně ne.“ Pak mávla levačkou k Derekovi. „Tady pan krásnej zadek má družku. Když u ní zahrajete na city, naservíruje vám celou smečku při záchranné misi století. Zamilovaní jsou tak předvídatelní, nemyslíte?“

Tery se rozesmála. Zbylé tři se na ni překvapeně podívaly, ale majitelka krámku je ignorovala. Vypadala, jako by jí někdo právě odhalil polohu válečného pokladu. „Dobře, zkusíme to po tvém. Jak se jmenuje?“

Ida si odfrkla. „Jak to mám vědět? Zkus nejčastěji volané číslo s dívčím jménem.“

Nejspíš vděčila jen darachově moci za to, že jí ještě nikdo neskočil po krku. Udržovala svou moc nasměrovanou na ně, zatím překvapivě málo unavená. Vlastně spíš neunavená.

Tery si přiložila mobil k uchu a Ida sevřela pravačku kolem zbraně.

_Look at him, look at me. That boy is bad, and honestly. He's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes._

OK, tohle Idu malinko vykolejilo. Měla mít přece vypnutý zvuk! Přísahala by, že to kontrolovala. Chtěla získat čas, ne ukázat na sebe a zakřičet: PODVODNICE! A ta melodie? Později Stilese zabije.

„Trapasss.“ Čtyři pohledy se k ní šokovaně obrátily, ale to už máchla levačkou a všechny čarodějky se vznesly do vzduchu, když do nich narazila tlaková vlna. Tolik k záložnímu plánu, co teď?

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster. That boy is a monster._

Jasně. Tery to nemohla prostě típnout, když sebou flákla o podlahu, že ne? Ta se začala zvedat a něco mumlala, trhla sebou, když třesknul výstřel a kus od ní se kulka odrazila od jednoho z železných sloupů.

„Ani na to nemysli,“ varoval ji Stiles ze schodů. On i Allison drželi v šachu každý dvě čarodějky. Ida se otočila k Derekovi a rychle se začala potýkat s provazy. Šlo to špatně, i když Derek se jí pokoušel pomoct tím, že na nich nevisel jako pytel zrní. Ida si zarazila ruce do kapes v naději, že tam možná nejde něco, čím by ho z toho mohla dostat, ale byla to marná naděje, nůž si nebrala.

Pak jí ale prsty zavadily o něco oblého. Vytáhla ruku, ve které svírala malou lahvičku. Lahvičku, kterou před takovou dobou vytáhla z Isaacovy kapsy.

Zvedla nejistý pohled k Derkovým rukám a pak trhla rameny. Za pokus nic nedá. Když to nemůže rozvázat, třeba se jí podaří ho z nich dostat takhle. Stačila ale gel sotva otevřít, protože v další chvíli pod ní podklesla kolena, jak jí hlavou projela ostrá bolest.

„Zahoďte to!“ ozvalo se ze dveří, kterých si předtím Ida nevšimla. Stála tam žena, která jako by byla jen lekce upravenou a trochu straší kopií Tery.

Kurva!

Jak mohla zapomenout na to, že někdo musel hlídat Coru?

Hmátla za opasek a vytáhla devítku. Stačilo jen odjistit a vystřelit. Derek sebou při hlasité ráně škubl. Bolest přestala, ale neslyšela žádný výkřik. Přesto to stačilo, aby se trochu vzpamatovala.

„Těsně vedle,“ ozvalo se posměšně. Ida ale mávla rukou a srazila ženskou na zadek.

„O tom pochybuju, mrcho.“

_I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead. Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed. We French kissed on a subway train. He tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart then he ate my brain._

Telefon konečně ztichl a Ida si vydechla, zatímco se sbírala na nohy. „O tom si ještě promluvíme, Stilesi.“

„Zrovna jsem ti zachránil život, nemohlo by to tvůj hněv trochu zmírnit?!“ nadhodil podrážděně.

„Zbožný přání,“ zamručela a se zbraní pořád namířenou na čarodějku před sebou slyšela, jak se Derek s tlumeným zavrčením sesunul na podlahu. Vůbec si neuvědomila, že se mu podařilo lahvičku zachytit a vážně se tak vykroutit z provazů. „Jak ti je?“ zeptala se, aniž by spustila pohled z čarodějky.

Zavrčel na ni. Otráveně mlaskla a přece jen se na něj podívala.

„Fajn, doma mi naplácáš za to, že jsem neposlechla. Teď si to odpusť, máš tu někde sestru, kterou je třeba zachránit.“

Vyškrábal se na nohy a věnoval jí výmluvně naštvaný pohled. Ovládla se a neobrátila oči v sloup. Místo toho vykročila dopředu. Zahlédla ten pohyb jen koutkem oka. Udělala to čistě instinktivně.

Vlastně si to uvědomila, až když uslyšela výstřel. Tělo se bezvládně převážilo přes zábradlí a s odporným zapraskáním dopadlo na betonovou podlahu. Všechno v místnosti ztichlo.

„Claro.“

Byla to Ida, kdo vyslovil to jméno. Zrzavé vlasy rozprostřené na špinavé podlaze a rychle se zvětšující kaluž krve. Zděšeně přeběhla pohledem mezi tělem a zbraní, kterou držela v ruce. A která jí okamžitě vyklouzla z prstů. Bylo jen štěstí, že pistole nevystřelila, když dopadla na podlahu. Opak štěstí bylo, že čarodějka před ní nezaváhala.

Zaslechla šeptání a pak přišla bolet, když kost v její noze praskla a Ida se zhroutila na podlahu. Zakřičela bolestí i šokem. Ucítila, jak jí iluze vyklouzla a ztratila se. Dřepěla na zemi se slzami v očích, v příliš velkém oblečení a kus od ní ležela mrtvola holky, kterou před necelou minutou připravila o život.

„Ido!“

„Kurva!“

Derek ze sebe dostal jen zavrčení, než po té ženské skočil. Ida byla hodně překvapená, že neminul, nezakopl ani neupadl někdy během přesunu mezi body A a B. Každopádně ten heroický výkon nebyl co platný, protože mu ta mrcha foukla oměj přímo do tváře. Dopadl na zem jako kláda.

„Děvko,“ ulevila si Ida, znovu sevřela zbraň a namířila.

Všechno ztuhlo.

„Tak to vypadá, že tu máme trochu situaci, že ano?“ pronesla Tery posměšně. Ida to nevěřícně poslouchala. Tři metry od Tery ležela mrtvá členka jejího covenu a ona zněla, jako by to nebyla víc než kupa špinavého prádla. Drobná nepříjemnost.

„Ani bych neřekla,“ poznamenala Allison. „Vypadá to, že máme výhody na naší straně.“

„A jaké to jsou. Nezastřelíte nás,“ odfrkla si Tery.

„Proč jste si tím tak jistá?“ Stilesův hlas byl překvapivě klidný. Allison očividně mrtvá dívka rozrušovala nejvíc.

„Jste jen banda dětí a děti nezabíjí. Váš svět se dělí na dobré a špatné. A vražda je _špatná_.“

Stiles mlčel a Ida by se vsadila, že se mračí, jak se snaží vymyslet něco, čím by Teryino tvrzení popřel. Allison nejspíš tiskne rty k sobě tak usilovně, až je má stejně bílé jako tvář. Ani jeden z nich nepřijde na nic, čím by to mohli vyvrátit, protože to byla pravda. Ani jeden z nich není připravený na to stát se vrahem. Ne teď a ne takhle.

„Jo,“ zamumlala Ida. „Máš pravdu. Ti dva zabíjet nebudou.“

Výstřel se odrazil od stěn.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Cora byla v pořádku. Omámená, s otravou omějem, ale v pořádku.

Ida… No… Ne tak úplně. Měla zlomenou nohu.

A nikdo se na ni nedíval.

Jackson s Isaacem byli ještě pořád někde pryč a zbavovali se těl. Allison odjela, aby vrátila zbraně a zbavila se té, kterou používala Ida.

Stiles se opíral o stěnu Deatonovy ošetřovny proti ní a Derekovi, zatímco Scott tiše mluvil se svým emisarem. Idina noha byla v sádře a bolela i přes lektvar, který Ida spolkla. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že nedostala nijak silný vzhledem k těhotenství, které Melissa pořád nazývala rizikové. I když bylo rizikové spíš kvůli jejímu životnímu stylu, než zdravotnímu stavu.

Chápala to. Už zase by byla v nemocnici,  kdyby si nevynutila veterináře.

„Je v pořádku,“ zamumlala Ida s očima upřenýma na klín. „Stálo to za to.“

Nikdo jí neodpověděl. Samozřejmě. Derekova ruka jí ale jemně sevřela rameno. Nebyla si jistá, jestli to mělo být pokárání nebo šlo o podporu, a tak se rozhodla, že to bude vnímat pozitivně.

Stálo to za to, zopakovala si v duchu. Stálo to za to.

Nebyla tam jiná možnost. Udělala by to ona nebo Derek. Takhle ho ušetřila odporného… Jo. Možná ne tak docela. Docela dobře z ní nejspíš pocity prosakovaly do něj, protože si nebyla úplně jistá, jak tomu zabránit. Nepoznala, kdy se to děje a kdy ne. Bylo těžké se tomu vyvarovat. Navíc blokování jejich spojení se neukázalo jako ta správná volba. Věděla by, že tam Derek je, kdyby se ho od sebe tak moc nesnažila odstřihnout. Mohla by s tím počítat, mohla by plánovat, mohla by-

„Už můžeme odjet?“ zeptala se unaveným hlasem, aniž by zvedla oči z klína. Scott se k nim přesunul tiše jako duch.

„Jasně. Všechno jsem mu vysvětlil.“

Kývla a nechala se bez řečí v Derekově náruči odnést až na parkoviště a naložil do camara, když si Stiles se Scottem nastoupili dovnitř. K domu Stilinských dojeli potichu a bez rádia.

Až když byli všichni v obývacím pokoji a upřel se na ně šerifův pátravý pohled, Stiles něco zamumlal a zmizel v patře.

Šerif se za ním chvíli ustaraně díval a pak se otočil na Idu. Jeho výraz se nezměnil.

„Jak se cítíš? Jsi v pořádku?“ Natáhl k ní ruku z křesla, na kterém seděl, zatímco ona byla usazená na pohovce. Opatrně se dotkl ruky, kterou měla položenou na opěradle. Nepostřehla moment, kdy ho pevně sevřela, ani kdy jí vytryskly slzy navzdory pevně stisknutým víčkům.

„Ne,“ zakrákala hlasem rozdrážděným dlouhým zadržováním emocí.

A pak už u ní byl Derek a ona mu zabořila tvář mezi krk a rameno, aby se na nikoho nemusela dívat. Šerif ji pořád pevně držel za ruku.

„Chceš mluvit?“ zamumlal jí Derek potichu do ucha. Zavrtěla hlavou, než začala.

„Nebyla jiná možnost. Mstily by se. Ohrozily by je. Nemohla jsem riskovat, že by jim ublížily.“

Mohla jsi doufat v jejich lepší stránku a nechat je jít.

„Bylo by to riziko.“

Všechno je riziko. Bylo by tak nemožné, aby se zachovaly správně?

„Žili bysme ve strachu. Znali jména smečky a Melissu, šerifa, Chrise. Kdokoliv by mohl umřít, protože jsem to neudělala hned. Tohle je bezpečnější.“

Nebo snazší? Vybrala sis tu jednodušší cestu, nelži sama sobě. Alespoň buď natolik dospělá, že si to přiznáš.

Fajn. Dobře. Vybrala si tu snazší cestu!

Vidíš? Ani to nebolelo. Teď už se s tím jen musíš naučit žít.

Přimkla se blíž k Derekovi, jako by tu temnou skvrnu na srdci mohl svojí blízkostí zahnat. Jenže to nefungovalo. Bez ohledu na to, jak pevně ji k sobě tiskl, ten pocit tam pořád byl. A co hůř. Cítila to i z něj. Odsouzení.

Něco se z ní odlomilo a už nebyla cesta, jak to získat zpátky.

\-----

„Já jen…“ Stiles se odmlčel a zvedl pohled ke Scottovi, který seděl v židli proti němu. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že to fakt udělala, chlape. Prostě jen… Bylo to jak podělaný Osvícení!“

„Vím, co myslíš,“ zamumlal Scott. Ale Stiles zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne. Ne to nevíš. Tohle nebylo v zápalu boje ani nic podobnýho. Tohle byla podělaná poprava! Prostě tam všechny byly, dejchaly, myslely a to všechno okolo a pak najednou rána a nic. Chápeš? Kaput, finite, ende, šlus, prostě nic. Kupa masa a krve. A ona tam seděla a zírala na to všechno, aniž by se hnula. Kurva!“ Zabořil si ruce do vlasů a praštil sebou na posteli na záda.

Scott mlčel a Stiles mu byl vděčný. Tohle bylo… Kruci, neměl tušení, jak se s tímhle vyrovnat. Už toho viděl dost. Mrtvoly, umírání, násilí všemožného druhu, ale tohle byl docela jiný level.

„Co dělá?“

„Mluví s Derekem.“

Vydechl si. „Dobře.“ Alespoň už nemlčí. Krucinál, nejděsivější na tom nejspíš bylo, jak prázdně se celou dobu tvářila. Jako by to nebylo víc, než sfouknutí svíčky.

Šest sfouknutých svíček.

„Nejsem si jistej, jak se na ni dívat. Doprdele. Já ani nevím, jestli se na ni vůbec chci dívat!“

Scott vydechl a znělo to až nechutně unaveně a nescottovsky. Stiles by skoro řekl – dospěle. „Vím, co myslíš.“

„Jo?“

„Jo.“

Stiles se podepřel na loktech a podíval se na svého nejlepšího přítele. Nevypadalo to, že by mluvil do větru.

„Adrian,“ vysvětlil Scott jedním slovem.

„Pokusil se jí vyříznout srdce přímo před Derekem. Koledoval si o to.“

Scott pokrčil rameny. „Nebyls tam. Jasně, zasloužil si to, neříkám, že ne. Ale to, jak to udělali. Podělaná poprava.“

„Je to tak trochu její styl, co?“

Scott mlčel. Stiles taky. Čas chvíli odtikával v naprosté tichosti. Alespoň pro Stilese, Scott nejspíš slyšel, co se dělo dole. Byly momenty, kdy mu Stiles vážně, ale vážně nezáviděl.

„Myslel jsem- Do hajzlu, měl jsem za to, že je něco víc, víš?“

„Víc než co?“

„Než člověk.“ Uvědomoval si, jak hloupě a dětinsky to zní.

Scottovo mlčení mu to jen potvrzovalo. Mlčel zcela specifickým tónem, jak to uměl jen on. No a možná ještě Derek. A Cora. A Peter. Haleovic rodina byla v tomhle ohledu vůbec hodně nadaná.

„Celou dobu, všechno to, co se dělo, brala tak dobře. Za poslední půlrok si prošla větším množstvím sraček než my všichni dohromady a nezlomila se víc než jednou, po tom, co ji… víš co,“ zamumlal nejistě.

„Jo,“ potvrdil Scott stejně nejistě.

„Bylo tohle prostě moc? Poslední kapka a všechny ty kraviny?“

„Bylo by to pro tebe snazší, kdyby to tak bylo?“

Jo. Jenže vlastně ne. „Nevím.“

Scott se napřímil. „Jde sem tvůj táta.“ Stiles zoufale zaskučel. Ještě nad tím nepřemýšlel. Co mu řekne? Nebylo to tak, že když teď věděl o nadpřirozenu, mohl vědět všechno. Pořád byl šerif. S tím, co dneska Ida udělala, by se nesmířil. Na to byl až moc čestný typ.

Dveře se s cvaknutím otevřely a šerif strčil hlavu dovnitř.

„Jste oba v pořádku.“

„Jasně, tati. V pohodě.“ Znělo to nedůvěryhodně i jemu samotnému.

„Chcete mi říct, co se stalo?“

„Ani ne,“ odpověděli jednohlasně a šerif vydechl.

„Asi je to tak lepší,“ souhlasil, ale nevypadal z toho šťastně. No, hádejte co, Stiles si taky zrovna dvakrát nevýskal. „Cora pořád spí,“ oznámil, a když nereagovali jinak než kývnutím, pokračoval. „Za chvíli mi začíná směna, jestli tu budeš zůstávat, Scotte, nezapomeň dát vědět mámě.“ Šerif počkal, než Scott znovu přikývl, pak sám pokýval a s posledním nešťastným pohledem na Stilese za sebou zavřel dveře.

Vydržel to přesně minutu a čtvrt, než vybuchl. „Nesnáším, když mu nemůžu říct pravdu!“

„Jeden by myslel, že sis už zvyknul,“ poznamenal Scott bez větších emocí. Stiles se na něj zamračil.

„Očividně jsem si naivně myslel, že když už ví, jak se věci mají, nebudu mu muset nic tajit.“

„Naivní.“

„Jo.“

„Mám tu zůstat?“

„Jestli chceš.“

„Stilesi…“

„Jo. Bylo by… to by bylo fajn,“ dostal ze sebe Stiles trochu přiškrceně. „Myslíš, že bych se měl podívat na Coru?“

„Spí,“ namítl Scott. Stiles nerozhodně vydechl. „Jo. Nebudu ji rušit. Derek by mě beztak zabil, kdybych ji vzbudil.“

„Jo.“

„Jo.“

Byly chvíle, kdy Stiles Scotta nepokrytě miloval. Zvlášť, když ve správných chvílích dokázal mlčet. To se Stiles nikdy nenaučil.

\-----

„Jsem v pořádku,“ zamumlala Ida, když jí Derek podal hrnek s horkou čokoládou. Byla instantní, ale Ida už si na ni docela zvykla. „Jak je na tom Cora?“

„Spí.“

Protřela si pálící opuchlé oči. Tváře ji pálily od slaných slz a toho, jak si je neustále stírala hrubým rukávem vytahaného svetru, do kterého se převlékla, když Coru přivezli sem do domu a Ida ji částečně vyléčila.

Nedokázala víc, protože ji vydaná energie zasáhla jako rána bouracím kladivem, když se o to pokoušela. Proto taky teď měla na noze těžkou sádru a polykala bylinky na bolest. Neměla dost síly, aby si zahojila vlastní zranění. Možná za den nebo dva.

„Dobře. Potřebuje to.“

„Ty taky.“

„Pravda,“ přikývla. To, že nechce, říkat nemusela, uvědomoval si to. Sedl si zpátky na místo vedle ní a přitáhl si ji k boku. „Pořád na mě nekřičíš,“ připomněla po několika opatrných usrknutích.

Zabořil jí tvář do vlasů a nadechl se. Vydal nespokojený zvuk. Musela být cítit hrozně. Veterinou, špínou, střelným prachem… Zkusila se odsunout, ale nenechal ji. Namísto toho se o ni jemně otíral. Přenášel na ni vlastní pach.

Značkoval si ji. Pořád bylo divné na to myslet takhle. Jenže něco uvnitř jí říkalo, že je to přesně to, co dělá. A že je to přesně to, co dělat má.

Nechala ho, i když jí přejížděl rukama po horké kůži krku a prsty co chvíli zabořil do vlasů.

„Znamená to, že ani nebudeš?“

„Ne.“

„Ne – nebudeš, nebo ne – nedělej si naděje, ono to přijde?“

Odfrkl si. „Nehodlám na tebe ‚křičet‘.“

„Vrčet?“

„Ani vrčet.“

Dobře. To bylo překvapivé. „Jak to?“

Uvolnil jednu ruku a překryl jí pravačku, kterou si ohřívala o hrnek, dokud se nedovtípila a nepustila ho. Propletl jejich prsty. „Zachránilas Coru, mě a udělalas něco, co od tebe nikdo nežádal, jenom abys ochránila smečku.“ Otřel se jí nosem o spánek. „Nechci na tebe křičet.“

Vydechla si. Vůbec si neuvědomila, že zadržovala dech, dokud ho nepustila spolu s citlivým okousaným rtem.

„Chci se ti omluvit.“

„Cože?“

„To cos udělala? To byla _moje_ povinnost. Jsi emisar. Nemáš se za smečku prát nebo ji zachraňovat z provazů a opuštěných sklepů. Máš poskytovat rady a usměrňovat naše prudké a impulzivní jednání.“

„Nejsem jen emisar,“ namítla zamračeně. Chytil ji pod bradou a lehce otočil k sobě. Vypadal smutně.

„Nejsi. Jsi rodina. Moje družka. Jsi na prvním místě a já to podělal. Zase.“ Obočí se mu stáhlo dohromady v provinilém výrazu. Bolest se odrážela hluboko v zelených očích s rozšířenými zorničkami. Vypadal zranitelněji než kdy dřív.

„Šlo o Coru,“ hlesla potichu a nespouštěla z něj pohled. Doufala, že v něm vidí, že ji nezklamal. Protože nezklamal. Věděla, že se zachová zbrkle. Vždycky se choval zbrkle, když někdo ohrozil lidi, na kterých mu záleželo nejvíc. Tolik se bál ztráty, že nedokázal myslet objektivně. Nebylo to něco, co by mu mohla vyčítat. Bylo to pochopitelné.

Lidské.

Usmála se. „Nechtěla bych, aby ses zachoval jinak.“ Zarazila se. „Dobře, možná bys u toho pokaždé nemusel skončit svázaný v kozelci, omámený vlčím morem nebo jinak zneškodněný. Ale jinak? Jsi skvělý starší bratr. Skvělý alfa.“

„Alfa,“ zamumlal. „Laura byla alfa. Matka byla alfa. Scott je alfa. Já jsem…“ Vzdychl a přitiskl jí ústa do vlasů.

„Derek.“

Zamručel.

„Víš, co to znamená?“

„Co?“ Nechápal.

„Tvoje jméno. Víš, co Derek znamená?“

Cítila, jak zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nadaný vůdce. A než se začneš bránit, měl bys vědět, že jména mají moc. Skutečnou moc, pokud ten, kdo pojmenovává, věří.“

Odtáhl se se skeptickým výrazem. „Klidně mi nevěř, ale věděl to i Brian. V tom dopisu, co jsem našla? Potvrdil mi, že jsi to ty tvým vlastním jménem. Někdy ti to dám přečíst.“

„Věděl, jak se jmenuju?“

Trhla rameny. „Svým způsobem.“

Derek si nespokojeně odfrknul. „Občas zapomínám, že jsi jako Deaton.“

Spokojeně se zašklebila do teplého nápoje. Pak si ale na něco vzpomněla a sáhla do kapsy pro telefon. Ještě pořád na něm byl nepřijatý hovor.

Žaludek klesl pod tíhou viny a zhnusení. Derek se natáhl, vzal jí přístroj z prstů a vymazal upozornění. Pak ho odložil stranou.

„Chtěla jsem jen změnit vyzvánění,“ pokusila se chabě předstírat, že se jí netřese hlas i tělo.

Brouknul a vzal jí z ruky i hrnek. Opřel si ji o hruď a pevně objal, zatímco mu prsty jemně klepala o paže. Několik minut uběhlo v tichosti, protože Derek neměl co říct a Idina pozornost se soustředila na její myšlenky.

Zabila šest žen.

Dokázalas zabít šest žen, to je rozdíl.

Ne tak moc, vzhledem k jednotnému výsledku – šest zmařených životů.

Zmařených? Vážně? Nedržely náhodou Dereka v poutech? Neunesly Coru? Nechtěly vlákat smečku do pasti? Kolik životů by přišlo nazmar pak?

Naznačuješ, že je lepších šest cizích, než devět vlastních?

Jasně, že je to lepší! Ale dělá to ze mě o něco míň vraha? Těžko!

Nebyla to vražda! Sebeobrana je správný termín. A nebyl to úžasný pocit, moct se ubránit? Sama? Zachránit všechny ostatní?

Nespokojeně se zamračila. Možná. Připustila neochotně.

Upřímně, nebylo to tak, že bys měla nějaké jiné možnosti. Jak bys to chtěla vyřešit, aniž by musel někdo umřít?

Na to Ida neměla dost dobrou odpověď. Snažila se na to přijít od chvíle, kdy poprvé stiskla spoušť. Byla jiná možnost? Existovalo nějaké nenásilné řešení? Jestli ano, ona na něj zatím nepřišla. Popravdě se děsila té vteřiny, kdy se jí podaří nějaké vymyslet.

Přiznej si, že kdybys mohla vrátit čas, udělal bys zase to samé. Bylo to tak nejlepší.

Nejpohodlnější. Namítla s drásavým pocitem na prsou.

Nejbezpečnější!

Pravda.

Přestaň se litovat, vyšlas z toho jako vítěz. Neříkal to Derek? Jsi vítěz, přežíváš. Všichni, co se proti tobě postaví, si to vybrali z vlastní vůle a musí nést následky. Ty si odneseš jizvy, ale každá navíc je jen důkaz, že jsi o něco silnější. A když to takhle půjde dál? Nikdo se nám nepostaví! Nebo alespoň nepřežije.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zamumlal jí Derek do ucha a Ida si uvědomila, jak moc je v jeho náruči ztuhlá. Uvolnila se.

„Jo,“ hlesla. „Jo,“ zopakovala o něco silněji, „úplně v pořádku.“

Derek vydal překvapeně znějící zvuk. Otočila se na něj a pohledem skenovala jeho tvář zkroucenou do starostlivé masky.

„Udělala bych to znova. Kdybych se mohla vrátit, udělal bych to stejně. Radši ony než my.“

„To nemůžeš vědět," namítl, ale ona zavrtěla havou.

„Ne, Dereku. Můžu a vím. Když si budu muset vybrat mezi nimi a námi, vždycky zvolím nás. Pokaždé. Když ohrozí moji rodinu, nebudu stát stranou. Tentokrát ne."

\-----

Cora se probudila po půlnoci, naprosto dezorientovaná, ale v pořádku.

„Co tu děláte?" zamumlala, když si všimla Idy sedící na posteli vedle ní a Dereka stojícího za ní s rukama na jejích ramenou.

„Čekáme, až se probereš," usmála se Ida a shrnula Coře vlasy z tváře a koutku úst.

„Máte mít dovolenou."

Derek zamručel. „Měli bychom, kdyby ses nenechala unést."

„Ups?" Cořiny oči se pokusily o jakousi variantu nevinného pohledu, ale ani na jednoho z nich to nefungovalo.

„Doufal jsem, že alespoň ty budeš mít trcohu rozumu."

„Však jo, hodlám zavést protiopatření, aby se to už neopakovalo. Je tu Stiles? Určitě mi s tím pomůže." Derek zavrtěl hlavou.

„Usnul asi před hodinou, nech ho spát. Měl těžký den. A ne sám." Ida cítila jeho pohled v zátylku. „Cítíš se dobře?"

Cora přikývla a shodila nohy z postele na zem. Vstala bez nejmenších potíží a protáhla se. „Vlastně je mi překvapivě skvěle na to, čím mě ty mrchy dopovaly. Dvakrát jsem se tak trochu probrala, ale vždycky mě hned zase utlumily."

„Víš, proč tě zajaly? Provokovalas je?"

Derekovi se od jeho sestry dostalo nepěkného pohledu. „Neprovokovala! V klidu jsem si je šmírovala a nikoho jsme nerušila, když na mě káply. Chtěly mě pro nějaký rituál či co," zamumlala lehce rozpačitě. Ida překvapeně pozvedla obočí. Rituál? K čemu by potřebovaly mladého vlkodlaka? Mladou dívku jedině, ale snad jen kdyby byla-

„Oh," vdechla Ida v pochopení a trochu šokovaně. Vážně? Cora? Ta se na ni podívala a nepatrně zčervenala. „Ano, ehm... Ta protiopatření, nemyslím, že by v nejbližší době něco takového hrozilo, ale to je samozřejmě na tobě."

Derek nespokojeně zamručel, jak se v konverzaci ztrácel, ale Ida mu to nehodlala vysvětlovat. Jen mu jemně stiskla prsty, které měl na jejím rameni a trochu se o něj opřela. Byla unavená a bolela ji noha, přes kterou měla přehozenou deku, aby se Cora nerozrušovala, dokud nebudou mít jistotu, že je vážně v pořádku. Vlčeti ale zkručelo v břiše a tím celý rozhovor rychle zanikl v nenávratnu.

„Jdi se najíst," vybídla ji Ida. „Derek za tebou přijde, já se musím trochu vyspat." Cora přikývla a chtěla zmizet, ale pak se zarazila a otočila se na ně.

„Mrzí mě, že jste se kvůli mě museli vrátit. Ale pomohlo to alepoň trochu?"

Vypadala tak nejistě, že se Ida smilovala. S úsměvem kývla. „Ne jen trochu."

Bruneta se uvolnila a spokojeně se usmála, pak se za ní dveře zaklaply a Ida úsměv nechala spadnout se zvukem zacvaknuté kliky.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Derek, když se unaveně shrbila.

„Jsem vyčerpaná. Potřebuju alespoň dvanáct hodin spánku. Nebo klidně čtřiadvacet, nebudu se bránit," zamumlala a stáhla si přiliš velkou koženou bundu, kterou na sobě měla jako Iris. Všechno oblečení na ní plandalo, ale ne dost, aby mohla kalhoty přetáhnout přes sádru. „Mohl bys?" požádala Dereka a gestem ukázala na nohavici. Beze slova vytasil drápy a látku roztrhnul. Ida hodila kalhoty dobře mířenou ranou přímo do odpadkového koše.

Alfa jí pomohl do postele a do jednoho ze svých triček. Ida se nebránila a jako hadrová panenka poslušně dělala, co jí naznačil. Nechala se zabalit do deky a široce zívla v momentě, kdy se její hlava dotkla polštáře.

„Víš," začal Derek, „můžeme se tam vrátit. Kamkoliv. Kdy budeš chtít. To nebyla jednorázová záležitost."

Musela se na něj dívat překvapeně, protože se zamračil.

„Myslela sis, že je?"

„Nevím, co jsem si o tom měla myslet. Nebo co byl tvůj plán."

Sklonil se trochu níž a palci ji opatrně pohladil po tvářích. „Dokázat ti, že to může fungovat. Ukázat ti..."

„Co?" zeptala se tiše, zatímco se snažila přeprat spánek, který jí balil mozek do mlhy jako vázu do bublinkové fólie

„...všechno," zamumlal Drek váhavě a zelené oči byly plné čehosi, na co Ida něměla dostatečnou kapacitu. Nedokázala to v tomhle stavu rozšifrovat.

„Mrzí mě, že jsme tě zklamala. Že mi stačily jen tři hodiny, abych všechno poslala k čertu." Nic nemohlo účiněji vymazat sladké nic nedělání a opojení z jejich volného týdne než šestinásobná vražda. Ida byla přeborník v ničení krásných a nadějných věcí.

„Nezklamala. Zachránila, jako vždycky." Nevěřila mu to, ale bylo od něj hezké, že to zkusil. Pořád si vybavovala ten závan odsouzení, který z něj cítila, když ji objímal dole na gauči.

„Mhmmm," zabroukala, když se jí zavřely oči. „Pusu," vyžádala si s posledními třemi funkčními mozkovými buňkami. Slyšela ho zasmát se, ucítila teplý výdech na rtech a pak něžný tlak. Usmála se už téměř spící. Dokud ji bude chtít, nechá si ho.


	43. Chapter 43

Přimkl se k voňavému teplu před ním a přehodil přes něj ruku. Tělo se mu vtisklo do náruče a Stiles bezděčně zanořil nos do jemných vlasů, než jeho spánkem obluzený mozek vyslal onu informaci do mozku.

Stiles šel docela jistě do postele sám. A usínal taky sám.

Teď nebyl sám.

Ztěžklé prsty se rozeběhly po měkkých křivkách, dokud je nesevřela malá ruka a nevytáhla je k lehce navlhlým rtům.

Lehký polibek na kloubech prstů byl jen stěží postřehnutelný; další na špičkách prstů byl o něco znatelnější. Zajíkavě vtáhl vzduch, když se špičky jeho ukážováčku dotklo něco měkého a vlhkého, v příští chvíli byl prst vtažen do tepla mezi rty.

To, že sténá, si uvědomil až s několikavteřinovým zpožděním. Ve stejný moment, kdy mu došlo, že tu vůni plnící jeho nos, zná.

„Coro,“ vydechl téměř bezhlesně, než se hlasivky probraly ze spánkového ochromení. „Coro,“ zopakoval už hlasitěji a konečně otevřel oči.

Vlkodlačice v jeho náruči se otočila a usmála se; velké hnědé oči doširoka otevřené, rty leské a plné. Špička jejího jazyka zpoza nich na okamžik vystřelila a znovu je navlhčila, jako by se snažila zachytit slabý otisk chuti. Stilesovi došlo, že ještě před pár vteřinami měla mezi těmi rty jeho prst a cítil, jak mu v něm zaškubalo. Nehledě na fakt, že byl víc něž jen napůl tvrdý a tiskl se do Cořina boku.

Teplo se mu nahrnullo do tváří a bylo jasné, že mu na obličeji naskákaly nelichotivé růžové skvrny rozpaků. Cora se ale usmívala. Neodsunula se od něj, ani nijak jinak nenaznačila, že by ji to obtěžovalo. Jestli něco, tak měl pocit, že se na něj ještě víc natiskla.

„Coro,“ procedil znovu, skrze semknuté rty, protože haló, ranní dech? Nechtěl jí způsobit trvalé poškození, vzhledem k jejímu vlkodlačímu čichu. Moment. Bylo vůbec ráno?

Otoči hlavu k oknu, ale za ním byla pořád tma.

„Kolik je hodin?“ zachrčel s podtónem zoufalství, které neměl sílu skrývat. Pak si ale uvědomil, že je tu jedna mnohem podstatnější záležitost. Prudce se posadil a otočil se na Coru, která ho pořád sledovala s tím lehkým zvlněním rtů, které u ní znamenaly vřelý úsměv. „Ty jsi vzhůru,“ pronesl, jen aby vzápětí zavrtěl hlavou nad vlastní hloupostí. Netřeba konstatovat očividné. „Jak ti je?“ zeptal se a ruce mu automaticky sklouzly k její tváři. Lehce ji postranách uchopil a natočil ke světlu lampičky za jeho zády, která z nějakého důvodu svítila. Pravděpodobě ji rozsvítila Cora.

„Je mi dobře,“ obrátila Cora oči v sloup, ale usmívat se nepřestala. „A je něco po páté.“

„Huh?“

„Po páté hodině. Ráno. Rozední se až tak za hodinu. Ptal ses,“ objasnila, když se ani pak nepřestal tvářit nechápavě.

Jo. Pravda. Hodiny. Ptal se, to jo. Jenže teď by radši dostal nějakou další informaci o tom, jak se Cora cítí.

„Je mi fajn,“ pronesla znovu, jako by přesně věděla, co se mu honí hlavou. Nejspíš se pokoušela znít otráveně, ale Stiles v tom neslyšel žádnou opravdovou podrážděnost. Když už, tak vypadala spokojeně. „Jak se cítíš ty?“

„Já?“ nechápal.

„Derek mi řekl, že to nešlo zrovna hladce. Moje záchrana a tak,“ upřesnila s pohledem velkých očí upřených do jeho. Jako lavina zahrnuly Stilese vzpomínky na předchozí den. Ida, krev, střelba a další krev…

„I tak se to dá říct,“ zamručel pak neochotně. Jeho napadaly jiné přívlastky. Něco víc ve stylu Domu tisíce mrtvol. I když tady jich bylo jen šest.

  1. Přinejmenším relativní pojem.



Na moment stiskl víčka k sobě a pokusil se zahnat náhlý nával nevolnosti. Cořina ruka mu vyšplhala po paži až k obličeji, kde se jemně, ale pevně přimkla ke spánkem ohřáté kůži.

„Je ti dobře?“

Otevřel oči a zadíval se na ni. „Jasně,“ odpověděl i přes to, že to byla očividná lež a ona to musela slyšet. Přesto mu to nevytkla. Namísto toho sklouzla palcem z tváře do koutku jeho úst a jemně obkreslila spodní oblouk rtu. Automaticky vystrčil špičku jazyka, aby šimrající kůži uklidnil, ale namísto toho potkal v polovině pohybu její prst. Na okamžik oba ztuhli.

„Chtěly mou krev. Pro nějaký rituál,“ řekla Cora potichu, jako by nechtěla přerušit napětí, které mezi nimi vibrovalo.

„Proč tvou?“ zašeptal nazpět.

„Řekly, že je těžké někoho takového najít.“

„Někoho takového?“

„Někoho mého druhu. Holku, co ještě nikdy…“ Cořin hlas se vytratil do ticha, jak mu pohledem kmitala po tváři.

„Nikdy co?“

Významně pozvedla obočí a Stilesovi to najednou secvaklo. „Oh. _Oh_. Jo… to je v tomhle městě praděpodobně nebezpečný status,“ souhlasil.

„Tys někdy…?“

Nějaká dlouho schovaná špetka hrdosti se v něm vzbouřila a požadovala, aby zalhal. Jenže, co by to mělo za smysl? Možná, kdyby Cora nebyla chodící detektor lži, tak možná potom… Ne. Asi ani tehdy ne.

„Ne. Nikdy.“

Cora nevypadala, že by k tomu měla nějakou poznámku, jako mívala většina lidí v jeho okolí.

„Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli je to pravda, nebo je Jackson jen idiot a souvisí to s něčím, co nechápu.“

„Jackson je idiot,“ prohlásil Stiles rezolutně, ale pak trochu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale není to žádná šifra nebo tak. Prostě fakt.“ Cítil, jak mu hoří tváře, protože tohole nebyla zrovna debata, kterou si představoval, že povede, když s ním bude Cora v posteli. Vlastně _debata_ nebyla přesně to, co mu vytanulo při představě Cory v jeho posteli na mysl.

„Takže…“

Tázavě se na ni zadíval, když nepokračovala. Jenže namísto slov, se Cora napůl vztyčila a zároveň si ho přitáhla blíž. Naprosto ignorovala jeho ranní dech, pokud mohl soudit z toho, že měl zničeho nic její jazyk skoro až v krku.

„Mohli bysme s tím něco udělat,“ zamumlala Cora mezi polibky a Sitles měl dojem, že se mu páteř proměnila v želé.

„Jako…?“ vydechl zadýchaně, když ho přetočila pod sebe a on zapadl zády do matrace.

„Jo,“ zamumlala mu do rtů a vsunula mu ruce pod tričko. Roztřeseně vydechl, ale pořád ještě mu jeho mozek celkem obstojně fungoval, aby si uvědomoval, že tohle nejspíš není tak dobrá motivace k dalšímu kroku ve vztahu. Na druhou stranu byl adolescent a Cora byla… no, Cora.

„Seš s… seš si… jistá?“ dostal ze sebe namáhavě, a sledoval Cořin výraz, když se odtáhla. Hnědýma očima probleskla na moment ostře žlutá. Pak ucítil, jak ho prsy obemkla přes tenkou a napjatou látku spacích kalhot. Vydal ponižující vysoko posazený zvuk a praštil hlavou zpět do polštáře. „Fajn. Fajn. Cokoliv.“

„Dobře,“ vydechla mu spokojeně do ucha a Stiles v tom přímo slyšel její spokojenost se sebou samou. Neskutečný. Jako by snad mohl reagovat jakkoliv jinak. V životě se ho nedotkl nikdo jiný, než on sám, a tohle bylo zaručeně jiné, než jak si to představoval. Cítil, jak se mění tlak jejích prstů, dlaň přejíždějící po jeho délce vzhůru a palec kroužící přes vrchol, a to všechno spojené s pocitem lehce drsné látky, která jen zvyšovala jeho citlivost.

Zadrhával se mu dech, ale to mu nebránilo prozkoumávat tělo na něj přitisknuté vlastními dlaněmi. Cora se vyklenula proti němu, když jí prsty přejel po páteři, a tlumeně zavrčela, když sklouzl k okraji kalhot.

Další postup ho ale naprosto zaskočil. Nečekal, že Cora beze studu vsune ruce pod látku jeho kalhot a stáhne je natolik nízko, aby jí nebránily v pohybu. Když se ho znovu dotkla, byl to čistý kontakt kůže na kůži. Nedokázal zabránit zalapání po dechu, stejně jako nedokázal zabránit náhlé křeči, která mu projela tělem jako elektrický šok. Zaskučel a v další moment se udělal do Cořiny dlaně i všude kolem.

Uslyšel tiché frustrované zavrčení a okamžitě ho zalil stud.

„J-já… promiň… omlouvám se, já-“

Cora ho účinně umlčela, dalším polibkem. „To je dobrý,“ řekla, když se odtáhla. „Je to vlastně lichotka,“ zazubila se, a kdyby Stiles nebyl v poorgasmickém rauši, nejspíš by se otřásl, jak moc dravčí ten škleb byl. „Chce to trénink. Pro oba,“ dodala a Stilesovi v něm i přes nedávný orgasmus zacukalo. Jestli Cora naznačovala, co si myslel, že naznačovala… Tentokrát to byl on, kdo vnutil svůj jazyk do cizí pusy.

Tohle nehodlá zpackat. Má na dosah třetí metu s holkou, u které ještě pořád nemohl tak docela uvěřit, že s ním chce být. Rozhodně to nemínil zpackat.

Na vteřinu ho znovu ovládla panika z toho, že o ni málem přišel. Že mohli přijít pozdě nebo selhat. Cora měl pravdu, nebyl důvod zbytečně na něco čekat. Obvzlášť, když ani jeden z nich nevěděl, co by to něco mělo být. Dost dobře si mohli vzít teď všechno, co mohli.

A trénink je rozhodně něco, co Stiles může dělat. Co se lakrosu týče, měl za sebou Stiles hromady tréninku, ale trenér ho nikdy nenechal vběhnout na hřiště během zápasu.

Cora se ale zdála definitivně odhodlaná, že trénikem to u nich neskončí. Stiles by vážně mohl skórovat a to prostě nebyl ochotný podělat. Ne. Nikdy.

Sklouzl rty na Cořin krk, zatímco ona vydávala spokojený mručivý zvuk, který by za jiných okolností možná připomínal předení. Teď to bylo jen další povzbuzení, které Stiles nijak zvlášť něpotřeboval.

Jestli něco potřeboval, byl to návod, na rozepínání podprsenky, protože, vážně, co to do hajzlu je?! Nová verze pevnosti Alcatraz?!

\-----

Ida si neuvědomovala, že se do knihy mračí, dokud jí někdo nevytáhl z ucha sluchátko. „Co se děje?" zeptal se Isaac nejistě. Překvapeně mrkla.

„Co by se mělo dít?"

„Já nevím, tváříš se, jako že se něco děje," pokrčil rameny a odsunul domácí úkol, na kterém pracoval. Cora proti nim zvedla hlavu od vlastních úkolů.

„Je to kvůli tomu...?" odmlčela se, ticho naplněné významem.

Ne, nebylo to kvůli tomu, co se stalo přede dvěma dny. Výjimečně. Ida si olízla rty, než promluvila. Získala tím dvě vteřiny, kdy si ujasnila, co chce vlastně říct. „Dělám si starost o Petera. Nikdo z vás ho neviděl už jak dlouho? Pět dní? Možná víc?"

Vlčata pokrčila rameny. Je nepřítomnost nejstaršího vlkodlka očividně nijak netrápila.

„Copak se neukázal ani v bytě?" zeptala se Ida zamračeně. Isaac zavrtěl hlavou.

„Už nějakou chvíli ne."

„Nedělej si starosti, tohle dělá často," mávla rukou Cora.

Ida se na ni zaškaredila. „Naposledy, když zmizel člen smečky, chtěly ji čarodějky rituálně obětovat. Proč přesně bych si neměla dělat starosti?"

Cora ztuhla, ale pak pokrčila rameny. „Peter není panic a navíc, stěží tu zbyl někdo, kdo by ho mohl chtít obětovat."

Vyslala jsi vzkaz, touhle dobou už se určitě rozšířil. Kdo by si troufl na tvou smečku?

Neposlala jsem žádný vzkaz.

Jsi si jistá?

Ano!

„Stejně bych byla radši, kdyby zvedl telefon," zahuhlala Ida a vytáhla z kapsy mobil, na kterém nesvítilo žádné upozornění o nové zprávě nebo nepřijatém hovoru. Otráveně ho odhodila stranou. Natáhla se pro sklenici na stolku, jen aby si uvědomila, že je prázdná. „Do háje."

„Vydrž, přinesu ti to," nabídl se Isaac a vyskočil z křesla. Cora počkala, dokud nezmizí za rohem, a pak se naklonila dopředu se zvědavým výrazem.

„Umírám tu zvědavostí, uvědomuješ si to?"

Ida překvapeně mrkla. „Proč?"

„No tak! Jaké to bylo? Kde jste byli, co jste- No, nejsem si tak jistá, jestli chci vědět, co jste dělali," dodala napůl pro sebe.

„Říkala jsem ti, že to bylo fajn."

„Fajn? Fajn je, když hlásí déšť a namísto toho je hezky. Nebo když ti v kavárně dají šlehačku navíc zadarmo."

„Dobře, bylo to báječný. Spokojená?" ušklíbla se Ida, vypnula přehrávač a vytáhla si sluchátko i z druhého ucha. Necítila se dobře, když měla zrovna teď mluvit o něčem, co měla spojené se štěstím. Nechtěla mixovat to nejhorší a nejlepší dohromady.

„Víc. Detaily. Co jste dělali, kde jste byli, povídej!"

„Byli jsme v L.A. na zápase Dodgers, ve Vegas na večeři a tančit, v Yellowstone na túře a skončili jsme v domě u oceánu, kde jsme nedělali vůbec nic," neubránila se malému úsměvu při té vzpomínce. Kdyby tam zůstali, všechno mohlo být jinak. Nemusela by-

Kdybys tam zůstala, Cora by byla mrtvá a s ní i zbytek smečky.

Pravda.

„Na túře?" zeptala se Cora ve stejně chvíli, kdy se ozval Isaac: „Tančit?"

„Ano," odpověděla Ida na obojí zároveň.

„Počkej," zarazila se Cora, „dům u oceánu? Jako _ten_ dům u oceánu?" Vypadala překvapeně. Pravděpodobně nečekala, že by se tam Derek vydal.

„Přesně ten."

„Úplně jsme na něj zapomněla," přiznala brunetka potichu a opřela se do pohovky. „Jak to tam vypadalo?"

„Někdo zapomněl vynést odpadky," vzpomněla si na Derekovu nešťastnou poznámku. Jen díky ní si na odpadky vzpomněla, když odjížděli, a vzala je s sebou. Cora se rozesmála.

„Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?"

„Jinak tam ale bylo všechno tak, jak mělo. Alespoň Derek nezmiňoval, že by bylo něco špatně."

„Můžeme se ještě vrátit k faktu, že Derek umí tancovat? A myslela jsi tím normálně nebo jako vážně opravdicky - frak a to všechno okolo."

„Neměl frak," zasnála se Ida. „Ale měl kravatu, jestli se to počítá," dodala trochu zasněně, když si vzpomněla, jak ho ten kousek látky proměnil.

„Prosím, řekni že máš fotku," zamumlala Cora. „To byla nejspíš poslední příležitost v životě, kdy jsem ho mohla s něčím takovým vidět."

„Je mi líto. Ale slibuju, že když ten zázrak nastane znovu, zvěčním ho a dám ti ho zarámovat." Myslela to jako vtip, ale Cora to vážně odkývala a vypadala z té představy doopravdy nadšeně. Občas jim Ida nerozumněla, vážně ne.

„Pořád si nedokážu představit Dereka, jak tancuje valčík," zamumlal nevěřícně Isaac. Ida se zasmála.

„Já taky ne. On ho možná umí, ale já ne, takže jsme zůstali u osvědčeného ploužáku. Navíc moje šaty byly tak trochu smrtonosná past."

„Šaty? Nebalila jsem ti šaty," namítla Cora.

„Vzal mě na nákupy."

„Ó. Můj. Bože. Jsi si jistá, že to byl Derek?" Vlčata se tvářila podezřívavě. Ida se rozesmála.

„Nosil mě po městě na zádech. Zarezervoval večeři v restauraci Gordona Ramseyho. Taky si se mnou celou noc povídal, když jsem se v Yellowstone bála usnout. A pomáhal mi vařit."

Isaac nevěřícně otevíral pusu víc a víc. „No ty vole."

„Co?"

Cora se ušklíbla. „Myslím, že Isaacovi se zrovna zbortil svět, protože zjistil, že jeho alfa je románový hrdina."

„Tak zle bych to neviděla," zasmála se Ida a zavrtěla hlavou. „I když je nepochybně mnohem větší romantik, než jsem si myslela. Nečekala bych, že bude tak..." odmlčela se a prsty si poklepala po rtech nejistá, jaké adjektivum použít.

„Pozorný?" navrhla Cora.

„Tak moc, že vedle něj už všichni budou vždycky vypadat jako břídilové?" ucedil Isaac kysele.

„Oslnivý, myslím," řekla pak Ida. „Mám pocit, že se mi tím snažil jen dokázat, že jsme pár, jak se patří."

„A podařilo se mu to?"

„Ne," rozesmála se Ida. „Ale to je dobře. Jsme moc divní na normální pár. Myslím ale, že si vedeme docela dobře na tak zvláštní pár."

„Takže to koneckonců byl úspěch," pronesla Cora spokojeně a Isaac Idě konečně předal sklenici s džusem. Ta se vděčně napila a kývla.

„Jo, řekla bych, že byl.“ O to větší šok byl vrátit se sem a zapadnout zpět do vyjetých kolejí hrůzy, vypjatých situací a zbrklých rozhodnutí. Zamračila se nad vzpomínkou na suterén kancelářské budovy. „Ale asi to nikdy nebude víc než dovolenková záležitost. Nemůžeme žít pořád šťastně." Nikdo nemůže.

\-----

Peter se objevil večer, asi tak hodinu po tom, co Cora s Isaacem odešli. Stiles otevřel dveře a na moment se překvapeně zarazil, Peter ho ale ignoroval a proklouzl kolem něj dovnitř. Zamířil přímo k pohovce, kde seděla Ida se zasádrovanou nohou položenou na stolku a podloženou polštářem.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

Ida překvapeně mrkla. Vlkodlak se ale pořád tvářil stejně napjatě. Mlčel, tyčil se nad ní a čekal na odpověď.

„Jo," hlesla a sledovala, jak se napjal ještě o trochu víc, když zaslechl lež. „Chci říct, je to jen zlomená noha."

„Dobře," kývl a konečně se trochu uvolnil. „Mám nějaké návrhy, co bys měla-"

„Kdes byl?" skočila mu do toho. Zmlknul. „Proč jsi nebral telefon?"

„Měl jsem práci." Na obličeji typickou přezíravou masku, hlas plný nezájmu.

„Tak moc, žes nemohl napsat, že žiješ?" Překvapeně nadzvedl elegantně tvarovaná obočí, která neznačila žádnou příbuznost s Derekem. „Víš, co se tu dělo?"

„Slyšel jsem, že se potvrdila Taliina teorie, že nejlepší je nulový výskyt čarodějek, co se tohoto města týče," pronesl s trpkým výsměchem.

„A že dostali Coru?"

„Dozvěděl jsem se o tom, až když jsi ji z toho dostala, za což ti mimochodem patří můj dík." To už neznělo tak kysele.

„A nenapadlo tě, že se třeba budu stresovat, když se po tomhle nebudeš ozývat? Že posledních čtyřicet dva hodin přemýšlím nad tím, jestli někde neležíš s otravou vlčím morem nebo kde asi tak mohly zahrabat tvoji mrtvolu?!" Uvědomovala si, že zvyšuje hlas, ale nemínila se za to omlouvat nebo se krotit. Ten idiot ji vystresoval do krajnosti, trochu křiku bude muset vydžet.

„Nebuď melodramatická," povzdechl si Peter a následně zachytil letící polštář deset čísel od svého nosu.

„Melodramatická?! Mám sakra právo na každou špetku dramatu, kterou jen budu chtít! Jsem unavená, vystresovaná, bolí mě noha, protože si nemůžu vzít víc léků na bolest a ty si sem jen tak nakráčíš, jako by se nic nestalo. Myslela jsem si, že jsi mrtvý!"

Peter odložil polštář do křesla, než se posadil na jeho okraj a položil jí ruku na holý nárt zlomené nohy. Ida ho chtěla okřiknout, ale to už z ní začala bolest odtékat a žíly na jeho ruce ztmavly. Volnou rukou sáhl do vnitřní kapsy své bundy a podal jí srolované papíry. „Podívej se na ty vzorníky."

„Tak jo," hlesla potichu, protože se jí úlevou hlas skoro třásl a ona už se i tak projevila jako hysterka. Sváděla svoje přehnané reakce na těhotenství, ale to jednou skončí a bude si muset najít nějakou další omluvu pro svoje záchvaty nezvladatelné úzkosti pokaždé, když nad ní iracionální strach takhle převezme kontrolu. Možná laktační psychózu?

Potichu listovala papíry, které jí přinesl a pokoušela se moc ostře nevnímat ruku, kterou měl pořád položenou na její noze. Bolest už byla pryč, ale Peter ji neodtáhl. Dost možná věděl, že se bolest vrátí, a tak čekal, aby ji mohl znovu odejmout.

„Hodláš tam stát celou noc?" zeptal se kousavě Peter a Ida překvapeně odtrhla oči od papírů. Stiles stál pořád u dvěří, ale aspoň že už nebyly otevřené.

„Nemám nic lepšího na práci a tohle je historický okamžik. Peter Hale se stará o někoho jiného než o sebe. Měl bych to vyřezat do zdi, aby to nikdy nikdo nezapomněl," pronesl Stiles jedovatě. Ida se zamračila, ale Peter se zasmál.

„Oproti obecně rozšířené víře, členové naší rodiny nejsou jen chladnokrevní zabijáci. Staráme se o členy smečky."

„Oho, ale já neřekl, že je něco špatně s rodinou. Jen s tebou."

„Stilesi!" okřikla ho Ida. „To stačí."

Zamračil se na ni. „Ty ho neznáš, Ido. Klidně v tom mohl mít prsty. Je to přesně jeho styl, nechat špinavou práci na ostatních a pak se objevit a dělat, že o ničem neví."

„Proč přesně bych měl chtít zabít Coru?" zeptal se nechápavě Peter. Stiles rozhodil ruce do široka.

„Co já vím? Je to tvoje neteř, třeba máš obscesi na zabíjení svých neteří. Nebo možná všech příbuzných."

„Stilesi!" Oba Idu ignorovali.

„Zabít Coru by bylo logické, stejně jako zabít smečku. Oslabit Dereka předtím, než mu půjdeš po krku, aby se z tebe zase stal alfa. Musí ti to chybět. Ta spousta moci. A nezkoušej tvrdit, že ne, nikdo ti to neuvěří."

„Co bych měl z vyhlazení vlastní rodiny, když bych docela dobře mohl zabít Scotta, který je nezkušený, a dalo by mi to stejnou moc jako od Dereka?"

Ida nechápavě kmitala pohledem mezi těmi dvěma. Jak to může říkat tak klidně? Proč o tom se Stilesem vůbec diskutuje?

„Protože pak bys proti sobě měl Dereka a celou jeho smečku. Navíc, celou rodinu bys nevyhladil. Pořád je tu Ida," kývl k ní Stiles hlavou, „a její dítě. Zachování rodu zajištěno. Skvělá příležitost pro tebe zařídit si vlastní Haleovic smečku aniž by kdokoliv z nich věděl, cos udělal, a opovrhoval tebou."

Peter se napjal a Ida cítila, jak se mu nehty protahují v drápy. Zapichovaly se jí do kůže na noze, ale nepronikly jí.

„Máš to dobře promyšlené, Stilesi. Vždycky jsem obdivoval tvoji inteligenci, ale tentokrát se pleteš. Nemám s tím nic společného. Nechci Derekovu moc, a už vůbec nechci vyvraždit smečku, která mě dělá silnějším. Život bezmocné omegy mě neláká. Protože to alfa bez smečky je. Omega."

„Jenže ty bys smečku měl. Mohl by sis přivlastnit Scottovy bety ve chvíli, kdy by ses Scotta zbavil. Je to geniání plán, to se ti musí nechat," prskal Stiles.

„Stilesi, přestaň!"

„Ne, Ido, nech ho. Nevěří mi a teď má něco, čemu věřit chce. Nepřekvapuje mě to, Stiles je k mému synovci až překvapivě loajální na to, že je člověk, co ani nepatří do jeho smečky.  I když vzhledem k jejich minulosti, to možná až tak překvapivé není," zamumlal pak a jeho drápy zmizely. „Za těchhle okolností jsem rád, že má Derek v okolí někoho, kdo ho nezradí." Zvedl se a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Kam jdeš?" vyjekla Ida.

Překvapeně se na ni otočil. „Domů. Návrhy máš a věřím, že mi dáš vědět, až se jimi probereš. Do té doby tu nejsem třeba."

„To teda nejsi, to máš pravdu. Ida nepotřebuje, aby ji někdo utvrzoval v tom, že popravovat lidi je jediný správný způsob řešení konfliktů!"

Ticho, které zaplnilo místnost, bylo naplněné šokem.

Idě se zalily oči slzami, ale okamžitě zamrkala a zahnala je. Zatnula čelisti a sundala si nohu ze stolku. Pracně se vyškrábala na nohy a kulhavě se vydala ke dveřím. Při čtvrtém kroku se bolest vrátila a ona sykla. Peter se u ní okamžitě objevil a podepřel ji.

Stilesova tvář byla ještě pořád stažená šokem z toho, co řekl. „Ido, co to-"

Zvedla ruku a utnula ho. Prošla kolem něj ven z domu a rozhlédla se. Na silnici před domem byl zaparkovaný obyčejný štříbrný sedan. Peter ji k němu beze slova odvedl a pomohl jí nastoupit.

„Ido, kam to jdeš?!" Stilesův hlas byl naplněný panikou. Neměla problém to ignorovat. Myslí jí pořád vibrovalo sdělění ukryté v jeho slovech. Byla pro Stilese vrah. Byla pro něj Peter. Tady nebylo kam dál jít, to byla konečná.

Peter obešel auto a nastartoval, odlepili se od krajnice jen za zvuku motoru, ticho vydrželo ještě dvě odbočky, než ho prolomil.

„Kam tě mám odvézt?"

„Nemůžu k tobě?" zeptala se překvapeně. Nevesele se zasmál. „I když bych osobně nebyl proti, u mě už je poněkud plno a navíc by to myslím můj synovec vnímal jako překročení určité hranice."

Pravda. Na Dereka nepomyslela. I když tušila, že nebude nijak nadšený tak jako tak, jakmile se dozví, co se stalo. Pravděpodobně právě zachraňuje Stilese před pochroumanými žebry.

Jenže kam, když ne k Peterovi? Allison nepřipadala v úvahu kvůli otci a tomu, že by za ní Derek nemohl. Scott má kolem sebe svoji novou smečku a k Lydii to taky nešlo, protože Ida měla být na jiném kontinentu, paní Martinová by mohla dostat infarkt, kdyby ji viděla ve dveřích s nohou v sádře. Kdo ví, kde bydlí Deaton, na veterině nejspíš ne, navíc byl emisarem Scottovy smečky, byl by to moc velký risk.

„K Jacksonovi," řekla tedy nakonec, protože nikdo jiný jí v seznamu nezbyl.

Peter se zatvářil překvapeně, ale na  první odbočce zamířil správný směrem. Trvalo jen pár minut, než se dostali do správné části města. Obešel auto a pomohl jí ven. Neptal se, jestli si je jistá, musel cítit, jak moc mizerně na tom je. Měla pocit, že jesti se bude muset obhajovat, její křehká sebekontrola praskne a ona se znemožní dalším hysterickým záchvatem.

Dveře se otevřely dřív, než ji vnesl do druhé třetiny schodů. Jackson se zatvářil šokovaně, když je uviděl a Idě došlo, že vyrazila od Stilese jen v Derekových teplácích a tričku s krátkým rukávem; zjizvené paže jasně viditelné. A taky byla úplně bosá.

„Co se to-" Za ním se vynořila Lydie.

„Ido, co se ti stalo?" přerušila ho a seběhla k ní. Petera přitom okázale ignorovala. I přes jeho přítomnost ale došla až k nim a položila jí ruku na tvář. „Vypadáš jako bys měla každou chvíli omdlít."

„Mohla bych-" začala Ida, ale zlomil se jí hlas. Do háje! Copak nemohla alespoň chvíli vypadat a jednat jako dospělá?!

„Potřebuje někde přespat," pronesl Peter pevně a složil ji Jacksonovi do náruče, než stačil vlkodlak třeba jen pípnout. Ne, že by měl Jackson šanci. Lydie se do toho totiž vložila po svém.

„Co se stalo? Jě něco se Stilesem? Má problém?"

Peter se ušklíbnul. „Ten teprve mít bude, až se o tomhle dozví Derek. Nechtěl bych být v jeho kůži." Lydie i Jackson vypadali trochu přepadle. Peter je ignoroval. Namísto toho se obrátil přímo k Idě: „Řekni Jacksonovi, aby ti pomohl od bolesti, jakmile to budeš potřebovat. Zavolej Dereka." S tím se otočil a sešel ze schodů.

„Petere!" zavolala za ním. Otočil se. Ida ale netušila, jak říct to, co říct chtěla, a tak se na něj jen napjatě usmála. Kývl, nasedl a odjel.

„Co to do pekla bylo?" zeptala se Lydie. Jackson zamručel a trochu si ji upravil v náruči.

„Máš někoho doma? Nezpůsobím problémy?" zeptala se Ida, aby nemusela odpovídat.

„Otec je s matkou v nemocnici," zamručel neochotně a zamířil do domu. Ida se rozhlédla kolem, ještě nikdy v Jacksonově domě nebyla. A ani nečekala, že by se sem snad někdy podívala. Všechno bylo moderní a luxusní, přesně jak očekávala, perfektně neosobní.

Jacksonův pokoj nebyl odlišný, jen minimum věcí, které by o něm něco prozrazovaly; na prádelníku fotka jeho a Dannyho v lakrosové výstroji. Na nočním stolku obrázek Lydie. Pár trofejí na poličce, většina za plavání.

Posadil ji na postel a Lydie si sedla proti ní. „Tak co se stalo?"

„Nic."

Jackson si odfrknul.

„Stiles má... problém," svolila k vysvětlení po měnším váhání. „Se mnou."

Lydie pozvedla jedno perfektní obočí. „Kravina. Stiles tě zbožňuje."

Ida si odfrkla. Vyvolala tím téměř totožné výrazy udivení. Nechtěla to vysvětlovat.

„Zavolám Derekovi," zamumlal Jackson po minutě napjatého ticha. Jakmile zmizel za dveřmi, Lydie ji chytila za ruku.

„Vážně, Ido, co se stalo? Vypadáš příšerně."

„Řekněme, že Stiles nevzal, co jsem udělala, tak dobře, jak jsem si myslela. Nechci, aby měl pocit, že musí žít pod jednou střechou s někým, z koho se mu dělá zle."

„To zaručeně přeháníš, Stiles by nikdy-"

Ida se na ni ostře zadívala. „Tys ho neslyšela. Pro něj jsem z jednoho těsta jako Peter. Vrah jako vrah, co na tom záleží."

Lydie zalapala po dechu. „O tě srovnal s- Ten pubertální imbecil!" téměř vykřikla. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že- Argh!"

Ida byla v šoku. Ještě Lydii nikdy neviděla tak rozčilenou. Jackson se vrátil zpátky do pokoje, čelist pevně zatnutou a na Idin pohled jen krátce kývl, jak zasunoval mobil zpátky do kapsy. Derek byl na cestě.

Poposedla si a sykla, jak se jí ozvala zraněná noha. Jackson si před ni klekl na jedno koleno a překvapivě opatrně jí sevřel holé chodidlo do dlaní. Bolest se začala vytrácet, jak se jeho záda napjala. Lydie mu položila volnou ruku na rameno.

„Udělalas to pro dobrou věc," zamručel potichu, než k ní zvedl pohled od podlahy. Elektricky modré oči zářily do přítmí místnosti. „Většina z nás ne."

Chtěla mu říct, že to není pravda, že ho zmanipulovali, ale uhnul pohledem stranou a Ida neměla odvahu s Jacksonem mluvit, když jí dal najevo, že nechce.

„On to tak nevidí. Čekala bych to od Scotta, ale ne od- To je fuk," pokrčila rameny a jemně odtáhla Jacksonovy ruce stranou. „Děkuju, to stačí. Jen mi řekni, kam mám jít, abych nepřekážela. Nehci vám kazit večer."

Lydie se na ni zamračila, ale Ida zavrtěla hlavou. Nebyla si jistá, jak dlouho to ještě vydrží. Potřebovala se stočit do klubíčka a litovat se jako ta největší troska. Bylo to ubohé a nedospělé, ale zrovna teď neměla nejmenší chuť chovat se dospěle. Ještě jí nebylo dvaadvacet a byla těhotná, která zabila šest lidí ani ne dva dny nazpátek, nemluvě o tom, co všechno se jí stalo předtím. Měla právo se litovat!

„Můžeš zůstat tady, než Derek přijde. Pak si vyber, jaký pokoj chceš, čím dál od hlavní ložnice, tím líp; menší šance, že tě bude někdo rušit, když tu budeš chtít zůstat." Překvapeně se na Jacksona podívala, ale tvářil se stejně nepřístupně jako jindy, a tak jen kývla. Víc vděčnosti si projevit netroufla. Lydie ji krátce objala a vtiskla pusu na spánek, pak i s Jacksonem vyšli z pokoje ven a zavřeli za sebou.

Ida sáhla do kapsy a vytáhla mobil a sluchátka, víc toho u sebe neměla, když vyletěla od Stilinských. Nastavila opakování a zvedla hlasitost. Potřebovala přeřvat myšlenky, které se jí potácely mozkem jako opilci nad ránem.

([hudba](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic))

Jenže…

Peter.

Nemohla na něj přestat myslet. Na to, že se necítila uražená faktem, že je Stiles srovnával. Pokaždé, když to řekla, její okolí reagovalo zděšeně, zatímco v ní rostla iracionální pýcha. Peter byl silný, silnější, než si většina lidí uvědomovala. Jasně, byl to parchant a prospěchář, ale do háje, přežil uvěznění v ohni, ztrátu rodiny i družky a pak se doslova vyhrabal z vlastního hrobu. Byl synonymem pro odhodlanost, jak si ji Ida představovala a obdivovala.

Jenže si zároveň uvědomovala, že pro Stilese je Peter synonymem všeho špatného a opovrženíhodného. A když ji k němu přirovnal... Nebyla si jistá, jestli ji mohl přiřadit ve svých očích ještě k něčemu horšímu.

Věděla, že by se měla ptát sama sebe, co by dělala na jeho místě. Jak by reagovala na takové trauma. Uvědomovala si, že je mu sedmnáct, že je ještě dítě - kruci, sama by se ještě občas mohla považovat za dítě! - jenže taky tu byl fakt, že ji Stiles znal. Byl její učeň. Brala ho jako přítele a důvěrníka, když ji takhle mohl odsoudit on, tak kdo by to pak neudělal?

A neděsí tě spíš, že měl pravdu? Když tě někdo jako on, kdo tě zná, odsoudí jako vraha, neměla by sis připustit, že možná nejsi nic víc?

Zatnula prsty do přehozu a předklonila se.

Jackson říká, že-

Jackson je vrah. Jako Peter. Jako ty.

Trhla sebou, když ucítila na ramenou dotek dlaní. Zvedla hlavu, ale nerozeznala víc, než zamlženou skvrnu. I tak v ní ale rozpoznala Dereka... a hráz povolila. Rozbrečela se jako dítě.

Nechala se schovat do medvědího obětí, zabořila mu nos do prsou a hlasitě mu štkala do trička. Všechna zrada a bolest, kterou se snažila držet mimo sebe, jí protékala a vyvěrala v slzách, které se vsakovaly do Derekova oblečení.

A on ji nechal. Jen tam seděl, držel ji a tváří se jí otíral o vlasy v utěšujícím gestu. Spolehlivý a pevný, tak jako vždycky.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Ležela v Derekově objetí. Pálily ji oči a špatně se jí dýchalo, ale jinak to nebylo horší než jindy. Chtěla se pohnout, ale noha ztěžklá sádrou se nepohnula. Došlo jí, že ji nebolí.

„Jak se cítíš?" Derekův dech ji zašimral na krku.

„Opuchle," zachraptěla unaveně a její polštář se zatřásl smíchy. Zamručela a jemně ho píchla prstem do boku. Cukl sebou, ale pak jí vtiskl rty do vlasů. Spokojeně zamručela.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Derek po chvíli.

„Nikdo ti to neřekl?" zeptala se potichu lehce nevěřícně. „Jak dlouho jsem byla… mimo?" Popravdě si neuvědomovala, kdy přešla z pláče do spánku, nebo kdy jí vytáhl z uší sluchátka, protože ona nebyla dost dobře schopná ničeho, ve chvíli, kdy nechala všechno být.

„Ne víc než dvě hodiny." Znělo to nespokojeně. Slabě se usmála.

„Na měkčím polštáři bych zvládla víc. Ale rozhodně to neber jako stížnost," dodala rychle, aby se náhodou nerozhodl, že ji od sebe odstrčí. Když neodpověděl, zaklonila hlavu, aby na něj viděla. Tvářil se vážně.

Vzdychla. Nechtěla mu nic říkat, i když věděla, že na to jednou dojít musí. Tušila, jaká bude jeho reakce, a ať Stiles řekl cokoliv, nechtěla proti němu poštvat vlkodlaka, natož ochranářského alfu. Až se to Derek dozví, rupne mu vzteky žíla na čele.

„Nechci-“ zarazila se a zamračila. To nebylo to, co chtěla říct. „Potřebuju pár dní mimo," řekla pak váhavě, aniž by mu přímo řekla, co se stalo. Doufala, že se dovtípí a nechá to být.

Jenže stejně tak by moha po dubu chtít, aby vytáhl kořeny ze země a uhnul jí z cesty.

„Mám se zeptat ostatních?"

„Ne," vyhrkla. Dokázala si představit, že to podají ještě mnohem hůř, než jaké to ve skutečnosti bylo. „Ne, nebylo to tak-" Vypustila vzduch s nespokojeným zasyčením. „Stiles se pustil do Petera s jakousi nesmyslnou teorií a nenechal si to vymluvit. Pak naznačil, že na mě má Peter špatný vliv."

Derek povytáhl obočí v tiché pobídce. Muselo mu být jasné, že něco takového by ji nedonutilo brečet, dokud neusnula.

„Prostě se nevyrovnaná s tím, co jsem udělala, jak jsem si myslela. Nechci o tom mluvit. Můžeme to prosím nechat být?" požádala ho tiše a Derek se zamračil, pak ale kývl a přitáhl si ji trochu blíž. Pravděpodobně se potom půjde stejně zeptat někoho jiného.

Ida na to nechtěla myslet. Povytáhla se o několik čísel a přitiskla mu rty na bradu. „Jsem ráda, že jsi tady," vzdychla a nosem se mu otřela o vousy na hraně čelisti. Zamručel a sklonil se tak, aby se jejich rty střetly.

Tentokrát se nedržela zpátky. Neměla proč, jediná jistota, kterou měla, byla, že mohla o všechno kdykoliv přijít. A nikdy nemohla odhadnout jakým způsobem. Proč se o to tedy připravovat sama?

Překvapeně vydechl, když jejich polibek prohloubila, ale nebránil se. Ani když mu z ramen stáhla koženou bundu, vytáhla ji z pod jeho těžkého těla a odhodila ji na podlahu pokoje, který rozhodně nepatřil Jacksonovi. Tenhle nebyl tmavý, měl bílé stěny a tyrkysové a hnědé vybavení. Na modrém přehozu dva hnědé pruhy, vedoucí přímo pod Derekovými zády, když se položil. Bylo to tu cítit novotou a nepoužívaností.

Měli by to změnit.

Spokojeně zasténala, když prsty vklouzla pod Derekovo tričko a trochu mu ho vyhrnula. Palci pečlivě obkreslila břišní svaly, než se posunula vzhůru po teplé kůži až na prsa. Derek ochotně spolupracoval, když ho pobídla, aby se nadzvednul a ona mu mohla přetáhnout tričko přes hlavu. Sevřel jí krk mezi dlaněmi a přitáhl si ji k polibku, předtím se ale šeptem zeptal: „Je na tohle správná doba?"

„Když to budeme brát takhle, nikdy nebude správná doba," zamumlala a kousla ho do spodního rtu. Tlumeně zavrčel.

„Neděláš to jen jako rozptýlení od toho-"

„Přestaň," utnula ho zamračeně. Bleskově se stáhl a okamžitě se snažil dotýkat se jí co nejméně. Obrátila oči v sloup a vrátila si jeho ruce na krk. „Takhle jsem to nemyslela. Přestaň se v tom šťourat. Nemůžeme prostě předstírat, že Isaac nezavolal? Posledních čtyřicet osm hodin se nestalo a my si ještě pořád nemusíme dělat starosti s ničím jiným, než co si dáme k snídani?"

Derek povzdechl a pochybovačně se na ni díval. Vystrčila spodní ret v prosebné grimase a jemu jeden koutek povylezl lehce vzhůru. Odpověděl ale úplně vážně: „Nemůžeme to předstírat pořád."

„Já vím," kývla. „Nechci víc než hodinu. Možná dvě," dodala, když sklouzla pohledem na jeho odhalené torso. Potichu se zasmál.

„Myslím, že si můžeme dovolit i tři."

Teď byla se smíchem řada na ní. „Tady si někdo věří." Derek vyprodukoval zvuk, který zněl překvapivě hravě, ale byl v něm podtón něčeho vážnějšího. Potřeby. Rozvibrovalo jí to kosti vzrušením. Chtěla mu dopřát všechno, co mu chybělo, a ještě něco navíc.

Sklouzla rty po hraně čelisti k uchu a jazykem obkreslila jeho konturu. Opatrně zkousla jemnou kůži pod ním a pomalu si prolíbávala cestu po krku k prohlubni mezi ním a klíční kostí a dál na prsa. Derek prudce vtáhl dech mezi stisknutými zuby, když ho hravě kousla těsně pod levou bradavkou a okamžitě to místo polaskala jazykem. Cítila pod ním zrychlený tlukot silného srdce v naléhavě se zvedajícím hrudníku. Jednu ruku jí zapletl do vlasů, ale nijak ji neomezoval. Nepokoušel se ji postrkovat nebo zastavovat, jednoduše čekal, co udělá dalšího. Nervózně se zazubila do horké kůže a sklouzla na břicho.

Mít takové břišní svaly by mělo být postavené mimo zákon. Vzrušovalo ji už jen to, že se jich mohla dotýkat. Ochutnávat je. A ty zvuky, které Derek vydával… Kdyby nevěděla, jak zní, když ho něco opravdu bolí, mohla by si myslet, že mu ubližuje. Tlumené steny mu unikaly proti jeho vůli, poznala to podle toho, jak pokaždé trochu ztuhl, když se k ní nějaký donesl.

Ida je zbožňovala. Byla si naprosto jistá, už když slyšela ten první, že je bude milovat až do smrti. Chtěla jich víc. Chtěla, aby se přestal tak ovládat. Popuzeně ho kousla ve chvíli, kdy se mu podařilo rodící se sten zastavit a vyšlo z něj namísto toho jen tlumené vydechnutí.

Zvedla k němu pohled, když mu rozepnula kalhoty. A trochu sebou cukla, když se střetla s jeho pohledem. Derek ji musel sledovat celou dobu. Pod hlavou měl polštář a volnou ruku, kterou neměl zapletenou v jejích vlasech. Zvedal si hlavu tak, aby na ni viděl, zelené oči třpytivě jasné a ústa pootevřená. Vklouzla mu jazykem do prohlubně na břiše a sledovala, jak mu cvakly zuby, a čelist se zatnula. Nedokázala ovládnout potěšený úsměv.

Zvuk zipu byl i přes jejich zrychlený dech neskutečně hlasitý; skoro čekala, že jí ho pokoj vrátí v ozvěně. Namísto toho slyšela Dereka zavrčet, když o něj špičkami prstů zavadila. Nečekala, že bude připravený, ale pak si uvědomila, jak dlouho už to bylo od jejich posledního sexu. Derek musel být neskutečně nadržený.

Zahákla prsty za okraj boxerek a stáhla je dolů i s kalhotami. Těsné džínsy se snažily protestovat, ale Ida nebyla v náladě na dohady. Zatáhla silněji a stáhla je až do poloviny Derekových stehen pokrytých tmavými chloupky. Spokojeně po nich přejela prsty a přitiskla rty na jeho levé tříslo. Blízko, ale ne dost blízko, jak jí Derek naznačil nespokojeným zakňouráním. Kdykoliv jindy by si myslela, že je ten zvuk roztomilý, ale ne teď. Teď to bylo jen vzrušující. Mučivě uspokojující, že ji tak moc chtěl. Možná byla zničená na povrchu i uvnitř, ale Derek ji chtěl. Potřeboval, aby se o něj postarala.

Musel si její váhání vyložit jinak, protože jí jemně zvedl tvář k sobě. „Nemusíš," dostal ze sebe s viditelným sebezapřením, ale naprosto upřímně. Viděla na něm, že kdyby to teď odpískala, nezlobil by se. Prostě by zatnul zuby a nějak to rozchodil. Měla chuť se rozesmát.

„Sklapni," doporučila mu s úsměvem a pak ho poprvé v životě obemkla rty. Jenom zlehka. Vydal zvuk, jako by ho vykuchala. Pustila ho a pak ho pomalu olízla od kořene vzhůru. Vtiskla mu na vrchol jemný polibek a pak ho obkroužila jazykem. Prsty ve vlasech se zaťaly. Trochu to tahalo, ale neměla problém to ignorovat. Její smyslové receptory byly právě přetížené příliš mnoha novými informacemi. Sametově jemnou horkou kůží, proti které se její rty zdály téměř hrubé. Šuměním krve, které připomínalo hukot řeky, ve kterém slyšela zrychlený tlukot jeho srdce. Cítila ho na jazyku, který přenášel jeho lehce slanou chuť přímo do mozku. Znovu ho pohltila a sklouzla téměř do poloviny, než se vrátila zase zpátky a slízla kapičku, která se utvořila na vrcholu. Přejela po tom místě špičkou jazyka.

Derek zanadával, když mu pánev škubla vzhůru. Kdyby se o něj neopírala, nejspíš by jí zajel až do krku, ale takhle tomu stihla zabránit. „Do háje," hlesl chraptivě. „Promiň, já-" Přerušila ho, když zkusila, kolik ho dokáže vzít do pusy, aniž by se začala dusit, a Derek přešel od slov k neartikulovaným pazvukům. Potěšeně si uvědomila, že jí nedělá problém dýchat nosem. Jen když se v ní spustil dávicí reflex, trochu se stáhla.

Trochu zklamaně si uvědomila, že ho nezvládne celého, alespoň zatím ne, ale nenechala se odradit. Prsty obemkla jeho zbytek a sladila rytmus ruky s pohyby úst. Proud nadávek se vrátil a nabral na intenzitě. Bylo skoro nemožné se takhle smát, ale Ida si nemohla pomoct. Ještě nikdy Dereka neslyšela být tak mimo. Zvlášť, když se prsty a posléze jazykem posunula níž. Ruka jí z vlasů zmizela a zabořila se do povlečení o kus vedle, prsty zaťaté jako dravčí pařáty. Derek vrčel už téměř bez přestávky.

Ida spokojeně zamručela a vzdychla. „Kurva! Ido-" Uhnula přesně ve chvíli, kdy jí pod prsty zapulzoval a v další chvíli vyvrcholil. Dlouhé bílé provazce mu vytvořily na břišních svalech abstraktní vzor, a když se sklonila, aby ho ochutnala, vyšlo z něj mučednické zakňučení. Spokojeně se zasmála a vytáhla se vzhůru, aby mu mohla dát pusu na bradu. Namísto toho si ji přitáhl k hlubokému polibku a jazykem pronikl ke své vlastní chuti.

Když ji pustil, vypadal šokovaně a fascinovaně. Na chvilku si myslela, že něco řekne, jak se jeho rty několikrát pohnuly, ale pak to musel vzdát a upustil hlavu zpět na polštář.

Potěšeně se zazubila a hravě ho kousla do rtu. „Co budeme dělat další dvě hodiny a padesát minut?" Fascinovanost zmizela.

„Mrcho."

\-----

Protáhla se a přetočila se na druhý bok. Derek pootevřel oči a slabě se usmál. „Hej."

„Hej," odpověděla šeptem a přitulila se k němu blíž. Přehodil přes ni těžkou paži, která ji okamžitě začala příjemně hřát do zad.

„Chceš spát?" zeptal se téměř nezřetelně, zelená v očích otupělá a sametová.

„Nejsem unavená," pokrčila rameny. Zasmál se. Vypadal, jako by měl každým momentem upadnout do komatu. Nakonec třem hodinám dostál, takže na to měl pravděpodobně nárok. Byly to nejkreativnější tři hodiny jejího života a to jen zásluhou její zlomené nohy. S pravidelnými přestávkami na odčerpávání bolesti se ale dalo očividně zvládnout naprosto všechno.

Tak jako tak se nemohla dočkat, až si bude moct nohu zahojit. A dát si sprchu. Bohové, jak by si teď dala sprchu! Měla pocit, jako by jí Derek unikal ze všech pórů na těle. Děsivé na tom bylo to, že ta samotná myšlenka jí přišla báječná. Fyzické projevy ji ale držely pevně na zemi. I kdyby byla ospalá, byla moc ulepená na to, aby usnula. Od potu, od slin, od… všeho.

„Ležíš na jehličí nebo co?" zamručel nespokojeně, když se znovu obrátila, tentokrát na záda.

„Potřebuju se umýt."

Nespokojeně zamručel a přitáhl si ji blíž. „Ne," zamumlal jí do spánku. „Konečně jsi zase cítit mnou."

Obrátila oči v sloup. „Pořád jsem cítit tebou. Nosím tvoje oblečení."

„To není to samé." Zabořil jí tvář do prohlubně mezi krkem a ramenem. Zanořil zuby do podrážděné kůže, kterou už hyzdilo - nebo zdobilo, zaleží na úhlu pohledu - několik starších fleků. Ida sykla, ale neuhnula. „Moje," zamumlal Derek spokojeně, pořád částečně nakročeno do říše snů.

„A já už si myslela, že tuhle fázi jsme zdárně překonali."

„Nikdy. Pořád budeš moje." To by ji nemělo těšit. Z majetnických mužů se často vyklubali násilníci. Vlkodlaci ovšem nejspíš do lidských statistik tak úplně nezapadali.

Tady vidíš, jak málo tě zná. Neví, že ty jsi a budeš vždycky jen sama za sebe.

Možná dřív, ale teď mám jeho. A smečku. Cejch. Nemůžu být sama.

Ale ano. To víš, že můžeš. A jsi. Stiles nebude poslední.

Někteří to chápou!

Jistě, teď. Ale co příště? A potom? Kolikrát ještě můžeš jednat podle svého uvážení, než se jim zhnusíš?

Derek tlumeně zachrápal a Ida mu zavrtala tvář pod bradu, vděčná za vyrušení z proudu myšlenek. Chtěla vrátit ten pocit blízkosti, který ji ještě před minutou naplňoval.

Ale bez ohledu na to, jak blízko se k němu tiskla, cítila kolem sebe jen prázdnotu a osamělost. Zavřela oči.

Vždycky budeš sama.

\-----

Seděla u kuchyňského ostrůvku – bez pochyby vyrobeného z toho nejdražšího druhu mramoru, jaký se dal v Beacon Hills sehnat – a procvičovala si ještě včera zlomenou nohu.

Jackson stál na druhé straně, opíral se zadkem o vypnutý sporák a bez výrazu ji pozoroval. Tedy on měl výraz, dokonce svůj typicky nakrknutý výraz, ale Ida už tak trochu přišla na to, že je to jeho neutrální maska, za kterou schovává všechno, co si snad myslí nebo, nedej bohové, cítí. Praskliny se na ní objevovaly, jen když byla poblíž Lydie.

„Tak už spusť,“ ozvala se Ida, když vrátila nohu na příčku barové stoličky, a zvedla k němu oči. Věnoval jí neohromený pohled a Ida si chvilku myslela, že bude dál významně mlčet, ale pak si to musel rozmyslet.

„Co s ním hodláš udělat?“

Na vteřinu zvažovala, že bude hrát hloupou a zeptá se s kým, ale Jackson nebyl ten, s kým by měla chuť na slovní přestřelku. Pokrčila rameny.

Zamračil se. „Hodláš s tím něco dělat, nebo ne?“

Popravdě, jestli něco nechtěla, tak to bylo snažit se se Stilesem něco dělat. Měl právo ji vidět tak, jak ji viděl. A Ida měla právo na to se mu za to neomlouvat, když nepochybovala o tom, že se rozhodla dobře. Udržela je naživu a v bezpečí, ne? V konečném výsledku to bylo jediné, na čem záleželo.

„Copak nemáte nějaký kodex nebo tak? Pravidla, jak se k tobě smí a nesmí chovat?“

Jo. Měli pravidla. Pravidla, která se Ida Stilesovi neobtěžovala sdělovat, protože se to zdálo zbytečné. Protože si myslela, že jsou na dobré cestě k pevnému přátelství. Neměla tušení, že Stiles má o ní pokřivenou představu.

Kecy. Jistě, že jsi to věděla. Všichni o tobě mají pokřivenou představu, protože nikdo z nich tě ve skutečnosti nezná. Ani Lydie. Ani Derek. Všem jim lžeš.

Nelžu!

Ale prosím tě…

Ida se zamračila. Lhaní bylo příliš silné slovo. Možná se jim nesvěřovala s každým aspektem svého života, ale kdo něco takového dělá?

Přátelé? Ne, že bys jich měla nějak moc.

Mám dost přátel!

Jistě.

„Stiles je nezná,“ odpověděla radši Jacksonovi, aby tak přerušila jedovaté poznámky vlastního podvědomí. „Neví spoustu formálních záležitostí, protože-“

Jackson vyklenul obočí v posměšně tázavém gestu.

Ida zakroutila očima. „Protože jsem mu je neřekla. Myslela jsem si, že na formality je vždycky času dost. Očividně jsem se zmýlila.“

„Wow,“ pronesl Jackson suše. „Takže nejsi dokonalá? Šok.“

Vztek ji ostře bodnul v plicích, ale zarazila se, než mohla něco odseknout, a namísto toho pomalu vydechla. „Popravdě Stiles ještě ani neprošel přijímacím rituálem. Je oficiálně zapsaný v knihách, ale zatím jsem ho nenechala projít Zkouškou.“

Jackson přimhouřil oči a trochu se naklonil dopředu. „Je to bolestivé?“

Ida se zašklebila. „Rozhodně to není příjemná zkušenost.“

„Najednou to začalo být zajímavé. Pokračuj,“ pobídl ji, jako by to byl on, kdo měl tohle město pod palcem. Ida se neubránila pobavenému úšklebku. Jackson ji přivedl na nápad.

Na velmi uspokojující nápad.

\-----

„Kam jedeme?“

Derek Idu vyzvedl pozdě odpoledne druhý den po tom, co odešla od Stilese. Neřekl víc, než že jí chce něco ukázat.

„Uvidíš.“

Odfrkla si. Samozřejmě, že si hrál na tajemného. Jako by toho nebylo dost, za tu dobu, kterou strávilli mimo město.

Překvapilo ji, když zastavili u domu, ve kterém byl Derekův byt. Tázavě se na něj podívala, ale on už byl napůl venku z auta. S povzdechem si odepla pás. Rukou přitom zavadila o břicho, které čnělo nepřirozeně do prostoru tak, jako nikdy dřív. Rozhodně ještě nepřipomínala vzducholoď, ale taky si byla jistá, že zakrýt to bude den ode dne těžší, pokud by to bylo třeba.

Zarazila se nad tou myšlenkou. Kdy začala automaticky počítat s tím, že když to bude třeba, vrhne se do první linie? To přece nemělo být její místo, ne?

Dveře na její straně se otevřely a Derek jí podal ruku. „Jdeš?“

Přijala ji a nechala se vytáhnout do stoje. Sice neměla se vstáváním problém, ale dotýkat se Dereka jen tak? Neviděla důvod, proč by to měla odmítat.

„Proč jsme tady?“

Derek za nimi zavřel dveře výtahu a ten se vydal pomalu vzhůru. „Vím, že sis představovala něco jiného,“ začal trochu nejistě, což si získalo Idinu stoprocentní pozornost. Derek nebyl nejistý téměř za žádných okolností, a když už, bylo za tím vždycky něco podstatného. „Tohle může klidně být jen dočasná varianta. Neber to tak, že by to bylo natrvalo. Když nebudeš chtít. Může to být jen na chvíli. Nebo třeba vůbec ne.“

Derek blábolil. Ida na něj fascinovaně zírala, protože to bylo něco, co jí ani její nejbujnější fantazie nedokázala poskytnout. Zželelo se jí ho. Položila mu ruku na rameno, aby ho vytrhla z nejistého proudu slov, která jí toho stejně moc neobjasnila.

Zadíval se na ni těma nefritovýma očima a vydechl. Výtah zastavil a Derek odtáhl klec stranou. „Pojď. Ukážu ti to,“ vybídl ji a Ida se nechala s nepatrným úsměvem vést ke dveřím bytu. Nebyla si jistá co čekala, ale rozhodně nečekala, co uviděla, když odtáhl dveře stranou.

Na několik chvil bylo naprosté ticho. Pak se Ida konečně ozvala. „Postel je pryč.“

Derek se tiše uchechtl. Samozřejmě, že ho její reakce nepřekvapila. Musel tušit, že ji šokuje. A taky že ano. Ida si byla docela jistá, že museli otevřít špatné dveře. Nebo by si byla jistá, kdyby nepoznávala to obrovské okno a točité schody v rohu. Jenže to bylo taky jediné, co poznat mohla, všechno ostatní totiž nikdy předtím naviděla. A to včetně zdi po její pravé ruce, protože si docela určitě vybavovala obrovskou zející díru, ne tohle- tohle- „Co se tu stalo?“

„Rekonstrukce,“ pronesl Derek.

„To vidím,“ pronesla pořád trochu ohromeně. „Kdy?“ Otočila se na něj. „Jak?“ Byli přece pryč. Kdy se tohle stalo? Nebo přesněji, jak dlouho se to dělo? Tohle rozhodně nemohlo vzniknout za týden, spíš tak… měsíc? Dva?

Derek pokrčil rameny. „Před nějakou dobou. A než se začneš děsit, Peter měl v podstatě všechno schválené od tebe.“

„Ode mě?“ překvapeně se na něj podívala. Pak se zarazila. „Počkej. Peter mi pomáhal s návrhy pro dům… a použil je místo toho tady?“ uvědomila si během toho, co námitku vyslovovala.

„No, nemáš žádný dům.“ Derek pořád nevypadal úplně jistě, asi čekal její výbuch, ale popravdě, Ida měla zrovna teď až moc práce s tím, aby hlatala každý jeden nový detail před ní.

Postel byla pryč, v tom nelhala. Namísto toho byly kolem stěn v rohu, kde předtím byla, police na knihy. Od podlahy až ke stropu. Prázdné, snad kromě dvou nebo tří. Podlaha už nebyla ochozený beton, ale tmavé dřevo. Stěny byly pořád holé cihly, ale vypadaly ošetřeně a opraveně. Od stropu visela světla, která si pamatovala z jednoho katalogu. Zakroužkovala je s otazníkem, protože byla zbytečně drahá, ale přesto se jí neskutečně líbila. Plánovala najít podobná, ale levná.

Po její levé ruce, byla kuchyňská linka a ostrůvek, u kterého se dalo sedět. Uprostřed byla sedací souprava a televize, zatímco napravo pracovní stůl a dveře tam, kde kdysi byla díra. „Co je tam?“

Derek se usmál. „Dětský pokoj, ložnice a koupelna.“

„Tady je-“ zarazila se, protože měla najednou úplně stažený krk. Odkašlala si. „Je tu dětský pokoj?“

Kývl. „A nahoře je ještě jedna ložnice s koupelnou. Kdyby chtěl někdo přespat.“

Zamračila se. „Ale to jsou jen dvě ložnice.“ Kývnul. „Isaac s Corou budou mít společný pokoj?“

Derekova tvář se roztáhla do širokého úsměvu. „Ne.“

„Takže my budume spát v dětském pokoji?“

„Ne.“

To nedávalo vůbec žádný smysl!

Vypadalo to, že si její zmatení užívá, protože ji nechal ještě chvíli v duchu počítat a vymýšlet možné varianty, než promluvil.

„Cora a Isaac s námi bydlet nebudou.“

Idino nadšení okamžitě opadlo. „Cože?“

„Tohle je jen náš byt,“ zopakoval.

„Ale- Ale já to slíbila! Řekla jsem Isaacovi, že může zůstat s náni! Že ho neodstřihneme! Jak jsi- Proč-“ zadýchaně se na něj dívala, jako by před ní stál cizinec. Jak to mohl udělat? Jak mohl odstřihnout Isaaca, který se na ně spoléhal, a svoji vlastní sestru?!

„Ido. Ido, klid. Budou v pořádku. Budou v pohodě, mají vlastní byt.“

Zamrzla. Pak zamrkala.

„Co?“

„Koupil jsem jim ten byt v patře pod námi. Budou bydlet tam.“

Ono tu bylo víc bytů?

Derek vypadal, že ví přesně, na co myslí. „Měla jsi za to, že je tu jen ten můj?“

Tak trochu, připustila Ida v duchu, ale navenek jen trhla rameny a sklopila pohled, než ho zase odhodlaně zvedla. Derek se ale jen zasmál.

„Většina z nich je prázdných. Cora s Isaacem sice mají teď svůj vlastní, ale nespoléhal bych se na to, že nebudou věčně tady.“

Idě ta představa ani v nejmenším nevadila. Vlčata jí chyběla. Derek to musel vědět, z toho jak se na ni díval, nebo to možná věděl prostě proto, že mu chyběli úplně stejně.

„Takže… tohle je nadobro?“ zeptala se Ida potichu.

„Ne.“ Překvapeně vyklenula obočí. „Ne, pokud nebudeš chtít,“ rozvedl to Derek. „Ale prozatím-“

 Utnula ho, když mu obtočila ruce kolem pasu. „Je to perfektní.“

„Je?“ Zněl tak převapeně. V Idě se ozvalo špatné svědomí, protože to byla její vina. Jeho nejistotu způsobila ona.

„Úplně perfektní,“ zamumlala mu do trička, než se odtáhla a zopakavala to, zatímco se mu dívala do očí. Uvolnil se a koutky se mu zhouply do upřímného, i když trochu nesmělého úsměvu. Otočila se k němu zády, protože ten pohled dokázala snášet jen omezený čas, než ji to začalo trvale ovlivňovat. Měla pocit, jako by byla schopná udělat až příliš věcí proto, aby se na ni takhle díval.

Radši proto přešla přes prostor k prázdným policím a přeměřila si je pohledem. Vypadaly bytelně a vcelku spolehlivě, ale byla si docela jistá, že jich není dost. Ani zdaleka.

„Tohle nebude stačit,“ zazubila se na něj přes rameno a pak se obrátila zpět k policím. „Ani náhodou. Ne, když si nechám poslat všechno.“

Derek se přesunul za ni a Ida ucítila jemné šimrání na krku, když jí palcem přejel po odhalené kůži, než vzal do ruky spletený cop, který měla přehozený přes rameno, a přitáhl si ho blíž.

„Přidělám další,“ zamumlal tlumeně. Ida se zachvěla, když jí koncem copu zlehka pošimral a slyšela ho tiše se uchechtnout.

„Moc vtipné,“ neodpustila si kousavou poznámku, ale nebyl v tom žádný osten. Namísto toho zarazila další třas a zeptala se: „Kudy do ložnice?“

 


	45. Chapter 45

Stiles tušil, že dřív nebo později si na vlastní kůži vyzkouší ostrost Derekových pověstných zubů. Tak trochu doufal, že to nebude kvůli tomu, co vypustí z pusy, ale spíš dílo nějaké zákeřné náhody. Nebo nehody, s tou by se taky dokázal smířit. Teď se ale zdálo, že v jeho budoucnosti je větší množství vlkodlačích tesáků, než kolik jeho život unese. A i když by to možná někdo nazval útěkem, ba dokonce zbabělým, Stiles považoval svůj urychlený přesun za Scottem za strategický ústup.

Jeho nejlepší přítel se na nic neptal, jen shodil z postele na zem několik otevřených učebnic a udělal Stilesovi dost místa na to, aby se mohl alespoň z části pohodlně natáhnout.

Stiles stejně netušil, co by mu měl vlastně říct. To, co řekl Idě, sice vypustil bez rozmyslu, ale nebyla to lež. Byla to fakta, a jestli je Ida nebyla schopná unést, no… Pak by měla něco dělat se směrem, kterým se její život ubíral, protože podle Stilese byla její budoucnost mnohem temnější a krvavější, než si asi myslela. 

To, co viděl ve sklepě, kde věznili Dereka a Coru, mu pořád nešlo z hlavy. Jak chladnokrevně převzala věci do vlastních rukou a zabila šest lidí, aniž by jen mrkla okem, bylo moc Tarantinovské i na něj.

„Chceš o tom mluvit?“ zeptal se Scott, když uplynulo několik chvil ticha.

„Derek mě zabije.“ Byla to reálná obava. Stiles trval na tom, že nepřehání, protože to, jak se Derek choval poblíž Idy, jasně značilo, že útoky na její osobu jsou něco, co neodpouští. Jediný, kdo by mu to mohl rozmluvit, byla Ida, a Stiles pochyboval, že se jí bude chtít.

Scott se na něj vážně zadíval. „Nezačal by válku bez dobrého důvodu. Má dobrý důvod?“

Stiles se nejistě ošil, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne.“

„Pak tě nezabije. Ale pravděpodobně si odneseš nějakou tu modřinu.“ Nezněl dvakrát ustaraně, že jeho nejlepšímu příteli hrozí nakládačka od alfa vlkodlaka. Stiles se zamračil, ale Scott se pousmál. „Ať jsi provedl cokoliv, nebude to na zabití.“

„Doufejme,“ připustil Stiles neochotně a podíval se na učebnice na zemi. Obočí mu vystoupalo v překvapené grimase. „To je chemie.“

„Jop.“

„Test z chemie je až za týden.“

Scott se na něj dlouze zadíval. „Nemůžu se připravovat s předstihem?“

Stiles přimhouřil oči. „Ještě pořád jedeš v kolejích super alfa/skvělý student/perfektní syn?“

„A když jo?“ zeptal se Scott překvapivě nejistě. Stiles se zazubil a poplácal svého nejlepšího přítele po zádech.

„Jsem na tebe pyšný, brácho. Nic víc,“ usmál se a zvedl učebnici ze země. „Chceš pomoct?“

Když Scott se svým typickým širokým úsměvem blaženého štěněte přitakal, byl Derek a Stilesův nevyslovený problém odložen.

Alespoň nahlas už se o něm nebavili. V duchu se tím Stiles nemohl jen tak přestat zabývat. Obzvlášť teď, když hádka s Idou ovlivňovala devadesát procent jeho života. Většina jeho přátel táhla s ní, ať už protože byli součástí jedné smečky, nebo pro to měli nějaký jiný záhadný důvod, jako Lydie. Alespoň její poslední zpráva naznačovala, že nestojí na jeho straně.

To, že proti němu bude Derek, byla jistota. Jackson bude stát za svým alfou, a když ne za ním, tak za Lydií rozhodně. Isaac byl jasný stejně jako Derek. Ten kluk Idu nekriticky zbožňoval. Když byl s ní, choval se jako dítě. Což se ostatně vztahovalo i na Coru. Když to Stiles viděl poprvé, byl naprosto v šoku. Dokonce uvažoval, jestli neměli nějakou nehodu a neuhodili se do hlavy, protože to byla tak výrazná změna v jejich jinak konstantních vzorech chování, že se to zdálo logicky nevysvětlitelné. Nakonec to byl překvapivě Deaton, kdo mu to trochu osvětlil, když pronesl poznámku o vlivu stabilního alfa páru na bety ve smečce.

Osvětlovalo to taky, proč se bez Idy oba měnili do stěží snesitelných nafoukanců, přesvědčených o vlastní nadřazenosti. Jakmile se ale ukázala Ida, lnuli k ní jako feťáci k dealerovi. Podobnou afektovanost projevovali i k Derekovi, i když ne tak samozřejmou. Bylo fajn vědět, že tak děsivě nepůsobí jen na Stilese, ale i na vlastní smečku. Každopádně to znamenalo, že teď Stiles netušil, jak se k tomu všemu Cora postaví. Pořádně ani nevěděl, jak na tom vlastně oni dva byli ještě předtím, než se to všechno stalo. Chodili spolu? Nebo to bylo příležitostné… cosi? Zaručovalo mu to, že bude Cora na jeho straně, nebo musela stranit smečce a tím pádem i Idě?

Bez opačné smečky už moc lidí nezůstávalo. Danny sice byl v jakémsi vztahu s Isaacem, ale Stiles pochyboval, že se do toho nechá zatáhnout. Bude jejich rozepře ignorovat tak, jako to dělá vždycky. To nechávalo Allison a Scotta. Allison si ale podobně jako Danny uchovává odstup od neshod mezi smečkami, což se nejspíš nezmění. Tím Stiles zůstal s jediným spojencem a tím byl jako vždycky Scott.

Člověka to nutilo přemýšlet, jak moc velké iluze má o lidech kolem sebe, když nakonec vždycky skončí jen s jediným přítelem po boku.

\-----

Ráno se Ida probudila před Derekem. Nestávalo se to často, protože on z nich byl rozhodně víc oním pověstným raním ptáčetem, zatímco ona byla sovou. Tentokrát ale otevřela oči, a první, co viděla, byla jeho uvolněná tvář, pootevřené rty; slyšela pravidelné tlumené výdechy, které sice ještě nebyly chrápáním, ale moc jim k tomu nechybělo.

Čekala, že se Derek vzbudí každým momentem, protože ona byla vzhůru, ale spal dál. Pokrývku omotanou kolem nahého torsa, jednu ruku vsunutou pod polštářem pod hlavou a druhou na její pokrývce, jak se mu musela během spánku vykroutit ze sevření, vlasy mu trčely do všech stran. Byl rozkošný.

Ida si uvědomovala, že je nejspíš jediná, kdo je ochotný Dereka nazvat rozkošným, ale on byl. Nevypadal jako neustále napůl nakrknutý predátor. Vypadal jako obyčejný muž, který vede obyčejný život a v noci se unavil při sexu s obyčejnou ženou. Idě se představa _obyčejnosti_ v jeho životě líbila. V životech jich obou.

Opatrně vylezla z postele, sebrala z podlahy Derekovo tričko a po špičkách zmizela do koupelny, která byla průchozí mezi ložnicí a dětským pokojem. Obyčejně si nedovolovala snít o budoucnosti, ale tentokrát se neubránila představám, kolik hádek a potyček nejspíš průchozí koupelna v jejich životech vyvolá. Zazubila se na sebe do zrcadla s pusou plnou napěněné pasty a neonově zeleným držadlem kartáčku trčícím mezi zuby. Zasmála se vlastnímu odrazu s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy, teď už dlouhými téměř pod lopatky a po noci zacuchanými jako lví hříva. Levou tvář měla otlačenou od polštáře natolik, až to skoro vypadalo, že jsou to symboly do kůže vyryté záměrně.

Celým jejím zjevem prosakovala domáckost. Možná za to ale mohl fakt, že byla někde, kde tomu opravdu mohla říkat domov. Neslyšela šerifa spěchat do práce a nemyslela na to, že bude lepší počkat a nepřekážet mu v koupelně. Nestála ve sterilně čistém a úhledném domě Jacksonovy rodiny. Nemusela se omezovat na jediný pokoj u Martinových, kde věděla, že ji Lydie možná nechá na pokoji, a kde si mohla věci pohazovat, jak se jí zlíbilo.

Nic z toho teď nemusela.

Vlastně… mohla cokoliv. Mohla by jít vařit. Ano. To by rozhodně mohla. Udělat snídani. Pro sebe a pro Dereka.

Vyplivla zubní pastu, vypláchla si pusu a přetáhla si přes hlavu Derekovo tričko. Bude si sem moct dovézt svoje věci ještě dnes? Když to zvládne, mohla by přes Skype zavolat Marcy a ukázat jí, co pro ně Derek udělal.

Idě nevadilo, že kuchyň je součástí obýváku. Naopak, líbil se jí pocit otevřeného prostoru a fakt, že jít pro jídlo neznamená odtrhnout se od dění na sedačkách. Ne, že by se tam zrovna něco dělo, ale v budoucnu by mohlo. Spoléhala na to, co Derek řekl o vlčatech, že budou většinu času trávit v jeho bytě.

V jejich bytě.

Zastavila se uprostřed pokoje, jen aby mohla vstřebat ten pocit, který přicházel spolu s tou myšlenkou.

Jejich byt.

Jejich domov.

Nedokázala zabránit smíchu vybublat na povrch a vlastně ani nechtěla. Už věčnost se necítila tak dobře.

Vytáhla z lednice mléko a vajíčka – překvapilo ji, jak moc zásobená lednice byla, očividně byl někdo na pořádném nákupu – to byla ta snadná část. Najít mouku se na druhou stranu ukázalo jako skutečné dobrodružství. Ať už za to mohl zákon schválnosti nebo její štěstí, byla samozřejmě až v té úplně poslední skříňce. Aspoň teď už přesně věděla, kde co je.

Zvládla dokonce i zprovoznit kávovar (kde byly ty doby, kdy pila jen bylinkové čaje – pche, odvál je stres), zatímco čekala, než se rozpálí pánev na lívance. A našla rádio! Bylo chytře ukryté v rohu schovaném za lednicí. Pustila ho a ztlumila, zatímco se smažila první várka; ranní hlasatel ji přivítal do nového dne s přáním všeho nejlepšího. Skoro byla ochotná tomu věřit. Bylo to jednoduše perfektní.

Nejnormálnější a nejobyčejnější ráno jejího života. Milovala to.

Obracela lívance, zatímco z misky ujídala borůvky – protože ty samozřejmě v lednici nechyběly – a pohupovala se do rytmu, když ji něco donutilo se otočit. Vyjekla leknutím, protože Derek stál na druhé straně kuchyňského ostrůvku a uculoval se. Oči měl ještě pořád napůl zavřené spánkem, ale i tak dokázaly vyzařovat pobavení.

„Chceš mi přivodit zástavu?“ zeptala se s výdechem a hned navázala o něco méně vyčítavým tónem: „Vzbudila jsem tě?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Odzvučená ložnice,“ zamručel spokojeně. „Ale vypadá to, že jsem vstal akorát včas,“ kývl hlavou k poslední várce lívanců na pánvi.

„Hladový?“

„Jako vlk.“

Ida se rozesmála. Tohle byla nejhorší hláška v historii hlášek. Derek ale vypadal uvolněně a spokojeně, naprosto ignorující fakt, že tenhle druh vtipů obvykle seděl spíš ke Stilesovi než k němu. Přisunula jídlo před něj spolu s ovocem a javorovým sirupem. Derek ho ale ignoroval a namísto toho se natáhl přes ostrůvek, chytil ji za krkem a přitáhl k sobě. Jejich polibek byl líný, teplý a měkký, ideální pro lehce chladné ráno v bytě, kde byli jen-

„Dobré ráno!“

Ida frustrovaně vydechla Derekovi do rtů a ten vrhl zamračený pohled ke dveřím. Tam stál nejspíš jen nedávno probuzený Isaac a za ním Ida viděla Coru, která se široce usmívala. Nebyl to její obvyklý výraz, ale poslední dobou ho Ida vídala častěji a častěji.

„Dobré,“ zamumlala Ida ve snaze znít otráveně, ale nedokázala tu masku udržet ani pět vteřin.

„Ježiš, z tebe to táhne,“ ušklíbl se Isaac a seskočil těch několik schodů od vchodu. Usadil se vedle Dereka a ignoroval alfův nabručený výraz.

„No promiň,“ ohradila se Ida. Chtěla říct něco o tom, že ona není ta, co narušila něčí soukromí nezvaným vpádem, ale Cora byla rychlejší.

„Nemluví o sexu,“ protočila oči a sebrala Derekův talíř s lívanci, aby si nacpala do pusy téměř polovinu z toho prvního. „Feh ejtit pokoeně.“

„Eh?“

„Voníš šťastně,“ přeložil Isaac ochotně, modré oči rozzářené, jak si do pusy nasypal půl misky nakrájeného ovoce.

„Ah.“

Dobře, tohle možná nebylo její nejvýřečnější ráno, ale na její obranu, kolikrát v životě se člověk dozví, že voní šťastně. I když možná se ta pravděpodobnost zvyšuje, pokud žijete s vlkodlaky. A jeden konkrétní vlkodlak vás dělá šťastnými.

„Jsem,“ pokrčila tedy rameny bezstarostně a přeběhla pohledem přes samoobsluhující se vlkodlaky. „Snídani?“

\-----

Když zaklepali na dveře, otevřel jim šerif s vážnou tváří. Ida si nebyla jistá, jak tohle setkání půjde a byla vděčná Derekovi, že šel s ní. I když možnost, že by nešel, nejspíš vůbec neexistovala.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ pozdravila Ida a snažila se neznít provinile. Už kvůli tomu, že neměla k provinilosti žádný důvod.  Nebyla si ale jistá, co čekat tváří v tvář Stilesovu otci.

Ale rozhodně nečekala, že ji ten vtáhne do objetí a zeptá se, jestli je v pořádku.

„Ehm… já… jistě,“ dostala ze sebe trochu zajíkavě. Šerif ji pustil a otočil se k Derekovi, ke kterému napřáhl pravici.

„Je dobré tě vidět, hochu.“ Což samo o sobě znělo zvláštně. Ida netušila, kolik lidí ve městě si mohlo dovolit nebo troufnout Dereka oslovit hochu, ale šerif byl rozhodně jeden z nich, protože Derek stisk ruky opětoval a na obličeji vyprodukoval vřelou verzi přátelského výrazu, který i sama Ida za celou tu dobu viděla tak možná čtyřikrát. Kdyby přišel i s nějakou verbální odpovědí, nejspíš by zvažovala záměnu s dvojníkem, ale Derek v odpověď jen kývl hlavou, což se s trochou imaginace dalo přeložit jako ‚ _vás taky‘_.

„Takže. Hádám, že nemá cenu se ptát, co se stalo?“

Ida sklopila pohled, protože tohle bylo přesně to, čeho se bála. Kdyby šerifovi řekla pravdu, dozvěděl by se i o tom, co udělala, a to by ho postavilo do hrozné pozice, vzhledem k jeho statusu strážce zákona. Nehledě na to, co by si asi myslel o ní.

„To jsem si myslel,“ zamručel a mávl rukou v gestu, kterým je zval dál. Když Ida zaváhala, dodal, „Stiles tu není,“ s vědoucím pohledem někoho, kdo se odhalováním lží a polopravd živí. Ida se tedy na to ujištění vděčně usmála a vešla.

Když byli uvnitř, Derek jí jemně stiskl rameno a prohlásil, že dojde pro jejich věci. Čímž zajistil několik dlouhých a nepříjemných vteřin napjatého ticha, než si Ida povzdechla a zvedla pohled k šerifově lehce vrásčité tváři. Když se podívala pořádně, mohla rozpoznat, že smíchem je jich způsobené jen minimum. Chtěla něco říct, nějak to vysvětlit, obhájit se, ale neměla tušení, jak by měla začít. Nebo jestli vůbec.

Překvapivě nemusela, protože to byl šerif, kdo začal.

„Nevím sice přesně, co udělal, a nehodlám se ptát, ale Stiles... je složitý," dodal s menším zaváháním. „Kdybych ho chtěl bránit, řekl bych, že je to tím, jak rychle musel dospět, po tom, co jeho matka... odešla. Stiles málokdy přilne k někomu novému. A za poslední rok se počet lidí, o které se stará, zvýšil téměř čtyřnásobně. Část z nich záhy ztratil a to..."

Ida mlčela a vyčkávavě se na šerifa dívala. Vypadalo to, jako by zápolil s tím, co se jí snažil říct. Jako by si nebyl dost dobře jistý, co jí vlastně chce říct.

„Nechci ho obhajovat, ať udělal cokoliv, musí si to vyřešit sám, ale možná, že bude jeho chování dávat větší smysl, když budeš vědět, čím si prošel. Na sedmnáctiletého je toho až moc. Do pekla, i na dospělého by toho bylo hodně." Promnul si obličej a unaveně vydechl. „Jen… zkus na něj jít lehce, ano? Možná mu dej šanci to napravit? Je to hodný kluk, přijde k rozumu."

Ida zatlačila tiše bublající vztek do pozadí. Srdce na ni křičelo, že Stiles není jediný, komu se v životě za poslední rok stalo něco strašného. Není jediný, kdo někoho ztratil. Faktem ale bylo, že taky nebyl jediný, kdo dělal chyby.

„Jste velmi dobrý otec," pronesla nakonec potichu a sledovala, jak se šerifovi překvapením rozšířily oči, než jeho pohled změkl. Tělem se jí rozlila vlna tepla, když se mu starostlivá vráska na čele vyhladila. „Nechystám se Stilese odstřihnout. I kdybych chtěla, není to možné. Jednou se uvázal k tomu být mým učněm, a tak to i zůstane. Pokud se pokusí věci napravit, vyjdu mu vstříc, ale nebudu ten, kdo udělá první krok a neusnadním mu to." Ponesla to rozhodně a pevně, protože ať už byl Stilesův otec sebeúžasnější, některé věci nejdou dát zadarmo a ani by se dávat zadarmo neměly.

Šerif kývl hlavou s vděčností jasně vepsanou v každém rysu. „To je pravděpodobně víc, než si zaslouží."

Ida se lehce usmála a kývla. „Pravděpodobně."

Tím bylo téma uzavřené a atmosféra v místnosti se okamžitě začala uvolňovat.

Ve chvíli, kdy Ida uslyšela Derekovy kroky na schodech, bylo už snadné dýchat bez dusivých emocí poletujících všude kolem, stejně jako bez rozpaků nutících ji klopit oči k zemi. Vyrovnávat se s emocemi sálajícími z rodičů pro ni bylo od jisté doby obtížné, přestože v ostatních ohledech byla zdravě sebevědomá.

„Díky," ozval se Derek, když k nim došel a položil její kufr a svoji tašku na podlahu. Natáhl ruku k šerifovi, přestože to bylo jen pár minut, co mu jí potřásl na uvítanou. Šerif ji s kývnutím sevřel. Podle nich nejspíš nebylo nutné říkat víc, ale Idě to nepřišlo dost. Když ho Derek pustil, chtěla ho s gestem napodobit, ale namísto toho zjistila, že obtočila paže kolem šerifova krku v krátkém pevném objetí. Šerif překvapeně zamručel, ale nezaváhal a krátce ji k sobě přitiskl, než se odtáhla.

„Děkuji, že jste mě, nás, nechal ve vašem domově."

Šerif znovu zamručel a přejel si dvěma prsty po délce nosu, jako by se snažil ukrýt svůj výraz a zároveň předstírat, že se jen potřeboval podrbat. Opálená kůže mu na tvářích lehce zrůžověla a Ida musela potlačit úsměv.

„To nic," pronesl rozvážně. „Jen na sebe dej pozor. Oba," dodal pak s pohledem upřeným na Dereka, který po Idině boku lehce ztuhnul, jako by to nečekal. „A kdyby se můj pitomý syn odmítal umoudřit tak rychle, jak doufám, ignorujte jeho skopovou hlavu a čas os času se ukažte." Tentokrát se zadíval speciálně na Idu a ta tentokrát úsměv nepotlačovala.

„Samozřejmě, šerife. Někdo musí dohlídnout na vaši dietu," popíchla ho a on zaskučel.

„Všechno to beru zpátky."

Ida se smíchem zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, neberete."

Šerifovi zacukal koutek, než přikývl. „Ne, neberu."

\-----

„Sklapni! To neudělal!“ zrzka na ni přes monitor valila oči za brýlemi s černými obloučky. Novinka od posledně. „Udělal?“

Ida s úšklebkem trhla rameny.

„Ten malej pankáč!“ ozvalo se pobouřeně. „Hele, já sice nevím, o co tam přesně jde, ale neškodilo by ho trochu profackovat, nemyslíš?“

Ida pobaveně frkla. „Nemůžu ho zbít, neblbni.“

„Kdo říká, že to musíš udělat ty? Nemáš tam dost dobrovolníků? Těch hodně silných a agresivních, víš jak,“ zamrkala Marcy významně.

„Někdo by se určitě našel, ale mám pro něj přichystaného něco lepšího.“

Marcy se v levném koženkovém křesle narovnala. „O hó, to zní slibně. Poděl se s třídou, no tak,“ mávla rukou s výrazně namalovanými nehty. Ida je považovala za její nejsilnější zbraň. To a naprostou nelítostnost, když došlo na jejich použití proti citlivým místům kohokoliv, kdo byl tak pitomý, že se postavil proti ní.

„Zkouška.“

Na druhé straně bylo na moment ticho. Ida sledovala, jak se Marcyin výraz mění z nechápavého na chápající a vzápětí na ďábelsky spokojený.

„Jsi krutá,“ poznamenala zrzka. „Dobře jsem tě vychovala.“ Neskrývaná pýcha v jejím hlase byla pro Idu jako pohlazení, přestože to byla blbost. Jestli někdo z někoho udělal mrchu, bylo to přesně naopak. Ida toho nelitovala, Marcy se potřebovala naučit vracet rány se stejnou vervou, s jakou jí je život uštědřoval.

„Ale pořád si myslím, že bys měla dovolit těm svým adoptovaným vlčákům, aby ho trochu požvýkali. Jestli jsem to pochytila dobře, Peter je něco jako psychopat a ten idiot s jehněčím mozkem ti řekl, že jste z jednoho těsta. Je mi líto, ale jestli má někdo právo říkat o tobě, že jsi na hlavu, jsem to já, takže už proto by měl dostat po papule.“

„Dýchej,“ prohodila Ida pobaveně. Marcy po ní vrhla dotčený pohled a pak se ostentativně nadechla.

„Prostě by měl dostat lekci.“

„Dostane,“ slíbila Ida.

„Měl by dostat dvě.“

Ida se na Marcy shovívavě podívala, ale uvnitř se zuby nehty držela, aby se nerozeštkala. Její nejlepší přítelkyně jí chyběla a Ida by dala ledvinu za to, aby jí mohla alespoň obejmout. Jenže to nešlo, byla moc daleko, ale Skype byl pořád lepší než telefon nebo dopisy. Alespoň mohla vidět její tvář se známým přechytralým výrazem, který nasazovala pokaždé, když se snažila Idu rozveselit.

„Fajn, fajn. Nechám to být,“ zamumlala se zvednutýma rukama. „Ale teď se koukej vydrápat na nohy a ukazuj.“

„A co?“ hrála Ida hloupou s dětinskou radostí, že může.

„Sklapni a ukazuj!“ zazněl rádoby pobouřený příkaz. Ida se se smíchem vydrápala na nohy a ustoupila tak, aby byla vidět celá její horní polovina, pak se natočila bokem a přitiskla si tričko k tělu tak, aby přesně obkreslilo rostoucí pupek. „Áááá- počkej, tak malý?“

Ida se zašklebila. „Není malý!“

„No to tedy je! V kolikátým seš? Ve čtvrtým? V pátým? Je malý!“

„Jsem dvojnásobná, ty pošuku! Není malý! Neurážej moje břicho!“

Marcy vypadala, že na ni vyplázne jazyk, ale namísto toho si založila ruce na prsou a hodila na ní vědoucí pohled přes obroučky brýlí. „Jíš dost?“

Ida vydechla a spustila hlavu na prsa, než ji zase zvedla a hodila no kameru otrávený pohled. „Jo.“

„Kecáš.“

„Jím jako nikdy v životě. Doslova se napchávám, víc to nejde.“

Pochybovačné frknutí bylo jasným důkazem nevíry. „Uvěřím, až to uvidím.“

„Napcháváním bych to zrovna nenazval," ozvalo se za ní pochybovačně s nádechem pobavení. Ida se překvapeně otočila. Derek stál ve dveřích jen v teplácích usazených nízko na bocích a ručníkem si vytíral vodu z vlasů, které byly mokré, proti světlému froté ještě tmavší než obvykle.

„Nikdy jsem tak moc nejedla! Teď se cpu jak zjednaná!"

"Jo, proto jsi takový vyžle hubený," podotkla Marcy hlasem přefiltrovaným přes počítač. Ida si odrkla.

„Od tebe to sedí."

„Však si taky každé sousto třikrát rozmyslím, abych tuhle postavu udržela! Si nemysli, nemládneme a na rozdíl od tebe mám o přesně nespecifikovaný počet let navíc. Všem kromě tebe dá totiž práci udržet se fit. Teda... když si odmyslím vlkodlaky. Stacy vypadá pořád úžasně a to jí táhne na osmdesát. Nespravedlnost, říkám já!"

Ida si pobaveně odfrkla, vděčná, že se Marcyina pozornost upnula k někomu jinému. Derek přešel k nim s ručíkem v ruce a posadil se na barovou stoličku, kterou Ida uvolnila.

„Takže ty jsi Derek?"

Alfa kývl a naklonil hlavu lehce na stranu, což mu dodávalo vtipný skutečný psovitý dojem. „Marcy?" zeptal se, ale nebyla v tom žádná opravdová pochybnost.

„Ta jedna a jediná. Teda, jediná podstatná. Alespoň myslím," dodala trochu nejistě a posunula si brýle trochu výš.

„Vždycky ta jediná," souhlasila Ida s kývnutím a vysloužila si tak spokojený úšklebek.

„Musím ti říct, máš můj obdiv, alfo. Nikdo jiný nikdy nedokázal Idu přesvědčit o výhodách monogamie. Nehledě na fakt, že jakákoliv forma trvalého vztahu byla podle ní vrcholem idiocie. Ne, že by v určitém směru neměla pravdu. Všichni v tomhle ohledu nejspíš něčeho litujeme."

Derek vyklenul obočí a jeden koutek mu cukl v úsměvu. Ida do toho zasáhla dřív, než mohl odpovědět a způsobit, že by Marcy řekla ještě víc, než zvládla na jeden nádech. „Ha, ha, ha. Jako bych měla dvakrát na výběr," pronesla kysele a Derek ztuhnul. Ida mu položila ruku na rameno a palcem jemně pohladila za sprchy ještě pořád trochu vlhkou a rozehřátou kůži. Možná se ještě pořád nesmířila s tím, jak jejich vztah začal, ale snažila se mu to nezazlívat. Mohla odejít a vybrala si zůstat. Uvolnil se.

Marcy si odfrkla. „Samozřejmě. Protože jestli na světě existuje někdo, kdo se může cítit ublíženě, že si ji vybral za družku nejhezčí vlkodlak na západním pobřeží, jsi to ty. Typický."

Derek vydal lehce pobavený zvuk a Marcy zvedla ruce v obraně. „Její slova, ne moje. Na mě jsi moc mladý, ale hej, ne bych taky neřekla."

Ida zasténala, když se na ni Derek otočil, oči nepokrytě jiskřící pobavením. „Marcy, udělej mi službu a sklapni kušnu."

„Pff," ozvalo se dotčeně, „jako kdybych začala tímhle, kdybych tě plánovala ztrapnit. Mnohem lepší by bylo zmínit tvoji rebelskou fázi, když jsi vyrazila na letní slavnosti přes půl země, protože se ti líbil zadek té zápasnice v bahně, jak jen se sakra jmenovala-"

Ida připlácla Derekovi ruce na uši a zasyčela. „Marcy! Sklapni! Nemůžeš jen tak do éteru vypouštět mojí minulost. Tady si ještě pořád myslí, že jsem se narodila s knížkou v ruce a doteď ji nepustila!"

Marcy se od srdce zasmála. „Taky, že jo. Jen proto tvoje rebelství dorazilo s tak pětiletým zpožděním, než u všech ostatních. Ale jakmile ses jednou podívala přes okraj knížek, tak to stálo za to."

„Sklapni! Sklapni, sklapni, sklapni!"

Derek si odkašlal a pak s neohromeným pohledem sundal Idiny ruce ze svých uší. Pravda. Vlkodlak. Nejspíš všechno slyšel pořád stejně perfektně. Do háje. „My," prohlásil posměšně, „si nemyslíme, že jsi knihomol. Už nějakou dobu ne."

Zrzka se zasmála. „Ale vsadím boty, že by nikoho z vás ani nenapadlo, že držela dva roky za sebou titul krajské mistryně zápasů v bahně."

„MARCY!!!"

Derek se na Idu překvapeně podíval.

„Prostě jsme jen byla mrštnější než ostatní," zamumlala zamračeně.

„Tys zápasila v bahně?" ozval se Derek zaujatým tónem.

„Magda!" ozval se potěšený výkřik z obrazovky. „Já věděla, že si vzpomenu! Magda se jmenovala. Pamatuju si, jak jsi říkala, že má z toho bahna vážně heb-"

Ida prudkým pohybem zaklapla víko a utnula tak Marcyino blábolení v půli. Podle signálů vysílaných do okolí Derekovým obočím, ale zdaleka ne včas.

„Ne," řekla, než mohl vůbec otevřít pusu, s prstem výhružně napřaženým.

„Zápasilas v bahně," pronesl s pobaveným šklebem a naprosto ignoroval její výhružně stažené obočí i prst mířící přesně mezi jeho oči.

„Šlo o trénink schopností ve ztížených podmínkách,“ pronesla Ida upjatě, protože to byla pravda. Zápasy v bahně jsou mnohem obtížnější než ty obyčejné, ve kterých Ida nestála za moc. Bahno jí poskytlo výhodu, kterou se naučila rychle využívat. Dereka ale její taktická schopnost nijak neohromila, protože se pořád ušklíbal. „Sklapni."

„Nebo mě přepereš?" zazubil se a Ida se s popuzeným frkáním otočila na patě, rozhodnutá, že tohle nemá ani v nejmenším zapotřebí, protože není důvod, aby obhajovala svoje mladické nerozvážnosti. I když to bylo třeba jen tři roky zpátky.

Když se ozvalo zaklepání, plynule změnila svoji trasu ke dveřím.

„Ido?“ ozval se Lydiin hlas tlumený železem a Ida rovnou otevřela. Stála tam nejen Lydie, ale i Jackson. Zatímco zrzka se usmívala, vlkodlak měl na tváři svůj obvyklý přezíravý výraz, když ale Ida pozdravila, kývl na ni. Ještě tak rok nebo dva a nejspíš se jí podaří najít k němu cestu.

„Nerušíme, že ne,“ prohodila Lydie, když prošla kolem Idy dovnitř. Samozřejmě, že to nebyla opravdová otázka, protože odpověď byla nepodstatná. Ale Ida stejně odpověděla.

„Ani v nejmenším.“

Lydie se s mlasknutím rozhlédla kolem a spokojeně kývla. Ida tázavě pozvedla obočí. „Taky jsi v tom měla prsty?“

Oslovená se na ni ohlédla s výrazem jasně říkajícím, že to je snad samozřejmé. „Nemyslela sis, že bych nechala Petera zařizovat dětský pokoj, že ne? To nebožátko by vyrůstalo obklopené kůží a mahagonem.“ Jenom Lydie dokázala něco takového říct tak, aby to vyznělo jako obvinění z mnohonásobné vraždy.

Ida jen pobaveně zavrtěla hlavou. „Děkuju.“ Lydie na moment opustila znechucenou grimasu, kterou měla na tváři téměř pokaždé, když byla nucena vyslovit Peterovo jméno, a vřele se usmála. Pak se ale opět vrátila ke svému energickému a rozhodnému chování, když otevřela velkou kabelku, kterou měla přes rameno a vytáhla bledě modré papírové desky, které plácla na konferenční stolek před gaučem, na jehož kraji se usadila. S vyzývavým pohledem se na Idu zadívala a škubla hlavou ke křeslu. Jasná výzva, aby si Ida dřepla na zadek a dávala pozor. Idu ta rozhodnost bavila, ale už znala Lydii dost dobře na to, aby věděla, že jednodušší je prostě poslechnout.

Když se usadila, zrzka začala: „Takže, Jackson mi řekl, co máš v plánu. Udělala jsem menší průzkum a nejlepší to bude příští týden v pátek. Prozatím se zdá, že počasí možná nebude ideální, ale dlouhodobá předpověď hlásí, že další měsíc to bude ještě horší. Navíc mi nepřijde dobrý nápad čekat další měsíc, pokud nevyužijete pátek.“

„Jackson ti to řekl, hm?“ pronesla Ida a obrátila pohled k vlkodlakovi, který sice neměl tu slušnost zatvářit se provinile, ale aspoň pokrčil rameny v téměř omluvném gestu.

„Nebudu před Lydií nic tajit,“ zamumlal, čímž si od jmenované vysloužil úsměv. Ida si tiše odfrkla.

„Samozřejmě, že ne.“

„Někdo by mi chtěl říct, o co tu jde?“ ozval se Derek klidným tónem a postavil se za dvousedák, na kterém byla Ida usazená. Položil jí ruce zlehka na ramena a ona se bezděčně zaklonila, i když je dělila záda pohovky.

Lydie se zatvářila trochu udiveně. „Tys mu to neřekla?“

Ida pokrčila rameny.

„Neřekla co?“ zeptal se Derek tentokrát o něco příkřejším tónem.

Ida zvedla hlavu a počkala, dokud se jeho pohled nepřesunul na ni. „Vysvětlím ti to později, ano? Jackson mi přislíbil pomoc, ale jako jeho alfa to stejně musíš posvětit. A pak, možná budu potřebovat pomoc i od tebe.“

Derek chvíli vypadal, jako že se chce dohadovat, ale pak jen krátce kývl. Ida se otočila zpátky k Lydii.

„Jaká je předpověď?“

„Částečná oblačnost, maximálně dvacítky.“

Ida zavrtěla hlavou. „Jaká je předpověď na noc,“ upřesnila.

Lydie vyklenula pěstěné obočí a podívala se do poznámek. „Čtrnáct až šestnáct.“

Ida se zamyšleně kousala do rtu, ale pak kývla. „To půjde.“ Během její zkoušky nebylo ani osm stupňů a přežila to bez úhony. Nebyla to příjemná zkušenost, ale to nebylo ani zdaleka kvůli teplotě vzduchu.

„Možná by mohl-“ začala Lydie, ale Ida ji utnula gestem ruky.

„Ne. Protokol je protokol. Musí si to zasloužit, pokud to nedokáže, nemůže pokračovat dál. Alespoň dokud to nezvládne.“

Lydie přikývla a vytáhla ze složky čtyři fotografie. Čtyři mapy.

„Našla jsem tahle místa, měla by vyhovovat, jak obtížným terénem, tak cílovou oblastí.“

Ida si fotografie pečlivě prohlížela. Poznala jen jedinou oblast a okamžitě onu fotku roztrhla, čímž ji vyřadila. Lydie nevypadala překvapeně, přesto Ida přidala vysvětlení: „Tohle místo ne. Ani nikde poblíž.“

Cítila, jak se Derekovy prsty na krátký okamžik zabořily do jejího ramene, když poznal, která část Rezervace je na mapě zachycená. Ida se mu tváří zlehka otřela o předloktí a jeho sevření povolilo.

„Tohle bude dobré místo,“ vrátila Lydii jednu mapu a ta se zamračila. Jackson se jí přišel kouknout přes rameno a pak se na Idu překvapeně podíval.

„Tam?“

„Víš, kde to je?“

„Jo. A ty taky. Je to u té rokle, kde nás zahnali do kouta Kaliini poskoci.“

„Oh.“ Ano, to místo si vybavovala jasně.

„Je to jen na druhé straně,“ podotkl Jackson.

„To je dobré místo. Budu se tam muset podívat, ale mělo by to dostačovat.“ Cítila Derekovo přetrvávající napětí způsobené tím, že netušil, o čem je řeč, zároveň ale vycítil, že je to důležité. Na moment uvažovala, jestli mu to nevysvětlit rovnou, ale faktem bylo, že měla lepší šanci proti jeho případným námitkám, když budou sami a on nebude chtít prosadit svůj názor už jen kvůli tomu, že je s nimi v místnosti jeho beta.

„Dobře,“ kývla Lydie, když žádné další námitky nepřišly. „Další věc je, co budeš potřebovat?“

„Nic, co bych neměla, nebo nedokázala sehnat na místě. Přijela jsem pro tuhle situaci vybavená.“ Lydii se na tváři zablesklo pochopení. Zdálo se skoro neuvěřitelné, že původně to byla ona, kvůli komu se tu Ida objevila.

„Kdybych-“ Lydie se odmlčela, zamračila a pak začala znovu. „Kdyby to bylo, jak sis myslela, musela bych procházet tím samým jako Stiles?“

Ida kývla. „Všichni musí, jakmile mají dostatek základních vědomostí, aby měli šanci uspět.“

„Se vším všudy?“ Nakrčila Lydie nos.

„Se vším všudy. Je to součástí rituálu. Věř mi, může považovat za štěstí, že žije v Kalifornii.“

A s tím se Lydie nejspíš definitivně rozhodla, že je jako banší naprosto spokojená.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Cora byla rozpolcená a Ida to chápala. Jestli něco nechtěla, bylo to tahat ji z principu na svou stranu. Nebo ji do toho vůbec zatahovat. Celkově byla proti tomu, aby do sporu  smečka jakkoliv zasahovala. Všichni její členové si ale mysleli, že je to jejich svatá povinnost, a tak vznikaly tyhle nepříjemné a napjaté situace.

Derekova mladší sestra se právě kolébala na posledním schodu a nemohla se rozhodnout, jestli není proti etice smečky jít za Stilesem, nebo jestli za ním vůbec jít chce. Pokud Ida věděla, Cora s ním nemluvila od chvíle, kdy se dozvěděla, že Ida od Stilinských odešla. Bylo to pět dní a vlkodlačice se zdála hodinu od hodiny nervóznější. Ida by musela být hluchá, slepá a úplně pitomá, aby nevěděla proč. Vlkodlačí majetnickost by měla být znepokojivá, ale to by měl být i fakt, že jim mohou během vteřiny vyrašit drápy a tesáky. To byli prostě vlkodlaci. Nedalo se to od nich oddělit, tak jako se od emisarů nedala oddělit touha po rovnováze.

„Pojď sem,“ zamumlala Ida z gauče a odtáhla jednu ruku od boku v otevřené pozvánce. Cora zaváhala jen na půl vteřiny, pak pomalu obešla pohovku a stolek, než se dostala k druhému gauči, kde Ida trůnila v pohodlí polštářů s miskou salátu, který si udělala ke svačině. Ta teď skončila na stolku ve prospěch volných rukou, které Ida kolem Cory obtočila v momentě, kdy jí bruneta složila ramena a hlavu do klína, přestože měla Ida nohy složené bokem a nemohlo to tak být ani za mák pohodlné.

Cora zavřela oči, když se její ucho ocitlo v bezprostřední blízkosti Idina břicha. Všichni vlkodlaci měli tendenci se zaposlouchat, když se dostali dost blízko, aby tlukot malého srdce přemohl ostatní vjemy. Dokonce i Peter se jednou nebo dvakrát zastavil a se zavřenýma očima naslouchal, hlavu lehce nakloněnou ke straně a rysy v obličeji téměř uvolněné. Potom se ale pokaždé stáhl mnohem víc do sebe a skoro vzápětí se vypařil.

„Promluv si s ním.“

Cora otevřela oči a zahleděla se na Idu z její polohy vleže. Vypadala skoro jako dítě. Jenže Idě přišla jako dítě většinu času, stejně jako Isaac. Měla pocit, že by měli být neustále šťastní a spokojení.

„Ale on je idiot.“

Ida se uchechtla. Cora dala jasně najevo, že se Stilesem nesouhlasí, když jí Ida zběžně a bez většiny detailů řekla, co se mezi nimi stalo. A podle Cory byl idiot každý, s kým nesouhlasila. Derek byl idiot častěji než ostatní. Očividně jejich příbuzenský vztah ubíral na respektu ze statutu alfy. Nebo za to možná mohly vzpomínky z dětství, na které Cora velmi výjimečně odkazovala. Ida sice netušila,  o čem se mluví, ale to jí nezabránilo fascinovaně sledovat, jak Derekovi jednou nebo dvakrát zrudly uši, když Cora prohodila něco pro neznalé nerozšifrovatelného.

„To neznamená, že byste spolu neměli mluvit. Naopak. Jak se dozví, že je idiot, když mu to neřekneš?“

Cora skepticky nadzdvihla obočí a Ida nakrčila nos. Byl to levný trik, to musela uznat, ale popravdě, tohle nebyla její silná stránka a alespoň se snažila. Vztahy byly vždycky trochu… no, ne přímo její parketa. Marcy měla rozhodně pravdu v tom, že monogamie Idě nikdy neimponovala a nebýt Dereka, nechtěla by trvalý vztah s jednou osobou. Nechtěla trvalý vztah s nikým.

„Třeba se mnou ani nechce mluvit. Zatím se neozval,“ vystrčila Cora bojovně bradu ven. Ida potlačila úšklebek.

„Možná.“

Cora na ni vrhla dotčený pohled.

„Ale jestli to tak je, pak je větší pitomec, než si myslím.“

Zachmuřené obočí se narovnalo a jeden koutek se vyhoupl v malém pousmání. Ida pročísla prsty Cořiny vlasy a promnula jemné konečky v prstech, než celou proceduru zopakovala a dlaní jí uhladila vlasy nad ušima. Byla to přijatelná forma přenášení pachu. Cora i Derek si vystačili s podobnými gesty a častými dotyky. (I když v Derekově případě bohatě stačil už samotný sex.) Peter byl obratný v přenášení pachu téměř neznatelným kontaktem. Isaac na druhou stranu nebyl na rádoby náhodné a bezděčné dotyky navyklý, jeho značkování spočívalo v dlouhých objetích a agrasivním tulení se ke každému, kdo se mu ocitl na dosah a nevyhovoval pachovým požadavkům. Kromě Petera, samozřejmě. Ida by zaplatila nehoráznou sumu peněz za možnost vidět Petera v jednom z Isaacových útočných objetí.

„Poslouchej,“ prohlásila potichu ale rozhodně a natočila Coře hlavu tak, aby se na ni musela dívat, „pokud s ním nechceš mluvit kvůli tomu, že s ním mám problém, nebo on se mnou, jak se to vezme, pak je to hloupost. Loajální, ale pořád hloupost. Jednou to s ním vyřeším, a ty bys zůstala se vztahem poškozeným kvůli ničemu. Pokud s ním nechceš mluvit, protože se neozval jako první, pak pro tebe mám smutnou zprávu. Chlapské ego je jedna z nejotravnějších věcí na světě, všude překáží a není možné se jí zbavit. Budeš si muset najít cestu kolem jako první, protože oni přes něj ani nevidí. Věř mi.“ Ida měla ještě pořád v živé paměti poslední srážku s Derekovým egem a následky, které přetrvávaly do teď. Na obou stranách.

Cora se zazubila. „To je Derek tak hroznej?“

„Derek? Ani ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou Ida, protože jí nepřišlo správné rozebírat to zrovna s Corou. „Ale překvapivě, není jediný chlap, se kterým jsme se v životě potkala,“ pronesla pobaveně, protože o ní očividně měli všichni pokroucenou představu. „Jediný, se kterým jsem spala, možná, ale ne jediný, kdo si myslel, že bych měla dělat, co mi řekne.“

Proto měla Stilese tak ráda. Nechoval se jako většina; neměl potřebu dokazovat, že její místo je pod ním, jen proto, že je žena. Když studovala, byla přesně tohle největší překážka. Ne od učitelů, ti věděli, že je to hloupost, ale od začátečníků, kteří ještě nepochopili, že pohlaví neurčuje, jak je kdo silný nebo slabý.

Odhodlání je to, co rozhoduje.

„Měla bys za ním jít.“

„Proč nechceš Derekovi říct, co ti Stiles řekl?“ zeptala se Cora namísto odpovědi. „Nejspíš by z něj omluvu vytřásl.“

Ida se nad tou představou v duchu usmála, ale navenek jen zavrtěla hlavou. „Nedělám to z dobročinosti. Mám plán. A k tomu potřebuju, aby se Derek na Stilese nevrhnul. Alespoň ne teď.“

„Takže máš v plánu mu to říct?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Jednou. Nejspíš. Dokážu si svoje potíže vyřešit sama, byť si očividně všichni myslíte, že by to měl za mě dělat on.“

Cora měla dost slušnosti, aby se zatvářila omluvně. „Je to alfa,“ řekla ale, jako by to všechno vysvětlovalo. A pro ni nejspíš i vysvětlovalo.

Nemají tušení, že bys ho mohla zatlouct do země, kdybys opravdu chtěla.

Pitomost. Nejsem silná jako alfa.

Css. Mohla bys být, kdybys chtěla. Máš to na dosah.

Síla. Idě to připomnělo nepříjemnou záležitost, kterou byla její nejbližší budoucnost zatížená. Rituál, který měl Stiles příští pátek vykonat, požadoval tři Nejvyšší. Ida byla sama. Obyčejně, by nebyl problém pozvat další dva, jenže tahle situace nebyla „jako obyčejně“. Zaprvé, byla na jiném kontinentu a sehnat Nejvyšší by zabralo čas, stejně jako je pozvat z Evropy. To by ale nevadilo, kdyby bylo všechno ostatní normální. Což nebylo.

Ida si uvědomovala, že některé její volby nebyly úplně v souladu s obyčeji. A některé byly… protizákonné. Taky tu byl fakt s nevyřešenou situací s vlkodlaky. Byly tu dvě smečky a v podstatě spolu koexistovaly, ale ani v nejmenším nebyla určená úzení ani mocenská nadvláda. Pozvat do něčeho takového další dva mocné hráče by bylo jako mávat červeným šátkem býkovi před očima. Nebo jako mávat před divokým vlkodlakem krvavou flákotou. Nejen, že to křičelo _malér_. Doslova to skandovalo _sebevražda a pokus o vraždu_.

Na druhou stranu, Ida byla teď silnější než kdokoliv jiný z jejího lidu, o kom kdy slyšela. Nejvyšší nemívali nikdy takovou moc, jakou měli padlí druidi čerpající z lidských obětí. Mohla by tedy zbylé dva nahradit. Teoreticky. Pokud by svou moc dokázala plně ovládat.

Zoufale spustila hlavu dozadu na opěrku. Měla týden na to, se to naučit.

\-----

„Není to tak snadný, okej?“ zavrčela Ida naštvaně na Lydii, která si jen odfrkla a přehodila si vlasy přes rameno. Jackson už se ani neobtěžoval zvednout pohled, ležel na dece, hlavu složenou u Lydie v klíně, zatímco ta se mu líně hrabala v kdysi vystylovaných vlasech.

„Mělo by být, ne? Pro tebe,“ poznamenala zrzka otráveně povýšeným tónem, jako by tu ona byla ta, co si prošla léty studií a výcviku. Jako by snad věděla, jak by to měla Ida správně udělat.

„Připomeň mi, co že to dokážeš jako banší dělat? Aha, jasně,“ ušklíbla se Ida posmešně a ignorovala Jacksonovo tiché výhružně zavrčení. Lydie se ale chytit nenechala, jen se usmála tím svým úsměvem, co příjemci způsoboval pocit, že mu slézá kůže a nehty vrůstají zpátky do lůžek.

„Já nemusím do pěti dnů způsobit zemětřesení.“ Na rozdíl od někoho, zůstalo nevysloveno, ale i tak to Idě téměř zvonilo v uších. Odfrkla si a znovu zavřela oči.

Nemusela způsobit zemětřesení. Jen prasklinu. A déšť. A vichr.

S krátkým popuzeným vydechnutím se narovnala a položila si ruce na kolena. Stačí se jen uklidnit a nechat proudit sílu skrze tělo tak, jak má. Dokázala soustředění naučit Stilese, tak by to u ní neměl být takový problém. Cítila, že to v sobě má.

Samozřejmě, že to v sobě máš. To není ten problém.

Se zamračením Ida ignorovala kousavý vnitřní hlas.

Držíš to v sobě. Musíš to pustit ven! Nechat to prorůst každou buňku. Nechat to ovládnout tebe. Obě víme, že ty s ovládáním problém nemáš.

Kyselý tón vlastního podvědomí byl nepříjemným ostnem v Idině mysli. Jak se mohla soustředit, když se sama sobě neustále vysmívá.

Alespoň se tě snažím posunout k cíli. Máš moc jakou nemá nikdo jiný, proč ji nepustíš ven? Potřebuješ ji pustit ven! Jak často to můžeš říct? Že ji potřebuješ všechnu? Že máš důvod ji použít beze zbytku?

Nemám důvod použít ji všechnu! Odsekla sama sobě naštvaně, jen aby se umlčela. Část postačí.

„Pořád se nic netřese,“ ozvala se Lydie znuděně a přerušila tak Idin vnitřní dialog. Ta otevřela oči a okamžitě je popuzeně přimhouřila.

„Možná by se něco dělo, kdybys vydržela být alespoň deset minut zticha.“

Lydie si odfrkla.

„Proč tu vlastně jsi?“ zeptala se Ida otráveně. Zrzka mávla rukou k Jacksonovi. „Samozřejmě,“ ucedila emisarka naštvaně. Jackson jí byl přidělen jako osobní stráž, protože Derek měl svoje povinnosti a nemohl s ní prosedět víkend v lese, zatímco ona se snažila ovládnout tři živly. Skoro mu záviděla obíhání perimetru. Skoro.

„Tohle očividně nefunguje,“ ozvala se znovu Lydie. „Nemyslíš, že je na čase zkusit něco jiného?“

„Jako třeba?“ zamručela Ida neochotně. Nechápala, proč se nedokáže soustředit, jak by měla. Něco bylo špatně. Cítila se vyvedená z rovnováhy, jako už dlouho ne.

„Nevím. Něco, co není sezení na zemi se zavřenýma očima a vražedným výrazem?“ Kdyby přidala do svého vyjádření ještě kapku sarkasmu navíc, nejspíš by se v něm význam věty utopil.

„Buď mi dej konkrétní návrh, nebo zmlkni,“ utrhla se na ni Ida už opravdu vytočená. K jejímu překvapení Lydie odstrčila Jacksonovu hlavu stranou a postavila se. Přešla ke camaru, kterým přijeli, a nahnula se otevřeným okýnkem dovnitř.

Když k ní Lydie došla, strčila jí Lydie do ruky přehrávač se sluchátky a významě se na ni zadívala. Ida mrkla. Lydie protočila oči. „Strč si to do uší a jdi se projít. Obvykle ti to pomáhá se soustředit, když něco děláš.“

Ida se překvapeně zadívala na krabičku v ruce. Byla to pravda. A ji to nenapadlo. Proč ji to nenapadlo? Neměla ráda ticho. Sice patřilo k meditacím a všemu tomu okolo, ale Ida ho neměla ráda. Měla v uších sluchátka sedmdesát procent bdělého času. Možná pětasedmdesát.

„Mmm, ty možná vážně jsi génius,“ zamumlala k Lydii a ta znovu protočila oči. Téměř to vypadalo, že si tím ublíží.

Ida nechala ji i Jacksona za sebou a vyrazila mezi stromy. Věděla, že má celkem velkou vzdálenost, kde ji Jackson ještě uslyší, a tak se nemusela moc omezovat. Pořád ještě byla zaražená faktem, že ji Lydie zná natolik dobře, aby věděla, co jí pomůže. Kdy se to stalo?

V době, která uplynula od jejího příjezdu se očividně změnilo víc, než si myslela, a nejen pro ni. Lidé kolem ní se ji naučili znát. Záleželo jim na ní natolik, aby si všímali drobností, jako co jí pomáhá se soustředit.

Ida nebyla dojatá nebo tak, ale rozhodně byla překvapená. Celou dobu si myslela, že ji k tomuhle místu neváže víc než Derek a spolu s ním smečka, ale teď najednou viděla, že to jde daleko za vlkodlačí vazby. Lydie se nestarala o nikoho, o koho se starat nechtěla. Ani Stiles nebyl typ, co by se staral o každé zaběhlé štěně. I když si o ní očividně udělal několik chybných úsudků, se kterými se teď nemohl vyrovnat. Přesto, staral se. Snažil se ji z nějakého důvodu dostat z Peterova vlivu, protože mu na ní záleželo.

Byly chvíle, kdy Ida nebyla vděčná za své psychologické vzdělání. Obzvlášť ve chvílích, kdy ji mozek nutil k rozhodnutím, která odporovala uražené pýše. Naprosto jasně viděla, proč Stiles jednal, jak jednal, a mozek jí tak předhazoval variantu odpuštění s nepříjemnou vtíravostí. Byla jen otázka času, než to Ida vzdá a nechá to, co Stiles udělal, plavat.

Nebo si to uložíš na horší časy, kdy mu to vrhneš do tváře plnou silou.

Pravda. Jenže, tohle teď nebyl problém, kterým by se chtěla a měla zabývat. Byla tu kvůli něčemu jinému.

Soustředíš se až příliš.

Soustředení je klíčové!

Pff. Ne, to není.

Ida se mračila, dokud si neuvědomila, že se hádá sama se sebou.  Obrátila pohled k nebi potaženému bílými mraky. Téměř se jí stýskalo po setkáních Rady, kde by se mohla pro změnu pohádat s někým jiným, kdo by ve skutečnosti stačil na její argumenty. Lydie byla sice génius, ale o Idině světě nevěděla vůbec nic a dohadujte se s někým takovým. Vlkodlaky snad ani není třeba zmiňovat, tam už byla Ida úplně bez šance. Podle hierarchie měla vždycky pravdu a jediný, kdo se jí mohl postavit byl Derek, který se s ní dohadovat nechtěl a ani nemohl, protože věděl asi tolik co Lydie. Nic.

Na druhou stranu, hádky s Derekem mívaly obvykle extrémně uspokojující zakončení.

Spokojeně se zašklebila, když si vybavila několik obzvláště ohnivých dohadů, jejichž rozřešení přišlo až v horizontální poloze.

Nevěříš si. Nedovolíš si tomu podlehnout. Nech to na mě. Uvolním nás.

Uvolnění. Podlehnutí. Ta slova se jí už ze své podstaty nelíbila. Znamenala vzdát se kontroly.

Přesně tak! Moc se kontroluješ. Potřebuješ povolit.

Ida si protřela obličej a vytáhla si sluchátka z uší. Hudba výjimečně nefungovala. Její podvědomí bylo až příliš hlasité.

Věř mi.

Nerozhodně přešlápla a znovu se podívala na bílé mraky, ze kterých žádný déšť očekávat nemohla.

_Věř mi._

Fajn.

Fajn, nechá kontrolu na pár vteřin vyklouznout. Co hrozného by se mohlo stát?

Ne. Tu myšlenku vzala okamžitě zpět. Jakmile se na tohle zeptá, něco strašného se stane určitě. Takže to udělá jako naprostou samozřejmost. Musí věřit vlastnímu podvědomí. Je to přece součást její osobnosti, nechtěla by škodit sama sobě, ne? Takhle podvědomí nefunguje.

Zavřela oči a donutila se vypustit všechny obavy a myšlenky, jak jen mohla. Měla pocit, jako by se jí do hlavy vkrádala otupující temnota a na pár vteřin se musela zapřít sama proti sobě, aby ji nevytlačila pryč.

Cítila, jak závojem neurčitosti v její mysli proniká silný pocit brnění, jako by jí tělem proudil slabý elektrický proud. Teplo se šířilo krevním řečištěm pomalu jako láva a napětí ve svalech ji téměř nutilo fyzicky vibrovat na místě.

A pak jí na čele přistála velká chladná kapka. Slyšitelné plesknutí Idu vyplašilo, stejně jako pocit kapaliny stékající kolem kořeně nosu k levému oku.

Vzápětí se usmála, když první kapku následovalo několik dalších.

Ono to půjde.

\-----

Stiles se ocitl ve společnosti Scottovy nové smečky, aniž by to zamýšlel. Jejich přítomnost plnila většinu jeho dnů a Stiles se přistihl, že se s tím vyrovnává až překvapivě snadno. Možná na něj měla Idina přítomnost větší vliv, než si myslel, protože se jedno odpoledne přistihl, že se směje Benovým vtipům a nevidí v něm nepřítele, který ho chce potají odtáhnout stranou a natrhat jako hnojivo k petúniím. Ano, Stiles věděl, co jsou petúnie, protože se ukázalo, že Simon má zahradničení jako koníček. Naučila ho to jeho babička.

Ned fandil modelům starých válečných lodí a byl schopný strávit nad nimi hodiny, nebo alespoň to mu Scott tvrdil. Ben byl nadšenec do hokeje a zimních sportů obecně. Doufal, že jednou vypadne z Kalifornie a vydá se na sever, protože teplo nesnášel. Jediná věc, která by ho mohla donutit zůstat, byly jeho dvě mladší sestry, dvojčata. Scott tvrdil, že z těch tří se Ben nejvíc snaží naučit se ovládat, protože ho děsí představa, že by jim měl ublížit.

Stiles ze začátku odmítal akceptovat, že jsou Scottovy nové bety relativně normální a většinou úplně nenásilní lidé. Jenže Scott byl chytrý bastard a jeho plíživé sdělování detailů z jejich životů podkopávalo Stilesovo odhodlání vidět je jako ty špatné, aniž by si to zpočátku uvědomoval. A pak už bylo pozdě.

Zároveň se ale neubránil žárlivosti. Tři vlkodlaci ke Scottovi očividně lnuli, ať už proto, jak se k nim choval, nebo proto, že jim v první řadě dal vůbec šanci. Bylo zvláštní sledovat Simona, který byl normálně studentem druhého ročníku na vysoké, jak pozoruje Scotta téměř s nábožnou úctou, zatímco ten jim vysvětluje princip změny kotvy.

Co se tréninků týkalo, pomáhala Scottovi Allison. Stiles sledoval, jak moc sehraný tým jsou, a jeho žárlivosti to jen přidávalo na síle. Scott neměl na Stilese čas tak dlouhou dobu, že vidět, jak se vyvíjel jeho vztah s těmi, na které si ho udělal, bylo jako polykat žhavé piliny, které se mu usazovaly v žaludku a ne a ne vychladnout. Nemohl to ale házet jen na Scotta (i když by moc chtěl), faktem zůstávalo, že ani Stiles si na něj čas neudělal. Všechny volné minuty dělil mezi studium s Idou, školu, otce a v poslední době ještě Coru. Nezbývalo mu dost ani na pořádný spánek, natož celé odpoledne, které by mohl strávit se Scottem hraním CoD nebo Skyrim.

Teď, když nebyla Ida ani Cora, najednou čas byl a Stiles si uvědomoval, jak moc mu Scottova blízkost chyběla. Přece jen byli nejlepší přátelé od čtyř let, kdy se Scott na pískovišti rozbrečel, protože se jeho hradu neustále rozpadala věž a Stiles jeho problém vyřešil třemi suchými klacíky a zbytkem ovocné šťávy. Jejich bratrství bylo stvrzeno v momentě, kdy se s ním Scott rozdělil o svoje pitíčko a přidal ještě půlku sendviče s burákovým máslem a hroznovým želé. Od té doby už nebyli Scott a Stiles, ale Scott-a-Stiles. Neoddělitelné duo.

„Čemu se směješ?“ ozvalo se vedle něj zvědavě, když se Scott sesunul na zem a napodobil Stilesovu pozici, zády opřený o postel s nohama nataženýma do dálky před sebou.

„Šťávě a písku,“ ušklíbl se Stiles aniž by se pokoušel skrýt svůj lehce zasněný výraz. Byl téměř schopný cítit Scottův široký úsměv. Vůbec se na něj nemusel dívat, aby věděl, že jeho kamarád myslí na stejný moment jako on.

Jejich minulost byla až směšně jednoduchá. Ani jeden z nich by se neodvážil představovat si v jejich budoucnosti vlkodlaky, násilí a smrt. A to je přesně to, čeho se dočkali. A to ještě ani nedosáhli plnoletosti.

Scott, jako by přesně věděl, co se mu honí hlavou, položil Stilesovi dlaň na rameno a stisknul.

Alespoň, že na to nebyli sami.

\-----

([hudba](http://youtu.be/Gu1UelirZvk))

Našla skvělé místo. Opravdu. Ida se zamilovala na první krok. V podstatě hned, jak otevřela dveře. Nikdy předtím ji nenapadlo se zeptat, kam ty dveře vedou. Myslela si, že je to druhý vstup z balkonu do bytu, nebo že se za nimi schovávají elektrické pojistky a podobné záležitosti, ale ne. Byla to střecha.

Jejich loft měl vlastní vstup na střechu a Ida toho beze studu využívala. Střecha byla její nové oblíbené místo. Nejen kvůli samotě, ale taky kvůli tomu, že byla venku. A byl tu prostor. V hlavě už se jí klubaly nápady, jak to místo zvelebit. Seznam rostlin, které by mohla pěstovat. Jak velkou zahradu by mohla na takovém prostoru mít, a kolik má střecha asi nosnost. To ale byly všechno plány na později.

Teď to bylo hlavně perfektní místo pro trénink. Ne všech elementů, ale dvou určitě. A dva ze tří je pořád báječné skóre.

Stála u římsy s výhledem na periferii města. Byla výš než ostatní budovy, a tak si nemusela dělat starosti s tím, že ji někdo uvidí. Pokud by na římsu nevylezla, nemohla být ze zdola vidět.

Se sluchátky v uších neslyšela město. Neslyšela vůbec nic. Jen vlastní mysl a hudbu. Po tolika dnech překračování bariéry už hudba nevadila. Naopak. Bylo snazší se vzdát vlastní mysli, když se mohla soustředit na něco, co s ní nesouviselo. Uvolněná,  napůl utopená v temnotě byla schopná vzdát se kontroly a nechat se zaplavit mocí, která v ní jindy budila hrůzu.

Ida měla ruce napůl rozpažené a oči zavřené, jak si užívala pocit vánku proplétajícího se jí mezi prsty. Se zvráceným požitkem si nechala vlasy pleskat do tváře. Byl to jediný důvod, proč si je rozpletla. Uvědomovala si, že je to trochu dětinské a hlavně, že to bude hrozná práce rozčesat, ale něco v ní si nedokázalo odpustit tu chvíli z béčkových filmů a čtvrťákových románů, kdy hrdince vlají vlasy ve větru. A ona ten vítr navíc ovládá. Jsou věci, které si v životě byla ochotná odpustit, ale tohle nebyla jedna z nich.

Marcy by se jí nejspíš vysmála. Ale pak by si stoupla vedle ní a dělala by úplně to samé. Vlastně by přinutila Idu, udělat to pro ni. Jo. Přesně tak by to dopadlo.

Ida zvedla ruce výš a vánek se změnil v opravdový vítr. Nic příliš silného, ale dost na to, aby se jí vlasy kolem hlavy zmítaly jako hadi kolem Medusiny tváře na Rubensově obraze.

Když zaklonila hlavu a otevřela oči, uviděla nad sebou temně šedé mraky připomínající špinavou sněhovou břečku vířící v obrovském kotli. Bylo to nádherné. Bylo to její. Ona to způsobila a ona to ovládala.

Jediným pohybem zatnula ruce v pěst a na tvář se jí sneslo několik mapek. Dost možná k tomu fyzický pohyb vůbec nebyl nutný, ale Ida ještě stále nebyla schopná svou moc oddělit od tělesné schránky. Potřebovala gesta, aby moc nasměrovala kam chtěla. Prudce máchla rukama k zemi a několik kapek se během vteřiny změnilo v jednolitou stěnu padající vody.

Mělo by to být nepříjemné. Mělo by to být cítit, jako studené jehly. Ale nebylo.

Bylo to perfektní.

Když znovu roztáhla prsty a zvedla ruce, vítr vrhl padající vodu proti straně budovy. Pocit zadostiučinění se do Idy vsakoval mnohem lépe než déšť do betonové střechy. Ještě přede dvěma dny nebyla schopná ovládat dva živly najednou. Do pátku zbýval den a půl. Byla si jistá, že tou dobou zvládne ovládat všechny tři. Cítila, jak v ní mocí jiskří každá buňka. Cítila něco, co nikdo jiný nemohl. Byla nejmocnější ze svého národa. Byla svůj vlastní splněný sen.

Neslyšela Dereka přijít. Přesto věděla, že tam je, když se otáčela.

Stál tři metry od ní. Džíny a šedý nátělník promáčený tak, že se zdály o nespočet odstínů tmavší, a lnuly mu k tělu jako druhá kůže. Ida si všimla, že je bosý. Déšť mu také jindy upravené vlasy smáčel tak, že se mu lepily k čelu a téměř mu padaly do očí.

Do očí, co neměly svou typicky nefritovou barvu.

Alfa se na ni díval, aniž by se hnul. Jako by byla kořist. Jenže Ida nebyla kořist ani zdaleka. Byla živel a žádný vlkodlak na světě nemůže ovládnout živel. Nikdo nemůže.

Těžko říct, jestli to Derek cítil, ale něco v jeho postoji jí říkalo, že ano. Že si uvědomuje, že stojí proti rovnému soupeři. A jeho oči říkaly, že se tomu nepodřídí dobrovolně.

Stačil jen drobný pohyb pravou rukou a nový poryv větru chrstnul déšť proti jeho stabilní postavě. Neudělal víc, než že natočil tvář stranou a přivřel levé oko, zatímco mezi jeho rty vykoukly dlouhé tesáky. Přijal výzvu.

Ida neslyšela jeho zavrčení, ale dokázala si ho představit. Rozechvění nemělo tentokrát nic společného s mocí nashromážděnou v jejím těle.

Byla první, kdo vykročil kupředu. Derek se pohyboval jako její zrcadlový odraz. Žádost smísená s váhavostí jasná v každém pohybu. Obyčejně byl on tím predátorem. Tentokrát tu byli dva. Byla to pro ně nová situace.

Neváhala, když se mu ocitla na dosah. Přitiskla dlaň k promáčené látce na jeho břiše, do prstů se jí okamžitě zakouslo teplo jeho těla. I přes tílko promáčené studeným deštěm, Derek sálal horkem.

„Tvoje oči,“ zavrčel na hranici slyšitelnosti, „jsou bílé.“

„Tvoje jsou rudé,“ odpověděla mu a dlaní přejela po břiše mezi prsními svaly až k okraji výstřihu, kde sevřela látku do pěsti. Ve chvíli, kdy ho začala stahovat k sobě, podebral ji dlaněmi a vytáhl do náruče. Automaticky mu obtočila nohy kolem pasu a zahákla kotníky o sebe. Bez problému se tak mohla vzepřít o jeho pánev a dívat se na něj z vrchu. Jednou rukou mu sevřela krk a prsty mu zapletla do vlasů, druhou mu sevřela bradu a zvedla tvář vzhůru. Nemohla se rozhodnout nakolik jí pohled oplácí zvíře a nakolik muž.

Derek pootevřel rty, zpoza kterých stále vykukovaly prodloužené tesáky, zatímco mu na tváře dopadala voda. Neodvrátil se ale. Zíral na ni v klání o právo pohnout se jako první. O právo dobývat a podmaňovat. O právo, kterého se odmítla vzdát.

Sklonila se a polapila jeho ústa svými. Jazykem pronikla mezi rty i ostrými zuby k tomu jeho a zabránila jakékoliv snaze převzít iniciativu polibku.

Cítila, jak se jeho levačka sune po jejích zádech vzhůru a zaplétá se do vlasů nasáklých a ztěžklých vodou. Cítila také, jak jí z uší vyklouzávají mokrá sluchátka, ale nesnažila se je zachytit. Namísto toho skousla Derekův spodní ret tak silně, až ucítila na jazyku jeho zavrčení smísené s železitou chutí jeho krve. Obkresila jazykem ostré tesáky a na jednu špičku zatlačila o něco silněji. Ostrá bolest jí probleskla myslí s nepříjemnou jasností, než se potopila hluboko pod hladinu dojmu z chutě jejich smísené krve. Derekovy prsty v jejích vlasech se zatnuly a zatahaly, než ji pustily a cosi ostrého jí sklouzlo po zádech.

Drápy, uvědomila si, když déšť z ničeho nic už nedopadal na její svetr, ale na obnaženou kůži. Odtáhla se od jeho rtů jen na tak dlouho, aby mohla vyplést ruce z jeho vlasů a přetáhnout mu nátělník přes hlavu. Přisála se k nim nazpět tak rychle, že téměř zvládla uvěřit, že se od nich nikdy nevzdálila. A to jen aby je vzápětí znovu opustila a přesunula se na jeho čelist, na krk a dál, na klíční kost a rameno. Dráždila horkou mokrou kůži jazykem i zuby. Vtahovala opálenou kůži mezi rty, sála, a vytvářela znamení o vlastnictví, jen aby je sledovala vzápětí mizet i s jejím pocitem zadostiučinění.

Rozpletla spojené kotníky, ale jen proto, aby přesně mířenou ranou pod koleno přinutila Dereka podklesnout, a v momentě ztracené rovnováhy ho mohla povalit na zem. Když se jeho záda střetla s betonem, zavrčel a vyklenul se boky vzhůru. Ten krátký okamžik nádherného tření Idu donutil se otřást a vyjít mu naproti. Oba uvěznění v těžkých nasáklých džínsech, snažící se dosáhnout na slabou ozvěnu něčeho lepšího, napůl se stále skrývajícího v budoucnosti.

Když ten pohyb Ida zopakovala, Derek propnul záda a zaklonil hlavu v němém zavrčení a poskytl tak Idě jedinečnou příležitost. Nepromarnila ji a nechala svůj jazyk rozeběhnout po mokré kůži jeho hrudi. Na několika místech jemně skousla a pak na citlivé místo vždy vtiskla jemný motýlí polibek. Derekovy prsty se jí pokaždé zaťaly do boků a přitiskly ji těsněji k němu. Když vtáhla mezi rty bradavku, využila toho, že ji pustil, aby se jeho drápy mohly nerušeně zanořit do betonového povrchu střechy, namísto do jejího těla, a rozepnula kalhoty jim oběma. Stáhla je ovšem jenom sobě, narozdíl od něj je nenosila tak těsné, takže se mokrá látka dala sundat bez výraznějšího zápasu. Pro její potřeby stejně bohatě stačilo jen ho osvobodit.

Když na něj sklouzla, překvapeně zalapal po dechu, a tentokrát jeho vrčení nebylo němou nápodobou. Ida mu chytila ruce a ignorujíc vytasené drápy, položila si je na stehna tak, aby ji mohl pevně sevřít. Udělal to po jednom obzvlášť prudkém pohybu, kdy jeho odhodlání odolat neobstálo proti tělesným vjemům.

Ida se předklonila a znovu jazykem posbírala dešťové kapky z jeho kůže na prsou. Jejich chuť spolu s pocitem plnosti a ostrým betonovým povrchem pod koleny se vmotávaly do mlhavé temnoty v její mysli. Nebyla schopná ani ochotná začít myslet čistou hlavou, ten pocit moci a dravosti byl až příliš úžasný, než aby se ho tak rychle vzdala.

Derek byl pod ní ve všech významech toho slova. V téhle chvíli tu byla jen jedna alfa a Derek Hale to nebyl. S tou myšlenkou ji zasáhl orgasmus. Pevně ho v sobě sevřela, zatímco mu zatnula prsty do těla. Derek proti ní vyrazil pouze dvakrát, než se mu z hrdla vydralo tlumené zanaříkání podivně spletené dohromady s hrdelním řevem.

Ida měla pocit, že se chvěje. A stejně tak i její vlkodlak. Ale když se opřela dlaní o hrubý povrch střechy, uvědomila si, že to nejsou oni. Chvěla se budova.

V prsou jí rozkvetl horký květ samolibosti.

Tři elementy najednou. Byla připravená.


	47. Chapter 47

Stiles byl ze spánku vytržen. Doslova. Něco ho vytáhlo z tepla postele, a než se stihl rozhlédnout, měl pusu plnou hrubého materiálu a topil se ve tmě. Trvalo mu téměř šest vteřin, než si uvědomil, že je to proto, že mu něco přetáhli přes hlavu.

Oni. Cítil ruce. Víc než dvě. Někdo mu sevřel paže tak, že mu je přitiskl k trupu, někdo další mu chytil nohy. Dřív než mu jeho rozespalý mozek dal rozkaz, aby se útočníkům bránil, bylo po všem. Ruce měl za zády, do zápěstí zaříznuté cosi, co mu je pevně poutalo, zatímco cizí ruce ho držely na místě. Ať se zmítal, jak chtěl, jejich sevření nepovolovalo. Hlavou mu vířila kakofonie otázek bez odpovědí spolu s obavami, které nedávaly tak úplně smysl, vzhledem k bezprostřednímu nebezpečí, které mu hrozilo.

Jak jeho otec zareaguje, až zjistí, že je Stiles pryč? Co jeho srdce? Kdo pomůže Scottovi s cvičením z ekonomie, které mají mít na pondělí? Bude Lydie první, kdo ho najde? Bude pro něj křičet?

Stiles ucítil, jak ho postavy protahují oknem ložnice, a ztuhl. V další chvíli letěl vzduchem a jeho křik tlumil jen chumel látky, který mu nacpali málem až do krku.

Někdo ho chytil, než se mohl rozlámat o zem, ale to neznamenalo, že to nebolelo. Stiles si byl jistý, že bude mít modřiny. Pokud bude naživu dost dlouho na to, aby se mu udělaly.

Co se to do háje děje?!

V dalším okamžiku ho to trklo. Nechal se nachytat. Hloupě ho uchlácholili zdáním normálnosti a on přestal dávat pozor. Je takovej idiot! A Scott je taky idiot. Jeho naivita mu zastřela rozum a Stiles se jednoduše nechal strhnout.

Bylo jasné, že žádný člověk by ho s takovou lehkostí nepřemohl a nevyhodil z okna, natož aby ho pod ním zachytil. Stilesův pokoj nebyl v přízemí. Fyziku jen tak něco nepřemůže, okej? Tohle jasně zavánělo vlkodlaky a nadpřirozenem obecně.

To znamenalo, že je Stiles ještě horší, než jen idiot, protože teď ho nejspíš Scottova nová rádoby smečka odtáhne někam stranou a zbaví se ho, aby nepřekážel v čemkoliv, co mají v plánu. Ať už je to cokoliv. Pravděpodobně se chystají zbavit Scotta, sebrat mu jeho alfa status a Stiles se jim do toho přimotal.

Znovu sebou zazmítal, ale byl bez šance; dostat se z dvojího vlkodlačího sevření by byl oříšek i pro Houddiniho.

Nepřekvapilo ho, když se zastavili a vhodili ho do kufru auta. Střet jeho těla s podlahou kufru vydal tupý dutý zvuk; pravděpodobně pod ním byla komora pro rezervu. Slyšel, jak se za ním zabouchlo víko, a o pár vteřin později naskočil motor. Žádné hlasité burácení náklaďáku, spíš něco jako hybrid. Takže ne dodávka, ale něco nenápadného, co nevzbudí pozornost. Bezva. Pokud na sebe oni sami nějak neupozorní, nikdo je nezastaví ani si jich nebude všímat. Jak se Stiles probouzel a dostával z počátečního šoku, mozek mu nabíhal rychleji a rychleji.

Zkusil ruce a okamžitě toho zalitoval, když se mu pevně utažená pouta zařízla do masa. Tipoval to na stahovací z umělé hmoty, podle toho, jak byla úzká a ani nepatrně se nenatáhla. Další možnost byla zkusit nohy. Ty spoutané neměl, ale hned vzápětí mu došlo proč. Kufr auta byl tak malý, že neměl šanci se ani otočit na bok, natož nohama jakkoliv pohnout. Byl spolehlivě uvězněný v té poloze, do které ho naaranžovali. Stiles si dokázal představit, že takhle nějak začíná strach z malých a uzavřených prostor a zcela vážně zauvažoval nad tím, jestli z něj v budoucnu bude klaustrofobik. Pak mu došlo, že tolik času nejspíš nemá, a od té chvíle převzala kormidlo panika.

Cesta autem byla směsicí útržků tmy a ještě větší tmy, kdy si Stiles nebyl jistý, jestli je při vědomí a umírá nebo už je po všem. Pral se s panikou o každý nádech, zatímco se soustředil na bolest v zápěstích jako na jedinou kotvu, která ho ujišťovala, že ještě pořád žije a že je při vědomí. Někde během té doby se z repráků nad ním začala valit hudba. Dost možná, aby přehlušila jakékoliv zvuky, které snad Stiles vydával.

Když auto zastavilo, Stiles bezděčně ztuhl. Motor ztichl, ale o to jasněji byla slyšet hudba. Ať byli kdekoliv, ticho rozhodně nebylo podstatné. Měl by zkusit křičet, až ho vytáhnout ven? Zhluboka se nadechl a do nosu mu pronikl pach nafty a něčeho dalšího, ovšem tak slabého, že to nedokázal rozpoznat. Možná levandule? Nebyl si jistý.

Kufr se otevřel a Stilese vyvlekli ven jediným hrubým škubnutím.

Když mu první škubnutí rozervalo triko, jeknutí zachytil smotek látky v jeho puse. Trhnul sebou v pevném sevření, když ho další škubnutí zbavilo trika úplně, a pokusil se kopnout kohokoliv, kdo z něj oblečení strhával. Nebylo to vůbec nic platné a do Stilese se znovu zakousla panika, když přišel o pyžamové kalhoty. Pokusil se zhroutit tak, aby alespoň část těla skryl před tím, kdo se díval, ale druhý člověk ho držel vzpřímeně.

Tohle nebylo, co očekával. V duchu se jakž takž připravil na bití a bolest, ale nečekal nahotu a ponížení. Co od něj chtějí? Pokud se ho plánují zbavit, co má tohle znamenat?

Tlak kolem zápěstí povolil, když pouta s prasknutím rupla. Pouští ho? Někdo do něj strčil a Stiles dopadl tvrdě na ruce a kolena. Prsty se automaticky zaryly do poddajné hlíny pokryté listím. Stiles bez zaváhání sáhl po kápi, stáhl si ji z hlavy a vyplivl látku z pusy. V ten moment oslepl znovu a úplně jinak. S bolestným zaúpěním oči rychle zavřel, ale reflektory namířené přímo jemu do tváře už zajistily, že chvíli nic neuvidí.

Něco před ním zavrčelo. „Utíkej.“ Přes[ hudbu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0) a tesáky Stiles stěží rozuměl a nechápavě nakrčil čelo. Druhá výzva byla hlasitější a zněla, pokud to bylo možné, ještě výhružněji. Stiles si zastínil oči a trochu je pootevřel. Někde za světlem dokázal rozpoznat přikrčenou postavu. Výhružný řev ho konečně donutil k pohybu. Vyhrabal se na nohy a ignoruje fakt, že je nahý a bosky, vyrazil opačným směrem.

Mozek odmítal zohlednit fakt, že dělá přesně to, co se mu řeklo. Že tohle je nejspíš nějaký úplně podělaný lov na lišku ve vlkodlačím podání. Pud sebezáchovy ho hnal kupředu, zatímco se mu do chodidel zabodávaly klacíky a kamínky. Zahnul mezi stromy tam, kde by mohlo být víc listí, ale namísto toho vběhl na holou hlínu posypanou štěrkem. Cesta. Po ní se sem museli dostat. Mělo by stačit ji sledovat a dostal by se zpátky.

Jenže to by bylo příliš jednoduché. Samozřejmě. Ze tmy před ním se ozvalo zavrčení. A stejně tak ze strany, kde ještě pořád slyšel hrát rádio z auta. Stiles se otočil na patě a vyrazil na druhou stranu. Vběhl do lesa a hnal se o život. Jeho kroky doprovázela pomalu tichnoucí slova _Run, boy, run!_ _They’re trying to catch you_ _. Run, boy, run! Running is a victory. Run, boy, run! The sun will be guiding you.  
Run, boy, run! They’re trying to stop you. Run, boy, run! _

Stilesův dech zajíkavě rezonoval mezi stromy, smísený se zvukem jeho dopadajících kroků. Stiles se kousal do rtů a ignoroval bolest nechráněných chodidel. Neslyšel žádné zvuky pronásledování, ale to ho neutěšovalo. Jako člověk nebyl pro vlkodlaka žádnou výzvou, bez ohledu na to, jak moc dával do běhu všechno, co měl. Pokud ho chtěli lovit, chtěli zábavu. Chytit ho hned by nebyla zábava. Stiles si byl docela jistý, že mu dávají náskok. Hudba zesílila.

_Tomorrow is another day. And you won’t have to hide away._ _You’ll be a man, boy! But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!_

Kdykoliv jindy by Stiles ocenil tu ironii, ale ne teď. Tohle zvrácené filmové klišé, ve které se proměnil jeho život, nebylo nic, čemu by se dokázal zasmát. Měl chuť poslat je do háje, sednout si a počkat na ně jako umíněné děcko, jen aby jim zkazil zábavu, ale mnohem víc chtěl přežít, a tak přidal.

Když ho začalo píchat v boku a oči měl bolestí plné slz, uvědomil si, že tohle nebude fungovat. Nemůže utíkat jen tak nazdařbůh a doufat, že ho nechytí, protože to se nestane. Ne, když budou mít jeho pachovou stopu jasnou jako dálnice v lese. Drát se kupředu jako tank mu taky službu neudělá. Potřeboval přemýšlet.

Zastavil a rozhlédl se. Byla tma jako v pytli. To byl poznatek číslo jedna. Když zvedl hlavu, mohl vidět, že není úplněk. Alespoň to byla dobrá zpráva. I když ne moc. Měsíc nad ním byl přesně v polovině, ale neposkytoval dost světla, aby bylo co platné pod hustou střechou stromů. Což znamenalo, že když neměl zrak, potřeboval výhodu jiného smyslu.

To věděl. Ida ho to učila. Všechna ta cvičení v kontrole a znát vlastní tělo a bla bla, najednou vůbec nebylo bla bla. Najednou to bylo něco, co mu mohlo zachránit život.

Myšlenky na Idu měly nepříjemnou pachuť, i přes to, že jeho krevním oběhem právě kolovala převážně panika. Rozpolcenost nad tím, kým Ida je, a tím, že to, co ho naučila, mu může jako jediné zachránit krk, ho nechávala vyvedeného z rovnováhy, a to si nemohl dovolit. Násilím tedy odsunul cokoliv podobného osobnímu názoru na ni a zapátral v hlavě po čemkoliv, co by mu mohlo pomoct.

Když nemá zrak, měl by se spolehnout na ostatní smysly. Hmat mu v tuhle chvíli nebyl nic platný, zas tak špatně neviděl. Čich byl teď spíš silnou stránkou jeho nepřátel. Sluch ale skrýval určitý potenciál. Nejlepším způsobem, jak zamaskovat pach, je voda. Nejlepší způsob, jak najít vodu v lese, je vědět, kde je. Jasně. Nejeli tak dlouho, což znamená, že jsou pořád v Rezervaci. Ta nemá žádnou velkou řeku, naopak ji protínají spousty potoků a malých říček.

Stiles se rozhlédl ještě jednou a tentokrát mapoval ráz krajiny. Ta se na jedné straně svažovala dolů, na druhé pozvolna stoupala, to znamenalo, že je přibližně uprostřed některého z kopců. Což nepomohlo ani trochu, protože Beacon Hills. Jestli tu byl něčeho nadbytek, byly to kopce. Dobrá zpráva ale byla, že pokud by se dostal nahoru, mělo by být jednodušší se rozhlédnout. Mohl jen doufat, že to nebude větší zdržení, než si mohl dovolit.

\-----

Vyčerpaně si odfoukl, když se opřel o kolena na vrcholku kopce. Byl zpocený od vytrvalého stoupání. Stoupání, které udržovalo jeho nahé tělo v teple díky neustálému pohybu. Jak se ale zastavil, pot na těle mu začal okamžitě chladnout a Stiles se roztřásl. Nevěděl, v kolik ho vytáhli z postele, ani jak dlouho už byl v lese - zdálo se mu to jako hodiny – ale zima naznačovala, že už je dlouho po půlnoci. Stiles zůstal venku až do rána tolikrát, že věděl, že čím blíž ke svítání, tím větší zima. A pokud se třásl teď, nechtěl vědět, jak hrozné to bude později.

Byl si jistý, že pokud přežije, odnese to přinejmenším zápalem plic. Obzvlášť pokud se mu podaří najít tu vodu.

Což ho přivedlo zpět k faktu, že má bod, ze kterého je vidět, a nemá času nazbyt, měl by-

Táhlé zavytí prořízlo noční ticho. Stiles ztuhl. Ozvalo se druhé a hned za ním třetí. Tři. Tři vlkodlaci. To znamenalo celou Scottovu novou smečku. A Stiles by vsadil všechno, co měl i neměl na to, že to byl signál značící, že čekání je u konce. Stiles měl svůj náskok a teď byl čas na jejich zábavu.

Kdyby mu srdce už tak divoce netlouklo námahou, nejspíš by teď samou zběsilostí klopýtlo jen nad tou myšlenkou. Stiles neztrácel další vteřiny a začal se rozhlížet kolem.

Přestože žil v Beacon Hills celý život, nemohl říct, že by Rezervaci znal až tak dobře. Rozhodně neviděl každý její kout a většinou byl rád, když trefil na pár nejznámějších a turisticky nejnavštěvovanějších míst. Netušil nakolik mu rozhled bude co platný, ale nemohl víc než doufat.

Měl před sebou výhled dolů z kopce a napravo mezeru mezi stromy, kudy mohl vidět do dálky a na nebe. Krajina byla ve tmě zvlněná s několika výstupky a kopci vyššími než ostatní. Nebe z větší části zamračené a z části-

Oranžové? Oranžové! No jasně. Umělé osvětlení z města se odráželo na nebi. Takže město měl po pravé ruce, což znamenalo, že ten výstupek v dálce, nemohlo být nic jiného, než Lookout Point. Což Stilesovi dávalo přibližnou polohu v severní čísti Rezervace. Haleovic starý dům byl na jihu, tudíž nad tím, že by ho hledal, vůbec nemělo cenu přemýšlet.

„Sever. Sever. Sever…“ mumlal si Stiles potichu, jak se snažil vypátrat v paměti něco, co by si o téhle části lesa pamatoval. Někde na severozápadě od města byl nemeton, ale moc daleko na to, aby se k němu dostal dřív, než ho ty bestie vyčmuchají. Potřeboval vodu a potřeboval ji rychle.

Stiskl víčka a pokusil se vybavit mapy, které viděl, ale nikdy si je pořádně neprohlížel. Nikdy neměl důvod proč. Teď ale nebyl čas toho litovat. Někdy přece musel vidět nějakou mapu severní části lesa. Rozhodně když- Další zavytí ho vytrhlo z přemýšlení. Bylo blíž. Určitě bylo blíž. Stiles neměl čas čekat na místě a pokoušet se vybavit si něco, co možná ani neměl v hlavě. Nemeton byl severozápadně a poblíž něj žádná voda nebyla. Když už měl tipovat, rozhodl se pro něco, kde ta šance byla snad větší.

Severovýchod byl výstřel řízený slepou nadějí, ale bylo to něco. Stiles se rozeběhl dolů z kopce. Nohy bolely jako nikdy a podle ostré bolesti při každém došlapu odhadoval, že nejspíš krvácí, ale ignoroval to všechno. Voda zakryje pach a zanechat v ní stopy je nemožné, navíc by studená voda měla zpomalit krevní oběh a s ním i krvácení, nehledě na to, že by měla otupit i cit a bolest.

Najde vodu a má šanci se z toho dostat.

Vlčí hlasy za ním se spojily do lovecké písně.

\-----

Stilesovi ještě nikdy žádný zvuk nepřišel tak nádherný, jako když uslyšel šum vody nalevo od sebe.

A žádný tak děsivý jako přibližující se vytí.

Stiles viděl dost přírodovědných dokumentů o vlcích, aby věděl, že vlci loví potichu. Vytí nemá zastrašovat, je to komunikace. Jenže vlkodlaci nejsou vlci a tihle neloví pro hlad, ale pro zábavu. Dávají mu jasně najevo, že nemá šanci, tak proč by se namáhali s překvapivým útokem. To dodávalo jejich vytí obzvlášť hrůznou tóninu.

Už proto se dvakrát nerozmýšlel, než vkročil do vody.

„Do prdele!“ uteklo mu skrze zatnuté zuby. Jasně, čekal, že voda bude ledová, ale tohle bylo strašný. Musel se donutit udělat další krok. Vlastně se musel donutit neudělat krok zpátky. Jako by ponořil nohu do rozdrceného skla, a ne do vody.

Jenže to nebylo tak, že by měl ve skutečnosti na výběr, takže nakonec skončil po kolena ve vodě proklínající se za ten debilní nápad jít v noci do lesa, protože by bylo děsně cool vidět půlku mrtvoly. Tohle všechno byla jeho vina a on se za to vážně, ale vážně nenáviděl. Obzvláště ve chvílích, kdy hrozila blízká smrt jemu nebo někomu, koho znal.

Roztřesený s cvakajícími zuby se co nejtišeji ploužil vodou, zatímco se rozhlížel kolem. Bude to dost? Jak dlouho by měl jít vodou, než bude moct ven? A co když ho mezitím doženou? Potřeboval se dostat tak daleko, aby ho neslyšeli. Teď byl vážně naštvaný na Scotta, že s ním nikdy nechtěl vyzkoušet všechny ty „nepotřebný detaily“ jako například, jak daleko může někdo být, aby Scott slyšel, jak mu tluče srdce, a na Dereka, že mu to neřekl, i když to zaručeně věděl. Ten chlápek byl vlkodlakem od plínek, jasně že to musel vědět. Stiles by se vsadil, že se to dozvěděl ve vlkodlačí nedělní škole nebo v něčem podobném. Pokud si to nezjistil sám, protože i Derek kdysi musel být zvědavé dítě. Ať se ta představa zdála sebeujetější.

Stiles cítil, jak přestává cítit. A ne, ani v tomhle mu ta ironie neunikla, jen nebyl v náladě na to ji ocenit. Byl unavený, zmrzlý a řádně vyděšený, takže obyčejně radostné aspekty jeho života ho teď potěšit nedovedly. Jak se dral kupředu, jeho chorý mozek mu na pozadí mysli přehrával tu písničku, která ho pronásledovala při útěku od auta. Přišlo jim to vtipné? Viděli přebytek céčkových hororů a mysleli si, že hudební doprovod tomu všemu dodá šmrnc? Kdyby před nimi nemusel utíkat, aby si zachránil krk, řekl by jim, co si o tom myslí. Jak ubohé to bylo. A taky, že na skutečný život by se neměly aplikovat filmové triky. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc je ulítlý a kolik vlkodlaků se v něm vyskytuje.

S vyjeknutím zajel do studené vody až po prsa, jak mu podjela noha na slizkém kameni. „Kurva to je studený!“ ulevil si potichu, jak se hrabal zpátky na nohy, zatímco se do něj opíral proud a vyváděl ho z rovnováhy. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale měl pocit, že za ten kus, co ušel, se proud stal silnějším a snažil se Stilese tlačit kupředu. Chůzi vodou to tak dělalo ještě nebezpečnější a paradoxně ho to nutilo zpomalovat, aby znovu neskončil na zadku.

Se zaťatými zuby se to snažil vydržet a ustát, ale fakt byl, že to opravdu bylo horší a horší s každým metrem. Stejně tak se začínala zvedat hladina. Nebo spíš svažovat dno a Stiles už měl vodu sahající do poloviny stehen. Mráz mu už dávno znecitlivěl kůži a prohryzal se mu skrze svaly až do kostí. Stiles se utěšoval tím, že se ještě pořád třese. Špatné to bude až ve chvíli, kdy přestane.

V další chvíli šlápl do prázdna a ztuhlé tělo nedokázalo reagovat včas, Stiles zahučel po straně do vody a voda mu okamžitě pronikla do pusy i do nosu. Cítil, jak jím proud smýkl po kamenitém dnu a táhl ho dál. V panice máchal rukama kolem sebe ve snaze dostat se na hladinu. Ale tma byla pod vodou ještě horší a Stiles nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole. Ramenem narazil do něčeho tvrdého, pravděpodobně do jednoho z balvanů, které vykukovaly náhodně z vody po celé délce potoka. Náhodou mu to ale poskytlo opěrný bod, když do zhrublého kluzkého povrchu zatnul prsty a nohama nahmatal dno. Konečně dostal hlavu nad hladinu a zalapal po dechu. Vzduch ho štípal na mokré kůži i v plících, jak hladově vtahoval.

To stačilo. Nemohl dál riskovat cestu vodou, bez ohledu na to, že nejspíš nedošel dost daleko, aby ztratili stopu. Otřesený a třesoucí se se za pomoci onoho balvanu prodral ke břehu, kde zaryl prsty do hlíny. Byl to vysoký příkrý břeh sahající mu po prsa, ale v dosahu rostly keře a několik mladých stromků, na které dosáhl, a díky kterým se dokázal přitáhnout.

Dovolil si tři vteřiny jen ležet a dýchat, zatímco se mu hlína lepila na kůži a pach zetlelých listů mu pronikal do nosu, ale pak se převalil na břicho, vyškrábal na všechny čtyři a ve finále se postavil. Potřeboval se zahřát, rozproudit krev – hlavně v nohou. Potřeboval se dostat někam, kde by měl šanci. Potřeboval-

Stiles se zastavil na místě a zaklonil hlavu. Mezi stromy viděl kousek temného nebe a jinak nic. Proč tohle vlastně dělá? Proč utíká? Nemá skutečný cíl, kde by byl v bezpečí. Nemá se kam dostat. Může jen utíkat, dokud ho nechytí. Okolo není nic, co by mu mohlo pomoct proti třem vlkodlakům. Nemá u sebe ani kalhoty, natož mobil nebo zbraň. Nemůže zavolat o pomoc. Nemůže se bránit. Může utíkat, schovat se a doufat, že zmrzne dřív, než ho najdou. Možná měl v tom potoce zůstat. Měl by to vzdát.

Zhluboka si povzdechl, protože to ve skutečnosti nebyla možnost. Pokud se mu něco stane, jeho otec to nepřežije. Tentokrát se ponoří do Jacka Danielse tak hluboko, že se zaručeně utopí. A Stiles by se radši propadl, než aby ho tu nechal bez boje.

Musí někam, kde nezanechá stopy. Někam kde je skála a možnost se schovat. Kulhavým poloběhem vyrazil kupředu mezi stromy.

\-----

Vytí přešlo ve vrčení. Stilesovi kapal do očí pot, píchalo ho v boku a lapal po dechu, který bylo téměř nemožné dostat až do plic v takovém množství, jaké potřeboval. Uvědomoval si, že zpomaluje, ale nebylo nic, co by s tím mohl dělat. Byl vyčerpaný.

Dohnali ho až příliš snadno.

Stiles slyšel praskot větví a dusot, jak kroužili kolem něj. Ten kruh se neustále zmenšoval, několikrát se mu dokonce zdálo, že zahlédl pohyb. To, co ho ale udržovalo v chodu, byl oheň. Zář, kterou zahlédl z kopce asi půl míle nazpět. Byla na skále před ním a Stilese zaplavila nadějí. Oheň znamenal lidi, lidé znamenali mobil, a pokud má opravdu štěstí, tak zbraně a auto.

Už to nemohlo být daleko. Sevřel pevněji silnou větev, o kterou předtím zakopl a rozhodl se vzít s sebou, protože to byla jediná zbrani podobná věc, kterou objevil. A baseballová pálka byla stejně zbraň, se kterou měl nejvíc zkušeností.

Stihl uhnout na poslední chvíli, když nad ním proletělo natažené tělo. Vrčení pod ním rozvibrovalo zem, jak klečel na všech čtyřech. Otočil se ve chvíli, aby viděl, jak se k němu blíží ruka s drápy a reflexivně ji srazil větví stranou. Druhé máchnutí se střetlo s hlavou, zářivě žluté oči se zavřely. Stiles se nezdržoval prohlížením, koho to vlastně trefil, otočil se a vyrazil původním směrem.

Jak se terén zvedal, Stiles funěl námahou, ale nezpomaloval. Uvědomoval si, že funguje čistě na adrenalinu, ale nebyl čas uvažovat nad tím, co se stane, až vyprchá. Drápal se vzhůru k převisu, na kterém podle všeho někdo tábořil. Někdo, kdo ho možná zachrání, a někdo, kdo s ním možná umře. Co to o Stilesovi vypovídalo, že neváhal a dovedl tři vyšinuté vlkodlaky přímo k někomu, kdo nejspíš ani netušil, že noční můry můžou být skutečné? Co za člověka Stiles je?

Ty myšlenky mu probíhaly hlavou, zatímco se zachytával prsty za pukliny ve skále a přitahoval se výš a výš k okraji, který ho dělil od vrcholku. Kus pod ním se ozvalo táhlé dlouhé zavytí. Znělo jako signál. Ale k čemu? Pravděpodobně k poslednímu úderu. Stilesovi došel čas. S výkřikem námahy se vytáhl vzhůru a přehodil jednu nohu přes okraj římsy. Slyšel, jak něco těžkého přistálo kus pod ním a drápy skřípající o kámen. Vyšvihl vzhůru i zbytek těla a ještě pořád napůl vkleče vyrazil kupředu. Před ním ale nebyl táborový oheň.

Kruh hořících pochodní široký dobrých dvacet stop oranžově plápolal na kamenné plošině, obklopující jedinou postavu. Stiles přimhouřil oči, zář ohně byla po tmě lesa oslnivá a oslepující. Zvuk za ním ho vytrhl z ohromení a on uviděl, jak se objevuje nad hranou římsy obrys.

Byla to reakce ze zoufalství, že se rozběhl směrem k nim. Netušil, co to má znamenat a netušil, kdo tam stojí, ale byl si jistý, že ať je to cokoliv, je to menší zlo než to, co je za ním. Nabral tu nejvyšší možnou rychlost, jakou na té krátké vzdálenosti mohl, ve snaze překonat hranici ohně, která mu možná mohla poskytnout bezpečí. Cítil žár plamenů na promrzlé kůži a i ten krátký kontakt z něj vydoloval bolestivý výkřik, jak proběhl příliš blízko jedné pochodně. Nohy se pod ním při dopadu podlomily a on ztěžka dopadl na kolena a dlaně. Než mohl vstát, na zem před něj dopadl malý kožený váček. Stiles vysíleně zamrkal, byl tak vyčerpaný, že se nezmohl ani na myšlenku.

„Ještě pořád tě můžou zabít,“ ozvalo se klidně, stěží slyšitelně přes Stilesův sípavý dech. Jako na povel se ozvalo vytí ze tří hrdel. Stiles se překulil víc do centra kruhu a hmátl po váčku. Ruce se mu třásly tak, že neměl šanci rozvázat provázek, který ho uzavíral. Namísto toho ho tedy skousl a prudce zatáhl. Do dlaně se mu vysypal černý prach a přes plameny pochodní se přeneslo obrovské černé tělo. Prach horského jasanu. Bariéra, která ho může zachránit.

Stilesova dosavadní úspěšnost při sesílání bariéry byla padesát na padesát. No, spíš možná třicet na sedmdesát. Rozhodně v tom nijak zvlášť nevynikal, ale v tenhle moment to bylo něco jiného. Tohle byla naděje; doslova svíral svoji záchranu v dlani. Vymrštil sevřenou ruku vzhůru a v poslední chvíli rozevřel pěst. Dal do té myšlenky všechno. _Ochrana. Bariéra. Záchrana. Přežítpřežítpřežít._

V další chvíli přišel záblesk, následovaný tichým zavrčením. Stiles otevřel oči. Jen kousek od něj ho sledoval černý vlk s rudýma očima, bílé zuby vyceněné, než s nimi cvakl a otočil hlavu k druhé postavě.

Derek?

Stiles otočil hlavu na druhou stranu, kde se proti plamenům rýsovaly dvě postavy. Jedna s modrýma, druhá se žlutýma očima. Jackson a Isaac.

Co to do háje-

„Můžete jít,“ ozvalo vedle Stilese. Konečně tak zvedl pohled vzhůru. Pod okrajem kápě viděl Idinu tvář, ale ona se nedívala na něj. Sledovala vlka, který kývl a odklusal ke svým betám. Všichni tři lehce přeskočili plameny a zmizeli. Stiles čekal, že teď přijde nějaké vysvětlení, ale Ida pouze obrátila tvář k převisu a zírala do tmy.

S každou ubíhající vteřinou si Stiles víc a víc uvědomoval, jak strašně ho všechno bolí. Místa na jeho těle, která byla odřená, zhmožděná i pulzující otevřené rány, ze kterých se šířilo pálení do okolní tkáně. Vyčerpáním se mu třásly ruce i nohy, přestože se o ně neopíral a jen ležel na zádech, zírající vzhůru a přerývavě dýchající ve snaze utišit pocit, že se brzy udusí.

V tichu noci bez pronásledování a paniky se zvuky ohně a jeho dechu zdály téměř ohlušující. Ostrý kontrast proti Idině nehybnosti. Přesto nepůsobila strnule, spíš jako by tu stála odjakživa. Jako by ze země vyrostla a byla její součástí, zatímco on ležel na zemi vedle jako vyvrhnutý přebytek, co nikam nezapadá. Co tu dělá? Co tohle všechno mělo znamenat? Byla to pomsta? Byla to-

Zkouška.

Stiles zavřel oči a olízl si rozpraskané rty. Zkouška. Samozřejmě, že po takové době, co čekal, kdy přijde, na ni zapomněl a v tu chvíli se objevila se vší parádou. Věděla to Lydie? Proto ho provázela ve škole těmi pichlavými ale zvláštně spokojenými pohledy, jako by ho v blízké budoucnosti čekalo něco fakt nepříjemného? A on si myslel, že mu někde za rohem dá Jackson na budku. No, nespletl se. Jen předtím nečekal zážitek se základem na dobrých pět let nočních můr.

Lehce pootevřel víčka a přejel pohledem po Idině zahalené postavě. Neviděl ji od chvíle, kdy za sebou zabouchla dveře. Kdykoliv jindy by jejich shledání bylo trapné, Stiles by nevěděl, co říkat, nebo jak se chovat. Tahle situace ale paradoxně všechno dělala snesitelnější, protože Stiles přinejmenším tušil, jak se chovat.

Z toho, co věděl (co mu Ida řekla nebo si přečetl), zasvěcení muselo proběhnout za přesně daných podmínek. Všechno muselo být v naprosté rovnováze.

Znovu zvedl pohled k nebi. Přesná polovina měsíce najednou dávala mnohem větší smysl. Když se podíval za sebe, na horizontu, který Ida tak upřeně sledovala, viděl náznak světlejšího nebe. Modravě černá se tam pozvolna měnila v šedavě kobaltovou. Rozbřesk. Moment přesně mezi nocí a dnem. Nemohl být dál než hodinu, nejspíš ani to ne.

Stiles netušil, kolik času má na nabrání sil, ani co je další částí Zkoušky, ale byl si docela jistý, že má jen jedinou možnost, a to zůstat na místě a čekat. Nakolik vlkodlaci poslechli a odešli, je další věc, kterou nevěděl. Směl vystoupit z ochranného kruhu? Mohl přejít blíž k ohni, aby se přestal třást? Byť zima byla jen částečnou příčinou, vyčerpání mělo rozhodně svůj vlastní a větší podíl.

Po chvíli se převalil na bok a vyškrábal se na všechny čtyři. Možná nesměl překročit hranici kruhu, ale mohl se přesunout dost blízko k okraji, aby na něj dosáhlo trochu tepla sálajícího z malého ohně uprostřed mýtiny. Skrčený do klubíčka si třel rukama paže i nohy, aby se zahřál, zatímco praskot ohně odpočítával vteřiny a minuty plynoucí kolem nich.

Uhodilo ho to do hlavy jako baseballová pálka. Nedokázal zabránit chrochtavému smíchu, když mu to došlo.

„To byla nápověda, že jo? Ta písnička?“ zeptal se pobaveně, protože to bylo tak typický. Ida a její playlisty. Samozřejmě, že to byla nápověda. Teď když si ta slova zpětně přehrával v hlavě, bylo to jako podrobné zadání domácího úkolu.

Bylo to tak geniální, až to bylo úplně blbý. Jak na to měl sakra přijít, když ho někdo unesl, svlíkl a honil po lese jako podělanou srnku. To bylo tak absolutně pitomý, že mu ani nestačily slova.

Chtěl něco říct, ale namísto toho ztuhl, když se Ida pohnula a shodila si z hlavy kápi. Obrátila k němu pohled a čekala. Stilesovi okamžitě došlo na co a postavil se. Tlumeně zasténal, když narovnal záda a v levém koleni mu nepříjemně zakřupalo.

Když Ida poprvé promluvila, Stiles doslova zkameněl. Hrdelní, ale přesto melodické zvuky, které vydávala, mohl považovat za slova, jen díky pauzám, mezi nimi. Nerozuměl jí ani ň.

Tohle nečekal.

Ať už se mělo dít cokoliv, jak měl reagovat, když netušil, co mu Ida říká?

Jenže ono se nezdálo, že by mluvila k němu. Oči přivřené, hlavu lehce zakloněnou vzad, jen tak, aby mohla stále bez problémů mluvit, recitovala jemu neznámá slova do prostoru. Přesto, Stiles by mohl přísahat, že už ten jazyk slyšel. Jasně, netušil, co se říká, ale troufal si odhadnout, že ta řeč je irština. Ida obyčejně mluvila anglicky, ale občas jí ujelo slovo, kterému nikdo nerozuměl, obzvlášť pokud byla naštvaná. Několikrát ji slyšel číst staré texty a měl slíbeno, že jakmile jeho latina bude přinejmenším obstojná, Ida ho naučí i irštinu. Možná ale měli začít tou, pokud se všechny důležité obřady a události děly za jejího doprovodu. Jak moc naivní bylo, myslet si, že angličtina převládla všude? Na Stilesovu obranu, byl Američan, a jak je známo, Amerika je střed světa, tudíž i angličtina je nejdůležitější jazyk. No a co, že to byl ignorantský názor. Jeho život byl mnohem snazší, dokud tu nepsanou zásadu všichni dodržovali.

Zoufale pátral v paměti po tom, co Ida odpověděla, když se ptal, jak se řekne ano, ne a jdi do hajzlu. Byl si jistý, že přinejmenším jedno z toho by mohl upotřebit.

\-----

_„Stilesi, soustřeď se,“ zamumlala Ida unaveně, když jeho pohled odvandroval k oknu. Už zase. „Tohle je důležité. Mohlo by se ti to hodit, dřív než si myslíš.“_

_Odfrknul si a zaklapl průvodce radami pro přežití v divočině. Beacon Hills bylo možná umírněnou verzí Sunnydalle, ale divočinou by to rozhodně nenazval. „Co čteš ty?“_

_Ida našpulila pusu a otočila další ze zažloutlých stránek. „Snažím se najít víc o covenech.“ Stiles vdechl pach starých knih a prachu a nakrčil nos. Co se výzkumu týkalo, měl radši internet než staré napůl rozpadlé kroniky._

_„Pořád máš v hlavě ty čarodějky?“ zeptal se a přesunul se tak, aby jí viděl přes rameno. Když ale zaostřil na stránku, uvědomil si, že to byla zbytečná námaha. Shluky písmen nedávaly ani za mák smysl._

_„Co to je?“_

_„Irština,“ odpověděla Ida, aniž by odtrhla pohled od stránky. „Vrať se k učení.“_

_Stiles se zaksichtil a opřel si bradu o Idino rameno. „Jak se irsky řekne ‚ne‘?“_

_„Neřekne.“_

_Sarkasticky pozvedl obočí. „Jasně.“_

_Ida se na něj kupodivu tentokrát skutečně otočila. „Vážně. Neřekne. Irština nemá samostatné ‚ano‘ a ‚ne‘. Odpovídá se vždycky celou větou a k ní se přidá zápor, když je třeba. Ale máme něco, co by se dalo připodobnit anglické verzi odpovědí ‚jsem‘ nebo ‚nejsem‘, což je tak blízko ‚ano‘ a ‚ne‘ jak jen se můžeš v našem jazyce dostat. Částečně by sis s tím vystačil.“_

_„A?“_

_„A co?“ zamračila se nechápavě._

_„Jak se to řekne?“ vysvětlil Stiles netrpělivě._

_Ida se usmála. „Táim a nílim. To první pozitivní, druhé negativní.“_

_„Táim. Nílim,“ zopakoval Stiles mumlavě s mizerným přízvukem. „A jak se řekne ‚jdi do hajzlu‘?“_

_Ida se rozesmála. „Go hifreann leat,“ odpověděla a Stiles se spokojeně zazubil, než se vrátil zpátky k té zbytečnosti. Možná se mu ta fráze bude hodit, ještě než se dobere k poslední stránce._

\-----

Bylo překvapivé, jak moc zněla Idina řeč jako zpěv. Stiles slyšel Idu zpívat. Víckrát, než by si přál a ona opravdu nedokázala udržet melodii, ani kdyby ji vraždili. Teď se ale zdálo, jako by to nebyl problém. Možná to bylo tím jazykem. Netušil, co Ida říká, ale tušil, že to doopravdy není píseň. Přesto byla jistá melodie nepopiratelná.

Jeho pravé jméno ho zasáhlo do morku kostí a vytrhlo ho z myšlenek. Byly to roky, co ho naposledy slyšel. Jeho odpověď byla čistě automatická.

„Táim.“

Ticho, které se rozhostilo, bylo v ostrém kontrastu s praskajícím ohněm. Pak se Ida slabě usmála a kývla. Všechno jako by se kolem Stilese zostřilo. Hustá pachuť nejistoty všemu dodávala pocit naléhavosti. Jako kdyby stál na kraji římsy a něco ho vytlačilo až na její samý okraj. To, co bylo před ním, neviděl, byl to skok do nejistoty, a zpátky jít nešlo.

Idiny ruce se vynořily zpod pláště a ve světle plamenů se látka zatřpytila. Teprve teď si Stiles všiml, že její plášť není jednobarevný. Tmavou látku klikatily složité vzory, kličky a obrazce. Jak se pohybovala, odlesky putovaly po tenkých čarách, něčeho, co vypadalo jako zlato. A možná i bylo.

Stiles si uvědomil, že Ida v jedné ruce svírá bronzovou dýku. Ne svou. Tahle vypadala novější, neohlazená častým používáním, ale pečlivě naleštěná. Ida ji svírala za čepel. Stiles natáhl ruku a obtočil prsty kolem střenky. Ida dýku okamžitě nepustila a Stiles k ní zvedl pohled. Oči se jí třpytily a i jindy obtížně určitelná barva se stala nerozpoznatelnou. Roztažené zorničky je měnily v jámy prázdnoty, přesto naplněné významem.

„Íobairt,“ pronesla Ida zřetelně. „Foil.“ Potom pustila čepel a rozevřela ruku dlaní vzhůru. Kontrast vytvořený tmou a ohněm na kůži jejího předloktí osvětlil něco, čeho si Stiles nikdy předtím nevšiml. Tři tenké dlouhé jizvy. Téměř neznatelné a ukryté na spodní straně paže, ale teď vystupující jako jasné znamení.

Stiles pevně sevřel dýku v dlani a narovnal se. Ida roztáhla paže doširoka a Stiles poprvé jasně uviděl, že plášť zakrývá jen holou kůži.

Možná by ho mělo víc šokovat, že Idu vidí nahou, ale v tenhle moment, na tomhle místě, za blížícího se rozbřesku, s bronzovou dýkou v ruce, se to zdálo jako ta nejnormálnější věc, které byl za celý život svědkem. Umírněné plameny osvětlovaly bledou kůži prsou křižovanou jizvami i stejně zjizvená vyzáblá stehna, v kontrastu s nepoznamenaným vyklenutým břichem. Stiles by měl cítit rozpaky, ale jediné, co vnímal, byla moc, která z Idy vycházela.

Ta začala opět tiše promlouvat, oči zavřené, hlavu zakloněnou. Její hlas, ale pomalu zesiloval, rezonoval prázdnou mýtinou jako by nestáli v otevřeném prostoru, ale v akusticky dokonalé kapli. Když otevřela oči a zabodla svůj pohled do jeho, pronesla zřetelně a jasně: „Aer!“ A Stiles poprvé sjel ostřím po spodní straně svého levého předloktí. Kolem nich zavířil vzduch a plameny divoce zaplápolaly, jak se mu opřel do zad, obtekl kolem jeho trupu a zachytil krev kapající z čerstvého řezu.

Bylo to, jako by mu najednou někdo sebral deset hodin spánku. Tíha, která jako by mu doslova dopadla na ramena, donutila jeho kolena lehce podklesnout.

Ida začala znovu recitovat a pomalu zvyšovala hlasitost, dokud se její hlas nerozléhal, až se zdálo, že se Stilesovi pod nohama chvěje zem. Trvalo jen několik sekund, než si uvědomil, že to není jen dojem. Najednou bylo mnohem těžší udržet balanc a nohy se těmi otřesy doslova chvěly. „Talamh!“

Stiles jen tak tak dokázal dýku srovnat, aby byly řezy souběžné, když se před ním s hlasitým prskotem otevřela úzká trhlina a pohltila padající krev. Na okamžik se mu zamlžilo před očima, jak ho zasáhla nová vlna vyčerpání. Jako by mu něco kradlo energii přímo z kostí. Přímo z jádra, o kterém netušil, že ho lze dosáhnout.

Když se podíval na Idu, měla křečovitě sevřená víčka a hrudník se jí prudce zdvihal, jak začala znovu, potřetí, odříkávat tichá nesrozumitelná slova. Ruce neustále roztažené do stran se jí lehce chvěly, ale Stiles neměl energii zamýšlet se nad tím, co se děje s ní, protože se toho až příliš dělo s ním.

Cítil se, jako by do něj někdo udělal díru, a on teď vytékal do prostoru. Ne doslova, ale přesto se to zdálo reálnější, než chvíle, kdy krvácel z opravdových hmatatelných zranění. A byl si docela jistý, že tenhle únik nedokáže zastavit tlakovým obvazem. Kdyby nad tím měl čas přemýšlet, nejspíš by se divil, proč ho ještě nepohltila panika, ale namísto toho znovu zvedl levou paži a přiložil dýku na kůži, jak Ida zvolala: „Uisce!“

Chladné kapky by jindy přinutily Stilese sebou cuknout, ale teď se mu to nezdálo jako něco, co by ho mělo vyrušovat. Sledoval, jak se voda spojuje do tenkých pramínků a odplavuje krev z otevřené rány. Jen z jedné. Jako by tekutina měla inteligenci a vybírala si cestu po ruce podle svého záměru.

Stilesovi se zatočila hlava, jak z něj unikla další energie, a na moment pod ním jedna noha opravdu vypověděla službu a on skončil na koleni v mokré trávě.

Déšť ustal téměř okamžitě. A jak pominulo prskání kapek střetávajících se s rozžhaveným dřevem ohně i hučení krve ve Stilesových uších, mohl slyšet, jak Ida lapá po dechu, jako by právě uběhla míli. Zvedl k ní vyčerpaný pohled a viděl, jak se chvěje. Její tvář byla mokrá, ale nedalo se říct, jestli potem nebo deštěm. Několik vteřin bylo naprosté ticho, přerušované jen zvuky jejich dvojího vyčerpání. Pak se Ida narovnala a Stiles se úspěšně vyškrábal do stoje, byť jeho ramena zůstávala skleslá a záda nahrbená.

Ze tří čerstvých řezných ran se šířilo pálení a štípání. Tupá bolest byla ale jen utlumeným pozadím pro vyčerpání a pocit vytěžené prázdnoty.

Ida se sehnula a vzala misku, které si doteď Stiles nevšiml, posunula ji od ohně před sebe a do druhé ruky sevřela svou dýku, která musela být hned vedle.

Stiles sledoval, jak si přiložila špičku bronzové zbraně k dlani a lehce ji rozřízla od jedné strany k druhé. V její tváři se nehnul ani sval, jako by to vůbec nebolelo. Nic ve srovnání s bolestivou grimasou, kterou měl Stiles na tváři od chvíle, kdy se poprvé říznul do paže. Díval se, jak si Ida do zraněné dlaně pokládá snítku jmelí obsypanou malými bílými plody a znovu se zpříma staví, misku svírající ve zdravé ruce. Pak podržela misku nad plameny, a zraněnou ruku i se jmelím nad ní sevřela v pěst. Šeptem nad ní recitovala další z litanií, které Stiles neznal a nerozuměl, zatímco krev smíchaná se šťávou skapávala do ohněm ohřívané kamenné misky. Podél jejího okraje byl špatně rozpoznatelný reliéf, ale Stiles dokázal určit lidské postavy propletené dohromady jakýmisi ornamenty.

Ida šeptala celou dobu, co krvácela, dokud nebylo dno misky pokryté krví do čtvrtpalcové výšky. Trvalo to dlouho. Stiles se pořád cítil neskutečně slabý, ale trochu ho konejšilo, že mu další síla neubývala.

Když se k němu Ida otočila, byl si docela jistý, že se cítí asi tak stokrát líp, než ona vypadá. Temné kruhy pod očima a bledá pleť, teď už s určitostí pokrytá potem, byly jasně viditelné v narůstajícím světle úsvitu. Přesto se na něj dívala naprosto jasnýma očima, když mu nabídla misku s krví. Ať už se to zdálo v tuhle chvíli jakkoliv přirozené, nic nemohlo Stilesovi zabránit, aby se mu neotočil žaludek, když ji přijímal. Věděl až příliš dobře, co se po něm chce, a nic to nemohlo udělat snesitelnější. S hlubokým nádechem si zvedl misku ke rtům a obsah vypil.

Příliv energie byl jako zásah bleskem. Elektrizující a bolestivý, jak na ni vyčerpané tělo nebylo připravené. Upustil nádobu a sevřel si rukama břicho, jako by snad mohl alespoň to, ochránit před náhlým náporem spalujícího žáru, který se sežehl snad každou buňku v těle.

„An deartháir. An deirfiúr. An clann.“

A Stiles si uvědomil, že jí rozumí. Ne, neznal ten jazyk o nic líp než předtím, ale ta slova mu zněla v hlavě s jasným významem.

_Bratr. Sestra. Rodina._

Zvedl k Idě zamlžený pohled, když ho něco přikrylo a skrylo jeho nahotu před světem.

„Odteď jsi jeden z nás. Už nemůžeš jít nazpět. Jen kupředu. Po našem boku.“

Stiles zamrkal ve snaze dostat slzy z očí.

„Vstaň.“

Stiles zatnul zuby a postavil se. Možná se mu to zdálo, že se bolest začíná umírňovat, možná si zvykal. Rozhodně se ale i přes ni cítil silnější, než kdykoliv předtím. Ida vypadala pořád příšerně, když mu položila ruce na ramena a otočila ho čelem k východu. Nebe bylo zbarvené odstíny žluté, růžové a oranžové, a těsně nad horizontem byl jasně znatelný okraj slunečního kotouče.

„První den tvého nového života,“ pronesla Ida tiše, ale i přes to to znělo obřadněji, než všechno, co od ní za tu noc slyšel. A co víc, Stiles to mohl cítit. Čistou pravdu jejích slov. Tohle byl začátek nového Stilese.

 


End file.
